SMST 16: Hero Initiative!
by ocramed
Summary: This story is a sequel to SMST: Hero Unlimited & SMST: Hero Unlimited Next. Special guest: Ranma Saotome!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other creations belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Special note: This story takes place between the "2008" story ARC and the "2009" CHAPTER. It also serves as a sequel to "SMST: Hero Unlimited" and "SMST: Hero Unlimited Next". Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

In the center of Time and Space, there is exists a place known as "The Rock of Eternity". For thousands of years, this place—which is essentially made from two mountains, one from "Heaven" while the other was from "Hell", that were connected at their base—has been watched over by various _guardians_ who went by the name "Shazam". This solitary figure guarded against the evil that was imprisoned there: the living embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins (encased in statues that display a particular vice) and the Three Faces of Evil (one of the more powerful _cthulu_ in fact). There were other evils trapped within its surface, but as long as someone watches over the Rock, an escape by these entities was unlikely… 

In recent days, the Rock's interior has been modernized. Technomagic has been used to create the allusion of modern technology, as monitors were present throughout the place. Even the statues that contained the Sins have undergone a radical transformation. Gone was the anthropological imagery that the old statues invoked. Now, each statue had classical art connotations (the fact that "Lust" now represented two lovers in an embrace would not be lost on anyone). In fact, the throne room of the Rock was more of an Olympian palace with the influence of the European Renaissance, than simply a cavernous cave-

"Computer," says a feminine voice. "Show me…Earth 50."

CHIRP!

In an area dedicated to observing events, Lady Shazam (also known as Usagi Tsukino, also known as "Sailor Moon") takes a look at one particular world. There, she sees the _homunculus_ "Injustice" enjoying his reunion with HIS Sailor Moon, who was a cyborg. On that world, Lady Shazam's husband Ranma Saotome did not become a martial artist, but a martial _scholar_ (i.e. using knowledge as a weapon). THAT Ranma and his Usagi had many of the same adventures that she and HER Ranma had. The difference was that Ranma was pro-active in trying to make the world a better place, but paid a price for it when he became a soulless thing. Lady Shazam and her husband would do much to help Injustice, especially when it was possible to restore what went wrong. Thus, Injustice returned to his world with the return of his beloved…

Incidentally, this wouldn't have been possible had Usagi not had been a _slider_ (or dimensional hopper) due to an accident on the part of a graduate student's science experiments. It was not the first time she performed a dimensional hop, but it wasn't until THAT particular incident that she and Ranma adopted the term "sliding" (they had spent time exploring the Rifts, after all). The Kromaggs—who were descendants of Cro-Magnons, who became the dominant humanoid species instead of homo sapiens—were a pain to deal with, especially their version of Sailor Moon and the Magnificent Mask. Together, they were conquering other Earths with their war machine. In the end, Usagi and Ranma, with the help of the enigmatic "Doctor", was able to convince the Time Lords to "pocket" the worlds that the Kromaggs had conquered—150 Earths in all—while restoring the Earths that had been conquered to their normal status BEFORE they conquered them. In the end, the Time Lords sent the Sliders-gang to where they needed to be, and had kept an eye on things up until the time of the last "Time War", in which the Time Lords seemingly died along with their enemies, the Daleks.

Interestingly, the side effect to all of this was the creation of a universe that had _52_ alternate realities, each _monitored_ by 52 versions of the planetary _senshi_ known as Sailor Pluto. As Lady Shazam, Usagi could look into these realities, including the one where Injustice comes from. There were other universes that had a Sailor Moon, but only as an imaginary character while, for example, Ranma would be "real'…and vice versa. As for the 52 worlds in HER universe, each one had a different Usagi and a different Ranma; sometimes they have met, other times they have not. Some of the weirder ones were the ones where they were related, either in a parent-child relationship, as siblings or as cousins. Basically, it went like this:

On Earth-0, Lady Shazam's Earth, both Usagi and Ranma started the lives the normal way. Usagi became Sailor Moon, and Ranma defeated Saffron. However, Karume and Natsumi Tendo never existed in this world, as well other more _animated_ cast of characters. Also, Tuxedo Kamen is more powerful in this world than in many others, particularly in the area of _Terran psychometrics_.

**(A/N: Manga canon.)**

On Earth-1, the opposite was true. Karume and Natsumi exist, while Tuxedo Kamen was _less_ powerful, and did NOT have any special powers pertaining the Earth.

**(A/N: Anime canon.)**

On Earth-2, Usagi and Ranma's histories were much more _lively_, including Usagi having another form: Princess Sailor Moon. This version was much more callous towards those who would get in the way of her true love. Furthermore, the Dark Kingdom, along with Tuxedo Kamen, had corrupted that world's Sailor Mercury.

**(A/N: Live action canon.)**

Earth-3 was where the Sailor Scouts were "supervillains", while the Nerima Wrecking Crew was a criminal gang. It must be noted that this alternate timeline is known as "The Mirror-verse".

On Earth-4, there were American versions of Usagi (called Serena on that world) and Ranma; both of them lived in "Little Tokyo" in the Los Angeles area in California.

Usagi lived on Juuban Street, while Ranma lived on Nerima Ave.

**(A/N: Dubbed canon.)**

On Earth-5, Usagi never became Sailor Moon; Naru Osaka did. Meanwhile, it was the Tendo sisters and their father that went on the ten-year training journey, not Ranma and his father.

On Earth-8, Beryl and the Negaverse defeated Sailor Moon, while Saffron defeated Ranma at Jusendo. Both are now locked in competition on who dominates their Earth.

On Earth-10, the Axis Powers won the Second World War. As a result, Usagi and Ranma served at the pleasure of Imperial Japan.

On Earth-17, the Overfiend, the Nephandi, and other demonic and monstrous entities took over the Earth during the so-called "Week of Nightmares". The result was human males becoming extinct, while human females are trained in Inujutsu and the warrior arts as a means of fighting back against the darkness as the famed "Sex Warriors".

Needless to say the development of these women and their martial arts would produce techniques—because of these women warriors' war against the Darkness—that made even Lady Shazam blush…and she's supposed to be experienced. Still, she spent enough time as that world's counterpart to appreciate the difference between love, lust…and outright debauchery.

On Earth-22, an older Sailor Moon comes out of retirement to reign herd on a new generation of Sailor Scouts and other magical girls, who promote justice in the name of Lust and Vengeance (aka the Latex Creed). Also, an older Ranma, who returns from his self-imposed exile (as a result of the accidental death of an innocent bystander between himself and Ryouga), returns to meet his son Kenma and the newest generation of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

Earth-26 was the world that was not dominated by _humans_, but rather by sentient, cartoon animals. So the Usagi of that world was a talking rabbit, while Ranma was a talking horse (or pony). Other than THAT, the timeline was "normal".

Earth-34 was the new home of various types of clones and duplicates of Ranma's female form and Usagi, which was given to them in recognition of service to Empress Serenity, also known as the Lord of the Sith "Darth Lune" (aka Mirror-verse Usagi). They stand ready to serve the will of Usagi or her consort Ranma as "Soldiers of the Imperium".

Earth-50, which Injustice's homeworld, is where _cyberpunk_ and hyper-science completely supplanted magic and mystery in the so-called "Age of Steel". It was only recently that Lady Shazam brought back her alternate counterpart to life.

And Earth-51 was an Earth where Usagi and Ranma were normal people without any special abilities.

"Hmmm," Lady Shazam mused, as she sees Injustice and her counterpart "marriage renewal" ceremony. She was slightly jealous by the fact that she never had gotten a decent marriage renewal after going through what had happened. She should be thankful that she survived that experience long enough to have a small ceremony at least, which just her bridesmaid (Akane), Ranma's best man (Ryouga), and their immediate friends and family. Lady Shazam was surprised that both Akane and Mamoru were okay being there to see her renew her wedding vows. Still, with all that had happened, and with the two of them coming to terms with their place in all this—not to mention the way they came to terms with what went on—Lady Shazam was glad that things worked out for all parties concerned-

"Usagi?" says a deep booming voice from behind.

Lady Shazam turns to see her male counterpart, Master Shazam. Like Usagi, both were dressed in white outfits with sparkling gold trim (including the large lightning bolt symbol over their respective chests), and both had long, white hair (though Usagi's was longer). It was decided that they would share the responsibilities and power that coursed through the Rock: the Power of Shazam. As a result, both possess the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury. However, their respective strength was within the domain of sorcery, hence the reason why Master Shazam was classified as a "wizard", while Lady Shazam was classified as a "witch". That didn't mean that either one of them couldn't get physical, but their talents lied elsewhere in the area of magic.

"Oh, hi, Billy," Lady Shazam says. "You're here early."

"Yeah, I was able to get out of work early today," Master Shazam says, as he sits down on his throne. "I tell ya, sometimes it's easier to just be a wizard full time, rather than attempt having a normal life."

"Just be thankful that you have the life that you have now. Otherwise, MARY will still be a handful."

"Tell me about," Master Shazam says, as he leans on his left arm. "I've made SO many mistakes concerning her…I'm just glad that she finally forgave me for seemingly abandoning her for THIS job."

"Right," Lady Shazam says, as she puts up the hood of her white cloak. The then picks up her staff.

"You know, since you are a wizard now, maybe you should invest in a staff."

"Mmm-nyah," Master Shazam replied. "It would make me more like Gandalf than I would want to."

"Hey, Gandalf was a good friend. In fact, he gave me THIS staff when I was his apprentice."

"Sorry, but no sale."

"Humph," Lady Shazam says, as she begins to leave. "I know when I'm not wanted…"

"Where you going?"

"Oh…just settling old scores, that's all."

And with that, Lady Shazam leaps off of the Rock of Eternity. She could use it to fly to any point in space and time, but she needed to be at a particular time and place…

Lady Shazam lands in New Orleans. Much of it was still damage after Hurricane Katrina smashed it up. The Rantsu Foundation was pumping money for reconstruction efforts, but only if there is involvement of local people. So far, it's been difficult in obtaining the workers needed to help in the reconstruction efforts.

Lady Shazam sees an old doll stuck in the caked dirt. She squats to pick up the doll.

"What a waste," she says to herself.

And then she hears the whine of engines touching down behind her…

"Hello, Antonia," Lady Shazam says evenly, as she turns around. "It's been a while."

"It has, Usagi," Iron Girl says. She wore a female suit of power armor—slim—that was silver and pink. "I didn't mind stopping those _cybermen_ and ghosts, but we were supposed to have had our little conversation. But you ended up disappearing on me."

"I was…detained by other matters."

"I figure as much, since I've never knew you to be a coward."

Silence.

"And what's with this sword and sorcery business? You look like someone from a Renaissance Pleasure Fare or something."

"You're close," Lady Shazam says. "Among other things, I AM a magus."

"Ha, I take you were in Doc Strange's graduating class or something then."

"Actually, I was his tutor."

Silence.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. I want to know what happened to my father."

"I sent him on a one way trip to the future…to the year 5 Billion, to be exact."

"WHAT?" Iron Girl sys, as she got into a fighting stance. "How could you?"

"Your father was a good man, but he was out of control. That doesn't mean that we were always in a disagreement. After all, I did agree that 'Operation: Initiative' SHOULD be, well, initiated…based upon something that was discovered by Tony, our colleagues and myself. Where he went wrong was when he thought to take ME out of the equation, since he felt that I had too much influence in the American government…among other things."

The REAL reason, however, was that because of her destiny as the future "Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo", Lady Shazam would be an obstacle towards Tony Stark's goal of having an Earth that was completely free of religion, mysticism and magic. Crystal Tokyo's existence would be a nightmare for anyone who wanted to promote hyper-science and the cyber-punk philosophy. As a _futurist_, Tony had long since embraced this notion, and began a plan to not only to undermine Lady Shazam, but everyone and everything connected to her. So, using the "World War Hulk" event as a smoke screen, Lady Shazam got rid of Tony instead.

"And since he was a 'futurist', I figure that he should go _there_."

"You think this is funny, Usagi?" Iron Girl raged. "My father may be a jerk with alcoholic tendencies, but he was still my father!"

Lines of circuitry began to appear throughout her armor, as Iron Girl began to charge her weapons.

"I'm going to MAKE you bring back Tony Stark!"

"YOU are going to MAKE me bring back Tony?" Lady Shazam says, as her eyes began to crackle with power, lightning began to dance around her, as the gold of her outfit—including the lightning bolt on her chest—glowed brightly."

"Little girl, NO ONE makes me do anything…not after I went through this past year. But if you have the power to change my mind, then, by all means, let's 'debate' on the matter."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I don't know how long this story is going to be. Suffice it to say, it will focus on the world of superheroes, from the point-of-view of the characters from "Sailor Moon" and "Ranma ½". Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, _ladies_," Ranma Saotome says, as he goes over his clipboard. At the moment, he and his trainees were on the grounds of New Asgard, located outside the town of Northhome, Minnesota. "As you know, 'Project: Initiative' is a project sponsored by the American government as a preparation tool-"

"Preparation for what, Master Ranma?" asked "Mr. Immortal". The blond "beach boy" adjusted his cowl. As the captain of the so-called "Great Lakes Avengers", his only power was his apparent immortality, as in he cannot be harmed by anything.

"I'm GETTING to that, Mr. Immortal," Ranma replied. He had better things to do that attempt to train a bunch of certifiable losers. Still, it was a challenge he wanted to take on, so…

"Getting to what, Ranma?" asked the indomitable "Squirrel Girl". She had the proportionate abilities of a…squirrel.

"I'm GETTTING to that."

Flatman, who possessed the ability to flatten his body while stretching, was about to raise his hand, but one look from Ranma's face told him to NOT to raise his hand.

"Okay. In light of the fact that there has been evidence of Skrull infiltration in the ranks of the Avengers, I've been giving the task of creating a crack-team of 'Anti-Skrull Hunters'."

"Are you SURE that's necessary, Ranma?" asked Big Bertha. Bertha was a model, a model that had the ability to grow huge…in a plump sort of way. The plus side—no pun intended—was that her strength and endurance increases significantly to superhuman levels.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Crawford," Ranma says. "You guys have been chosen since I don't think even the Skrulls will take you seriously enough to infiltrate."

"Oh."

"So…what training method are you going to use, Mr. Saotome?" asked the African-American "Doorman", who had the ability to create teleportation points.

"Each of you has strengths…and weaknesses. I'm going to admit to you that your reputation of not being taken seriously. However, you guys are NOT lost causes, and if you follow my training regimen…you'll kick arse."

"When does training begins?" asked Mr. Immortal.

"Training starts bright and early."

"But I need to take my beauty sleep," Bertha says.

"Then get to bed EARLY."

Flatman was about to raise his hand again, but sees that Ranma was getting irritated. So, he changes his mind.

"Good night, people, and see you tomorrow morning. Oh, and stay away from the treasure room."

"Why is that?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"The missus and I have a pet dragon named "Siegfried" that guards it, that's why."

"Ooh! Can I play with him? I like dragons!"

"…"

_Meanwhile…_

BOOM!

Lady Shazam leaped out of the way, as she avoided the full force of Iron Girl's "repulsar beams".

"You're too slow, Antonia," Lady Shazam says. "Even without the power of Shazam, I've learned how to read your movements."

Lady Shazam then twirls her staff.

"Zephryus' Breath!" Lady Shazam calls out, as she produces a strong gust of wind.

FWOOSH!

The concentrated force forces Iron Girl back a bit. However-

"Laser Beam!" Iron Girl says, as lasers shoot out from her armor's vision area.

ZAP!

"Yikes!" Lady Shazam says, as she avoided getting hit at the last second. As a light based attack, the wind would not have any affect on it.

Lady Shazam rolls as she flips to a crouch. She then tapped the ground with her staff.

"Focused Shockwave!"

BAM!

Rocks exploded upward from the ground, shooting shrapnel into Iron Girl, causing her to be knocked off balance.

"Gah!" Iron Girl yelps. She was more surprised than hurt.

"We can do this all day, Antonia," Lady Shazam says.

"But I DON'T have all day, Usagi," Iron Girl, as a large energy cannon suddenly appears on her shoulders while tapping into her own "Extremis" abilities. Having such ability allows one to integrate him or her self into any form of technology, as well as control and move it from anywhere around the world…and from different dimensions (like a "pocket space"). The conditioning process is initially painless, as conversion nanites are fused with the cellular condition. The in result is a degree of durability, not at all dissimilar to the liquid metal "skin" process used in "Project: Wetworks".

The Extremis condition is based upon the principles of the "transmode virus" that changes organic lifeforms into inorganic lifeforms. Employed by the inorganic species known as the "Technarchy (a race of mechanical shapeshifters), this usually means the death of the infected. If the victim manages to survive the process, then he, she or it becomes a "Phalanx". If enough Phalanxes are created, a hive-mind is formed. Then, a Babel Spire is constructed to contact the Technarchy, who, ironically, considers a Phalanx an abomination. Thus, when the Technarchy is contacted, it usually means the end of the planet in question, since the Technarchy not only destroys the Phalanx but the world that the Phalanx is on. Earth did have a Technarchy and Phalanx crisis once, and it was only because of the gene that allows the creation of _mutants_ that prevented the spread of the transmode virus. Interestingly, Usagi and Ranma's experience with the transmode virus in the 24th century would be instrumental in the creation of a third related group: the Extremis. Free from both the Technarchy and Phalanx's need to infect others for sustenance, the Extremis would become the last line to prevent both the Phalanx and the Technarchy from taking over the Earth. Nowadays, the Extremis live within the Alpha Centauri system along with other groups seeking their own destinies…

At any rate, Stark Enterprise was contracted by the American government to see if the Extremis condition could be used for other uses. Before being sent into the future by Usagi, Tony ("Iron Man") Stark has adapted the Extremis condition for his own use. Unfortunately, this went to his head as the proclaimed _futurist_…with disastrous results. And now, Antonia, Tony's youngest child, is utilizing this condition for her own use…like now.

"You're going to get it NOW, Usagi!" Iron Girl says, as she takes aim.

Lady Shazam was flabbergasted. Although the Ninth Ward of New Orleans was relatively deserted, such a weapon was…overkill.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"When you lose a parent, you want to risk it ALL!" Iron Girl says. "With my 'Uni-Beam', I'll MAKE you bring back my father. FIRE!"

"I got to take this," Usagi says, as she stabbed the ground with her staff.

FWOOSH!

Using her own body as a barrier, Lady Shazam took the brunt of the damage, rather than risk damaging the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared…

"WHAT?" Iron Girl exclaimed, as her Uni-Beam cannon disappears back into pocket space to re-charge.

Singed, but otherwise unharmed, Lady Shazam chuckles.

"Power of Shazam, remember?" Lady Shazam says. She was lucky that Iron Girl, in her quest to get back at her, did not utilize "OMAC" (One Man Army Corp) units, who, if properly used, could cut off her own mana pool with a coordinated attack. Then again, OMAC is under the jurisdiction of "Checkmate"…and Checkmate—a super-secret international governmental oversight organization (modeled after the Hellfire Club system, based upon the game of Chess) that employs human and metahuman agents—is under the watch of the Technocracy. And the Technocratic Union is under HER watch and the Illuminati. And without unanimous approval from the Illuminati, Iron Girl cannot use Brother Eye (a satellite that manages the OMACs, which used the Extremis condition to create armored, one-eyed, Mohawk wearing warriors by the millions) for personal gain.

"But let me end this debate before you cause TOO much problems…"

Lady Shazam bit into her thumb, and used the blood to activate the tattoo on her forearm. She then placed her entire hand unto the ground, causing lines of kanji to spread from underneath her palm to form a circle.

"Summon: Kyodaija no Chiba!"

POOF!

A large, snake appears, as it barrels down on Iron Girl.

"EEEEK!" Iron Girl yelps, as the snake wraps around the superhero. She struggles.

"I…can't move-!"

"That's the whole idea," Lady Shazam says, as she floats over to Iron Girl. She then stuck out her hand, as it took a metallic, inorganic complexion…complete with lines of circuitry.

"You…you have the Extremis condition, too?" Iron Girl says with amazement.

"Well, for the record, I've been an inorganic-type cyborg long before I had gotten the transmode virus. Besides, whom do you think developed the Extremis condition in the first place?"

Lady Shazam begins to interface with Iron Girl.

"But how did you get it?"

"I don't know if you had access to the complete records, but some time in the mid-24th century, I came across Magnus of the Technarchy while on a deep space assignment…"

**FLASHBACK!**

Captain's Log, Stardate: 46708.26. The Enterpise (D) has been assigned to map a previously closed-off section of space for mapping and exploration purposes. Starfleet Command had discovered that records of this area had been deliberately sealed. And since the sealing of these records occurred sometime BEFORE the founding of the Federation, it was decided that a ship should been sent to investigate before any further actions were to be taken.

"Status, Mr. Saotome," Captain Jean-Luc Picard commands, as he sits back in his seat.

"We've entered the forbidden sector according to the records," Ranma says, as he confirms the ship's trajectory.

"Mr. Data?"

"I am detecting a single planet around a red dwarf star," the android said. "Sensors do not detect life within this star system."

"From the looks of it, I seriously doubt that you'll find life signs on the only planet that is orbiting a red dwarf star," says Commander Will Riker, the First Officer.

The empathic Betazoid Counselor Deanna Troi observes the black planet. For some strange reason, the dark-haired beauty detected a feint life sign…

"Counselor?"

Troi turns to Picard.

"It's probably nothing, but I detect a feint life-sign on the planet below."

"Then it's all the more reason to investigate, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so…"

"Will, assemble your 'Away Team'," Picard says to Riker.

"Yes, sir," Riker says, as he gets up from his post. "Saotome, Data and Worf…you're with me. Bridge to Tsukino."

Down in the Saotome suite, Usagi was getting her young daughter Aikiko ready for school, when she receives the summons from the Bridge.

"Yes, sir?" Usagi says.

"Meet me in Transporter Bay One, Usagi."

"Sure. Tsukino: out."

"Mommy, must you go?" Aikiko says. Aikiko was a seven-year old girl with strawberry blond hair.

"Indeed I do, 'Little One'," Usagi smiles gently. "Besides, don't you have school to go to this morning?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, don't be disappointed, Aiki-chan."

"It's just that I always worry about you."

"Look, I promise I'll be fine. And besides, your father will be there to protect me, okay?"

Aikiko smiles.

"Okay!"

_Ten minutes later…_

BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNG-!

The Away Team appears on what appeared to field made from…metal.

"Interesting," Riker says, as he takes a look around. "Where did we end up? A junk yard?"

"No, sir," Worf says, as he scans the area. "Every plant is made from…metal."

"A plant made from metal?" Ranma asks.

"There have been species made from silicon," Data says.

"Then we shall determine if THAT is indeed the case," Riker says. He then turns to his designated Medical Scientist. "Usagi?"

"I'm ready to conduct field tests if necessary-"

"No, I was about to mention that you don't need to wear THAT uniform anymore."

Usagi was still wearing the one-piece skirt that showed a lot of thigh. Although she was the ship's researcher, her medical background allowed her to do field medicine…especially since Chief Medical Officer Dr. Beverley Crusher's recent replacement, Dr. Katherine Pulaski, didn't want to do field work.

"Commander, I won't complain about that new beard of yours…if you don't complain about my choice in uniforms."

"Touché."

As the conversation goes on, an alien presence stirs…

"SO…YOU'VE RETURNED, MOON PRINCESS," the consciousness says to himself. "THOUGH YOU AND YOUR CONSORT HAVE WEAKENED ME, I AM FAR FROM DEFEATED."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other creations belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place between the "2008" story ARC and the "2009" CHAPTER. It also serves as a sequel to "SMST: Hero Unlimited". Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

_Lady Shazam continues her story about the techno-virus, and how she managed to be familiar with it…_

"Interesting," Usagi says, as she used her "Tricorder" to examine the so-called "plants".

"What is it, Usagi?" Ranma says, as he goes over to his wife.

"It's like…this material is similar to our 'cyber-armor', and my cybernetics in particular."

"So, it's 'inorganic' in nature."

Riker overhears this.

"What do you mean?" Riker asks.

"Think of various life forms that can produce natural silicate," Usagi says, as picked up a "flower". "You know, like a seashell or something."

"How does that relate to you two?"

"Back in our traveling days, Usagi and I picked up cybernetic implants here and there," Ranma says. "But the cybernetic implants that Usagi got were more extensive than mine, and the kind of implants that we both received are regenerative."

"Nano-tech?"

"Not exactly, Commander," Usagi says. "My cyber-armor was interweaved into my upper dermas and muscle tissue using nano-tech as a part of the weaving process, but they are self-regenerative like normal cellular tissue."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"When you live in an environment where one can be cut in half by blaster fire or a stray talon routinely, one must be prepared."

"Huh," Riker says. "Anything else to add?"

"I remember a mission on Janus IV, where I and my shipmates came across a silicon-based creature called 'The Horta'," Ranma says. "Damn near got myself killed being run-over by that thing!"

"I don't know, Ranma…it looked like SHE was trying to make love to you," Usagi giggled.

"Her type of love I did NOT need."

"I've heard of these Hortas," Riker says. "Aren't they hot enough to burn through solid rock?"

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for the fact that I can take extreme temperatures, I would have more than a sun burn."

"Well, I, for one, am glad for your survivability. Anyway, we should return to the ship for further analysis of this…place."

And with that, everyone return to the landing site. As Usagi walked behind Ranma, something long and thin pops out from underneath the ground, and pokes her in the leg.

"Ow!" Usagi says.

Ranma turns around to see his wife rubbing the back of her ankle.

"What?"

"I think I scrapped myself on some brush or something," Usagi says.

"Maybe you should have Dr. Pulaski take a look at that."

Usagi looks up.

"It's just a scratch, Ranma," Usagi says. "It'll be fine."

However, at the point of entry, Usagi's cells and cybernetic implants begin to change…

For the next few days, the _Enterprise_ (D) conducts a planetary survey. Data begins a cross-reference search on the planet's origin, particularly after the empathic Troi came up with one name: "Magus". Apparently, she has been receiving images of a malevolent entity that yearned to be free…

"Captain, take a look," Data says, as he continued to type away at his workstation.

Picard and Riker go over to where Data was sitting.

"What is it, Commander?" Picard asks.

"Based upon several clues—including some help from Counselor Troi—I was able to come up with the name of this planet: Technar Prime."

"I never heard of it," Riker says.

"And you wouldn't have, sir," Data says. "In the late 20th century, an alien species known as the Technarchy came into contact with the Earth, thanks to the Xavier Institute of Gifted Students."

"So this…institute was responsible for this contact?" Picard asked.

"No, the institute was visited by one of the Technarch, when it fled from its homeworld. Unfortunately, another member of its species tracked it to Earth."

"Ah, a fugitive situation," comments Riker.

"Perhaps. What was the result of this interaction was the introduction of the 'transmode virus'."

"'Virus'?"

"Apparently, when a Technarch comes into contact with organic species, the species contracts a virus similar to a nanite…and becomes a Technarch as well."

"What is the difference between these…Technarchs and organic species?" Picard asked.

"Technarchs are living machines evolved from inorganic technology. Why they are able to transmit the virus, I cannot say."

"So…is the reason why Technar Prime has been 'de-listed' is because of the virus?"

"That is the most likely reason."

"It is probably THE reason, Mr. Data," Picard says grimly. "Imagine dealing with the Borg…but, worse, a Borg-virus."

"Sir, I recommend that the planet is kept under quarantine until further notice," Riker says.

"Agreed, 'Number One'," Picard says, as he straightens his shirt. "The last thing we want is a member of this crew accidentally contracts the virus-"

TWEEEET!

"Pulaski to Bridge," Dr. Katherine Pulaski says over the PA system.

"Picard here," Picard replied. "Go ahead."

"I think you need to come down to Sickbay."

"Meaning…?"

"It means that one of your crew people has contracted a contagious virus."

Picard looks at Riker expectantly.

"I'm on my way, Doctor…"

_A short time later…_

"Why didn't you inform anyone of your injuries, Lieutenant?" Picard asks.

"I thought I had just a scratch, Captain," Usagi says, as she speaks from within an "isolation bubble". Her leg was slowly turning black with patterns of circuitry.

"Scratch or not, you should not be so reckless."

"I'm sorry…"

Picard sighs, as he turns his attention to Dr. Pulaski.

"Is there any cure for Lt. Tsukino, Doctor? Mr. Data has said that her condition was contagious."

"Actually, there is a cure," Pulaski says, as she turns towards Ranma, who was standing there with worry. "Right under our noses."

"Me?" Ranma says.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Pulaski says. "You have been in close contact with your wife, as well as your daughter, correct?"

"Well, of course," Ranma replied.

"Captain, the reason why neither Lt. Saotome nor his daughter have contracted the virus is because of their mitochondria DNA."

Pulaski goes over to a flat screen panel, and compares a normal DNA sequence with that of Ranma's.

"Apparently, Lt. Saotome's ancestral genetic structure, which falls along the maternal line, is resistant to Lt. Tsukino's virus."

"Then how come I can get sick with a cold?" Ranma asks.

"Because a cold virus is not trying to change your cellular structure. This one is trying to do so, but failing. In fact, I could deep you into a retro-viral pool, and you won't change. You'll just get sick for a while, but that's it."

"Wow…"

"What do you recommend for Usagi?" Picard asks.

"I can treat Lt. Tsukino's condition, but not without extensive modification to her normal biological functions…and I use that loosely."

"It's because of both her inorganic make-up and xenomorphic qualities," Picard offered.

"Correct. In time, Lt. Tsukino will be able to adapt to the changes in her body."

"What can we do about the virus in the meantime, as far as Usagi and the rest of the ship is concerned?" Picard asks.

"I can extract a sample of Lt. Saotome's genetic sample, and synthesize the compound to not only stabilize Lt. Tsukino's condition, but also create an airborne vaccine that will sterilize the ship."

"Okay," Picard says, as he nods his head in agreement. "And I'll have Mr. Data work with you."

"The android?"

"Data has been working on the mystery surrounding the planet below, so he can contribute to your research."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for him."

Picard turns to Usagi and Ranma.

"We'll make things right for everyone."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"So that was that," Lady Shazam says, as she put Iron Girl's weapon system on "off-line" mode. "I adapted to the transmode virus quite well. Later, when I developed Changeling abilities, I developed even greater control."

CHUNK!

"There, that out to do it," Lady Shazam says, as she steps back. "Without your weapon systems, the only thing that you can do now is GO HOME."

POOF!

The large snake that wrapped around Iron Girl disappeared, leaving Iron Girl fuming.

"Humph!" Iron Girl says, as she double-checked her systems. Sure enough, Lady Shazam was correct when she said that her weapon systems were "off-line".

"We're not finished, Usagi!" Iron Girl fumed, before taking flight.

Lady Shazam sighed.

"Kids," she says, before she disappeared…

_The next day…_

The Great Hall of Asgard was a castle where Lord Odin once ruled with a stern, yet fair hand. It sat on a mountain that was floating one story above the ground outside of the town of Northome, Minnesota, with only a rainbow bridge connecting it to "Midgard" (i.e. Earth). While the local authorities left Asgard alone, the state and Federal authorities have attempted to fine ways to use Asgard to benefit them…at Usagi's expense. Luckily, Ranma's offer to train the Great Lakes Avengers for "Project: Initiative" has mitigated this attempt a bit…

BOOM!

In her bedchambers, Usagi is startled awake.

"Wahhhhhhh!"

Apparently, so was her "child" Wotan.

"I'm coming," Usagi says, as she gets out of bed, and checks on Wotan. The son of Sif and Thor was getting big for his age, even though he was a one-year old baby. That is why Wotan still slept in a crib in the room shared by her and her husband.

Usagi looked down at the baby, and picks him up.

"It's okay, little one," Usagi says, as she gentle rocks her son. Not only was he precious, but also Wotan represented the only other link to Asgard outside of herself, the Norns and Terene Odinsdotter (also known as "Thunderstrike"). As Thunderstrike, Terene possess one-tenth of Usagi's power in her Thordis guise, and typically serves as her sidekick; she also has the potential of getting stronger when she matures as a goddess. At the moment, she was working with one of SHIELD's East Coast bases with others in the Initiative program…

With a gentle lullaby, Usagi calms Wotan down.

"I'll have Belldandy come and feed you," Usagi says. She wishes she could be a mother to her adopted son full time, but her role as a superhero (among others) was not allowing her the quality time she craved. She was just glad that the Norns could baby-sit Wotan rather easily, since distance was NOT an obstacle.

As Usagi gets dress, she admires her body. She was no longer the lithe girl that tripped over her own feet, but rather a tall, toned "Amazon" that she has developed into becoming. She wasn't sure why she has become this way, but she was definitely taller than most people in Japan (and elsewhere). At least the occasional jab from Rei about her appearance keeps her humble-

BOOM!

"What the heck is THAT?" Usagi says, as she conjures a spell to muffle the noise a bit. "I better see what's going on downstairs…"

_A short while later…_

"Okay, people, keep it UP!" Ranma yelled as he lobs another grenade into the pool.

BOOM!

"Yikes!" Squirrel Girl yelped as she swam away from the shockwave.

Usagi enters the Olympic size swimming pool room, and sees Ranma lob another grenade into the pool.

BOOM!

"I going to complain to Fury about this!" Immortal Man yells.

"Fine, but in the mean time…SWIM!" Ranma says, as he throws another grenade into the pool.

BOOM!

"Ranma!" Usagi yells. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, 'Morning, Usako," Ranma replied. "You're here just in time to help me train these guys."

"But with GRENADES?"

"Yeah, it's an old training method that Brock and I learned to adapt to back when I worked for the OSI under Colonel Gathers' watch."

"'Gathers'?" Usagi replied. "Isn't he the loon that asked you to permanently turn him into a female? And that Brock-chan thought that you were helping him defect?"

"That's the one. But anyway, I figure if I am to whip this guys into shape, why not use all possible methods? I'm sure the Colonel would approve."

Ranma lobs another grenade into the pool.

BOOM!

"Stroke!" Ranm yells. "Stroke like you life is dependent on it!"

"That's because it IS?" Big Bertha replies sarcastically.

Usagi could only shake her head in embarrassment.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other creations belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place between the "2008" story ARC and the "2009" segment. It also serves as a sequel to "SMST: Hero Unlimited" and "SMST: Hero Unlimited Next". Enjoy!**

* * *

**Extra note: "Sailor Moon ST and Ranma Trek's 52 Worlds Update"-**

**Earth 0: The Earth that the SMST and RT story takes place.**

**Earth 1: _Manga_ Sailor Moon and Ranma canon.**

**Earth 2: _Anime_ Sailor Moon and Ranma canon.**

**Earth 3: The Sailor Scouts and Nerima Wrecking Crew as _villains_.**

**Earth 4: _Dubbed_ anime versions of Sailor Moon and Ranma canon (i.e. "North American" versions of the characters).**

**Earth 5: Naru Osaka as "Sailor Moon"; the Tendo sisters going on the ten-year training journey instead of Ranma.**

**Earth 8: Queen Beryl defeats the Sailor Scouts; Saffron defeats Ranma at Jusendo.**

**Earth 10: Axis Powers won WW2, resulting in Usagi and Ranma serving whole-heartedly at the pleasure of Imperial Japan.**

**Earth 13: _Live action_ version of Sailor Moon, resulting in the creation of a cruel "Princess Sailor Moon" and evil "Sailor Mercury".**

**Earth 17: Miroku versions (i.e. "La Blue Girl") of the Sailor Scouts, called "The Sexy Scouts", fighting a guerilla-style battle against the demons, monster and dark magi that have taken over the planet. Ranma is the heir of the _hentai_ version of the Musabetsu Kakuto.  
**

**Earth-18: Tokugawa Era Ranma and Usagi.**

**Earth-21: Ranma and Usagi's story as it begins following World War II.**

**Earth-22: Usagi and Ranma coming out of retirement to deal with a cynical and more dangerous version of themselves (i.e. the next generation of the Sailor Scouts and NWC).**

**Earth-26: Cartoon animal versions of Usagi and Ranma, as well as the rest of the human population.**

**Earth-34 is the Victorian-era versions of Ranma and Usagi (i.e. Meiji Restoration period).**

**Earth-48: Earth filled with clones of Ranma (both forms) and Usagi, all of which take up the role of people found on Earth-0 (i.e. an "Akane Tendo" who looks like Usagi).**

**Earth-50: Cyber-punk/Goth versions of world, as well as of Ranma (also known as "Injustice") and Usagi…both of whom live in the era known as "The Age of Steel".**

**And Earth-51, Usagi and Ranma are ordinary people with no special abilities.**

**I won't be as extensive when I update my list. Anyway, until next time…**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So…what is the verdict, Dr. Tofu?" Akane Tendo says, as she waited for the test result while sitting in the office of her old friend (and family physician).

Dr. Tofu Ono goes over the lab results one more time. He then looks at his fiancée Kasumi, and then returned his gaze towards his would-be sister-in-law.

"Mrs. Tendo-"

"Please, Dr. Tofu," Akane says. "We're family…or we'll soon to be family."

Ranma—Akane's husband—took Akane's name for himself, so that he could not only keep his life with Usagi separate, but also to give his daughters Natsumi and Karume a sense of family pride…since their last names were "Tendo" as well.

"Heh, right," Tofu says. "I tend to stay formal when I tell my patients good news."

"You mean-?"

"Yes. Congratulations, Akane…you're expecting."

"Oh, Akane!" Kasumi says, as she hugs her younger sister. "Mother and Father would have been SO proud of you!"

"I…I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that with Ranma having…children nearly all over the place, I wonder if my child will be lost in the shuffle. I mean, how could my children compete with Usagi's for instance? Two of them are _daimyo_, for goodness sake!"

"If I may recommend something," Tofu begins evenly. "Perhaps you should have this conversation with Ranma? I know him well enough to WANT to spend time with all of his children, especially since he can create multiple versions of himself."

"I guess so…"

"Akane, we should all go out to dinner to celebrate this joyful occasion," Kasumi says.

"I can't," Akane says. "I have monitor duty aboard the Justice League satellite. But I am free for Sunday."

"Okay, then," Kasumi says as she smiles. "But promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

"I promise."

"Are you going to tell your colleagues about your pregnancy?" Tofu asked.

"Not yet, but I will."

"Okay, but I don't want to risk your baby's health. Just promise me that you'll take it easy."

"I will, Doctor."

"Please…call me 'Tofu'."

Akane smiles.

"I will."

A short time later, Kasumi escorts Akane to the entrance of the clinic.

"Have you thought of possible names for your baby?" Kasumi asks.

"Well, if it's a girl, then I'll name her after Mom," Akane says. "But if it's a boy, then I was thinking of 'Kenma'."

Kasumi frowns.

"What is it, Kasumi?"

"Why not name your son after Father?"

"Because Dad is still alive, remember? He's just stuck in the future."

"Oh, that's right."

_Meanwhile…_

"She's in here, ma'am," says a military guard.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Usagi says, as she sees the reason why she arrived at the maximum-security prison known as "The Village", whose true location was unknown except for a few (like the Illuminati for instance). It was here that intelligence agents were deposited when they are proven to be too dangerous to be allowed into the general population. Generally, the place is operated like a resort—even looks like one—but, on occasion, an unruly inmate is taken "out back" to be disciplined. And due to the fact that it is a maximum-security prison of the highest order, the guards and administration are typically drawn from the ranks of special operations and national security units…

"You may leave," Usagi says.

"But ma'am, I have strict orders to monitor all activity within the lower-levels, as prescribed by the protocols of 'Checkmate'-"

"And I happen to outrank 'Checkmate'," Usagi says, as she shows her identification privileges. "I have 'Omega' clearance in virtually every EU and NATO member intelligence and security organizations, not to mention Japanese and Chinese clearances, and I've just got my clearance in the GRU ("Main Intelligence Directorate, which deals in matters of Russian Military Intelligence), SVR ("Foreign Intelligence Service") and the FSB ("Federal Security Service"). You CAN verify my credentials if you want, Sergeant."

Now, why would someone like Usagi Tsukino, the once and future "Sailor Moon", would want to work for the same people she had "competed" against during the Cold War, when she was with Task Force X? The answer was that when the world goes to Hell in a few years, Usagi would need to have both a plan and resources ready to lessen the devastation that was about to come down. Besides, it wasn't the first time that she or Ranma had direct dealings with "the enemy"…

**FLASHBACK!**

The arid skies did little to comfort Ma Ran, who stopped to play his violin on a dune near the outskirts of the Gobi desert. For weeks now, the People's Republic of China's "State Council" has been pushing for the development of the atomic bomb, as a means of countering American influences, hence the search for an adequate testing site. Now Ran knew that China's into the so-called nuclear club would, in the end, amount to nothing. According to his own memories of the history of Earth's 20th and 21st century eras, the next global war would not bring China into the fray, though a misunderstanding between the then-Soviet Union and China—which cost the lives of millions of Chinese—in the 1980s could have been a lot worse. In fact, the Eastern powers would become the center of economic and political power, by the simple virtue of staying clear of the Gulf War, the Eugenics War and Global Civil War of the 1990s.

And the wars that would occur in the 21st century would force China to ally with the rest of the world after aliens and anarchy nearly plunged the world in a prolonged "Second Dark Age" (known commonly as the "Post-Atomic Horror" in popular circles.

Ma Ran's only reason for working with the Chinese was two-fold. One, he wanted to pay a penance for the trouble that his son Genshin, and his "Black Dragon Society" had caused, when they pushed Japan into starting a global war. And, two, he wanted to protect the interests of the Joketsuzoku and the rest of the inhabitants of the Bayankala mountain region of Qinghai Province, in western China. He had seen what the PRC was willing to do to any resistance to the central authority—like the Tibetans—and Ran, or Ranma, didn't want those people to suffer. Well, maybe Herb and Saffron should be the exception, but Ranma definitely did not want innocents harmed-

"Brother Ran! Brother Ran!" says Hong, as he scampers up the dune.

Ranma stops his playing his violin. As soon as he helps get the foundation for the hard water reactor up and running, he'll return to Peking to pick up his wife Usagi. Unlike him, Usagi was "undercover" for the Americans as one of many secretaries dedicated in deciphering the plans on how to build an atomic weapon. Apparently, the central committee realized that the Russians were jerking them around with only "drops" of technical input, as their way controlling PRC policies. Hopefully, when Dr. Deng Jiaxian comes out to inspect the testing site that the military has chosen, Usagi will be there with him…

"Yes, Brother Hong?" Ran replies.

"Important people are coming!" Hong says. "And the commander wants YOU to play for him and his guests!"

Ranma was tempted to say that the commander of their expeditionary force should "sit and spin". One of the saddest things that Ranma will have to deal with is the knowledge that many people involved in this project will die of cancer caused by exposure to radiation.

"I'm on my way…"

Later that night, Ranma plays a classical Chinese opera piece for the big wigs. When he finishes playing his tune, he receives a standing ovation. He could see Usagi trying to remain demure in the face of being around the so-called "big wigs". Still, he could tell that Usagi was proud of his performance.

"Brilliant," says the chief regional inspector. "I did not know that one could find such an oasis in this vast desert of ours."

"Where did you study?" asked the commander.

"Canton, sir," Ranma replied. "My family was involved with the local opera house there."

This was true, since it was here that Ranma and Usagi sponsored the opera company that would go to the United States in 1940. One such member, Lee Hoi-Chuen and his wife Grace would bring forth into the world a legendary figure: Jun Fan, otherwise known as Bruce Lee.

"Feh," says the commander. "I wish our people would use the proper name of 'Guangzhou'…"

Later that night, the Saotome couple dance to the tune of "Isn't it Romantic" as rendered by the Glenn Miller Band on an old, word record player. They danced in one of the secluded tents in the area, using various techniques to keep their activities on the down low.

"Well, mister," Usagi says, as she held her husband close, "you've certainly seem excited to see me."

"Because you are my wife, that's why," Ranma replied, as he slowly twirled Usagi around. "Otherwise, why would I yearn for your presence?"

"Oh, I would LIKE to think that there is more to be than my good looks. Let's find out…"

And with that, the couple closes the gap between them with an embrace and a deep kiss…

That night, while on guard duty, the soft sounds of loving making could be heard. One of the guards, out of curiosity, look into one of the tents to see Dr. Deng's secretary with one of the workers. He was about to charge into the tent, when-

"Hey, buddy," says Hong, who goes up guard. "Want to drink?"

The guard was torn. He wanted to impress the central committee by reporting on this improper behavior, but he SO missed a good bottle of sake.

"Sure, Hong," the guard says.

The Saotome couple secretly thanked Hong for his timing. In fact, Ranma would bring Hong and his family with him to Hong Kong, when he finally leaves China. It would be the same Hong whose daughter would marry a Japanese man, and it will be HER who would bare a son…who would grow up to be the Rantsu clan's chief retainer Hong ("Blacky") Takamura.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Um, yes, ma'am," the guard says, as he scampers off.

Usagi nods her head in satisfaction, as she turns to the task at hand.

"Katrina," Usagi says simply. She knew her father very well during the so-called "Golden Age" of superheroes. Back then, Alan Armstrong was known as "Spy Smasher", the first official counter-intelligence agent who became a mystery man during WW2.

Katrina Armstrong turns her head to face her former mentor. The blond beauty with the stern looks was sitting on her cot with her knees to her chin.

"I wondered if you had abandoned me, Usagi," Katrina complained.

"Don't blame ME for your faults," Usagi countered. "You asked me for advice on what not to do with the Birds of Prey, and you did the opposite, all because of your ego."

"Humph," Katrina replied. "It was Barbara's fault that her operatives turned on me."

"Really?" Usagi says, as plops down a previously classified Russian document. "According to this, you actually shot a _possible_ terrorist, rather than turn him over to the authorities. Your MISSION was to prevent this suspect from utilizing Tora Olafsdotter from becoming a weapon for a rogue element. And you were given this mission by ME because I consider Tora and her people to be family."

Tora was the costumed superhero named "Icemaiden" (or simply "Ice"). Originally from Norway, Tora was from a tribe of "lost" Norsemen who still worship their gods. As royalty, Tora was granted Ice Magic and superhuman abilities (including flight). She had first joined the globally minded "Global Guardians" before joining the Justice League International. During her tenure, she had briefly been killed by the alien "Overmaster", and was later found revived in one of the Russian "breakaway" republics. Having learned of this, Usagi assigned Katrina to retrieve Tora with the help of the Birds of Prey. Unfortunately, Katrina's arrogance, coupled with her past rivalry with Barbara Gordon (the original "Batgirl" and the present "Oracle"), proved to be Katrina's undoing, when Barbara challenged Katrina's authority in one-on-one combat…before being booted out of the Birds.

"Your problem is that you take your job TOO seriously."

""What?" Katrina screams. "But we're trying to protect the free world!"

"Yes, protect it, not protect it while carrying a personal grudge! You have to take your ego out of the equation, and look at your job in a greater context, Kat."

"Humph!"

Silence.

"Look, I'm here to offer you a second chance, but you will have to be on MY leash for a while. I owe you that much at least."

Usagi stands up, as she plops down another file, titled "Project: Initiative".

"You'll find everything that you need to know in that file, Kat."

Katrina looks at the file.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you get to stay here in the Village. Checkmate will make sure of THAT."

Interesting thing was that not even Checkmate—and their sister organization known as the World Advisory Council—knew that they were being controlled by the Technocratic Union, which, in turn, was controlled by the Illuminati.

"Well, I can't argue that, now, can I?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Hello, Sailor Diana," the Martian Manhunter says, as he inputs the last of his data.

Sailor Diana, who was already nervous from taking the transporter to the satellite, since she was with child, jumps at the sound of Manhunter's voice.

"Oh, it's you," 'Diana says. "But…am I speaking to R'ei or to J'onn?"

"Both actually," 'Manhunter says. "However, if you feel more comfortable with my R'ei persona…"

The Martian shape-shifts into Sailor Mars.

"Is that better for ya, Akane?" 'Mars asks. Whenever the Martian shape shifts his forms, he can develop a distinct personality, especially since Martians were asexual in nature. In fact, it is not uncommon for his people to intermingle with native species in the fullest.

"Um, yeah, thanks," 'Diana says nervously.

"Is there something the matter?" 'Mars asks with concern. "Is it Usagi again? If it is, let me know, and she and I are going to have a NICE talk."

It was not uncommon for Usagi and R'ei to fight…about anything. It wasn't that the two hated each other…far from it. However, they have been romantic rivals in the past, and R'ei typically tries to make Usagi cry. Even though Usagi is arguably one of the most power individuals on the planet, her sensitivity tends towards criticism has always been a weakness for her.

"It's not that. It's just that…well, I'm expecting."

SWISH!

"Really?" The Flash says excitedly, as he seemingly appears in front 'Diana.

"DO YOU MIND?" yelled 'Mars. "WE'RE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSATION HERE!"

"Well, gee, J'onn…I didn't know it was that time of the month."

Just then, Flash feels a since of dread…

BAM!

"You JERK!" 'Diana yelled as she lowered "Mallet-sama".

"Well, he had it coming," 'Mars says.

"Oy," Flash manages to say, as he struggles to get up…from within the deck.

"But you HAVE to be careful," 'Mars says. "You are pregnant, you know."

"I guess. Um, when will you do your next fire reading?"

Only as Sailor Mars can the Martian be immune from the psychological effects of fire…though being R'ei H'no (or Reye Hino) means sacrificing much of her Martian heritage every time she assumes the Rey Hino form.

"Well, we can do one now," 'Mars says. "I had a Shinto shrine built on the upper decks."

"Neat!" 'Diana says excitedly. "Let's go."

"Flash, can you keep an eye on things for a minute?" 'Mars asks.

"Uhhhhh…"

"I take that as a 'yes'. Come, let's get this over with."

And with that, the two Sailor Scouts leave the monitoring room. However, had they stayed, they would have learned that a spatial anomaly was brewing…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other creations belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place between the "2008" arc and the "2009" segment. It also serves as a sequel to "SMST: Hero Unlimited" and "SMST: Hero Unlimited Next". Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Having sent Katrina Armstrong (aka "Spy Smasher") on her way to be debriefed by SHIELD, Sailor Moon flew high above the Arctic region. She was trying to survey the area for future references. 'Moon was working for the Russian Federation in order to prevent its government from claiming the region for development, for three important reasons.

One, Santa's Workshop was in the area. And although it exists in a pocket space near the North Pole, and therefore difficult to locate, any development done to the area could upset the spatial dimensions that had been designed for the workshop. Besides, 'Moon liked the Kringle Family for years, even before moving shop from central Europe to the north. Besides, she was good girl thus far this year, so she wants lots and lots of Christmas presents.

Two, there is the tunnel that leads to the underground world of Skataris, Oceanus and the other "kingdoms of the Hollowed Earth", many of which were connected to Atlantis in one form or another. The last thing 'Moon wanted was a major power like Russia to interfere in the development of the realm at the center of the Earth. Like Santa's Workshop, it exists in a pocket dimension—called a _tesseract_—deep within the planet itself. That is why geologists can still claim that there is a nickel iron core present. Recently, a lone of survivor of a team of government-sponsored agents known as STRATA named Dr. Saul Malone discovered that there was a race of "mole men" living within the planet. Feh. 'Moon recalled meeting molemen as early as the mid-1800s, when she, her husband Ranma accompanied a scientist named Lidenbrock and his companions on a journey to the center of the Earth…and didn't have the luxury of having a drilling machine to make the trip. And that doesn't count Tarturus, the Elaysian Fields or some others realms connected to the Underworld. Both 'Moon and Ranma have explored these worlds extensively—the worse being the cauls and the labyrinths that lead directly to Oblivion—and NO one can say that any explorer can walk away completely unscathed.

And that doesn't include the fact that the Negaverse's "Dark Kingdom" is also located within the Underworld, which explains how the late Queen Beryl had access to so many youma. Each realm or kingdom is referred to as "points", and a designation of these points is purely based upon when these points into the Underworld are discovered. So far, there are 26 such kingdoms (with the Negaverse being the fourth realm to be found, hence the reference as "D Point") with Skartaris (ruled by the walord Travis Morgan of Shamballa) and New Atlantis (ruled by Queen Kida and Prince Milo of Oceanus) serving as the hub for the rest of these "Hollow Earths" (located within what the magi and hyper-scientist call "The Umbral Realms"). In fact, 'Moon, while suffering from a case of amnesia, lived in Skartaris as a sorceress (in the "Heavy Metal" vein, complete with scantily-clad clothes and a loin cloth) before being rescued by Ranma (in his "Sailor Helios" guise, while on a Justice League assignment).

And finally, three, there was the Fortress of Solitude, a virtual palace that was a monument to Superman's home planet of Krypton. It was a second home for the Man of Steel. And because Usagi was married to him, she had complete access to the place…much to the consternation of Clark's second wife Lois. Clark—also known as "Superman"—had to remind Lois that he still cared for Usagi…much to the consternation of one Ranma Saotome. Still, the arrangements seemed to have worked out, and that Usagi (as Sailor Moon) has been responsible for the fortress' secrets…

It must be noted that there were other so-called places of wonder that exists within the artic circle, but the three biggest concerns were Santa's Workshop, the Kingdoms of the Hollow Earth, and the Fortress of Solitude.

After completing her survey of the area, Sailor Moon lands at a special place near the fortress. Although the fortress—which was a huge complex—has taken on a more crystalline appearance these days, some things remain the same…like the giant gold key out front. One had to be a top-tier powerhouse in order to use it, and that's only after the fortress, for whatever reason, refuses to let anyone into the place automatically.

Once she lands, 'Moon turns around to sees the personal guard of Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner, of the underwater kingdom of Neptunis. Even now, 'Moon was surprised that Namor, as hot-headed as he could get, was willing to allow Orin (the first man to possess the title "Aquaman") to be the high king of all of Atlantis. At any rate, she sees the guard standing at attention, as they keep watch over the final resting place of Steve Rogers, otherwise known as "Captain America".

"Princess," says the detachment leader, as she stood at attention. Captain Krilla was a blue skinned Atlantean who needed a water breather to survive above land. She recognized 'Moon immediately, knowing that her and Ranma's daughter Mera was King Orin's wife, as well as the mother of Prince Arthur, the second man to be called "Aquaman". Besides, although Usagi was pink-skinned, she was a nice person to interact.

"Captain, I want to pay my respects to Captain America, alone if possible."

"Of course," Krilla says. Normally, Krilla would have refused such a request, but she knew that 'Moon could be trusted. Besides, she knew that 'Moon was powerful enough to take care of herself.

"Men, fall out!" Krilla says to her fellow guardsman.

"Yes, ma'am!" says the other guards, as they fell out of formation.

"Take all the time you need, Princess," Krilla says.

"Don't worry, I won't take too long."

Krilla nods her head, and dives underneath the ice, where the honor guard is based.

Once alone, 'Moon gets on her knees and say a pray for the dead. Neither she nor her husband prescribed to one particular religious tradition, though they did try them all. Bottom line, based on their own individual experiences, they was no real way to be of one particular faith, even if they wanted to.

Once 'Moon said her prayer, she rises to her feet.

"Steve, how I wish things would have turned out differently, back when you and I first met," 'Moon says. "I wish I have been strong enough not to have authorized 'Project: Rebirth' before you volunteered for that wretched program…"

**FLASHBACK!**

**1820 CE: Paris, France.**

"So, what do you think, Lady Rantsu?" says businessman Dr. Jean-Baptiste Sublime, as went over the records of the latest findings concerning the work of Baron von Frankenstein's creation "Elias".

The Order of Reason had its annual meeting in Paris, which allows Usagi the excuse to leave Japan (since the Tokugawa _Shogunate_ had very few foreign relations outside of Japan) for a period of time. Plus, she loved Western clothing, so the boutiques of Paris can always expect a virtual caravan of Usagi's retainers. Ranma liked being it the West so that he could be himself. At any rate, one of the things that was to be discussed was the publication Mrs. Mary Shelly's biographical take on Dr. Frankenstein's life and work.

Usagi hated being left in charge of the big decisions. She especially hated the fact that she was in a room full of ambitious men who didn't like the fact that a non-European _girl_ could authorize a plan of action.

"What is the Baron's status?"

"As depicted in the book, he died from pneumonia."

"And of his creation?"

"Unknown."

"Kami-sama," Usagi says under her breath. "Okay, what are our options at this point?"

"Creating artificial life this early is something that should not be seen as 'possible'," Jean says. "Not to mention the fact that the Church still has a lot of sway in regional politics."

'So much for the Prime Directive', Usagi thought to herself. "One last question: does the Baron have any family?"

"He has a son named Henry that is being cared for by distant cousins."

"See to it that he is properly groomed to take his father's place. I want to make sure that if he does inherit his father's genius, the Order of Reason should benefit."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. As for the rest of the matter…make sure that Mrs. Shelly's 'biography' stays on the 'fiction' list, if you know what I mean."

"Of course, madame."

**1854 CE: London, England.**

Using the forced opening of Japan by the American Commodore Matthew Perry, followed by the subsequent "Good Will Mission" world tour that followed, as a pretext to have another annual meeting within the Order of Reason, Lady Rantus was confronted with sobering news…

"I believe that Lord En-Sabah Nur was seen in the company Dr. Frankenstein's grandson Dr. Nathaniel Essex, madame," Sublime says, as he presented his documentation to Usagi.

Usagi sighed, frustrated that her attempts to groom Frankenstein's legacy has been met with frustration. Worse, her hated foe, En-Sabah Nur, the so-called "The Bringer of the Apocalypse"—and the future mutant super-villain known simply as "Apocalypse"—has resurfaced to corrupt the young prodigy…the future super-villain known as "Mister Sinister".

"Madam?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"As you well know, Nur wants to harness the genetic material in potential human beings that produce _metahuman_ abilities," Sublime says. "We also know that a wave of such mutations will manifest once the Order openly authorizes the nuclear testing in 100 or so years."

"So Nur wants to do what? Create an army to mutants to do what?"

"Based on Nur's psychological profile, he believes in the axiom 'Survival of the fittest'…to extreme measures. Why this is the case, I do not know."

Usagi looks straight into Sublime's eye…with anger.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened. Five thousand years ago, in Egypt, a young Nur and his children, Clan Akkaba, nearly destroyed the reign of Ramses II…whom I had serve under along with Ranma (known then as "The Jade Lantern"), Ramses's eldest Prince Khufu, Khufu's consort Chay-Ra, Khufu's half-brother Khem-Adam, Nabu the Vizier and the Keeper of the Blue Scarab. Nur AND his brood were a handful to deal with, since they were trained at birth to fight with the use of their bodies as literally weapons of destruction."

All members of Clan Akkaba can transmute parts of their bodies into blades or other metal instruments.

"DO tell," John says. "How did that…war end?"

"Ranma challenge Nur to one-on-combat. Nur accepted the challenge, thinking that Ranma only had use of he power ring to defend himself. Heh. I can still remember the look of astonishment when he pounded Nur's body into the shape of nail, and hammered him into solid rock. It took years after Ranma and I left to get the courage and retrieve their sire."

"Ranma…he's Lord Ranshin, correct? The one involved in that dreadful 'Himalayan War'?"

"He's the one. And to think that war ended up being over matters of reincarnation and religious philosophy between the death dealing 'Euthanotos' of India and the martial arts-minded 'Akashic Brotherhood'. And it was fought because a misunderstanding in regards to a person's right to die during a famine season…"

"So, what do you think of my proposal?"

"You mean, 'Project: Rebirth'?"

"Yes. You can authorize a program that will allow the Order to enhance the human condition. That way, if a war between humans and mutants to break out, we have the means of dealing with a potential threat."

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that such a thing will happen?"

"Just thinking of the possibilities, considering how dangerous Nur…is."

Usagi mulls something over in her head. Why does this feel wrong to her somehow?

"Madam?"

"Alright, proceed…with caution. I don't want this project of yours to be botched."

"As you wish, madam."

"Good. I have to go to a dinner function tonight, so contact my staff if you want any further input."

"Of course."

As Usagi leaves, there was only one thought in his mind.

"Perfect."

**1941 CE: Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

"Thank you for coming, Miss Moonchild," the government attaché said, as he greeted Usagi. "General Blankenship speaks highly of you."

"I'm surprised, considering what happened years ago," Usagi said, as she unwrapped the headscarf. With Ranma looking for a place to stay in Fawcett City, Usagi was called back into government service. Recently, she was reunited with a German ex-patriot, whom she had worked with back in the late 1920s while attending the University of Berlin in Germany. Dr. Abraham Erskine—recommended by Sublime after a falling out between Erskine and his previous research partner Josef Koch—had went on to perfect the theories that he and she had worked on, and since took those theories with him when he defected to America.

And it was a good thing, too, especially with the rise of the Nazi regime in Germany.

"Well, I don't know about the history between you two, but you are highly rated as a top-notch government agent."

"Yeah. So…this is 'Operation: Rebirth'?"

"Indeed. If we are successful, we could have a who battalion of 'super-soldiers'."

"Humph."

As far as the world knew, Operation: Rebirth was located underneath a diner near a local U.S. Army base. As the governmental entourage went past the security 'screens', they found themselves within an underground complex. There, in the main bay, was the assembled "test-subjects", along with the medical personnel and military.

"What is this…woman doing here?"

A stern-looking general beckoned his security.

"Sir, this is Bunny Moonchild," the government attaché said. "She is here on the behalf of Washington."

"Bunny Moonchild" was one of Usagi numerous alias. Since the Americans were at war with her home nation, she decided to use that name instead.

"She looks…'Oriental'."

Usagi steps forward.

"General…Chester Phillips, I presume?" Usagi replied. "I am here at the request of an old colleague, and at the request of YOUR superiors. Yes, I am 'Oriental'. In fact, I am of Japanese extraction. And let me say this: one word from me, and I can have you reassigned to the Acrtic. Is that clear, General?"

General Phillips looks at the governmental attaché, who nodded his head.

"My…apologies, Miss Moonchild. With the highly sensitive nature of the project, we have to be very careful."

"Apologies accepted."

"Thank you," Philips said. "Now, if you follow me…"

As the entourage went through the bay, Usagi couldn't help how far along the project was.

"Miss Moonchild, from your file, I take that you worked with Dr. Erskine before?"

"Yes. I had made a discovery of some extracts in Bavaria while on an archeological dig back in the 1920s. Supposedly, they were the basis for a drink used to create the legendary 'Berserkers'."

"'Berserkers'?"

"Yes. It was said that Lord Odin needed mortals to do His bidding. And so a select group of Viking warriors became Odin's iron fist. Unfortunately, the drink that made these guys powerful also made them psychotic."

"I see. Well, according to the doctor, he has perfected his serum."

"If Abraham did, it means that he was able to rid the impurities, as well as create an acceleration process to guide the test subjects' development."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because these were the theories Abraham and I were working on before I concluded my research in Berlin. I'm just surprised he was able make the breakthroughs that he did."

When the group arrived to the actual testing site, they were greeted by-

"Bunny!" a portly man said, as he greets Usagi.

Abraham! Usagi replied in German. I see that the good life has treated you well.

"Ya, I eat too much brokwurst, Fraulien," Dr. Erskine said with a chuckle.

"Hey, don't complain. I eat too much myself."

"And you don't show it. Come! Let me show you what we have done so far…"

As Usagi observed the proceedings, one of the test subjects looked around nervously.

"Who's he, Abraham?"

"Him? His name is Rogers. Steve Rogers."

"What are his chances of being selected?"

"They are very good. We choose him among a cross-section of youths, from a variety backgrounds."

"I'm glad. It's too bad that you guys have to circumvent the military's racial segregation policies in order to gather a good pool of 'volunteers'."

"It's regrettable."

Usagi continued to stare at Steve Rogers.

"So how much of my work did you use?"

"Well, based upon our various correspondences, I was able to duplicate the chemical compound that naturally exist in your body."

"I thought that you had trouble with the amino acid sequencing?"

"But that's the thing. The materials that you found in Bavaria acted as buffers to the compound, neutralizing the harmful effects that we discussed."

"Wait a minute," General Philips interjects. "You're saying that Miss Moonchild's blood is the basis for the super-soldier serum?"

"Not exactly. Bunny's unique biochemistry is what helps neutralize the harmful effects of the Berserkers' elixir. Essentially, the super-soldier serum is the, a lack of a better term, the offspring of two radical strains of enhancements."

"So, what can you do, anyway?" Philips asked.

"That's classified, General" Usagi replied. "Nothing personal."

"I see. Well, let's get started then."

Steve Rogers was selected to be the first to take the serum. Using applied radiation, the effects of the super-soldier serum would be accelerated. Usagi decided to personally wish the boy luck.

"Hey, kid."

"Um, hello," Steve replied. "Are you new here?"

"Somewhat. Look, I want to wish you best of luck."

"Thanks. I really hope that I can do something for my country."

"PLEASE GET TO YOUR STATIONS!" said the announcer.

"Well, break a leg," Usagi said with a wink.

"Thanks."

With Steve strapped onto his bed, the tests began. Dr. Erskine injected the super-soldier serum in several key places, including the thyroid gland. Afterwards, radiation is applied to stimulate the serums effects.

"BEGIN PHASE TWO."

As Steve was bombarded by the radiation, he began to go through a radical change. His muscles mass grew, while his bone structure altered. At the same time, Steve's senses were hyped up to extraordinary levels.

And when it was all over, frail Steve Rogers became the first successful "super-soldier"…as far as the Americans were concerned. He would be dubbed "Weapon I". There were others before Rogers, and it would be later that Usagi would become horrified at what became of those so-called "volunteers".

"How do you feel, my boy?" Erskine asked.

"I feel…great! Weird, but great."

"Wow," Usagi said, as she stepped forth. "You were cute before, but you look marvelous."

Steve nodded with a noticeable blush.

"Congratulations, Dr. Erskine," General Philips said. "You may have done America a favor."

"If that's the case, then this project ends!" yelled a voice.

BAM! BAM!

Usagi barely had time to notice the bullet hitting her back. As she went down, she saw that her friend Abraham falling besides her. Before she blacked out, Usagi saw Steve jumping up to stop the assailant…

"Miss Moonchild?"

Usagi woke up in a medical ward. There, standing beside her was Steve.

"Steve?"

"We were worried there for a moment," Steve said. "You've been out of it for a week-"

"A week!"

"Hey, take it easy! We were just worried that the bullet that was lodge in your spine was a crippling injury."

Just then, General Phillips walks into the ward, with the government attaché in tow.

"I'm glad that you are well, Miss Moonchild," Philips said. "We do have questions about the nature of the assassination."

Philips held up a plastic bag with the bullets.

"May I-?" Usagi asked.

"Sure."

Usagi, after struggling to sit up, took the bag. She studied the rounds and came up with a startling conclusion.

The rounds were made out of "Premium", a special alloy that is made to cause aggravated damage to anyone who was not human or mortal. It was the same material that almost killed her ex-husband Clark.

Usagi knew that the Technocratic Union, a group of techno-magi, routinely manufactures the alloy, but why would they target her and Dr. Erskine? Abraham was a member of that group, and his research would go along way in helping disseminate their hyper-science. And certainly, the Council of the Nine Traditions, a group of mystics, didn't have a beef with her, even though Usagi was integral their lore as a "Wild Card". So, the only one responsible for the assassination attempt on her life…

…was her son Genshin.

"So, any ideas?" asked Phillips.

"None, General."

"Well, rest easy. With Dr. Erskine's death, we may have lost the secrets to the serum."

"You mean, Abraham didn't leave any notes?"

"None. He didn't want to risk having the serum fall into enemy hands."

Usagi nodded. The truth was that she could reverse-engineer the serum from Steve's blood. But if this…"Red Skull" she keeps hearing about, there was too much risk involved. After all, the Nazi doesn't need a race of "supermen" running around.

Still, there was the matter of Steve Rogers to consider.

"General, I have an idea that could prove beneficial to the U.S."

Everyone in the ward perked his or her ears.

A few months later, Captain America, America's "Super-Soldier" breaks unto the scene. Usagi makes sure that Steve receives the best training possible.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Sailor Moon's tears ran, almost freezing upon contract with the arctic air.

"Usagi?"

'Moon sniffs her nose, as she turns her head to see Superman standing there behind her.

"You'll catch a cold…sort of," Superman says, as he placed his former wife's red Kryptonian cloak (with the yellow House of El "S" in the back).

"Thanks, Clark."

Superman had seen 'Moon weep almost uncontrollably at his old friend's gravesite, which was not that far from the fortress. He allowed it to be there as a symbolic gesture of their long-standing friendship.

"What's wrong, Usagi?"

"Everything, that's what," Usagi replies. "I made a bad decision years ago, and it's that decision that has cost or nearly cost the lives of many people. Steve. Josiah. Logan. Isaiah. Jack. Cathy. ALL of them were harmed in some way, because I wanted to make sure that Apocalypse never used mutants as weapons against people. But guess WHAT? I recently learned that the real reason for the Super-Soldier program was because of a hatred of an anti-mutant alien _virus_ that was sentient. And he, it, or WHATEVER took over a human so that it can try to do away with mutants. Why? Because it had learned that mutants carried a special gene that make is impossible for their bodies to be overcome."

"Like the transmode virus?"

"Like that. And guess what? The virus is from the same alien species that Ranma recently fought in that stupid 'Sinestro Corp War' of his. Furthermore, I only learned of this from a recent 'Project: Invictus' report stating that "John-Baptiste Sublime"—or, as he is known these days, John Sublime—was using the Syndicate's "Special Projects Division" facility to further his ends. And he used me to do so!"

"I see. So you're saying that this is all your fault?"

"Of course it is! Had the project not been created, there would have not been, for example, a Red Skull, or a Khan, or a Omega Red, or a Deathstroke."

"And if you didn't create the program, how many would Steve have not have been able to save over the years? Yes, this Sublime individual manipulated you into creating the super-soldier program, but you had a hand in creating Steve's persona: Captain America. And considering the circumstances at the time of that creation, you gave America its greatest treasure."

'Moon looked towards Steve, who was still encased in ice block. Strange how she remembered freeing him on that early mission with the Avengers before he could drown…

"Thanks, Clark," 'Moon says, as she hugs Superman, who hugged in response. He just hope that neither Lois nor Ranma takes this act the wrong way, if they learn about it…

"Princess?"

Superman and Sailor Moon see Akrilla returning with her guard.

"I'm done here, Captain."

Superman smiles.

"You've done a great job here, Captain Akrilla."

"Such praise from the likes of yourself is an honor for me, surface-dweller."

And with that, Superman takes Usagi back to the fortress for a much needed talk.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other creations belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place between the "2008" story ARC and the "2009" segment. It also serves as a sequel to "SMST: Hero Unlimited" and "SMST: Hero Unlimited Next". Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Here we are, ma'am," says the helicopter escort, as he takes his craft in for the approach.

Katrina Armstrong—also known as "Spy Smasher"—looks up from her files, and sees fabled Asgard…as it "sits" eight feet above the ground, and only connected by a long rainbow bridge. How her friend and mentor Usagi Tsukino managed to place a floating island many miles north of Northome, Minnesota without making the Federal authorities nervous was beyond her. Then again, Usagi was, if nothing else, unconventional.

Just then, the copter slows to a floating stop.

"Why are we stopping, Captain?" Katrina says.

"According to the protocols I received earlier today, we have to wait until THAT guy allows us access."

Katrina looks ahead to see a huge Vikiing carrying a huge sword. He stood at his watchtower like the legendary guardsman that he was.

"Ah, Heimdall," Katrina says with satisfaction. "He is the go-to-guy if you want your place watched.

Just then, a young girl comes flying close to the helicopter by swinging "Stormbreaker", her mystic hammer. She wore an outfit similar to Thordis, but much more slimming. In fact, she was more of a Valkyrie than the new goddess of the thunder…

"Hello, Miss Armstrong," the girl says. "Welcome to Asgard."

"Um, you must be 'Tarene'," Katrina says. "I'm honored to meet you."

"The honor is mine, Miss Armstrong."

"I would prefer that I would prefer it if I was addressed as 'Agent Armstrong'…or 'Spy Smasher'."

"Very well, Agent Armstrong. Follow me…"

After landing, Tarene escorts Katrina to where Ranma was training the Great Lakes Avengers, now known as the Great Lakes Initiative. He was watching the new team perform laps around the courtyard.

"One…two…three…don't give up, I-Man!" Ranma says, as he adjusts his wire-rimmed shades. He wore standard military fatigues of a military officer serving in the U.S. Air Force.

Immortal Man grunted, as he forces himself to push up Big Bertha's immense weight.

"It's…hard!" I-Man yells, as he pushes. "I don't know if I can-!"

"Just watch the hands, buddy!" Bertha replied, have felt insulted that SHE would be used as "dead weight".

"It shouldn't be!" Ranma replied. "As an immortal, your cells are constantly recycling, as well as developing an immunity to the muscular tears that occur during exercises. In fact, you should be as strong—if not stronger—than Captain America. So PUSH!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Excuse me, Lord Ranma?" Tarene says. Since Ranma was married to the new Lord of Asgard, he will be addressed as such.

Ranma turns around. He was slightly annoyed in being addressed in terms of royalty, but-

"Yes, Tarene?"

"Agent Armstrong…?" Tarene says, as she directs Ranma's attention towards his guest.

Ranma takes off his sunglasses.

"Ah, Agent Armstrong…you're here," Ranma says, as he takes Armstrong by the hand for a handshake. "Welcome…the Great Hall."

"Thank you, Colonel Saotome," Katrina replied. She then turns her head towards the Initiative team. "Is that them?"

"THAT is your team. They are a bit rough around the edges though…"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Squirrel Girl says, as she used her prehensile-like bushy tail to perform push-ups.

Katrina could only sweat drop at this sight.

"…"

"Okay, they are VERY rough around the edges," Ranma says. "But…they'll be ready when the time comes-"

"That time will be here sooner that we want," Katrina says, as she hands Ranma a file. "I need them ready in 72 hours."

"Was this something that Fury came up with, or did you volunteer your new team?"

"The latter."

"I figure as much. But…they'll be readied by then."

"Thank you. Oh, two quick questions."

"Shoot."

"What is Tarene's status here?"

"She's also on your team. The reason why she is not training with the others is because she already has had been certified for operational duties."

"I see. Well, that's good to know."

"And the other question?"

"Yes, um, where is the restroom around here?"

Ranma smiles.

"Follow me, and I'll show you the rest of my humble abode…"

Meanwhile… 

Sailor Moon looked at the occupant that was suspended in a crystalline, clear cylinder that was filled with a mucous-like light-green gel…

"Is this necessary?" Superman asks. He didn't mind Usagi having a run of the Fortress of Solitude, but this…

"Unfortunately, it is, Clark," 'Moon replied, as she looked at one of her doppelgangers. Wires and tubes ran in and out of the doppelganger's body, as the doppelganger was seemingly poised like a vogue fashion model. Other than that, as well a single tiara and circuit patterns that etched throughout her body (including the Brainiac symbol on her forehead just below the tiara), this sleeping Usagi was naked.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You—meaning HER—are plugged into the world itself?"

"Correct."

"And that you are 'plugged' into the entire world…to do what?"

"You've heard of 'The Butterfly Effect'?"

"Of course. It's a principle based on the idea of one small action here creates a bigger action somewhere else. So you're saying…?"

"I'm the butterfly…though only one person in my life is allowed to spread my wings…"

"I don't need to know your hedonistic love life, Usagi."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"And we are both married."

"Oh, poo."

"So, you direct the weather?"

"Not just the weather. Everything on the planet is affected, unless the momentum of the caused action is not enough to create the desired result. I, or HER, could whisper in someone's mind, but I cannot control that mind. I CAN, since this machines can amplify my mental abilities, but, you know me…I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Okay, so why place this…set-up HERE?"

"Well, to answer than, let me explain what happened first…"

**FLASHBACK!**

With Iron Girl gone, Lady Shazam disappeared from normal view. She didn't want any of Iron Girl's friends tracking her movements while she remained in New Orleans. She didn't come to this place just for her health. Lady Shazam was here to acquire one special person…

"I told ja," says the disheveled man. His blond hair was matted with soot and oil, while his jacket jeans were greasy and dirty. "After what'cha did here, we don't want any of your help. Son get off my bridge and get out of New Orleans!"

The girl standing next to the man was worried. She then turned to the strange and beautiful woman in white…

"My uncle don't feel right, since Katrina came," the girl says.

Lady Shazam nods her head.

"Then allow me to make things right," Lady Shazam says. "SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

When the smoke clears, Usagi stood.

"You a witch?" the man says, as he goes to protect his niece.

"Normally…no," Usagi says, as she taps her wooden staff.

BOOM!

Now, Usagi was Princess Serena Thordis, Lord of Asgard, appears.

"No, I've come to release the real you," Thordis says, as she places her mystical hammer, Mjolnir, strapped to her back. "Now, do not be startled…"

Thordis moves in to kiss the man on the lips, and then stood back.

BOOM!

Where the homeless man once stood, Heimdall, the Guardian of the gates to Asgard, stands. He was bigger than his previous incarnation, and was dressed like a proper Norse god.

"Uncle?" the girl says with worry.

"Aye, it is, lass," Heimdall says with assurance. "I am both he and the guardian of the gates of fabled Asgard."

He then turns to Thordis.

"I must say that thou dost have a most pleasing form, my Lord."

"Aye, things have changed since Ragnorak," Thordis says. "I am both Lady Usagi and Lord Thor…with the power and authority of Odin, brave Heimdall-"

BOOM!

The ghostly form of Master Shazam appears.

"What sorcery is this?" Heimdall says, as he stands ready to draw his huge sword against the phantom.

"Still thy hand," Thordis says. "What is thy desire, wizard?"

"I hate it when you switch forms on me," 'Shazam says. "Thordis, Freddy and his guide needs your assistance in dealing with a…matter concerning the death of a god."

"I understand, wizard."

"Thanks."

And with that, Master Shazam disappears.

Thordis turns to Heimdall.

"I must be off, old friend," Thordis says. "Thou canst find Asgard on thou own?"

"Aye," Heimdall says. "I sense its presence to the North."

Heimdall turns to his niece.

"Besides, I have…some business to take care of first."

"Take care, old friend."

And with that, Thordis takes to the skies.

A short time later, Thordis finds herself within the bowels of the Atlas Mountains. It was said that the Titan himself, as punishment, was forced to hold the very weight of the Earth itself…before turning to stone by the visage of the Gorgons. These days, the avatar of Atlas rests inside the mountains, directing fate as a way of keeping the world from falling completely into chaos. As soon as she entered, she sees Freddy Freeman there, along with his guide Zareb. He has yet to fully achieve his status as "Captain Shazam", since he is missing three of the six abilities that are required to make up the magic of SHAZAM! Thus far, Freddy has earned the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, and the courage of Achilles. He was supposed to earn the stamina of Atlas next, but someone had stolen Atlas' power…and took his life.

Zareb (African-American with dreadlocks and a goatee) looks up.

"You," Zareb says. "We need you-"

"I know what is required of me," Thordis says. "It's what we should do with Atlas that is of question."

"He's dead, Usagi," Freddy says. "And now…I have no power."

"I can find another to fulfill Atlas' position," Zareb says. "Right now, this is of import."

"Okay," Thordis says, as she removes her warrior's helm, and replaces it with another. This one was connected to…the rest of the world. "Freddy, tell the wizard to store Atlas' body is stasis."

"But he's dead!" Zareb says.

"No, his life energy is gone, but not his body. Once we get THAT back, we can bring back Atlas at a later time. Now…go…do…as I…requested…"

With that Thordis becomes connected to the world. She feels everything…she KNOWS everything.

'Is…this is what the Quickening be like?' Usagi thinks to herself, as she becomes the main circuit of a global computer. And with that, the familiar Brainiac markings appear…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And so that was that," 'Moon says. "Freddy and Zareb found a replacement for Atlas' 'contribution', and Atlas' body is now stored safely until his life force is returned. Eventually, I remember that I could create doppelgangers, so, I produced one that was dedicated to running the system that ran the world. Who would have thought that a 'terminal' existed for the Yggsdrasil network that could be disrupted so easily?"

"So, all this is just temporary?" Superman asks.

"Yes. Billy and I are planning on locating this place to the Himalayan Mountains, since the Atlas site has been compromised. Once Atlas is restored to normal, he'll take my place. Until then, I'm here."

"You know, you typically have more interesting adventures than I."

"I KNOW. And that's why Lois is so jealous of me."

"USAGI!"

"I'm just saying, you know..."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Additional Note: Here is the update for "Sailor Moon ST & Ranma Trek's 52 Multi-verse". Remember, in this environment, there are 52 complete "sub-universes" with multiple timelines, and that the world that you have been reading is designated as "Earth-0", the centerpiece of this Universe-**

**Earth-12: The events of "Sailor Moon" and "Ranma ½" canons take place during the events of the original "Star Trek" series (the "Black Moon Saga" takes place 100 years later during the "Star Trek: The Next Generation" series).**

**Earth-15: The Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium never fell; Ranma Saotome never received the Jusenkyo curse.**

**Earth-19: Gender-reversal: Usagino Tsukino becomes "The Moon Knight", while Ranko Saotome returns from a ten-year training journey with the Jusenkyo curse (cursed to become a boy when wet).**

**Earth-31: The Rifts.**

**Earth-32: Role-reversal of the "Sailor Moon" and "Ranma ½" cast. Usagi comes home from a ten-year training journey, after receiving the Jusenkyo curse (becomes a boy when wet), while Ranma receives an instrument of power from a talking magical piglet (to become "The Moon Knight").**

**It must be noted that the underlying tie in all this is that a) all these Ranma(s) and Usagi(s) know each other in one form or another (as allies, friends or lovers), and b) they all visit a variation of the world of "Star Trek" (imagine an _Enterprise_ that uses Silver Millennium technology, for example). Also, when all 52 sub-universes are named, I want all these Ranma(s) and Usagi(s) to meet (in some crisis of 52 earths format…but not in a serious manner, so THERE WILL NOT BE A BUNCH OF POINTLESS DEATHS FOR SHOCK-VALUE). And quite a few of them are more aggressive than others (can you imagine an evil or _Miroku_ version of Ranma trying to dominate his other counterparts…and not in a good way?). Hee.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

CLICK!

"Okay," Ranma began, as he turns on his slide show. "This…is Hokkaido, Japan. Your first mission is THIS particular area…"

CLICK!

A more focused image of one particular section of Hokkaido is shown on a new slide.

"Specifically, you are to go to Otokuni Prefecture, to retrieve THIS object…"

CLICK!

Now, there was a slide of an ornament straight sword.

"What is that?" Big Bertha asks.

"It's a priceless artifact called 'The Kusanagi Sword'. Legend has it that the great Susanoo, the god of the storms, formed it from the essence of a serpent god. At least, that's what the legends say."

Of course, Ranma knew that the story was true, because he, as the legendary "Izanagi" was present when his son Susanoo slew the creature…

"So, why do we have to go retrieve the weapon?" Immortal Man asked. "And anyway, I'm sure that Doorman can simply allow us to go in and out without any fuss."

"You would think that, but THIS person will prove to be an hindrance to Doorman's abilities…"

CLICK!

Now, there was a slide of a Goth-type young woman, who was wearing an elegant kimono while carrying a bamboo parasol. With her was a white-haired man wearing a white suit, black shirt and white tie—and wore dark glasses—and younger man who looked like the Japanese version of Harry Potter. The scene was taken from a Cherry Blossom festival.

"Hey, she's a CUTIE," Flatman says. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lady Orochimaruko Rantsu, and SHE is your target," Ranma says.

"How's so, Ranma?" Squirrel Girl asks. "She doesn't look dangerous."

"Well, Orochimaruko is VERY dangerous," says Ranma. "She has connections with practically every criminal organization and super-villainy around the planet…and elsewhere."

Ranma pulls out a laser pen.

"With her is her personal retainer Kabuto—the one with the handband with the musical note etched into it—and the other is Lord Genshin Rantsu. He is the _daimio_ of Otokune Prefecture."

"My impression of Japan is that there isn't a royal class outside of the main family," Tarene asks.

"Officially, you are correct. Being daimio is purely ceremonial. However, each one of them has considerable political and economic clout in their respective regions. So, bottom line, each village, town and administrative area must defer to his or her 'status' in society."

"So we have a 'Hawaiian' scenario?" Spy Master asks.

"Yep, accept that the American government is on the verge of giving official status back to the Hawaiians, not at all dissimilar to what happened to the indigenous groups in continental United States and in Alaska."

"So, let me get this straight," Immortal Man begins. "We are to steal a sword from this girl. Then what?"

"You are to take the artifact to the prescribed location in your mission statement, which will be handed to you once your mission is 'GO'," Ranma says. "Any questions?"

"I'm good," Doorman says.

"I just wanted to say that I wish all of us best of luck," Spy Smasher says. "I'm sure we'll do well."

"Aw!" Squirrel Girl says, as she goes up to Spy Smasher to hug her. "That is SO nice to hear from you!"

"Er, yeah…"

"If nothing else, I call this meeting 'adjourned'," Ranma says. "You guys have the rest of the day off, so enjoy yourselves."

"Aw, right!" Flatman yells enthusiastically.

With that over, Ranma was prepared to relax. He knew that Usagi was out and about, and that she would not return until later that night. However, his "special" cell phone began to play the "Super-Friends" ring-tone, which told him exactly who was calling him.

"Ranma: speaking," Ranma says, as he listened to the other end of the line. Tarene had stayed behind to help put away the equipment when she notices his grim expression.

"Ranma…?" Tarene began.

"I'm on my way," Ranma says, as he turns to leave. "Tarene, you hold the fort while I am gone, and call up Bell about extending her baby-sitting of Wotan."

"Okay, Ranma."

And with that, Ranma exits the conference room.

_Later, that afternoon, somewhere in the jungles of South America…_

Usagi crouched, as she noticed her prey, while brushing back her dreadlocks from her face, which was covered by a featureless mask that had a single visor built in. Dressed in loincloth only, and carrying only had small sack for her gear, she waited with her spear in one hand while feeling her tooth. Her tanned skin was dripping with sweat, and she got ready to pounce…

THERE!

Usagi leaped, and tackled her friend, "Jun", a member of the Yautja…commonly known as "Predators". Jun was one of the few females who were the head of their clans.

Jun manages to roll Usagi away, while Usagi herself rolls into a standing position. She then brings her spear at ready.

"We can do this all day, Jun," Usagi said in Yautja-nese. "Give it up."

"Not until I get back by 'prize', Usagi," Jun replies likewise.

For the most part the Yautja have very specific protocols. Only armed humans of ill repute are hunted, or those humans that go after THEM are considered fair game. Other than that, the Predators have maintained a hands-off policy where humans are concerned, deciding that the likes of Xenomorphs and other predatory species would provide fair game. In this particular situation, the Yautja consider Usagi a Xenomorph, and therefore is fair game. And it was during one of these 'safaris' that Jun cam across Usagi…with predictable results. However, Usagi spared Jun's life in exchange for an alliance. At first, Jun felt dishonored that her life was spared. However, an inter-clan rivalry had occurred that allowed Jun to rely on Usagi's friendship to secure her own position. Since then, the two have been friends, and every year, the two engage in a friendly sparring session that begins with a hunt, and ends with a slight case of "blood-letting". Jun's goal was to take the friendship necklace—the claw around Usagi's next—while Usagi's goal was to prevent such a thing. After all, if Usagi couldn't prevent Jun from taking back her friendship gift, then Usagi shouldn't have her friendship.

"So be it, old friend," Usagi replied, just as she was about to pounce-

BANG!

Usagi and Jun turn towards the source of the gunshot.

"You want to check it out?" Usagi asks.

"Sure, why not?" Jun says, as she checks out her gear. "At least today's hunt won't be wasted…"

Moving quickly through the brush, Usagi and Jun came across a mining camp of some kind. Usagi scans the area…

"Emeralds," Usagi says.

"So…these are precious stones to your people?" Jun asks.

"Yes, and from the look of this setting up, this is an illegal mining set up."

"Move it!" says one of the burley men, as he pushes one of the native peoples around. Usagi could hear the sounds of the song "It's a Small World" being played in the background.

"And apparently slaves are being used."

"What do you want to do?" Jun asked.

"Why are YOU bothering to ask me for my opinion?"

"You are my host, after all."

"Uh-huh," Usagi says, as she makes sure that her pair of _khukris_ blades was nice and sharp. These Nepalese blades were Usagi's personal favorite, since they allowed her to move swiftly and quietly when making the kill. When the Moon Princess actively seeks to kill a normal person, it is always a serious matter to her. She knew that Ranma wouldn't approve of her actions, which is why she won't mention it.

"I thought you humans were peaceful and non-violent."

"Guess what?" Usagi says, as her spine becomes more ridged, while her talons become more pronounced. And if one could see her eyes, they would know that they have changed from a blue to a gray-greenish color.

"I haven't been 'human' in a long time."

And with that, Usagi and Jun attack the encampment, while the music continues to play uninterrupted.

_Meanwhile, high above the planet, at the Justice League satellite…_

"So, let me get this straight," says Sailor Helios. "A spatial distortion opens up—near the satellite no less—and took out the section of the satellite that contained the Flash, Sailor Diana and the Martian Manhunter?"

"That is correct, Sailor Helios," Mr. Terrific says. Mr. Terrific was an African-American genius and superb athlete who dedicates his talents for the cause of justice while wearing a large "T" on his face. "Thanks to the Atom's examination of the distortion, we contend that the distortion was NOT natural."

"Then what could be the problem?" Power Girl asks. Power Girl was the daughter of Superman and Sailor Moon. "We use the telemetry to track the source."

"Well, THAT is not a problem," Mr. Terrific says. "The 'source' is actually from the Negative Zone."

"You think Annihilus is behind the kidnapping?" says Stargirl, as she sat on her floating "cosmic rod". In many ways, she was part-mallrat and part-superhero teenager. Incidentally, she had been romantically linked to Billy Batson in the past—before Billy's transfiguration into his "new" (and permanent) Master Shazam persona. Now that she was eighteen years old, Stargirl might look Billy up to see where they stand on their relationship…

"I'm not sure," 'Helios says. "According to what I know through the Green Lantern Corp Annihilus' invasion of the Universe from his dimension was finally stopped. Incidentally, if it wasn't for THAT, Sinestro and his stupid 'Sinestro Corp' would not have taken advantage of the situation when that preemptively launched their attack on Oa."

Silence.

"I elect we get a team together for a rescue mission," Mr. Terrific says. "Once I get a replacement, we can go after our friends."

"Good," 'Helios says. "And whoever IS responsible will have a few words with my fists!"

In a citadel deep within the Negative Zone, a New God named Grayven, the son of the Lord of Apokolips Darkseid, spy on the conversation of the heroes.

"I do not THINK so, my step-mother," Grayven sneers. Grayven appears as a if he was a dark-gray piece of marble that was brought to life. He was as bulky as his father, and handsomer to boot (including long, curly hair). And, he possessed a limited form of Darkseid's dreaded "Omega Effect", which can vaporize a target instantly. Grayven was the youngest of Lord Darkseid's children, with Orion being the eldest.

"You may be the new Lord of Apokolips, Tigrra, but I have something precious to you…"

Grayven turns to see the Flash and Sailors Diana and Mars bound in chains forged within the heart of a star. And no matter what, a field of energy has sapped their powers, including Mars.

"Oh, yes…we will see who is the rightful heir of Apokolips!"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Additional Note: I was thinking of a theme song for Ranma's adventures, so I settled on a variation of "Fightin' Around the World" from cartoon program "South Park" (originally based the New Zealand actor Russell Crowe's "exploits" in his private life)…**

_**He is a martial artist, brave and strong,**_

_**Cursed to become a GIRL.**_

_**When others question his sexuality,**_

_**Ranma FIGHT 'em…around the world!**_

**(Note: this begins a montage of Ranma fighting members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, super-villains, and secret societies that have appeared throughout the Sailor Moon ST/Ranma Trek stories.)**

_**He is fast!**_

_**His aim is true!**_

_**As a GIRL,**_

_**He's too cute!**_

_**So if you see this guy,**_

_**Don't think he's gay or bi.**_

_**Ranma is a true man to all the GIRLS,**_

_**As he fights…around the world!**_

_**Fightin'…around…the…WORLD!**_

**Just something cooked up at the last minute. Songwriter…I am NOT.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

In the heart of Transylvania, a province of the eastern European country known as Romania, a solitary sits on top of a single spire of an ancient castle.

HAAA-WOOOOOOOOOOO-!

Usagi wrapped her cloak around her body, as she heard the so-called "Children of the Night" howling across the lonely valley. The full moon shone brightly over Castle Dracula,

HAAA-WOOOOOOOOOOO-!

"Quiet!" Usagi yelled, as she peeked over the ledge. Ever since she killed those miscreants in South America—albeit for a good cause—the Moon Princess has been in the throes of blood letting, due to her _dhampire_. And when she is in the full throes, both the gifts and curse of her particular bloodline, "Tzcimice", begins to pop-up. In Usagi's case, she began to lose her reflection in the mirror (only when sated on blood can a vampire of the Tzimice clam regain their reflection…until the next the blood lust returns, that is). Having seen her friend Jun off, Usagi traveled her newest property acquisition, in order to shake-off the effects of vampirism. That's why she was paler, and had blood-red eyes. And the only reason she even acquired the property was in order to spite her "sire" Alucard, an alias of the infamous "Dracula".

'I wonder if this is how Bruce feels,' Usagi thinks to herself. 'Come to think of it, I'm a real-live—or un-live—"batgirl". Heh…'

As Usagi sits on her perch, she recalls how all this nonsense got started.

**FLASHBACK!**

_My Dearest Usagi,_

_Though we are separated by time and space, my love for you will always be both boundless and eternal. As soon as Master Quartermaine has concluded his latest expedition into the heart of Africa, I shall return to thee._

_Ranma._

'Humph,' Usagi thinks with a chuckle, as she concluded her reading of her letter from her husband, Ranma. 'He must have been seduced by a native girl to be THIS considerate of my feelings…'

It was the year 1889 (CE), and Usagi, in the capacity of 'Lady Usashinko Rantsu', was dressed like a proper Victorian. Recently, she was invited to accompany young Jonathan Harker to Transylvania, Romania, to finalize a business transaction. Harker was concerned that his predecessor, R.M. Renfield, had come back from Transylvania insane. At the moment, they were on the road that will lead towards their destination.

"Lady Usashinko, I really advise that you do not come with me to Castle Dracula," Harker says. "It is not safe for a woman to be out here."

"Mr. Harker, I may be a woman, but I am very capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I can always use you for a human shield if trouble comes our way."

"Very amusing, my Lady. You and my fiancée's friend Lucy Westenra would get along."

"Well, she sounds like my kind of woman."

Soon, their carriage comes across a fork in the road at the Borgo Pass.

"Last stop for ya," says the carriage driver.

"Thank you, my good man," Harker says, as he exits the carriage, but not before a middle-aged woman beckons him to take her cross.

"What is she saying?" Harker asked.

"Hmmm," Usagi says, knowing that she—thanks to a World Tree test—can speak any language on Earth. "She's saying that you should take her crucifix…in order to protect you from evil."

"I didn't know you could speak Romanian."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about, my young friend."

Nevertheless, Harker thanks the woman for her gift, and departs the carriage.

"So, what now?" Usagi says, as she takes a good look at the full Moon and stars. There was too much fog and mist in the air. And, from her senses alone, Usagi could tell that there was something alive lurking in the woods. Thankfully, she brought her pistol with her, as well as the silver bullets (forged from the same foundry that manufactures the silver bullets of the legendary lawman, the Lone Ranger). She knew that the area was teeming Deviants, and not the kind that she usually indulges in hedonistic activities with whenever Usagi is hanging about the Mediterranean.

As if on cue, a carriage comes rumbling onto the scene. A carriage pulled by a shadowed figure while being drawn by a team of horses wouldn't be a big deal…except that the horses had red eyes. Usagi was beginning to think that her need to be "independent" from Ranma was proven to be a very bad idea.

"Interesting," Harker says.

The driver beckons the duo to enter the carriage.

"After you, my Lady."

"I'm sure," Usagi says sarcastically. All of her training told her that stepping into the carriage was a VERY bad idea, but the Usagi part of her that wanted to be brave over-rode all other considerations.

"Well, to destiny," Usagi says, as she wrapped her shawl around her body while getting onto the carriage.

SNAP!

The carriage was suddenly pulled by a jolt, as the horse drawn carriage made its way to Castle Dracula…

_Meanwhile…_

"Quartermaine," Ranma began, as he turns to the famed British safari hunter, "when you said that the tribal elders wanted to test my worthiness, I never thought that being buried up to my next would be part of the test."

Allan Quatermain merely chuckles, as he stretches his body. He had originally met "Lord and Lady Rantsu" ten years before, during one of Japan's numerous fact-finding missions, and was impressed that the couple could speak any language on Earth, especially African languages (like "IsiZulu" for instance). And since then, they have been on numerous African adventures; they even found the legendary "King Solomon's mine". The place was filled with rare gems, gold, silver and the like. Of course dealing with huge, killer gorillas—not at all similar to the gorillas Usagi and Ranma met while hanging out with Tarzan and his wife Jane of western Africa—that roamed the area was no fun. Still, the trio had managed to come away with a descent enough "haul" to both finance future endeavors and help the local tribal leaders.

"Hey, it is YOUR fault is Princess Foulata took a fancy to you."

Princess Foulata was the sister of King Ignosi, the king of Kukuanas. They were the descendants of King Shaka of the famed Zulu tribe of southern Africa.

"Look, the LAST time I was here, I saved her life from that freak Zikali."

Zikali was an evil shaman and _necromancer_ who had helped Ignosi's uncle Twala steals the throne from his brother.

"AND…I'm married, as YOU know."

"Well, then YOU will have to be the one to tell the princess of your 'status'."

Ranma sighs, as he looks over to Foulata. The ebony-skinned beauty was humming away, as she and her maidens were preparing themselves for a wedding ceremony.

"Usagi is going to kill me."

_Meanwhile…_

"Yoo-whoooo!" Usagi called out, as she and Harker enter the main floor of the castle. Harker did his best to ignore such nonsense-

"Hello," says a gravely voice.

Usagi and Harker look up to see an old man with the weirdest hairdo either one of them has seen. It was as if he had buttocks for a hair-do. Not that Usagi would complain, since her normal hairstyle is her patented _odangos_.

"And greetings to my home," said the old man. "Welcome…to Castle Dracula. I am Count Dracul."

"Hello, sir," Harker says. "My name is Jonathon Harker, and I will handle the final negotiations with you. And my companion is Lady Usashinko Rantsu of Japan. She is here as an observer for her government, and will act as my translator."

"My," Dracul says, as he glides towards the two. "I am honored to have a visit from a woman of your character my Lady."

Dracul takes Usagi's right hand, and kisses it. Usagi was just glad that she was wearing gloves.

"Had I known that you were to come to my humble abode, I would have been a bit more…presentable."

"It was a last minute arrangement, sir," Usagi says. "To be honest, I wanted to do something while my husband was away in Africa."

"Ah, you're married."

"For a while now."

"I was married once…"

"Well, Mr. Harker is going to be married soon."

"Is this correct, Mr. Harker?"

"Yes, sir," Harker says. "I hope to use the commission on the sale of the properties you've acquired to purchase a new home…as a wedding present."

"Then I shall be more…compliant during these negotiations," Dracul says with a smile, as he begins to turn. Usagi could have sworn that Dracul's shadow was moving independently.

"Come, let me show you to your rooms…"

After being shown to their rooms, Usagi enters hers with much apprehension. According to her host, the room belonged to a woman named Elizabeth, who was Prince Vlad II's first wife. According to the count, Elizabeth committed suicide after erroneously learning of her husband's death in battle. Usagi felt weird sleeping in the bedroom of a dead woman, but beggars can't be choosers. And furthermore, Usagi felt the need to turn off both her senses and predatory instincts, since both were distracting to her. After all, she already knew that Dracul was a vampire, but didn't want to make a move indicating that SHE knew that.

"Well, I'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight," Usagi says, as she plops down on to the bed. "Hmmmm, comfy-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Usagi says.

"It is I, Harker," came a voice. "I'll come back later if you are not ready to come to dinner-"

"I'm ready NOW," Usagi says, as she gets up. "I'll freshen up later."

A short time later, Usagi and Harker found themselves eating roast pig, and sitting quite a ways from Dracul. While eating, the Count regaled his guests of stories of the region, particularly how his ancestor Prince Vlad was a national hero.

"I hear that Vlad was known as 'The Impaler'," Harker says, as he sips his red wine. It had a pleasant, if unusual taste to it…

"Propaganda, my young friend…nothing more," Dracul says. "And even if that is the case, our lands were being over-run by the conquerors of the East."

"I'm from the East," Usagi replied, as she sipped her wine.

"You would have been a far better representation, my Lady," Dracul says with a toothy.

Later that night, Usagi gets ready for bed. Somehow, some hidden benefactor seemingly met all of her needs, as if someone was using magic.

"Sigh," Usagi says to her self, as she brushed her hair. "I miss Ranma…"

With one final sigh, Usagi sets brush down on the dresser in front of the mirror, and climbs into bed. She then closes her eyes, as she lets the Sandman take her to dreamland…

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she dreams of being home with her husband. She then sits on Ranma's lap.

"_How was your trip to Africa?"_

"_The usual," Ranma replies, as he takes his wife into his arms. "But enough of that…I want us to be properly reacquainted…"_

_Ranma lifts himself and his wife out of his desk chair, and carries Usagi to their bed. He then proceeds to shower her with kisses of affection…and love._

"_Oh, Ranma," Usagi manages to say…_

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi manages to say…in the REAL world.

One of Dracul's vampire brides had begun the process of seducing the Moon Princess with showers of vampire kisses, while her "sisters" were taking care of young Mr. Harker. She was using a powerful vampire discipline to blur the lines between reality and Usagi's dreams, by playing the role of Usagi's husband Ranma.

"Such exquisite dreams you have," says Marishka in Romanian, as she continued her seduction. In her former life, she was Dracul's third wife…when the Count was known as Prince Vlad II of the Tepes family. Then, she came from a noble family who wanted to cement an alliance against the Turkish aggressors from the East...sometime after Elizabeth had died. Now…she was a creature of the Dark, and wanted to fulfill her husbands dreams of expanding his dark domain within the Tzimisce vampire clans…and the Moon Princess will be the start of that dream!

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: When I introduce the Dr. Van Helsing (and other characters, for that matter), there will be slight changes in the standard mythos. That way, I can incorporate as many of the different aspects and canons of the "Dracula" mythology.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

BAM!

At the last minute, Ranma leaped out of the way, as a giant spike ball landed onto the ground where he once stood. He then waited for the "spike ball" to reform into a hand.

"You know, I SWEAR you guys are a pain in the butt," Ranma replied.

Abdul-Aziz ben Muhammad smirked, as he prepared for another attack. He had been hired to assassinate a foreigner who is supposed to marry into the Royal family of Kukuanaland. The secondary objective the elimination of the king, so that the king's uncle—who was living in exile—could reclaim the throne he had originally stolen.

"You seem to know me, Easterling," Abdul says, as he prepared for another attack.

"I know of your kind, _metamorphae_," Ranma says, noticing that Abdul was getting ready to shift into vapor form. Back during the mythic age of ancient Egypt, he, Usagi and other "metahuman" champions protected the throne of Ramses II from the likes of Abdul. In fact, Ranma wondered if the mutant En Sabah Nur, also known as "The Apocalypse", was related to the metamorphae.

"I know that your power was granted by a mythic power known as the 'Orb of Ra', and that you can transmute any part of your body into an element."

"You LIE!" Abdul says, as he begins to discorporate. "Great Allah granted me my gifts!"

"Fine, whatever. Look, I'm giving you ONE last chance to walk away and lead a productive life. End this. Don't make me KILL you."

"We shall see who shall die this day!"

With that, Abdul, in vapor form, rushed Ranma, trying to overwhelm him with noxious, deadly fumes.

Ranma, on the other hand, merely scoffed, as he positioned himself to perform a-

"Dragon Rising Ascension!"

It was one of Ranma's earliest attacks. Essentially, he uses a combination of hot and cold energy to create the tornado effect. However, having advanced beyond that, Ranma can now produce the air elemental effect at will.

Abdul, not expecting the attack, held on to his "body", as he tried to remain cohesion.

"Your attack will take more that THAT to destroy me!" Abdul mocked.

"I'm not done yet!" Ranma replied, as he prepared to attack again. "Dragon Rising Ascension! Dragon Rising Ascension! Dragon Rising Ascension-!"

The multiple tornado attacks tore into Abdul, as he began to discorporate…

"No! Please-!"

"Sorry, but you had your chance. Dragon Rising Ascension!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

And with that, Abdul-Aziz ben Muhammed, the Metamorpho, dies.

Ranma rolled his neck.

"Damn it, Ra," Ranma says to himself. "Why do you always create these metamorphae?"

Allan Quatermain, with his hunting rifle in hand, goes into the wedding tent, where Ranma fought the metamorphae.

"You okay, Master Ranma?" Allan asks. "I heard a scream-"

"It's over…and let's leave it at that," Ranma says, as he kicks a stray chair. "Why is it that people more times abuse their 'gifts'?"

"Perhaps it is because of those so-called gifts that cause the problem," Allan replies. "Thus, turning a gift…into a curse."

"I hope you're wrong about that, Allan."

_Meanwhile…_

For Usagi, time seemed meaningless, as if she was in a near-dream state…

_Join us…_

She tosses and turns on her bed, as she fought off instincts she haven't felt since her second birth as a humanoid _xenomorph_…

_You are one of us…_

Harker watched over Usagi like a guardsman of old. He knew that she sacrificed her freedom in order to protect Harker from harm.

"It's okay, my Lady," Harker says, as he drew a rag from a basin of cool water, strained it, and placed it on Usagi's forehead to cool it off.

Usagi growled slightly while her eyes remained closed. However, Harker noticed that her canine teeth were becoming more pronounced—while her skin complexion becomes paler—as time went on.

"I will protect you-"

"You," says a female voice from behind.

Harker turns to see a female dressed in a cloak…with the hood up.

"Marishka?" Harker asked, knowing that Count Dracul had given one of his brides to monitor Usagi's transformation.

"No, I am NOT one of my father's whores," says the woman, as she lowers her hood. Her dark-hair seemed to blend into the shadows.

"My name is Lilly Dracul…short for 'Lilith'…though I dare use the name of the Mother-of-All-Demons…"

"So you are the Count's daughter?"

"…"

"Madame?"

"It is not a wonder that Father tricked you so easily," Lilly says with a smirked. "You better run along…I have to attend to Father's latest project while he is away."

"Madam," Harker says as he stands up, and goes to Lilly. "I will not stand by and allow you to harm her- urk!"

Lilly grabs Harker by the throat, and lifts him a foot off the ground.

"Fool!" Lilly says, as she bared her fangs. "You're NOT in the position to do anything! It's only because of HER that you have some degree of sanity…and life."

THUMP!

Lilly promptly drops Harker.

"But…I will promise you that the Moon Princess will NOT be harmed, in spite of her current position. Now run along; I do not want your 'playmates' coming in here."

"Yes, Madam," Harker says nervously, as he scampers out of Usagi's room in a hurry.

Satisfied that Harker was gone, Lilly turns her full attention to a restless Usagi. The daughter of Count Dracul, also known as Prince Vlad II of Transylvania, sits down by her bedside. Lilly then strokes Usagi's cheeks. She knew of her Father's order was to feed the Moon Princess a steady diet of his potent _vitae_ (i.e. blood).

Contrary to popular belief, it is the blood of the vampire, not death by the hands of a vampire that can change a human being into a vampire. Otherwise, the victim becomes a _ghoul_, which is some one who drinks a pint of vitae once per month to prevent the aging process from taking affect. Being a ghoul had the benefit of gaining minor vampire abilities (like increased strength, fro example); the downside was the risk of becoming insane (like in the case of one R.M. Renfield). Thus, one must be at the point of death while consuming vampire blood in order to become a vampire.

There were three other ways of becoming a vampire. One way was by way of magic. One such spell, "The Liche Rote", can change a mortal into vampire. There were two cases where this was applied. The first instance was when a band of eastern European _hermetic_ magi known as "The Tremere" decided to become immortal by becoming vampires. The second way is by being cursed. In the case of Lilly herself, he had become a vampire thanks to a _Gypsy_ (or "Roma") curse, in revenge against her father for abandoning her mother Sophia. Finally, one can be born a vampire. These creatures—called dhampires—can posses the all the strengths of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses. Not surprisingly, these types of vampires are highly sought after…

Usagi slowly wakes up from her slumber, and sees a woman in her bed. She quickly scoots away.

"N-no!" Usagi says. "Get away from me!"

"Peace be with you, Moon Princess," Lilly says. "You will not be harmed…by me, at least."

Usagi looks at Lilly's eyes before relaxing.

"Good," Lilly says, as she gets to the bottle and goblet by Usagi's bedside. "Care to have something to drink?"

Usagi felt thirsty, so she goes over to the far side of the bed.

"Yes…please."

Lilly nods her head, and pours vitae into the cup. She then hands the cup to Usagi, who then proceeds to drink the blood quickly. Unlike mortal blood, vitae did not have an expiration date…so to speak.

"Feeling better?" Lilly says, as she pours her own goblet with blood.

Usagi finishes licking the cup with her tongue. When every drop of blood was consumed, she felt at ease.

"Thank you Miss…?" Usagi asks, as she tosses the goblet aside.

"Lilly," Lilly replied. "My name is Lilly Dracul, and I am the daughter of the master of this…manor."

"I didn't know that Vlad had any kids."

"Humnph. Let's just say that I'm the 'black sheep' of the family."

"If that's the case, then why are you here? In THIS place?"

"In spite of how I feel about my Father, there is more to his role in vampire society than he would care to elaborate. But with him temporarily out of the control to pursue some 'lost love', it is my responsibility to keep my family's place amongst the Tzimice…"

Lilly goes on to explain the nature of the Tzimice vampire clan. Most members are of Slavic descent, and are known for their frightening outlook on the role of vampires…even amongst vampires. Their infamous abilities stems from the vampire discipline known as "Vicissitude", or "flesh-crafting". They use this ability to great affect, either by enhancing their own physical bodies or shaping others. Some of the more potent masters purposely create inhuman monsters not at all dissimilar to the flesh-crafting abilities of Leviathan, the dark god of the Cenobites. Some would say that the founder of the clan learned his craft from Leviathan itself…

"Okay, so why are you telling me all this?" Usagi asked. "To be honest, there's no one around here that I can trust."

"Fair enough. To be honest myself, I simply assumed that you were to be Father's latest whore, until learned from my Roma allies that you are, in fact, the legendary Moon Princess."

"So what if I am? I'm…a creature of the Dark now."

"Are you? The fact you traded yourself to save the life of both Jonathon Harker and the child that was to be fed to my stepmothers indicate that you, in spite of your present condition, can overcome the fate that has befallen others. Besides, like you, you are still alive."

"How can I be alive when I want to consume blood with these FANGS of mine, and commit extreme acts of violence?"

"Because I am like you," Lilly says. "I did not become a vampire in the usual way. I was curse to become one by a woman who sought vengeance upon my father for the death of her brother. Take a look with your new eyes…and see."

Usagi nods her head, as she extends her senses. They seemed…sharper to her somehow. Nevertheless, by what she saw of Lilly, her blood…was warm.

"You're alive? You're not…undead like the others?"

"No, I am indeed alive, as you are. Unfortunately, that does make us valuable targets for blood bonding, which, unfortunately, is what happened to you."

"So, I…will never oppose Dracul?"

"No, it just means that it will be difficult to do so."

"So, what's next? Do I just wait for your father's return?"

"No, I'll teach you what I know of your heritage. We Dracul come from a powerful and renown line that has followed us into THIS life. That heritage is both a blessing and a curse."

Lilly turns her head towards the window. The sun was about to dawn.

"For now, I want you to get some rest, for tonight, your new life begins."

With that, Lilly leaves Usagi alone to collect her thoughts. As she does so, the rays of the sun begin to shine into her room. Curious, Usagi places her hand directly into sunlight…

Nothing. She felt…nothing. Normally, a freshly created vampire would feel intense pain. However, Usagi felt the natural warmth of the sun.

With a sigh of contentment, Usagi closed the drapes, and returns to bed. The only thing that concerned her was the prospects of Ranma rejecting her. Would she be forced to give up her life with the man she loved?

As the days and weeks rolled on, Lilly teaches Usagi what she needed to know about surviving the life of a vampire. She was told about vampire society in general, and what she knew of the other vampire clans in Europe and in the West. Lilly was surprised to have learned that Usagi knew of some vampires herself, and other so-called "immortals". When asked why she never put that knowledge to use at Castle Dracula, Usagi could only reply that she didn't know that her father was a vampire, and, after learning of this, had hoped to bid her time long to conclude her and Mr. Harker's business without making such a fuss. And besides, she never considered herself hating vampires just because they were vampires. It was what they did and how they conducted themselves that mattered.

Eventually, Harker got the nerve to make his escape from Castle Dracula. Already, due to fright, his hair has gone nearly gray.

"We can go and make our escape, Lady Rantsu," Harker says, as he holds Usagi hands. Usagi looks away.

"What is it?"

"It's too late for me, Mr. Harker," Usagi says. "I've gone too far to change. However…"

Usagi gives Harker some sort of pendant. It was gold plated with an off-center arrowhead—pointing up—over a hollowed rectangle. It was her Starfleet "combadge". And although it was still operational, it was limited to have a 500 km range…and Ranma happens to be in the southern part of Africa. However, when Harker receives the combadge, he merely assumes that it was a broach of some kind.

"When you get to England, go to the Rantsu estate. I do not know if my husband will have returned by then, but make sure that he receives this. He'll know what to do."

Harker takes in the information and nods his head. Thus, with one final squeeze of Usagi's hand, Harker escapes from the castle.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

_ Meanwhile…_

"Ya-HOOOOOO!" Ranma yelled, as he slid along the slopping branches and vines of the heart of "darkest" Africa. As soon as though the martial arts adventurer was about to fall off, Ranma would leap off, flip, land on another "express branch", and continues to slide.

"Yo, Tarzan!" Ranma yells, as he turns his head towards the rear. He was wearing only his expeditionary shorts and his necklace that had a picture locket attached to it. For his honeymoon, Ranma and his bride Foulata decided to head towards central West Africa to visit his friend John ("Tarzan") Clayton—Earl of Greystoke—and his wife Jane and family. Meanwhile, Allan Quatermain was going to do some R&R by going on safari in Central Africa.

"You can't keep up with me!"

"Ha!" yells the Lord of the Jungle, as he swung to another vine. "Day is not over!"

Jane Porter looks over at this childish display of "one-upmanship" from the vantage point of her treehouse, while rocking her baby boy named Jack ("Korak" was his native name) in a makeshift rocker. Sitting with her was Foulata. Although Jane considered herself progressive when it comes to dealing with issues surrounding race, she was taken aback that Ranma, an Oriental—and a handsome one at that—would willingly marry a black African…even if she were a princess. Still, she was more concerned about how Usagi would feel if she learns that Ranma has taken another wife.

"So how did you and Ranma meet?" Jane asked Foulata.

"Ranma saved my family from my uncle and an evil wizard," Foulata says. "Marrying him was my way of fulfilling a family debt."

"But…Ranma is not the type to hold a person to a life-debt."

"This is true, but I wanted this, not my brother. In fact, the elders were against my marriage, so Ranma proved himself worthy enough for my hand in marriage."

"I see. But…did you know that Ranma was already married?"

"Yes. However, my people allow for multiple marriages. In fact, it is a sign of wealth or status to have more than one wife."

"I see. So you are going with him after your honeymoon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"As much as I like to see the great world, my place is here in the motherland. And besides, I want to be there to help my brother rule our lands. Someday…I hope to visit the land of my husband's birth. I especially want to meet his other wife Usagi."

"Fair enough. Um, not to pry, but do you want to have children with Ranma? You do know that they will look…different."

"I know. But…I love him, and I want to give my husband strong children."

Jane smiles, as she looks at her young son, who was sleeping.

"Don't we all…"

That night, Ranma was on his stomach while Foulata was treating his back for red ant bites. At the last minute, Ranma rolled into a dive to catch vine, but landed straight into red ant nest.

"Ow!" Ranma winced, as Foulata applied a salve on his back. "Do you have to use so much of that stuff?"

"If you want me to put it away-"

"Nah, I'm just complaining for the heck of it," Ranma replied.

Foulata puts the bottle down on a nearby bedroom stand, and begins to rub the ointment into Ranma's skin.

"Foulata?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Do you…have any concerns about marrying me?" Ranma asks, as he attempts to look back.

"No."

"Are you SURE?"

Foulata stops her actions.

"What do you wish to tell me, Ranma?"

Ranma sighs, as he rolls out of bed. He gets up, and leans on the balcony area.

"There is…a different side to myself that very people know," Ranma says, as he looks out into the jungle. The Moon shone brightly that night.

Foulata gets up, and hugs Ranma from behind. She liked the feel of this man's muscles. And in spite of being non-African, Ranma had an aura of confidence that nearly made Foulata and the other maidens feint in delight. Plus, it did help that Ranma, in spite of his rugged, good looks, was fluent in her mother tongue—and other languages as well—and was well cultured. Learning that Ranma is an experienced diplomat of his native land sealed to deal for her, when she decided to marry the foreigner. And yet…they have not consummated their marriage. Did Ranma merely marry her for appearance's sake, or…was he…was he…

"Ranma, if you prefer men to women, I'll understand," Foulata says with sadness.

Ranma turns around.

"What? No…I am NOT gay!"

"But…why haven't we made love yet? Is it…because I am Black?"

"No, it's…well, I might as well SHOW you."

Ranma takes a nearby pitcher of cool water, and pours water from the pitcher and into a cup.

"Watch," Ranma says, as he faces his wife. He then pours the contents of the cup over his head.

Foulata's eyes bugged out, as her "husband" changes into a very attractive girl.

"What…what are you?" Foulata says, as she steps back a bit. "Are you a…Changeling?"

"Heh," Ranma-chan says with mirth. "Not exactly. What you see…if my cursed form, which I got when my father and I foolishly went to a field of cursed springs for 'training'. My father fell into one spring and becomes an animal, while I fell inn another spring…and became THIS."

Foulata cautiously steps forward…and squeeze one of Ranma-chan's breasts.

"Why does everyone need to do THAT just to get proof of what I'm saying?" Ranma-chan says, as she shakes her head.

"My…apologies," Foulata says, as she lets go. "Is this…permanent?"

"The curse is, but thankfully, hot water can be used to resort my rugged good looks…"

"So, we have to wait until we get some hot water for you to be normal?"

"Yeah," Ranma-chan says, as she pulls out a hot teakettle from seemingly nowhere, and pours the contents on her head. Right before Foulata's eyes, Ranma is restored to normal. Although Ranma does not need to use water to alter his form one way or another, he did so in this case for the sake of Ranma and Foulata's discussion.

"Where did that kettle come from?" Foulata asks. "Are you a magician, too?"

"Well, I started out trying to find cures for my curse," Ranma says, as he puts the kettle aside. "However, along the way, I learned how to perform 'parlor tricks' so to speak, like slight of hand."

"Oh, I see."

Silence.

"But I wanted you to know the truth about me before we move forward with this relationship…if we DO move forward," Ranma says. "I'll understand if you want to leave-"

"Shhhh," Foulata says, as she places a finger on Ranma's lips. "I don't want to leave you, Ranma. Had you been a homosexual, I would have still remained by your side."

"Wow, you are…quite open-minded."

"When it comes to affairs of the heart, I have to be, my love."

Foulata takes Ranma's hand, and pulls him to their bed. Ranma wraps his arms around the woman, and falls onto the bed with Foulata on his chest…

Later that night, Ranma is still awake, even after "being one" with Foulata. The martial artist and adventurer looked down on top of his wife's head, as she continues to rest. Since it was her first time as a lover, Ranma had to be gentle with Foulata. With Usagi, however, more times than not the bed Ranma shares with her needs to be replaced every so often. He did wonder how Usagi, as open minded as she was, would deal with yet another co-wife.

_Meanwhile…_

With Vlad Tepes "on vacation" to England, the elders of the Sabbat wondered what contingencies Count Dracul may have left behind. The Sabbat's philosophy is simple: vampires are to behave as vampires, with humans as a resource. Making up the core of this group consists of the Count's clan, Tzimisce clan of Eastern Europe, and another clan known as Lasombra. Lasombra primarily call the Iberian Peninsula (Spain and Portugal), Italy and the areas in between. And while the Tzimisce clan is known as flesh-crafters (called Vicissitude), the Lasombra are manipulators of shadows (called "Obtenebration")…and of people. It is said that strongest of these vampires can call upon the power of the Abyss (known as "Oblivion" in magi lexicon) to consume targets completely. The two clans formed as a way to counter those vampire clans—called the Camarilla—who wanted to dwell amongst human. Feh. Why should a superior species feel the need to be equal to a human?

At any rate, the Darwinist-minded Sabbat decided to send someone to pay Castle Dracula a visit…

"Lilly," Usagi says, as she looks out into the open space. "Why is there an army at our doorstep?"

"Hmmm," Lilly says, as she scanned the area. "Looks like the rumors were correct."

"And that is…?"

"Count Demitri Maximoff of the Zeltzereich has been sent here to claim Dracul land…as a test by the Sabbat."

Usagi listens, as she continues to stare out into the darkness. Although there were plenty of human ghouls, there were a few horrors—such as fiends, werewolves (from the local "Shadow Lords" tribe) and monsters (created as a result of flesh-crafting experiments)—below.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"'WE' are not going to do anything. You are."

"ME? Face that?"

"I have to rally my allies to our side, so you and the Father's brides will have to entertain our guests in the meantime."

"Oh, dear," Usagi says. She knew that she couldn't depend on Marishka and the others, but…

"I do have a gift for you," Lilly says, as she presents Usagi a small, antique box. "I was going to wait until later to present it to you, but we have bigger things to worry about."

Usagi takes the tiny box, and opens it.

It was an ornament bracelet with a smooth, ruby jewel as its centerpiece. Touching it, Usagi felt an ancient power.

"What's it called?" Usagi asked.

"It is known as 'The Witchblade'," Lilly says. "Legend has it that two powers of equal strength—one light, one dark—formed a union that resulted in the creation of thirteen of such trinkets. And it will serve as both armor…and weapon."

"I'm surprised that you are not keeping this for yourself."

Lilly raises her right hand and shows off a duplicate bracelet.

"Oh."

"At any rate, you'll need that while I gather our forces," Lilly says, as she turns to leave. "And, please, keep the Brides out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"I will. And Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Lilly nods her head, and leaves.

Usagi turns her full attention back to the task at hand. She wondered if she was biting off more than what she can chew…

A short time later, down below, Demitri Maximoff paced back and forth on his stead. Although he was descended from the Kurgans in Russia, his family has made these lands theirs for centuries.

"Igor, have you told those within this manor of my intentions?"

"Yes, master," says the withered fiend. "I was told that the master of the manor would come down to meet you."

"Humph! Like that will stop me from taking these lands!"

As if on cue, the great doors to Castle Dracula open up, revealing a young woman on horseback. Her cape flapped, as she galloped towards her "guests".

"What is the meaning of THIS?" Demitri cried out. "Am I being mocked?"

"No, Count Zeltz," Usagi says. "I am here to represent the interests of the Count Dracul."

"So…you are the Viscountess, then."

"I suppose I am, sir. But regardless, I wish to challenge you in mortal combat. If I win, you leave here peacefully with your army. You win, and these lands will be yours."

"Ha, like someone like YOU have the power to defeat ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Usagi growled, as she raised her hand, and flicked the air with her middle finger and thumb.

FWOOM!

An unseen force knocks Demitri off his horse, and into an abandoned stone structure on the premises.

THOOM!

Nearly everyone was in a state of shock, as Demitri pulls himself out of the rubble.

"So be it," Demitri says, as he charges his dark power. For a moment, he demonic, bat form could be seen.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Demitri roared.

Usagi calmly climbs off her horse, and smacked it in the rear so that it would return to the castle.

"Okay, I will."

With a grunt, bat-wings sprung out of her back. All of her discipline seems to fade, as Usagi becomes more monstrous. And then, with the touch of her Witchblade, the mystical object begins to spread throughout her body to form light body armor that was black in color. Somehow, the design of her Sailor Moon costume was incorporated into her armor. And, curiously, her clothes seemed to shred in the process, leaving only her "naughty bits" covered strategically. The whited of her eyes changed from red to black, leaving her iris red. Her hair turned white, while her face now had tribal markings etched both sides of her cheeks. Tribal markings also etched her bat-wings...

Usagi then got into a fighting style, with "Mars"—her Atlantean Rune sword—at ready…this time at six feet in length, one foot thick and wickedly curved and jagged. It was not the standard look, but both "Mars" and "Venus" (Ranma's sister sword) and alter their appearance if need be. Subconsciously, she licked her lips with her now pierced tongue. Usagi had a weird expression on her face, not at all dissimilar to one who was equally both bored and satisfied...after being in bed with her husband Ranma.

"Now," Usagi says, as she raised her now huge sword at Demitri. "Let's begin."

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Additional Note: Here's an update for "SMST & RT's 52 Worlds"-**

**Earth-30: The Soviet Union invades Japan before the United States did towards the end of WW2. This is the world where Ranma and Usagi's canonical stories develop under communist rule (imagine a "Red Crystal Tokyo").**

**Earth-40: Ranma and Usagi's canonical stories takes place during WW2 (with the Dark Kingdom using, for example, the firebombing of Tokyo to steal energy from the dead).**

**Earth-43: Usagi is the Vampire Queen of Dark Crystal Tokyo, after supplanting "the Queen of the Damned" Akasha of ancient Egypt by committing "diablre" (the taking of a vampire's strength and power). She, along with her consort Prince Ranma, rule the world of the Darkstalkers.**

**That's it for now. Until next time…**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

For a good long while, the tension between the so-called Viscountess Dracula and Count Zeltz was a thick as the blood that ran through their respective veins. During this time, Usagi's now-white hair completes it transformation. First, it develops a metallic sheen. Then, the hair tightens and wraps into a pair of twin "buns". Finally, at the center, the hair juts outward to form a pair of spikes. The Witchblade transforms Usagi into a living weapon that gives the possessor pleasure…while allowing her to mete out lots of pain. 

For Demitri Maximoff, tonight's battle was to acquire greater renown within both his clan Tzimisce and the confederation of like-minded vampire clans and sects within the Sabbat. Had he known that the clan elders were setting him up, he would have been more prepared. For Usagi, finally cutting loose was her way of venting her inner beast. For too long, she relied upon her Bene Gesserit training (and others similar to it) to keep her instincts in check. Now, unfettered by the call of civilization, Usagi can act…

Now.

"RRRRRRAAARRRRRR!" Demitri roared, as he charged forward while his dark aura seemingly burned. He wielded a broad sword that was not as big as Usagi's.

CLANG!

Usagi blocks move with her sword arm, while utilizing a low straight punch. At the last second, Demitri's cape forms wings that block the attack, forcing Usagi to attempt a reverse spin kick that forced Demitri backwards. Demitri then charged forward to thrust his sword into Usagi, which was blocked by the thickness of Usagi's Mars blade. At the last minute, Demitri teleported behind Usagi and wrapped bat-wings around his body to form a spike-like attack.

THWACK!

Usagi's wing moved to intercept the attack to create a secondary "shield". She felt a tinge of pair, which indicated that she had wings. She then twirled her sword, and caused it to spin the blade around her, causing Demitri to back off. And although the blade did its job, it continued to float by Usagi's side. Usagi flipped behind Demitri and point her right, claw-like gauntlet toward Demitri.

ZAAAAAP!

A bolt of electricity struck from Usagi struck Demitri in the back, sending him forward. In mid-flight, Demitri spun around and fired off a large ball of flame, which was promptly knocked aside.

BAMF!

"Huh," Demitri says, as he puts away his sword. "It appears to be that you are…my equal in this manner."

"The only thing I cared about is for YOU and your people to leave this area."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then, I shall do THIS," Usagi says, as she raised her left palm towards Demitri at first. Demitri held his ground, expecting to be attacked. However, at the last minute, Usagi moved her palm to her side, and pointed it towards a nearby mountain.

FWOOSH!

A sphere of energy lanced outwards and struck a nearby mountain, sheering the top—all one hundred feet—off. Demitri's minions were in awe of this display of power, while Demitri himself fumed.

"All this time…you were hiding your true power," the vampire sneered. "You were playing with ME?"

"Yes."

"Hoe DARE you!" Demitri yelled, as he switched to his 'were-bat' form. He lunged at Usagi, but she was quicker than she really let on. So Usagi flipped over her opponent, turns around, and grabs Demitri in a "half-nelson" from behind.

"What are you-?" Demitri tried to ask.

"That's enough out of you," Usagi says, as she opened her mouth, and bit down on Demitri's next.

CHOMP!

"Arrrrgh!" Demitri yelled, as he struggled to free himself. Slowly, as Usagi drained the vampire of most of his blood, Demitri slowly returned to his normal state. At the same time, she rose into the air with the power of her wings. And as tempting as it was, Usagi avoided taking his life out of fear of creating a power vacuum in his home province of Zeltzerland. The last thing anyone wanted an inter-clan war…

Usagi finished drinking blood, and moved her lips towards Demitri's ear.

"I'm letting you live because it suits my purpose," she says. "But cross me again, and I will commit _diablre_."

"Diablre" is the process of consuming not just the blood of another vampire, but the strength and power of another vampire. Generally, the act is highly frowned upon, and is punishable by death. However, the Sabbat are the exception to this rule. Thus, the Moon Princess could commit diablre on Demitri if she wanted to…

Usagi merely drops the vampire unto the snowy ground. She faces the horde at the steps of Castle Dracula.

"Here me!" Usagi says, as she lowers herself on a perch at the gate. "Count Zelts lives on MY discretion. Anyone who deems worthy to challenge HIM has to go through ME!"

As if on cue, Usagi fully transforms into her were-bat guise that looked just mean enough to bring the point home to any potential nay Sayers amongst Demitri's forces.

Igor turned to his underling.

"What do you think, Ivan?" Igor asked.

"I think we should do as the Viscountess has asked of us," Ivan says, as he points to the incoming army of Lady Lilly Dracula.

"Hold!" Lilly says, as she raised her hand. She sees that Demitri's forces have not made a move on the castle. Then she sees Usagi perched.

"My Lady!" Lilly yells up to Usagi.

"Hey!" Usagi replies happily, as she hops off her perch. As she falls, Usagi reverts to her normal state. "You're here!"

"Yes, and it looks like you did not need my help after all," Lilly says, as she scans to the group.

Igor sees Lilly, and recognized her as the daughter of the Dragon.

"Princess Lilly," Igor says as he and his underling bow. "We humbly beg for your forgiveness on this intrusion."

"Yes, the Viscountess was most…forceful in her pronouncement," Igor says.

"'Viscountess'?"

"We assumed that she was of the Dracul bloodline, Princess," Ivan says.

"But she is," Lilly says. "And in my father's place, I deem her Princess Usagi, Viscountess Dracula, and the Countess of Sibiu."

And thus, the Dracul bloodline grew stronger. The Draculs never gave up their influence in their native lands of Wallachia, even in exile. There were actually four regions of Romania: Wallachia in the south, Transylvania in the west, Dobruja in the east (on the Black Sea), and Moldovia in the northeast, with each one divided into counties. So, for example, Demitri is the Prince of Moldovia, but is the Count of Zeltzeland. The Draculs were Wallachians who, at their height, dominated the whole of Romania, especially since one of their own, Prince Vlad Tepes III, had been at the forefront of the defense against the Turkish invasion. In the end, Vlad was forced into permanent exile to Transylvania as its Prince, but is the Count Dracula (with Dracula meaning "of Dracul", or "of the Dragon"), a county that was in the Carpathian Mountains in the West that used to be a part of Wallachia proper (even the native Wallachians were fearful of the Draculs).

At any rate, acting in her father's stead, Princess Lilly officially names Usagi as the second most powerful of the Dracul, as well as direct ruler of Sibiu County.

"Me?" Usagi says.

"Yes, my lady," Lilly says, as she bows.

Igor, seeing this, bows as well, prompting the rest of his underlings, and the underlings under Lilly to do this same.

"Huh," Usagi says, with a toothy smile. "I think I can get used to this…again."

_Meanwhile, a few weeks later…_

'Man, what a drag,' Ranma says, as he enters the residence of his London home. Originally, it was set up as a diplomat's residence until a proper embassy was firmly established.

"Miss Potter?" Ranma called out.

Nothing.

"Maybe that girl was in the backyard or something," Ranma says. He asked a family friend to hire someone to look after the garden while he and Usagi was away on business. He knew that Usagi wanted to travel to Eastern Europe, even though he wanted her to come to Africa with him. Then again, perhaps, considering what had happened…

Ranma steps out into backyard through the kitchen.

"Miss Potter!" Ranma yells. "Are you here?"

A young woman pops up from amongst the brush.

"Master Ranma, you've returned," the girl says, as she brushes off…a rabbit.

"Beatrix, what's 'Peter' doing out of his cage?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, I wanted to make sure that he gets lots of exercises," Beatrix says. "He wasn't getting into trouble or anything."

"I suppose so," Ranma says, as he scratches the top of the creature's forehead.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I better see who that is," Ranma says. "Oh, and thank you for tending to my garden, Miss Beatrix."

Beatrix Potter blushed slightly. She was glad that the Japanes diplomat was kind enough to allow her to practice her craft of botany, even if the prevailing establishment frowned upon women in the sciences. At least her writing has been keeping her busy…

"You're welcome, Master Ranma."

With that, Ranma re-enters his home.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK-!

"I'm coming!" Ranma says, as he finally opens the door. When he does, he sees a young man with gray hair, a young, dark-haired woman and an older gentleman. The older gentleman looked familiar to Ranma somehow…

"May I help you?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, you can," the older gentleman says, as he merely walks into Ranma's house, and hands Ranma his hat. Ranma was about to say something rude, when-

"My apologies, Lord Ranshin," says the young man. "This is my wife, Willamina-"

"Hello, sir," says the girl. She was the prim and proper Victorian in her dark clothes.

"And my name is Harker…Jonathon Harker."

"Harker…you're the solicitor who took- wait, where is Usashinko, my wife?"

"That is why we are here, sir," the older man says, as he returns to the foyer. "Mr. Harker? Was there something that you wanted to give to Lord Ranshin?"

"Oh, quite right," Harker says, as he pulls out a sealed envelop. "I was told by Lady Usashinko to give this to you."

Ranma takes the envelope, rips the side, and pours out Usagi's combadge.

"Damn," Ranma says.

"Do you know what this means?" says the older man.

Ranma looks at the older man and frowns.

"Who the hell are you? You remind me of this man I know…"

"Go on…"

"Gabriel Van Helsing…do you know him?"

"I should, since he is my father."

"Well, then you must be…Abraham Johan Van Helsing."

"You remember."

"I did not know that you were familiar with Dr. Van Helsing," Harker says.

"Not directly, but I did know his father. And if you three are here, then there is only one reason you would be in my life: a vampire."

"Not just ANY vampire," Van Helsing says. "Count Dracula…has returned, and has begun his attempts to spread his evil throughout the free world.

"Dracula…it's not Vlad the Third, is it?"

"The same."

"Damn."

"You…know the fiend?" Harker asks.

"Unfortunately, I do," Ranma says. "And I had thought that Gabriel had destroyed him. Obviously, that's not case any more."

Then, something dawned on Ranma.

"Wait, of course. Harker, when you accepted the job to finalize the transaction of the deal, did Vlad use a different name?"

"Yes, he claimed he was the descendant of…Prince Vlad," Harker says, before realizing what Ranma was implying.

"Arrrgh! I can't believe I was stupid enough to allow my wife to go to Romania!"

"We can deal with recriminations later," Van Helsing says. "In the mean time, we have a boat to catch!"

"Dracula is returning to his castle, and we need your help in dealing with the monster," Harker says, as he holds his wife's hand. "For Mina's sake."

Ranma nods his head. He prayed that the worst-case scenario had not come to pass.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST: Hero Initiative - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.  
**

**Special: This story takes place during the missing year (2008 CE) that was lost after "The Doctor" (a Time Lord), Ranma and Usagi restored the original timeline in "The Ranma Trek Odyssey" story arc "2009". Check it out.**

* * *

**  
**

**Part 12**

* * *

TWEEEEEEEEET!

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the horn of their steam-powered locomotive. He stretched his arms while yawning.

"Ahhh!" came a moan from the rear of his traveling car. "My dark prince..."

Ranma turns to see Mina Harker in some sort of horizontal dance, as she moaned. He sees Dr. Van Helsing inspecting Mina's teeth.

"It's too late?" Jonathan asks.

"Ya, I am afraid that I am too late," Van Helsing says. "Her blood has been baptized."

Arthur Holmes (Lord Godalming), Dr. Seward (a psychiatrist and pathologist) and Mr. Quincy Morris the Cowboy from America all turned to Ranma.

"I suppose you know what to contribute, Lord Rantsu," Arthur says.

"Yep, I do. The problem is that we might be able halt Mrs. Harker's...development into a vampire, but that's about it."

"Is this true?" Harker asks Van Helsing.

"Lord Rantsu is correct. Her biology is changing even as we speak. Miss Lucy was far to gone before her life 'ended' as we know it, hence the need to separate her head from her body. Even if we could break Dracula's hold on Mrs. Harker, his legacy will remain."

"I take it that you know a thing or two about vampires?" Seward asks.

"Know about them? I have dealings with those within the community," Ranma says, as he fixes himself some a spot of tea.

"So, you KNEW this was going to happen?" Harker yelled, as he got up.

"What are you talking about? I've been in Africa for months."

"But you knew that vampires did indeed exist," Holmes says with anger.

"Yeah, as did the Van Helsing family."

Everyone turns to look at Van Helsing.

"But don't blame him for accepting an assignment to Transylvania. You didn't have to have taken that assignment, Harker."

"You seem rather blase for one whose WIFE is in the heart of this darkness," Seward says. "Are you not concerned about her safety?"

"Naw," Ranma says. "I'd be more concerned if she, I don't know...became the center in all this."

_Meanwhile..._

"Thank you for coming to my grand opening," Princess Dracula says, as she greeted her guests from throughout the region. Thanks to much lobbying on the part of Lily Dracula, the Tzimice clan recognized the countess as the head of the clan...though not without a few rounds "immortal combat". This, in turn, allowed Lily to further her other ambitions as a power player within the Sabbat vampire nation.

"Ah, my dear Usagi," says Lucien LaCroix, of the vampire clan Ventrue. The Ventrue represented those vampires of noble or military backgrounds, hence the nick-name "the Blue Bloods. They were a part of a rival vampire nation known as the Camarilla.

"Congratulations on your victories."

"Thank you, General," Usagi says. Usagi and Ranma knew Lucien back during their days in Roman times, when Lucien, then known as Lucius, was a Roman general out of Pompeii. In fact, Lucien was impressed that a slip of a female could hold her own when it came to debauchery. Over the years, Lucien had tried to bring Usagi and her husband into the fold with no results, which is why seeing the Moon Princess as a vampire surprised him.

"But tell me, why didn't you ask ME if you wanted to become a vampire?"

"It wasn't planned, you know."

"Ah. So what is the 'food' like tonight?"

"Fresh virgins, male and female alike. And best of all, I gave each of them a talisman that will allow them to recover their full health as quickly as their blood is drained. Later on, I'll make sure that their experience is nothing more than a dream, but they will be paid for their troubles nevertheless."

"My god. That is methodically ruthless of you. I LIKE this new you."

"Thank you. Oh, and be sure to get Nicholas and Janette to have some fun...especially Nick."

"It's THAT noteable, huh?"

"Yep. Yes, we are predators, but does that make us automatically evil? What about a bear, or a lion?"

"Interesting. You have given me much to think about."

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear Lucien."

Usagi then stuck out her left wrist.

"Pardon?"

"For old time's sake...but not TOO much."

Lucien nods his head, gently takes Usagi's wrist and bites into it.

Usagi winced, as an almost orgasmic feeling came over her.

"Ahhhhh..."

For Lucien, partaking in the drinking of Usagi's blood was always a religious experience...almost like receiving absolution to his past crimes in his past and present life.

"There, there...everything will be alright," Usagi says, as she coos.

_A few days later..._

"Okay, we are here," says Van Helsing, as he stops his carriage in front of Castle Dracula. He and Mina were separated from the others, who were still in hot pursuit of Dracula's caravan. However, what surprised Van Helsing was that instead of seeing delapidated castle, it was alive with activity.

"What is going on?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure, but-" Van Helsing says, just as a pair of horseback riders emerge from the main gate. They appeared to be dressed like a local guardsmen.

"Halt!" says the lead rider. "What business do you have here at Castle Dracula?"

"Your Master is returning home after commiting a serious crime in England," Van Helsing says, trying not to waver in his resolve. He knew that there were ghouls who would serve their vampire master, but to be this organized...

"'Returning'? Our MISTRESS is already here," the guardsman says. "Follow us into the keep, so we can clear up this matter..."  
Mina and Van Helsing are taken to the main foyer, where they are greeted by-

"Ah, Mina," Usagi says, as she goes Mina Harker. "You've arrived-"

"Back, hell-spawn!" Van Helsing says, as he holds a cross to Usagi's face.

Usagi looks at Van Helsing with wonder.

"What are you doing?"

"I am warding off eeeeevil!"

"You do know that in order for a holy object to work on ME, I have to be a true vampire...right?"

"I don't understand," Mina says.

"Of course...you are a dhampyre...one who possess the strength of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses!" Van Helsing says.

"Plus, there are so many other conditions that need to be met in order to become succeptible to anti-vampire techniques."

Usagi then looks at Mina.

"Oh, you POOR thing," Usagi says, as she felt Mina's forehead. "You're changing."

"Y-yes," Mina says.

"Then, allow me to help you," Usagi says, as she offers Mina her wrist. "Drink."

For a long time, Mina Harker had to put up with blood cravings, and now...

"No, you-" Van Helsing says, just as Mina bit into Usagi's left wrist.

"Yes," Usagi says. "Now...you are truly free..."

The next day, Harker, Holmes, Seward, Morris and Ranma pursues Dracula's caravan with a n intense furiousness. Still, Vlad did "kill" innocent people, so it was up to him to see to it that he is brought to justice.

"Man, I told them that all we need to do is wait Vlad out at his HOME, instead of running around like idiots," Ranma says, as he whipped his horse to pursue. "But nooooo. We have to deal with this situation the hard way..."

"Ahhhhhh-!" says one of Dracula's Roma henchmen, just as he was about to fall off the cliff and into the river.

Ranma sees this, leans over, and catches the man before plunking him unto the snow.

Cracka-DOOM!

Ranma notices that the sun was going down, just as a storm was being whipped up. He sniffs the air.

"Some one is using elemental magic," Ranma says, before he brought up the rear.

Finally, they arrived at Castle Dracula, but was surprised by the armed guard that greeted them, as well as one particular person.

"STOP!" Princess Dracula commands, as her black cape whips around her.

BOOM!

"Whoa!" Harker says, as he stops.

"Harker, what are we going to do?" Seward says, as he notices that he and his friends were surrounded by armed men...men who were professionally trained.

And then-

FWOOSH!

Count Dracula emerges from his crate filled with the dirt of his ancestors. He was in his more monstrous appearance.

"You have done well, my child," Vlad says. "Slay them!"

However-

SPLURCH!

Vlad suddenly sees a clawed hand sticking through his chest from the rear.

"No!" Mina cries, only to be held by Van Helsing.

Usagi, with her hand still Vlad's back, whispers into his ear.

"Too bad you're still too weak to have been caught off guard, 'Father'," Usagi says.

"How...how did...?"

"How did I break your blood bond?" Usagi says, as she turns her head towards Lily. "THAT is a secret."

And with that, Usagi bit into Vlad's neck, and drained most of his blood before discarding his body.

THUMP!

Usagi wipes her mouth, and then turns to Van Helsing.

"Do we have a deal?"

"We do," Van Helsing says. "I and those who go on after me shall keep watch over his body."

"Van Helsing, surely we can destroy the creature," Seward says.

"For normal vampires, yes. But a Master Vampire cannot be destroyed by conventional means. The best I can do is contain Count Dracula...in Carfax Abbey, where he shall remain for the rest of my days."

And that was that. The guardsmen quickly gather Vlad Tepes' body in preparation for transport back to England.

Meanwhile, Ranma, who was eating a bag of peanuts throughout this moment goes up to his wife.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute."

Usagi sniffs around Ranma.

"And I see that you slept with another woman," Usagi says flatly. "Thanks to my new senses, I can smell her on you still."

"Hey! We're not dogs!"

"True, but both humans and beasts have one thing in common."

"And what's that?"

"We can be instinctual if need be."

Usagi then snapped her fingers. From within the shadows emerges the Brides of Dracula.

"Yes, Mistress?" asked Marishka, as she eyes the lean form of Ranma.

"My husband is tired and in need for comfort."

"Wait a minute," Ranma began. "I'm not-"

CLONK!

Usagi easily picks up a now-unconscious Ranma, and slings him over her left shoulder.

"Come; let me show you why I love this man."

"Can we...watch?" Marishka asks.

"'Watch'? My dear sister, I expect you to 'break-bread" with me!"

And with that, Usagi and the other brides re-enter the castle.

Harker, who was comforting his wife Mina, turns to Van Helsing.

"Doctor, shouldn't we do something?"

"Ach, we have better things to worry about..."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And to think that because of Ranma being the warrior of the Sun, he cured me of much of my vampire nature through, um, our serious 'workout'," Usagi says, as she stares off into the night. "What do you think...Alucard?"

Alucard, aka Count Dracula, was on hand to sign the papers to turn over his property to his "childe" with Sir Integra Van Helsing (Abraham J. Van Helsing's great, great grand-daughter), who has kept watch over him since Abraham's death in the year 2000 CE. She took over watch for her half-sister Maria after Alucard had been set free by thieves, who had thought that the crypt containing Alucard was a vault filled with wealth. Over the years, the Van Helsings had made it a special point in dealing with vampires clan members who did not want to obey Usagi's edicts, particularly Alucard's other children. Still, at least three of Alucard's "blood heirs", Usagi, Mina and Sara, have been helpful to the Van Helsing family.  
Alucard, who was admiring the view from the castle high steps merely grunted.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"I STILL can't believe that you, a dhampire, has taken over the Tzimice clan as 'princess' those years ago."

"Your fault, really. By the way, Mina called me to tell you 'hello' for her."

"Thanks for the message."

And with that, two resumed their admiration of the view from Castle Dracula.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Waller wants you to…what?" Sailor Helios asks, as she paced back and forth. The so-called "Riot Grrl of the Atom"—the metahuman named "Bombshell"—had been escorted to the Justice League Satellite. Like Captain Atom and Major Force, Bombshell was a military experiment that resulted in the girl to manipulate the power of the Atom, and had developed the characteristic metallic skin that all similar metahumans possessed. Bombshell—real name USAF Airman Amy Allen—had briefly been a member of The Titans before turning traitor. After a stint in prison for working for the renegade "super-soldier" named "Deathstroke", Director Amanda Waller (heavy-set African-American woman from Detroit, Michigan) of the Department of Extra-normal Operations (codenamed: "Task Force X", which oversees Agent King Faraday's "Argent", Colonel Rick Flag's "Suicide Squad", and Agent Mickey Cannon's "Project Cadmus")—and the "White Queen" of the super-secret interagency cabal known as "Checkmate"—wanted Sailor Helios to "redeem" Bombshell…or else!

"Yeah, Waller wants me to…get a second chance, Colonel Saotome," Bombshell says.

"So, Waller told you my true identity?"

"Yes, sir. Though, I must admit that I didn't know that the Air Force allowed…transsexuals to serve openly."

"Well, if they allow psychopaths like 'Major Force' to serve, me being what I am shouldn't be a big deal."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. I'll take you under my 'wing', however, screw up ONCE…and you'll end up back in prison. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm glad to know that," Sailor Helios says, as she points her right index finger at Bombshell's shackles. Although 'Helios looks like her "Naru Osaka" form, rather than her "Ranko Tendo" form, Ranma Saotome was still "in charge".

POP!

CLANG!

As Bombshell rubbed her wrists, 'Helios picks up the fallen shackles.

"For your FIRST mission, we are to travel into the Negative Zone to rescue Sailor Diana, Miss Martian and the Flash."

"What happened?"

"A day ago, a dimensional rift opened up and took out the command deck…with the aforementioned people within. We don't know WHO was responsible, but the source is within the Negative Zone. Accompanying us on this mission will be Power Girl, Star Girl and STRIPE, and Mister Terrific. Are you still certified to pilot a scramjet?"

"Yes, though I haven't flown one since my…demotion."

Amy Allen was an inspiring test pilot before her alcoholism caused her to loose control of her test craft, which resulted in the deaths of several personnel. Wanting to avoid the death penalty, Amy volunteered to participate in "Project: Captain Atom", which granted her the power over the atom, as well as granting her super-strength, flight, invulnerability (vis-à-vis her metal skin) and energy blasts. The only reason why Amy turned traitor within the Titans was because Deathstroke had promised her a way to get out of her "servitude" to the military…

"Well, then you'll be putting those skills to good use," 'Helios says, as she turns to leave the conference room.

"Do…you want to trust a alcoholic at the will of a 'Javelin'?"

"Considering the fact that you are no longer 'human', CAN you even get drunk?"

"No…"

"Well, then…I see no problem."

"I hope you are right about that."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome to FIRST meeting…of the Injustice League!" Lena Luthor says, as she stood at the podium. She was dressed in a business suit (with skirt), and slicked back her air into a tight bun. Ever since her father Lex Luthor disappeared with Darkseid, she decided to take up "The Family Business".

"I thought we were 'The Secret Society of Super-Villains' now?" asked Abra-Kadabra (hyper-science super-villain from the 64th century, and Flash villain).

"Naw," replies villainous Dr. Light. When Arthur Light had temporary died—by losing his body—another person—Kimiyo Hoshi—took of the name for herself. But with the original back, Kimiyo changed her costume's colors from white to yellow, and changed her name from "Doctor Light" to "Doctor Hikari" (with "Hikari" meaning "light").

"Didn't you get the memo?"

"I was too busy trying to kill the Flash, you know. Besides, I prefer 'Legion of Doom'…it has a certain flair to it."

"Order," Lena says. "For our first order of business, I would like to introduce the head of the Hand as our newest member…Lady Orochimaruko!"

A bolt of lightning struck near Black Manta, giving him a start.

BOOM!

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Orochimaruko says, as she appeared. "Thank, thank you…one and all!"

"Great, another demented 'chick'," Deathstroke says, as he folds his arms.

"As you know, the Hand will allow us to further our information gathering capabilities-

"HOLD IT," says the feral Cheetah. "As the founding member, I would like to TEST this one."

"And why is that?"

"It's her hairstyle. It reminds me of Sailor Moon's…and I HATE her!"

Although looked like a Goth—especially with her black hair—Orochimauko did keep her "Odango" hairstyle.

"What do you purpose, pussycat?" the Joker grinned.

"I TOLD you not to call me THAT, Joker!" the Cheetah says. Unlike her predecessors, Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva was a were-cat (with long hair), thanks to a curse by the African plant god Urzkartaga. Thus, as the Cheetah, Minerva possesses the proportionate abilities of a cheetah, including strength, stamina and super-speed, and has claws that can cut through steel.

The Cheetah turns to face Orochimaruko.

"I say, she survives even a minute of my rage, she can stay," Cheetah says.

Orochimaruko stands.

"Bring it on, kitty-cat!"

"RRRRAWWRLLL!" the Cheetah roared, as she leaped at Orochimaruko.

Orochimaruko smirked, as she pulls out from 'pocket space'-

"A yo-yo?" says Giganta, a woman that can grow to gigantic size at will.

Orochimaruko flung out her yo-yo.

THATCH!

Blades popped out, as it went straight to its target. However, Cheetah leaped over it.

"You got to do better that THAT, girlie!"

"Actually, I expected that leap of yours," Orochimaruko smirks as she flicked her hand, causing the string to form multiple loops…loops that caught Cheetah.

BAM!

With Cheetah tied up, and on the floor, Orochimaruko steps forth.

"The string is made from 'adamantium'," she says. "However, if I were to move my hand in one direction…well, you'll end up as slice pieces of meat. Like this…"

With but a gentle tug, Cheetah began to feel the so-called string cut into her-

"Lady Orochimaruko, enough!" Lena says. "You made your point."

"Good," Orochimaruko says, as she pulled the string in a different direction, causing the Cheetah to flip while the yo-yo both retracted its blade while being spooled. "I just wanted to make my point VERY clear."

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek, DC Comics, Marvel Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

_**A few days ago…**_

While having cocoa with her former husband Superman, at the Fortress of Solitude, Sailor Moon's secured communication signal sounds on her earring.

"What's that?" Superman asked.

"Just a second, Clark," Sailor Moon replies, as she listened to the carrier wave. Her eyes widen.

"Oh, no," she says aloud.

"What is it?" Superman asks.

"Um, you remember Kristen Wells, right?"

"Well, yes. Wasn't she 'Superwoman' of the future who turned out to be Jimmy Olson's distant descendant?"

"Yes, she was, but there was a reason why she chose that name and identity."

"And the reason was…?"

"She did so in homage to the _original_ Superwoman, not 'Obsession'."

"Obsession", who was granted with the power of Jupiter, Heimdall, Herakles and Mercury by way of magical coins, was a supervillainess who fixated on being Superman's "wife". In fact, both Sailor Moon and Lois Lane were targeted by Obsession, who saw both women as threats to her ultimate goals. And since Sailor Moon, being an experienced magus and all, could not rescind Obsession's powers, she changed the conditions for which they can be used. From that point on, Obsession can access her powers when either she or an innocent person are in a state of danger, and that her powers go away immediately after the danger has passed. She's still a nuisance, but at least most of her efforts lend towards saving lives.

"Wait, since when has there been an original Superwoman?"

Sailor Moon turns away for a moment.

"I've promised myself to never reveal what is going to happen between now and 1000 years from now, since it could muck up the space-time continuum with a temporal paradox…"

Sailor Moon faces her former husband.

"Look, we need to get to head for Oregon, and fast."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you along the way…"

And with that, Superman and Sailor Moon took off to the skies…and sailed right into a trap.

An hour later…

"Man, this sucks," says Sailor Moon, as her arms and legs were shackled, while the room was bathed in kryptonite. Although she was a demi-Kryptonian these days, she still felt the effects of the radiation, such as a slight case of weakness, though the full-blooded contingent of Kryptonians was weakened severely.

'Moon turns towards Kristen Wells. Or, in reality, Kristen's real name was "Krista Wor-Ul", formerly a marine corp officer of the Kryptonian Interstellar Navy. Ten thousand years ago, the Kryptonians had been a space faring race, whose security and foreign policy objectives could be liken to that of the United States on Earth, thanks to the clout of Krypton's "Military Council". Under the leadership of Admiral Dru-Zod, Krypton's forces were unmatched. However, once the "Science Council"—rivals to the Military Council—won elections, the entire navy was marked for decommissioning. Apparently, there were many who felt that Krypton's military prowess would undermine its standing amongst other space-faring nations, like Jurai, the Kree, the Tamaranians and the Vulcans (to name a few) as a peace-oriented world. Of course, this was nonsense since there were many on the Science Council who simply wanted to divert resources for their pet projects…and basically wanted Krypton to become the equivalent of Switzerland on Earth (once again). The irony is that had there been a compromise between the Science Council and the Military Council, the Kryptonians could have survived…

At any rate, during the waning days of the KIN, Usagi (and friends) met Krista Wor-Ul while accompanying Prince Yosho of Jurai during a security session. Since the Science Council had planned on decommissioning their forces, other worlds had to be informed, so that they could prepare themselves for the obvious power vacuum that was coming. Both Krista and Usagi became good friends (read: "drinking buddies"). In fact, she invited Krista to come to Earth to visit her…even though Earth, at that time, was under the jurisdiction of the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, Krista and her security detail, instead of accepting the discharge, simply stole a ship and ran away upon returning home. Usagi had heard stories that Krista had become a bounty hunter, something that would be later confirmed by the rival of family friend (and space pirate) Ryoko Hikubi: Nagi. In fact, Nagi, like Ryoko and Usagi, have a "cabbit" for a pet…

Regardless, Krista, having learned of Superman's exploits from deep space, finally took up Usagi's offer. Krista was glad that there were other survivors of Krypton's destruction. However, having lived a life of a pirate, Krista took an alias at random—"Kristine Wells"—and lived a quiet life in Oregon with Usagi's help. However, what Krista did not know was that Usagi knew of her friend's destiny as a hero, having been to future already…

"So…what happened?"

"I was replacing a power cell, when something…happened," Krista says. "I guess Almanac had his sensor net on 'blast' in order to get a hold of me…"

She then looks at Power Girl. "So, she's your daughter, Usa?"

"Yes, I am her daughter!" Power Girl struggled. "What's it to ya?"

"Calm down, Lara," Supergirl says. "It's not her fault we're in this bind."

"From what this Almarac bastard says, it was because of this woman that Almarac's brother died," Martha says, as she sighed. "And now Jonathon, the two Clarks and Dad are being tortured."

Sailor Moon nodded grimly. Almanac was determined to wipe out anyone with ties to Krypton, no matter how remote, which was why 'Moon was there. It was hard to believe that her union with the Man of Steel, however brief, could produce so many offspring. In that since, she could empathize with her husband Ranma's situation. And from Lois, there was an even bigger branch of the House of El. From Sailor Moon, there was Powergirl, her son Nightwing (II) and her teenaged grandchildren Powergirl Red (red-haired Lana), Powergirl Blue (blond-haired Lori) and Powergirl Green (brunet Lois). Nightwing II's father was Bruce Wayne, Jr., otherwise known as Batman (III). Nightwing (II), aka Clark Wayne, was married to Bette Kane, who was the costume vigilante "Flamebird". Ironically, there was a Nightwing and Flamebird duo on Krypton, who acted as that world's superhero. And from Lois, there was Jonathan, Martha and Clark, Jr. Only Clark, Jr. decided to take up the family business by becoming first "Superboy" (II), and then later "Young Superman" (as in, "Look! It's that _young_ Superman guy!"). Ironically, Lex Luthor's daughter Lena is dating Clark, Jr. And although she loves Clark, she still feels the need to take up her missing father's goal in dominating the planet. Certainly, this is NOT the case with her older brother Alex Luthor, who was married to Martha. Ironically, Lena does not know that by trying to kill Young Superman, she risks hurting the man she truly loves.

"Look," Krista began. "Almanac's brother Thesaurus was planning on bombing the conference that Usagi and I had attended."

"But why?" Supergirl asked.

"He wanted to put fear into the participants, so that he could gain the advantage of renown amongst his pirate clan. My team neutralized him so that the conference could continue. But Almanac's hatred for my team extends towards ALL related Kryptonians, since it was a duly elected body that gave the order!"

"But…that's insane!" Martha says. "I don't want to die because of something I didn't do!"

"Martha, please," Sailor Moon says. "We'll get out of this mess. And besides, as long as Lana, Lori and Lois are not here, they won't have to face this problem-"

CRASH!

Three teenaged girls burst in the room.

"We're the Powergirls!" the girls say in unison.

"Are you related to the Powerpuff Girls?" Krista asked.

"Naw, different group…and trademark," says Lois.

"I thought I told you to stay put?" Powergirl yells.

"Dad said we could come and help, grandma," Lori says innocently.

Supergirl giggled, which elicited a dirty look from her cousin Powergirl. However, Sailor Moon noticed something…

"Well, it looks like you shut down the kryptonite field," 'Moon says, as she broke from her bonds.

"Great-grandma, how did you get your strength back so quickly?" Lana asked, as she helped her sisters free the others.

"I still have my other strength…though not by much. Look, you guys get rested, while I'll help Kal-El deal with this…menace."

In another section of the space ship, which was orbiting the Moon, Almanac (bald, yellow-skinned with goatee and head tattoos) seemingly gloats, as Supermann struggles to his feet. His sons and grandson were beaten pretty badly, thanks to Almanac's liberal use of Kryptonite and red solar radiation.

"Once I take care of you, I will use your women as exotic delights, Superman," Almanac proclaims, while dressed in combat armor. "And then I will kill them. Only then will the stain of Krypton will be removed from the Universe!"

"I don't think so, jerk!" came a voice.

Everyone turns to see Sailor Moon standing there.

"How-?" Almanac began.

"You should have made sure that you have ALL of us," Sailor Moon says.

"Well, it's too late for YOU to stop ME from killing your people!"

Sailor Moon takes out a simple-looking hand grenade.

"THAT is what you are going to use to stop me?"

"No. It's what I am going to use on Superman that's going to stop YOU."

By all accounts, it was a flash grenade designed to kill vampires, using concentrated doses of solar radiation. However, the grenade's better use was enabling it to recharge Superman and any other Kryptonian's cells…

At any rate, she tosses the grenaden at her husband.

FLASH!

"Gah!" Almanac yelps, as he shielded his eyes. However-

BLAM!

Almanac was smashed against the wall of the stadium-like room. He quickly looks up to see Superman and the rest of his family standing ready to pounce.

"I think you and I need to have a talk, Almanac," Superman says, as he eyes glowed red with fury.

Almanac could tell that his prey's energy levels were amped beyond capacity, which is why he began to sweat.

"…"

_**Now…**_

"…But even though we defeated Almanac, he tried to crash his ship into Metropolis," Powergirl says, as she sat next to her "step-father" Sailor Helios. "But check this. Krista had managed to stop a major piece of his ship from crashing into Founder's Day Festival."

"Yeah, I saw that," 'Helios says, as she went over the prep-check list of their "Javelin". She wanted to make sure that when they go into the Negative Zone, their craft's systems would be in top condition. "They're calling her 'Superwoman' in the press."

"Yep."

"So...when are you going to graduate to 'Powerwoman'?"

"You know, I never really thought about it, but I guess it makes sense since I'm in my seventies, even IF I look like I'm in my early twenties."

"Yeah, just think about it."

'Helios then had turn to look at Powergirl.

"Why didn't your mother tell me about this?"

"Eh, you know how she is worried about how you feel whenever she visits my Dad."

"Sigh. Well, she should have more faith in my restraint, you know."

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

Part 15

* * *

"Ranma, I know you and Mom been…together for a long time," Power Woman says, as she leans back in her seat aboard the Justice League "Javelin". 

"Yes, so?" Sailor Helios says, as she continued her work of loading a new program into the navigation computer. "And it's 'Naru'."

"Huh?"

"When I'm 'Sailor Helios', I'm more 'Naru Osaka' then 'Ranma Saotome'."

"What's the difference?"

"When I'm like THIS, I like to shop."

"You shopping IS…unusual," Power Woman smirked. "I know for a fact that you HATE shopping."

"Well, I'm just glad that I have enough of my original experiences and stuff to recall my life AS Ranma, and thus shopping isn't TOO bad of an experience."

"Yeah. Remember when you took me shopping for school clothes, since Mom needed to 'run errands' all the time?"

"Running errands" was a euphemism for going on assignment with the secret U.S. government project known as "Task Force X", either with the domestic anti-metahuman team known as "Argent", or with the international anti-metahuman team known as "Suicide Squad". In those days, there were not that many superhero teams to deal with meta-level threats, and those that did exist were too green to be trusted by the American government. Back then, Usagi was code-named "Bunny", whose field of expertise involved the supernatural and the occult. Even after openly joining a superhero team like the Avengers or Justice League, Usagi still did the occasional job. And like many of them, there were certain hazards that Usagi had to be careful of. And when she was not, Usagi had to deal with the ramifications, like getting pregnant after an encounter with Oliver Queen, also known as "Green Arrow". And although she brought the child to term, Usagi was forced to give her daughter up, since she had promised Ranma that she would stop working for the Americans when she said she would. That child would be adopted by a family of New England "blue bloods" as "Beatrix Kiddo", but grow up to be an assassin-for-hire named "Black Mamba" of the "Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad (or "DiVAS").

The irony of all this was that the leader of the DiVAS was William "Bill" Caine, the twin brother of the Shaolin Monk Kwai Chang Caine, whose family were linked to the Saotomes as far back as the 19th century. Rather than follow in the footsteps of their father, Bill became a thug and later an assassin. And although Usagi did not know it at the time, it was her "Darth Lune" persona that influenced the events that led to not only Beatrix's conception, birth and adoption, but also led to Beatrix's role as an assassin. In fact, it was the Dark Lord who told Bill where Beatrix was on the day Beatrix had her wedding rehearsal in a rural town in Texas. Darth Lune wanted to create the events that would lead Beatrix to become Lune's Sith Apprentice. However, those plans were nullified when Bill took it upon himself to kill Beatrix, rather than bring Beatrix back into the fold. Thus, 'Lune decided to end Bill's usefulness by bringing Beatrix out of her coma five years later, and making sure that her retainer, Hattori Hanzo was ready to receive her daughter. After all, Beatix needed a proper blade when she sought revenge.

Thankfully, Usagi, having realized that her Darth Lune persona was acting behind her proverbial back, had her friend Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno temper Beatrix's quest for vengeance, which is why, for example, Sofie Fetale kept BOTH of her arms...

"Well, I still would rather have had your mother do all the girlie stuff…even IF I know what that 'stuff' was," 'Helios says, thinking about how Usagi's "errands" tend to come back to haunt his wife. "And worse, you were getting all embarrassed with your…developing breasts."

"It's not my fault that solar radiation affected my physiology, you know!" Power Woman fumed. "Dad told me that had I grew up on Krypton, I would have had a normal bust size. But no, I had to get stuck with THESE...so that perverts can make fun me. Do you know how hard it is on an over-developed 14-year old while trying to go to school?"

'Helios folds her arms.

"You're talking to a 'guy' who had gone to high school with a sex-changing curse…while dealing with a poetry spouting wannabe samurai," 'Helios says. "And besides…you became known more for beating up those jerks who were bothering you at school, than for your chest size."

"True, I guess. But Dad was mad at me for getting into fights all the time. He would always say to me that I had to be careful with my Kryptonian powers, and that I had a responsibility to protect those who aren't as gifted."

"Which is why I thought it was smart of Usagi and Clark to send you to Xavier's School for Gifted Students," 'Helios says, as she leans back in the pilot seat. "And although I didn't think you should have gone on to become one of the original 'X-Men', at least you learned how to use your powers better."

"I suppose so…"

Silence.

"Was Mom ever so…awkward growing up?"

"What is this: a feminine hygiene commercial? Aren't you too old for us to have this discussion?"

"I'm serious," Power Woman says, as she lightly smacks 'Helios on her left shoulder. "I mean, after dealing with Almanac and that 'pretender' 'Superman Prime', it's almost impossible to see Mom as anything other than a confident powerhouse…"

'Helios nods her head, as she recalls the events that led to the conclusion of the so-called "Sinestro War"…

**FLASHBACK!**

Sailor Helios was still recovering from the combined attack brought on by Sinestro Corp member Despotellis (a living virus swarm), Arkillo (hulking figure that reminded 'Helios of the Yuatja…the Predators) and Parallax (the so-called "Green Lantern of Fear", who was created to counter the so-called "Yellow Lantern": Sailor Helios). Unfortunately, that was merely round one of the overall goal of controlling the Earth. Worse, the alien insectoid warlord named "Annihilus" (of the sub-dimension known as "The Negative Zone") had took the "Guardians Of the Universe" and their Green Lantern Corp's "distraction" as an opportunity to invade the Universe. Annihilus had planned on invading the Universe anyway, thanks to the events of the Rann-Thanager War, when the hyper-science residents of Rann accidentally transported their planet into Thanagarian space (in order to avoid getting hit from a stray comet. Thanagar, home of the winged warriors, and in particular the famous superhero "Hawkman", were none too pleased with this. In fact, they had just recovered from a war with another alien race (one of many from the Vega Star System), when Rann appeared in THEIR territory. The result was a protracted war that nearly cost the lives of every one involved. Now, with various races still recovering, and with the Green Lantern Corp—the biggest of the space-faring peacekeepers—distracted with the Sinestro Corp, Annihilus took that opportunity to STRIKE.

Thankfully, a coalition of normally disparate groups and individuals has banned together to deal with this, led by none other than Sailor Moon herself.

"Ah, you are awake, Sailor Helios," says Ganthet, who was one of the more liberal-minded members of the Guardians. Like most Oans, Ganthet was short in stature, and had blue skin and white hair.

"Errg," 'Helios says, as stretched her arms. She was floating on some cushion within the medical bay on Oa, a planet that was at the center of the known Universe.

"How long was I out, Old Man?"

"48 cycles, actually," Ganthet says. "For a lower species, you have a remarkable 'healing factor'."

"Ah, that's just the result of intense training, Ganthet-dono," 'Helios says. "So, what have I missed?"

"The Sinestro Corp have already entered the Terran Sector, and will engage Earth's heroes shortly."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" 'Helios says, as she floats into the air.

"Simple: you did not fully recover from your injuries. Besides, your colleagues will engage the renegade's 'corp' shortly."

"Fine, fine," 'Helios says, as she begins to phase out of the room with the help of her power ring. "See ya!"

And with that, Sailor Helios leaves Oa, bound for Earth.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Damn," Sailor Moon says to herself, as she scans the tundra of some icy world, while her body was wrapped in a woolen cloak. The intelligence reports from what was left of the Kree Supreme Intelligence, bound within a Kree known simply as "Wraith" was spot on.

"So, Annihilus found a dormant 'Phalanx' hive…"

The Phalanx were a race of living machines that turn other living beings into THEM, in a way similar to a virus.

"Is that bad?" says the man named Richard Rider, also known as "Nova" (powers: flight, strength, durability, spatial manipulations, knowledge of the Ancients' technology and energy manipulation). All members of the Nova Corp wore slick helmets with a large red star on its golden front surface, as well as a blue/gold uniform (with the number of "star bursts" on the shirt top denoting "rank". Unlike the Green Lantern Corp, the Nova Corp were based out of the planet Xandar, and acted as its agents within the Andromeda Galaxy. Unfortunately, Xandar was the first to fall to Annihilus' attack, forcing the ruler of Xandar, Queen Adora, to sanction the Xandarian Overmind computer to give ALL the power of the Nova Corp (known as "The Nova Force") to Richard before she herself lost her life. It was Adora's hope that when the time is right, all of Xandar will be restored to life.

"It is worse," says Heather Douglas, also known as "Moondragon" (powers: vast mental powers and martial arts as a result of her training on the moon Titan, Jupiter, in the Terran Sector). This bald beauty was a strategist almost without peer…and was dating Phyla Mar-Vell, the new "Quasar".

"Annihilus hopes to use the Phalanx to create havoc to distract US."

"Well, he's doing a good job of it," Sailor Moon says, as turns away from the emerging Phalanx. "As soon as Quasar returns, we should set up a counter attack for Annihilus…and soon!"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

Part 15

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"We are taking hits from the 'Sinestro Corp'," Colonel Stephen Caldwell (USAF), commanding officer of the USS _Daedalus_, says over a secured line to "Homeworld Security". "We need reinforcements…and soon."

"Damn," General Jack O'Neill says, as he sits in his command center within the Cheyenne Mountain facility. "Colonel, how are our Goa'uld allies doing?"

"They are holding the line, but two members of the Sinestro Corp—the Cyborg Superman and Superman Prime—tore through most of the Gao'uld fleet before Sentry, Supreme and Captain Shazam forced them Earth-side. But…why hasn't the 'genuine article' been any help in this?"

"Because an agent of the Sinestro Corp slipped Superman a Kryptonite laced virus, not unlike a rabies virus. And I don't have to tell you what THAT means."

"Let me guess: is that why I've heard reports of Superman going crazy?" Caldwell asked.

"Yep, which is why Apollo, Mister Majestic and Mighty Man is dealing with a rampaging 'Man of Steel'."

"Huh."

"But don't worry about our Earth-side defense; Nick Fury is coordinating both the human and metahuman defense."

"Nick Fury" was the director of SHIELD.

"Just hold the line, and we'll deal with things on our side."

"Aye, sir," Caldwell replies. "Daedalus: OUT."

Jack then turns to his friend and subordinate Major General Hank Landry, who was the commanding officer of Stargate Command.

"What the status on securing allies?" Jack asks.

"Not good," Hank says, as he signs some documents quickly. "Half of our allies are presently engaged in battle with an alien entity known as 'Annihilus'."

"And that is why Usagi has been given 'special leave' to deal with the situation with the SG-1 team," Jack says, as he sighs. "Personally, I rather have 'Sailor Moon' here, but…"

"Yeah. Still, in hindsight, I'm glad that she insisted that a relationship be developed between us and the Goa'uld."

"On THAT…I agree," says Jack.

Silence.

"Isn't it weird that Earth's fate is in the hands of a 'magical girl' and a 'sex-changing martial artist'?"

"Actually, from the sound of it, it's downright creepy."

Meanwhile… 

"Kids Next Door…BATTLESTATIONS!" yelled Numbah 362, as she directed her attack on the incoming members of the Sinestro Corp. As the Supreme Leader, she coordinated all KND activity from the vantage point of the KND headquarters on Earth's Moon. The headquarters was in a neighborhood that consisted several bases and lairs, such as the Justice League Watchtower (which monitors Eclipso's lair on the dark side of the Moon, which had been used by former Power Ranger foe Rita Repulsa…before leaving for parts unknown with her minions), UN Spacy's "Moon Base Alpha" (and their "Lunar One" colony project) and "Liberty Station", the Technocracy's "Moon Base Omega" (a super-secret base for the "Void Engineers"), the Sons of Ether's "Victoria Station" (a way-station for the mystically-inclined Council of the Nine Traditions), and the Blue Side of the Moon (the physical site of the once-great Moon Kingdom, which is now the home of "The Inhumans"...the original human mutant race ). Everyone on the Moon were pooling their efforts to resist the invasion force, especially after several alien incursions that have occurred during the last twenty years...

"Let's make 'E.T.' and his friends know that they can't just invade our home planet!" the girl with the colander on her head yelled.

"Great, we're dealing with 'Miss Patton' here," replied Numbuh Five (young, African-American female who likes to wear a red cap), as she targeted a Sinestro Corp member.

"Regardless, we have to be careful who we are dealing with, Numbuh Five," says Numbuh One (young, bald British-American who wears sunglasses…even inside). Numbuh One was the leader of Sector V (a rather large and unusual treehouse, just like all the other Sectors). "According to our reports, this 'Sinestro Corp' can become stronger based upon OUR fear."

"Yeah?" says Numbuh Four (young, blond Australian), as he shot at a "Manhunter" (sentient androids who once served the Guardians before being replaced by the Green Lantern Corp). "Well, let 'em!"

"I'm just glad that we can finally use REAL weapons," says Numbuh Two (young pudgy genius who wears a flyers cap and goggles), as he makes an adjustment to their moon base's defense grid.

"PIPE DOWN, ye!" says Numbuh 86 (young, Scottish-American female). "Less talkin', more fightin'!" Numbuh 86 was the tactical commander of the KND.

"We're doing the best we can, Fanny!" says Numbuh Three (young, Japanese-American female), as she carried more equipment for Numbuh Two's modifications.

"Yeah, Fanny," Numbuh Two commented. "If we don't get the modifications together, we're going to be in deep-"

BOOM!

"Ahhh!" the kids yell in surprise, as the command deck area is swarmed by-

"NO ONE ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS," says the crimson-painted androids in unison. Then, they began to discharge their weapons fire.

Meanwhile… 

"Ami, Nekomi is experiencing an increase in enemy activity," Sailor Minerva says, as she used the holographic representation of the greater Tokyo Metropolis to direct the resistance, from within the bowls of _The Rantsu_, Ranma and Usagi's personal starship (located underneath the vacant lot in Nerima City, Nerima Prefecture, Tokyo). "Apparently, the Sinestro Corp believes that 'Project: Hope' will be implemented from THERE."

"I'm not surprised, Nabiki," Sailor Mercury says, as she continued to use her "Mercury Computer" to feed tactical information to the Homeworld Security. "The Sinestro Corp believes that 'Project: Hope' is a threat to them."

Having remembered the alternate future timeline where the Time Lord known "The Master" and his Toclafane allies took over the Earth, Sailor Mercury had decided to recreate the conditions that led to the creation of the "Blue Lantern Corp".

"So what is the status on THAT?"

"We're FAR from being ready, other than the proto-type 'Power Ring'."

"Humph. As much as I don't want to do this, I'll send my boyfriend to help reinforce Tarene and the Norn goddesses' position."

Tarene was the newest Norse goddess of Thunder.

"You mean the goddess 'Kwan Ying'," 'Mercury says.

'Minerva made a face.

"Oh."

"Yes, well, I'm not as liberal-minded as the Moon Princess is, when it comes to dealing with sex-changing boyfriends. But…I care for Tatewaki nevertheless."

"Nabiki, Ami," Sailor Diana says, as she, Miko Mido (codenamed "Lady Blue"), Tuxedo Mask and Mus, and Sailors Luna, Venus, Jupiter and Uranus enters the command center.

"What's up?" 'Minerva says.

"Here," 'Diana says, as she hands over four Sinestro Power Rings to 'Mercury. "These guys aren't so tough."

"That's because the frontline is in Metropolis...in the United States," 'Mercury says.

"Is that why Ranma and the others are not here?" 'Luna asks.

"Correct. The Sinestro Corp is sending, to use an American 'football term', their 'first stringers'."

"In other words, cannon fodder," 'Venus says.

"Ami, why is it that Tokyo is always being attacked?" 'Jupiter asked. "Is it because of Usagi?"

"Yes," says Sailor Pluto, as she steps out from the shadows.

"I thought you were watching the kids with the others?" 'Uranus says.

"The others can do such a thing; my work is a bit more…pressing. But to answer your question..."

'Pluto activates another holographic projection. The image possessed three circles, all "nested" within one another. However, each circle contained a number of spheres that looked like the Earth, like a charm bracelet.

"The big circle contain thirty planets, the smaller circle contains fifteen planets, and the smallest circle contains seven planets. Each ring is connected to the first planet of the biggest ring: Earth-Zero."

"'Earth-Zero'?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes. OUR planet is 'Earth-Zero'. It is THIS planet in this reality that all the other alternate Earths are connected to."

"What does this mean?" 'Mus asked. "Is it like 'sliding'?"

"After a fashion. There are infinite number of possibilities, with many alternate timlines and realities. Earth-Zero is a part of a 'cluster' that contains fifty-two Earths: Earth-Zero, and Earths 1 through 51."

"So, what?" 'Uranus asked.

"If the Sinestro Corp gets control over THIS Earth, it will have access to the other Earths."

"Out of curiosity, what are these…Earths like?" 'Diana asked.

"Hmmm. Imagine a world where there is a male version of the Moon Princess, and a female version of the Sun Prince…who inherits a boy curse."

"'Sun Prince'?"

"Ranma."

"Great," 'Diana says, as she folds her arms. "Ranma's ego is going to get bigger after hearing THAT..."

"Also, imagine a world where both the Sailor Scouts and the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew used sex as a combat art. And imagine a world where the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince never met, until long after their significant others have passed."

"Hey!"

"That's not cool, Setsuna," 'Mask says, now wondering if there was an Earth where he and Usagi were together…

"Really? Then imagine a world where the Sailor Scouts AND the Nerima Wrecking Crew are dead, after Queen Beryl and the Phoenix God Saffron formed an alliance to destroy BOTH of their respective enemies. So, please excuse me for putting things into perspective."

"Setsuna, how did this…cluster come about?" 'Mercury asked.

"It came about because of THIS girl," 'Pluto says, as she brings up an image of a girl wearing a red duster, black mini-skirt, and a netted body suit…

"She looks like one of the Hidden Leaf shinobi," Miko says.

"Wait, I remember her," 'Diana says. "She's…Tsunade's daughter."

"Exactly," 'Pluto says. "She was born in an environment that was created by a paradox, brought on by the Master. The Moon Princess did not want her and a few others to cease to exist, so she reshaped Reality that resulted in the fifty-two sub-universes within THIS Universe…of ours. Specifically, Tsuki Rantsu is from Earth-Six."

"But to have so much power to reshape reality like that…" 'Uranus says. "Why can't the Moon Princess do something about this war?"

"Simple: because there are lot more such beings, like the Moon Princess, out there in this Universe…and beyond."

"Good lord."

"The Terran Sector is the Moon Princess' sphere of influence, but it's a balancing act for her in what she can and cannot do. The moment the Moon Princess upsets that balance, our Reality could very well collapse into Oblivion."

"I see now," 'Mercury says. "It's the 'mutual assured destruction' principle, but on a cosmic scale."

"Correct."

"But what I want to know is where she and Ranma is now," 'Diana asked.

"We received word that Ranma is returning home from Deep Space," 'Minerva says. "He was…seriously injured-"

"What?" Miko, 'Jupiter, 'Venus and 'Diana yelled in unison.

"He's okay, guys," 'Minerva says. "He'll be here to join the fight against the Sinestro Corp. As for the Moon Princess, she's leading the resistance against an alien incursion from another Universe with Sailor Hestia and the Sailor Starlights, remember?"

"Wait, why didn't you say something, Nabiki?" 'Diana asked angrily. "She's not a fighter, you know!"

"No, but her…talents could prove useful enough."

Meanwhile… 

"NO ONE hurts my new friend, bastiche!" says "Lobo" (looks like the fifth member of the rock band known as KISS), who was the Universe's most 'interesting' bounty hunter…to say the least. Somehow, Sailor Hestia's ability to tame even the harshest of personalities managed to ensnare the Czarnian's "good will"...such as it was.

"SRKEEE!" screamed the insectoid warrior, as Lobo ripped out his opponent's guts.

"Humph," Lobo huffs, as he goes over to a fallen 'Hestia. "You okay?"

"Th-thanks, Mister Lobo," 'Hestia says, as Lobo helps her to her feet. She had used her ability to create protective barriers to allow the Sailor Starlights to go straight into one of the laboratories operated by Annihilus, within the Negative Zone. Thanks to Quasar's intelligence, Annihilus was developing a way to undo the effects brought on by the touch of the Phalanx, which was to be used as a bargaining tool for conquered worlds.

"Any time, little lady."

Just then, the Sailor Star Fighter, of the Sailor Starlights, comes rushing into the junction point, where 'Hestia and Lobo were holding off Annihilus' sentries.

"Come on, guys!" 'Fighter yells. "We got what we came for, so let's go!"

"Keep yellin' at me like that, and I'll hang ya by your guts-"

"Mister Lobo," 'Hestia says gently, as she places her dainty hands on Lobo's muscular shoulders. "Can we just leave?"

Lobo felt like snarling, as he gave into his so-called client's wishes.

"Fine. But 'Bunny' is gonna owe me one after this!"

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Powergirl!" says Mister Terrific (African-American male who wears a large, black letter "T" to hide his facial features), as he directed the "civilian" staff of the Justice League Watcher to direct resources for the "war effort".

The future "Power Woman" turns from her work of holding the bulkhead support pylons in place, while Captain Atom wields the pylon back in place…after receiving a direct hit by the Manhunters.

"What is it, Mister T?"

"I'm picking up a energy signature that is heading in our direction," 'Terrific says, as he scans the approaching object.

"We're done, Ma'am," 'Atom says, as he ceases his energy manipulation.

"Good. Assist STRIPE and the others in repairing of the 'Tower."

STRIPE was a power suit helmed by the man who is a partner of Stargirl.

"Sure," 'Atom says, before leaving the command center.

Powergirl turns sensor grid, as she observes the icon representation's approach.

"I'll deal with it," Powergirl says, as she floats in the air. "Inform Suprema that she's in charge."

"Suprema" was the sister of Supreme, a rival of Superman and the original Captain Marvel. Like her brother Supreme, Supreme (real name: Sally Crane) was exposed to Supremium (an artificial ore that is not unlike Kryptonite), her hair went white, and was granted superhuman powers, along with her brother Ethan and their dog Radar. Interestingly, with all these "Alpha-Level" meta-humans around, everyone kept everyone else in check. Only the anti-hero "Apollo"—a former soldier-turned-test subject, and member of the extreme meta-human team known as "The Authority"—had gotten out of hand with his arrogance, when he tried to force the issue of same-sex marriages in a rather violent way. Apollo contended that he and the vigilante "Midnighter" (a protégé of the second man to bare the name "The Batman") had legal rights that, if the American government refused to recognize such, should be forced to recognize. However, although the Saotomes were accepting of expanding the definition of marriage—in fact, they'd be hypocrites to oppose same-sex marriages AND polygamy for obvious reasons—they considered many of the heroes that came to the forefront in the 1990s were violent and uncouth, and that Apollo's "protest" was a distraction to the REAL question at hand: what defines a hero? In fact, it was the turf-battles between The Authority and their rivals "Stormwatch" (a metahuman team sponsored by the American government), with lesser known teams ("WildCATs" for example) and solitary heroes ("Savage Dragon" for example). It had gotten SO bad, that previous metahuman heroes and teams—many of which retired after the so-called "Secret Crisis Wars", of the 1980s, returned to contain the violence…

Sailor Moon dodges Apollo's attempts at manhandling handling her, while her husband, "Ronin" (i.e. Ranma) dealt with Midnighter. Apollo was angry at being scoffed by a member of the U.S. House of Representative's special select committee on Human Rights, so…he exploded in anger. The Saotomes were in the audience—with Usagi in her "civilian guise" as an independent photojournalist for the Tokyo office of the "Daily Planet—when the altercation occurred.

"Don't be stupid, Apollo," Sailor Moon says, as she dodged the punch. She was under no illusion that, given the track record of Apollo and his teammates, her opponent would have no problem in killing her…if so desired.

"You continue to misbehave like this, and what you desire the most will be for naught."

"We'll see," Apollo says, as his eyes glowed bright hot.

FZZZZZZZZZZ!

Usagi was bathed with the full force of the Sun, since it was the Sun that Apollo derived his powers.

Meanwhile, Ronin and Midnighter continued to fight on the rooftops of the Capital Building.

THAK!

"Not bad," Ronin (ox-blood colored, full body "shinobi" body suit with the family seal etched in the fabric) says, as he dodges the shuriken attack, while following through with a solid punch into the face.

BAM!

"You do know that relying on weapons is a BAD thing, right?"

"Whatever works, buddy," Midnighter says, as took out his escrima sticks. For some reason, his enhanced mental faculties could not calculate Ronin's next move. And on top of that, Ronin's reflexes, agility and speed seemed…superhuman, and yet he didn't detect any enhancements on Ronin's part.

However, that did not stop the metahuman from trying…

THAK!

Midnighter released two grenades and tossed them aside, to the most vulnerable spot of the dome of the capital building.

"What?" Ronin yelled, as he dived towards the grenades. "Are you insane?"

Ronin quickly grabbed the grenades, rolled and tosses them high in the sky.

POOF!

And then-

WHACK!

ZAP!

Midnighter gambled that Ronin would make sure that innocents were kept safe, while leaving himself wide open for Midnighter's attack.

"Argh!" Ronin yelled, as Midnighter cracked his opponent's back. Ronin, although he felt the blow, merely feigned its intended effect.

'Good thing I took those acting classes Usagi insisted…during her 'Broadway' days,' Ronin thought to himself. He then, while clutching his back, turns to Midnighter.

"Smoke grenades," Midnighter says, before moving in for the kill.

Down below, near the Washington Monument, Sailor Moon rises from her makeshift crater, which was made from Apollo's solar attack. Although she was smoking, Sailor Moon was not harmed…yet.

BLAM!

Apollo had lifted the Washington Monument and slammed the piece onto Sailor Moon's head.

"You 'breeders' think that you're better than 'us'," Apollo sneers. "You don't know pain until you're denied the right to be with the one you love-"

Suddenly, Apollo feels the Washington Monument being wrenched from his hands. In amazement, he sees Sailor Moon toss the well-known piece of architecture into the Potomac River.

"I never said I was better than you and your 'boyfriend', Apollo, save for two areas…"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon seemingly disappears, faster than what Apollo expected his opponent to be. And then-

POW!

Apollo's head snapped, as he felt a blow to his face. The force of the blow sent the solar man straight over to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. As soon as he arrived-

BLAM!

Apollo felt a tremendous blow to his stomach, almost knocking the air out of him.

"One area that I am better than you…is combat," Sailor Moon says. "I have been trained by the best fighters, warriors and soldiers who have ever lived…and who WILL live. Oh, and by the way, I am a demi-Kryptonian…among other things."

"Oh, really?" Apollo says with a sneer, as he suddenly-

BWOOSH!

Apollo changed the frequency of the solar radiation within him, creating a "red shift" effect. However-

SMACK!

Sailor Moon slaps Apollo in the face.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? If not, I'll repeat. 'Oh, and by the way, I am a demi-Kryptonian…AMONG OTHER THINGS."

And then quickly, Sailor Moon moved her fingers across Apollo's body…

"I didn't feel nothing-"

Suddenly, Apollo begins to fall into the ocean below, only to be caught by the back of his collar.

"What…did you do to me?" Apollo asked.

"I had isolated certain parts of your motor functions, so that you can never access your powers again…unless I say so."

"How dare you-?"

"How dare I? How dare YOU for abusing your abilities?"

"My rights are at stake!"

"Not good enough. We have in this country called 'The Rule of Law', a process in which we ALL have to go through in order to CHANGE the law. Has it been EASY for America to do the right thing? No, but it manages to do the right thing nevertheless. And I'm sure same-sex marriages WILL be seen as a natural progression of the independent spirit that made this country great…"

"Ooof!"

Apollo lands right next to Midnighter in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Both men were tied up.

"Had much trouble?" Sailor Moon says, as she lands.

"Naw," Ronin replied, as SHE takes off her mask. "Midnighter can be such a jerk, that's for sure."

"You…were a CHICK?" Midnighter exclaims.

"Pipe down."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay, Ronin," Sailor Moon says, as she hugged and kissed her "husband". "I have heard that Midnighter plays dirty."

"Wait a minute," Apollo says. "You mean to tell me that we were fighting…a LESBIAN couple."

"I'm more of a…circumstantial bi-sexual," Sailor Moon says, as she squeezed Ronin's hand. "I didn't CHOOSE to be one, but still…"

"I'm more transgender, and THAT was not by choice," Ronin replied.

"But…you two should be supporting US!" Apollo yells.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Midnighter asks.

"Simple: we believe in the rule of LAW," Sailor Moon says.

"And besides, who's going to stop you two from being together if ya want?" Ronin says. "I'm sure there's some minister or someone that can marry you two…"

"BUT…you two have a responsibility to use your abilities for the benefit of humankind, and THAT means that you two HAVE to be reasonable," Sailor Moon says. "These kinds of issues will take some time."

"Humph!" Midnighter says.

"Fine, we'll back off…for now," Apollo says.

And that was that.

Over time, a meeting of the minds between the older generation of heroes and the younger generation of heroes occurred, similar to the one that took place between Sailor Moon and Ronin, and Apollo and Midnighter. In fact, the later duo invited the former duo to later duo's wedding. Nevertheless, the metahuman community came to its senses just as the increase in alien invasions occur. Otherwise…

'I wonder who this other person is,' Powergirl says, as she heads off to intercept her target. As soon as she scans the so-called UFO…

"Sailor Helios!" Powergirl says with glee. "You made it!"

"Hey, Lara," 'Helios says, as she floats in front of her stepdaughter. "I'm here, so…what's the situation?"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 18

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon sits in her tent in a meditative state, when Dr. Daniel Jackson of Stargate Command's "SG-1" team enters.

"Usagi, we're ready to implement-" Daniel began to say, as he notices that his colleague was floating a foot above the ground. Always the skeptic, Daniel circles Sailor Moon.

"Interesting," says Daniel, as he takes readings of his friend with his Tricorder. "According to this, you are using your bio-energy to simulate an electro-magnetic field."

Upon hearing that, Sailor Moon opens her eyes.

"NOW do you believe me?" Sailor Moon says, as she un-tuck her legs in order to allow herself to stand up. "And don't look up my skirt."

"Hey, I'm not the pervert that YOU tend to be!" Daniel protested. "And believe WHAT?"

"That I am…a goddess."

"After all that I've seen over the years, hardly."

"Well…I could be the goddess of love…type."

Suddenly, Sailor Moon appeared A LOT sexier in her sailor fuku to her friend. In fact, her appearance at that moment would make the cartoon actress Jessica Rabbit look like an emaciated BOY.

"Well, Daniel-kun?" Sailor Moon says, as she saunters over to her teammate. "No one is around, you know…"

"N-now cut that out!" Daniel says nervously, as he blushed while backing up…before tripping and falling backwards. "Oof!"

Sailor Moon quickly appears normal again.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Sailor Moon giggled. "I wished I had my camera to capture YOUR expression."

"What if Ranma or Osiris saw you doing THIS?"

"What? You're afraid they might do something to you for…taking advantage of little ol' me?"

"Well, it DID cross my mind."

"Oh, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…"

Just then, Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (brown-haired crew-cut) and Vala (dark haired beauty)—SG-1's civilian guide—enter the command tent. Cameron was SG-1 team leader, while Vala was just…there.

"What the hell is going on?" Cameron asked. "We're suppose to intercept Annihilus' command space fortress in an hour."

"I'm just having some fun, Cameron," Sailor Moon says.

"Yeah, at MY expense," Daniel fumed.

"What?" Vala exclaimed. Although she tried to not appear infatuated by Daniel, she still had feelings for the archeologist. She wanted to smack Sailor Moon, but didn't because Sailor Moon was a superior officer…

"Never mind that!" Daniel says, as he gets up. "I was just here to make sure that the 'Moon Princess' is ready to GO."

"Of course," Sailor Moon says, as she puts on her cloak back on. "Let's roll…"

Sailor Moon steps out and is confronted with the site of a myriad of aliens and allies.

"Princess," Teal'c says, as she nods his head.

"Teal'c," Sailor Moon says, as she nods back. She then sees her "Sailor Scouts".

"Hey, guys," says Sailor Moon. "How's it going? And did Lobo behave himself?"

"Mister Lobo has been the perfect gentleman," Sailor Hestia says with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky for YOU, I care about what Kasumi thinks," Lobo says, as he smokes his cigar.

"Mister Lobo?"

"Yeah?"

"I am allergic to cigar smoke."

"Grrrr," Lobo says, as he snuffs out his cigar with his foot.

"In spite of HIM," Sailor Star Maker says, as she turns towards Lobo with disgust, "we do have a cure for the Phalanx."

"Do…do you think we'll do it?" asks Sailor Star Healer. "I mean…beat Annihilus?"

"Everything is possible, 'Healer," Sailor Moon replies.

"Then if we are to free our Princess, we best get underway," Sailor Star Fighter says. "I would hate myself for not being able to free Princess Kakyuu from all this…"

Sailor Moon nods her head. Kakyuu (also known as "Sailor Kakyuu") of New Kinmoku was a close friend of hers, until Annihilus came and conquered the planet. In fact, had Kakyuu NOT had sent her Sailor Starlights to Earth to find Sailor Moon, SGC would not have learned of Annihilus' intent starting with the Andromeda Galaxy…the home of many races, including the multi-storied tall "Zentraedi" and their masters, the dreaded "Robotech Masters". For Sailor Moon, she knew that Annihilus' invasion would be the reason why the Robotech Masters sent the Zentraedi to Earth, since it was because of this interaction amongst the allied aliens that they knew where to look for the precious "Protoculture Matrix". Sailor Moon, however, wanted to engage these people in order to prevent such a war from happening between them and her people, hence the makeshift alliance…

"We'll find Kakyuu and end this senseless war," Sailor Moon says.

"I don't want to be a damper on things, but JUST how are we suppose to take on Annihilus?" Nova asks. "From what Quasar said, we'll have to go through his main fleet in order to get to his mobile fortress. And assuming we can, SOME body will have to go in while the rest of the superhero contingent deals with Annihilus himself."

"That's where I come in," says Captain Marvel, whose real name is Genus Mar-vell (white haired youth with glowing white eyes and shadowy features that seem to invoke a star field effect).

Cameron looks at the latest person to bare the name "Captain Marvel". He could never keep up with so-called "legacy heroes". The only "Captain Marvel" he was familiar with was the guy who had to say a magic word to get powers…

"My sister Quasar and will take a team consisting of Moon Dragon, Star Lord, Pulsar, Binary and Wraith to hit Annihilus at his most vulnerable defense parameter, with the Imperium fleet you have assigned us, Sailor Moon."

"And I'll take Nova, Lobo—ugh—Starfire, Forerunner, Animal Man, Adam Strange, the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Hestia, and teams SG-1 thru SG-4 to the heart of Annihilus fortress…which I have no doubt will be fortified," Sailor Moon says. "Colonel Kowalski will lead the main combat units, while Colonel Mitchell will take point with SG-1."

"Just do your job, and we'll do ours, ma'am," Kowalski says, owing much of his life to his commanding officer.

"As long as you weaklings stay out of MY way, it'll be cool," Lobo sneered. "To think I got to treat this hairless 'apes' with respect-"

"ANYWAY," Sailor Moon says. "The only thing I have to say that the Andromeda Galaxy is the first and only line of defense of this Universe, since Annihilus is using it as a portal from his dimension. We fail here…well, we won't."

Sailor Moon scans her friends and allies. She sees the Tamaranian princess "Starfire" huddling close to Animal Man.

"I have faith in all of you."

As if on cue, a huge fortress-like vessel could be seen high above the surface of Sailor Moon's base of operations. So big was the vessel that it seemingly block out the light of the local star…

It was the super star destroyer, Sovereign-class "dreadnaught" ISS "Serenity", Sailor Moon's flagship. So big that it can hold a crew compliment of 150,000 people, and a troop contingent of one million. And it will be in charge of one of the biggest attack fleets to ever move against Annihilus' forces.

"My…god," says Cameron. He knew that his friend had vast resources, but to pull something like this off…

"Considering the fact that the Kree have been decimated, and the Skrull and the Zentraedi are occupied, we'll need ALL the resources we can muster…against a force that outnumbers us ten-to-one. Good luck."

As everyone begins to move to begin his or her assigned tasks, Sailor Moon turns to Cameron.

"Mitchell…how's Specialist Serena Tsuki doing?"

"Specialist Serena Tsuki" was a clone of Sailor Moon, who was originally tasked to protect Sailor Moon's ex-boyfriend Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba. With the present crisis, Serena volunteered field duty for a chance to work closely with her "clone mother".

"She's a good kid, I guess," Cameron says. "But…she has the skills to be a 'military scientist'."

"Good," Sailor Moon says. "Clone or not, I still care about her progress. And if all goes well, she might be the person worthy enough to…well, nevermind."

Meanwhile…

CHOOM!

"Lord Osiris, these 'Manhunters' have punctured the hull of our command ship in several key sectors," Hathor says, as their starship is rocked by the attack. "Any more such attacks and this ship will be destroyed!"

Osiris sneers at the remark. Although the Technocracy's "Autocthonia" facility (a dyson sphere that was the size of the Earth, and was in Earth's counter-orbit within Umbra) has replenished their allied forces with more resources, Osiris knew that the latest assault by the Manhunters could mean the end for her and her ship anyway.

"Let them TRY," Osiris says, as she sat at her command chair, as her Jaffa minions continued their work. "Before this day is over, all will know that the few…will have defeated the many-"

"My Lord," says a chief Jaffa. "There is an incoming object approaching our ship."

"Hathor, identify," Osiris commands.

Hathor nods her head, and examines her readings.

"My lord…it's Sailor Helios!" Hathor says happily. "My husband has come home!"

"Feh," Osiris says, as she leans back. She wanted to be the one to have won her battle in order to impress her wife "Isis".

Outside the ship, Sailor Helios sees a large contingent of Manhunters trying to overcome Osiris' defenses. The Senshi of the Sun stayed on the Moon long enough to help contain the Manhunter problem there, so now it was time to give the Gao'uld some breathing room.

"Jordan, this is Ranma," Sailor Helios says, as she called out. "What's the status?"

"Good, you're here," says Green Lantern Hal Jordan, as he dealt with is own Sinestro Corp problem.

"Is that cross-dresser here?" says fellow Green Lantern Guy Gardener, as he used a large hammer made from "solid" green light to smash into his opponent. Both men, along with other Green Lanterns, were still above the Earth, trying to wear down a contingent of nearly 7200 members of the Sinestro Corp. They had to keep their opponents detained long enough to allow the Guardians to unleash their "secret weapon"…

"Cut the crap, Guy," says John Stewart, an African-Amerincan Green Lantern, while he blasted his opponent away. "There's no time for this nonsense."

"Says who?" says Guy. "I bet I'll have more of these suckers contained than the skirt."

"You wanna bet, 'carrot top'?" Sailor Helios says. "The person with the biggest 'score' buys the first round of drinks at your shop."

"Deal!"

And with that, the battle continues.

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 19

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"They say that the 'Yellow Lantern' has family here," says Moxx, a thin-looking member of the Sinestro Corp, to his team-mates. They were hovering miles above the northeastern part of Hokkaido, much of it "shinobi" country.

"So what?" Toxx replies. "Why should we care about THAT?"

"Don't be stupid," Joxx interjects. "We bring FEAR to the Yellow Lantern by attacking his people."

"I heard that the Yellow Lantern was female," Roxx says. "And did we not send someone to investigate these lands already?"

"All these 'hu-mons' look alike," Moxx replies. "And yes, Lord Sinestro did someone here already, in order to find someone within the Yellow Lantern's 'hive' that could inspire fear in others."

"So?" Toxx says.

"While I and Joxx investigate are missing ally, you and Roxx will go to this…'Land of Fire'. Apparently, the Yellow Lantern's presence is most strong THERE."

The Roxx, Toxx and Joxx nod their head before Roxx and Toxx leave their comrades to embark on their mission, while Moxx and Joxx embark on theirs.

Meanwhile…

THWAMM!

Sailor Helios uses her own body to punch through the armor of the "Supreme Manhunter", which was basically a Manhunter ten times its size, while using her own aura to simulate a star's corona.

"Hey, does 'Gigantor' count?" Sailor Helios says, as she began blasting the android's inner-workings.

"How big is it, Saotome?" Guy Gardner asks, as he takes down another Sinestro Corp member. Word came down from the Guardians that the gloves were now OFF.

"Um, sixty feet tall."

"Hmmm, that's ten times the standard height. Alright, I'll allow…ten bonus points, even though you have a LONG ways to catch up with ME."

"Gee, thanks," Sailor Helios says, as she poked at the support structure of the android. "BREAKING POINT!"

BOOM!

Without the benefit of gravity, the shrapnel affect tore outward, essentially slicing the android in half.

"That's that," Sailor Helios says, as she sped away. The area, high above the planet Earth was certainly getting crowded-

"Lord Ra!" Hathor yelled through her secured communications link with her "husband". "Our thruster are malfunctioning…pushing out command carrier into Earth's atmosphere!"

"I told you, we DO NOT need Lord Ra's help!" Osiris shouted, whose voice the secured communications line picked up.

"I'm on my way," Sailor Helios says, as she purposely fell to Earth. Such a move was not new to her, having learned how to skydive from sub-orbit during her stint as a member of the future organization known as "Starfleet". And as annoying as Osiris was, she knew that the System Lord was special to her wife. And of course, there was Hathor's well being to consider as well.

Meanwhile…

The battle between Annihilus forces and Sailor Moon's "Galactic Imperium Navy", within the Andromeda Galaxy, began in earnest. As predicted, the insectoid warlord sent a third of his military to intercept the fleet of ships led by Captain Marvel and his team. The fleet that he was leading comprised of the Kree, the Skrull, the Zentraedi, the Imperium and other, yet smaller, space navies. Together, the entire group was known as "The United Front". So while the UF kept that wing of Annihilus' forces busy, the team led by Sailor Moon dealt with the rest.

BOOM!

"We're facing a full-frontal assault now, Empress," says Grand Admiral Usagi-Mamoru (a clone of Usagi Tsukino), as she directed her fleet aboard the ISS "Serenity", the flagship of Sailor Moon's forces. "Their weapons are using an energy are made from 'negative particles', so our shields will not hold out for long."

"What about the 'ablative armor'?" Sailor Moon asked over the public address, as she and her team boarded the transporters.

"Same thing. Thankfully, your friend and ally Lady Washu was kind enough to transmit the data of the 'reflex cannon' system before this push, otherwise conventional firepower would have been useless against THEIR shields."

"I'll be sure to thank her," Sailor Moon says. "Once we are in range of Annihilus weapons platform, inform Grand General Ranko-Akane to begin the second phase of the attack."

Grand General Ranko-Akane (a clone of Ranma Saotome's female form) was in charge of all the troops within the fleet.

"Yes, my Lady. And Empress?"

"Yes?"

"Good hunting."

"You, too, Admiral."

CHIRP!

"Okay," Sailor Moon says. "This transporter pad is designed to carry as many people as possible…without the benefit of boosting the signal strength."

"Um, that sounds BAD," says Daniel.

"I agree," Cameron interjects. "I don't WANT to end up in some bulkhead!"

"Then click your heels three times, and think good thoughts," Sailor Moon says, as she demonstrates her directions. "There, I'm all set."

Everyone around her looks at her funny.

"Well?"

Some on her transporter pad, after a moments pause, begin doing what Sailor Moon just demonstrated…

"Sailor Moon," came Adam Strange over the public address. "As soon as our Zeta Beam is ready to discharge, my team will begin the assault on Annihilus' command deck, while you and YOUR team take out the core."

Adam Strange and his team would be needed because Annihilus will be using the Phalanx as his "elite force".

"Right. And tell Lobo that I expect him to protect Sailor Hestia with his miserable life."

"Yeah, yeah," Lobo yelled back.

"Good luck, Adam," Sailor Moon says. "SG-1: OUT."

"Empress," says Specialist Serena Tsuki. "Why is Miss Tendo so important?"

"Yeah, it's not like she combat ready or anything," Cameron asks.

"Perhaps it is not who she is, but who will she become that is of importance," Teal'c says.

"Teal'c is right," Sailor Moon says. "When the time comes, Sailor Hesita will know what to do. In the meantime, we have shut down this fortress' core safely, while eliminating Annihilus' ability to ever use Andromeda as a staging ground for universal domination!"

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

"What are we going to do?" Shizune asked, as she covered to protect Ton-Ton, the Fifth Hokage's pet pig.

"Oink!" Ton-Ton says.

Toxx and Roxx were floating about near the office of the Fifth Hokage: Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary shinonbi "Sanin".

"Fear us, humans!" yells Toxx, as he used his power ring to blast the center square of the Hidden leaf Village.

"Yeah, make us stronger!" Roxx says, as he aims and blasted the face of the Fifth Hokage, which was a part of the cliff that looked over the village.

BOOM!

"Damn you, Ranma!" Lady Tsunade said to herself, as she took cover from the blast from around the corner. "Why must this place always get involved with your 'hobbies'?"

"Lady Tsunade, we managed to get the children to safety," says Ibiki, as he and Anko land.

"Who are these creeps anyway?" Anko says. Since the arrival of two members of the Sinestro Corp, everyone was either hiding, or was observing the aliens.

"Friends of Lord Ranshin, no doubt," says Kakashi, as he, Might Guy, Asuma and Kurenai appear.

"And with our respective wards out on a training mission with the 'genin', it will be up to US to save our village from these braggarts," Guy says.

"Personally, I rather hand this over to Lord Ranshin," Anko says. "Wait, what about-?"

"No, not HIM," Tsunade says. "He's a pervert and a slacker."

"With all due respect, Lady Tsunade," Ibiki interjects. "He IS the 'daimyo' of the Land of Fire now."

"Not to mention that he is better to handle these aliens than we are," Kakashi says. "Not that we're small potatoes."

"FINE," Tsunade says. "I'll get him-"

"Um, I called him already, Lady Tsunade," Shizune says, as she looked away. "Lady Rantsu received the call."  
"Fine, but you and I need to have a talk later about protocols."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Oink," Ton-Ton says with sympathy.

Meanwhile…

"Sigh," Kenshin says, as he naps in his hammock. Just as he was about to roll over to his side-

"KENSHIN!"

"Wha-?" Kenshin began to say, as he falls off his hammock.

BAM!

"Ooof!"

Lady Yaku Rantsu, Kenshin's wife, quickly goes to her new husband's side. She was careful about moving TOO quickly, since she didn't want to hurt her baby.

"Kenny!" Yaku says, as she helps her husband. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kenshin says, as he gets up. "Is everything…okay with you?"

"Yes, but there are aliens invading the village!"

"Oh…WHAT?"

"In fact, there are all over the world!"

"Why didn't you wake me up to tell me this before hand?"

"Well, you were sleeping and all…"

"Oh, don't cry, Yaku-chan," Kenshin says, as he holds his wife in his arms. In spite of his wife being a werewolf ninja, he loved her nevertheless.

"It's okay," Kenshin says. "Now, tell me what's up…"

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

SMST: Hero Initiative – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 20

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lord Genshin Rantsu, the "daimyo" of Otokune Prefecture, was sitting in his study. Genshin accepted his position in order to take a break from his daily involvement with the Tokyo "yakuza", and left Yuki Yubari—sister of the late Gogo Yubari, the bodyguard of the deceased Tokyo crime boss O-ren Ishii, who was also his adopted younger sister—in charge of his dealings…after taking over what was left of his half-sister Beatrix Kiddo's rampage. Normally, a woman would never be put into position of authority in the "organization", but Genshin made the decision out of respect for Ishii's memory. And besides, if Yuki was acting in Genshin's "name", who was going to disobey Yuki?

Nevertheless, Genshin did admit that having a "respectable" position in society was always a good thing. Furthermore, ever since his mother to over as "Otokaze", he had to do a top-down inventory of the Hidden Sound Village's resources, not to mention the fact that he took on a student at his father behest-

Suddenly, Genshin hears a slight commotion in the main room.

"Let me go!" says a female voice. "I got to see him!"

"What you tell me, I will tell Lord Genshin," says a male voice.

Genshin, upon recognizing the voices in the other room, sets his pen down.

"Kabuto, let her in," Genshin calls out. Genshin looked like a male version of his mother Usagi.

"THANK you," Fubuki says, as she walks into Genshin's study. "Gen-chan, we have a problem."

Genshin and Fubuki had only recently began dating, after Genshin comforted the girl at a near by bar. Apparently, she was depressed that her close friend Yaku was getting married, and was already expecting her first child.

"What's the problem?"

"Two aliens showed up and demanded to see the person in charge of this village. So…I sent him to where your mother was-"

"You did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Gen-chan," Fubuki says, as she looked down. "I…I wasn't sure what to do, and I knew that she could handle herself…"

"Never mind," Genshin says, as he gets up and gets his coat. "I better see this thing…through. Kabuto!"

The medical-ninja and spymaster Kabuto stepped into Genshin's office.

"Yes, Lord Genshin?"

"Do we still have the bodies of our…last guests?"

"We haven't disposed of them as of yet, sir," Kabuto says. "I wanted to perform a vivisection first before I get rid of them."

"You may have more opportunities to perform more…if we can get to the 'new recruits' before my mother does…"

Meanwhile…

"Ah, let's see," say Orochimaruko, the Otokaze of the Hidden Sound Village. She was overseeing a grand experiment, which involved her gardens.

POP!

One of the pods began to burst open, spilling out its contents.

"Yes, that's it," Orochimaruko says with glee.

The contents appeared to be a fetus submerged in foam. It began to pulsate, as it grew in size. Eventually, the fetus grew into a mature body.

Nodding her head, Orochimaruko takes out her "Father Box", which was a supercomputer from the Apokolips, the land of the dark "New Gods".

"Time: 1056 hrs," Orochimaruko begins. "It appears that my experiment involving the 'phytomorphic' pods appear to be a success. And with this, I can literally plant and re-grow those shinobi that were killed by the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll have to send Dr. Sivana a gift-basket for this fantastic suggest…"

"Phytomorphic pods" were the same plants pods that inspired the movie "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Task Force X destroyed most of the pods in the 1950s, and would do so whenever a strain of these plants popped up (most notably in the late 1970s' San Francisco, California). However, since Orochimaruko was really Usagi—a former member of TFX—the Otokaze had access to the pods.

Orochimaruko looks down at the clone of Kin Tsuchi, a female member of the Sound Genin who participated in the Chunin Exams of two years ago, and who was sacrificed for a resurrection ritual during the invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village that same year. And although she was writhing, it was merely her body trying to get used to its mature state.

"I'll have dear Kabuto test your worthiness-" Orochimaruko began to say. And then, she notices an approaching power signature…

"Ah, more participants in my little experiment…"

Meanwhile…

"We're in position," says Captain Havok, whose real name was Alex Summers (formerly of the Terran "mutant" team X-Men, and possesses the ability to absorb solar radiation in order to produce energy bursts). He was the leader of the rag-tag team of space pirates (actually, they were "Privateers" in the service of the Shi'ar) known as "The Starjammers". Rounding out his team of misfits was Ch'od (lizard-man powerhouse who is always seen with his furry companion "Cr+eee", which looks like rodent of some kind), Miss Marvel (also known as Rachel Summers, Alex's niece, and possesses telepathy, telekinesis and a fragment of "The Phoenix Force"), Korvus (a Shi'ar—humanoid species with some bird-like qualities, such ad feathers for hair—bounty hunter who wields a fragment of the Phoenix Force in the form of an ancient blade), Raza Longknife (a skilled cyborg originally from a Romulan colony that was destroyed by the Shi'ar),"Polaris" (green-haired "mistress of nmagnetism", and daughter of the supervillain "Magneto") and the demented "Deathbird" (the older sister of Queen Lilandra—X-Men's Professor Charles Xavier's former lover—the ruler of the Shi'ar). Normally, this group would have nothing to do with titanic struggles between empires. The Shi'ar, who did want to join the United Front, did send the Starjammers to assist Captain Marvel and his team to attack Annihilus' weak points, thus force the insectoid warlord to split his resources.

"Good," Captain Marvel says, as he surveys the battle. "Once we're planet side, I need for you to go after these targets-"

"You don't tell us what to do," says Deathbird, as she scoffs. "Only my sister does…under PROTEST."

"Then you can take your concerns to the Moon Princess," says Quasar, as one of her eyes glowed. Quasar, like her brother, possesses the sacred "Cosmic Awareness", which gives a person near-omniscience. Specifically, one who possesses the Cosmic Awareness can deduced a million or more future scenarios at any given point in time. Those with tactical expertise can use this ability to deduce an opponent's weaknesses. Very few had the ability to overcome the Cosmic Awareness, and those that can typically have guile, wisdom or intellect as a "super-power". When Captain Marvel went insane from over use of the Cosmic Awareness, it took efforts of the original Captain Marvel (now known as "Master Shazam") and Sailor Helios to bring 'Marvel out of his madness. Master Shazam possessed godly wisdom, while Sailor Helios was the avatar of the Wyld. Captain Marvel's efforts to deduce Sailor Helios' weakness proved to be for naught, which played into Master Shazam's stratagem. Afterwards, Captain Marvel allowed mental blocks to be placed within his mind, so that he could adjust to his Cosmic Awareness gradually, rather than experience its full power all at once.

"I'm sure that she will be pleased with what you have to say, Princess Cal'syee," Quasar smirked.

Deathbird gritted her teeth, as she says nothing. Even excluding the fact that Sailor Moon was the heir to a rival empire, she has heard too many rumors to discount Sailor Moon's effectiveness in the combat.

"FINE," Deathbird says through gritted teeth. "For now…we'll do as we are asked."

"I just home that we make it through all this," Miss Marvel says with concern. "We may have 'superpowers', but this battle could quickly become a war of attrition."

"Then, human," says Raza says, as he checks out his two Cutlass blades, both of which were made from "adamantium", a rare material that was virtually indestructible. "We better make sure we inflict as many 'wounds' upon the enemy as possible."

Meanwhile…

ZAAAAP!

Black Mary used her powers to zap the few remaining Manhunters that were scattered about the Moon.

"Power Girl, we're almost done cleaning up here," Mary said, as she sees her partners Medusa (a member of the royalty of the Inhumans, and who possess the power to use her extra-long, red hair like a prehensile weapon) and Bulleteer (a member of the metahuman group "Squadron of Justrice", and who possess superhuman strength, invulnerability and extra "boobage" thanks to the metallic "smartskin"…and her perverted deceased husband).

"We're almost done ourselves, but the KND need help," Power Girl replies, vis-à-vis a secured communications line.

"We're on," Mary says, as she begins to float. "Your Majesty? You don't have to come and help-"

"It's okay," Medusa says, as Bulleteer—who uses a bullet-shaped helmet to enable her to fly—lifts the queen of the Inhumans up into the proverbial air. "Kids should not worry about the things that we adults have to do."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Mary says. Blessed with the power of the gods, she did not need a space suit to survive in space.

"Come, let's finish this thing…"

A short time later, the women arrived at the KND Supreme Headquarters, by way of a secret entrance that only the Supreme Leader, the Tactical Commander and the mysterious "Numbuh Infinity" of the KND would know. However, since Usagi was really Numbuh Infinity…

"It's too quiet around here, Mary," Bulleteer says, as she looks about the darkened room where the airlock was located.

Medusa looks around, and sees what appears to be the shadowy figure of a child.

"Is that one of them?" Medusa asks.

Mary looks over to where the child was standing. Her senses told her one thing, but-

"Hey, kid," says Mary, as she steps forward. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is FINE," says Numbuh One, as he and the other KND emerged from the shadows. However, all them had red glowing eyes, and were being backed by a squad of-

"Manhunters," Bulleteer says simply.

"Not just 'Manhunters'," says Numbuh One, as he puts on his sunglasses. "We are…'The Manhunters Next Door'!"

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK-!

All weapons were turned on the trio of heroes.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Mary says wirily.

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 21

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I…got…you…NOW!" Sailor Helios says, as she used her Power Ring to prevent the falling Goa'uld command ship from crashing into the Earth, using her sheer will power. The irony was that although "fear" powers up a yellow power ring, Sailor Helios used her own fear of failing to fuel her will power. Thus, Sailor Helios used her fear as the spark that ignited her STRENGTH.

CHOOM!

Inside the command ship, the System Lords Osiris and Hathor stumble a bit.

"Status," Osiris commands.

"We are somewhere near the Tau'ri's Cheyenne Mountain base," Hathor says, as her hands lightly danced across her computer panel. "I will now direct personnel to immediately contain the engine core, as well as direct other repair operations."

"Good…keep me posted," Osiris says. She then touched another control panel.

"Osiris to Ra," Osiris says over a secured signal. "We no longer in danger. You can leave now."

"You're welcome," Sailor Helios says with a scoff, before taking off."

"Wait," Hathor interjects. "Lord Ra?"

"Yeah?"

"Speaking on behalf of myself and EVERYONE aboard, you have my eternal thanks."

"Thanks."

"And beloved?"

"Yeah?"

"If we survive this day, I will thank you personally…in my own special way."

"Um, yeah," Sailor Helios says with a blush. "I'll let SGC know of your situation."

And with that, the Senshi of the Sun leaps into the sky.

Inside the fallen command ship, Osiris turns to her companion.

"DON'T encourage him!" Osiris yelled.

"Based upon the level of intimacy between myself and my 'husband', it does not take much," Hathor says with a plastered grin.

"…"

Meanwhile, as Sailor Helios begins her ascent, she receives a call from someone within the Green Lantern Corp.

"Ranma, head for Metropolis," Hal Jordan says.

"Why?" Sailor Helios replied. "Superman can't handle things in his home turf?"

"No, but Superboy Prime might."

Sailor Helios' face turns ashen.

"He's there, huh?"

"Indeed. All the Earth bound heroes are there to meet him, though."

"What about the 'Corp?"

"We're still cleaning up. Only you are closest to the scene, but both Alan and Jenny will be there to assist you."

Alan Scott was the so-called "Golden Age Green Lantern" (an elder member of the Justice Society of America), while his daughter Jenny Hayden was the hero known as "Jade" (the living embodiment of "Green Flame", the power source of the Green Lantern Corp, and a member of Infinity, Incorporated…the children of the original members of the JSA). Incidentally, the newest generation of this line of heroes have formed a group known as "Justice, Incorporated", whose core membership consist of Captain Wonder (the son of Captain America and Wonder Woman), Black Eve (the daughter of Black Adam and The Mighty Isis), Kid Tornado (the grand-son of the original Red Tornado), Deep Blue (the daughter of Neptune Perkins, the Golden Age Aquaman, and the Japanese villain Tsunami), Spoiler (one of Batman's protégés), Verde (the son of Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern, and Jade) and Miss Terrific (daughter of the African-American Michael Holt—the second Mister Terrific—and is both a world-class athlete and hyper-genius). And, like their predecessors, Justice, Inc, are heroes for the benefit of humankind…

"Figures. I'm on my way."

And with that, Sailor Helios heads for Metropolis. Like all Kryptonians, Superboy Prime can absorb the power of a yellow star to gain his strength. Unfortunately, Superboy Prime comes from a Reality where Kryptonians can destroy PLANETS. And with Superboy Prime's insanity firmly in place, no one had any doubt as to what this demented doppelganger was capable of…

So, with that in mind, Sailor Helios heads towards the Eastern seaboard of the United States.

Meanwhile…

"All I need to do is get to the heart of the quantum singularity, and contain it long enough for you guys to shut down the Stargate," Sailor Moon says, as she steps over the downed sentries with her SG-1 team. Upon inserting the SG-1 through SG-4 into the heart of the fortress, Kowalski led his SG-2 team, and the rest of the SG teams, to provide a distraction for the sentries. Meanwhile, SG-1 will deal with the matter of shutting down the power source of the Stargate that allows Annihilus to invade the Universe from the Negative Zone.

"Easier said than done," Mitchell says, as he looks over the railing. The sphere that contains the quantum singularity was the size of a building.

"Why can we not destroy the device as is?" Jackson asked.

"If…we do that, then the entire galaxy could be at risk, sir," Tsuki says, as she calculated the effects of a potential explosion caused by a quantum singularity.

Just then, Teal'c gets off his secured communications line with Kowalski.

"Princess, we do not have too much time left to ward off Lord Annihilus' reinforcements," Teal'c says.

"Then let's get started," Sailor Moon, as she closes her eyes…

FLASH!

Now, Sailor Moon was in her cosmic form, consisting of metallic skin (with etched features that gave homage to her role as Sailor Moon), metallic hair and a white jewel embedded in her forehead. In some ways, her form was something straight out of a Hajime Sorayma art portfolio. If her form were any more detailed, Sailor Moon would appear to be nude to the uniformed. So, just to please her mother Ikuko, she wears a floating scarf that drapes around her supposed "naughty bits".

"I'm ready," Sailor Moon says, as her eyes glowed softly.

"Empress, as soon as you insert yourself into the singularity, we can begin the operation," Tsuki says. "I will need Dr. Jackson's help in this operations."

"Why me?"

"You are familiar Stargate operations, correct?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, just in terms of translating stuff, coupled with knowledge of astrophysics."

"And we need to deposit this singularity into…Oblivion?" Mitchell says, as he turns to Sailor Moon. "What's that?"

"Oblivion goes by another name: the Void," Teal'c says. "It is a place where life and non-life alike goes before it ceases to exist. In fact, many believe that so-called 'black holes' lead to such a place."

"And it's the only place where this size of a singularity can be safely deposited," Sailor Moon says.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Mitchell asks.

"Maybe, but it's the only way to do it."

"Oh."

Silence.

"How come you didn't use this…form of yours to deal with Annihilus?" Mitchell asks.

"Because it won't be ME to deal with the warlord," Sailor Moon says. "It will be up to Sailor Helios."

"HER?" Jackson says. "Why her?"

"Because I know for a fact that Sailor Hestia is about to receive a special gift from the Universe…"

Meanwhile, Nova's team manages to wear down the Phalanx elite troops, with only a few casualties.

"It's okay, Star Fighter," Sailor Hestia says, as she attended to her teammate's "wound".

"Ah…AH!" Sailor Star Maker whimpers, as she looked at her now cyber-ized right arm. Apparently, she was partially infected by the Phalanx virus. Thankfully, Animal Man deduced that since the Phalanx was a life form, that particular fact allowed Animal Man to control the rate of the infection amongst those who were infected.

"K-kill me!"

"Star Fighter, don't act like that!" Sailor Star Maker says, as she and Sailor Star Healer come upon their teammate and ally.

"Don't give up, Star Fighter!" Star Healer says, as she held Star Fighter's hands. "As long as we're alive, there is hope-"

BOOM!

Everyone turns to see Annihilus inflict a concussive force, by slamming his power staff unto the floor, that scattered Nova, Starfire, Adam Strange, Animal Man, Forerunner and Lobo across the deck.

"You-will-have-to-do-bet-ter-than-that-bi-peds!" Annihilus sneered.

Sailor Helios wondered what to do, feeling so helpless, when she felt a surge of power.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Kasumi, what is happening to you?" Star Maker asks.

Sparkles seemed to dance around Sailor Hestia's body, as she began to glow…

FLASH!

The next thing everyone knew, Sailor Helios appeared to have changed. A blue, starry background had replaced the yellow part in her normal yellow/white color scheme in her costume. Sailor Hestia's eyes were glowing, while the shadowed parts of her body appeared to possess a star field as well.

In other words, Kasumi Tendo, also known as Sailor Hestia, has become the newest CAPTAIN UNIVERSE…as predicted by Sailor Moon.

"Oh, my," Captain Universe says with astonishment. "I'm full of stars…"

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters or situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 22

* * *

In Centennial Park, Metropolis, there was a memorial dedicated to all the fallen members of the Superhero community, most notably Sailor Moon, Superboy (II), two men once known as "The Flash" (Barry Allen and his grandson Bart), Captain Marvel (II), the original Captain America, and a few others in recent years. Sailor Moon died fighting the Kryptonian "engine of destruction" known as "Doomsday", when the Moon Princess took the hit mean for her one-time husband Superman. Later, she would come back from the dead stronger than ever, thanks to her xenomorphic physiology. The second person to have the name "Superboy", also known as Con-El/Conner Kent, died preventing his twisted doppelganger—Superboy Prime—from destroying the Universe with the help of the son of Lex Luthor. Both the second Flash and his grandson "died" by being sucked up into the mythical "Speed Force"—the source of all speed—while saving their respective love ones. The second Captain Marvel, the Kree soldier Mar-Vell, died of cancer, while the original Captain America was assassinated waiting for trial for his participation during the so-called "civil war" within the superhero community.

Thus, this part of Centennial Park, called "Memorial Alley", was considered to be "holy ground" for metahuman and civilian community alike…save for these two.

"Humph," smirks Karen Henshaw, also known as "Cyber Sailor Moon", as she looks at the statue dedicated to her most hated foe: Sailor Moon. Although she looked like the Moon Princess, parts of her body were interwoven with cybernetic and bionics based on "techno-wizardry", including her single, red eye.

"To think that SHE is a 'hero'," Karen says, as she recalls how Sailor Moon failed to save herself and her three other companions, when their space shuttle was accidentally exposed to intense cosmic radiation. And, like the famed superhero "family" the Fantastic Four, Karen, her husband Hank and two others gained super-powers. Unfortunately, their respective powers had increased to deadly consequences, with only Karen surviving the experience…when she became a phantom. While in this state, Karen seethed with anger, especially after learning what a "wonderful life"—from Karen's perspective—Sailor Moon had. Eventually, she came upon one of Sailor Moon's pre-processed "golems", took possession of the Moon Princess' "holicrons"—an information storage device filled with "downloaded" Lunarian magical knowledge—and left for parts unknown in the Umbral Realms. There, Karen learned magic, but took to alchemy since it was more "scientific". She had tried to bring her beloved Hank back from the dead, but was rejected because of her "primordial" appearance, and in the process, lost parts of her body.

The irony is that on Earth-50, that world's Sailor Moon would become a cyborg because of injuries sustained in trying to retrieve HER beloved, Ranma Saotome, during an attack by the minions of the Hindu "dark god" Ravana…

Distraught, Karen used her knowledge of alchemy to construct her body. However, due to her nascent expertise, she relied on metal alchemy to help her reconstruct her body. In the end, she realized that her hatred for Sailor Moon played a big factor in determining the look of her new body. Still, to Karen, the irony of having Usagi's appearance would fuel the woman's revenge. And even after Sailor Moon had "died", Karen was still driven to destroy the object of her hatred. After all, if one cannot kill a foe, why not destroy that foe's memory? That is why when the so-called "Reign of the Sailor Moon" event occurred—when four females (the armored "Metal Sailor Moon", "Cyber Sailor Moon", the young doppelganger "Young Sailor Moon" and "Neo-Sailor Moon"…who was actually then-Power Girl's alias) came out to claim that they were Sailor Moon returned from the dead—Karen hooked up with Mongal (yellow-skinned alien that was attractive in a beefy sort of way). Mongal was the member of the Mongul Family, rulers of the violent proving ground and planetary gladiator's arena "Warworld. The Mongul Family has always hated the Superman Family, which includes Sailor Moon (due to the fact that the Moon Princess and the Kryptonian "Superman" were once married and had a daughter together). Mongal in particular hated the fact that a "girly-girl" like Sailor Moon bested her in gladiatorial combat…

FLASHBACK!

Dressed in a metal bikini and loin cloth, and equipped metal helm, arm guards, shoulder guards, shin and knee guards, a shield and a sword, Sailor Moon stood ready to deal with Mongal's next attack over the roar of the crowd. The arena operators provided all of her present personal effects. Normally, Sailor Moon would not have a problem escaping. However, the inhibitor collar had nullified most of her powers, including her magical abilities and access to her personal "pocket space". Still, what she lacked in power, Sailor Moon still had her mind to use…contrary to popular belief, of course.

"Hear that, trollop?" Mongal sneered. "They expect me to have your HEAD."

Sailor Moon twirled her sword.

"That's funny…I thought I heard the crowd wanting you to LOSE."

THAK!

Mongal brings up her up her battle-axe, as she smacks the handle upon her palm.

"I doubt THAT."

Mongal leans back, with her weapon at readied.

"I'm going to wipe that pretty face of yours, Moon Princess!"

And with that, Mongal charges forward.

Sailor Moon leans back, with her sword drawn backwards in her left hand, while pointing her right index and middle finger at Mongal. She steadied herself, as her opponent surges forward…

"GAHHHH!" Mongal roared.

At the last moment, using the "economy of motion" principle, Sailor Moon twirled her sword, catching its underside, while using a rabbit punch into Mongal's sternum. Taken by surprised, Mongal lost her grip, thereby allowing Sailor Moon to knock the axe into the air. With Mongal still in motion, Sailor Moon twirled around her opponent while raising her rear leg into a high arc. A downward "axe kick" into Mongal's spine followed this maneuver.

BAM!

"Arrgh!" Mongal screamed, as she went down.

As Sailor Moon looked at Mongal clutching her back, the Moon Princess caught her opponent's weapon.

KTCH!

Mongal, who by now turned around to see Sailor Moon coming towards her, was trying to wave off her foe off.

"N-no!" Mongal cried. "This is…impossible! You had no powers!"

"Wrong," Sailor Moon says, as raised her sword, before stabbing it down. "My TRUE power is that which lies in my head…"

SWISH!

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

THATCH!

Mongal sees the blade just a mere inch away from her head.

"W-why…?"

"I spared your life because I do not require it," Sailor Moon says, as she removes her sword from the ground. "And besides…maybe some humility will do you some good."

And just then, Superman and Sailor Helios arrived.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Superman asks, as he goes up to his ex-wife.

"Hey!" Sailor Helios says, as she got in front of his "present" wife while facing the Man of Steel. "I'm supposed to be the one asking that!"

Superman and Sailor Helios teamed up to find the missing Moon Princess, even so far as to go through a fleet of Khundian ships. The Khunds were hulk-like, magenta-skinned humanoids with a violence streak, and typically hire themselves as mercenaries in order to receive the chance to become experienced in combat. Together, the two superheroes dealt with Mongul's minions before arriving on Warworld. Unfortunately, in spite of their love for the Moon Princess, old rivalries have come to the fore.

And Sailor Moon neither wanted nor cared for such things.

"Ranma, let's just go, okay?" Sailor Moon says tiredly, while slinging her new "trophies".

So that was that.

Later, after recovering from her injuries, Mongal teamed up with Karen Henshaw to hatch a scheme against everything that Sailor Moon stood for…which thankfully failed.

END FLASHBACK!

"Hero…HA!" Cyber-Sailor Moon yelled, as she formed a blade out of her arm, and-

SLICE!

The head of Sailor Moon's statue was cut away cleanly.

"You have serious issues, girl," says a voice from behind.

Karen turns to see her lover, Superboy Prime, or, as he insisted to be called-

"Superman Prime, you made it," Karen says, as she floated over to her companion. "How goes the battle?"

"These Green Lantern wimps are a breeze," Superman Prime says with a smirk. Hailing from an alternate reality, Superman Prime teamed-up with the son of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang—Alexander Luthor—to reshape reality, so that they could have "the perfect Earth". In the end, many heroes died stopping that scheme, Alexander died and Superboy Prime was imprisoned on Oa. Later, the Sinestro Crop freed Superboy Prime, as well as Cyber-Sailor Moon (who was imprisoned for another reason). And with the help of the mysterious entity known as "Sailor Antipluto" of the Antimatter Universe, Superboy Prime was matured to his adult "Superman Prime" form, while Cyber-Sailor Moon was repaired, received a Yellow Lantern, and was given command of the Manhunters.

And now, these two villains were ready for the endgame.

"Well, that's good to know, since my 'Manhunters' are not doing so well-"

FLASH!

Suddenly, Memorial Alley is filled with superheroes.

"Huh," Superman Prime says with a smirk, as he adjusted his harness. Due to the fact Superman Prime was not exposed to sunlight for so long, the harness accelerated the energy process that would allow him to get back to full strength…

"It seems that the cavalry has arrived…not that it matters."

Tbc.


	23. Chapter 23

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters or situations belongs to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 23

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Now you humanoids will be FINISHED," Annihilus proclaims, as he charges his "Power Staff" to deliver the kill.

Nova and Forerunner (gray-skinned female with violet hair) were the first to recover.

"We have to hold this line," Nova says, as he increases his power levels. "You shield the others while I deliver the blow."

"No, I'll do it," Forerunner says, as she focuses her eyes (black with white irises) upon the Insect Warlord. "I was genetically engineered to be the best warrior of my 'sept'."

"Sept" is an old English world for a subdivision of a family or clan. In this context, Forerunner belonged to a family of retainers that was dedicated to the leaders of her clan.

Nova looks over to where Animal Man is trying to help up his recent ally, Starfire, while Adam Strange lay down a suppression fire against a throng of Phalanx "bugs". At the same time, the Sailor Stars were tending to their own injuries. As for Lobo and…his "assignment"…

"Wait, allow me to talk to Mister Annihilus," Captain Universe says, as she stepped forth.

"I don't like this," Lobo sneered. "Let me deal with this bastich!"

"Please…give me a chance, okay?" Captain Universe said with pleading eyes. "There's too much death already."

"Grrrrr…FINE," Lobo says, as he folded his arms. "But the moment he makes a move against ya-"

Captain Universe gently places a hand Lobo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mister Lobo," Captain Universe smiles.

The former Sailor Hestia turns to face the ruler of the Negative Zone. Both Nova and Forerunner were at ready, as was Lobo.

"Mister Annihilus…would you like to talk?" Captain Universe asks sweetly.

"Huh?" Annihilus says with a slightly confused look.

Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon dropped into the event horizon of the Quantum singularity, as she increased her power-levels that have not been met in years.

"Now…it's time for my next evolution," Sailor Moon says, as she transforms into…SAILOR COSMOS.

"My…god," Jackson says, as he observes his readings. "Usagi…is generating enough energy to top a ZPM!"

A "ZPM"—"zero point module"—was a portable node that can either power a large city for thousands of years…or destroy an entire star system if misused.

"Really?" Mitchell says, as he adjusted his goggles. He then turns to Serena Tsuki. "Specialist Tsuki?"

"Um, the Empress is neutralizing the quantum singularity," Serena says, as she performed her readings. "Once the ratio between energy sources has been equalized, we can then utilize the Stargate to shunt both the Empress and the singularity into…Oblivion."

Mitchell nods his head, as Teal'c gets moves up from behind.

"Kowalski says that we need to move the teams out as soon as possible," Teal'c says. "Phalanx 'bugs' are now being deployed."

"Damn," Mitchell says. "Tell Kowalski to hold the line. As soon as Usagi has the singularity contained, we can pull out."

Meanwhile…

"Do you need assistance, Power Girl?" asks Mister Terrific, from the vantage point of the JLA Watchtower.

"Negative, Mr. T," Power Girl replies, as she flies over to the KND Moonbase. "I have Stargirl and Aegis with me."

Steel, an African-American engineering genius who became an armored-clad superhero, taps into the microphone of his armor. At the time, he was leading a clean-up team to patch-up the damage done by members of the Sinestro Corp.

"Natalie, I want you to pay attention to what Powergirl says," Steel says.

"Uncle John, I'm NOT a kid, you know!" Aegis replies. Her armor was dark, and was based upon New God technology, which is why it was more advanced than Steel's armor. "I can handle the responsibility."

Stargirl giggles, as she rides her cosmic rod like a flying broomstick.

"What's so funny?" Aegis asks with an annoyed expression. Her facemask could mimic the movements of her own face.

"I'm just reminded how Pat always got on my case a lot when I got started in the family business," Stargirl replies. Pat was the pilot of the mobile battle-suit known as STRIPE.

"Feh!"

"Knock it off you two," Power Girl says. "We have to check on what had happed to Mary and the others.

Soon, the three reached the KND headquarters.

"Power is apparently down," Power Girl says, as she scans the facility with her super-vision.

"I think there is a power unit close by," Aegis says, as she used her sensors to find a power junction. Aegis was a young prodigy in her own right. "Stargirl, can you use you rod to 'juice' the coupling unit?"

"Sure thing," Stargirl says, as she takes her staff, and point it at the coupling unit. "Just tell me when."

"Um…NOW."

ZAP!

HUMMMMMMMM…

"That ought to do it-" Aegis began.

"MND…ATTACK!" screamed a voice.

Powergirl and her team turn around just as laser lanced her right shoulder.

"Argh!" Powergirl yelled.

"Power Girl!" Stargirl yelled, just as Aegis brought up her large hammer to create a forcefield. In recent years, Thordis has invited Steel and Aegis to the forge of the Asgardian dwarves to learn metallurgy and the Runic arts, which is how both uncle and niece became certified techno-magi.

"Die-!"

"No," Aegis says, as she switched from shield to concussive force.

FWOOM!

The changed KND agents were scattered about, and smashed against the wall of the docking port.

BAM!

"Damn," Power Girl says, as she inspects her wound. "Somebody's using a laser based on red solar radiation."

"Then, let me help," Stargirl says, as she applied yellow solar radiation to quickly heal Power Girl's wound with her rod.

"Thanks."

"So, what are we going to do?" Aegis says, as she inspects the kids.

"They looked have been made into cyborgs," Stargirl says.

"Not really," Aegis says. "Apparently, these 'cybernetics' appear to be 'cybernodes'."

"Huh?"

"Cybernetic enhancements that are grafted into the skin and muscle tissue to mimic cybernetics and bionics."

"Are they irreversible?" Power Girl asked.

"They should be, but it would take ages to remove all of them."

"Hmm. Then I guess I have no choice…"

"What?"

Power Girl taps into her belt buckle, the only place where an engraving of the crest of the El Family was located. The buckle also served as a communicator.

"Lana! Lori! Lois!" Power Girl called out. "This is…your Grandma calling."

Stargirl and Aegis merely giggled. Although Power Girl looked like she was in her twenties, she was born during the 1930s. And the irony was that daughter of Superman still calling herself "Power Girl".

Meanwhile…

"Take that!" Powergirl Green yelled, as she decked the Sinestro Corp member, as her enemy is drilled into the pavement of Gotham City.

BLAM!

The feral, wolf-like member of the Sinestro Corp gets up. He crouches, and pounces.

BAM!

"S-stop!" Powergirl Green says, as she giggles.

"YAP!"

"Care for some tea?" asked Powergirl Blue, as she and another Sinestro Corp member sit around to talk about…boys.

"Thank you, human," "Gina" replies. Gina—a name that Powergirl Blue gave her—was a crystalline biped that possessed great strength, stamina and durability, as well as the ability to create all kinds of crystals…including Kryptonite. Originally, Gina and her partner were sent to kill Superman's family, but Gina, who was being controlled by the Sinestro Corp, broke free of her conditioning because Powergirl Blue reminded her of her younger sister.

And Gina's partner, Dawg, has taken to like his new playmate, the tomboyish Powergirl Green.

As for Powergirl Red…

"Yes, Grandma?" Powergirl Red said, as she floated a foot above the pavement.

"I need you three to help me deal with some problem up at the KND moonbase," Powergirl replies.

"Can we bring our new friends?" Powergirl Blue pleaded.

"Grandma, Lori wants to know if we can bring our new friends Gina and Dawg," Powergirl Red replies.

Powergirl uses her super-vision to scan the area around her granddaughters.

'Great, more Sinestros,' Powergirl thought.

"Grandma?"

"On second thought, let your sisters entertain your new friends," Powergirl says. "You, get up ASAP."

"Yes, Grandma," Powergirl Red says. She then turns to her sisters, all of who were fourteen years old. "Guys, can you handle things?"

"Yeah, just GO!" Powergirl Green replies.

"Tell Grandma to come to my ballet recital next week, Lana," Powergirl Blue asks.

"Yeah, like there will BE a next week," Powergirl Green smirks.

"Fine. I'll be right back!"

And with that, Powergirl Red takes off for the Moon.

Meanwhile…

"Have you SEEN this creature?" Toxx says, as he and his partner Roxx hover confront Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade had decided to confront the alien visitors in order to allow time for Lord Kenshin to come upon the scene.

Tsunade stares at the holographic image. Zoxx, the alien in question, looked like Toxx and Roxx.

"I do not know WHO you are referring to, alien."

"Let's just get this over with," Roxx says, as he pointed Power Ring at Tsunade…

"Did I miss anything?" says a voice.

Tsunade, Roxx and Toxx turn to Kenshin leaning on the side of the building, eating a snack.

"Excuse me," Tsunade says, as she scoots over to her 'daimyo'…much to her chagrin.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tsunade says with gritted teeth.

"Thinking of us?" Kenshin says.

"Humph! You should not be saying to your future sister's mother-"

Suddenly, Tsunade clamps her mouth shut, eliciting a raised eyebrow on Kenshin's part.

"We MUST talk about this later, Lady Tsunde-hime," Kenshin says mockingly, as he hands his bag of jellybeans. "Time to get to work."

Kenshin walks over to the aliens.

"I am the lord of the these lands, and I think that you are looking for me."

Roxx and Toxx turn to look at each other, before Toxx faces Kenshin.

"Two things," Toxx begins. "One, we are looking for Zoxx and Voxx. And, two, are you the scion of Ranma Saotome."

"Well…one, we haven't seen any non-Terrans here. And, two, I am one of Ranma's kids…too many, but still..."

"That's all we needed to know," Toxx says, as he and his partner point their power rings at Kenshin.

"Now, perhaps we can come to an agreement-"

BLAST!

"Ahh!" Tsunade screamed, as she braced for the attack.

"Geeez," Kenshin says, as grabbed Tsunade and landed to safety. "You try to be hospitable…and THIS happens…"

Kenshin sets Tsunade down.

"You okay?"

"I will be once these aliens no longer endanger the village."

"You're right," Kenshin says, as he sees Roxx and Toxx following him. "And if there is ONE thing that ticks me off, it's when people endanger innocents."

Kenshin gets into position, and performs a series of jutsus, one that Tsunade has seen only a few times in the past. And then he slams his hand onto the ground.

DOOM!

"Summoning Jutsu: Luck Dragon!"

POOF!

A huge, white Chinese dragon appears, with Kenshin on its head.

"Hello, Kenny," the dragon says in a Scottish accent. "'Tis been a long time now."

"Sorry to disturb you, Greg, but these two guys want to cause trouble."

"Ah," the dragon says, as he suddenly whipped his tail, flinging Roxx and Toxx away towards the Forest of Death. "Then they be needing ta learn manners."

And with that, Kenshin and Gregor the Luckdragon go after two members of the Sinestro Corp.

"Good luck, you two," Tsunade says simply.

Tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 24

* * *

Meanwhile…

FWOOMP!

Genshin and his girlfriend Fubuki appear close to where Genshin's mother, Lady Usashinko, The Orochimaruko, was speaking to two more members of the Sinestro Corp: Joxx and Moxx. To be honest, they were expecting some sort of conflagration, but sees that the two aliens were being held in place by large snakes.

"Mother," Genshin says, as he fixes his sunglasses. "Is everything well?"

Orochimaruko turns to face her son. Although she looked like Usagi, her eyes were green and snake-like, and she appeared to have purple eyeliner on.

"My son," says the Otokaze. "I was just listening to their offer of joining their Sinestro Corp. However, I had told them that I was not interested…though I did thank them for their gifts…"

Orochimaru brings up her ring finger, which had a yellow ring on it.

"And I told them I had to use their emissaries for experimentation."

Fubuki blanched at the idea.

"Still, they were nice enough to tell of the Sinestro Corp's true purpose. So, I elected to…travel to Metropolis."

Orochimaruko brings out her henshin rod.

"And to think that they thought that I could not defend my homeworld. Silly Sinestro. Too bad for HIM that I am powerful enough to be in more than one place. Black Moon Prism…TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Now, Orochimaruko appeared in a Sailor Suit. However, the color scheme was black and white, and had green trim.

"What are you…Mrs. Ranshin?" Fubuki said fearfully. She could practically feel the Orochimaruko's very presence.

Orochimaruko gives Fubuki a knowing look.

"Nightmare to all…ally to NONE," Orochinmaruko says. "I am Black Sailor Moon, champion of Lust and Injustice. And on behalf of the Dark Side of the Moon…I will destroy those who stand against me. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Fubuki merely gulped.

Genshin merely sighed. The whole point of him being there was to keep his mother's darker aspects of her personality from running amok. And thanks to these aliens, his efforts to contain his mother may have been undone.

"Well, I'm off to see the wizard," BS Moon says, as she began to rise above the ground. "Be sure to see that our guests are…taken care of. Ta!"

And with that, BS Moon leaves for America.

Genshin looks over at Joxx and Moxx, now free of his mother's charms.

Fubuki turns to her boyfriend.

"What are we going to do, Gen?" Fubuki asks.

"We do what Mother asked of us," Genshin says, as he takes off his sunglasses, and begins to strip off his tie, coat and shirt. Fubuki salivates upon looking at her boyfriend's muscular chest, which was adorned by a large dragon tattoo…among other things. He was "yakuza", after all.

Meanwhile, Joxx and Moxx groan, having been side-lined by some sort of psychic attack.

"Wait," Joxx says, as he shook the proverbial cobwebs from his head. "Where is she-?"

"You're dealing with me now," Genshin says with a firm stance. "Because of your kind, you may have released an even MORE dangerous element into the world. For that, you shall die."

FWOOOM!

Genshin's aura began to burn hot and red, as the area seemingly shook. His hair seemed to wave in a fierce breeze, while the ground shock. Pieces of the Earth seem to rise around him.

"YOUR TIME IS AT AN END," Genshin says, as he eyes burned hot, while speaking in a reverberated voice.

"J-Joxx?" Moxx says nervously. For the first time, Moxx knew FEAR.

Meanwhile…

CRACK!

"Arrrrgh!" says Supreme, as his arms get broken.

"I HATE you…pretenders!" Superman Prime yelled, as he kicks the white haired superhero away. He then let loose a power blast of "heat vision".

FWOOSH!

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

Captain Shazam held his own, thanks to the fact that his invulnerability was magical-based. However, even he knew that there was so much to withstand from one who can move planets. However, he hoped that his next trick will at least slow Superman Prime down.

"SHAZAM!"

BOOOM!

A powerful bolt of magic lightning fell from the sky, and struck Superman Prime squarely in the chest. Captain Shazam was glad that he did not need to change in order to summon the magic lightning. Otherwise, he'd be vulnerable as the crippled "Freddy Freeman". However…

"What?" Captain Shazam yelled, as he sees that Superman Prime was left unharmed.

"Thank my associate Cyber Sailor Moon for preparing a ward against magic lightning!" Superman Prime says, as he slammed straight into Captain Shazam's gut, nearly pulverizing his internal organs in the process.

"Who's next-?"

BLAM! BLAM! POW!

Sailor Helios came upon the scene, just as he sees the last of the Alpha Level heroes fall down. Already, the Guardian's secret weapon named "Ion" had already failed. Ion was a Daxamite (a cousin species of the Kryptonians) name Sadam Yat who became a living Green Lantern battery for the express purpose of defeating the rogue Superman Prime. For now, she needed to buy her daughters Wonder Woman and Xenako time to deal with Cyber Sailor Moon before mounting a defense against Superman Prime. And although Superman Prime was stronger than Sailor Helios, Sailor Helios knew something that very few people knew: Kryptonian pressure points. Admittedly, Sailor Helios purposely prepared for the day when she and Superman would fight…just because she wanted to. Thankfully, Superman Prime will provide a chance to test her training methods.

"Why you little- Urgh!" Superman Prime grimace, as he convulse a bit.

'It looks like it's working,' Sailor Helios says. She had to be careful NOT to use her solar-based powers.

"Now to finish this! Sharingan!"  
DOOM!

Eyes now turned red with slight swirls within them, Sailor Helios utilized the Sharingan's more potent powers at the advanced level.

"Susanoo Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sailor Helios says, as an arc of lightning envelops her body.

Interestingly, the Susanoo Mangekyo Sharingan is a "taijutsu" technique. Over the years, Sailor Helios has experimented with ways to increase her physical prowess, as well as create a technique that was teachable to others; the Hidden Lotus Technique was such earlier attempts. However, she would not know that her bloodline trait contained an ability to utilize the Hidden Lotus Technique without the fear of premature death: the Susanoo Mangekyo Sharingan. With this, Sailor Helios can use all eight "chakra gates" within her body with maximum effect.

And that little fact was something she was more than will to take advantage of.

Moving at a blink of an eye, Sailor Helios moved about and pounded away at Superman Prime. For every moment in time, hundreds hits came about.

And then, Sailor Helios steps back to examine her foe…and came to a realization.

Superman Prime was regenerating the damage inflicted upon his person as rapidly as Sailro Helios could inflict upon her foe, including the damage done by her pressure point attacks.

"Heh, not bad, babe," Superman Prime says. "But remember: as long as I have the Sun to fuel my powers, I am MORE powerful than you will EVER will be!"

SWISH!

Superman Prime now is holding Sailor Helios by the neck. Sailor Helios could kick herself in the pants for NOT remembering than Superman Prime was fast enough to travel through TIME.

"You'll have to do better than THAT, babe," Superman Prime says, as he began to squeeze his hands…

Meanwhile…

"Specialist Tsuki?" Sailor Cosmos says, as she gets ready to move the quantum singularity into…Oblivion.

Serena Tsuki goes over to look down upon her liege.

"Yes, Empress?"

"I do not know if and when I'll return," Sailor Cosmos says. "So I am naming you as my 'steward'."

"Huh?"

"You are to take my place as 'Sailor Moon'," Sailor Cosmos says. "Protect and nurture the Sailor Scouts. But most importantly…be there for Mamoru."

Serena eyes begin to brim with tears.

"Yes, Empress."

"We're ready, ma'am," Cameron says. "And don't worry about Specialist Tsuki…we'll take care of her."

"Thanks," Sailor Cosmos says. "Oh, and Daniel?"

"Yes, Usagi?" Dr. Jackson asks.

"I expect my desk and stuff to be EXACTLY like it is when I get back!" Sailor Cosmos says with a grin.

"Just go!"

"Good luck, Moon Princess," Teal'c says.

"Thanks. And…make sure that Osiris understands that I'll be back…and that she is to NOT raise an army for world domination, especially by 'hooking up' with The Trust."

The Trust was a group of Gao'uld led by the renegade Systems Lord Baal, who routinely infiltrates the world's governments.

"I will do my best, Moon Princess," Teal'c says with a smile.

And with that, Sailor Cosmos and the quantum singularity gets shunted into Oblivion.

Tbc.


	25. Chapter 25

SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 25

* * *

Meanwhile…

SWISH!

"I'm here, Grandma," says "Powergirl Red" Lana Wayne, as she lands in the docking bay of the KND Moonbase. Lana, a fourteen year-old native of Gotham City, was the oldest of fraternal triplets. Typically, she behaves as the leader of her "team", though her youngest sister Lois would frequently counter this assertion. The triplet's parents were "Nightwing II" (i.e. Clark Wayne, who was the son of Bruce Wayne, Jr., aka "Batman II") and the flamboyant "Flamebird II" (i.e. Bette Kane-Wayne). From the time the sisters could walk, they were trained to use their powers for the betterment of all sentient beings…

Powergirl folds her arms.

"While on 'duty', you are to refer me as 'Powergirl'," Powergirl says firmly.

"But…you're not a girl."

Stargirl and Aegis giggled.

"Lana…" Powergirl warned.

"Yes, ma'am," Powergirl Red says. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"We'll split up in teams," Powergirl says, as she goes to a map of the place, which was brought up onto a computer monitor that was located in the control room of the hanger bay.

"Thanks to Aegis' efforts, we've learned two things. One, there is a 'code module' that has every KND agent's genetic structure. From what we've learned, this enables all KND members to get access to their facilities, equipment and the like."

"That's what I don't understand," Stargirl says. "Shouldn't we have had…trouble entering this place?"

"Maybe…it's because this place has been compromised?" Lana offered.

"That's a possibility."

"Or, it could be a trap," Aegis replied.

"And that's the point in all this," Powergirl says. "The second thing we've learned is that code module is the KEY in securing this place, and thanks to our little friend over THERE…"

Lana turns to see a blond-haired kid over in the corner, who was struggling from his bonds.

"You 'gurls' can't stop the Manhunters-Next-Door!" Numbuh 4 says, in a mechanized "Aussie" accent.

"And I figured out that by accessing the code module, we can reverse the cyber-mesh process," Aegis says. "I can reverse the process by using the module to emit a de-cybernetic code."

"So we need to get to the heart of this base, retrieve this code module, and implement the code to get these kids back to normal," Powergirl says.

"You said we were to split up?" Lana asked.

"You need to find Black Mary Shazam, Bulleteer and the "Inhuman" monarch Medusa. They're somewhere in this base, and your search for THEM can provide US a nice distraction."

"Great," Lana smirk. "I'm a distraction."

"No, WE are the distraction," Stargirl says enthusiastically. "Besides, I've always wanted to see what this place looked like from the inside."

"Now, get going you two," Powergirl says. "I want to wrap this situation up as quickly as possible."

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" Xenako roars, as she delivered a flying kick to Cyber Sailor Moon face. The Olympian war goddess and her younger sister Wonder Woman were one of the few heroes still standing.

"Ah!" CS Moon yelled, as she flew backwards. In spite of the access to the programs that enables her to know virtually every martial art in the universe, she lacked the experience to use them.

"Got you," Wonder Woman says simply, as she caught CS Moon, flipped backwards, performed a vertical screwdriver attack, and slammed CS Moon into the earth.

BAM!

Wonder Woman quickly recovered by leaping backwards, and landing on her feet next to her older sister. Like her sister, Diana became an Olympian as "the goddess of truth". And, like her sister, Diana chose to remain on Earth to fight for humankind. And both sisters were the daughters of Ranma Saotome, a martial arts adventurer.

"Was that the 'Hidden Lotus', little sister?" Xenako asked.

"Yes, it was, elder sister," Diana replied. "Father taught me that trick during his 'I-Ching' days."

"That's when both you and Poppa were 'intelligence agents' for the Americans back during the 1960s?"

"Yes. When I lost my powers for going against my mother's edicts, Father stepped in the help me…cope. Although, I do prefer a more traditional father-daughter experience that did not involve the cloak-and-dagger crowd-"

"Hey, I'm still here!" CS Moon sneered, as she wiped her mouth while getting back to her feet. "You THINK you'll stop my lover and I from destroying you all? This WORLD is the key to OUR happiness…and NO ONE is going to stop us!"

CS Moon stuck out her arm, which quickly formed into some sort of gun…

"Prepare yourself!" Xenako says, as she brought her sword at ready.

"I was BORN ready," Wonder Woman replied.

"But are you two ready for THIS?" CS Moon says, as she raised her arm, and-

POOM!

Some sort of silver ball is launched from the sky. It then burst open, scattering millions of small "chips" that struck everything that was inanimate.

"If that's your best attack-" Xenako began.

"Of course not, fool!" CS Moon says.

Wonder Woman looks at the scene. Blessed with the wisdom of Athena and her father's bloodline, the Amazing Amazon discerned what was CS Moon doing.

"This mockery of our step-mother is correct," Wonder Woman says, as she prepared herself.

Suddenly, the pieces of debris begin to gather into clusters. And then the clusters began to form into elemental-like automatons…that had become giant-like constructs.

"And now I have friends," CS Moon said with a smirk.

"And so do these ladies!" says a boastful caller.

Everyone turns to see Heracles, the scion of Zeus and Olympian god of heroes.

"Heracles!" Wonder Woman exclaimed angrily. Generally speaking, Herakles's past actions against the Amazon Nation does not endear the scion of Zeus to the princess of the Amazons. Still, Herakles has proven his worth in recent years, so Diana decided to still her tongue.

"Husband!" Xenako says happily. Although she despised Herakles as Herakles, she was in love with Hercules, and thus had to accept the fact that Herakles the anti-hero and Hercules the hero were now one and the same. "What took you so long to arrive here?"

"I was battling a monster for sister Athena, when I received the summons to battle," Herakles says. Herakles, who also went by the name of "Hercules", has in recent years merged with his avatar, which was a "lord of magic" that makes up the SHAZAM sextet. Like all gods, Herakles had many facets that have influenced the development humankind. In particular, as a lord of magic, Herakles role is to battle demons and devils that use the guise of humanity to do their evil deeds, usually in the guise of a Samoan sumo wrestler-turned-hit man. However, when he must fight openly amongst the superhero community, Herakles will fight in his true form…like now, for instance.

"Fine, now help us defeat this mockery and her minions!" Diana says, as she charged forward.

"I love you, too, Sister-in-law," Herakles replied with a smirk.

"Face it, husband, you tend to bring out the worst in woman hood," Xenako says. "However…you do bring out the best in ME."

Herakles grabs Xenako's hand and kisses it.

"I KNOW," Herakles says with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"Any last thoughts before you die?" Superman Prime says, as he tightened his grip.

Sailor Helios looks at her foe. All her years of disliking Superman for being so…intimate with her wife Sailor Moon came to the fore…

SPLURCH!

Superman Prime stumbled a bit, as he looked down at his gut.

"H-how?" Superman Prime says, as he realized that Sailor Helios had her Greatest Rune sword, "Venus", stuck in his stomach. "But the enchantments…?"

"Just because that 'ho' of yours enchanted your body, that doesn't mean that those enchantments are impregnable," Sailor Helios says with smirk. "My sword was made by Rune masters who existed long before your Krypton became civilized."

Superman Prime snarled, and was about to close her hand, when-

BAM!

Tarene, the Norse goddess of thunder, and present keeper of the mystic war mace "Thunderstrike", slams into Superman Prime, which frees Sailor Helios from his grip.

"I have you, Lord Ranma," Tarene says, as she catches Sailor Helios. Although female at the moment, Tarene still confers respect to the husband of the Lord of Asgard, Princess Serena, also known as "The Mighty Thordis"…a designation that is still used amongst the superhero community.

"Thanks, Tarene," Sailor Helios says, as she stands. She then flicked her sword.

"And thanks, Venus."

"So NOW you want to use me?" Venus yelled. Venus was the avatar of the Olympian goddess of love, thanks to the machinations of the Splugorth (the alien masters that first created Sailors Helios and Moon respective swords).

"I'm sorry. It's just that I rarely get to use you in a world where I don't have to worry about DEATH every hour."

"Well…okay," Venus says, as she absorbed the powerful life force of Superman Prime's blood. With this action, a finishing blow, even a scratch, will activate a Rune weapon's most powerful aspect: the Soul Drinker. Of course, the owner of the weapon has to permit it, but the next time Sailor Helios stabs Superman Prime, Venus can begin to drain the mad doppelganger of his life force…permanently.

"But in the future, PLEASE use me more, okay?"

"Hey, you might get more chances before the day is out."

"GREAT!" Venus says enthusiastically, as she disappears back into pocket space.

BLIP!

"I'm going to need help on this," Sailor Helios says, as she sees Superman Prime recovering from his attack. "I'm not going get lucky a second time."

Sailor Helios turns to Tarene.

"You think you can stall our friend?" Sailor Helios asks.

"I will make the Hallowed Halls of Asgard proud of my deeds, my lord," Tarene says proudly. "What are thy plans?"

"I got to find Superman for a marvelous two-in-one team-up."

And with that, Sailor Helios takes off to find Superman.

Meanwhile…

"Whirling Fist!" Kenshin says, as he delivered a punch at two of the Sinestro Corp members.

The whirling fist is a long-range attack that performs two things. The punch, based upon the principles of the "Dragon Rising Ascension", creates a tornado-like attack that can corkscrew into the opponent. Giving enough training, the attack doesn't need to connect in order to inflict massive damage.

BLAM!

BZZZZZZZZZZ-!

"Impossible!" yells Roxx, as he brought up his yellow barrier. Amazingly, the attack was cracking the barrier.

"How can this hu-mon have so much power?"

"I'll take care of him!" says Toxx, as he anvil over Kenshin.

Kenshin spot the falling object.

"Whirling Fist!"

Kenshin performed an uppercut attack, which caused another tornado to form. But now, Kenshin was in a predicament. As long as he concentrates, Kenshin can keep both Toxx and Roxx occupied. However, he couldn't move from his position. The moment he shifts his tactics, either Toxx or Roxx will attack.

"Great," Kenshin says with a smirk. He then turns towards his familiar.

"Hey, Greg!" Kenshin yells. "A little help here?"

Gregory the Luckdragon was sitting down sipping coffee (from a mug the size of a large pot), while reading "The London Times", when he looks up.

"Yes, Kenny?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"Well, I AM a luckdragon."

"Don't you think I could, you know, use some luck?"

"Right," Gregory says, as he sets down he stares at the situation. "Remember when I suggested that you actually learn from that dancer you was dating at the time while vacationing in Dublin?"

"Yes, I remember," Kenshin says. "I thought that you were giving me advice on how to pick-up a Celtic lass."

"And you have four limbs, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"And you happen to know the fundamentals of the shinobi jutsus…right?"

"Yes, but what does…OH."

"YES," Gregory says. "Now do what you have to do, and be done with these men."

And with that, Gregory returns to his reading.

Kenshin thought quickly, remember the significances of certain dance moves. He then remembered once particular footstep that symbolizes honoring the Earth mother.

"Right," Kenshin says, as he performed a particular jig, while channeling his chakra (which combines spirit energy with mental and physical energy). He then stopped, twirled and then stomped the ground.

DOOM!

"Earth-Style Jutsu: Izanmai's Embrace!"

Izanami is considered to the matriarch of the gods of Japan, who is also has dominion over the Earth and Magic. Ironically, Izanami is also the future Hoshi Sato, the reincarnation of the present Mamoru Chiba. And so…

At the Cherry Hill Temple, Mamoru Chiba, aka "Tuxedo Kamen", was collecting his thoughts, thinking about his girlfriend Serena Tsuki, when he suddenly…collapsed.

Back at the battle between Lord Kenshin and two of the Sinestro Corp members, a pair of gigantic, stone—feminine—hands burst out of the surface…and grabs the enemy.

"What the-?" Roxx yelled.

Fear began to strike against the hearts of Roxx and Toxx. And because of this, the Power Rings were now ineffective.

"Let us go!" Toxx says.

Kenshin cups his hands, as he forms a blue energy sphere, as he leans back.

"You have the count of THREE to hand over your rings," Kenshin says. "THREE-!"

"Okay, okay," says Roxx, as he drops his power ring.

"Fine," Toxx says, as he drops his ring as well.

Knowing that the Yellow Power Rings will simply find a new master, Kenshin quickly puts the rings into an enchanted box that only he can open.

"There," Kenshin says. He then turns Gregory.

"Fine help YOU were!"

"You won, did you not?" Gregory says. "And you were 'screwing' around by NOT using your Sharingan."

"That would have been TOO easy. Besides, I'm NOT like my brother Genshin."

Meanwhile…

"Fancy fireworks, human," Joxx says, as he formed a personal force field around his person.

"Yeah!" says Moxx, as he did the same. "Do it!"

Genshin looks at these aliens with a smile…

FISH! FISH! FISH! FISH! FISH-!

Joxx, had he was able to, would have seen Genshin's hand moves. Of course, unless one has super-acuity, one would not know that Genshin had moved his hands nearly 1000 times per second. However, the worse thing about what Genshin had done was to employ his family's classic attack: Vacuum Blades.

"Well, I'm waiting-"

PLOP!

Joxx has now been reduced thin slices of "meat".

"JOXX!" Moxx yelled. Now, fear gripped the alien.

"Run," Genshin says simply.

"Ah!" Moxx yells, as he takes to the skies. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far, as Genshin pointed his right palm at the fleeing alien.

FWOOSH!

The sky lights up, as Genshin atomized the Sinestro Corp member.

"Fools," Genshin says, as he powers down. "One…and ALL."

"Impressive, Genshin-sensei," says Sasuke Uchiha, as he observes all this, while standing next to his girlfriend Mai and Miss Fubuki. Sasuke and Mai was on a date, when Sasuke had heard that his teacher Genshin was fighting near Lady Orochimaruko's "horror show". So, he decided to see how well Genshin was doing in his battle.

"Bah," Genshin says, as he retrieves his shirt, tie and coat from a still in shock Fubuki (Genshin's girlfriend). "A warrior's strength lies in not what he does, but rather what he doesn't have to do. I wish my parents would not be so opposed to embrace power. Otherwise, they would not have to deal with their enemies on a constant basis."

Tbc.


	26. Chapter 26

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 26

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Now, do you realize how naughty you've been?" says Captain Universe, as she and the warlord of the Negative Zone "Annihilus" sat around having tea.

"I…I suppose I should have asked for help," Annihilus says. "However, it would have ruined my reputation for having a…soft side."

"My goodness," says Adam Strange, as he used his sensors on Captain Universe. "Kasumi's latent empathic abilities have magnified to such a degree, that she can literally soothe the mind of ANY sentient being."

"Joyous," Starfire says. "Surely, the wisdom of the Moon Princess is evident, when she brought Sailor Hestia with us on our mission."

"And that explains Lobo being reasonable throughout all this," Animal Man says.

"Very well, then; I and my people shall return home to my dimension…even though you DID keep me occupied long enough to remove my main source of power," Annihilus says.

"You knew?" Forerunner says, as she tensed up.

"Of course. I am Annihilus, after all. However, because of this trickery, it will be up to YOU to deal with my Phalanx minions."

Annhilus turns to Captain Universe.

"I do hope that in the future, we shall have another chat over your delicious tea."

And with, Annihilus disappears back into the Negative Zone.

"How are things up here?" Mitchell says, as he and the rest of SG-1 team enter the command deck.

"Yeah," Daniel says. "What's going on?"

"What's NOT going on is the battle," Lobo snarled. "Bunny promised me both payment and a healthy fulfillment of blood-letting."

"Yes, where is the Moon Princess?" Forerunner asked.

"She is taken care of Annihilus' power source," Teal'c says.

"So the battle is over?" Specialist Serena Tsuki asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Animal Man says. "The Big Bad said that he's leaving the Phalanx to be taken care of. And I don't think 'mechs' can be taken care of as easily as Insectoids."

"We need to tend to the wounded, first," says Sailor Star Healer, in regards to her friend Sailor Star Fighter, whom the Phalanx virus infected.

"If only the Moon Princess was here," says Sailor Star Maker.

As if on cue, a Moon "henshin" rod appears in front of Serena Tsuki…floating.

"What's-?" Serena began.

"SERENA TSUKI," says the voice that sounded just like Usagi's, but more refined. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE SAILOR MOON. TAKE UP YOUR DESTINY."

Serena looks around a bit before taking the rod into her hand…

FWOOSH!

When the light show ended, a new Sailor Moon was born.

"Great, another one," Lobo says, as he lights up a cigar. "But, hey, I DID like the 'free show'-"

"Uh-hum," says Captain Universe with slight admonishment.

"Yeah, yeah…"

By instinct, Sailor Moon goes over to the wounded Sailor Star Fighter, who was slowly becoming inorganic.

"Assist me," Sailor Moon says to Sailor Star Healer, with an eerie voice.

Sailor Star Healer does as she is told, as the two of them touch the wounded sailor…

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG…

The effects of the virus quickly begin to reverse.

"You…did it!" says Sailor Star Maker with joy, as she hugs her comrade.

"Too…tight…" Sailor Star Fighter says.

"Guys, I just received word (through my helmet's headset) that the second team will need our assistance," Adam Strange says.

"With many of Annihilus' remaining fleet now under-manned, we might be able to turn the tables on the Phalanx," Forerunner says.

"All I care is some death and destruction," Lobo says.

"Colonel Mitchell, can you spare your time and resources to help us complete our mission?" Captain Universe asks.

"I don't see why not," Cameron says. He then turns to Sailor Moon and the rest of his team. "You guys ready for this?"

"Yes, sir!" says the group.

"So, without Bunny, who's in charge of this…joint?" Lobo says.

Everyone turns to face each other.

"What about YOU, Colonel?" Starfire asks.

"ME?"

"Yes."

"You are the second-in-command, after Usagi," Animal Man says. "And we all agreed to be a part of this mission because of her."

Mitchell looks around the room. It wasn't the first time he had lead non-Tauri, but he has never been in charge of such an awesome assembly of "specialists" before. So…

"Alright," Mitchell says, as he looked around the command deck. "Let's ascertain what we have…so we can go kick Phalanx butt!"

BLAM! BLAM!

"We're almost there," Powergirl says, as she and Aegis heads for the central deck that contained the KND "code module". They had to avoid the so-called Manhunters-Next-Door, while going through a maze-like interior. Worst, the MND were using weapons that utilized the red spectrum of solar radiation as part of the security system, as well as for hand-held weapons. Already, PG had been hit a few times, and was starting to weaken a bit.

"Right," Aegis says, as she used her internal computer to link up with the KND Moonbase's internal sensors. She was tapping into the system just long enough to find the quickest route to the room, but not too long as to alert the MND or their masters.

"We should be entering the central area right about…now."

PG and Aegis flies into a dome-like, clear superstructure, where a large dish pointed towards the Earth. The apparatus was connected by series of columns of ports that led to-

"That must be the module," PG says. "How long will it take to figure out how to utilize it?"

"Not too long," Aegis says, as she begins her preliminary examination of the module. It appeared to be a modified home gaming console with a finger slot.

"Ew."

"What is it?"

"I detect traces of…boogers."

"Never mind THAT," PG says. "You and I BOTH know that these KND uses 'boogers' to key in their identification codes, since 'boogers' have traces of DNA."

"Um, right," Aegis says, as she took out her tools from within her armor. "Baring some unforeseen variable, modifying this module should be a piece of cake-"

BOOM!

PG and Aegis turn to see four large Manhunters breaching the far wall of the room. Strapped in the chest of the sentient automatons were MNDs.

"Stop right there!" yells Numbuh 1. "The MND will not allow you to alter the programming!"

"You continue your work, Aegis, while I handle these four," PG says, before tackling the Power Manhunters.

Meanwhile…

Sailor Helios flew to Metropolis General Hospital, where Superman was laid up.

"I'm sorry, Miss," says Detective Tom "The Terrible" Turpin, as he and the local Special Crime Unit block the entrance that led to Superman's recovery room. "I can't allow people save for families of Superman to enter this wing."

"Inspector Turpin, Superman can vouch for me," Sailor Helios says. "I'm…a friend of his ex-wife Sailor Moon."

"Oh, I see," says Turpin. "Still, I need to-"

"It's okay, Tom," says Inspector Maggie Sawyer, the head of Metropolis Police Department's SCU, as she enters the hall from where Superman was staying getting treated. "Superman vouched for…her."

"Thanks, Inspector Sawyer," Sailor Helios says, as she goes past Turpin.

"Humph!" Turpin growled.

"And…it's nice seeing you again, 'Ranko'," Sawyer says with a wink.

"Er, yes," Sailor Helios says with a blush, realizing that Sawyer can still recall their days as "meter maids" in San Francisco, back in the late 1970s. "Ranko" inspired a young Maggie to become a real police officer, while Ranma was working undercover to prevent the encroachment of her son Genshin's yakuza operation in the city's "Japantown District". One thing led to another…but the relationship ended when Maggie found out that "Ranko" was really a GUY.

"Um, see you around, okay?"

"Yes," Sawyer says with a smile.

With one gulp of breath, Sailor Helios enters the hospital room where Superman's wounds were being attended. By his side were his wife, Lois, and their daughter Martha. Their son Jonathon was making sure that his girlfriend Lena Luthor was safe at Lexcorp.

"Hey, 'Kal-El'," Sailor Helios says.

"Hey, 'Ranko'," Superman replied with a nod and a smile.

"Lois…Martha."

"Hello," Lois says.

"Hi," Martha says.

"My senses are still weakened, so tell me what's up?"

"Well…"

A few minutes later, Superman stands up.

"Then I better rejoin the battle," Superman says, as he nearly stumbled…thanks to the Kryptonite-laced microbes that were injected into his body by the Sinestro Corp.

"Superman, you need time to recover," says Professor Emil Hamilton. "The fact that I can suture your wounds like this is evident of this."

"But those people need to be stopped."

"Kal-EL, listen to Emil, please!" Lois pleads.

"Then let me help, Dad," Martha says. "I have powers, too."

"No," Superman replies. "You don't have the experience to deal with my doppelganger."

"That's why I'm here," Sailor Helios says. "Superman Prime is way to strong…even for YOU."

"Then what do you propose?" Superman asked.

"Just answer this question: do you know how to dance?"

"?"

Tbc.


	27. Chapter 27

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 27

* * *

Meanwhile…

THWAAM!

Tarene, the Norse "goddess of thunder", struck at Superman Prime in the chest with her war mace "Thunder-strike". As the barrier of Thordis' "standard", the blond-haired girl knew that the Lady of Asgard was counting on her to do her best. On the other hand, Tarene knew this…mockery of a man that was once married to her princess was more powerful than she. However, until she has given her last breath, the Tarene will make the hollowed halls of Vahalla proud of her.

Superman Prime grunted, as he fell backwards. He felt as if he was being hit with a baseball bat in the chest.

"Screw this!" Superman Prime yelled, as he let loose a blast of his "heat vision".

FWOOSH!

Tarene grunted, as the intense heat consumed her.

"No!" Tarene yelled, as she braced the blow, while stomping forward. "If I did not allow the fires of the demon Surtur tarry me, then thou shall not either!"

And then-

POW!

Tarene's haymaker to the face with her mace sent Superman Prime reeling. Asgardian weapons are created by the ancient craft of Rune magic, and "Thunder-strike" was no exception.

"Arrrgh!" Superman Prime screamed. "My eye!"

Blood trickled from his left eye, which Superman Prime used his left hand to cover with. "You'll pay for THAT, 'witch'!"

Captain Shazam, who was cradling his broken arm, sees Superman Prime moving into Tarene at full speed. He was not sure if Tarene could withstand the blow, but he was not about to take that chance. He could see that Superman Prime made the initial impact, and saw the look of pain on Tarene's face. So, using the speed of Mercury, Captain Shazam flew and rammed Superman Prime away.

BAM!

Superman Prime flew and slammed into several buildings.

"You…okay?" Captain Shazam says, as he goes to Tarene.

Tarene was about to retort, by saying that she was a warrior that didn't need to anyone's help, until she saw Captain Shazam's deep, blues eyes and flowing locks of dark hair…

"Tarene?" Captain Shazam says with a perplexed look, as he sees that Tarene was blushing.

"Um, nothing," Tarene says. Although Tarene was a goddess, and that Captain Shazam received his powers from a different set of legendary figures, she was still female, after all. "How art thou?"

"I will be okay, when this senseless fight is over," Captain Shazam says, as he scans the battlefield filled with fallen heroes. "My god-"

"Yes?" Tarene asked.

"No, I mean look at this," Captain Shazam says, as he points out the scene. "We better get these people to safety before Superman Prime returns."

Tarene was about to retort, when she realized that her liege would always say that the safety of others should take precedence over one's desire to wage war.

"Okay, let us do this."

Meanwhile…

"Having some fun?" CS Moon snorts, as Xenako, Wonder Woman and Herakles fought the golems.

"Shut up!" Xenako says, as she cleaved the arm of her "foe" with her sword. The golem used his free hand to smash down on Xenako's position. Thankfully, she had her shield handy. Still, the Olympian war goddess wished that she had full access to her godly powers. However, because she had chosen to be on Earth, her full potential was "capped" to what the Universe would allow.

Incidentally, Xenako's attire consisted of a traditional Greek war helm (with white "plumage"), a skin-tight leather pants, ankle-length combat boots, leather halter top with silver breastplate, silver gauntlets, a pair of thin metal arm band, an enchanted pistol with rounds made from "Promethium", a dagger, a collapsible bo staff, a battle axe, throwing blades (excluding her sword and shield), and a host of other implements of violence, both ancient and modern. Most of these Xenako keeps in pocket space.

Xenako finishes blocking the attack, before slicing off the other arm.

SLICE!

"You know, I can keep up this ALL day," CS Smirked, as she snapped her fingers.

The arms of the golem quickly reformed into fresh arms, eliciting a growl from the war goddess.

"I AM using mechanical means to control my pretties.

"This is NOT working," Herakles says, as he uses a classic pankration move to throw off his opponent.

"Quite," Wonder Woman says, as she lassoed her own opponent. "This let us combine, our resources."

And with that, Wonder Woman slings her golem towards CS Moon. Taking a cue from this action, Herakles and Xenako tosses their respective golems at CS Moon as well.

"Ahh!" CS Moon says with surprise, just as she de-activates the trigger that gave the golems to life. That way, they would break apart before harming her.

PLOOP!

"Grrr, how dare you make a fool out of me?" CS Moon yelled. She then signaled her Manhunter servants to the fore. CS Moon herself gets up from her seat. Now I shall join the fight!"

Meanwhile…

"Manhunters-Next-Door!" yells Numbuh One. "Get her!"

Taking the initiative, Powergirl sailed forward. She knocked down one Power Manhunter, while being tackled by another.

"How…long will it take to reset the code module?" Powergirl grunted.

"I'm going as fast as possible," Aegis says, as she streams the data within the module. "But trying to 'trick' the module into allowing me full access to its memory core- wait."

"What?"

"According to this, there is a code that matches…yours."

"MINE?"

"Well, the genetic markers do have both Lunarian and Kryptonian DNA."

"Huh."

"Were you ever a member of the Kids-Next-Door, under the name 'Numbuh Moon'?"

"No, I wasn't…but I have a suspicion as to who that 'number' suppose to represent…"

"Who?"

"Never mind THAT," Powergirl yells, as she flips another "Power Manhunter" over her shoulders. "What does that have to do with our present situation?"

"I could trick the code module into thinking that YOU are 'Numbuh Moon'."

"Okay, so I can we do that?"

"Um, you need to, um, do a 'nose pick'."

"Ugh!"

"Hey, it's the fastest way in dealing with this situation!"

"Fine, but first-"

Powergirl took a deep breath, and-

WOOSH!

The super-breath attack managed to knock over the remaining Power Manhunters, giving Powergirl time to…pick her nose.

"DON'T mention this to ANYONE," Powergirl said with a glare, as she picked her nose for buried treasure, before inserting her 'findings' into the code module.

PLONK!

"Good," Aegis says, as she used her own systems to hack into the code module central processor, and-

POP!

All around the KND Moonbase, the cyber-skin fell off the members of the KND.

"Readings are nominal," Aegis says, as she used the module to scan the entire operatives. "The kids are…normal."

"What the heck is going on here?"

Powergirl and Aegis turns to see Powergirl's granddaughter "Powergirl Red", Stargirl, Black Mary Marvel and the Queen of the Inhumans, the beautiful "Medusa" (extra-long redhair that had a life of its own).

"We did it," Aegis says.

"What happened to you guys?" Powergirl asks.

"We were being forced to run on hamster wheels to provide power," Medusa says. "Otherwise, the Manhunters would have harmed the kids."

"'Hamster wheels'? As in-"

"Yes," Bulleteer replied with embarrassment. "This is why I prefer just being a reservist, where I can have as little contact with the weirdness as possible."

"Not me," Mary says. "So, PG, where to?"

Powergirl was about to say something when-

BOOM!

"Look!" yelled Powergirl Red.

"YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" says the Alpha Manhunters, who were the command units.

"Now if WE can help it!" says a young voice.

Powergirl and the other heroines turn to see that the KND were up and ready for action.

"You may have gotten us by surprise, but we don't get fooled twice!" says Numbuh One, as the bald-headed kid puts back on his sunglasses.

"You said, Numbuh One!" yells Numbuh Five, as the African-American girl adjusted.

Powergirl looks at the kids.

"You guys want some help?" Powergirl asks.

"No, this is KND business!" Numbuh One says.

"Oh, I don't see why not," says Numbuh Two with heart-shaped eyes, as his hormones took over his brain…since Powergirl, Powergirl Red and Bulleteer happened to be 'gifted'.

"Ew!" Powergirl Red says, as she bops Numbuh Two on the head, having noticed his staring.

BOP!

"Ow!" Numbuh Two yelps, as he rubbed his head through his flight cap and goggles.

"Well, they ARE our new friends, right?" Numbuh Three says with pleading eyes.

Numbuh One sighs.

"Fine, but JUST this once," Numbuh One says. "Kids-Next-Door-"

"And friends!" Numbuh Three says enthusiastically.

"BATTLE STATIONS!"

And so the Justice League and allies swarmed against the remaining Manhunters on the Moon.

'Good kids,' Powergirl thought to herself, as she waded into the throng of androids. 'I'm just glad that I'm done having kids!'

Meanwhile, in the docking area of the base…

"Hello!" Numbuh Five yelled, as he struggled. "Can somebody free me?"

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

"You know, I could be HOME right now…instead on some nameless planet," Binary says, as she blew up another Phalanx 'tank'…that is basically an overly armored "biped" with two arms and four legs. Binary was the former "Ms. Marvel". And like Captain Marvel, she was blessed with the ability to fly, possessed super-strength and could manipulate energy. Back then, she was once known as Captain Carol Danvers of the United States Air Force during the late 1960s. After receiving powers from the second man to bear the name Captain Marvel, she mutates into a living star name. She barely remembers what she looked like when she didn't glow, had fire for hair, yellow eyes and red skin. That is probably why she chose to remain in space.

"Feh, spoken like a true coward," says Deathbird, who had been a long-time rival of Binary. The avian psychotic generally behaved herself when the Moon Princess keeps a tight leash on the death dealer.

The enigmatic "Starlord" (looks like a faceless "commando" and ninja), scoots into the trenches next to binary, as he slung his rifle.

"Carol, Quasar and Photon just relayed that the explosives are in place."

"Good," Binary says. "That'll give the Omega Men time to get Moondragon, Quasar, Photon and Adam Warlock into that citadel, where Ultron is hold up."

"You mean the one that looks like a nude version of the Wasp?"

"No, this is the original…Ultron Prime. Apparently, he created her to keep Earth occupied long enough to organize the Phalanx after an agreement between it and Annihilus was made."

"And that is…?"

"Destroy all carbon based lifeforms, of course."

"But, isn't Annihilus one?"

"He simply wants to expand the confines of the Negative Zone…after the Universe has been cleanse."

"Great. But, at least Annihilus is out of the picture…not that it'll do us good."

Meanwhile, high above the battle zone, a fleet of commandeered ships warps into normal space.

"Okay, people," says Cameron Mitchell, as he opens all hailing frequencies. "Thanks to our friends below, we know who the 'big bad' is. We do what we can, and stop them here."

"As long as I can 'frag' some one, we won't have a problem," Lobo says.

"Riiiight."

Cameron then turns to the rest of the assembled heroes.

"Colonel Danvers is knows of the situation, so Havok and his team will take the rest of you guys down there."

"As long as you provide cover, we should make through enemy lines," Havok replies. "Polaris will use her magnetic abilities to hide 'The Starjammers' and our allies, as we make our descent."

"It's not going to be easy, considering the fact that we'll be essentially cut-off from all support," Miss Marvel says.

"Just do your best."

Cameron then turns to Sailor Moon and Captain Universe.

"If you two wish to say-"

"Oh, no," Captain Universe says. "I will do what I can to help."

"Me, too, sir," Sailor Moon says, with enthusiasm. "It's what the Empress would have wanted."

Cameron nods his head. Although Sailor Moon had Colonel Tsukino's face, the SG-1 team leader could tell that he could trust her to get the job done.

"Then good luck, you two."

And with that, the final push to save the Andromeda Galaxy was on.

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Sailor Helios says, as she and Superman were in the recreation section of Metropolis General Hospital. "Now, this dance will allow us to temporarily merge."

"And the purpose being…?"

"You have power, and I have skill. Alone, we can't defeat Superman Prime-Jerk. But together, we just might have a chance."

"I don't know about this, Clark," Lois says with concerned. She and Clark Kent have been married the 1970s, but have known each other much earlier. In fact, it was not until Lois was in her forties that she had her first child. But in spite of her long marriage to the Man of Steel, Lois still was ticked that Clark was married once before…

"I mean, what if you and Ranma get…stuck?"

"Then you and Usagi will have to merge as well," Superman says jokingly.

"That's not even funny!"

"Look, guys, it's okay," says Sailor Helios. "The merging only last about an hour anyway."

"Okay," Superman says, as he stretches he rolls his neck. "Show me these dance steps."

"Fine," Sailor Helios says. "All you need is to do the mirror of these steps…"

Sailor Helios performs a few steps, and then twists her arms before crouching. She ends the steps with a half-hearted leap to one side.

"And there you go," Sailor Helios says.

"This is a joke," Lois says flatly.

"Hey, I didn't make this up!"

"I believe you," Superman says. "But it does look a bit…ridiculous."

"I know. So, you have it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So show me."

Superman, much to his embarrassment, performs the steps.

"Good," Sailor Helios says. "So…you want to do it?"

"Um, sure."

"Wait, 'Smallville'," Lois says, as she turns took Superman's face…and kiss it. "Be safe, okay?"

"Sure," Superman says.

Lois then turns towards Sailor Helios, with a stern look.

"If something happens to my husband, I'm going to kick you in the 'family jewels'…the next time you have 'em!"

"FINE," Sailor Helios says with a groan. "Can get this over with?"

"Certainly," Superman says, as he gets into position.

"Oh, be sure to concentrate on the task at hand," Sailor Helios says. "One false step, and we'll have to wait a while before we can try again."

"Very well," Superman says, as he gets into position. "Let's proceed."

"One…two…three," Sailor Helios says. "Fu-sion-HA!"

FWOOSH!

Lois was nearly blinded by the light.

"Clark-!"

When the light died down, Lois tried to shake off the effects.

"Clark? Are you okay?"

"'Clark'?" says a girl's voice. "You know my Dad?"

Lois could now see a red-haired girl. She was dressed in a sailor-style school uniform.

"Huh?"

The girl looks around.

"The last thing I remembered was fighting Biko again, when I found myself here."

"Wait, just who ARE you?"

The girl smiles at Lois.

"My name is 'Eiko'…'Eiko Magami."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Augh!" Xenako yells, as she is knocked back. Her pride was more hurt than not. Already, her husband Herakles and her younger sister were being swarmed by the Alpha Manhunters.

"You so-called 'gods' are NOT a threat," CS Moon chortled. "In FACT…I don't think that there is anyone who can beat me!"

"Well, then, care to try an adult for size?" says a feminine, yet ethereal voice.

CS Moon could swear that the voice sounded familiar. As she turns towards the source the voice, the air was seemingly filled with rose-petals…

"YOU," CS Moon says, as she turns to face…Sailor Moon. Only, it wasn't exactly her. For one thing, the color scheme of this Sailor Moon's costume was white with a black color scheme (with purple trim). Another thing, this person was paler—though that did not deter from her beauty—and she had purple eyeliner. And speaking of eyeliner, it was her eyes that bugged CS Moon…

"Sailor Moon…you decided to show up," CS Moon says.

Black Sailor Moon merely snorted, as she collapsed her bamboo umbrella.

"That's because your friends disturbed my…retirement," BS Moon says. "But I suppose that sooner or later, I would have had to teach you and your friends proper manners."

With one whack to the side of a nearby building, with her umbrella, BS Moon demolished the structure.

BOOM.

This elicit gasp from CS Moon.

"Now that you have my attention, it's time to PLAY."

Tbc.


	28. Chapter 28

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 28

* * *

Meanwhile…

To call "Oblivion" a realm or a dimension is an understatement. Oblivion was ALL and eternal. It existed before the Universe began, it exists outside the Universe and it will continue to exist when the Universe ends. The Time Lords had considered this place as "The Void", the space in between the timelines and dimensions. But for other species, it had a more appropriate name: Hell. For most species, Oblivion's existed was worse than death, since death is the conclusion of life. Since Time did not exist even in that place, a minute can mean an eternity…and vice-versa. And to be immortal within Oblivion was a mind-numbing horror indeed.

"So…cold," Sailor Cosmos says, as she huddled in a fetal position. All around her, the metallic, silvery skinned soldier of Love and Justice felt the touch of darkness…and of the cold. She knew that by sending the quantum singularity to this place, the Andromeda Galaxy and the other satellite galaxies, would be saved from destruction…at least, for now. She did recall that the Kelvans had said that they had begun their search for a new home around this time. Could it be possible that the "Annihilus Wave"—a conversion process that transferred space from the Universe into the Negative Zone, and what had destroyed the shape-shifting "Skrulls" homeworld of "Skrullos"—is the reason for Andromeda's impeding instability? She did know that the Andromeda's "satellite galaxies" would continue to be sustainable for a longer time, as Andromeda's center axis begins to loose cohesion. Once that happens, the gravitational constant within Andromeda will be in a constant state of flux…something that is not conducive to stable, and inhabitable, celestial body.

At moment, however, Sailor Cosmos' main concern was Oblivion.

"So cold…"

"Yes, it is…Sister Usagi," says a familiar voice.

Sailor Cosmos opened her glowing eyes to see the floating form of-

"Sister Alti?"

The renegade Amazon mystic merely smirked.

"And to think that I would never see you here again," Alti says.

Meanwhile…

Captain Universe and SG-2 were separated from the rest of the landing party. It was thought that there was a less likely of being noticed with smaller numbers.

"Man, look at this terrain," says Lt/Colonel Charles "Charlie" Kowalski, as he directed his men. As the leader of his team of United States Air Force special operations unit—codenamed "The Weathermen"—it was his job to assist Captain Universe and her chaperone, "Lobo", upon making contact with the enemy. Personally, Kowalski would rather face the Ori than work with an apparent psychopath like the Czarnian.

"We should be near the secondary access point at the citadel of 'Ultron Prime'," Kowalski says, as he takes his modified "GPS" unit.

Lobo merely lit up his cigar.

"Not that I care, but you should know that the moment you activated your do-hicky, are positions were 'locked'."

"Oh, my," Captain Universe says, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Perhaps we should go to a different…area?"

"No, it should be fine," says Kowalski. "Besides, how can we be tracked, if we're masking our signal?"

Unknown to them, a pair of electronic eyes were watching this conversation from close by…

"That's because you 'hu-mons' think that you know everything," Lobo says. "But you don't. You don't know that there are more ways to track down a signal, especially in an area that is expected to be targeted-"

And then, all hell brakes loose.

"Raawr!" says the lead 'Cyber-Hound', as the canyon was suddenly filled with packs of these mechanical constructs.

"Take cover!" Kowalski yells, as he signals his team to move into a safety position.

"Feh, not me," Lobo says, as he went right at the lead 'dog'. They met, and began to tumble about the ground.

"Bad dog!" Captain Universe says with a firm, yet quiet, determination, as she let loose a concentrated dose cosmic energy upon another pair of "dogs".

FWAK!

One cyber-hound was knocked back, while his partner managed to dodge the attack. It was now bearing upon the unassuming eldest Tendo girl.

"Raawr-!"

"Ah!" Captain Universe says, just as she braces herself for the takedown.

"No!" Kowalski says, as he knocks Captain Universe out of the way.

BAM!

Kowalski tumbled, but, unlike Lobo, he was only…human.

"Arrrgh-!"

"No!" Captain Universe yells, as she atomized the dogs.

"Return fire!" yells Major Louis Ferretti, as he and the rest of his SG-2 team discharged their weapons at the remaining "dogs".

When the fighting was over, Captain Universe goes over to the fallen Kowalski.

"Argh," Kowalski manages to say, as blood poured from wounds.

"Hold still, sir," Captain Universe says, so that I can-"

"No," Kowalski says, as he manages to grab Captain Universe's wrist. "There's no time. You have to finish…the mission."

Tears began to fall from Captain Universe's eyes, as she realizes that there were more important things than one man's life. And already, everyone could hear the sound of more cyber-hounds on the proverbial horizon.

"Then here," Lobo says, as he tosses Kowalski one of his fusion grenades. Although such weapons were the size of tennis balls, they can "take out" an area the size of one city block.

"You'll be needing it, pal."

Kowalski nods his thanks, as he accepts the "gift".

"Thanks- COUGH!"

Captain Universe places a hand on Kowalski.

"I promise to be back for you, Mister Kowalski," Captain Universe says tenderly.

"Just go kid."

Captain Universe stares at Kowalski for a moment before giving him a tender kiss on the forehead…before she stands up. She then turns to Ferretti, and nods her head.

"Okay, people, let's MOVE!" Ferretti yells, before his team moves on to their destination.

Captain Universe gives one last look at Kowalski.

"Come on, kiddo…we have ta do this," Lobo says.

And with that, Captain Universe focuses her thoughts on the task at hand.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, let me get this straight," says Lois, as she rubbed her temple. "The last thing you remember was fighting this…Lex Luthor-type, while fighting on some school grounds?"

"Uh-huh," Eiko says, as she scarfs down some ice cream. "Yeah, Biko is always insisting that I humiliated her for 'stealing' Shiiko from her. I mean, come on! How can I steal someone's friendship?"

"It can happen, kid," Lois says.

"But what about Dad?" Martha asked with concerned. "How could this have happened?"

"I told you, I don't know. The last thing I remember was Biko hitting me with some 'improbability ray'."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said that I was too lucky in our fights, and wanted to screw things up for me. I mean, SOMETHING had happened, right?"

Pause.

"At least I know this is real, since I recognize you, Martha."

"Okay, I believe you when you say that you and Martha are half-sisters, but…I want to know who your mother is," Lois asks.

"Well-"

BOOM!

The hospital cafeteria shook, as Eiko lost her balance in her seat.

"Wah-!"

PLONK!

"Man, that sucks!"

"We're moving everyone out of the unsecured areas of the building," says the attending resident medical doctor.

"What's going on?" Eiko asks.

"The Earth is being invaded by aliens," Lois says.

"Wait, are we talking about the 'Sinestro Corp'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe…I can help," Eiko says, as she goes over to a nearby window. "Mom and Dad always told me to help whenever I can…even IF fighting 'sucks'."

And with that, Eiko leaps out of the window.

"Hey, kid, wait-!" Lois yells, as she ran up to the window…in order to stop the brash, redheaded girl.

Meanwhile…

CS Sailor Moon examines her foe with her enhanced sensors. This…person who claimed to be Sailor Moon behaved in a manner that seemed to be un-characteristically not Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's eyes were what were getting on her nerves.

'I'm going to see how she reacts,' CS Moon says. She decided to test this theory by sending her 'Alpha Manhunters' into the mix first.

BS Moon notices that the Manhunters had changed their directives, by letting up on their assault on her allies.

'Good,' BS Moon says. Although she felt like doing evil things, Usagi willed the 'Orochinmaru' part of her personality to keep calm. And having been evil before, as "Darth Lune", she knows how to recognize the signs of, for example, the need to perform a vivisection on some unsuspecting victim…

But for the most part, Usagi is on the side of angels. Mind you, these would be fallen angles where Usagi is concerned, but angels nevertheless.

"Attack, my friends!" CS Moon says, as she directed her minions.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE MANHUNTERS!" the automatons say in unison.

"Oh, my," BS Moon says. "I didn't know I was…so popular."

BS Moon opened her mouth, and spewed her "Kusanagi" sword, which horrified CS Moon to no end. Essentially, it was an ancient, Japanese sword that used to belong to the first person that bore the name "Orochimaru", who received it after the god Susanoo defeated the Eight-Head Yamata-no-Orochi…the same serpent that almost ate Akane Tendo—Ranma's first wife—at the cursed forest of Ryugenzawa.

"Now…come and get me," BS Moon says.

Tbc.


	29. Chapter 29

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 29

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sailor Cosmos never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be faced with her most argent foe.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Cosmos asked, as she shivered within the confines of "Oblivion". "And…why the heck are you even alive?"

"You're the mystic…not as good as I am, but still," Alti replied. "And you happen to be trained as a hyper-scientist…such as it IS. So why don't you tell ME."

Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes.

"Energy and matter can never be destroyed…only transformed," Sailor Cosmos replies.

"CORRECT!" Alti snorted. "Whether spiritual, physical or WHATEVER…all things ended up here."

"That's doesn't explain why YOU are here…alive. I possess many abilities, including the Infinite Gem, my own physical powers from a variety sources, and I happen to be in my 'cosmic' form. I can withstand Oblivion for a while…but you didn't have that luxury."

Alti smiles.

"Simple, my simple sister. You may have gotten rid of me from your body, but you still have my knowledge and my strength. As a result, we share a connection, you and I. And because of THAT little fact, I can maintain my self, somewhat."

Alti pauses for a moment.

"And that is what I find I ironic."

"How so?"

"The irony is that little Orochimaru is FULLY bonded to you. In fact, he BECAME you, because he arrogantly thought to control godling…a SHINING one. So now, you run around as 'The Orchimaruko' plotting little schemes that are deliciously aberrant, and yet I am the one to be punished like this. Perhaps if I were not so hasty in trying to get revenge on dearest Xenako, YOU, sister, and I would have been one. And perhaps my ambitions would not have been foiled."

"Wow, I'm really touched," says Sailor Cosmos sarcastically.

"But I guess one consolation is that you have been putting my knowledge and strength to good use. Oh, wait, you haven't."

"And why is that?"

"Simple. I KNOW that you cannot escape from this place, which is why you chose a successor…is it not the case?"

"…"

"Oh, don't be surprised, my dear. Ever since you took that lout's head, I've been studying your personality. Quite frankly, it's amazing that you did not succumb to the corruption that I did."

"What are you talking about? You KNOW that I was 'Darth Lune', right?"

"Of course, but even THEN, you did what you have done out of a sense of self-preservation and duty in the service of others. And even THEN, I'm referring to the fact that the NORMAL you have not succumb to the darkness. And it's all thanks to that stud-muffin you call a husband, am I right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thought so. Then again, making love to him was an interesting exercise."

"No you didn't!"

"Of course I did. Even when I took over your body to utilize its shape-shifting abilities from time-to-time, I did occasionally use your face for my own ends. Why do you think I was able to infiltrate your precious organization, the Technocratic Union?"

"Whatever. So do I have to put up with you for the rest of eternity or something?"

"Actually, no. You see, I've been studying this void of ours for a LONG time. I think I can help you, in exchange for getting a second lease on life."

"How? You're DEAD."

"True, but I can be placed on the Cosmic Wheel again, so that I may be reincarnated."

"As what: a female dog?"

"Funny. But I can help you…if you want to escape from this place."

"Alright," Sailor Cosmos says, as she folds her arms. "How?"

"Not so fast. Do I have your word?"

Sailor Cosmos thought long and hard, while weighing the risks of allowing

"The same way that you and I are connected, you are connected to your avatar, Sailor Moon. Use her as the gateway to leave this place."

Sailor Cosmos thought long and hard.

"Fine, we have a deal," says Sailor Cosmos. "I will allow you to have another chance at life."

Sailor Cosmos squints her eyes.

"But I even get a HINT that you are going to be a threat to me and mine-"

"Yeah, yeah," Alti scoffed. "I shall rue the day I was born. Yadda, yadda and all that."

Alti then gets into a lotus position.

"Shall we?"

Sailor Cosmos nods her head, as she also gets into a lotus position in front of her former foe.

"Let's."

Meanwhile…

"So, you carbon life-forms honestly think that you can stop me?" says Ultron Prime, as the metallic figure paces over back and forth over the shackled heroes Quasar, Photon, Warlock and Moondragon. Quasar's "Quantum Bands" were encased with a clear resin that prevented her from discharging energy…unless she wanted to lose her arms. Photon was put through some sort of prism, divided, and was reduced to seven harmless, multi-colored energy wavelengths that barely had any ephemeral substance to them. Warlock was still not up to full strength…not that it mattered, since Ultron had managed to used an obedience collar to control Moondragon, who, in turn, was preventing Warlock from utilizing his abilities on the mental scale.

"We try, machine," Quasar quipped. She knew right now that she was helpless to stop Ultron Prime, but her "Cosmic Awareness" was still active. Since her arrival on the planet, she was calculating various scenarios that could occur, and came up with five most-likely results:

One, there was a ninety-nine percent chance that as time goes on, Colonel Cameron Mitchell will destroy to the planet to prevent the Phalanx from escaping the sector.

Two, there was a ninety-eight percent chance that Binary and her team will push back the fighting to Ultron Prime's defense parameter.

And, three, there was a ninety-seven percent chance that someone would make it to the command center, by way of the old sewers underneath Ultron Prime's citadel-

BOOM!

Everyone turns to see Sailor Moon, Star Fire, Animal Man, Adam Strange, and Forerunner bursting through the main door, just as a slew of skull-faced Phalanx grunts go flying through.

"Hold it, right there!" Sailor Moon says, as she stood and pointed at Ultron Prime.

"Ultron Prime, destroying life is JUST wrong!"

"Feh. According to my files, you seem familiar to me.

Sailor Moon then gets into a "sentai" pose.

"I am 'Sailor Moon'…champion of Love and Justice! And in the name of the Moon, and all that is good in the Universe…I shall punish you!"

"Oh, god," Animal Man says, as he shook his head in embarrassment.

"I don't know, Buddy," Starfire says. "I think it's cute."

"'Cute' or not, this fiend needs to be stopped," Forerunner says.

"I agree," Adam Strange says, as he pointed his 'Zeta Cannon' at the automaton. "Give up, Ultron, or face your demise."

"You carbon-based life forms are a curious sort."

Ultron begins to power-up, as the inside of the command center began to shake.

"Ironically, you all shall be missed."

Meanwhile…

"Colonel," began Admiral Mamoruko Tsukino, as she spoke through a secured communications line. "How goes the battle?"

Inwardly, Cameron Mitchell groaned. Unlike her 'clone matriarch' Usagi, Mamoruko was all business, with her stern manner and clipped, bob hairstyle. Ironically, he wished that the fleet commander of the Galactic Imperium were more like HIS Usagi.

"After commandeering what was left of Annihilus' fleet, we are proceeding to take down the leadership of the Phalanx."

"And I take it that the leadership is this…Ultron?"

"How do you know that?"

"We clones of the Empress are attuned to each other on an ethereal level, but it is our technology that allows us to take advantage of that."

"So, you're using Specialist Tsuki as…your eyes and ears?" Cameron says angrily.

"This is not something that we do lightly, Colonel."

"Like getting an colostomy."

"Cute. Regardless, we will be busy 'mopping up' the other Phalanx nests. YOUR job is to secure the planet by any means necessary…even if it means destroying that planet."

"Let me guess," Daniel Jackson interjected. "That includes everyone on the planet below."

"Neither the Phalanx nor this Ultron are to be allowed to exist. So I suggest that you take your emotions out of the equation and think of the big picture."

"So I take it that where the Phalanx nests are, you've destroyed the planet?" Teal'c asks with mirth.

"No. Believe it or not, if the planet can be saved, we place that under temporary quarantine while the infections are stamped out. If not…well, let's think of the positive side of things."

"I'm sure those you've 'cured' are thinking positive as well," Cameron smirked.

"Humph. Nevertheless, you have your directive. It will be up to you to remedy the situation…before I do. Tsukino: out."

BLIP!

"Man, what a 'witch'," Cameron says.

"Maybe when Admiral Tsukino was created, Usagi was going through her 'period'?" Daniel offered.

"If I can make a suggestion," Teal'c began, trying to diffuse the situation. "We should focus on the task at hand."

"Teal'c is right," Cameron says, as he goes over to the tactical hologram. "We have to figure out a way to…turn the tide quickly before 'Admiral Icicle' shows up. But…I can't figure out what we can do."

"Hmmm…the Phalanx is made of an inorganic alloy that's resistant most weapons discharges, right?" Daniel asks.

"That's correct."

"Maybe we can amplify Ms. Polaris…powers?" Teal'c suggests. "That SHOULD nmake it difficult for the Phalanx to function."

"But how?" Cameron says. "There's a planet of FULL of Phalanx."

"I got it," Daniel says, as he goes over to a clear board, and takes out a marker. "Havok can convert ambient cosmic energy into plasma."

"True, but how is that going to help us?" Cameron asks.

"What if…we create a harness for Havok to channel into," Daniel began. "We then hook it to Polaris. Havok channels the energy into a form of electricity, and then Polaris converts THAT into a powerful electromagnetic field."  
"Um, assuming that such a thing can work, how do we know either Polaris or Havok is willing to take up on the offer?"

"Then let us ask them," Teal'c says.

Daniel and Cameron look at Teal'c, then at each other.

"Works for me," Daniel says.

"Right. Let's get the Starjammers on line…"

Meanwhile…

In between a sorcerer and a witch, a sphere of energy glowed bright with power.

"Not bad, little Sister," Alti says. "If you weren't such a goody two-shoes, I might have taken you under my wing a long time ago."

"And be like YOU?" Sailor Cosmos says with a smirk. "Just be quiet, and work WITH me."

Alti grunted, as the focal point of her and Sailor Cosmos powers continued to strengthen. So, the sphere had gotten wide enough for the two Amazons to peer into.

"Wait," Alti says, as she sees the image. "I see…some sort of metal automaton."

"Wait," Sailor Cosmos says, as she examined the images. "I know that guy! It's 'Ultron'!"

"'Ultron'?"

"He's the probe that believes that all carbon-based lifeforms are inherently inferior, and must be destroyed."

"You seem to know about…it."

"Well, one of my old students, Henry Pym, had wanted to create a 'helper'. The problem was that he was…mentally not well, and had used his own brain patterns to give the construct life. What's worse, it was during a time when he and a good friend of mine and team-mate—Janet van Dyne—were in a domestic abuse situation."

"I see. So because of this…Pym, his creation wants to destroy humans because of their flawed nature."

"Pretty much, and Ultron has been a threat ever since his initial creation. It was only recently that Ranma, our allies and myself dealt with a previous model that managed to take over the body of another one of my male students…and ended up become female in the process."

"Huh, sounds like an upgrade."

"Maybe. But, in the end, we ended up separating that model from its victim. Last I heard, 'Toni Fu' was learning how to be human."

"'Toni Fu'?"

"Um, yeah. 'Toni' stands for the fact that Tony Stark was used to as the basis for becoming female, and 'Fu' stands for 'Female Ultron'."

Alti simply looks at Sailor Cosmos.

"Well…"

"…"

"Hey, I was just trying to help, you know!"

"Whatever. It looks like THIS 'Ultron' is going to cause problems with your little friends."

Sailor Cosmos squints her eyes.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is safe?" Havok asked, as he and his girlfriend Polaris are hooked up at the center of the planet's magnetic field, with Binary, Star Lord and Deathbird looking on, while the SGC technicians get everything in place.

"No, but what other choice we have?" Cameron replies. "But if you want to back down-"

"I think we should try, Alex," Polaris says. "At the very least, the Omega Men are going to provide the Phalanx a distraction."

"Well, not much of one, if that horde is of any indication," Star Lord says, as he points at the incoming Phalanx troops.

"Excellent," Deathbird says with glee. "More death-dealing."

"Then we know our jobs," Binary says, as she charges up her power.

"Um, Colonel Danvers?" Cameron asks.

"Yes, Mitchell?"

"I never got your name."

Binary smiles.

"If I make it back, I'll tell you afterwards."

And with that, Binary, Deathbird and Starlord rush out to greet the enemy.

"What a woman," Cameron says.

"Yeah…if you want someone who's constitutes a miniature star!" Daniel replies.

"Don't be a hater, Daniel."

Tbc.


	30. Chapter 30

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 30

* * *

Meanwhile…

CS Moon sweated as BS Moon tore through the army of Manhunters that went after her. BS Moon's speed and reflexes alone were phenomenal, especially when one considers the fact that the former android henchmen of the Guardians of the Universe were designed to be superhuman. However, since they are not programmed to exhibit fear, the Manhunters continued their grim task to promote that fear.

SLICE-!

BOOM!

"Heh," BS Moon smirks, as she takes down yet another Manhunter with her sword. Being a mystic, ancient sword, the Kasengi was indestructible by conventional standards.

When BS Moon finished the last of those Manhaunters she fought, the so-called "Orochimaruko of the Moon" turns to face her foe.

"Instead sending more of your 'toys' for me to play with, why not face me yourself?"

"I'm just getting started," says CS Moon, as she summoned more Manhunters.

"MORE of the same?" BS Moon smirks.

"Not quite," CS Moon replied, as signaled Sinestro Corp members to bring up the rear, so that two groups of foes to take down BS Moon.

"Attrition is SUCH a fascinating word, don't you agree?" CS Moon says.

"Quite," BS Moon says, as she bit her lower lip—drawing blood in the process—while putting her weapons back into "pocket space". She took her right index finger, took a sample of her blood, and drew a summoning kanji mark on her left wrist. Quickly, she formed a series of mudra hand gestures, before slamming her palm straight onto the ground.

BAM!

"Summoning Jutsu: Manda…COME FORTH!"

BAMF!

Suddenly, CS Moon and everyone see the biggest snake anyone has seen.

"My…god," CS Moon exclaimed.

"So, Orochimaruko," Manda sneered. "Have decided to honor our agreement with fresh sacrifices?"

"In a fashion," BS Moon says, as she brought out her weapons again, but replacing them with her Moon Scepter and "Sword of Ares". "Those who bare the mark of the Sinestro Corp are yours."

"Fair enough, my Mistress," Manda says, as he coils to strike.

"Ares-kun, it is good to use you again."

"My goodness," the Rune sword hummed with joy. "I sense a bloodlust in you that rivals my own. I'm…I'm SO proud of you, my Princess."

"I'm glad that you approve, my faithful companion…"

For a long time, nothing appeared to move, and all seemed silent. And then, a stray break fell on the ground.

BOOM!

Moving at sonic speed, and with BS Moon on her head, Manda attacked with a ferociousness that put the fear in many of the Sinestro Corp. The force of Manda's movement managed to knock down CS Moon.

"RROAR!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

In quick succession, the so-called "demonic duo" made short work of the enemy. Or, at the very least, BS Moon took apart the Manhunters, while Manda consumed members of the Sinestro Corp.

"Please!" says one corpsman, as he wildly unleashed energy blasts at the approaching Manda. "Don't eat me-!"

CHOMP!

Manda licked his lips.

"As distasteful as 'foreign food' is, you have more than made up for our LAST outing."

"Well, hopefully, there will be more opportunities to dine," BS Moon replies, while removing the head of another Manhunter with but a flick of her sword.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Manda asked.

"Naw, I just needed to make a point."

"Humph! The next time you need to make a point…DON'T."

And with that-

POOF!

Manda was gone.

"Well, I never-" BS Moon begins to say. She then sees her foe.

"Hey, Karen, anything else you want to do?"

"You think that this is a GAME?" CS Moon yelled. "Because of YOU, I've seen hell!"

"I see. So watching your loved ones slowly die is comparable to…dying?" BS Moon says. "Or what is worse: that or coming back to life and using one's second chance at life to do harm? My, aren't WE forgetting the finer things in life."

"You have some nerve! I mean…look at you! You…you look EVIL!"

"Perhaps, but I don't go around slaughtering innocents out of grief…like a love-sick school girl."

"How DARE YOU!" CS Moon yells, as she shot out a pair of adamantium "vibro" blades from her wrists. Each blade was powerful to slice through steel like a hot knife through butter.

CS Moon then leaped at BS Moon, and then-

CLANG!

Both women grunted, as they tried to push the other back. While block the attack with her sword, BS Moon immediately brought up her Moon Scepter to clasp together CS Moon's blades, thereby locking the blades into place.

SKKKKKKK-!

"You forget that I am as strong as you are…if not STRONGER!" CS Moon says, as she began push BS Moon. "My cybernetic enhancements have augmented my body past my previous limits."

"So I see, dear," BS Moon replied. "But there is a slight flaw in your statement."

"Oh?" CS Moon sneered. "And what's that?"

BS Moon grinned.

"Unlike you, I HAVE NO LIMITS," BS Moon says, as she pulls back, chambers her leg, as lands a solid front kick CS Moon's stomach.

BAM!

CS Moon tumbles back, and lands on her behind.

"You see, an old friend had once told me that power, without perception, is spiritually useless…and there for of NO true value."

"What does THAT mean?"

"It means that as powerful you may become, ability is where it counts."

"Power, huh?" CS Moon smirks, as she gets up. "I have the power to rain death on this place, like NOW."

CS Moon looks up.

"If you just look above you, you'll see the mobile power node that is the source of power for the Sinestro Corp AND the Manhunters."

BS Moon looks up and sees a metal sphere surrounded. It was one-fourth the size of a Death Star, and it was surrounded by ring of Manhunters.

"I'll have my revenge one way…or another."

"Well, if there is nothing more than I can do, I might as well…pray," BS Moon says, as she stabbed both of her weapons into the ground. She then sits down into a lotus position.

"Ummmmmmm," BS says. "Ummmmmmm…"

"What are you doing?" CS Moon says angrily.

"You'll see," BS Moon says, as she continues to chant.

Tbc.


	31. Chapter 31

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 31

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You guys are FUNNY!" Superman Prime laughs, as he quickly moves about to take down Earth's last line of defense.

CLOK!

Captain Shazam was slammed into the throat, and went down.

'Argh!' Captain Shazam thinks, as he clutches his throat. No doubt Superman Prime wanted to make sure that Captain Shazam did not use his "magic word" again.

Superman Prime then pummeled into Tarene's stomach, nearly impaling her in the process with his fists.

"Please, spare me the 'D&D' crap," Superman Prime says, as he tosses Tarene away. Essentially, she was the last of Superman Prime's foes-

"Um, excuse me," says a voice.

Superman Prime turns to see a red-haired schoolgirl. She appeared to be dressed in a Japanese school uniform.

"What do you want?" Superman Prime demanded.

"Um, I was wondering if you can surrender peacefully," the girl says. "I mean, they say you're suppose to be a doppelganger of my Dad, but-"

"'Doppelganger'?" Superman Prime yelled. "I AM THE REAL DEAL! YOU ARE THE FAKE!"

With that, Superman Prime let loose a steady stream of "heat" from the use of his "Heat Vision".

The girl merely sidestepped the attack. The blast impact struck a nearby building, causing it to collapse.

BRRRRROOOOOOOOM-!

"Look, this is not really necessary-"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?"

With that, Superman Prime charges forward. He moves almost at invisible speed, and was determined to destroy this female that had mocked him.

The girl merely leaped a few feet above at the last minute.

BOOM!

"Who…ARE you?" Superman Prime demanded, as he clears himself out of the rubble.

"Me?" the girl replied. "My name is Eiko Magami…"

Eiko then begins to remove her arm bracers.

"The fact that you look like my father is disappointing, especially since YOU could have been a hero."

Aiko drops the bracers…

BOOM!

The ground shook where the bracers were dropped.

"Now, I'm telling you this: surrender, or else," Aiko says, as she gets into a loose fighting stance.

"We'll SEE!" Superman Prime says, as he rushes into to fight the upstart girl.

WHAM! POW! WAP-!

The blows that the tow exchanged were tremendous, and were causing shockwaves that could be felt thousands of miles away. Aiko's apparent marital skills were evident. For every hit that Superman Prime had made, Aiko was returning the favor two-fold.

"How can…you be doing this?" Superman Prime exclaimed.

Aiko smiles.

"Because I am a martial artist like my mother…and her father before her! And guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm just getting started. You see, there are 'Eight Inner Gates' of the human body. Upon coming here, I had opened the Second Gate: The Gate of Rest. Since I am a descended of Olympus, Krypton and Jurai, my…abilities are phenomenal. Properly harnessed through the martial arts of my family and people, and elsewhere, I can be one tough 'bitch'. So, let me show you what happens when I open the THIRD Gate: The Gate of LIFE."

FWOOM!

Superman Prime felt Aiko's presence, as his opponent's power increased by a factor of three. Aiko's eyes glowed white, as her aura turns golden. Aiko then crouched…

BOOM!

Faster than Superman Prime's senses, Aiko was immediately on the doppelganger immediately. Within a few minutes, Superman Prime was battered and bruised.

"If…if I can beat you…then I will destroy this world!" Superman Prime yelled, as he tried to leap into the air-

THUNK!

"Wha-what?" Superman Prime said. "How…how can I not fly?"

"While I hit you, I hit your pressure points," Aiko says. "Thank Flora for teaching me the Kryptonian martial arts of 'Horo-kanu', which emphasizes PRESSURE POINTS. As of now…you're powerless."

Aiko then goes over Superman Prime in a slow, steady pace.

"D-don't! It shouldn't end like this-!"

THUNK!

Aiko uses an index finger to knock Superman Prime…OUT.

"Man, I hated to do that…"

"Do what?" says a voice from above.

Powergirl and several other heroes from above converge onto the scene.

Aiko looks up and smiled.

"Hey, big sister-" Aiko began to say, before-

POP!

Aiko disappeared. In her place were Superman and Sailor Helios.

"Wow," Sailor Helios says as she looked around. "That was…interesting."

"Tell me about it," Superman says. "I hope I never sample that girl's cooking…again."

"Dad?" Powergirl asks. "Um, what just happened?"

"Sensei, are you okay?" Black Mary Marvel asked Sailor Helios.  
"Yes, I suppose," Sailor says Helios.

"I'm not sure, but I guess whatever scheme Sailor Helios and I had in mind worked," Superman said, as he sees his doppelganger. From his brief scans of his counterpart, Superman Prime was not going anywhere any time soon. He then looks around the area. There was still fighting about Manhattan, and with the arrival of the Anti-Monitor…

"Okay, people, let's clean up this mess," Superman says, as he takes off into the air.

"Dad, what about-?" began Powergirl.

"I got him," Sailor Helios says, as she encased Superman Prime in a special casket with her Yellow Power Ring. She then joins the fight to free Earth from the terror of the Sinestro Corp.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, you bastich!" Lobo yelled, as he rammed a control station into Ultron Prime's body. "Eat it!"

SLAM!

Ultron was rammed through several rooms before the momentum of the attack ceased.

"Out of the way!" Starfire says, as she began to fire upon the psychopathic automaton's position with her solar-based energy powers.

FWOOSH!

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she was nearly blinded by the light.

"Stay behind me," Forerunner says, as she shielded the stray energy of Starfire's attack with her body.

Forerunner looks over to the man called Nova.

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah," Nova says, as he joined in the fight by discharging the "Nova-Force"…

FWOOSH!

Forerunner turns to Captain Universe, who was erecting a force field around the wounded. She silently cursed the Moon Princess for allowing such a pacifist into battle.

"Do…do you need help, Miss Forerunner?" Captain Universe asked. Ultron Prime had put a number on Adam Strange, who had attempted to use the Zeta Beam to teleport Ultron into the Phantom Zone, an extra-dimensional prison that renders all within powerless, but alive. It was made famous by the fact that many of the worse Kryptonian criminals and the White Martians were kept there.

"Do not worry about us, Captain," Forerunner says. "We shall prevail on this day-"

BOOM!

"ENOUGH!" Ultron proclaims, as he blasted forth. With his nearly indestructible shell, and knowledge of many of the known meta-species throughout the known Universe, the automaton shrugged off the attack. He then let loose a wave of "N-Particles". These particles were native to the Negative Zone, which made them deadly in the normal Universe.

ZAAAAAAAPPPPPP-!

Forerunner slumped from the attack, as she sees Ultron Prime strides forward confidently. He then goes over to grab Sailor Moon by the neck.

"No-!" Forerunner says weakly.

"I'll stop you!" Captain Universe proclaims, who was contemplating on lowering her guard, so that she could confront the super-villain.

"Yes, do that, and I'll snap this creature's neck," Ultron says to Captain Universe. He then turns to the avatar of the Moon Princess.

"So, tell me, little girl, what are you going to do NOW?" Ultron smirked.

Meanwhile, in Oblivion, Sailor Cosmos sees her opportunity.

"Ready, Alti?" Sailor Cosmos asks.

"Ready," Alti says, as she converted herself into spiritual energy. Sailor Cosmos then absorbed Alti, and then converts her form into cosmic energy. With one great push, Sailor Cosmos channeled herself into the sphere that she and Alti had created, and through…Sailor Moon.

In the "real world", Sailor Moon screamed, as energy was channeled from her eyes and mouth…and into Ultron Prime. The automaton drops Sailor Moon.

"Arrrgh-!" Ultron cried.

Moondragon, who had been slowly regaining her senses, realized what was happening. She knew that Ultron was linked to the Phalanx in a hive-mind type of network. Thus, with this information, she sent a mental signal to her allies on the outside. At the same time, Captain Universe extends her force field to the rest of her allies…

Elsewhere on the planet…

"NOW!" Cameron Mitchell commands.

The ships above began to channel the cosmic energy into Havok. Havok collected the energy, and then channeled that into Polaris. Polaris' control over the electromagnetic field of the planet was now complete.

"I end this…NOW!" Polaris screams, as she sent out a powerful EMP that struck every Phalanx down.

Back in Ultron Prime's citadel, the would-be dictator screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-!"

BOOOM!

The energy within the menace expanded, and coalesces into a glowing, white crane. This was the energy form of Sailor Cosmos.

"WE DID IT, MY FRIENDS," Sailor Cosmos says, as she spoke directly into the minds of her allies.

"Wow, Usagi," Daniel says. "Maybe I should rethink this…god thing."

"THAT'S OKAY, MY FRIEND."

"What now?" Cameron asked.

"ALTHOUGH THE PHALANX HAVE BEEN DEFEATED, THERE IS ANOTHER MENACE ON EARTH THAT I HAVE TO ATTEND TO."

"You mean WE have to attend to, babe," Lobo says.

"And if Earth is involved, then we're coming," Animal Man says.

"VERY WELL, THEN…HANG ON…"

The comic-like bird expanded its reach, and enveloped her allies throughout the planet and nearby. With that, Sailor Cosmos took off for Earth post-haste.

Tbc.


	32. Chapter 32

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 32

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Ummmmm," BS Moon says. "Ummmmm…"

CS Moon was practically flabbergasted. Here she was, about to crash a power node onto Manhattan itself, and BS Moon was simply…meditating?

"You think that this is a JOKE, Usagi?" CS Moon yelled.

BS Moon opens her eyes, and looks at her foe. To her, CS Moon looked like a Borg version of herself, while she looked totally "emo" Goth.

"Not at all, Karen," BS Moon says. "And if you knew ANYTHING about me, you'd know that I NEVER do anything without purpose."

BS Moon snaps up into a standing position.

"For example, take a look above you."

CS Moon looks up. She sees her power node…and then she sees a glowing…SHPERE?"

"Spirit Bomb," CS Moon says simply.

"Bingo," BS Moon smiled viciously. "And this one is keyed to your unique energy signature."

"No!" CS Moon says, as she takes off.

BS Moon merely points at her weapon, and then, by some invisible force, sent it after her foe.

VROOOOOOOOOM-!

With that out of the way, now is the time to take care of that node," BS Moon says, as she flew under the power node. Almost immediately, the few remaining Manhunters that were left went after BS Moon.

"Damn," BS Moon says, as she prepared for the assault.

"NO ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS-!" the lead automaton began to say.

FRAAAAAAK!

BS Moon turns to see Iron Girl, the Martian Manhunter, Sentry, Hawkgirl, Spider Woman and Vixen coming up to give BS Moon cover.

"Well, the Calvary has arrived," says BS Moon.

"Oh, save it," Iron Girl says. "I'm STILL mad at you for sending my Dad into the distant future."

"Humph!"

"Nevertheless, we have to focus on the task at hand," says the Martian, as he got into position. "Oh, and by the way, do you know why Mamoru has collapsed?"

BS Moon looks at her old friend. It was hard to believe that the Martian had many guises, including that of her closest friend "Sailor Mars". Then again, BS Moon wasn't exactly herself these days.

During the time of the Silver Millennium, R'ei H'no of Mars was a member of the court of the Moon Kingdom as its Princess' protector as "Sailor Mars". And it was because of this that when R'ei H'no assumes her Sailor Mars guise, she is immune to fire. Much of this was due to the enchantment that Queen Serenity had placed upon the Martian as a way of cementing the pact between the Lunarians and the Martians. And since Martians are naturally asexual, assuming male and female forms is not a big deal, which is the so-called "Martian Princess" can also be "Rei Hino", "Martian Girl", "J'onn J'onnz", "John Jones" and, of course, "The Martian Manhunter". Not surprisingly, out of all of the Sailor Scouts, Usagi and Rei are the closest, since the two of them are the most alike because of their propensity to assume multiple guises over a long period of time.

"Not sure, but I'll look into it after we deal with this," BS Moon says, as she turns to Sentry.

"You're up to it, Bobby?"

Sentry, the so-called "Golden Superman"—the Man with the power of million exploding suns—merely grunted. He was still sore by the fact that he lost his fight against the Hulk, after BS Moon told Hulk of Sentry's secret weakness…during the so-called "World War Hulk" event. After all, the serum that had given Sentry his powers was based upon "Project: Rebirth", and "Project: Rebirth" was orchestrated by Usagi in order to create a "super-soldier".

"Good."

"Just worry about that sphere, and we'll do the rest," Hawkgirl says.

"Right," BS Moon says, as she and Sentry move underneath the power node, while the others ran "interference".

Meanwhile, the colossal-sized entity known as "Sailor Antipluto" stands tall. She appeared as a pale, older version of Sailor Pluto.

"ONCE THIS 'NEXUS' HAS FALLEN, THE OTHER 52 WORLDS OF THE MOON PRINCESS SHALL BELONG TO ME-!"

Sailor Antipluto felt a strong presence. It looks up.

Approaching fast was a glowing…bird?

"NO…"

The Senshi of Anti-Time realized that the so-called bird was the spiritual manifestation of the Moon Princess. In Eastern lore, the crane represent Order, while the Tiger and Dragon represents Chaos and Destruction respectively. And since Usagi was the avatar of Order, her spirit form would be shaped like a crane.

"It appears that your time is done, witch," Sailor Helios says, as she felt the power signature of her wife approaching. She then turns to her "employers" the Guardians of the Universe. They have been watching the conflict with a keen bit of interest.

"We can use some help containing the damage, you know!"

"Of course, Yellow Lantern," says Ganthet, as he and his fellow Guardians created a funnel around the Sailor Anitpluto.

"NO, I CANNOT BE DEFEATED-!"

Sailor Antipluto raised her staff, and unleashed a streamed of anti-protons at Sailor Cosmos. All warriors of Pluto had a measure of power over Time, and Antipluto was no different. Though, in this case, she was attempting to use "anti-Time" to unmake the Moon Princess.

FWOOSH!

Sailor Cosmos flew straight into the blast.

"YOU MAY HAVE JURISDICTION OVER TIME, BUT I AM ETERNAL," Sailor Cosmos says. "COSMIC POWER ELIMINATION!"

"AHHHHHHHH-!" Sailor Antipluto cries, as she is struck by the full power of the Moon Princess.

BOOM!

At the same time, CS Moon is trying to push back a sphere of energy.

"No, I will NOT be…DEFEATED-!"

Meanwhile, BS Moon and Sentry uses their awesome strength to push the power node up, making sure that it would achieve "escape velocity".

"Ready," BS Moon says. "HEAVE!"

"Ah!" Sentry says, as he and BS Moon sends the power node away.

FWOOSH!

And by coincidence, the node slams into BS Moon's "spirit bomb", which, in turn, causes both to slam into CS Moon.

"What-?"

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-!"

What had been left of CS Moon had sailed into deep space.

"Dusted!" BS Moon yells triumphantly, as Sentry looks at Moon in disgust.

Later…

"Well, that's that," Sailor Helios says, as she looks over at the night sky...from atop of the Empire State Building. With practically every hero in town, everyone pitched in to get the city looking halfway decent.

"We did it, guys," said Kyle Rayner, as he looks around.

"Suppose so," Alan Scott says. Alan was a semi-retired member of the Green Lantern Corp, who job was to guard "The Starheart"…which is the artifact that contains the primordial magical energy that was placed there by the Guardians. It was their attempt to create an environment dedicated to "Order", which would explain why the Oans have a close relationship the Moon Princess.

"We still have a lot of work to do before this city fully turn around."

"Until next time this place turns to hell…again," John Stewart quips.

"Ah, don't be such a spoil sport," Kyle says. "Sure, we JUST had a war zone when the Hulk was in town, but we survived it…just like we survived THIS one."

"He's right," Hal Jordan says, as he and Guy Gardener lands with the group. "And the next time we face a disaster, we'll be ready."

"I thought you were suppose to be with Tora?" Kyle asked.

"Ah, she wants to…get used to the idea that we're married," Guy says, referring to the fact that Tora, also known as "Ice", was recently retrieved from the dead in Russia. "It's no big deal."

Sailor Helios looks down…and smiles. Time to mess with Guy's head again...

"Good for her," Sailor Helios says, as she slowly turns around. "Maybe Tora realized the mistake she has made in marrying YOU."

"Geeze!" Kyle says, as he slaps his forehead.

"You want to say something to me, Saotome?" says Guys, as he rolls up his sleeve. "Or are you not man enough to- oh, that's right...as of NOW, you don't have a-"

"Guys, enough," Hal says. "We've done enough fighting already, okay?"

"I have to check on Jenny and the others," says Alan with a chuckle. "See you all later."

And with that, Alan takes off, using the power of his Green Lantern "Power Ring" to power his flight.

"Well, I suppose we can-" Kyle says.

FWOOOM!

The holographic image of one of the Guardians appears.

"Lanterns, we wish to inform you that 'Superman Prime' is missing," says the Guardian.

"'Missing'?" Sailor Helios says. "But…how?"

"And Sinestro?" Hal asked.

"He and a few others are also missing, unfortunately."

"Damn," John says. "Most likely the Qwardians are responsible."

"We do not know, Lanterns. However, we will keep you appraised of the situation."

The Guardian turns to Sailor Helios.

"Sailor Helios, due to your valor and resourcefulness, it is our pleasure to dub you as 'The Omega Lantern'…the last line of defense of the Green Lantern Corp."

"Okay," Sailor Helios says. "So, what's the catch?"

"Like our Light Bearer, Sadam Yat, you shall now internalize your power."

And with that, Sailor Helios' Yellow Power ring melts into her finger. A moment later, her Power Battery appears, and melts into her body.

"Urgh!" Sailor Helios grunts. "Why didn't ya warn me about THAT, ya jerk?"

"My apologizes, but our time is precious to us. Good luck."

And with that, the Guardian disappears.

"Wow," Kyle says. "Take a look at your eyes."

Sailor Helios creates a mirror.

"Bloody heck," Sailor Helios says. Before, whenever she used her power, her eyes turned golden. Now, the whites of her eyes were black, making her creepy looking. "Now, I look like that freak Sinestro!"

"Don't worry about it, pal," Hal says. "As far as I'm concerned…once Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern."

"Speak for yourself, Hal," Guys says.

"Hey, let's go get some beer," John says. "And Saotome can pay the tab."

"I can use a cool beverage," Kyle replies.

"Great," Sailor Helios says, as she shook her head.

And thus, the Earth members of the Green Lantern Corp take to the skies, proud to have stood up against a universal foe.

"Heh, nice arse, Saotome," Guy says with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Sailor Helios replied.

Meanwhile…

"I've…escaped," Sailor Antipluto says, as she rested on an asteroid somewhere in deep space. "I shall have my revenge-"

Suddenly, Antipluto sees something.

"What are you-?"

CHUNK!

Antipluto finds herself trapped in a giant, black Power Battery.

"Wha-?"

"So pathetic, Setsuna," says a feminine voice. "You tried to usurp MY position? Fine. But since you won't serve me, I'll just have to use you for another purpose…"

And thus, the Black Lantern Corp was born.

Meanwhile…

"And so, it begins," Sailor Pluto of Earth-0 says to the other Sailor Pluto(s). Each Sailor Pluto monitored the the time-lines and worlds of their respective counterpart.

"Like, how we suppose to prevent the Great Disaster, ya know?" says the bubbly Sexy Pluto of Earth-16. All the females of Earth-16 looked like over-sexed strippers.

"Would you put something on that is decent?" yells Sailor Pluto of Earth-30 with a Russian accent. The Sailor Pluto of that Earth was a member of the "politburo" in Japan. "You are shaming the sisterhood of feminism!"

"Please, children, behave yourselves," interjects Sailor Pluto of Earth-10, as she smokes her long feminine cigar. She wore her hairs short, and dressed like a member of General Tojo's Imperial guard.

"Feh," replied Sailor Pluto. "At least I'm not some Nazi!"

"Enough!" Sailor Pluto says. "It's bad enough that we have to work with each other to protect the sanctity of these 52 Earths, but if we do not coordinate our efforts, then unification cannot occur."

"But, what will happen to...us, Setsuna-chan?" asked the young, shy and normal Sailor Pluto of Earth-51. She always dreamed that she could be someone else, but to think that these...other girls were aspect of herself made her nervous. And the scariest Sailor Pluto she has met was the Sailor Pluto of Earth-43...

Sailor Pluto looks at her younger self.

"I don't know, Setsuna," Sailor Pluto says. "Maybe...we will become as one. And then again, it may be that 'unification' will never occur."

Sailor Pluto then looks into the Time Gate, where she sees the Moon Princess and one of her friends embarking on yet another adventure.

"Then again, everything will depend on the Moon Princess' choices in the months ahead."

Meanwhile...

"So," says Lianna, who was the Amazon version of the diminutive Guardians of the Universe. "I am to mate with the Omega Lantern?"

Lianna (blue skinned, white haired beauty) turns to her fellow Guardians Ganthet and Sayd.

"But…how can I, if she is female?"

"You should remember that Ranma Saotome has both a male form and a female form, Lianna," Ganthet says.

"However, THIS is not the incarnation that you will call 'husband'," Sayd, a female, bald Guardian says. "300 years into the future, you will meet your future husband for the first time, and give birth to a baby girl. SHE will be the bridge that will link three worlds: Oa, Earth and Jurai."

"Oh…"

"But for now, we have work to do."

FLASH!

Sailor Mercury suddenly finds her self on some alien world.

"What-?"

"Ami Mizuno, you have been chosen to become the first bearer of Hope," Sayd says, as she presents Sailor Mercury a blue Power Ring and Power Battery.

"Will you become OUR 'Light Bearer'?" Ganthet asks.

Sailor Mercury looks at the items.

"Um…"

And that was a few months ago…

END FLASHBACK!

"Yeah, we survived it all," Sailor Helios says, as she and Power Woman prepares to confront Akane Tendo's kidnapper…in the Negative Zone.

"I'm SURE," says Power Woman, as she places her earpiece into place. She then turns around. "You guys are ready?"

"I am," says Stargirl. "I'm not sure of HER…"

"Be quiet," Aegis replied. "And, yes, I'm set."

"Ready," Vixen says. The African-American beauty and model was to use her animal senses and powers as back up, since the "physics" of the Negative Zone were weird…to say the least.

"All systems are 'go'," says Mister Terrific.

"As am I," says Dr. Midnite. Mister Terrific and Midnite would serve as technical and medical support during the team's trip into the Negative Zone.

"Good," Sailor Helios says. "Hang on…"

And with that, the Javelin launches into space, and straight into the spatial distortion…that will lead straight into the Negative Zone.

'Hang on, Akane,' Sailor Helios thinks to herself. 'We're coming…'

Meanwhile…

Mrs. Usagi Tsukino (Colonel, USAF) drove her jeep into the abandoned missile silo that the Air Force had closed down ten years earlier. Having the highest level of security clearance, it was easy for Usagi to get access to this old base. However, just having the clearance did not necessarily justify going anywhere on government property. And that is why Usagi brought a friend with her…

"I don't see why I have to come with you on this little adventure of yours," Dr. Daniel Jackson says, as he folded his arms.

"I TOLD you," Usagi says, as she makes her stop. "As far as the brass are concerned, we're looking for an alternative site for stuff related to SGC."

"Yeah, I KNOW. So, what is the REAL reason we are here?"

"I believe we have information that people are being brought here against their will."

"You think 'The Trust' are behind it?"

"Not sure," Usagi says, as she hands Daniel a pack. "But we are going to find out."

After scouring the grounds for a bit, Usagi and Daniel came upon a hidden cellar.

"Look at this," Usagi says, as she squats.

Daniel observes…

"This recent."

"Exactly," Usagi says, as she removed the grating carefully, so that it would not alert anyone to their presence. "Let's go down this…rabbit hole."

"You probably wanted to say that for the longest."

"Yep…"

The found themselves into some sort of vault, after scouring in the dark.

CLONK!

"Ow!" Daniel yelps, as he jumps around on one foot.

"Careful-"

"Who's there?" says a voice.

Usagi shines her flashlight to the source of the sound.

"There are…people down here," Daniel says.

"Duh," Usagi replies. "The question remains is to WHO is keeping them down here-"

CLOMP. CLOMP!

"What's that-?"

"You…you have to run!" says a dark-haired woman in a wedding dress.

"Why should we?" Daniel asked.

"Um, Daniel?" Usagi says, as she taps her friend on the shoulder.

"What?" Daniel turns around…and sees a huge, metallic man. He appeared to be built for one thing: war.

"Oh."

Usagi squints her eyes. She was NOT expecting to see…THE DESTROYER.

Tbc.

Next time: It's "Thordis versus The Destroyer", and the return of a certain "Trickster". See you then!


	33. Chapter 33

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 33

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sailor Diana slowly opened her eyes. She felt sore all over, as here eyes began to adjust to the light…

"Wake up, warrior," says a deep voice. "You and I need to talk…"

Sailor Diana forced her eyes to focus, as she sees a man. No, the Warrior of the Hunt sees a hulking of a man…almost like that so-called "dojo destroyer" she and Ranma had faced a while ago. He appeared ebony-skinned, as oppose to the skin color of an African-American, and long, curly hair, and possessed a stone-like visage. And he appeared to have softly glowing eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Sailor Diana asked.

"My name is Prince Gravyn…the legitimate heir to world of Apokolypse," Gravyn says. "Welcome…to my new fortress, courtesy of the previous master of the Negative Zone, Lord Annihilus."

Gravyn gestures to some sort of insectoid, who was chained to the wall near her. And it was then that she sees-

"Flash! Sailor Mars!" Sailor Diana yells, as she struggles with her own chains.

"Don't both yelling at either of them," Gravyn says. "My partner, and consort, was nice to use her telepathic abilities to 'short-circuit' their respective nervous systems."

As if on cue, a buxom, red-haired woman, who possessed the aura of snobbish royalty, emerges from the shadows.

"R-Ranma?"

"Humph, NO," says the woman, who wore a green/gold body suit with a white cape. "I am NOT Lord Ranma…I am Maxima!"

"…"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Don't you KNOW who I am, little girl?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Ah, so Lord Ranma never told you how he spurn my advances for that 'witch' Queen Kommand'r of Tamaran…otherwise known as 'Blackfire'?"

"No, he didn't," says Sailor Diana, thinking that, once again, her predicament was Ranma's fault. "But now that I know, I AM curious."

"Well, it was like this-"

"Enough," Gravyn says. "You, Sailor Diana, are not here for gossip. YOU are here to fulfill my ambition."

"And that is…?"

"YOU are to be used a MY pawn…as I take MY birthright away from my so-called 'step-mother' Queen Tigra!"

"…"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Gravyn says. "Doesn't your fiancé tell your ANYTHING about what he has done?"

"Actually, I wonder about what he does, but I'm more concerned about me getting married…to HIM."

"Well, you will have to wait. Or, better yet, you might as well prepare a funeral for your so-called fiancé, since I will have the pretender to the throne of Apokolypse!"

Maxima grab Sailor Diana by the chin.

"And just so we are clear, YOU, my dear, will serve as the bait."

"…"

"So, go ahead and say it," Gravyn sneered, as he folded his arms.

"Huh?"

"You know…what you damsels of distress would say about the heroes in their lives."

Sailor Diana thought for a moment.

"Oh, you mean how Ranma is not going to get away with it-?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh," Sailor Diana says, as Maxima lets go of the Sailor Scout. "Okay…Ranma is not going to let you get away with this-"

"WRONG!" Gravyn yells. "I've studied everything that I know about that pretender, and it will be HE…or SHE…who will be defeated! So says the son of Darkseid!"

Meanwhile…

"Ah-choo!" Sailor Helios says, as she sneezes.

"You're not catching anything?" Power Woman asked.

"I'm not sure," Sailor Helios sniffs. "But…who knows? This entire dimension is weird."

It had been a few hours since entering the Negative Zone. With the laws of physics so different, anything could happen, including within the human body.

"It's a good thing I came along then," says Doctor Midnite, as he opens up a medical bag. He then takes out a container filled with single-use syringes that contained medicine.

"What's that, Doc?" asked Stargirl.

"This drug will inoculate you from the effects of the Negative Zone."

"Does Power Woman need it?" asked the African-American Mister Terrific.

"I don't think so," Doctor Midnite says. "Only us 'mere mortals' will need it."

"Great," Aegis says. "I HATE needles!"

"I do, too, but I rather be on the safe-side," Sailor Helios says.

"Okay…who first?" Doctor Midnite asked.

Meanwhile…

CLANG!

"Argh!" Daniel Jackson says, as he dodges out of the thrown fist of the Destroyer.

CLANG! CLANG!

The metal juggernaut, created by the Norse Dwarves at the direction of Lord Odin against the Frost Giants, stomped about, trying to find either Daniel or Usagi to pummel.

Daniel scans his eyes, until he sees Usagi.

"Why don't you do SOMETHING?" Daniel complained.

"I'm trying to think of something, you know!" Usagi yells. "I'm still trying to recover from my stint as 'Sailor Cosmos'!"

"What about…becoming 'Hulkusagi' or something?"

"Same thing. I might get stronger by getting depressed or something, but not by much…and I'm not depressed either!"

Due to the energy used to stop Annihilus, Ultron Prime, Cyber-Sailor Moon and Sailor Antipluto, all of Usagi's energies had dwindled to low levels. She was just glad that Imperium Specialist Serena Tsukino (a 69th generation clone of Usagi herself) has taken up her duties as the new "Sailor Moon" while Usagi recuperates.

"Oh, hell," Daniel says. "Then we're DEAD. Thanks a lot, Usagi!"

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Usagi says, as she reaches into pocket space.

Daniel sees this. Maybe his office mate brought a weapon with her or something…

"Ta-da!" Usagi says, as she brings out…a hairbrush.

"What the-?"

"Relax, guy," Usagi says. "Running around and not getting smashed made me forget I had THIS."

And with that, Usagi struck the wall of the cellar.

BOOM!

Daniel adjusted his eyes, and sees Usagi transformed into something out of Viking Hall.

This transformation also caught the attention of the Destroyer.

SKREEE-!

Princess Serena Thordis, the Lord of Asgard, points her war hammer—the fabled Mjolnir—at the mystic automaton.

"Thou seek to challenge my person?" Thordis says. "Ye shall suffer my wraith, Destroyer!"

For a while now, Usagi has been on a quest to find the lost Norse gods, who, thanks to Ragnorak, are now mortal. After all, whether she liked it or not, Usagi was their liege now. And searching for them gave her a chance to cement their loyalty, and thus her legitimacy as their liege. Still, Usagi was nervous about awakening the wrong people. Worse, she wasn't sure how Lady Sif would take the idea that her "manly husband" was now a "girl"…

FLASHBACK!

"Thank you for the dinner, Princess," says Baron Werner von Underbheit, as Thordis shows her "neighbor" to the door of her home. Being in her Norse form gave her height and thickness.

"Thou art welcome, Baron," Thordis says with a slight nod. She had invited the demented Germanic royal in order to secure the borders between Asgard and Underland, both of which were situated in the northern part of Minnesota. "We Teutons should at least be cordial to each other, even if our agendas have cross-purposes."

"Quite right."

The Baron turns to face his lackey.

"Manservant…COME!" Baron says, as he wraps his cloak around his person.

"Sigh," says the weasel-like "Manservant", who was dressed like a homeless friar. "Yes, My Lord…"

And with that Thordis closes the great door shut.

THOOM!

"Brrrrrr," Thordis says, thinking about how the Baron ate. She would rather face the Midgard Serpent than see THAT display again…"

"So, how did it go?" Ranma says, as he comes up from below Asgard. He had used his time to continue training the team that was suppose to sneak into Otokune Prefecture, the land of the Hidden Sound Village, for an important mission.

Thordis turns around with an angry look.

"No thank to thee, I have secured a treaty with your friend…ALONE!"

"And I TOLD you…Werner would have recognized me from being friends with the Ventures."

"Right, a likely excuse-"

TING!

An image of Belldandy appears.

"Usagi, Wotan is hungry," says the Norn.

"Okay, thanks Bell," Thordis says.

"You're welcome," Belldandy says with a smile before disappearing.

TING!

"Well," Thordis says, as she adjusted her chest. "It time to feed our son…"

"Wait, so you're still going to Africa tomorrow?" Ranma says.

"Yeah," Thordis replies. "Thou know that the Rantsu Foundation is helping coordinate the sponsorship of 'Doctors Without Borders'? Well, 'Lady Usashinko' will be on hand for the purposes of 'public relations'."

"Oh. So you want me to-"

"Naw, I will be fine. In fact, I'm taking Ami and the others with me."

And with that, Thordis goes upstairs to feed Wotan.

Tbc.


	34. Chapter 34

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 34

* * *

The next day…

The sun beats down as the lone, chartered van barrels down the dusty road. Although it was the Winter season, it was still quite warm in this part of Africa.

"Thanks for inviting us on your trip, Usagi," Ami says.

"You're welcome," Usagi replied, as she drove down the road. "I figure we can do some charity work before we meet up with Haruka and the others for the Haruka's race in 'The Dakar Rally' in Algeria."

"I never been to Africa before," says Minako says, as she scans the savannah with her eyes. "But do you think that Luna and Artemis will be okay?"

"Of course they will, Mina," Makoto says with a grin. "I mean, ever since they announced that they were going to officially get married in a few months, they have been all over each other."

"Personally, they should have waited until they have gotten married FIRST," Rei replied. "And personally, I rather be on monitor duty up at the 'The Satellite'."

"Oh, stop being such a curmudgeon, Rei," Usagi says, as she drove the van. "You're always working, no matter the form or persona."

"Humph!"

Makoto leans forward.

"Wow, seeing this place certainly takes me back," says Makoto to Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Minako says.

"You all recall how you were individually sent across time and space to protect me, right?"

"Yes, that is true," says Ami. "When I was with you, I became a 'Jedi Master'."

"And when I was with Usagi, I became a 'warrior nun'," Minako says.

Usagi glanced back.

"You mean, Bene Gesserit?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"What were you, Rei?" Ami asked.

"Er, nothing," Rei says, as she looks away.

"Rei had been captured by alien giants…and made one of THEM," Usagi says. "You would think that a Martian would not have been 'turned', but what do I know?"

"So, what happened?"

"She had fallen in love with…Ranma, and had constantly challenged me and Ranma's 'girlfriends' for the right to 'mate' with him."

"WHAT?" the other girls yell.

"Is this true?" Mina says. She had only gotten married to Ranma recently, but was unable to spend any significant amount of time due to her busy schedule as a world traveling "entertainer" (music, film, etc.).

"YES, it was," Rei says. "Maybe it was the combination of being brainwashed or being human too long, but, yes, I did fight Usagi over her husband. Sheesh!"

"Well, if we are to have Ranma's children in the future, in some fashion, then we should set up some sort of protocol," Ami offered.

"Agreed," Usagi says with a smile. "I don't want to wake up and find any of you 'skanks' in my bed without my permission…unless I'm a part of the action."

"Ha, ha," Rei says. "VERY funny."

"So, Makoto, what did YOU do with your time Usagi?" Ami asked.

Makoto looked at the terrain from within the van.

"I was a goddess in these land," Makoto says.

"Really?"

"Really. Back then, Usagi and I were the mother-goddesses. Usagi was of the Heliopolitan gods as 'Iusaaset', while I was of the Orishas as 'Muwa-Lisa'."

"Man," Mina fumed. "Why couldn't I be as significant?"

"Are you two goddesses now?" Ami asked.

"Well…these days, Usagi and I are just 'godlings'," Makoto says. "You have to remember that gods depend on their worshipers for power…and relevancy."

Makoto pauses for a moment, as she looks out into the landscape.

"And these days, the gods have indeed forsaken this land…"

Hours later, Usagi, in her "Lady Usashinko Rantsu" guise (basically it's a middle-aged, yet still attractive, woman) is being shown around the refugee camp. Ami, who wants to become a licensed physician, was thinking about getting a recommendation from Usagi's chief contact.

"Thank you for coming, Madame Rantsu," says Dr. Ernest Lereaux, as the head of the local contingent of "Doctors Without Borders" surveyed the scene with Usagi and Ami. Elsewhere in the camp, Makoto was helping feed some of the children with Rei, while Minako was entertaining them.

"It's a pleasure, Ernest," Usagi says. "I know that the Rantsu Foundation can do much good by supporting worth-while charities."

"Doctor, how do you know…Lady Rantsu?" Ami asked.

"Ah, we attended medical school at the Virginia Commonwealth University together."

"Hmmm," Ami mused. "Why does that university sound so familiar…?"

"You've seen the movie 'Patch Adams'?" Usagi offered.

"Yes…"

"He was our classmate," Doctor Leraeux says. "In fact, it was Madame Rantsu who inspired Doctor Adams to go into the field of alternative medicine."

"So, using 'clownish' techniques wasn't Lady Rantsu's doing?"

"Er, well…"

"Hey, I put myself through school working a mime," Usagi says. "Yes, I had access to money, but I DO like to earn a living, you know."

"I see..."

"Well, it's good that you did come and visit us," Lereaux says. "The more visible support for what we do, the better-"

"Doctor, Lereaux?" says a German-sounding, bald, burly man, as he and two others step forth. On them were guns.

"Yes, Victor?"

"We wanted to let you know that the Umeme Mungu Refugee Camp might be a target for ethnic reprisals soon," says his blond, British companion.

"Oh, dear," says Leraeux. "I'm sorry about placing you and your companions in danger, Madam."

"Ah, I knew the risks coming here," Usagi says. "And besides, I'm sure these three, fine gentlemen will do much to protect the refugees."

"We'll do what we can, ma'am," says the Texan-sounding dark-haired man with the mustache.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Lereaux says. "This is Victor of Germany, Frank of the United Kingdom and Hogun of East Texas."

"Much obliged," Hogun says.

As Usagi listens, after images surrounding these three mercenaries began to appear to her.

'Huh?' Usagi thought to herself. 'Why do these guys remind me of…The Warriors Three-?'

Suddenly, there could be heard screaming.

"Ami?" Usagi says, as she looks at her friend.

"I'm on it," Ami replied, as she takes out her Mercury Computer. She uses it to scan the immediate area. "There's a person running this way…and she has a-"

A young girl could be seen running towards the party, wearing an over-size coat with her hands bound.

"Don't worry, little girl, we're going to-" Lereaux says, as he began to run to the girl's safety.

Ami immediately used her speed to intercept the girl, remove the bomb and toss it high into the air-

BOOM!

That's when all hell broke loose, as those who wish to see the refugees harmed begin pouring into the camp while discharging their high-powered rifles.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

'Damn it,' Usagi says, as she took cover. Leave it up to her to leave her mystic brush in the van.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ami says, as she takes out her henshin rod. Usagi had made sure that Lereaux and the girl were taken to safety before finding a secluded spotn for themselves.

"No, I'm not," Usagi replied. "I'm still too weak to become 'Sailor Cosmos', and I left my 'special' brush back at the van-"

Usagi suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Damn me forgetting something."

"And what is that…?"

"My magic word, of course. SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

A magical bolt of lightning struck Usagi…and changes her into the World Mightiest Sorceress…LADY SHAZAM!

"MUCH better," Lady Shazam Moon says, as she twirled her mystic staff, which came with the "package".

"Good," Ami says with a smile. "Now, it's MY turn. MERCURY POWER TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

"Let's take these guys out," Sailor Mercury says. "Um, can you even fight looking like THAT?"

"Just because I am a magus, that doesn't mean my present form is without power," Lady Shazam says. "This body allows me to tap into the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Achilles, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury. So, trust me…I am more than a mere conjuror."

And with that, Lady Shazam and Sailor Mercury proceed to stop a potential tragedy.

Meanwhile…

"You and Minako should stay here," Rei says, as she assumes the guise of "Martian Girl" (red-haired, green skin).

"But-" Minako began.

"Someone has to protect the children," Makoto interjects.

"Good," Martian Girl says. "The quickly we end this, the better."

And with that, Martian Girl joins the fight to protect the refugee camp.

"I hope she will be okay," Mina says.

Suddenly, one of the kids she and Makoto were looking after runs into the brush.

"Hey!" Makoto says, as she takes off after the child.

"Mako-"

"I'll be right back!"

As Makoto follows the child into the brush, the gunfire seems to stop. And soon, she sees something that could only be found in the proverbial "Garden of Eden".

But she was not alone, since he sees an old man sitting on a rock by a bubbling pool.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you've seen a kid coming through here?" Makoto asked, hoping that the man could understand her accented English.

The man turns around, and smiles at Makoto.

"I have been expecting you, Mother of the Orishas," the man says.

"Huh?"

"You are, after all, Muwa-Lisa…and it is time for you to return to your people."

Tbc.


	35. Chapter 35

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 35

* * *

Meanwhile…

SKREEEEEEEEE-!

THUMP!

Lady Shazam catches the mortar round in one hand. The shell was still hot, but that meant not for one who is blessed with Lord Achilles' "invulnerability".

"Thank you, goddess," says a woman, as she and her children scurried off for cover.

"This suck," Lady Shazam says, as she crushed the round. She turns to Martian Girl.

"Martian Girl, we cannot continue letting these people throw themselves at us."

"I KNOW," says Martian Girl with frustration, as she subdued some gunmen. But I don't think that these men know what they are doing."

"Huh?"

Martian Girl breathes out her frustration.

"Use your 'Wisdom', meatball-head!"

"Ha, ha," Lady Shazam says, as she focused on the battle. Possessing Solomon's wisdom gave the user a unique insight…

"Wait, these people," Lady Shazam began to say, as she discerns the scene. She could make out spiritual "webs" flanking outward, surrounding each of their attackers in a cocoon-like embrace.

"There is some…force directing their actions. It's as if their minds are being caught up…in a WEB."

Lady Shazam turns towards Martian Girl.

"I believe we have a situation with the Spider totem.

"Spider-totem?" Sailor Mercury says, as she used her Blue Lantern power ring to corral another group of armed bandits.

"Yes," Lady Shazam says. "The Spider totem is…an elementary force dedicated towards the Anansi…or were-spiders. In fact, spiders are normally worshipers of the Gaia, by way of the Weaver."

"'Normally'?" Sailor Venus asked, as she ran up to her friends. She had decided to find Makoto, after Victor, Frank and Hogan had relieved her in protecting the children.

"Well, there is a clan of were-spiders called the Kumo that were corrupted by evil, and serves evil by trying to dominate others."

Lady Shazam looks out onto the landscape.

"If the were-spiders are involved, then this is bad news."

"How so?" Martian Girl asked.

"Were-spiders do not involve themselves in the affairs of human beings. Something must have changed."

"Um, has anyone seen Makoto?" Sailor Venus asked.

All the girls turn to face their friend.

"No," Martian Girl replies. "I thought I had told you two to stay put."

"Rei, just because we don't have 'superpowers', that doesn't mean we're helpless," Sailor Venus says. "And besides, Makoto took off trying to find this girl that got away from us."

Sailor Mercury scans the area with her ring.

"Guys…"

"Yes?" Lady Shazam asks.

"I…I can't locate Makoto!"

"Damn," Lady Shazam replied. Then something dawned on her.

"Um, Sailor Mercury?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that ring?"

"Um…never mind that!" Sailor Mercury retorts. "We STILL have a problem to deal with."

"What are we going to do about these attacks?" Martian Girl asked.

Lady Shazam muses for a moment.

"Our priority is to protect this camp, as well as discover the source of the disturbance."

"But-" Sailor Venus began to say.

"I've said my piece. Besides, Makoto can take care of herself."

The girls look disappointed, but understand why Lady Shazam said what she said.

"So, what's the plan, 'leader girl'," Martian Girl asked.

"Gee, I'm GLAD that you admitted my 'position'."

"Well, it's the one no one has to worry about catching an STD."

"Ha, ha," Lady Shazam says, as she adjusted her stance. "You and Sailor Venus will hold the line, while Sailor Mercury and I investigate the source of the disturbance."

"But…how can I help?" Sailor Venus asked. "I don't have any special powers."

"You DO remember your training as the Bene Gesserit "Sayyadina", correct?"

"Oh, yeah," Sailor Venus says. "It has been a while since I've used those abilities for combat."

"Good, we're off," Lady Shazam says, as she and Sailor Mercury went to track down the source of the tragedy.

Meanwhile…

"You…know about my old name?" Makoto asks.

The old man smiles.

"Why would I forget the name of my own grandmother?" the Old Man says, as he became a handsome Black African. He was dressed in white robes that were finer than silk.

"I…I remember you…Obatala," Makoto says, as she touches the man face. "I told you bedtime stories about my adventures."

"As well as the adventures of 'The Wild Horse'," Obatala chuckled. "Though, I must say that I am disappointed that it is now that you are now visiting your homeland."

Makoto breaks away, and looks away.

"But…I'm Japanese, Obatala," Makoto says softly. "I…I didn't want to be tied to the land that was far from home."

"Then, perhaps you should have stay, Muwa," says a thunderous voice.

BOOM!

Where lightning struck, a powerful African god appears.

"Brother, you should not have come," Obatala says sternly. "And show some respect."

The man, wearing the ceremonial warrior's headdress, and possessing a stone war-hammer, steps forth to face the pair.

"My apologies, but the Changing bred needs to be stopped."

"You were always the hot-head of the bunch," Makoto says. "But why would this…Changing breed need to be stopped?"

"Ever since we gods have allowed humankind to chart their own destinies, others have tried to manipulate humans."

"They are stirring up old wounds amongst the children of Man, in an effort to take advantage of the Chaos," Shango says.

"Divide and conquer," Makoto says. "But…to what end?"

"The Moon Princess will find that out soon enough," Obatala says. "But you have to be here to heal the land…and its people."

"But how? I'm willing to help, of course."

Obatala and Shango turn towards to bubbling pond.

"Simply step into these holy waters…and be restored to who you really are."

Makoto looks at the pools, and then at her grandsons.

"Um, if you don't mind…?"

"Of course," Obatala says. He then turns to his brother. "Come, let's see if the Moon Princess' friends need our help."

"Humph!" Shango says, before the two disappear.

FLASH!

Makoto sighs, as she looked at her situation. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by opening "old wounds"…

"Nonsense," Makoto says to her self. "I'm doing this for the sake of my family…and OUR people."

With that, Makoto went into the pool, and sank within its depths. A moment later, the pools were still again.

Tbc.


	36. Chapter 36

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special note: This is a companion piece to "SMST: Journey to Mystery" and "SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon".

* * *

Part 36

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Lady Shazam and Sailor Mercury journeyed a bit until they say some sort of sinkhole in the middle of a near-wooded area.

"We're here," Lady Shazam says, as she and Sailor Mercury lands.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Mercury says, as she scans the area with her "Mercury Computer". "I'm getting some weird readings…"

Lady Shazam points to the mouth of the cave. There, strewn about, were desiccated corpses.

"Yeah, I think I'm sure…"

Lady Shazam conjures her staff, and-

THWACK!

The crystal on top of the staff begins to glow.

"Now remember, each tribe of the Changing Breed have their own ways of dealing with people. Were-spiders are congenial…until they decide that you make a tasty meal."

"Oh. So, who are we going to see?"

"Normally, we can seek the audience of the Queen Spider 'Anansas'. Summoning her is not a problem, but, as I said, there is a protocol we have to go through. And in these parts, we have to find Anansi, the Spider-Man."

"You mean, the American superhero lives in Africa?"

"Uh, no. Anyway, the guardian of these land is Anansi, the son of Anansas."

"Um, isn't Anansas a close friend of Ranma?"

"Yeah, and WHY do you think Anansas would be a friend of Ranma?"

"Oh."

"Yep. You know, you're one of the few people I know who didn't pursue my husband."

Sailor Mercury turns away with a noticeable blush.

"Wait, you didn't...did you?"

"Well…"

"Okay, spill it."

"Now?"

"YES, now."

"Well, remember when you took Luke to train on Dagobah, while me, Han and the rest of us went to Cloud City in an attempt to escape Hoth?"

"Yes, and if I recall, Ranma was suffering from hypothermia due to being exposed to 'hard vacuum' at that time."

"That is correct, so I used my abilities as the Senshi of Mercury to treat him."

"Oh, I get it now…you warmed him up with your body."

"But it was only that one time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lady Shazam says, as she proceeds into the cave. "Come on, let's just get this over with…"

Meanwhile…

"If these people do not stop, I will be forced to use more extreme measures," Martian-Girl says, as she rounded up more gunmen.

"HA!" Sailor Venus yells, as she threw her 'chakram'. The chakram was a round, hollowed metal Frisbee that allowed for long-term attacks.

THWACK!

The would-be bomber was knocked on his backside, as Sailor Venus' weapon flew back into her hands.

THWIP!

"I hope something happens soon-"

RRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

"What's going on?" Sailor Venus says, as she fell over from the quaking of the Earth.

Martian-Girl opens her mind to the surrounding area…

"I sense a powerful intelligence at work- Oh!"

Sailor Venus looks up.

"Rei?"

"I sense…Makoto?"

Suddenly, a large, stone column springs forth from the Earth. The wind seemingly shapes it into a stone, ebony-colored figure. As the figure forms, a huge, green serpent springs forth from the ground. When the figure is fully formed, the she lands on top of the floating serpent.

"Makoto?" Sailor Venus says. "Why are you…Black?"

Makoto smiles.

"When I am like this, I am 'Muwa', the Mother of the Orishas."

"Ohhhhhhh…"

Martian-Girl observes her transformed friend. Makoto was dressed in the ancient clothes of a native African: fine, white silks, and beads and jewelry.

"Now, I have to stop this senseless violence…"

Makoto turns to face her warring "children".

"HEAR ME, O CHILDREN OF MAN!"

THOOM!

Lightning and thunder fell from the skies. This caused all of the combatants to suddenly cease their fights, and face the Mother.

"YOU HAVE SHED YOUR BROTHER'S BLOOD FOR TOO LONG. NOW FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED UPON ONE ANOTHER…"

Suddenly, the natives see what the violence has caused. Some immediately burst into tears, while others screamed in terror. Martian-Girl, still tapping into minds of the natives, nearly feinted.

"I have you," Sailor Venus says, as she clutched her friend. She then looks up.

"Makoto! Please stop!"

"YES," Muwa says, as she took away the pain. "THOUGH I CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT TO DO, KNOW THIS: SHED MORE BLOOD NEEDLESSLY, AND YOU SHALL RE-VIST THIS PAIN…"

And with that, Muwa and the serpent fades away.

'HURRY TO YOUR FRIENDS, WARRIORS,' says Muwa telepathically. "YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU…"

"What about you?"

"I SHALL JOIN YOU SHORTLY."

"Um, okay," says Sailor Venus, as the image of a cave flashes in her mind. "Rei! Are you well?"

Martian-Girl looks up weakly.

"Yes, Mina," Martian Girl says. "We…we must hurry!"

A few minutes later…

"Dang it!" Lady Shazam says, as she struggled to free herself from the mystic webbing. In spite of her awesome strength, that strength meant nothing to the god of spiders.

"So, little goddess," Anansi says, as he begins his transformation into full spider mode. "It looks like the end is near…for you and your little friend."

Lady Shazam continued her struggles. The webbing was draining her of her powers. With very little recourse, Lady Shazam turns towards her partner.

"Sailor Mercury!" Lady Shazam called out. "Can you hear me?"

Already wrapped in a cocoon, Sailor Mercury could only struggle.

"Mmmmmph!" Sailor Mercury replied.

Anansi, now in full spider mode, creeps towards the girls.

"Now, I dine!" Anansi says, just as he pounces.

FWOOSH!

SSSSS-THWACK!

A beam of fire hits Anansi squarely into the thorax, sending the god tumbling. And then, a chakram cuts the binds that held Sailor Mercury and Lady Shazam in place.

"It's about time you two showed up," Lady Shazam says, as she retrieved her staff while noting that Martian-Girl used her heat vision, as Sailor Venus used her chakram.

"Well, it did take us longer than expected to handle the crisis," Martian-Girl says.

"Usagi, you should have seen Makoto-" Sailor Venus began to say.

"Tell me later," Lady Shazam says, as her the crescent Lunar jewel on her moon tiara glowed. "Someone put a curse of Lord Anansi, which is why he was manipulating those people."

"Then I have arrived just in time," says Sailor Jupiter, as she reappears. She now looked…normal.

Lady Shazam looks Makoto over, and could tell that her status as a primordial goddess has been fully realized.

"Okay, girls!" Lady Shazam says triumphantly. "Let's do some 'tough love' and cure the Spider-Man of his demons."

"Right!" says the other Sailor Scouts, before charging forward…

Sometime later, while Usagi was saying goodbyes, but not before releasing her Norse comrades "Frandal", "Hogun" and "Volstagg"—the legendary "Warriors Three"—from the mortal guises of Frank, Hogan and Victor respectively. With them already back in Asgard, Usagi can finish up her business at the refugee camp…as well as one other person…

"I'm…sorry for not wanting to stay, Obatala," Makoto says to the old man, as the two walk through the camp. "But…my place has been, and always will be, at the side of my friend Usagi."

"I know," Obatala replies. "But thanks to you, perhaps the Children of Man will finally get a chance to grow as a united people. And perhaps, one day, Africa will be at peace."

Meanwhile…

"So, is it true that you had SEX with MY husband?" Minako inquired.

"Mina, it was a LONG time ago," Ami says, as she finishes packing her over night bag. "And it was to save Ranma's life."

"Ha, I bet! At least I can count on Rei to not sleep with Ranma. Right, Rei?"

Rei, back to normal, turns away with a noticeable blush.

"YOU, too?"

Rei turns her head back towards her friends.

"What? It was back during the 1970s, when he and I had to retrieve a crystal from some mad scientist at this secret island base. We had to be a…convincing couple in order to get on the island. And for the record, Ranma and Usagi were legally separated, so THERE."

"Humph! Well…I bet Michiru and Haruka haven't!"

"At least, as far as WE know," Ami mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

And that was that.

END FLASHBACK!

THWOOM!

Thordis slammed her Mjolnir, causing the Destroyer to fall backwards. Her supernatural strength was augmented greatly augmented by her status as the present Lord of Asgard, not to mention the fact that she was already possessing supernatural strength. It was enough force to crack the armor open…

"Look out!" Daniel says, as he takes cover…after noticing that the Destroyer's armor was about to explode.

"Eeep!" Thordis says before-

BOOM!

When Thordis manages to recover from the blast, she could see tendrils of energy lancing outward from the wound Thordis had caused. The stray bolts strike at the hostages with abandon. And when the light show ends, the mortals reveal their true natures.

"Baldur?" Thordis says with amazement.

"Aye, my Lord," Baldur says. He was dressed as a Viking knight of the Early Medieval period. "Or should I call you, my Lady?"

Thordis places a hand on Baldur's shoulder.

"As long as thou call ally and friend, thou can call me what is appropriate."

She then looks around and see more Norse gods.

"Baldur, take our people back to fabled Asgard." Thordis says. "A home coming feast awaits thou."

"Aye…my Lady," Baldur says, as he and the other Norse gods bow to their liege before disappearing…save for one.

"Could this…be?" Thordis says with hesitation. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to deal with the matter that was Lady Sif, the love of Thor's life. Even when she is just Usagi, Thordis could feel the love that Thor feels for Sif. In practical terms, "Thordis" was the fusion of Thor and Usagi, and Thordis knew that such a state was permanent. So she wondered if she, like Thor, would love Sif like she does for Ranma...

"Lady Sif," Thordis says with hesitation. "Step forth from the shadows…"

"As you wish…my sister," the woman says, as she steps into the light. The woman had long, raven-like hair, wore furs, and a green tunic and a dress that, at first glance, appeared as a loincloth. She wore a tiara that had horns attached to it. Her smoldering green eyes enhanced her unearthly beauty. Regardless of all this, Thordis recognized who this person was…

"LOKI!" Thordis says. "And thou hast…boobs."

"As intuitive as always, my sister," Loki says sarcastically. "It seems that a new order has come to us Norse gods, where the power of the feminine mystic reigns supreme."

"Why art thou here? And why should I stay my hand?"

"When thy cursed husband defeated my machinations, my benefactor rewarded me with both a death and a rebirth…as a baby girl. She raised me until I was but a toddler, before giving me a human guise on "Midgard". And because my…'mother' was above space and time, she could easily send me to live in any era on Earth. Thus, for the past twenty years, I lived as a mortal woman, until YOU, my sister, returned to me my true heritage."

"Well, do not thank me just yet, 'sister'. I still have not decided upon what to do with thy fate."

"Know this: with the cycle of Ragnorak broken for us Norse, we are no longer bound by the legends of old. Surely, thy existence is a testament to this."

"Well…maybe."

"And," Loki says, as she gets very close to Thordis. "We can be as close as thy like, sister."

With that, Loki hugs Thordis.

"Will thou help me find a new way?"

Thordis was in a quandary. She knew that Loki was a Trickster. But with the cycle of life, death and rebirth concluded, and given the fact that her Usagi-side was so forgiven of people…

"Fine," Thordis says, as she broke the hug. "For now, I will stay my hand."

"Thank you, my sister. Perhaps…we can do each other's hair?"

"Don't push thy luck."

"Um, is it safe to come out?" says a voice. "I mean…I don't want to interrupt this 'Kodak' moment or anything…"

Loki turns to face the source of the sound, just as Daniel peaks from behind some trash. To Daniel, he sees two tall, Amazon-like beauties hugging.

Unfortunately for him, gods tend to pick up the emotional disposition of mortals quite easily, which caused Thordis to blush slightly.

"Thy mortal friend is treading on dangerous ground," Loki says with a smirk.

"Thou dost not know the half of it," replied Thordis.

Daniel could only sweat-drop.

Tbc.

* * *

Author's note: Quick question. When Sif shows up, how should I handle it? Usagi, in this series, doesn't want a marital relationship with anyone but Ranma. However, in later editions, Usagi will have to renew Thor's marriage vows with Sif in order to maintain her standing amongst the Asgardians. So how should she handle it? I was thinking of several ways of remedying the situation (including pulling the transformation thing, so that Ranma can become Sif, a la Thor-style). If she is forced to marry, Usagi is going to be crying a lot. Anyway, let me know what you think. 

Next Time: We return to the Negative Zone, where Sailor Helios (Ranma Saotome) and her allies face her "step-son" Lord Gravyn and his girlfriend Lady Maxima…in an attempt to rescue Sailor Diana (i.e. Akane Tendo)! See you then!


	37. Chapter 37

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 37

* * *

Within a realm of space that was a cross between the sensibilities of Steve Ditko and the nuance of Jack Kirby, a lone craft speeds through the dark recesses of the Negative Zone.

"Space…the…final…frontier," Sailor Helios says, as she tries to imitate—badly—her dear friend James Kirk. "These…are the voyages…of the 'Javelin Seven'-"

"Pops, knock it off," Power Woman says, with annoyance. "This is a serious business."

"Yeah, I know," replied Sailor Helios with a chuckle.

"Well, I think it's a nice imitation," Star Girl says.

"You're just saying that to get in good with Sailor Moon," Aegis snorted. "Groupie."

"Uh-uh!"

"Huh-huh!"

"You two, be quiet," Mister Terrific says. "I'm getting some unusual sensor readings."

"Patch it through to my station," Sailor Helios says.

"Right."

As Sailor Helios reads the readings, Power Woman leans over.

"Hmmm," Sailor Helios muses.

"What are you looking at?" Power Woman asks.

"Well, either we're heading for Apokolips, or someone FROM Apokolips just set up shop," Sailor Helios says, as she switches her station to broadcast mode. In this regard, everyone's station lights up to see large, fire pits in place. They dotted the landscape of the floating landmass. Underneath, there appeared to be energy collectors.

"You're right, Sailor Helios," Mister Terrific says. "But I had thought that Darkseid had…disappeared with Lex Luthor."

"He…did," Sailor Helios says. "Otherwise, I would have…felt him."

"Felt him…how?" asked Doctor Midnite.

"I just do, okay?"

"Well, it don't matter because we are fast approaching the destination," Power Woman says. "So, look sharp, because I don't want to risk losing any of you."

"You got it!" Star-Girl says enthusiastically.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Sailor Helios says, as she piloted the Javelin-7 into its approaching vector.

At the same time, Power Woman remembers the time when she first met her stepfather…

FLASHBACK!

"But I don't WANT to go, grandma!" Laura Kent exclaims, as she pouts. "I want to STAY."

Martha Kent sighs. Ever since her husband Jonathon had passed away, her granddaughter Lara has been a handful…especially with her powers developing.

"Laura, you have to live with your mother, now," Martha says.

"But do I have to live in Japan? I don't even know anyone."

"But you know your mother."

"Grrrr!"

And that was that.

The next day, Laura found herself at Narita International Airport. Waiting for a handsome Asian male and-

"Hello, Laura," Usagi says, as she smiles broadly. "How was your flight?"

Laura looks at her mother, and then at the man standing next to Usagi.

"Who's this?"

Usagi turns her head slightly to Ranma.

"This is my husband, Ranma," Usagi says.

"You…are with HIM?" Laura says incredulously. "Feh, whatever. Let's just go…"

As Laura went to get her bag, she purposely bumped into Ranam-

"Oof!" Laura says, as she fell on her buttocks. She was not expecting a HUMAN to be so strong.

Ranma knelt down in front of the girl.

"Let me just lay down the ground rules," Ranma says. "Yes, I'm not your father, but I am an adult. So if you don't want me to give you a spanking right here in public, you behave yourself, okay?"

"Humph! But you know who my father is, right?"

"Yeah, but you will STILL get a spanking."

"Ranma, let's just go," Usagi says with embarrassment. She has rare used some sort of corporeal punishment on any of her kids before, and did not like the idea of employing such a tactic now or ever."

"Fine. Now get up and get your bag."

"Y-yes, sir," Laura says.

And that was the start of a 'beautiful relationship'. There were some rough spots, but Laura learned to develop an understanding. And when Laura was sixteen years old, it was decided she would go to a special school, where she would learn how to control her growing powers…even though she was not, technically, a "mutant".

"Laura?" Ranma calls out, as he runs around the backyard of the Ranshin estate. "Man, I hope she didn't get into the garden…"

Ranma runs around and see his stepdaughter sitting underneath the gazebo.

"Laura, we're about to leave," Ranma says, as he goes over to Laura.

Ranma sees Laura being teary-eyed.

"Laura, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Ranma," Laura sniffed. "It's just that…I hate moving again…"

Laura turns to face her stepfather.

"Why do we have to move?"

"Your mother has a job at the United Nations in New York," Ranma says. "As a result, we'll be too busy to help you adjust. And besides, Professor Xavier is more equipped to help you utilize your abilities right now."

"I…I see…"

"But I promise you that I'll visit you on a regular basis. Deal?"

Laura smiles.

"Deal."

From there, Laura goes to Westchester County, New York for training…as "Power-Girl", one of the founding members of "The X-Men". Later, after college, Laura would return to the role of the superhero as a member of "Infinity, Inc." (a group of Justice Society of America legacy heroes) before becoming member of the JSA herself. Now, she is chairwoman of that organization, and serves as a reservist for the Justice League of America. Hence, that is why "Power-Woman" is participating on the mission with her "step-father" Sailor Helios…

END FLASHBACK!

Meanwhile…

"Flash!" Sailor Diana yells. "FLASH!"

Flash sees Sailor Diana, and attempts to phase through the container.

FZZZZT!

"Argh!" Flash says, as he slumps

"I TOLD you," Gravyn says. "You can't escape!"

Maxima merely grinned, before she felt a tap on her shoulders.

"Who?" Maxima ask, as she turns around.

She sees Power-Woman.

And then she sees Power-Woman's fists.

POW!

Gravyn sees Maxima flying, and turns to face the intruders.

"You," Gravyn sneered.

Sailor Diana sees whom Gravyn was referring to.

"Ranma!"

"That's me," Sailor Helios replies. "Stooping THIS low to claim the throne, eh?"

"Hello, step-mother," Gravyn says. "It is SO good for you to see you."

"This guy is your KID?" Stargirl says.

"Quiet!" Aegis replies.

"I take it that you are doing all this out of revenge or something…?"

"No, just because it would tick you off."

"I see."

Sailor Helios turns towards her allies.

"Power Woman: deal with Maxima," Sailor Helios says. "The rest of you: free the others."

"And…him?" Mister Terrific says, as he points to the insect warlord "Annihilus", who was still bound.

"HIM last."

"And you?"

"It's time to give my step-son a spanking."

And with that, Sailor Helios tackles Gravyn, as the two of them burst through a wall.

BLAM!

Meanwhile, Maxima quickly recover from the attack.

"You…you cow!" Maxima yell, as Power Woman comes flying towards her.

"Take this!" Maxima yells, as she emits a burst concentrated "force beams" from her eyes.

Power Woman adjusts her trajectory, as she flips.

BAM!

Power Woman lands straight on Maxima's head, driving the Queen of Almerac into the ground.

SCRUNCH!

"Humph," Power Woman wiped her hands, as she observes the nearly unconscious Maxima. "You may have superhuman abilities, but I was trained to use mine."

Meanwhile…

WHACK!

Sailor Helios performs a spin kick to Gravyn's head, moving the burly son of Darkseid back.

"I will have my throne, Tigra!" Gravyn yells.

"I told you…I'm NOT Gravyn!" Sailor Helios yells. "But if you insist…"

On Sailor Helios' neck, the "Cursed Heaven Seal of the Orochimaruko" begins to glow. Thick, black, curly marks began to spread across her body. When the markings seemingly solidified, her body began to change.

"Wrrrrrr," Sailor Helios growled, as she gets ready to pounce. Her skin was now covered in white fur with tiger stripes. Her red pigtail had blossomed into a full mane of black, as she became a tiger "cat girl". There was no change in her eyes (yellow within black), except that they were now cat-like.

"What…is this?" Gravyn says.

"I have long sense became the avatarrrr of Byoko, the Heavenly White Tigerrrrr, though on occasions she has come to my aide," Sailor Helios yowled. "Now, I will teach you prrrroperrrr mannerrrss…"

And with that, Sailor Helios pounces.

"Gah-!"

And that was that. Later, the Green Lantern Corp took both Gravyn and Maxima into custody. As Sailor Helios…

"I would highly recommend that we take Sailor Helios to a psychologist," Doctor Midnite says, as he observes Sailor Helios purring on Sailor Diana's lap. The Javelin-7 was heading home.

"This?" Sailor Diana says, as she strokes Sailor Helios' back while the Senshi of Sol purred. "This is nothing."

"Yeah," Power Woman says with a chuckle.

Tbc.

* * *

Next Time: There is an alien infestation on Earth, and the number one menace of this infestation is…SAILOR MOON? Plus, Loki seduces Ranma, while the Great Lakes Initiative invade the Land of Sound! See you next time! 


	38. Chapter 38

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belongs to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 38

* * *

It has been a few days since Ranma had rescued his fiancée Akane from the clutches of his stepson, Lord Gravyn, from the Negative Zone. As a result, it was decided that their impending wedding date should be move up to Saturday…five days in the future. And while Ranma's mother Nodoka did not want the wedding date to be moved, she, in this case, relented. Besides, it will be the last time she will be involved in her son's life in a significant way.

In meantime, Nodoka and Kasumi are shopping with Akane in order to complete the last part of the preparations.

"So," says the shopkeeper, as she, Nodoka and Kasumi observe Akane's action, as she showcases her wedding kimono. "What do you think, Miss Tendo?"

Akane looked at herself in the mirror.

"It feels so…big," Akane says.

"I do not think we should worry too much about the size, dear," Nodoka says.

"Yes, Akane," Kasumi says with a broad smile. "We are here to have everything fitted."

"I suppose so," Akane replied. "Maybe if Nabiki was around, I could have another opinion or something…"

"Is there anything the matter, dear?" Nodoka ask.

"Well, it's just that it's been a year since Dad was around," Akane says. "I KNOW he's living in the future, but still…"

"Perhaps I can get my wayward son to retrieve him AND Genma?" Nodoka says. "I am certain that this is doable."

"Where is Ranma anyway?" Akane says.

"I wish I knew dear, though I can safely guess that my wayward son is with that hussy again…"

Meanwhile…

"…And that should bring us up to speed," says Lady Athena, as she closed her e-notepad. Athena's new management style of Olympus has been significantly modernized. Sure, everyone can appear in his or her original incarnations, but it is all about keeping up with the times.

"We will continue to use my human avatar, 'Project: Sanctuary' and the 'Saints' to promote peace amongst the shadows. That way, when the end of the Sixth Age of Man commences, we can prevent the ensuing chaos from taking over the planet-"

Athena notices that one of the Olympian gods was sleeping.

"Ranshinko!"

"Huh?" Ranshinko says, as she sits up. The Goddess of Time had fallen asleep.

"What?"

"I do expect you to NOT fall asleep."

"What did I miss?"

"Most of it."

"Wow…I certainly lost track of time," Ranshinko says.

The other gods merely laugh.

Athena growled. Although Ranshinko is acting anything BUT godlike, she was glad to have Chronos gone. However…

"Meeting adjourned," Athen says. "But YOU stay here, Ranhsinko."

"Awww…"

"Heh, good luck," Hermes chuckled, before he disappears.

"So, what's up?" Ranshinko asked.

"I really do not appreciate the fact that you are disrespecting me like that."

"How? I TOLD you ahead of time that I find meetings boring."

A montage of Ranshinko (as Ranma) sleeping in meetings across time and space could be seen in Athena's mind's eye. In fact, there was a meeting at Stargate Command that Ranma had just attended, where he was caught sleeping.

"Fine, but you will have to be punished."

"Feh. What can YOU do that will feel like a punishment?"

Hours later…

"Me and my big mouth," says Ranshinko, as she manned the "Goddess Relief Hotline". At least the office is at Asgard…on Earth.

"It's not so bad," Urd says, as she monitored her station. "At least we can hang out together."

"And besides," Skuld says, as she sits down. "With big sister Bell being Wotan's nanny, and with not all of the Norse gods fully awake, we still need as much help manning this station as possible."

"Right," Ranshinko smirked. "But I swear, if I end up in the same position as Bell, in relations to her husband Keiichi, I'm going to hurt someone."

Elsewhere on Asgard…

"I don't know WHY I agreed to this," Thordis says, as she allowed Loki to brush her hair in her living quarters.

"Thou are allowing it as a means of showing good faith," Loki says, as she brushes her golden locks. "We ARE sisters, nevertheless."

"I still do not trust thy words, 'sister'," Thordis says. "But since thou art the resident mystic besides myself, perhaps you can answer this."

"Proceed with thy question."

"Why do I automatically change to my present form, the moment I step-forth on Asgardian 'soil'?"

"Let's see," Loki mused. "As the newest incarnation of Thor, thou must assume thy present state in order to remain master of the realm."

"Oh."

"And besides, and be honest…thou prefer being this way? Sure, thou have other guises, but this one…seems closer to the heart."

Loki stops brushing Thordis' hair, as the Lord of Asgard looks at her reflection in the mirror.

"I…I feel complete," Thordis says. "As this, I no longer have to be obligated to others. It is as if my role as the 'Moon Princess' has magnified the aspect that makes up 'Usagi Tsukino', rather than the aspect that makes up 'Princess Serenity'."

"Ah, I see…"

Silence.

"Sister, what do you think of thy husband's dalliance?"

"I don't."

"And why is that?"

"I know that whoever Ranma sleeps with would be someone that I can trust."

"I see."

Silence.

"If I can prove that thy husband cannot help be the 'stud' he is known to be?  
Thordis turns to face Loki.

"So, you're saying that Ranma can't control himself?"

"Yes, though it is not his fault. He is a male with a gentle side. He can't possibly say no to anyone."

"Thou think so?"

"I KNOW so.

"Fine, then prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yes. Prove to me that Ranma cannot control himself around ANY woman."

"And if I do?"

"Then I will grant thee a boon, so long as such a boon does not endanger myself, our family, our people, my allies and the realm…and surrounding realm at large."

"Very well…I shall most graciously accept this wager."

"Fine."

'With Ranma-baby the way he is, this is going to be TOO easy,' thinks the Trickster, as she continues to brush Thordis' hair.

Tbc.


	39. Chapter 39

SMST: "Hero Initiative!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "DC/Marvel Comics" and other concepts belong to their respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 39

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"So…this is where we need to be?" Mister Immortal says, as he and his team were deposited on a side road on Hokkaido, Japan.

"Yes, we DO," says Spy Smasher, as she double-checked her data on her internal "bio-logical computer" system (or "BioComp"). Essentially, it was a cybernetic system that was an internal computer.

"Well, I for one like this outing," says Squirrel-Girl, as she hopped onto a nearby tree. "Hey! Maybe we can make a picnic out of this."

"Spy Smasher, why are we…walking into Otokune Prefecture?" asked Big Bertha asked. In her superhero guise, she looked huge and fat. Normally, she had the figure of a model.

"Hmmm?" Spy Smasher replied.

"I asked why are we just walking into this place?"

"Doorman?"

"What?"

"Activate your powers."

"Um, okay," says Doorman, as he formed a gateway within himself.

"Flatman, go into Doorman."

"Right!" Flatman says, as he stretches his body, while entering the gate-

FWAAK!

Doorman suddenly felt sick, as Flatman was thrown out of him.

"Flatman!" Squirrel-Girl cried.

"I got you," says Tarene, who caught the hero. Like everyone else, Tarene was in civilian guise."

"Th-thanks," Flatman says. "It was…like I was thrown out…"

"Is this what you were talking about?" Mister Immortal asked.

"Yes. There seems to be some sort of field that prevents people from merely teleporting in…by ANY means."

"That does explain why the air traffic in the area is sparse," Tarene says.

"But…why can't you use you hammer-thing?" Squirrel-Girl asked. "You ARE the Norse goddess of thunder, right? Like Thor or something?"

"Whatever is preventing us from entering this place, is damping my access to 'Thunderstrike'," Tarene says, as she examines her "war mace". Tarene was born "Tara Olson", the younger sister of one of Thor's previous hosts. During one of Thor's adventures, Tara's bravery granted her a boon from Odin himself. In fact, it turned out that Tara's real father was indeed Odin. And when the Norse gods had died in the final cycle of Ragnorak, Thor, as he gave both his authority and his hammer—Mjolnir—to Usagi for the final time, bequeath both the welfare of his younger sister and his son Wotan to her. And although it felt weird to Tarene that her brother was now her sister, she has long since gotten used to it.

Besides, it was neat having a sister for a change…

"What are we going to do, ma'am?" Squirrel-Girl asks.

Spy-Smasher looks at her assembled group. She then looks at the road that led into Otokune Prefecture. The road was made from cobblestone, thereby keeping the scenery "rustic", while being lined with trees…

Woooo…woooo…

"We go," Spy Smasher says. "As far as the locals are concerned, we're American tourists on a biking trip."

"Neat!" Squirrel-Girl says with enthusiasm, as she hops on her own bike. Thanks to her disguise collar, Squirrel-Girl looked like a normal, teenaged girl.

"I got point!"

"Why does it feel like we're walking into a trap?" Mister Immortal asked, as he gets on his bike…

Meanwhile…

"Okay, we're done," Washu says, as she completed her medical examination of her dearest friend.

Usagi was floating within a specially designed chamber that allowed for the examinee to rotate the patient in a weightless environment during examination.

"Good," Usagi replied, as she was floated upright. "I get nauseous whenever I'm in this thing…"

A moment later, Usagi, after putting on her robe to cover her body, she sits down in a spare chair, while Washu tabulates her findings.

"Well?" Usagi says impatiently.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Washu replies.

"That's because I have a major meeting with both 'Checkmate' and the 'Technocratic Union'," Usagi says. "And your findings will confirm what I've suspected for a while now."

"Always playing with your 'toys'," Washu says, as she shakes her head.

"Washu, I did what I did to make the world safe from evil. Remember the LAST time Cthulu was loose in the world?"

"Usagi, that was tens of thousands of years ago, right around the fall of Atlantis."

"Yeah, and that is why I have to keep this…nonsense up," Usagi says with a sigh. "And if it isn't him, I have to worry about his acolyte, 'The-Watcher-of-the Deep'. If it wasn't for THAT guy, I…I…I wouldn't have had to have my own grand-child…killed."

Washu looks at her old friend with sadness. She had learned about Sadako and the killer videotape a while back, being the movie-buff that she was, but had been shocked that the so-called urban legend was true. Worse, Washu learned that Usagi was connected to it in the most shocking and insidious way…

"Be as it may, you have to remember that YOU are the hero. You cannot simply play with people's live like that."

Usagi sighs.

"I know, I know. I just want to make the world safe, that's all…"

CHIRP!

"Ah, the results," Washu says. "Okay, it's confirmed: someone tried to make you into a 'Skrull'."

Usagi folds her arms.

"I could have told you that," Usagi says. "The question I want to know is how and why."

"Considering the advance nature of the Skrull's bio-engineering program, and given the nature of your own adaptive physiology, it wouldn't take much. Maybe as something as innocuous as a kiss would become the delivery system."

"Like catching herpes or something."

"Um, I woudn't put it in those terms…though in YOUR case-"

"Hey, I've been a good girl," Usagi protested. "I am suppose to 'swing' with Maria and Seikima in the Shikima Realm for Valentine's Day, but…"

"Wait, YOU are going to…be with the rulers of Shikima?"

"Well, it's a part of the deal Ranma and I had made, in order for them to grant consent of marriage between Ranma and Miko."

"I did not know that," Washu says. "And you're okay with it?"

"I don't mind the sexual part, but I don't initiate these kinds of things on my own. And Ranma won't be participating with me out of respect for Miko, which is ironic since Ranma and I were with Siekima and Maria before."

"Oh."

"So, going back to the Skrull thing…?"

"Oh, well, the delivery system, if you want to call it that, would be simple. As for why…most likely you were selected because of your position in your little conspiracies. And I wouldn't be surprise you were chosen because only YOU have access to the Silver Millennium Crystal."

"Figures. Then…why do I feel the same?"

Simple: you are a goddess, although, right now in your present state, a minor one…unless you become 'Thordis', and that prevents control of you by natural means. You can still be influenced, but you still have free will."

"That's probably why I act psychotic sometimes…"

Usagi focuses her full attention to the problem at hand.

"So, what's your prescription?"

"Well, first, you need to become a Skrull…in full."

"Okay, Usagi says, as she changes her form. She was now petite, green, had dark-green hair (as oppose to having light-green hair when she is 'Hulkusagi'), pronounced pointy ears, big eyes and three clefts on her chin.

"I don't look bad," Usagi says, as she examined herself in the mirror. "In fact I look cute, like Johnny Storm's wife 'Lyja'. Huh. Who would have thought I would have become the same bunch of folks that I have fought against back when I was a part of the 'Fantastic Four' as a substitute member…?"

Usagi turns to look at Washu.

"Okay, now what?"

"Okay," Washu says, as she takes out a giant needle. "Now just…hold…still…"

"Hey!" Usagi protested. "You ain't putting that big thing in me!"

Washu was about to retort-

"And NO puns."

"Gee, no sense of humor," Washu says, as she produces a hypo-spray. "With this, your body will be reset itself. Oh, you will still have Skrull DNA, but you'll be as normal as…well, you'll be normal."

"Good," Usagi says, as she accepted the shot. "How long?"

"About forty-eight hours."

"Good. It'll give me enough time to make sure that the medical malpractice forms are in order, in case something goes wrong."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

Meanwhile…

Loki arrived at her home of many years. If she was going to win her bet, she will have to use ALL of her wits…including that of her mortal self.

As she entered the room of her old bedroom, The Trickster looked around. She gave out a mirthful laugh, as she realizes the irony of her situation.

"And to think my hate foe was living right under my nose. And thanks to my dear sister, my true self was released, when my mortal self was kidnapped by the Destroyer-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Loki turns her head towards the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Nabiki, are you in there?" Kasumi asked.

Loki closed her eyes, as she shifted into the form of…Nabiki Tendo.

"I'll be out there in the second, sis," Nabiki says, as she checked her hair and make-up. She wasn't sure why she felt…comfortable knowing that she and the Norse god were merged into one being by a supreme deity, but at least SHE was in charge of the deal.

Nabiki, satisfied with her appearance, goes to open the door.

"Yes?"

Kasumi looked at her younger sister with a quizzical eye. Ever since Nabiki moved back home, there was something weird about her. For one thing, Kasumi swore that her sister did not have green eyes…

"I wanted to let you know that we're back," Kasumi says. "We wanted your opinion on what we got for the wedding, as well as your wedding party outfit."

Nabiki smiled.

"Of course," Nabiki replied.

Tbc.


	40. Chapter 40

SMST: "Hero Initiative!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "DC/Marvel Comics" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 40

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And here we have the 'M.C. Escher Room'," Usagi says, as she shows the newest member of 'Checkmate' around the headquarters. The headquarters is "The Ivory Tower", located in Switzerland, Europe, though the actual complex exists in an alternate realm. The White Tower, and Checkmate, for that matter belonged to a branch of the Technocratic Union known as "The New World Older" (formerly "The Order of Reason", before it was reformed by the late Queen Victoria into its modern incarnation). Back in the 1300s, the White Tower belonged to a particularly nasty mystic that terrorized the locals. At that time, Usagi, while heading eastward back to Japan, helped organized the locals to defeat this mystic. Galvanized by this victory, the locals and Usagi laid down the foundation for the creation of an organization that was dedicated to the protection of the people against other supernatural evil. Called "The Order of Reason", Usagi helped lay down the foundation for the creation of 'hyper-science'; it was sufficiently advanced to be considered to be "magic" without affecting the over-all development the planet Earth. Much of what Usagi helped codified was based upon what she learned from the Greek, Roman and Middle Eastern "philosophers" who pushed the limits of their insights beyond the capacity of then-present human understanding. And thanks to Usagi's own contribution to the field, a new discipline in metaphysics was born, and thus could counter the abilities of your average mystic, wizard and witch.

And it was one the biggest mistakes in Usagi's life, for long after she had moved on, the discipline that Usagi had created would be used against ANYONE who was supernaturally inclined. Hence, it took the efforts on her husband Ranma to organize the resistance known as "The Council of the Nine Traditions"—mystics, shamans, wizards, witches, meta-martial artists, weird scientists, etc.—to counter his wife's "creation". The irony was that Usagi's and Ranma's actions were merely the will of higher powers that sought to create balance in the Universe, and wanted to use the Saotome couple in some sort of cosmic experiment. This was not made clear until the year 1999, when the dark god Ravana rose to threaten millions of people—and the world—in Bangladesh. Together, Usagi (as "The Weaver") and Ranma (as "The Wyld") destroyed Ravana (as "The Wyrm"), thus proving that Order and Chaos could work together to create balance (called "The Wryd"). And proof of this was when Usagi conceived the avatar of the Wyrd: Genko, their daughter.

The irony is that as balance, Genko would be compelled to be both savior and destroyer, and would play those roles as "Glorianna", the head of the Unseelie Court known as "The Sheeda"…

"And that's about," Usagi says. Unknown to the members of Checkmate, she was the person over ALL of them.

"Any questions?"

"Humph," says PLA General Fang Zhifu (codenamed: "August General in Iron", of the Chinese superhero team "The Great Ten"), as he sees the bizarre nature that is the M.C. Escher Room while people come and go through the place. Essentially, the general was the "Iron Man" of his government, though his armor was based upon the work of the Artificers of ancient China.

"Is this place…multi-dimensional?"

"This place? Well, it can be. I believe that one can even go into higher dimensional planes from here."

"Like time travel."

"In theory, yes."

"So, this would give Checkmate and the members of Checkmate an advantage."

"Ah," Usagi says, as she comes to a realization of Zhifu's question. "You feel that our facilities give everyone else but China an unfair advantage."

"That is correct, Director Tsukino," Zhifu says, as he emphasized Usagi's last name.

"Well, let me put it to you this way. NORMAL people cannot simply come and go as one please. You try to go into the fourth or higher dimensions, expect to be screwed up from the experience. And even if you can survive, there is always a consequence for any given action."

"Perhaps, but my government will be in constant consultation over this matter. Good day."

And with that Zhifu returns to his new office, as the new "Black Bishop". All senior members are divided in pairs, black and white. "Black Pieces" represents "operations" while "White Pieces" represent "intelligence". The "Rule of Two" was added so a super-powered member of "The Royals" (King, Queen, Bishop, etc.) would work with their non-powered counterpart, regardless of their status. So Usagi, as "The White Queen", had to work with Director Amanda Waller, as "The Black Queen", of Task Force X, since Waller was "non-powered". Over time, Checkmate has invited representatives from all over the world to fill in the lots, so that the organization would not be an American led global security and information network. Hence, that is why Zhifu was invited to the ranks of Checkmate.

Still, even that didn't alleviate the PRC's concerns with Usagi's attempts at transparency-

BOOM!

A bolt of lightning struck one foot away from her…

"Eh?" Usagi replied nonchalantly, as she reads the message. "What does Athena wants now?"

With a sigh, she places her index and middle fingers on her forehead…

ZIP!

A moment later, she appeared on the steps of Mt. Olympus, thanks to the Instant Transmission.

"Better get into 'character'," Usagi says to herself, as she takes out her wooden hairbrush from pocket space. She knells in her business suit, and taps the brush onto the surface-

BOOM!

Serena Thordis, the Lord of Asgard appears.

"Humph," Thordis reples, as she places her war-hammer—Mjolnir—onto her strapholder on her back.

Thordis looks at the great entrance, as she walks up the steps. There to meet her was Hermes.

"Ah, dear cousin, greetings," Hermes says, as the messenger god bowed.

"Greetings, fleeting one," Thordis says. "How art thou?"

"I have been well, thank you. And I am especially want to thank you for saving my mortal children during the 'trials'."

A while back, the possessors of the magic of SHAZAM were tested to see if they were worthy of still being the magic's caretakers. Gods these days had mortal guises, and Hermes (as "Mercury") was not exception. In fact, his kids were nearly harmed by those who sought to usurp the magic of Shazam, which granted the keepers the power safe guard the planet from evil of the primordial, Cthulu kind. Thankfully, a resolution was found that prevent harm to come to Hermes' kids, and thus proved to be worthy of his power…

"Tis only but a price I am willing to pay, cousin," Thordis says.

"You know, it is still unbelievable how much you have changed," Hermes says. "But, I don't want to delay your meeting with my sister. We'll talk later."

And with that, Hermes disappears.

With a sigh, Thordis proceeds to have her audience with the Lord of Olympus.

Meanwhile...

"Okay," says Taki Mitsuguri, as he paced back-and-forth his dorm room at the University of Tokyo. "All I need to do is call her. I mean, what could be the worst thing that could happen? She says 'no' or something?"

Swallowing his courage, Taki nervously dialed what he had thought to be his fantasy girlfriend's number.

BEEP!

"You have reached the Goddess Relief Hotline," says a bored voice on the end. "A representative will be with you shortly."

CLICK!

"That's odd," Taki says, just his opened body of water suddenly spilled.

"What-?"

The thin pool glowed, as a beautiful, red-haired girl emerges from it. She was dressed as something out of ancient Greek lore, and had facial markings on her face...

"I am Ranshinko, Olympian goddess of Time," Ranshinko says with a bored expression. "Because of your innocent soul, you can be granted ANY wish...within REASON."

"Any wish?"

"Yeah, so don't make any stupid mistakes-"

"I...I wish that you can be my girlfriend," Taki blurted out suddenly. Why waste time when one has an opportunity for love floating in front of you?

"What?" Ranshinko yells. "Wait-!"

Suddenly, Ranshinko's facial markings glowed before dying down.

"Wish...granted," Ranshinko said in disgust. "Damn."

Tbc.


	41. Chapter 41

SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belongs to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special note: This story takes place a week after Sasuke Uchiha ("Naruto") "defects" to the Hidden Sound Village.

* * *

Part 41

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ahhhh," Lady Usashinko Rantsu (also known as "The Orochimaruko") says, as she relaxed in her hot spring. Although she didn't like being forced to return to Otonokuni Prefecture by Kabuto's machinations, she did feel that it was her responsibility to keep the Sound Ninjas in check, while her son Lord Genshin Rantsu perform administrative duties within the prefecture. So far, he has been taken stock of the situation, and determined that it will be some time before the area, formerly known as Tanokuni Prefecture ("Land of Rice Patties"). Still, the first of many jobs program has enabled roads (made from cobblestone), paths and other infrastructure to be built is starting to pay off, and that should bring in investment. However, any improvement that is done must be done so that the natural scenery would not be swallowed up in concrete. After all, he was for the environment…

In the mean time, the Orochimaruko was left to her own devices, whether commanding her Sound Ninjas, or working in tandem with the super-villain community at large, like, for example, the Legion of Doom.

Usashinko sighed, as she touched her sternum.

"My Lord Ranshin, why must I be exiled away from you?" Usashinko says with a sigh. While it's true that Usashinko and Usagi were one and the same, their respective dispositions tend to be different, thanks to Orochimaru's attempts at taking over Usagi's original body. This dichotomy is no different than one changing clothes, and acting accordingly. In fact, this is no different from when Usagi becomes "Thordis", or Usagi becoming "Hulkusagi", or Usagi becoming "Darth Lune" (to name a few other examples). All of her personas were mere aspects of her personality given form in one form or another…

"Feeling blue, Lady Usashinko?" says a voice from behind.

Usashinko groaned.

"You have better be in the right form, if you are going to be in my private chambers, Kabuto."

Kabuto grunts, as he creates the trigger affects of the Jusenkyo curse with his mastery over his personal chakra.

"Is that better?" says Kabuto-onna with a smirk.

"Much better," Usashinko says. "Join me."

Kabuto-onna blinked.

"Pardoned?"

"If you are going to be in here, you are to join me. Now."

Kabuto-onna growls softly, as she did as she was told. Once stripped of her clothes, Kabuto-onna steps into the hot spring. Usashinko notices how exotic Kabuto-onna's gray hair made her look…

"Now, what is it?"

"It seems that both your son Naruto, his fiancée Sakura Haruno and Master Jiriya has entered Otonokuni Prefecture."

"Does my other son know about this?"

"Yes, but since you said that matters of the shinobi are your affair, then you should be the one to do something about it."

"Ah, and that's why you are here."

"Precisely."

"Anything else?"

"An American team of 'metahumans' has also entered our territory. We have using the Fuuma clan to ascertain their intentions."

"I see. They have begun their training."

"Pardon?"

"Ranma and I agreed that the 'Great Lakes Avengers' should be tested. Their objective is to retrieve the Kusunagi Sword from my person. In particular, I have a vested interest in the leader of their band, and I want to see if she can survive a trial by fire."

"Very well, then," Kabuto-onna says. "What are your orders?"

Usashinko muses for a moment.

"Have Kimimaru handle things during our 'guests' stay. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

Usashinko then turn to stare at Kabuto…like a piece of meat.

"As for you, dear Kabuto, you forced me to return to this place. Now, you're going to wish that you didn't."

Kabuto-onna sweat-dropped, realizing why Usashinko, the mistress of the forbidden shinobi art of "Inujutsu", wanted her to get into the spring with her.

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Spy Smasher says, as the team got the fork in the road. "Our intel tells us that the Sound Village could be down the road on the left…on down the road on the right."

Mister Immortal folds his arms.

"In other words, you don't know where this place is."

"No, which is why we are going to split into teams."

Spy Smasher looks at the assembled group.

"Squirrel-Girl, Mister Immortal and Flatman: you're with me. Big Bertha and Doorman: you're with Tarene. Tarene, you take the high road."

"Hey, how come you have more people on YOUR team?" Doorman whined.

Spy Smasher points to Squirrel-Girl, who was chatting with the local animals.

"Oh," Doorman says, realizing that SOMEONE needed to keep an eye of her.

"Besides, I need you three to stay along the backroads in order to get a lay of the land, and you three are the most professional."

"Hey!" Flatman complained.

"And Doorman can provide a quick escape out of town if necessary."

"Great," Doorman says. "I'm an escape hatch."

"Fin, then Flatman and you exchange places then."

Flatman and Doorman turn to look at each other.

"Awesome!" the two say in unison, as they give each other a 'high-five' clap.

"Are you SURE Lord Ranma wanted us to be ON this mission?" Tarene asks.

Spy Smasher merely shook her head.

Meanwhile…

"Have a seat, my dear," Athena says, as she showed Thordis her seat.

Thordis looked at the chair. It was a bit small for a her frame, but-

SCRUNCH!

Thordis showed no signs of discomfort.

"Thou wanted to speak to me?" Thordis asked.

"Yes," Athena says. "First, I wanted to thank you for having Mary Marvel rescue the Olympians on Apokolips."

"Actually, it was Ranma who discovered what had happened, when he fought his step-son Gravyn in the Negative Zone. He only passed that information to me as 'Lady Shazam', which I passed that information to the Mary."

"Ah, duly noted," says Athena. "Secondly, I wanted to inform you that your husband's duties at the Goddess Relief Office is purely an administrative move."

"Which resulted in him getting forced to be someone's girlfriend," Thordis replied.

"…"

"Do not think that nothing escapes my notice as the Lord of Asgard."

"I see. And do you have a problem with it?"

"Ranma is his own person. I will intervene only if some nefarious plot had been hatched against him."

Thordis rises from her chair.

"If that be all, then I shall return to my own realm."

Thordis turns to leave.

"Wait," Athena says.

Thordis stops for a minute.

"I wanted to set up an alliance between the Olympians and the Norse. If this happens, we can become a stronger people."

"…"

"Well?"

"No."

"But-"

"My people have just returned from the Land of Twilight, and you expect me get into the politics of the gods?"

"…"

"I will help you in your time of need, but I will decide if the Norse will share the blood of war with the Olympians."

And with that, Thordis exits the palace.

"Damn," Athena says. She didn't like being rebuffed like that, but the last thing she wanted was a war of the gods…

As Thordis leaves, she remembers that she was supposed to have lunch with her parents. So, with her godly senses honed, Thordis teleports to her home in Japan…without changing…

At the same time, Laura Kent, also known as "Power Woman (Kryptonian name: Lara Kal-El), was meeting her grandparents for the first time. In fact, she and her mother Usagi were to have lunch at the Tsukino residence.

"My, you are…healthy," Ikuko Tsukino says, noticing that Power Woman was known to be both strong, yet "gifted".

Laura sighed. She hated the fact that she having prominent "assets" tends to over-shadow her accomplishments as a superhero.

"So, your father is Clark Kent?" Ken says. "The famous reporter?"

"Yes," Laura says.

"So, you're into journalism, then."

"Actually, I run a software development back in the states," Laura says. "You know, 'Starr Enterprises'. I'm not as creative as my Dad or Mom."

"You mean Usagi's photography hobby."

"Yes. I'm too much of a egghead like my grandfather on my father's side-"

And then, Laura senses spiked.

"Grandmother…Grandfather," Laura says, as she suddenly gets up. "We have company arriving-"

FLASH!

"Sorry am I late to thy gathering," Thordis says. "However, I had to-"

"Usagi, why…why-?" Ken tried to ask.

"What happened to you?" Ikuko says in a shocked manner. To see her daughter like this…

In fact, Thordis looked more muscular than her daughter Power Woman.

"Um, well," Thordis began, as she sweat-dropped, having forgotten that her parents did not know everything about her still…

Tbc.


	42. Chapter 42

SMST: Hero Initiative! - By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 42

* * *

Meanwhile...

Somewhere on the Tokyo Bay waterfront, a raging battle waging.

FWAK!

The Chinese crime lord known as "The Mandarin" used his "Impact Beam" ring to blast "Rising Sun". Rising Sun was a mutant elemental with the power of the Sun, which also included the ability to fly.

"You should not be here, Shin Khan," Rising Sun says, as he delivered a fireball at his opponent. "Aren't you a foe of Iron Man?"

The Mandarin scoffed.

"Ever since HE disappeared, his daughter, 'Iron Girl' has been my main foe. Why would I embarrass myself fight having HER as my arch-nemesis? Besides, since the local 'yakuza' is in the middle of a re-organization, why not strike now and forge a branch here of my ever-expanding empire?"

The Mandarin utilizes his "Vortex" ring to knock Rising Sun against into a support column with a concussive force.

BAM!

"As you can see, hero, I have ten rings of power at my disposal," the Mandarin says, as he activates his 'Lightning' ring. "Now, I shall send you to your ancestors-"

Suddenly, a white/red "ninja" cycle (with the "Rising Sun" symbol stenciled on the gas tank), roars through the window of the building while carrying two people.

The cycle skids to a halt.

"Curses!' The Mandarin says, as he realizes that TOKYO ROSE (and her lesser known side-kick "Taki") has joined the fight. Tokyo Rose was Japan's equivalent of a well-known American superhero: Captain America. Then again, there was not an equivalent to Tokyo Rose's true identity: Ranshinko, the Olympian goddess of Time, otherwise known as "Ranma Saotome".

Rising Sun sees this.

"Tokyo Rose, you made it!"

Tokyo Rose calmly gets off her bike, with her shield in arm.

"Stay here and watch the bike," Tokyo Rose says, as she gets ready for battle.

"Ah, come on, Ranshinko!" Taki whined. "You said I could help."

Tokyo Rose sighs. She was hoping that bringing her so-called "boyfriend" along on various adventures would get Taki off her back. However, nothing seemed to do so. Tokyo Rose was thinking of getting Usagi's help on this matter, but has been too embarrassed to try...

"Fine...help Rising Sun to his feet," Tokyo Rose says, as she charged forward. Her costume highlighted her role as Japan's premier "super-soldier". This was not lost on the Mandarin.

"You cannot win, Tokyo Rose!" the Mandarin sneered as he used his "Ice Beam" ring freeze the area around her.

"Gah!" Tokyo Rose yelped, as she felt the biting cold. Any closer would mean becoming an instant Popsicle stick.

Time to end this quickly.

"Breaking Point Revised: Directed Chasm!" Tokyo Rose says, as she pressed two fingers into the cement. The ground splits apart right underneath the Mandarin's feet.

"No!" the Mandarin yells, as he slips. He wildly swings his hands, and hits an upper beam. The effect of the Ice Weapon was enough to shatter the steel beam.

KRISSSSSSSHHHHHH!

"Ahhh-!" the Mandarin screamed, thinking that he was about to die.

"Oh, shut up," Tokyo Rose managed to say weakly, as she threw her shield. She timed it so that upon impact, the beam would be knocked out of the way.

BAM!

"You're going to jail," Tokyo Rose says, as she deftly caught her returning shield.

THAK.

"Wow," Taki says, with love in his eyes. The advice he was getting from that message board, "The Queen's Ice Palace" was paying off. Even though his relationship with his girlfriend started out rough, as in being smashed on the head when he tried to make the moves on Ranshinko, now, she just yells at him. And it did help that Ranshinko had a nice-

"Hey!" Tokyo Rose yells. "Stop staring at my butt!"

"S-Sorry."

Meanwhile...

"Oh, dear," Ikuko says, as she touched her daughter's stomach. They were rock-hard abs. She then looked up at her daughter.

"Usagi, so...you merged with a male, foreign GOD?"

Thordis looks away uncomfortably. She would rather slay bridge trolls that be scrutinized by her parents.

"Honey?"

Thordis looks down to her mother.

"Yes, Mother," Thordis say. "I am both Usagi and Thor Odinson, and I have been like this since the day the Norse had died in the previous Ragnorak."

"But, honey, does this mean you like...other girls?"

"Mother!" Thordis says shockingly.

"Well, if you and a male merged..."

"Though I and Thor are one, it is I who is in full control, as the Lord of Asgard. Verily tis an awesome responsibility that I have."

"Well...it doesn't matter," Ikuko says, as she hugs her daughter. "You're still my little girl."

This statement caused Laura to giggle, which caused Thordis to give her daughter a dirty look.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the irony, Mom," Laura says.

"I do have to say that you just hink about watching your weight, hon," Ken says, as he pokes at Thordis' ripped arms.

"Father, I am NOT fat...I'm big-boned."

"Well, then some palates will help you slim down a bit. And maybe you should think about getting breast reduction surgery, so you won't strain your back when you do slim down."

Thordis could only shake her head in utter embarrassment.

Meanwhile...

Apparently, Spy Smasher, Mister Immortal and Squirrel-Girl rode their bikes down the path. At the last minute, Spy Smasher felt that it was better if both Flatman AND Doorman were on the second team...though Spy Smasher's headaches did not go away.

"Are we there, yet?" Squirrel-Girl asked.

"No," Spy Smasher replies.

Silence.

"Are there, yet?"

"NO."

Silence.

"Are-?"

"I said, NO!" Spy Smasher yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you THAT?"

Squirrel-Girl looks at Spy Smasher. She begins to sniff.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN? WAHHH!"

"See what you did?" Mister Immortal says, as he comforted his teammate. "There, there...it's okay, Squirrel-ly."

"..."

"I...I just wanted to know how long it was going to take to get to town," Squirrel-Girl says, as she sniff.

"Actually, I wanted to know as well," Mister Immortal says.

Spy Smasher was about to answer, when she spots two kids standing by a post on the side of the road. One of them, a girl, had pink hair. The boy seemed to have hash marks on his cheeks. And before anyone could do anything-

"Hey, Naruto!" the girl says, as she points towards the Spy Smasher.

The boy quickly turns to face the trio.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

Before Spy Smasher could say anything, a longhaired, white-haired man (who could have passed as some sort of traditional Japanese performer), is seen running up the path and towards the group.

"Run!" the man says.

"But-" the girl says.

"Just run!"

ZOOM!

Everyone turns to a looming storm of an angry mob rushing his or her way.

"Run, Naruto!" the girl says.

"You folks better run as well," the boy says, as he takes off running.

"What did that boy say?" Squirrel-Girl asked.

"I believe he said 'Run'," Spy Smasher says. She quickly turns to Mister Immortal.

"Immortal, we should-"

Already, Spy Smasher could see Mister Immortal leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Wait, up!" Squirrel-Girl says, as she chases after Mister Immortal.

"..."

With no other recourse, Spy Smasher follows her teammates post-haste.

Meanwhile...

BAM!

Tarene was knocked through a bunch of trees before stopping in her tracks. She was the last of her team that was holding her own.

Kimimaru emerges from the shadows of the forest.

"You should surrender peacefully, my dear," Kimimaru says. "You may be a god, but you are a god fighting against the new 'Sound Ninja Eight'."

Tarene sees that her foes had gathered around her. Doorman was the first to be taken down, followed by Flatman. Big Bertha held her own, until one of these shinobi employed a concussive force of soundwaves directly into her body. And now, she was alone.

"Very well, then," Tarene says, as she staggers to her feet. "As a warrior of Asgard, I shall not scurry like a cowardly dog."

"A pity," Kimimaru says, as he ducks behind some trees.

And then, Tarene heard a whining sound...too late.

As Tarene turns her head, she sees a large arrow made from amber, as it makes impact on her person.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- BLOOSH!

And then, there was darkness.

Tbc.


	43. Chapter 43

**SMST: "Hero Initiative!" – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "DC/Marvel Comics" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 43**

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Within one of her many secret lairs, Lady Usashinko—The Orochimaruko—was in her study when Kabuto-onna enters the room. She was dressed in a violet kimono, and carried a tray of steaming tea, a cup and saucer, and small dish of animal crackers.

"I have brought you your snack, Lady Usashinko," Kabuto-onna says.

"Good," Usagi says, as she continues her work. She was trying to figure out her next move…against the Akatsuki.

"Sit it down…over there," Usagi says, as she points to a small table.

"Of course, Lady Usashinko," Kabuto-onna says, as she does as she is told. She then turns to Usagi.

"Lady Usashinko, how long-?"

"If you wish to be allowed to have use of your male form, you will have a long wait," Usagi says, as she finishes uploading data onto "The Digital Web". She stops, and turns to look at her retainer. "By the way, I do hope my instruction in the art of 'inujutsu' has not…affected you adversely."

Kabuto-onna looks down, but determined not show signs of feeling humiliated.

"Your instruction has been…informative, Lady Usashinko."

"Not that I believe you, Kabuto, but it is still nice to know."

"Thank you-"

"Oh, I want you to begin restoring those so-called experiments that my…predecessor liked to partake in."

Kabuto-onna mulls over "her" mistress' words.

"But why?"

"I told you…I am in the perfect body. The whole point of those ungodly experiments was to become more powerful. I happen to be in one of the most powerful body in the world…and perhaps beyond. And besides, that which makes me 'Usagi Tsukino' has tempered my more nefarious leanings…mostly."

"I see," Kabuto-onna says. "Then…what purpose is there for us?"

Usashinko smirks. She takes a sealed file from her desk and tosses it to Kabuto-onna…who catches it easily.

"In my long life, I have developed quite a rogues gallery. And for most of that time, I allowed them to come to me."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"It has been brought to my attention that a 'secret invasion' of Earth has been initiated by an alien species known 'Skrulls'."

"'Skrulls'?"

"They are shapeshifters…which make them perfect for infiltration purposes. And so far, they have infiltrated human society on a scale that I have never seen before, especially the so-called 'metahuman' community."

"So, how does this affect us?"

"They have already infiltrated 'The Hand'," Usagi says. "And if the Skrulls can infiltrate five shinobi clans, then it doesn't take a genius to realize that all the other shinobi clans within the 'Go Kamasori Gama' are equally vulnerable to Skrull infiltration."

Usagi pauses again.

"This…I will not stand. I will not sit by and allow all my work to create a better tomorrow for this planet to be perverted. Being a hero will not allow me to do what it takes to prevent this from happening."

"Ah," Kabuto-onna says with understanding. "I understand, now."

"Yes, and I rather have the Fuuma clan whole and ready for my crusade, rather than in the mess that it is in now."

Silence.

"And what of Sasuke Uchiha?" Kabuto-onna asked. "What will be his purpose?"

Usagi leans back in her chair.

"My son Genshin will handle most of the training duties," Usagi says. "The more…esoteric training will be MY job."

"Of course. And what of his girlfriend Maiko Fuuma? How does she factor in all this?"

"Heh, they're just friends, Kabuto. And besides, I believe Sasuke would rather train to kill his older brother, than to know the art of young romance."

Pause.

"By the way, what is the status report on the Sound Ninja Eight?"

"Kimimaru has successfully acquired three members of the 'Great Lakes Initiative' team, while one has escaped."

"Excellent. Their test is proceeding nicely. I want you to personally make sure that their needs are attended to. There is no need for any interrogations, RIGHT?"

"Yes, of course," Kabuto-onna says, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Good. Because I would be very unhappy if my instructions are not followed to the letter."

Meanwhile…

"There," says the middle-aged man, as he breathed heavily. "We should be safe for now…"

"What the heck did you do NOW, pervy sage?" the boy yells.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Naruto, you should be treating him with little bit more respect," the pink-haired girl says. "He IS one of the legendary sanin."

"Yeah, right!"

"Um, excuse me," Spy Smasher managed to say. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

These three shinobi turns to face three others.

"Well, it looks like you picked up new friends," the older man says, as he smiles broadly. "Yeah, they just came up to us," the boy says.

"Who are you people?" the girl asked.

Spy Smasher turns to her companions, who both shrugged their shoulders.

"My name is Katrina," Spy Smasher says. "And these are my companions 'Craig' and 'Doreen'."

"Hey," Mister Immortal says with a wave.

"Hello," Squirrel-Girl says bubbly.

"Katrina," Jiriya says, as he takes Spy Smasher by the hand. "What a lovely name…"

"Er, yes," Katrina says, as she removed her hand from his. "And you are…?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Jiriya says, as he stood back while unfolding a fan. "I am HE who stands for righteous justice! I am HE who is a man amongst men…and a man amongst women! I AM the legendary 'Toad Sage'…Jiraiya Konohani!"

"…"

"Surely, you have heard stories of my gallant ways, no?"

"Actually, we're just…American tourists," Craig says.

"Mister Konohani, I would like to hear those stories," Doreen says, with hearts in her eyes.

"Ah, a fan…"

"Um, not to pry, but what just happened back there?" Katrina asked.

"Let's just say there were a misunderstanding."

"Ha, I bet!" Naruto says in a gruff manner.

The pink haired girl shook her head. She then remembered something.

"Oh, where are my manners," the girl began. "My name is Sakaura Haruno, and this is-"

"Naruto Uzumaki…BELIEVE IT!"

Katrina looked at Naruto intensely. There was something familiar about the boy…

"And if I may ask, what are you three doing here in the Land of Sound?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just…taking in the sights," Katrina says. "We wanted to see the town that you had just left, but-"

"But that would be not a wise thing to do at the moment," Jiraiya says. "And you say you are tourists?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps I can be your guide during your stay."

Katrina looks at her companions.

"Very well, then, Mister Konohani-"

"Please, call me Jiraiya."

"Um, sure," Katrina says. "We will accept your offer."

"Great! Of course, I would have to charge a nominal fee…"

As the adults spoke, and as Naruto scoffs, Sakura stares at Doreen. According to her senses, what she looked like was a false image…

Meanwhile…

"Man, I can't shake that guy OFF," Ranma says, as he enters his new home, which was near Nekomi Institute of Technology ("NIT"), in Nekomi Prefecture.

Akane Tendo, who trying to arrange the new furniture, turns to face her fiancé. Since she was going to be married in a few days, she wanted to make sure that the house was ready for use, when she and her soon-to-be husband Ranma return from their honeymoon.

"Shake WHO off, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"You know that guy I'm supposedly dating?"

"Ah, you mean Taki Mitsuguri?"

"Yeah. No matter what I do, he insists on trying to date me. I even took him on dangerous 'missions', and yet he perceives me as HIS girlfriend."

"I see…"

"And I'm surprised that YOU are taking things so casually."

"Because I know that you won't end up being another man's girlfriend, that's why," Akane says, as she adjusted a painting that she had just bought. "And besides, after being held hostage by that Gravyn guy…well, I'm just putting things into perspective."

"Wow," Ranma says, as he folds his arms. "I LIKE this…new you."

"Ranma, I've ALWAYS been this way. I was just afraid to…face certain truths."

"Like what?"

Akane goes over to Ranma and gives him a kiss.

"That I liked you when we first met."

"Feh," Ranma replied. "Then what was that table slam for?"

"Hey, I DID say that I was afraid of facing certain truths, you know. And for the record, you DID have that coming."

"Humph!"

Tbc.


	44. Chapter 44

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 44**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thank you for coming over to this…going away party, Mister Rantsu," says Robert "Rob" Hawkins says, as he nervously glanced over to where his ex-girlfriend had just left the premises. "Getting that promotion with the Mishima Zaibatsu means a lot to me."

Ranma looks over to where Rob was staring, having met the girl of his apparent affections earlier in the evening. According to the gossip he had overheard, Elizabeth "Beth" McIntyre, a swarthy girl who appeared to be of Mediterranean descent, had broken up with Rob because of the opportunities at Mishima. And the thing was that if Rob changed his mind about taking the job, he'd understand that decision.

"Well," Ranma says, as he takes a sip of his beverage. "Mishima can always use new talent-"

"HERE I GO!" says a familiar voice.

Ranma and Rob turn to see Usagi in a middle of a chugging contest.

"Go! Go! Go! Go-!" chanted the crowd.

Ranma rubbed his forehead. It never fails that Usagi would end up in the center of a drinking contest. Even if it were a "dry" party, somehow, someway, alcohol would come to play…

"Ha!" Usagi yells triumphantly, as she downs an entire keg of beer. "Pay up, losers!"

"Ah, man!" says Jason Hawkins, Rob's younger brother, as he continues to collect money from the betters.

Rob, embarrassed, goes to his friend Hudson "Hud" Pratt, who was video-tapping the party.

"Hud, stop filming," Rob says, as he pulls his friend aside.

"What?" Hud says.

"I don't know WHAT is going on, but these are my future employers, you know!"

"Hey, it's not MY fault that Mrs. Rantsu is the talk of the party."

Ranma steps up.

"Then you don't mind if YOU become the piñata," Ranma says, as he cracks knuckles. Party-girl or not, Ranma will always stand up for his mate's honor.

"Um," Hud says, as he begins to sweat-drop. And then-

WHOOOM!

There was a sudden power loss in the building, followed by a rattle.

'Odd,' Ranma thought to himself, as the party guests began to mill about in wonder. He then turns to his host.

"Rob, do you mind if I…make a few phone calls?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks, and keep an eye on the missus for me."

"Yes, sir."

Ranma finds the bathroom, closes the door, and activates his cell phone, which was more advanced that it appeared to be.

"This is 'Wild Horse'," Ranma began to say over the phone. "Security Code: 14-05-18-09-13-01. Enable."

CHIRP!

"Colonel Saotome!" says Director Maria Hill (dark hair, short). Hill was the present director of SHIELD, which is the pan-security agency within the American government.

"Thank god you're in the area."

"Whoa, calm down," Ranma says. "What's going?"

"I'm feeding you data of the situation."

Ranma looks at the incoming information with disbelief.

"And you're SURE Namor or someone isn't responsible for this?"

"No, the creature is either an evolutionary throw-back, a mutation or an alien."

"Fine," Ranma says. "I have Usagi with me, so we'll take care of it."

"Just…the two of you? You don't need back up-?"

"Usagi…has a special talent that will deal with the creature. We still need the get the citizens out of Manhattan, and THAT should be a priority."

"Right. We'll have everyone ready for action by the time you engage the creature."

"Understood. Saotome: out."

CHIRP!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ranma sticks his head out, just as he feels the building shake.

"Mister Rantsu!" Rob yells. "We have to evacuate the building!"

"Fine, but where's my wife?"

"My friend Lily has her. But I need to find…Beth-!"

"Okay, I go check on my wife, then we can all find your Beth."

"Right!"

A minute later…

"Usagi, wake up," Ranma says, as he tilts Usagi's head. A dark-skinned girl of Indian extraction was carrying her.

"She just passed out, Mister Rantsu," Lily Ford says.

"Huh, Ranma…?" Usagi managed to say.

"Usagi, I need for you to deal with the monster outside-"

"MONSTER?" the other young men and women yell in unison.

"Yes. Can you do it?"

Usagi yawned.

"Okay, okay," Usagi says, as she manages to stand up. She almost fell down-

"Easy, there," Ranma says.

"Okay, okay!" Usagi yelled. "Just…throw me out the window."

"Right," Ranma says, as he takes his wife, and tosses her out of one of the windows, which were several stories above ground.

This, of course, shocked everyone present

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Jason yells.

"Ah, she'll be fine," says Ranma nonchalantly.

"How could you?" says a dark-haired, curly haired woman.

Ranma looks at the girl.

"Who are you?"

Before anyone can answer…

FLASH!

FWOOOM…

As Usagi fell several stories to the ground, she instinctively reached into pocket space, and pulls out her 'Beta Capsule' rod…and activates it. One flash of light later, Usagi is transformed into…ULTRA SAILOR MOON!

US Moon grows ten times her normal height, surprising everyone who could see her.

"Did…did your wife just changed into some sort of giant robot?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, a female robot…with BOOBS!" Hud chortled, which warranted a smack to the back of the head by Lily.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he began to communicate on his wristwatch. "Usagi, can you hear me?"

"I am fine, Ranma," US Moon says. "I am fully operational."

"Identify the creature."

US Moon uses her senses to analyze the menace.

"The creature is a mutation of the 'Kraken', a member of the same genus that is of 'The-Watcher-of-the-Deep'."

"Great…"

"Ranma, I sense parasitic life-forms on its body. You have to evacuate these humans from this area immediately."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine for a while, before the pollution levels force me to revert to normalcy."

"Right. I do what I can, while you handle the not-so-phantom menace."

"Right. And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And with that, US Moon takes off to deal with the creature.

Ranma turns to his companions. They were still speechless.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ranma says. "We got a Beth to find."

"Right!" Rob says, as he and his party head down the stairs.

Tbc.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, this is a "Cloverfield" tie-in. Heh.**


	45. Chapter 45

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 45**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Of course, Kuno-baby," Nabiki Tendo says over the phone. "I understand that. Look, just give me some time. Okay? Thanks. Buh-bye."

Nabiki hangs up her cell and plops into her seat with a sigh. She has been frustrated lately over her attempts to win a bet that will insure her place in a new world order on-

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Nabiki looks over to the door of her bedroom.

"Yes?" Nabiki asked.

"Usagi is here, Nabiki," Kasumi says through the door.

"Um, sure," Nabiki says, as she straightens her area around her desk. It has been sometime since she moved back home with her nieces Karume and Natsumi, and her older sister Kasumi. Since Ranma and Akane were moving to Nekomi Prefecture for study, as well as start a new family, it was logical that there would be some rearrangements of sorts. Besides, Natsumi and Karumi wanted to begin using the Tendo Dojo as a means of "carrying on" Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts. However, before taking on this arduous task, the Tendo sisters would have to go to their mother Akane and their stepmother Usagi for the right to teach, hence the visit from Usagi (at least on the surface).

The door to Nabiki's room opens…

"Hey," Usagi says, as she peeks her head into Nabiki's room.

"Hello," Nabiki says evenly…

"Mind if we chat a bit? Karumi hasn't come home from the grocery store yet, so I figure-"Yeah, we can," Nabiki replies. She then uses her hand to direct Usagi to a nearby seat.

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she sits down. "So…how's it been…Loki?"

Nabiki was taken aback, but maintained a cool exterior.

"'Loki'?" Nabiki replied.

"Yes, as in 'Norse Trickster'."

Nabiki knew that Usagi was blessed with "Pure Sight", so she gave up the façade.

"Okay, when did you know?"

"My dear, I'm the Lord of Asgard. Why WOULDN'T I know these things?"

Nabiki raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, Urd told me that you were trying to secure Ariste and Freya's help in getting Ranma to fall for any girl that comes his way."

"Blabber mouth," Nabiki says under her breath. She then focuses her full attention of Usagi.

"So, I guess you won, then."

"Oh?"

"It's like, I tried EVERY trick in the book. I used the 'damsel-in-distress' routine. I even used this guy named Taki Mitsuguri to get Ranma to be 'super hetero', forcing him to prove his manhood on some unsuspecting girl."

"I KNOW," Usagi says wistfully, as she recalls last night's bedroom activities. "And after THAT, I looked around for answers. From what I found, I was able to two-and-two together, and came up with 'Nabiki'."

"I see…"

Silence.

"So, what are you going to do, 'my Liege'," Nabiki says sarcastically.

"To you? Aside of suspending your access to the Yggsdrasil system for a little while—which is Norn turf, by the way—I will do nothing to you. But I am curious as to what boon you seek."

Nabiki sat back in her seat.

"I want to be with Ranma. There…are you happy?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Wait, did I just hear correctly?"

"Yes, you did."

"But aren't you and Kuno…dating?"

"It's a lot…complicated. I like Kuno, but I am only with him so that the timeline is secured. I like Ranma, but…I care about my sister's feelings and all…"

"I see. So, you love Ranma, but you don't want to hurt your sister's feelings, while you love Tatewaki, but you are not IN love with him."

"That's about it. You know that 'Matrix' movie trilogy?"

"Yes, I've…seen it," Usagi says, as she sweats. She knew about the Matrix movies, because they were partially based on true events within the Digital Web…no thanks to to HER doing."

"Well, they were kind of based upon my life with Ranma."

"Huh?"

"The characters 'Neo' and 'Trinity'."

"Oh, so THAT was what Ami was talking about the other day…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So, you were Trinity."

"Yes."

"You certainly don't look exactly like Carrie Anne Moss, the American actress."

"No, but they DID get my 'look' right."

"And you were quite limber in 'Matrix Reloaded'."

"Usagi!" Nabiki exclaimed with a furious blush. "Like I SAID…those movies were BASED upon real events. It didn't EXACTLY happen that way."

"I know…I was there."

Nabiki suddenly jumps up.

"Wait…IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK AWAY MY RANMA?"

"Nabiki, sit," Usagi commands.

Exasperated, Nabiki sits down.

"Nabiki, Ranma had a different 'path' in life. When he first went into the Matrix, it was an attempt to find a way home for us. That attempt failed, but at least he helped free the people who were trapped in that 'Machine Realm'."

"FINE. So where did you and Ranma end up then?"

"Um, have you seen the 'Star Wars' films?"

"Yes- wait. You're saying that those films are based upon REAL events?"

"Mostly, except, unlike in the films, Ranma and I DID become Jedi Knights…along with Ami."

"So just how many films ARE based upon real events, and were you and Ranma involved in them?"

"Now, you're getting ridiculous. Then again, I've been to more places than one can possibly imagine…literally."

"I suppose so…"

"But, at least now I know why you've been acting really weird lately."

"Yeah, well, whatever. That's NOT going to change MY situation. I wanted the right to marry Ranma, since I knew that you, as the Lord of Asgard, could reset the Yggsdrasil system to…grant my boon."

"And thus alter reality?"

"Yes," Nabiki says with a sigh. "I wanted to be the one who was chosen to be Ranma's fiancée back in the day. But now…it's too late to do anything about it.

"Maybe…or maybe not," "Usagi" says, as his 'Disguise Jutsu' fell away.

"RANMA!" Nabiki says in a state of shock.

"Hey, Nabs," Ranma says. "And before you asked, I was able to fool your senses by making sure that my aura appeared to be similar to Usagi's."

"But where…?"

"She's downstairs waiting for Karumi. She found out what was going on, and told me about it."

"But…Kasumi-"

"Kasumi is outside hanging up the laundry," Ranma says. "I simply disguised my voice. I mean, you didn't even check to make sure I was who I claimed to be, right?"

"Great…"

"Look, I do care about you…too."

"Really?"

"Really. But you can't force me to do anything that I don't want to do. If you wanted to talk to me, you should have done so."

"I know, I know…"

"Look, Kuno is a good man…most of the time. And he needs someone to keep his head straight."

"I guess so, Ranma. It's just that with what we shared in the past and all…"

Ranma thought for a moment.

"You know, there is a way for…us to be intimate without us being intimate."

"What? You think I'm some helpless girl that needs comforting? Besides, I can't BE with you without betraying Kuno."

"No, Nabiki Tendo can't…"

"…But Loki CAN," Nabiki says with realization. She and Loki were one and the same, in the same vein as Usagi and Thor. And as a goddess, she could create her own avatar, and thus fulfill both her obligations AND her needs.

"Very well," Nabiki says, as she began to change. Standing where a typical Japanese young woman stood, a dark-haired Nordic beauty now stands, dressed in her traditional Nordis attire.

"Humph," Loki smirks. "To think that my heart belongs to thee, my rival."

Ranma stands on his toes, and gently cups Loki's face, and kisses her lips. At first, Loki resisted, thinking that she had betrayed her oath in defeating the avatar of the Wyld. However, the Nabiki part of her personality tipped the balance, and made the Trickster and Goddess of Magic relent to Ranma's powerful embrace…

Meanwhile, below, Usagi was playing a game of shogi with Natsume.

Natsume looks up.

"You know, Dad has been up to see Aunt Nabiki for a while now," the older girl wondered.

"Well, your father is simply settling old affairs," Usagi says, as she made her move. "Besides, you ought to pay more attention to our little game."

Usagi moves a piece, which causes her opponent to gawk in disbelief.

"How-?"

"Hey, it's called figuring out the angle, my young friend," Usagi says, with a smile. "Why do you think I'm so good at what I do?"

Tbc.


	46. Chapter 46

**SMST: Hero Initiative! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 46**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma, Rob, Lilly, Jason, Hud and Marlena make it down to the street level below Rob's apartment.

"Okay, where do you think Beth could be?" Ranma asked.

"I'll go check," Rob says, as he uses his cell phone to check. "The signal is dead…but the GPS is tell me that Beth's phone is in Midtown.

"Rob, we GOT to get out of Manhattan," Jason says.

"Jason, we have to make sure that Beth is safe," Lilly says. "Don't you care-?"

"Guys, incoming!" Marlena yells, as something comes flying towards them.

Hud looks up with his camcorder, just as the object is about to hit the street.

Ranma sees this.

"Damn," Ranma says, as he closes his eyes, and extends his senses…

WOOOM!

An invisible force catches the falling object.

"Whoa," Hud says, as he takes shots of…the severed head of the Statue of Liberty.

Mindful of the crowd that was watching him now, Ranma sets the head down gently.

"I hate doing that unprepared," Ranma says, as he wipes the blood from his nose.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Never mind that," Ranma says, as he immediately goes over the head. He reaches into the crown of Lady Liberty, and opens up a hatch. Within was electronic equipment that appeared to be very advanced.

"Mister Saotome, about Beth…?"

"You wanted to speak to Beth, right?" Ranma says, as he changes some circuits to remove a tiny power cell from within. He then tosses the cell to Rob.

"That power unit will assimilate your phone, and boost its operating system."

"You seem very familiar with this stuff," Marlena asked suspiciously.

"The head is a part of a special defense project that I am familiar with," Ranma replies while "fudging" the facts. In reality, the "Men-In-Black" (a group belonging to the Technocratic Union's "New World Order") uses the Statue of Liberty to not only defend against paranormal threats, but also keep the human populace ignorant of such things, by discharging a steady burst of light every hour. Obviously, the entity that attacked the statue knew exactly what it was doing.

"Th-thanks," Rob says, as he takes apart his cell phone to replace the older cell…

SNAP!

Rob then dials Beth's number…

"H-Hello?" says a female voice over the phone.

"BETH!" Rob yells. "Thank god I got you!"

"Rob, I'm scared! I'm trapped in dad's apartment!"

"Just hang on…I'm coming for you!"

"Hurry-"

CLICK!

"Beth? BETH!"

"Hey, Buddy," Hud says, as he continues to film Ranma. "How do you know what to do?"

Ranma looks at the curly-head blond "doofus".

"Do you mind?"

"Naw, I don't."

Ranma rolled his eyes, as he opens up a secondary compartment in the head. Within was a rack of weapons of varying type.

"Whoa," Jason says.

"What's all that for?" Lilly asked.

"If we're going to get to Beth, we need to take the scenic route," Ranma says, as he packs in some of the weapon. And based upon the latest feed on my 'phone', we have more problems than our multi-armed 'gigantor' to contend with."

"I don't like guns," Marlene says.

"I think most sane people don't, but I rather be armed than not."

Ranma turns to the source of the conflict.

"Besides, it ain't us that has the immediate problem…"

Meanwhile…

The multi-tentacle beast lashed out, as it smashed through building after building. It was hungry for more these delicious tiny bony things, while trying to shake off these gnats on its body-"

SKREEE- BOOM!

Ultra Sailor Moon lands near the creature. As the reserve member of the Galaxy Police Corps' "Monster Hunter Division", US Moon's job is to neutralize, well, monsters…particularly if they come from "outer space". The irony is that such a role was thrust upon her by shear accident…

FLASHBACK!

"This is Lt. Rantsu, reporting," Usagi says, as she flew on patrol over the waters close to "Monster Island". Since the first incursion of the giant monsters into populated centers, starting with "Gojira" (sometimes known as "Godzilla" in the press), the United Nations' UNIT division has authorized the creation of the Japanese "Science Patrol" program. This was done due to the fact that it allowed Japan to circumvent the usual prohibition of having a strong military, based upon a treaty the Japanese government signed at the end of World War II…

On this day, the usual patrol pilot, Lt. Hayata, was sick from a case of food poisoning. And although her boss, Captain Muramatsu, preferred to have male pilots, he decided to give Usagi a patrol job since she was the best candidate to replace Hayata, Muramatsu relented. And so…

"I'm not detecting any activities around Monster Island," Usagi says. "I'm returning to refuel."

"Roger that," says Lt. Fuji. "Say, Usagi, you want to go to that party Daisuke is having?"

"After what happened the LAST time, when the Tokyo Giants won the series? No thanks, Akiko. And besides, Ranma and I have plans to celebrate Laura's promotion to the next grade."

"Ah," Fuji says. While she didn't understand how her best friend could have had a half-Japanese daughter, with having such a hunk for a husband like Ranma around, the communications officer did not want to pry in her friend's affairs. Besides, Usagi was fun to be with…

"But we can have lunch tomorrow at 'Café Americana', if you want, Akiko."

"You're on! But…you're treating!"

"Figures-"

Suddenly, a sphere from the skies comes roaring past Usagi's craft.

WOOOOM!

"What-?" Usagi exclaims. "Aikiko, did you catch that?"

"I got it," Fuji says. "I'm informing the Captain now- wait! There's another unidentifiable object heading in your direction-"

Usagi turns to face a second sphere, as it heads straight for her.

"Oh, boy-"

BOOM!

When Usagi came to, she found herself floating in some weird limbo…

"So, you must be the Moon Princess," says a booming voice.

Usagi turns to see a giant figure with silver/red "skin" and attached helm. From her experience, Usagi recognized the creature. Such creatures are from a place known as "The Land of Light" within Nebula M78

"You Ultras are far from your usual hang-out," Usagi says. "And why are we in limbo?"

"I have been…wounded by the enemy that came to this world before I did," says the Ultra-Being. "Now, I need to make a special request from a human…host, in order to continue my work."

Usagi widens her eyes.

"OH, no," Usagi says. "For ONCE in my life, I have control over who I am. I don't need another guise."

"I implore you, Moon Princess. As the heir of the House of Serenity, and a reserve member of the Galaxy Police Corp, you MUST aid me in my quest."

Usagi grumbled.

"Fine, but I get to be in the drivers seat, so to speak. I hope Ranma doesn't kill me for this…"

"As you wish," the Ultra-Being says. And then-

FLASH!

Usagi wakes up on a field nearby by.

"What a dream," Usagi says, before realizing that she was out of a craft. "Oh…the Captain is going to KILL me for this…"

However, the rest of the Science Patrol had come upon the scene, after losing contact with Usagi. In fact, they were on hand to deal with the monster that had "hatched" from the first sphere.

"I better call the team," Usagi says, as she reached for her pocket communicator, and pulls out…a 'Beta Capsule'.

"Wait, how did I know THAT?" Usagi says. Curious, she activates the capsule-

FLASH!

Usagi feels herself changing. New memories seep into her consciousness, as she changes into "Ultra Sailor Moon".

"Curious," US Moon says. "I have become…female. And I have a craving for…chocolate? I will have to study this phenomenon later, while I deal with my foe."

And with that, US Moon takes off to confront the menace…

END FLASHBACK!

The creature turns to see a much larger version of these bony things. It believed that this was the parent of those things, which means more to eat.

"Halt, creature," US Moon says, as she stood in a traditional, sentai poise, while presenting her right palm to the creature. "You are in violation of this space. If you do not return to wince you came, I will be forced to-"

Suddenly, the creature lashed out.

WHACK!

US Moon fell back, and crashes into a nearby building.

BOOM!

"Well, so much for diplomacy," US Moon says, as she gets up. She crouches, crosses her arms and-

"Ultra Moon Beam!"

ZAAAAAAAPPPPP!

A concentrated stream of energy was expelled from the "blade" part of her opened palm. The energy attack struck home, as the creature roared in pain.

With that US Moon decides to keep up the pressure of her attack, as she vowed to force the beast into Central Park.

Tbc.


	47. Chapter 47

**SMST: Hero Initiative! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 47**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Mother, I am NOT just the Lord of Asgard," Serena Thordis says. "I can become…normal in appearance."

"Oh, thank goodness," Ikuko says with relief. While she is accepting of her daughter, she prefers Usagi to look…normal.

"So, can you change back?" Ken asked.

"Indeed, Father," Thordis says, as she get up. Her weight had a noticeable affect on the couch, as it unbends.

"Observe," Thordis says, as she gentle taps the floor with her might hammer…

FLASH!

Usagi was normal, wearing a pleated skirt, blouse and cashmere sweater.

"See?" Usagi says, as she holds up her hairbrush. "Normal."

"Mom, how come you didn't go 'boom'?" Laura asked.

"Ah, well, that would have caused property damage," Usagi says, as she puts away her brush in "pocket space". "And besides, I can always 'will' myself to normal."

"So, when you become 'Asgardian', what happens to your other forms?" Laura asks.

Ikuko and Ken collectively blink.

"You…you have OTHER forms, hon?" Ken asked.

"Of course she does," Ikuko says. "I've seen her 'cosmic form' before."

Ken turns to Usagi.

"Can I see this other form of yours?"

"Well…okay," Usagi says. And then-

FLASH!

Sailor Cosmos appears, in all her shiny glory…with a white, silk scarf floating around while covering her "naughty bits".

"Usagi, put on some clothes!" Ken yells.

Clothing is something that humans wear," Sailor Cosmos says, not hinting any form of inflection in her voice. "However…"

FLASH!

"I will comply," Usagi says.

"Honey, I don't want you to do that again," Ken says sternly.

"Can't be helped, Dad," Usagi says. "It's what I look like when I work for Galactus."

Ken blinks.

"Dad?"

"Did you say…GALACTUS? As in the World Devourer?"

"Yes. I appear that way when I search for planets for the Master's consumption."

"You mean, with people on it?"

"Of course not! I work for Galactus in order to make sure that he doesn't hurt people."

"It's true, dear," Ikuko says.

"You mean…you KNEW about this, and you didn't tell me?"

"I asked Mom not to," Usagi says.

"And…and you are okay with that?" Ken asked his daughter.

"I don't mind. I only need to serve one cycle per rotation, and there are eleven other 'heralds' for us to trade turns."

"I tried to tell mom it's not necessary to do what she's doing," Laura began. "But…she won't have any of it."

Ken sighs.

"If that's what you want to do…"

"It is, Mom. And I don't mind as long as people are safe."

"Oh…"

"So, out of curiosity, what other forms are there?" Ikuko asked.

"Well, there is my 'Gammazon' form…"

SKREEECH!

Besides being green, Hulkusagi was much bigger than even her Thordis form."

"Hulkusagi strongest one there is!" Hulkusagi says happily.

"Whoa," Laura says.

"Oh, my," Ikuko says.

"Um, how are your clothes able to expand like that?" Ken asks.

"Brainy 'stretch-man' made special clothes for Hulkusagi."

"'Stretch-man'?"

"That's right," Laura says. "I think Mom is referring to Dr. Reed Richards, over at the Baxter Building at Four Freedoms Plaza in New York."

"He's Mister Fantastic, of the Fantastic Four, correct?" Ken asked.

"Correct," Usagi says, as she goes back to normal. She knew that the longer she remains "Hulkusagi", the better the chance she'll lose control over that form. Still, she doesn't know what's worse: Green-skinned Hulkusagi (a savaged version of Usagi), Gray-Skinned Hulkusagi (Usagi's dark-elf form that is a complete deviant from her normal self) or Red-Skinned Hulkusagi (Usagi's demon form, developed thanks to an unfortunate encounter with Trigon the Terrible). The Moon Princess, after consultation with her personal physicians—Dr. Bombay, Washu and Tsunade—discovered that the gamma-radiation enhanced her already adaptive nature. This physiological change allows outside environmental stimuli—natural or supernatural—to imprint itself upon Usagi's person. The actual change occurs when Usagi's mental state is conducive with the stimuli. Thus, Usagi developed two additional Hulkusagi forms with distinctive personalities. Usagi has other forms to be sure, but there are not any psychological changes, just dispositional ones. Recently, the Skrulls tried, and failed, to take advantage of this phenomenon. Had they been successful, Usagi would have been a Skrull in both action and in deed.

The only down side was that Ranma, her husband, gets annoyed when ever he wakes up to a seemingly different person each morning…

"So what other forms are there?" Ikuko asks.

"Well, I'm going to show you one more," Usagi says, not really wanting to show the many other forms that are available to her, especially the more dangerous variety.

"Is everyone ready?" Usagi asked.

Everyone in the room nods their collective heads.

"Okay," Usagi says. "Here goes…"

Ikuko notices that the teacups and saucers started to float in the air…

FWOOSH!

Usagi's hair turned platinum blond and spiky, as one of her eyes turned green, while the other turned purple. In fact, a thick purple line ran across on the side of her face that had the purple eye…

"And this is my 'Super-Saiyan' form," Usagi says. "I would show you higher levels, but doing so could cause…property damage."

"Pretty impressive, Mom," Laura says.

"I'll say," Ken says.

As Usagi returns to normal, she noticeably tired.

"Are you okay, hon?" Ikuko says with concern.

"Yes," Usagi replies. "It's easier to go wild with power than to have a controlled transformation."

"So, with these transformations, you have additional…abilities?" Ken asks.

"Yes, but I don't have to change in order to utilize more abilities."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm a…cipher, of sorts. If I can interact with something long enough, I can pick up a trait or two…maybe a whole set of powers."

"And you interact how…?"

"Well, um," Usagi says, as she glanced over to Laura way, with a noticeable blush. "I just do. But that is not the only way for me to get powers easily. Sometimes, it can be forced upon me."

FLASHBACK!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" says the demented Professor Ivo, as the eight founding members of the Justice League of America were trapped within their respective chambers in some secret lair. "With all of you HERE, I can complete my greatest creation: AMAZO!"

Sailor Moon, the first to recover, looks over to her comrades.

"Kal, you okay?" 'Moon says with concern.

Superman, weakened by kryptonite poisoning, looks up.

"Yeah, I think so," Superman says. He tried to bang upon the clear adamatium tube that he and his teammates were trapped in.

"Save your strength, Superman," Batman says, as he examines the container with his utility kit's tools. "I don't think I have enough 'vibranium' to get us all out."

"No, kidding," says the Flash, as he tried—and failed—to get out. His muscles were still sore from the over-saturation of the glucose in his system.

Sailor Moon looks at the equipment that Ivo was using. In theory, Ivo should be able to duplicate their respective abilities, and transfer them into the android.

And maybe, that's the key.

HUMMMMMMMMM…

"And now, my 'super-friends', prepare to be replaced!" Ivo says, as he activates the process.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, as she clasped her hands together. She'll only have one chance at this…

FWOOOM!

Sailor Moon struggled beyond her present limits, as her aura flared. She may not be strong enough to burst free, but she'll use her remaining energy levels to force her energy through the apparatus.

This action was now noticeable by Ivo.

"What?" Ivo exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you, that's what," Sailor Moon says. "Wonder Woman! Green Lantern! Get ready to attack!

"Of course, Sister," Wonder Woman says.

"You don't need to tell me twice, little lady," says Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Ivo had used a yellow sun lamp to neutralize his Power Ring

"Batman! Tend to the others."

"Hhh," Batman replied, as he gets the anti-toxins and other counter-measures for his weakened allies.

Sailor Moon sees the power gauge spike.

"NOW!" Sailor Moon says, as she took her power to the limit.

"NO-!" Ivo screamed, before-

BOOM!

Everyone seemed to be caught in the initial explosion. When things died down a bit, Ivo and his android were gone.

"Is everyone okay?" Superman says, as he pushed some heavy equipment out of the way.

Martian Manhunter looks around…

"USAGI!" Manhunter says, as he looks over at the Moon Princess. In reality, Manhunter was the Martian who served the court of Silver Millennium Imperium as the female "Sailor Mars". Martians were an asexual species who can assume male and female characteristics of any species if need be. In Manhunter's particular case, he had assumed humanoid form in order to protect the Moon Princess, until the Silver Millennium's fall. And it was around that time Mars, too, fell. Manhunter suffered from amnesia from that traumatic experience. And when Manhunter was accidentally teleported to Earth by an Earth scientist, Manhunter assumed a male form—Gotham Police Detective John Jones—as a way of adapting to Earth. Only after coming across Usagi—who was working for the government at the time—that the Martian remembered his true identity.

Curiously, the Martian's Sailor Scout abilities were the only thing that prevents his susceptibility to fire…but at a great cost power-wise.

Manhunter goes over to the Moon Princess, and frowns.

"Oh, dear."

Later…

"Oh, dear," Sailor Moon says, she looked at herself. Her skin had a subtle green tint to it (unlike the rich green she would have as "Hulkusagi"), as if she used green blush make-up. And, she had a set of gills on her neck.

"It appears that your actions caused a feedback, Sailor Moon," Ray Palmer, also known as the Atom, says. "That feedback allowed you to take the powers and abilities of your team-mates."

Sailor Moon sighed. It later turned out that Ivo was successful in his Amazo project, since it now possessed all of her abilities, plus the other member of the Justice League. This was due to the fact that Amazo was made from a type of nanotechnology that could mimic anything. Unfortunately, it was the same technology that SkyNet would utilize in its creation of the T-1000 "Terminator" models...

"Okay, so explain THESE?" Sailor Moon says, as she holds up a power ring with a Green Lantern battery and Golden Lasso. "I should be having these, since they are artifacts."

"Considering the nature of your natural shape-shifting, you used your own cells to mimic the look and properties of those items...like the technology that Amazo uses. And incidentally, given you power-levels, they will work almost as good as the originals."

"I see…"

"I can attempt a way to reverse what has been done to you-"

"Actually, I have a better idea…"

A short time later in Gotham City…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs the Joker maniacally, as he and his and his henchmen scan the bank. "Looks like this is a standing room only!"

All the patrons in the bank were standing on their toes, while being tied to a rope that was connected to several guns aiming at the would-be victims.

"Good night, and good riddance-!"

FFFFT!

A volley of Crescent-shaped throwing blades flies into the guns, slicing them in half.

SLICE!

The Joker and his men turn to see Sailor Moon emerging from the shadows in a Batman-like manner.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Hey, Mister J!" Sailor Moon says bubbly. "Let me tell you a joke. What did the five fingers say to the face?"

"What?"

SLAP!

The Joker is knocked down. This gets the henchmen going after Sailor Moon.

"I REALLY don't think so," Sailor Moon says, as she brings up her power ring. She then forms a giant Jack-in-the Box. The crank begins to move, while the box plays the usual tune…

SPRUNG!

A giant hand holding a giant cream pie pops up and-

SPLAT!

And down the henchmen goes.

"Where's Bat-Ears?" Joker says, as finds himself tied up.

"On vacation," Sailor Moon says. "I'll be subbing for him for a while. But unlike grim-and-gritty…I don't mind REALLY hurting you. Oh, and one more thing…"

Making sure that the Joker was the only one looking at her…

"What do you think of this look for next Halloween?" Sailor Moon, as she changes her face into something so horrific that the Joker screams.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

"Perfect!" Sailor Moon says, as she shifts her face back to normal. "You've been a REAL help."

And for the next week, Sailor Moon subs for her teammates for a while, before things return to normal…as normal as it can get.

END FLASHBACK!

"Yeah, good times," Usagi says, just before she takes a sip of tea in front of a speechless audience.

Meanwhile…

"Just WHY we have to go down through these again?" Rob asked, as he hangs on his mother's call. He wanted to make sure to tell his mother that he and his brother were okay.

"Simple," Ranma says, as he hands out guns. "There's too much property damage up there for us to circumvent. So, we're taking the direct approach."

Marlena looks at Ranma, as he attempts to give her a gun.

"I TOLD you, I don't like guns."

"Well, I take one," Jason says, as he reaches for one.

"No," Ranma says, as he gives Jason a tiny, silver gun. "You seem WAY too trigger happy…"

"What's THAT?"

"It's called a 'Tweeter'."

"Ah, man!" Jason says. "I got the chick-gun."

"Be careful how you aim that."

"What, it's just a tiny gun-"

As Jason waves it around, his discharges the weapon, sending a shockwave into a nearby column.

BOOM!

The column is almost pulverized.

"Hey!" Lilly says.

Ranma just shakes his head. It was going to be a long night…

Tbc.

* * *

**Author's note: A little Rick James humor goes a long ways, I think (regarding the Joker scene).**


	48. Chapter 48

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 48**

* * *

Meanwhile, above, Ultra Sailor Moon fought the octopus-like giant monster in the so-called "City-That-Never-Sleeps"…New York City.

BOOM!

The creature fell backwards into a nearby building, causing more of the parasites to fall off its body.

'I cannot allow this creature to run rampant across the city,' US Moon thought. 'And so far, my sensitivity to this planet's pollution levels have yet to tax my internal systems. So…'

US Moon got a running start, leaps, and tackles the creature. Once she grabbed it, the monster used its many tentacles to grab US Moon.

'Ugh!' US Moon thought in disgust. 'This reminds me of all those times Ranma and I spend time hanging out in the Shikima Realm…'

However, the parasites began to crawl over US Moon's arms. They immediately began to bite into her metallic flesh.

"Ouch!" US Moon yelped. To her, it felt as if she was being bitten by ants. She began to notice the swelling of bumps where she was bitten.

This proved to be a distraction that allowed the creature to bite into her shoulder.

CHOMP!

"Gah!" US Moon says. She then willed a giant sword made from pure psychic energy (called a "Psi-Sword"). However, she willed it close to her foe, so that the energy blade could be rammed straight into the creature.

CHOK!

"RRRRROOOWRRRR!" the creature roared, as it felt itself being run-through by something sharp.

US Moon managed to get loose from its grasp just enough to be able to crouch…

SHOOM!

With a giant leap, US Moon jumps several blocks to land in the middle of Central Park.

THOOM!

Leaping back out of the impact zone, US Moon surveys the scene. To her senses, the creature appeared to be stunned, but still a significant threat. And then-

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING-!

US Moon looks down to her chest, where the diode (located on the sternum) was blinking red. Being bitten must have taxed her immunity system, causing her energy levels to be taxed at an exponential rate. And if the blinking stops, one of two could happen:

Either she loses her ability to become "US Moon", or she could die as "US Moon". And if the latter happens, every version of her could be affected severely by the death of one of her doppelgangers. In what way…she didn't know.

"I bet Ranma doesn't have to worry about stuff like this!" US Moon says.

Meanwhile, Ranma and his "crew" were making their way through Manhattan's subway network towards Midtown, where Rob's girlfriend was located.

"How far do we have to go?" Hud asked, as he continued to film the situation.

"Do you mind?" Jason says. "We got a monster fight above us, and we're down here below the streets. I don't know about YOU guys, but that's a recipe for a disaster-"

"Shut up!" Lilly replied. "Can't you say ANYTHING positive?"

"Um, sir, I want to thank you for helping me out," Rob says to Ranma. "But, if you don't mind, I would like to decline the job offer."

"Oh, so you don't want to work at the local office that the Rantsu Foundation is opening soon…here in New York?"

"I didn't know you were opening that charity here."

"I've decided that you could stand to take care of your business first…with the blessing of your girlfriend," Ranma says, as he carried his gun. "I'm not in a hurry to recruit you before you are ready."

"Thanks-"

"Hey, did you hear something?" says Marlene, as she looked behind her.

"I didn't hear anything…except for some squeaking," Hud says.

Ranma looked back towards the darkness…

"Look!" Lilly yelled, as she notices hundreds of rats scurrying towards the direction where they were heading.

"Alright, let's move!" Ranma yells, as he picked up the pace.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"There's something behind us, and I don't think you'd do well to handle it."

"Hud, turn on the 'night vision' on the camera," Rob says.

"I don't know-"

"Give me that," Lilly says, as she switches the mode of the camera. "There."

"Huh, thanks," Hud says. "How did you know?"

"Jason and I had the camera for a while, remember?"

"Oh."

"So, what do you see, man?" Jason asked.

Hud uses the camera to see what was behind them-"

"HOLY CRAP!" Hud yelled, as things began to pounce on the group. One of them managed to bite into Marlene.

CHOMP!

"HAAAAA!" the girl screamed.

"Get off her!" Rob yelled, as he kicked the thing off of her.

Meanwhile, Ranma took stock of the situation. 

"We got to do something!" Rob yells, as he fights off a monster.

"Right," Ranma says. He then goes into his so-called "Bag of Tricks", and pulls out…and eight ball.

"What?"

"If I recall the layout of the subway, there should be a utility hatch fifty yards from here," Ranma says, as he twists the ball. "When I give the word, run…I'll take care of the rest."

"Right," Rob says, as he turns to his friends. "Let's go!"

Ranma waited until "the kids" were out of sight, before performing a "palm strike" into the air.

WHOOM!

The force of Ranma's will pushes the threatening parasites down the tracks. Satisfied, Ranma turns to where the utility hatch was located. Rob pulls him up.

"Everyone, down," Ranma says, as he begins to seal the hatch the latch.

"What-?" Hud began.

"Just do it, Hud!" Lilly screamed.

Once the hatch was sealed, Ranma leans against the door.

"Five…four…three…two…one-"

BOOM!

Within the subway tunnel, a black hole erupts. It begins to suck in the creatures within its event horizon, and would proceed to do so for an entire minute. When the sound of destruction ceases…

"Is everyone okay?" Ranma says, as he surveys the group.

"Marlene has been bitten," Lilly says, as she tended to Marlene.

Ranma goes to the women. He briefly examines the gaping wound.

"Damn," Ranma says, as he reaches into his bag. He pulls out a highly sophisticated medical kit, which he had gotten from the head of the Statue of Liberty.

"Marlene, I need for you to take off your shirt, so I can examine you wounds."

Marlene looks at him with suspicion.

"I'm a trained medical technician."

"I…I had bad experience with perverts," says Marlene.

Ranma muses for a minute.

"Then I need to do this…in order to gain your trust."

Ranma changes forms…

"You're a chick!" Hud yells.

"Right," Ranma-onna says.

Marlene looks at Ranma-onna, and pokes at her right breast.

POKE! POKE!

"Could you stop that?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Yep, they're real," says Marlene. "You can go ahead, but these guys can turn around."

"Aww!" Hud says, as he sets his camera down, but in a way that kept the film running.

"Okay," Ranma-onna began. "Let's begin."

Meanwhile…

After telling Natsume about her experiences on Jeegoo, and after teaching her the basics about elemental jutsus, Usagi steps outside to breath in some fresh air. She then looks up towards Nabiki's room.

"Huh, they're still at it," Usagi says. "Maybe I should join them…"

"I second that motion," says a voice from behind.

Usagi turns to see-

"Hild, what are you doing here?" Usagi says. Even though the Norse goddess of the underworld and the dead looked like a typical high school girl, Usagi recognized her true form from behind the mortal guise.

"I've come to pay my respects, and to thank you for releasing me from my…imprisonment," Hild says with a bow. "I also want to grant you a boon."

"Oh," Usagi replied, remember that when she cracked open the armor of the Destroyer, all the Norse gods was freed. "Why didn't I see you until now?"

"I had to reclaim my throne, of course," Hild says. "Since Ragnorak, my domain has been in a state of chaos, as other lords of the underworld tried to carve up my territory."

"And…?"

"I have been successful."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, out of curiosity, what is this…boon?"

"I want to grant you free passage into my realm, for there is one person that seeks an audience with you."

"Who?"

"Your father…Lord Odin."

"Huh?" Usagi says. "But that's impossible. My father is an alien entity named 'Q'."

"That is true, but ever since you and Thor Odinson merged, Creation has changed to reflect this new reality. As this Universe is concerned, while your mortal form is Usagi Tsukino, the reincarnation of the fabled Moon Princess, your spirit is that of the Norse."

"Oh, I get it. This is the result of the Cycle of Ragnorak, and we are in the midst of a new…Fifth World of the Gods."

"Indeed. Your history as 'Serena Thordis' will reflect this change, as attest to the headache that is a constantly changing timeline."

"I'm sure," Usagi says, remembering what Sailor Pluto has been telling her recently about the various temporal wakes that has been happening lately. "But…everyone will still remember Thor, right?"

"Correct. We gods could have many incarnations…even one that is female."

"Oh. So, when are we going to see Odin?"

"'We' are not."

"And why not…?"

"I'm going clubbing tonight with some friends I met on 'MySpace'."

"…."

"However, you will have a guide."

As if on cue, a gray, eight-legged horse appears.

"Sleipnir?" Usagi says.

Upstairs, in the Tendo home, Nabiki Lokidis sits up.

"My son," the Trickster goddess says. "He's here."

POOF!

"Hey!" Ranma says, as he fell off the bed. "Dang it, Nabiki!"

Ranma quickly gets dressed and runs down the stairs, running into his daughter Natsume, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"In a minute," Ranma says, as he follows the path of his extended sense. He, and Natsume, for that matter, goes out into the backyard.

"What is that-?" Natsume begins to say. She never seen an eight-legged horse before…

"My son," Lokidis (now fully dressed) says, as she hugged the horse.

Sleipnir nestled its snoot in his mother's bosom.

"And you have returned, my daughter," Loki says, as she turns to Hild.

"Aunt Serena is the one to be thanked, Mother," Hild says.

Lokidis then turns to her "sister".

"Thank you, for bringing back my children. But thou shall not ride my son, Thordis."

Ranma and everyone else did a "big sweat" take.

"…"

"Understood?"

"Um, I don't know how to take that statement you just made, but Sleipner knows where Odin is. I have no choice."

"Fine, but I shall accompany thou on thy journey."

"Whatever," Usagi says, as she took out her hairbrush from pocket space, and taps it on the ground.

BOOM!

"But remember thy place, Lokidis," Thordis says.

"Of course, sister."

"I'll come along, too," Ranma says. "Since Usagi is my wife, I need to know where I stand in these matters, as far as Odin is concerned."

"Um, Dad?" Natsume asks. She was STILL confused, as to what was going on.

Ranma turns to his daughter.

"I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Um…"

"Have a safe journey," Hild says, as she begins to cast her teleportation to where the four needed to be. And with that-

FWOOSH!

They were gone.

"Nothing to it," Hild says.

Natsume turns to Hild.

"Could you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure. You have tea or something? Because it's going to be a long story."

Tbc.

Author's note: I'm using a mixture of Norse lore for my series, which is why "Nabiki Lokidis" is the mother of both Hild and Sliepner in this new cycle of the gods. So with the coming of the so-called "Fifth World" (as oppose to the "Fourth World" of DC Comics), reality will be in a state of flux, as a new timeline sets in. And I am only doing this in order to reflect what is going on in the canon. Until next time... 


	49. Chapter 49

**SMST: The Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 49**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, has any of these transformations given you trouble?" Ikuko asked.

"Well…yes," Usagi replied. "It happened while Laura was on assignment with Ranma in the Negative Zone."

"What happened, hon?" Ken says.

"Well, in an effort to track down this…'Red Hulk', one of my employers sought to use my background to help track down this creature. Ugh. If it hadn't been for a good friend of mine, I could have lost control over myself."

Power Girl frowned.

"You never told me this," Lara replied with concern.

Usagi looks at her daughter.

"You know I never concern myself with stuff like this."

"So, what happened, dear?" Ikuko asked.

"Well…

FLASHBACK!

"How are we doing in there?" asked Dr. Leonard Samson, from the safety of the control room.

Usagi, who was hooked up to various cables and monitoring equipment, looks up.

"I still don't understand why you need ME…when Jennifer is standing RIGHT there," Usagi fumed.

"Hey," says Jennifer Walters (aka "The She-Hulk"). "We drew straws, remember?"

"Yeah, but you tend to like being a 'Gammazon' more so than I…'Miss Thick-Thighs'."

"Laugh it up, 'scarecrow'," Jennifer says. "You wouldn't want to insult the mother of one of Ranma's babies."

"Big deal," Usagi replied. "I've been a mother of Ranma's kids more times than I care count-"

"Ladies, please," Dr. Reed Richards interrupts. "We need to get on with this project."

"And I still don't understand THAT, Reed," Usagi says. "What is the purpose of all this again?"

"With the 'Red Hulk' around, we need to develop a means to accurately measure his readings," SHIELD Director Maria Hill says in a microphone.

"So you need a baseline," Usagi says. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross (USAF, General) takes the microphone into his hand.

"You are a true patriot, Colonel Saotome…even if you are not American-bred."

"Gee, thanks, sir," Usagi replied. "Let's just get on with this, okay?"

"Of course," Reed says, as he begins his work. "Now, normally, an emotional trigger is used to initiate the change."

"Yeah, with me, it's depression…which is strange, if you ask me," Usagi says.

"However, we are going to directly simulate the gamma-irradiated cells," Reed says. "And if something goes wrong, we have appropriate counter-measures."

"I'm SURE. By the way, do you still have that contact number I gave you, in case something goes wrong?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Well, considering that cosmic ray accident you didn't notice until the last minute-"

"Point taken. Yes, I have the number…though the digits are…strange."

"My friend is a strange person."

"Just get on with it, okay?" Samson says impatiently. "That monster could be causing trouble again."

"Tell me about it," Iron-Girl says, as she munches on "poki" sticks, as she places her helm on the desk. She was there to serve as back-up if need be. Mostly, she was doing this "job" as a favor to her older brother Nathan Stark, the director of "Project: Eureka". The "project" a hidden town in Oregon that contains the most brilliant minds in the United States, and typically invent and discover things that are decades advanced. For example, young Zephram Cochrane, an eight year-old boy, is said to be creating Earth's first homegrown means in achieving "faster-than-light" travel…

"Commencing the operations…now," Reed says, as he turns on the device to stimulate Usagi's gamma-cells…

A few moments later, Usagi felt the tightness of her leotard, as her body took on a gray look. She felt her muscles expand a bit, as her hair turns white. She then felt her ears, as they began to get pointy.

"Gamma-radiation output is at fifty percent," Reed says.

"I'm not familiar with this form," Director Hill says, as she made a note of it.

"As you know, Gamma-radiation produces super-human qualities based upon the disposition of the individual," Samson says. "From my interviews with Usagi, this form represents her 'Id'."

"'Id'?" Ross says.

"Yes, as in 'ego, superego and id'," Samson says. "You remember 'Mister Fixit', General?"

"Yes, I DO. His the 'Gray Hulk' who was your basic thug-type, and had been a bouncer in Las Vegas for a while."

"Correct."

"So what is Saotome's form suppose to be?"

"A crafty gun-moll that's into S&M."

Iron-Girl spits out her drink upon hearing that.

"Kinky," Hill replied with a smirk.

"Leonard, if that's the case, then how come I don't feel…different?" Gray Hulkusagi asked, who looked like a "dark elf", and was at fifty percent of her maximum power levels. This means that she could bench-press 75 tons.

"We're tapping directly into your gamma cells," Samson says. "And as for your different forms: they are imprinted in your genetic code."

"So, like tumblers on a lock, my other forms will appear as more of my power levels increase."

"Correct."

"Applying more power," Reed says, as he increases the power.

Usagi began to grow greener and slightly bigger, moving from 6 feet, 6 inches to 7 feet, 8 inches.

"Leonard, is this a mindless, rampaging version of Usagi, just like my cousin Bruce?" She-Hulk asked.

"Strangely, it began that way, but over time, this form is the base line…'Hulkusagi'," Samson says. "In this form, she can go from savage to civilized, but still retain her intelligence."

"So, this is Usagi's emotional side."

"Correct. She is definitely not reserved in this form-"

"That's odd," Reed says, as he notices his readings.

"What is it, Doctor?" Hill asked.

"I thought the power level increase would cease once I stimulate the gamma-cells, but-"

"But what?" Ross asked.

"The cells are still increasing in power levels."

"What?" Hulkusagi says. "I- ARRRRRRRRGH!"

Hulkusagi began to buckle, as her body went through yet another radical transformation. Her skin started to change colors from green to red, while her hair turned white. Small antlers began to sprout from her forehead, while a second pair of eyes opened above her own.

And then, all was silent, save for heavy breathing.

"Um, Usagi?" Jennifer says nervously, as Iron Girl gets ready. "Are you okay?"

Red Hulkusagi slowly gets up, revealing in her increased height, mass and power, yet retained an air of femininity grace, as her Crescent moon mark on her forehead appeared before going black. Every dark thought and deed, every negative thought has coalesced to the forefront…

"I am more than okay," Red Hulkusagi says, as she showed her fangs. Her voice sounded thunderous. Her four eyes glowed red hot, as they seemingly bore into the souls of those she is seeing.

"And so will the rest of the world. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

CHOOM!

Red Hulkusagi had flown through several basement levels before escaping.

"What the heck was THAT?" Ross yelled.

"Apparently, I over-stimulated her cells…and brought forth another incarnation of the Hulkusagi incarnation."

"Great," She-Hulk says. "Now there are TWO Reds out there."

"Doctor, do you know what personality we are dealing with?" Hill asked.

"Most likely, we are dealing with a dark manifestation of Usagi's personality."

"In otherwords, we're dealing with a megalomaniac," Iron-Girl replied.

"Essentially, yes."

"Just how dangerous this incarnation is, Samson?" Ross asked.

"As of now, Usagi is the most powerful creature on the planet, with the exception of a handful. I theorize that she reached beyond the upper limits of her normal Gammazon form…and that is what worries me."

"How so, Leonard?" She-Hulk asked.

"When you reached your limits, it was based upon savagery. THIS version of Usagi has no theoretical limits, and could easily smash this planet."

"Oh, my," Hill says.

"Worse, she still has all of her intellect, and skill set. And we all know who taught her the art of warfare and mortal combat."

"Oh, my," Ross says. "My god…what are we going to do?"

"We call for help…lots of it," Samson says. He then turns to Reed. "What about that number Usagi gave you?"

"Oh, sure," Reed says. "I'll get right on it…"

A short time later…

"Ah, I finally get to relax," says Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, says, as she begins to catch a tan in her simulated beach property.

RIIING-RIIING!"

Washu lifts up her head. Only a handful of people had her direct number…and it was for emergencies only. Annoyed, Washu answers the phone.

"Washu speaking…why, hello, Reed!" Washu says on the phone. "It's Washu. YES…THAT Washu Hakubi from Tokyo University back in- oh? I see. I see. Well, trying to use phase harmonic is a tricky proposition. What? I would have used a pulsating version…oh, of course. I'll be there as soon as possible. Buh-bye."

CLICK!

"Hmmm," Washu mused. "I'm going to need help releasing all that excessive energy. Oh, of course! I better get Miko on this, too!"

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 50**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Thank you for coming shopping with me, Tenchi," Sasami says, as she and young Tenchi Masaki go through the market hall in Okayama.

"Ah, it's not problem, Sasami," Tenchi says, as he gathered some fruit in a clear, plastic bag. "Besides, whenever Ayeka and Ryoko decides to 'spar', I'm the one who always get hurt-"

Suddenly, both Tenchi and Sasami felt a powerful presence...

"Ahhhh!" screamed a shopkeeper. "It's an oni!"

Tenchi and Sasami turn to the source of the disturbance. They see a huge, eight-foot tall, semi-muscular, red-skinned woman approaching them. She had two sets of eyes (one set directly on her forehead), and antelers growing out nearly on the side of her head. Her hair was white, but her hairstyle seemed very familiar...

"Tenchi...I've come for YOU," the woman says with a toothy grin, exposing her fangs.

Tenchi got his "Tenchi Sword" ready, which he kept in pocket space.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Tenchi demanded.

Sasami merely blinks her eyes.

"Why is Big Sister Usagi looking like that?" Sasami says.

Tenchi turns to Sasami.

"THIS is Usagi?"

"I'm much more," Red Hulkusagi says. "But if you wish to fight me...then I shall obliged."

So Red Hulkusagi reaches into pocketspace, and brings out "Mars" (a powerful Rune sword that was carved from a fragment of the essence of the Olympian god of war).

"Princess?" Mars asked with wonder. "What has happened to you?"

"I got better, old friend. Shall you serve me well as always?"

"I shall," Mars says, as the blade changed its form and size to match the wickedness of the Moon Princess.

"Excellent," Red Hulkusagi says, as she examined her reconfigured blade. She then turn to Tenchi.

"We can fight, you and I, but you will lose, all the same...unless you come along peacefully.

Tenchi examined his options.

SNAP! Hzzzzz...

Tenchi now stood at ready with his energy sword.

"I know that Ranma would allow me to stop you if necessary," Tenchi says of his cousin.

"I know," Red Hulkusagi says, as she suddenly charged forward.

THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-!

As Red Hulkusagi approached, Tenchi had to will himself not to be bowled over by the sheer force of his opponent's battle aura.

'My...goodness!' Tenchi thought to himself. 'How did Usagi get so strong?'

"Have at you!" Red Hulkusagi yelled, as she brought down her blade, just as Tenchi raised his sword for a block.  
BOOM!

Amazingly, the energy that made up the blade exploded, rendering the Tenchi Sword inoperable. Luckily, a forcefied protected Sasami from harm.

"Tenchi?" Sasami says, as she looked around through the haze. "TENCHI!"

Tenchi struggled to get up.

"S-Sasami!" Tenchi tried to say. "Get out of here-!"

Red Hulkusagi applied a Vulcan nerve pinch on the Tenchi, rendering the young man unconscious.

"Rest now, for I have a plan with you and 99 other males. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"No, don't!" Sasami says, as her eyes glowed. That glow spread through her body, causing her to change and grow into a more adult figure.

"I will not let harm come to Lord Tenchi!" Tsunami says, as she stood ready. Her power began to crackle.

"I drained your excess energy before on Jurai...I can do so again!"

"Perhaps, but you forget one little thing, Lady Tsunami," Red Hulkusagi says as she turns to face her old friend.

"Oh? And what is THAT?"

"One, I purposely chose this moment to lure you out; I can't let you and your sisters Washu and Tokimi get a chance to prepare for my presence with all three of you present. And TWO-"

Suddenly, Red Hulkusagi's hands suddenly and seemingly disappear.

"I KNOW what you like."

Tsunami wondered what Red Hulkusagi was talking about, until she doubled over in ectasy. She realized that Red Hulkusagi used pressure points, by tapping directly into the aair itself to make the contact.

"Gah-!"

"You should have remembered that in the future, Sasami will marry my husband Ranma as 'co-wife'. You do the math."

Red Hulkusagi picks up Tenchi.

"And while I have my way with Tenchi and the other men that I have captured, you will be locked in a casual-loop of...pleasure."

"Ghhhhh..."

"Don't be angry with me, Tsunami. It was either this, or I would have had to destroy you. Buh-bye."

And with that, Red Hulkusagi takes off into the skies.

Meanwhile...

The Titan known as "Raven" sat in meditation, as she floated a few feet into the air while in her inner sanctum. For sometime now, she has had premonition that her father, the demon known as "Trigon" was coming back...

BANF-BANG-BANG!

Raven opens her eyes, and turns her attention to the door that led to her room.

"What is it?"

The door opens to reveal the Tamaranian princess "Starfire" and the Earth warlock "Terra". From the look on their respective faces, she could tell that something was amiss.

"Trouble?" Raven asked, as she stood on her feet.

"Most assuredly, yes," Starfire says. "Many males within our community are being kidnapped by this woman!"

Starfire shows a picture of a familar person absconding with the hero known as "Spider-Man".

"Yes, that's the same one who took Beastboy!" Terra cried. "We were having lunch, when BAM! She shows up."

"We thought that since she looks like your father, you would know more about it," Starfire says.

Raven looks at the picture intently...

"I think I know what has happened, but I need some time."

"Oh, take all the time you want," Terra complained. "And while you're at it, that...that woman is taking addvantage of MY Garth!"

Meanwhile...

"CK, can you believe this?" Jimmy Olson says, as he shows pictures of the mysterious red-skinned woman. "This...person is going around kidnapping male superheroes."

Clark Kent, senior reporter for the Daily Planet, takes a look at these pictures with a grim expression.

"Has Perry seen these?" Clark asks.

"No, but-"

"I want you to hold on to them, until I dig up some information as to what is happening," Clark says, as he gets up with his coat in arm.

"Um, okay..."

Clark shakes his head, as he finds a spare utility room to change in.

"What the blazes is going on NOW?" Clark says, as he took off his glasses and then his clothes...revealing the fact that he was "Superman". "Can't Ranma do anything right?"

"You know what they say," says an omnimous voice. "When the cat is away..."

Clark immediately look around, using his extraordinary senses to search tha area-

"Up here."

Clark looks up, and sees-

"Usagi?"

Red Hulkusagi was on the roof.

"Surprise!" Red Hulkusagi says, as rammed her arm through the roof while stretching it into giant proportions. As she did so, she phased her entire arm in the process. This enabled her to grab Clark's entire body, and then pulling it out of the building.

"Picked up a new stretching ability from 'Mister Fantastic'," Red Hulkusagi. "And you know that I already have the phasing ability from Martian

Manhunter...thanks to Professor Ivo and his 'amazing' robot. Ha!"

Clark tried to break Usagi's grip. He has never witnessed her being THIS strong before.

"What is going on, Usagi?"

Red Hulkusagi thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't know why. It's as if I am...compelled to do all this. But since I am having fun...I say, go with the flow!"

Clark shook his head, as his eyes began to glow red.

"I'm sorry about this," Clark says, just as he was about to discharge his heat vision on his ex-wife.

"I know," Red Hulkusagi says, as she spits out webbing that covered his eyes.

FRAK!

"Argh!" Clark yelled, as he felt the feedback.

"Oh, and did I mention I have Spider-Man's powers now?" Red Hulkusagi says, as she spewed more webbing all over Clark's body from her mouth.

THUMP!

"There," Red Hulkusagi says, as she picked up her latest package. For some reason, she needed to gather her toys in a hurry...before the light of the full Moon. "And don't bother trying to break out of that webbing any time soon. I have the proportionate strength of a spider, now...which makes me ten times stronger than at my baseline strength levels."

Red Hulkusagi looks up into the skies, as she begins to float.

"One down...a few more to go!"

**Tbc.**


	51. Chapter 51

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 51**

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Invisible Woman looks around the gathering of female superheroes and adventurers, within the auditorium of the Baxter Building, which is located in "Four Freedoms Plaza". And emergency of epic proportions have forced these women to deal with the crisis at hand...

"I am glad that you are here," Susan Richards says, as she scanned the group. "As each of you know, we are facing a menace that is affecting our very lives."

Rogue, the mutant with the ability to mimic other people's powers, folds her arms.

"Oh, yeah," Rogue smirks. "We all know why we are here."

"Please, calm down," says Phoenix, as she places a hand on her ally's left shoulder.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"What is this...menace that you speak?" asked Doctor Light (II), as she jotted down her notes.

Susan swallows hard.

"I present to you...the menace."

Susan uses a machine to project the menace that was...Sailor Moon.

"Wow," Supergirl says, as she gawked. "So she's been the one stealing our men?"

"Heh," Vixen smirks. "So, Usagi finally sanpped. I knew that she'd go from 'ho' to 'super-ho'."

There were some laughter in the group.

"That's not funny!" Xenako says. "My step-mother may be presently addled, but she, in some way, is a part of all of us. Have some respect."

"My sister is right," Wonder Woman says. "And besides, this is not the reason why she is behaving so irrationally."

"That is correct," Director Hill says, as she steps forth with She-Hulk by her side. "Earlier today, we were conducting an experiment that was suppose to allow

us to track-down gamma-irradiated individuals much better."

"So, let me guess," Binary says with a smirk, as her flaming hair seemingly grew brighter. "Something went horribly wrong."

"Um..."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Batwoman says. "Regardless of the reason, she needs to be stopped."

"Why do YOU care?" Zatanna the Magician asked. "Aren't you-?"

"Does it even matter at this point?"

"I second that," says Tomorrow Woman says. "If nothing else, consider this to be a form of an intervention."

"What is the status of Usagi?" Storm asked.

"Sailor Moon is presently at this stage...of her development," Maria says, as she directs Susan to change the projecting image to a more recent image of Sailor Moon.

"Goodness!" Wonder Woman exclaims. "Has my step-mother become a demoness?"

"I do not know," Hill says. "The only thing I do know is that Usagi reached beyond previous limits of her personal power...and is getting stronger with her...interaction with the males."

"Huh."

"So exactly are we dealing with?" Bulleteer asked.

"We are dealing with the legacy of my father...Trigon the Terrible," says a a voice from the entrance way.

All the women turn to see the female memebers of the The New Titans.

"Sister, I'm glad that you all could make it," Wonder Woman says to Troia. Troia was the second daughter of Hippolyta and Lord Ranma, who was kidnapped by an old enemy before being rescued by the Titans of Olympus.

"Sorry we're late, but Raven had to make sure that her suspicions were correct," Troia says.

"You have something to contribute?" Maria asked.

"When I was in the throes of my father's will, Sailor Moon connected with my mind, and enabled me to break free of my father. Trigon, being demon filled with the darkness of the human experience, may have influenced the Moon Princess."

"We believe that the mind-meld may have had an affect in determining step-mom's...present state," Troia interject.

"Regardless, we need to distract the Moon Princess physically, while some of us delve into her mind," Starfire says.

"That's all good and dandy, but that won't cure Bunny," Spider Woman says. "Especially if she obtains more power."

"Then allow us to help," says a booming voice.

Some sort of portal opens up, spilling out a few people.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Washu," Hill says. "Doctor Richards spoke highly of your qualifications, before he was kidnapped."

"Thank you, director," Washu says. "These are my friends Ayeka Masaki and Miko Mido, and my daughter Ryoko."

"If there is something we can hit, we'll do it," Ryoko says, as she smashed her fist into her palm.

"The NERVE of Big Sister stealing Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka fumed.

Miko turns to Washu.

"Are you SURE you need me here?" Miko asked. "I didn't mind helping Lady Tsunami out of her predicament, but this is a bit beyond me."

"My dear, with so much energy within Usagi, we need as many ways to drain that excess energy as possible."

"I'll do my best."

"I have a question," Black Canary says. "Where's Ranma in all this?"

"Yeah, shouldn't he be able to handle his wife?" Black Cat asked.

"He presently off-world," Hill says. "We've been trying to contact him for hours within the Negative Zone-"

"Actually, there might be a way to get a hold of him," says Washu.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have his private number, in case of emergencies."

"Then why didn't you call him already?"

"I didn't think it would be necessary with ME around."

"Doctor Washu, could you call him?" Susan asked.

"Sure," Washu says, as made a holographic interface appear. Her fingers began to dance across the virtual keyboard.

"That's odd," Washu says.

"What is it?" Hill replied.

"There must be some sort of 'New God' technology interfering with my systems, but...there!"

"What?"

"I may not be able to get Ranma inside the Negative Zone, but I definitely can get A Ranma from somewhen else..."

"Then, by all means, get him."

"Right."

And with that, Washu, the Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe, gets to work.

Elsewhere...

"Ah, now THIS is nice, Doc," Ranma says, as he sat in a rowboat while lying down with his strawhat propped upon his face. "I had forgotten what life was like on the Mississisppi River, pre-American Civil War."

The tenth incarnation of the Doctor looks up from his reading. He notices that Ranma's fishing line was moving about violently.

"Um, Ranma, you fish?"

Ranma takes off his hat and sits up.

"So, why didn't you do something about it?"

"Because I'm not the one who wanted to fish...you did."

"Feh," Ranma says, as he took a hold of the rod. He yanks it and pulls it.

"I got you now-!"

And then Ranma is pulled in.

SPLASH!

"Huh, odd," The Doctor says, as he sits his book down. He puts on his 3-D glasses, and peers into the now still pool...

SPLASH!

"BRLAA-BRLAA-BRLAA!" says the bipedal catfish, which was hugely muscular. It was wrestling Ranma-onna in the water.

"Ah, I did not know that the 'were-catfish' species were still in existence," the Doctor comments.

"Ahhhh-!" Ranma-onna yelled before she was pulled back into the water, where the fight continued.

"Huh," the Doctor says, before resuming his read.

A short time later...

"Oh, way to go, Doc," Ranma yelled, as he dried himself back at the TARDIS.

"So, what happened?" Jackie Tyler asked, as she gave her husband Ranma some hot chicken soup to eat.

"A were-catfish happened...that's what!"

"Do you mean like a mer-maid or something?" asked the newest of traveling companions, Donna Noble. Donna had somehow tracked down the TARDIS before endearing herself unto the Doctor and Ranma, who had just lost a companion named Astrid Peth to the stars...by becoming a living space entity.

Ranma looks at Donna sourly.

"No, not a mer-maid or something...a were-catfish. Would you like to meet him? Becuase I'l show you where he's at right about now-"

BRIIING-BRRIIING!

"I got it," Jackie says, as she picks up Ranma's phone...before answering it. "Hello? Oh, Washu, how's it been? Yes, it's me, Usagi. Well, sort of. I'm in different incarnation at the moment- oh, what? You're kidding. Of course. We're on our way. I'll tell him. Buh-bye."

CLICK!

"What was that all about?" Ranma asked.

"We have to return home," Jackie says. "One of my...selves is running amok and causing trouble."

"I thought I left one of my selves back home to deal with this sort of thing."

"Um, yes, but somebody had kidnapped Akane and a few others from within the Negative Zone. So THAT Ranma is unreachable."

"You don't say."

"So, we better get going," Jackie says, as she begins the TARDIS' launch sequence.

"Hey, it's MY TARDIS, you know!" the Doctor complained.

"But you said that I could pilot it, as long as it wasn't for some stupid reason."

"Just let her do it, now," Donna says.

"Okay...FINE. But remember our agreement!"

"Yes, sir!" Jackie says mockingly, as she activates the TARDIS jump, causing the craft to disappear...

**Tbc.**


	52. Chapter 52

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 52**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tenchi woke up from his daze. His vision appeared to be blurry…

"The kid's awake," says a gruff voice.

Tenchi snapped his eyes wide open, and scans the room. He could see many guys bound in some sort of manner. Some looked to be of European extraction…

"What's going on here?" Tenchi says in accented English.

"Well," says Wolverine, as he pulled at his binds. "It's look you're going to be a 'stud', kid."

"Huh?"

"Great, a bright one," Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, the newest person to claim the mantle of "Captain America", says

"Knock it off, Barnes," says Captain Atom. "The kid has a legitimate question."

Bucky turns to 'Atom.

"I don't work for YOU, Adams. I work for SHIELD. So back off-"

THUNK!

All eyes turns to the door opening to their holding cell. They see the hero "Black Vulcan" being carried by…Red Hulkusagi, aka "Trigona the Unbelievable" (as some media reports have referred to her as).

"Uhhhh…"

"What did you do to him?" Metamorpho demanded, concerned about his team-mated from the Outsiders.

"What do you THINK, Rex?" Trigona says with a smirk. "Shall I demonstrate my agenda in front of everyone here?"

"Errrr…"

"Usagi, you're not well," Master Shazam says, as he tugged at his binds. They were made from some sort of property that nullified all of their abilities.

"Let us cure you of this infliction…in your soul," Zuriel the Angel says. "We can-"

"Can WHAT, angel?" Trigona says. "This is the first time I can truly be as free as Ranma when it comes to having many lovers."

There was a bit of silence.

"Okay, that didn't sound right, but I want…to be uninhibited. And I KNOW that more than a few of you wanted me. Now, without blame or responsibility…I'm yours."

"To what end, Usagi?" Tenchi asked. "Why this?"

"Simple, my friend. When I become strong enough, I will be able to protect the world from itself. The only thing I can give you…is pleasure in return."

"You can't believe that!" Green Arrow says. "True…you were magnificent, but you're becoming the very thing you swore to fight against."

"Maybe, but at least you KNOW me…and then some."

There were some noticeable groans in the crowd.

"I don't expect you all to forgive me for what I have done, so I can say that I am sorry for my actions."

Trigona closes her eyes before reopening them.

"Okay, so who's next?"

Trigona looks around the room and sees Tenchi.

"Tenchi, it looks like you'll do, but I'm more in the mood for something rough…LOBO."

"Hey, I'm not going to be used like Kleenex, babe!" the Czarnian sneered.

Tenchi merely sighed with relief.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Trigona says, as she knocked out Lobo with a single punch. She hefts the so-called anti-hero on her own shoulders.

"But Tenchi?"  
"Um, yes?"

"You're next."

Tenchi gulped.

And with that, Trigona leaves a stunned group behind.

SLAM!

"I don't about YOU guys, but I'm getting tested," Green Arrow says.

"Funny, I could easily say same thing…but in reference to YOU," Firestorm says.

"Ha, ha."

Meanwhile…

The British, blue police box that was the TARDIS, appears on the stage of the auditorium within the Baxter building.

THUMP!

"There we are," says Jackie, as she deactivates the "lift" sequence. "See, Doctor? I KNOW what I am doing, you know."

"That STILL remains to be seen, but I digress," the Doctor replied.

"So, where are we?" Donna asked.

"We happen to be in New York City, circa 2008 CE," the Doctor says. "Specifically, we are within the headquarters of the world famous 'Fantastic Four'."

"Hey, are they those American blokes that can stretch, turn invisible and stuff?"

"Actually, ONE can stretch, ONE can turn invisible…and stuff," Ranma says, as he went over the systems of the TARDIS. From his experience, it pays to have a readily available escape route.

"Well, while YOU two are having this conversation, I'm going to get some fresh air," Jackie says, as she steps outside. A moment later, Jackie immediately re-enters the TARDIS in a hurry.

Ranma looks up to see a look of bewilderment and nervousness on his wife's face.

"Jackie…?"

BANG-BANG-BANG!

"We want her out here!" says the Amazon powerhouse "Grace", member of "The Outsiders". "Give us Usagi!"

"Oh, brother," Ranma says, as he goes up to his wife. "You okay?"

"I…I think so," Jackie says, as she checks herself out. "Those women are so…scary-"

"Saotome! We want the Moon Princess! Saotome!"

Ranma looks at the door, and then Jackie.

"Don't worry, Jax," Ranma says, as he places his hands on Jackie's shoulders. "I tell them what for."

"Thanks, Ranma," Jackie says, as she hugged her husband.

"Oh, and tell your friends not to damage the TARDIS," the Doctor says.

"Yeah, yeah…"

A minute later, Ranma steps out of the TARDIS, and faces a throng of female superheroes.

"Okay, who's the 'ho' that was calling Usagi out?"

The women say nothing, except for-

"Ranma, good to SEE you," Grace says, as she stood over Ranma at seven foot. Grace was the quintessential Amazon warrior, if bikers raised her. "We got word with your woman."

"I see. Well, let me say this to you: sit down…or fall down. I'm not going to tolerate needless violence…except in your case."

"Humph, kinky."

After Grace does as she is told, Wonder Woman, Troia and Xenako hug their father. Like Grace, they, too, were tall.

"Hey, Daddy," Donna says.

"Father," Diana interjects.

"Papa, I'm glad that you are here," Xenako says.

"Hey, girls," Ranma says. He then breaks his hug. "What's with THAT?"

"Grace?" Donna says, as she looks over to Grace. "She's just being overly protective because of-"

"Your wife kidnapped our father!" Black Thunder says angrily.

"Yeah!" says Black Lightning, who was Black Thunder's younger sister.

"Oh," Ranma says, as he realized Grace was Black Thunder's "girlfriend".

And then, Washu goes through the crowd with Miko.

"Ranma, you're here!" Washu says. "I wasn't sure if I could have tracked you down…"

"No problem."

"Ranma," Miko says, as she hugged her husband. "It's been too long."

"I know, I know…"

"And Ruiko misses you."

"Aw, man, you're making me feel guilty now. But…what are you doing here?"

"I asked her to accompany me so that I can devise a plan-"

"Lord Ranma, you got to stop Big Sister!" Ayeka says.

"Yeah!" Ryoko interjects. "She may be family, but I got a score to settle."

Just then, the door to the TARDIS opens up.

"Is it safe to come out?" Jackie asks.

"Oh, come on, now," the Doctor says, as he and Donna exit passes a nervous Jackie. "There's no need for all this posturing."

"Doctor, you're here, too," Washu says enthusiastically.

"Madam, I go where I am needed," the Doctor says. He then scans the room. "Have I interrupted a feminist convention for the costumed inclined?"

"Doctor!" Donna says, as she whaps the Doctor's right shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Ranma, we need to know how to stop Usagi," the Invisible Woman says. "And so far, we do not know where she took our men."

"What about her?" Dolphin asks, as she points to Jackie. "If she's really Sailor Moon, then she should know…right?"

"I don't…not all the time," Jackie shot back. "I'm my own person, you know!"

"What Jax is trying to say is that she is a designated doppelganger," Ranma replies.

"What do you mean?" Emma Frost asks.

"Think of this as a computer system with ROM: 'read-only memory'," Ranma began. "When Jackie Tyler was created, she was created specifically as 'Jackie Tyler'…nothing more."

"So, how does this help us?" Hawkgirl asks.

"If I may interject," Washu begins, "we could…undue this."

"That could work," the Doctor says with a nod. "But we have to be careful."

"Oh?" the Wasp asked.

"As soon as we undo that process, the other Usagi will know what we are doing."

Ranma turns to Jackie.

"You don't have to do this, Jax."

"I do," Jackie replied. "I want to do what's right."

"Agreed."

Meanwhile…

Tenchi struggled to free himself from the bedpost, as Trigona strips in front of the young heir to the Juraian throne.

"Don't worry, Tenchi," Trigona says seductively. "I'll be…gentle."

**Tbc.**


	53. Chapter 53

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 53**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jackie Tyler has learned several things over the course of a few years.

One, she learned that aliens existed.

Two, she learned that her daughter Rose was involved with an alien...even if on a plutonic level.

And, three, Jackie learned that "Jackie Tyler" did not exist in a conventional sense, and was, in fact, a designated "doppelganger" that was designed to live a completely separate life...much to her own consternation.

Still, Jackie has come to expect such things, particularly after re-marrying. As far as the world was concerned, Jackie Tyler, a middle-aged, British woman from East London, was married to a young, Japanese stud...

"Jax?"

Jackie opens her eyes, and looks at her husband, Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"How are you feeling?" Ranma says, as he held his wife's right hand.

"A bit nervous," Jackie says, as she looked around. "What if...this work, but I lose myself in the process?"

"Whatever happens, I'll make sure that you will always be here."

"Even...even if I'm an older woman?"

"Jax, you should know by now that your appearance is just an illusion. It's what counts on the inside that counts."

"And you've been diligent in taking care of my...'insides'."

"Do you guys mind?" the Doctor says, as he was munching on a sandwhich (provided by the Invisible Woman) while working. "I'm eating here."

"Oh, be quiet," Jackie says. "I was having an intimate moment with MY husband."

"Well, make it quick," Washu says, as she turns her attention away from her work. "We'll be ready to begin the operation shortly."

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he returns his attention back unto his wife. "Here's something of a good luck charm for ya."

And with that, the two shared an intimate kiss.

Washu sees this, and then turns to the Doctor.

"Do you want to have...coffee later on?" Washu asked.

"As long as it is JUST coffee...sure."

"Great! I can't wait!"

Outside the lab, the women were sharing their experiences with Donna.

"You mean...all of you were involved with Ranma?" Donna says with disbelief.

"No!" Troia says with a look of disgust. "Gross...he's my Dad!"

"Okay, are there anyone here who has been with Ranma that isn't related him?"

The majority of the females hesitantly raises their hands.

"Well, I can understand the teenagers not...being involved with Ranma, but you others...?"

"Well, Ranma was my first," says Black Canary, as she thought wistfully.

"As was mine," Batwoman says.

"I thought you were...a lesbian?" Black Widow asked.

"Well...Ranma does have a female side, you know."

"Oh."

"My experience was rather recent," She-Hulk says, as she poured herself some coffee. "Remember when Usagi put out word that she was allowing Ranma to be with any woman he wanted?"

"Yeah, well, he didn't want to be with me!" says the silver-haired Black Cat, as she huffed.

"Maybe it's because you interrupting MY time that turned him off?"

"Humph!"

"I never got the chance to be with Ranma," The Phoenix says. "He wasn't around when Usagi was helped Professor Xavier start up the school for 'gifted students'."

"Neither did I," the Invisible Woman says. "Still, had he been around before Reed, well..."

"Do any of you have children...by him?"

"I do," says Lady Shiva, as she holds her daughter, Batgirl (II), by the hand. Unlike her predecessor, Batgirl wore a full body suit with cape (no mouth in the mask). "I found him to be a worthy adversary...and a worthy lover."

"You're not the only one," She-Hulk says. "I have a daughter by Ranma as well."

"I'm sure you gave her brute strength...over grace, green one."

"You're implying that I'm just a thug?"

"I'm not implying at all...I'm stating it. I'm sure that your child is decent, but only because of her father's contribution."

She-Hulk calmly sets her cup down, and then reaches over to grab Sheva.

"You have something to say?" She-Hulk says.

THUNK!-THUNK!

She-Hulk felt her arm goes limp, as Sheva applies the appropriate pressure points.

"What-?"

"As I justed demonstrated, 'monster woman', it's Ranma that makes your child...decent."

And just then, Ranma steps out of the lab. He sees what was apparent between Sheva and She-Hulk.

"If you two are done, I would like to go over the plan of action," Ranma says.

"Of course," Sheva says, as she releases She-Hulk from her predicament.

"Good," Ranma says, as he steps forward. "Here is what we are going to do..."

Meanwhile...

Tenchi woke up, exhausted from what had had happened to him. He sees Trigona lying next to him, apparently resting. Technically, he should be angry at her for forcing herself unto him, but there was something...innocent to her actions. It was as if she needed both relief and affirmation to her existence-

"What are you looking at?" Trigona says, as her eyes opened to look at her lover.

"Um, nothing," Tenchi says nervously, as Trigona flaming eyes bore into soul.

"You don't have to lie to me, Tenchi," Trigona says, as she sits up. "We're practically family."

"Family members don't sleep together."

Trigona looks at Tenchi for a moment.

"You know what I mean," Trigona says, as she begins to put on her clothes. "But it doesn't matter, I suppose. All I need are two more pieces to my agenda...before implementing my goal."  
Tenchi sits up.

"What goal is that?"

"To achieve absolute power, of course," Trigona says. "Only when that happens will I be able to protect those I care about."

"But...why?"

"You probably do not know this, but Earth was missing a year."

"I didn't know this."

"As I said, YOU probably do not know THIS."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, in a parallel timeline, an alien known as 'The Master' took over the Earth, and nearly killed every Japanese on the planet...just out of spite."

"My goodness!"

"Due to a flaw in the Master's plan that we were able to exploit, we restored everything back to normal, with only a handful knowing what really happened."  
Trigona pauses for a moment.

"I...I remember the humiliation that I felt, as I watch those that I cared about get destroyed...and there was nothing that I could do about it. I promised

myself that I will do whatver it took to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again."

Tenchi began to realize what was going on. It was both her guilt and anger that was driving Usagi to her actions...

"You don't have to do this! We can get you some help-"

"No, being with you and the others is all the help that I need. At least this way, I can feel intimacy before I become some sort of 'dark queen'...and I can acquire your powers in the process."

**Tbc.**


	54. Chapter 54

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 54**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, Doc…Washu," Ranma says, as he re-entered the lab. "We're good to go."

"Very well," the Doctor says. He then turns to Donna.

"Donna, stay over there."

Donna frowned.

"Why, Doctor?"

"Well, it is just in case something goes horribly wrong…like normally."

"Wot?" Jackie says, as she began to rise from the gurney.

"Now, now, Ms. Tyler," Washu says, as she forced Jackie back down. "You need not discomfort yourself."

"Oh…okay, I guess."

Ranma goes over to Jackie.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Ranma?"

"Yes, Jax?"

"Could I see…'Pete' for one last time?"

"Jax-"

"I know, I know. Nothing is going to happen to me, but I just want to have one last remembrance of my old life."

Ranma smiles. He then takes one hand to form a series of mudra hand gestures…

POOF!

"Hiya, Jax," Pete Tyler says, as he smiles while taking Jackie's hands. Unlike Ranma's true form, Pete was a middle-aged white Brit from London.

"Hi, Peter," Jackie says with a blush. "It's…good to see you again."

"Same here, Jax."

"I just wanted to say, before I go-"

"Jax, don't say that!" Pete says forcefully. "It will be okay."

"But just in case…please take care of Rose for me. Okay?"

Pete looks into his wife's eyes.

"You have my promise."

And the two shared a kiss.

"Ranma?"

POOF!

Ranma looks at Jackie, as he lets go of his wife.

"Yeah, I know."

"Commencing the operations…now," Washu says, as she touches a button.

CHOOM…

A soft glow seems to form around Jackie…

"Donna, when you see that number reach seventy percent on that monitor, let us know."

"Um, okay," says Donna, as she sits down in front of the monitor.

"Look at this," Washu says, as she points out some other monitors. "As our dear Ms. Tyler is 'unbundled', we should be able to find the tether between her and 'Trigona'."

Ranma looked at Wsshu.

"'Trigona'?"

"Well…it's what the press is called Usagi's Red Hulkusagi form."

"Huh."

Meanwhile, Donna monitors the sensors, while tapping a pen on the console-

FLICK!

"Oops," Donna says, as she drops her pen. As she bends down to pick up the pen, Donna fails to notice a spike in the readings beyond the seventy percent mark, as well as fail to notice the warping of the monitor's screen to indicate that nothing has changed since Donna last saw the readings…

"Donna, any change?" the Doctor says, as he looks back.

Donna squints her eyes.

"No, I don't see any changes, Doctor," Donna says.

"That's odd," Washu says. "We should get SOME preliminaries on this thing by now."

Ranma frowns, as he turns back to Jackie. She appeared to be resting comfortably with her eyes closed.

"Jax, how are you feeling?" Ranma asked, as he goes over to his wife. He then leans over.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm…feeling fine, Ranma," Jackie says with a smile. "I'm feeling…wonderful, in fact."

And then, Jackie opens her eyes.

They were glowing red-hot.

"DOC-!" Ranma began, just as Jackie opens her mouth…and produces a rather large snake.

"HSSSS-!"

"AHHHH!" Donna screamed, as she ducked and covered herself with obstacles.

The snake bit Ranma in the neck, injecting its poison in the process. Immediately, Ranma goes numb, as he falls unto the floor, before falling unconscious.

"Urgh-!"

CLOMP!

Safely in "pocket space", Jackie rises to her feet.

"The Timelord and the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe," "Jackie" smirks, as she changes into…Trigona the Unbelievable. "What an interesting bonus."

"Now, Usagi," the Doctor says, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver, and aims it at Trigona. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Usagi, you're not well," Washu says, as she casually attempts to implement counter-measures by placing her hand behind her back, as accessing a miniature virtual interface…

"Perhaps, but I aim to get what I want."

Without noticing Trigona's actions, the other Trigona—the original—phases her hands through the monitor behind the Doctor and Washu…

Donna sees this.

"Behind YOU!" Donna yelled.

Too late, the Doctor and Washu were held in Trigona's giant grip.

"I can use the Doctor for my own pleasure, but I can't have you loose, my dear Washu. Sorry about this…"

ZAAAAAP-!

"Ah-!" Washu yelped, as she was forced into temporal stasis.

"There," Trigona says, as she let's go of an immobile Washu. She then turns to her counterpart. "Hello, me."

The other Trigona smiles at her counterpart.

"Hello, me, too," Trigona says. "It seems that we have a situation."

"Of course," Trigona (II) says. "And it seems that Ranma-darling brought along some friends to help."

"I know," Trigona says. "How rude!"

Both Trigona(s) then turn to Donna. Donna squirms out of the way in fear.

"Please," Donna pleaded. "I won't tell!"

"Of course you won't," Trigona(s) replied (in "stereo"). "In fact, you are going to help me. HOHOHOHOHO-!"

A few minutes later, Donna comes running out of the lab.

"Guys!" Donna screamed. "HELP!"

Susan "The Invisible Woman" Richards gets up from her seat to look at Donna, as did the other female superheroes.

"Miss Noble, calm down," Susan says, as everyone gathers around the woman. "What happened?"

"We…they attempted to find the link between Jackie and this Trigona, when it turned out that Trigona is well aware of our plans all along," Donna cried out. "And now…the Doctor, Ranma and Miss Washu are GONE."

The female superheroes look at each other.

"I said, they were gone, you know!"

"We heard," She-Hulk says with a smile.

"Well, it looks like the plan will go on without a hitch," Wonder Woman interjects.

"'Plan'?"

"Ranma knew that as soon as a link was established between Mom and her 'Jackie' form, Mom would know about it," says the young, female super-soldier named "American Dream", who was Usagi's daughter by way of Steve Rogers…also known as "Captain America".

"So…if you know, what know?"

"We get to work," Batwoman says. "Alpha Team will consist of Wonder Woman, She-Hulk, Binary, Grace, and Bombshell, Xenako and Miss Hakubi. These will be the heavy hitters, and will fight Trigona on a physical level. Beta Team will consist of myself, Batgirl, Invisible Woman, Elasti-girl, American Dream, Wasp and Miss Mido. We'll use the obvious distraction to locate and rescue the men. And Omega Team will consist of Zatanna, Raven, Mary Marvel, Clea, Phoenix, Emma Frost and Princess Ayeka. Their job is to reach Usagi by using the metaphysical plane as the means."

"And the rest of you?" Donna asked.

"We'll be here as back-up," Troia says.

"And I will be monitoring the situation through my role as Oracle, of course," says the former "Batgirl" Barbara Gordon.

"It sounds like a plan, I guess," Donna says. "I just want the Doctor safe."

"We all want that," Wonder Woman says.

"The only I care about it kicking Big Sister's behind," Ryoko says.

"But only if she refuses to give up Tenchi," Ayeka says indignantly.

"Whatever."

"And thanks to Colonel Saotome showing up, we know exactly where she will be," Director Hill says, as she shows Ranma's "Mother Box" computer. This instrument will allow us to track them down. All we need is access to the Doctor's TARDIS."

"Of course," Donna says. "After you…"

As the heroines get ready for the operation, they fail to notice two things:

One, they failed to notice the "Cursed Seal of Hell" mark on her shoulder. And, two, they fail to notice the slight flickering of glowing, hot-red in Donna's eyes…

**Tbc.**


	55. Chapter 55

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 55**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma woke up in bed with only a sheet covering his lean, muscular body. He pulled his limbs, only to realize that he was chained to the bed. Seeing that the chains were loose, Ranma pulled the shackles to his mouth. He then licked the metal surface.

"SP-TUI!" Ranma said, as he spits to one side. "Yep, Promethium."

Promethium was one of the few things that could bind those with paranormal abilities, whether they be mortal, immortal, god or demon. It is said that the substance was first forged by the Olympian Hephaestus, when Lord Zeus wanted to bind the Titan Prometheus to a rock as punishment for given the mortals "fire" to defend themselves against the darkness. In reality, Prometheus gave the mortals of ancient Greece (and the surrounding lands) Olympian magic and knowledge, which is why the ancient lore of the Olympian gods were so similar to other lore throughout that part of the world. Since then, the secrets of Promethium has been passed down from the ancient sorcerers to their modern equivalent of mystic alchemists and hyper-scientists. Under the leadership "the Lady-in-White" (i.e. Usagi Tsukino), the Technocratic Union has utilized a more advanced version (called "Premium") to great affect. After all, if one wanted to put down a rampaging monster, demon or infernalist, a volly of machine gun rounds made from Premium will do wonders in that regard.

Incidentally, many mystics to this day questions why Usagi has yet to be branded a traitor, and thus "gilguled" (a process the renders a person unable to perform magic) for her actions. Usagi would respond that it was because of the self-interests of the Hermetic class of wizards that forced her to create the Technocracy in the first place. Another reason for not going after Usagi was the fact that she was a potent mystic in her own right, having been trained by the legendary Gandalf the White (as well as others in Gandalf's class). And if that was not enough to give the community within the Nine Traditions (a confederacy of mystics and rogue hyper-scientists) pause, there was the fact that Ranma Saotome was a senior member within the Nine Traditions. In fact, he was the one who helped forged the confederacy for the express purpose to counter the Technocracy (which is why he holds a seat on the Council as representative of the Eastern-oriented "Akashic Brotherhood"). The other, non-spoken fact was that everyone knew that if anyone went after Usagi, Ranma, a known god-slayer and demon hunter, would most certainly go after the offender.

"Besides," as Ranma would put it, "who best influence the leadership of one's 'enemy', than by being married to HER?"

Thus, for now, most mystics tolerate Usagi and her role at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she serves on the faculty as a homeroom teacher. For now, Ranma had more immediate problems to contend with...like an out-of-control WIFE.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he examines his biinds. "I don't see any locking mechanism...but that doesn't mean that they aren't any. So. let's begin the test..."

Ranma closes his eyes and immediately switches to his female form. However, the binds seem to shrink as well.

"Drat," Ranma-onna says, as she tugged at her binds. "Okay-"

CLICK!

Ranma-onna sees Usagi entering the door...or someone who looks vaguely like his wife.

"Usagi?"

Trigona the Unbelievable smirks, as she closes the door behind her. Although she was bigger and muscular than ever, her form was still in proportionate, so Usagi still looked pleasingly female. Her red skin seemed to glisten with sweat, and Ranma-onna could sense the familiar pharomones, a side-effect of Usagi's xenomorphic tendencies of extreme mating, wafting through the air. Even now, Ranma-onna was beginning the effects of the aura Usagi was radiating.

"For a scholar, the Doctor proved to be a fantastic lover, Ranma-darling," Trigona says. "Maybe I should have hooked up with him a long time ago..."

"Usagi, what the heck happened to you?" Ranma-onna demanded.

"Freedom...to be BAD!" Trigona says.

"Wait, I thought your 'gray form' was freedom to be bad?"

"Well...freedom to be worse?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"None of this does, my beloved."

"Yeah, like why all THIS?"

Trigona looks away.

"Usagi?"

"I...I don't know. I...just have to do this to get stronger."

Ranma-onna squints her eyes. She didn't need to utilize her "Sharingan" to know that Usagi was being influenced by the villain Trigon the Terrible somehow...

"So, now, what?"

"I complete the final stage of my desire. With the...samples I have collected, I am using my body as a living bio-engineering 'lab' for splicing purposes. So now, I will use what I have created to create a child."

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, but you and I KNOW that you can't carry a child to term, due to your immortality. Your body would miscarry."

"I KNOW that, Ranma-darling. That's where YOU come in."

"Huh?"

You're the last bit of my master design. And through you, I will have the instrument to enforce my reign."

Trigona looks up and down Ranma-onna's form.

"And it's nice to know that you have already gotten started."

With that, Trigona assumes the appropriate form to impregnate Ranma-onna.

"Hey, hey, now!" Ranma-onna yelled. "Look, if all this is abouit me being with other women..."

"MAYbe...but I...I need to bring about a new age...NOW. And our child will be the Prince or Princess of this new...FIFTH WORLD."

Ranma-onna brace for the assault for what was about to occur, when-

"Huh?" Trigona says, as she suddenly looks up. "Ah, your friends are here to play. I'll be right back."

BAMF!

Using the power of the mutant "Nightcrawler", Trigona teleports out of the room.

"Ugh!" Ranma-onna frowns, as she scrunches her nose. Everytime Nightcrawler teleports, he leaves behind a sulphuric odor.

"I don't know what's worse: being my own wife's 'woman'...or that horrible smell Kurt makes!"

Meanwhile, in some dark dungeon's corridor, grate is popped open. Six women began leaping down with stealth-like precision.  
Batwoman looks around, and began to use hand gestures to indicate who will be teaming up with whom, and where they were to go. With Batwoman, there will be the Invisible Woman, Elastigirl and Miko Mido; with American Dream, there will be Batgirl, Wasp and last minute addition "Arrowette", an archer connected to Green Arrow. Batwoman's team will head north, while American Dream's team will head south. The women nod their collective heads, and takes off.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman, She-Hulk, Binary, Troia (a last minute addition), Grace, Bombshell, Xenako and Ryoko Hakubi teleport into a large courtyard.

"Well, this is it," Diana says, as she looks around.

"What place is this?" Binary asked.

"This 'place' is amongst the dark realms," Xenako says, as she checks to make sure her war-axe and other weapons of destruction were ready for use.

"Is that really necessary?" Troia asked.

"Usagi is a warrior...she would understand."

"She happens to be OUR step-mother!"

"Xenako is right," Ryoko says, as she stretches her limbs. "Usagi is like a big sister to me...more like an aunt, but I will fight her without any preconditions."

"This...pace makes me nervous," Bombshell says.

"That makes the two of us," Grace says.

She-Hulk looks at her drinking buddy with a smirk.

"You're not thinkiing of backing out, are you, Choi?"

"Me? Please. I'm more that capable of putting that woman down."

"Diana?" Troia says with concerned.

Wonder Woman turns around to face her allies.

"Usagi may...employ things that could become bothersome. If any of you want to return to the TARDIS-"

"No way!" Grace says. "I'm not afraid of ANYTHING that is used against us!"

"I AM GLAD THAT YOU AGREE, GRACE," says a booming voice.

BOOM!

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Trigona laughed maniacally. "I'm glad that you all came to see me."

"Step-mother, please, let us help you," Diana says.

"Oh, I don't think so. I LIKE the new me. If you want me to go back to being a 'good girl', you have to make me."

"Fine by us!" Grace and Ryoko says in unison, as the two of them ran up and bashed Trigona away.

BOOM!

"Grace, no-!" Diana yelled.

"It's too late, sister," Xenako says, as she puts on her Grecian war helm. "The dice has been cast."

Meanwhile, within the TARDIS...

"Everyone is ready?" Clea says, as she and the other women sit around in a circle, with Donna Noble as a part of the group.

The other women nodded.

"Be warned," Raven began. "My father is powerful...even in death."

"All I want is to help Usagi," Mary Marvel says.

"We all do," Phoenix interjects.

"Speak for yourselves," Princess Ayeka says, with a huff.

Emma Frost merely laughs.

Shall we get started?" Clea asked.

After a few minutes of meditation, the women enters the immaterial plane that represented mind, soul and life force of the Moon Princess. The fight to save Sailor Moon has begun.

**Tbc.**


	56. Chapter 56

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: There is a correction to be made. "Miko Mido" is actually on Batwoman's squad, and "Arrowette" is on American Dream's squad. Sorry for the mistake.**

* * *

**Part 56**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I hope Ranma is okay," Miko says, as she, Batwoman, Susan ("The Invisible Woman") Richards and Elasti-girl ran down a plush corridor.

"I'm sure he is," the Invisible Woman replied. She then turns to her squad leader. "Where are we heading?"

"If I am correct, Ranma should be up ahead," Batwoman says, as took out a micro-receiver from her utility belt.

"How is that going to work?" asked Elasti-girl, who was a member of "Doom Patrol". Elasti-girl, a former 1950s B-movie actress, received her powers from inhaling fumes from an active volcano while on location. As a result, she received the power to grow to giant size by stretching her body like a balloon. Ranma had known her back during his days as a Hollywood stuntman, and had even encouraged her to play the role of the titular character, "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". The side effect of this was the retardation of her aging rate, which is why she looks a young 30-year old, rather than someone closer to the sixty-year old range. Nowadays, Elasti-girl spends her time as a costume superhero, though she does take on the usual B-movies now and again.

"Ranma has an inorganic neural network in his head," Batwoman replied.

"'Inorganic'?"

"Anything 'inorganic' can be grown to simulate non-organic material, such as metal alloys and silicon," Susan says matter-of-factly.

Miko, Batwoman and Elasti-Girl look at the Invisible Woman as if she had grown a second head.

"What? I DO live with a genius, you know."

"So there is something inside my Ranma's brain?" Miko says with concern.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Batwoman says. "From what I know, he's had for a long time, and it's completely natural."

"Oh."

Batwoman then looks down at her transceiver.

"We should be at our destination real soon-"

Suddenly, the women feel a wave of empathy that could only be described as "erotic".

"Gah!" Batwoman says, as she falls down onto the floor, while dropping her receiver.

"What…is this…?" Susan managed to say.

Elasti-girl could only twitch in response.

However, Miko Mido was unaffected by these sensations. So she scans the foyer, and sees the source. It was a Japanese statue dedicated to the fertility spirit, and its appearance left nothing to the imagination.

"This…statue is the source," Miko says, as she goes over to examine it.

"Can…you deactivate it?" Susan managed to ask.

"Hmmm…no."

"No?"

"If I try to, it will set off an empathic pulse that will spread throughout the castle. However…"

Miko turns to Susan.

"Mrs. Richards, can you form a shield around the artifact?"

"Y-yes," Susan says, as she projected her mind to form a barrier around the artifact. That had the effect of lessening the power of the totem.

"Are you three okay?" Miko says, as she helps Batwoman up to her feet, while Susan helps up Elasti-girl.

"Yes," Batwoman replied. "If I may ask-"

"Um, my shinobi expertise involves this kind of stuff on a routine basis."

"You mean…you have-" Elasti-girl says with astonishment.

"Yes, and it's not something that I would like to brag about, either. Okay?"

"Certainly, Miss Mido," Batwoman says, as she re-established her decorum. "Let's go."

And with that, the four take off running.

"Um, Miko?" Elasti-girl begins to ask.

"Yes?"

"Can we partner up the next time you go to work?"

"…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma-onna was thankful that Usagi was gone, but there was still the matter of trying to escape from her predicament. And then, she though up a rather painful way of solving her predicament.

"Here goes nothing," Ranma-onna says to herself, as she began to smack her hand repeatedly on the bedpost, until it was a lump of flesh.

"GAH!" Ranma-onna yelled in pain. "Man, that hurts."

However, the gruesome action seemed to work, since it allowed Ranma-onna to easily slip through the binds, since it could not tell the difference between broken flesh and well flesh.

Ranma-onna looked at her mangled right hand.

"This is going to take some time," she says to herself, as she gets started to work on her other binds.

Meanwhile…

"HOHOHOHOHO-!" Trigona laughed, as she took Grace's body, and pounded her stepdaughter Troia into the ground with it.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

With both Grace and Troia sufficiently unconscious, Trigona attempts to turn face her other stepdaughters.

WHIP!

The magic lasso had ensnared Trigona. NOTHING could break the golden rope that was forged from the Girdle of Gaia.

"Now!" Wonder Woman yelled, who wiped the blood from her eyes.

She-Hulk, who fell earlier in battle, manages ram a stone column into Trigona's stomach.

BOOM!

Trigona spewed the contents of her stomach onto the stone surface, as she tried to breathe.

"Ayyyyyyy-HA!" Xenako yelled, as she rammed her sword into her stepmother's chest.

"For Tenchi!" Ryoko yells, as she ran her own energy sword from the rear.

CHOK! CHOK!

"GAH!" Trigona yelled in pain, as she struggled to maintain her balance.

"Hit her hard!" Xenako yelled to Bombshell and Binary.

Bombshell, mistress of the quantum state, and Binary, wielder of a star, unleashed a stream of heat and energy that quickly raised the surrounding temperature.

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile, another battle was taken place, this time in the Mind and Spirit…

"Stop this, Usagi!" Phoenix yelled, as she was locked hand-in-hand with her old friend and former teacher.

The Moon Princess, Serena, had a glazed look in her eyes, while a red serpent was wrapped around her neck.

"You can try to talk to the Moon Princess, Phoenix, but she is mine!" the Serpent says.

Meanwhile, Mary Marvel, Clea, Emma Frost and Ayeka were fighting other aspects of Usagi's personality, in the form of various identities she had had in the past.

"You cannot defeat me, Mary," Lady Shazam says, as she used her magic lightning to change Mary back to normal.

"It's not about defeating you!" Mary yelled, as she dodged the attack. "It's about saving you!"

"Thou art but a mere mystic, witch," Serena Thordis proclaimed, as she sent bolts of lightning Clea. "Have at thee!"

Clea brought up a mystic shield known as "The Armor of Cyttorok", the same source that fuels the power of the unstoppable Juggernaut.

FWAK!

"Maybe Mary and I should switch places," Clea says to herself. "At least Emma has a better time at her foe."

"Speak for yourself," says the telepath Emma Frost, as she faces the living incarnation of Leviathan, the ruler of the Cenonbites.

"It is time to play," Usagi the Leviathan (blue skinned version with Goth sensibilities) says, as she used her metal, spider limbs (fused on her back like the super-villain Dr. Octopus) on her latest victim. So far, the battle on the mindscape was stalemated by the fact Frost, a supreme telepath, could create mental projects and objects, such swords, shields and armor.

FWAK!

That is why the various chains and hooks have yet to do any damage to Emma…thus far.

"You shall be remade in my own image, Emma Frost," Leviathan says.

"I DON'T think so…"

"Ayeka, I apologize for this," says the Silver Sailor Moon, as she unleashed cosmic energies into Princess Ayeka's person. Ayeka used her own "light wings" and ability to defend herself against the herald of Galactus.

"So am I, Big Sister," Ayeka says, as she attacked Silver Sailor Moon with the force of all that she was.

FWOOSH!

"The power of Tsunami Herself shall protect me…and strengthen me!"

Silver Sailor Moon (who was silver and shiny like the Silver Surfer), blocked the attack with her hands.

"Then let the battle be joined."

Meanwhile, Raven was confronting Minato Kazuya, the former "Forth Hokage". However, unlike the other phantoms, Raven was seemingly able to reach Minato.

"Minato, you know that this is wrong," says Raven, as she held her own again the Rasengan with the force of her darkness. Raven was hoping that Minato was distinctive enough that she could reach him.

"You sacrificed your life to save you village."

Minato began to falter, as memories of what he had to do began to creep to the fore.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Minato yelled, as he threw away his energy sphere. "No…"

Raven ceased her counterattack.

"Will you help me save yourself?" Raven asked.

Minato looks up at the young woman. The fact that she was able to conquer her own darkness said much.

"Fine. Tell me what to do…"

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**SMST: Hero Initiative**

* * *

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: As a reminder, "SMST: Hero Initiative" is "ongoing", though it will cover the 2008-09 (CE) time span. When all the other stories have been concluded, only then will this story get "wrapped-up". C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 57**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This way," American Dream says, as she directed her squad to the other end of the dungeon. American Dream was the child of two heroes: the legendary Captain America and Sailor Moon, having been born and raised during Ranma and Usagi's separation period.

"How far are we?" Arrowette says, as she ran with her sisters American Dream and Batgirl, as well as with veteran hero—and Avenger—"The Wasp". Arrowette was also Usagi's daughter, though her father was the ladies' man "Green Arrow". And 'Arrow and Usagi hooked up on a lark—ONE time—when Usagi used the alternate guise "Arrowette" herself…when she went underground as a "fake" superhero as the "original" Arrowette for the rogue superhero team "Suicide Squad". Batgirl, on the other hand, was the daughter of Ranma and Lady Shiva. Shiva wanted a strong sire for her "perfect" child, and challenged Ranma to mortal combat…with benefits.

Incidentally, Ranma did not blame his wife for any of her liaisons, since he was guilty of the same thing, nor did he treat the children of such unions with contempt. In fact, more times than not, he would help raise them as his own, which is why Ranma and Usagi, as a couple, didn't have kids of their own again until the 1990s, long after Kenshin had been born in the year 1900. And with Usagi unable to conceive again, due to her unique brand of immortality, Ranma could have the luxury of being a "new" father of Miko Mido's child…and a mother—as "Naru Osaka"—of her own. In fact, he was expecting the birth of two more kids…though their mothers were not Usagi. Cost was never a problem, and neither was there a lack of time in spending with his kids; it was nice to be able to create doppelgangers to fulfill his obligation as a parent.

And Usagi is no different in this manner either.

Batgirl, who doesn't speak when in costume, gives a halt hand gesture.

"What is it?" The Wasp says, as she flutters about in her tiny form.

Batgirl gave off a series of sign language hand gestures.

"What did she say?" Arrowette asked.

American Dream, with her shield slung on her arm, reads the gesture.

"She says she sensed some sort of barrier," American Dream says. "Batgirl, are you using your 'Sharingan'?"

Batgirl nods her head.

"Alright," American Dream says. "Where is the source?"

Batgirl scans the room, and then points out the statue dedicated the Japanese fertility spirit.

"Ew," Arrowette says in disgust. "Why is Mom doing this?"

"You know," Wasp began, "ever since we got here, it's like we've been inside Usagi's twisted fantasy."

"I…know that Mother can be a bit unusual, but we have to remember that we are facing the darkness in her. This isn't the…Usagi we know and love."

"Ha, speak for your self," the Wasp retorted. The Wasp, originally Janet Van Dyne (Socialite), received her ability to become a tiny person with the wings and proportionate strength of a wasp (with a "stinger blast" energy expulsion ability). It was similar to the same process that accidentally gave Peter Parker his powers to become "Spider Man". "And they accuse me of my own dalliance."

"Do you mind?" Arrowette yelled. "That's my Mom you're talking about!"

"And besides, we have to get THROUGH this obstacle," American Dream says, as she un-slings her shield. She was about to throw it at the artifact, when Batgirl immediately stops her.

"What is it?"

Batgirl gave some hand signs, and then points at the jewel.

"What did she say?" Arrowette asks.

"The moment I shatter the statue, the magic within will expand," American dream says. "The moment I do, the secondary trap gets sprung. And we don't want THAT."

"So, what are we going to do?" Wasp says.

Batgirl looks at the scene, before giving off more hand gestures.

"Got," American Dream says. "Arrowette, when I give the cue, sling your arrow. Wasp, please use that mirror over there to reflect your stinger blast. You would to push the jewel on that artifact away, but in front of that grate. Arrowette, release an arrow, so that the jewel gets forced into the grate's hole. We only have moments before the artifact activates. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Arrowette says, as she gets an arrow from her quiver, and then notches it.

"Ready…now!"

The star-spangled American Dream throws her shield, smashing the artifact in the process.

SMASH!

With the jewel loosened, Wasp discharges a concentrated blast in a 'trick-shot' manner.

ZAP!

PING!

SMACK!

Arrowette sees this, and pulls her bow, using the zen art of Kyudo as her guide.

FLICK!

WAP!

The jewel falls through the hole.

"We did it!" the Wasp says with glee.

"Of course, we did," Arrowette says. "I'm that good."

"Regardless, it's time to free some people," American Dream says, as she kicks down the heavy door.

THOOM!

"Let's go!" American Dream says, as she runs down the hall.

"Show off!" Arrowette says, as she and the others run behind American Dream…

Meanwhile…

"Nnngg!" Ranma-onna says, as she forced her left foot to heal at a rapid rate. Thanks to a combination of things (like bio-feedback, for instance), her foot was soon as good new.

Tentatively, Ranma-onna got on her feet.

"Whoa," Ranma-onna says, as she wobbled a bit. After a few minutes of getting her bearings straight, she was back on her feet.

"There we go…I better go get the Doc…"

Ranma-onna opens the door, and looks around the hall. There were only three doors, and one of them was facing directly hers. Taking a gamble, Ranma-onna goes to that door, and opens it-

"Gah!" Ranma-onna yells, as she turns away with a blush. "Puts some clothes on, man!"

"As you can see, I'm a bit tied up, Ranma," the Doctor says, as he pulls his chains. "And you are in no better state than I am."

"That's because…well…forget it!" Ranma-onna says, as she goes to the Doctor side. "We got to do something!"

"Well, we can't, unless we spring this trap," the Doctor says, as he motions to the fertility artifact to the side. "These chains are keyed to THAT thing."

"Man, I wish someone else was here," Ranma-onna says. "Doc, where is your sonic screwdriver?"

"It's over in my pants."

Ranma-onna nods her head, and goes to the Doc's pants. She then takes the device out.

"Alright, now, hang on-" Ranma-onna says, as she points the device at the chains, after putting it on wide setting.

TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

CHAK!

The chains easily fall away.

"Thank goodness," the Doctor says, as he gets up. "We better-"

SLAM!

Upon hearing the sounds of an activated device, Batwoman and her squad enters the room…and sees a nude Ranma-onna with an equally nude Doctor. Needless to say, there was a slight misunderstanding.

"Wow," Batwoman says.

"Oh, dear," Susan says.

"Huh, I didn't know you were like THAT, Saotome," Elasti-Girl smirked.

"Ranma, how could you?" Miko cried out. "And here we thought that you were being harmed, but finding you like THIS-!"

"Miko, it's not what you think!" Ranma-onna protested.

"Ladies," the Doctor says, as he begins to put on his clothes. "Do you mind?"

"Er…right," Batwoman says. She then turns to Ranma-onna. "I have a spare collapsible jump suit with me, if you need it…"

The aforementioned jumpsuit uses the same properties as the costume that belongs to the hero "The Flash". Such an outfit could be collapsed inside the space of nice size ring…or a utility belt.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Ranma-onna says.

Meanwhile, a two-front war was raging. In the physical world…

"ENOUGH!" Trigona yelled, as she powered up her aura.

FWOOSH!

"I…can't hold on-!" Wonder Woman yelled, as she and the others were blown away.

And in the spiritual world…

"Ahhh-!" the women within Trigona were knocked back, as Donna Noble, Trigona's mole, showed her true colors, so to speak, when she attack them.

"Excellent," says Trigon, as he slithered around the Moon Princess' neck as a red serpent. "This day…is MINE."

"No, it isn't, Father," says Raven, as she and Minato appears.

"Impossible!" Trigon yells. "You should be mine to control!"

"No…I am NO ONE to control!" Minato yelled. "I will NOT be used to harm others, not now…not ever!"

Raven and Minato attacked as one. While Raven subdued Donna, Minato threw a Rasengan into the Moon Princess herself.

FRAK!

"No!" Trigon yelled, as he fell off of the Moon Princess.

Before disappearing, along with the other aspects of Usagi, Minato then threw a series of kunai into Trigon's body, attaching it on the dreamscape.

"SSSSSS-!"

Minato turns to look at Raven.

"Thank you…for reminding me of what is truly worth protecting…"

And then he was gone.

At the same time, this action had a domino effect…

"What…what's happening?" Ryoko says, as she and the others see a motionless Trigona.

"I don't know, but I'm taking advantage of this!" Grace says, just as she was about to hit Trigona…only to be stopped by Troia.

"Huh?"

"No," Troia says.

"But she attacked us!"

"And we would be no better," Troia says.

Xenako turns to her sister.

"Diana, it's your call," Xenako says.

"Oh, so you decided to be peaceful, huh?" She-Hulk smirked.

"No, but I am willing to give peace a chance."

Diana grabs her golden lasso.

"Trigona, I command the real you to return!" Diana called out.

Inside Trigona's mind…

The Moon Princess wakes up, and sees this devastation.

"Oh, my," the Moon Princess says. "Did I…did I do all this?"

"Yes…and no," Raven says. "My father Trigon used you to create a new body for him, while you were in his thrall."

"This is NOT the last time I will attempt to return to the mortal planes!" Trigona says. "Somehow…somewhere, I shall return!"

The Moon Princess Serena shook her head, as she reflected upon her actions…

"Then, it is fate that I will take the next logical step," The Moon Princess says. "And perhaps balance will be made…"

"Princess, no!" Raven says, as she watched as the Moon Princess absorbed Trigon entirely…

FWOOSH!

Raven and the others found themselves back in their own bodies.

"Come, let's go!" Raven yelled uncharacteristically.

"I will tend to Miss Noble," Emma Frost says, as the other heroes ran outside the TARDIS.

A few minutes, everyone gathered around a motionless Trigona.

"Ranma, what should we do?" The Doctor says, as he examines her.

"I say we take the witch out," Captain America (II) says, as he was about to pull out his gun-"

"No," American Dream says, as she stayed his hand. "Don't dishonor my father's name with this."

"Ranma, it's your call," Tenchi says.

Ranma, back in male form, looked at his cousin.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm…fine, I guess."

"Big Sister has a lot a nerve doing what she did," Ayeka says. "Humph!"

"Everyone, look," The Human Torch says, as he points to Trigona.

Slowly, but surely, Trigona—aka "Red Hulkusagi"—reverts to normal.

"Uhhhh…" Usagi says, as she almost fell.

"I got you, babe," Ranma says.

"Ranma?" Usagi says. "What happened?"

Ranma looks around the courtyard.

"Nothing but another adventure."

"Oh…"

And with that, Usagi fell right to sleep.

As Ranma picks up Usagi, he turns to Superman.

"Kal-"

"We know," Superman says. "And there will be plenty of time to…sort this thing out."

"I do want to know what happened to my Father," Raven says.

"What did you see?" Ranma asked.

"The last thing we saw was Usagi grabbing Trigon," Phoenix replied.

"I see…"

"What happened, pal?" Wolverine says.

Ranma looked at his sleeping wife, and then at Raven.

"Your father is now your mother."

"…"

"I don't understand," Mary Marvel replied.

"Neither do I, but from what I have seen in the past, what is left of Trigon has been fully incorporated into Usagi."

"But why would she do that?" Spider-Man asked.

"No matter the type of disposition Usagi may have, she will always be Usagi. Tell, all of you, did she REALLY hurt you?"

The males all scratched their heads, but could not honestly answer that question.

"Exactly. Even when 'evil', Usagi is more harmless than dangerous…unless it is a life and death matter towards those she cares about."

"What are you going to do now, father?" Diana asked.

"We deal with the situation…one day at a time."

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's what happened," Usagi says, as she sips her tea. Of course, she left out the more salacious stuff of exactly what she did, but her parents and daughter Lara (aka "Power Woman") need not know THAT.

"Usagi, I don't know what to say, but I am glad that you told us," Ikuko says, as she places a hand on Usagi's knee.

"WAHHHHHHH-!" Ken cried out. "My daughter is promiscuous!"

"Daddy!" Usagi replied in embarrassment. "It wasn't me!"

"But-"

"Ken, we have to deal with the fact that our…little girl is no longer a child, as difficult as it may take."

"Whoa, Mom," Lara says. "That is some tale."

"Yes, I suppose so. Look, I better get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Ah, I have a…moonlighting job," Usagi says, as she stands up.

"Well, we should talk some more, okay?" Ken says.

"Please?" Ikuko begs.

"I will. Lara, I talk to you later."

A few minutes later, Usagi was standing outside of her house.

"I hate this part," Usagi says, as she snaps her fingers.

FWOOSH!

Flames engulf Usagi, as she teleports to one of the eighteen levels of Diyu…the Eastern realm of the Underworld. At the same time, she resumes her Trigona form, as she sits on a throne…as one of the Yama Kings.

Trigona sighs, as she oversees the punishment of sex offenders of all kinds, which usually means being boiled in oil for all of Eternity.

"How ironic," Trigona says, tuning out the pleas for mercy.

"It is but a price that you need to pay for your own sins…Mother," says a familiar voice.

Trigona looks at her new daughter…Raven.

"Come here to gloat?"

"Not at all," Raven says, as she floated over to Trigona's side. "At least in this case, you are a part of the cosmic wheel of justice…instead of as an enemy of it."

"Perhaps, but the fact that the Morning Star called in my favor leaves things much to be desired," Trigona says, as she turns towards Raven. "I suppose that trying to save one's son from eternal damnation is something that I have to pay."

The price for taking the place of a Yama King, one that Ranma, as the Izanagi, had killed in combat, was steep…but worth it. Genshin Rantsu, Usagi and Ranma's son, was to be sent to Diyu for his crimes against Humankind. Usagi, while in preparation for the Demon Tournament a few years back, cut a deal that would allow her to bear her son's burden…using the Lucifer the Morningstar as an intermediary between her and the Jade Emperor, who had not forgave Ranma for what had happened many years before. However, due to the purity of the Moon Princess, nothing could be done to call in that favor…that is until the Red Hulkusagi situation happened. Usagi racked up enough bad karmic points in a single time frame, including absorbing a demon lord, that the Jade Emperor was finally able to call in that favor. Now, Usagi, as Trigona, was a Yama "Queen", in charge of punishing those who abuse love and sex. However, in the grand scheme of things, a new cosmic balance has been made, with Serena Thordis as a ruler in one of the Heavens, and with Trigona as a ruler in of the Hells. Thus, the stage was set for the birth of a new…FIFTH WORLD, an age when new gods and heroes will walk the Earth in the guise of Humankind.

Of course, Usagi has not told Ranma any of this, and plan on keeping it that way.

"So…you want to play a game of chess or something?" Trigona asked.

"How so?"

"It is my job to test Humankind's moral compass…whatever THAT means. So, I will be using the Brother Blood to test your Titans at various times from this point forward. And if they lose…I claim the Earth for the Yama Kings."

"Isn't that…evil?"

"Duh! But it's something that I got to do, as a part of my new…job. Hey, at least I'm telling you this up front, you know."

Raven sighs.  
"I know. But for once, I wish I had a normal parent-child relationship."

"You're NOT kidding. But…at least we had this talk."

"Perhaps…"

"Look, we can go to lunch and do some shopping. There is the other me(s) out there to do that, at least."

"…"

"Please?"

Raven looks at her new mother.

"Alright…it's a date."

**Tbc.**


	58. Chapter 58

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 58**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The realm known simply as "Hell" has many incarnations and names, and possesses a variety of geographical locations. For the most part, it mirrors the political boundaries of the Earth realm, as does the realm of "Heaven". Of course, Heaven, Hell and everything else exist is the so-called "Umbra" (or "Immateria", if one is to be politically correct). When "Creation" (or simply "Reality", for those who are less spiritually inclined) was "new", the Universe and the Umbra existed as one. Then something happened that separated Creation into the familiar two halves. No one knows what happened, though very few cared to know, for that matter…

On this day, Trigona was playing host to a guest. She was the Yama Lord of the 5th Level of Diyu—Chamber of Oil Caudrons (to punish sex offenders)—and of the 6th Level of Diyu—Dismemberment by Sawing (to punish those who force others into prostitution)—and was the least powerful of the Yama Kings. Only the god of death Yanluo Wang, the king of Diyu, was more powerful than all the Yama Kings combined. Normally, Trigona would not care about such things. Although Trigona was in Hell, she did like punishing wrongdoers in the appropriate manner…given that she herself had been abused in a similar fashion. However, the arrival of her latest guest may have sparked her ambitions…

"So, let me get this straight," Trigona mused. "I help you take out Neron, and I get help to do…what?"

The demon lord "Satanus" (who looked like a humanoid version of a Balrog, and wore armor) smirks.

"My dear, you help me to become the ruler of Gehenna, and I pledge my support when you take down Yanluo."

"Gehenna" was the Christian Hell. As far as "Hells" go, there are nine known "versions": Diyu (Chinese), Duat (Egyptian), Gehenna, Hades (Olympian), Hel (Norse, and is ruled by Hild), Jahannam (Muslim), Naraka (Hindu), Sheol (Jewish) and Yomi (Japanese, and is where the Shikima Realm lies). To be sure, this does not include other Hells in existence—some as old as Creation—and "limbos" of varying kinds pepper the landscape. And the total number of dark hives, lands of the dead (i.e. ghosts and specters), cauls, demon bodes and other assorted realms that exist dwarf the imagination. But regardless of the types of realms there are in "Hell" (or simply called "The Underworld" or "Dark Umbra"), at the very center lies Oblivion (or simply called "The Abyss"). It said that when the Reality ends, it would be at the hands of Oblivion, which will swallow EVERYTHING.

In the meantime, there are other things more pressing.

"Why would you think I want to become the Queen of Diyu?" Trigona said, as she clasped her hands. And why should I trust YOU?"

"Because I know that you are destined to bring Creation into balance. And when THAT happens, I want to be on the 'winning side'."

"Humph. I only allowed this audience because you happened to be the son of Valrem…the previous guardian of the Rock of Eternity, known as 'Shazam'. And he was the one who not only gave me the power of the Lords of Magic, but also taught me how to enhance my own magical prowess as 'Lady Shazam'. And besides, I still haven't forgotten the fact that you had teamed up with Oggar to take over the Rock."

"Be as it may, things changed. Example: you are a demon now."

"Only an aspect of myself, my friend."

"But it is a significant one…Usagi."

Trigona stood up. The flame around her aura seemingly increases in intensity.

"DON'T use that name when I am like this, Satannus. Not here. I don't want my husband to learn of what I've become. This place has ears…sometimes literally."

Trigona sits back down.

"And Ranma does not know the fact that I and Leviathan are still one and the same...or other darker aspects of myself. So do NOT mention anything about this to him, understand?"

"As you wish. However, my offer still stands."

Trigona sits back down on her throne.

"If it is my destiny to be the ruler of Diyu, then so be it. I'll help you seize control of Gehenna from that pompous fool Neron."

"Thank you," Satannus says.

"Now, leave…I have others to attend to."

"Of course," Satannus says with a bow, before disappearing in a blaze of fire.

FWOOSH!

Trigona sighed, as she goes her bedchambers. Her palace was the mirror of the castle of the late Moon Kingdom. Instead of white crystal, the palace in Diyu was dark and pumice-like. The place served its purpose as reminder of what she was…

Trigona enters her chambers, and sees her other guests resting comfortably.

"Ah, I see that you have started before me," Trigona says with a smirk.

Siekima, the ruler of the Shikima, and his wife Maria sits up.

"You were away for a while for a while," Maria says. "And husband was so enthralled with anticipation that, well…he's just practically bursting at the seems."

"Hey, I had to save myself for months, knowing that you and I were to…you know."

"Riiight," Trigona says, as she disrobed.

"And I do like the new look."

"Yes, you do look great with red skin and antlers, Usagi," Maria says.

Trigona sighed. Even though she did not want to be referred to as 'Usagi' while in her Trigona form, she considered Siekima and Maria to be dear friends…with benefits, of course. This time around, Usagi agreed to be the couple's bedmate in order to allow their daughter Miko to marry her husband Ranma…

"And you certainly have gotten…bigger."

"And here I thought that you two liked me…for me," Trigona says, as she crawled into bed. "Oh, and by the way, I brought along plenty of temporary 'Jusenkyo' water. You know…to enhance the experience."

"Ack," Siekima says.

"Don't worry…you can remain male for a little bit. But I want Maria to experience both sides of the sheets."

"Fine, but I really wish Ranma was here."

"Why is that, dear?" Maria asked.

"At least I won't be the ones taking 'one' for the team."

"Actually, he, my other me, a mutual friend, my sister-in-law and my nephew are visiting…my father in Hel."

"I didn't know Ken had died," Maria says.

"No, my other father."

"You mean, Q?" Siekima asked.

"No, I have…dang, this is going to get complicated."

"No, kidding."

Meanwhile, Ranma, Serena Thordis, Hild, Nabiki Lokidis and Nabiki's son Sleipnir, a powerful, eight-legged horse, were going down a desolate path. Unlike the familiar types of hells, Hel was an icy, lifeless place where the dishonored dead reside.

"I want to know why thou has allowed my father- I mean, Odin to remain here, Hild," Thordis says. She then shook her head violently.

"Usagi?" Ranma says, as he held his powerful-looking wife, who was a contrast to her usual lithe form.

"Sorry, husband," Thordis says. "These…new memories of mine are quite disturbing."

"Hild, hast father chosen to remain here?" Nabiki says, having long since given up trying to separate her own memories from that of the Trickster.

"I don't know why, but Lord Odin insists on being here," Hild says. "And what's with the Elizabethan speak anyway?"

"Habbit?"

"Whatever," Ranma says. "The sooner I get out of here, the better."

Soon the group came upon a struggle. An older, but powerful man appears to be fighting a demon horde.

"Odin," Nabiki says quietly, as she steady her son.

"Hild!" Thordis says, as she turns to face Hild with blazing eyes. "Is this your doing?"

"Not I," Hild replied. Technically, Thordis, having been made the Lord of Asgard, was her direct counterpart, and was her equal…as far as the Norse were concerned.

"These lands do have vagabonds."

"Whatever the case, the old man needs help," Ranma says, as he charged forward, only to be stopped by Thordis.

"I say thee nay, husband!" Thordis says. "It will be by my hand…and by my honor alone that will save Odin!"

Ranma was a bit torn, but nodded his consent for his wife to proceed alone.

"Thank you," Thordis says, as she proceeds to rush the demons.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thordis roared, as she bashed in a demon's head in.

"Hey" Hild yelled. "Ask ME first before killing my 'employees'!"

"Hild, we all know that they'll regenerate," Ranma says flatly.

"Sister does have nice form," Nabiki says, as she munches on poki sticks. She then turns to Sleipnir. "What do you think, son?"

Sleipnir simply brays in agreement.

With the final minor demon dispatched, Thordis turns to the older man.

"Fa- Odin, are you able to get up?"

Odin looks at his new daughter.

"Aye," Odin says, as he stands. He then takes a look at Thordis. You are looking well, Thordis…and healthy, too."

Thordis blushed a bit.

"Th-thank you," Thordis looks down with a blush.

Odin chuckled. He then turns to face the approaching others.

"Ah, young sir," Odin says, as he sheaths his sword. "Now that my new daughter is the Lord of Asgard, do you still wear the pants in the relationship?"

"Hey, I'm the man of MY household, pal."

"I hear that you like to cook," Lokidis says slyly, knowing that Odin's definition of "man amongst men" was worst than Genma's.

"WHAT?" Odin raged, as his aura dwarfed everyone present.

"Gah!" Ranma says, as he was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of his aura.

"Odin, please," Thordis says, as she places a hand on Odin's left shoulder.

"My apologies," Odin says, as he cleared his throat.

"Father?" Lokidis says

Odin turns Lokidis.

"And you have been reconfigured as well," Odin says. "I consider this…a wonderful change."

"Hey, um, about that-" Thordis says.

"Yes," Odin says, as he stares out into the distance. "I will explain why all this is necessary, if the Norse are to see the Fifth Age."

**Tbc.**


	59. Chapter 59

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 59**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"More sake, please!" Jiraiya yelled, as he waved to the innkeeper.

Katrina ("Spy Smasher") Armstrong, with her arms folded, looks down. In exchange for some information of this prefecture, she was to provide sustenance for her "host". However, so far, the only thing that the older man has been providing Spy Smasher was the bill.

Spy Smasher looks up.

"Look, I agreed to buy you and your companions lunch for some assistance, Mister…?"

"'Jiraiya' is my name…being a ladies' man and teacher of the shinobi arts is the game," Jiraiya says, as he flips open a fan to stylize his intentions. "I wish that you would remember that."

"Whatever. So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Certainly, my dear. After I finish my sake."

"Grrrrr-!"

"And besides…it looks like your male companion is enjoying himself as well."

Katrina turns to see "Mister Immortal" have a good time with the serving ladies.

"Craig!"

"Ah, to see the affairs of the heart a play between two lovers."

"He's NOT my lover!" Katrina yells.

Everyone in Inn turns to face towards Katrina, who shrunk slightly from embarrassment.

"Well, your friend is a man after my own heart. Innkeeper! I'm waiting on that sake…!"

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura and Squirrel were milling about the abandoned temple just outside of town. Earlier, it was decided that the adults would go to town, while the younger kids would camp out a bit. While on the way, the three ran into an injured, masked ninja (who looked like a skateboarder). They took the injured person with her, not knowing that they, like the victim, were being followed. And it was there that Naruto discovered that their new friend was really-

"A GIRL?" Naruto yells.

"I could have told you that, Naruto," Squirrel-Girl says, as she munches on some poki stick.

"How is that possible, Doreen?" Sakura asked.

"Why, I smelled her," Doreen says, which elicit a gross-out expression from the pink-haired ninja. "Boys and girls smell differently, especially when they get older."

"I DON'T want to know any more," Naruto says, as he blanched.

Doreen sniffed the air around Naruto.

"You…kind of smell like a girl, too. But it is feint."

"I do NOT!"

"Hey, it's your fault that you do that stupid trick of yours," Sakura says. "And aren't you going to be like your father, Lord Ranstsu."

"But I don't wanna be a girl…half the time!"

"Half the time?" Doreen asked.

"Yes, Naruto's father turns into a girl because of a family curse," says Sakura.

"Oh! So that's why you smell so familiar…"

"Why? Because I'm going to be a GIRL or something?" Naruto smirked.

"No, but I met your mother and father before."

Sakura and Naruto turn to look at each other.

"Um, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Are you here to help us?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm here for training with my friends."

"Oh."

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess," Naruto says with a grin.

"So, what are YOU doing around here?" Doreen asked.

"Um," Naruto stammered, as he sees Sakura's sad expression…

"Did I say anything wrong?"

"Ah, naw," Naruto says. "We're here on a…scouting mission. You know, to get the lay of the land."

"Ah."

"But I want to know is why was SHE being chased," Naruto says, as she turns to the girl with the ski cap.

"Naruto-!" Sakura says, as she bops her fiancé on the head.

BOP!

"Ow!"

Doreen just blinks her eyes in astonishment.

"Can't you see she's not up to it?"

"It's okay," the girl says. "It's just a bruise."

"Well, bruise or NOT…the guys that did this to ya are going to get it. Believe it!"

"Naruto, do you ALWAYS have to say that?" Sakura asked.

"Well…it's a cool catch phrase."

"It's not. Okay?"

"Humph!" Naruto says, as he folds his arms.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Sakura asked the new girl.

The girl looks down.

"My name is 'Sasame Fuuma'," the girl says. "I was running away because I was caught trying to sneak into the lair of the Orochimaruko."

"Huh?" Naruto yells. "That's my Mom!"

"Huh?" Sasame says. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's from our prefecture," Sakura says. "She disappeared when Sasuke…left."

"But you're saying that my Mom is here?" Naruto says with excitement.

"I guess so," Sasame says.

Meanwhile, Doreen sniffs the air. She smelled something different, as if there were others in the immediate area…

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto says, as he turns around to leave the temple. Let's go find them-"

"Naruto, don't!" Doreen says too late, as her new friend gets entangled by-

"Spider-webs'?" Naruto says with wonder.

Meanwhile…

Lady Usashinko, the Orochimaruko, muses on these reports that Kabuto-onna gave her earlier. Her son, Naruto, was in the area, as were Master Jiraiya and one of Naruto's fiancées. Her self-imposed exile has been difficult for her, though the presence of her son Genshin has helped a bit in that regard…

"Um, Usagi," Sasuke Uchiha says, as he enters the Orochimaruko's office. "You wanted to see me?"

Usashinko looks up from her reading.

"Ah, yes," Usagi says, as she smiles broadly. "How have you been?"

"Ah, I'm okay," Sasuke says, as he plops down in a seat. "Genshin is…a tough trainer…maybe more so than Ranma."

"And that's what we agreed to do, right?" Usagi says. "You want to get stronger, so that you can fight your brother on equal terms."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"How would you like to spend a year with me overseas?"

"What do you mean?"

Usagi stands up, and goes to a globe. She casually spins it.

"Throughout my life, I traveled the world—and beyond—to become a stronger person. Like you, others took advantage of my innocence and kindness. And as a result…people that I cared about were hurt."

Usagi turns to face Sasuke.

"Neither I nor Genshin, nor Ranma, for that matter, will stop you from facing your brother Itachi. However, I am concerned about you for AFTER your vengeance has been satisfied."

"What is there but to restore my clan?"

"And how are you going to do that? You think you will be able to register the Uchiha clan as a members of the 'The Association' after 'running away'?"

The association of shinobi, known as the "Go Kamisori Gami Association", is the official governing body that recognizes the so-called "shinobi country" system (such as the Land of Fire, the Land of Water and so forth). All others not recognized are considered "rogue".

Sasuke sits up.

"I DIDN'T run away."

"As far as the world is concerned…you did. And that's a good thing."

"What?"

"To be stronger means that one has to be willing to…sacrifice. You remember when I told you that, correct?"

"Yes. And I chose to leave the Hidden Leaf Village as a result, by 'faking' my kidnapping."

"Correct."

Silence.

"Remember that movie Ranma and I showed you? The last you were in Tokyo?"

"Which one?"

"The called 'Star Wars'."

"Oh, yeah. You said to watch all of the films, in order to get ideas on how to perfect one's training."

"Yes, that's the one. And do you recall the character…'Darth Sidious'?"

"Yes…the guy who pretended to be some chancellor before openly proclaiming his rule. Why?"

"Humph. Did you know that 'Star Wars' is loosely based on the adventures that Ranma and I had?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. In fact, one of my teachers was Sidious himself."

"Then why weren't you in it? I mean, a representation."

"Didn't want to. However, I did sell the story to this filmmaker in America for a nice…return. At one percent for every product sold that's related to the franchise, I need not work ever again…"

"…"

"But I digress. Sidious, if nothing else, was shrewd man. Taught me the true meaning of power. And do you know what he said to me?"

"No, what?"

"He said that power, when used well, is power to be feared. Of course, he tried to kill me in favor for another later on, but I took that lesson to heart…right before I took his head as well as his power."

"I don't remember THAT happening in the films."

"Sasuke, there are levels of 'Reality' that are different from one's own perception. You see, what I just told you came from the memories of a doppelganger, while I, myself, experienced the more familiar themes as seen in 'Star Wars' canon. When she and I merged, we became as one. This is no different that experiencing the memories of a 'shadow clone'."

"I guess so…"

Usagi then goes over to place her hands on Sasuke.

"You have my word that you will have the opportunity to get stronger, and by the time you are ready, not even the Mangekyo Sharingan will be effective. And I won't use you for my own benefit, unlike the intentions that was Orochimaru. All I ask is that when you come with me on this journey that I am proposing, you keep an open mind. That way, you won't have to go through the guilt that I have gone through for the mayhem that I had caused from time-to-time."

Sasuke looks into Usagi's eyes, and sees the sincerity in them. Usagi and Ranma as always been there for him, even if he could never understand their ways…

"Alright…sensei," Sasuke says with a nod.

"Good," Usagi says, as she hugs boy with her eyes closed. "I've already talked to Genshin about this, so he'll take up the next phase of your training after we return home."

Sasuke sighs. He would rather stay in Japan, but he knew that whatever adventures were in store for him would indeed harness his skills. And then, and only then will he kill his older brother.

"You won't regret this," Usagi says, as she opens one eye. That eye changes from that of a snake's (i.e. green with a slit for an iris) to red…with the tomoe marks, thanks to her shape-shifting ability of a "Changeling". Although Usagi did not possess a TRUE Sharingan, and thus could never achieve the "Mangekyo Sharingan" state, her ability to utilize didactic memorization, uncanny clarity and hypnosis was similar to the abilities of other Sharingan users. The irony is that Ranma, who possess the True Sharingan, uses it the least, since he thinks that it's a cheap way to get new skills.

"You won't regret this at all…"

Meanwhile…

"So…you got cursed to be a girl?" Marleen asked, as she winces at the pain of being sutured.

"Yep," Ranma-onna says, as she continues her work. "Got cursed when I was a kid during a martial arts training exercise."

"So, um," Hud began, as he continued to film. "Does your-?"

"Yes, IT disappears," Ranma-onna says, as she cleans the wound. "And I am 'natural' as a girl or as a boy."

"So…have you had sex as a girl?" Jason asked.

"Jason!" exclaimed Lilly. "How rude!"

"It's okay," Ranma-onna says, as she cuts the surgical thread. "To answer your question…none of your business."

"Aw, come on!"

"Jason, just shut up," Rob says. "Can't you see that…Mister Rantsu is busy?"

"It's not everyday we meet a living transsexual, Rob."

Ranma-onna looks up.

"So, you're curious about my condition."

"Well, sure!"

"Fine," Ranma-onna says, as she suddenly takes out a flask, and splashes temporary Jusenkyo water on Jason.

"Hey!" female Jason yelled…before realizing what has happened.

"Whoa, Jason is a chick, too!" Hud says.

Jason feels her chest.

"I got…boobs."

She then checks her pants.

"It's…gone…"

CLUMP!

"Jason!" Lilly says, having seen her boyfriend feint.

"Feh, shows him right," Marleena says with a smirk.

Rob immediately turn to Ranma-onna for answers, but-

"Don't worry, it's temporary," Ranma-onna says, as she finishes bandaging the wound. "Marleen, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a bit…noxious."

"Well, it's better to feel that way, from the effects of the medicine, than what would have happened without it."

"That's what I don't understand," Lilly asked. "How would you prepare for such a thing?"

"The government has dealt with alien species before," Ranma-onna says, as she re-secures her medical kit. "Although there are a variety of species, certain characteristics are common amongst those species that can survive Earth's atmosphere. From that knowledge, medicine can be extrapolated to rid species-to-species viral transmission."

"Um, why can't they use this knowledge to cure AIDS?" Marleen asks.

"How do you think we were able to get this?"

"You're not saying that the government purposely infected people with a disease?" Lilly asked.

"No, but AIDS was an outgrowth of anti-viral research that got out of hand. And because the research was not conducted under the strictest of control systems, it escaped into the general public."

"Then…the people have to know this."

"Then what? Tell the whole world that some agency or company screwed things up? And who would be held accountable?"

"But…so many people have died-"

"And many more will die. It is difficult to 'cure' a man-made virus. And the only thing I can say is that research is being done to find the cure. When? I don't know. I wish I did. But the preliminaries are well under way to find one."

Ranma-onna breathes a sigh of relief, as she shifts back into male form.

"Come, we better get back on top."

"What about Jason?" Rob asked.

"Heh. SHE will be fine."

**Tbc.**


	60. Chapter 60

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 60**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Huh?" Jiraiya says, as he notices that he was in an obvious trap. At his insistence, Jiraiya followed a woman to get a message, and end up walking down a blind ally…surrounded by rogue shinobi. One of carried a rather large sword.

"Tough break, old man!" the man says. "Now give us your money."

Jiraiya ponders these thoughts.

"Actually, no."

"Why, you-!" the man says, as he pulls out his sword-

BANG!

Jiraiya and the rest turn to see Katrina carrying a rather large pistol.

"Break it up, before someone gets hurt," Katrina says. The one known as "Spy Smasher"—a protégé of Usagi Tsukino (who was codenamed "Spy Smasher" during the Cold War), and the daughter of the original "Spy Smasher" (member of the World War II "mystery men" group, the "Squadron of Justice")—had followed Jiraiya upon being suspicious of the woman who was luring him to the message parlor.

"Jiraiya, we have business to attend to."

"Aw, I was about to show this guy that I'm one of the legendary 'Sanin'," Jiraiya whined.

Seeing Jiraiya seemingly distracted, the man with the large sword charges.

"I got you now-"

"No, I got YOU!" Jiraiya says, as he quickly pulls off a Rasengan.

"Wha-?"

POOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!" the man says, as he is blown through a wall.

BAM!

"Impressive, Master Jiraiya," Katrina says with a smirk.

The fallen man looks up.

"Did you say…Jiraiya?" the man said.

"Ha! I indeed I did!" Jiraiya says, as he gets into a stance after performing some fan dance.

"Yes, it is I…the Toad Sage 'Jiraiya', of the legendary 'Sanin'!"

"What?" the man says, as he kowtows. "I, Hanzaki of the Fuuma clan, beg for your forgiveness!"

"Heh!" Jiraiya says, as he smiles.

TING!

Katrina merely rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile, outside of town…

"Hey, you!" Naruto yells, as he spots the culprits. "What the heck is this?"

"Oh, nothing," smirks Kamakiri, who held his pincers at ready. "Just your deaths."

"Naruto, look!" Sakura says, as she points to the ground.

A large hole began to open up, and was threatening to swallow the abandoned temple.

"Ah, great!"

"What are we going to do?" Sasame asked.

"Maybe I can help?" Squirrel-Girl asked.

"What can YOU do?"

"I don't know, but I can try."

Naruto smiles.

"I like your style, Doreen."

He then turns to the problem. There were only moments left before it was too late…

"GOT it! Shadow Clone!"

POOF!

Now, there were a dozens of Naruto(s).

"Ooooo," Squirrel-Girl says.

"Come on!" Naruto(s) yell, as he/they jumped above the pit.

"Wait for me!" Squirrel-Girl says, as she jumped as well. Using the proportionate abilities of a…squirrel, Squirrel-Girl leaped and jumped onto the heads of Naruto's clones.

TONK! TONK! TONK-!

"Hey!" Naruto(s) yell.

"Sorry!" Squirrel-Girl says apologetically.

Quickly, she landed in front of Jigumo, the spider-man.

"You should stop this, you know," Squirrel-Girl says.

"No foreigner tells ME what to do!" Jigumo yells. "Spider Jutsu Technique: Web-Trap!"

Jigumo spews a web-like net from his mouth, entangling Squirrel-Girl in the process.

"Got you!"

Squirrel-Girl tried to free herself, but the webbing was like steel cables.

"Urg!"

Struggle all you like, girl, but nothing can break THAT webbing!"

Squirrel-Girl ceases her attempts at freeing herself, and then turns to the man.

"Are you related to 'Spider-Man'?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," Squirrel-Girl says, as she began chirping loudly.

"What is that retched sound?"

"Oh, I'm just calling my new friends."

"Who? That kid in the orange jumpsuit?"

"No, my OTHER friends."

Jigumo was still perplexed as the strange girl's meaning, when suddenly-

SKREEE!

Dozens of squirrels begin attacking the rogue shinobi.

"Ah! Get them off of me-!"

"Told you."

Meanwhile, Naruto uses his Rasengan to blow Kagerou out of her hole. The deformed shinobi was taken by surprise the power of the attack.

"Ah!"

"You'll pay for hurting her!" says the Kamikiri, as he lunged forward-

"Hey!" Sakura yells, as she takes out a flour bag from her pouch. She had picked up some of the skill of Ukyo Kuonji, ever since she decided to apprentice herself as a would-be okonomiyaki chef. "Catch!"

POOF!

Kamikiri coughed, as his vision was obscured.

"Where is that little-?"

KLONK!

Kamikiri goes down, after being hit on the head by a miniature grill.

"Good thing I always keep my cooking gear with me, just like Ukyo-sensei tells me too," Sakura says, with a self-satisfied grin. She hope to one day earn her own battle spatula…

Sasame wondered where her new acquaintance had room to carry all her stuff.

Meanwhile…

"I…do not understand, Father," Serena Thordis says, as she spoke to Odin.

"Aye, lass," Odin says, as he sighed. "Sometimes I do not understand the ways of the Wyrd myself…"

"Father, you said something about the Fifth World…?" Nabiki Lokidis asked.

"Yes, of course. As you all know, all gods go through a period of death and rebirth," Odin says.

"Yeah, it's called 'Ragnarok'," Ranma says. "And lately, we've been going through something like that, when…the New Gods were being killed by the Source with the help of Darkseid."

FLASHBACK!

Tigra raged, as the power of Eclipso fueled her desire for vengeance. She took a more sinister expression, as her ears went pointy, her eyes went red, and one-half of her face was black.

"You…you bastard!" Tigra roared, as she rounded on Darkseid. "You murdered our children-!"

"A necessary outcome, my dear Tigra," the Lord of Darkness says, as surveyed his handiwork. "Soon, the worlds of Apokolips and New Genesis will reform 'Urgrund', which will usher in the start of the Fifth Age of the gods."

Upon the return of Lex Luthor to Earth, after disappearing with Darkseid towards the end of the latest invasion of Earth a few before, trouble began to occur for Earth's metahuman community.

First, Luthor tried to kill his own daughter for leadership of the Secret Society of Supervillains, forcing her to assume the identity of "Mockingbird", as she led her "Secret Six" to sabotage Luthor's efforts to organize a campaign to take over the world. The end result was that most of the supervillains were now stuck on a planet known as "Hell World", a dangerous planet that served as a prison.

Secondly, in an attempt to distract the superheroes, Luthor initiated a plan that would cause the United States government to force all costume superheroes to register with the government. After all, only "criminals" would not be "good citizens". Thus, through Checkmate and SHIELD, a "civil war" within the superhero community took place, and was exasperated with the inclusion of the cyber-tech "OMACs" (One Man Army Corp)—an upgrade to the anti-mutant constructs known as "Sentinels".

Third, Darkseid sent his mistress "Lady Styx" to create enough chaos to cause an interstellar war between alien powers, with Rann (a society of hyper-scientists) and Thanagar (home of the Hawkmen) being at the center. Lady Styx was also responsible for Annihilus' participation, having struck a partnership of sorts.

Fourth, Darkseid sent Eclipso, then in the body of a female named Jean Loring, to manipulate a host-less "Specter". The Specter was the embodiment of the Wrath of God, whose sole purpose was to mete out just punishment. Unfortunately, without a host, the Specter was manipulated into going after the supernatural and paranormal communities, resulting in the end of the Ninth Age of Magic. Usagi Tsukino, as "Sailor Cosmos", fought the Specter, due to the fact that she was a "Lord of Order" (due to her Lunarian heritage). With the help of her husband, Ranma, who realized his own potential as a "Lord of Chaos" towards the end of the Spectre's rampage, the Spectre was weakened enough to be forced into a human host by the surviving magi—Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange included—on Earth.

And this was on top of the fact that various fissures in the space-time continuum were spitting up anomalies, such as Superboy Prime and Alexander Luthor, both of who should not exist. The fact that they did not like being "unreal" caused them to take advantage of what Darkseid and Luthor were doing, by forcing the Reality to "reboot" in their own image. Unfortunately, even with their defeat, their efforts inspired Darkseid to pursue a similar path, resulting in the creation of fifty-two Earths in an effort in weakening Sailor Cosmos' power. In the mean time, with the help of Source, Darkseid went to the next phase of his design: the death of the New Gods, and the start of the "Fifth World".

However, there was unfinished business to take care of…

"If you wish to strike, Tigra, do so now…or join me as my 'Eve', and become the Mother of the New Gods of the Fifth World."

Tigra roared, as she attacked Darkseid. She had already merged with Byokko, and was more feral than ever.

Meanwhile, Mary Marvel was holding off Lady Styx (who looked like the cross of a 'Xenomorph" and the Borg Queen), Darkseid's concubine. The power of her gods flowed through her, as did the power of the Oni (hence the tiny horns).

"Give it up, little girl," Lady Styx says, as she clasped hands with the young Marvel. "True gods have fallen before me. I, myself, am a goddess."

Mary gritted her teeth, as she felt the waves of entropy wash over her. Already, her hair was turning gray, while her flesh was weakening.

"Maybe so," Mary says, as she pushed forward. "But I will NEVER give up!"

Delving deep within her, Mary drew the last ounce of her strength. She moved her opponent's hands over Lady Styx's heart.

"I guess what I also have learned since the death of the New Gods?"

"And what's THAT?"

"You can kill a god by removal of the heart! SHAZAM!

BOOM!

The magic lightning flowed through Mary and into Lady Styx's chest. Within, Styx lit up light a firecracker.

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

BOOM!

Mary Bromfield looks on, as Styx' remains smoked.

"I don't…feel the magic any more," Mary says. "But at least that witch is no more…"

Mary turns to see Tigra using the Cat-Fist on Darkseid…quite successfully, since she now had Darkseid's heart in her hands.

"Ranma?"

Tigra turns around with a maddening look. However, what made Ranma nobility rein-in the savage beast.

"M-Mary?"

RRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBLE!

The two looks up to the paradise that was New Genesis crashing into Apokolips. And both were too weak to escape the doom…

FLASH!

Ranma and Mary woke up in an idyllic setting.

"Mary?"

Ranma sees that Mary was in some sort of toga (with a golden lightning bolt on the top, and a golden rope around the waist) and golden sandals, and all grown up. From what he could read of her aura, the magic that made up of the SHAZAM sextet was permanently fused with Mary.

Mary was now a goddess, especially since she now has goddess markings.

"You look different, Ranma," Mary says with a blush.

Ranma quickly checked himself out. He was dressed in his usually Chinese clothes, but his top was white instead of red.

And he suspected that he, too, have god markings on his forehead.

"RANMA PRIME AND MARY MARVEL," says a booming voice.

Ranma looks around.

"Who?"

"I think he is referring to you, Ranma," Mary says.

Ranma turns to the source of the sound, and sees a bipedal entity made from sparkling energy.

"You're the Source of All Creation," Ranma says. "But…you shouldn't be 'conscious'."

"Thanks to Lord Darkseid, I was forced to become sentient in order to correct the malignancy that was 'The Fourth World'," the Source says, as a halo of Enochian (the language of Creation) circled its head. "Now, the Fifth World can begin, Ranma Prime."

"Why call me THAT?" Ranma says.

"From this day forth, you will be the 'source' of your doppelgangers. And from you, comes their strength."

"Riiiiiight," Ranma smirked. "So what's next?"

"You may take young Mary as your bride, in celebration of the return of Urgund."

"What?" Ranma yelled.

"I see," Mary says with a blush.

"No, no way," Ranma says. "Mary's a cute girl, but she is both a student and a friend."

"Oh," Mary says with disappointment.

"No, Mary…it's just that I think you need to learn more about the world first, before settling down."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmmm…"

"Ranma Prime, if you wish to not mate with the female, then so be it. However, you and young Mary Marvel will have the honor stewarding Urgund, as the New Gods are reborn."

"Huh."

"It will be an honor, sir," Mary says.

The Source seemingly smiles, as it disappears behind back into the Source Wall.

"Wow, that was…something," Ranma says.

Mary nods her head, as she looks into the skies.

"It will be good to return home, Ranma," Mary says, as she looks towards the direction Earth.

"Yeah," Ranma says.

Mary smiles, as she held Ranma's hand…

END FLASHBACK!

"So…thou picked up another woman!" Serena yelled, as the storm clouds began to brew over her head.

"I didn't!" Ranma says defensively. "We're just friends!"

"Humph," Nabiki smirked. "Thou art a comedy of errors, Ranma-baby."

"I've never seen 'Bunny' so angry before," Hild says with concern.

"HAVE AT THEE!"

BOOM!

"Ow…"

Odin could only chuckle, feeling like a proud father at his daughter's prowess with the Mjolnir.

**Tbc.**


	61. Chapter 61

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 61**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so let me get this straight," begins Immortal Man. "The Fuuma clan, originally from the now-defunct 'Land of Whirlpool' are essentially vagabonds. The previous Otokage, Orochimaru, gets the support of some of the clan members, while the rest—out of pride—choose to become thieves. Since then, you were looking for your older cousin, while being chased off by three freaks, all of who are also clan members. Am I correct?"

"Uh-huh!" Sassame says with a nod. "I'm sorry for getting you all mixed up in this…"

"Hey, it ain't a problem," Naruto laughed it off.

"We'll do what we can to help," Sakura says.

Meanwhile, Spy Smasher was trying to get in contact with her team, to no avail.

"What's the situation?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know," Katrina says. "You have to understand that my team were undercover, but-"

"But not checking in on a regular basis is a sign of trouble," Jiraiya says with a nod. "Yes, I do know the dynamics of teamwork-"

BOOM!

Everyone turns to see the hideous looking female, who almost looked like a man.

"I have to stop you, even if it costs me my life," Kagerou says, as her body begins to glow.

"Kagerou, no!" Sasame screams.

FWOOSH!

Kagerou's outer form gives way to a lithe, beautiful girl.

"SHE'S A GIRL?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Like my name sake, I can only do this ONCE…before I die-"

FFT! FFT!

Suddenly Kagerou collapses, after being shot by tranquilizer darts.

"Why did you shoot her?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, ease off," Jiraiya says, as Sakura checks on Kagerou.

"She's…sleeping," Sakura says. "But she is still leaking chakra."

"No problem," Jiraiya says, as he kneels before the girl. "Stand back…"

Jiraiya slaps his hands together, presses his right hand over Kagerou's exposed stomach, and-

FWOOSH!

"What is he doing?" I-Man asked.

"From what I know, he is sealing that girl's energy," Katrina says. "I assume that Master Jiraiya is doing that."

"Oh."

Once the seal was in place, Jiraiya picks the girl up.

"We're going to find your mother, Naruto, so we can put a stop to this," Jiraiya says.

"How do you know it HER fault, Pervy-sage?" Naruto countered.

"I didn't mean to imply that, Naruto, but only she can end this."

Meanwhile, a mystic barrier was holding the rest of Katrina's team.

"Hey, can we get something to eat around here?" Doorman whined.

"Must you always think of food at a time like this?" Big Bertha countered.

"Well, we have been here for a while now-" Flatman says, before the door to their cell opens up.

"Tarene!" 'Bertha calls out.

The heavy-set Jirobo dragged Tarene, aka "Thunderstrike" to her cell. Jirobo was the third member of the so-called "Sound Four" shinobi squad…the same one that went to the Hidden Leaf Village to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.

"There you go, princess," Jirobi say, as he puts Tarene in "holding".

"What are you going to do with us?" Flatman demanded.

"That will depend on what the rest of your team-mates will do," says Kabuto-onna, as she enters the facilities.

"What do you mean?" Doorman asked.

"It means that if Miss Armstrong fails the mission, there will be no more 'Initiative'," Kabuto smirked. "Frankly, it is a wonder how you all managed to make it this far…"

Meanwhile…

Trigona pats down her lovers, as they rested comfortably.

'Heh, for 'Shikima', you have nothing on ME,' Trigona thought with amusement. 'I have more than mastered the art of 'inujutsu'…"

The newest of the Yama Kings kisses Seikima and his wife Maria on the cheek respectively, puts on her robe, and goes to her main hall to reflect upon Satannus' words. Her dark heart, combined with her need to make the world a better place, stoked her ambitions. But to take on the King of Diyu…that would need some heavy-duty preparations-

"Hello, there," says a familiar voice.

Trigona looks up and sees an old friend sitting on her throne.

"My, oh my," says the succubus Morrigan Aensland (thin, sexy woman with light-green hair), as she lounges about. "I heard through the grapevine that you've gone Dark, but to see you like this is quite refreshing."

"What do you want, Morrigan?" Trigona says, as she fixed herself a goblet of blood-wine.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit, that's all," Morrigan says, as she gets up, and glides over to Trigona. "If you were going to do this, you should have taken up my original offer, and became a succubus full time."

Trigona turns around to give Morrigan an expectant look.

"What?"

"You and I both know that I wanted to master 'flesh crafting' back in the days when my vampirism was giving me problems, and that's ALL. That's why I can alter the shape of my own 'bat wings' like YOU can. So, I was willing to pay the price of being your student. However, I was not about live a life where I needed sexual encounters in order to survive…like YOU do."

"You wound me," Morrigan says.

"Humph," Trigona says as she pours a second goblet. She then hands it to Morrigan.

"So, why are you here anyway?"

"Curiosity, as well as a desire to test that curiosity," Morrigan says. "And considering the fact that you have 'defeated' the Lord and Lady of the Shikima Realm, I want to see how far I can go."

"So, you want a romp?"

"No, not just a romp…I want a full battle."

Morrigan consumes the entire contents of the blood wine, before she then tosses the empty goblet to the side.

CLANG!

"And I won't give you a choice in the matter!" Morrigan says, as she gets into a fighting stance.

"I see," Trigona says, as she drinks the contents within her goblet, before setting it down. "Very well…have it your way."

Suddenly, Trigona grew in height, increased in muscle mass and sprouted full demon wings. While Trigona still looked feminine, her stature and aura dwarfed even that of a balrog.

"I'M GOING TO USE YOU AS MY PLAY TOY, MORRIGAN," Trigona says, as her aura and four eyes blazed with hellfire. She was now sporting a dominatrix, leather outfit, spiked heels and stiletto heel, and possessed a whip rolled up (and attached) to her spiked belt.

"TRUST ME, I DON'T NEED TO BE A SUCCUBUS TO HAVE A VORACIOUS APPETITE," Trigona grinned, as she bore fangs. "AND THIS WAS BEFORE MY PRESENT STATE."

Morrigan could only sweat-drop with worry...and this was coming from a known, high-level demon.

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Weird," Thordis says, as she felt a wave of…something going through her. She then turns her attention back to her father, while Lokidis and Hild were comforting Ranma…who was still dazed from the hammer-strike to the head.

"Father, you have to return to Midgard," Thordis says. "You are the rightful king."

"Nay, daughter," Odin says. "I must stay here to prevent the return of Surtur."

"But you shouldn't worry about that, sir," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I got Usagi's back."

"I know of thy noble heart, but I seek to give the scions of noble Asgard a chance to live their own lives. My age is gone, and that age was fraught with mistakes that should not have be."

Odin pauses for a moment.

"That is why I made sure that in the next incarnation, my sons Thor and Loki were to become of the feminine heart."

"Father, I should have had a say in my life," Lokidis says icily.

"And continue a needless cycle of hatred?" Odin says. "This is one act that I needed to do. However, if thou wish it…you may slay me."

"Father-" Thordis began to protest.

"Silence, daughter!" Odin yelled. "I chose this."

Lokidis looks at her father, as memories of how her real father, Laufey, the chieftain of the Frost giants, was slain in battle. She recalls how Odin took her in as her daughter. She recalls how Thordis, the blood child of Odin and Phoebe, would whine and cry about not being as pretty as Freya and the other goddess, and how she used that to gain the thunder goddess' confidence. She recalls the jealousy she felt, when her sister, Thordis was best friends with Sif as a warrior maiden in arms. And she recalls using her wiles and cunning to become power in the mystic arts, as well as learning to use her sharp tongue.

In fact, Lokidis recalls every incarnation there was of her, including her life as a male, as she plots revenge against her enemies in an endless cycle of hate…

"Nabiki?" says a familiar voice.

Lokidis shakes off her reverie and sees Ranma.

'Ranma…' Lokidis thinks to herself.

Ranma hold Lokidis by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Lokidis holds Ranma's hands.

"I will be," Lokidis says. "I must admit…the desire for vengeance has been strong for what happened to my blood father. However, I am also 'Nabiki Tendo', and I will not be tied to the cycle of Ragnorak no more."

Lokidis removes herself from Ranma, goes to Odin, and bows.

"Father, forgive me for my anger, jealousy and hatred. It will be difficult for me to forget what has happened, but I will forgive you. In only wish to be thy daughter in spirit."

"You are my daughter, in spirit and in deed."

"Oh?"

"I had thought Laufey had taken your mother away from me, but was, in fact, your mother."

"Oh, this is rich," Hild says with smirk.

"That's right, frost giants are shape-shifters," Ranma says.

"Aye," Odin says. "Laufey used his abilities to attempt to secure an heir to the throne of Asgard. I had learned of this and sought to kill him for his trickery. However, I felt honor-bound to take care of the slain child of the enemy. So, I took you in."

"Then, why did thou not acknowledge this fact beforehand?" Lokidis says.

"Think about," Hild says. "Odin would have lost face for what happened in the eyes of his people. Better to use the pretense of rivalry to 'correct' the situation than to admit the truth."

"Then I was used by my blood father used me as a tool of vengeance from beyond the grave…

Lokidis began to cry, as her sister Thordis.

"Shhh," Thordis says, as she held her sister. "Tis okay…"

"And this is what the lore of the Fifth Age of the gods will entail," Odin says. "Sisters born as rivals, united as family."

"Hey, thou can always try to trick me, when not helping me rule Asgard," Thordis says. "For old time's sake?"

"Thou… really mean it?"

"Sure, why not? If I cannot keep my throne, then I do not deserve it. Okay?"

Lokidis looks up and smiles.

"Okay."

"Before I depart, there are three more things," Odin says.

"What is that, Father?"

Odin turns to Hild.

"Promise me to respect Thordis' rule. Although you and I are no together, she does posses MY power as the Lord of Asgard. She is YOUR equal in every way."

"Fine, but-"

"But nothing, daughter," Lokidis says. "YOU are my child, and as YOUR mother, I forbid that your foolishness be kept in check."

"Fine."

"Um," Ranma began. "Wait. If Hild is the daughter of Nabiki, then-"

"Yes, Ranma-baby," Lokidis says with a smirk. "You've been with me, my daughter Hild, my grand-daughter Urd, and my sister Thordis. Congratulations."

Ranma made a face.

"Oh, Lokidis, stop teasing Ranma," Thordis chided.

"And you, warrior, are a part of this," Odin says.

"Huh?"

"You contain the essence of…Sif."

"Then…my search is over, Father?" Thordis asks.

"Indeed," Odin says, before turning his full attention towards Ranma. "All you need to do is accept this."

Ranma sighs.

"Great, more responsibilities…fine. I accept."

As if on cue, Ranma feels his own self split apart, male and female alike while being bathed in light.

"Ranma?" Thordis says with fright. "RANMA!"

However, when the proverbial light show diminishes, a new god appears.

"Thank you, Lord Odin for freeing me," Sif (goddess of war) say in unison, as they bowed. Both were dressed as warriors of old…

"You are bound by the marriage to my daughter," Odin says. "That is reward enough."

"Huh, unbelievable," Ranma says.

"What shall we do now, sire?" Sif asked.

"You are a part of my daughter's life now," Odin says. "Do you love her?"

Sif looks at Thordis. Even in this newest incarnation, she had feelings for new Lord of Asgard. Coupled with the memories of her host, there was but one thing Sif could say.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then from this day forth, you and Ranma shall remain as two sides of a single coin," Odin says. "Thus, when you all leave this realm, things will be as before…but better!"

"Aye, sire."

Thordis turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, are you okay with this?" Thordis asked.

Ranma goes to his wife.

"No matter WHAT form you and I take, I shall always love and protect you," Ranma says.

"Good," Odin says. "Then from this day forth, I shall grant thee a new name! Thou shall be known as…Ran, the Norse god of heroes!"

BOOM!

Thunder struck Ranma, as he is changed into a true Asgardian…

"Ranma?" Lokidis asked.

When smoke clears, Ranma was changed. He now had red hair, and a chiseled, mor muscular build. And he wore the same type of clothes he had once worn back in the year 500 (CE).

"Thank you, sire," Ran says, as he bows. "I shall use thy blessing to champion the cause of sacred Asgard- oh, now I'm do it too!"

The women present giggled.

"Er, yes, and my last, best gift, I leave to you, my child," Odin says to Thordis. "You are now fully invested in my power. No longer will there be 'Odinforce' or 'Odinsleep', there will now be 'Runeforce' and 'Runesleep'. The ways of the Runes do not belong solely to the providence of kings, but to the providence…of a queen. Use my power and my wisdom to lead our people to freedom from the cycle of Ranorak!"

BOOM!

Thordis is filled with the power of those Norse lords that came before her. Her hair develops a single lock of white hair to indicate the transference of wisdom, from generation to the next. Thordis' goddess markings adjust accordingly…

"I am Serena Thordis, "All-Mother" of the Norse gods…and the Lord of Asgard" Thordis says.

"Not quite," says a voice.

"All eyes turn towards the Norse sisters.

"Bell!" Thordis says.

"Hello," Belldandy says with a smile. "Hello, Father."

"Papa!" Skuld says with glee

"Daddy!" Urd says likewise.

The Norn sisters hug their departed father Odin. Urd broke her hug to turn to Hild.

"Why are you here?" Urd says suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm keeping the peace," Hild says. "I owe Usagi that much for freeing me."

"What do you mean?" Lokidis asked.

"Because there is a new era, all the old ways are no more," Bell says, as she turns to face Thordis. "In order to rectify that, there is one more thing that you, sister, must rectify."

"Oh?" Thordis asked.

Sometime later, all of Asgard is assembled. Although it was nighttime, a celebration is at hand.

"…And I pronounce you 'husband' and 'wife'," says the Justice of the Peace, of Northome-Mitzpah County, Minnesota. He wasn't sure what was going on, other than the lady of house wanted to marry right away, in a secular marriage.

"You may kiss the bride…"

Ran takes Thordis face into his hands, and they kiss.

After exchanging marriage vows, Thordis and Ran, with Lokidis, Baldur, and the Norn sisters in tow, go the balcony to face the assembled Norse sprawled within the courtyard. Torches were lit below, as the new queen addresses her people.

"My people!" says Queen Serena Thordis. "I have completed what was necessary. Now, we have a new future ahead of us, one that will be both perilous…and glorious. I present to you, my consort, Prince Ran!"

The crowd below roars with approval, as Ran waves his hand to them.

Belldandy carries little Wotan out to the balcony, and gives the baby to Thordis. Wotan, the last survivor of the previous age of gods, was her child now. After all, thanks to the love that Sif and Thordis shared, Wotan was born from that love. Old aspects give way to the new…and it was good.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Once the "Naruto" and "Cloverfield" arcs/tie-ins have been completed, we get to a new one featuring "Skrulls" and "The Day Evil One" (to tie-in what's going on in the Marvel and DC Comics universes). And at the center of all this will be the Digger Family (from the independent comic book series "Gold Digger"). See you next time!**


	62. Chapter 62

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 62**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Time Gate…

"This is fascinating," says Sailor Pluto, as she examined the timeline within her citadel that contains the Time Gate. She sees the newest incarnation of Norse gods come into fruition, and strangely, it did not take away what has already occurred in the lore of the Norse, or within the present timeline. So now, there was Thordis, and her beloved Tyr, who sacrificed his hand to save Thordis, and who would sacrifice his existence to save Asgard from the cycle of Ragnorak. Sif was her best friend, while the scheming Lokidis, out of jealousy, fought against her adopted sister.

At least, that is now the norm in the new "Fifth World".

In the "Fourth World", Thordis and Lokidis were male, and Thordis, as Thor, was in love with Sif instead of Tyr. Baldur was Thor's best friend instead of Tyr, which fueled a rivalry between Thor and Tyr, thanks to Loki. Meanwhile, the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince came across the Norse during the so-called "Mythic Age". Ranma, the Sun Prince, fought and humiliated Thor for the right for him and his future wife Usagi to take the so-called "World Tree" test that was Yggsdrasil. In punishment, Thor, a red-haired warrior, was reincarnated as the blond Doctor Donald Blake, a physician. Only when coming across a disguised "Mljonir" did the scion of Asgard return. Later, when Thor became king of Asgard, he appointed Usagi as his avatar "Thordis". It was only after the end of the Norse that Thor, along with others, sacrificed themselves so that Asgard, and his children "Wotan", "Magni" and "Tarene" would either survive the last cycle of Ragnorak or be reborn through Usagi's efforts. Now, the union between the Thor and Usagi has become complete, as Queen Serena Thordis, the Lord of Asgard, officially takes command of her people's welfare. And since Tyr, Norse god of heroes, is no more, a replacement was needed for his domain, hence the creation of Ran, the new Norse god of heroes…though it did help that Sif had been placed within Ranma as the catalyst for this transformation.

"I wonder how this situation affect the line of succession in the House of Serenity," Setsuna mused.

Putting those thoughts aside, Setsuna turns her attention to yet another task that the Moon Princess must deal with…

Meanwhile…

Upon entering the upper levels, Ranma and his party came across a medical center for the military within an abandoned department store.

"Alright, everyone don't move!" says a soldier, as he and his squad swarms Ranma and his party.

"Guys, remain calm and don't move," Ranma says, as he raises his hand.

"But my girlfriend-" Rob begins.

"You trusted me this far, right? And I DID give you my word that we'll get to Beth, right?"

"He has a point," Jason says.

"Fine, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"We drop Marleena off for further treatment, then we can go, okay?"

"Right."

A short time later…

"Well, your story checks, sir," says Lt/Colonel Matthew Stone," as he hands Ranma back his identification badge. "Though, I am surprised that a man as young as you are can be a 'full bird' in the Air Force."

"Life is never that mundane, especially now," Ranma says. "Oh, and I requested that more 'anti-viral' medicine be brought to your section as soon as possible."

"I don't know if we can accept it, given the fact that our superiors want to neutralize the target, even with the help of the 'alien'."

"Well, I got Director Hill's assurance that such a thing will not occur, since both the Avengers and the Justice League are doing clean-up operations to rid the city of the parasites, while Ultra Sailor Moon is dealing the monster."

"God help us if this gambit is wrong."

A short time later…

"I…I want to stay and look after Marlene," Hud says. "Can you…take the recorder for me? I really want to know what's going on."

Jason pats Hud's shoulder.

"Sure, thing, buddy," Jason says, as he takes the camcorder from Hud. "So…you think you're sweet on Marlene?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, just be careful about those 'emo-girls'…you don't want to end up depressed or anything."

"Jason, we have to go," Lily says, as she steps in between her boyfriend Jason and Hud. Lily was able to 'steal' some appropriate clothes from the store.

"Um, coming," says Jason, without looking towards his girlfriend. "Just take care of yourself, buddy."

And the two young men hug each other.

As short time later…

"Man, look at your wife go," says Jason, as he and the others see Ultra Sailor Moon give the monster a double-axe handle on the head near central park.

BOOM!

The creature wobbled as it lashed out, knocking US Moon down.

BOOM!

"We're here," Rob says, as he points to the building that was leaning next to another building.

"You think Beth is still alive in there?" Jason asked, which warranted a smack to the back of the head by Lily.

"JASON!"

"That thing looks like it's going to collapse," Ranma says. "We better hurry…"

So up the stairs the group went. First, they climbed the steps of the building that was not leaning over. Then, they hopped across to the point closes to the leaning building. Finally, they made it where Beth was impaled by an exposed spike.

"BETH!" Rob says, as he rushes to his beloved side. "I'll never leave you ever again…"

Once Beth was removed from her spot, Ranma immediately began treating Beth's injuries. Although he never saw himself as training to become a medical doctor, he was trained first as a field medic, then emergency medical technician and finally an emergency medicine specialist…over the course of countless years. After all, Ranma, ever the soldier and warrior, wanted to learn anything relating to combat, including how to treat wounds caused by fighting.

"Am I going to die?" Beth asks.

Ranma smiles.

"No, you will have a LONG life, and hopefully with the one you love," Ranma says gently, as he looks into Rob's eyes-

CHIRP!

"What's going on?" Rob asked.

"Just hold that gauze," Ranma says, as he answers his RAZR phone. "Yo."

"Colonel Saotome, thank goodness you're alive," Hill says.

"Funny, how times have change since last year," Ranma smirks.

"Are you still holding that against me?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, perhaps what I am about to say will mitigate that…"

A few minutes later, Ranma hangs up the phone.

"Okay, people," says Ranma. "We need to get to the roof of the other building."

"What, why?" Lilly asks frantically.

"We're going to be picked up shortly. In the meantime, stay very still."

"What's going to happen?"

"Something interesting…"

Within Central Park, US Moon knew that her time in her "Ultra" state was fast approaching to an end-

FWOOSH!

"Ah!" Usagi says, as she began to plummet towards the ground-

"I got you," says Namor, the Sub-mariner.

"Uh…Namor?"

"Yes."

"Um, I'm surprised to see you, after…you know…"

"I will admit that ending up as your 'sex slave' is something that I did not appreciate. Then again, you were not in the right frame of mind."

"Yes, that is correct," Usagi big sweated. "Yeah…"

"Besides, I hear that I gave you something."

"Huh?"

"Take a look at yourself."

Earlier in the day, Usagi wore a simple party dress and some pumps. Although she was still wearing those clothes, her exposed ankles told her something: she had tiny wings on each ankle.

"Oh, no!" Usagi says, as she checked her newly formed gills and pointy ears.

"Doctor Strange and a few other colleagues theorized that you've become a 'metamorph', and that whenever you come into proximity, with those you had seduced, those abilities will come out. Over time, you'll learn to control this, but for now…"

"Great, just great," Usagi fumed, as she became angry and arrogant…just like Namor, while floating in the air. Not that she needed the wings to fly, but they were present nevertheless. "Now what?"

"Dr. Pym will utilize his 'pym particles' to shrink the creature to a manageable size."

Dr. Henry Pym, a former student of Usagi's at Empire State University (back in the 1950s), was once the hero known as "Giant Man", founding member of the Avengers. He also went by the names "Ant-Man", "Yellow Jacket" and "Goliath" before retiring from the superhero business.

As if on cue, an Avengers all-purpose aircraft called a "Quint-jet" descends upon the scene. It gets into position, and-

WRRRRRRRRRRRR-!

The creature roars, as it begins to shrink size. Eventually, agents of SHIELD would be on hand to capture the creature for further evaluation.

"Whoa," Jason says.

"Hey, THAT is what professionals do," Ranma says proudly.

The Quint-jet then swoops over to pick up the survivors. There, they are greeted by-

"Look alive, people," says Captain America (II) as he opens the hatch. "We're here to rescue you."

"Nice of you to show up, Barnes," Ranma says flatly.

"You're not mad that I, well…"

"No, I'm not mad that my WIFE had her way with you; I'm still ticked that you wanted to shoot her afterwards."

"Huh?" Rob, Beth, Jason and Lily say in unison.

"But we can have our 'discussion' later. These civilians need attention."

"Right," Captain America says, as he directs the civilians inside the craft.

Rob and Beth were the last to board.

"Thanks for everything," Rob says.

"Yes, thank you," Beth says.

"No problem," Ranma says. "And Rob?"

"Yes?"

"When you are ready to work for me, you know where to reach me," Ranma says with a smile.

And with that, the Quint-jet takes off.

"Whew," Ranma says, as he begins to relax-

"Ranma, honey," says a sweet voice.

The hairs on the back on his head begin to stand, as he turns around…and sees Usagi.

"Um, Usagi, what-?"

Usagi picks up her husband by the scruff of his shirt, and kisses him deeply.

"What is-?"

"Silence, you," Usagi says. "Tonight, I will be wearing the pants in THIS family…so says the daughter of Atlantis!"

With that, Usagi throws Ranma over her shoulders, and enters Beth's room, where she ravaged him the entire night…

**Tbc.**


	63. Chapter 63

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 63**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Trigona was lounging around on her throne, thinking about the future…

"Mistress?" says a voice.

Trigona looks down to see her newest "pet" Morrigan, a powerful "succubus" from Scotland, draped across her right knee. There was a collar wrapped around her neck, which was attached to a long chain that ends up being partially wrapped by around her clawed right hand…

"Yes, Morrigan?"

"Do you…love me?"

"Now, now, Morrigan," Trigona gently chided. "You have to be a bit more specific-"

"It would not be a wonder if your mother is not spinning in her grave, Moon Princess," says a familiar voice.

Trigona and Morrigan look up to see Sailor Pluto standing before them. Morrigan hissed, as she tried to attack the intruder.

"Easy," Trigona says, as she held the chain.

"She is intruding on OUR quality time!"

"There will be more times for that LATER," Trigona says. "Why don't you run off and entertain yourself somewhere else?"

"Okay," Morrigan says with disappoint, as Trigona yanks the chain off of the collar.

"Thank you, Mistress," Morrigan says, as she kisses her lover. She then turns around to give Sailor Pluto the evil look before disappearing in a cloud of bats…

Trigona then turns her attention towards her uninvited "guest".

"As you were saying…?"

"LOOK at you!" Sailor Pluto says, as she points her Garnet Time Key Staff at Trigona. "You've become a demon!"

"And I've also become a GODDESS," Trigona says. "That balance things out, right?"

"That's not the point! What you did was foolish, when you absorbed that demonic entity."

"What am I suppose to do, huh?" Trigona yelled, as the upper set of her eyes burned. "Trigon was an entity that could not DIE. If her daughter Raven couldn't do it, he has to be contained."

Trigona turns around with her arms folded and lower eyes closed, while looking down.

"If I have the bare the burden of evil to protect others, then so be it."

Sailor Pluto sighs.

"Oh, Princess," Sailor Pluto says, as she lowers her staff.

"And what's worse, you hurt my feelings by thinking that I don't know what I am doing. Most of the time I don't but in THIS…I had to take a chance."

"But…you are engaging in acts of perversion!"

Trigona turns around and gives Sailor Pluto an expectant look.

"Okay, more so than usual, but I don't want Crystal Tokyo to be ruined by your behavior."

"I know, which is why my avatar, Serena Tsukino will act in my stead…as 'Sailor Moon'."

"So, you are not going to be 'Neo-Queen'?"

"Oh, no, I will remain the 'Neo-Queen of Crystal', as well as my titles as 'The Moon Princess' and 'Sailor Cosmos', but I want you to grant Serena the title of 'Princess' as both my regent and heir. She will marry Mamoru, and he will be King of the Earth. There is nothing that says that those two cannot act in my name. And after all, I AM "All-Mother" of the Asgard…and WILL BE the Queen of Diyu, and I will need someone to look after my inheritance."

Sailor Pluto looks into Trigona's fiery eyes…

"I hope you know what you are doing, Princess."

"I hope so, too, Setsuna," Trigona says. "I hope so, too…"

Meanwhile…

"So, this is it?" Naruto says, as he, Sakura, Jiraiya, Squirrel-Girl and Mister Immortal stood at the entrance of the Sound Village…such as it was.

"Master Jiraiya, is THIS the 'Sound Village'?" Sakura asks.

"The Sound Village exists as a series of tunnels and underground homes," Jiraiya says, thinking back when Kagerou was turned over to the Fuuma clan for care, along with Sasame. "The 'village' is quite expansive."

"If you know all this, why go on a scouting expedition?" Naruto asks.

"It's one thing to know; it's another to know WELL."

"Well, I want to know if we should just walk up the front steps," Squirrel-Girl asks.

"Let that to me," Mister Immortal says, as he walked down the steps to the pavement below-

SPRUNG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Mister Immortal says, as he flew quite a ways.

"Craig!" Squirrel-Girl calls out with concern.

"Well, answers THAT question," Spy Smasher smirked. "Master Jiraiya, any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jiraiya says, as he first bites into his thumb, used the blood to "ink" his wrist, and-

POOM!

Jiraiya slaps the ground.

"Summoning Justu!" Jiraiya yells.

POOF!

"Hiya, folks!" says the small Gamakichi.

Each person present, save for Naruto and Jiraiya, had an understandable response.

"AH!" Sakura yelled.

"Um, did that toad…just talk?" Spy Smasher asked.

"Hey, little guy!" Squirrel-Girl says with a smile.

"Hey, yourself, cutie!" Gamakichi says.

Squirrel-Girl blushed.

"Gamakichi, you know your way around traps, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yep, indeed. Just watch me go-"

"Wait, what about Mister Immortal?" Sakura says.

"Yeah, he might hurt himself trying to catch up with us," Naruto interjects.

"He'll be alright," Spy Smasher says. "We have a mission to complete…"

Once inside, the group splits up. Naruto and Gamakichi went down one path, Sakura and Squirrel-Girl went down another path, and Jiraiya and Spy Smasher went down another path.

"So, how much do you know about Usagi?" Jiraiya asked, as he and Spy Smasher looked about the darkened hallways.

Spy Smasher turns to face the Toad Sage.

"She…was my mentor," Spy Smasher says. "After my father retired from active duty, she took up his role as the second 'Spy Smasher'. After college, I joined the U.S. Army after graduating from 'West Point', and later was recruited by her to take her place."

"I see…"

"And what about you?"

"Usagi was both my mentor and student," Jiraiya says. "Well, more like her husband's student, but she did teach me things."

"I don't understand."

"Hmmm, let's see…I KNOW! Imagine one of those American soap operas having an episode where the star has amnesia from a horrible accident, and get his or her life together after wearing a 'new' face."

Spy Smasher gives Jiraiya "the look".

"What?"

"That sounds more like bad 'fan-fiction' writing."

"Hey, it's true, you know-"

Just then, the two could hear the sound of a Japanese string instrument (the koto) being played…

Spy Smasher takes out her handguns.

"You don't need that," Jiraiya says. "I can protect you."

"I'm not a helpless maiden, you know."

"Never said you were, but these lands are old, and I don't think modern conveniences like your guns will be of any help."

"I'll be the judge of THAT…"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Squirrel-Girl enters what is supposed to be an expansive hall.

"I wonder where that knuckle-head is," Sakura says to herself.

"Maybe he and Gamakichi are on their way here?" Squirrel-Girl offered.

"Maybe-"

"Well, well, well," says a familiar voice.

Squirrel-Girl and Sakura turn to see-

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"It looks like you made it, though it was all for naught," Kabuto-onna says.

"Um, why are you a girl?"

"Because I am being punished by the mistress," Kabuto-onna says, as she adjusts her glasses. "But I would worry about myself, if I were you. Arashi?"

A young man with floppy, gray hair appears out of the shadows.

"Is this Sasame's friend?" Squirrel-Girl asked.

"I…I think so."

"What shall I do with them, sir?" Arashi smirked, as he removes the bandages that covered his "Seal of Hell" mark.

"Humph," Kabuto smirked. "KILL THEM."

"With pleasure," Arashi says, as he performed a series of jutsus. And then-"

"Ninja Art: Bubble Crush!"

Arashi blew a bubble from his mouth, before sailing towards the girls-

"Look out!" Naruto yells, as he pushes the girls out of the way, only to be caught in the bubble.

BLOOP!

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura says with worry.

"Aw, more annoyed that not," Naruto grunted.

"Hey, you shouldn't run off like that," Gamakichi says, as he hops over.

"And if you weren't so curious, we could have gotten here faster!" Naruto says.

"SHUT-UP!" Arashi yells. "No…I shut your mouth…forever!"

As Arashi begins to clinch his fist, the bubble begins to shrink.

"Errrk!" Naruto says, as he grunts.

"I crush you like a flea!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura says, as she threw some kunai at Arashi, only to have a second arm jut out of Arashi's body.

"Huh?"

This allows Arashi to shed his clothes, revealing the faces of Jigumo (manipulator of spiders) and Kamakiri (wielder of sheers) on Arashi's chest.

"Ewww!" Squirrel-Girl says in disgust.

"With the help of my cousins, I am three times as powerful. Rrrrrragh!"

Six arms in total were revealed, as Arashi attacked-

BANG!

Arashi suddenly stops, as he turns to see-

"One move, and you will be dead," Spy Smasher says, as she points her weapons. Standing next to her was Jiraiya carrying an unconscious woman.

"Where were you, Katrina?" Squirrel-Girl says.

"Being needlessly distracted," Spy Smasher says in disgust.

That's when everyone could see that Spy Smasher was dressed like a "geisha".

"Um, why-?"

"Nevermind!"

"Pervy sage?" Naruto says,

"I told you not to call me THAT!" Jiraiya yells.

"Just go free the kid-" Katrina begins to say, before-

"Worry about yourself, first!" Arashi says, as he doubles back and charges Katrina's position.

"Don't!" Squirrel-Girl yells, as she rushed to defend her friend and team leader, only to get swatted out of the way.

FWAK!

"You're dead!" Arashi yells, as she begins to pound at Spy Smasher, like some hulking beast.

"You know, ever since I arrived here with my team, it has been one misadventure after another," Spy Smasher says. "And you know what? I HAVE HAD…ENOUGH!"

Arashi pounds the pavement, forcing Spy Smasher to leap over the feast. She flips over, as unloads a series of rounds that had explosive tips at the end of them.

POOM! POOM! POOM! POOM-!"

"Arrrrgh!" Arashi yelled, as the rounds exploded within the monster. He responded by laying down a stream of webbing in order to catch Spy Smasher, but she was not having ANY of it.

THOOM!

Spy Smasher runs up a column, and flips about. From upside down, she empties her clip again. And she runs out of bullets, Katrina, while in mid-air, squeezes her chest together. This forces a spare clip of more rounds for her to quickly reload before firing off more rounds. Everyone watched in amazement as the most unlikely of warriors hit her marks, as she moved about without getting caught. No one knew save for the few who knew Katrina Armstrong, that her mentor, Usagi, had taught her the ways of "gun kata" (specifically the "Grenadier Method"—in order to take advantage of the female form—which Usagi learned on Rifts Earth) and "Mosh-T" (a martial arts method—learned while a member of the Federation Marshal Service—that speeds up the reaction time of its practitioners). Together, these techniques allowed Spy Smasher to keep up with any potent shinobi.

"Magnificent," Jiraiya wept for joy. "Such magnificence…I must include Miss Armstrong in my next novel-"

"Hey!" Naruto says.

"What?"

"Some help?"

"Now, Naruto, I'm sure that you can do it yourself," Sakura says. "I'm mean, your dad is Lord Ranshin, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto says, as he closes his eyes, as his orange aura flared.

POP!

"Ow!" Naruto yelps, as he fell on the floor.

Meanwhile, Arashi was breathing hard, as his altered body tried to mitigate the wounds he sustained.

"Had enough?" Katrina asked.

"NOOOO!" Arashi says, as he quickly moves to impale Spy Smasher-

"ARASHI, NO!"

Arashi stops for a moment, as he sees his cousin Sasame get in front of Spy Smasher.

"Get out of the way!" Arashi yells.

"I won't!"

"Then you will die as well-"

CHOOM!

A powerful energy discharge lanced through Arashi, nearly slicing him in half.

"NOOOO!" Sasame yells.

Everyone turns to see Genshin Rantsu lowering his palm. He was always dressed like "The Man-in-White".

"Your test is over," Genshin says simply. "You've passed."

"What kind of sicko are you, Genshin?" Naruto says. "Is this YOUR doing…or Mom's?"

"What is your game?" Jiraiya says. "And what were the stakes?"

"Your test was to see how all of you could handle yourselves without support, and within the context of a 'no-win' scenario."

Genshin turns to face his younger brother and his fiancée.

"You wanted to find Sasuke and Mother, even if it meant going into enemy territory…and all based upon a promise you made with your…friend."

Genshin turns to Jiraiya.

"You wanted to see if Naruto had what it took to be your student, especially in light of the coming 'storm'."

Genshin then turns to Spy Smasher.

"And although your mission was to retrieve my mother's most prize possession, you chose to stay and fight for the lives of others, rather than stick to your mission."

"But…my cousin…" Sasame says.

"Your cousin is fine. He'll be waiting for you when you return to town."

"So that was a meat puppet?" Jiraiya says.

"Of course, otherwise the illusion would have been broken."

"And what about the guys that were after Sasame?" Sakura demanded.

"They helped with the ruse to see if the Fuuma clan would be worthy of having a place here in Otokune Prefecture."

"I don't care for your…methods, Lord Genshin, but where are Sasuke and Lady Orochimaruko?" Jiraiya says.

"And where are my team-mates?" Katrina asked.

"Your team has been released, Miss Armstrong. I have to say that my mother's faith in you was realized this day."

Genshin then turns to his little brother.

"Mother and Sasuke are on a training journey, and will be back in a few years."

"Ah, man!"

"Look at it this way, Naruto," Sakura says. "At least you have time to train."

"Oh…OH YEAH!" Naruto yells. "I'll be the one who wins the fight between Sasuke and I. You better believe it!"

Just then, Mister Immortal stammers into the hall, apparently wounded.

"Craig?" Squirrel-Girl asks with concern.

"I'll be right there, after I take a nap…"

CLONK!

CRAIG!

Spy Smasher sighs. But at least, she was glad that her 'mission' was over.

Meanwhile…

WOOOOOOOM!

The loud belch of the stack from the freighter sounds, as Sasuke, dressed in regular clothes and sporting a wool cap and "pea coat" looks out into the water of the Sea of Japan (sometimes known as the "East Sea").

He then feels a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Sasuke?" Orochimaruko asks.

"I wonder why it is necessary to leave Japan?"

Orochimaruko smiles, as she looked out towards the endless waves.

"For adventure, of course," Orochimaruko says. "And, ultimately, to be a HERO."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: We begin a new ongoing story arc, as the shape-shifting Skrulls invade the Earth, heralding the day that EVIL has won…or has it? See you next time!**


	64. Chapter 64

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 64**

* * *

For the past month, Ranma and Usagi has been able to relax a bit from their duties as "superheroes"…whatever form that took.

In American sphere, Ranma, Usagi and their colleagues within "Homeworld Security" did not have the usual crisis that tends to be associated with the The Trust (a band of renegade Gao'uld Systems Lords, led by Baal), the Ori, the Wraith, the Cylons, the Phalanx or a host of alien species that were openly making a move against the Earth…though there was an alert out for possible Skrull (alien shapeshifters) infiltration within the ranks of the metahuman community.

In European sphere, Ranma and "Jackie" (a guise Usagi uses) were exploring the space-time continuum with a man named "The Doctor" and a cock-sure Brit named "Donna Nobel"; after the defeat of the Sontarians, the Doctor and his companions took off for parts unknown with Dr. Martha Jones…most likely for some more "adventuring".

And back in the Asian sphere, Usagi moved out of her parents home, and moved to Nekomi, Chiba Prefecture, to live and help out her husband Ranma, and her newest co-wife Akane…though Akane was none too pleased…

"I should hit you…for knocking me up," Akane says, as she sits down at the table with Ranma…who was doing his homework for his newest discipline of study: "Philosophy". Already in her second "trimester", the noticeable bulge in her belly made it difficult to do the things she was accustomed to. Still, being sidelined did give her the opportunity to concentrate on school as a student of Nekomi Institute of Technology (a sister school of the famous American school "Massachusetts Institute of Technology"). There, Akane is studying "Comparative Media Studies", since she wishes to get into the broadcasting industry as a producer.

"Or should I hit you for allowing Usagi to live with us?"

"Akane, hush," Ranma says, as he completes his assignment.

BEEP!

"There," Ranma says, as he deactivates his 'laptop'. "Look, Usagi is with us because she can help around us around the house."

"I know, but…I was hoping to have you to myself."

Ranma reaches for his wife's left hand.

"I know how hard it is for you, but Usagi IS a part of my life. She should be a part of yours."

Akane sighs, but-

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I can't nag you…or use 'Mallet-sama' whenever you irk me."

"Don't worry…after all the stuff you've put up, I deserve all the punishment."

"I know," Akane says, as she squeezes Ranma's hands.

Silence.

"By the way, why do you even have to go back to school, anyway?" Akane asks. "I mean, you know more things than…well, almost everybody."

"School serves as both a refuge and laboratory on the human condition," Ranma says, as he gets up. "You want some tea?"

Akane nods her head, which allows Ranma to resume making tea.

"Anyway, I learn things in a classroom setting than I can't just get from learning 'out there'," Ranma says, as he pours the contents of a hot kettle into two cups. "Besides, as far as the world is concerned, 'Ranma Tendo' is a young martial artist who is pursuing a dual degree in philosophy and physical education…as a means of legitimizing himself when he opens the Tendo Dojo to the public with wife."

Ranma hands Akane the cup of tea on a saucer.

"WHICH wife?" Akane asks.

"The one who has the 'Tendo' name?"

"You better remember THAT buster!"

Meanwhile…

"…See you tonight at study hall?" says one of Usagi's classmates 'Noriko', as she walks towards the female dorms.

Usagi smiles.

"Sure. And bring those snack cakes you bake so well."

"Ha!" Noriko says. "If you are not careful, you'll get fat. Bye!"

Usagi turns her head, and heads for the school ground exit-

BUMP!

"Oh, sorry about that-"

Usagi looks up and sees-

"Momaru?"

"Oh, hey, Usagi," Momaru says, as he looks at his ex-girlfriend. "You are looking well."

"Um, thank you," Usagi says with a blush. "Oh, and congratulations on your engagement to Seren."

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you, since you are allowing this," Mamoru says. "And with those documents you made up, and some other things, everyone thinks that you and Seren are cousins."

"Um actually, you're half right."

"Oh?"

"The truth of the matter is that 'Serena'…is ME. Or should I say, one of my doppelgangers."

"…"

"Momaru?"

"Why didn't you SAY this to me before?" Mamoru yelled. "All this time, I thought Serena was a clone-"

"Mamoru, calm down."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, knowing that you…are with him!"

"Mamoru, I have an allotment of 88 doppelgangers, and ONE childe. I designated one of my doppelgangers to be the one…me…that still loved before all this happens."

"Wait, she's you before you got sent into the future?"

"Yes."

"So she doesn't remember anything?"

"Why would she if she never experienced a life span of thousands?"

Usagi pauses.

"The…clone that you fell in love with died during a mission a few weeks ago."

"N-no…I don't believe you!"

"Her…remains were taken back to for processing, but I intervened so that Seren could get a hero's welcome."

"No…"

"I wanted to be there for you, so I 'birth' a doppelganger with none of the baggage. I…I only wanted to make you happy-"

SLAP!

Usagi looked shocked, as Mamoru withdrew his face.

"How dare you play with other people's lives?" Mamoru says. "You stay the hell away from me. You got that?"

And with that, Mamoru stalks off, leaving Usagi in tears.

"What have I done…?"

As Usagi walks out into the street, still dazed, she fails to see the incoming of a volley of missiles.

BOOM!

Usagi was struck, but was blown high into the air, and fell in a heap.

"Oof!" Usagi says, as she could hear the whining of an engine roar.

THOOM!

Usagi turns to see a huge, heavily armed "mech-suit" (colored red and gold) that looked like it was designed for one purpose only: to kill.

"Skuld?" Usagi says, thinking that Skuld, the Norn goddess of the future, was somehow responsible for this latest mishap.

The click of the chain gun was the mech's response.

RATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Normally, Usagi could withstand such blow, but now…she was taking aggravated damage, as the specially treated rounds (made from "Premium") pierced her flesh.

FWAK! FWAK! FWAK! FWAK-!"

Usagi, bleeding, flayed around like a demented rag-doll. However, her awesome healing factor and denser than normal skeletal from managed to deal with most of the damage-

POP!

Some sort of energy turret pops out of the left shoulder block, and discharged some sort or red-based solar energy beam.

FLASH!

Usagi's torso was pierced cleanly a dozen times before Usagi fell over.

THUMP!

Bloody, half-naked frame struggled to compensate, as some sort of spike club, made from "hard light" projection appears. The armored mech began beating the helpless heroine.

BASH!

BASH!

BASH!

Before the mech could do more damage-

FLASH!

TWP!

A thrown rose seemingly stopped the mech suit?

"Get away from her!" Tuxedo-Mask yelled, as he went to Usagi side. Usagi, was struggling to stay conscious.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY," the mech suit operator warned.

"No, I won't!" Tuxedo-Mask says. "Why would you do this?"

"WHY? I WILL TELL YOU WHY…"

The head of the suit pops off, revealing-

"YOU?" Tuxedo-Mask exclaims.

"Yes, ME," Tony Stark says. His hair was peppered with gray, while his face was ashen.

"That…'witch' stranded me 5 billion years into the future. And I plan on collecting what is owed to ME."

**Tbc.**


	65. Chapter 65

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 65**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Good morning, Miss Stark," greets Amanda "Peach" Potts, a young executive who had taken over as "executive assistant" to the CEO of "Stark Enterprise" fairly recently. Since nearly forever, the Potts family has served the interests of the Stark family for generations, and now Peach is the latest member to do the same thing.

"Hello, Peach," Antonia Stark says, as she carried her attaché case into her office. "Any calls?"

"Um, your brother Mister Stark called, and wanted to inform you that he will be arriving late for lunch," Peach says.

Antonia's brother, Nathan, was a math genius who was the head of a top-secret program that was based in a town called "Eureka". There, the town full of geniuses conducts experiments that push the scientific and technological awareness by at least one hundred years. Nathan could have become the head of Stark Enterprise (now a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu), but he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Rather, he wanted to conduct pure research that didn't involve "the family business": the Iron Man Armory. Thus, it befell upon Antonia to take up the slack as both CEO of Stark Enterprise…and as the costumed Avenger known as "Iron Girl"…trademarked, of course.

"Alright. Oh, and give me tea instead of coffee this morning…I want to lower my caffeine intake."

Peach turns to her boss and best friend.

"Toni, I take your date with that yoga instructor went well last night, huh?" Peach says with a grin.

"MAY-be," Toni says with a sly smile.

"I can't wait to hear ALL about during the break-"

"Toni," says Lt. Jamie "Jam" Rhodes (USAF, "Acquisitions") urgently, as she burst into the executive suite. Jam (an African-American), like her father James, was close friends to the Stark family. In fact, Jam, like her father, became the newest superhero to bear the name "War Machine". And so far, the partnership has worked out.

"Jam, what's wrong?" Toni asks.

"This just came over the wire," Jam says, as she turns on the view screen.

"…And in today's top news, some sort of 'Iron Lord' has attacked a student at the Nekomi Institute of Technology. Due to the color scheme of the machine, there is now speculation on whether or not the combat mech is connected to Stark Enterprise…"

"Good god," Toni says quietly.

"What are we going to do, Toni?" Jam asked, as she turned down the sound volume.

"I don't know, but we got to do something," Toni says. "Otherwise, someone WILL call to see if we have anything to do with this-"

As if on cue, the phones light up.

"Peach, you handle the public relations," Toni says firmly, as she takes off her tie. "I'll personally what's going on."

"Maybe I should go with you-" Jam begins to say.

"No, I need you back here, in case the Avengers need help. Besides…I wonder if this 'Iron Lord' is connected to Dad's disappearance."

Meanwhile…

"…Due to the color scheme of the machine, there is now speculation on whether or not the combat mech is connected to Stark Enterprise. This is Trisha Takanawa, and I will keep the viewers of Quahog 5 posted for the latest developments…live in Chiba Prefecture, Japan."

"Thanks, Trisha, for that informative segment," says a male news anchor who sported a bushy mustache. "I guess deporting her for stealing my car space was a good idea after all, Diana."

"I don't know about that, Tom," says the female anchor. "I thought you turned her in because she wouldn't go out with you-"

"OKAY, we will return after this affiliate's station break."

CLICK!

"I'll be back," Ranma says, as he gets up.

"Ranma, do you need-?" began Akane.

"No. Stay here. If that so-called 'Iron Lord' is who I think it is, then it's going to be a war-zone."

"But…what if you get hurt?" Akane says. "It's not like you would be facing another martial artist."

"Akane, I've dealt with heavily armored foes before. I know what I am doing. But more than THAT-"

Ranma stood in a pose that said "superhero".

"I…AM RANMA SAOTOME!" Ranma yelled, as some wind from somewhere begins flapping his pigtail. "I CANNOT LOSE!"

"…"

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to go out save my co-wife, Ranma," Akane says with a smirk.

"Right," Ranma says, as he takes out his white rose…

FLASH!

Once again, Ranma has become…"Ronin", the Magnificent Kamen. As such, Ranma looked like a mixture an armored samurai and a shinobi. His costume colors was mostly black, with red and gold trim. On the left top pocket area, there was the Rantsu family crest, while there was a larger one the back of the flack jacket. A black, nearly featureless mask complimented to look.

"You know, I must say that you look mysterious…in a sexy sort of way," Akane says demurely.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Now get going."

Ronin saluted, and-

ZIP!

And disappears.

"Be safe, Ranma," Akane says quietly, as she rubs her belly.

Meanwhile…

"Now that I told you why…GET OUT OF THE WAY," Tony Stark says, as he raises his spiked club.

Beads of sweat fell down Tuxedo Mask's face. Even in his "knight" guise, the Prince of the Earth knew that he would not stand a chance against the mech armor. Nevertheless…

"No," Tuxedo Mask says, as he stood his ground. "I can't you continue to hurt her."

Silence.

"Very well," Tony Stark says, as he resumed his "Iron Lord" guise. "I WARNED YOU!"

Just as Iron Lord lowers his energy club on Tuxedo Mask's head-

KTCH!

Tuxedo Mask turns to see Usagi stopping the club on its path of destruction…with a single hand.

"Tuxedo Mask, I appreciate you coming to my aid, but I will have to handle things from here," Usagi says quietly.

"Usagi," Tuxedo Mask says nervous. "About what I did earlier-"

"I deserved it, for manipulating you the way I did," Usagi says. "And besides…getting slap was nothing compared to what I am feeling now. In fact, I lived in societies were getting physically abused is foreplay."

"…"

"Now get…we'll talk some more later. I promise."

Tuxedo Mask nods his head. He then looks at Iron Lord, and back towards Usagi.

"Good luck," Tuxedo Mask says.

"Huh, him or ME?" Usagi smirked.

After Tuxedo Mask leaves the scene, Usagi turns her full attention back at Iron Lord.

"I understand you being angry at me for what I did to you. However, when you are will learn that hurting those close to me will spell…YOUR DOOM!"

CRACK!

Iron Lord sees Usagi's body turn gray, while her hair turns white…as her muscle mass bulks up slightly. Bony protrusions begin to spike around Usagi's joints, as bony spikes began to sprout from the sternum, conveniently covering her exposed chest. Her spine explodes with spikes, while a bony tiara sprouts along the eyebrow line of Usagi's face. Usagi growled, as her eyes glowed red. As her power increased, her civilized and gentle nature was slowly reduced. However, as Usagi becomes barbaric, she purposely made sure to focus on the object of her hatred, and not on the innocent.

"Killllllll," Usagi growled, as she crushes the energy club with her clawed hands. The resulting explosion from the act forces Iron Lord to stand back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Usagi laughed with glee, proud of what she has done.

Meanwhile, Iron Lord's internal computer system was double-checking on what its sensors had recorded thus far.

'Good god!' Tony thought. 'Her power…it's grown since the last time-'

"RRRRAAAAARRRRL!" Usagi roared, as she pounced.

Meanwhile…

FWOOOM!

Iron Girl was flying over the Pacific Ocean, already flying past Hawaii.

"Jarvis, what is our ETA?" Iron Girl says.

"We will arrive in Nekomi, Japan, in ten minutes," Jarvis II says. "Jarvis II" was the computer system that was named after Edwin Jarvis, the Stark family's faithful butler.

"Damn," Iron Girl says. "I got to find a way to move faster in the future…"

And with that, Iron Girl continues on her way.

**Tbc.**


	66. Chapter 66

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 66**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, dear," Colonel Usagi "Bunny" Saotome (USAF) says, as she drops her PDA. She was going over the latest telemetry readings within her office at Cheyenne Mountain, when she felt the power-surge of one of her doppelgangers. THIS Usagi was the operations director for "Project: Stargate", a black operations military program dedicated in the extra-terrestrial contact vis-à-vis the ancient "Stargate Network". The network was built by beings known simply as "The Ancients", who explored the cosmos long before human civilization. It was because of their influence that created the Lunarians, the Atlanteans, the Lemurians, the Juraians and the like. In fact, Usagi and her husband, Colonel Ranma "Ronnie" Saotonme, were descendants of these beings. That is why accessing Ancient technology, for them, need not include gene therapy. Plus, they lived amongst them during the height of their power while "traveling" across "Time" and "Space"…

With this in mind, the Saotome couple is a valued contributor to Stargate Command, the management of the program, even if their respective contributions tend to be unorthodox.

Doctor Daniel Jackson, team archeologist and linguist, looks up from his duties. He shares his office with Usagi, must to his chagrin.

"What?"

"Um…no-thing," Usagi says dismissively.

Daniel raises an eyebrow.

"You know, whenever, you say that, I KNOW something is happening.

"Oh, Daniel," Usagi says, as she laughs it off. "You say the darndest things-"

CHIRP!

"Colonel Saotome, please report to General Landry's office," says a pleasant voice. "Colonel Saotome, please report to General Landry's office."

"So 'nothing' is happening, huh?" Daniel says with a smirk.

Usagi sighs.

A few minutes later…

"We have received reports that a…'Lady Doomsday' is fight an…'Iron Lord'?" SHIELD Director Maria Hill says. She was having a conference call between herself, Homeworld Security Director Jack O'Neill, SGC Dirctor Hank Landry and, of course, Usagi.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Um, why would I know anything about some sort of…'Lady Doomsday'?"

"Glad that you asked that, Colonel. For you see, this is the biggest clue…"

A second screen pops up featuring the so-called "Lady Doomsday" fight "Iron Lord".

"That can be anybody," Usagi says.

"So, I guess this particular hairstyle is popular?"

Hill was referring to the 'Odango' hairstyle that Lady Doomsday was wearing.

"Give it up, Usagi," Jack says. "We ALL know it's YOU. Well, some of us do, but…you know what I mean."

Usagi sighs.

"Fine, yes, she's an aspect of me," Usagi says. "But 'Lady Doomsday'?"

"Alright, so are you…or is this aspect of you in full control of her faculties?" Hill asked.

"Pretty much. In spite of the fact that Tony Stark got her pretty mad-"

"Wait, Iron Lord is Tony Stark?"

"Er, MAY-be…"

"And were you responsible for his disappearance?"

"Um…yes…"

Hill could be seen rubbing her temples.

"Do you know what this could mean, Colonel?"

"Actually, I don't."

"Well, let me refresh your memory. Assaulting a political appointee of the President carries significant amounts of jail time."

"With all due respect, Director Hill, Tony Stark is just as culpable for what had happened last year," Jack says. "In fact, if it hadn't been for Usagi, Tony's mistake involving the Hulk could have been made WORST."

"Humph. And yet we have THREE 'Hulks' running around: Skaar, 'Red Hulk' and A-Bomb."

"Well, WHO deployed the canon of death that failed miserably, but enabled the creation of those other Hulks?" Usagi retorted.

"Yes, Tony Stark did make a tactical error, but he should have at least been given a fair hearing. But now…we have a problem on out hands."

"What DID you do to Stark anyway?" Landry asked.

"Um, I kind of sent him five billion years into the future-"

"FIVE billion year?" Jack says incredulously.

"Well…he was always talking about being a futurist and all," Usagi says.

"So how did he return?" Hill asked. "I mean, I know you don't know, but-"

"Most likely used Sheeda technology," Usagi says.

"'Sheeda'?"

"Sheeda are the race of beings who live on Earth around the year 5 Billion (CE). They are the inspiration of many of the folklore throughout history, including 'Faries'."

"So how do you know about them?"

Usagi paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to elaborate upon the fact that Gloriana, the Queen of the Sheeda, was the future version of her daughter Genko. It would be on Gloriana's direction that the Sheeda would purposely travel to different points of the past in order to raid the treasures and glory of different civilizations of the past…civilizations that were "harvested" before being snuffed out completely. The Kingdom of Atlantis, Lemuria, Camelot, and the Mayan Kingdome were but a few of these great civilizations that were suddenly snuffed out. So advanced were Sheeda, that what they did appeared to be magic…though understanding magic was not a problem.

Nevertheless, Gloriana was killed in a street fight at the hands of the eclectic super-team known simply as "The Seven Soldiers of Victory".

"Colonel?" Hill pressed.

"I had dealings with them from time-to-time…"

"I see. Well, I do expect a full report on this matter, in particularly as it pertains to Tony Stark-"

Hill suddenly pauses, as an aid gives a PDA.

"Hill?" Jack asked.

"This is right up you ally, O'Neill," Maria says. "Apparently, Kryptonians have escaped their confinement, and have taken over Metropolis."

"What?" Usagi yells. "What about the Justice League?"

"Either injured or detained by the criminals. And there have been reports that Superman's family are being held hostage."

"Great, just…great…"

"I'll have the appropriate people deal with the aliens-" O'Neill begins to say.

"No, this is personal," Usagi says. "Besides, I want to make things up for what I have done…in regards to the Stark situation."

"Good, I knew you'd say it. You have my permission to act, Colonel…unless there are any objections, gentlemen?"

"I have none," O'Neill says.

"And I don't see anything pressing that Usagi needs to address in the near-future," Landry says.

"Thank you," Usagi says with a smile, as she takes out her magical henshin rod. "Now, stand back…COSMIC POWER…TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Cosmos breathed in her awareness. Already, she felt the presence of the Kryptonian criminals from thousands of miles away…

"See you in a bit," Sailor Cosmos says, as she flew upwards, and through several barriers without causing structural damage.

"Do you think she'll get the job done?" Landry asked.

"As flighty as Usagi is, she will do what she can to protect her friends and family," O'Neill says. "Count on it."

"I hope you're right, General O'Neill," Hill says. "I hope you're right…"

Upon achieving the height of several miles, she immediately clocked at super-sonic speed, manipulating her body's aura to suppress the resulting sonic boom. A moment later, she came into view of Metropolis.

"My goodness!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she sees the familiar, crystalline structure that was Kryptonian architecture. The various shards ran through many of the buildings, regardless of the danger they posed.

"What are these jerks doing-?"

Sailor Cosmos immediately took evasive action, as she avoided getting hit by the savage Jax-Ur. The Kryptonian was the unfortunately victim of a lobotomy that was done solely to silence a political rival on the Science Council.

"Urrrr!" Jax-Ur grunted, as he stood still.

"Jax, you don't need to-" Sailor Cosmos begins to say gently, before-

CHOK!

"Urg!" Sailor Cosmos says, as Faora Wor-Ul uses a classic arm-bar to choke Sailor Cosmos from behind.

"You've always been to sentimental towards your enemies, Lunarian," Faora says.

Sailor Cosmos grunted. Faora, in her old life, was a member of Krypton's special forces, and was a professional interrogator. Her crime was in siding with her commanding officer—and lover—General Zod. Zod had openly rebelled after learning about Krypton's impending doom, and did so due to the fact that the Science Council did not take Jor-El's prediction of Krypton's destruction seriously. The truth of the matter was that the cosmic villain "Brainiac"—from the planet Colu—had left a virus into the Kryptonese information network that made sure that the Science Council remained ignorant. Only Zod believed Jor-El, and it was Zod who was the first to experience Jor-El's greatest invention: the Phantom Zone projector. And since then, all the Phantom Zone criminals, especially Zod, wanted revenge against Jor-El by way of his son: Superman. And since Sailor Cosmos was once married to Superman, and bore his first child Power-Woman, she was a legitimate target as well.

"What?" Faora says mockingly. "I didn't quite hear that."

"Question: why this?" Sailor Cosmos asked. "I thought you were done getting revenge."

"Simple: I wanted my powers back, and Zod gave me a way to reclaim what was mine. No offense, of course."

"None, taken, Faora," Sailor Cosmos says, as she suddenly reaches behind her…and grabs Faora's rear-end.

"Ah!" Faora yelped in surprise, as Sailor Cosmos pressed Faora into herself. "What-?"

"I'm about to perform a modification of a martial arts technique," Sailor Moon says, as she used Faora surprise for her to move high in the sky, drop, and spin like a top at a tremendous rate…as she and Faora go straight down headfirst.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she directed her self to fall into the Earth, headfirst.

THOOM!

The resulting explosive force created a crater that was fifty yards in diameter. And in the very center, Faora was twitching, as she flops onto the destroyed Earth.

THAM!

"Humph," Sailor Cosmos smirked, as she skids from her spin. At the last minute, Sailor Cosmos lets go of Faora, as she twists out to safety.

"She ain't the only one who knows martial arts-"

ZZZZAAARK!

"Argh!" Sailor Cosmos yelps, as she felt the sting of being lanced by heat vision. She looks up.

"You…General Zod," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Good to see you again, Princess," Zod says, as he and his cohorts floated nearby. "And I must say that if you are as creative as you as, based upon what we have seen, then this battle to take over the Earth will be glorious indeed."

**Tbc.**


	67. Chapter 67

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 67**

* * *

Meanwhile…

THUMP!

The mysterious hero known as "Ronin" (well, it was really Ranma in his hero guise) lands softly on the rooftop of a nearby dormitory.

'Hmmmm,' Ronin thinks to himself, as he uses his 'All-Sight' to observe the situation.

'Okay, I see that 'Iron-Jerk' is back, and that girl that's fight him…wait. USAGI?'

The technique known as "All-Sight" was first acquired upon completing the "Test of the World Tree". In ancient times, Lord Odin himself took the test to acquire great wisdom and power, as a reward for his great courage. Ranma, and his wife Usagi, took the test in order to fight the living entities known as "The Old Ones", who were threatening "The Rifts", a post-apocalyptic world. Point of fact, the Rifts was designated as "Earth-17", one of fifty-two "Earths" that fell within the domain of the legendary "Moon Princess". To be sure, there were infinite number of realities in existence, but fifty-two of them belonged to the heir of Silver Millennium's "Moon Kingdom"…

'How in the heck did Usagi become-?'

Then, it dawned on him.

"Oh, please, don't tell she-" Ronin says to himself, before-

FLASH!

"Big Brother, there you are!" Skuld says, as appeared besides Ronin.

"Gah!" Ronin says in surprise. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," Skuld says.

"Wait, I thought you had to use water as a transport mechanism."

"Well, Big Sister said that we didn't have to in case of emergencies."

"Huh. So, what's up?"

"One of Big Sister's avatars is running amuck!"

"I can SEE that, Skuld."

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you don't intercede an important person will die before her time."

"Um, I would think all people are important in their own way," Ronin offered.

"Grrr! LOOK, you're going to need help on this one, so follow me."

Skuld grabs Ronin by the arm, and disappears with him in tow.

"Hey-!"

FLASH!

Meanwhile, Lady Doomsday continues to pound on the plating of Iron Lord. Her bone protrusions on her knuckles enabled her to focus the impact at a single point.

"Rrrrrr!" Lady Doomsday growled, as she continued her relentless assault.

Within the Iron Lord suit, Tony Stark was analyzing the situation.

"Jarvis, what is the suits status?" Tony asked.

"Structural failure is immanent at 52 percent," says "Jarvis 2.0", the sentient computer network that linked all the Iron Mechanical Suits ("IMS") together. Upon returning to the past, Tony had tapped into the network in order to get an update on his target's status.

"Thanks, 'Jarvis'," Tony says. "Recalibrate impact absorbers at the appropriate compensation level."

"Very good, sir," "Jarvis 2.0" says. "It is good to hear from you again."

"Thank you, 'Jarvis'," Tony says. "It's good to BE back."

"Oh, and Miss Stark is on her way to the vicinity of the battle site."

"Antonia?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where's Nathaniel?"

"Mister Stark is on his way to Los Angeles, originally to attend a function with his sister Miss Stark."

"Humph," Tony says. "Why is it that Nathan refuses to take up the 'family business'?"

"Perhaps he seeks to avoid making the kind of mistakes you are making now?" "Jarvis 2.0" offered.

"Humph," Tony says. "Jarvis, initial rail gun system."

"System initiated," "Jarvis 2.0" says. "Might I remind you that Ms. Tsukino's present physiological structure will enable her to adapt to most weapons, including that of a rail gun."

"All I need to do is stun Usagi long enough…and then I can subdue her."

"Very well, sir. Commencing charging phase…"

BAM! BAM! BAM-!

THOK!

Lady Doomsday sees a chink in Iron Lord's armor.

"Urr?" she says, as she first slammed her fist into the chink, and then wedged one of her bony protrusion into the hole.

"Urrrrr!"

CRRREEEEEK-!

"No," Iron Lord says, as he used his free Repulsar Blast (which were a part of his gauntlet system) on one of the side of Lady Doomsday's face.

BLAM!

"Arrr-!"

Lady Doomsday was flung to the side, as she tumbled down the street.

"Rail Gun system fully charged, and ready, sir," "Jarvis 2.0" says.

"Good, on my mark…"

Lady Doomsday quickly recovered, and sees her prey.

"Grrrr!"

With a growl, Lady Doomsday begins to charge forward. Being of "Krypton", her strength and speeds were amplified underneath the rays of the Sun. Technically, any "Doomsday" creature was essentially based upon the Kryptonian genetic template. However, Lady Doomsday was only 'demi-Kryptonian', and thus had an enhancement rate that was half of that of a real Doomsday creature…though that rate was equal to that of a Daxamite (a powerful offshoot of the Kryptonian species, but who happened to have lead—a common element—as a weakness).

"Rrrrraaa!" Lady Doomsday roared, just as she was about to pounce-

BOOM!

Iron Lord's rail-gun discharged a round made from Premium that traveled at the speed of light. So focus was Lady Doomsday that she failed to dodge in time.

THOK!

Lady Doomsday's heart was pierced, as were her spine. Her facial expression softens, as she falls down onto the asphalt.

THAM!

"Did it," Iron Lord says with confidence, while walking forward towards Lady Doomsday's prone body. He then stuck out his arm.

CHUNK!

A 'vibro-blade' juts outward. Vibro-blades were blades that literally vibrated. However the vibrations were within a narrow range, so that one could not tell that the blade was vibrating by sight. However, the vibro-blade technology enables the user to cut into steel like a hot knife through butter. And now…it was time for Iron Lord to use it.

"Now, this is the time to settle scores, once and for all," Iron Lord says, as he was about to decapitate Lady Doomsday's head…

Suddenly-

SKREEE-THOOM!

Iron Girl rises from her crouch. Her landing forces Iron Lord to take a step backwards from his target.

"Dad, don't!" Iron-Girl says. "You shouldn't do this!"

"Get OUT of the way, Antonia," Iron-Lord says. "You don't know what she did to me!"

"I KNOW what she did, Dad! I confronted her on it!"

"Then why is she still alive and well? Obviously, you didn't care enough to eliminate her!"

"I couldn't, because Usagi is necessary! And I knew that you'd come back sooner or later, because you're my Dad!"

"…"

"So please, let's just go home, and-"

"I'm sorry, Toni…but I have to make sure that the future is freed from mysticism. 'Jarvis'? De-activate 'Armor IG-III', please."

"As you wish," 'Jarvis 2.0' says. And then-

DOOOOOOOOOoooooommmmm….

"What the-?" Iron-Girl says, as her armor goes 'off-line'. And then-

KLONK!

Iron-Girl fell over, unable to move.

"Jarvis?"

"I'm sorry, but Mister Stark's protocols take precedence over yours, Miss Stark."

"Daaaaad!"

"Don't worry, Toni…I'll be done in a sec," Iron Lord says, as he gets ready to raise his blade. However-

DOOM!

All eyes turn to see an ancient, Norse armor. It was nearly smooth, save for the headpiece and the rings and groves that covered the shiny, silver armor. Runes of varying types were etched into the shell.

"Jarvis, identify!" Iron Lord commands.

"Working," "Jarvis 2.0" says. "Fascinating."

"What is it?"

"It appears to be the Asgardian animated battle armor known as 'The Destroyer'."

"The DESTROYER?" Iron Lord exclaims. "What is it doing here?"

As if on cue-

"Get the HELL away from my wife, Stark," says a familiar voice from within the armor.

"The voice analysis identifies the occupant as Mister Ranma Saotome-"

"I KNOW that!" Iron Lord says, as steps back. "But how can Ranma have access to Asgardian technology-?"

Jarvis 2.0 brings up a wedding notice from a local newspaper, from the Minnesotan town of "Northome". The paper reads:

"NORSE RESIDENTS CELEBRATE ROYAL NUPTIALS; LOCAL RESIDENCE INVITED TO ATTEND THE WEDDING RECEPTION."

Below the headline shows crown ruler Queen Serena-Thordis and Prince Ran cutting a wedding cake, while under the gaze of onlookers.

"Oh, boy," Iron Lord sweats.

Just then, three, beautiful goddesses appear where Lady Doomsday lay still.

"Ew, what the heck happened to her?" Urd says with a frown. "And look at those NAILS."

"Sister, please," Belldandy says, as she used her magic to levitate Lady Doomsday's still form. "Oh, dear…"

"Well, it's a good thing I had that broken Destroyer armor," Skuld says. Originally, she was going to recycle the armor for parts, but realized that her big brother Ran could use the armor to confront "Iron Lord". After all, she was the Norn goddess of the future…

"We better get her back to the temple," Belldandy says.

"Right," Urd says, as she places a hand on her fellow new sister. She sighed inwardly, knowing that attending "Lilith Faire" concerts were over now…

"Okay," Skuld says, before turning her attention back to Ran. "Prince Ran, don't go messing up my work with your playing."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says dismissively. "Just take care of Usagi, okay?"

"Wait," says Tuxedo Mask, as he steps up.

"What do YOU want?" Ranma says. He had been angry for Mamoru not taking responsibility for father his child Beryl. Ranma had long accepted the fact that he, as "Naru Osaka" had gotten pregnant by Mamoru, but the fact that Mamoru has yet to see his daughter…well, that bugged him to no end.

"I…want to make sure that Usagi will be okay," Tuxedo Mask says.

Ranma wanted to say nom but-

"Hey, Bell, can Tuxedo Jerk accompany you guys?"

"If that is what you wish, Prince Ran," Bell says.

"Thanks."

Ranma turns his attention back to Tuxedo Mask. He could see why the Naru part of him still adored Mamoru Chiba. And he could see the Hoshi part of Mamoru that he will come to love in the near future…

"You can help look after Usagi, but ONLY if you start seeing your daughter Beryl more often."

Tuxedo Mask sighs. He wanted to, but Beryl reminded him too much of what he and Ranma had done to bring Beryl into the world…

"Fine, I promise."

"Good. And that doesn't get you off the hook on child support payments, either."

"But you're rich!"

"The money ain't for me, it's for our daughter. You should set up a trust fund, okay?"

"Alright…"

And with all five disappears in a flash of light, leaving a perplexed Iron Lord to ponder exactly what had happened.

"…"

"Now, Tony," Ranma says, as he gets into a loose stance. "You're going to regret trying to harm my wife.

**Tbc.**


	68. Chapter 68

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST", "DC", "MC" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story**

* * *

**Part 68**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Nabiki (Lady Nabiki-Lokidis, the Norse goddess of magic and mystery) was studying the latest discoveries in magic, in her so-called "inner sanctum", when she receives a visitor.

"…Interesting," Nabiki says, as she flips through her books. Like all residents of Asgard, Nabiki wore the style of dress of her adopted people.

"This…'hyper-science' is not at all dissimilar to mysticism after all-"

"Save for the fact that arcane rotes are different from scientific formulas, they shouldn't be," says a voice from behind.

Nabiki smirks with a smile, but doesn't bother to turn around.

"To what honor, dust thou make thy presence known…Prince Ran?"

Ranma (Prince Ran, Royal Consort to the Norse Queen of Asgard) winces.

"You know how I hate formality, Nabs," Ranma says, as he encircled his arms around Nabiki's waist.

"Careful," Nabiki says with a mock warning. "You do not want the Queen to be offended by your dalliance."

"As strange as this may sound…Usagi doesn't mind sharing me, so long as she approves of the person I am with."

"Then I best be on my best behavior, then," Nabiki says as she slightly turns her head back to kiss her part-time lover. "So, what's up?"

"Well," Ranma began, as he broke his hug. "First, I wanted to thank you for helping on that project of mine, from a week ago."

"Actually, you thanked me VERY well afterwards fulfilling the needs of your 'project'," Nabiki says wistfully. "However, allowing Ukyo to have her own life again was a pleasure of mine, though the means were…unorthodox."

"I know, but if Sif doesn't mind joining 'Uchhan' as one person, then I don't mind either."

"Perhaps…"

"And secondly, Usagi needs your help in setting up some sort of protocol with the frost giants in Canada."

"Really?"

"Yes, considering that they are your…relatives."

"Ah," Nabiki says. "I do not think that the tribe of Laufey would still consider me as 'kin' still, particularly in this new age."

"Well, Usagi wants to try all options."

"Well, I will do my best to serve the needs of the Queen…and her fine consort," Nabiki says with a wink.

"Good. We leave for Canada within the hour."

"That will give me plenty of time to prepare for my diplomatic duty, then."

Silence.

"So…what have you've been up to, anyway?"

"Well, I have been catching up on my readings, mostly," Nabiki says. "It is hard to believe that, in my arrogance, I would consider arcane mysticism and hyper-science as two completely separate elements…back when I was a mere follower of the 'Technomancer'."

"So, you quite your associations with the Virtual Adepts and the Syndicate?"

"Not in the conventional sense, I will," Nabiki says. "My avatar will continue to fulfill her role within those two organizations-"

"While you continue to strengthen your craft through HER," Ranma says.

"Precisely. And, as you know, she and that fool Tatewaki Kuno will be marrying soon. I suppose that now that the goddess of the Han "Kwan Ying" has left Tatewaki, he feels that it is now the best time to take advantage of his new-found freedom."

"Kwan only left Kuno after he reformed his ways."

"Barely. Still, the terms for his liberation of being her avatar have been fulfilled."

Silence.

"So, how do YOU feel about Kuno?"

"I will not lie and say that I do not care for him. However, loving him and caring for him as a lover are two separate matters, and that will be the burden that my avatar will carry."

Nabiki looks into Ranma's eyes.

"It is no different from your circumstance, my Lord."

"Actually, there is one bit of difference."

"And that is…?"

"I DO love you equally, which means that I will cherish you as I do the others. And as long as we are open and honest towards each other, there will not be a problem between us."

"Hmmm…"

"Anyway, I best get ready."

"Of course," Nabiki says with a nod.

After Ranma leaves Nabiki's sanctum, she sighs, as she rubs her belly.

"Already pregnant, huh," Nabiki says. Not that she didn't mind, since being with Ranma would insure her own political clout in Asgard, but she wished that bearing his "seed" was more legitimate. She only found out that she was pregnant a few days after "celebrating" Ukyo's freedom with Ranma, hence the need to have her avatar and Kuno elope, rather than a traditional wedding. That way, her daughter will have a mortal identity…

'Oh, before I forget, I better make sure I am well protected,' Nabiki thought to herself, as she puts on a special belt of her making. 'This will protect me and the baby, in case of trouble…'

A short time later…

Usagi (Queen Serena-Thordis, Lord of Asgard) wrapped her fur-lined cloak around her body, as the winds continue to howl. For some strange reason, in spite of it being springtime, there was a lot of snow and ice in this part of the Canadian Rocky Mountains.

"You think Ranma and she'll be able to do it, my Queen?" says a voice.

Usagi turns her companion Ukyo-Sif (or just "Ukyo"). Shortly after her brief honeymoon, her husband Ranma (Prince Ran, consort to the Asgardian queen) allowed his friend Ukyo Kuonji to merge with Lady Sif, the Norse goddess of war. Up until that time, both Ukyo and Sif were mare aspects of Ranma. Now, those halves have been joined as a single whole. Thus, the Asgardian war-maiden was freed to chart her own destiny, even if there was a psychic link between Ran and Ukyo-Sif…

"I do not know, Ukyo," Usagi says. "I DO know that I don't want our neighbor, Baron von Underbite to begin enlisting the aid of 'frost giants' to whatever scheme he might have in the future…"

"I see," says Ukyo, as she wrapped her cloak around her person. As the Queen's 'Maiden-in Arms', Ukyo was to act as Usagi's bodyguard.

"Hopefully, the negotiations will not go wrong-"

WHAM!

Both Usagi and Ukyo see two bodies flying backwards. However, one of the bodies manages to "right" itself before intercepting the other body.

"Ranma!" the goddess yell in unison, as they trudge through the snow to get to their companions. "Nabiki!"

"I got you, Nabs," Ranma says, as he drops into the snow with Nabiki in his arms.

"Ranma, you REALLY know how to show a 'girl' a good time," Nabiki groaned.

"Hey, no jokes, now," chided Ranma mildly. "I don't want you or the baby hurt."

"…"

"What?" Usagi says, as she stops in mid-step. "Nabiki is pregnant?"

"What?" Ukyo yells.

Ranma groaned.

"Look, I can explain-"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

Ukyo lowers the flat side of her double-side war axe on Ranma's head. Normally, it can appear to be a large, okonomiyaki spatula…

"Ukyo!" Usagi yells.

"What?" Ukyo asked innocently. "Don't you want Ranchan to be punished?"

"NO," Usagi says.

"Oh. Sorry…force of habit."

Nabiki manages to stand up, and then she bows.

"My apologies for bringing shame to your house, my Queen."

"Nabiki, stop," Usagi says. "I'm NOT mad."

"You're…not?" Ranma says.

"No. In fact, I'm happy for you, Nabiki. AND I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!"

"…"

"Oh, thank you, I suppose," Nabiki says. She then turns Ranma.

"How did you know?"

"From hugging you, remember?"

"Of course. Silly me."

"Well, it's going to be a lot sillier because of THEM," Ukyo says, as she sees three frost giants approaching. They looked like something straight out of a fantasy magazine, with their war helms and small tusks, swords (or clubs) and barbarian wear.

"WE MAKE HOLES IN TEETH!" the giants chant. "WE MAKE HOLES IN TEETH-!"

Usagi turns to look at Ranma with a quizzical expression.

"Apparently, they have access to a television set," Ranma says flatly.

"…"

Tbc.


	69. Chapter 69

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 69  
**

* * *

Meanwhile…

While the downtown part of Metropolis was alive with the sounds of violence, a portal opens up on the fringes.

Hummmm…

Five young people step out of the portal.

"She over this way," says the brunet who looked like a tougher-looking Usagi Tsukino.

"Laura, wait!" yells an Amerind male. "We have to think this thing through."

The brunet stops.

"That's my MOM fighting those jerks, James!"

"Laura, we all know that," says a thin teen with red sunglasses. "But those are Kryptonians your mother is dealing with."

"Grrr!" Laura growled. "If you didn't want to come along, David, you should have stayed at the Institute!"

"Laura, calm down," says the Russian blond girl. "Each of us came because we like your mother."

"Illyana is correct, Laura," says "Phoebe", the fifth identical sister belonging to the telepathic "Stepford Cuckoos". "If we didn't believe in Mother, we would not have come. Certainly, I wouldn't have."

Apparently, Phoebe and Laura had the same genetic mother somehow…

"Fine," Laura says. "So, can I count on you guys?"

"You sure can," James says. "Besides, I'm itching to take on a Kryptonian."

"Thanks guys," Laura says. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Illyana says. "Just remember that we have to work as a team…okay?"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!"

And thus Talon (aka "X-23"), Warpath, Prodigy, Magick and Fifth make their way into the center of the war zone.

'Mom, I promised that I'd never let you down,' X-23 says to herself, as she thinks back to how she learned of her parentage…

FLASHBACK!

10 years ago…

"You can't shut me down like this!" says the young geneticist. "My father started the 'Weapon X' project!"

The Lady-in-White tries to ignore the rants, as she reads the file.

"Didn't you hear me-?"

"Yes, I did, Doctor Rice," Usagi says, as she closes the file and takes off her glasses. "And for the record, I CREATED the super-soldier program…your father was the supervisor of the tenth iteration of THAT."

Zander Rice folds his arms.

"So, I presume you were responsible for Khan and the other 'Augments' then?"

"If you mean approving the technology that created Khan Noonien Singh and his followers possible, this yes. Other than that, the so-called 'Eugenics War' was the product of a madman…"

Inwardly, Usagi still felt somewhat responsible for the 30 million people that died because of so-called "Weapon Plus", the umbrella that supervised all the other super-soldier programs. Originally, the program was created to counter the menace of the uber-mutant villain Lord En Sabah Nur, otherwise known as "Apocalypse". With the coming increase of the mutant population in the 20th century, Usagi approved of the plan to create the means to counter a potential threat. However, a sentient virus in humanoid form named "Sublime" manipulated the events that would force Usagi to consider approving the program. Thus, through the Technocratic Union's efforts, "Weapon Plus" was reborn.

From there, various iterations of the project would come about, and each "participant" would be given the designation of that iteration.

"Weapon Zero" was her husband Ranma Saotome. In addition to being the first, Ranma would teach a select few the ways of the Musabetsu Kakuto ("Anything Goes") martial arts. Although successful, the iteration was discontinued due to time constraints, as well as the fact that Ranma, upon learning the true purpose of the program (the destruction of mutants), had quit the program.

"Weapon I" was the program that created the likes of Captain America, Isaiah Bradley (an African-American "volunteer"), his son Josiah X and his grandson "Patriot", by using a chemical enhancement process.

"Weapon II" specialized in perfecting cloning techniques, with Captain America as the source (since he had disappeared shortly before the end of World War II), and other genetic enhancements. The governmental institute "CADMUS" would spearhead this project, until it was learned that the Nazi super-villain known as "The Red Skull" was behind the efforts, all in an effort to secure a new body. Later, this iteration would be revived in the form of the "Chrysalis Project", the program that would create the likes of Khan Noonian Singh and his fellow "Augments". Unknown at the time, one of the project managers, Doctor Sarina Kaur, would obtain a genetic sample of Ranma Satome, and combine it with her own DNA to create a number of Augments, including Kahn himself.

"Weapon III" was the first to deal with creating super-soldiers, by creating animal "bipeds". CADMUS would also be working on this project, this time under the direction of the enigmatic "High Evolutionary", which would result in the creation of the animal-like creatures known as the "Ani-Men".

"Weapon IV", called "Manticore", sought to give humans animal-like traits. In the future, a girl named "Max Guevara", codenamed "Dark Angel", would lead a movement of other "transgenic" people towards acceptance in the 21st century.

"Weapon V" involved the use of radiation to create superpowers. With the "success" that was the "Fantastic Four", Spider-Man and the Hulk, radiation would be used to create super-powers, most notably the rogue "U-Men" (Cosmic powered), Spider-Girl (radiated spider-based powers), and the Soviet Union's "Abomination" (Gamma-powered)…to name a few.

"Weapon VI" was a more "basic" approach to human enhancement, thanks to the creation of the superhero persona "Iron Man".

"Weapon VII" involved more arcane means of enhancement, involving mysticism. With the appearance the Mighty Thor and the Juggernaut (who was empowered by the dark god Cyttorak), there was a concerted effort to create super-soldiers that were capable of wielding mystical powers. Success stories include the British Agent Union Jack, Hell Cat and "Blade". Not surprisingly, due to its "non-rational" leanings, this iteration, like Weapon Zero, gets very little support.

"Weapon VIII" was the program involving cyborgs and cybernetic enhancements. Such alumni include Steve Austin, Jamie Summers and Victor Stone (codenamed: "Cyborg", a member of the "Titans").

"Weapon IX", dubbed "Universal Soldier" involves reviving and enhancing deceased soldiers. The hero mutant "Wolverine" fought his brother John Howlett, Jr. (who had died during World War I.

"Weapon X" was the program to enhance mutants, most notably Wolverine, using a process that grafts the element adamantium to their skeletal systems.

"Weapon XI" was the "Hound" program, which augments mutants for the expressed purpose of hunting other mutants.

"Weapon XII" was the first "super-mutant" program, which augments mutants nearly god-like levels.

"Weapon XIII", the heir to the "Weapon VIII" iteration, utilizes nano-technology for enhancements. The beneficiaries of this are the human-Sentinel hybrids (like "Bastion 2.0" and "Fantomex"), as well as OMAC ("One Man Army Corp").

It must be noted that "Project: Sentinel" was a separate program sponsored Usagi's Technocratic Union, and has only recently began joint projects with the super-soldier program.

"Weapon XIV" involved genetic re-engineering and enhancements involving enhanced psychic abilities, through the creation of the Stepford Cuckoos. All 1000 clones were the daughters of the reformed villain Emma Frost ("The White Queen") and Usagi Tsukino ("The Jade Queen"). The Cuckoos were to be used as a surveillance network for coordinating anti-mutant attacks. However, the program was discontinued upon learning this. Subsequently, all the Cuckoos were giving new lives, and scattered across the globe under a relocation program. Save for five, who live at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students (i.e. the headquarters of the mutant hero team "X-Men"), the rest of Cuckoos have had their telepathic abilities and powers purposely suppressed…until there is a need to reactivate them.

"Weapon XV" combines the super-enhancement techniques with nano-enhancement techniques to create an uber-anti mutant sentinel hybrid named "Ultimaton". Not surprisingly, the name gives Usagi the clue that the robotic villain "Ultron" was spear-heading this project by partnering with "Sublime", whom Usagi has been trying to ferret out with the help of the Technocracy's "Project: Invictus" program, which is designed to eliminate rogue elements within the Technocratic Union. After their and their creation's defeat, the Technocracy has firmly established its authority over the facility known as "The World", the place where the present incarnation of "Weapon Plus" was headquartered.

Still, there were always trouble-makers about, ready to abuse the genius that Usagi spent years to realize, compounding her own guilt for what was done in her name. And in the future, she will be dealing with her mistakes, when the Augments, either under the leadership of the rogue geneticist Arak Soong (the ancestor of the man who would create the androids Lore and Data), or under the leadership of Khan himself, return to plague humanity once again…

"Be as it may, Doctor, 'Weapon X' is shut down until further notice."

"What?" Rice says angrily.

"You will be transferred effective immediately to the facility at Eureka, Oregon, where you may continue your research. If you fail to comply, your security clearances will be revoked. And I don't have to remind you what sanctions will be placed if you divulge any information about this or any iteration of the Weapon Plus program."

Rice swallows hard.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Doctor Tsukino."

"Now, show me this…X-23…"

Usagi stood witin the observation booth, as she sees an eight year-old girl, in a medical gown, trying to find her way out. In spite of her dark hair, she looked like her genetic mother…

"So, you used MY genes, and combined that with that of James Howlett?" Usagi asked.

Doctor Sarah Kinney swallowed hard. She was aware of the reputation of the Lady-in-White, and how her enemies tend to…disappear…"

"Er, yes, Doctor Tsukino," Kinney says. "'X-23' is by far the most successful creation, based upon your stable genetic, yet variable, genetic structure. And we only did so because the original genetic sample of 'Wolverine' was so degraded."

"Humph," Usagi says, thinking that Wolverine would appreciate the irony of being parents together, and of her husband Ranma's reaction when he learns that Usagi has a new daughter from another man…again. Hopefully, he'll understand the extenuating circumstance this time.

"I first gave a sample of my genes away in order for it to be studied, not be used in cloning experiments…and certainly not to create a new life."

"I was not aware of this."

"Well, I should have been more wary of opportunists, especially of late."

"So, what shall we do with her?"

Usagi mused for a moment.

"Doctor?"

"I want to see the girl…in person."

"But she is-"

"I know, which is why I have to see her in person."

A short time later, Usagi enters the padded cell that contained her daughter.

SHHUP!

The girl sniffs the air, as she sees the woman…

POP!

A pair of adamantium claws (one pair on each wrist), and a single claw (one on each foot) pops out.

"GRRRR!" growls the girl.

"Easy," Usagi says, as she squats. "I'm not going to hurt you-"

Suddenly, the girl leaps at Usagi.

"Ulp!" Usagi says, as she falls backwards.

The girl sniffs Usagi's face…

SLURP!

"Ugh!" Usagi says, as her daughter licks her face. "Um, hello?"

The girl says nothing, as she snuggles against Usagi. Somehow, she sensed a connection between herself and Usagi.

Gingerly, Usagi strokes the girl's head.

"Don't worry," Usagi says. "I'll make it right."

END FLASHBACK!

'And you kept your promise, Mom,' Talon says, as she leads her Young X-Men team to deal with the crisis.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Yes, this addition is a bit more wordy, but I wanted to elaborate more on the Weapon Plus program, and how it relates to this story's continuity (particularly with the "Wrath of Khan" elements).**


	70. Chapter 70

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 70**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"No, thank you, Doctor," Usagi says, as she spoke on her cell-phone. "Yes, I will read the materials you sent to my office. Okay, buh-bye."

CHIRP!

"What was THAT all about?" says Jennifer Walters, as she looked at some clothes at an exclusive boutique, in a mall, in Beverly Hills. Since being suspended from practicing law, due to unprofessional conduct caused by a demented mystic named "Brother Voodoo", Jennifer became a bounty hunter to pass the time with her daughter Elaine and partner Jazinda (a rogue Skrull). Originally, Usagi went to visit Jennifer because of her professional relation with daughter of one of Usagi's enemies: the Power Skrull. Various quarters were concerned that Jazinda could be a security risk, so Usagi, in the role of the Technocracy's "Lady-in-White", decided to check out Jazinda herself…over an afternoon of shopping.

"Eh…"

Jen turns to look at Usagi.

"Usagi?"

"Do you know a guy name 'Doctor Henry Killinger'?"

"Huh…isn't he the super-villain consultant?"

"That's the one. Apparently, he learned through the grapevine that I…kind of became a 'demon lord' recently."

"It's that 'Trigona the Unbelievable' persona of yours, huh?"

"Yep. That, and he want to work with other aspects of my life…"

Killinger also offered to work with Usagi's other personas, such "Darth Lune" and "Lady Orochimaruko"m in his attempt to make Usagi into a better "super-villain"…

"You know, you tend to attract the weirdoes, Usagi."

"Tell me about it."

"But, I'm glad that we could hang out, even if you were spying on you."

"I am NOT spying on you. I told you straight up what I was doing. And since we are involved with the same man, I figured I can give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Aren't I the lucky one…huh?" Jennifer smirked.

Meanwhile, Elaine and Jazinda were doing shopping in the men's "big and tall" store.

"Man, I HATE this, Jazinda," says Elaine, as she picks her clothes. "Why do I have to come here for clothes?"

Jazinda, who appeared to be an average, older, teenaged girl, turn to see her friend's lamentation. Elaine was born a Gammazon, and was already tall and muscular, in spite of being only a few years old. Apparently, another Gamma-powered named "The Leader"—whose power was his "super-intellect" and "psychic powers", sought to accelerate Elaine's body to adulthood, and then use her as a chief henchwoman. Thankfully, her mother, the Sensational She-Hulk, and her father, "Ronin", rescued her. Now, the young lady is trying to have a normal life, even if she happens to be six feet, seven inches like her mother…

"Well, unfortunately, there is not that many places cater to the…plus-size people like yourself."

Elaine looks at Jazinda.

"I'm not fat, you know."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"Argh!" Elaine says, as she throws up her hands. "At the very least, I wish that I could have a 'human form'-"

"If that's the case, then how can I have my fun?" says a voice, before-

BAM!

The next thing Elaine realized, she was flying through several stores before "stopping" in appliances.

BANG!

"Owie," Elaine says, as she shook her head. "Who could have hurt me?"

An orange-haired woman—who wore a purple top with sleeves (with metal spikes that run up the length of the top's sleeves), a pair of purple thigh-length boots and a purple topless cowl—appears. She possessed a muscular frame, yet kept her femininity intact. There was some sort of black gem with a large, red strip running across it.

"Wait," the woman appears. "You're not 'Shulkie'."

"Duh, I could have told you that, lady," Elaine says. "And how the heck do you know my Mom?"

"Ah, you're her KID," the woman says, as she cracked her knuckles. "I guess I have to demonstrate my enhanced power on YOU instead."

Elaine gets up.

"You'll find that I know how to defend myself, lady," Elaine says, as she gets into a fighting stance. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name 'Titania', and I will teach you the meaning of PAIN."

At the same time this was going on, Usagi and Jennifer were walking to the food court, with packages in hand, when, suddenly, Usagi's danger senses RANG…as the Moon Princess suddenly stops and scans the area.

"Usagi…?"

This was not lost on Jen.

"Wait," Usagi says, as she looks around. "Something is not right…"

CRASH!

Jen and Usagi both turn to see a flying wrecking ball coming their way.

"Jen, get behind me-!"

BAM!

Jen and Usagi go crashing into lingerie.

"Huh," smirks Carl "Crusher" Creel, as he twirls his large ball-and-chain. "Look at THAT. Titania and I were hired to 'take out' the Lady-in-White, but it turns out to be you, 'Bunny'."

Usagi groaned, as she gets up.

"Great," Usagi says. "I got a contract on my head…"

Jen manages to shake the cobwebs out of her head, and realized something.

"Where's Titania, Carl?"

"Actually, I don't know," Carl says. "She said she had thought she saw YOU going into the mall earlier, but-"

"Oh, no!" Jen yelled. "Elaine!"

Before, it was annoyance. Now, Jennifer Walters was scared…scared that her daughter Elaine was going to get hurt because of her. And the more scared she got, the more potent her transformation was.

"Grrrrrr-RRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Jen yelled, as she literally burst out of her skin and clothes to become…the Savage She-Hulk! Unlike the Sensational She-Hulk, this version of the Gammazon was the unreasonable kind…like a mother is, where the safety of her children is concerned.

"Usagi, you deal with Carl," She-Hulk seethed. As much as she wanted to deal with the Absorbing-Man herself, Elaine's safety was paramount.

"Sure," Usagi says. "And besides, I want to deal with this clown myself anyway."

"Thanks!" She-Hulk yells, as she went to look for Elaine.

"Hey, you-!" Carl began to say, only to have Usagi blocking Carl's path.

"Hey, don't you have a contract to fulfill or something, Carl?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Carl says with glee. "Anything to say, Bunny?"

"'Say'? How about do?" Usagi says, as her eyes glowed green…before the rest of her body did as well.

This was not lost on the Absorbing Man.

"Ah, come on!" Carl yells. "There can't be more of ya out here!"

"Hey, we 'Gammazons' are prolific," Usagi says, as she nearly burst out of her clothes in all of her green glory. Her white sundress was barely held in place.

Absorbing Man looks up, as Hulkusagi towered over the man.

"Hulkusagi doesn't like you, Carl," Hulkusagi says. Although Hulkusagi has a better grasp of her intellect even when reaching her maximum "green" limit, she still speaks in the third-person out of habit."

"Hulkusagi will crush you for ruining her shopping experience!"

"…"

Meanwhile…

BAM!

"Ouch," Elaine says to herself, as she crashes into another shop. Before she could recover, Titania had grabbed Elaine by the neck.

"It's too bad that you didn't know that I learned how to fight," Titania says.

"But I DO!" Jazinda yells, as he wipes her mouth of blood. She had been trying her best to protect Jennifer's daughter, and was paying dearly for running interference.

Quickly, she changes shape to that of a…Rhinoceros.

"RRRRR!" Jazinda growled, as she charged forward.

Titania looks at the Skrull, as her eyes glowed.

"I DON'T think so," Titania says, as she casually smacks the shape-shifter aside.

BAM!

Titania returns her attention towards Elaine.

"Now, where was I?" Titania sneered.

"About to get your butt kicked?" says a voice.

Titania turns just in time to see a green fist slam into her face.

POW!

Titania fell off the upper terraces and into the food court.

"Elaine, are you okay?" She-Hulk says to her daughter, while helping her up.

"I'm okay, Mom," Elaine says. "Man, the woman can hit."

She-Hulk looks around.

"Where's Jazinda?"

"I'm over her, Jennifer," Jazinda says, as she rolls her neck into place. "Honestly, why do I have to deal with violent humans?"

"You do know we happen to be bounty hunters, right?"

"Point-taking."

"Good. You two make sure that there aren't any civilians still in the building…I'll go take care of that witch."

"Mom!" Elaine yells.

"What?"

"Be careful of that right-hook of hers."

She-Hulk smiles.

"Right."

And with that, She-Hulk takes after Titania.

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi battles an enhanced Absorbing-Man. During one of their tussles, Absorbing-Man touched Hulkusagi's skin.

"Hahahahahaha!" Absorbing-Man yells, as he crackled with power while growing to giant size. "I was hoping for a gamma-radiated boost, but you seem to have a lot more power than I thought."

Hulkusagi looks Absorbing-Man…and laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hulkusagi laughs. "You are funny to Hulkusagi."

Absorbing-Man frowns.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You absorbed Hulkusagi's powers, but you do know of the one power that ONLY Hulkusagi can control!"

Absorbing-Man wondered what Hulkusagi meant, until he notices his shadow.

"What the hell-?"

The shadow seemingly formed into some sort phantom.

"YOU ARE NOT THE PROPER TEMPLE OF THE GOD FIST," says the phantom. "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY POWER, AND THEREFORE YOU WILL DIE."

"Wait a minute-!"

The phantom flew into action, as his fist made contact with Absorbing-Nan's pressure points.

CHOOM!

"IT IS FINISHED."

Absorbing-Man wondered what had just happened, when-

"Arrrghhhh!" Carl yells, as he clutches body. Sure enough, his body begins to bubble.

"No!" Hulkusagi yells, as she immediately counters the effect with more pressure points.

"Errrrgh-"

THOOM!

As Carl lies still, he reverts to human form, though her appeared to have lesions all over his body.

"YOU HAVE SAVED HIM," the phantom says. "WHY?"

"It is Hulkusagi's right to save anyone…even the lost, Master Raoh," Hulkusagi says. "Hulkusagi is hero, after all."

"THAT IS YOUR RIGHT. HOWEVER, FOR ALLOWING ANOTHER TO STEAL MY GIFT TO YOU FROM YOU, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED…BY REMAINING IN THAT REDICULOUS FORM OF YOURS FOR NO LESS THAN A QUARTER OF THE EARTH'S ROTATION."

"Yes, Master Raoh."

And with that, the phantom merges back into Hulkusagi's shadow, the jade Moon Princess wondered what this could mean in the near term…

Elsewhere…

For some time now, Serena Thordis and her party were fighting against the frost giants, who had decided that returning towards the old ways were much more preferable than living in peace with their neighbors.

She turns to her adopted sister.

"Nabiki, conjure up a hailstorm to blind them," Usagi says, as she unlatches Mjolnir from her belt. "Ranma, you and Ukyo distract the giants bringing up the rear, while I tackle these guys with a full on assault-"

Suddenly, Usagi has doubled-up in pain. This wasn't lost on anyone present.

"Usa!" Ran says, as he allowed his distraction to set himself up for a clubbing by a giant.

"Ranma, pay attention!" Ukyo yells, as she uses her battle-axe to slice the club in half.

CHOP!

"Huh?" the frost giant wondered, as he looks at his stump that was his club.

"Thanks, Ucchan," Ranma says, before performing an uppercut.

POW!

As the giant fell down, he sees Nabiki going over to check on her "sister".

"Whoa," Nabiki says. "You look green…"

"I don't feel sick, sister," Serena says stood. "But…why does my clothes feel so tight on me-"

And then, Serena realized something was wrong when she sees her green hands they looked stronger.

"Oh, dear…"

Elsewhere…

"So, as you can see, class, when you die, you die alone and afraid," Lady Usashinko says, as she concludes her lecture on 'Entropic Magic' in her homeroom at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. "Any questions?"

Hermoine Granger, star pupil, raises her hand.

"Man, why is Hermonie always trying to be the apple polisher?" Ron Weasley says, as he leans over to whisper into his best friends ear.  
"Ron, hush," says Harry Potter, as he tries to brush off the situation. "I'm trying to-"

That's when Harry and the rest of the class noticed that something strange was happening to their teacher.

RIP!

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Usagi asked.

"Um, I don't mean to pry, but did you know that you look green?"

"And big," Ron says.

Usagi looks at herself, and then at a magic mirror.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Across time and space, the threads that bound Usagi and her doppelgangers together were being impacted by the declaration of having to remain in her gamma-powered form…

"Okay, just calm down," Usagi says to herself, as she tried to cover up herself with her tattered clothes. "Class, due to my present state, I will be letting you guys out early. Dismiss."

As the class filed out, Harry, Hermonie and Ron go up to their teacher.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I will be, once I find out what's happening to me."

"Oh, okay. Come on, guys…"

And with that, the trio leaves.

"What am I going to do…?"

**Tbc.**


	71. Chapter 71

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 71**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah!" Jackie yelled, as she avoided getting clawed to death by a demented crane operator. Ever since she and her companions ended up on this…'Planet of the Ood', everything that could happen went wrong. And between aliens who want to fry your brains out, and the humans who wanted to prevent word from leaking to the press at large, facing Daleks or even Cybermen was a much better alternative. At least then, they are consistent in their "modus operandi".

"I always like a good 'claw crane game' at the arcades…but I never wanted to be the prize!"

The Doctor and Jackie were running through the shipping yard, where the Ood are to be shipped all over the galaxy. Ood spoke telepathically, and essentially carried their brains outside their heads, with only an umbilical cord attached. Somehow, they have broken freed of their mental conditioning, and are actively rebelling against their human masters, with Jackie and the others caught in the middle.

The "Time Lord" known simply as "The Doctor" comes running up from behind.

"Jackie, just stay calm," the Doctor says with reassurance. "We just got to meet up with Ranma and Donna-"

CLAKAKAKAKAKAKA-!

The Doctor and Jackie look up in time to see the claw, used to load and unload space transport ships, coming down on their heads.

"Goodness!" the Doctor yelled.

"NO-!" Jackie yells. And then-

SCRUNCH!

RIIIIIP!

"GRRRRRR!" growled the Gammazon that was Jackie Tyler, an alternated guise of one Usagi Tsukino, as she grabs the claws.

"Hulkusagi has had enough of this!" Jackie yells, as she crushes the claw. She then tosses the remains down the werehouse.

BANG!

CLATTER!

Then Jackie turns to face the Doctor.

"Um, Jackie?" the Doctor asks. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking Hulkusagi that?" Jackie says. She then looks at herself. "Why is Hulkusagi green-?"

"Alright freeze!" says the human soldier, as he and his commando squad file into the area where the Doctor and Jackie were. "Nobody…move…?"

To the soldiers, mercenaries really, they see a seven-foot, muscular, green-skinned beauty—in tattered clothes—standing next to the prim and proper Doctor.

"Grrr!" Jackie growled.

"Oh, I'd run if I were you, gents," the Doctor says, thinking about how Jackie could have transformed into a 'Gammazon'. He has heard of the phenomenon before, but never up close.

"Hulkusagi has had enough of you bastards!" Jackie roared, as she pounded her way towards the soldiers.

DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-!

"Guys…RUN!" the squad leader yells, as he turns and runs…along with his squad.

The Doctor smiled at the situation.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant. Now to figure out the truth of this Ood crisis…"

**(A/N: Details of what happens next will be forth coming in "The Trek of Ranma Who". Check it out.)**

Meanwhile…

Mamoru Chiba waited outside of the circle of goddesses, all of whom were healing the floating form of the avatar of the Lord of Asgard…

'Usako,' Mamoru thought to himself.

"I bet this is tough for you," says Keiichi Morisato says, as he looked at the display with his colleague.

Mamoru turns towards Keiichi.

"You think?" Mamoru snapped.

"Hey, sorry," Keiichi says. "I just…wanted to comfort you."

Mamoru sighed.

"Sorry about that," Mamoru says. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that-"

"If you two can't remain quiet, you can leave," Skuld says, as she tried to concentrate. "This is delicate work, you know."

"Sorry, Skuld," Keiichi says. He then turns to Mamoru.

"You want some tea? I can fix some for us, while the girls work."

"Huh, you got something stronger?"

Keiichi smiles.

"I think I can manage. Come."

And with that, the young men leave.

"Thank goodness those two are GONE," Skuld says.

"Now be nice," says older sister Belldandy. "The Earth Prince is going through difficult times these days."

"Well, he hasn't been making things easy for himself," says the oldest sister Urd says. "I mean, I've been helping him to get another girl, but he's making it impossible for himself to have a relationship."

"That is because he will always be in love with our sister Serena," Belldandy says.

"But sis, she's the Lord of Asgard now," Skuld says. "She can do anything she wants, right?"

"Skuld, Serena takes her responsibility as sovereign seriously. She won't abuse the Yggsdrasil System for her personal benefit."

"Oh."

"And besides, she has yet to achieve the next level. And to do that, Serena will have to make a sacrifice."

"But…Serena will have to sacrifice one of her eyes, to achieve 'Runic' status," Skuld says with a shiver.

"Wait, I thought Serena had mastered Rune magic, by taking the 'Test of the World Tree'."

"She has, but in order to become a facet of the Creator, like all Lords of their respective pantheons, she has to BE Runic magic, as did Father. Right now, Serena is merely the Lord of our people."

"Do you think she can make that sacrifice?" Urd asks.

"I do hope so," Belldandy says. "Otherwise, evil will have won-"

"Sis!" Skuld says, as she points to Usagi's still form. "Something is happening!"

The Norn sisters watched as Usagi's already muscular form grows massive…and green, and still had bony protrusions along the strategic points of her body. Easily, she was now eight feet tall. Surprisingly, her enhanced muscular did not diminished her femininity

"What did you do?" Urd asks angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Skuld replied. "Sister just became like this-"

"Ooohhh," Usagi says, as she woke up. "What happened…?"

"Take it easy, Usagi," Belldandy says. "You were injured by a 'son of Daedalus'…"

When used as a term, "Daedalus" refers to anyone who is oriented to technology and crafts.

"Oh, yeah," Usagi says. "Hulkusagi was injured by Tony-"

Then, something clicked in her head.

"Oh, dear," Usagi sighs. Already, she remembered two things.

One, she remembered she switched to Doomsday-mode, as her survival instincts kicked in, and, two, she was being punished for relying on power as skill, not skill as power.

Usagi looked at her hands. They looked green, looked rougher, and had bone barbs protruding along her knuckles. Essentially, her Doomsday form and her Hulkusagi form had merged…

"Usagi?" Belldandy asked.

"Hulkusagi hope this is temporary, because Hulkusagi doesn't want to live in some cave or under a bridge like some troll."

"What about Lady Washu?" Skuld offered. "Maybe she can help?"

"Yes, Hulkusagi will speak to her as soon as possible about this."

"Oh, your boyfriend Mamoru is here," Urd snorts.

Usagi blinks.

"Really?"

"Really. He's outside having tea or something with Keiichi."

"Hulkusagi see," Usagi says. She then scratches her chin."

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?" Belldandy says.

"Hulkusagi may…permanent for a while, but Hulkusagi is a shapeshifter. URGH!"

With much effort, Usagi now appeared normal, save for her green eyes.

"There," Usagi says, as she looks around. "Hulkusagi looks normal."

"Maybe, but that third-person speech pattern may give you away," Urd says.

"Hulkusagi knows, Urd. Hulkusagi will…try to speak normal."

"I want to place a bet on that."

"Oh, and Ranma is fighting for your honor."

"Against Tony?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Then the fight should be over soon."

Meanwhile…

CHOOM!

The fist of the Destroyer rocked Iron Lord, as he sailed backwards.

DOOM!

"Pretty cheap, Saotome," Iron Lord says.

"'Cheap'?" the Destroyer asks.

"Yeah. You're suppose to be some powerful martial artist, right?"

"So?"

"So why do you need armor to enhance yourself?"

"Ha! Let me tell you a secret: this armor is being powered by ME. I'M the power source! The more confident I am, the more powerful the armor."

"You know, I'm glad that you told me that," Iron Lord says, as he raises his arms.

CHOOM!

A black sphere is launched at the Destroyer…

SPLAT!

"What the-?"

"A weapon from the future," Iron Lord says. "Say hello to the Sheeda's 'Mood 7 Mind Destroyer'…"

Suddenly, Ranma's mind is taken to the icy fields of some distant planet.

"What foul magic is this-?"

"You could have saved us," says a phantom.

"Huh?"

"Why did you abandon us, Ranma?" says another. "We were you adopted people…and you left us in our time of need…"

All around, phantoms took solid shapes, causing to Ranma to realize something.

"No…"

"Yes, Master Ranma ben Yoda," says Bail Organa of Alderaan. "Or should I call you 'Lady Ranko Tendo', as you were known to us…?"

Now, Ranma realizes that he was in his girl-form, with her red hair styled in twin hair buns. She looked like a typical Alderaan nanny.

"You belong to us, Lady Ranko, and we will make sure that you stay with us…forever."

Meanwhile, in the real world…

Iron Lord sees the Destroyer immobilized, as the black goop begins to spread over him.

"Jarvis, status," Iron Lord asked.

"Power levels are fluctuating, Master Anthony," Jarvis-2 says. "Defenses are decreasing to nominal status."

"Good," Iron Lord says. "Summon the 'Uni-Beam Cannon'."

"Sir, isn't that a bit much?"

"Just do it!"

"Yes, sir…"

A large, silver cannon appears over Iron Lord. It then locks into place.

CHOOM!

"Prepare firing sequence," Iron Lord says.

"Arming mechanism is engaged, sir. Build-up has commenced. Ready for discharge in ten seconds…"

"Good. The sooner we can take Saotome out, the sooner I can deal with that wife of his!"

**Tbc.**


	72. Chapter 72

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 72**

* * *

Meanwhile, on some distant planet…

"Most curious," Orochimaruko says, as she notices her light-green complexion and enhanced musculature.

"What's happening, boss?" says a voice.

The Gamma-enhanced "Lady of Snakes" turns to one of her subordinates.

"It appears that my better half has released a potent power…'Mirror Master'," Orochimaruko says flatly.

"Will this affect our plans of escaping from this rock?" Captain Cold asked.

Orochimaruko looks at Captain Cold and the rest of the so-called "Rogue's Gallery". The Rogues were the villains that frequent the American twin cities of Keystone and Central, the "turf" of the superhero known as "The Flash".

"Of course, my dear Captain," Orochimaruko says, as she looks over to the horizon. Since being "captured" by Checkmate, she has been stuck on a distant planet known as "Salvation". In actuality, upon setting foot on that world, Orochimaruko—through Usagi Tsukino's memories—immediately recognized it as "Cygnus 4019", a training planet for the New Gods of Apokolips. After all, Orochimaruko, as the enthralled New God "Buna", trained there…

'At least Sasuke is safe with the Teen Titans as 'Bushido'…though he could have appreciated the training opportunities this place could have provided,' Orochimaruko thought.

"After all, I DID seal our deal with a kiss," Orochimaruko says with a smirk. She felt the urged to speak in third person, but her superior intellect put such nonsense aside.

"More like a bite," Heat Wave complained, as he rubbed his neck. "Still, I dig the tat."

"It's more than a 'tat', my friend. It will enable you to enhance your power."

"Some of us happen to be technological, my dear," Abracadabra snorts.

"Ah, but not all power has to be physical…some are mental, Technomancer."

"Humph."

Just then, a scream can be heard.

"Run!" says Lady Vic, as she runs out of the dense jungle. Lady Vic, who looked liked she belonged inside the pages of "Alice in Wonderland"…by way of the Old West, frequently tangles with the costumed vigilante "Nightwing".

"Calm down, Elaine," Orochimaruko says with a somber demeanor.

"But…but-"

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

An elemental-like creature stomps out of the jungle. Its body appeared to be made of scrap pieces of metal…

"Hello, Mark," Orochimaruko says calmly. "What brings you by?"

"The Joker sent me to kill you," Shrapnel says. "But…no one told me that you could alter your appearance."

"It's none of anyone's business WHAT I can do, certainly not the Joker's."

"Whatever. Sorry for this…inconvenience," Shrapnel says, as he raises his fists.

Heat Wave was about to make a move, when Captain Cold stills his hand.

"Wait," Cold says. "Let her earn her mark."

THOOM!

Shrapnel looks down, expecting to see a bloody mess. Instead, he sees that Orochimaruko had leaped over the pucnh.

THWACK!

Already a martial artist of the highest caliber, her Gamma-enhanced strength sent the elemental flying towards a clearing with a leap-kick to the head.

CHRASH!

Shrapnel sees Orochimaruko bearing down on him…with a huge mallet. All girls born in Japan have access to "Mallet-sama", though Usagi rarely used hers. Now, since the Lady of Snakes didn't want to touch elemental, she decided to utilize her birthright.

THWOOM!

Shrapnel's head is pounded into the ground repeatedly.

WAM! WAM! WAM! WAM-!

Orochimaruko then leaps back.

"I don't think he's dead," says the villain archer/cowboy Goth named "I, Spyder".

"I don't expect him to," Orochimaru says, as she places her mallet on her shoulder. She then returns her full attention back to Shrapnel. "THAT was my first and only warning, Mark. Back down…NOW."

Shrapnel immediately reassembles himself.

"If that's the best you can do, then I won't have any problems," Shrapnel says.

From her aura senses, Oroshimaruko could tell that Shrapnel was about to attack. Worse, the elemental's aura was about to spike, indicating that he was about to use pieces of his body to "lob" metal projectiles at her. And even though she could survive such an attack, she didn't want the villains she swore to protect to get hurt. And so.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Orochimaruko says, as she performed a one-handed mudra sign…

"DIE!" Shrapnel yells, as he gave off a storm of shrapnel from his body.

"Fire Style Jutsu: Blue Flame!" Orochimaruko yells before open her mouth to release a concentrated dose of blue colored flame. Blue Flames, a style learned from the Fire Bending master of Jeegoo, can easily melt steel within moments.

FWOOSH!

And Shrapnel was no exception, especially with the power enhancement of Orochimaruko being a "Gammazon" at the moment.

"Whoa," Heat Wave says. "Such…such beauty…"

"It looks like you destroyed him," Captain Cold says, as he steps up. "Welcome to the Rogues, Orochimaruko."

"Please…call me 'Usagi', Captain," Usagi says. "'Orochimaru' is merely a title."

"'Usagi it is, then."

"Good. But DO remember our agreement. As long as innocents do not get hurt in your criminal escapades…we're cool. Get it? Cool?"

"Yeah, I got it," Captain Cold says in a gruff. He didn't like the idea of being so restricted—not that he blatantly kills people anyway—but he saw the benefit of have Orochimaruko on his side…especially where the Flash is concerned.

"Hey," I, Spyder says, as he picks up a piece of shrapnel. "This is the only thing left of the guy."

"Let me see that," Orochimaruko says, as she examines the piece. "Well, well, well…it looks like Mark survives to see another day."

Tiny pleas of help could be heard from the piece of metal…

"What do we do with it?" Lady Vic asks.

"I know," Orochimaruko says. "I, Spyder? Lend me your bow and an arrow."

Shrugging his shoulder, the villain does as he is told.

"Thank you," Orochimaruko says, as she begins to modify the arrow. She reshapes the piece, using "Metal Bending" into a fine point. Next, she jams the piece onto the stick. Finally, she secrets a thick resin from her mouth that secures the piece into place.

"Fantastic," Orochimaruko says, as she looks at her handy work.

She then gets into position, extends her senses, notches the arrow, pulls back, aim at an angle, and-

THWAM!

"What are you-?" Mirror Master began to ask.

"AH-!"

"That sounded like the Joker," Abracadabra says.

"You didn't kill, did you?" Captain Cold asked.

"No," Orochimaruko says. "That would make me a hypocrite."

"Riiiight."

Meanwhile…

THWAM!

General Zod pins Sailor Moon to the ground with his arm.

"You forget that I know many of the Kryptonian martial arts, as does Flora," Zod says. "Besides…you are a female who is NOT a true Kryptonian."

Sailor Moon growls, as her body begins to shift from Lunarian hybrid…the Gammazon.

"What the-?"

"Hulkusagi no want to hear Zod no more! Hulkusagi strongest one there IS!"

BAM!

With the added power, Sailor Moon kicks General Zod in the groin.

"Argh!"

"Ha! Zod no better like any other MAN-!"

"RRRAAA!" says the Kryptonian named "Nom-An" (a play on "No Man"). Nom-An had been a Kryptonian separatist who had been lobotomized as punishment, and thus reduced to an angry, violent man. Unfortunately, that anger magnified his Kryptonian powers.

BAM!

Sailor Moon and Nom tumbled through several buildings before Sailor Moon found herself on top of Nom.

"Nom attack Hulkusagi!" Sailor Moon says, as she cocks her fists. "You pay!"

So Sailor Moon proceeds to pound Nom's head into the ground with abandoned. This caught the attention of the sisters Phoebe (one of many "Stepford Cuckoos", clone daughters of Sailor Moon and the White Queen), Talon (Laura Howlett, the clone daughter of Sailor Moon and Wolverine) and American Dream (the real daughter of Sailor Moon and Captain America). Young X-Men managed to hook up with the other team, New Avengers (led by American Dream).

"Oh, my," Phoebe says, after she lanced a Kryptonian with a "psyche blade". "I DO hope none of us are afflicted with Gamma-induced rage."

SPLURCH!

"Arrgh!" says another Kryptonian, as his stomach was sliced open. Apparently, he thought that his powers would protect him from adamantium-laced claws. He thought wrong.

"Maybe she's just PMSing?" Laura offered, as she flicks the blood off her claws.

"Laura, LANGUAGE!" Stephenie says, as she deflected a heat beam attack.

FWAK!

"If you don't like it, Miss Barbie, you go somewhere ELSE!"

"I'm not a 'Barbie'! I just happen to believe in the American way."

"And I'm Canadian…suck on THAT!"

Phoebe merely rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile…

While Iron Lord charged his 'Uni-Beam' for the "coup de grace", he waited for the Sheeda weapon—the Mood 7 Mind Destroyer—to complete its work. The weapon was a psychic based weapon designed to weaken the will power of the victim. Unfortunately, since confidence was key to Ranma's abilities, and since there was no physical defense against such a weapon, Ranma was seemingly at its mercy…

"You could have stayed and helped us survive!" Bail Organa raged, as he pushed the helpless girl onto the ground.

"Why…why can't I do anything right?" Ranko cried, as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"You are NOTHING without your abilities! You only care about your precious Usagi! Why can't you be a MAN and own up to your responsibilities for what happened to Alderaan?"

Ranko, with her red-haired buns, began to weep.

"Maybe…I should have died with you all…"

As the darkness began to swallow Ranko whole, something happens…

"NO!" says a voice.

FWOOM!

Ranko looks up to see the glowing white form of-

"Leia?"

"Oh, it's good that you remembered me," says Jedi Mistress Princess Leia Organa-Solo, formerly of Alderaan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your behind, that's what. And considering that this…foul device is ruining Alderaan's memory, I had to come."

The phantom Bail Organa sneers.

"YOU have no business here!"

Leia raises an eyebrow.

"YOU are NOT my father, phantom. Bail Organa was brave man who knew the risks in supporting the rebellion."

Leia turns to face Ranko.

"There was no way my…mother would have known what the Empire would 'test' the Deathstar on Alderaan. I know in my heart Bail and the people of Alderaan would not put the blame of Alderaan's destruction on Ranma's shoulders."

Leia turns to face the phantom.

"So get out before you make me forget I'm a princess!"

The phantom sneers, as the phantom begins to loose form.

"Mom," Leia says, without turning her head. "If you are going to be awesome, now is the best time to do so."

Ranko stands up.

"Thanks, Leia."

"Just remember to visit me and the rest of the family now and again, okay? Master Yoda thinks you've forgotten us."

"I'll be sure to do that…"

And with that, everything goes white…

Back in the real world, Iron Lord takes aim, and-

"FIRE!" Iron Lord yells.

FWOOM!

The Destroyer took a direct hit, as the light seemingly blinds everyone present.

"Yes!" Iron Lord says. "That should do it-"

"Sir, I believe you should verify what I am sensing," Jarvis 2.0 says.

"Right," Iron Lord says, as he went through a system's check. When his visuals cleared, he sees an incoming fist.

"Huh-?"

BAM!

The Destroyer removes his fist from Iron Lord's chest cavity. He then turns around walks away. Coincidentally, a nearby radio begins playing a classic rock tune from the British band "Black Sabbath".

"Hey, we're not done yet-!" Iron Lord begins to say, before his entire armor falls apart.

KRISH!

Now, Tony Stark was left speechless.

"Sir, I believe that upgrades in your armor are called for," Jarvis 2.0 says by remote.

"Oh, shut up!"

Iron Girl manages to circumvent the lock on her armor. As she gets up, she sees the Destroyer offering a hand.

"Thanks," Iron Girl says, as she is helped up.

"So, will you be able take care of THIS?" Destroyer asks, as he thumbs towards the battle scene, as well at Tony Stark.

Iron Girl looks at what the Destroyer was pointing at.

"Um, sure," Iron Girl says.

"Good. Oh, and contact the Rantsu Foundation if you want to do some charity work."

"Okay."

"Alright. Later."

And with that, the Destroyer takes off into the air.

"Huh, color me impressed," Iron Girl says. She then looks at her father.

"Dad…we have to talk," Iron Girl says, as she walks over to what was left of Iron Lord.

"My armor," Tony Stark laments.

"I know, Dad…I know…"

As the Destroyer flies back to Nekomi Temple, he chuckled at his accomplishment.

"To think that adding a concussive force with the help of the Force, enabled me to rip apart Tony's armor without killing him," Ranma says to himself. And then-

Brrrriiing!

"Huh?" Ranma thought to himself.

Brrriiiing!

"Is there a phone in this suit?" Ranma says out loud. Playing on a hunch, Ranma decides to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ranma, where are you?" Akane says on the line. "The news says that the fight is over between you and that American."

"I was going to check on Usagi before going home. Why?"

"Oh. Well, on your way back, could you stop by the store and pick up some formula for the baby? I would really appreciate it."

Ranma sighs.

"Sure."

And the Destroyer changes course.

A few minutes later at the local market, the store clerk looks up at a certain armored figure.

"P-paper or plastic?" the clerk manages to say.

"Paper," the Destroyer says in a deep voice. "I want to be environmentally sensitive."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	73. Chapter 73

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 73**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As it was customary, the leader of the "frost giants" (called "Jotun"), Thrym, challenged Serena-Thordis to a one-on-one contest. So, with her fellow Asgardians standing one side, the Lord of Asgard prepares for the next phase in Norse-Jutun "diplomacy"…

"So…the rumors are true," Thrym says with a sneer. "Lord Thor, in this cycle, is now of womankind…and a troll, too."

"I am NOT a troll!" Usagi says, with a huff. "At any rate, I am more than capable of ruling all of Asgard."

"Oh, really, now? Care to make a wager?"

"And that would be…?"

Thrym points a nearby mountain.

"We will hold contest. If you can lift that mountain, then I will respect your authority. If not…then I will take you as my bride, and I will rule Asgard."

"Hey!" Ranma says, as he steps forth. "If anyone is going to take Usagi as his bride…it will be ME!"

"Ranma, knock it," Nabiki says. "This is the way of the Norse gods. In order for the Jotun to respect Usagi's authority, she will have to prove herself more than capable of being…manly."

"Humph!"

"Some mountain," Ukyo says, as she leans on her battleaxe. "You think you can lift it?"

Usagi looks at the mountain.

"I don't know, but I got to do what I have to do…"

Usagi then clears her throat, as she faces Thyrm.

"And you say that I will have to lift it, right?"

"Right. And a true lord of Asgard can lift it."

"By any means?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay," Usagi says, as she steps out a bit to face the mountain.

"Usagi-" Ranma begins to say.

"Ranma, have faith in me, okay?"

Ranma wanted to protect his wife, but relented. He then takes Usagi's face into his hands, causing her to bend down, and kissed her lips.

"Good luck, babe," Ranma says, as he steps back.

"Thanks."

"Are you not up to the challenge, woman?" Thyrm says.

Ignoring the catcalls, Usagi faces the mountain.

'At least with my new size and look, I'll fit right in with the Jotun,' Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi then closes her eyes. Tapping into her strength, she reaches out.

"Well?" Thrym sneers. "I'm waiting!"

Usagi dug deep within herself. She reaches inward, and then took a hold of the object that was in her mind. And in the worlds of an old master: "Size matters NOT."

CROOOOM-!

All watched, as Usagi mentally lifts the mountain with her mind.

"Whoa," Nabiki says.

Usagi, with some effort, lifts the mountain 100 yards above ground.

"You did it, Usag!" Ranma says with pride.

Leaving the mountain suspended in the air, Usagi turns to face Thrym.

"As you can see, I fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"You…you tricked me!" Thrym yells, as he hefts his war club, and charges forward. "Yaaaaaaaaaa-!"

"Usagi, get behind me-!" Ranma yells, just before-

BAM! WHACK! POW-!  
Thrym repeatedly hit Usagi with his club. Only, Usagi showed no signs of feeling the effects. After a long while, Thrym stops. He looks at what was left of his weapon.

"Huh?"

"Your attack is useless," Usagi says evenly.

"Ha! We shall SEE!" Thyrm yells, as he pulls out a blade. He tried to use it when-

THPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHP-!

To everyone else, Thrym appeared to be smacked around by an invisible phantom. To Ranma, Usagi had unleashed a flurry of devastating punches…by the thousands.

For the record, Ranma, the speed king, could easily top THAT. At least, that's what he was telling himself that…

"Argh!" Thrym yells, he falls down onto the ground.

"Your last warning, Thrym," Usagi says. "Don't humiliate yourself."

"You think you can make ME bend at your feet, woman?" Thrym says, as he picks himself and his sword up. "NOT BLOODY LIKELY!"

With a sigh, Usagi points her right palm at Thrym…

"What are you trying to do? Perform some magic on me-"

FWOOM!

Usagi unleashed a power blast of energy, forcing Thrym to careen into Usagi's floating mountain…causing said mountain to collapse back into place.

THOOM!

Usagi then turns to the assembled Jotuns.

"Will you accept me as you liege?" Usagi asked sweetly.

A female Jotun steps forth.

"As it was with your namesake, you have killed Thrym…again," says the giantess.

"Actually, I didn't…but he'll be in a bit of pain for a while," Usagi says. "And you are, Miss…?"

The giantess lowers her cloak.

"In a previous cycle, I was your wife, 'Jarnsaxa', mother of Modi and Magni. In this life, you know me as-"

"The Enchantress?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Amora?" Ranma says.

"Aye, among other names," the Enchantress says. "In one cycle, I have been Freya, Indrun and many other incarnations. I've been Vanir, Aesir and Jotun many times, as the legends would have us to be. Sometimes, I have been your wife, other times…I have been the wife of others."

The Enchantress knells before Usagi.

"I do not know what the future will bring, but I see to face that by your side. If you accept me, I will guarantee that there will be peace between the Aesir and the Jotun tribes. And…"

The Enchantress starts to cry.

"I want to see my sons again in THIS life, and only you can fulfill that wish."

Usagi takes the Enchantress by her hands.

"Amora, I will agree, but only if you accept my husband into your life."

The Enchantress looks over at Ranma, who shivered at her gaze.

"I will accept Prince Ran as my husband as well."

"Oh, just GREAT," Ukyo says. "More female to compete with."

"Don't feel so bad, Ukyo," Nabiki says with a smirk.

"'Don't feel bad'? How?"

"Look at it this way: the Jotun race are big eaters, and they have access to gold."

TING!

"Business opportunity!" Ukyo and Nabiki say in unison.

"Well, at least YOU two are happy," Ranma smirked. "Now I have TWO big women to please."

"Um, you do know that Jotuns can alter their size and forms, correct?" Nabiki says with a smirk. "Or are you afraid of a challenge?"

"I'm not a afraid of nothing!" Ranma says. He then turns his head towards the Enchantress."

"Hey, Amora?"

Usagi and the Enchantress both turn towards Ranma.

"I was planning on taking the Queen out on a date tonight…you want to join?"

The Enchantress raises an eyebrow, and then turns to face Usagi.

"Go ahead and accept," Usagi says. "We can get to know each other better like this."

The Enchantress smiled. She then turns to face Ranma.

"As these mortals would say…it's a date."

"See how it's easy to manipulate Ranma-baby?" Nabiki says with a smirk.

Ukyo rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile…

In the neighborhood of the Tariki Hongan Temple of the town of Nekomi, Chiba Prefecture, where Keiichi Morisato lives with his wife Belldandy and her sisters, there was a neighborhood sake bar that the students and the faculty of NIT frequent regularly. There, Keiichi and fellow graduate teacher assistant Momaru Chiba have a long, hard talk about a certain 'Moon Princess'…

"…And the thing is, I was the one who helped Usagi become the person she is today," Momaru says, as he takes a sip.

Keiichi sits his beer down.

"Are you SURE about that?"

Mamoru sits his drink down. He then taps his fingers on the bar.

"More sake, please!" Mamoru says.

"Coming right up, sir!" says the barkeeper.

Mamoru then turns to Keiichi.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I always had to encourage Usagi to do the right thing. Yes, later on Usagi took the initiative, as she took her role as 'Sailor Moon' seriously, but, gee…I did so because I love her."

"Hmmm…but Usagi said she loved you, right?"

"Yes, she did."

"And how old was she proclaimed her love?"

"She was- wait, this isn't because of the age differences, right?"

"I'm not judging you on certain aspects of that, but Usagi was a young girl…barely out of the throes of puberty. Don't you think the Usagi back then did not know any better, and was relying on the fantasy of being with you?"

"Keiichi…I don't know. All I know is that back in my previous life, Usagi and I were suppose to BE together. Yes, we have a daughter together, but it's not the same."

Mamoru stops and sighs.

"It should have been ME with all the adventures that Ranma had. And maybe…I could be the one who is the love of Usagi's life for thousands of years…"

Pause.

"Look, I need to go home and clear my head," Mamoru says as he gets up while paying his tab. "Let me how Usagi is doing."  
"Sure, Mamoru," Keiichi says, just before he sips his drink.

After Mamoru leaves the sake bar, Keiichi sits his drink down.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Keiichi asked the barkeeper.

"It's on the house," the barkeeper says. "Besides…listening to you guys pretty much confirmed what I have to do."

FLASH!

"There," Usagi says, as she takes off her apron.

"Usagi?" Keiichi says. "But how?"

"I just bought this bar about an hour ago," Usagi says. "The things I have to do just to get information out of people…"

"You look fine."

"Yeah, but that's because of a glamour spell. THIS is what I'll look like for a while…"

SCRUNCH!

RIP!

Usagi immediately shifts into Gammazon form.

"Well, at least you don't have those bony protrusions," Keiichi says.

"Well, I was able to revert to normal, but being a 'Gammazon' is, as of now, my normal look. If I were to transform into something, I would simply add that power to my Gammazon form. The only problem I'm facing now is control."

"'Control'?"

"Yeah, if I get too emotional, the glamour spell could get disrupted, thus revealing my 'true' visage."

"Oh. Wait, Bell and the others know this?"

"Yes. In fact, I told them that I would be seeing a friend of mine soon about my condition."

"I see."

"But at least I know what I need to do in order to make Mamoru happy."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Like many mythologies, the Norse variation have multiple variations of the same theme and characters; some more so than others. So, in this incarnation, the Enchantress is a Frost giantess. But in order for her sons to be reborn, someone has to play the role of "Father"...and it won't be Ranma! Not that it won't be difficult, since Usagi knows the art of Injutsus (as well as other methods) to get another female pregnant if need be...look at Ranma's experience as Kushina for instance. By the way, I will be introducing elements from "Gold Digger" as of "Part 75" (at the tail-end of that chapter) for an outing. Primarily, that inclusion will be used to tie-in "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull", "The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" and "Hellboy II: The Golden Army" (among other epic-style genres). And I will tell you this: what Ranma and Usagi do in "Part 75" will rekindle old relations between the Diggers family and the Rantsu family. In particular, Brianna Diggers will contend that Ranma is her true love, based upon what happened in Ancient Egypt (which is why Hawkman, Black Adam, Doctor Fate and other characters connected to Ancient Egypt will be making an appearance as well). Hopefully, everyone will survive the experience with their minds in tact. Ultimately, "Hero Initiative" will end at "Part 100", but other tales will be depicted in either in "Journey to Adventures" or "Journey into Mystery", depending on the focus.**

**Until next time...**


	74. Chapter 74

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 74**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Savage She-Hulk continued to pound on Titania. Unfortunately, Titania seemed unaffected by the blows, as she stood there in a mock hero's poise.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM-!

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Titania chortles. "If this is the best you got, 'Shulkie', then I seriously won't have a problem!"

"Grrrrr!" She-Hulk growled. "I don't know HOW you managed to get this strong, Titania, but you're STILL a loser."

WHACK!

She-Hulk is knocked down.

"Mom!" Elaine says, as she and Jazenda goes up to the fallen Gammazon.

"Jennifer," the Skrull lady says, as knells beside Elaine.

"Blast, that actually hurt," says She-Hulk. "And I'm at my peek without losing myself to emotion."

"Feh, it's funny how you AND your daughter are SUCH weaklings," Titania says. She then points to her forehead. "And thanks to THIS little gem, I'm at least twice as strong as I have ever been."

Everyone sees the glowing gem. It was black with a single, thick red strip across its surface.

"What is THAT?" Elaine says.

"It looks like…an 'Infinity Gem'," Jazenda says.

"It's a 'Finite Gem'," says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to face Hulkusagi. Her dress barely hung together, as she moved closer to the assembled group.

"Feh, another one," Titania says.

"Hey, I didn't know that Usagi was a Gammazon, too," Elaine says.

"Actually, you have cousin Bruce to thank for THAT," She-Hulk says. She then turns to face Hulkusagi directly. "I take it that Carl has been dealt with?"

"WHAT?" Titania shouted.

"Yeah," Hulkusagi says. "The Las Angeles branch of the 'Special Crimes Unit' has him in custody."

"You…you…WITCH!" Titania yells.

Hulkusagi turns towards Titania.

"Mary, I don't know how you managed to get a hold of that gem, but you should remove it from your forehead…immediately."

"What is so special about THAT gem?" Jazenda says.

"For every action, there is a reaction. Polar opposites, right? The 'Finite Gems' are just like the Infinite Gems, except they are based upon the principles of 'Qliphoth'."

"I don't understand," She-Hulk says.

"In cosmology, Qlipothic elements do not give, they take. Yes, the Finite Gems will give the wearer great power…but at the cost of his or her life force."

"You…you LIE!" Titania raged, as her gem begins to flare. "I'll get you for taking my husband away from me!"

With that, Titania attacked.

Hulkusagi, with her faculties focused, sees Titania coming at her. At last minute, she pulls a technique from the pages of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu (called the "Happo Throw").

FLIP!

"Ah!" Titania yelped, as she was tossed aside at a great distance, thanks to Hulkusagi's skill at redirection of momentum.

"Simple, yet effective," Hulkusagi says, as she turns.

"Question: how do you know about these gems anyway?" She-Hulk asks.

Hulkusagi smiles.

"Because I and a few other 'associates' within the superhero community are presently in possession on the Infinity Gems," Hulkusagi says. "And mine happen to be 'Ego'…"

As if on cue a gold, oval gem appeared on her forehead.

"With this, I provide balance of the other Infinite Gems," Hulkusagi says. "There used to be a conscious entity within, but it has long been subsumed inside of me."

"Huh. So what does it do?"

The Ego Gem combines the power of the other gems, such as gems representing "Space" (purple), "Mind" (blue), "Soul" (indigo), "Reality" (yellow), "Time" (orange), "Power" (red), "Life" (green) and "Death" (black). Hulkusagi rarely uses the Ego Gem to its full potential, since doing so would make her a target of the Celestials, gigantic, enigmatic and very ancient beings in space armor who were around when the Universe were born. Though they are primarily scientists, they have no problem in removing a perceived threat…even if billions of lives just happen to be in the way. Still, the Ego Gem proved to be crucial to Hulkusagi, when she had to defend herself against the living embodiment of the wrath of God: The Specter.

At any rate, Hulkusagi was not about to tell the truth about the gem. And so-

"Beats me," Hulkusagi says. I thought it looked cool, so I was going for a Hindustani look."

"…"

"Anyway, I'll be right back…"

As Hulkusagi leaves, Elaine turns to her mother.

"Mom, can I ask Dad if he could teach me martial arts?" Elaine asks.

She-Hulk sighs. She had forgotten that Hulkusagi would be a better fighter than she is…

"I don't see why not," She-Hulk says. "In fact, maybe I can ask you father to teach me a few pointers as well…"

Meanwhile, Titania lands unceremoniously on her feet in the middle of the food court.

"How dare she-?" Titania begins to say.

THOOM!

Hulkusagi rises from her crouch.

"Mary, I'm begging you…please listen to me-"

BAM!

Titania rips up a section of the building, and throws it at Hulkusagi. Somehow, the section was sliced in two, with Hulkusagi not fazed by this. Even when she wasn't in her Gammazon form, Hulkusagi, when totally in synch with her body, can easily knock down a fairly large building. This was due to her training in the Hokuto no Ken-ryu enabled her to increase her physical prowess to inhuman levels. Her present form has increased that prowess to superhuman levels…maybe beyond that.

"What?" Titania says in a shocked expression. "But-"

"Don't about my increased level of power, Mary," Hulkusagi says. "Even before becoming a Gammazon, I knew how to take on people like you."

"Well, we will SEE about that!" Titania says, as she begins to draw more power from the Finite Gem. Her body begins to increase its muscle mass, as she shredded out of her clothes.

RRIIIIIP!

Hulkusagi looks up to see the bloated Titania.

"I-WILL-BE-THE-STRONGEST-ONE-THERE-IS-"

Suddenly, Titania falls down, withering in pain.

"Arrrrrrggghhhh-!"

"Damn," Hulkusagi says, as she leaps to Titania's side. From what she knew of Finite Gems, at some points, the proverbial 'bill' is called. Now, it is time to collect the 'tab'.

"It…it hurts-!"

"I know, Mary…I'm here to help," Hulkusagi says. "I'll have to remove this gem from you forehead…"

With Titania's increased size, the gem grew large as a result. Now, Hulkusagi grabs the gem with her hand.

ZAAAARK!

Energy began to lance through Hulkusagi, making her mad in the process.

'No…I have to do this!' Hulkusagi says, as she pulls at the gem. "Hulkusagi is strongest one there is!"

RIP!

Hulkusagi manages to pull the gem from her head, before tossing it aside.

TINGLE!

"There, it's gone, now," Hulkusagi says with a sigh.

Almost immediately, Titania begins to shrink and shrink…until she was the skinny girl that she was before being enhanced by one of Hulkusagi's former students: Doctor Doom.

Hulkusagi picks Mary up. Her advanced senses told her that Titania would soon recover from her ordeal. Ironically, the Finite Gem did enable her to increase her power potential up to the legendary "Class 100" strength category. That means that metahumans (and others) with this rating can lift in excess on 100 tons (nearly limitless). A while back, both Hulkusagi and She-Hulk reached this benchmark. And now, so has Titania…though it will be a long time before she recovers.

"Mary, I know what it is like to be weak," Hulkusagi says. "But a person's strength is not his or her muscles…it's his or her WILL."

"Humph," Titania says, as she slips into unconsciousness. "Yeah, right…"

As Hulkusagi picks the woman up into her powerful arms, she catches a glimpse of herself.

'Have I've become…inhuman?' Hulkusagi says with wonder. 'Will I always be like this…?'

Meanwhile…

"Hooo-cha!" yells Powergirl Green, as she kicks the Kryptonian criminal in the gut. "Man, I wish we were already here, Lana."

"Well, we WOULD have, had you not insisted on visiting cousin Kara in the 31st century…LOIS," Powergirl Red says, as she uses a classic martial arts technique to flip her opponent straight into the path of a fist by Bizzaro.

BAM!

The imperfect Superman's blow manages to knock the Kryptonian out.

"Good job, Uncle B!"

"No am glad to help!" Bizzaro says.

CHOOM!

Everyone turns to look towards the Downtown area.

"It looks Lena Luthor's plan to recreate the 'Phantom Zone' gate is working!" Powergirl Blue says, as she sees all the Phantom Zone escapees being sucked towards Downtown Metropolis.

"I hope you're right, Lori," Powergirl Red says. "I hope you're right…"

At the epicenter of the battle, Zod, Flora, Nom and others hang on for dear life.

"Please…I'm sorry!" Flora yells. "Give me a second chance…I only wanted my powers back!"

Superman folds his arms.

"You were given MORE than a chance. I'm sorry, but you blew it."

"NOOOOOO-!"

And Flora is sucked into the Phantom Zone.

"Someday, I and the others will be back!" Zod yells. "Count on that!"

SWOOOOOOOOP!

Ting!

And that was that.

Superman, who had stayed hidden long enough to set up a counter-strike, turns to his ex-wife.

"Um, how are you doing?" Superman asks.

Sailor Moon growls, as she begins to relax. Soon, her size and muscle-mass is reduced, though she was still in her Gammazon form.

"Hulkusagi- um, I'm fine, I guess," Sailor Moon says with a sigh. "I guess when I realized the danger you and our family was in something…snapped."

Superman places his hands on Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, I don't know what is going on with you, but I'm here to help-"

"I know, Kal," Sailor Moon says. She always remembered to use her ex-husband's Kryptonian name when speaking of private matters in public.

"By the way…is Lois still mad at me for…well, what happened a month ago?"

"You mean that 'Trigona' thing?'

"Yes."

"Well…let's just say that fighting Doomsday will be a lot easier compared to getting Lois to invite you and Ranma to the next family gathering."

"I figured as much…"

The next day, in Okayama…

"Alright, I'm done with the tests," Washu says, as she deactivates her instrument panel.

Hulkusagi, nude, was lowered onto the gravitational medical platform. The probes—specialized silver spheres—return to their station.

"Thanks," Hulkusagi says, as she takes a robe from one of Washu's medical droids. "So…what is the prognosis?"

"Well, we have a good news…bad news situation."

"Okay, the good news?"

"Your…condition is not permanent. In fact…you look kind of cute in green."

"I KNOW that," Hulkusagi says mockingly. "I always look good."

"And still as modest as usual, too."

"So…what's the bad news?"

"You can become 'normal'…as normal as it is humanly possible-"

"Har, har."

"-But if you do, you will be reverted to what you were BEFORE you and lover-boy traveled to the 22nd century."

"Huh. How much will I revert?"

"You will be 'Usagi Tsukino'…age 17 years old, and with no memories or special abilities. Or, it will be as if you never experienced any of the memories or acquired any abilities to begin with."

"And my body's condition?"

"Save for your magic tattoos, your body will be as pristine as it was before your faithful journey."

"Oh. Wait, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"I'll be a virgin again!"

"…"

"But seriously, is there a trigger or something to my transformation?"

"What originally triggered this one?" Washu asked.

"Well, usually sadness or depression."

"Okay, so think of something sad."

Hulkusagi thinks for a moment.

"Well, I overheard one of my ex-boyfriends talk about ho he wished that he and I had been together. Sigh. I wish he'd…under-stands my predicament. I'm planning on helping him, but still…"

Washu sees Hulkusagi shrink. The green begins to go away, as did the muscle mass…

"Usagi…?"

"Wha-where am I?" Usagi says, as she nearly swam in her clothes. "Why am I naked?"

"Um, I was doing a medical examination, Usagi."

Usagi takes one look at Washu.

"Ah! Who are you?"

"Oh, boy…"

Above ground, on the Masaki compound, Ranma and Grandpa Katsuhito were sparring with "bokken" sticks.

CLACK!

The two were virtually locked in combat.

"Nice one, 'Grandfather'," Ranma says with a smirk. "You haven't rested on your laurels."

"That's because I'm going easy on you, 'Grandson'," Katsuhito says with a wiry smile, before pushing Ranma away. The only time when the Jurai prince (in disguised) can be himself is usually when his so-called "brother-in-arms" (and blood relative) Ranma gets together for a sparring session.

"You know, you could be your old, and youthful self," Ranma says, as he and Katsuhito circle each other.

"And get recalled to Jurai? That's okay-"

"Big Brother! Big Brother!"

Katsuhito and Ranma see Princess Sasami running down the path to the family sparring ring.

Ranma sees the girl, and nearly feints. Already, he sees his future wife become the woman she is destined to be…

"Ranma?" Katsuhito asks with concern.

"Sorry," Ranma replied. "It's just that…well…"

"I know. But you have to let nature takes its course."

"Yeah…"

"Big Brother," Sasami stops for a moment. "Something happened to Usagi!"

"?"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: Mamoru's dreams of marital bliss with Usagi comes true. Too bad all of Sailor Moon's enemies decided to show up when there IS no Sailor Moon! And what does Usagi's other husband Ranma, of whom she has no memory of to begin with, say about all this? Whatever is decided, nothing will be the same! See you then!**


	75. Chapter 75

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 75**

* * *

A few months later…

"Oh, Mamoru…you know what?" Usagi says, as she intertwined her arm around her new husband Mamoru Chiba, while the two of them were walking through Juuban Park. It was a nice, sunny day on a Sunday. The birds were singing, children were playing and couples were walking up and down the path that cuts through the park.

Mamoru turns to look at his new wife.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"Being with you is the best thing that can happen to us."

Mamoru smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that-"

"Excuse me, kind sir and miss!" says a sweet voice.

Usagi and Mamoru turn to see a red-haired girl who appeared to be a hot dog vendor. Near the vendor was a man wearing a Hawaiian-style shirt, khaki pants, white tennis shoes and sunglasses. Apparently, he was reading the newspaper…Sunday edition.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

The girl smiled broadly.

"Care to try one of America's famous past time?"

"Hmmm…"

Usagi turns towards Mamoru.

"Can I have one?" Usagi asks. "Please?"

"Oh…okay," Mamoru says. He then turns towards the vendor. "How much?"

"Oh, for YOU TWO…300 yen for TWO dogs."

"Deal," Mamoru says, as he fishes for some change. "Here you go."

"And here YOU go!" the girl says, as she exchange the coins for the hot dogs.

"Thank you!" Usagi says with glee. "I always thought that I'd try one of these when I visit America."

"You never been to America?" the red-haired vendor asked.

"Well…no, but my 'Mamo-chan' has."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Mamoru says. "I attended school there for a year."

"Oh. Well, have an extra dog to remember America by. On the house…"

After the Mamoru and Usagi continue on their way down the central path, the man sitting next to the vendor lowers his paper.

"I'm surprise that you haven't dealt with Mister Chiba…Lord Ranshin," the man says.

The vendor turns to man.

"Look, 'Blacky', the only thing I'm doing is surveillance, especially with what we've been hearing lately," Ranma-onna says. "And you're helping me in that endeavor. Thus…I don't need commentary from you."

Hong "Blacky" Tanaka merely shrugs his shoulders. Technically, he was the retainer of Lady Usashinko Rantsu (i.e. Usag)…Ranma's wife. However, in light of the fact that word had gotten out that Usagi was fully human, powerless and without her experiences and memories, Blacky knew that sooner or later, someone with a grudge was going to come after her…

"I'm just saying…that's all."

"Well, all I know is that there will be an attempt on Usagi's life today," Ranma-onna says. "And with so many enemies out there…"

"I know, Lord Ranshin. That's why this place is crawling with Lady Usashinko's allies, friends and associates. We are here to protect her."

"Unfortunately, so are those who want to do her harm," Ranma-onna says, as she hears some sort of high-pitched, buzzing sound…

"Lord Ranshin?"

"Can you manage the shop for a moment? I have something to take care of."

"Okay," Blacky says, as he gets up. "Can I get a free sample?"

"Sure, but after the third hotdog, I'm deducting the cost from your paycheck."

"Alright."

"Well, I'll be back," Ranma-onna says, as she places her right index and middle finger on her forehead…

ZIP!

Ranma-onna shimmers out of the normal vision range.

"Huh," Blacky says. "I wonder what that was about…"

Down the main path, Mamoru and Usagi were talking about the future, as something seems to approach the two at a tremendous rate. To the untrained eye, nothing unusual was happening. However, to those who embrace the mantra of speed, something was about to hit the proverbial fan…

"Heh," says the super-speed villain "Zoom", who began to make his approach. Unlike most so-called "speedsters", Zoom emphasizes time rather than distance when moving fast, making him a much more formidable villain. However, there were a few who understood Zoom's particular methodology, and that person was-

BAM!

Zoom careened from his intended position, and began to skid across a nearby field. Quickly, the antithesis of the hero known as "The Flash" (yellow costume with red lightning bolts instead of the Flash's red costume with yellow lightning bolts) gets himself back upon his feet. He scans the area and sees what has happened.

"You," Zoom says with a sneer.

Ronin (the hero guise of Ranma Saotome) gave no response, as he floated a foot above ground with his arms crossed…

"Nothing to say?"

Ronin had to be careful about not revealing his true identity. Zoom was notorious in using a hero's "secret identity" against him, by using friends and love ones against the hero. Not that he has much to worry about his friends and family, since many of them could reasonably defend themselves. Still, Ronin was NOT about to take a chance where this guy was concerned…

Tapping into his inner Gao'uld System Lord, Ronin had "Ra" speak for him. After all, the modulation between his voice and the voice of Ra were different enough to NOT "connect the dots".

"Normally, I would simply let people in your 'profession' go with a stern warning, but I'm not going to take that chance with you."

Ronin stares at Zoom for a long time…

"Sharigan Advanced Technique: Mangekyo Susanoo…"

THOOM!

Immediately, Ronin's aura flares to life, as it crackles sparks with power. All eight chakra gates within his body are unhinged, as his strength and speed begins to amp. Unlike the flawed "Eight Gates of the Hidden Lotus", the Mangekyo Sharingan no Susanoo allows the possessor to possess the strength and speed equivalent to a powerful storm that beats thunder and shoots lightning…without the fear of death itself.

"Impressive," Zoom says. "But you will have to catch me first…before I take out my intended target."

BOOM!

With Zoom on the run, Ronin gave chase.

'Man,' Ronin thought to himself. 'This is the fifth time TODAY that someone tried to kill Usagi. I should have done something to avoid crap like this in the first place…'

FLASHBACK!

Ranma arrives in Washu's laboratory just in time to see his wife Usagi bawling.

"Waahhhhhh!" Usagi cried. "I wanna go home!"

"Calm down, Usagi," Washu says.

"Where's my Mom! Where's my Dad? Where's my MAMO-CHAN?"

"What's going on in here?" Ranma says.

Washu turns to see Ranma, while Usagi stops crying.

"Wooo!" Usagi says. "A stud muffin…though not the stud that my Mamo-chan is…"

"We have a bit of a problem," Washu says.

Ranma looks at his wife with a keen eye. There was something…off about her…"

"I'll say," Ranma says. "Other than her connection to the Silver Millennium Crystal, her powers have been greatly diminished."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Usagi says. "Are you with the Negaverse or something?"

Washu turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, I need for you to trust me when I say that you are in safe hands."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you were getting a medical examination."

"So…I was sick or something?"

"Possibly. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um, let's see," Usagi mused. "I remember…being late to a meeting with my friends at the Cherry Hill Temple. Then the next thing I know, I'm here."

Ranma frowns.

"Is everything okay with me?" Usagi asked innocently.

Later…

"Thank you for allowing me to bake cookies with you, Sasami," Usagi says.

"It's…not a problem," Sasami says. "This is something you and I always liked to do on Jurai."

"'Jurai'? What's that?"

Ayeka immediately goes into the kitchen.

"It's the name of our home…I mean, house, heh," Ayeka says with a laugh. She was told to make sure that Usagi was not made uncomfortable, like being told the truth for instance.

"Oh. Okay…"

Over in the living room, Ryoko and Tenchi are looking at this situation from afar.

"So Usagi doesn't remember ANYTHING?" Ryoko asked, as she lounges on the couch.

"That's what Ranma says," Tenchi says. "And he also said that she is normal."

Raises an eyebrow.

"No, I really mean it."

"Huh. I was hoping Usagi and I could invite you and Ranma to go out clubbing tonight in town."

"The way you two go 'clubbing' should be accompanied with a 'health advisory' warning."

"Spoil sport."

Meanwhile, in another room, Ranma was on the phone.

"Yes, sir," Ranma says. "I KNOW that, sir. Okay. I'll make some arrangements. Bye."

CHIRP!

"Man, things are getting ridiculous around here," Ranma says to himself. Then he turns to the person standing in front of him.

"Don't you agree?"

"In your case…yes," Setsuna says. "Before I came to terms with you in Usagi's life, something like this would have been a godsend."

"And now…?"

"That depends," Ranma says, as he takes out a small, yet thick envelope. "Usagi talked to me last night about what to do with Mamoru."

"Oh, so NOW you're interested in the Earth Prince's welfare?"

"I have to…he's my baby's daddy, remember?" Ranma says. Ranma was referring to the fact that he had been "Naru Osaka"—while in a state of amnesia at one point in his life—and had gave birth to Mamoru's daughter Beryl.

"…"

"And while I'm not exactly enthused about what she wants to do…I'm going to support her decision. Here are your instructions."

Setsuna takes the package.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Probably not."

**Tbc.**


	76. Chapter 76

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 76**

* * *

A few days later…

"So, you guys got it?" Naru asked the assembled Sailor Scouts (sans the fuku). Ranma decided to use his "Naru Osaka" guise as a means of getting "Young Usagi" adjusted to her "new" life.

"Yeah, yeah, Ranma," Haruka says with a yawn. "We GOT it. Or, should I say, you WON'T be getting 'it'."

"Ha-ha!" Naru laughs mockingly. "And I bet you'd like your 'dolphin' to see those photos of me, you and Midna."

"What?" Haruka says.

"Haruka, please," Michiru admonishes gently. And then something dawns on her.

"Wait…WHAT photos?"

"Um," Haruka begins to say. "Um, well…"

"Never mind that!" Makoto says. "This situation may be hard for us, but it must be worse for Ranma."

"Yeah, well…I don't like it, but this is something that Usagi would want."

"Of COURSE you would go along with it," Rei says with a bored expression, as she looks at her fingernails. "What better way to get more 'tail' than when the 'missus' being indisposed?"

Naru turns towards Rei.

"I miss your old personality, Rei," Naru says. "Ever since 'Jeegoo', you've been one complete 'witch'."

Jeegoo was the homeworld of humans who could bend the elements to their will, while a single

"Humph," Rei says. "That's not what you said last night."

Minako turns Naru.

"You said you were too busy to go to my 'one woman show' last night."

"I was busy."

"Yeah…with HER!"

"Rei, is this true?" Ami asked. She knew that Rei, having grown up as "Princess Azula" of the "Fire Nation", had a talent for having a sharp tongue…and not always in a good way.

"I never said 'Lover-Boy' was with me, did I?"

Ami shakes her head.

"Wait," Hotaru says, as she notices someone approaching. "I think she's coming…"

"Okay, everyone," Luna the Guardian Cat says. "Just remember your roles…especially YOU, Rei?"

"Whatever," Rei says with a dismissive attitude.

"Hey, here comes Usagi!" Artemis the Guardian Cat says.

Setsuna takes one last look at Naru, who nods her head.

"Hey, guys!" Usagi says, as she, Mamoru and Rini walk up the stairs.

"Hey," Naru says. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling GREAT," Usagi says. "I don't know what's been going on during the past two years…but I don't care! And best of all, I with my Mamo-chan!"

"Er, right," Naru says. As far as Young Usagi knows, she had an accident that caused her to loose her memories.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Ami asked.

"Well, we've been going shopping, mainly," Mamoru says.

"Yeah, all for HER benefit," Rini says dryly.

"Well, this is MY time, you little spore!" Usagi says with a miffed expression. "Get used to it."

Usagi turns to Rei.

"So, how're are things with 'Chad'?"

"Eh," Rei says. "You should know by now that Chad and I haven't been together for a long time."

"But…I don't remember…"

"Tough break, isn't it?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Because I can?"

"Er, heh," Minako says, as she tries to laugh the situation off. "That Rei is always SO funny!"

"Oh, well, I have good news for everyone!" Usagi says, as she wraps her arm around Mamoru's. "Mamo-chan and I decided to get married!"

Not a pin drop could be heard upon hearing that pronouncement.

"…"

"Isn't this great?"

"I'm sure," Naru says. "May I have a word with the groom to be?"

Suddenly, Mamoru felt VERY nervous.

"Sure thing!" Usagi says. "And I want you to be my 'Bride's Maid', too, Naru."

"I'm touch. Come, 'Mamo-chan'…let's have a talk about…YOUR future."

Mamoru swallows hard, but complies anyway.

Makoto turns to Rei.

"Shouldn't we, you know, DO something?" Makoto asks.

"Eh."  
Mamoru goes around the corner, expecting "Naru" to be violent. However-

"Congratulations," Naru says.

"Huh?"

"So when is the date?"

"Wait, aren't you going to beat me up or something?"

"I'm more likely to do that where Beryl is concerned."

"I say I'll take care of my responsibilities, you know."

"I'm glad to hear that," Naru says, as she takes out a package and pen. "If you are going to marry Usagi, you have to sign these documents."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Basically, you are signing off any clams to Usagi's wealth and obligations prior to today's date. And should you and Usagi break-up, the only thing that you would be entitled to is what Usagi would earn from this day forth."

"Huh?"

"Furthermore, you will be protected from liability of Usagi's past responsibilities, once you and Usagi are married."

Naru hands over the documents and the pen.

"So sign, and be happy."

"Why should I sign this?"

Naru sighs.

"Mamoru, if you don't sign this, you run the risk of getting hurt…physically."

"Are you threatening me?" Mamoru demanded.

Naru sighs.

"No, I'm not, Mamoru. There are a few people who have invested their interests in Usagi, one of them happen to be one of my sons. They would have NO problem making you disappear to insure that their investment remains 'stable'. And I could protect you from THEM, but I'm not going to be your baby-sitter while you have a relationship WITH MY WIFE."

Mamoru sees the look on Naru's face, and realized the truth of the matter.

"Fine, if it means I don't have to deal with you," Mamoru says, as he takes the documents and pen. "Now where-?"

"Use my back…like you did the night Beryl was conceived," Naru says jokingly, as she hunched over with her back facing Mamoru.

Mamoru made a face, but used Naru's back to make his signature.

"And what you just said is true?"

"Yes, it is," Naru says. "I give you my word of honor."

"I guess," says Mamoru, before handing the documents back to Naru. "Here."

"Thanks," Naru says, as she inspected the documents. "Everything seems in order…you want a copy?"

"I would like that."

"Cool. I'll have one made and notarized this afternoon."

"Yeah. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"To honest…are you into guys? I know that you were born one, and all…"

"Why are you asking?"

"It's just that you and I…well, you haven't beaten me up since you regained your true memories."

"Mamoru, I've been alive for over 20,000 years. Half that time has been spent as a girl. And on those rare occasions, I've been a mother…though NOT under the most desirable of circumstances. But my preference has always been…will always will be for girls only."

"Oh…"

"I will admit that I don't mind doing role-playing games with Usagi, even if she wants to play the male in our intimate moments…with her shape-shifting abilities. SHE is the exception."

Naru pauses.

"Just hope that Usagi is truly normal, and not think you are me at night," Naru says. "You'll end up in a 'sticky' situation."

"THAT I didn't need to know."

"Hey, guys," Usagi says, as she goes up to Mamoru. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Mamoru and Naru say in unison.

"Oh. Well, come on, you two…let's go get something to eat so we can make plans and stuff."

Naru smiles.

'Huh…to do the things I do for the woman I love,' Naru muses to herself.

END FLASHBACK!

Zoom ran through the park, keeping an eye out on Ronin's next movement, when he sees a group of children playing in a sandlot.

'Perfect,' Zoom smirked, as he stops near the kids.

Ronin stops as well.

"Lovely group of kids, huh?" Zoom smirked.

Ronin says nothing, as he observes the scene. In theory, Zoom could kick up a fierce sandstorm strong enough to tear the flesh from the kids' bones. However, he realized the flaw in Zoom's intentions…

"What ever you have planned, you don't need to do it," Ronin says.

"Ah, so you KNOW what I'm up to," Zoom says. "Sadly, there is nothing you can do about it."

Quickly, Zoom tried to the kick up the sand. However, he realized that he couldn't move his feet.

"What?" Zoom says, as the Earth suddenly swallows him.

THOOMP!

"Urgh!" Zoom yells, as he struggles to be free.

"Oh, did I tell you that I can do more than just run-around like a jerk?" Ronin smirked, knowing that unlike a normal speedster, Zoom could not vibrate his way free from his earth elemental trap.

"It's too bad that you didn't allow me to make you a better hero."

Ronin squats down in front of Zoom.

"I don't need freaks like you to make me a better hero, especially after what you did to a good friend of mine."

And with that, Ronin pulls back his right fist, and-

ZAP!

-Shocked Zoom into a state of unconsciousness with his left hand. Ronin did so in order to keep Zoom off-balanced.

'I hope there are no more problems today…but I doubt it…' Ronin mused.

Meanwhile, across the park, Ronin's fears were realized…

"Mamoru, is it me, or is it getting colder?" Usagi says, as she rubs her shoulders.

"Come to think of it, you're right," says Mamoru, as he begins to take off his jacket, in order to give it to his wife.

And then, a pale woman appears in a hail of snow.

"Eeek!" Usagi yells.

"Well, I heard the rumors, but I just HAD to see if this is true," says the woman.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"You don't know who I am?" the woman says. "This is most precious! Well, my name is 'Killer Frost'…and I am your DEATH."

Suddenly, the woman points her hands at Usagi, and-

"Usagi, look out!" Mamoru says, as he pushes Usagi

FREEEEEZE!

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaims, as the now-frozen Mamoru falls over…

KRISH!

Mamoru Chiba, the Prince of the Earth, the one known as 'Tuxedo Mask'…dies.

"No…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oops," Killer Frost says with a smirk. "I missed."

Usagi takes touches what was left of Mamoru's face…

"Mamo-chan…"

"Now, to finish the job I was sent to do," Killer Frost says, as she points her palm at Usagi. "Good-bye."

FREEZE!

Usagi freezes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Killer Frost says. "I did it! I killed Sailor Moon!"

Elsewhere, while agents of "Checkmate" carts off Zoom, Ronin suddenly turns towards Usagi's direction.

"Oh, no…Usagi…"

Meanwhile, across time…

KRISH!

Haruka sees Setsuna dropping her plate in their shared kitchen.

"Setsuna, what-?"

Setsuna turns towards Haruka. Haruka sees fear in her friend's eyes.

"Oh, no…the Princess…"

"What happened?" Michiru says, as she and Hotaru enters the kitchen.

"We heard someone dropping a plate," Hotaru says.

Tears began to form in Setsuna's eyes.

"What?" Haruka asks.

"Evil…evil has won!"

Meanwhile, back in the park, Killer Frost could still be gloating, when-

CRACK!

"Huh?" Killer Frost says, as she sees what was left cracking open. And then-

FWOOSH!

From within Usagi's frame, something big, female ad red bursts out. She had antlers, two sets of eyes (both fiery), muscular (but not overly so), naked and very, very pissed.

"Impossible!" Killer Frost says, as she looks up at the eight foot tall Usagi. "You should be dead!"

"'Dead'?" Trigona says with a sneer. "The only thing that you killed was my innocence and nobility…that which makes me who I am. Now, thanks to YOU, I'm no longer so inhibited. Let me reward you."

Trigona raises one of her hands, and-

FWOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" Killer Frost yells, as she is engulfed in flames. However-

WHOOSH!

"Huh," Trigona says, as she stops her assault, upon seeing Ronin.

"Usagi, stop!" Ronin yells. "She's done!"

"She murdered Mamoru," Trigona says.

"We can fix him. Please, stop this."

Trigona pauses for a moment.

"For what we once shared, I shall abide by your request. But if the Presence, Time or Fate is willing to let the noble and innocent suffer from the like of her, then the world and the rest of Creation can die for all I care."

Trigona turns around.

"Don't come after me, Ranma. Otherwise, we will be enemies."

FWOOSH!

Once Trigona was engulfed in flames, she disappeared.

Ronin sighs, as he takes off his mask.

"Usagi…"

So lost in thought, that he didn't see his image being recorded by a bystander.

Later…

"So Usagi is a bad guy now?" Minako asked.

"No, I don't think so," Ranma says. "Usagi is still there…I know it. But what happened to Mamoru…"

"Speaking of which, how is…he?" Makoto asks.

"Ranma and I put Mamoru's remains in a regeneration solution," Ami says. "But there is so much cellular damage…it'll be a miracle if he is fully functional."

"That's why I donated some of my genetic structure for the reconstruction process," Ranma says. "Hopefully, that will make up the difference."

Meanwhile, in the regeneration chamber, a body is taking shape. However, an unusual side-effect was occurring, as what was suppose to be a male body…is regenerated as a female body…

Meanwhile…

There was an exclusive night club know as "The Dark Side Club", which caters to all kinds of tastes…much of it illegal. Chapters of this latest institution have been springing up lately, though the main "chapter" was in the town of Gotham City.

In a room above the sounds of the techno-beat, the club's owner was having a meeting with his newest employee…

"You know, when I was young, I learned early on that only the strong or the crafty will survive," the man in shadows says to his recent hire. "I had made sure that you would face such a traumatic encounter, that you would be unable to survive future assaults. To my humble surprise, I got more than I bargained for…Usagi. Or should I call my former Fury 'Buna', as you were called before when you were one of my minions on Apokolips?"

CLICK!

Usagi, wearing a one-piece short leather skirt (that showed lots of cleavage) and calf-length stiletto boots, leans over Dark Side's desk. Dark Side is the recent incarnation of the Dark God of Apocalypse. Now, the dark god of this new "Fifth World" has assumed the mortal guise of a large, muscular Black man.

"Let's make this clear, Lord Dark Side. If I so chose, I will kill you in whatever form you happen to be in. I'm not the little girl you took advantage of."

"Then why work for me?"

"Simple: you serve MY purpose. I'm not under ANY delusion that you'll screw me over the first chance you get. And if you want to compare power, know this: I am goddess as Serena-Thordis, dark goddess as Usagi-Lolth…and I am demon lord as Trigona. I have MORE than enough power to deal with you, my Lord."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"You screw with me ONCE, that will be the end of you. Is that clear?"

Dark Side clasps his hands.

"Crystal."

"Then let us cement our pact, as agreed upon," Usagi says, as she begins to unzip her dress in front of her new employer…

Meanwhile…

"-And in other news, this amateur video was able to take pictures of the fight between the villainess 'Killer Frost' and a person of indeterminate origins…"

"You'd think Japan would be safe from super-villainy," Brittany says, as she watches the evening news.

"Well, times are changing," says Gina, as she goes over the bills. She picks one up.

"Who bought a fur coat on the house credit card?"

"Don't look at me," Brittany says. "I'm a were-cheetah, remember?"

"BRIANNA!"

Brianna sticks out her head out of the kitchen.

"What?"

"Did you buy a fur coat?"

"No!"

"Then there's credit fraud at work-"

"Wait," Brianna says, as her eye catches something. "Brittany, turn up the volume."

"What?" Brittany says.

"Just do it!"

"Whatever," the were-cheetah says, as she did as she was told.

"-And this was shot by another bystander in Juuban Park," the newscaster says. "He appears to be a local martial artist named 'Ranma Saotome'. Apparently, he prevented the death of Killer Frost…"

"It's him," Brianna says softly.

"Okay, so what's up?" Gina asked.

"What is he?" Brittany asked. "The latest guy you hooked up with?"

"No," Brianna says, as she sits down on a nearby chair. "He's…my husband."

"?"

**Tbc.**


	77. Chapter 77

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 77**

* * *

It was a week later since Usagi Tsukino disappeared in the aftermath of the Secret Society of Supervillains assault on Juuban Park. Today, it was a warm day in Japan, as the seasons turn from spring to summer. School and colleges were releasing their respective students, while families were planning their vacations. And within this context, three lone figures were exiting Narita International Airport.

"We have to find him!' Brianna says, as she looked for a cab to hail. "I have to find my husband."

"Calm down, Brianna," Gina says. "I'm tired, and we just got here."

"Yeah," Brittany says, as she double-checked her bags. She hated assuming full human form, but relented for her sister's sake.

"We should check into our hotel first, before we search for this guy."

Brianna sighs.

"Fine. We'll check in, get something to eat, and rest first."

Gina rubs Brianna's her left shoulder.

"Don't worry…we'll get through this," Gina says gently.

"Yeah," Brittany says with a smile. "And if this guy of your refuse to come back home with us, he'll regret it."

Meanwhile, across town…

"Ah-choo!" Ranma sneezes.

Ami looks up from her work. She was monitoring Mamoru's regeneration aboard the USS "Ranusagi" (Ranma and Usagi personal starship), which was buried underneath the vacant lot in Nerima Prefecture (a section of the Tokyo metropolitan area). In spite of her appearance, her knowledge of advanced medical theory was years ahead of the curve, thanks to spending significant time in the so-called "Lucas Galaxy"...a galaxy far, far away...

"You okay, Ranma?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure," Ranma says, as he rubs her nose.

"Oh. By the way, we're almost ready to…release Mamoru."

"Oh, boy," Ranma says. "I hope he doesn't get mad at what…happened to him."

"There was no way of knowing that the regeneration process would have deemed your Jusenkyo-cursed cells as 'normal' when exposed to the cold solution," Ami says.

"Yeah, now THAT is weird," says Ranma. "What's even weirder, is that Mamoru now looks like one of my ex-wives-"

"Ranma?"

Ranma and Ami turn to see Setsuna standing behind them.

"How did you-?" Ranma says.

"You and Usagi gave me the code key, remember?"

"Oh. So, what's up?"

Setsuna looks at Ranma, then at Ami…and then back at Ranma.

"May I have a word with you…in private?"

"Ami is a friend of Usagi," Ranma says. "If Usagi is involved, I don't mind Ami being involved."

"I really insist that we have our conversation in private."

Ranma was about to say something, but-

"It's okay, Ranma," Ami says. "Besides, I want to continue monitor Mamoru's progress."

"Fine," Ranma says. He then turns back towards Setsuna.

"Come…follow me…"

And with that, Ranma takes Setsuna into the "Ready Room" that he shares with Usagi.

SHOOP!

"Alright," Ranma says, as he goes over to his desk, and sits behind it. "What's up?"

"I want to know what are you going to do about Usagi," Setsuna demanded. "It's been three days, and you haven't done anything."

"Setsuna, Usagi can take care of herself," Ranma says.

"'Take care of'- Ranma, she's involved with Lord Dark Side!" Setsuna says, as she tosses some photos onto Ranma's desk. "Do you call THIS 'taking care of herself'?"

Ranma looks at the photos, showing Usagi being provocative with Dark Side's human guise.

"Huh," Ranma says, as he takes a look at the pictures. "Wow…Usagi is as limber as ever."

"She is with another man, and you don't care?"

"Of course I do. But do you recall the agreement between Usagi and I?"

"Yes, I DO. You and her have an 'open relationship'."

"Correct. After all, I allowed Usagi to marry Mamoru, right?"

"That's…different. You only wanted to make sure that 'Crystal Tokyo' is formed."

"No, I wanted to make sure that Usagi was not burdened by guilt."

Ranma leans back in his seat.

"I bet you are wondering why I haven't done anything TO Dark Side yet, haven't you?"

"That has crossed my mind. I just assumed that you were once his wife as the New Goddess 'Tiggra', as the reason to not acting on your usual impulses."

"Actually, being Tiggra would be the reason for me to take him out...and I don't mean out to dinner either," Ranma says with a smirk. "No, I haven't taken him down yet, because Usagi has a master plan to take down the Secret Society of Supervillains."

"Wha-what?"

"Unbelievable, I know. Heck, I didn't know this until I found her the other day…"

FLASHBACK!

The streets of Gotham City seemed colder to Ranma, as he stalked the alley that led to infamous "Dark Side Club". Thanks to a tip off, he learned of his wife's activities in this area.

Ranma stops in front of the neon-purple sign that had the symbol for "Omega" emblazoned in the front. A large, burley man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses stood in front of the entrance. And as he walks into the entrance, the man holds up his hand.

"Invitation only," the man says.

Ranma, being sensitive, saw through the guise. The bouncer was really a parademon.

'Great,' Ranma thought to himself. 'The head jerk is back from the dead…'

"Invitation…or get out of here."

Ranma cocks his head, and looks at the bouncer.

"If you do not remove you hand, I'll remove it for you," Ranma says with a hint of menace.

The bouncer was about to say something, when he suddenly touches his ear piece.

"Of course," the bouncer says into a hidden microphone on his jacket.

The bouncer then turns to Ranma.

"You've been invited to the 'Stardust Room'," the bouncer says, as he offers as special pass.

Ranma takes the pass. It was a black card that had a purpled Omega symbol on it.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he enters the place.

As he enters, he could see that all the employees were really from Apocalypse, the home world of the evil 'New Gods'."

As he scans the place, he sees that it was divided into 'areas'. There was a bar area, a stage area, a dance area, a cocktail area, a lounge area and so. Ranma could smell stale beer, causing him to wonder what awful thing Usagi could be doing…

"The Stardust Room is upstairs, sir," says a well-dressed man.

Ranma turns to look at the man. He could see the assassin "Kanto" within that guise.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he heads for the Stardust Room.

Meanwhile, in his office, Dark Side sees this through his monitors in his office.

"Tiggra, so nice of you to drop by," Dark Side says with a smirk. "I might have to add you to my collection…"

Ranma arrives into the Stardust Room. There, in the center of the room, was a single chair, a small stage and platform.

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT, SO THAT WE MAY BEGIN OUR SHOW," says a hidden announcer.

Shrugging, Ranma did as he was told. A moment later, the song "Umbrella" (by Rihanna) begins to play. And then…the curtains are drawn, revealing-

"Usagi?" Ranma says.

Usagi, wearing provocative clothes, a top hat, fishnet stockings, and stiletto shoes, comes out on stage while carrying a fancy cane. She wore heavy eyeliner, and had a blank stare.

Not wanting to take action prematurely, Ranma sat back while Usagi danced for him. Eventually, at the climax of the dance number, she straddles his knees and leans over towards his right ear.

"I love you, Ranma," Usagi says, as she sniffed, while preventing tears from falling from her eyes.

"Hey," Ranma says gently, as he leans back a bit. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Usagi says. "I can end up making a situation worse sometimes."

"Like you being here?"

"Yeah."

"But…why ARE you here?"

Usagi sighs.

"I was so angry that Mamoru had gotten killed because of me, that…I simply lashed out emotionally. I lashed out at you, and at what I was supposed to represent. Maybe…being a good guy was a waste of time."

"Usagi, we do what we do BECAUSE no one else will…or are able to."

"I know, but…I should have learned this sort of thing after each time I go off on the deep end or something…"

"Look, maybe we should just go home-"

"I can't Ranma," Usagi says. "I've been bonded to Dark Side…"

Ranma frowns, as he takes Usagi's face, and looks into her eyes. In each pupil, there were white, Omega symbols embedded within…

"Usagi…"

"Ranma, don't do anything rash," Usagi says. "I know I did something bad."

"Are you WITH him?"

"No! But I had to prove myself loyal enough to gain his confidence."

Ranma grits his teeth.

"But…we can turn this situation to our advantage," Usagi says.

"How so?"

"I know that he is directing this guy named 'Libra' to do his dirty work," Usagi says. "Since New Genesis and Apocalypse have merged together to become 'Urgrund', none of the New Gods of the Fifth World have been permitted to return to that world. As a result, Dark Side wants to reshape Earth into his own image. And in order to do that, Libra has to destroy the heroes of this world."

"Why can't we just…take him out now?"

"Because his true form is hard to locate. Dark Side has avatars all over the world, each of whom operate 'Dark Side Clubs'…including the United Kingdom and Japan."

Usagi pause.

"I may have gotten myself into this mess, but I need to get myself out of it…by stopping Dark Side. Please?"

Ranma looks into Usagi's damnable eyes…

"Alright, I'll play things your way, but I need to make sure that you're 'covered'."

"'Covered'?"

"Yes. I'll have to bring in certain people into this-"

"But Ranma-"

"No 'buts', Usagi. But don't worry. I trust these people with my life."

"If you say so…"

Silence.

"So," Ranma says, as he pulls out a wad of cash. "Do I get an encore?"

"Humph," Usagi says, as she smiles with reaching behind her back…in order to un-hook her dancer's outfit. "You better have a lot of money on hand…"

END FLASHBACK!

Setsuna rubs her forehead.

"You got any aspirin or something?" Setsuna asked.

"I can give you a shot of vitamin 'R', you want," Ranma says with a smirk.

"If I want something long-lasting, you would be the last thing on my mind."

"Ha, ha."

"Look, all I know is that the way the timeline is structured now, evil has won. Usagi becomes a consort of Lord Dark Side, and Earth becomes 'New Apocalypse'."

"So what? At least we KNOW what will happen should Usagi's plan fail. We can work with that."

"Alright. Did you at least tell Usagi about Mamoru's present condition?"

"Yes, I did, but that only made her more determined to succeed in her plan.

"Fine. So, what about Usagi's 'obligations'?"

"You mean the doppelganger situation?"

"Yes."

"Well, Lord Balder, being Serena-Thordis' brother, is looking after things on Asgard for her 'big sister'…with Nabiki and Ukyo's help. Orochimaruko, back from wherever, is messing with the Flash over in the twin cities of Keystone and Central as a member of the Rogues. Meanwhile, Jackie is still Jackie, and we have one of Usagi's 'Life Model Decoys'—android duplicates—in place if need be."

"'Life Model Decoys'?"

"Your basic android duplicates that SHIELD routinely uses for their high-ranking personnel. One is doing its thing at Stargate Command."

"Oh."

"And I'm substituting for Usagi's homeroom class at Hogwarts."

"YOU? A teacher of the mystic arts?"

"Hey, just because I'm a jock, that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about magic. Anyway, I teach a course in temporal magic and elementalism."

"I'm SURE."

"Look, as cooky as things are, I have everything covered-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Yes?" Ranma says aloud, while looking up.

"I believe it's time to…wake Mamoru up," Ami says over a secured line.

"We're on our way," Ranma says. He then turns to Setsuna.

"I'll need your help on this."

"Fine, but YOU are taking the blame for Mamoru's condition."

"What else is new?"

**Tbc.**


	78. Chapter 78

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to the actor Don S. Davis (aka General George S. Hammond of "Stargate: SG-1"), who passed away recently. You'll be missed, sir.**

* * *

**Part 78**

* * *

A week later…

SSHHHH-P!

"Alright, time to continue our search," says Brianna Diggers, as she withdrew the curtains to their suite.

"Ehhh," Brittany Diggers growled, as she places he pillow over her head.

"Ah, come on, Brittany," Brianna says, as she gently shakes her older sister up. "We have to get going soon."

"Grrr!" Brittany growled again, as her cat ears flatten. "Leave me alone, or I'll make you."

"Aw, come on!" Brittany says. "Please?"

Just then, Gina pops her head in Brittany's room.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Gina says. "Brit, we got to get going soon."

"Grrr," Brittany says, as she threw the pillow across the room. "Fine. Get out, so I can clean myself."

"But that will take to long, though," Brianna says.

"FINE!" Brittany says, as she gets up. As she walks over to the bathroom, she assumes human form. "I'll use the human method to cleaned up."

"THANK you," Brianna says. "I'll buy you lunch?"

"Shut-up!"

Meanwhile, just outside of Dallas, Texas…

"…Honor…UP!" called the honor guard unit leader.

The US Air Force funeral rifle team moved into position, aimed their riffle towards the sky at a 45-degree angle, and discharged their weapons.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Bagpipes began to play, as Homeworld Security Director General John "Jack" O'Neill accepts the folded American flag into his hands. He then steps towards the next of kin of colleague and former SGC commander George S. Hammond.

"On behalf the United States, we honor your father's service," Jack says, as he hands the folded flag to Hammond's next of kin…

Meanwhile, Col. Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome, in full military dress, senses something familiar…

"I'll be right back," Ranma says, as he gets up from his seat.

Captain Penelope "Penny" Robinson looks at her friend and commanding officer with concern. Her brother Dr. William "Will" Robinson picks this up.

"Ranma, is there something the matter?" Penny asked.

"No, I need to…check on something," Ranma says, as he turns his gaze at his primary wife's robotic duplicate.

"You're sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, you two. I'll be back."

And with that, Ranma slips from the assembled group.

"I wonder what that was all about, Will," Penny asked her younger brother.

"Maybe he has to go to the bathroom or something?" Will offered.

Meanwhile, Usagi Tsukino, dressed in a gray business suit while wearing a black trench coat, looks at the funeral of her old friend and colleague. She purposely cut her hair short—into the "Sexy Crop", made famous by the erstwhile member of the Spice Girls Victoria "Posh Spice" Beckham—so to not be recognizable. Wearing sunglasses also helped to disguise her appearance.

As Usagi observes the proceedings, her mind goes back to the day when she lost her idealistic perspective…

FLASHBACK!

Young Usagi turns slightly to glance back at the red haired girl, as she ate her hotdog.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi says between bites.

"Yes?" Mamoru says likewise.

"Doesn't that girl we just bought our hotdogs from remind of Naru-chan?"

Mamoru glances back at the girl…

'Ranma, what the blazes are you doing here?' Mamoru thought...

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked again.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if that girl reminded you of Naru."

"Her? I don't think so."

"Oh. It's just me, I guess."

Mamoru mind was in a whirl. Was Ranma going back on his word in allowing him and Usagi to be together?

"Usagi, I was thinking about something."

"Oh?"

"How would you like to live in Brazil?"

"Bra-zil?"

"Yes. There is a sizeable Japanese community there, and the local university in Rio de Janeiro is offering a teaching position."

"What about Nikomi?"

"I will be finishing up my advanced studies within a term, and I will receive a chance to get tenure there, but I want us a chance to see more of the world. Being a full instructor in Brazil will allow me that chance."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I want you to come with me," Mamoru says, as he places his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Really?"

"Really. I made the mistake of leaving you alone, when I went to America, but this time it's different."

Usagi places a hand on her husband's left hand.

"I'm not sure if I want to leave my family, Mamoru," Usagi says. "But…you're my husband, and I love you very, very much."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Usagi says. "I don't know what I'll do with myself there, but I will try to make the best of this situation."

Mamoru smiles, as he goes in to hug his wife. Leaving Japan will insure his happiness with his wife.

"Thanks," Mamoru says, as he breaks his hug. "It'll be you, me…and Rini. And I'll make sure that you can continue your studies in Brazil, as a condition for me accepting the teaching job."

Usagi smiles.

"I would like that."

And thus, the two shared an intimate kiss.

"Come, let's head for home, and-" Mamoru began to say, as he sees Usagi beginning to shiver. "Usagi?"

"Is it me, or is it getting colder around here?" Usagi says, as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Come to think of it, you're right," says Mamoru, as he begins to take off his jacket, in order to give it to his wife.

"Well, well, well…this is interesting," says a disembodied voice.

WHOOSH!

And then, a pale woman appears in a hail of snow.

Usagi and Mamoru both turn to look at the woman. Was she a youma?

"Eeek!" Usagi yells.

"I heard the rumors, but I just HAD to see if this is true," says the woman.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"You don't know who I am?" the woman says. "This is most precious! Well, my name is 'Killer Frost'…and I am your DEATH."

Suddenly, the woman points her hands at Usagi, and-

"Usagi, look out!" Mamoru says, as he pushes Usagi

FREEEEEZE!

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaims, as the now-frozen Mamoru falls over…

KRISH!

Mamoru Chiba, the Prince of the Earth, the one known as 'Tuxedo Mask'…dies.

"No…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oops," Killer Frost says with a smirk. "I missed."

Usagi takes touches what was left of Mamoru's face…

"Mamo-chan…"

"Now, to finish the job I was sent to do," Killer Frost says, as she points her palm at Usagi. "Good-bye."

FREEZE!

Usagi freezes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Killer Frost says. "I did it! I killed Sailor Moon!"

However, the villain may have spoken prematurely…

'Mamoru…I'm sorry,' Usagi thinks, as she sees herself floating in a void of some kind. 'Maybe in death, we can be together…'

"Coward," says a strong voice.

Usagi sees a powerful man appear before her.

"Who…who are you?" Usagi says.

The man frowns, as he steps up to Usagi, and-

SLAP!

"Ow!" Usagi cried.

"Does that ring a bell?"

"I…I swear I don't know-"

SLAP!

"Quit hitting me!"

"THEN REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

KTCH!

"Eh?" the man says, as he backhand was block. He stares into the girl's eyes, as a fire seemed to burn from within.

"Do. Not. Hit. Me…EVER!" Usagi seethed. "You may be my old master, but you will not treat me with such disrespect…Master Raoh!"

Raoh nods his head, as he gives his one-time student a proud look.

"You remember…that is good," Raoh says. "However, I will say that your actions these past few months have been less than stellar."

Usagi turns away.

"I don't need YOUR approval, Master," Usagi says. "You're just a 'shadow' that is bound to my soul…nothing more."

"Then tell me this: why would you choose the life of a simple housewife with this pathetic individual you call 'husband'? You have the potential to become the strongest being in the Universe, and yet you would throw all that away over…LOVE?"

Usagi returns her gaze towards Raoh.

"Before all this…before I even became 'Sailor Moon', I was a simple school girl who wanted to be whisked off by a handsome prince. And when I became a 'magical girl', I had thought that I had found my prince."

Usagi pauses.

"But I also realized that with that desire came a heavy price…more so now, since I went off on some grand adventure with my Ranma."

"I would think that the 'girl-man' would have satisfied your needs of companionship."

"Ranma is NOT a 'girl-man'…he's a man, no matter the gender!" Usagi protested.

"Nevertheless, you were not satisfied with that relationship."

Usagi looks down.

"I felt guilty for abandoning Mamoru. I…wanted to make sure that someone was there for him, but nothing seemed to work."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"So then I decided to go ahead and BE with Mamoru, in spite of Ranma's misgivings. But then you did something to me that made my plans a reality after all."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"What did you do to me, Master Raoh?" Usagi asked. "When I reverted to human form, I became the me circa age 17 years old…with no powers or memories."

"I put a subliminal condition within your psyche that will make sure that you could not access your power while 'normal'."

"I see now. My Gammazon form is predicated upon my disposition, except that you managed to switch my superego, ego and id around."

"Correct."

"Well…that doesn't matter now, because I'm DEAD."

"My dear student…you're a shape-shifter, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Furthermore, your enemies will not stop seeking revenge on just YOU. They will continue to go after all that you hold near and dear to you."

"Really?"

"Use your power over Time to glance at the possibilities," Raoh says.

"Oh, okay…"

Thanks to being both a Reverend Mother—of the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood—and a Temporal Sorceress, not to mention being a frequent companion of a certain "Time Lord", Usagi had the training to discern Time. And based upon what she sees in the near future, Usagi realized the awful truth…

To Usagi, she sees the coming of the Darkness, as it swallows not just the planet Earth, but the rest of the Universe as well.

"No…"

"Now, you know what to do."

"But...how?"

"I will release you from my conditioning, but doing so will be the equivalent of busting dam…"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Usagi turns to the source of the sound. She sees a floating, crystal gate with heavy, oaken doors. On the door itself was a padlock and paper charms.

"Um…"

"That is your power, is all its primal state. It's seeks release. The question is whether or not you will be able to temper that power, as have in the past. Harnessing that power, at least initially, will affect your mind."

Raoh places a hand on Usagi.

"In spite of my concerns…I wouldn't have given you my 'shadow' if I didn't think you were worthy."

Usagi smiles.

"Thank you, Master. I will make you proud. I will prove to you that I am worthy of your 'companionship'."

Usagi then turns her attention back to the gate.

"And I will show my enemies the true meaning of pain and suffering, to the point that even their heirs will feel my wrath…"

Raoh raises his right palm, and points it at the gate.

"Then embrace your power without fear or hesitation," Raoh says, before blasting the gate that held Usagi's power.

THOOM!

Usagi covered her eyes, partially blinded by the blast. When she could see again, she peers into the open door.

"I don't see anything-"

Suddenly, Usagi in engulfed by a torrent of energy, ranging across the spectrum…and then some.

"Ulp-!"

"Do not fight what belongs to you!" Raoh yells. "EMBRACE WHAT YOU ARE!"

To Usagi, it was as if she was engulfed in flames…as every part of her being was saturated by her power. The last thing she would recall before her full transformation takes hold, were thoughts on what happened to Mamoru. Usagi realized that as long as she held back, her enemies would hurt those who are close to her. No more being on the defensive, even if she has to play the role of a villain.

'Mamoru…no matter what, I will find those responsible for your death, and make them PAY-!"

FWOOSH!

**Tbc.**


	79. Chapter 79

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: This chapter is also dedicated to the actor Don S. Davis (aka General George S. Hammond of "Stargate: SG-1"), who passed away recently. You'll be missed, sir.**

* * *

**Part 79**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "real world", Killer Frost was still gloating over her victory, when-

CRACK!

"Huh?" Killer Frost says, as she sees what was left cracking open. And then-

FWOOSH!

From within Usagi's frame, something big, female and red bursts out. She had antlers, two sets of eyes (both fiery), muscular (but not overly so), naked and very, very pissed.

"Impossible!" Killer Frost says, as she looks up at the eight foot tall Usagi. "You should be dead!"

"'Dead'?" Trigona says with a sneer. "The only thing that you killed was my innocence and nobility…that which makes me who I am. Now, thanks to YOU, I'm no longer so inhibited. Let me reward you."

Trigona raises one of her hands, and-

FWOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" Killer Frost yells, as she is engulfed in flames. However-

WHOOSH!

"Huh," Trigona says, as she stops her assault, upon seeing Ronin. "Ranma…"

"Usagi, stop!" Ronin yells. "She's done!"

"She murdered Mamoru," Trigona says.

"We can fix him. Please, stop this."

Trigona pauses for a moment.

"For what we once shared, I shall abide by your request. But if the Presence, Time or Fate is willing to let the noble and innocent suffer from the like of her, then the world and the rest of Creation can die for all I care."

Trigona turns around.

"Don't come after me, Ranma. Otherwise, we will be enemies."

FWOOSH!

Once Trigona was engulfed in flames, she disappeared from the scene, only to reappear in Gotham City.

FWOOSH!

Trigona crouched on a stone gargoyle, ignoring the fact that she was still naked.

'I know for a fact that Killer Ice doesn't know whom I am as 'Usagi', which means someone told her.'

Trigona closes her eyes.

'Let's see where my mind wonders," Trigona says, as taps into the world mind that exist on the astral plane…

OMEGA.

Trigona snaps her eyes open, and frowns in disgust.

"Darksied."

Trigona leaps off the building and flew towards the source of the Omega…

BLAM!

Lord Darkseid closes his book on Machiavellian philosophy.

"The Moon Princess is here…as I have predicted," Darkseid says, as he straightens his suit and tie. He was still not used to having to wear the "flesh-suit" of an African-American crime boss. Still, sacrifices must be made.

Kalibak, son of Darkseid, and who was wearing the flesh-suit of a local enforcer, runs into Darkseid's office.

"Father, the fury 'Buna' is here!" Kalibak yells. "And she's threatening to kill us all if you don't come down to see her!"

"Calm yourself, Kalibak," Darkseid says, as he puts on his sunglasses. "You life is mine to determine, not her."

"Y-yes, father…"

Darkseid goes down the stairs, amazed to see the Moon Princess reveal in her bloodlust.

"Buna," Darkseid says simply.

Trigona turns her head, and tosses aside a stray body.

"You," Trigona says. "I will kill you for what you have done!"

"But you will not, Moon Princess," Darkseid says. "You will not be able to harm me."

Trigona found herself perplexed at his assertion.

"You are confident, dark lord."

"Oh, but I am. Yes, I did hire the Secret Society of Supervillains to kill you, but only because I have need of you."

"What?"

"Yes. Seeing you living the life of a young girl with delusions of a fairy tale life is NOT for you."

"BUT YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!"

"SECOND husband. Come on, Buna. You were trained as a warrior to serve MY purposes. Seeing you as a 'house wife' is a waste of my investment in you."

Darkseid pauses for a moment.

"And besides, there is a bigger threat to deal with."

"In other words, YOU are the lesser of two evils."

"In this case, that is correct. What you ultimately do with the Secret Society of Supervillains is your affair. They are only pawns, after all. And besides…you will need MY help if you want to stop the coming Darkness, and I...yours."

Trigona folds her arms.

"What is your price?"

"We can discuss the details in my office. However, I'm sure you want to be more…appropriately dressed."

Trigona looks down at her nudity.

"Humph," Trigona says, as she reverts back to her normal self. Unlike her appearance as "Young Usagi", regular Usagi appears to be a person in her early twenties. Of course, she can adjust her appearance on a whim, but that was beside the point…

"Fine."

"Here," says the assassin Kanto (also in a flesh-suit of a "hitman"), as he wraps his white suit coat around Usagi's body. "Let me show you our changing room."

"I'm sure," Usagi says with a smirk.

END FLASHBACK!

Usagi sighs, as she witnesses the funeral from afar. As far as her old colleagues were concerned, she was already paying her respects-

"Usagi," says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around to see her husband, Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma says. "I'm glad that you are here."

"Technically, I'm already here."

"An LMD doesn't count."

"I suppose not," Usagi says, as she glances over in the direction of the funeral.

Pause.

"So, Ranma…did you take care of things with Mamoru?"

Ranma purses his lips.

"Ranma?"

"Usagi, are you SURE you want this…situation with Mamaru to be the way you want to resolve matters between you two? You KNOW it's something that I'm vehemently against."

Usagi takes off her sunglasses.

"I will ALWYS love Mamoru. But with the coming Darkness…my life with him is over. The unfortunate thing is that Mamoru will never adjust to the realities of these trying times. I wish there was another way of dealing with Mamoru, but…"

Usagi starts crying.

Ranma goes over to hug his wife.

"It's okay," Ranma says. "We may have lost Mamoru, but at least we regained a friend…"

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

"Hello…welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple!" says a girl in a shrine maiden outfit, as guests step upon the courtyard. "Care for a charm?"

"Um, actually, we are looking for someone," says a young woman, who wore a fedora and glasses.

"Yes, we're looking for my husband!" says another young woman, who could easily pass as the first woman's sister.

The shrine maiden's long hair "jumped" at the sudden outburst.

"Brianna!" says a third young woman. "You promise to NOT blurt out like that."

"Sorry, about that, Brittany," Brianna says. "It's just that when Gina said that my husband was last seen here-"

"We still have to be careful, Brianna," Gina says. She then turns to the girl standing before her, as she takes out a newspaper clipping to show it to her.

"We wanted to know is you have seen this person."

The girl accepts the newspaper clipping, and see it.

"Oh, I know this person!' the girl beamed.

"You do?" Gina, Brianna and Brittany say in unison.

"Yes. He was here the other day visiting me."

Brianna growled, but Gina places a hand on her sister's right shoulder.

"Er, do you know when he'll return?" Gina asked.

"I'm not sure, but he stops by every now and again."

"Then," Gina says, as she takes out a business card form her breast pocket. "Can you let us know the next time you see him?"

She made sure that she printed enough of the cards for her and her sisters' trip to Japan.

The girl takes accepts the card.

"Hey, it says that you are an archeologist," the girl says.

"It's a family business," Brittany says with a smirk.

"But can you PLEASE make sure you call us about…Ranma, as soon as possible?" Brianna pleaded.

"I promise," the girl says. "You can count on me."

"We are grateful of that, Miss…?" Gina asked.

The girl produces a bright smile.

"It's 'Hoshi'…'Hoshi Sato'."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sato."

Meanwhile, at the Time Gate…

"And thus a new timeline has been formed," Sailor Pluto says, as she monitors the events on Earth. "Crystal Tokyo will come about, and Princess Chibiusa will be its heir. And the Moon Princess will be the Neo-Queen…sooner or later. However, instead of a 'King Endymion', there will now be a 'Queen Endymiona'…the Regent of Crystal Tokyo. After all, when the Norse gods migrates to their new realm in the future, someone will be needed to look after things in Usagi's place. Sigh."

"Suna-chan!" says a voice from behind.

Setsuna turns to see her voluptuous, sexed version of herself. Supposedly, her doppelganger comes from one of the so-called fifty-two Earths where hentai and ecchi activities are the norm, not the exception.

"Yes?"

"The Tribunal of Sailor Plutos has decided to render judgment on Sailor Pluto #11 and #51!"

Sailor Pluto raises an eyebrow.

A moment later, Sailor Pluto appears amongst the assembled Sailor Pluto. In the center, there was teenaged Sailor Pluto, being hugged by her male counterpart.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sailor Pluto demanded.

The Nazi-Sailor Pluto turns to face her counterpart.

"Why, sending a message, of course," says the Nazi. "Setsuna and Setsuno should have known that fraternization is not allowed. WE are not to be emotionally involved with each other, or anyone else for that matter."

"I hate to agree with this Nazi, but Susan is right," says the Communist Sailor Pluto. "And before you say anything, Setsuna, we all agreed to this at the last convocation. And yet…these two decides to resume their relationship. Hell, even the bimbo gets it."

"Huh?" says Sailor Pluto #13.

"The only reason the Nazi would push this, is that it will increase her support over policy."

"The rules are the rules, Setsuna," says the vampiric Sailor Pluto of Earth #43. "Sailor Plutos of Earth #1 and #2, who are closest to you, even agree."

Sailor Pluto turns to look at the other Sailor Pluto(s), and then shakes her head for their rigidity. She then turns her head back to her Nazi counterpart.

"Fine, but who will be looking after #11 and #51's respective jurisdictions?"

"I can look after them," the Nazi Pluto says. "MY world is not chaotic, which affords me a lot of time."

"No," Sailor Pluto says. "Not only will I look after those Earth #11 and Earth #51, but Setsuna and Setsuno can be placed under my care."

"Fine. All in favor?" says the Communist Sailor Pluto to the assembled Sailor Pluto(s).

Hands are raised.

"All oppose?"

Fewer hands are raised.

"Motion carried."

"Wait a minute!" yells Setsuno from the center podium, where he is standing with his beloved. "Don't we get a say?"

Sailor Pluto turns to Setsuno. In the back of her mind, she wonders if her counterparts committed incest or not. Regardless, thinking that her doppelgangers were "together" made her ill…

"No. Because of your irresponsible behavior, Reality could be threatened."

"But we love each other!" Setsuna yells. "How can you deny your feelings like that?"

"Simple: because we have no choice."

"Dang."

Sailor Pluto sighs. Most likely, her counterparts will be stripped of their powers and made "mortal". For how long, she doesn't know. What she DOES know is that the incoming Darkness could unravel Reality itself. And as long the Council of the Sailor Pluto is not at its full strength, all the Earths will fall.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was walking down the streets of the Greenwich, New York, when she was stopped by a police officer. She had business to take care of before she goes to work at the Daekseid's club that evening-

"Ma'am?"

Usagi looks up at the police office through her sunglasses.

"Yes, officer?"

"We would like for you to come with us," the policeman says, as a squad car pulls up.

"For what purpose?"

"For suspicious activity concerning the so-called 'New Avengers'."

"Yes," says a policewoman, who got out of the car, and circled around the squad car.

"Hhh," Usagi says with a smirk. Ever since Tony Stark returned from the future, he managed to get his old job back as "Director of SHILED". However, what was perplexing was that he had said he was reassessing the 'Superhuman Registration Initiative', the very reason the New Avengers exists. In fact, she had been planning on meeting with the Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Strange, about the team's future.

And then she looks at the two cops. They seemed human enough, until Usagi decided to look at their lifelines using Time magic…

'Skrulls,' Usagi thought to herself.

"Please come with us," the male officer says, as he places his hand on the holster of his gun.

"Fine," Usagi says, as she raises her hands.

The disguised Skrull reached over to handcuff Usagi, but caught an after image.

"What?" the male says.

Usagi smiles, as he image winks out. Possessing super-speed can be fun, especially when pulling off a "speed trick".

Here was another.

"Urk!" the two Skrulls say in unison, as they see two people looking like Usagi. Both were vibrating their hands through their respective chests.

"At the moment, you're fine," the two Usagi say in unison. "That can change, unless you tell me why you want me to go with you…Skrull."

"We…were given orders to take you back to see the Power Skrull," the male says.

"Why?"

"We…do not know," the female replied. "We're just following orders!"

"I see. Well, you tell your commander that there are ways to detect Skrulls that you guys don't know yet. I don't know how you people remained undetected so far, but sooner or later, you all will be dealt with. Understand?"

"Y-yes!" the Skrulls say in unison.

"Good."

And with that, both Usagi's disappear.

The two fake cops relax a bit. The male then activates a secured line.

"Lord Paibok, we made contact with the Moon Princess, but has been unable apprehend her!" the male says.

At a secret facility within the FBI building that oversees the area, Paibok, a "Power-Skrull" (a Skrull that possess multiple powers from metahumans) ponders his next move.

"Keep the Moon Princess on continued surveillance," Paibok says. At the moment, he was disguised as an assistant director within the bureau.

"Paibok: out."

CHIRP!

"Lord Paibok, what are your orders?" says a lackey (also disguised as a human).

Paiibok ponders his thoughts.

"We have no choice but to prepare an assault on Asgard," Paibok says. "If the Moon Princess knows about us, then the avatar of the Wyld might know as well. And according to our latest intelligence, the 'wyldling' spends most of his time THERE."

The 'avatar of the Wyld' was Ranma Saotome, one of the few remaining members of the "Lords of Chaos" to have survived the assault on the world of the supernatural by the living embodiment of the Presence known as "The Specter".

"But sir, Queen Veranke wants us to go undetected until SHE gives the order."

Paibok sneers.

"While she 'frolics' with Tony Stark as 'Spider Woman', I will do the job that a true Skrull must do!"

Paibok pauses for a moment.

"And when our assault forces are ready, the Moon Princess will KNOW our wrath!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Usagi versus the Red Hulk and the evil Doctor Light! Ranma versus the Super-Skrull and the Cheetah! Oh, and the Diggers show up…unfortunately. See you then!**


	80. Chapter 80

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 80**

* * *

San Francisco, California, a unique American city. Founded by the Spanish "conquistadors", the city would boom during the California gold rush of 1849, which began its ascent as a global city early on. In spite of its reputation of being a liberally hedonistic city, it was world class in terms of art and scholastic achievements. It also serves as the gateway to the Pacific Ocean region, too.

Today, a creature known as "The Red Hulk" has been attacking Gamma-powered metahumans. For what purpose, no one except the Red Hulk knew. This creature was perhaps the strongest incarnation of the Hulk thus far, though it would later turn out that the Red Hulk and the Incredible Hulk were, in fact, two different beings. For one thing, the Red Hulk's violence was uncharacteristically not normal Hulk behavior. For another, the Red Hulk indicated that HE wasn't the Hulk, when he attacked the "A-Bomb" (i.e. a transformed Rick Jones, who looked like an blue-armored, bestial version of the Hulk and the recently deceased "The Abomination"), as well as She-Hulk and her daughter "Hulk-Girl" (Elaine Walters-Saotome, the daughter of the She-Hulk and Ranma Saotome). Luckily, another Gamma-powered metahuman was present when She-Hulk and Hulk-Girl had been attacked…

BAM!

Red Hulk flew into the air, as he tumbled towards the Golden Gate Bridge. He manages to snag the upper support column, thus preventing him from being tossed out to sea.

"Grrrr!" Red Hulk growled, as he got his footing. He scans the area.

"Where are you, you 'witch'?" Red Hulk yells.

"Up here," says a voice.

Red Hulk looks up to see Thordis the Hulkusagi, the Norse Lord of Asgard. She was decked in her Asgardian version of her Sailor Moon garb—which made her to look like a Valkyrie from ancient times—and was in her Gamma-powered form. As a result, Thordis was well over seven feet tall (but not as tall as her Trigona form), and appropriately muscled to support her frame. In fact, she had slimmed down somewhat while keeping herself at her physical peek.

"You think you are hot shot?" Red Hulk yells, as he takes out his massive, golden handgun. "I'm the strongest one there is!"

"Uh-huh," Thordis says, as she takes out her warhammer, the Mjolnir. "I do not care if you attack the Gamma-powered freaks that put innocents in harms way. However, attempting to physically assault a sweet girl like my god-daughter Elaine, well, that's crossed a dangerous line."

"Enough!" Red Hulk yells, as he fired his gun.

BOOM!

At the last minute, Thordis raises her hammer to intercept the blast.

FWAK!

Red Hulk was about to discharge his weapon, when-

THOK!

"Huggh!" The Red Hulk gulps, as Thordis begins to pull Red Hulk's soul from his body.

"Rarely do I do this to anyone," Thordis says, as she used a discipline that is of alien origin…the Necromongers. "But after what you have done, I'm sure Hild would just LOVE a new plaything to torment-"

"Stand down, Colonel Saotome," says a voice from behind.

Thordis turns to see a floating platform of some kind. On it was the newest group of American super-soldiers, known as "The Hulk Busters".

"I said, 'stand down', ma'am," says Captain Brian "Grey" Talbot, as he points his anti-Gamma radiation weapon at Thordis. As "Grey", Brian possessed the tactical skills of the Leader, and the physical might of the "Gray Hulk" (a weaker, yet craftier, persona of the Hulk).

Thordis looks at Grey and the others members of the Gamma Corp. She had read the reports concerning US Army General John Ryker's usage of "volunteers" to create his Gamma-powered super-soldiers. Technically, Ryker should have been arrested for his experimentation projects. However, due to the constant threat of alien invasions lately (i.e. the Toclafane, the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Sontarans, the Skrulls, the Hulk and his Sakaaran band of warriors, the Sinestro Corp, and many others), the "Weapon Plus" program has continued, though with better protocols.

With Gray was Eliot "Griffin" Franklin. Griffin was a Gamma-powered "harpy", based upon the same experiment that turned Betty Ross into a Green-skinned harpy (wings with bird-like feet), thanks to the Leader. He was floating just above the hover platform, waiting to use his "acid spit" attack.

Also, there was Nicole "Mess" Martin, who body was grafted with the cloned parts of the Abomination. As a result, half her body looked like an ogre from ancient yore (and possessed the strength and durability of one). And although she looked unusual, she wasn't hideous. She simply looked "exotic". She was the team's markswoman.

Furthermore, there was "Mister Gideon" (Gideon Wilson, the father of the African-American super-soldier named "The Falcon", who possesses superhuman strength, so long as his hair doesn't grow…something that Usagi could never figure the logic in) and "Prodigy" (Timothy Wilkerson, a teenager who was exposed to the same Gamma radiation conditions that turned an ordinary man into a large-headed genius with advanced psychic powers). Prodigy sees Mister Gideon as the father he never had, while Mister Gideon sees Prodigy as the son (Sam's older brother Jim) he had lost to the AIDS epidemic.

Thordis looks at this Gamma-powered commando squad.

"Fine," Thordis says, as she releases Red Hulk's soul, causing him to collapse into a stat of unconsciousness. "He's yours."

Gray lowers his weapon. He had known Usagi through his late brother Colonel Glenn Talbot. Glenn tried to capture Usagi when she had been stuck in her Hulkusagi form, shortly after being exposed to the original Gamma-bomb explosion that had turned Bruce Banner into the Hulk. Originally, he and his boss General Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross had thought that "Hulkusagi" was the Hulk's mate. Well, the Hulk thought that this was the case as well, which was why he and Hulkusagi's husband Ranma were constantly fighting in the beginning…

FLASHBACK!

New York City was a bustling place during the early 1960s. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and the women were sporting the latest fashions of the day…save for one, tall, female…

"Hulkusagi hates this, Ranma," Hulkusagi sighs, as she walked along the boulevard towards the Baxter Building, home of the world famous "Fantastic Four". At the moment, Hulkusagi was wearing a large floppy hat, a scarf, a long trench coat, black stocking and comfortable shoes.

Ranma looks up at his wife. So far, her disguise was working.

"Don't worry about it, dear," Ranma says. He was dressed in an ordinary suit and tie. "Reed has everything prepped and ready to go."

"Hulkusagi hopes so, Ranma," Hulkusagi says. "Hulkusagi would hate being stuck like this, just because I soaked up too much radiation. And why didn't we just fly or teleport to the Baxter Building anyway?"

"It is because of all that radiation you soaked up that makes it easy for Ross and Talbot to track us down."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Look, once we're inside, the shielding in the Baxter Building will prevent those two from tracking you-"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hulkusagi and Ranma both turn to see someone falling off of a crane, while the crane itself was tipping over…

"Ranma-"

"Take care of the crane, while I get the operator," Ranma says, as he immediately goes after the falling man.

"Right," Hulkusagi says, as she goes over to the base of the crane she braces herself, but realizes that all she has become is a fulcom.

SKREE-!

"No!" Hulkusagi yells angrily. "Hulkusagi can't fail!!"

RRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP-!

Growing massive, Hulkusagi tears out of most of her clothes. Now looking like a savage, she grabs the entire crane, and leaps with it, into the Central Park…

Ranma turns to see this, as he sits the crane operator down.

"Usag-!"

Meanwhile, a Green-skinned goliath, the Hulk, senses the powerful pheromones that only Gamma-spawned beings could sense.

Hulk sniffs the air.

"Hulkusagi is near!" Hulk growled. "Hulk will find mate at last!"

And with that, left Ohio, bound for New York.

Meanwhile, Glenn Talbot (dark hair, mustache) picks up on a powerful energy signature.

"Sir, I believe the female Hulk is New York-" Talbot began to say.

"No, kidding," says Ross, as he shows his aide a news wire. "It seems that 'Hulkusagi' and that Jap friend of hers are in New York."

"Sir, with all due respect, Agent Ranma Saotome is a loyal Japanese-American citizen who has served our nation with distinction. And besides, World War II is over, and we and the Japanese people are allies."

"Humph!" Ross sneers. "Whatever you want to call him, we know where he is. Let's go and capture that green skinned trollop!"

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi safely plants the disabled crane cab onto the ground.

THOOM!

"There, Hulkusagi has done-"

THOOM!

Hulkusagi turns to see the Hulk.

"What are you doing here?" Hulkusagi asked.

Hulk growls.

"Hulk finds mate!" Hulk says. "Hulk no let Hulkusagi leave this time!"

Hulkusagi looks at Hulk. And then at the state of his lower body…

"No!" Hulkusagi yells. "Hulkusagi don't want Hulk! Hulkusagi loves Ranma!"

"Bah! Girl-Man is not for Hulkusagi! Hulkusagi for Hulk…and Hulk only!"

With that, Hulk smacks his hands to perform a thunderclap technique.

BOOM!

The shock wave knocked down rows of trees and physical structure. However, the clap merely stuns Hulkusagi. Unfortunately, it was more than enough to pounce on her.

GRAB!

Hulkusagi was getting scared, as the Hulk pressed against her. Memories of what the Maestro tried to do to her came to the forefront…

"Let Hulkusagi go-!"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

BOOM!

A sphere attack strikes against the Hulk's head, allowing Hulkusagi to push the Hulk away with her feet.

THUMP!

Hulk sails up and over, but away from Hulkusagi.

Ranma lowers his palm.

"Stay the hell away from my wife, Hulk," Ranma says. "You touch her again, and I will kill you."

Hulk gets up.

"Girl-Man thinks he's better than Hulk?" Hulk says. "Hulk is stronger one there IS!"

Hulk rips up the ground, and tosses it at Ranma.

THOOM!

Hulk wasn't sure if he destroyed his foe, so he began stomping the ground.

THOOM-THOOM!

This caused a fissure that caused the immediate area to sink into the ground. However, the fissure had spread to the local, man-made lake in the park.

"Ha! No more Girl-Man-!"

SLICE-SLICE!

A virtual storm of vacuum blades covered the area, slicing into the Hulk's skin. The Hulk roared in pain, as he swung wildly. Without knowing it, Ranma-onna appeared behind Hulk out of thin air.

THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK-!

"Argh!" the Hulk yells, as he felt his back burned. He swung about to hit Ranma-onna-

THAK!

Ranma-onna caught the Hulk's fist. Hulk tried to move his arm, but to no avail.

"WHAT DID GIRL-MAN DO?" Hulk roared.

"Moxibustion," Ranma-onna says. "Makes you weak."

"Hulk no weak-!"

Ranma-onna takes out a 100-yen piece.

"You're done, Hulk-"

"Ranma, no!" Hulkusagi says. "You don't know what the Happo-shiatsu will do to you!"

"I have to try," Ranma-onna says. "It's either this…or something else. Trust me, I KNOW what I'm doing…"

Ranma-onna aims the coin at the Hulk between her fingers.

"Happo-Shiatsu 100-Yen!" Ranma-onna says, as she began drawing the energy from the Hulk.

"No…you are making Hulk weak…"

As Ranma-onna grunts, she began to see green creep into her skin.

"No…I will NOT turn-!"

With her strength of will, Ranma-onna continues to convert as much of the radiation as possible. Soon, the green went away as well.

"Uh," says Robert Bruce Banner, as he shook his head.

"You're feeling okay?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good."

WOK!

And down Banner goes.

"Ranma, how could you?" Hulkusagi yells.

Ranma, having returned to normal, looks at his wife.

"Usagi, just don't okay? I'm tired of you defending neurotics like HIM."

Unfortunately, Ranma's blunt assessment had hurt Usagi's feelings and her intentions.

Usagi began to sniff.

"Usagi-" Ranma began to say, just as she was about to cry.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hulkusagi cries out, as tears flows from her eyes.

"Usagi, please don't cry-"

"Hello, down there!" says a voice from above.

Ranma and Hulkusagi look up.

"Looks like you made quite a mess in my city," Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards says with a smirk. He and his fellow "Fantastic Four" had come into Central Park to stop the Hulk's rampage.

"Tell me about it, stretch," The rocky-skinned Thing says with a smirk.

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Ranma protested.

Hulkusagi sees Susan "The Invisible Girl" Storms.

"Hey, Susan!" Hulkusagi calls out.

Unfortunately, what remained of her clothes decided to call in for the day, so to speak.

"Wow," Johnny "The Human Torch" Storm says, as his eyes were now full of hearts. "I like what I see."

"Johnny!" Susan yells at her younger brother.

Later…

"Okay, Richards," says Ross, as he, Talbot and his troops enter the premises. "WHERE are they?"

Reed and everyone else were having a relaxing time in the recreation room. Ben—who had reverted to normal form—was playing poker with Ranma, Hal (Green Lantern), Nathan (Captain Atom) and Larry (Negative Man). All five had come up through the test pilot program of the 1950s.

"Where are who, sir?" Ranma says innocently.

"Don't give me THAT!" Ross says. "Where are the two green freaks?"

"We're here, sir," says a voice.

All eyes turn on Usagi and Banner, who was entering the recreation room from a different entrance. Both appeared to be normal.

"Alright, arrest those two."

"I don't think so, SIR," Usagi says. "I didn't want to bring this up, but, according to Doctor Banner, you have more to loose from a congressional inquiry."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Why would that be a problem?" Talbot asked.

"Two words: Igor Drenkov."

"Grrr," Ross growls. If word got out that a Soviet agent managed to not only sabotaged his "Gamma Bomb" project, but also enabled the creation of the Hulk and Hulkusagi, his military career would be over…especially since he was on the verge of creating a "Gamma Corp"…

"That doesn't get THOSE two off the hook," Talbot says.

"We managed to isolate the Gamma radiated cells, and make them dormant," Reed says. "In other words, their fine."

"Sir, I want to make amends for what I have done," Bruce says. "And…I want to make Betty happy."

"Humph, I don't think so," Talbot says. "Betty is MY girl!"

"Gents, why not play a hand for her hand?" Ranma says, as he shuffles the deck. "Winner takes all?"

"Well, I haven't played card in a while-" Bruce begins to say.

"You're on!" Talbot says, as he takes off his hat and jacket. "Rack 'em up!"

Usagi merely shakes her head. What Talbot didn't know was that when Bruce, Reed and a few other "super-scientists" (who would one day become superheroes…or supervillains) took one of her course at Empire State University ten years ago, Ranma would regularly take her class on road trips to Atlantic City on the weekend. It was there that Bruce developed the talent for 'card counting'…

'Still, at least no body will get hurt with these two settling their difference in this format,' Usagi thinks to herself…

END FLASHBACK!

'Too bad the Leader had undid the controls that Bruce and I had built up, that kept our respective Gamma-powered forms in checked,' Thordis thinks to herself. She then returns her full attention back at Ross' legacy: The Gamma Corp.

"I'll expect you to keep 'Big Red' in line," Thordis says, as she 'holstered' her warhammer. "The next time he's let loose, I'm ending his life permanently."

As Thordis takes to the skies…

"Wait," Gray says.

Thordis look down at Gray.

"I just wanted to say that I've been a fan of your for years…especially since Glenn made peace with you before he died," Gray says. "And…it would be an honor if I can depend on you to be the Gamma Corp's ally."

Thordis smiles.

"I would like that."

And with that, Thordis flies away on her own power.

Mess turns to look at Grey.

"I'm surprised Ryker hasn't tried to recruit Colonel Saotome," the redhead says to her commanding officer.

Gray turns to look at his teammate.

"THAT is for a totally different discussion," Grey replies. "Come, let's get this creep back to the Gamma-Base…"

**Tbc**.


	81. Chapter 81

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 81**

* * *

Some time later, in Gotham City…

"Goodnight, 'Granny'," Usagi says, as she left 'The Dark Side Club' for the night.

The infamous trainer of Lord Darkseid's minions, Granny Goodness (disguised as a manager of the club's dancers, aka the Apocalyptic "Furies"), smiles at her "daughter". She had trained "Buna" to be brutal warriors, along with Buna's mate "Tiggra" and two others. Corrupting their minds to serve Darkseid was easy, but even then, there was always that confounding spark of free will that she could never quite extinguish. Amazingly, the dark lord never molested Usagi, even though she possessed the seeds of the Anti-Life Equation. Although Buna, Tiggra and the others would successfully rebel—thanks to Tiggra's cursed son Orion—Granny is still proud of how her training methods have never been forgotten.

And now, the little lost lamb has returned to the fold…

"Good night, my dear child," Granny says. "You are quite the asset to our dark lord.  
Usagi stops, and turns around.

"You do know that as soon as you guys are no longer of any use to me, I WILL be coming after you, right?"

Granny gives off a creepy, sugary smile.

"From one god to another, I wouldn't have it any other way…to be slain by your hand," Granny replies. "That would be a glorious death indeed."

Usagi rolls her eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Usagi says, as she turns to leave.

"Of course. And I'll be sure to have your costume ready by then…"

As Usagi walks down the street towards her apartment, her mind is in a whirl. In recent days, there have been a series of murders and brutal assaults on the superhero community, starting with the death of Rei "Sailor Mars" Hino's cloned son, the Martian Manhunter. Rei, whose super-identity was "Martian Girl", had attempted to control the flames while in her Martian guise. Only as Sailor Mars—a humanoid form—could she utilize fire as a weapon. Otherwise, being exposed to fire would create a debilitating, psychological weakness. Rei attempted to harness fire while in Martian form, and inadvertently "devolved" into her ancestral forbears: a yellow Martian. Worse than the predatory white Martians, yellow Martians were both pyro-kinetics and masters of the fire elements (including control over fire-based elementals). Rei, in the throes of madness, tried to destroy Tokyo with a nuclear weapon, in order to use the resulting fire and heat to spawn more yellow Martians. It took the combined might of the Justice League of America, the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Sailor Scouts to Rei and to prevent a catastrophe from happening. In the end, Usagi restored Rei to normal…if splitting her yellow Martian form into the "male" green Martian form (named J'onn J'onz) and the "female" white Martian form (named R'ei H'no). Though the green and white forms are linked, Rei spends much of her time in the white Martian form (though purposely made to look green (with flowing red hair) in homage to her old look.

And now, J'onn J'onz, aka "The Martian Manhunter" is dead, and the Daily Planet—Usagi's old "haunts—has been blown up. Usagi knew what was going on, but was helpless in acting about her knowledge…

"What am I going to do?" Usagi says, as she gets to the entrance of her apartment suite. And then, she stops for a moment. Usagi squints her eyes, as she scans the entire building…

With a sigh, Usagi heads up for her apartment.

BAM!

Usagi closes the door to her apartment suite, as she puts her set of keys unto a nearby foyer table, after turning on the lights. She sees the mail on the floor, and bends to pick them up.

"Humph," Usagi mused, as she checked out her mail, all of which was addressed to her alias, "Serena O'Hare". Mostly, the mail consisted of "junk" correspondences…

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she looked at an invitation to Gotham City's annual "Black and White Ball". "This looks promising-"

ZZZAAAARK!

POP!

One of light fixtures popped, and released a powerful stream of light that coalesced into a solid figure…

"Doctor…Light?" Usagi says with surprise, mostly because her apartment was not listed in the so-called "Yellow Pages" for super-villainy.

The man named Arthur Light (white cape, black/white spandex, white belt, white ankle-length boots and white fin helmet) sneered, as he points his hands at Usagi.

ZAP!

THOOMP!

Doctor Light creates solid light-based projectiles to ensnare Usagi. Now, she appeared to be helpless.

"Yes, ME," Doctor Light says. "I owe you for voting to screw with my mind!"

Usagi tilts her head slightly.

"YOU have some nerve to have a problem with what happened, Doctor. I mean, really…you did sexually assault a good friend of mine for KICKS."

FWAK!

Doctor Light blasted Usagi with a concentrated dose of light-based energy blast. However, Usagi showed no sign of discomfort.

"Shut the hell up!" Doctor Light says. "I'm going to put you in your place!"

Usagi looks at Doctor Light. She had a variety of means to deal with Doctor Light, but she didn't want to disturb the neighbors. So…

"Yes, you got me," Usagi smirks. "Still, I don't think you are man enough to REALLY put me in my place."

"N-no…you're trying to trick me somehow!" Doctor Light says.

"How can I trick you if I'm bound like this? But then again, you can only assault helpless women."

Doctor Light turns bright red, as he goes over to Usagi. He begins to feel up on her roughly. As he begins to molest her, he hears a rolling sound.

Doctor Light pauses, as he sees an eight ball roll to a stop.

CLICK!

The ball begins to glow and hum.

"What is the meaning of this?" Doctor Light says, as turns to face Usagi.

POOF!

Now, only a series of logs was being contained.

"What the hell-?"

"It's interesting to see you molest a 'Shadow Clone', Doctor Light," Usagi says, as she steps out into the shadows. "Gross, but interesting."

"Why you-!" Doctor Light begins to say, as he shoots out a beam of light-based energy at Usagi, only to have that beam curve and get swallowed up by the 8-Ball.

"What-?"

"Simple physics, Doctor. As powerful as you may be, a gravitational well is more powerful. And if I were you, I wouldn't try anything stupid."

"We'll see about THAT!" Doctor Light yells, as he tries to escape by converting himself back into light, so that he can go into the fixtures.

Big mistake.

"Doctor, don't-"

FWOOSH!

ZEERRRRK!

"Noooooo-!"

Usagi shakes her head, as Doctor Light is absorbed by the 8-Ball…maybe for GOOD.

"You were an idiot even when you were a deviant, Doctor," Usagi says, as the 8-Ball deactivates. "The only thing that Zatanna did was removing the deviancy out of you. Too bad those mental blocks had to wear down…"

As Usagi picks up the 8-Ball to put it away, her mind wanders off a bit.

"I wonder what Ranma is up to…

Meanwhile…

"You know, I can deal with a lot of things, Ranma, but I can't live my life like this!" Jackie says, as she looks at her Gammazon form (green and muscular) in the mirror.

Jackie turns to look at her husband.

"Why haven't you done something about it?"

"Jackie, calm down," Ranma says, as he continued to work on a "power regulator", in the Doctor's workshop aboard the TARDIS. "I'm working on something that should help you cope with your condition."

Just then, the Doctor enters the room.

"How's the progress?" the Doctor asks.

"Lousy, Doctor," Jackie fumed. "Ranma is taking his sweet time in trying to help me."

"Ignore her, Doc," Ranma says. "It's the 'gamma radiation' talking."

"Humph."

"Jackie, we have to take these slow steps in order to make sure we can return you to normal," the Doctor says. "Why, just recently, I used my telepathic abilities to restore your primary psyche."

"I suppose so…"

"There," Ranma says, as he closed the facing of the modified watch.

"Let me see," the Doctor says, as he reaches over to inspect the device. "So, this will absorb the radiation in Jackie's cells?"

"Yep. The gamma-radiated cells will still continue to trigger her transformation. However, with that device, the radiation will be absorbed into the device."

"And thus prevent Jackie's 'Shrek' impression," the Doctor says with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Well, let's see if your handiwork has paid off," the Doctor says, as he hands the watch back his companion Ranma.

"Let's," Ranma says, as he places the watch on Jackie's wrist. "Alright, you're ready?"

"Anything to return to normal is a PLUS," Jackie says.

"Here goes nothing…"

Ranma turns the dial of the watch. It begins to blink a soft, green light…

"I feel…weird," Jackie says, as she leans against a panel.

"You've been in your Gammazon from for a while, Jackie," the Doctor says. "The feeling will go away soon…"

Jackie nods her head, as she notices that the pink in her skin was returning.

"It looks like it's working," Ranma says with a smile.

Within moments, Jackie was back to normal. However, her oversized jumpsuit seemed to hang off her body.

"How do you feel?" the Doctor asked.

"I feel like a balloon or something," Jackie says.

"You'll be okay, Jax," Ranma says with assurance. "With time, you'll be completely normal-"

"Guys!" Donna yells, as she enters the workshop. "There's something the matter-"

Donna sees a normal Jackie Tyler.

"Oh, you look…normal."

"Yeah," Jackie replied.

"Congratulations."

Donna returns her attention to the Doctor and Ranma.

"Guys, I was talking to my grandfather Wilf, when the line was cut."

"Wot?" the Doctor asked. "That shouldn't be possible-"

Suddenly, an "incoming call" alarm was heard throughout the TARDIS, as well as the ringing sound Ranma's phone.

The Doctor and Ranma look at each other.

"Uh, oh," the Doctor and Ranma say in unison.

Ten minutes later, the TARDIS reappears in the heart of London, which was being attacked by aliens…AGAIN.

'Bloody hell!" Donna yells. "Is the city's landscape in the shape of a bull's eye or something?"

Just then, both Jackie and Ranma winced, and grabbed their left hand.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

Jackie and Ranma take a look at their respective left palms. The sacred mark of the Pendragon crest of King Arthur was glowing.

"Great, just great," Jackie says.

"What does this means?" Donna asked.

"It means that something has happened to the present incarnation of King Arthur, thus a call has been sent to all knights of the Pendragon," the Doctor says.

"Feh, as if THOSE legends are TRUE," Donna scoffs.

"And I suppose that time traveling 'aliens' aren't true as well?"

"Point taken. But…how are the legends relevant in this day and age?"

"Every generation, the heirs—either by blood or legacy—possess the Pendragon crest, and with it, the power to protect the realm. Some, like the wizard Merlin, can bequeath their crest to another, while others, like Ranma and…Jackie, actively protects the realm."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ranma interjects. "Why do you think Usagi and I have the connections that we have, here in the UK?"

"Ranma, why is it that I don't remember any of this?" Jackie asked.

"Because you are 'Mrs. Jackie Tyler', not 'Usagi Saotome'…as far as your personality is concerned."

"Oh."

"Well, you receive this CALL, now what?" Donna asked impatiently.

"We duck," the Doctor says, as he brings his hands to cover Jackie and Donna. "Ranma?"

Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Fine-"

WOK!

Something big and burly barreled into Ranma. The impact forces Ranma to tumble down the street.

"That didn't take long," Donna says with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	82. Chapter 82

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 82**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And I STILL say that if you're going to be with the Teen Titans, you HAVE to play by the rules," Tim ("Robin, the Boy Wonder") Drake, says, as he and his fellow Teen Titans sat around the conference room at Titans Tower, located in on an island in the heart of the San Francisco Bay. Tim was the latest to don the name "Robin", after Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Carrie Kelly.

The teen "anti-hero", named Sasuke ("Bushido") Uchiha, looks at his teammate with a raised eyebrow. While he had to be away from home, Orochimaruko has asked him to learn the hero trade from meta-powered teens like himself.

"You mean, those same rules that would have gotten that lady killed?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't know that, Sasuke," Cassie ("Wonder Girl") Sandsmark says. The blond girl recently learned that her father was Zeus, and thus enabled her to become a demi-goddess just like Wonder Woman. Like Tim, she was the latest person to don the name "Wonder Girl".

"We were just lucky enough that your ninja tricks had flushed out the last member of Royal Flush Gang."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Cassie," Sasuke says. "It took some timing, that's all."

"Maybe Sasuke has a point, Tim," says Eddie ("Kid Devil") Bloomberg. Eddie made a deal with a powerful demon named Neron, and thus became a real demon.

"His actions did save lives."

"Regardless, we are a team-" Tim began to say.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, as he turns to leave. "I got better things to do than be lectured by side-kicks."

Tim tightens the grip of his collapsible staff.

"Just let it go, guy," Jamie ("Blue Beetle") Reyes says, as the blue armored Hispanic teen with an insect "fetish" pats Tim on the shoulder. "You know how he gets when anyone is ganging up on him."

"I know, but he's not the only one to have lost his family you know."

Cassie looks at Sasuke leave. For a long time, she had been trying to get over the death of Conner ("Superboy") Kent, who died trying to stop his twisted doppelganger "Superboy Prime". She tried to move on, starting with the few dates she has had with Tim. But lately, Cassie has been taken a shine to her "Big Sister" Usagi's "apprentice".

"Maybe he just need a friend," Cassie muses aloud.

"Feh," says Rose ("Ravager") Wilson, the one-eyed, silver-haired daughter of Titans enemy Slade ("Deathstroke") Wilson…as she licks her lollypop. "Good luck on THAT score…"

As Sasuke heads towards the roof of his "home" to get some fresh air, he thinks about how much he has learned since leaving Japan. "Titans Tower" was built on an artificial island built by the Rantsu Foundation as a gift to the surrounding cities and towns of the bay in 1957 during the Cherry Blossom Festival. Upon the creation of a new "Titans" team, the Rantsu Family used their connections with the city to build a Titans Tower on the island (called "Cheery Blossom Island"). Since moving into their new home, the Teen Titans have patrolled the City of San Francisco, Oakland, Jump City and the like…though not without the usual controversy associated with super-heroes.

Speaking of which, as far as "superheroics" were concerned, Sasuke could care less about the whole matter. What really mattered to him was getting strong enough to defeat his older brother, and the only one who could understand that was that girl Ravager, and maybe one other person on the team…

CHOOMP!

Sasuke opens the door to the roof to see Martian-Girl looking out towards the San Francisco Bay shivering.

"Rei?" Sasuke asks.

Martian-Girl turns to look at her friend. Rei Hino (also R'ei H'no) was in her green skinned, red-haired form, although her "true" alien form was that of a white Martian. When not acting like a super-hero, Rei was a Japanese "magical girl" called "Sailor Mars", the Warrior of Fire…

"Oh, it's you," Rei says. "Did you guys finish your argument?"

"Oh, yeah, with the usual, 'you must be a team-player' talk that 'Boy Wonder' likes to give," Sasuke smirks.

Rei giggles.

"But are YOU okay?"

"I'm…still recovering from what happened to my son, J'onn," Rei says.

"Wait, I thought you and the Martian Manhunter were one and the same," Sasuke says.

"It's…like losing a limb, I suppose."

Rei pauses.

"When I first arrived to the planet, I didn't remember anything about my past, either as the Princess of Mars, nor as a 'Sailor Scout'. In fact, being from a race of asexual shape-shifters, I assumed a male form upon meeting my first human. Heh. Had Usagi not showed up to investigate my arrival, I would not have tracked her development as a hero in her own right…"

FLASHBACK!

1953: Denver, Colorado.

Thanks to some reports on the death of "hyper-scientist" Doctor Mark Erdel, a team of investigators was sent to "sanitize" the observatory-turned-research lab.

"Ma'am, we found the scientist who conducted the unauthorized teleportation experiment," says Agent Y, as he hands his supervisor, "The Lady-in-White", a preliminary report on an e-pad. Like anything, the shadowy governments and organizations of the world tend to have access to advanced technology years ahead of the times.

CHIRP!

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she reads the data. Being a senior member of "Task Force X" gave her some leeway on what assignments she accepts from her "bosses" Argent chief Colonel James ("King") Faraday and Suicide Squad commander Colonel Rick Flagg, Sr.

"'Martian'?"

"Yes, from one of the dimensional planes of Mars," says Y.

"Huh. Did you know that there could be infinite number of sub-realms per world…per universe?"

"Yes, I have read the documentation on 'sub-dimensional realities', ma'am."

"Huh, dimensional science…"

"To view such science as anything else is heresy."

"I KNOW the routine, agent. As far as humankind is concerned, faeries and far off places are fiction…and to be treated as such."

"I am glad to hear that the 'Precepts of Damien' are reaffirmed, ma'am," Y says without smiling.

"I'm SURE," Usagi says, knowing that her 'heretical' talk would be reported anyway. Such talk would mean being sent away for "re-education" (a process that eliminates a person's ability to be a free-thinker). Even if it was learned that she was a mystic and a goddess—a fact that is the antithesis of the Technocratic Union—Usagi could take care of herself. After all, SHE formed the organization, with the best intentions, in the first place.

"Why don't you make sure that Doctor Erdel's equipment is secured, while I collect his notes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Y says, as he turns to leave.

Once Y leaves the office, Usagi sits down and takes a look at Erdel's notes. There were some audiotapes that were to be processed, but Usagi was a bit old fashioned when it came to the written word.

"Not bad," Usagi says, as she reads the summary. "Much of Erdel's work will be the basis for 'transporter technology'-"

Usagi suddenly stands up and looks around the darkened room. She had just felt mental probing.

"Alright, I know you're here, so why not make it easy on yourself."

Nothing.

"Maybe it's just my imagination," Usagi says, as she gathers the notes. "Yes, that must be it…"

As Usagi leaves the room, she turns around to take one last look before shutting off the light. Upon entering the unmarked car, she and her companions drive off. Unknown to them, a thin, green alien with red eyes was staring outside through the blinds.

"Prin-cess?" the Martian wondered. The asexual being was not sure why, but it felt a connection to the Lady-in-White…

END FLASHBACK!

"That…was interesting," Sasuke says.

"Well, I was unsure of myself," Rei says. "I felt some connection with Usagi, but without any reference…well, I'm just glad that I turned out to be the protector of MY Mars, instead of one of her suitors."

Sasuke wanted to make a slight face, but held his composure.

"And you know, we've been close since then, besides being team-mates on the Sailor Scouts. So close were we that when Usagi suggested that we form the Justice League of America with the others, I jumped at the chance."

Rei pauses for a moment.

"So when a part of me died, Usagi was there for me…even then."

FLASHBACK!

A week ago…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed, as she woke up in fright while a part of her body first changes form…before catching on fire.

FWOOSH!

The part that changes form resembles a corresponding body part of the Martian Manhunter.

"R'ei…J'onn," Usagi says simply, as she rises from her bed in her Gotham City apartment. "I shall avenge you…"

Across town, the villainous "Libra" pulls out his lance from the Martian Manhunter's body.

"It is finished," says the hooded man, masked man. "Without the heart of the hero community, the scales of justice will become unbalanced-"

"Is it me, or has it gotten cold in here?" says the flaming "Effigy", as he rubs his shoulders.

THOOM!

All eyes turn towards the entrance of the abandoned theater. Standing in the near-shadows with glowing eyes was-

"S-Sailor Moon?" Lex Luthor says with nervousness. If she was here, then the rest of the Justice League-

"No, Luthor," says Sailor Cosmos, as she enters the premises. "I go by the name 'Sailor Cosmos', these days."

Doctor Light looks at the Moon Princess. There was something familiar about her…

"She's just a female!" roars Gorilla Grodd. "Take her-!"

"Do not engage her!" Libra says. "If you cherish your life."

"Bah!" Grodd yells. "I will do what I want!"

And with that, Grodd rushes Sailor Cosmos…

POW! CRACK! CRUNCH! THUMP!

As Sailor Cosmos walks over the near-lifeless body of Gorilla Grodd, she picks up the Martian Manhunters body.

"Why isn't she killing us?" Doctor Sivana asked.

"Because she knows that the Secret Society of Supervillains is under Lord Darkseid's protection…right, Princess?" Libra says.

Sailor Cosmos stops for a moment. She wanted to say otherwise, but Libra was right. Darkseid had managed to intercept Sailor Cosmos while she was out on her "hunt".

"Pray that we don't meet a second time, Libra," Sailor Cosmos says, as she took the skies with Martian Manhunter's body in arms.

"Scary," says the Human Flame, a low-level villain who teamed up with Libra to exact vengeance against the Martian Manhunter.

Sailor Cosmos would never tell who had murdered the Martian Manhunter, but that she had come across the corpse while on her way home. Nevertheless, she informed her allies amongst the Justice League of America at their Washington, DC headquarters, the Hall of Justice. Batman was somewhat suspicious of the circumstances behing Usagi's recovering the body, but Superman, Usagi's ex-husband, had made the Dark Knight back down.

Later…

With the passing of the Martian Manhunter, the superhero community paid tribute to their old comrade by creating a mausoleum on Mars itself. Superman had taken an empty pyramid from the desert of Egypt, while Sailor Cosmos furnished (since she is the only one to actually remember Martian culture at its height). Once ready, the superhero community from across the Universe paid their final respects…

Once Batman left a token of his friendship behind on Martian Manhunter's ruby coffin (an Oreo cookie, the Martian Manhunter's favorite confection), only Usagi, Ranma and "Martian-Girl" remained behind. Usagi had her Royal Lunarian gown on (with head-shawl), while Ranma—her husband—wore Ronin superhero costume.

"Too many deaths," Usagi says simply, as she place a Lunarian rose (white with peppered spots and gray edges) on the Martian Manhunter's coffin. "And it's only going to get worse."

Ronin turns to his wife.

"You should tell the others what's going on, Usagi…Rei," Ranma says.

"I…I can't…at least, not yet," Usagi says sheepishly.

"It's so…awkward seeing your self dead like this," Martian-Girl says, as she places a hand on the coffin. "Now…there will never be anymore green Martians."

"But at least, Mars lives on in YOU…in all of us who were closest to you, Rei," Usagi says. "If it hadn't been for the fact that you had split in half after that Fernus fiasco…"

"I know. I just wish I could tell the others that I'm here."

"And someday…you will," Ronin says. "Someday…you will…"

END FLASHBACK!

Sasuke nods his head, as he looks out in the bay with Martian-Girl, who finished recalling recent events. He may have lost his clan, but through him, his clan's legacy lives on.

**Tbc.**


	83. Chapter 83

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 83**

* * *

And now for something completely different…

"…I'll consider it, Professor," Ranma says, as he shook Professor Charles Xavier's hands, in the main foyer of the Xavier Institute of Gifted Students. He was dressed in a gray business suit, black shoes and white shirt (no tie). Xavier, known as "Professor X" (telepathic) founded the school in order to help mutants to control their powers. Originally, Ranma had visited the school in order to enroll the twins Naruto and Renata for a six-month program. Technically, both were considered to be 'metahuman', thanks to their mother's genetic contribution, not to mention that Naruto needed to learn how to harness the Nine-Tail Demon Fox within him. It wasn't as if the Konoha Village wasn't sufficiently prepared to handle his son's "responsibility", but Ranma always believed that specialization breeds an inherent weakness. It was better to rely on a variety of resources, rather than just one.

Besides, Naruto's master, and godfather, Jiraiya Konohano, needed time to recover from a training accident involving Naruto and the Nine-Tails "kyubi"…

"I really hope that you do, Ranma," Xavier says. "In these trying times, the students do need to be prepared for any possible outcome."

"Right."

Ranma turns to the Doctor Emma Frost, also known as "The White Queen" (telepathic, self-matter transmutation) of the infamous "Hellfire Club", who was the assistant director of the institute.

"Emma, if you can, send me the files of those students who would want to participate in my training program," Ranma says.

Frost was not exactly paying attention, as she replayed memories of those times when various chapters of the Hellfire Club Association would gather to celebrate the existence of the club itself in costume. Ranma, known as "The Jade King", was the head of his chapter back in Japan. And even though it has been a while since Ranma and Frost were at a gathering together, Frost could still recall those most pleasing moments, when she was in a "Sailor Moon" costume…and Ranma was too drunk to know difference at the time.

"Sigh," Frost thought wistfully.

Unfortunately, Xavier picked up her stray thoughts, as indicated by his face turning bright red.

"Uh-hum," Xavier says forcefully.

This managed to snap Frost's mind back to the forefront.

"Huh?" Frost says, as she cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Of course, Ranma."

Ranma smiles.

"I'd appreciate that."

As this exchange went on, Jubilation Lee (formerly "Jubilee", now known as "Wondra") notices this as she passes through the foyer. Although she is a member of the "renegade" group of young metahumans known as "The New Warriors", she does so in disguise. As a result, this enables her to frequent the institute as a peer counselor for young mutants, which allows her to continue the rehabilitation of her returned powers (explosive-like fireworks called "plasmoids").

As Jubilee sees this, she notices two things. One, that Ranma was still as cute as ever, even though it has been a while since she last met him, and, two, Ranma was still as blissfully charming as ever. She did wonder if the stories of his…prowess in bed were true. Then again, Ranma being a 'player' was not exactly something she would appreciate.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself, as she began to droll.

Her associate, Katherine ("Kitty") Pryde-Rasputin, an instructor known as "Shadowcat" (phasing), sees Jubilee droll, as she walks by towards the faculty lounge.

"Jubilee, you're free for lunch?" Kitty asked.

"Huh?" Jubilee says, as she leaves the foyer with Kitty, after taking one last look at Ranma. "Oh, sure."

"Good, I'm 'buying'," Kitty says. "And…I can tell you things about the 'wild horse'…if you're really interested in him."

"Was it THAT noticeable?"

"My dear, you were drooling."

"Oh, god," Jubilee says, as her face turns red with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay," says Kitty. "In fact, some of us have our own support system for this sort of thing?"

"Oh?"

A short time later, in the faculty lounge, a group of women were talking about one person; Ranma Saotome, also known as "Ronin".

"…And so after I declared that the expedition was to be executed for trespassing on native soil, Ranma naturally challenged me to a duel," says Ororo, Queen of Wakanda. She was also known as the metahuman "Storm" (elementalism).

"This was before you learned that you were a mutant?" Jubilee asks, as she sips her tea.

"Aye," says the white-haired, dusky-skinned beauty. "What I did not know was that Ranma IS a god himself…albeit a minor one, but he was one nevertheless. And…he was skilled in elemental magic."

Storm pauses for a moment.

"The exchange of lightning and energy between us mixed, resulting in some…interesting activities later on."

"I know what you mean," says Doctor Jean Gray, also known as "The Phoenix" (fire elementalism, regeneration, psychokinetic, telepathic, flight), as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Something similar happened to me, when I was in my 'Dark Phoenix' mode."

"Ranma survived a fight with you?" Jubilee asks.

"He is rather resourceful, having fought the Phoenix Force's avatar 'Saffron'."

"Oh."

"So how did it go down, Jean?" Doctor Anne Marie LeBeau, also known as "Rogue" (power doppelganger). Rogue was a counselor on staff.

"It happened when the Shi'ar had put me on trial," Jean began. "Earth moon was used as the battle ground, and everything was set for my demise, but Ranma had learned that I was being set up. Since he was like an uncle to me, and since Usagi could not face me, Ranma confronted me."

Jean pauses for a moment.

"I have to say that I will always love Scott," Jean says, referring to the X-Men team leader "Cyclops" (optic energy blasts). "But that fight was left me wanting more…of him. I don't know if the Phoenix Force in me drove me to…be with him or not, but, god, there was a primal force that made me want to connect to Ranma. I will always care for Scott, but with Ranma…it's a spiritual and physical thing."

"Is that why you never had gotten married?" Jubilee says.

"Indeed, though it was initially after faking my own death. That's why I was glad that she married Madelyne."

Madelyne Pryor-Summers was Jean's twin sister. When Jean and Scott broke up after the Dark Phoenix saga, he became smitten with Jean's sister, who recently had lost her first husband and child. Madelyne would be later captured by the anti-mutant island nation of Genosha, where her torturous experience would unleash a new villain: the Goblin Queen. She would assume this role until her confrontation with Jean—forced out of hiding—which resulted in Madelyne's coma, which she has yet to recover from.

"Um, so, would you be with Ranma now?" Jubilee asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. To be sure, I do care for Ranma, but I don't love him the way I love Scott. But, darn it, I want to be with Ranma."

The women at the table sigh.

"I know what you mean," Rogue says. "Back when Remy and I were not together, Ranma and I had an incident that, well…"

"Well, what?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, during a sparring session we accidentally touched skin," Rogue says. "We didn't leave the Danger Room until the next day."

"Really?"

"Really. I didn't even know how animalistic he was until…well, you know."

"For me, I was a bit more above board," Kitty says. "I simply asked him out."

"Wow, how forward of you," Jubilee says.

"Hey, I had to make sure that I had no regrets if I were to be in a committed relationship with Peter, so, I sewed my oats," Kitty says, referring to her husband Petoir ("Peter") Rasputin, also known as "Colossus" (metal elemental).

"Wow," Jubilee says with astonishment. "You think I could…have a chance to date Ranma?"

"I don't see why not," Kitty says, as she notices Kendra ("Hawkgirl") Saunders and Natasha ("The Black Widow") Romanova entering the lounge. Through SHIELD, these heroes coordinate activities between Xavier's institute, and the Justice League of Unlimited and the Avengers Initiative respectively.

"Hey, Kendra…Natasha," calls Kitty.

Kendra, who was Hispanic, and Natasha, who was Russian, both turn to face the gathering of women. Kendra was the niece of the famed heroes Hawkman and Hawkwoman, and took up the family wings to be a hero. Natasha, a descendant of the Russian royal family, was a "super-soldier", which is why she could be in her seventies, and still look like she's in her twenties.

"What's up?" Kendra asked.

"We're just talking about being with Ranma," Jean replies.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Have you two…dated him?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I 'dated' him," Natasha says. "Mostly, it involved some undercover work during the Cold War…"

"So you slept with him, then," Rogue says.

"Well, yes, but it was a part of my assignment."

"Yeah, and I'm SURE you didn't enjoy it."

"I wouldn't put it THAT way…"

"And you, Kendra?" Jubilee asked.

"When Usagi announced that she was going to renew her wedding vows, she basically gave the 'green light' for Ranma to be involved with other girls, I took advantage of the situation. Of course, there were a few 'Ranma hogs' using too much of his time, but I got a shot at him."

"Just…how many women did Ranma date?" Jubilee asked.

"Actually, a better question would be how many women has he NOT dated," Natasha says.

"I heard that the Black Cat hasn't had a shot at the stud," Ororo says.

"That's because she's a bit strange, I heard," Kendra says. "Something about being too needy for his tastes."

"But guys, doesn't all this make Ranma a womanizer?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I do not think so," Jean says. "Yes, he has a history of promiscuous behavior, but from what I know, he and Usagi have an open arrangement, thanks to being several millennium years old at least."

"Ranma's THAT old?" Jubilee exclaimed.

"I heard he was around back when human civilization had first been developed," Rogue says.

"That's because he's a god," Ororo says. "And it does explain how he can be so knowledgeable about women."

"I thought his transgender curse was the reason he is so good with women?" Kendra says. "I mean, only another woman knows what another women want."

The women at the table sigh with contentment.

"Jubilee, if you want to pursue Ranma, then just ask," Kitty says. "But remember, his primary love will always be with Usagi…and those he actually marries."

"Well, I suppose so, but…I would want my time to be with Ranma to be special."

"Trust me, honey," Rogue says. "If you're with him, you'd be in for one 'ride' you'll never forget."

The women nod their collective heads.

Meanwhile…

"Thank you for loaning me the 'Omnitrix', Max," Usagi says, as she hands the alien device back to 'Grandpa Max'.

"No problem," Max says, as he seals the box that contained the shape-shifting device. He then places it in a locked safe.

THUNK!

"So…I heard that there are alien invasions a foot?"

"Skrulls, this time," Usagi says, as she sits down in Max's study. "We're taking care of the problem, but I don't know how long Earth can keep up with a new threat."

Max nods his head, as he looks outside the window to his study. He can see his grandson Ben and his granddaughter Gwen kicking around a soccer ball.

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked for help, Usagi."

"Well, the only thing I needed from you is the alien decoder information from the Omnitrix," Usagi says, as she sips her ice-cold lemonade. "With it, I'll be able to create a device to detect Skrulls."

Usagi pauses.

"And besides, your grandkids have to have a normal life, especially after…well, you know."

"Ben was traumatized from the fiasco that was 'Negative Ten'," Max says. "I think that's why he wanted a normal life after dealing with those people."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, from my research of the Omnitrix, I learned how to shapeshift into a completely different form."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Usagi says, as she stands. "Watch."

FWOOSH!

Max sees Usagi transform into a hulking, red-skinned, four-armed alien, while she kept her basic look.

"Well?" Usagi says. "And I don't think there is any alien form I can change into, once I've touched them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, you never cease to amaze me."

FWOOSH!

"Learning how to do that trick will help me infiltrate the Skrulls, when the time is right," says a normal Usagi.

"Well, if you need my help-"

"You'll be the first to call."

Meanwhile…

BLAM!

Ranma ducked at the last minute, as the Super-Skrull tried to used his orange, rocky fist to pummel him. Too bad the building had gotten in the way of the attack.

"Give it up, human," says the Super-Skrull, as he sets himself on fire. The Super-Skrull had the combined powers of the Fantastic Four, the result of the Skrulls' first encounter with Earth.

"Your planet is DOOMED."

Ranma cocks his head slightly.

"Just because you have a bit of power, that doesn't mean squat to ME," Ranma says, as he closes his eyes.

And then, he quickly re-opens them, revealing some sort of black, starfish pattern within red eyes.

DOOM!

The Super-Skrull is seemingly over-whelmed by the force of Ranma's presence, as the skies turn red, and the moon turns black.

"Huh, what-?"

"I'm sick of you jerks thinking you can invade MY home planet, and kill innocent lives," says a disembodied voice. "So…I'm taking the gloves off…"

For the first time in a long time, the Super-Skrul was scared.

"Wait-"

"Sorry, but you people had your chances."

And that's when the Super-Skrull screamed…

Seconds later…

THUMP!

As the Super-Skrull was twitching in a near-catatonic state, the Doctor, Donna and Jackie come running up. They had seen Ranma fight the Super-Skrull, up until the two of them careened through a building.

"Ranma, what-?" the Doctor began.

"He experienced my old 'child-hood' trauma," Ranma says simply.

"Ranma, you didn't…"

"Hey, he started it!"

"What was Ranma's trauma?" Donna asked.

"Ranma had been thrown into a pit full of cats," Jackie says, as she looks at the twitching Super-Skrull. She then turns towards her husband.

"You're sure this is the right thing to do?" Jackie asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Well, you SHOULD care," says the Doctor. "What if this Skrull develops your same condition?"

"Yeah, like THAT can happen-" Ranma began to say, until he sees a yowling Super-Skrull.

"Rrrrooorwl…" the Super-Skrull yowls, as he changes into a large, flaming cat.

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**


	84. Chapter 84

**SMST: Hero Initiative SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 84**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thank you for coming over," says Kenjiro, Usagi's father.

"No problem," says Ranma, as he shook Ken's hands. He had promised Usagi's parents that he would keep tabs on their daughter while she was in America for "study". He had avoided telling them the truth about their daughter's activities for a while now…

"Please, have a seat."

"Thanks."

"So…is Usagi okay?" asked Ikuku, Usagi's mother. She has always wondered about Usagi's secret life, but chose not to pry to deeply. However, Ikuku has had feeling about her daughter that can't seem to go away, which why she insisted on speaking to Ranma with her husband Ken on this matter.

"Yes," Ken says. "I…have concerns as well."

Ranma sighs. He knew the truth behind why Usagi is working for Lord Darkseid, even if he didn't understand them…

"For reasons of personal choice, safety and global security, I can't divulge too much. However, I can tell you that Usagi is going after the people responsible for what happened to Momaru."

"I see," Ikuku says. "It's a shame that Momaru and Usagi had just gotten married, and then…well, it shouldn't have happened."

"Personally, Usagi should not have annulled the marriage between you two, just the please HIM," Ken says. "And not to make a fine point on the matter, but when are you going to get back with our daughter?"

"Officially or unofficially?" Ranma asked.

"I would think that you being with Usagi would be 'official', son."

"Well, we'll have the annulment stand for now, but maintain our marriage identities as 'Mister and Missus Saotome' in America…at least until Usagi completes her mission."

"It sounds dangerous," Ikuku says.

"You have NO idea," Ranma says.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, you are SUCH a cutie!" says Naruru Osaka, as she played with her young niece "Beryl Chiba", the daughter of Naru and Momaru. "Naru" was the other identity of one Ranma Saotome, thanks to an incident involving "weeping angels"…and not the good kind. Since then being found as a baby, Naru's mother Mayumi had a daughter named 'Naruru' by natural means. In another timeline, had Ranma not been attacked, Naruru would have been Naru…

"Heh!" Beryl giggles, as the toddler clapped her hands in glee. Beryl was the reincarnation of Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, after being granted a second chance at a new life.

Naruru was baby-sitting her niece at the "Osa-P" jewelry shop, while her mother was taking care of business.

"Mom said that if the sell goes through, we can all take that vacation to Hawaii," Naruru says. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Goo!"

Then, Naruru gets up.

"You stay right there, while I go see if Mom is done."

"Hee!"

And with that, Naruru goes to the front of the shop.

Meanwhile, in the front, Mayumi was finishing up a sell.

"There you go, Doctor Minerva," Mayumi says with a smile. "Finding that 'Eye of Bast' was not an easy find. I had to go through several contacts before I could track down the dealers."

Barbara Minerva smiles…and it was not a healthy one.

"Still, you should be rewarded for your efforts, Ms. Osaka," Minerva says. "It's too bad that I will have to reward you…with death."

"Wha-what?" Mayumi says, as she backs up, as Minerva changes into a "were-cat" known as "The Cheetah".

"This won't hurt…much."

"No-!"

SLICE!

Blood splattered the floor, as Mayumi goes down.

"There," the Cheetah says, as she licked her talons. "Soon, you will die-"

"MOM!" Naruru says, as she goes to her mother, just as she falls down. "MOM!"

"Huh, I didn't know you were here," Cheetah says with menace. "I think I should be more thorough."

Just as the Cheetah pounces, some sort of energy field suddenly appears.

THOOMP!

"Huh?" Naruru says in surprise.

"So, you're a metahuman. Isn't THAT precious?"

Naruru looks around and sees the silent alarm button.

TING!

The Cheetah's ears twitch.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to take a 'rain check' on this one. I'll be back…"

And with tremendous speed, the Cheetah scurries out.

"Uhhhh…"

"Mom, hang on!"

At same time, Ranma, who was eating lunch with the Tsukino couple, had suddenly felt a disturbance in the ether…

"I hate to eat and run, but I just picked up an emergency," Ranma says, as he gets up from the table. He then bows slightly.

"I apologize for leaving in such a hurry," Ranma says. He then straightens himself, before leaving the dinning room table.

BAM!

Ranma slams the door behind him.

"I wonder what was THAT all about?" Ken says.

"As long as it's about Usagi, then I am all for his…pro-active behavior," Ikuko says.

Ranma quickly arrives in the ally besides the Osa-P shop. He quickly becomes Naru…

"What's going on?" Naru says, before seeing the pool of blood.

Naruru looks up, as she seemed helpless to do anything about it.

"Naru-!"

"I got it," Naru says, as she kneels by her mother's side. "Where's Beryl?"

"She's safe in the back-"

"Go to her, and then call for an ambulance."

"…"

"NOW, please."

"Er, yes," Naruru says quickly, as she goes to the back.

Naru looks down, as she begins to apply emergency first aid. As much as she had a disdain for magic, hence not being experienced in it, it's a good thing that she placed a defense mechanism on her younger sister, otherwise…

"Just hold on…Mom," Naru says gently. "Don't die on me."

"Of…course not," Mayumi says with a slight chuckle. "Who's going to look after Beryl if I go?"

"Humph," Naru says with a slight smile. "Sarcastic to the bitter end…"

Meanwhile…

Usagi had settled down for a cup of cocoa and a good book in her Gotham City apartment, when the crystal hanging around her neck began to glow. Normally, she doesn't wear it when she's around Ranma, for what it represents…

'Yes, Clark?' Usagi thought telepathically, while she held the crystal.

In her mind's "eye", Usagi sees her former husband Clark Kent, known to the world—and beyond—as "Superman".

'Usagi, could you stop by the Fortress?' Superman says. 'Kara and I might have a Brainiac problem.'

'Oh,' Usagi replied telepathically. 'Um, I don't think that's a good idea at the moment-'

'Usagi, I NEED you,' Superman pleads. 'With what happened at the Daily Planet, I need all the help I can get.'

Usagi sighs. Ever since the destruction of the Daily Planet, things have gotten worse for the "good guys". Worse, she knows who has been responsible for what is going on, but Usagi needed to do what she is doing in order to prepare for the coming of the Darkness. And like any chess player, there is a time and place when one must make sacrifices. However…

'I'm on my way,' Usagi thinks, as she closes her book…

Ten minutes later, Sailor Cosmos was flying North towards the Arctic region. With the onset of "climate change" in the region, Sailor Cosmos took steps to artificial keep the region as cold as possible, but without causing a 'butterfly effect' that could increase the dangers of climate change elsewhere. She knew that eventually, climate change would be solved with the creation of "weather control units"…though not before half the world's population suddenly drops by half, due to some sort of future catastrophe. In the mean time…

THOOMP!

Sailor Cosmos lands in front of the Fortress of Solitude. It had the familiar white, crystalline structure that seemingly jaunts towards the sky. However, there were familiar elements to the fortress, such as the giant gold key that was disguised as a weather vane.

"Hey, Usagi!" says a voice from behind.

Sailor Cosmos turns around to see Princess Namora, the sister of Prince Namor…the Sub-Marina. She and Namora have known each other for ears, and were closely associated since her and Ranma's daughter Mera had married King Orin…the original "Aquaman". The entire, royal lineage was the result of Atlan, the founder of Atlantis, being the father of Orin. As a result, Orin became the king of Atlantis, though not without the throne being contested by Orin's cousin Namor. Ultimately, a civil war was avoided that involved a power-sharing agreement, though Namor still felt slighted over the results…

"Hey, Namora," Sailor Cosmos says. "I see you're visiting Steve."

Namor glances back the ice block that contained a living legend known as "Captain America".

"Yes," Namora says. "My brother and I make it a habit of one of us to visit Steven the first of the month."

"I make my visits on his birthday, on the day he was 'reborn', when he died…and whenever I'm up here."

"Well, I was about to take up the funeral rites," Namora says. "Care to join me?"

"I don't see why not," Sailor Cosmos nods her head.

"Good. I usually say my prayers in 'Atlantean', if you don't mind."

"My dear, I AM fluent in Atlantean, you know. Heck, they still sing songs of merriment long after the fabled nation sank under the seas…

A short time later, Sailor Cosmos enters the Fortress.

"Hey, Usagi!" Supergirl says. "Wow…nice haircut."

"Hey, Kara," replies Sailor Cosmos. "And thanks."

"Hey," Superman says, as he continues to monitor some sort of skeletal, robotic frame with Kryptonian equipment.

Sailor Cosmos stops for a moment, and examines the frame.

"Why do you have a Brainiac probe here?" Sailor Cosmos says.

"See, Kal?" Supergirl says. "I TOLD you that this thing wasn't Brainiac."

"You're right, I guess," Superman says. "I do wonder how much access do you have to the Brainiac nanites that you were infected with…Usagi."

"Other than a library of knowledge, that's about it," Sailor Cosmos says, as she recalls how she ended up a bride of Lexiac…the fusion of Lex Luthor and Brainiac of Colu. "What's up?"

"This probe attacked me, when I was sifting through the debris of the Daily Planet," Superman says. "I can't afford to have another super-villain showing up right now."

"And I was telling Kal that all those who attacked him before, who claimed to be 'Brainiac', were not the real deal."

"I see," Sailor Cosmos says.

"So, I want you to uses the Brainiac part of you to access this probe's core memory module."

"Isn't that risky?" Sailor Cosmos says with concern. "What if this probe activates something in my head or something?"

"That is why I have this metal band," Superman says, as he takes a metal headband out. "As you know, you normally use this to translate your thoughts into writing. However, it's been modified to create a buffer."

Sailor Cosmos muses for a moment…

"Well, in that case, let's get started."

**Tbc.**


	85. Chapter 85

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 84**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Naru and her younger sister Naruru were in the waiting room, when three Inner Sailor Scouts—in civilian guise—showed up. All of the Sailor Scouts knew that their best friend "Naru Osaka" was really their future husband, Ranma Saotome. However, they respected Naru's decision not to reveal her real identity to the rest of the Osaka clan…

"My, how morbid this place is," Rei comments nonchalantly.

"Rei, for once, be a bit more sensitive," says Ami. She hated the fact that out of all the Sailor Scouts who went on a legendary journey to be companions to the Moon Princess—their friend Usagi—Rei had changed the most. Supposedly, she was reborn as some sort of "Fire Princess" on a distant world. There, as "Princess Azula", she was NOT a nice person…to put it mildly. It was only when Usagi herself opened Azula's true self that Rei returned…though not without complications. And although Rei returned to her old life as a part-time Shrine Maiden, college student, Sailor Scout and superhero (known as "Martian-Girl"), some of Azula's disposition tends to "pop-up" now and again.

"What? For me, this IS being sensitive."

"…"

"Oh, Naru," Makoto says, as she went to hug Naru. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, well…I appreciate the sentiment," Naru says flatly.

"Where's Beryl?" Makoto asked.

"I…asked the Tsukinos if they could watch her for me."

Makoto nods her head in reply.

"Do you know who had hurt your mother?" Ami asked.

Naru turns to her younger sister. Naruru, who was looking afar, straightens her posture as she focused on her thoughts.

"I don't know what happened, other than this woman named Barbara Minerva had come to the shop to purchase some sort of jewel that Mom had gotten for her."

"What jewel?" Makoto asks.

"According to…Mom's records, the 'Cat's Eye' was made by a sorcerer-king in 'Indochina'…what we know as Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia and those countries," Naru says. "Supposedly, he had acquired the secrets of making the jewel from a 'heavenly tiger' goddess."

Naru pauses.

"It is said that the jewel could grant whoever possesses it great power, which is no stretch of the imagination that this king would forge an empire in that region. Eventually, the king's power became so great, that the gods themselves had decided that this 'mortal' was too much of a threat to the status quo. And so, they sent a warrior after him...and defeated him."

"Wow," Naruru says. "So Mom had this fabled jewel…"

"Looks like it."

"But the jewel is gone now."

"Little sister, I rather have the jewel stolen, if it could mean saving Mom's life."

Naruru merely nods her head in reply.

"Um, Naru, you want to go to the 'Ladies' Room' with me?" Ami asked.

"Sure. Naruru-"

"Don't worry, big sister…I'll get you as soon as a hear more about Mom," Naruru says.

"Thanks."

And with that, Ami and Naru leave the waiting room.

Meanwhile…

"Usagi, in order for the thought-band to synchronize with your mind, I need for you to recall something," Superman says, as his ex-wife was suspended in a crystalline structure.

Sailor Cosmos looks down from her perch.

"Like what?"

"Oh!" Supergirl jumps. "Tell me about…you and the Joker."

Superman looks at his cousin.

"Why would you need to know that?" Superman asked.

"Well, I heard from the Bat-crew that out of all of Batman's foes, the Joker has a real beef with Usagi."

Superman looks up at Sailor Cosmos.

"Really?"

"Well…yeah," Sailor Cosmos says. "Just had an altercation recently on that planet where Waller sent all the super-villains to for confinement."

"Ah, you mean Darkseid's alien 'proving ground'."

"That's the one. You DO remember that the Martian Manhunter and I were disguised as 'super-villains': him as 'Blockbuster' and me as 'Orochimaruko'."

Superman sighs.

"I REALLY wished that you wouldn't do that."

"What? It's not like I'm evil as Orochimaruko. It's like that song 'Badgirl', Clark. And…I do pass along key information to Oracle, you know."

"Well, I just want you to be careful, that's all."

"And I appreciate that," Sailor Cosmos says with a smile.

"So, about the Joker…?"

"Ah, yes…the Joker. Well, we do have a…'beef' that has lasted for years. I can almost picture the day we met…"

ZZZARK!

Supergirl and Superman turn towards the main monitor, as an image forms.

"I think it's working, Kal," Supergirl says.

"Indeed," Superman replies, as he begins to recalibrate his instruments with the use of the crystals.

And thus begins an early trip down memory lane…

FLASHBACK!

Thirty years ago…

"I like to thank you ALL…for coming to this benefit," says Kathy Kane, as the red-haired socialite with free-flowing hair, who is a distant cousin to billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Kathy was wearing a black strapless number. "I'm sorry that Bruce isn't here at the moment, but I'm sure he'll tell you all about it with a cocktail in one hand…and a model in another."

The assembled big shots of Gotham City's high society have a good-natured laugh at an old joke (in reference to the Wayne men being "lady-killers").

"Bottom line, with your help, coupled with the partnership between the 'Wayne Foundation' and the 'Rantsu Foundation', will create a fund that will insure than no child of Gotham City will be without want or need."

Kathy picks up a nearby champagne glass, before she raised it in a toast.

"Thus, I want to thank you all for being here, but I am especially thankful that Lady Usashinko Rantsu for gracing her presence here."

Everyone raise his or her own respective glass in the toast, as did Usagi (who was wearing a white, dinner dress).

"Thank you, Miss Kane," Usagi says. "Coming to Gotham City is always a homecoming to me. For that…I thank you."

Kathy merely smiles, as she takes another sip. She then turns to the assembled guests.

"Everyone, please…enjoy the rest of the evening," Kathy says, as she smiles…

A little bit later, Usagi wanders out to the patio.

"I must say, Miss Kane," Usagi says, as she steps outside. "People might find you stand-offish as a host."

"Yeah, well…you know how I hate doing these things," Kathy says, as she swallowed the last contents of her wine. "And I'm only doing this as a favor for Bruce, since he and Lara wanted to spend quality time alone…"

The "Bruce Wayne" that Kathy was referring to was Bruce Wayne, Jr., the son of Batman and Catwoman. Young Bruce had taken over the role from Dick Grayson, who had taken over the role from Bruce Wayne years before. When Young Bruce came of age, Dick passed on the mantle to Young Bruce, and assumed the role of "Red Robin". As such, Dick spends much of his time mentoring young superheroes, and has done so for many years now. And thanks to an incident that had occurred years before, Dick ages a lot less, which explains how he can still look like a man in his early twenties…

Regardless, Young Bruce has done well with the role as Gotham City's protector.

"And you should be rewarded for those efforts…Ranma," Usagi says. "And I know that Lara appreciates your efforts.

Lara Kal-El/Laura Kent was the hero "Powergirl", who was the daughter of Superman and Sailor Moon. Lara had met Bruce due to a rivalry between "Infinity, Incorporated" (the sons and daughters of the Justice Society of America) and the Teen Titans (the side-kicks of the Justice League of America). Since then, the two have been secretly dating each other, and plan on marrying soon.

"Yeah, well…the kid deserves it," Kathy says.

"And you deserve THIS," Usagi says, as she kissed "Kathy Kane" on the lips.

"Usagi, don't," Ranma-onna says, as she slightly pushes her estranged wife back slightly. "I'm suppose to be undercover as Bruce's cousin, you know. And besides, you know how the town gossip can get around here."

Usagi folded her arms.

"Oh, please," Usagi says flatly. "I'm sure that you and your 'girlfriend' don't mind."

"Usagi, Police Detective Renee Montoya is my contact from Gotham City Police Department's 'Special Crimes Unit', other than Commissioner Gordon."

"…"

"Trust me, it's strictly plutonic…this time."

"I see. So it's not a fear of intimacy, simply because we're both girls at the moment? You KNOW that I've accepted ALL of you."

"Yeah, but I prefer being a GUY when we…are together. And yes, I'm a hypocrite, since we DID get together when we're both girls, but I like to be the man in the relationship. You know?"

Usagi places a hand on Ranma-onna's hand.

"I understand-"

RATATATATATAT-!

Both Usagi and Ranma-onna turn to hear multiple gunshots and screams from within the small venue.

"Ranma-"

"Yes, I know," Ranma-onna says. "Distract whoever THAT is, while I 'suit up'."

"Right," Usagi says, as she wraps her white shawl around her neck before re-entering the inner terrace…

BLAM!

"Ladies and gentlemen…boys and girls of all ages," says the so-called "Clown Prince of Crime": The Joker (II). In spite of dressing up like a clown, his underlining menace was shown to all to see. "Simply put your hands in the air, while my lovely assistant 'Harlequin'-"

"Hello!" says the female in the jester make-up and gear, as she takes out a burlap sack from her pack. She and her crew then began to take jewelry and wallets from the guests.

"-And our entourage absconds with your precious items. And remember: we don't want anyone going crazy around here…well, maybe just ME, but, then again, I AM certifiable, you know-"

"Don't you have better things to do than being a nuisance?" says a voice from behind.

The Joker turns around to see Usagi standing there.

"Ah, the lovely 'Eastern Lotus' Lady Rantsu," the Joker says, as he sashays up to Usagi. "I was hoping to see YOU here."

"And that is…?"

"With the 'Dork Knight' gone, what better way to take advantage of his town, than by robbing it blind?"

Usagi says nothing, as she picks up a single sweet pea.

"So, why not hand over your jewels, so that we can avoid a sad situation?"

"No," Usagi says simply. "Just go away, little man…we have more important things to consider, than the rant of a crazy man."

"Ah, I see that I have to make a point," the Joker says, as he takes a pocketknife from his person. He then waves it gingerly in the air, as he goes in close to Usagi's personal space.

"Do you know how I got the scars on my face?" the Joker asked with a slight menace.

"Let me guess: either you fell in a vat of acid, or you were abused by family?" Usagi says with a smirk. "Am I close?"

"Hhhh," the Joker says, as he suddenly moves in to place the blade into Usagi's mouth. "Perhaps if you were more like ME, you appreciate my…sense of humor."

The Joker then tried to cut Usagi's mouth wider. However, he found that he couldn't move the blade.

"Huh?" the Joker says, as he jerked about.

"Mistah J, what's wrong?" Harlequin asked.

"I can't move-!"

Suddenly, Usagi's left knee goes up…and into the Joker's crotch.

THOOF!

"Ooof!" the Joker yelps, as he doubles up a bit.

"Mistah J!" Harlequin yells, as she goes to the Joker's side.

Usagi takes the knife out of her mouth. She had bitten down on the blade with her teeth. And since she possessed superhuman strength…

Usagi then takes the blade into her hand.

"Nice blade," Usagi says, as she flicks the knife into the floor close to the Joker's crotch.

THWANG!

"Eeep!" the Joker says. "This isn't funny anymore."

"No?" Usagi says. She then shows the Joker the pea that she had just picked up. "Have you ever heard of a story called 'The Pea and the Princess'…or is it 'The Princess and the Pea'?"

"No, I haven't," says The Joker, as he gets up. "I'm TOO busy being a criminal."

"Well, I am 'The Princess'…and THIS is the pea!"

Usagi flicks the pea at a nearby ice sculpture at a high rate of speed. The pea began bouncing off various structures, as the pea smacks a few of the henchmen in their heads…before return to Usagi.

FLICK!

"See?"

"ENOUGH!" the Joker yelled, as he pulls out a canister of some kind. "Let's wrap this up with a punch-line, shall we-?"

WAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA-!

TING!

A bat-shaped boomerang knocks the canister out of the Joker's hand. Usagi catches the canister in hand.

"Mistah J, look!" Harlequin says, as she points at…Batwoman.

Batwoman squints her eyes, as her long, red hair seem to move in a breeze. As the so-called "Dame Knight of Gotham", Batwoman's costume was black with red boots, a red utility belt, red gloves, red lining on her black cape, and a large, red bat symbol across the chest area.

As the "bat-a-rang" circled back, Batwoman caught the instrument in her right hand.

THWAK!

"Ah, the female Bat is here," says the Joker, as he straightens his tie. "Didn't expect the MALE one to have substitute."

"Believe it," Batwoman says in a low voice. As Kathy Kane, Ranma Saotome first substituted for Batman back during the 1950s as "The Batgirl". When Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, Jr., took over the role in the 1960s, Ranma retired the role. Only in recent years have Ranma took up the bat mantle again, this time as "Batwoman".

"And now," Batwoman says, as she cracked her knuckles. "Let me show you what I do to uninvited guests…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Wow," Supergirl says, as she turns to Usagi. "That was…intense."

"Between me and the Joker?" Usagi replied.

"No, between you and Ranma. That was a heavy conservation."

"Yeah, well…those were heavy times. I was a free agent, but I still cared about Ranma."

Superman grumbles noticeably.

"Kal, I-" Usagi says, after realizing what she has said.

"I'm fine, Usagi," Superman replied. "It's…nothing."

"…"

Meanwhile…

Naru exits the bathroom stall, with Ami leaning at the counter sink.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Ami asked.

Naru looks at her old friend, as she washes her hands.

"It's that apparent?" Naru says, as she smirks.

"Ranma, we've known each other for a long time. We went to the Jedi Academy together, and served in the 'Clone Wars' together. You and Usagi were there for my rebirth, when my big brother Han found me in a back alley as a baby. I would LIKE to think I know you by now."

Naru sighs.

"The REAL jewel is at the 'Rantsu Metropolitan Museum'," Naru says.

"Then what did this Barbara Minerva take?" Ami asked.

"When I had gotten the jewel from King Fan Shih-man the Great-"

"What for?"

"Because he was on the verge of starting a war with the Hans. And when that happens, that's when the gods of Amaravati and the gods of the Jade Court go to war. So, I was asked to stop Fan—which I did—and took the focus of his power: The Cat's Eye."

"I see…"

"I had a whole bunch of 'knock-offs' made, before scattering them across the planet."

"And thereby hide the real jewel in plane sight."

"Exactly."

Pause.

"I don't know how, but it seemed that the Cheetah knows the true power of the jewel."

"Hopefully, she won't find the jewel any time soon…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, look at this," says Gina, as she looks at she examines the case.

"Hmm?" Brittany says, as she turns around from looking at another case.

"According to this program brochure, the Cat's Eye jewel was said to give the possessor great power: the power of the Heavenly Tiger."

"Sounds like a bunch of crap. And besides, aren't we suppose to be searching for-"

"Hey, guys!" Brianna yells, as she comes running up her companions.

"What is it?" Gina asked, as she straightens herself up.

"I saw a picture of my husband!"

"Brianna, we don't know anything about this guy," Brittany says.

"Yes, I agree," says Gina. "To say that this…Ranma is your long-lost husband is irresponsible."

"Maybe…but I found proof that my assertions are correct. Just follow me, okay?"

As Brianna turns to leave the exhibit room, Gina and Brittany look at each other with a shrug.

"Alright, let's check this thing out," Gina says.

As the three women exit the room, a woman dressed in a simple business suit and tie passes them by.

TING!

"Hmmm?" Brittany says to herself, having sensed something familiar from the stranger. She decides that delving into her feelings deeper can wait.

Meanwhile, the woman in question stops in front of the "Cat's Eye" jewel.

"So, you're the last jewel in existence," Barabara Minerva says, as her eyes become cat-like. "Already, I can sense power within you…"

**Tbc.**


	86. Chapter 86

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2 and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 86**

* * *

Meanwhile…

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-!

"Hmmm?" Sailor Cosmos says to herself, as Superman copies Brainiac's "files" from her head. Ever since the attack on Washington D.C. by "Lexiac" (the fusion of the ruthless businessman-turned-criminal mastermind Lex Luthor and a Brainiac probe), Sailor Cosmos kept Brainiac's core memories compartmentalized in her head. This was possible since Sailor Cosmos's physiology was fused with "inorganic" nano-technology, something that Lexiac took advantage of when he turned Sailor Cosmos into "Brainiac Moon". To be clear, inorganic-based technology is grown not made, and could be comparable to the growth of seashells. Now, with the possibility that the REAL Brainiac is out there in deep space, Superman needed to the files from his ex-wife's head.

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!

"Clark, I got a call coming in," Sailor Cosmos says.

"How are you receiving a call in here?" Superman asks.

"My dear, Clark, that is MY secret."

Superman sighs.

"Fine, we can take a break."

"So, can I," Supergirl says. "Collating these files can be SUCH a pain."

"No kidding," Sailor Cosmos says, as she pressed her earring. "Sailor Cosmos: speaking."

"Usagi, where are you?" Iron Man asks.

"That…is none of your business, Tony. And don't pull rank, just because you got your old job back as Director of SHIELD. I happen to be on leave, and I left a 'life-model-decoy' in my place to fulfill my duties at 'Homeworld Security'."

"Humph. Well, I need you to help me track down…the Red Hulk."

"WHAT?" Sailor Cosmos yells. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not," Tony replied.

"I took the time to track down this menace, so that the 'Gamma Corp' can safely contain him. So…what happened?"

"We…didn't know that the Red Hulk was actually…Leonard Samson."

"Which means that he has access to SHIELD security protocols, even as the Red Hulk. Great."

"That's why we need your help."

Superman and Supergirl were already looking Sailor Cosmos, when the Moon Princess was looking at them.

"Um, guys, there's a problem that needs to be taken care of," Sailor Moon says.

"I'll say," Supergirl says, as she folds her arms.

"This could put us in a bind," Superman says. "I'll have to post-pone this project for later, so I can deal with this…Red Hulk."

"No, Brainiac is a more potent threat," Sailor Cosmos says. She then looks at Supergirl.

"Kara, you have anything going on?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Tony?"

"Yes?"

"I won't personally be able to help you, but I know a few people who can help you. Just stand-by."

"Um, sure," Tony says.

"Thanks."

Sailor Cosmos taps her earring…

"…And I have to say that my client should be found…not guilty," says Jennifer Walters, attorney-at-law, as she addressed the jury of the court. She then turns her attention back to the presiding judge. "I rest my case."

As Jennifer sits down, her earring buzzes.

Jennifer ignores the buzzing.

The buzzing continues.

Finally, annoyed, Jennifer taps her earring.

"WHAT?" Jennifer yells quietly.

"Tony needs help catching the Red Hulk."

"AGAIN?" Jennifer yelled.

"Counselor, is there a problem?" asks the judge.

"No, no problem."

"Anyway, I putting…the band back together, but I want you to take lead."

"'The Lady Liberators', huh? Where can I get my pom-poms?"

"Ha, ha. Anyway, as soon as you get out of court, let Tony know that you're ready for 'transmat'."

"Transmat" was a teleportation protocol that moves matter from one destination to another, by way of micro-wormholes. Later, this technology would be replaced by transporter technology.

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"What? You want Ranma for the night or something?"

"I can 'get' Ranma ANYWAY. No, I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will. Talk to you later."

CLICK-CLICK!

BRRRRIIIING! BRRRRIIIING! BRRRIIIING-!

"'Fantastic Consultation Group', Roberta speaking…how may I help you?" says the android blond secretary. "One moment please."

Roberta taps directly into the communications grid, to where the Invisible Woman and her guest where training…

"You can do it, Susan!" Thundra the Femizon says, as she looks at her old friend's efforts at lifting 100 tons…with the power of her mind.

"Urg!" The Invisible Woman says, as she creates an invisible support structure to support the immense weight.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Doctor Richards, I have a phone call for you from Doctor Saotome."

"Huh?" the Invisible Woman says, as she loses concentration. The heavy begins to fall down…hard.

"Susan!" Thundra yells, as she catches the weight. Thundra was from a race of warrior women from an alternate Earth that saw all its males die off, thanks to the machinations of a man-hating, female super-soldier named Superia. Thundra was from the 23rd century of that particular Earth (renamed "Femizonia"), had had originally been sent into the past to insure that her timeline of female domination would come about. It turned out that Thundra was the descendent of the martial artist adventurer Ranma Saotome, and upon meeting her ancestor, she realized that subjugating males was wrong. Furthermore, it was learned that the temporal junction point occurred when Cologne, the matriarch of the Joketsuzoku—or Chinese Amazons—were successful of bringing her "son-in-law" (i.e. Ranma), back to her Amazon village BEFORE Ranma left for the future with Usagi. As a result, Usagi never had the strength to stand up against Superia, as she and a number of powerful world leaders—known and unknown alike—were forced to submit to Superia's aggression. Add insult to injury, all the males were either turned into females or killed off. After all, why need men when there were a variety of reproductive techniques available that didn't require males?

Once Superia's rule was cemented over the Earth, an aggressive bioengineering program was implemented, resulting in all females becoming Amazons: tall, brainy, sexy, super-strong and very aggressive, hence the warrior culture mentality. Thundra, along with a few of her fellow warriors, were sent back in time to ensure that "Young Ranma" would be taken back to Joketsuzoku. Instead, they ran into the much older Ranma (as "Ronin"), and put a squash to their plan…though it did help that Thundra was impressed by the fact that Ranma appreciated both his male side and female side equally. However, due to Thundra's failure, Femizonia was automatically shunted out of a possible future scenario, and became one of the so-called "52 Earths", with "Earth-49" as the official designation for Feminzonia. Still, although forced into exile from her world, Thundra has remained on Earth-Zero as a costumed superhero ever since.

"Easy, Sue," Thundra says, as she sets down the weight to the side. "You could hurt yourself if you're not careful."

"Sorry about that," the Invisible Woman says. She then looks up.  
"I got it!" the Invisible Woman yells.

"You're on, ma'am," Robert replied.

"Hey, Sue, this Usagi."

"Obviously," the Invisible Woman says. "What's so important that you have to interrupt my workout with Thundra?"

"She's with you?"

"Obviously."

"Salutations, Moon Princess," Thundra says. On her world, Usagi was forced to become a Femizon, and rules Japan with a stern, yet gentle hand.

"Hey," Sailor Cosmos replies. "I…need to ask you two a favor."

"?"

Sailor Cosmos would continue to make more calls that day. Eventually, they would all show up in Stark's office aboard one of SHIELD's "heli-carriers" (modified aircraft carriers that uses an elaborate propeller system).

"So…you are the 'Lady Liberators', eh?" Iron Man says.

"Yeah, we ARE, Tony," She-Hulk says with a smirk. "And don't think I've forgotten about what you tried to do to my cousin."

"Point taken, Jennifer."

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" asked Martian-Girl. Sailor Cosmos wanted Rei (aka "Sailor Mars") to be her "back-up" during this venture. Of course, Rei wanted a favor in return, so Sailor Cosmos will have to substitute for Rei as a "Shrine Maiden" (which was familiar territory to Sailor Cosmos, since she had been a Shrine Maiden herself at one point during the Tokugawa Era in Japan).

Iron Man stops for a moment.

"'Martian-Girl', right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh. I just wanted to say you have my condolences. The Martian Manhunter was a good…man."

"Um, thanks?"

Iron Man scans his eyes at the assembled group. Standing next to the She-Hulk and Martian-Girl were Supergirl, Thundra, the Invisible Woman, Brunhilde the Valkyrie and Zatanna the Magician.

'So many lovely women to choose from-'

"BOO!" says a voice from behind.

"Gah!" Iron Man jumps, as he turns around.

"Hehehehehe!" laughs Bunny-Girl, as she falls down in laughter. Bunny-Girl was bitten by a radioactive rabbit, which had been bitten by the radioactive spider that had bitten high-school nerd Peter Parker…otherwise known as "Spider-Man".

Martian-Girl merely rolls her eyes. She wondered why she would be needed to be there, if one of the Moon Princess' doppelgangers was going to be present. However, the Moon Princess didn't want Stark to know that Usagi CAN create doppelgangers, and she definitely didn't want to be alone with Stark around, hence the ruse.

"Yeah, huh," Iron Man says. "Will that be all?"

"Heh, yeah 'I-Man'…I'm done," Bunny-Girl says. Over the years, the infamous Bunny-Girl—erstwhile partner to Spiderman—has slowly developed rabbit characteristics. Before, she just had the proportionate abilities of a rabbit-spider. Now, she possessed rabbit characteristics (though she still appeared to be humanoid). Her costume used to be based upon the look of the Warner Brother's cartoon character "Bugs Bunny". Now, it was modified a bit to include a pink/white color scheme.

"So," Bunny-Girl begins, as she takes out a character to eat. "What's up…Doc?"

Not surprisingly, everyone groans upon hearing this.

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you, I LOOK like the girl in the hieroglyphic 'text'," Brianna says, as she points her finger at the scroll.

"You can read this, right?" Brittany asks.

Gina looks at her sister.

"Didn't you take those classes I suggested?" Gina asked.

"Well…I was more into Egyptology for the treasure-hunting aspect, remember?"

"I figured much."

"So, what does it say?" Brianna says.

"Let's see…"

Gina begins telling the story how Ranmanep the Lightbearer and Imhotep the High Priest were in love with the same woman, Anck-su-namun (the wife of Seti, father of Ramses II). While Anck-su-namun loved THEM, she did not know whom she loved the most. So, in order to prove his worth, Imhotep killed the king, and took Anck-su-naman with her. Ranmanep pursued. However, in the course of retrieving her, Anck-su-naman killed herself out of shame for what has happened. Ranmanep defeated Imhotep's sorcery. Seti's heir, Ramses II, had Ranmanep and Imhotep punished for their indiscretion. For Ranmanep, he was to pay a life debt to the royal family. It was not surprising that the mother of the gods of Heliospolis, Iusaaset, interceded on Ranmanep's behalf. Imhotep was buried alive with a curse for killing Ramses II's father.

On a side note, no one knew that "Iusaaset"—also known as the goddess of rabbits—was really Usagi…

Gina continues reading the text that a Ranmanep would later become warrior within Ramses II's "Circle of Justice". Led by Ramses II's beloved son, Prince Khufu, this band of warriors fought against the so-called "League of Ancients". Based out of the remnants of the Great Atlantis, Ranmanep and his allies would war against this league, until it, along with the last vestiges of Atlantis fell for good. The Circle of Justice would continue until the death of Prince Khufu and his beloved mate Chaya-Ra, when an acolyte of Imhotep—Hath-Set, youngest son of Seti—murdered his nephew. When Ramses II finally passes on, dying of a broken heart, Ranmanep's blood oath was fulfilled after slaying Hath-Set. When that happens, the Easterling is able to move on, though he would continue to visit Egypt at varying points of time.

"Whoa," Brittany says. "That was…something."

"It is," Gina says. She then turns to her sister Brianna.

"Are you sure you want to see this guy?" Gina asks. "He seems to have a lot of baggage."

Brianna sighs, as looks at the picture of Ranma.

"I want to meet at least-"

Suddenly, a scream could be heard from another part of the museum. In fact-

"That scream…it's coming from where the 'Cat's Eye' is," Brittany says, as she prepares to change.

"Wait, let's see what's going on first," Gina says.

CHA-CLKICK!

Brianna had her extra-large handgun out.

"Ready," Brianna says.

"How'd-?" Gina began to ask.

"Never mind her, let's check out what is going on," Brittany says, as she takes point.

"Wait, I'll call the police," Gina says, as she takes out her cell phone.

"You do that," Brianna says, as she follows her sister close behind.

As soon as Brittany and Brianna enter the exhibit room, they suddenly stop in their tracks. All around them were dead museum visitors, and a few dead guards.

"Oh, my god-" Brianna began to say, while Brittany growled.

"There IS no god here," says the were-cat, between finger licks. "Only…the CHEETAH."

Meanwhile…

"So, what is the nature of 'Cat's Eye' jewel?" Ami asked. "There HAS to be a reason for a villainess like the Cheetah to be after it."

"Eh, I think she would have gone after it anyway, since she was a treasure seeking psychopath BEFORE becoming the Cheetah," Naru says. "Long story short, Barbara Minerva was a British anthropologist who sought to profit from her treasure-seeking ventures. Now, that is not unusual, but Barbara was particularly ruthless about it. Mostly, people ended up being dead because of her."

"Okay, go on."

"So one day, she came across a guide who served an African plant god named Urtzkartaga. Apparently, guide was a priest to this god, and who selected women to be the god's "champion". With the then-recent death of the previous champion, the guide chose Barbara as the new champion. Hence forth, she would be known as 'The Cheetah'. I'll never understand why Urtzkarataga would choose a psychopath to be its champion. Then again, elemental gods tend to be amoral about human behavior…"

"You sound like you know this…Urtzkarataga."

"Well, I should, since he one of Makoto's grandkids or great-grandkids. I forget which"

"Oh, that's right," says Ami. "Mako-chan is also 'Mawu', mother of the Orishas or African gods."

"Yep. So anyway, ever since then, Barbara has been a pain in the side of one of my kids, though we have crossed paths from time-to-time."

"So how does the 'Cat's Eye' factor in all this?"

"The jewel is a receiver for the Heavenly Tiger 'Byokko'. Byokko, like the Phoenix, is an extra-dimensional entity that has been worshipped as a deity for countless ages. King Phan sought to tap into the power in order to defeat his enemies. Thus, using his sorcery, Phan created the 'Cat's Eye'. Too bad for HIM that it takes more than a having a bit of power to defeat ME."

"And you are so modest about it."

"Hey, I calls it when I see them."

"Byokko…that name sounds familiar."

"She's my summoning creature," Nary says. "When I defeated Phan, Byokko and I went into a pact. Nowadays, she sends a fragment of her essence to be my animal companion. I even learned how to perfect the gifts Bast and Sekhmat had given me, besides learning how to best utilize the 'Cat Fist'."

Naru pauses for a moment.

"The danger of the jewel is that those people who a have cat totems—human, lycanthrope or whatever—can tap into the power."

"So potentially, this Cheetah can become…stronger?"

"Probably. But in what way, I do not know-"

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!"

Naru picks up her modified RZR phone.

"Ranma speaking," Naru says, in her normal voice. "WHAT? I'm on my way."

CLICK!

"What happened?"  
"The Cheetah has the jewel," Naru says, as she puts away the phone. "Stay here."

"But, Ranma-"

FLASH!

Naru was gone.

A moment later, Ronin reappears at the museum.

FLASH!

Ronin scans the carnage, as he races to the display area, where the 'Cat's Eye' was being held. He stops upon entering the room.

"Cheetah," Ronin says, as he scans the room.

The Cheetah purred, as she held a were-cheetah in one hand, and a girl in another…both were unconscious. Based upon his senses, Ronin could tell that the Cheetah's power was amplified.

"Fancy meeting a costume here," Cheetah says. "Now, I have more sacrifices to be made."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: Ronin v. The Cheetah (with the help of the Diggers)! The Lady Liberators v. The Red Hulk! Superman and Sailor Cosmos v. Brainiac Prime! See you then!**


	87. Chapter 87

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 87**

* * *

_And now for something completely different…or is it?_

Meanwhile…

As the tesseract vehicle known as "The TARDIS" traveled through the trans-dimensional vortex, and impromptu performance was taking place…

"Okay, okay," says the Doctor, as he preformed his illusionism. Although the Time Lord was a man of hyper-science, he did liked to perform "slight-of-hand" tricks.

"As you all can see, there is nothing in my sleeve-"

"Including 'talent', spaceman," Donna yells.

"Down in front!" Ranma yells, as he and his wife Jackie sat behind Donna.

"Oh, what was did I feel?" Donna says mockingly, without turning her head. "Oh, yeah, BLOODY HOT AIR!"

"Come on, guys," the Doctor says. "We all are cranky for being cooped up in the TARDIS for a week-"

"That's because 'wonder boy' just HAD to fight that Xibit fellow…and I'm not talking the American 'rapper', either," Donna complained.

"Hey, it was a matter of honor, Donna," Ranma says. "As the rival to my old master, Xerxes, I had to challenge him."

"Fine, but now we're stuck in an infinite loop through time!"

"Not really, Donna," Jackie says. "According to the Doctor, as soon as we find a temporal eddy, we can make our escape."

IF we find one," Donna complained. "Otherwise, we'll be stuck in the TARDIS…forever!"

"Well, if we do, I'll gladly make sure you are comfortable…in all areas," Ranma says with a wink and a nod.

"Oh, please," says Donna. "I rather sleep with the spaceman."

"Hey, I resent the implication of that remark," the Doctor complained.

"Could we just get on with the show?" Jackie says, as she took out her Gibson electric guitar from the side of her chair. "I want to play my 'Jimi Hendrix' set-"

BOOM!

The TARDIS rocked, as everyone fell upon each other.

"Is everyone alright?" the Doctor says, as he gets up, while righting his severed hand, which was still in a proverbial 'jar'.

"I'm fine, Doctor," Jackie says, as she gets up.

"I'm fine, too," Ranma groans. "But there's something plump and soft under me-"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Get off of me, wonder boy!" Donna yells.

"Well, that explains THAT," the Doctor says, as he goes over to the main control panel.

"Doctor, what do you think we 'hit'?" Jackie asked.

"Activate the temporal buffers," the Doctor says.

"Activating, Doctor."

"It…looks like we are in synch with local time…on Earth," Ranma says, as he rubs his face while reading the sensors.

"When exactly are we on Earth?" Donna asked.

"Let's see," the Doctor says. "We're about six months in the future…our time."

"'Our time'?"

"Yes, OUR time."

"Feh, you don't have to be rude to me!'

"Pot…meet kettle," Jackie says under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Maybe we should find out exactly where we're at?" Ranma asked.

"Good idea," the Doctor says, as he presses a few toggles and switches.

WHOOOOM…

Thump!

"Alright, let's see what trouble lies ahead," the Doctor says as he heads for the door.

"Figured you'd say that," Donna says with an exasperated look.

BOOM!

As the four stepped outside the TARDIS, lightning danced across a red sky…

"What the bloody hell?" Donna says. She then turns towards Ranma.

"I thought you said that this was bloody Earth, wonder boy?"

"It is," Ranma says, as he points to a familiar landmark. "That's…the Brooklyn Bridge…or what's left of it."

All eyes turn to see a bridge whose middle section was destroyed…

"The stench around here…the sound," Jackie says. "Why do I feel as if I am on Apocalypse?"

"Never mind that," the Doctor says, as he puts on his 3-D glasses. They were something more, such as having the ability to see different energy signatures.

The Doctor walks around the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Trying to see if there is any energy residuals that might be present," the Doctor says. "Ah-ha!"

"What?"

"Just what I thought. We didn't hit a temporal eddy, but a temporal wake. Ranma?"

"Got it," Ranma says, as he extends his senses. As a 'Temporal Warrior', he is trained to 'read' energy signatures.

"There seems to be a 'trail' of some kind."

"Alright, follow it," the Doctor says, as he takes off his 3-D glasses.

"What?" Donna yelled.

The Doctor turns around.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we get the heck out of here?"

"Whatever happened here has already happened," the Doctor says. "I don't recall Earth going through a second 'dark age' this early in its history. Therefore, something has occurred six months ago to interfere in its development."

The Doctor pauses for a moment.

"If we find out what that is, we could return home to prevent whatever will happen from happening."

Donna sighs.

"Oh, all right," says Donna, as she wrapped her coat around her body. "Lead on, spaceman…"

As the gang follows the trail, they came upon two scarlet-suited, costume wearing, men…

"Wait," Ranma says, as he adjusted his sight. "Is that-?"

The men turn around to see the Doctor and the others.

"Ranma?" one of the men says.

Ranma widens his eyes.

"BARRY?"

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" asked the second man.

"I can ask you two the same question, Wally…"

"Okay, who is THAT?" Donna says.

"Gee, Donna…I'm surprised that you are not familiar with the fastest men alive with the name moniker: The Flash," the Doctor says with a smile.

The Time Lord goes up to one of the scarlet speedsters.

"Mister Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you," the Doctor says, as he extends his hand in friendship. "Your theories on the nature of acceleration and time are quite intriguing."

"Um, thanks?" Barry says, as he takes the Doctor's hand.

"Barry, weren't you suppose to be in the Speed Force?" Jackie asked.

"The field…is displaced," Barry says. "Everyone who managed to enter that…place were scattered across the 4th dimensional plane. Some managed to find the Speed Force again, most have not."

"Well, I hope that jerk 'Savitar' didn't escape," says Ranma with a huff. "The LAST thing we need is a religious freak who feels that those who master speed should be killed…if they don't believe the way HE does."

The Doctor turns to Ranma.

"So you have been in the Speed Force then?"

"Yeah, but I use time rather than acceleration to move. That's how I am able to deal with this other freak named 'Zoom'. I didn't go there very often because the energy needed to get there—and remain there—is tremendous. Barry, Wally, Jay…they and a few others are naturally attuned to the Speed Force, so, for them, getting there is a piece of cake."

"Hee, tell that to my wallet," Wally says. "Every time we race, you beat me a few times."

"Maybe so, but not by much-"

"Look, I don't mind the male bonding, but we DO have a situation here," Donna says, as she mockingly show off the area.

"She's right…for a change," the Doctor says. "Mister Allen, my TARDIS was caught in a temporal loop, and I believe you and Mister West may have been responsible for free it."

"Well, we're glad to help, I guess," Wally says.

"To be honest, we were trying to outrace Death, after someone murdered the New God 'Orion'."

Jackie looks at Ranma with alarm. Orion was his son, after getting impregnated by the Dark God "Darkseid" as "Tigra" (a "Fury of Apocalypse"). Both Orion and his twin sister Atalanta (also known as the villainess "Knockout") lived with their mother, until Orion was traded for the son (named "Scott Free", also known as "The Miracle Man") of the Lord of New Genesis, and Atalanta was taken to be trained as a Fury by the despicable Granny Goodness. Only years later would Ranma be restored to his normal self, though he would always remember his degradation at Darkseid's hands…

"His…murderer was already taken care of," Ranma says evenly. "But that doesn't explain your role in all this."

"I saw the round that was used to kill Orion, while I was in the time-stream," Barry says. "I was hoping to stop the bullet from reaching his target."

"Ah, so the murder was time-based," says the Doctor. "Use both kinetic and temporal energy to lace the projectile once it discharges…and re-insert it in normal space and time at the precise moment Time is synchronized with Space."

"Which was why it was difficult to find the killer," Ranma says.

"Of course!" Jackie says. "Even if you shoot the projectile in the past, the temporal energy degradation rate could be used as a timer of sorts. And if I recall, since the Universe is constantly moving, you can set a chain of events without actually being at the scene of the crime."

"Brilliant," the Doctor says.

"Wait, I just thought up something," Ranma says. "I know that Darkseid was the one responsible for what had happened, but there HAS to be a middle man in all this..."

While all this is going on, Donna looks about the area, until her eyes lay upon a deadly sight.

"Um, guys," says Donna, as she tugs the Doctor's sleeve.

"Do you have any idea as to who are the suspects?" the Doctor asks.

"Um, guys…"

"It could be any number of temporal-savvy people," Barry says.

"Um, guys," says Donna urgently.

"We should contact Sailor Pluto about all this," Jackie says. "She might have a clue-"

"HEY!" Donna yells.

"Yes, Donna?" the Doctor asks tiredly.

"LOOK!" Donna says, as she points at five women.

The women appeared to be mockeries of the sadomasochistic lifestyle. Three of them were riding on the back of giant vicious dogs, while a giantess stood on one side, and a flying woman stood on the other. However, in spite of their radical costume design, their colors were clear.

"D-Diana? Mary? Helena? Carrie? Rita?"

"It seems as if the Boss was right," says Evil Mary Marvel, as she sneered while floating in the air. She wore a version of her old costume that left very little to the imagination.

"My god," Jackie says. She recognized the other "heroes", such as The Huntress, Wonder Woman, Catgirl and Elasti-Girl. Somehow, they all have become servants of Darkseid.

"What the hell happened to you all?" Ranma yelled. He then turned to his daughter, Diana.

"Diana?"

The former Amazon Princess points her lance at her father and his friends.

"Furies…KILL THEM."

"!"

While this was going on, deep underground within the ruined city of Tokyo, a soul stirs…

"I sense…hope," says Sailor Cosmos, as she moved her heavy chains. The chains moved certain gears and levers that were a part of an elaborate trap. Should the legendary Moon Princess ever free herself, not only would the heavy, upside down cone fall on her, and possibly impaling her in the process, a chain reaction would result in the sinking of Japan itself. It was within her power, both figuratively and literally, to insure that no innocent life would be lost, something that Darkseid had ironically exploited to the hilt.

"And if I sense hope, then Ranma has returned!"

**Tbc.**


	88. Chapter 88

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 88**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "present"…

"RRRROOOWRWL!" yowls the Super-Skrull, as it assumed the form of a flaming cat.

The Doctor turns to Ranma.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" the Doctor complained.

"I'm gonna!" Ranma replied. "Wait, I know…"

Ranma turns to kiss his wife Jackie.

SMOOCH!

"What was that for?"

"For potentially embarrassing you," Ranma says. He then turns to Donna.

"Donna?"

"What is it, wonder boy?"

"I hate it when you call me that…"

"Well, just get bloody on with it!"

"FINE. Whatever you see tonight, you have to promise me that you will NOT tell anybody."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Promise me FIRST."

"Fine. I PROMISE that I won't say anything. Sheesh."

"Okay…here I go…"

FLASH!

Once again, Ranma was a "cat-girl". Her red air flowed like a cascading mane. Her thin layer of fur was covered her entire body with a tiger-stripe pattern. Her cat ears and tail twitched. And most of all, for all practical purpose, Ranma-neko was-

"NAKED!" Donna yells. "He's…she's…bloody naked. And he's…she's like some pin-up girl for those perverts at those comic book shops!"

"Oh, be quiet," says Jackie. "We got more important problems than the merits of female nudity."

"So says 'Miss Jolly Green Jeans'-"

"Knock it off, you two," the Doctor says. "Remember that possible future we left a while ago? Remember what is at stake?"

Jackie and Donna were silent. Some time ago, they inadvertently went to a possible future, six months from now, where a dark god named Darkseid had taken over the Earth. Though they managed to escape from that world, along with the superheroes that share the moniker "The Flash", there was no guarantee that what they saw could be changed…

"Doctor, do…do you think this attack on London is a precursor to…what we saw?" Jackie asks.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "There are so many variables to contend with…"

"You all should get out of the area," Ranma-neko says, as she crouched. "Things around here are going to get…catty."

"Ha, bloody, ha!" Donna says.

"Glad you enjoyed my little quip," Ranma-neko replies. "And now…MMMRROOOWWRL…"

"Hissss!" the Super-Skrull hisses. And then-

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

Flesh, fur and blood went flying about, as the Doctor, Donna and Jackie watched in horrific fascination.

And then-

THUNK!

As the corpse of the Super-Skull twitches, Ranma-neko was licking the blood from her claws while sitting on top.

"Um, Ranma?" the Doctor asked evenly.

Ranma-neko stops.

"Yes?"

"You okay, buddy?"

"Sure," Ranma-neko says. "Little sore and a little scorched…but you can't beat the real thing. Now, if you excuse me, I have to finish cleaning myself-"

"Oh, no you're not!" Donna says, as she tugged on Ranma-neko's left ear. "You save THAT for when you're not in public."

"Hey, you're not my wife-!"

"For the Skrull Empire!" yells a Skrull squad, as they converge on the area.

Without turning her head, Ranma-neko flicks her claws in the air.

SLICE!

The entire squad, consisting of eight Skrulls, was thinly sliced vertically.

"I mean, really, only Jackie can tell me what to do," Ranma-neko says, ignoring the stares coming from her companions.

"Um, then, in that case, can you wait until later?" Jackie asked.

"Eh, fine. Be it that way-"

Just then, Captain Britain makes the scene, as he and the rest of the Excalibur team makes the scene. His white uniform consisted of the British flag as both the top of his superhero spandex and his full cowl.

"We saw a squad of Skrulls converging on this spot," Captain Britain says.

Ranma-neko looks up.

"Hey, Brian," Ranma-neko says.

"Do I know you, miss?"

"It's me, Ranma. I got the call to battle thirty minutes ago."

"You've…changed, Ranma."

"Ah, not really-"

And then, a series of black vans shows up and stops.

SKREE!

CHUNK!

"I heard the Doctor was here," says Rose, as she and Mickey get out of one of the vans. Apparently, UNIT and the super-secretive "Torchwood" were working together. She then turns to Captain Britain.

"Captain," Rose says.

"Ma'am," Captain Britain replied. "Have you received the latest reports?"

"I have," Rose says.

"As have I," says Martha, as she walks up with her UNIT.

"Doctor Jones," Captain Britain says with a nod.

"Captain," Martha says. She then turns to the Doctor.

"Doctor," Martha says.

"Doctor," the Doctor says with a smile. "Impressive."

"Ah, a little-"

"Would SOMEONE please tell me what's going on?" Donna yelled.

"These aliens seek to destroy our legends," says a voice.

All eyes turn to Dumbledore, and his entourage.

"Hey, Harry," Jackie says, as she waved.

"Do I know you?" Harry Potter says with a confused look.

"So, the Ministry of Magic has decided to get involved?" the Doctor asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore says. "By destroying our legends, they can better control who we are as a people."

"Then that is why Adam Crown was targeted," Captain Britain says.

Adam Crown was the current possessor of the spirit of the legendary King Arthur, Lord of the Pendragon. All members of the original Knights of Camelot have since either been reborn in new lives, or cohabitate new bodies. Each person that possess a Pendragon, as granted by the Green Knight, possess superhuman form, can communicate with nature, and can manipulate the Sacred Flame…either as a weapon or as a learning tool for enlightenment. Ranma, being an original member of King Arthur's court, never needed to receive the spirit of a fellow Knight.

"Yes, as well as the source of legends: Avalon."

Dumbledore turns to Ranma.

"And it appears that since Adam Crown in no more, the Pendragon of Arthur is now…YOURS, my lord."

"What are you talking about-?" Ranma began.

"Um, Dad?" Rose began.

"Yeah?"

"You…have a halo or something," Rose says, as she points at Ranma.

"Your hair is flaming…yet it's not," Donna says.

"Looks like you have more responsibilities, Ranma," the Doctor smirked.

"Dumbledore, why me?" Ranma asked.

"In Britain's greatest time in need, a leader is needed. YOU, Ranma, are the new bearer of the name 'King Arthur'."

"Does this make me Guinevere?" Jackie asks.

"If you mean if you sleep around like her-" Donna began.

"Ah, button up!"

"Ranma, you call?" Captain Britain asked.

Ranma looks at the assembled group. He knew the original Arthur quite well, especially since he was his fight master.

'This is his way of getting back at me for all that training I inflicted upon him,' Ranma thought.

"Well?" the Doctor says.

"We take the fight straight to the Skrulls," Ranma says, having already returned to normal. "If they think that they can make Earth their home, they have something coming to them. Agreed?"

Ranma looks around the gathering, and show a collective nod of heads.

"Alright, let's free Britain…"

Meanwhile…

In the deep richness of space, a lone pair travels between worlds that humankind has yet to see with its own eyes.

'We should be where Krypton…used to be,' Sailor Cosmos thought telepathically, as the stars throughout the Universe shines off her metallic skin. In her present form, she is one of the heralds of Galactus.

She then turns to her former husband. She was concerned that even though he has developed a resistance to low-levels of Kryptonite radiation, he could still be affected somehow…

'Clark, you okay?'

Superman nods his head, as he slowed down. While he couldn't speak, due to the hard vacuum of space, he could have a complete conversation with his former wife using only his thoughts. However, he still preferred a normal conversation…

'According to the probe, and your files, Brainiac Prime was here a week ago,' Superman thought, as he scanned the system with his awesome senses. 'Unfortunately, it might as well be a thousand years ago, since the trail is COLD.'

'Clark, you don't have to worry about anything,' Sailor Cosmos thought. 'My powers allow me to compensate yours. I AM the herald of Galactus, after all…'

With that, Sailor Cosmos eyes glowed brightly, as did her infinity gem, now shaped in a Lunarian crescent moon.

'Interesting…'

'What?'

'No wonder you could detect Brainiac Prime's ship. He's using 'phasing technology' as a means of propulsion.'

'That is ONE way to cover one's tracks…'

Silence.

'Usagi, why are you working as an exotic dancer?'

Sailor Cosmos frowns.

'Who told you?'

'Well…Lara is concerned about the way you've been behaving lately.'

Sailor Cosmos couldn't tell Superman that she was undercover while working at Darkseid's "Dark Side Club". So…

'Look, if I want…men to appreciate my body, then it's MY business. Humph!'

'Ah, it's a midlife crisis thing.'

'CLARK!'

'Hee. Look, just be careful, okay? If not for me, then at least for our daughter and grand-children.'

'Fine, I promise.'

Superman looks around the star system where his home once was. Even though his people have lived on as inhabitants of Daxam now, it still wasn't the same…

'Come on…let's go…'

And with that, the Sailor Cosmos and Superman continue their search for the REAL supervillain known as "Brainiac".

Meanwhile…

"Mom!" Shingo yells, as he goes out the front porch of their house with his baseball bat. "I'll be back soon!"

"Okay, now," Ikukko says. "Don't be late!"

SLAM!

Ikuko turns to her husband Kenjiro.

"Dear, when did Shingo start playing baseball?" Ikuko asked.

"I don't know," Kenjiro says. "I didn't know he started playing…"

Once Shingo looks about to see that no one was around, he slams his the tip of his baseball back on the ground.

THOOM!

Prince Baldur the Brave stood up. He was decked in Norse armor, and wore a helm with a pair tiny wing on each side of the helm. His armor was based upon the fashion of the Medieval period, designed primary for utility than not.

"Time to check upon my sister's abode," says the Norse god, as he raises his sword, which used to be a baseball bat.

"To Asgard!" Baldur commands.

THOOM!

When Baldur re-materialized, he found himself in the main courtyard of the central palace.

"Baldur," Lokidis says, as she bows slightly. "Greetings, and welcome home."

Baldur embraced the Norse goddess.

"Nabiki, how art thou?"

"I am well, and happy, considering the fact that I am bearing the seed of Prince Ran."

Baldur suddenly lets go of Lokidis.

"What is the matter?"

Baldur turns away.

"Baldur?"

"I still have feelings for you, my goddess," Baldur says. "Remember when we both were trapped on that world ruled by talking simians?"

Lokidis sighs.

"Aye, I remember."

Baldur turns to face Lokidis.

"Then why are we not together?"

Lokidis looks into Baldur's eyes.

"Because before you, I loved another."

"Prince Ran, my sister's husband."

"Correct. Seeing you stand proud and tall does still my heart, but my fate was intertwined with the Scion of Chaos a long time ago."

Baldur closes his eyes.

"Then I will respect thy decision-"

BOOM!

Baldur, Lokidis and the rest of the Norse citizenry look up to see a falling star heading straight for the palace.

"My lady, look out-!" Baldur says, as the Asgardian prince moves to protect Lokidis…

Meanwhile, in the nearby town of Northope, Usagi and Ranma were doing shopping at the local store, with their son Wotan.

"Your son is SUCH a cutie," says the shopkeeper.

"Goo!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hicks," Usagi says, as she paid for the items. "He's my baby boy-!"

"VOOOM!" Ranma says, as he sat in the driving seat of a video arcade. He was surrounded by a group of kids.

"Well, your husband is not the only one it seems," says the shopkeeper with a chuckle.

"I suppose not," Usagi says with a sigh. As an effort in being neighborly, she will be hosting a potluck dinner in the town hall, where she and her people can intermingle with the local populace. Ukyo would help in this, by cooking up fresh okonomiyaki at te dinner. Since the Asgardians had human guises, Usagi has commanded to use such forms during the event. To that end, Usagi was going to contribute by cooking up a meal of her own…

"Hey, 'speed racer'!"

SKREEE-BOOM!

"Awwwww!" the kids say unison.

"Man, I could have gotten a high score, Usagi!" Ranma complained.

"Well, you can earn some penalty points, if you don't help me with these bags."

"Grrr-!"

Suddenly-

BOOM!

The ground shook, as Usagi nearly fell down. Wotan carriage was about to topple over-

"My baby-!" Usagi cried.

"I got him," Ranma says, as caught his son.

"Hee!" the baby boy giggle.

"What was…that?" Usagi says, as she gets up.

"Look!" one of the kids says, as he points towards Asgard.

Ranma and Usagi could see that her castle was smoking…

"We better get up there and see what's going," Ranma says.

Usagi has her wooden brush out.

"Way ahead of you…"

Minutes later, Usagi-Thordis, with her son in her arm, and Ran landed near the shattered courtyard.

"My god, what has happened?" Thordis says. She sees her younger brother lying next to Lokidis.

"Baldur?"

"Lokidis!" Ran says, as he goes by Lokidis' side. "NABIKI!"

"I'm not deaf, you know," Lokidis says, as she is helped up.

"We…survived," Baldur says, as he gets up. "Ow."

Thordis was glad that her brother was around. She then looked at her son.

"I can't expose you to harm, my darling son," Thordis says. She then looks up.

"Belldandy, step-forth!"

TING!

"Yes, sister?" Belldandy says, as she appeared before her liege. She then notices the destruction. "Oh, my…"

"Bell, look after my son," Thordis says, as she hands Wotan over to Bell. "I don't want him to be in harm's way."

"Of course," Bell says.

"Be strong, my son," Thordis says, as she sheds a tear.

"Goo!"

Ran sees this, and then goes over to his wife's side.

"Take care, kiddo," Ran says, as his son grabs his finger.

"Da!"

Belldandy then steps back.

"He will be safe, Sister…Ran," Belldandy says with a smile. And then-

TING!

She was gone, along with Wotan.

Thordis turns to Lokidis.

"Nabiki, considering you condition-"

"I will be fine, Sister," Lokidis says.

"Are you sure, Nabs?" Ranma says.

"I am wearing my special girdle, Ranma-baby. I'll be fine."

"Just stay out of the action, so I won't have to worry so much."

Lokidis smiles.

Thordis turns to her family.

"Baldur, Lokidis, Ran…let us see who is intruding on our home…"

**Tbc.**


	89. Chapter 89

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 89**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Curses!" says the Amazon Mousse, as he slams his fist on the table. "Why is it that my darling Shampoo gives deference to that cretin Saotome?"

Cologne, the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, peeks his head from the kitchen.

"I'm not paying you to slander 'Son-in-Law', Mousse," Cologne says.

"Matriarch, why do you give that jerk a time a day?" Mousse complained. "He's not even Shampoo's 'husband' anymore!"

"No, but he's FAMILY…and that's all I have to say to you, lazy bones," Cologne says, as the Amazon tosses another bag of potatoes at Mousse to peel.

CLONK!

"Ow!"

"Now, finish up before the lunch rush begins."

And with that, Cologne goes back inside the kitchen of the Cat Café.

"Man, why do I have to be stuck in the background, while everyone else has something to do?"

And with that Mousse continues his work.

Meanwhile, in the vacant lot behind the Tendo Compound, an electrical, atmospheric effect suddenly occurs. Then, a silver sphere of some kind suddenly appears in the middle of the lot. The sphere begins to evaporate revealing an older teenager of some kind. She had long, dark hair. The color of her eyes was unusual; her left eye was blue, while her right eye was green. As she stands naked, it became apparent that she was tall for one of Asian extraction.

She scans the area, satisfied that she has arrived at the approximate time and place-

"Whoa," says a voice from behind.

The girl turns to see two older teenagers, both of whom were dressed in street clothes.

"It looks like Saotome has another girl visiting him, Hiroshi," Daisuke says.

"See, Daisuke?" Hiroshi replied. "I TOLD you it was a good idea to visit this neighborhood again."

After graduating from Furinken High School, Daisuke and Hiroshi—two of Ranma's former classmates—went on to college. However, upon reflection, they both realized how boring their lives have become. After all, it was because of Ranma that their lives were exciting…and they found themselves missing those "fun" times. Thus, while visiting their girlfriends Yuka and Sayuri—respectively—Daisuke and Hiroshi decided to check out Nerima, if only to see what trouble Ranma might be involved in…

The girl walks up to Daisuke and Hiroshi. She looks at the two with an eye of an examiner, before stopping to stare at Hiroshi.

"I want your shirt, your pants and shoes," the girl says with a measured response.

The boys turn to stare at each other…

"Well?"

"Tell us that you're one of Ranma's fiancées, and we might give you what you need," Daisuke says with a smirk.

The girl tilts head slightly, before socking Daisuke into the gut.

BAM!

"Ooof!" Daisuke says, as he went down coughing.

The girl turns towards Hiroshi.

"Your clothes, please," the girl says to Hiroshi.

"Sure," Hiroshi says, as he began to comply with the request…

A few minutes later, the girl is walking down the street towards the 'Cat Café', wearing Hirsohi's clothes. When she arrives, the girl stops and scans the establishment…

"May I help you?"

The girl looks down to see a diminutive woman, who was clinging a gnarled like a gibbon.

"I am looking for the Joketsuzoku warrior named 'Msu Tsu'," the girl says.

"And you might be…?"

"My name is 'Ryoma Saotome', and I need Master Msu Tsu's help is saving the life of my parents Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki."

"?"

Meanwhile…

Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum, there was a sense of peace. Within this building was a different matter entirely.

SLICE!

Ronin barely dodged the swipe, as he and his foe, The Cheetah, traded blows. He originally wanted to go 'Cat-Girl', but that particular ability was being used by one of his doppelgangers. Sure, he could access it, but a celestial gift from Byokko's could not be divided without weakening it. Besides, he didn't want to start having to rely upon 'powers', if he is unable to defend him as he present was.

SLICE!

Ronin sidestepped another strike, as he pulls out his escrima sticks. In one smooth movement, Ronin whacked Cheetah at the base of her skull, knocking her unconscious.

WHACK!

CLUMP!

"I'll be taking THIS," Ronin says, as he removes the 'Cat's Eye' from the Cheetah's person. While it was true that the jewel increases a power of a were-cat by a factor of ten, the jewels true power could only be mastered when the owner of the jewel is killed. Cheetah failed to do that, so Ronin was able to manhandle her thusly.

"I better keep this on me for now," Ronin says to himself, as he tucks the jewel in pocket space. "I'll provide a substitute later…"

With the Cheetah seemingly down, Ronin went to check on the girls, with one of them being a 'were-cheetah'…

"Humph," Ronin says, as he went to crouch, in order to check for vital signs. However-

"Get away from them!" yelled a voice from behind.

Ronin turns to see a young woman. She wore glasses, khaki clothes, mousy brown hair and a fedora. She could easily pass for being some sort of archeologist. And for some reason, the girl reminded Ronin of someone he knew…

"Excuse me, miss?" Ronin asked, as he stands.

"I said, get away from them," the young woman says, as she goes to the other girls' side.

"Fine," Ronin says, as he backs off. He then turns to see the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's "Special Crimes Unit" (or SCU) enter the building. The SCU handles super-powered criminality, like the Cheetah.

"Freeze, Ronin!" says the lead officer, as he points his gun at the mysterious hero.

"Sure," Ronin says, as he places a forefinger and index finger on his forehead….

ZING!

And Ronin was gone.

"Blast it!" says the officer. "I hate it when these costume types think that they are above the law…"

"Sir, we have two metahumans here," says the other police officer.

"Good, we can contain them both-"

"No!" the girl with the glasses replied forcefully. "My sister has done no wrong!"

"I'm sorry miss, but until we sort this out, all of you will be taken into custody-"

"Is there a problem, officer?" says a reassuring voice.

The senior police officer turns to see a well-dressed Ranma Saotome.

"Oh, sir," the police officer says with a slight bow. "We apologize for this inconvenience."

The girl with the glasses looks at the man. He appeared older, but eerily recognizable…

"No apology needed, sir," Ranma says, as he replied with a bow. "However, I was on the premises when this…fiasco took place. The Cheetah is the culprit in this matter."

"I…I see…"

Ranma turns to face the girl with the glasses.

"I've already called for an ambulance," Ranma says. "Considering the nature of your…friend, I am sure you would want her injuries to be deal with discreetly, Miss…?"

"DOCTOR Gina Diggers," Gina says. "And if it hadn't been for this foolish errand of my younger sister, she and Brianna wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"And what errand was that-?"

"Oh…my head," says one of the girls.

"It looks like one of your sisters is waking up," Ranma says.

Just then, as the Cheetah was being escorted away, an ambulance crew arrives.

"Brianna, are you okay?" Gina asked.

"I…I guess so," Brianna asked. She then looked over to the still form of her sister Brittany.

"Brittany?" Brianna says, as she scampers to her sister's side. "Brittany!"

The werecheetah slowly opens her eyes.

"Quit yelling…I'm not deaf, you know…"

Suddenly, she bolts up.

"Where-?" Brittany began.

"It's okay, Brit," Gina says gently. "The Cheetah has been taken care of."

"She's not-"

"No. A…local costumed superhero took care of her, and the cops are taking her away."

"Thank Gaia for that…"

"Miss, would you like to see medical attention," the EMT asked the werecheetah.

The girls turn to look at each other, before turning to look at the EMT.

"You're not freaked out by seeing…me?" Brittany asked.

"Considering the fact that we tend to have 'giant monsters' and 'demons' roaming about the city on an annual basis, you being…a cat person is the least of my concern."

"Good point," Brittany says, before checking herself. "But to answer your question: I'm fine. I can heal myself rapidly on my own."

"As you wish…"

"Technician, check to see if there are other people that can use medical assistance," Ranma says.

"Of course," the technician says, as he and his partner wheels the gurney out of the room.

Ranma then turns his full attention back to the girls.

"Look, I'm sorry for what has happened," Ranma says, as he takes out a gift card to eat at his family eatery, the nearly exclusive "Café Americana", located in the heart of Juuban Park. "Take this, and have a meal on me."

"Huh, a gift card," Brittany says.

"Not just a gift card…a ten-thousand yen gift-card," Gina says. "That's roughly one thousand dollars equivalent."

"Huh, well, thank you, Mister…?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Ranma says, as he extends his hand in friendship. "My name is 'Ranma Saotome'…sorry about that…"

"You're…you're Ranma?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, I am sure of that," Ranma says with a gentle smile. "Now, if you can excuse me-"

GLOMP!

"At last," Brianna says, as she sheds a tear. "I've found my long lost husband."

"?"

"Brianna," Gina says, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"That was fast," Brittany says with a smirk.

Meanwhile…

"Ya-ta!" Bunny-Girl yells in glee, as she leaps off the transport platform.

"Bunny-Girl, wait-!" She-Hulk yells.

Having escaped from the custody of the government, the Red-Hulk was heading eastward. He expected that someone would be after him, but he never expected to see a group of ladies being the ones chosen for the task.

"Hey, Red Hulk!" Bunny-Girl yelled from above.

Red Hulk looks up.

"As they always say: 'It is always nice to make a good first impression'!" Bunny-Girl says, as she rolls, as smashes Red Hulk's face.

BAM!

The momentum of the assault causes Red Hulk to slam headfirst into the ground.

BOOM!

This had the effect of smashing one of the heads of Mount Rushmore, as what's left came crashing downward.

"Oh, dear," the Invisible Woman says, as she used her powers to catch Abe Lincoln's visage.

Martian-Girl merely rolled her eyes.

'Typical Usagi,' Martian-Girl thinks to herself…

"Help!" yells a woman, as she huddled with her kids. The impact of Bunny-Girl's blow caused a crack along the rest of the edifice. Now, the woman and her children were on the verge of falling with the debris.

"Damn it!" She-Hulk yelled. She then turns to her companions.

"Alright. Brunhilde and Thundra: you're with me. Martian-Girl and Zatanna: save those people, and then save the mount with the Invisible Woman."

"Right!" the women say in unison, before going to work.

Meanwhile, Red Hulk was swinging his massive arms, as he tried to connect with Bunny-Girl…with his fists.

"Stay still!" Red Hulk yelled.

"Nnnnnnnn-no, I don't THINK so, Bunny-Girl replied, as she hopped all over the place.

"I'll MAKE you!" Red Hulk yelled, as he performed a "Thunder Clap" move…with his hands.

BOOM!

The range stunned the heroine, as she was flung backwards…and into a tree.

KLONK!

"Ow," Bunny-Girl says, as she gets up. "Man, that hurts-"

GRAB!

"Urk!" Bunny-Girl says, as she is lifted up by neck.

"I don't know WHO you are, but it'll be my pleasure in killing you-" Red Hulk began to say, as he cocked his fist, only to feel a tap on his shoulders.

The Red Hulk turns around to see She-Hulk, Brunhilde and Thundra looking at him.

"Eh-?"

All three pull their fist back, and-"

BOOM!

The blow nearly sends the Red Hulk through the forests of South Dakota at sonic speed. Thankfully, the impact forced Red Hulk to let Bunny-Girl go.

"Are you well?" Brunhilde asked Bunny-Girl. Other than Martian-Girl, Brunhilde the Valkyrie knew that "Bunny-Girl" was really the Lord of Asgard…

"Um, yeah," Bunny-Girl says.

"Bunny-Girl, we have to do this as a team," She-Hulk says. "If you can't do that, you shouldn't be HERE."

"Alright…I'll be a bit more careful," Bunny-Girl says meekly.

"We better follow the Red Hulk's path of destruction, if we are going to catch him," Thundra says.

"Right," She-Hulk says. "Come on, Liberators…let's take down this joker."

"But isn't he in Arkham Asylum at the moment?" Bunny-Girl asked.

She-Hulk groaned. It's looks like it will be one of those days, especially after nearly wrecking the "secret" complex that is shared by both Mister Majestic (a Kherbium warlord-turned-hero who is the leader of the clandestine team of heroes known as "WILD Cats") and the counter-terrorism unit known as "Team America" (the so-called "World Police").

"Fine, let's do this…"

Meanwhile…

Queen Thordis and her entourage arrive at the impact site. Already, she could sense the true nature of the falling object.

"Thordis, be careful-" Prince Ran cautioned.

"I am NOT some gentle maiden that needs your protection, my husband," Thordis admonished gently. "I know what I know."

"And that is?" asked Princess Lokidis.

"I feel the presence of an old friend, Sister," Thordis says.

"Sister, is that…whom I think it is?" asked Crown Prince Baldur.

In the center of the crater was a naked man with a nearly featureless face.

"Hey, that's Beta Ray Bill," Ran says.

Thordis knells by Bill's side.

"He's alive, thank the Great Maker-"

Bill's eyes open up.

"Th-Thor?" Bill says. "Is that…you?"

"Aye, old friend," Thordis says. "The gods have changed, due to a new iteration of our legends."

"I…I think I know," Bill says. "I…recall how I bested a male Thor for the right to wield the Mjolnir. And yet…I remember Lord Odin choosing me to wield the holy weapon, because he wanted to marry you off to the Olympians."

"And those things have happened…in a fashion," Thordis says. "We Norse are one of cycles."

"And you are a woman this time."

"Correct."

"I have to says that—and forgive me for saying it—you are very attractive."

Thordis looks in the corner of her eye to see the tell-tale signs that Bill did like her.

"Er, thank you," Thordis says with noticeable blush.

Baldur merely laughs.

"It looks like our sister has a secret admirer," Lokidis smirks.

"Hey!" Ran yelled. "Quit that!"

"Ran, we're adults," Thordis says. "You and Baldur get Bill to see a healer."

"And a cold shower, apparently," Ran says with a smirk.

"Wait!" Bill says with force. "I must tell you about the Skrulls…"

As quickly as he was able to, Bill tells Thordis that the Skrulls see Asgard as a threat, and will attack if the Norse do not leave Earth.

"And they have stolen my 'Stormbreaker'," Bill says. "After they…tortured me…"

"We will do what we can, Bill," Thordis says. She then turns back to her brother and husband.

"After you get Bill some help, prepare Asgard's defenses, while Lokidis and I develop a stratagem to make sure that the Skrull pay a high price for their intrusion."

"Gee, I'm touched," Lokidis says.

"You ARE a trickster, no?"

"Well…on my good days, sure."

"Then I will have need of your skills," Thordis says. "Let us be off."

And with that, Thordis takes to the air.

"Coming," Lokidis says, as she follows her adopted sister.

Ran looks up to see his wife and lover leave. He then turns to Bill.

"Come on," Ran says. "Let's take you to see a healer. And in the meantime, you and I are going to discuss what has happened-"

"Ran, give it a rest," Baldur says. "There are more important matters to attend to."

**Tbc.**


	90. Chapter 90

**SMST: Hero Initiative!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 90**

* * *

Although it's been a week (or two) since his colleagues within the Justice League honored the late Martian Manhunter, his apparent demise was still having an affect on the metahuman community at large. In reality, the "original" Martian Manhunter, R'ei H'no (aka Rei Hino, aka "Sailor Mars"), was alive and well, and has since assumed the guise of "Martian-Girl". Only Sailor Cosmos knew the truth of the matter, but chose not to reveal any of this information for Martian-Girl's sake. Still, the Martian Manhunter's apparent murder did not go unpunished…

"Yessss," Martin Van Wyck (also known as "Effigy") yelled in triumphant. He was giving himself a little party for being the one to finish off the Martian Hunter. As a result, he hired had room service send up food, booze, drugs and prostitutes, all of whom were dressed like established superheroine. "I took the alien down, and now I'm the most infamous supervillain alive."

He then suddenly turns around, as the prostitutes cowered in fear.

"You whores are going to help me reenact some of my best moments. You two: the ones who look like 'Starfire' and 'Powerwoman'. Hold the one that looks like 'Troia'…or I'll kill you all-"

"Effigy," says a booming voice.

Effigy turns around to see a woman dressed in a black cloak. He could see snake-like eyes glowing in the shadow of cloak's hood. Amazingly, she was floating just outside her room.

"Who ARE you?" Effigy sneered, as his body turned red, hot and flaming.

The Lady of Sound lowers her hood.

"I am Orochimaruko, otherwise known as 'Evil Sailor Moon'," Orochimaruko smirks, as she licked her lips. "You murdered a good friend of mine. And now…you're going pay."

"Fat chance, witch!" Effigy yelled, as he unleashed a furious flow of heat and flames at Orochimaruko.

The Lady of Sound yawns, as she raises her left palm the block the effectiveness of the attack.

"Oh, please, 'little flame'," Orochimaruko replied.

"What?" Effigy replied. He then turns his attention towards the cowering women.

"Step any closer, and I will FRY these whores!"

"Really, little flame?" Orichimaruko says with a smirk. Then, she squints her eyes to perform a "Horror Factor" attack.

DOOM!

This was the same attack that enabled the Lady of Sound's previous incarnation, Orochimaru, to inflict the "Cursed Seal of Heaven" mark on Sasuke Uchiha…

"Erk!" Effigy gulped, as fear took a hold of him. "I…I can't move!"

"That's the whole idea…little flame," Orochimaruko replied. "And now…the finish move…"

Effigy screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

The prostitutes look on in horror, as Orochimaruko reduces Effigy into a basic element…and in the most painful way. For years to come, these women will have nightmares of what they have witnessed.

"There you go," Orochimaruko says gently, as she picks up the tiny flame before placing it in a small, hand-held lamp. "Perhaps you'll be useful this way…"

Orochimaruko then turns her attention towards the prostitutes.

"Please...please don't hurt us!" says the one dressed as "Troia", as tears streamed down her face.

Orochimaruko turns to face the women…of the night.

"Don't worry, my dears," Orochimaruko says, as she puts what's left of Effigy into pocket space…next to what was left of Doctor Arthur Light. "I only want the heads of those who murdered a good friend of mine. Ta!"

A stream of black hearts suddenly bursts into the room, encircles the Lady of Sound, and leave again. Where Evil Sailor Moon once stood, nothing was left.

"Scary," says the prostitute that looked like "Power-woman"…

Meanwhile…

Sailor Cosmos woke up from…something. All she knows is that the last thing she remembered, she and Superman were on a planet…just before it blew up.

"Mmmph!" Sailor Cosmos mumbled, as she tried to say something. Something big was in her mouth…

'Oh,' Sailor Cosmos thought to herself, as she realized that she was stuck in some sort of sac of some kind, not at all different from the gestation pods that she had seen in a sector of the Digital Web known as "The Matrix". And like those same pods, there were tubes stuck within her body, including a feeding tube that was stuck in her mouth and down her throat.

Relieved that she was not taken advantage of, Sailor Cosmos yanks at the bonds that held her tight.

RIP! RIP!

She then grabs the feeding tube, and began pulling it out.

"COUGH!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she coughs up blood. She realized that the tube was serrated, so as to make sure that it would be difficult to remove it. She then yanked the wires that were drilled into her head, causing her to wince slightly.

"Owie," Sailor Cosmos says, as she felt her forehead. She was surprised that, at this stage of her physical prowess, some one or something was able to pierce her skin…

"Where am I-?" Sailor Cosmos began to say. And then-

"Sailor Cosmos!" yelled a voice.

Sailor Cosmos's ears picked up Superman's voice.

"Superman?" Sailor Cosmos says, as she burst through her chamber.

CRASH!

Sailor Cosmos drops down to her feet. Already, she could feel her strength returning, as her cosmic powers came to the fore.

"SKREE! SKEREE!"

Clark? Clark!"

And with that, Sailor Cosmos flies down a vast cavern filled with "specimens", all of who were in stasis. Soon, she spots Superman fighting a huge, white…monkey.

"Stay…back!" Superman says, as he wrestles with giant monkey. "I got 'Koko' on the ropes-"

"Kal, relax," Sailor Cosmos says, as she hunches over. "Oook! Oook! Oook!"

Koko suddenly turns towards Sailor Cosmos.

"OOOK!" Sailor Cosmos continues. "Oook, ook! OOOK!"

"Oook! Ooook, oook, oook! OOOK-OOOK!"

Superman watches in amazement as his former wife have a complete conversation.

"Um, what did Koko says?"

"James says that he has been here for a long time, ever since Brainiac Prime came to his homeworld four centuries ago," Sailor Cosmos says. "But he hasn't personally met the man."

"If you don't mind me asking…how are you able to communicate with…James?"

"I'm part ape, remember?"

"Well, I know about human evolution-"

"No, I'm PART ape, as in 'were-ape'…among other things."

"Ah," Superman says.

"What? You're getting prejudice all of a sudden?"

"No, it's not like that at all!"

"And here I am…your former wife, and the mother of our daughter Lara. Sniff…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Usagi," Superman laments.

"Oook!" Koko says in a huff.

"Tell me about it."

Superman merely shakes his head in disbelief.

"By the way, James told the command nerve center is down this hall," Sailor Cosmos says, as she points in the direction of the corridor marked "Evil Lair".

"I see…"

"Let's see if we can do something about this latest Brainiac Prime," Sailor Cosmos says, as she summons her surfboard, which appears out of nowhere.

"Wait, before we find Brainiac, I have two questions."

"Okay…"

"One, why did you call Koko 'James'?" Superman asked.

"The name 'James' is the equivalent of Koko's real name."

"Oh, translation. Fine."

"And the second question…?"

"When did you get a cosmic surfboard?"

"Oh, Lord Galactus and the other heralds threw me a surprise birthday party last year. This board was my gift."

"I see…"

Superman then turns towards where Brainac could be.

"Well, let's find the REAL Brainiac," Superman says, as he flies down the hall.

"Coming!" Sailor Cosmos says. She then turns to her new friend.

"Oook! Oook-ook! OOOK!"

"Oook-oook-ook!"

"I know, really," Sailor Cosmos says, as she hops on her board. "But he's MY Kal."

And with that, Sailor Cosmos follows Superman.

Meanwhile…

THOOM!

Bunny-Girl stomped her feet, as she created a small earthquake. This had the effect of nearly engulfing Red Hulk.

"Argh-!"

"Good, done it," Bunny-Girl says. She then turns to her companions.

"You're okay, gals?"

"If I didn't have a broken arm, I might be," She-Hulk says, as stretched her arm.

"Oh, poor baby…you and I both know that you can heal up rapidly."

"It still hurt…"

RRRRRUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBLE!

"Heads up!" Thundra yells.

"The villain doth approaches like then troll that he is!" Brunhilde calls, as she prepares her mystic blade.

The sound of the rumbling continues…

"Where is he?" She-Hulk yells, as she looks around.

"Wait," Bunny-Girl says. "He's not burrowing…he's lifting the foundation of this plain!"

Sure enough, Red Hulk was lifting a big chunk of the real estate.

"You 'witches' are going to pay," Red Hulk yelled, as he leaps with the entire area—the size of a stadium—into the air.

"Gah!" Thundra yells, as she and the other females were being pressed the increased gravitons.

"This villain seeks to suffocate us!" Bruhilde managed to say. She then turns to Bunny-Girl. "My Lady, you must ascend to your godly form!"

"What…are you talking about?" Bunny-Girl managed to say.

"She's saying that we all know that you are Usagi!" She-Hulk yells. "DO something!"

"I can't become Thordis, because the Mjolnir is being used by my other me."

"Then you have to change into your Gammazon form," Thundra yells. "It's the only way-!"

Bunny-Girl thinks for a moment. She could become "Red Hulkusagi"—aka "Trigona the Unbelievable"—since that persona is in open warfare against Neron in Hell. But…there is another form she can try. It's not as strong as "Red Hulkusagi", but that form is definitely on the high-end scale of power…

"Fine…BE that way," Bunny-Girl says. "But I still won't be powerful enough to take 'Big Red' on my."

"I know, which is why I have to go 'savage'," She-Hulk says. "But…I got to have a reason…"

Bunny-Girl quickly thinks up a plan…

"How about…you never being with Ranma again?"

"What?" She-Hulk yelled. Fear of not being with her lover ever began to have the desired effect…

"RRRRaaaarrrRRGH!" She-hulk roared, as she grew bigger. She began to shred her clothes, until they were just tatters. Now, the Savage She-Hulk had increased her height and mass to that of her cousin, the Hulk, without sacrificing her feminine curves.

"Now, She-Hulk fight puny Bunny-Girl for Ranma-!"

"She-Hulk, wait-!"

BAM!

"Goodness!" Thundra yelled in shock, as She-Hulk smashed Bunny-Girl into the ground.

THHOOM!

As Bunny-girl smashes through the Earth, she begins to change…

"Huh?" Red Hulk yelled, as something big and green—with bony protrusions—bursts out.

"Hulkusagi MAD!" Hulkusagi says, as she smashed Red Hulk face.

BOOM!

As Red Hulk fell, so did the landmass.

THOOM!

The Savage She-Hulk had managed to grab Thundra and Brunhilde before leaping to safety.

"Where Bunny-girl go?" She-Hulk asked.

"Bunny-Girl no here, She-Hulk…only Hulkusagi!"

Bam!

"Hold it!" Thundra yelled, as she and Burnhilde kept the Gammazons at bay.

"This NOT the time to be fighting over a male," Bruhilde says.

"Fine!" Hulkusagi says, as she turns her nose. Essentially, she, like She-Hulk, was wearing rags. Both Gammazons were massive. The only the difference between the two was the fact that Hulkusagi was only slightly slimmer, and that Hulkusagi had slight bony protrusions like spikes. And her hair was lime-green instead of dark green, and she still wore her hairstyle in "odangos". Somehow, Hulkusagi had fully merged "Lady Doomsday" into her Gammazon persona…

"Fine!" She-Hulk replied.

"And it's fine that I have you all right HERE," Red Hulk sneered. "I will put you two in your place!"

Hulkusagi and She-Hulk turn to look at each other.

"Truce?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Truce," She-Hulk replied.

And then the world's most infamous butt kicking begins.

"Arrrgh-!"

A few minutes later…

"We found you guys," the Invisible Woman says, as she, Martian-Girl and Zatanna arrive onto the scene. "It's a good thing that the Plumbers, Mister Majestic and Team: America were understanding about what happened to their complex- WHAT IN THE WORLD?"

"What indeed," Martian-Girl says.

"Geez, I didn't know that the human body could be…bent like that," Zatanna says, as she slightly tilts her head.

"You should have came here sooner," Thundra says, as chewed on some deer that Brunhilde had caught earlier.

"Aye," Brunhilde says. "I did not know that the matriarch was an artisan at heart."

"Please…stop!" Red Hulk groans, as his body was stuck in a pretzel. "It…hurts-!"

"Quiet, Red Hulk," Hulkusagi says, as she grunts. "Hulkusagi and She-Hulk are trying to discuss on which days She-Hulk can be with Ranma…"

"Yes, so Red Hulk be quiet!" She-Hulk yells.

Everyone can only groan at the spectacle of it all. But…at least the Red Hulk has been stopped.

**Tbc.**


	91. Chapter 91

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 91**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The teen superhero known as "Risk" (blond, "White" male) was known for both his bravery and recklessness…depending on the situation. As a member of the group of young heroes known as the Teen Titans, Risk used the thrill of battle to amplify his powers (strength, speed, durability) to hyper levels. "Hyper-levels" is seen as the level of such heroes like Spider-Man. At the same time, Risk was not very smart in terms of knowing his limits, which is why he ended up losing BOTH arms to the temporal anomaly known as "Superman Prime". Now, normally, this would mean the end of one's career as a costumed adventurer. However, someone took noticed of his situation…

"We appreciate you using your resources, Doctor Tsukino," says Doctor Katherine "Kitty" Faulkner, as she and Usagi were looking into a sealed chamber…where Risk was having his new arms attached to his body.

Usagi turns to her old friend. The Rantsu Foundation was a major sponsor for STAR Labs, a research facility dedicated to hyper-science. In fact, it was the only Technocratic Union facility to be open about its projects…though the Technocratic Union itself was still shroud in mystery.

"It's my pleasure in doing something useful for a change, Kitty," Usagi says. "By the way, how is 'Rampage' doing?"

"Rampage" was the metahuman alter ego of Doctor Faulkner. Years earlier, Faulkner was experimenting with genetic engineered plankton, as a way of collecting and harnessing solar energy. This was done in order to create an alternative fuel source. Due to a colleague's bitter resentment of the project, an accident occurred. Faulkner's body absorbed the plankton, where it began to change her into something else…with Usagi present…

FLASHBACK!

Twenty years ago…

Usagi moved the debris from her person, as she groaned.

"Owie," Usagi says, as she feels her head. "That's the last time I'll drink ambrosia before going to evaluate a project the next day-"

"Grrrrrr…"

Usagi heard growling.

"I must be hungry or something-"

"Rooorrrwl!" roared a voice, as an entire structure was moved.

Usagi turns her head to see a rather large, muscular, orange-skinned woman with red eyes and a red Mohawk. She looked as if she was wearing what remained of a containment suit.

"Um, hello?" Usagi began to say.

BAM!

Meanwhile, Superman, having heard the explosion from his office at the "Daily Planet", flies straight towards the destroyed STAR Labs facility. And then-

WHOOSH!

"Huh?" Superman says, as he turns to see a flying object sail towards the skies. Out of concern, the Man of Steel rushes to catch the object-

CATCH!

"Usagi?" Superman says, as he held his ex-wife in his arms.

"Uhhhh," Usagi says. She then turns to look at her ex-husband. "Clark?"

"I heard and saw what happened."

"Well, what happened was someone screwed up during a demonstration for an alternative fuel source," Usagi says. "As a result, someone got mutated into some…Amazon."

"Traditional or like…you?"

"Like me…GREAT."

"Okay, I'll get you to safety-"

"Uh-uh, Clark," Usagi says. "I want IN. And besides, the project I was sponsoring is a 'Rantsu Project'. If this thing gets out of hand-"

"Got it," Superman says. "Will you…?"

"Of course," Usagi says, as she takes out her mystical henshin rod.

"I thought you didn't need that thing," Superman asked, as he allowed Usagi to float in the air."

"I know that, you know that, but I like to make everyone ELSE assume that. Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

"Sailor Moon is BACK!" Sailor Moon yells. "Now with 30 percent extra 'ummph'!"

Superman rolls his eyes. Then, he looks at Sailor Moon's 'backside'.

"Yeah, with all those sweets you tend to eat…I'm not surprised. Heh."

"Hey!" Sailor Moon says indignantly. "You want LOIS to know you're looking at me in appropriately?"

"Sigh…"

"Got ya!" Sailor Moon says with a smile. "You know I don't care if you saw me in THAT way."

"I know, and THAT is the problem…"

A moment later, Superman and Sailor Moon arrived to see a rampaging Kitty Faulkner, based upon the fact that Kitty's name was still attached to her torn containment suit.

"RRROWL!" Kitty says, as she threw a structural beam at the two arriving heroes.

WHOOSH!

"Whoa," Sailor Moon says, as she and Superman ducked.

Superman scans the area with his heightened senses.

"The secondary storage container with the modified plankton is going to explode," Superman says.

"You have to rebuild the containment field in order to prevent rupture," Sailor Moon says. "And since you happen to be faster than me at the moment-"

"Got it," Superman says, as his speed and super-intellect kicked into gear. "Just keep…'Rampage' occupied."

"Got it," Sailor Moon says, as she faces her colleague. "Now, Kitty, it'll be okay-"

POW!

Now more prepared, Sailor Moon was merely socked in the face, as she fell down.

"Ow!"

Rampage then grabs Sailor Moon by the leg, and began using her to smash the remaining structure.

SMASH! SMAK! WAP!

Rampage then tossed Sailor Moon aside, satisfied that she made her point. However…

"I tried to go nice on you, Kitty," Sailor Moon says. "Now…I ANGRY…"

Sailor Moon's eyes flashes green, as her mass begins to bulk up. Her hair and skin soon follows suit, as Sailor Moon transforms into her Gammazon form. Thankfully, Sailor Moon's magical fuku adjusted its size to compensate for the change.

"Now, Sailor Moon SMASH orange-skinned girl!" Sailor Moon yells, as she rushes into Rampage's personal space.

THOOM! THOOM! POW! SMACK-!

Thanks to super-speed, Superman soon has the special plankton safely contained.

"There," Superman says, as he wipes his hands. "Now, to see if Sailor Moon needs help to contain-"

Superman sees the sight of Sailor Moon wrestling Rampage. In spite of being a man of moral character, even this sight of two, beautiful women wrestling got to him…somewhat.

BLOOSH!

"That…never happened to me before," Superman says, as he took out a handkerchief from his cape's pocket to wipe his nose. "Better break this up…"

With the fight over, the excess solar within Rampage's cells were drawn out, returning Kitty back to normal. A special one-piece bathing suit was designed by Usagi to allow Kitty to safely regulate her new metahuman abilities. In fact, on occasion, Kitty has used her Rampage persona to fight part-time as a superhero…and then other things.

END FLASHBACK!

"Well, 'Rampage' misses 'Hulkusagi'," Kitty says, as she gently touches Usagi's arm.

Usagi looks at Kitty. When she was going for a medical science degree at the University of California, San Francisco, Usagi and Kitty were roommates…in all the way that matters. Since this was in the 1970s, and since Usagi and Ranma were not officially together again, a special relationship between the two formed. Somehow, this emotional tension was carried into Kitty's Rampage persona. In fact, "Rampage" represented Kitty's anger over her break-up with Usagi, hence the violence. Thankfully, Usagi, who was experienced with the entire "Doctor Jackal/Mister Hyde" dichotomy (as "Hulkusagi"), was able to arrange several sessions of counseling with Doctor Leonard Samson with her and Kitty in attendance. In the end, Usagi and Kitty were able to resolve their underlining tension…

"Yeah, those were special times," Usagi says wistfully. "I don't know if I can…go back to those days, though."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, since I'm in town for this weekend, and since my husband doesn't mind…"

"Ranma doesn't?"

"No. We have an open relationship, remember? After being married for at least 1000 years, you got to be open to new experiences. You don't mind this, do you?"

"N-no," Kitty says with glee. "I know a great bed-and-breakfast place we can go to."

"Sure. But YOU are buying dinner."

Meanwhile…

Trigona the Unbelievable (also known as "The Red Hulkusagi") emerges from her pool of blood. Which each battle won for control over Diyu (i.e. Chinese "Hell"), Trigona has ordered that the vanquished were to be drained of their blood. And with this blood, Trigona would bathe in it, as her way of accumulating power. However, the price was that she was becoming more demonic as time went on, and was practically radiating evil at this point. In fact, all the combatants in the war for supremacy of Hell—mortal and immortal alike—were slowly being affected by just being on these damnable planes. In fact, some were slowly becoming demons in their own right, whether or not they assume the appearance of actual demons. Only those who possessed a higher fortitude of willpower and acute moral goodness were withstanding the overall effects of Hell…so far. In Trigona's case, her love for Ranma, coupled with her sense of justice, was preventing her from succumbing completely to "demon-hood"…

Nevertheless, Trigona has only one more foe to fight.

"We are ready, my sister," Satannus says, as he stood in the doorway of Trigona's inner chambers.

Trigona sighs, as the fire in her four literal eyes flicker.

"I told you not to disturb my personal space," Trigona says, as she turns around while covering herself with her hands. "And why do you call me your sister?"

"Simple. You are an heir of my father Vlarem, otherwise known as Shazam the Elder. So, I consider you my sister."

"Don't, okay? I agreed to help you in your war against Neron, in exchange for you helping me secure rule over all of Diyu."

"Fair enough. And by the way, you have a nice-"

"GET OUT!"

Satannus chuckles, as he turns to leave.

"Oh, and just to let you know, your forces are ready to move out."

And with that, Satannus leaves the room.

Trigona sighs. She then turns to her handmaidens.

"Suit me up."

Silently, the handmaidens dressed Trigona, including putting on a 'chastity belt', since females, demonic or not, tend to be sexually assaulted during times of war. When it was all said and done, Trigona puts on her helm. With her face now shadowed, only her eyes were seen.

"MARS!" Trigona called out. "To ME!"

A huge sword lands suddenly appears.

"Greetings, Princess," Mars says with pride. "I assume that you are ready for battle?"

"Yes, old friend," Trigona says, as she places the sword on her back. Her armor had a black lunar crescent emblazoned on her armor's torso.

"When this day is over, Diyu shall be MINE."

And with that, Trigona exits her chambers to lead her army to war.

Meanwhile...

Having slipped through the little known pathways to Avalon, Ranma and Britian's defenders were now taking the fight against the Skrulls.

"For Britain!" Ranma yelled, as he, dressed in King Arthur's armor, raised Excalibur in hand.

The Knights of the Pendragon and their allies cheered, as they all charge forward to meet the enemy head on.

"Oh, brother," Donna says, as she both rolled her eyes, and held onto the Doctor. Both she and the Time Lord were on horseback, and were heading for the Green Tower of Avalon.

"I don't know, Donna," the Doctor says, as he gathered the reins of his horse. "This is a bit of Ranma's element."

"Well, I'll tell you this: I'm NOT going to bow down to the wonderboy!"

"Oh, come on, now," says Jackie, as she donned the armor of Lady Guinevere. Somehow, accepting the Pendragon of Guinevere allowed Jackie to look like her normal self as "Usagi".

"I think it's rather romantic.

"You're worst than HIM!"

"Alright," Rose says, as she trots up to the Doctor on horseback. "A group of us will be freeing the Green Knight."

"Why is THAT important?"

"Because, my young friend, freeing the Green Knight will force Skrulls out of the sacred realm." says Dumbledore.

"Well, all I know is that being in Avalon is the BEST time in my life," Hermione says, as she and her friends pair up in order to ride a Pegasus. "Magic here is the strongest I ever felt."

"Well, then," the Doctor says. "While the Skrulls are distracted, we shall pay the Green Knight a visit."

"To the tower!" Jackie says, as she begins to gallops forward, with others in tow.

"I hope this doesn't go to HER head," Donna complained.

"You know it will," the Doctor says. "Hee-yah!"

And with that, the task of freeing the Green Knight was ON.

**Tbc.**


	92. Chapter 92

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 92**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Eventually, Superman and Sailor Cosmos arrive to the central, nerve center of Brainiac Prime's skull-shaped space fortress. All around them were large bottles, most of which were dangling from power cords.

"Kal, these bottles contains-" Sailor Cosmos began.

"I know," Superman says, as he examines one of the bottles. "They look like 'bottled cities'…"

Superman and Sailor Cosmos examines the bottles until-

"Kal!" Sailor Cosmos says. "I think…I've found the City of Kandor."

"How do you know?" Superman says, as he floats over to his former wife.

"Because I've been to Krypton before, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. You're an old lady compared to…everyone else."

"KAL!"

"Just kidding. Heh."

"Hmmm," Sailor Cosmos muses, as she uses her own 'x-ray vision' to look inside. "Yep, it's Kandor…and its inhabited."

"And I bet so are all these other bottled cities," Superman says, as he looks around the room.

"So, what do we do?"

"Let's deal with Brainiac Prime first."

"Okay," Sailor Cosmos says, as she follows her former husband.

Soon, they see their query…

"Brainiac," Sailor Cosmos says with a whisper.

Brainiac Prime appeared to be sleeping in some sort of embryonic alcove, as wires and cables were connected to his entire body. Like all people from Colu, Brainac Prime was green-skinned.

"This arrangement…seems so similar to the Borg's," Sailor Cosmos shivered.

"This Brainiac is certainly…different from the ones I've fought in the past," Superman says.

"It's hard to believe he was responsible for Krypton's destruction. He even had the nerve to leave a 'Trojan' computer program within Krypton's central computer…also named, ironically, 'Brainiac'."

"Which is why he needs to answer for his crimes," Superman says, as he takes out his portable Phantom Zone projector (i.e. a "flash light"). "Once he's taken care of, we can figure out what to do with everyone else…"

As Superman preps the projector, the symbol for Brainiac—three small, solid circles connected by two lines to form an upside-down triangle—suddenly appears on Sailor Cosmos forehead…

"Alright, let's get this over with-"

Suddenly, Brainiac Prime's eyes opens.

"Wha-?"

FWAK!

Superman was blasted in the back, as he fell down and lost his grip on the projector. He manages to turn his head to see Sailor Cosmos eyes glow with power.

"Usagi-?"

No response.

However, something DID happen.

POP! POP! POP! POP-!

Cables began to pop out of Brainiac Prime's body. The cocoon that contained him opens up…

"It has been four hundred years since I had to utilize my body, Kryptonian," Brainiac says, as he stood up. Unlike the other Brainiac(s) of the past, this was exhibiting personal power.

Superman smacks the floor to immediately get himself up to his feet.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way," Superman says, as he slams his fists into Brainiac's face…to no effect.

Brainiac rolls with the punch before grabbing Supeman by the throat. Superman replied by using his "heat vision" on Brainiac's face.

FWAK!

Annoyed, Brainiac punches Superman into the face, causing him to bleed.

"How…?"

"My purpose in this Universe is to perfect myself…both mentally and physically," Brainiac says. "I send out my probes to find those worlds that can help me in this regard. Krypton is one such example. Once I have found a 'trait' that I have found useful, I absorb it…and destroy the source-world."

"But…why?"

"To remain unique."

Brainiac throws Superman down. Quickly, cables snake out to bind the Man of Steel.

"I must admit, I have found your antics amusing. However, dealing with my probes is a different matter from dealing with ME."

Superman turns towards Sailor Cosmos, who stood motionless…

"Sailor Cosmos…Usagi…you have to do something!"

"Save your breath, Kryptonian," Brainiac says. "My probes are firmly entrenched into the Lunarian's brain. She has, in effect, become MY probe. And soon…so shall YOU-"

FWAK!

Brainiac Prime was blasted in the back, as he was knocked down. He turns back towards Sailor Cosmos.

"Impossible," Brainiac says. "My probes should not have been circumvented."

"I am a shape-shifter, Brainiac," Sailor Cosmos says. "I simply needed time to reassert control over my body, by circumventing the probes that you had reactivated."

Sailor Cosmos then sticks her hand into the semi-organic computer interface.

"And thanks to having been a 'Phalanx', I can change a part of my body to synchronize with your systems."

A "Phalanx" is a former sentient being that had been converted into a semi-organic state with the ability to merge with machines. Sailor Cosmos had been infected with the techno-virus by an alien species known as the "Technarchy", and became a semi-organic being. Later, after accidentally drinking the embryo of a "Changeling", Usagi was able to assume FULL human form…but kept the ability to interface with technology…

HUMMMM!

"No, do not-"

ZARRRRRK!

In his arrogance, Brainiac neglected to remove the cable from his head.

"Arrrrgh!" Brainiac yells, as he collapses onto the floor.

The cables that had contained Superman were undone.

"Kal, are you okay?" Sailor Cosmos says, as she goes to her former husband's side.

"I am," Superman says, as he examines Brainiac. "What did you do to him?"

"I locked him into his own mind," Sailor Cosmos says. "As far as he is concerned, Brainiac has an entire, randomly created Universe to explore…inside his head. In fact, right now, he should be waking up on a desolate planet of my creation without tools or technology."

"I see."

He then turns towards the bottles that contained numerous worlds.

"We have to contact the Green Lantern Corp about this," Superman says.

"True, but all these cities no longer have a planet to return to," Sailor Cosmos says. "It'll take time to find new worlds for the inhabitants within those cities to live on."

"Which is why, in the mean time, we should take this ship and everyone on board back to the Fortress of Solitude. At least for the time being."

"Personally, you should start charging rent."

"…"

Meanwhile…

As soon as Thordis and Lokidis reached their destination, the two Norse goddesses began their work.

"I will create a storm, while you create your spell," Thordis says, as she raises her sacred Mjolnir high in the air. "This act will force the inhabitants to flee the area without arousing suspicion."

"Right," Lokidis says, as she begins to employ her magics, as she began to warp spatial dimensions around fabled Asgard. "And my act will insure that these Skrull invader will not be able to leave our lands, once they have arrived."

Silence.

"So…have you consummated with Lady Amora, Usagi?" Lokidis says with a wiry smile.

Thordis looks at Lokidis with a surprised look.

"Nabiki…where did you hear THAT?" Thordis asked. "Did Amora tell you that?"

"Actually, we ALL heard your…act, my sister. You even caused my son Fenris to howl, due to the decibels."

"So, you have a problem with…two women being together?"

"Usagi, I happen to be the mother of a giant wolf and an eight-legged stallion, so why would I put you down for being a lesbian?"

"I am NOT a lesbian. Bi-sexual, maybe, put I prefer 'dudes'."

"From what Ranma told me when you were trapped in your 'Trigona' persona recently, you preferred A LOT of 'dudes'."

"Oh, be quiet! I was drunk from power as Trigona. And going back to me being with Amora, I only did what I had to do to insure that Magni is born, which is easy for me to do since I have mastered 'Inujutsu'."

"SURE you did."

"WHAT-ever. Look, are you almost done?"

"I have already completed the spell. Only you and I can break that spell."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You know I like to know what's going on in my household."

"So you can be some gossip?"

"Don't be ridiculous…blackmail is where it's at."

"…"

"Anyway, we should return to the Great Hall. Already, I since the arrival of the invaders."

"My thoughts exactly."

And with that, the two Norse goddesses return to Asgard, even as their initial preparations begin to unfold…

Down below, Amora sighs contently, as she looks up at the skies. Although she was both Frost Giant and goddess, her heart was human.

"Do you love her, Lady Amora?" asked someone.

Amora turns to face her husband Prince Ran.

"Hello, my Prince," Amora says. "How may I be of service?"

"I know that you are in your early stages of your most recent reincarnation, but I have need of the power of the 'Enchantress'."

"Certainly," Amora says, as she turns her full attention towards Ran. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not everyone will be able to mount a defense, so I need your help in securing a defense within the Great Hall…where the women and children will be kept safe."

"I can do that, my Lord Prince," Amora says. "However, I will need protection to erect a mystic defense."

"I'll have Sif work with you-"

"Dad, Dad!" Tarene says, as she lands in front of her father and mother-in-law.

Ran looks at her stepdaughter. In the previous cycle, Tarene was the daughter of Sif and Thor. Unlike the other Norse gods, she, her baby brother Wotan and the avatar of Thor "Beta Ray Bill" were not caught in Ragnorak, thus ending the cycle of the Norse gods. When the cycle of the Norse gods began anew, Usagi took on Tarene and Wotan as her own, and Ranma—and Ukyo, for that matter—accepted them as HIS.

"Hey, Tarene," Ran says. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Mother had used her messenger crows to summon me," Tarene says. "But 'Thunderstrike' and I are ready to defend Asgard."

Tarene shows her mystical mace. When the previous owner, Eric Masterson, had died during the Ragnorak BEFORE the most recent one, "Thunderstrike" was given to Tarene. And when her father Thor ascended to the throne of Asgard, Tarene merged with Eric's teenaged sister Erin to become her father's avatar on Earth.

"Good, because you're going to NEED it."

**Tbc.**


	93. Chapter 93

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 93**

* * *

Meanwhile…

CLANG!

Ranma blocked the blow—with holy weapon "Excalibur—that was intended for his head, as the "Power-Skrull" named Lord Paibok. Paibok had hoped to initiate the attack on Asgard in order to distract Ranma and Usagi from coming to aid in the defense of England and Avalon. However, he didn't know that Ranma and Usagi could be in more than one place at once. Furthermore, they had thought that with the death of Adam Crown, and the capture of the Green Knight, the destruction of Avalon would be assured. Thus, it was understandable that the Skrull invaders were surprised when Ranma led his attacking forces against the Skrulls…as the new keeper of the Pendragon of King Arthur.

CLANG! CLANG!

Ranma blocked a few more of Paibok's blows while glancing over to his various allies. On his left, there was Iron Man, who happened to have the Pendragon of one of the Knights of the Round Table. Ranma could only guess that this was the case because of Iron Man's adventures in Camelot, when he and former classmate-turned-supervillain Doctor Doom were thrown randomly into the past. And on his right was Captain Britain, who was the guardian of the Realm. He and the British metahuman team "Excalibur" were the first to face the Skrull's invasion of the British Isles. And, like Iron Man, Captain Britain also possessed the Pendragon of the Knights of the Round Table.

'I STILL can't believe that jerk Tony is a Knight,' Ranma thought dismissively…

"You think you can show up and prevent what WE have started?" Paibok yelled, as he pushes Ranma back. He then tried to throw ice shards at Ranma, who sidestepped the attack easily enough.

"Yeah, I just might do that," Ranma says with a smirk, as he stomped the ground.

THOOM!

Jagged pieces of Earth suddenly jutted at Paibok at an angle. The Skrull adjusts his body at the last minute, so that he wouldn't get impaled.

Growling, Paibok alters his body. The Skrull lord had the usual shape-shifting abilities that all Skrulls had, plus additional abilities like the powers of the armored Colossus, Iceman, Storm and Electro…three of which were members of X-Men. Too bad for Paibok, Ranma knew the X-Men from WAY back.

"Why…don't you DIE?" Paibok says, as he shaped his metal arms blade weapons. He had created a high-yield cold front, and expanded his ice powers to push the temperature around the battlefield to absolute zero degrees.

Ranma squints his eyes.

"As long as jerks like you think you can do what you want, I'm going to do what it takes to stop you."

And with that, the battle to defend Avalon…continued.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and his merry band all peer around the corner to where the Green Knight was being held prisoner…by a contingent of Skrulls.

"My, what a big guy," the Doctor says, as he puts on his glasses.

"What do you see?" Rose asks.

"I see…a being as old as this planet," the Doctor says. He then turns to "Jackie". Ever since she received the Pendragon of Guinevere, Jackie's appearance was that of her true form: the Moon Princess.

"Jackie, you know anything about this?" the Doctor says.

"Well, from what I can recall, Sir Gawain had challenged the Green Knight for legitimacy," Jackie says.

"Well, every school kid already knows that," Mickey says.

"True," Jackie says. "But what was REALLY at stack was the pact between man and nature. As long as human kind was willing to protect nature, nature was willing to give human kind the benefit of nature's bounty."

"Sounds a bit 'new age' to me," Donna says.

"But think about it," Martha began. "In the 1970s, there were a lot of predictions that we'd have over-population and massive starvation. And yet…we seem to survive just far…miraculously."

"But what about climate change and global warming?" Captain Jack asks. "Wait, unless-"Unless the pact was broken," the Doctor says.

"Exactly," Jackie says. "Whenever the environment goes into a state of crisis, it's because the original pact was NOT honored. So someone has to renewed their vows…so to speak."

"How is that done?" Rose asked.

Jackie swallowed.

"Jackie?" the Doctor asked.

"Someone has to be willing to follow Sir Gawain example."

"What do you mean-?"

"I mean EXACTLY what I said."

"Wait bloody minute!" Donna says forcefully. "You mean one of us…as to risk getting our heads CUT OFF?"

Silence.

"That may not be necessary," the Doctor says. "All we need to do is distract these 'visitors', so that the others can play their parts."

High above the captured Green Knight, three young mystics scale the rafters…

"Ron, you got the gossamer yarn?" Harry says, as he and his friends crawled along the rafters. They had used a friendly Pegasus to get to the top of the Green Tower, so that they can sneak past the Skrulls below…

"I…I think so," says the red-haired Ron, as he nervously got the yarn from his bag. He had the yarn in his hands. However, so nervous was he that he accidentally let the yarn drop.

"Ah-!"

"Ron!" Hermione says, as she took out her wand quickly. "Taolf, nray remassog!"

The yarn stops its descent, and begins to float."

"Em ot!"

The yarn then goes to Hermione.

"Amateurs!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ron yells. "There're little green men everywhere…that want to kill us!"

"We know, Ron, but if we are to stop them, we have to be professional about this," Harry says.

"So, what's the plan again?"

"Harry is going to intertwine the yarn into the chains that are binding that big guy below, while we make sure that the yarn is connected to some sort of lighting rod where our teachers are going to funnel power through it," Hermione says.

"And then…?"

"Then the Green Knight should be FREE," Harry says. "But we can't act until the Doctor makes his move."

"Well, he better hurry, because I hate heights!"

Meanwhile, below, the Doctor and his companions makes their move.

"Doctor, I think the kids are in position," Mickey says, as he spies upon the students from Hogwarts with his binoculars.

"Good," the Doctor says. "Rose, Jackie: follow me. The rest of you…STAY out of the limelight."

Captain Jack gives a "thumbs up" salute.

"Of course, Doctor," Martha says with a smile, while Donna merely scoffs.

With that, the Doctor and his two companions enter fully in the grand hall.

"Um, hello?" the Doctor says, as he waves his hand.

All the Skrulls turn around to see a humanoid and two of his companions looking at them.

"I must say that I REALLY admire this arrangement," the Doctor says, as he looks about the hall. "Marvelous pre-medieval architecture-"

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK!

Weapons were all trained the Doctor, Rose and Jackie.

"What are we going to do?" Rose says at the side of her mouth. "We NEED a distraction."

The Doctor turns to Jackie.

"It's show time," the Doctor says.

Jackie sighs, as she changes her appearance…

"SHE'S A BLOODY ALIEN!" Donna says forceful.

"Quiet!" Captain Jack says.

"Princess?" says the lead Skrull.

"Yes," Princess Anelle says, as she steps forth. "You have done well, sons and daughters of Skrullos. However, it is time for you to stand down."

High above the rafters, Harry sees his "cue".

"Hopefully, this will work," Ron says, as he gets on his magic broom with the yarn…and takes off.

"Hopefully, he can wrap the yarn around the binds of the Green Knight…quietly," Hermione says. "Ron, I'll be right back to set up the other end. Let me know as soon as possible, if anything goes WRONG."

"Right," Ron says.

"Good. Be careful."

With that, Hermione gives Ron a peck on the cheek before returning to the secret entrance to the Green Tower.

Below, the Skrulls continue to discuss the situation.

"So, if you ARE Anellie, why are you with these humans?" the squadron commander asked suspiciously.

"Simple: since my original memories have returned, I was assigned by Veranke to assist Lord Paibok in claiming Avalon for her…as a show of faith in her cause."

"And those two?"

Anelle turns to look at her companions…

"The girl is my daughter, sired when I was a mere human. As for the male…"

Anelle pulls the Doctor into her personal space…and gives him a deep kiss.

"Okay, that's a bit…much," says Rose, with a hint of jealousy.

SMOOCH!

"Doctor, sorry about that," Anelle says, as she whispers into the Doctor's ear.

"Huh?" the Doctor manages to say.

"Hmmm," says the lead Skrull. "All the same, we will need verification-"

PAP!

All eyes turn to a regular tennis shoe. Then all eyes look up to see a boy dangling on the rafters. They also see another boy flying on a broomstick.

"Help?" Ron says.

"Ron!" Harry says.

"We've been TRICKED!" the lead Skrull says, as he directed his men to discharge their weapons unto the three.

"Sorry about this," the Doctor says, as he points his sonic screwdriver at a few guns.

BAM!

Although some of them no longer had weapons, they still had their shape-shifting abilities.

"You three! Go and get those boys! The rest of you…KILL THEM!"

Three of the Skrulls turn into alien monstrosities, and head for the upper levels.

"Doctor, get behind us!" Captain Jack yells, as he takes out his large gun from behind.

"Jack, don't kill them!" the Doctor says. "They are NOT Daleks!"

"I know," Jack says, as he discharges his weapon. "That's why I set this thing on 'heavy stun'."

BLAM!

"Rose, watch out for the Doctor," Anelle/Jackie/Usagi says, as she suddenly takes to the air.

"I have to…since you'd 'lip-lock' the Doctor!" Rose fumes.

"Skree!" says one of the unarmed Skrulls, as he pounces on Rose.

"Rose-" the Doctor begin to cry out, as he sees Rose grab the Skrull's fur, fall backwards, rolls and then tosses the Skrull away using its own momentum.

BAM!

"You were saying something?" Rose asked slyly.

"Um, nothing. Carry on…"

Blam! Blam!

Another Skrull bites the dust, as Martha and Mickey cocks their respective guns.

"I better go see if Jack can use a hand," Mickey says, as he pushes forward.

"Great, we're defenseless!" Donna complained.

"Skrreee-!"

"Donna, look out-!" Martha yells.

WHACK!

Donna kicks the Skrull in the groin.

"Bug off, buster!" Donna yells. She then turns back her attention to Martha.

"See what I MEAN?"

"…"

Meanwhile, Hermione finishes setting up the lightning rod. She then takes out her wand, and conjures up a flash effect.

POP!

Over in the distance, three of Hogwarts instructors see this.

"It appears that our students have completed their tasks," Dumbledore says enthusiastically.

"Then let's be off with this," Snape says uncomfortably. "This place is TOO rich with magic."

"And that is why we shall succeed," Minerva says, as she and her colleagues begin to pool their resources for the mother of all lightning bolt effect…

"We ALWAYS wanted to know how humans taste," says one the Skrulls, as he snakes through the rafters.

"Um, no thanks!" Ron says nervously.

"Too bad-!"

BOOT!

"Skreeeee-!"

As the Skrull falls, Harry goes to his best friend's side while still on his broom.

"Ron, you okay?"

"I…guess so-"

"SKREEE!" says a dragon-like creature, as it was about to pounce on the teenagers.

"Ahhh!" Ron and Harry yell in unison.

BAM!

The bearer of the Pendragon of Guinevere knocks Skrull unconscious.

"Are you kids okay?" the Moon Princess asked.

"Yes, Lady Rantsu," the students of Hogwarts say in unison.

"Skreee!" screeched another Skrull, who waited in the shadows until it was safe to pounce.

"Lady Rantsu, look out!" Ron cried.

This Skrull looked like a ape-like creature. Just as he was about to tackle the Moon Princess, she suddenly turns her head towards the attacking Skrull.

"DO YOU MIND?" the Moon Princess says, as he eyes blazing with power.

"Um, no," the Skrull says meekly. He then looks down.

"May I go now?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

And with that, the Skrull falls several stories to the ground.

"I mean, honestly…"

This elicited a familiar response.

"…"

Just then-

"Guys, we have to get off of here!" Hermione says.

"You three head back to your teachers," the Moon Princess says. "The rest is up to us."

"Sure," Harry says.

"Oh, and Mister Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Harry smiles, as he leaves for the secret entrance.

"Lady Rantsu, do I-?" Hermione began to ask.

"Yes, you get the extra-credit Miss Granger."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You just prevented yourself from attending 'Summer School', Mister Weasley."

"D'oh!"

Meanwhile, back in the battlefield…

"Soon, I shall destroy the United Kingdom's pool of magic," Paibok says.

"I REALLY don't thinks so," Ranma says.

"And why is THAT?"

"You see, while my friends and I keep you and the bulk of your forces occupied, my OTHER friends will have freed the Green Knight."

"WHAT?"

As if on cue, a lightning bolt strikes the Green Tower.

BOOM!

"Oh, and guess what?" Ranma says. "I can fight with TWO swords!"

With that, Ranma pulls out "Venus", as impales Paibok.

"Urk!" Paibok says with a stunned expression. "But…how can you penetrate my…metal skin?"

"As far as 'Venus' is concerned, metal skin is life…and Venus, a Rune sword, can affect life."

With that, Ranma pulls out Venus while decapitating Paibok with Excalibur.

THOK!

As Paibok's head bounces to a stop, Ironman, having defeated a 'Super-Skrull' turns to Ranma.

"Was that even necessary?" Ironman complained.

"Tony, don't start with me," Ranma says. "I haven't forgotten what happened a few weeks ago."

"I do have to agree with Ironman on this one," Captain Britain says.

"Fine. Skrull are shapeshifters with high-levels of regenerative properties."

"Huh?"

"In other words, Paibok is ALIVE."

To make his point, Ranma picks up Paibok's head.

"I swear to you…this isn't OVER!" Paibok's head manages to say.

"See?"

"Wait, how is he-?" Ironman begin to ask.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm fighter…not a biologist. Here."

Ranma tosses Paibok's head to Ironman.

"You and the Captain secured Paibok's head, body and forces, while I go see what's up."

With that, Ranma hops his gallant steed, and rides to his destination.

Ironman turns to Captain Britain.

"Is he always like this?" Ironman asked.

"As obnoxious as Ranma is, I would fight at his side," Captain Britain says with a shrug. "Come…let's do 'clean-up'…"

Half a day later, all were assembled within the grand hall of the Tower of Avalon, also known as the Green Tower. Both Ranma and Jackie, now assuming her appearance as Usagi, stand forth in front of the Green Knight. Some had thought that a sacrifice would need to be made to resolve the crisis. However, the actions of the defenders of Avalon had done away the need for anyone to perform the act. And now, a new compact is to be had.

"DO YOU, BEARER OF ARTHUR, AND YOU, BEARER OF GUINEVERE, SWEAR TO DEFEND THE REALM AGAINST ALL ENEMIES…BOTH FOREIGN AND DOMESTIC?"

"Aye," Ranma and Jackie say in unison.

"DO YOU SWEAR TO DEFEND THE WEAK AND INNOCENT, AND CRUSH EVIL WHEREVER YOU FIND IT?"

"Aye," Ranma and Jackie say in unison.

"THEN I ACCEPT THE ANCIENT PACT BETWEEN NATURE AND MAN…AS VALID."

And with that, the Green Knight lowers his massive axe, out of respect to the defenders of the realm.

"Well, that's that," Ranma says, as he turns around.

"It looks like you have more responsibilities," the Doctor says.

"I suppose so…"

"I STILL can't believe that you're a bloody alien," Donna complained.

"Partial," Jackie says. "Anelle IS a living soul…in ME."

"I don't understand," Rose asked.

"Anelle and Veranke were best friends…cousins, in fact. They were in agreement that the collapse of the Skrull Empire would signal the end of the Skrull people. What was NOT in agreement was to how to address this. Anelle wanted to find an uninhabited world, while Veranke wanted to claim another world: Earth."

Jackie looks over to Ironman. Both she and Tony knew how the Skrulls managed to know so much about Earth, but had decided long ago to not reveal the truth of the matter. At least, not yet…

"So, anyway, before anything could be done, Anelle was executed, while Veranke was sent into exile. When the so-called 'Annihilus Wave' occurred, Skrullos was nearly destroyed in the process. Ironically, Skrullos' destruction enabled Veranke to take over the throne, and thus began the Skrull Invasion."

"But…where do YOU fit in all this?" Donna asked.

"Veranke wanted Anelle back, and she chose me to be her…replacement."

"'Cellular grafting'," says the Doctor.

"Exactly. In theory, Anelle was suppose to take over my body as her own, but…that didn't happen, of course…though her personality and memories has been incorporated into my MIND."

"So, it looks like we won, eh?" Mickey says.

"No," Ranma says. "This is only the beginning."

"You mean…?" Jack says.

"Yes, the entire world is at risk."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"But today, we ALL are 'British'."

**Tbc.**


	94. Chapter 94

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 94**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Just outside of normal time and space lies a place known simply as "The White Tower". This realm was unique in that it used to belong to a insane mystic, it used to be on Earth (specifically France), and the tower did not have a land underneath it. It is from this place where the operational arm of the Technocratic Union—known as "Control"—directs the progress of humankind…towards a better future. However, it is the Inner Circle—made up of representatives of the five "conventions"—that sets the policies that Control must implement.

"…Okay, our last bit a business for the day," the Lady-in-White says, as she taps her data pad. Like all science and technology, the Technocratic Union resources are hundreds of years more advanced than the technology on Earth. "We have a problem lately of several…incursions."

The Lady-in-White turns to her "Number One". Since the Lady-in-White WAS the Technocratic Union, she needed someone to manage the convention known as the "New World Order". The NOW's role was information gathering, media control and other clandestine activities involving intelligence and counter-intelligence. In fact, the NOW, through the so-called "World Advisory Council" has infiltrated virtually every government around the world, as well as a number of high-profile political organizations…

"What is the status on the Skrull activity?"

"They have commenced with their invasion of key power centers, though the Knights of the Pendragon and other defenders of the British Isles have successfully repelled the contingent led by Lord Paibok," Number One says.

"Okay…"

The Lady-in-White turns to the head of the group known as "Iteration X", a group that was in charge of technological development, including cybernetics and bionics.

"Word on the street that Skynet has sent additional 'Terminators' into THIS temporal zone…again, Doctor Seven," the Lady-in-White says flatly. "Is this true?"

"Um, yes…" Seven responded evenly.

"I didn't take the time to make that pact between Earth and the Machine God 'Daedalus', for this sort of thing to happen."

"It's not our fault!" Seven says. "The 'Cyber Systems Research Group' is strictly a research group now?"

"Then who is this 'Catherine Weaver'?"

"Someone that the Syndicate recommended to head the project."

The Lady-in-White turns to Hong "Blacky" Tanaka, her personal retainer…and the head of the Syndicate.

"Is THIS true?"

"Yes," Blacky says evenly. "She showed great promise a legitimate business woman…even though her father was a big person in the Scottish mob."

The Lady-in-White rubs her forehead before addressing the people around her.

"I want a full report on ALL activities relating to Catherine Weaver."

"But, why?"

"If the Machine God has broken the pact I made with him, I'll have to handle the situation…myself."

Meanwhile… The superhero team known as "The Titans"—and that includes its auxiliary groups "Titans East" and "The Teen Titans"—had the distinct badge of being the "side-kicks" of members of the Justice League of America. The first generation of this group consisted of Robin (Dick Grayson), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Aqualad (Prince Garth), Speedy (Roy Harper), Kid Flash (Wally West), Jimm (the Son of Saturn), Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee) and Moon Maiden (Selene Klein). From them, other sidekicks (secondary and third generation teen heroes) would join the team, as the founding members would become superheroes in their own right. Still, long after growing up, some of their old villains have the unfortunately ability to return to bite them on their collective behinds…

"Hey!" yelled Changeling, as he avoided the tentacle attack, by turning into yet another green animal (this time, a duck). Changeling, formerly known as "Beast Boy", joined the Titans shortly after the famed "Doom Patrol" disappeared on their final mission as a team.

"Watch out, Garth!" Starfire yells, as she shot off an energy bolt.

Nightwing stood his ground, as three of Trigon the Terrible's sons—James (Black youth was the embodiment of "Wrath"), Jin (Chinese youth who was the embodiment of "Envy") and Juan (Latino youth who was the embodiment of "Lust")—continued their attack. James possessed demonic strength and stamina, Jin used illusionary techniques, and Juan had psychic attacks. However, all three of them possessed empathic abilities that can affect the emotional state of their intended targets. In fact, the "senior" members of the Titans had been a victim their attacks.

"Why are you attacking us?" Nightwing asked. He needed to buy Raven time to get her "father"…

"Since Trigon is no more, we want to prove ourselves capable of defeating YOU," Jin says.

Jin could take time to respond, since he and his brothers' minions were handling their foes…

"So," Jin says, as all four of his eyes began to blaze. All children of Trigon have demon forms that include having two sets of eyes, one set above the other.

"Now, where are we-?"

FWOOM!

Raven, in her demon form (red skinned with two pairs of eyes), arrives upon the scene with "Father" in tow…while her raven-shaped shadow billowed.

"Thank Hera…you're here, Usagi!" Troia yells, as she tosses off a demon-monster…thing to the side.

James, Jin and Juan turn to see Trigona knelling with her sword in hand. They could see that her armor was dinted and scorched.

"It looks like 'Moon Babe' was in a war," Arsenal says, as he gets ready to notch another arrow.

"Yeah…if the theme involved a lot of bondage," the Flash says, as he comments on the style of Trigona's armor.

"Why should we have HER help anyway?" Starfire fumed. "I STILL remember when this…this person had her way with my RICHARD."

"Kory, calm down," Nightwing says. "Usagi was not herself when we, um, well…"

"Ha! I BET."

"But Usagi is here," Supergirl says. "NOW what?"

Trigona cleared her throat, as she looked at her sons.

"What are you doing?" Trigona asks calmly.

"Get this pretender!" Juan says, as they utilized their powers in tandem.

First, James the Wrath charges forward, with fists blazing.

"Usagi, look out-!" Nightwing began to say, before-

BAM! BLAM! POW-!

The ground shakes while the air crackles with each pounding. However-

"What?" James asked, as he sees that Trigona was unfazed.

Trigona merely yawned.

Next up was Jin the Envy, as he assumes the form of the one person that Usagi could be envious of.

"See?" "Akane" says. "You may have been with Ranma the longest, but I was his FIRST!"

Trigona looks at "Akane".

"So?"

"Let ME try something!" Juan the Lust says, as he tapped into Trigona's erogenous zones. "You shall soon submit!"

An hour later, the males and female in the area were desperately trying to hold onto their sanity, as waves of lust fell upon them.

"Team, stay frosty!" Nightwing urged.

"I'm trying!" Troia says, as Changeling turns into a love-crazed, green octopus. "But Garth is trying to-"

"Enough," Trigona says, as she dispelled the effect of the attack with the wave of her hand.

FWOOM!

"I…I think I'm going to need a cigarette," the Flash says, as he hobbles away.

"Ew," Arsenal says.

"How-?" Juan asked.

"I practically WROTE the book on 'Inujutsu'…or 'sex-craft'," Trigona smirked. "You think your little trick can affect someone like me?"

"Well, um…"

"What are we going to do now?" Jin asked.

"I thought we would surpass this pretender, by siphoning her energy in our attack on the Titans?" James asked.

"Well, um," Juan stutters.

"Boys, come here," Trigona says, as she reaches out…before smashing their collective heads together.

BONK!

"Ow!" the demonic trio yelped in unison.

"First, you guys haven't lived long enough to master your powers, as potent they are," Trigona says, as her eyes flamed. "Secondly, I might have fought 1000 years in Hell-"

"1000 years?" Changeling asked incredulously.

"Time does not have any meaning in the Immaterial Realm," Raven says.

"Oh."

"-But I have not so weakened as to have YOU THREE successfully take advantaged of my ebbed strength. And third, and most importantly, I happen to be a part-time guardian of the Rock of Eternity, where the REAL 'Seven Deadly Sins' are kept, so I am familiar with YOUR powers already."

"What…what are you going to do now?" Jin asked.

"The only thing I'm going to do is get something to eat," Trigona says. "I'm starving, and these heroes can deal with you later."

"But-" Nightwing says with a protest.

"Richard, the Sons of Trigon are OUR problem," Raven says.

"Fine."

"Ha!" James says, as the three returned to their normal, human forms. "See ya! Don't want to be ya!"

FLASH!

And with that, James, Jin and Juan disappear in a flash of fire and brimstone.

"Usagi, why did you let them go?" Nightwing asked. "They kill 'Powerboy'!"

"I know," Trigona says. "But Powerboy was fated to die anyway, so that he can be transfigured into a…newer god. And besides, what those three…sons of mine don't know, is that there are others out there."

"You mean…there are other Sons of Trigon?" Troia asked.

"Actually, there is another son…and three daughters of mine. Obviously, they haven't awakened yet, or they would have been here."

"I see," Arsenal says. "You're giving us a hand by clueing us on your other kids."

"Yes."

"We need to find my other siblings, who will represent Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Injustice."

"Wait," Changeling began. "You are Trigona's kid, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then…what do you represent?"

"I am…'Pride'," Raven says.

"That makes since, do to how stubborn you have been in trying to defeat…Trigona" Supergirl says.

"But pride can be developing a sense of confidence, correct?" Troia asked.

"Indeed. And that's what we have to impart upon those who do not know their true heritage."

"And THAT is why I let the boys go," Trigona says. "Destroying them would only hardened the evil within them, but I…I want you all to show them and the others a better way…as representatives of the Seven Virtues."

"Sounds a bit new age to me," Arsenal says.

"But at least we know what to do…when we see them again," Nightwing says.

"Good to know," Trigona says, as she takes off her helmet. "Now, where can I find a good place to eat?"

"Um, you can always come back to the Titans Tower to…eat," Nightwing says. He didn't want Usagi's present appearance to disturb the civilian population…

"Good," Trigona says. "Lead on. In fact, I can tell you what I did during the war in Hell."

"Just as long as you return there post-haste," Starfire says. "Humph!"  
"I SO hope those two don't get into a 'cat fight'," Troia says.

"I'm the opposite in that regard," Arsenal replied.

"Figures."

**Tbc.**


	95. Chapter 95

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 95**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mmmm," Ranma says, as he sipped his tea. He was dressed in a gray, Armani suit with a vest, which contrasted his "usual look" (i.e. his Chinese clothes). And he looked both young…and sophisticated.

Ranma sat his teacup down. He then takes out his elegant, 19th century pocket watch to check out the time.

'I hope they get here soon, so I can take Akane to Lamaze class,' Ranma thought to himself, as he closes his watch-

"Lord Rantsu?"

Ranma looks up to see the host of his family eatery, "Café Americana".

"Yes, Hana?"

"Your guests have arrived."

"Good, send them in…"

At the same time, three, not-so-typical young women are waiting to be let into eatery's private room…

"Would you stop that?" Brittany says urgently. "You being nervous is making ME nervous."

"I can't help it, Brittany," Brianna says. "Ranma seems so…sophisticated."

"And apparently ancient," Gina says. "I was able to get a 'fact sheet' on your would-be husband."

"And…" Brianna asked.

"The oldest record I can find of him was an ancient battle between him and the Sumerian primordial god 'Gozar'."

"'Gozar'" Brittany asked. "That name sounds familiar…"

"It should be, because you can find information on him in 'Toban's Spirit Guide'."

"Hey, 'Ghostbusters'!" Brianna exclaims enthusiastically.

"Which is based upon true events-"

"Lord Rantsu will see you now," Hana says, as she appears to usher the trio inside. "This way."

The girls look at each other before going inside. When they arrive to their destination, they see Ranma setting down. He turns to see the women enter.

"Ah," Ranma says, as he stands up. "I'm glad that you all could make it-"

GLOMP!

"Hi, handsome," Brianna says, as she hugs Ranma tightly.

"Brianna," Gina says in exasperation, as Brittany shakes her head.

"Um, yes," Ranma says. "Um, can you…?"

"Oh, sorry," Brianna says with a hint of embarrassment.

"Thank you for inviting us here, Lord Rantsu," Gina says.

"Please…call me 'Ranma'," Ranma says. "Considering the nature of this meeting, I don't mind the familiarity."

"We appreciate your understanding of this delicate situation," Gina says.

"Even though Brittanny is being such a freak on this," Brittany says with a hint of disgust.

"Hey, it's all good," says Ranma jokingly. "Anyway, let's all relax, and eat first. And THEN…we can get to know each other."

"Sounds like a plan," Brittany says. "Can I get…anything?"

"Sure."

"Good," Brittany says, as she sits down. "Because I'm STARVING."

Meanwhile…

"Mmmm," Trigona says, as she polished yet another slab of raw beef.

Unfortunately for the Titans, they were witnessing this horror show.

"Scary," Cyborg says with a shiver.

"How can you eat another living thing so enthusiastically?" Changeling asked.

"It's no different from Kory's eating habits," The Flash says, as he gobbles away. Due to his high metabolism, the speedster tends to eat a lot.

"So says the speedster with the eating habit," Arsenal says dismissively.

"To answer your question, Garfield," Trigona says. "I eat a lot because I was forced to eat the food in Hell, whether it's sentient or not."

The Titans backed up in horror.

"You didn't…?" Nightwing asked.

"No, I didn't go cannibal, if that's what you want to know."

"Um, how come you still…look like that?" Changeling asked. "I mean, Raven is back to normal."

"That's because I've been in Hell for a long time," Trigona says. "I just need time to adjust to this world…"

"So, what was it like…in Hell?" Troia asked. "I mean, during the war."

"Well, it was a two-front thing," Trigona says. "The former lord of Diyu—Yanluo Wang—had agreed to support Neron in his war against Satannus. So, he came to me to…take out Yanluo…"

FLASHBACK!

Trigona breathed heavily, as she nursed her wounds. The battle against the Yama Kings has taken a toll on her, but she was determined to see the final battle through.

"Are you giving up, my student?"

Trigona turns to look at her former martial arts instructor, Gouki the Akuma.

"No, I'm resting."

Gouki folds his arms.

"That does not give me or anyone else confidence. I and your allies agreed to provide a distraction, while you deal with Yanluo."

"Are you through pontificating?"

"I'm done."

"Good," Trigona says, as she stands. She rolls her neck.

"Now, to finish this…"

THOOM!

Trigona moves out of the way, just as the ebony-skinned giant with pig tusks and skulls for a necklace tries to stomp on her. Normally, Yunluo appears as an old man dressed in the style of an ancient Chinese court administrator. As both the King of Hell and the God of Death, it was Yunluo's role was to judge the worthless dead, so that the guilty can be placed in one of the eighteen levels of Hell…

"You are fast, little goddess," Yunluo says. "And strong. It has been since I was so alive."

Trigona looks up.

"Yunluo, I have to ask you to surrender your post. Otherwise, I will have to use my full power."

Yunluo raises an eyebrow.

"You say that you…haven't used your full power?"

"Correct."

"Out of a sense of curiosity, I wish to SEE this full power."

"Are you sure? Because my full power will induce lethal results."

"I am positive. However, if you fail to defeat me, you shall be severely punished…for all of eternity."

"Then I shall take that chance."

With that, Trigona stabs the ground with her sword. She then performed a series of mudra hand gestures…

DOOM!

"Transformation Jutsu: KALI'S EMBRACE."

Dark energy began to engulf Trigona, as her eight-foot, muscular—yet feminine—frame grew. However, as she grew, her skin turns jet black, while she grew four extra arms. Her moon mark grew bright, as a necklace of skulls appeared around her neck.

"Impossible!" Yunluo exclaims.

Trigona licks her lips with her tongue…

"How did you manage to channel the power of Kali?"

"I learned how to channel my inner Kali from Voormos, of the House of Heckler. He was a death magus from the 'Euthanotos' tradition of magi who were masters of entropy."

Trigona pauses, as she brought up more bladed weapons to forefront.

"Know that I do not do this out of malice; it's simply business."

And with that, Trigona, now an entity of destruction, pounces on Yunluo.

END FLASHBACK!

"And that was that," Trigona says between bites. "As powerful as Yunluo was, I was simply more powerful. And it did help that the hermit mages helped me 'cut-off' Yunluo's ability to tap into Diyu itself."

"'Hermit mages'?" Nightwing asks.

"They are cross-dressing male mystics called the 'Kuei-jin'," Raven says. "Thousands of years ago, these mystics formed a pact with one of the yama kings to protect them from a more powerful group of mystics, the 'Wu-Lung'. As a means of showing their loyalty to their masters, they purposely became female cross-dressers…including the break and bind of the feet."

"Ouch," Arsenal says.

"In fact, there is a ritual that can turn a Kuei-jin into a full woman, if they were so inclined."

"So, how did you get THEIR support, Usagi?" Troia asked.

"Simple: I defeated their master. Afterwards, they wanted to worship me as their goddess, but I told them being allies was good enough. In fact, I've promised to introduce them to other Asian-centric mystics, so they can reclaim their abilities to perform Spirit and Time-based magic."

"So…you are the Queen of Diyu?" Nightwing asked.

"Yep."

"And what happened to the Yama Kings?" Changeling asked.

Trigona shows eight jade bracelets, each one carved with a different name…and four on each arm.

"I took their souls," Trigona smirks. "The Jade Emperor will select their replacements, when things have settled a bit in the Underworld."

The Titans could only break a sweat.

"…"

"Wait a minute," Trigona says, as she begins to revert back to her normal 6'0 height. Before she has learned to shapeshift, her natural height was 6'5.

"There," Usagi says, as she stretched her limbs.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg begins to ask. "Didn't you say that there was a two-front war?"

"Raven got me just as things ended," Usagi says. "I played my part, in exchange for Satannus 'distracting' Yunluo's forces."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"I don't know why Satannus wanted to fight Neron. However, as far as I'm concerned, anything to weaken Neron is a plus."

"And Satannus?" Nightwing asks.

"I know he's the least of my concerns, considering the fact that he's 'family', so to speak. But, we'll see what fruit is born from the seeds that I have planted…"

Meanwhile…

"…And so you see, I don't it'll work out for…us," Ranma says. "I…I already have commitments from other relations."

"I…see," Brianna says with a slight disappointment.

"Well, I can't believe this guy has so many women after him," Brittany says flatly. "What a waste of time!"

"Now, Brittany," Gina says. "We…we did come to him about this, after all…"

"But still…"

"It's okay, guys," Brianna says. "I…I guess I was just kidding myself."

"Brianna, you're seem to be a sweet girl," Ranma says. "And I'm sure that you'll find that special guy-"

Suddenly, Ranma stops in mid-sentence, and looks around.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Hold on for a minute," Ranma says, as he gets up.

"I sense…something, too," Brianna says.

"Wait, I definitely sense something," Brittany interjects.

Suddenly, an ethereal light engulfed everyone in the room…

"What's going on?" Gina yells, as some sort of heavenly music could be heard in the background.

"No, NOT NOW!" Ranma yells.

FWOOSH!

All four people are engulfed in a bright light…

"Oh…" Gina says, as she shakes the proverbial cobwebs from her head.

"Gina, are you okay?" Brittany says, as she goes over to her sister's side.

"I…guess so…"

"Guys, look!" Brianna yells, as she points towards the direction of a red-haired woman was lying on a marble floor.

"Wait…she looks HUGE!" Brittanny yells, as she shifts into werecat mode.

Gina looks about the place.

"This…all this has the Greco-Roman architecture!" Gina exclaims.

"But where's Ranma?" Brianna asked.

The giant female, dressed in classical Greco-Roman garb, stirs.

"Ah, man," Ranshinko says, as she sits up. "Athena better have an excuse to pull me away like that-"

"Hello!" Gina yells.

"What are you doing, Gina?" Brittany yells urgently.

"Getting answers. HELLO!"

Ranshinko looks down to see the tiny forms of her new friends. Gods in their natural state were ten times the size of a normal mortal.

"Hey!" Gina yells. "Who are you, where are we…and what's going on?"

"And where's Ranma?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**


	96. Chapter 96

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 96**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Skrull invaders came to Earth in dozens of the ships. Each one took the form of a dragon's head…with bat-like fins. The color scheme was green with purple trim. On the technological scale, Skrull technology allowed them to travel from the outer fringes of the Andromeda Galaxy group to Earth in a relatively short amount of time. This is the same group of galaxies—with the Andromeda Galaxy at its center—that had the Gamalon, Tyrolian (i.e. the Robotech Masters and their gigantic Zentraedi foot-soldiers), the Kree and other galactic empires. Thanks to the recent attack by the Insectoid overlord Annihilius, of the Negative Zone, the Andromeda Galaxy has become unstable (though the other sub-galaxies around their parent galaxy has remained intact). This has forced many space-faring species to seek a new home: the Milky Way Galaxy. In the case of the Skrulls, their quest was to colonize a certain blue-green sphere known as "Earth"…

"Commander Titanus," says the executive force commander. "Asgard is within sight."

The super-strong, highly regenerative Skrull looks at his first officer.

"Good," Titanus says. "We shall rid of this world of interlopers."

"If that's the case, should we not raze the city to the ground?"

"My young friend, where is your warrior senses? Yes, we could bombard the target from orbit, be we warriors of Skrullos EARN our scars in battle."

"Ah," says the executive officer, all the while thinking that the fact that Titanus could not shape-shift was the primary reason for going into battle.

"Besides, I hear that these Asgardians are stronger than the Earthers. Thus, I want to test my might against theirs."

"Understood, sir. Perhaps you can take their Queen as your bride, afterwards?"

"Perhaps. I always wanted to see if the rumors of these Earth females were true."

"And that is…?"

"They are willing to do anything…sexually."

"Well, I'm sure that it's not a big idea, since Queen Veranke has initiated the infiltration program."

"Well, I haven't had a 'taste' of Terran, so THERE."

"I understand, sir…"

Soon, the attack force arrives at the footsteps of Asgard itself. Essentially, it consisted of a large, mountainous landmass that was forested, though there were villages—and a single castle—that dotted the landscape. It hovered over a cleared field, and shrouded by a dense fog underneath, with only a rainbow bridge connecting between Asgard and the earth below it…

"Sir, I do not detect any activity within Asgard proper," the executive officer says.

Titanus looks at the readings.

"No, they are there," Titanus says. "The fact that we had to go through those storm clouds, when none were there before, indicates an intelligence at work…"

"Then, what are your orders?"

"Begin sending garrisons to the villages and the castle. Even if these Norse are not present, we would have secured a key power-base."

"Understood, sir."

In short order, the Skrulls have successfully occupied the villages of Asgard, with no sign of the inhabitants. Titanus, his executive and his best men storm the throne room, thinking that it, too, was unoccupied. However…

THOOM!

After kicking in the heavy oaken doors to the throne room, Titanus and his men sees that the throne room was indeed occupied. They see a raven-haired, green-clad woman (who was wearing a long, yellowish fur cloak) sitting on the throne.

"Who are you?" Titanus demanded. "And where are the Norse?"

Nabiki-Lokidis clasped her hands with a smirk on her face.

"If I told you, I would have to grant you a bane for your insolence," Nabiki-Lokidis says. "I am a goddess, after all."

Titanus growled, as he was about to take a step forward. However, as he did so, he felt someone tapping the back of his shoulder…

"Huh?" the Skrull says, as he turns around.

"RICK ROLL!" Thordis cheered, as she threw a haymaker at Titanus…with her hammer.

BAM!

The impact of the blow forced Titanus out the castle throne room and into the air. The watcher of the Keep, Hemdall, sounded the alarm with his horn…upon noticing this.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-!

And that's when Asgard's finest came out of their hiding place to swarm the invading aliens.

"Humph," Lokidis says, as she turns the remaining Skrulls in the throne…into stone with a spell. "Really, sister, must you sully the name of the Norse with your…mortal vernacular?"

"Well, I wanted to try something new besides 'Have at thee'," Thordis says.

"No offense, but you have failed on that matter."

"Humph!" Thordis says, as she strolls out of the throne room. "I know when I am not wanted."

"I want YOU to deal with that thug, while Prince Ran deals with the others," Lokidis says.

"Biiiiiiiii!" Thordis says, as she leaves the room to deal with the invaders.

Nabiki sighs, as she turns towards the shadows.

"Son?"

The wolf-god Fenris emerges from the shadows…in all its gigantic glory.

"Yes, Mother?"

"We have a hunt to go on," Lokidis says, as she leaps unto her son's back…before grabbing a clump of fur. "Shall we?"

"I am not that keen on 'foreign food'," Fenris says. "But I can adjust."

Thus, with a growl, Fenris leaps out of the throne room, ready to earn his keep in the defense of Asgard.

Meanwhile, Prince Ran is dealing with one of those invaders, with Baldur and Tarene on his side.

"Hissss!" says one of the Skrulls, as he quickly shifts into a giant lizard thing.

"Step-father, hold on-!" Tarene says.

"I got this," Ran says, as he leaps over the Skrull, after it attempted to chomp him.

CHOMP!

Thus, as Ran positioned himself over the alien, he sent a solid punch straight into his opponent's head.

BAM!

Ran's blow, coupled with the collision between the Skrull's head and the ground, was successful in knocking out the attacking Skrull.

"Now THAT is why I'm not a weapons user…normally."

"Amazing," Tarene says. "If only you weren't married to my mother…"

Baldur rolls his eyes, as stabs his opponent with his mighty sword.

"Arrgh-!" screams the Skrull.

"Still, the use of a sword is a faster method in ending a threat permanently," Baldur says, as he wipes blood from his sword.

"Whatever," Ran says with a smirk, as he turns towards the heart of the battle. "Let's regroup with the Warrior's Three."

"Right!" Tarene and Baldur say in unison, as they ran to do battle.

Meanwhile, the Enchantress held up the defense barrier with her spells, while Ukyo-Sifdis used her might battle-axe to smash, bash or slash the attacking Skrulls. The Skrulls hoped to attack the so-called "civilian" populace in order to weaken the Norse gods' resolve.

"Sifdis!" the Enchantress says. "Dost thou need help!"

SPLURCH!

"No!" Sifdis yells, as she wipes the blood of her opponents from her brow. "No matter what, keep that barrier UP."

"Of course-"

Suddenly, one of the Skrulls managed to grab Sifdis from behind.

"I got you!" says the Skrull.

Unfortunately for him, he had grabbed Sifdis' chest area.

GOOSH!

Time seemed to stand still, as the ramification of the Skrull's actions made its way to Sifdis' brain.

"Sfidis…?" The Enchantress says with concern.

"You…you…YOU JACK-ASS!" Sifdis yells, as she flips the Skull over, and proceeded to pound the offending alien with the flat side of her axe.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP-!

The other Skrulls looked on, as their compatriot was pounded into a fine mess. With eyes blazing, Sifdis turns her fury towards those Skrulls.

"Anyone ELSE?" Sifdis yelled.

The Skrulls look at Sifdis, then at their friend, then at each other and then back at Sifdis.

"No, we'll be going now," says one of the Skrulls, before all of them run for their lives.

"Humph!"

"Scary," Enchantress says.

Meanwhile, the battle between Thordis and Titanus was heating up.

THAM!

Thordis rolled with the punch, as she felt the hit to her jaw.

"Female!" Titanus yells. "I will teach you YOUR place!"

Titanus threw another punch. However, Thordis caught the punch with her hand. Thordis was about to slam her hammer into Titanus, when-

THWAK!

"Hee!" Titanus smirks. "You're not going to catch me unawares, woman. Thanks to Skrull science, my strength was increased to match yours. Face it…you can't defeat me."

"Really?" Thordis says, as she suddenly pulls Titanus into her, and-

THWOK!

Thordis knees Titanus in the groin, causing the Skrull to buckle.

"Try to make ME your woman will you-!"

With Titanus' grip loosened, the Queen of Asgard pulls back, raises her hammer, and-

"HAVE AT THEE!"

POW!

Titanus slumps to the ground unconscious.

"You know, Lokidis was right after all…"

Hours later, the captured Titanus and his attack force—all of whom were in mystic chains to prevent shape shifting—were presented to Thordis…with all of Asgard assembled. Thordis sat on her throne, with her family and royal court at her side.

"Until this invasion of yours has been concluded, you will be sent to the Phantom Zone," Thordis says. "Do you have any last words?"

Titanus sneers.

"Only when the Earth has been secured into the hands of the Skrulls, will our 'liberation' be concluded. THAT I promise you!"

"Noted. Lady Lokidis?"

"Aye," Lokidis says, as she brought up what appeared to be an ordinary heating lamp. Although it normally takes "Phantom Zone Projector" to access the PZ, magic can create the same effects as the projector. So…

HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

The captured Skrulls become transparent before disappearing altogether.

"Tis finished…for now," Thordis says.

"Usagi, what are we going to do now?" Ran asked.

"Tomorrow, while all of Asgard is restored, we shall journey to New York to stop this invasion at the source. But for now…I CALL UPON THE NORSE TO CELEBRATE OUR GLORIOUS VICTORY!"

All of the Norse cheer, as handmaidens and servers bring out spirits and mead.

"Alright!" Sifdis says, as she latches onto Ran's arm.

"Hey!" Ran says.

"You're not the only one to keep Ran company tonight," Thordis says, as she latches unto Ran's other arm.

"Count me in," Urd says, as she suddenly appeared.

"Hey!" Thordis says. "Where the heck have YOU been?"

"You know I'm not a fighter! But I DO love a good party."

"…"

As the party gets underway, Baldur sighs, as he turns to return home to his life as "Shingo Tsukino".

"Baldur?"

Baldur turns to see Lokidis walking up to him.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"You're leaving early."

"I cannot celebrate right now, since I promise my mortal parents that I were to return home in a timely fashion."

"Ah. I would hate to think that I would be alone this evening."

"Oh?" Baldur says with surprise. "But you and Prince Ran-"

"As I said before, though my heart belongs to Ran, my will is my own. And I choose to reward you for your bravery."

"Well, technically, I'm only sixteen years old."

Lokidis holds Baldur's hands.

"Only in mortal years, my brave warrior."

And with that, Lokidis takes Baldur to her private chambers, for a night of passion.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: On the eve of the final assault against the Skrull invaders, Antonia ("Iron Girl") Stark learns the identity of her biological mother (guess who?). See next time!**


	97. Chapter 97

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 97**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The silvery craft that was a Technocratic Union shuttle had successfully pierced several trans-dimensional layers to reach the so-called "machine world" known as "Authocthonia". In actuality, it was a "beta-type" of the world-destroying "Death Star" that the Lady-in-White had stolen during the "Second Clone Wars". Subsequently, the Death Star had to be warped to avoid capture during "Yuuzhan-Vong War", and was presumed to be lost. Unknown to all, the battle-station had been presumed lost. However, somehow, it ended up orbiting around the Sol System. Afterwards, a machine god named Daedalus—one name of many—took over the station as its "body", and waited for humankind to become sophisticated enough to create "modern" technology. And when the "Order of Reason"—the precursor to the modern "Technocratic Union" formed, one of its branches, "The Artificers", came into contact with Daedalus…and not necessarily for the better. Thus, when the Artificers became "Iteration X", it was due to the fact that Daedalus was fully in control of that branch of the Technocracy. In fact, it was a fierce proponent of the fusion of man and machine…with the emphasis of machine over man. Thus, it would be not a surprise to learn that Iteration X pushed for the systematic elimination of "reality deviants"—anyone other than itself—more so than any other "convention". In fact, Iteration X went so far as to create a virtual world within the Digital Web, where they created a simulation to determine the necessary steps to take over planet Earth, and that "world" would be known as "The Matrix"…

However, due to the infamous events known as "The Week of Nightmares", the connection between Autocthonia and the earth-bound members of Iteration X were severed. This severing enabled Iteration X to re-establish itself as a champion of humankind, not its master. Cybernetics and bionics, a virtual requirement in being a member of Iteration X, was drastically scaled back. It cyborg and robotic army, precursors to Skynet's "Terminators", were all but decommissioned. But most importantly, the Lady-in-White re-established her control over Autocthonia, and made an agreement with Daedalus, whereby the entity could continue to exist there, so long as it does not interfere in the Technocracy's business. Still, the Lady-in-White wondered if it was Daedalus who was responsible for the development of such groups like the Borg, the Daleks, the Mechanoids, the Cybermen and others…

As the Lady-in-White's shuttle docked, she wondered if her old friends on the distant world of Naboo would appreciate the fact that much of their technological aesthetics would be appropriated by the Technocracy. She always liked the silvery, organic look of the various crafts that were used on that world, particularly the one designed for the Queen of Naboo. Unfortunately, Naboo, like much of the Lucas Galaxy, were amongst the "victims" of worlds consumed by the Mad God in Sector 3600. The villain—and former member of the Green Lantern Corp—Sinestro had managed to awaken all of the Sith Lords as one entity. Had it not been for the fact that the Sith were familiar to the Lady-in-White, the rest of the Universe would have been jeopardized. In the end, Sector 3600 was turned into a virtual "dead zone", where only scavengers, demons, monsters and the foolhardy roam…

"Ma'am," says the stewardess, as she stops in front of the Lady-in-White. "We will be arriving to our destination shortly."

Usagi looks up from her reading, as she took a look at the stewardess while wearing her fancy reading glasses. As a part of her revamping of the Technocracy, the organization now has a large contingent of clones from her and Ranma's female form scattered throughout.

"Thank you, Ranko-069 Sigma," Usagi says, as she took off her glasses. She didn't need them, but wore them for aesthetics…

Ranko-069 smiles. She wore a light-blue stewardess uniform, which includes a cap.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Ranko-069 says. "And, if you want to utilize my…special services-"

"Thanks, but no. Just food and normal company will do."

"Of course, ma'am…of course…"

As Ranko-069 saunters away, the Lady-in-White hears a slight chuckle from her companion.

"Something's funny, Sky Marshall?" the Lady-in-White says.

"My apologies, ma'am," says Sky Marshall Serena-009 Beta. Serena-009 was in charge of the Technocracy's military and security forces. "But you have to admit that ever since you came out of retirement a few years back, you have developed quite a fan following."

Usagi sighs. She should have expected that sequestering a clone army within a pocket dimension for thousands of years would create a lesbian subculture, which, in a way, is no different from the one that her sister Amazons possess on their island called "Paradise". Usagi wasn't against such notions. Heck, being married to a male that is cursed with to become female allows her to indulge such ways. But it felt weird having a LOT of female fans…especially since many of them are her own clones.

As soon as the Lady-in-White disembarked from her shuttle, she is greeted the senior commander and her subordinate.

"Greetings, Empress, Sky Marshal," says Field Marshall Ranko-088 Delta, as she and her attaché saluted.

The Lady-in-White and her Sky Marshal saluted in reply. There was only one Sky Marshal, and many Field Marshals. Ranko-088 Delta was in charge of monitoring operations on Autocthonia.

"And this my assistant Lt. Serena-747 Theta."

"It's an honor to meet my 'source-Mother', ma'am," Serena-747 says bubbly. "You are even more beautiful than your holovids."

"Well…I appreciate that," Usagi says. "And that 'The Progenitors' for their efforts."

The Progenitors were a sister branch within the Technocratic Union, that was dedicated to biochemical and other life-based researchers. It was through them that the original 'super-soldier serum'—and others like it—was created.

"Yes, well, while Empress is speaking with our 'house guest', I will go over with you the troop rotation."

"Pardon?"

"The Directors within Iteration X are chaffing over the fact that there are too many of US monitoring their actions."

"After allowing an entity to take over their convention…tough."

"Perhaps so," Usagi says. "But I am considering desires in having more…flexibility in conducting their affairs."

"With all due respect, they should have NO flexibility."

"Noted."

Ranko-88 sighs. She then turns to her assistant.

"Lieutenant, escort the Empress to the Hub."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena-747 says with a snap salute. Once the salute exchange was completed, Serena turns to Usagi.

"If you follow me-"

"I know the way, Lieutenant. Just lead on."

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, the two gets unto a tram, and heads for the access pathway, where they can head for where Daedalus keeps his consciousness.

Meanwhile…

"Are you okay up there?" Brianna yells, as she looks up.

Ranshinko looks down.

"I'm a goddess, Brianna," The Goddess of Time says, as she knells. All gods, in their natural state, are essentially giants.

"Wait, so does this mean…you're really a female?" Brittany asked.

"What? No way."

"Then…you were turned into one because of some decree or curse?" Gina asked.

"Curse, actually," Ranshinko says. "I was born a male, and was raised to be a 'man amongst men…and LOOK what happens."

"But…you can still be a man, right?" Brianna says with a hopeful expression.

"Yes," Ranshinko says. "It's only when I'm conducting official business-"

"Father," says a familiar face.

Everyone looks up to see a statuesque, highly attractive woman decked in Olympian light armor…

"Hey, Xenako," Ranshinko says. "So, Athena roped you in…whatever she has planned?"

"Well-"

"HEY!" Brittany says.

Xenako looks downward. She was about to step on the Diggers.

"Ohmygosh!" Ranshinko says, as she scoops the sisters up in her hand.

"Oh, sorry about that," Xenako says. "We get few mortals here on Mt. Olympus."

"THIS is the home of the Greco-Roman gods?" Gina asked, as she surveys the architecture and décor.

"Actually we prefer the term Olympian," Xenako says. "Mortals are the ones who name us, based upon their own life experiences."

"I see…"

Xenako turns to face her "father".

"Athena would like to see you, now."

"I figured as much," Ranshinko says. She then looks at her new friends.

"You don't mind if I 'nest' you on my, uh, cleavage? I don't have any pockets at the moment.

"Although that sounds a bit…strange, sure," Brittany says.

"Thanks," Ranshinko says, as she places the sisters…in her cleavage."

"Wow," Brianna says, as she pushes down. "You have a firm 'chest'. I bet you exercise all the time."

"Um, yeah," Ranshinko says with a blush.

Xenako merely giggles.

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

Soon enough, Ranshinko stood in front of Athena…or so she thought.

"Nabiki?" Ranshinko exclaims.

"Hello, Ranshinko," the goddess says. "And it's 'Minerva', the avatar of Athene. I will be speaking for her as her 'voice', while she is conducting business…elsewhere."

Ranshinko folds her arms.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Ranshinko demanded.

"After you tricked me into saving your daughter Atalanta, I figured that I can…temper you nature with a 'friendly' face. So, I took Lokidis' mortal guise, and made it my OWN."

"I'm surprise she let you."

"It took some hard bargaining…but I got what you want. So DON'T think about tricking me again."

"Really? I hope you didn't pay much for that moniker, the goddess of Wisdom."

"What…do you mean?"

"Think about: Lokidis as a 'trickster'. You honestly think she wouldn't have used your derision for ME to not make a play to expand her power?"

Minerva falters a bit. She silently curses herself for not being her usually levelheaded self to figure out ALL the possible costs and benefits of her actions.

"Good one," Brianna says quietly.

"Er, about your MISSION?" Xenako says.

"Right," Minerva says. "About your mission-"

"Ranma!" yells a familiar voice.

Ranshinko looks to see a large, burly man with a beard running to grab him.

"Old friend!" Herakles says, as he picks up his fellow Argonaut. "Tis good to see you!"

"Hi, Herakles," Rashinko says with a sigh.

"Herakles, stop," Xenako admonishes. "I hate it when you revert to your previous incarnation."

"But I am more powerful and bearded this way. Having long-locks of hair and no beard…bah! NOT a manly look."

"Ha!" Rashinko says. "Bet you didn't have problem being 'Hercules' back in Hollywood a some time ago."

"I did that for a lark, nothing more. But…you are as attractive as ever. If only I was single again…"

"Look, I told you…I'm not THAT way."

"Oh? Not based upon what Dinoysus says at the last gathering within great Olympus."

"Okay, not willingly. And point of fact, those bacchanalian gathers are mandatory, in which ALL of us have to commune for renewal. So THERE."

"Ranma, you don't mean-?" Brianna says.

"Let's just move on, okay?"

"You have little friends?" Herakles says. "Meet mine."

"Hi!" says an Asian teenager, who was holding a wolf's cub while sitting on Herakles's shoulders.

"Amadeus Cho?"

"Hi!" Brianna says, as she waves.

"Um, hi?" Amadeus says, as he waves back.

"Oh, great," Brittany says with a smirk. "We're accessories."

"Excuse me, Lord Herakles," says Gina, as she props herself. "Are you here for a special mission?"

"Indeed," Herakles says.

"And that is…?"

"We are to destroy the gods of the Skrulls," says a woman in a light blue and white costume, as she strolls into the great hall. She had blue headdress that feathered outward on both sides of her face, and she wore a long, light blue cape.

"Snowbird?" Ranshinko says.

Snowbird kisses Ranshinko on the cheek.

"Hey!" Brianna says.

"You do not keep me warm in Arctic as often I want you to…as you promised you would, Ranma."

"Um, well…"

"Boy, Ranma was right when he says his life was complicated," Brittanny says.

"Still, at least I have a good subject matter for my next book," Gina says.

**Tbc.**


	98. Chapter 98

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 98**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yahoo!" yells Gwen Parker, as she hops, flips and swings across downtown…as the Adorable "Spider-Bunny". Since she was now sixteen years old, her parents Peter and Mary Jane Parker have allowed their younger daughter to finally follow in her older sister's footsteps…so to speak. However, she was still new at this sort of thing, especially since she just lost her footing on a nearby ledge.

"Oops!" Gwen says, as she began to fall…only to be caught by Spider Girl.

"May!" Gwen yells.

"I told you to stay close," says May, as she swung up to a nearby building, where she deposited Gwen unceremoniously on her rear-end.

BAMP!

"Ow!"

"Look, you promise Dad and Mom that you'd do what I say…if you want to be a 'superhero'."

"I know," Gwen says. "It just that…knowing that you and Dad are superheroes is, well, an awesome responsibility."

"It…certainly is, kiddo," says May, before sighing.

Silence.

"May, what do you know of my…real mother?" Gwen asks.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know that I was named after Aunt Gwen, but…in spite of my blond locks, I know that she isn't my mother."

"Who told you this?"

"You know that I was bugging Dad for those 'Jonas Brothers' tickets as a gift for my birthday?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, um, I was kind of snooping around to see if he and Mom actuality got the tickets, and found my birth certificate."

"And?"

"Who is 'Usagi Tsukino'?"

"Oh, boy," May says, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"She isn't a super-villain or a clone or something, is she?"

"Well…Aunt Usagi is a complicated matter. And when I say 'complicated', I mean so complex that even the Mad Thinker would go insane trying to figure HER out."

"Then, who is she, then?"

"The only thing I know is that she, Dad, Mom, Uncle Frank and Aunt Gwen went to the same high school together."

"Really?"

"Really. Thing is, from what I was told, Aunt Usagi is considerably older."

"Even…older than Captain America?"

"Yes."

"Even older than…Superman?"

"Yep. She's so old, that I bet she actually MET Moses. Heh."

"Oh, come on…be serious."

"I am. How old she is…I would know for sure."

"So what was she doing there?"

"Apparently, Aunt Usagi knew Dad's parents, whom you know as 'agents of SHIELD'."

"But…that would definitely make her older than Dad."

"Yep."

"I see…"

"Well, before they had died, as a promise to them, Aunt Usagi took it upon herself to watch over Dad, while he was growing up. She could alter her look to appear at any age, so someone who was older than dirt like her could pass off as a normal teenager."

"Huh."

"But that's not the best part of it. Apparently, she had a pet rabbit with her named 'Pete', whom she took with her all the time."

"So?"

"So, why do you have the abilities of both a rabbit AND a spider?"

"You're not saying that…my real mother was bitten by a radioactive rabbit?"

"I'm exactly saying that. Aunt Usagi had took Pete with her on the day Dad got his powers. In fact, it was the same spider that bit Dad that bit Pete…which went on to bite Aunt Usagi."

"Huh."

"And on a side note, some bully of Dad's at his school ATE the spider to get super-powers…not to smart an idea, since that guy became a living 'swarm'."

"Ew."

"'Ew' is RIGHT, so we should count our blessings for not becoming freaks."

"Huh."

"Anyway, Dad and Auntie became partners as 'Spiderman' and 'Bunny-girl'."

"Oh, that's right!" Gwen says. "I heard something on the news that Bunny-girl, I mean, Mother, had teamed up to take down the Red Hulk menace."

"You would be correct. But anyway, they had a special partnership for a while."

"So…why did they break up?"

"Well, for one, Dad chose to be with Mom."

"Oh. So, how did I come about?"

"Uncle Harry—as the 'Hobgoblin'—had kidnapped me as a baby, and faked my death to get back at Dad for HIS Dad from dying. That put a strain of Dad and Mom's relationship, so they broke up. Afterwards, Dad dated a bit-"

"Including Aunt Felicia?"

"Aunt Felicia" was the anti-hero mutant "The Black Cat".

"Including her. But, Aunt Usagi and Dad got together."

"So…why didn't they stay together?"

"Dad found me, and Mom came back. Aunt Usagi knew that Dad loved Mom more than he loved her, so she decided to move on. However, when she found out that she was pregnant with you, it was decided you should live with Dad."

"So…she abandoned me…"

"That's not fair, Gwen. She only left you with Dad because at least you would have had both a mother AND a father. And Mom was close to Aunt Usagi anyway, so she was honored to help raise YOU as hers."

"Huh, you certainly know a lot."

"Hey, considering Dad's line of work, you HAVE to stay aware of the type of super-villains he tends to get. And it's called 'paying attention', little sister."

"I guess so..."

"Look, we better head back home before Dad assumes that the Gray Goblin or someone is fighting us or something."

"Fine…race ya!" Spider-Bunny yells, as she leaps off the building she was on. Destination: home."

"Hey, you little squirt!" Spider-Girl yells happily. "Come back here-!"

And with that, the two sisters of the Spider totem head for home.

Meanwhile…

Antonia ("Toni") Stark—known to the world as "Iron Girl"—if nothing else, was a sure-footed, levelheaded over-achiever. Like her older brother Nathan, Toni graduated from college early at the top of her class. However, unlike Nathan, she graduated with TWO degrees, instead of one. When it came time to pick an heir apparent for Stark Enterprise, after her father Tony decided to go into government service as the Director of SHIELD, it was Toni, not Nathan, who jumped at the chance at running Stark Enterprise. And, finally, when it came time to pick up the mantle of being a superhero, it was Toni, not Nathan, who took up the mantle. Nathan, although a highly competent mathematician and genius, didn't want to do ANY of this, mostly citing the fact that he didn't want to be LIKE his father in anyway. This was ironic because as the director of an advanced research facility in a town called "Eureka", Nathan's tenure has been a bit "iron-fisted"…no pun intended. Thus, this proves the axiom, "The apple doesn't fall from the tree", to be an apt phrase.

Nevertheless, Toni has done her best to fulfill her father's dreams of taking Stark Enterprises to even greater heights, until the situation regarding the entire "World War Hulk" affair occurred. Worse, a "magical girl" named "Sailor Cosmos" humiliated her family, by stranding her own father into the far future…and acquiring majority ownership of her family's company through the Mishima Zaibatsu in a hostile take-over bid. Toni tried, and failed, to get even with Sailor Cosmos. How could someone as bizarre as Sailor Cosmos best her so easily?

But the worst has yet to come.

Having been asked to have lunch with her father was one thing; having lunch with her father AND "that woman" was an entirely different matter. Toni was tempted to find a reason to NOT have lunch with Tony and Usagi. However, two things occurred that changed her mind. One, the matter of ownership of Stark Enterprise will be settled. And, two, there was the matter concerning her mother…her REAL mother. For a long time, Toni assumed that her father's womanizing ways was the result of her birth, and that her mother was living the high life off from whatever money her father shelled out to keep her quiet. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Usagi was more than just an old teammate and occasional antagonist. And thus, when Toni sat down to have lunch with Tony and Usagi, a sinking feeling came about.

"You GOT to be kidding," Toni says.

"No, I'm not, Antonia," Tony replied, as he sipped his drink. He, Toni and Usagi were sitting around the pavilion at an outdoor café. "Usagi…is your mother."

"Augh!" Toni screamed. "How could you do this to ME?"

"You make it sound like you contracted a social disease, Toni," Usagi says evenly.

"I might as well," Toni fumed. "A lot of people KNOW the type of personality you have. What if they think I'm like YOU? I rather have 'Celeste' be my mother…than you."

"Actually…"

"Oh my god. YOU were Celeste?"

"Well, I AM a master of disguises. I nursed you, and took care of you until you were thirteen years old. That's being a mother, right?"

"I'll…grant you the benefit of a doubt that you…did take care of Nathan and I. But…what I don't understand is how the two of you managed to…to…"

"To hook up?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Toni says through gritted teeth.

"Through 'Alcoholics Anonymous'," Usagi replied.

"Ah, that explains everything. You, Dad, got into a relapse after Carol divorced you and took Nathan with her. THAT makes perfect sense…"

"Regardless, Usagi and I…found solace in each other, and you were the result."

"I'm surprised that Ranma allowed your affair to happen."

"I was separated from my husband back then, Toni," Usagi says. "So when Ranma DID get angry over me being with Tony, I had to remind him that we were separated."

"I see."

"Regardless of the past, Usagi wanted to give you something."

"What? More headaches?"

"Actually, you'll like this one," Usagi says, as she takes out a large envelope from her metal briefcase. "Here."

Hesitantly, Toni accepted the envelope.

"What is THIS?" Toni asked.

"Open it," Tony insisted.

With a sigh, Toni opens the envelope, and removes its contents.

"Wait," Toni says, as she reads the information. "This is…?"

"Yes," Usagi says. "I am giving you—YOU, not your father—controlling interest in Stark Enterprise. And THAT is your inheritance for me to give to YOU."

"Um, thanks?"

"Any time."

Silence.

"Does this mean that I can't fight you like I usually do?" Toni asked.

"Well, we can always 'spar' for training purposes at least," Usagi replied. "I spar with your brothers and sisters all the time, so it's no big deal."

"I would like that."

"Great!" Tony says. "Let's eat!"

"Just don't assume I'll call you 'Mom' anytime soon," Toni says.

"I understand," Usagi says with a sigh.

Meanwhile…

The Lady-in-White stands in front of the entrance that leads to…the Hub, where Daedalus remained. Essentially, it was a vault with an elaborate combination of locks that very few people can successfully unlock.

"Empress, would you like for me to-?" Serena-747 begins to ask.

"No, this is a private conversation," the Lady-in-White says. "Wait in the tram."

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, the Lady-in-White turns her full attention to the lock. At the center of the vault was hand imprint. The Lady-in-White places her hand in the groove, and-

CHUNK!

Her entire arm was laced with circuitry. The so-called "extremis condition" allows someone to merge with machines. If one was not careful, a person with this condition could literally turn into a machine. Very few people can master this condition. Luckily, the Lady-in-White was one of them…

CHUNK!

Having proven her identity, the vault-like door opens up. As she lowers her restored arm, the Lady-in-White could see a vast "machine realm" within. Daedalus had long since converted the hub into a sub-dimension, using the principles of a "tesseract". The Lady-in-White wondered how extensive the place was…

Once the Lady-in-White steps through the door, her form changes slightly. Within moments, the Lady-in-White became a ghost-like entity…like a hologram.

'Now to see what's the problem with Daedalus,' the Lady-in-White says, as she takes to the skies…"

**Tbc.**


	99. Chapter 99

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The same.**

**Note: The usual.**

**Special note: Due to plot considerations, this story will be extended a bit longer than planned, but not by MUCH.**

* * *

**Part 99**

* * *

**Thousands of years ago…**

The Great Thai King, Pham Khan, buckled before falling to ground. In spite of harnessing the power of the "Cat's Eye Jewel", in spite being an avatar of the Heavenly Tiger, the opponent he was facing was a master of the Martial Arts…

"How…how did you-?"

"Know the 'Cat Fist'?" Inzunagi says with a smirk.

"Y-yes," Pham says. "The Heavenly Tiger had said that I could master this formidable art…for I am the wizard king!"

Izunagi pursed his lips.

"Well, I'm a GOD. I think THAT little fact trumps YOUR station."

"Then I shall merge with the Heavenly Tiger, so that I might be GOD…of ALL gods!"

Pham looks up into the evening skies.

"Oh, Heavenly Tiger!" Pham yells. "I beseech thee! Grant me you strength, so that I may prove myself worthy of thy power!"

The Izunagi looks up to see a star seemly fall from the skies…

THOOM!

Engulfed in blue flame, Pham went into a state of metamorphosis. He was becoming a were-tiger.

"Now," Pham-neko says, as he gave off a low growl. "I AM the Tiger!"

The Inzunagi blinked his eye.

"Okay…"

"You mock me?"

"I am wondering why you would sacrifice your individuality for a bit a power."

"Why do you say THAT?"

"We gods have avatars all the time. They are bound to us, and have very little control over their own destinies, unless stated otherwise. But most importantly, there are rules that apply to gods…and avatars. Once you shed you mortal shell to become an avatar or god, you become subjected to those rules."

Pham-neko begins to sweat at the implications of the Inzunagi's words…

"You see this jewel that I swiped from you earlier?" Inzunagi says, as he holds up the Cat's Eye. "While it is true you can use it to harness the power of the Heavenly Tiger, what you didn't know is that you can also commune with cats and those with cat-like natures…including YOU."

"No!" Pham-neko says, as he leaped at the Inzunagi. "You shall NOT control me-!"

"Hiro Shoten HA!"

BAM!

Fueled by his godly powers, the Inzunagi delivered a powerful blow that sent Pham-neko "to the other dimension", thus ending his time on Earth.

"Idiot," the Inzunagi says, as he pockets the jewel. The father of the gods of Japan used Pham Khan's own ego against him. As powerful as the Inzunagi was, fighting the avatar of a primordial being would have been a painful situation…even if he won his battle. Certainly, the collateral damage, particularly in the area of human lives, would have been great.

"'Communing' is not the same as controlling, you miserable bastard-"

"Mew."

The Inzunagi looks down to see a white tiger cub.

"Um, hey?" the Izunagi says, as she stooped down.

The tiger cub nestles its head against the Inzunagi's calves.

"Well," the Inzunagi says, as he picks up the cub. "I guess I have a new friend…"

**The Present…**

"…And that's how I got involved with Byokko, the Heavenly Tiger," Ranshinko says, as she sipped mead. The gods, now human size, were on the JSDFS "Yamato", as it cruises towards the home of the gods of the Skrulls. Herakles wanted to rename the vessel "The Argo", in honor his and Ranshinko's days with Jason and his "Argonauts". However, Ranshinko vetoed the idea. For now, everyone was sitting around the proverbial "campfire" telling stories.

"I didn't even KNOW that the cub was THE Heavenly Tiger, until years later."

"But you mentioned that she wasn't with you on ALL of your travels," Amadeus Cho says, as he fed his "husky" pup.

"No. Eventually, Byokko returned to the stars after a while, before returning back to Earth a couple of hundred years ago."

"So…just how old ARE you?" Gina asked.

"Let me put it this way: I was one of Herakles trainers."

"Ha!" the scion of Zeus says boastfully. "I merely pretended to be your student, so I can learn from a master."

"Well, at least you mastered the art of laziness…and womanizing."

"Speak for yourself, Father," says the shadowed Amatsu-Mokobishi. "You're exploits are…legendary."

Ranshinko turns to look at the Dark God. She knew that Amatsu-Mokobishi was "born" to be a reflection of her daughter Amaterasu, the Lord of Onogoro…the celestial home of the gods of Japan.

"WHY are you here again?"

"If we are to destroy the gods of the Skrulls, why not send a god of Death to do the deed?"

"Personally, I would have rather have your brother Susanoo at my side."

"I'm HURT, Father."

Ranshinko shakes her head. To think that it was because of HER that her "son" exists. And it was because of her son that the Yomi exists. He wasn't even sure was gender Amatsu-Mokobishi was, since his form was androgynous, and he always wore a "noh" mask.

'To think that all those yoma Usagi fought were MY descendants,' Ranshinko thought…

"Well, you deserve more than THAT, fiend," Snowbird says.

"Humph."

Washu enters the lounge room. She was carrying a bevy of snacks.

"Did I miss anything?" Washu asked. Although she wasn't asked to, Washu volunteered to help Ranshinko neutralize the gods of the Skrulls.

"No, my lady," says Ajak, as he drank his beer. Ajak, a member of the race of gods known as "Eternals", also went by another name: Quetzacoatl, an Aztec war god.

"Other than Lady Ranshinko's tale of how she acquired the favor of an elder god."

"Ah, her Byokko encounter."

"When did I tell you that?" Ranshinko asked.

"Well, before I become mortal, I observed actions from a nonlinear point-of-view," Washu says, as she munched on her snack (a bowl full of poki sticks). "Why do you think I gravitated to you when I did?"

"I thought it was because of my rugged good looks," Ranshinko says.

"Um," Brittany began to say. "You don't look like a guy at the moment."

"So? Girl, guy…the essence of what I am is eternal. In fact, a number of us have assumed different genders and forms all the time."

Ranshinko turns to Herakles.

"In fact, Herakles spent time as a woman during one of his 'labors'."

"That, my friend, was punishment," Herakles scoffs. "I am ALL male."

"Okay, what about you and your 'eromenoi'?"

"What about it?"

"I know for a fact that you had male lovers."

"So? We Olympians—and other gods, for that matter—do not care for gender roles. Male or female, if the spirit is pure, we gravitate towards that person."

"So they say."

"Yes, I SAY. And besides…you didn't complain when we-"

"Ah, no," Ranshinko says dismissively. "Like I said back on Olympus, THAT happened at a party that Dionysus threw. That's all."

"I can't believe you are so nonchalant about this, Ranma," Brianna says.

"My dear, we gods have encounters with…pretty much anyone…and anything," Snowbird says, as she sips her tea. "Where do you think nymphs and elementals come from? And point of fact…Atum here was a product of such relations."

All eyes turns on the Egyptian god, as he silently stares out into space. He turns his head towards the group upon being noticed by the others.

"What?" Atum says.

"Anyway," Ranshinko says. "The bottom line is that the gods…are insane."

"I see," Brianna says.

"Well, being with you all, I have a found a brand new sense of respect for Earth's myths and lore in my work," Gina says, as she jot down her thoughts in her notebook.

Brianna thinks for a moment…

"Ranma, would you like to…walk with me?" Brianna asks.

"Um, sure," Ranshinko says. She then turns her head to face the others.

"I'll see you guys later," Ranshinko says, as she follows Brianna outside the lounge area.

Once they were gone, Snowbird turns to look at Gina and Brittany.

"I hope your friend is mature enough to pursue Ranma," Snowbird says.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Ranma is of the Cat Totem," Snowbird says. "He's destined to have the equivalent of having 'attention deficit syndrome'."

"Huh?"

"In other words, Ranma will be literally 'cat around'," Gina says flatly. "What a womanizer."

"Perhaps, but he is always gentle, kind and loyal to his lovers. But most importantly, he's honest to a fault. As much as we female folk may won't, Ranma is destined to never be with just one woman. It's not in his nature."

Snowbird turns her head towards where Ranshinko and Brianna exited.

"I will say that he will always be a potent lover, no matter the form," Snowbird says wistfully.

"I see…"

**Meanwhile…**

The Lady-in-White floats at the center of the Machine Realm, where she slowly floats towards the ground. As she traveled to this spot, all manner of machines, of varying designs, acknowledged her presence. Some were simple robots, while others were actual androids, while others, still, looked practically inhuman…

"Huh," Usagi says, as she looked around the central part of the Hub. "I didn't know the robot from that movie 'Metropolis' was here-"

FWOOM!

A metal ball rose from a pit, as its surface seemed to pulse. Then, the sphere forms into a perfect replica of Usagi's head.

"WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED MY REALM, 'Lord of Order'?" Daedalus asked with a booming voice.

"Nice to see you, too, 'Deus Ex Machina'," Usagi says. "I see that your disposition hasn't changed…"

A piece of the Daedalus breaks off, floats over to where Usagi stood, and formed a mechanical replica of the Moon Princess.

"My apologies, Princess," Daedalus says. "It has been a while since I have last had visitors."

"Apologies excepted, Lord Daedalus," Usagi says.

A table set appears, complete with tea trey and confections."

"Please, have a seat," Daedalus says.

Usagi sits down before Daedalus did.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Um, tea."

Daedalus pours tea—which was replicated from scratch—into Usagi's cup.

"So, what brings you by?"

"I have a 'Skynet' problem…again," Usagi says. "I want to know how this is possible."

"Ah," Daedalus says, as he pours himself some tea as well.

"'Ah' what? I do hope you did not renege on our agreement."

"First, I have kept my end of our agreement," Daedalus says. "I will not interfere in the destiny of planet Earth."

"If that's the case, then-"

"Then how? Who do you think would want this?"

Usagi thinks for a moment…

"Doctor Seven," Usagi says. "But how is this possible? Iteration X is heavily monitored, unless…damn."

"Exactly. Doctor Seven doesn't have to have Iteration X be directly involved in the reconstitution of Skynet."

"In other words, he's outsourcing the work. And even if I activate the 'Invictus' program to investigate the matter, Doctor Seven would be smart enough to insure culpable deniability for himself and his convention."

"Then you have much work, Princess."

**Meanwhile…**

"Yes!" Hulkusagi says, as she raised her fists in triumphant. "Hulkusagi strongest!"

Savage She-Hulk growled, but chose not press the point. For the past several hours, Hulkusagi and Savage She-Hulk were arm-wrestling for the right to prove who is more worthy of Ranma's affections.

"Are we DONE for sure?" Thundra says. She was mildly embarrassed that ANY female would fight for the affection of a male…even if Ranma were her direct ancestor.

"Yes, we ARE!" Hulkusagi says, as she looks over at the distraught Savage She-Hulk…

"She-Hulk, you want share with Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi says gently.

"Really?" Savage She-Hulk says, as she looks up.

"Uh-huh! Hulkusagi friends with She-Hulk! We can share Ranma together!"

"Yay!"

And with that, the two Gammazons galloped away. Their target: one unsuspecting Ranma Saotome!

"I feel sorry for Ranma," the Invisible Woman says.

"I know what you mean, Sue," says Brunhilde. She then looks down at the still unconscious "Red Hulk".

"Come…we better deposit this trash…"

**Tbc.**


	100. Chapter 100

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For now, this story will run past the 100****th**** chapter. C&C will be helpful.**

* * *

**Part 100**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Damn that woman!" says Doctor Gregory Seven, as he slams the door to his townhouse in Los Angeles, California.

His colleague, housemate and lover look up from her reading.

"What's the matter?" the red-haired woman asked, in a Scottish accent.

"Ah, nothing," Seven says, as he plops down on his couch.

"Ah, then there IS something the matter," the woman says, as she moves over to her lover. "Let me guess. It's the Moon Princess, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Look, boyo, Doctor Tsukino may be the head of our illustrious organization, but she has forgotten WHY she formed the Technocracy in the first place."

"But she specifically had said to NOT to re-activate the cyborg combat division. And now, she knows about you-!"

The woman places her hands on Seven's face.

"Did I not say that I'd take care of everything?"

"Um, yes…"

"Good," the woman says. "Don't worry about the Moon Princess. By the time 'Project Babylon' is initiated, she will no longer be a factor."

"If you say so…"

"I KINOW so. I just need time…and your trust, okay?"

Seven nods his head.

"I'm glad," says Dr. Catherine Weaver, as she hugs her lover. Her normally blue eyes turn slightly opaque.

"Soon, it will all be over…"

Meanwhile…

CHOOM!

An overhead light shines over a group of costumed females, as they sat around a large table. Strangely, with some slight variations, they all look the same.

"I would like to call to order…the 'League of Evil Moon Princesses'," says Darth Lune, as she removes the hood of her black cloak.

Orochimaruko the Snake Charmer tilts her head slightly to the left.

"I thought we agreed to 'The Evil Sailor Moon Society'?" Orochimaruko asked.

"Actually," began Dark Bunny, student of Gouki the Akuma, we DIDN'T agree to ANY name."

"Which is just as WELL," says Android Sailor Moon, as she scoffs. Android Sailor Moon was the fusion of the offspring of the power-hungry "Android Cell".

"If anything, this organization should be named after ME."

"No, ME," says Majin Sailor Moon proclaims. "YOU are just an older version of me anyway. I'm more mystically enhanced."

"Buu is stronger that YOU two!" says Sailor Buu. This version of Sailor Moon looked like a cute, pink-skinned "pixie" with twin tentacles for hair.

"Buu should eat you two!"

"You know that doing so is NOT possible," says Usagi-Lolth, as she leans over to her other incarnations. "We can 'eat' or destroy ourselves, since we are the SAME person."

"Speak for yourself," says Usagi-Kali, as she sharpened her blades…using her eight-arms to do so.

"And I thought I was the blood-thirsty one," says Princess Usagi Dracul, as she licks her fangs.

"No, you are the elegant one…I'M the blood-thirsty one," Unna says. She looks like Usagi, if she went "punk" and "metal". "I was trained to serve Lord Darkseid in the fire pits as an 'Apocalyptic Fury', after all…"

"GRRRRRR!" says Lady Doomsday, as she struggled to free herself from her bonds that held her down.

"FINE," Unna says. "YOU are the top killer. Sheesh!"

"Why are we not here?" asked Bizarre Sailor Moon. She was the result of Bizzaro's attempt at having a mate. In fact, her color scheme was the opposite of her normal one.

"We not have worse things to do?"

"I agree with the deviant," says Brainiac Moon. "I calculate a 90 percent chance of this meeting ending in fisticuffs…again."

"Yes, why do we have these inane meetings anyway?" Trigona asks. "I JUST claimed victory over Diyu recently, so I have no need for any of you."

"Ah, my demonic 'sister'," Darth Lune says. "We are here, because on Halloween, we can come out on our own…at will, and without HER noticing."

"YES," says Leviathan in a deep female voice. "It is on that day that I send my Cenobite to 'preach' the virtues of pleasure…and pain."

Usagi-Loth turns her head towards her counterpart. In many ways, they have similar interests…especially involving "S&M". The difference is that she does it for fun, rather than to spread a dark religious philosophy…

"Um…you want to hang out sometime?" Usagi-Lolth says.

"No."

"Oh, poo."

"Regardless," Darth Lune says. "We should use that time to have some…fun."

"And who or what the target would be?" Princess Dracula asked.

"Why, the same target we focus on every year…"

As if on cue, an image of Ranma Saotome appears.

"You GOT to be kidding," Dark Bunny says.

"I agree with the assessment of Dark Bunny," Brainiac Moon says. "Each of us have an opportunity to have sexual intercourse with our collective husband as we see fit."

"This is true. However, it is rarely that all of us get together as a single force."

"So, true," Orochimaruko says.

"I believe that there might be a problem this year," says Princess Dracula.

"Oh?"

"This year is when the Amazon Hunt for a powerful mate takes place," Trigona says. "And what I have heard, a group of them are specifically targeting Ranma."

"Then they shall be denied."

"I don't know," Dark Bunny says. "I see it as an opportunity to test my strength. SOME of us don't want any of those trollops to be involved with the stud."

"Then perhaps a plan can happen?" says Usagi-Lolth.

"It will be interesting to see how my Cenobites will fare against the daughters of Love and War," Leviathan says.

"Then, it's agreed," Darth Lune says. "While we have our way with Ranma, we shall have our way with these Amazons."

Everyone around the table, save for Bizarre Sailor Moon, Sailor Buu, and Lady Doomsday shake their collective heads in agreement.

"With that, I call this meeting to be adjorned…"

CHOOM!

And the light goes out.

Usagi woke up from her restful sleep while in her Gotham City apartment.

"What time is it?" Usagi says to herself, as she closes her eyes. Being proficient in temporal magic has allowed her to know the exact time it is no matter the place.

"Huh, it's 1100 hours…"

Usagi rolls out of bed, and goes takes a look at her own body. She normally sleeps "in the buff", particularly during the summer months. She admires her various non-magic and magic tattoos, and admired the fact that her athletic body was "scar-less". Still, Usagi was amazed by the fact that when she started out as 'Sailor Moon', she was a 14-year old teenaged girl who was 4 feet, 11 inches, in height, at 110 pounds. Now, she was pushing 20,018 years, and was 6 feet, five inches, in height at 175 pounds. Her fat percentage was low, but not so low as to loose her femininity. Usagi was just glad that she no longer had to get "bulky" in order to display her potent strength…

Thus, with a sigh, she gets ready to go to work at the "Dark Side Club". She hated the fact that she was an exotic dancer for a 'dark god'. But, doing so allows her to hunt members of the "Secret Society of Supervillains", for their role in "killing" Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba…the father of one of her children. And even though Mamoru was now a shrine maiden named "Hoshi Sato", it wasn't the same…

"Mamoru," Usagi says, as she sheds a tear, as she wiped her face.

She then proceeds to get her toiletries ready for her morning shower. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror again. She could have sworn that her eyes changed color…

"So, I DID dream that dream," Usagi says with a sigh. She hated the fact that those "evil" aspects of her person exist within her psyche. Worst, they ARE Usagi…just different facets.

"I better warn Ranma about those plans of theirs," Usagi says. "Bad enough I lose control whenever I become 'Hulkusagi'…"

Meanwhile…

"Brianna," says Agrippa (aka "Ranshinko"), as she goes over to where Brianna was standing. She was looking out into space through the rear observation deck.

"What's up?"

Brianna looks into Agrippa's eyes…

"Brianna?"

"I will have to say that you are NOT the you that I expected to find," Brianna says. "You are an extraordinary person of whom I do not know if I can have anything to do with."

'Yes!' Agrippa thought to herself.

"However…love is never easy, and if this is what I have to deal with, so be it. But…I need some time to adjust."

Agrippa thought for a moment. She then grabs Brianna by the shoulders…

"Brianna, I-"

"Hey!" Washu calls through the PA system on board the "Yamato". "We're almost there!"

"Alright!" Agrippa yells back. "We're on our way back."

Agrippa turns her attention back to Brianna.

"Brianna, can we table this discussion for later?"

"Sure," Brianna replied.

"Good. Let's go…"

A few minutes later on the command deck…

"Would you look at that," says Amadeus Cho, as he pets his puppy.

"Aye, the architecture is fascinating," says Herakles, as he looks on.

Gina looks at the residence of the gods of the Skrulls.

"It appears as if this…place has been cobbled together by giant statues," Gina says, as she continues to take notes.

Agrippa squints her eyes, and then her eyes widen upon realization.

"Oh, no…"

Brianna looks at Agrippa with concern.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Those are not statues," Ajak says. "Those are the petrified remains of…defeated gods."

"Goodness!" Snowbird says.

"It's my fault…"

All eyes turn to Agrippa.

"Why is it, brother?" Herakles asks.

"When I was a minion of Darkseid as 'Tiggra', a common tactic was to commit 'gilgul' on the defeat gods. Essentially, it kills the god by absorbing the essence."

"But…gods cannot be killed, on changed or transformed," Gina replied.

"You right. But a gilgul attack allows the victor to take the essence of the defeated good for themselves by absorbing it. What's left…are these corpses."

"Why would you say that THIS is your fault?" Cho asked.

"Because I invented the technique."

Agrippa turns to look at the remains.

"And no doubt Darkseid shared that information."

"I must say, father…you excel at death, perhaps greater than ME," Amatsu-Mikaboshi says.

Agippa shivers slightly. Every time Amatsu-Mikaboshi speaks, a chill runs through the Olympian goddess of Time…

"Then, perhaps I can add to this 'death-dealing'," says Cho's puppy, as he suddenly shape-shifts into a Skrull.

"Skrull!" Herakles yells.

"Puppy?" Cho says with lamentations.

"Yes, and welcome to 'Zaragz'na'…the home of the gods of MY people," the Skrull says, before smashing the flight controls of the Yamato.

BAM!

Suddenly, a series of explosion rocks the ship.

"Your lives are at an end!" the Skrull agent says. "I am willing to die for the cause of my people!"

"Then your wish shall be obliged," Amatsu-Mikaboshi says, as s/he lanced the Skrull agent's body with his hands.

"Mikaboshi!" Agrippa says. "We could have interrogated him-!"

"No time…we're going down!" Washu yells, as she frantically moved her hands about the control panel. "That creature must have done something to the ship…because I can't get a response!"

"Ah!" Gina yells.

"Gina, hang on!" Brittanny yells, as she shift into her 'were-cheetah' form.

"Ranma!" Brianna yells, as she is tossed about.

"I got you!" Agrippa says, as she grabs a hold of Brianna. She then looks out through the window, as the surface of Zaragz'na comes closer to view.

"There's only one thing to do," Agrippa says, as she closes her eyes…

BOOM!

**Tbc.**


	101. Chapter 101

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For now, this story will run past the 100****th**** chapter. C&C will be helpful.**

* * *

**Part 101**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Doctor Catherine Brewster travels to an undisclosed warehouse that belongs to a "dummy corporation" called "SyBase Solutions". "Stark Enterprises" had acquired the old "Cyberdyne Corporation", before the "Mishima Zaibatsu" had temporarily acquired Stark Enterprises. Such companies are key assets within the American (and, in a small way, British and Japanese) "military industrial complex". This arrangement had been created at the end of World War II, as a means to prevent the world from falling into a state of chaos. Now, this military-industrial complex is a cornerstone of the Technocratic Union's plans for "improving" Humanity's "potential". In the case of SyBase Solutions, which is under the jurisdiction of the secretive Technocracy's "Iteration X", the improvements involved artificial intelligence programming and robotics. However, unknown to all, including Iteration X itself, Catherine has her own agenda in mind…

"Ma'am," says a researcher, as he, his research team and security greeted Catherine in the carport.

"Doctor Riche," Catherine says, as she gets up. "Are the models ready for full production?"

"Yes," Riche says, as he and his employer walk to one of the lab bays. "Once the sample had been recovered, we were able to access some of its…unique properties."

Catherine turns to look at Riche.

"'Some'?"

"Ah, yes. Apparently, only the original owner can access its FULL capabilities, but I digress."

"Well, with what we have, that is more than enough, I suppose," Catherine says.

Catherine and her employees arrive to the lab bay. The research team was prepping up the assembly line for another roll out of the finished product."

"Okay, let's see what you got," Catherine says, as she sits in the observation area.

"Of course," Riche says, as he gave the signal.

CHUNK.

Metal skeletal parts are assembled into a standing position.

"Unlike the usual combat chassis, this one is smaller, light weight, and uses a stronger ceramic alloy," Riche says.

"Is it capable of non-infiltration purposes?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Riche replied. "I believe 'light infantry'."

"Ah."

Upon one final inspection of the skeletal frame, by laser, two halves of a heavy chamber encloses around the skeletal frame.

THOOM!

A unique plasma solution is pumped into the chamber. The cells are directed to become different biological properties…

CHUNK!

The chambers open up to reveal a naturally blond, Japanese girl…with blue eyes. Her hair fell straight down, nearly running the length of her height.

"I present to you the 'T-900', model 101," Riche says. "Unlike other models, this one has paranormal capabilities."

Catherine slowly walks up towards the newest Terminator model.

"And to think obtaining the shed skin of the Moon Princess yielded…surprising results," Catherine says. Originally, Catherine had wanted to observe the activities of Usagi Tsukino. However, when the Secret Society of Supervillains had attacked her and her beau, forcing Usagi to become Trigona, Catherine's operative obtained Usagi's shed skin…the result of Usagi not changing into "Gammazon" form for a long time. At first, the skin was studied in order to determine biological weaknesses. However, Riche suggested a new way to utilize the find…

Catherine then turns to Riche.

"How long can this machine be combat ready?"

"Ma'am, we need to run further tests-"

"Then a live-fire exercise should be in order," Catherine says. "If I am going to churn out more T-900s, I prefer to know if the expense is worth it."

"I understand, ma'am. I can have this machine ready in 72 hours, after we perform a debug."

"Of course."

Catherine was amazed that this "Terminator" looked so eerily like that hated Moon Princess…

'One way or another, 'Sky Net' WILL be born!' Catherine thought to herself.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she accepted her hotdog. Technically, she didn't need to eat, but she did love the simpler things in life…like a hotdog.

"That is a BIG hotdog you have in your mouth," a passerby says.

Usagi looks at the man with a raised eyebrow, while she took a bite out of the hotdog.

"Are you…doing anything tonight?"

Usagi swallows her piece.

"NOT with you, friend," Usagi says, just before 'polishing off' her confection.

"BURNED!" says the hotdog vendor.

Usagi giggles, as she turns her head…to walk across the street. However, just as she was about to cross over to the other side, Usagi's danger senses rang.

"What-?" Usagi began to say.

WOOOOOOOOO-BAM!

A truck comes flying through the air, hitting Usagi in the process.

"Ulp!" Usagi says, as she tumbled along the asphalt-laden street.

The hot dog vendor runs over to Usagi, ignoring the fact that Usagi was still apparently alive.

"Miss, are you okay?" the vendor asked.

Usagi was about to say something again, when she sees another trunk being thrown her way.

"Sir, move!" Usagi says, as she pushes the vendor towards the curb.

"Ulp!" the vendor yelps.

THAM!

Usagi grabs the cab of the truck, while using an opposite amount of force to hold her ground.

"Ergh!" Usagi grunted, as she lowers the truck to the ground.

BAM!

She then looks at herself.

"Ah!" Usagi cried. Her street clothes were all torn up.

"I hate it when this happens-"

THOOM!

Usagi looks up to see a hulking, red-haired, female Skrull. She had a pair of sparkling, golden battle-axes in her hands.

"So, you survived such a minor assault," says the female. "The stories about your prowess are indeed true."

"You have me at a disadvantage, Miss…?"

"You may call me 'T'Kel'," the woman says. "I am one of the elite 'Super-Skrulls'."

"I see," Usagi says. "So, whose powers and/or abilities did you 'copy'? From my recollection, a Super-Skrull has four abilities or something."

"I have the powers of Titania, Thundra, Volcana…and 'Battleaxe'."

"Ah, I see," Usagi says. "That's a lot of power you got there."

"Yes, and I've been ordered to bring your head to Verandke."

"I see. Okay, then. If you give me a moment, I want to…dress for this occasion."

T'Kel looks at the Moon Princess.

"Very well," T'Kel says. "When I defeat you, I want to make sure there is no doubt that I killed the Moon Princess."

"I appreciate your consideration," Usagi says, as she raised her right hand. "Cosmic Power MAKE-UP!"

At this point in her superhero career, Usagi didn't need a broche or a henshin rod to access her full power.

FWOOSH!

T'Kel covers her eyes, as the light show nearly blinded her…

"Hello?" says a voice in front of her.

T'Kel lowered her weapons to see that Sailor Cosmos…was ACTIVE. As Sailor Cosmos, her costume was mostly white, and possessed a white cape. Her hair was white, and she carried a tall, winged staff that was adorned with a crystal sphere nested between the wings.

"Great Maker," T'Kel says, as she felt Sailor Cosmos' power.

"Humph," Sailor Cosmos says. She recalled meeting a possible-future version of herself, who, in her own words, was a coward for not being strong enough to defeat Sailor Chaos. The 'new' Sailor Cosmos always wondered if she would have still ended up being that other Sailor Cosmos, had she not gone with Ranma on that strange journey of theirs…

Nevertheless, Sailor Comos stood ready to fight this alien 'monster-woman', thanks to having access to ALL of her potential power.

Sailor Comos points her staff at T'Kel the Super-Skrull.

"You want to challenge me, fine," Sailor Cosmos says in a booming voice. "I shall grant your wish…if you can catch up to me first."

And, with that, Sailor Cosmos seemingly disappears. However, in reality, she merely ran to an open gravel pit just outside town…within a blink of an eye.

"Curses!" T'Kel says, as she sniffs the air. All Skrulls have the innate ability to locate other Skrulls, due to their shape-shifting natures. Since Verandke had implanted Skrull DNA into the Moon Princess, T'Kel can find her prey.

"THERE you are," T'Kel says, as she leaps across town in nearly a single-bound.

SPRUNG!

After another jump, T'Kel lands in the place where Sailor Cosmos was waiting for her.

THOOM!

T'Kel then smacks her axes together, as she began channeling intense flames around them and her aura.

FWOOSH!

"Okay, 'Princess': come out wherever you are!" T'Kel yells.

FWOOM!

Sailor Cosmos seemingly appears ten feet in front of T'Kel.

"You are here…excellent," Sailor Cosmos says.

"You seem a bit confident."

"No, my feelings are more along the lines of preventing innocents from getting hurt or killed because of our fight."

"Then you should know that your city will become MY prize, after you have been vanquished."

"So be it."

Sailor Cosmos raises her staff.

"Cosmic Moon Armor!"

FWOOM!

Sailor Cosmos now was covered head to toe with white armor that glistened in the sunlight. Strangely, save for a few minor details—like being female, softer around the edges and having a Moon theme to it—the armor was designed to replicate the black armor worn by the infamous Sith Lord known as "Darth Vader"…

T'Kel raises an eyebrow.

"And since you are using paired weapons, I shall do so as well."

SNAP-SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Those are lightswords!"

"Yes, so they are," says Sailor Cosmos, as she twirled her pink-colored lightsabers in her hands. "And that makes us even in this respect."

Sailor Cosmos then crosses her weapons down and away from her body.

"Your move," Sailor Cosmos says, as her weapons hummed.

"Of course," T'Kel says, as she stood at ready.

For a long time, nothing seemed to move….

"CAW!" cries a nearby raven.

"Awwwwwwwwww-!" T'Kel yells, as she charges forward.

Sailor Cosmos does nothing…until the last minute.

SLICE-SLICE!

T'Kel suddenly stops her movements.

"It is FINISHED," says Sailor Cosmos as she slowly turns around, almost expecting to see T'Kel to fall to pieces.

However, T'Kel was fine, as the wounds of her body disappeared.  
"Huh," Sailor Cosmos says, remembering that Thundara was a descendant of her husband Ranma. And if that was the case, T'Kel has Ranma's, albeit obliquely, awesome regenerative abilities. Plus…T'Kel was a Skrull. Even without the shape-shifting abilities, Skrulls can regenerate inst

"I will not be so easy to defeat, Moon Princess," T'Kel says, as she gets ready for battle.

"I guess not," Sailor Cosmos says, as she expects herself to be in a tough battle after all.

**Tbc**.


	102. Chapter 102

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 102**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Indelible Hulkusagi and the Savage She-Hulk bounded across the United States, hoping to find one Ranma Saotome…

"Hulkusagi is bored," Hulkusagi says. "Hulkusagi want Ranma NOW."

"She-Hulk, to want Ranma now, too," She-Hulk says, as they stopped to assess the situation.

Normally, both Hulkusagi and the She-Hulk were more attuned to their higher mental faculties. However, the more power they tap into, the more primitive the two behave. And since the two "maxed" there potential without going into "red form"—an example of this is Hulkusagi as "Trigona the Unbelievable"—the two were "dumb as a post", to put it mildly. Some would say that they, at the moment, were throwbacks to their ancestors. Thus, the only thing they cared to do is eat, sleep, fight…and mate.

"Where is here?"

Hulkusagi strained to think for a moment…

"What you doing?" She-Hulk asked.

"Hulkusagi is THINKING."

Silence.

"What you doing?"

"Hulkusagi is THINKING!" Hulkusagi yells.

"She-Hulk was only asking!" She-Hulk says, as she sniffs.

"Awww," Hulkusagi says, as she comforted her friend. "Hulkusagi is sorry. No mean to be mean…"

"Really?"

"Really! Hulkusagi promised to share Ranma with best friend!"

"Thank you, Hulkusagi," She-Hulk says, as she and Hulkusagi hugged…

To understand all this, one must travel back to the day when an evil version of the Incredible Hulk, known as "The Maestro", had captured Usagi in order to create "the perfect bride". Once Usagi became a Gammazon, she was called "The Princess", a warrior who routinely went on raids to collect slaves for her masters, the Splugorth. Thankfully, Usagi's future husband Ranma had freed Usagi from this brain washing, and, later, Usagi was able to return to normalcy…somewhat. In the years since then, the degree in which Usagi would embrace her Gammazon form would depend on her need to utilize her awesome strength. However, upon receiving a second, intense dosage of gamma radiation, Usagi would embrace her form fully. Even when her natural strength outweighed her need to access her Gammazon form, Usagi would still utilize it to amp her strength. That is why Usagi is potentially one of the strongest females in the Universe…

Of course, being "Hulkusagi" allowed Usagi to be uninhibited in many respects, including for mating purposes…like NOW.

"Ah!" Hulkusagi says excitedly.

"What?" She-Hulk says.

"Hulkusagi knows where Ranma is!" Hulkusagi says. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" She-Hulk says, as she and Hulkusagi gallops to the outskirts of Northome, Minnesota.

Meanwhile…

Gina coughs, as she tried to breathe. The atmosphere within Zaragz'na—the home of the Skrull Gods—seemed oppressive.

"Brittany!" Gina yelled. "Brianna!"

"I'm here!" Brittany says, as she carried her sister on her back. "I'm here with the kid!"

"Hey!" says Cho, as he growls. "Bad enough that Kirby turned out to be a Skrull, but must you add insult to injury?"

"'Kirby'?"

"My puppy, remember?"

"Sorry, kiddo," Brittany says.

"Thank goodness," Gina says, as she looked around. "Ranma must have done something to prevent us from crashing into this place."

"I'm more concerned about my senses," Brittany says, as she sets her sister down.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that she should have been able to detect Kirby as a Skrull," Cho says. "If they can move about undetected, any one of us could be a Skrull."

Everyone, save for a still unconscious Brianna, turned to look at each other with a hint of suspicion…

"This is stupid," Brittany says. "I know who I am, and I know that I can trust you guys."

Gina smiles.

"Well, as long as we keep our heads on straight, we should be fine-" Cho says.

CRASH!

The Diggers turns to muscular, green men with three clefts in their chins and pointy ears. All of them looked like barbarian warriors…MEAN barbarian warriors.

"Um, hello?" Gina asked.

"For our lords Ky'Bln and Sl'gurt!" yells the lead Skrull. "Get them!"

"Oh, boy!"

Brittany turns to Cho.

"We should be fine, huh?" Brittany says.

"…"

Meanwhile…

Washu, one of three of sisters of the Juraian "Chosin", was busy repairing the Yamato…with the help of a pair of her "dolls" (named "A" and "B" respectively). Both look like cute, doll-like versions of the greatest scientific genius, in the Universe…

"A, how's the repairs of the main engines?" Washu says, as she begins the patchwork of the bridge control system.

"Repairs are going great, Washu-sama!" says "Doll A", as she floated about the inner ductwork. "Engines will be operational within the hour!"

"Great!' Washu says. She was glad that the shielding system was not as compromised as first thought.

"Status, 'Doll B'."

"Structural weaving is commencing, Washu-sama!" says "Doll B", as the automaton literally weaved the hull back together. "Repairs will be completed shortly."

"Excellent," Washu says, as she brought up a virtual display screen.

CHIRP!

On the other side of the realm, two-way communications were established between Washu and the leader of the so-called "God Squad"…

"Hey, Ranma!" Washu yells in glee.

"Ah!" Agrippa yelps. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry about that, Ranma," says Washu, as she giggles. "I was just calling to let you know that the repairs of the Yamato are 'on schedule'."

"Good. We're about to engage 'the enemy', so we have to maintain 'radio silence'."

"Understood. And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"You look SO cute as a girl."

"Just GO…Washu-sama."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Washu-CHAN."

"Much better. Washu: out."

CHIRP!

Agrippa sighs, as she goes over to her colleagues. After the sabotage caused by the Skrull infiltrator, Agrippa (a Greek name which means "wild horse") used a modification of the "Instant Transmission" to send the Digger sisters and Amadeus Cho away. She wasn't sure they could survive Yamato's crash-landing. But now, no one knows where they ended up in this weird place…

"I got to find them, Herakles," Agrippa says, as she and her allies surveyed the landscape. "I wanted to send them away…to make sure that they are safe."

"Do not fret, brother," Herakles says, as he touched Agrippa's shoulders, while standing next to the Goddess of Time. "Cho is my brother-companion…and a 'mad genius' to boot."

"So…nothing is going between you two?"

"NO!"

"Okay, just checking. There are LAWS about that sort of thing…and I'm talking JUST about the underage thing."

"Well, Cho is JUST a friend," Herakles says, as he slowly lowers his hands…

"Herakles?"

"Yes, Agrippa?"

"You have one second to remove your hand from my butt."

"Sorry," Herakles says, as he removed his hand. "I was just reminiscing about that night long ago…"

"Would you STOP thinking about that?" Agrippa yelled. "You ARE married to my daughter Xenako, you know!"

"Will you two pipe down?" Snowbird says.

"Indeed," Ajak says, as he scans the area. "We have to be wary of these…aliens."

Just then, a black mist slinks up to their position. It forms into a familiar shape.

"Mikaboshi," Agrippa says evenly. It still floored her that she had sired psychopathic children…of varying degrees. And, technically, Amatsu-Mikaboshi was her true son, but merely the shadow of her daughter Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun…and chief deity of the gods of Onogoro, the home of the Japanese gods…

"What's the situation?"

"Apparently, your actions have sent your mortal friends close to the barracks of these…Berserkers," Amatsu-Mikaboshi says.

"Damn," Agrippa says. "It's this place."

"What do you mean?" Snowbird asked.

"Like any pantheon, the home of the gods are in placed in sub-dimensional realms, and each realm have its own 'rules'."

"In other words, your skills at teleportation has been compromised," Ajak says.

"Not unless I can figure out a way around them."

Agrippa looks at the citadel of the Skrull gods. It essentially was a pyramid that was as big as a typical "Death Star"…

"Ajak, you lead the assault," Agrippa says.

"Hey!" Herakles says. "I should be the one leading the assault…for I am the scion of Zeus!"

Agrippa sighs, as she lowers her frock.

"Ah, um…"

"That's why," Agrippa says, as she puts her frock back in place. "The Skrull as SHAPESHIFTERS. I don't want you to be distracted, and Ajak won't be."

"Good point," Herakles says. "Let me see that again."

Agrippa sighs, as she lowers her frock again.

"Now…I have something worth fight for."

Agrippa sighs.

"Then, in that case," Snowbird says, as she goes close into Agrippa's personal space. "Let me tell you something that is worth fight for…"

As Snowbird whispers into Agrippa's ears, her red pigtail stands on end.

SPRUNG!

"And I want BOTH of your forms, my wild stallion," Snowbird says.

"Well, you do drive a hard bargain."

"We should start this mission," Atum says with urgency. "We do not have time to indulge your carnal pleasures."

Herakles folds his arms.

"You are jealous of the fact that you are more primordial than not, and thus cannot appreciate the pleasures of the Universe."

Atum lowers his head.

"I know…"

"Never mind that!" Agrippa says. "Ajak, you lead the assault. "I'll find the others."

And with that, Agrippa took to the skies, and left.

Meanwhile…

BLAM! BLAM!

Sailor Cosmos deftly blocked the fire-laden battle-axes.

BLAM!

Sailor Cosmos grunted slightly, as she used her lightsabers to hold back Te'Kel, the Super-Skrull…

"I am a trained 'Weapons Master'…thanks to the efforts of my husband, Te'Kel," Sailor Cosmos says. Wearing her white armor caused her voice to deepen. "Not to mention the fact that our strength are evenly matched."

Te'Kel frowns.

"Matched, perhaps," Te'Kel says. "But I am a SKRULL."

Suddenly, Te'Kel performs a "front-kick" attack into Sailor Cosmos' mid-section.

"Oof!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she tumbled backwards. As she flipped backwards, Sailor Cosmos tucked her legs, so that she has the opportunity to land on her feet.

TAP!

"Good one," Sailor Cosmos says, as she moved back into a combat stance. "Here's better technique…"

Sailor Cosmos stomps the ground, causing the Earth to spit out a solid boulder…underneath Te'Kel.

SPRUNG!

Te'Kel was taken by surprise long enough for Sailor Cosmos to leap at her.

Hzzzz-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

The exchange was fierce, while Te'Kel's annoyance grew.

FWOOSH!

Te'Kel spews a fire, lave and brimstone from her mouth, which forces Sailor Cosmos back.

"Yikes!" Sailor Cosmos says, as she blocked the blast.

SSSSSSS…

Sailor Cosmos and Te'Kel both land apart from each other.

"Any more tricks?" Te'Kel says.

Sailor Cosmos wondered the same thing…

**Tbc. **


	103. Chapter 103

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 103**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Fabled Asgard: the home of the Norse gods. It was here that gods battled their enemies, the Frost Giants, in an ever cycle of "Ragnorak". In days of yore, those who call themselves "Vikings" would rage war in the name of the Lord of the Skies…as they raped and pillaged across northern Europe and the so-called "New World". One would wonder how these warriors would think, if they learned that their gods have longs since been transfigured into new forms…

"Okay," Queen Usagi-Thordis, All-Mother, says, as she dipped her spoon in a bowl filled with beef stew…before presenting it to her 'patient'. "Here comes the air plane…"

Beta Ray Bill sighs, as he opens his mouth, thus allowing his 'warrior-sister' to put the spoon into his mouth.

"There," Thordis says, as she puts the spoon into the bowl. "You should feel better."

"Thordis, I'm an adult," Bill says, as he leans back in his bed. Having been tortured by the Skrulls, the avatar of the goddess of Thunder did not participate in the defense of the Great Hall.

"I can feed myself, you know."

"I know that, Bill," Thordis says, as she sets aside the bowl. "I just…feel so bad about not being there for you for so long…"

Bill gently grabs Thordis' hands.

"I must confess that I find it…pleasant to be looked after. Still, as my memories adjust to this new age of Thunder, I recall…us being together."

Thordis sighs. Myths, legends and lore—as it pertains to the gods—tend to adjust and change. Old actors take on new roles…and things like that. Now, a new age—the Fifth World—has come about. This time, the storm-bringer was born of Odin and the Moon goddess as a girl…and the gods have modern guises. As a consequence to all this, Thordis and the warrior Beta Ray Bill had a past together…

"Bill, I'm married to Ran, now," Thordis says.

"And yet you allow him to have other women?"

"It's…different. As the Lord of Asgard, I have a role to play…and a duty to respect and honor."

Bill sighs.

"Ran doesn't deserve you."

"THAT I know. But you know how Ran is."

"Yes, a hypocrite."

Then Bill rolls over on his bed.

"I need some rest, Thordis," Bill says.

"Alright," Thordis says with a sigh, as she gets up from Bill's bed. "I'll check up on you later."

And with that Thordis leaves Bill's room. When she leaves, Thordis sees a healer and her assistant.

"Continue to look after our guest's needs," Thordis says.

"Aye, Your Highness," the healer says, as she and her assistant bows.

"Good," Thordis says, as she wrapped her robes around her body, before leaving.

A few minutes later, Thordis finds herself in the Royal Gardens, which overlooks the rest of Asgard, as well as the mortal town of "Northome".

Thordis sighs.

"Problem, sister?"

Thordis turns to see Nabiki-Lokidis, the goddess of Magic and Mystery…and her foster-sister.

"What are you doing out here?" Thordis asked. "Usually, you're in your sanctum doing who knows what?"

"That is true," Lokidis says. "But the gardens allows me to grow certain ingredients that I need to conduct my studies. However, in this case, I'm collecting ingredients to deal with…morning sickness."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Thordis says, as her facial expression softens. "I can send in a healer-"

"No, I will be fine," Lokidis says, as she gathers her wicker-basket. "But you do not seem…okay."

Thordis sighs.

"It's just that I have a little 'soap opera' that I have to deal with."

"Ah…Bill."

Thordis turns towards Lokidis.

"When-?"

"I'm the goddess of Magic and—drum roll, please—MYSTERY. I make it my business to know secrets."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. For example, I know this sensual technique that you like Ran to do to you-"

"Okay, I get the POINT," Thordis says. "Just a minute. Am I speaking to you or your mortal guise?"

"If you want to know, it's going to cost you," Lokidis says with a smile and a wink.

"Figures-"

"THERE you are!" says a familiar voice.

Thordis and Lokidis turn to see a defeated Prince Baldur…with Kenjiro and Ikuko Tsukino.

"Mother?" Thordis says. "Father?"

"How could you do this to your little brother?" Ken says, as he looks up at his daughter.

"Do…what?"

"Look at Shingo, Usagi!" Ikuko says. "Why did you turn him into…this?"

Thordis turns to her younger brother.

"Baldur?"

"I apologize, sister," Baldur says. "Mother and Father found out about this life of ours."

"I see…"

"Whatever you did, I want you to turn Shingo back to normal," Ken says.

"No," Thordis says.

"No?" Ikuko says.

"Yes, no."

"I am your father, Usagi-" Ken began to say.

"And I am the All-Mother of my people…the Norse gods of Asgard," Thordis says. "And my word is LAW."

BOOM!

Lightning flashed across the skies.

"…"

"Sorry about that," Thordis says. "Any time I make proclamations like that, thunder and lightning tends to occur."

Thordis pauses for a moment.

"Father, Mother…Shingo hasn't been 'normal' in a while now. He was destined to be Baldur the Brave. Secondly, to punish him without warrant, by stripping him of his godhood, would be a major breach in protocols. If I did that, I would lose face in the eyes of my people. But most importantly, Baldur SAVED lives the other day, when this area was attacked by aliens known as Skrulls."

"Aliens?" Ikuko says.

"Indeed. My brother risked his life so that other may live."

"He…did?" Ken says.

"Indeed. I would stand by his side at the gates of Hell, knowing that he will fight by my side like a true warrior."

Thordis pauses.

"Still, he can assume his mortal guise at any time, so perhaps a compromise is in order?"

The Tsukinos look at their daughter, and then at their son. They seemed so different, and yet felt familiar…

"Son, if this is what you want, then I won't stop you," Ken says.

"But until you are eighteen years old, you still have responsibilities at home," Ikuko says. "Okay?"

"Yes, Mother-"

THOOM!

The Great Hall shook, as the sisters steadied themselves.

"By Surtur's Horn!" Thordis says, as she steadies herself and Lokidis. She looks around. Thordis sees that Baldur has steadied herself and Lokidis.

"Lokidis-" Thordis begins.

"I am fine," Lokidis says.

"What was THAT?" Ken asked.

"I do hope there isn't another…alien attack," Ikuko says.

At the same time…

"Sifdis, are you okay?" Ran says, as he held onto his lover. He and Ukyo-Sifdis were in the middle of an "afternoon delight", when the tremor took place.

"I'm okay, Ranchan," Sifdis says. It perturbed her that the moment she has any time alone with Ran, something mucks it up…

"Good," Ran says, as he puts back on his clothes. "I'll see you outside."

And with that, Ran leaves Sifdis' room.

Sifdis growls, as she continues to get dress.

"I hope nothing stupid is going down," Sifdis says with a smirk…

Meanwhile, Ran runs into the still-ruined courtyard. The repairs were progressing steadily. Unfortunately-

"What the-?" Ran says, as he sees Frandal (blond swashbuckler whose mortal guise was a British soldier), Hogun (Hun warrior whose mortal guise was a Mexican-American "mixed-martial artist") and Volstagg (robust Northern warrior whose mortal guise was a German mercenary)—the Warriors Three—battling a pair of green-skinned Gammazons.

"My Queen!" Frandal says, as he blocks the blows. "Why are you attacking your hearth and home-?"

FWAK!

Frandal flies into Hogun, while Volstagg is tossed aside by the companion of Frandal's opponent.

"You talk too much!" Hulkusagi says to Frandal. "Hulkusagi wants Ranma!"

"Yeah!" She-Hulk yells. "Give him to She-Hulk and Hulkusagi!"

"Ranma, what's going on?" Sifdis says, as she walks out into the courtyard with her battle-axe.

Before Ranma could respond-

"THERE you are!" Hulkusagi says. "You are mine-!"

"No fair!" She-Hulk says.

"Oh, sorry," Hulkusagi says. "So…you are with us now, Ranma…"

The look on these pair of Gammazon beauties told the royal consort that he was going to be in a world of hurt…and then some. However-

BOOM!

A huge lightning bolt strikes the ground in front of the Gammazons. They both look up.

"No, Ran is with ME," Thordis says, as she floats to the ground with her Mjolnir in hand. "And you will learn your place, you trollops."

Meanwhile…

"Rrrawr!" Brittany roars, as she launched a claw attack.

"Arggh!" the Berserker says, he fell under her withering attack.

"Who wants some of this kitty?" Brittany growled.

The few remaining Berserkers look at each other, and then-

"RUN AWAY!" the lead Berserker, as he and the rest ran away from Brittany and Gina's position.

"Humph!"

Brittany relaxed a bit, before going to her injured sister Gina.

"Just hang on, Gina," Brittany says. "I'll protect you."

Gina looks up, and smiles weakly, as she held her stomach wound.

"You shouldn't be so serious, Brittany," Gina says. "We've gotten through worse scraps than this…"

"Brittany! Gina!"

The girls look up to see Agrippa floating down towards them.

"YOU!" Brittany yells. "This is ALL your fault!"

"Brittany, please-!" Gina yells, as she held onto her sister.

"No, it's all his…HER fault that you're like this, and that Brianna and Cho have been captured!"

"You're right," Agrippa says, as her eyes glowed.

"Huh?" the girls say in unison.

"I'm healing your wounds, using a Time effect…"

Amazingly, the bloodstain on Gina's shirt disappears…

"Amazing," Gina says, as she examined her clean skin.

"I should have been more forceful about not wanting Brianna wasting her life on a womanizer like me," Agrippa says, as the glow of her eyes went away…

"Then why do you tolerate…us?" Gina asked.

"In my long life, I have been with a number of women. Some of them have reincarnated into new lives…and one of them is your sister, Brianna."

"You mean…Brianna was RIGHT?" Brittany asks.

"Yes. In ancient Egypt, she was my wife. She died in my arms while I fought a 'metamorpho'…a servant of the god Ra. When I saw your sister, I knew exactly who she was."

Agrippa pauses for a moment.

"Taking into account of my present social status, I didn't think it would be right to string Brianna along. And maybe the reason why I allowed you all to come on this trip is to discourage Brianna. I figured that if she saw what I am about, Brianna could legitimately move on. But…that was selfish of me."

"Well, then you better start thinking about her and Cho, because they were captured by these aliens," Brittany says.

Agrippa turns to face the citadel that belonged to Skrull gods.

"Then, it's time to pay Kl'bn and Sl'gurt a visit."

**Tbc.**


	104. Chapter 104

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 104**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The worshipers of the goddess Kali had just completed the dedication of their temple to the Indian goddess of destruction. Since that faithful day nine years ago, when Bangladesh was facing the brink of destruction at the hands of Ravana, the worship of Kali has increased many folds. Some Muslim groups have engaged in armed conflicts against these "infidels", since they saw the Kali worshipers as a dangerous threat to their power. Not that these worshipers didn't help matters with their re-institution of the "thugs", who routinely dealt in death dealing and human sacrifices. Thus, a new temple had been built, in order to summon the goddess that saved their lives long ago. After all, these worshipers wanted a clear direction for their lives…

"Kali!" says the head priest. "Kali! We besiege you to give us an audience!"

The temple was filled with parishioners, as well as spies from the opposition…

"KALI!"

CHOOM!

Usagi appears…in her Kali form. However, she was appeared in a bathtub while apparently in the bathing.

"What-?"

"Kali, we apologize for this intrusion, but we wanted to dedicate our temple in your honor."

Usagi turns to see the temple's statue. It was a near-perfect representation of her form as "Kali", which included an alternative version of her Sailor fuku. However, what made her eyes bulge was the fact that the statue was spread akimbo, and that the central alter was where her "intimate area" was. This was not unusual, since Indian goddess worship also had a sexual component to it. But still…

"Why did you position my likeness…like that?" Usagi asked.

"You are the goddess of the tantric arts also, correct?"

Usagi sighs. Ever since she ran across that bastard Voormas—a member of the death-dealing "Euthanatos"—Usagi has had one headache after another. And thing is, Voormas had either wanted to kill her…or turn Usagi like him. He thought that either action would allow Kali to come forth into the world, and end it. Not wanting to die, nor wanting the world to end, Usagi was forced to take in Kali into herself. Thus, Usagi became "Kali Moon", the warrior of death and destruction. Still, had she not done so, not only would the world been in peril, but the love of her life, Ranma Saotome, would have been killed permanently. So if she has to be a six-armed, long-tongued, blue-skinned freak, then so be it.

"Alright," Usagi says, as she rose up from her bathtub, while using her many hands to cover herself. "Can someone bring me a towel or something?"

"Ah," says the priest, as he summoned some of the women with the gesture of his hands. "My apologies, goddess."

"I'm sure," Usagi says, as some women came over the put silken robes on her person. "So, what's up?"

Before the priest begins to make his request-

"You all shall die!" says a man in a bomb vest. "For God and his glory-!"

The man pressed the detonator, intending to kill everyone. However, nothing happened.

"What?"

"If you want to blow innocents up in MY presence, you are sadly mistaken," Usagi says. "This is MY domain, and I happen to have the home-court advantage. No one dies unless I say so."

"Devil!" the man says, as he takes out a sub-machine gun. He then began to discharge his weapon.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

As the bullets came at her, Usagi raises dominant right hand.

"No," Usagi says, as the bullets slowed down to a halt…before dropping harmlessly unto the floor.

"What?"

Usagi focused on the man.

"I can kill you…rather easily, in fact. But that way is too easy, and…you would not learn anything."

Usagi's glowed.

"You say you speak for God? You do not. I met the Eternal Creator, and you know nothing of His majesty…OR wisdom. Therefore…I sentence you to feel what your actions could have wrought this day…"

Suddenly, the would-be terrorist experience scenes involving death, as it is played over and over in his head.

"Augh!" the man screams before he collapses in a vegetative state.

"Let that be a lesson to ANYONE who wishes to harm others needlessly.

"She is the one!" the priest of Kali says, as he and the parishioners knell.

As much as she liked having her ego stroked, Usagi shook her head.

"No," Usagi says, as she knells. "I do not deserve your worship."

"My goddess?" the priest says.

"I am…flawed," Usagi says, as she stood the priest up. She then addressed the parishioners. "I do not need or deserve your worship."

"Then…how can we honor you?"

"Protect others…in MY name. Do not take another life unless it is in self-defense only...so I don't want to hear that your thugs running around sacrificing people."

"But I just had these new 'Kali knives' made," the priest says, as he shows a dagger to the goddess.

Usagi accepts the dagger and examines it. Unlike most blades, this was wavy along the edges. The hilt had a representation of her likeness.

"Cute. But no, you shall not spill blood unless it is in self-defense, so NO HUMAN SACRIFICES. Are we clear?"

"Yes, goddess…"

"Don't be disappointed," Usagi says. "I will give you a champion."

"You will?"

"Yes. I may not always be around to answer your prayers, but I can have someone represent me."

Usagi's eyes scan the area, until they fall upon a teenaged girl.

"Who is that?" Usagi asked.

"She is my daughter 'Maya', my goddess," says the priest. "She is to be married soon."

"I see."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"And she has not known a man?"

"No."

"Then she will do," Usagi says, as her eyes glowed.

FLASH!

"Wha-?" Maya says, as she was now decked in a Sailor fuku with Indian influences.

"Maya, you shall represent my interest as my avatar. From this day forth, I, Kali Moon, goddess of death and destruction, bequeath a portion of my power and strength to protect the weak and helpless…and to crush evil wherever you find it. Hence forth, you shall be known as 'Sailor Kali Moon'."

Sailor Kali Moon bows, as she holds her pole-arm weapon in one head.

"It shall be done, My Goddess," Sailor Kali Moon says.

"Goooood," Usagi says. She then turns to the head priest. "Priest, care for this…misbegotten man who attempted to use violence against you."

"It shall be done," the priest says.

"Goooood."

Pause.

"By the way, is there a place around here where I can get messages or something? I figured that since I am here…"

"Of course," the priest says. "I shall have the women of our congregation prepare your body for perfuming and messaging."

"Thanks," Usagi says. She then notices the bountiful food nearby.

"Priest, distribute this bounty to the people."

"Goddess?"

"I may be the goddess, but I do not need food to eat…just your worship."

"I understand."

Meanwhile…

The gods of the Skrulls knew that the Terran gods were coming, thanks to the machinations of the people who worship them.

"The battle goes well, my love," says Sl'gurt, the goddess of "many names". She had the appearance of a typical witch-queen…an arch-type that can be found in any Disney storybook. Her angular face did not distract her cold beauty.

"Indeed, beloved," says "Kly'bn" the Eternal. He was a muscular figure with the posture of a warrior king.

"The Terran gods have arrived to stop us."

"Their corpses will be added to our little collection," Sl'gurt says approvingly.

"You won't get away with this!" says a voice.

The king and queen of the Skrull gods turn their heads to look to see a boy and a girl within a golden bubble.

"Yes?" Kly'bn asked.

"I said you are NOT going to get away with this!" Cho yells. "Herakles and the others will be here to stop you!"

"Ah. I think you are sadly mistaken, Tau'ri. Our Beserkers will weaken your gods long enough for my wife and I to finish them off for GOOD-"

CHOOM!

In the distance, Kly'bn and Sl'gurt hear the commotion of battle.

"I believe you were saying that your Berserkers will weaken my friends?" Cho says with a smirk.

Kly'bn growled. He was tempted to show this human the meaning of respect, but…

"I shall greet our guests," Kly'bn says, as he rises from his throne. "Be sure to greet the Olympian when she arrives."

And with that, Kly'bn disappears in a flash of light.

Cho sighs, as he turns towards his fellow imprisoned companion.

"Brianna, help is on the way."

Brianna began to stir. She opens her eyes.

"Gina?" Brianna says weakly. "Brittany? Ranma?"

"They're not here, Brianna," Cho says.

"Oh," Brianna says, as she sits up. She then sees Sl'gurt. "Who?"

"That's the Skrull goddess 'Kly'bn," Cho says.

"Oh. Where's Ranma?"

As if on cue, the far wall of the citadel of the Skrull gods caves in.

"Ah, company," Sl'gurt says.

Agippa floats to the ground, as she carried Gina and Brittany with her.

"Brianna!" Brittany yells.

Brianna presses her face on the bubble shell.

"Brittany!" Brianna yells. "Gina!"

"Brianna, are you okay?" Gina yells.

"I guess so…"

"Agrippa, is Herakles and the others okay?" Cho asked.

"Yeah," Agrippa says, as she stretched her limbs. She then turns to Sl'gurt.

"Sl'gurt'…right?"

The raven-haired, green-skinned beauty smiles at the Olympian.

"And you must be 'Agrippa'," Sl'gurt says. "Or should I call you 'Ranma Prime'?"

"So you know of my dual nature," Agrippa says evenly.

"I make it a point to know other gods…or lords of Chaos," Sl'gurt says.

"I see," Agrippa says. Potent cosmic players—whether they are gods, oracles, archmages, exemplars, etc.—fall in one of two camps: lords of Order and lords of Chaos. And within each of those camps were champions of Light and Darkness. Ranma Prime was a lord of Chaos, but sought to promote freedom. Sl'gurt was a lord of Chaos, but sought to dominate the Universe. Thus, it is safe to say that ethics and morality has very little to due with Chaos or Order. Rather, ethics and morality guides the effects of Chaos and Order.

Agrippa focuses her senses onto Sl'gurt's true form. Sl'gurt, being the epitome of "shapeshifting", was multi-limbed of varying types, while she has many heads…of varying types.

"You know, it's kind of rude of you to 'peek'," Sl'gurt says with a smirk.

"My apologies," Agrippa says. "Nevertheless…I'm taking my friends out of here."

"Really now?" Sl'gurt says, as she suddenly attacked…by assuming her true form.

"Good lord!" Gina yells.

Before being overwhelmed, Agrippa uses vacuum blades to free Cho and Brianna.

POP!

"Ahhhhh-!"

SWOOSH!

Brittany switches to her were-cheetah form, and catches Cho and her sister.

"I got ya!" Brittany says, as she lands.

"Thanks," Cho says.

"What about Ranma?" Brianna asks.

"I think Ranma has his hands full," Gina says, as she points to the battle.

Agrippa manages to grab a few of the limbs, before receiving multiple bites.

"Argh!" Agrippa yelps.

"Such sweet nectar," says one of Sl'gurt's spoke. "Your life-force will make me stronger."

"Really?"

"Really. You can't possible defeat someone who embodies the name 'The Infinite One'."

"Well, that's fine and all, but there is one little hitch in that statement of yours."

"And that is…?"

"I'm just getting started."

With that, Agrippa spewed a concentrated dose of blue flames from her mouth. Blue flame was an elemental technique that can melt even steel with ease.

"Arrgh!" Sl'gurt roars, as she was forced to disengage.

"Ranma…?" Brianna asked.

"Stay back!" Agrippa yells. "I don't want any of you to get hurt accidentally."

Sl'gurt manages to regenerate quickly.

"You'll pay for THAT!" Sl'gurt says.

Agrippa eyes immediately shift into Sharingan mode.

DOOM!

"Scary," Cho says.

"That remains to be seen, Sl'gurt," Agrippa says.

And thus the fight continues.

**Tbc.**


	105. Chapter 105

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 105**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a possible future timeline…

"Ugh," Ranma says, as he stirs awake. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by the so-called "New Furies", which consisted of Batwoman (Katrina Kane, the daughter of Bette "Flamebird" Kane…and Ranma's protégé), Catwoman, Black Mary Marvel, Elastic Girl…and his daughter Wonder Woman. He was shocked that their minds and appearance now reflected the culture of the world "Apocalypse", the home of the Dark Gods of the Fourth World. What Ranma couldn't understand was how this came about, since all the gods of both Apocalypse and New Genesis had been killed. Did something to change all that? Nevertheless, Ranma had intercepted the attacking women, so that Barry Allen and Wally West (both super-speedsters named "The Flash"), Donna Noble, Jackie Tyler-Saotome and the Time Lord known as "The Doctor" could get away. He must have been hit hard, because he is now conscious…

"I better see what's up-" Ranma says, as he pulls his arms.

CHINK!

Ranma now realizes that he was in chains. He looks about is person. Apparently, he was strapped unto a rack of some kind.

"Ah, you're awake…"

Ranma turns his head to see a not-so-familiar face.

"Mary?"

Black Mary Marvel gets up from her chair. She was wearing a dominatrix outfit version of her Marvel Family outfit. Basically, the lightning bolt symbol on her chest was now a "cutout", revealing ample cleavage…a LOT of ample cleavage. The outfit (which consisted of black leather) was complete with fishnet stockings, leather gloves (minus the fingers), and a pair of calve-length stiletto shoes. Ranma also noticed that Mary's hair was a dyed job (pink). Over all, Mary's body was much more voluptuous, and was designed for one thing in mind…

"Yes, my darling," Mary says, as she slinks over to the bound martial artist. "It is your little Mary Marvel…with extra 'toppings'. You do not know how long I've waited a long time for this moment."

"Mary, I told you that you should learn to live for yourself…FIRST."

"Oh, but I have," Mary says, as she runs her finger down Ranma's chest. "Thanks to Lord Darkseid, I gained lots of…experience."

With that, Mary rips away Ranma's pants…with one hand.

"Mary, you don't have to do this-!" Ranma protested.

"Oh, but I do," Mary says, as she puts the torn pants aside. "And just to make sure you are cooperative…"

With her free hand, Mary brings to the fore a vial of green liquid. The vial itself had the Omega symbol stenciled on it.

"Mary-!"

SNAP!

The liquid spills all over Ranma face.

"Wha-?"

"I know that you are too honorable to be with me, in spite of my change. With this special drug of MY design, you won't protest to what I'm going to do to you. You'll lose control over yourself, but, then again, that's the whole point."

As the liquid seeps into his pores, Ranma begins to feel his inhibition go away…

"N-no…"

"Soon, you will live up to your name," Mary says, as the Omega symbol appeared within her eyes. "Praise Darkseid."

Meanwhile…

"Why are we here?" Donna complained, as she and her companions exit the TARDIS. The time-and-space traveling vehicle had appeared in the outskirts of a Tokyo that had been converted into a fire-pit…similar to the kind found on Apocalypse.

"We should find Ranma."

Jackie, the Doctor and the two Flashes all turn to Donna, and give her an astonished look.

"What?" Donna replied. "He's a jerk, but I still consider him a friend."

"That's good to know," the Doctor says. He then turns to Jackie.

"So you're saying that a voice told you to come here, Jackie?"

"Yes," Jackie says. "I'm sure of it. Somehow, if we find the source, we can solve this problem."

"Then we better find that source now, because we have more trouble-" Barry begins to say, as the New Furies arrives.

THOOM!

Standing before the group were five women dressed in garb befitting a dark warrior from Apocalypse. And…all of them were rode giant dogs.

"You," says Ryouga-onna, as she pulls the reins of the devil dog that she was riding on. "You're not permitted to be in this area."

"You got that right, sugar," Ukyo says, as she clutched her giant spatula. "Go back where you came from…or else."

"I don't know," says Kodachi, as she licked her lips. "The males could make good breeding stock."

"Xian Pu agrees," Shampoo says, as she clutched her war mace in one hand. "Still, Shampoo needs exercise."

"What do you say, Commander," Ryouga-onna asks, as she turns to her squad leader.

Akane looks over at the four. She then takes out her Rune sword.

"If they survive the melee…then we can use them for breeding stock."

"What about the females?"

"We can use 'Jusenkyo', of course. We can have the option…of turning them male"

"What?" Donna yells. "You are NOT using me, let alone turn me into some sort of freak!"

"Why her?" Ukyo asked.

"Don't sense the potential from her?" Akane says. "Don't you SEE that there is something…on her back?"

"Wait…I DO remember the Noble woman, in particular," Ukyo says.

"What?" Donna, Jackie and the Doctor say in unison.

"Ah, yes…the Noble," Kodachi says. "How utterly tragic this person's fate becomes?"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked. "And how do you know ANY of this?"

"It means that your existence will end," Akane says. "Even if you do survive this encounter. As for how, from OUR perspective, shortly before this new, glorious era came about

Akane turns to her fellow dog riders.

"Girls? KILL."

Meanwhile, back in the past…

CHOOM!

Hulkusagi was knocked through several walls, as she tries to land in a standing position.

THOOM!

Hulkusagi growls, as Thordis lands in front of the Gammazon.

"I do not know how you managed to have such independence, monster, but I am determined to put you back into your 'box'," Thordis says.

"You talk to much!" Hulkusagi says. "Hulkusagi will NOT be denied!"

With that, Hulkusagi claps her hands, causing a shock-wave attack.

BOOM!

Thordis held her own, as she withstand the attack. However-

BAM!

Hulkusagi delivers a solid punch to Thordis' face, stunning her a bit.

"Now, Hulkusagi gets rid of Thordis once and for all!" Hulkusagi yells, as she grabs Thordis by the back of her blouse, before making one giant leap…to the Moon.

At the same time, She-Hulk was fighting Sifdis for Prince Ran's honor.

FWAK!

Sifdis blocks the blow with her two-side battle-axe.

"Urgh!" Sifdis grunts, as she held her own. She then used her free hand to throw a few dozen "Rune daggers" at She-Hulk.

THACK! THACK! THACK-!

She-Hulk uses her massive arms to block the attack. While the daggers' magic properties enabled them to pierce She-Hulk's skin, her thick musculature and bone structure could not be pierced as greatly. Of course, this only makes She-Hulk angrier…and more massive.

"Grrrrrr-!"

Sifdis swallows, as she turns her attention towards Ran.

"A little help, you sexist jerk?" Sifdis yells.

Ran, who was drinking beer with the Warriors Three during all this, finally gets up.

"Fine," Ran says with a sigh. "I shall end this."

"Awww!" say the Norse warriors in unison.

"But my Prince-" Frandal begins to say.

"No, Sifdis is right. We must…embrace the ideal of respect for womanhood. Yeahhhh…"

"If you're done with your 'B.S.'?" Sifdis says with urgency.

"Yes," Ran says, as he leaps in front She-Hulk.

"Grrr?" She-Hulk growls questioningly.

"Jennifer, babe…you have to calm down."

"She-Hulk…misses you," She-Hulk says, as she picks up the Asgardian prince. "She-Hulk…loves Ran-ma…"

"Awwww," the Warriors Three says, somewhat mockingly.

KLONK!

"Ow!" the Warriors Three say in unison.

"Shut up!" Sifdis fumes.

"And I love you, too, Jen," Ran says. "I wouldn't have wanted spent all that time with you and Elaine…in that 'virtual world' Washu had created a while back."

"Elaine" was, of course, the daughter of Ranma (known to the superhero community as "Ronin") and the She-Hulk. Unlike her mother, Elaine was born as a Gammazon…

She-Hulk smiles, as she calms down…while dropping Ran in the process.

SHOOP!

"Oh…" the now normal Jennifer Walters says, as she slumps over. Ran had to quickly move to catch his lover.

"I got you, Jen," Ran says.

"Th-thanks," Jen says, as she manages to stand. Her clothes were now in rags.

"I can't believe how out of control I was."

"Yeah…"

"You're not supposed to agree with that, Ranma."

"Sorry."

"Excuse me, Ranma?"

Ran turns towards Ken and Ikuku Tsukino. With them were Baldur and Lokidis.

"Ken?" Ran replied.

"Where is our daughter?" Ken asks.

"You know, I wonder about that myself…"

Meanwhile, two titans of power land on the Moon.

THOOM!

Hulkusagi wanted to speak. However, due to a lack of atmosphere, she couldn't speak.

"!"

However, that didn't stop her from pounding Thordis.

"!"

However, unlike Hulkusagi, Thordis, being a goddess, was immune to the natural laws of physics.

"I say thee NAY!" Thordis says, as she grabs Hulkusagi's massive fists. "You were lucky, monster, but I am FAR from defeated!"

Thordis shoots her foot into Hulkusagi's stomach, causing the air to knock out of the Gammazon's lungs.

"!"

Knowing that Hulkusagi was sufficiently stunned, Thordis slams her hammer into the side of Hulkusagi's head, causing the Gammazon to fall.

"Now," Thordis says, as she raises her hammer to deliver the killing blow. "With you gone, I'll never have to worry about becoming YOU ever again-!"

"STOP!" yells a voice.

Thordis quickly turns her head to see-

"Queen Serenity?"

The later monarch of the Silver Millennium's "Moon Kingdom" appears.

"You can not do this, my daughter," Serenity says.

Thordis stares at the shade. Her memories as Thordis told her that Serenity was her mother in this life as well…

"Why not?" Thordis says. "She represents everything that I hate about myself. She an animal!"

Serenity knells by Hulkusagi.

"But she IS you…nevertheless. She represents your passion for life, good and ill."

"But she would not exist without the machinations of an evil man. And because of HIM, I run the risk of losing control over myself like a dog in heat!"

"But because of that unfortunate experience, you became stronger…literally and figuratively. As ridiculous as your…private activities can be, your passion is what makes you unique. You have to accept this."

Thordis lowers her head.

"I just…want to make those I care about proud of me, Mother. And to…respect me."

Serenity stands up, and hugs her daughter.

"Daughter, no matter what, I know that you will do the right thing…even if it takes you a while to do it."

Thordis looks at her mother.

"Thank you," Thordis says. She then turns her attention towards her doppelganger.

"I guess it's time to do the right thing…"

Later…

Bill felt a presence, as he woke up from his slumber. He turns to see Thordis sitting on a nearby chair.

"Thordis?" Bill says.

"I wanted to check up on you before I head out to New York," Thordis says, as she gets up. She was in her robes.

"The Avengers are going to be assembled for one last stand against the Skrulls."

"That's good to know," Bill says.

"I'm glad to hear that," Thordis says, as she turned into a Gammazon. By merging her Norse body with her Gammazon form, Thordis became twice as big and muscular…without the rage behind it.

"Thordis…?"

"I realized that Ran will have to deal with his own insecurities," Thordis says, as she disrobes. "I will always love him as my husband and soulmate, but, let's be honest, if he can have his girlfriends, I can certainly have a lover or two. And besides…I owe you a proper apology."

"…"

And, with that, a night of heavy passion commences.

Meanwhile, in Lokidis chambers, the goddess of the magic and mystery spies this action through her crystal ball.

"Good," Lokidis says approvingly. "For once, you are acting like a proper deity, instead of a helpless mortal girl. If you can remember that, are people just might survive the coming trials."

With that, Lokidis deactivates her crystal ball.

"Lokidis?"

Lokidis turns to Baldur.

"Yes?"

"I have to go home…now," Baldur says.

"Baldur, did you know I just built a hyperbolic time chamber?"

"No, what does it do?"

"It allows one year to pass within the chamber, while only a day pass within. I figured we could put the chamber to a test."

"…"

"Don't worry. Only a few minutes in the real world will pass."

"That's…a few hours within?"

"Yes."

Baldur smiles.

"Let's do this thing, then."

**Tbc.**


	106. Chapter 106

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 106**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sl'gurt was surprised to see how much power this slip of a goddess possessed.

"Interesting," Sl'gurt says. "But that won't stop me from killing YOU."

And with that, Sl'gurt attacks, using its many limbs.

Agrippa squints her eyes, as she leaped over the first few limbs. Once she reached a high apogee, Agrippa let loose a tornado of vacuum blades at her opponent. So fast was the attack that the multiple attacks sounded as ONE attack.

Fffffttttt!

The vacuum blades struck home, piercing in spots on Sl'gurt's body that was not already hardened.

"Arrrgh!"

Agrippa then cocks her right fist-

"Black Flaming Dragon Ascension…HORIZONTAL STYLE!" the Olympian yells, as she spews the flames of Amaterasu while combining her attack with a horizontal Dragon Rising Ascension.

CHOOM!

The attack careens forward, as Sl'Gurt's body is pierced.

"Arrrgh-!"

As the rest of Sl'gurt's body disintegrates, Agrippa begins to relax.

"There," Agrippa says. "It's over…"

Meanwhile, Gina, Brittany, Brianna and Cho see all this…

"So much power," Gina says in amazement.

"Wow," Brittany says. "I would hate to get on Ranma's bad side…"

"He…she did it," Gina says happily. "Ranma saved us all!"

Cho, with his uncanny intellect and tactical mind, observes the scene before him…

"It's not over," Cho says.

The girls turn to face the Asian teenaged boy.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked.

"I mean…it's not over. Look."

Agrippa's danger senses rang out, as the remaining pieces of suddenly became active.

"Wha-?"

They elongate and encircle Agrippa's body like coiled snakes. And then they went spiky.

THOK!

"Arrrgh!" Agrippa yells, as she coughs up blood. She could feel her lungs being pierced, as if she was stuck in an iron maiden.

And then, a head seemingly forms.

"You forget, Olympian…I called 'One of Infinite Names' for a reason. And unlike my children, the Skrulls, I am a TRUE shapeshifter. And now…you will DIE."

Agrippa knew that she has only a second to decide on what she can do. However, her options were limited, since what she really wanted to do could put innocent lives in danger.

Thankfully, Agrippa didn't have to worry about innocent lives being put into harms way…

"Get of her, you WITCH!" Brianna yells, as she confronted Sl'gurt.

Sl'gurt looked amused.

"Or what?" Sl'gurt says. "You have even LESS power than your shapeshifting companion…and not by MUCH."

"Hey!" Brittany yells.

"Besides, once I kill this Olympian, you four will be next. So wait your turn, child."

Gina looks at her sister. All throughout her existence, Brianna had to justify her existence. After all, she had been born a simulacrum based upon herself and Brittany. And since then, Brianna had to struggle to both find acceptance and her own core self. So Gina wouldn't be surprised Sl'gurt's remarks hits a nerve.

"WHAT?" Brianna yells, as her aura burned hot and bright.

"What?" Sl'gurt says in surprise.

"I'll teach you to dismiss me!" Brianna says, as she suddenly decks herself with power armor.

"Where did THAT come from?" Cho asked.

"You'd be surprised where," Brittany says with a smirk.

"Let her go…or ELSE," Brianna says, as she zeroed her weapon's sight at Sl'gurt.

Sl'gurt looks at the situation…

"You're bluffing," Sl'gurt says.

"Maybe, but I now that my Ranma would do whatever it takes to make sure that you and your 'children' are stopped…no matter what."

Agrippa looks at Brianna with pride. Not that she was suicidal, but Agrippa appreciated the fact Brianna knew what was at stake: the future. Should the Skrull succeed in taking over the Earth, humanity, as one knows it, will cease to exist.

"Perhaps…but at least I shall destroy my enemy-!"

As Sl'gurt tries to deliver her death blow-

POOF!

"Huh?" Sl'gurt says, as she realizes she was gripping…a log?

Seeing that Agrippa was free, Brianna pulls the trigger of her personal cannon.

CHOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

In short order, Sl'gurt was dead.

"Where's Ranma?" Brianna says anxiously, as she looks around desperately.

"Boo," Agrippa whispers.

"Ah!" Brianna yells, before-

SLAP!

"Ow!" Agrippa yelps, before placing a hand on her left, injured facial cheek. "Why'd ya do that for?"

"You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"How did you manage to get out of THAT pickle?" Gina asked.

"I know!" Cho says excitedly. "You substituted a log while teleporting into an invisible state. Right?"

"Yep," Agrippa replies. "I performed a 'Substitution Trick' and a 'Umisenken Technique'."

"So what's next?"

"We see if Herakles and the others need help, that's what," Agrippa says. "You're with me?"

"I'm in," Cho says.

"Count us in, Ranma," Brittany says.

Brianna and Gina nod their heads in agreement.

"Good. But before we do…Brianna, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No."

"'No'?"

"Yes," Brianna says. "We can talk more later…after all this is done."

Agrippa smiles.

"You're on."

And with that, Agrippa and her companions join the fight against Kly'bn…

Outside, Herakles gives the final blow to Kly'bn.

THOOM!

"Herakles," Cho says quietly, as he sees that Herakles had removed Kly'bn's heart from his body…by punching it out of him. A god can be 'killed' if the heart is removed.

"Urk-!" Kly'bn managed to say, just as he hunches over…dead.

"Herakles!" Agrippa yells.

"Disgusting," Herakles says, as he wipes Kly'bn's blood on his tunic.

"What happened?" Agrippa asked.

"Hello, brother," Herakles says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Agrippa says dismissively. "About the others…?"

"I'm afraid that the others…are dead."

"WHAT?"

"Atum was the first to fall. Ajak and I fought valiantly, but he took a blow meant for me. And Mokabishi tried to use the dead to counter the attacks, before s/he, too, fell. And Narya-"

"What about Snowbird?"

"She…turned into a primordial beast named-"

"Neooqtaq the Ravager," Agrippa says. Snowbird could assume various animal forms, including the very primordial beasts that walked the Earth…beasts that even the gods were terrified of.

"But why?"

"Kly'bn released giant monsters at us."

"That make sense, I guess. So where is she now?"

"I don't know. She insisted that we stay as a far away from her while she was in the throes of the beast, in a effort to force those monsters into the maw of that black hole-"

"Fine, I'll get her," Agrippa says, as she took to the skies, and flew straight into a nearby black hole.

"Ranma!" Brianna yells.

Just then, the Yamato burst through the floor—the one made from the remains of dead gods—in all its glory.

"By Zeus' beard!" Herakles says.

"Everyone!" Washu says, as she used her virtual screen to communicate with what was left of the so-called "God Squad". "Get on board!"

"What about Ranma?" Brianna pleaded.

"We'll pick her up along the way."

Reluctantly, Brianna follows her companions unto the ancient battleship. As soon as they got unto the Bridge-

"Hang on!" Washu says, as she pulls up her control rod.

CROOM!

Breaking through the foundation, the Yamato speeds off towards space. A few minutes later…

"Curse you, Herakles!" Amatsu-Mokabisha says, as he emerges from the shadows. "You lied to my father so that I would be stuck here!"

Meanwhile, the Yamato orbits around the event horizon of the nearby black hole.

"I don't see her anywhere," Brianna says.

"There is no possible way that Ranma and his friend can survive a black hole," Brittany says.

"Brittany, be a bit more sensitive," says Gina.

Brittany looks over towards a distraught Brianna.

"Oh, sorry, Bri."

"My friends, you have to know one thing about us gods," Herakles began to say.

"And what's THAT?"

"The laws of physics need not apply…"

As if on cue, something emerges from the black hole…

"Impossible," Cho says.

"Not for my brother, it is not."

The object appears on the bridge of the Yamato.

FWOOSH!

"Man, that was intense," says Agrippa, as she continues to hold onto an unconscious Snowbird. Agrippa then turns to Washu.

"Washu-"

"Medical attention is being applied now," Washus says, as her bots creates a bubble within the space between them.

"Good," Agrippa says, as she places Snowbird within the bubble.

"Ranma!" Brianna says, as she flings herself unto Agrippa, and begins to kiss her.

"Mmmph!" Agrippa tries to say.

"Wow," Cho says. "It's just like those cable channels for adults and stuff…"

"Ranma, please don't do THAT again," Brianna says.

"So…you want to be with me, even after all this?" Agrippa asked.

"I don't care. I love you. Yes, I'm sure that you love other women-"

"Brianna, let's just take things slow for now. Okay?"

"Okay, Ranma."

"Wow," Brittany says. "Brianna has just 'changed teams'."

"Oh, stop," says Gina. "Let Brianna have her happiness."

And with that, the Yamato heads for home.

Meanwhile…

FWAK!

Sailor Cosmos blocks yet another blow from Te'kel, the Super-Skrull.

"Give it up, Moon Princess!" Te'kel says. "I can keep this up all day."

"I don't think so," Sailor Cosmos says, as she raises her lightsabers in the air.

"You're surrendering?"

"No, but I AM willing to give you a 'shocking surprise'…"

CHOOM!

Electricity began to dance around the energy streams of the blade of the lightsaber.

Te'Kel, not wanting to take any chances, charges forward, intending to deliver the finishing blow.

"Ye-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

Just as Te'Kel was about to lower her battle axes, Sailor Cosmos plunges the lightsabers into her opponent's chest.

"Arrgh!"

"You may be able to regenerate, but even THAT has limits…as I fry every last cell within your body. Buh-bye!"

And with that-

BOOM!

There was not much left of Te'Kel. However…

"You fought well," Sailor Cosmos says, as she removes her helmet. "For that, I shall reward you with a new life…as a part of ME."

Using a vampiric tradition known as "dialabre", Sailor Comos plunges her hand into the torso of the corpse and removes the heart. It was still beating, as if it was trying to regenerate.

"Good," Sailor Cosmos says, as her fangs begin extend. "I will have both your power…and the knowledge to end this Skrull invasion!"

And with that, Sailor Cosmos consumes Te'Kel's heart, becoming stronger in the process. She would add Te'Kel's battle-axes to her personal arsenal as well.

Ten minutes later, after disposing the corpse of her foe, Sailor Cosmos, now back to normal, walks into the Dark Side Club.

"That's odd," Usagi says, as she looks around the club deserted of employees and customers. There were police everywhere.

"Excuse me?"

One of the police detectives turns around and sees Usagi.

"Hey, toots," says a heavy-set man.

"Excuse me?" Usagi replies, having taken offense of the remark.

"You work here?"

"I…I thought I did."

"Yeah, so did you know this…'Boss Darkside' character?"

"He was my employer. And who the heck are you?"

"Detective Harvey Bullock…Gotham City Police Department."

"Oh, I heard of you," Usagi says. "You're a bit of a hothead."

"You know I can bust you for disorderly."

"Then…you wouldn't be able to use me to solve whatever problem that is presently on your mind, detective."

"Humph. Cute. Come on…let me show you something…"

Through the police tape, Bullock shows a desiccated corpse.

"Ew…"

"You recognize this thing?"

"That's…Boss Dark Side alright."

"Do you know ANYTHING about this?"

"What? Do I look like I engage in ghoulish behavior?" Usagi says, as she licks her lips.

Bullock stared at Usagi for a moment.

"I suppose that a cute dame like you wouldn't be involved in such things-"

"Sir!" says a police officer, as he comes up to Bullock. "We just found a video tape with Inspector Turpin on it."

"'Turpin'?"

Bullock turns his attention back towards Usagi.

"You know him?"

"Um, yes, I do, in fact. I used to work for the Daily Star and Daily Planet as a 'photo-journalist'. Covered some stories featuring Turpin and Metropolis' 'Special Crimes Unit'."

"Huh."

"But…I though he retired."

"Actually, he was hired to head the SCU in Gotham City."

"Imagine that…"

As Usagi looks at the corpse, the Omega symbol appears in her eyes.

"And so the end begins…"

**Tbc.**


	107. Chapter 107

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 107**

* * *

The next day…

As the Norse goddess Thordis and the Sensational She-Hulk arrived at the designated meeting site for the Avengers, there was only one thing the two were talking about throughout the journey to New York.

"So…how was he?" She-Hulk says, as she folds her arms while on Thordis' back. She was dressed in her regular gear: a purple/white bathing suit underneath a pair of jeans (thick leather belt) and durable combat boots.

Thordis glances back.

"How was…who?" Thordis replied.

"You know who," She-Hulk says playfully. "You were with Beta Ray Bill, weren't you?"

"I was."

"And Ranma didn't mind?"

"Ranma always minds…but he understands that we should spice up our lives now and again."

"Ah, the open marriage thing," She-Hulk says. "Well, I guess I'm lucky that you allow it. Otherwise…Elaine wouldn't have been born."

"I allow it because I want Ranma to be happy."

"And you?"

"I'm not as enthusiastic as he is, but I do now accept the fact that I do 'indulge'. And no, the incident involving my 'Trigona' persona a few months back doesn't count."

"But she is still you."

"Only an aspect of myself given form."

"Ah, schizophrenia."

"You should talk, She-HULK."

"Well, Gammazon or not, I can't believe how out of control we were, Usagi," She-Hulk says in a huff. "And it was all for one guy."

"Fret not, Jennifer," Thordis says. "At least Ranma appreciated the sentiment."

She-Hulk scoffs at the remark.

Thordis giggles as she spots the core membership of the "original" Avengers. In times of trouble, the founding members of the Avengers would meet at the spot where they first formed their team. Of course years has passed since then. Thus, with some of the founding and core members dead, retired or changed, others have stepped up as legacies to fulfill a specific role…

Captain America (II) looks up while eating his hotdog.

"Oh, they're here," says Captain America.

The Wasp looks at the former "Bucky" with disgust.

"How can you eat those things, Buchanan?" Wasp asks. She then turns to Iron Man, who was also eating a hot dog.

"And certainly, we could have picked a better place to eat, Tony."

"Janet, stop being such a snob," Tony says, as he ate his confection. "As you know, Stark Enterprise owns…everything around here, so you know I only accept the best merchandise and eats to be sold here."

"Mister Stark?" Stature asked nervously. She was nervous ever since she was invited to take the place of "Giant-Man" as a member of the core team.

"Yes, Cassandra?" Tony replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for this honor. I know I did well with the 'Initiative' program and all, but still…"

"I wouldn't have accepted Janet's recommendation if I didn't think you had what it took to be a core 'Avenger', let alone a member in good standing-"

"Hello!" She-Hulk says, as she and Thordis lands.

"Oh, boy," Iron Man says, as he looks away.

"Hello, Anthony," Thordis says with a stern look.

"Um, hello, Usagi," Iron Man replied nervously.

"Are you two STILL going at it?" Wasp says. "Tony, Usagi DID give back controlling interest of 'Stark Enterprise'."

"Well…it's the principle of the matter," Iron Man says. "And let's not forget the fact that SHE sent me a billion years into the future."

"Five billion years, to be exact," Thordis says. She then sees Captain America (II).

"Bucky!" Thordis says, as she hugged and squeezed the former sidekick of Captain America. However, because she was so tall, big and voluptuous…

"Mmmph!" Captain America managed to say.

"Huh, figures," says Iron Man. "Buchanan was yet another notched on Usagi's belt."

"Yes, but only when I had been 'Trigona…and that was an accident'," Thordis protested. "Bucky is…like a little brother to me."

"Yeah, if you're into incest-"

"Tony, give it a rest," She-Hulk says. "We ALL know that Usagi didn't intend to seduce the bulk of the male superhero community. And if I recall, it was YOUR fault that Usagi became Trigona."

"MY fault?" Tony protested.

"Yeah. Had you handled my cousin Bruce better, he wouldn't have come back with an alien army. Because of THAT, you tried to use your 'death ray' against him, which resulted in the creation of 'The Red Hulk'. With the existence of the Red Hulk, we needed to figure out a way track him down. And THAT resulted in the creation of Usagi's 'Trigona'."

"Is that the lawyer in you speaking?"

"Among other things. Regardless, you KNOW that I am right, Tony."

"Humph!"

"Guys, we have more important mattes to discuss," Wasp says.

"Yeah," Captain America (II) says, relieved that he could now breathe. "Hey, Usagi. You're looking nice."

"Thank you," Thordis says with a blush.

"Mister Stark, what is our plan of action against the Skrulls?" Stature asked. "And how are we going to tell who is friend…and who is foe?"

"That is a good question," Iron Man says. He then turns to Thordis.

"And I'm sure Usagi has a few ideas."

"Indeed," Thordis says. "Recently, the Skrulls made a direct assault on Asgard and Avalon. Apparently, within me, Veranke has placed the genetic template of a key player of her invasion plans.

"Wait," Captain America (II) says. "That means that you are a Skrull?"

"Partially, perhaps, but I am, and will be ME. In fact, I possess several genetic templates within me, so it's not like I'm pure on ANY level."

"And all this means…?" Wasp asked.

Thordis looks at her old friend.

"It means, Janet, that I know how Veranke thinks, as well as what her next step is. That is why she had her forced attack Asgard and Avalon, so that such battles would weaken me for a personal attack."

"Personal attack?" She-Hulk asked. "When was this?"

A Super-Skrull named Te'kel thought I had been weakened enough. If you consider the fact that my doppelgangers tend to divide my personal power a bit, this would seem to be a sound strategy. However, what Veranke fails to realize is that I'm always getting stronger. Certainly, my skill-set is as sharp as ever."

"What happened to Te'Kel?" Iron Man asked.

"I defeated her and committed 'diablere' on her."

"And that is…?"

"I took her knowledge and strength…and powers. To use role-playing game parlance, I leveled up by a factor of three in strength, and received an additional bonus in fire elementalism and paired-weapons."

"I see…"

"But more importantly, I know the operational strategy of Veranke's minions."

"And that is good to know," says the vendor.

All eyes turns towards the hotdog vendor, as he presses his watch.

CHOOM!

The hot dog vender, who appeared as an Latino male, now appears as a White guy with graying temples.

"Nick?" Iron Man says. "Nick Fury?"

"Wait," Captain America (II) says. "I thought General Fury was a Black guy."

"Black, white…I'm the one with the plan to stop this…'Secret Invasion'," Nick says, as he pulls out a cigar to light it.

"You know, I should have gotten a clue about you," the Wasp says. "I mean…I've never seen you without an eye-patch."

"Humph," Nick says. He then turns to Thordis.

"You did good keeping my secret, Thordis."

"It was the only way possible for the plan to work, General," Thordis replied.

"You mean to tell me that you KNEW that Fury was alive?" Iron Man says.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Anthony, I didn't say anything because you were the main target," Thordis says.

"Then…did you know about these Skrull invaders before they made their move?"

"I did…but not this extent. At least…it wasn't until it was revealed by accident…"

FLASHBACK!

Six months ago…

"Finally…we can be married…in the open," Usagi says, as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Having finally made it to the Rantsu estate in Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido, she and Ranma can have a proper honeymoon.

"Tell me about it," Ranma says, as he carries is blushing bride into their master bedroom. "I'm just glad that we don't have to sneak around anymore."

"I don't know, Ranma," Usagi says. "I thought it was kind of sexy being so…naughty."

"Yeah, you would."

And with one kick, the door to the master bedroom was closed shut.

BAM.

Thus, a man and his wife become intimate. While it was not the first time they were together, having a second honeymoon made things…special. Unfortunately, during their intimacy, Usagi had become the equivalent of a female Skrull.

"What?" Ranma yells, as he looks up.

Usagi looks down.

"What…what is it-?"

Ranma pushes Usagi, causing her to fall to the floor.

BAM!

"What-?"

Ranma gets into a fighting stance.

"Who are you, and where the hell is my wife?"

"Ranma, I don't understand-?"

That's when she notices her appearance.

"What…WHAT?"

"So, tell me where Usagi is…or else."

Usagi gets on her knees.

"Ranma, I don't know how this happened! Please, you got to believe me!"

Ranma stares at the person claiming to be Usagi…

"If you are indeed my wife, tell me something that only she would tell me."

"I don't know WHAT I can say to convince you of my validity. My memories and aura could be copied to trick you. However, I do know this: you have put up with my nonsense since we first met. You pushed me to be a better person, even when I have had doubts of my capabilities. But most importantly, I never thought I was worthy of your love, or your acceptance of my idiosyncratic nature. And for that, even if you choose to take my life now, I will always love you."

Ranma looks at Usagi for a long time…

"I believe you," Ranma says, as he relaxed. He then gets unto the floor with Usagi, as his wife begins to cry into his arms…

END FLASHBACK!

"Oh, my," Stature says.

"My identity would be later confirmed," Thordis says. "Afterwards, I set about getting into contact with General Fury, just before he would 'fake his death'."

Thordis turns to her fellow Avengers.

"We're not just fighting against an alien invasion; we're fighting humanity's dignity. The Skrulls believe that Earth is a 'promise land', regardless of the fact that there are people here. And they are willing to do anything to succeed in their goal. And you know what? The irony is that they do not even know of a bigger threat on the horizon."

"What do you mean…a bigger THREAT?" Iron Man asked.

"Never mind that," Fury says. "We have to deal with the Skrulls. Understood?"

The Avengers look around amongst them, as they nod their heads. Then, Thordis lays her hand out.

"Are we in this together, in spite of the bickering and in-fighting?" Thordis asks.

"Count me in," Captain America (II) says, as he places his hand on top of Thordis'.

"Me, too!" Stature says. "It's always nice to fight for love."

"I'm in…as long as Tony is above board," She-Hulk says.

"You won't let that one down, huh?" Iron Man says, as he places his hand on top of She-Hulk's.

"It's like old times!" Wasp says, as she places her tiny hand on top of Iron Man's.

"Good to see the REAL Avengers back in action," Fury says with a smile. "With your help, and the help of our allies, we might be able to pull this one off."

**Tbc.**


	108. Chapter 108

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 108**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Thanks to "mind-melding" with Boss Dark Side's desiccated corpse, Usagi decides to travel to Gotham City's sister city "Bludhaven". In recent months, Bludhaven, the former home of the superhero "Nightwing", was destroyed by a group of villains known as the "Secret Society of Supervillains", headed by criminal mastermind Lex Luthor. Apparently, there was a war between those supervillains who wanted to follow Luthor's lead, and those who wanted to remain independent…six of which formed the crew known as "The Secret Six". Bludhaven was one of numerous casualties during that skirmish, when the gigantic chemical homunculus known "Chemo" exploded in the middle of the city. As a result, Bludhaven was turned into a toxic, radioactive wasteland where only the villainous, the foolhardy and victims would dare to tread. It is cut-off from the rest of the United States, patrolled by members of a military operation known as "Project Atomic Knights", armored soldiers who ride on mutant giant dogs.

Still, that hasn't stopped a certain Dark God from taken advantage of the situation…

Usagi sees the sickly-green haze that blanketed the ruins of Bludhaven. Efforts have been made to contain the environmental hazard that was the aftermath of Chemo's attack. Still, just seeing this Wyrm-tainted area just sickened Usagi to no end. And that is why she, as "Orochimaruko" had no problem eliminating the Secret Society of Supervillains like the vermin that they were.

THAP!

Usagi lands at the city boundary, where she is greeted by one of the Atomic Knights.

"Hold!" says one of the Knights. All armor was developed through Stark Enterprise.

Usagi looks at the soldier, who was on his giant Dalmatian.

"Sergeant Matthews…I presume?" Usagi asked.

"To whom I am speaking to?"

Usagi shows her identification card.

"Er, ma'am!" Sgt. Matthews says, as he snaps a salute. "When I saw you flying unaided…"

"It's okay," Usagi says. "Not everyone would know that I have 'metahuman abilities'."

"Er, of course, ma'am."

"Good. I'll be conducting fact-finding mission within the city limits, which should be completed within the hour."

"Would you like to have an escort?"

"No, sergeant. Your job is to prevent unauthorized persons from entering Bludhaven."

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, Usagi takes to the skies. Destination: Command Bunker "D".

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Kakashi," says Guy, as he and his friendly rival relaxed over lemonade while playing a game of "Go". "It is nice to have some alone time…away from students and other types of responsibilities."

Kakashi looks up.

"You say something?"

"Hhh!" Guy replied. "Never mind. Just make your move-"

Just then, Kakashi and Guy look up.

"Something is about to happen-"

ZAP!

With the two master shinobi frozen, several cloaked figures swarmed…until Kakashi and Guy were gone.

Meanwhile, the present "Lord of Fire" Kenshin was looking through a peephole…in one of the Fifth Hokage's walls.

"That's it," Kenshin says while drooling, as he sees Tsunade feeding her newborn daughter…who just happened to be his own sister. Tsunade had decided to have a baby with the previous Lord of Fire, since it would be political expedient. And…the intimacy was not bad either. Still, that didn't stop Kenshin from peeping. Unfortunately, Kenshin had a werewolf for a wife.

"Yes, that's it-"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kenshin immediately feels the weight of certain doom. He slowly turns around.

CREEEEEEEEK!

"Hon," Yaku says, as she tapped her toes with a perturbed look.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…conducting a building inspection," Kenshin says nervously. "As the lord of Hinokuni Prefecture, it is my responsibility to insure that high standards are maintained."

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm giving you a head-start, dear."

"I see. RUN!"

Not only did Kenshin take off, but several other men took off as well.

"Kenshin, you JERK-!"

"My, oh, my," Anko says, as she munches on a bag of poki sticks. "Lord Kenshin is much more nimble these days."

Yaku sighs.

"I thank you for keeping an eye on my husband…even if he acts like a common hooligan."

"No problem, Lady Yaku," Anko says. "But you really should relax."

"Relax? I love my husband very much, and he is a great father to our daughter Liru, but I wish he would be a bit more respectful towards women."

Meanwhile, Kenshin is hopping to his hiding place, specially prepared to negate his wife's enhanced senses. At least, he tried to.

ZAP!

The now frozen Kenshin is swarmed over by cloaked figures. And then…he was gone.

Meanwhile…

"Genshin, do you love me?" Fubuki says, as she rubbed her bulging belly. She and her husband were having a picnic on a grassy knoll in the heart of Otonokuni Prefecture.

Genshin looks up from reading his book.

"Why would you say that?" Genshin asked. "When those bandits tried to rob us, I killed them like the dogs that they were…and then I had their families turned into nubile women with Jusenkyo, before selling them to the Tongs. If that doesn't prove my love for you, then I don't know what is."

Fubuki smiles.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of you-"

And then Genshin looks up.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure-"  
ZAP!

"Genshin?" Fubuki says, as she hesitantly touched her frozen husband. "Are you-?"

SWOOSH!

Suddenly, cloaked figures swarm Fubuki and Genshin.

"Ai-yiiiiii-!" Fubuki screamed.

And then, the figures—and Genshin—were gone.

"Genshin? GENSHIN!"

Meanwhile…

"Aw, Pervy Sage!" Naruto says, as he looked at his torn, orange jacket. "Thanks to you, my jacket got torn!"

"Pipe, down," replied Jiraiya, the so-called "Hermit Sage". "You said you wanted to do something special, right?"

"I didn't think a mission that involved a haunted castle was what I had in mind."

"But, it was fun, was it not?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But still, my jacket is ruined."

"Ah, then I glad I got this for you," Jiraiya says as he takes out a large gift.

"What is it?" Naruto says, as he takes the box.

"Open it."

"It's not a trick, is it?"

"No, it's NOT. Now, open it."

Shrugging his shoulders, the knuckle-headed ninja opens the box…

"A…a jacket?" Naruto says.

The jacket was charcoal black with orange trim on the side of the torso. He then sees an envelope.

"Huh?"

"This is from your parents."

Naruto hesitantly opens the envelope.

"A…birthday card…"

"Yep."

Naruto opens it. Within were a few yen in large denominations…and a pair of plane tickets.

"I'll take those-"

"Not on your life, pervy sage!" Naruto yells. "Besides, I'm sure Mom and Dad are already giving you money to take care us."

"Humph!

Naruto reads the birthday card…and sighs.

"Kid?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's been months since I last saw them."

"Well, we are going to see your folks soon."

"That's good to know-"

And then, both Jiraiya and Naruto look up.

"Pervy sage-?" Naruto says, as his danger senses spiked.

"Naruto-"

ZAP!

The now frozen, cloaked figures swarm the teacher and his student. And in quick fashion…they were gone.

All over the world, a select group of powerful males were being kidnapped, particularly those with metahuman capabilities. And one Ranma Saotome was no exception…

Somewhere in the South Pacific, Agippa was sun bathing with the other women of her group.

"I tell you, Ranma," Washu says, as she turned over from having her back bathed in sunlight. "This was a good idea."

"You said it," Brittany interjects.

"Well, at least this place has appropriate ruins to explore," Gina says. "And you say that this was an Atlantean outpost, Ranma?"

"Yep," Agrippa says. "In fact, the Atlanteans here still consider this place a part of their domain."

Brianna sits up.

"Do you think we're in danger, Ranma?"

"Probably," Agrippa says. "But, hey, after we went through…nothing that THEY can do compares to what we went through-"

"CAN I COME OVER?" Herakles yells. He and Cho were banned from hanging out with them, after Herakles began hitting on them. His efforts were rewarded with being buried up to his neck in sand.

Snowbird, who was reading at the time, looks over towards the scion of Zeus. She then turns to Agrippa.

"Ranma, I don't particularly mind males looking at me."

"I would," Agrippa says. "But…I guess I can we should be adults about it."

"Um, Cho is only 16 years old," says Gina.

"Considering the fact that adulthood is 13 years old to the Atlanteans, and this atoll is Atlantean territory-"

"I get it."

"Besides, either of those guys make a move, I'll just slice and dice 'em," Brittany says with a toothy grin.

"Well?" Herakles called out.

Agrippa sighs.

"Alright," Agrippa yells back. She then turns to her companions. "Look, I'm going to be a guy for a while. You don't mind?"

"No, I don't," Brianna says with excitement. This was followed with a collective nod from the women.

"Okay, here goes…"

FLASH!

"Huwa!" Ranma says, as he stretched. "It's good to be the king."

Snowbird lowers her sunglasses.

"I'll say," Snownbird says approvingly.

That's when Ranma remembered that he was still nude.

"Ah, er, sorry," Ranma says.

"Don't be," Brittany says. "You look good either way."

"Er, right…"

A short while later, while the others were socializing and playing beach games, Ranma and Brianna walk further away along the beach.

"Ranma, I…I just wanted to let you that…I don't mind if you are married or not."

"You don't?"

"No. I love you, and after all that has happened between us…I don't think we can have a conventional relationship."

"Er, fine. But I have to tell you that I've…been married more than once-"

SPLASH!

Ranma looks up to see a blond woman with pointy ears, a dark, thick diving suit—minus the sleeves and legs—and tiny wings attached to her ankles.

"YOU!" the woman yells, as she lands in front of Ranma and Brianna.

Ranma sighs.

"Hi, Namora," Ranma says depressingly.

"Don't 'hi' me!" Namora, the Avenging Daughter says. "You have some nerve showing up HERE."

"Ranma, who is this person?" Brianna asked.

"My ex-wife," Ranma says looks at Namora.

**Tbc.**


	109. Chapter 109

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 109**

* * *

Meanwhile…

While all of Usagi's doppelgangers (Thordis, Cosmo Usagi, Kali Moon, Jackie Tyler and Orocnhimaruko) were running around, the original Moon Princess was tucked away in the penumbral realm of the Moon. The penumbra is the "shadows" and "echoes" of Reality, and each inhabited world—past and present—has one. In the case of the Moon, the shadows of the Moon Kingdom exist. And from within these crystalline walls, Princess Serena looks at the activities on Earth below.

"To think that after all this time, my avatar has made a thorough mess of things," Serena says with a sigh. "Then again, I always did have a bit of a wild streak…"

The Moon Princess had been "reborn" when a schism had occurred within Usagi herself. This came to a head when Thordis and Hulkusagi fought on the Moon itself, causing the late Queen Serenity to intervene. And now, because of all this, somehow, Usagi's original incarnation was "reborn".

"Well, I wonder what my Darien and the others are doing in this era," Serena says, as her Moon mark glowed.

Within her "mind's eye", Serena scans the entire globe that was planet Earth…

**Mercury.**

Ami Mizuno was conducting research within "The Ranusagi" (Ranma and Usagi's personal ship), which was buried underneath the vacant lot behind the Tendo Compound in the Nerima Prefecture of Tokyo, Japan. She was trying to solve a complicated problem involving the so-called "Morticoccus Virus". This mutagenic compound was responsible for everything from uncontrollable mutations to "zombies". In fact, its parent strain was responsible for all the monster legends throughout human history. And amazingly, its origins are that of a genetic disease caused within an alien species known as "Changelings". Now, none of this would really matter, except that a potent strain of the Morticoccus Virus may be in the wrong hands. From what her friend Usagi has said, a certain dark god may have acquired it for his own nefarious purpose. So while Usagi was trying to confirm this in Bludhaven, Ami was trying to develop a counteragent…if it was indeed possible.

"Damn," Ami says with a sigh, as she looks up from her powered "nanoscope". "It's like this virus adapts to anything I do to it."

Absently, she reaches over towards a sealed, metal case. The case contained a series of antigens that were developed as possible counters to the Morticoccus Virus. The thing is, the case was ten feet away from her…

So, using an invisible force, Ami brings the case to her without getting up in her seat.

"Maybe these test antigens will do the trick…"

**Venus.**

"…Thank you…THANK YOU!" says Minako, as she waves to the crowd, who made up of her adoring fans. She had sung her first single to the local kids at a mall in town. Heck, if the move worked for the American singer Tiffany…

As she waves, one of her "fans" breaks through the velvet rope.

"Hey, baby doll!" says a male fan. "Wanna to party-?"

TACKLE!

The roadies that were accompanying the mall show immediately took action, by tackling the uninvited "stage guest".

"Er, take it easy, guys!" Minako says nervously. "It's all good…"

However, the impromptu sideshow was merely a distraction for the arrival of the real assailant.

"Alright!" says a young woman, as she stuck a gun to the side of Minako's head. Several other young women pop unto the stage carrying weapons and hand-grenades. All of them were dressed in the style of the Japanese "Lolita"…

"We are 'The Daughters Aum Shinrikyo'!" says another young woman, as she steps forth. "We do not like this rank consumerism of capitalism and materialism, and we are going to make this point…"

The young woman turns to Minako.

"Starting with THIS one!" the young woman says, as she points to Minako.

Minako looks at the young woman, then at the crowds…

"Well, in that case…"

Suddenly, Minako moves faster than expected, thanks to her training as a Bene Gesserit "Reverend Mother".

POW!

"Ah-!"

WAP!

"Eeee-!"

BAM-!

"Ohhhh…"

In short order, the losing lolitas were tossed aside and stunned…save for one.

"Stay from me!" says the leader of the proverbial gang, as she points her gun at Minako. "I'm warning you-!"

"You will not discharge that weapon," Minako says in a peculiar affect called "Weirding".

The young woman tries to pull the trigger of her gun, but found her mind unable to respond.

"Hand me the weapon."

The young woman did as she was told.

"Now, come to me," Minako says, as she spread her arms wide open.

The young woman felt compelled to do so.

As soon as Minako hugged the woman, she reached deep into the girl's mind. She saw years of abuse at the hands of the leadership of the Aum Shinrikyu, as well as the terrible aftermath of being shunned by those around her.

"It's okay," Minako says gently. "You never have to feel your pain again."

The young woman was shocked. However, with shock came the realization that someone understood her.

"Th-thank you," the woman says, as she begins to cry incessantly. "Thank you…"

**Earth.**

"Hi!" Hoshi says enthusiastically. "Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple. May I help you?"

As always, whenever Rei was away, Hoshi would substitute her "cousin" as a Shrine Maiden…

Motoki ("Andrew") Furuhata looks around the courtyard. Ever since his best friend Mamoru disappeared, Andrew was on a personal crusade to either find him, or find out what has happened to him. As a result, his relationship with Makoto suffered…not that the fact that her old sempai Ranma was back in her life helped matters. So now, all he has left is trying to learn of his best friend's fate…

"Um, hello," Andrew says. "I was wondering if you seen this person."

Andrew shows Hoshi a picture of Mamoru.

"No…I don't THINK so," Hoshi says. "I just started working here recently."

"Oh," Andrew says with disappointment.

And then, something about Hoshi gave Andrew pause.

"What?"

"You know, you could easily be related to my friend."

"Well…I don't have family or anything."

"That's too bad. Maybe you and my friend are long lost relatives or something."

"Oh?"

"Well, my friend, Mamoru, lost his family at an early age. Maybe you're connected to that?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh. Well, sorry for wasting your time," Andrew says, as he was about to turn.

"Wait!" Hoshi says. "Um, I plan on closing shop in thirty minutes. You want to…get some ice cream or something?"  
"Um, I'm not sure is this is a good time for that-"

"Nonsense," Hoshi says. "I…would like to help you find your friend."

Andrew smiles.

"I would like that."

**Mars. **

"Okay, Teen Titans…GO!" yells Robin, the Boy Wonder, as he, Bushido (II), Wonder Girl, Red Devil, Blue Beetle and Martian Girl proceed to attack the metahuman Bombshell.

"Come on, MG!" Red Devil says with glee. "You take the high road, and I'll take the low road…and I'll meet you in Scotland before you!"

"Knock it off, Red," Martian Girl says with a snort. "You do know that Bombshell has the power of a quantum singularity…right?"

"Stay away from me!" says Bombshell, as sun reflected off of her metal skin. "You have NO right to stop those who wanted me DEAD."

"Sasuke!" Robin yells. "You go left, while I go right."

"Whatever, boy wonder," says the youngest Uchiha, as he takes out his "special" yo-yo.

"Why do you have a toy, Sasuke?" Wondergirl asked, as she blocked energy discharges from Bombshell's attack.

"Watch…and learn," Sasuke says, as he ran in a pincer pattern. He then threw his object at Bombshell.

SNAG!

Bombshell found herself entangled.

"If you think you can shock me with this, think again, handsome," Bombshell says with a smirk.

"That wasn't what I have in mind."

"What do you-?"

Suddenly-

POOF!

Bombshell was in the vise of a very large snake.

"AHHH-!"

Hssss-!"

Gulp!

The snake began to swallow Bombshell whole.

"Ew."

"Sasuke-!"

"As long as she is in her silver coating, she can't be digested, right?"

"Er, no."

"Well, then…this job is done."

"But I didn't get do ANYTHING!" Blue Beetle whined.

"Not my problem."

"Dude, I think you're awesome!" Red Devil says.

"And I don't need someone to 'suck up' to me either."

"Um, Sasuke," Wonder Girl says, as she steps forth. "I have these tickets to see the Jonas Brothers, and-"

Sasuke looks at Wonder Girl. She was a few years older than him, but seemed to glom onto to her. It didn't take using a Sharingan effect to know what she has in mind…

"You do know that this is the fiftieth time you've asked me out, right?"

"Er, yes…"

Sasuke sighs.

"Fine. Just give me the details later-"

ZAP!

Sasuke, Robin, Red Devil and Blue Devil found themselves frozen.

"What the-?" Martian Girl says, as several robed figures swarmed the area. However, before she could do anything about it…they were gone.

"What the heck was that?" Wonder Girl wondered aloud.

Martian Girl squints her eyes. She was able to glom onto the stray thoughts of the interlopers.

"'Amazons'?" Martian Girl says.

Wonder Girl turns to look at Martian Girl.

"Um, what?"

"For some strange reason, I sense Amazons are somehow involved."

Martian Girl squints her eyes.

"Do YOU know anything involving Amazons?"

"I-"

"Hello?" says a muffled voice within the snake that had just swallowed Bombshell. "Is anyone out there?"

The female superheroes turn to look at each other, wondering how to extract Bombshell from her predicament.

"?"

**Jupiter.**

"…So with the final ingredient, we can finishing making our chocolate mousse," Makoto says, as she begins to stir the ingredient. She then takes her pinky, sticks it into the mix, and samples it.

"Mmmm, mmmm, good!" Makoto says with a smile. "I can't wait until you guys try this on your own…"

Makoto's cooking show, called "Kookin' with Kino" was a popular program with young women. For one, Makoto's string of victories as the youngest person to win this year's "Iron Chef: Championship Edition" program cemented the girl's popularity. Normally, Makoto worked as a chef at "Café Americana"—owned by Ranma and Usagi—but developing a reputation as a cook was always something she sought. Having a cooking show was a plus in her mind. And thanks to Usagi and her "sempai", Makoto was able to get training as a chef through various simulated holographic teaching aids aboard the Ranusagi, which professionalized her favorite hobby. Of course, it DID help that she was already an experienced cook in other

Meanwhile, while Makoto was doing prep-work for the final phase, a would be "dragon hunter" prepares to attack…

"And now we can pour and chill our desert-"

"Die, dragon spawn!" says a masked man in ninja garb, as he began his attack.

Makoto simply turns her head, and-

FWOOSH!

The attacker was nearly burned to a crisp, as he slumped.

"Sorry about that," Makoto apologized, as the stagehands pulled the man out of the way. She knew that everyone in the TV audience would assume that that spewing fire from her mouth was a special effect. In fact, they wouldn't believe that Makoto was a dragon in human guise.

"Here at 'Kookin' with Kino', we like to mix things up with a little entertainment," Makoto says with a smile. "Okay, moving on…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: This is merely an interlude chapter. However, it will play a big role in the "Secret Invasion" (Marvel Comics) and "Final Crisis" (DC) events…and it has to do with what Princess Serena will do to muck things up for Usagi, as she tries to prevent a second Dark Age…literally. So, we will take a look in the lives of the Sailor Scouts (from Princess Serena's point-of-view…which is NOT going to be a pleasant commentary) before returning to the action. See you then!**


	110. Chapter 110

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 110**

* * *

_The original "Moon Princess", Princess Serena, continues to observe the various incarnations of her Royal Court…_

**Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.**

CLANG!

While taking a few days off from practicing at the racetrack, Haruka decides to spend some time with her adopted family Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna. Although Setsuna was not a lover of either Haruka or Michiru, she is still considered to be "family". In fact, Hotaru sees Setsuna as a second mother figure to her. Thus, on a nice sunny day, this alternative household decides to go to the park and have a family outing in Juuban Park. And with that, comes the latest sparring session between Hotaru and "Haruka-papa".

"That's it, kiddo," Haruka says, as she pushes on Hotaru's sword. "As long as you have equal distribution of weight, you won't lose your footing…when I do THIS."

Suddenly, Haruka slacks her sword arm. Normally, this would cause an inexperience sword wielder to topple forward. However, the sixteen year-old Hotaru had enough sense to not fall for such an easy trick.

ZING!

Their respective blades scraped upon each other, as the sparring combatants stepped back from each other.

"Good one," Haruka says. "You've been practicing."

"Thank you, Haruka-papa," Hotaru says. "I've practicing with Ranma lately-"

"RANMA?" Haruka yells suddenly. This got Michiru and Setsuna's attention, while they were preparing for sandwiches.

"Um, yes," Hotaru says quietly. "I asked Michiru-mama if it was alright-"

"Well, it's not, okay?" Haruka says. "Ranma can be our ally, but that's about it-"

"Haruka, dear," Michiru says, as she goes over to her lover. "May I have a word with you…alone?"

"FINE," Haruka says, as she follows Michiru, leaving Hotaru with Setsuna. Hotaru turns towards Setsuna.

"Did I do something wrong, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"No, you didn't," Setsuna says with a sigh. "It's the usual Ranma factor."

"Oh."

About a hundred yards away, Michiru and Haruka stops to talk by the lake.

"Okay, say it," Haruka says.

"Say what, dear?" Michiru says innocently.

"You think I'm over-reacting about all of our…destinies WITH that punk Ranma."

"No, I think you're concerned about Hotaru's happiness," Michiru says. "All of us know that Ranma is a bit of a 'man-whore' when it comes to affairs of the heart. And all us, in one form or another, have come to accept this…and that includes you, dear."

Haruka leans on a nearby tree.

"But how can you be so calm about all this? What if…I have to have his child or something, if Usagi orders it, in order to insure the birth of Crystal Tokyo? I don't want Hotaru being forced to do something if she is ready."

"But that's just it. Usgai WON'T. That is not her way."

"Okay, but I don't want to compete with my own…daughter for Ranma's affections."

"Dear, there's plenty of Ranma to love. And we don't HAVE to be with his male form either."

"Yeah, Ranma does look 'hot' as a chick," Haruka says wistfully.

Michiru arches an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to tell me, dear?"

"Huh?" Haruka says in surprise.

"You weren't with Ranma recently, were you?"

"N-no," Haruka says defensively. "I haven't been with him…HER recently."

"That's good to know. However, if you and Ranma-onna DO get together, please let me know."

"Oh, you want me to ask for your permission?"

"No, I want to know so I can join you."

"…"

Michiru giggles, as she wraps her arms around her lover.

"Look, what happens, we'll be there for each other…as well as to guide Hotaru through this process."

Haruka smiles.

"I would love that."

And with that, Haruka and Michiru share an intimate kiss.

Meanwhile, Setsuna and Hotaru spy on Haruka and Michiru through binoculars.

"What do you think they are saying, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm sure," Setsuna says. "But it looks like the crisis has been resolved."

"I'll say…"

Back on the Moon, Princess Serena takes stock of the situation.

"This…is all wrong," Serena says, as she shook her head in disbelief. "My royal court has degenerated into shadows of their former selves. And worse of all…Trista has allowed this. However…I will NOT!"

And with that, Princess Serena forms a sphere around her person, and leaves the ghostly palace of the Moon Kingdom. Destination: Earth.

Meanwhile…

Usagi felt a slight shiver run down her back. She was not cold, but she felt a significant shift in the ethereal planes.

"Oh, well," Usagi says to herself. "I'll deal with what I felt whenever it is convenient…"

Usagi lands in front of an exposed damage site. From her experience, Command Bunker "D" was an emergency military installation that had been built underneath Bludhaven during the 1950s, in response to a burgeoning "Cold War" between the United States and the then-Soviet Union. When the Soviet Union collapsed, the installation was turned over to "Project Cadmus" (named after the founder of the ancient city of Thebes) as an annex to its advanced research agenda, primarily in the field of biological and chemical engineering. After several incidents of bad publicity—including the recreation of the Kryptonian super-menace "Doomsday", thanks to "Project Task Force X" coordinator Doctor Amanda ("The Wall") Waller—Cadmus was all, but shut down. However, renegades within Cadmus kept the Bludhaven facility—Command Bunker "D"—secretly operating. Unfortunately, without the necessary oversight, Command Bunker "D" was compromised…thanks to the dark god himself, Darkseid.

As Usagi surveyed the scene, she felt a weird sense of foreboding. It was here that one of the Cadmus Project's scientists decided to get even with the Justice League of America by turning one of their founding members into a walking engine of death…

**FLASHBACK!**

Sailor Moon slowly wakes up.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon says, as she took stock of her situation. She seemed to be bound on some operating table.

"Ah, you are awake," says man wearing wielding goggles and a "Moe Howard" haircut.

"Hhhh!" Sailor Moon tried to say. But somehow, it was as if her tongue was numb…along with the rest of her body.

"Ah, don't bother," says the man. "Not only are your binds made from Promethium, which both keeps you firmly in place and negates your paranormal abilities, but I used a neural toxins to keep you getting angry while allowing you to remain lucid."

"Hhhh!"

"I know, I know," the man says. "I AM a genius, after all."

"Hhhh!"

"Oh, you want to know why you are here? Glad that you can ask that question. You see, because of YOU and your Justice League, I'm ruined as a scientist. I cannot continue working on splicing human DNA with animal or alien DNA."

"Hhhh!"

"Yes, yes, some of my creations got out of hand, but, as they say, if you want to make an omlet, you have to crack some eggs. And with this-"

The man says, as he shows a syringe filled with a greenish liquid.

"I shall get my revenge…by turning the Justice League's very own into a monster of their demise."

"Hhhh!"

"Here goes!" the man says, as he plunges the syringe into Sailor Moon's neck.

"HHHHH-!"

"Shhhh…soon, it won't even matter, my lovely creature…"

A few hours later, there was a report of a female monster, with Doomsday-like characteristics. Thus, the Justice League of America was called in.

"Batman, have you made contact with Sailor Moon, yet?" Superman asked, as he, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, the Flash and Martian Manhunter traveled to the heart of Bludhaven, where the reign of destruction was taken place.

Batman, from the cockpit of his "Batjet", smirks.

"Sailor Moon knows to keep in contact with the rest of us," Batman says.

"I know, but she hasn't shown up for work at the 'Daily Planet' this morning."

"And Ranma hasn't seen her recently, since he's off-world," Green Lantern says.

"I'm sure Sister has an important matter to attend to," Wonder Woman says, as she flew along the side of Hawkgirl.

"Yeah…if hanging out with 'cabaña boys' is an important matter," Hawkgirl says with a smirk.

Superman turns towards the Flash.

"Flash, see if you can assess the situation ahead."

"Right!" the Scarlet Speedster says, as he runs on head…

THOOM!

"Rrrrawwrrl!" says the female monster, as she tore through the streets of Bludhaven. She wore rags around her amazingly attractive body, in spite of the various bony protrusions that spiked up from different point of her body.

"You!" says the tank commander through his bullhorn. "Put that car down, or we will-"

"Rrrraw!" the creature yells, as she threw the car at the tank commander.

CRASH!

"That's it! Kill this…'Lady Doomsday'!"

THOOM! THOOM! THOOOM!

Bursting shells bounced off of her supple frame of her seven-foot body.

"Grrrrr!" the monster says, as she barreled down the street towards the lead tank. She then pulls one of her fists back, and-

BOOM!

The sonic boom caused by her punch shattered the nearby buildings' windows.

"Heeheehee!" the female monster chuckles, glad that her knuckle spikes had penetrated the armor.

"What…what are you doing-?" the tank commander began to say.

Without saying a word, the monster pushed her fingers in the crack within the armor, grabs both sides, and-

RUNCH!

The monster ripped the tank apart, causing the occupants to fall onto the ground.

"Ah!" the tank commander yells, as they fall.

The monster tosses the pieces to the side, as looms over those who attack her.

"No, stay back-!"

WOOSH!

And then, her would-be victims were gone.

"Huh?" the creature says.

"Hey, you…'gorgeous'," the Flash says. "That wasn't nice of you to do that-"

Suddenly, the creature has the Flash in her massive hands.

"Wha-?" the Flash says. He was surprised that someone that massive was so fast…

The creature sniffs before tossing the Flash high in the sky.

"Heeeyyyyyy-!"

Flash was still flying into space, at escape velocity, when-

"I got you, pal," Green Lantern says, as he creates a bubble around the Scarlet Speedster.

"Thanks, buddy," the Flash says.

"In the future, keep your feet on the ground."

"Ha, ha, ha…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the battle between the rest of the Justice League team and the one called "Lady Doomsday".

POW!

Lady Doomsday delivers a solid blow that knocks Wonder Woman into a building.

THOOM!

"Yee-yah!" Hawkgirl yells, as she lowers her "Nth" metal mace on Lady Doomsday's head.

CRACK!

Lady Doomsday felt the hit as she turns towards her attacker.

"Grrrr…"

Lady Doomsday grabs Hawkgirl's head, and begins to squeeze.  
"Argh-!"

POW!

Superman and Martian Manhunter pummels into Lady Doomsday, forcing Lady Doomsday to let Hawgirl go.

Meanwhile, Batman was observing all this, trying to figure out a way to neutralize Lady Doomsday safely, when he notices something-

Lady Doomsday wore a very distinctive, and familiar hairstyle…

Batman immediately tapped his telepathic earplugs, thanks the Martian Manhunter.

'J'onn!' Batman yelled mentally. 'Look into Lady Doomsday mind!'

'I am busy at the moment-' Martian Manhunter replied likewise.

'Do it! Now!'

Knowing that Batman does not mince words, Martian Manhunter did as he was told.

"My god!" Martian Manhunter says. He quickly turns to Superman, who was trading blows.

"Superman, this creature is really Usagi."

"What-?" Superman replied. Unfortunately-

THOK!

Superman goes flying down the street, just as the Green Lantern and the Flash returns

"Flash, provide a distraction while Green Lantern creates a holding device…like chains," the Martian Manhunter says.

"Um, right?" the Flash says, as she creates a series of mini-tornadoes to keep Lady Doomsday distracted. Just then-

"WHERE IS SHE?" Wonder Woman raged. Her blood virtually boiled at the thought of combating a worthy foe.

"Wonder Woman, you have to bind Usagi with your 'Lasso of Truth'," Martian Manhunter says.

"WHAT?"

Superman manages to recover. He would make sure that the person that turned the mother of his daughter Powergirl into a female version of Doomsday would see justice. But first-

"Usagi, you have to calm down-"

"Rrraa!" Lady Doomsday says, as she took a swing that Superman managed to avoid. Superman then turns to the Martian Manhunter.

"What is the plan, J'onn?" Superman asked,

"We have to get through all that rage, in order to reach Usagi," Martian Manhunter says.

"Right," Superman says, as he turns to face his ex-wife. Even being a female Doomsday, Usagi was still…strangely alluring.

'I got to get my mind out of the gutter,' Superman thinks. 'You have Lois, after all…'

Using a series of maneuvers, Lady Doomsday was bound. However, she was still raging, as Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman worked to reach into Usagi's mind…

POP!

And then, Lady Doomsday was calm.

"J'onn…Diana, did you-?" Batman began.

"I believe so," says the Martian Manhunter.

Superman turns towards Lady Doomsday.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Superman asked.

Lady Doomsday looks up at Superman. She sees the rest of the Justice League.

"Is this some sort of intervention, due to my chronic drinking or something?" Usagi asked. And then, she noticed the area around her.

"What in the world-?"

"Something happened…to you," Martian Manhunter says.

"To…ME?" Usagi says, as she looks at herself. "What in the-?"

"Sister, do you remember anything from today?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I…I remember getting a call to do a follow-up on recent activities on Cadmus, when…Oh, NO!"

"What is it?" Superman says.

"Dabney Donovan must have kidnapped me and injected me with something-" Usagi says, as she sees a reflection of herself. "Oh, god…"

"Don't worry, Usagi. We'll find Donovan, and make him give you the antidote."

"Actually, there isn't a need for one," Usagi says, as she closes her eyes.

SHOOP!

Usagi was back to normal, with rags practically falling off her body.

"How-?" the Flash asked.

"Shapeshifter…remember?"

"Ah."

"I still want to have this…thing of yours properly checked out, Usagi," Superman says.

"Kal, I'll be fine. Thanks to Diana and J'onn, as long as my mind is at a conscious state, I have control over my form."

Usagi then turns to the mess caused by her rampage.

"But these people will need our help."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And to think the people within Cadmus had the means to turn me into a monster," Usagi says. "And if Lord Darkseid has turned Command Bunker 'D' into his new 'Evil Factory'—with the help of Cadmus—he needs to be stopped at ALL cost."

And with that, Usagi heads into the bowels of evil.

**Tbc.**


	111. Chapter 111

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 111**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi surveyed the bustling activity that was within Command Bunker "D". Memories of before came to the forefront of her consciousness, as she's herself—in her mind—a living engine of destruction: Lady Doomsday. Furthermore, the so-called "architecture" of the facility has been changed. Sure enough, this aspect of "Project Cadmus" has become the newest incarnation of Darkseid's "Evil Factory".

"No," Usagi says softly.

"Ah, yes," says a plump, Black woman, as she turns from her work of sizing the latest metahuman recruits to Darkseid's grand scheme.

"Buna…you're here at last," the woman says.

Usagi frowned, as her vision pierces the woman's mortal seeming. To the normal human eye, the world knows her as "Amanda Waller", the coordinator of the United States' "Task Force X" program. However, Usagi knew Waller as-

"Granny Goodness…I told you not to call me that," Usagi says curtly. "And what is going on here?"

"What do you THINK, my dear?" Granny says sweetly. "Lord Darkseid always needs new recruits, 'Furies' and 'Hunger Dogs' alike."

The Furies of Apocalypse were female warriors with special abilities, and serve as Darkseid's personal harem. The Hunger Dogs are the male equivalent, minus the personal harem.

"Where is Darkseid anyway?"

"Our Lord is getting his new body 'fitted'…in Section 666."

Usagi slightly rolls her eyes at the irony of that section. "Section 666" was level six, bay six, room six. Mostly out of superstition, that section was left alone. Apparently, Darkseid got the irony as well…

"And there is nothing that you can do to stop our Dark Lord. For every metahuman we capture, we use new 'skins' to make them…better. And thanks to the Skrulls, both the Justice League of America or the Avengers will be in the position to stop the gods of Apocalypse."

"So…YOU were responsible for both the 'Secret War' incident in Latvaria, the 'Civil War' incidents…and this 'Skrull Invasion'?" Usagi asked pointedly.

The so-called "Secret Invasion" was an illegal military operation in Doctor Victor von Doom's Latvaria, which was initiated in order to stop the flow of advanced weaponry from Apocalypse's "Intergang". Since Doctor Doom was trapped in Hell at the time, Intergang used Latvarian Prime Minister Lucia von Bardas as the contact. Then SHIELD director General Nick Fury had went on his own initiative to neutralize von Bardas' operation, thanks to Waller's White House influence. Officially, von Bardas was an ally of the United States, and therefore no action was to be taken against Latvaria. In hindsight, considering the fact that Waller was really Granny Goodness, it was understandable why Fury went on his own initiative to form his own team.

Too bad the blowback blew up in Fury's face, resulting in the General's "death", as well as leading to the events that led to the infighting amongst the superhero community over mandatory registration practices.

"Yes, no…sort of," Granny says with a smirk. "Yes, we ARE responsible for the Secret War, no, we had nothing to do with your Civil War…and we're using the Skrulls for our benefit. After all, once you heroes have defeated these pathetic creatures, you will not be strong enough to defeat our Dark Lord."

"Oh, yeah?" Usagi says, as she begins to turn around. "We'll see about that- URK!"

Suddenly, Usagi collapsed, as she assumes her Gammazon form…

"By the way, we prefer you in your more powerful form from this point on," Granny says with a smirk. "If nothing else, you will make excellent breeding stock."

Usagi looks at her self. She didn't feel angry or anything, and yet she felt as if she changed into her Gammazon form. Clearly, she was as massive as she was as "Hulkusagi".

"What did you do to me?" Usagi says.

"We knew we could insure your loyalty, unless we took something precious away from you: your humanity. Personally, you look like better as a Fury like this."

"But…how did you-?"

"How did we change you?" Waller smiles before showing a green vial with the symbol for "Omega" stenciled on this.

"The Morticoccus Virus," Usagi says simply. "But you didn't inject me or anything."

"That's the beauty of this virus," Granny says. "Remember the Chemo attack on this city?"

"Yeah…"

"Chemo proved to proved to be the perfect carrier…when he exploded in Bludhaven."

Usagi's eyes widened upon realizing the implications.

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes," Granny grins. "The Morticoccus Virus was already unleashed months ago. By now, it has thoroughly infiltrated this planet's biosphere. Only with a concentrated dosage of the virus will push the victim along their genetic evolutionary lines. Those with paranormal abilities will 'evolve' into their potential selves, but will serve Lord Darkseid as either a Fury or a Hunger Dog…"

Usagi tried not to well up with tears. She knew the ramification of the Morticoccus Virus, thanks to having traveling to one of the Earths where a version of her (as the "One Woman Army Corp", or simply, "OWAC") and her husband Ranma (the so-called "Last Boy on Earth) were living with a populace that was no longer "human" in the conventional sense. And now, this same virus was threatening her own Earth. Worse, the virus was being used to reshape the planet into a mirror image of a world where she had to fight and kill for the amusement of a dark god.

"Of course sense you decided to drop on by, you received direct exposure from the environment of a dead city. Now, you are no longer human. And soon…the rest of humanity will cease to exist as they are."

"No," Usagi says, as she shook her head. "If I know my calculations, the virus may have spread, but it has yet to reach saturation to trigger changes in the human genome. There's still time to reverse this. COUNT on that."

"Regardless of THAT…you will serve Darkseid well as the new leader of the Furies, and you should have a proper body to match."

Granny smiles a frightening smile that would give even the Joker pause. Usagi responded by stepping backwards.

"Welcome home, Buna. Granny misses you. And don't worry about your 'new' body. You can still change into what ever form you desire, but now you have the body of a proper Fury."

"No…NOOOOOOOOOO-!"

With that Usagi runs to leave the Evil Factory.

"You can run…but you cannot hide!" Granny says. "Soon, you will have no choice but to serve Lord Darkseid-!"

Usagi left the Evil Factory as quickly as possible. Once she broke through to the surface, took a single leap towards a more secluded area within Bludhaven.

THOOM!

Usagi gets on her knees by a river.

"Get yourself together Usagi," Usagi says to herself, as she clams down a bit. She decides to see what she looked liked in the river's reflection…

"Yep," Usagi says. "I'm green again, and almost naked…again."

Usagi didn't realize that she now possessed her massive seven-foot frame, compared to her usually athletic six-foot frame.

Usagi took stock of her situation.

"Okay," Usagi began to say to herself. "The virus must have latched unto my gamma-radiated cells, and used that to infect my cellular production capabilities. So rather simply be enhanced, my base cellular structure is now based on the structure of the mutated cells."

Usagi then flops backwards to lie on the beach.

"And that means that the next time I become 'Hulkusagi', I will be taller and stronger than even when I'm 'Trigona'," Usagi sighed. "But…at least I don't look hideous or anything-"

"You there!" says a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up.

"Sergeant Matthews?" Usagi says.

A pair of dog riders had been on patrol when they saw an object leap towards the riverbank.

"M-ma'am?" asks Matthews.

Usagi gets up.

"Sorry for my appearance," Usagi says, as she goes over to pet the giant dog. "I…went through some changes."

"Did something happen in Command Bunker 'D'?"

Usagi wanted to inform Matthews of what has happened. However, due to the sensitivity of the situation, though mostly, it was to quietly prepare for counter-measures, she decided against it…

"Nothing that can't wait until I file a full report, soldier," Usagi says.

"Then…what can me and my unit do, ma'am?"

"Until you receive word from someone with a higher security clearance 'rating' than mine, continue as you were."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, if you can excuse, I need to take care of myself," Usagi says, as she gets up and flies back to Gotham City.

"What a woman," Matthews says to himself.

"What?" Matthews' riding partner asks. "You're into a 'muscle-fetishes' or something?"

Matthews turns to his riding partner.

"She still has the right curves for what matters most, you know, Johns."

"Ah, you are," Johns says with a chuckle.

"Oh, shuddup, you jerk," Matthews says.

An hour later, Usagi exists the showers in her penthouse apartment. Located in "Wayne Towers", Usagi has a good view of the area from a central location. When she dries herself off, she puts her bathrobe on, before sitting down to put moisturizer on her person. Taking a shower allows her to thoroughly examine her own body, since the bathroom is equipped full body medical scanner and other related equipment. The last thing she would want is to be a carrier for the Morticcoccus Virus-

BRRRING-BRRRING! BRRRING-BRRRING!

"Hmm?" Usagi says, as she looked up from personal grooming.

BRRRING-BRRRING! BRRRING-BRRRING!

She looks towards the phone.

"Yes?" Usagi yells.

The phone was voice activated.

CHIRP!

"Usagi, it's me…Clark," came the reply.

"Hey, Clark," Usagi says, as she continues her personal grooming. "What's up? Bruce wanted you to call me to evict me or something?"

"Are…are you decent?"

Usagi frowns. Clark, her ex-husband, sounded distressed.

"Clark, what's the matter?" Usagi asked with concern.

"It's…Ma," Clark says. "She had a heart-attack."

"Okay, where are you now?"

"I'm at the Wichita General Hospital," Clark says, as he paces back and forth in the waiting room. "Usagi…the prognosis-"

"Say no more," Usagi says, as she gets up. "I'm on my way."

"Usagi…thanks."

"You're welcome, Clark," Usagi says. "End call."

CHIRP.

Usagi sighs, as she gets puts away her personal items. She then disrobes.

"I better hurry," Usagi says, as she suddenly went 'invisible speed'.

ZIP!

And then, she suddenly stops.

"Oh, yeah…no clothes to fit my altered 'frame'," Usagi says with a slight embarrassment. "I better do something about that. However, for now…"

Usagi goes over to her dresser. She reaches within to pull out what appeared to be a black, squishy ball that was the size of a tennis ball.

"Never thought to use this," Usagi says, as she focused her thoughts onto the object…

A moment later, the ball collapses, as begins to spread across Usagi's body. It covers her entire body, and reforms her black "Bunny-Girl" costume, something she had picked up during the first 'Secret War' on a planet on the other side of the Universe…

"I don't need to wear this as a superhero costume, but I can use it to form any sort of clothing in existence…"

The costume reforms into a white pants suit.

"There," Usagi says with a smile, as she picks up her purse and sunglasses. "Time to see someone important…"

With that, Usagi used her "Instant Transmission Technique" to reappear in Kansas.

ZIP!

Usagi appears in the visiting area of the hospital. With a sigh, she enters…

"Nurse?"

The attending nurse continues to do her work without looking up.

"May I help you?" the nurse says dismissively.

"I would like the room of Martha Kent."

"Okay, sign here," says the nurse, as she hands over a clipboard for the visitor to sign.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she fills the form out. "Here."

CLAK!

The nurse turns to face the person offending her sensibilities, only to see a rather tall and muscular woman.

"I would like to be directed to Martha Kent's room," Usagi says, as she takes off her sunglasses. "Now."

The nurse was about to respond, but her senses told her that the woman standing before her was someone not to be trifled with.

"Um, yes, of course," the nurse says, as she quickly looked for the requested information. "Ah, here. Room 432."

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she turns to leave for her destination.

The nurse sighs, as she leans back.

"She has to be a man...although she had good work done if that's the case," the nurse says, as she resumes her work.

**Tbc.**


	112. Chapter 112

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 112**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You…and HER were married?" Brianna asked.

"Actually, as far as I am concerned we ARE married…still," Namora says impatiently.

"Namora, when you died, I moved on," Ranma says. "You know, 'Until death do us part'?"

"But I'm BACK, and I want us to be a family again."

"I…can't."

"But Namorita, our daughter-"

"Will still be our daughter," Ranma says. "I care about you, Namora, but if I weigh the good times with you with the worse times with you…well, I rather move forward."

"This is about my head-strong brother, isn't it?"

"Partly, yeah. If I don't have to deal with YOUR temper, I have to deal with HIS."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"Look, can we just be friends?"

"'Friends'?" Namora says, as she looks down while clinching her left fist.

"Um, Namora…?"

Namora looks up, with eyes blazing.

"YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS?"

"Now, now," Ranma says, as he backs up. "There's no need to over-react-"

"I SHOW YOU 'OVER-REACTING'!"

POW!

Ranma goes flying back, towards the center of the atoll.

"You have offended the 'Avenging Daughter'!" Namora says, as she takes to the air.

Brianna was in a perplexed as to what to do.

"…."

Meanwhile, Ranma rotates his body so that he can land upright.

TAP!

However Namora goes barreling into Ranma, knocking him into a secluded pool of water.

SPLASH!

"I got you pinned, Ranma," Namora says, as she used an arm-bar technique, in order to keep Ranma from having any leverage. "If I have to get physical to remind you of your marriage vows to me, then so be it."

"Oh, yeah?" Ranma retorted. "What if I decide to be in my girl form? The what?"

Namora smiles sweetly.

"Then I'll use one of my 'toys' on YOU during our lovemaking."

"Um, you're not thinking of using the one with the barbs, are you?"

"No."

"Oh, that's good-"

"I've upgraded since then."

Ranma gulped.

"Now, are you going to cooperate or not?"

Ranma sighs, as he discarded his swimming shorts. Upon complete removal of his clothes…

"My, oh, my," Namora says, as she looked down. "It's…more magnificent now than ever before. Now…hold still…"

Meanwhile, after giving much thought as to what to do, Brianna runs to her friends and family.

"Guys!" Brianna yells.

Gina sits up.

"What is it?" Gina asked.

"Some woman is fighting Ranma! She just came out of the water shouting stuff about her being his wife."

"Then what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Ranma said that he wasn't her husband anymore, and then the girl got mad and socked him."

"Hee, sounds like a typical Ranma moment," Washu says.

Snowbird glances over from her reading.

"Describe this…girl Ranma is fighting," Snowbird says.

Brianna goes on to describe the woman.

"Huh," Snowbird says. "Sounds like Namora."

"You know this person?" Cho asked.

"Yes, Cho," Snowbird says.

"Heh, not as much as brother Ranma 'knows' her," Herakles says knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Brittany asked.

"If the woman is Princess Namora, then, and mark my words on this, 'fighting' is a euphemism. Heh."

While this was going on, a pair of eyes was spying on the atoll.

"So, the reports turned out to be correct," says a statuesque, athletic woman with long, blond hair, as she peers through a pair of electronic binoculars.

The woman lowers her binoculars, and turns to face her personal retainer.

"That is correct, Princess," says a pretty, green-skinned teenaged girl with snake eyes and serpents for hair. "We were able to monitor communications traffic to pinpoint Ranma's destination."

"And he happens to have the scion of Zeus and his companion with him as well."

"Yes."

"Well, then…the plan is still in action. And when it is all over, the Amazon Nation shall reign supreme! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The gorgon could only break into a "sweat drop".

"…"

Meanwhile…

DING!

Usagi exits the elevator to the right floor where Martha Kent had a room on. She then looked at the flowers that she picked up on the way to see Martha, and frowned.

"These flowers are not fresh enough," Usagi says to herself, as she focused her 'Chi' into the plants. That had the effect of making the flowers look freshly picked.

"There, that ought to do it," Usagi says, as she goes down the white hall. She then turns the corner to see-

"Clark?" Usagi says, as she sees her ex-husband standing in the middle of the hall.

Contributing editor Clark Kent looks up from his musings.

"Usagi, you made it," Clark says, as he goes over to his wife. He then stops.

"You've…changed."

Usagi sighs. She didn't want to mention what is going on just yet, with Lois being hurt from an attack by the super-villain Libra and his "Secret Society of Super-villains", as well as what is going on with Martha…

"I've have, I guess," Usagi says.

"I see…"

"What?" Usagi say defensively. "You think I'm hideous?"

"No, no…that's not what I meant. It's just that…you look different. You're still attractive, but you being so…BIG is, it's just something I'll have to get used to."

"Clark, I'm only slightly more muscular…and I still have my 'hips' and 'chest', which are in proportionate with my frame. You've never complained about Diana or Lara being athletic and tall. Heck, Diana is taller because she is an Amazon."

"That's because I'm used to it, that's all. When we fist met, you were petite. But now…you're taller than me."

"Well, get used to it. Nyah!"

Just then, the door to Martha's room opens up.

"Mom, there you are-" Lara Kent-Wayne begins to say, as she closes the door behind her. She then sees Usagi.

"Mom, what in the world happened to you?" Lara asked.

"Oh, you're going to reject me, too?" Usagi says defensively.

"Mom, I'm JUST asking," Lara says in a huff. "You always get so defensive about stuff that goes on in your life-"

"Lara, not know," Clark says firmly. "Your grandmother doesn't need this sort of aggravation right now."

"Sorry, Dad," Lara says. "Look, I'm going downstairs to check on the girls."

"You mean Lana, Lori and Lois is here?" Usagi asks.

"Yes."

"Well, remind me to say hello to them when I'm done."

"Sure. Now, if you can excuse me…"

And with that, Lara goes to check on her grandchildren.

"You better go see Ma," Clark says.

Usagi nods her head, as she places her hands on Clark's arm.

She turns towards the door, and, as she enters Martha's hospital room, she recalls a time where she and Martha Clark Kent became close…

**FLASHBACK!**

**1938 CE: Smallville, Kansas.**

"Land's sake," Martha says, as she looks upstairs while setting down her pail of fresh milk and eggs. "Is that future daughter-in-law of ours STILL in bed?"

"Give the girl a break, dear," Jonathan says, as he reads the morning paper. "She's going to get married to our boy on Saturday."

Martha puts her hand on her hips while leaning on the kitchen table.

"And that is precisely why Usagi should be up," Martha says. "A proper Kent woman should be able to know how to take care of her man, and take care of the household. And just because she is a city gal, that doesn't mean Usagi shouldn't do some work around here."

"Well, then I guess you like her, then."

"What do you mean, Pa?"

Jonathan Kent lowers his newspaper.

"I mean that you wouldn't care so much if you didn't care about her."

"Humph. Well, I do. Now, YOU should go into town to see about purchasing that store you were thinking of buying."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jonathan says mockingly, but with a smile.

A few minutes later…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Martha opens the door to the guest room.

"Usagi, you awake?" Martha says, as she peeks in.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Humph, I figure as much," Martha says, as she enters the guest room and closes the door behind her. She then goes over to the drapes, and-

SHHHWIP!

The sun's rays shine into the room.

"Uhhhhh," Usagi says, as she stirs awake.

"Rise and shine," Martha says, as she removes the covers to Usagi's bed.

"Hey," Usagi says weakly.

"You really ought to wear a nightgown to bed, dear," Martha says. "What if someone peeps in on you?"

Usagi blinks her eyes.

"The only one who would want to is Clark…and he's staying in town with Pete Ross until the wedding."

"Still, you should have some self-respect…on principle if nothing else."

Silence.

"Martha, what do you think of my marriage to Clark?" Usagi asks, as she puts on a nightgown. "I mean…I'm Japanese, and I'm not exactly the 'salt-of-the-earth' type. I wouldn't expect you to be so supportive of any of this."

Martha sighs.

"You know what? You're right," Martha says. "I didn't approve of Clark marrying a complete stranger."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I changed my mind when you used your fancy powers to help Clark stop those tornadoes from going through Smallville. Plus, Clark defended your honor on several occasions. You got to respect a man for that at least."

Martha then proceeds to leave the guest room.

"I'll get your bath ready. But mark my words: before your wedding, I'll make you into a proper Kent."

And with that, Martha leaves Usagi to ponder her thoughts.

"Huh," Usagi says. "I guess Martha likes me after all…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

Usagi enters the hospital room, where Lois was sitting in front of an aged Martha Kent. Lois turn around.

"Huh, you're here," Lois says. Her ankle was still in a cast, thanks to the attack by the Secret Society of Super-Villains on the Daily Planet. Upon seeing Usagi, she noticed how much of an Amazon she has become. However, Lois chose to not say anything.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Usagi says, as she looks around to see where she can sit her flowers. "Heck with it…"

Usagi conjures a vase and a stand to place the vase on.

"There," Usagi says, as she puts her flowers into the vase.

"Show off," Lois says.

"I know," Usagi replied. After situating the flowers, Usagi goes to Martha's bedside with another chair. She sits down, and gently takes Martha's withered hand. For a centenarian, Martha has held up pretty well…at least, until now.

"Martha, it's me…Usagi," Usagi says gently.

Martha slowly opens her eyes, and turns towards the source of the voice.

"U-Usagi," Martha says with a toothy smile.

"Yes," Usagi says, as her eyes began to well up. "I'm here…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma sighs, as Namora leans next to her ex-husband. They were in a pool of heated spring water.

"You've…improved," Namora says with a sigh of contentment.

"Of course," Ranma says. "You know how I like to train my body towards perfection."

"I guess that's why I tolerate your insolence-"

BOOM!

Ranma and Namora turn to look at each other, after hearing an explosion in the distance.

"We better go find out what's going on," Ranma says, as he and Namora quickly put on their clothes. Or, at least they tried to.

CLIK!

Ranma and Namora, now only partially clothed, look up to see that armed, tall and athletic women surrounded them. They wore clothes that combined ancient cultures from around the world with modern mercenary gear.

"You, 'stud'," says one of the women, as she points a futuristic gun at Ranma. "Normally, I'd have you bagged and tagged, but I wanted to see if the rumors about your male prowess was true. Now, I know."

ZAP!

The area where Ranma once stood was frozen over. Now, Ranma was gone, as was Namora.

"Damn!" the woman replied. "I should have stuck with the original plan-!"

"Hello, beautiful," says a familiar voice.

The woman leaped, knowing that Ranma was standing right behind her.

"How-?"

"Practice," Ranma says. "Now, tell me why Amazons decided to drop in on me."

"Excuse me," Namora says, as she appears in her full outfit, from around the bushes. "Don't you mean 'US'?"

"Yeah," Ranma replies. "So, what's the deal?"

All the Amazons train their weapons on Ranma.

"You know the drill, stud. There is only one way to get the information from us: the hard way."

"Fine by US!" Namora says, as she begins her attack. "So says the Avenging Daughter!"

With that, the fight was on.

Ranma shook his head, as he proceeds to assist Namora. Hopefully, he'll get some answers before someone gets seriously hurt.

**Tbc.**


	113. Chapter 113

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 113**

Meanwhile…

Trigona sighs, as her lovers Siekima and Maria—Lord and Lady of the demon realm known the "Shimkima"—attempts to do "stuff" to the new ruler of "Diyu" (i.e. Chinese "Hell"). With the war over between Lord Satannus (and his sister Blaze) and Neron for control of "Gehenna" (i.e. the western version of "Hell"), a proper victory celebration was at hand. Usually, when dealing with demons and devils, celebrations involve lots of "partying" (i.e. orgies). Trigona wanted to celebrate her victory with Siekima and Maria, but she also wanted to celebrate it with her husband Ranma. However…

Maria looks up.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Maria asked.

Trigona flips over and sits up on her bed.

"Ranma isn't here, that's what," Trigona says.

"Oh."

Siekima stops what he was doing.

"Did Ranma give any explanation?" Siekima asked.

"Well…he found out what I was up to, and got upset for me not letting him know," Trigona says. "I tried to tell him that I didn't want to risk bringing anyone else into the war, but he said that I should have been more trustful…of HIM."

"Well, you should have," says Maria.

"Oh, so now YOU are taking Ranma's side?" Trigona says accusingly.

"Not at all, Usagi. And it's not because he's a 'hunk' who's married to our daughter, either."

"Hey," Siekima says with slightly hurt feelings. "What am I? Chop liver?"

"No, you're a 'stud', dear," Maria says, with a smile.

"Damn right I am…"

Maria turns to Usagi.

"Now, the point I'm trying is that in an honest relationship, you have to be able to trust your partner. And even if he or she disagrees…at least they'll respect you for your honestly."

"Yep," Siekima says. "That's how my marriage to Maria has worked, in spite of my…occupation."

Maria turns to her husband.

"I thought it was because of my cuteness?" Maria says with a smile.

"That…and the fact that you are one sexy 'mama'."

"Aw…"

And Maria and Siekima share a kiss.

"You know what guys?" Trigona says with a sigh of relief. "What you two have said made me feel better."

"We're glad," Maria says. "Just go and talk to Ranma."

"I will, Maria. And thanks."

"Well, I guess the party is over," Siekima says, as he was about to leave Trigona's bed.

"Where are YOU going, mister?" Trigona says, as she hops onto Siekima's lap. "We're not done celebrating."

"But, about Ranma-" Maria began to say.

"Oh, that can WAIT. Besides, I wouldn't be surprise if my dear husband is with the other women in his life."

Trigona turns to kiss Maria intimately.

"Do YOU want to stop?" Trigona says.

"No," Maria says with a smile. "I always considered you my best friend."

"With benefits," Siekima says. "So, shall we?"

"Let's," Trigona says. "But with a slight change in the plans…"

POP!

A second Trigona appears.

"Double your pleasure, double fun," the two Trigona(s) say in unison, as the second one goes over to comfort Maria.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Siekima says.

"Ah, it's just a martial arts technique that Ranma and I learned a long time ago…from our perspective," says the first Trigona. "In fact…I can teach it to you guys?"

"That would be neat," Maria says. "And I'm sure that the Mido clan can benefit from knowing such a technique."

"Actually, since Miko and her friends married into the Rantsuki clan, they probably know by now."

"Huh."

And so the lord and lady of the Shikima realm would spend the next few days "celebrating" with the newest lord of Diyu…

Meanwhile…

With nothing more that can be done at this time, Ami decided to go on a break. She sits in the empty cafeteria room of the Ranusagi, and eats her meal in silence. And then, she stops eating.

"Stop beating up on yourself, Ami," Ami says to herself. "There IS a cure. It's just going to take some time…"

And then, her blue ring with a lantern symbol etched on it glows.

"Huh?" Ami says, as she looks at her ring. It has been ages since her ring did anything. And if it's active, then her mysterious "sponsors" might want something…

FWOOSH!

And now, she was dressed in her Sailor fuku…with her blue lantern in hand.

"What's going on-?"

The visage of a balding male and a bald female appears.

"Ganthet…Sayd?" Sailor Mercury says with astonishment.

"Hello, Sailor Mercury," Gantheth says.

"We apologize for not speaking to you before now, but we have been preparing for the creation of the 'Blue Lantern Corp'," Sayd says gently.

"Oh."

"We've come to warn you that warriors of the Moon Princess—'sailor' and 'knight' alike—will be caught up in the war that will pit lantern against lantern," Ganthet says.

"As living representatives of the Cosmos, your involvement will be crucial…to how it ends."

"Oh, my," Sailor Mercury says. "Do you know how this will be?"

"We do know the details. However, we know that Ranma Saotome were destined to bear the power ring of fear…as both Sailor Helios AND the Solar Knight, "

"You're talking about the Sinestro Corp," Sailor Mercury says.

"No, not directly. Sailor Helios was chosen to bear the yellow colors as the Omega Lantern…the one who would be called upon to 'put down' members of the Green Lantern Corp, if need be."

"Hence, that is the reason why people fear Ranma."

"Correct," Sayd says. "Being both male and female gives Ranma the distinction of having dual roles of being both a 'sailor' and a 'knight'."

"Ah," Sailor Mercury replies. "So, I'm to give my own 'knight' a blue power-ring of power?"

"Correct."

"Well…I'm Ukyo won't mind receiving a power ring," Sailor Mercury says with a sigh. And then, a thought pops into her mind.

"Wait, does that mean that Makoto will give a power ring to Prince Herb?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"In fact, these are the candidates for the other rings of power," Sayyd says, as she shows a series of holographic images to the warrior of Mercury…

FEAR: yellow (Ranma and Ranko).

HOPE: blue (Ami and Ukyo).

GREED: orange (Minako and Ryu Kumon).

LOVE: violet (Hoshi and Shampoo)

RAGE: red (Rei and Ryouga).

WILL: green (Makoto and Prince Herb)

COMPASSION: indigo (Hotaru and Doctor Tofu)

"Oh, dear," Sailor Mercury says. "How will these…spectrum colors affect the recipients?"

"We believe that the recipients will have their emotional state enhanced," Ganthet says.

"However, given the power that you all have, we believe that you will be in full control of your faculties," Sayd says.

"If you say so…"

"Thus, we implore you to see to it that the recipients of the rings of power make through their transitional period intact," Ganthet says. "If they are unable to survive the process, none of us will…when the 'Blackest Night' depends upon us all."

Sailor Mercury swallowed hard. Supposedly, the Blackest Night event will herald the end of the Universe itself…

"I will do my best, sir…ma'am," Sailor Mercury says.

"We know, Ami Mizuno," Sayd says with a smile.

"After all, you represent hope," Ganthet says.

And then, the two former members of the Guardians of the Universe fade from view.

Sailor Mercury says, as she summons her Blue Power Battery. She takes her blue power ring—which appears on her finger—and places it in front of her battery. Sailor Mercury then recites her pledge…

_In darkest hour,__with dauntless might,__  
__do not fear for forsaken plight.__  
__Let know all those who fear the night,__  
__no longer cower,__ h__ope shall be bright!_

_FWOOSH!_

With her power ring fully charged, Sailor Mercury phases through the Ranusagi. Mission: find Ukyo, so that she can receive her power ring.

Meanwhile…

Clark Kent was now in the cafeteria, trying to get some coffee (with cream and sugar) from a vending machine. His mind was in a whirl, trying to comprehend the fact that his foster mother was dying…and that he has to deal with recent events concerning the formerly bottled city of Kandor.

"Would you like to buy ME a cup of coffee, Clark?" says a familiar voice.

Clark turns to Usagi standing there.

"Oh, it's you," Clark says in a slightly surprised expression. "I didn't know you were coming down."

"Hey, I went to the same 'school' that Batman went to: the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts," Usagi says with a slight smile.

"Huh," Clark says.

CHIRP!

A cup filled with coffee (with cream and sugar) emerges from the vending machine.

"The usual?" Clark asked.

"Well, sure…if Lois doesn't mind," Usagi says with a nod and a wink.

"I didn't mean THAT," Clark replied. "I'm talking about 'coffee'."

"You're no fun," Usagi says, as she feigns disappointment. "But to answer your question, black."

"…"

"And no, I'm not making an 'Airplane: The Movie' joke either."

"Oh, sorry," Clark says, as he puts more change into the vending machine.

"No problem. Say, I thought Lara will be here with the girls?"

"Lara and the girls were invited over to Zor-El's place for dinner."

"Ah," Usagi says. "You know, maybe having a Kryptonian city here on Earth might work after all…

**FLASHBACK!**

With Brainiac Prime subdued and taken into custody by Homeworld Security, there was the matter of dealing with the captured bottled cities from within Brainiac Prime's space fortress. Superman had managed to get Kandor from one of Brainiac Prime's probes years before. However, thanks to Brainiac Prime's defeat, Kandor was finally restored to normal. Unfortunately, in the haste to restore Kandor to normal, there was a significant detail left out of the discussion…

"Wow," Sailor Cosmos says, as she sees Kryptonians flying about. "It looks like…Krypton, as if it was built on Earth…"

Kandor was now situated in the middle of the Arctic region, next to the Fortress of Solitud, which is next to the home of Santa Claus.

Lois Wayne, the youngest daughters of Martha Wayne (the daughter of Power-Woman), turns to look at great-grandmother.

"You've been to Krypton before, Gran-Gran?" Lois says.

"Yep," Sailor Cosmos says, as she winced slightly. She doesn't like being perceived as being "old".

"Back in the old days, I used to explore the Universe," Sailor Cosmos says.

Just then, Superman arrives.

"Hey," Superman says.

"Grandpa-pa!" Lois says, as she runs to hugs Superman.

"Hey, kiddo," Superman says, as he hugs Lois back. "How do you like it here?"

"I think it's neat. I bet that Lana and Lori will be jealous of me now!"

"Now, you what I say about bragging," Superman says with a firm gentleness.

"I know, I know. We shouldn't brag about the things we see and do."

"Good."

Just then, a blond male and a blond female, dressed like cast members from the old "Buck Rogers" serial, walks out into the courtyard of their home.

"Kal-El, welcome back," says the man.

"Hey, Uncle Zor-El," Superman says. "I take it that these two didn't give you any problems?"

"Oh, like I wake up in the morning JUST to cause trouble," Sailor Cosmos says, as she feigns a hurt expression on her face.

Lois giggles.

"Not at all," says the woman. "In fact, Usagi was pleasant company."

"THANK you, Alura," Sailor Cosmos says.

"So, have your powers kicked in?" Superman asked.

"Some have," Zor-El says. "But not all, of course."

"Yes, it would be pretty neat to explore our new home," Alura says. "To explore New Krypton."

Sailor Cosmos raises an arched eyebrow upon hearing Alura say "New Kyrpton"…

"'Earth', Alura," Zor-El says. "The Tauri call this planet 'Earth'."

Superman surveys the scenery of the city at large.

"It's hard to believe that the architecture around here is based upon the styles of the various guilds and houses," Superman says.

"If I recall, the Zods are more into the Spartan look, while the El's are more adventurous in design," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Speaking of which, it's too bad that Zod and his allies were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone," Zor-El says. "He was a celebrated hero."

"Maybe so, but after what he had tried to do recently, he can rot," Sailor Cosmos says.

"It sounds like you had direct dealings with him," Alura says.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, um, at least we all can have a fresh start," Superman says. "I'm sure Earth and Kandor can learn from each other."

"Why would we want to do that?" Zor-El says with a quizzical manner. "If anything, Earth can learn from us."

"Uncle, I was taught that learning about differences makes ALL of us stronger," Lois says. "I learned a lot from Great-Grandpa Ranma."

"'Ranma'?" Alura says.

"My husband," Sailor Cosmos says. "He is descendant from the royal house of the Masaki, on Jurai."

"Ah, Juraians," Zor-El says. "They are like us in many ways. I would be honored to speak to him."

"I'll see what I can do-"

"Hey!" Supergirl says, as she lands. "Mom! Dad!"

"K-Kara!" Alura says in surprise.

Supergirl hugs her parents before breaking the hug.

"When I heard that you were alive, I came here as soon as possible," Supergirl says.

"The Moon Princess told us you were on a mission as a 'superhero'," Zor-El says.

"Yes, well, I like to use my abilities to help people-"

"Hey, Zor-El!" says a flying man. "Look what I found!"

All eyes turn to see a Kryptonian casually holding a humpback whale.

"It tried to eat me, so I punched it."

Superman scans the creature with his enhanced vision.

"It's dead," Superman says.

"Oh, no!" Lois cries.

"Don't worry," Sailor Cosmos says. "I'll bring her back to life."

Sailor Moon looks at the man.

"Give me the whale."

"But I found it."

"Does not matter. Earth has laws against killing whales."

"So? I'm from Krypton, not from Earth."

"Right," Sailor Moon says, as her eyes glows. "Now, give me the whale."

"Of course," says the man with a blank stare, as he sets the whale on the courtyard.

"Thank you. Now go home and go to sleep. And when you wake up, you will never carelessly harm another whale."

"Of course," the man says, as he flies away.

"What did you do?" Zor-El asked.

"Simple: I dominated his mind," Sailor Moon says, as she goes to the whale. "Poor thing…"

She then closes her eyes, and her body begins to glow…as she touches the dead creature.

"I didn't mean to be so…bold, but my obligations is to enforce the laws on this planet."

Zor-El turns to his nephew.

"Is she correct?" Zor-El says.

"I'm afraid so, uncle."

"Then we DO have much to learn about this world," Alura says.

"Oooogha!" the whale says suddenly.

"Yay!" Lois says. "You did it! Thank you, gran-gran!"

"Don't thank me, Lois," Sailor Cosmos says. "I did what was necessary…in order to protect the innocent…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she accepts the cup of coffee.

"Usagi, about what happened back in Kandor-" Clark began.

"Clark, we've been over this before. As long as the people of Kandor behave themselves, I won't do anything to respond. But I also told you that there are those within my circle of associates who are already planning on certain contingencies."

"And these people are…?"

"You know that I can't divulge anything, unless absolutely necessary."

Clark sighs. For the first time in his long association with his ex-wife, he wasn't sure if he could trust Usagi. Still, this was Usagi, the person who would do anything to make the world a better place…

"I hope you know what you are doing," Clark says.

"So do I, Clark…so do I…"

**Tbc.**


	114. Chapter 114

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 114**

Meanwhile…

WHACK!

Namora slams her fists against her attackers skull, knocking the Amazon unconscious.

"There," Namora says, as she dust herself off, before turning her head towards Ranma. "That ought to do it-"

Namora's eyes bugged out, when she sees Ranma's attackers…socializing with him.

"Ranma!" Namora fumed.

Ranma and the other Amazons turn to look at Namora.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting information, of course," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I was just told that there is a potential 'split' brewing amongst the tribe of Themiscyria."

"Wait, isn't that the tribe of Amazons that 'Miss Flag-waver' belongs to?"

"You mean my daughter, Diana."

"Yes, Wonder Woman."

"Yep. Apparently, Hippolyta's oldest daughter, 'Artume' is making a move to establish her own tribe. And as Hippolyta's first born, her word carries a lot of weight."

"How do you know this person?"

"Um, well…"

"Oh, don't' tell me you were involved with her?" Namora says with an irked expression.

"It's not that simple. Look, we knew each other because I was a fellow 'Argonaut' with her dad, Herakles. Artume left Paradise Island in order to receive training to be a warrior."

"So she came to YOU."

"Exactly. And I did just that."

"But you WERE involved with her, weren't you?"

"Only during the 'Age of Rome', I was. Look, about a few hundred years had passed when I last seen her, and when I did, it was during the gladiatorial games. Afterwards, she went Eastward to create her own tribe, the Joketsuzoku."

"Wow, you're a regular 'Johnny Appleseed', aren't you?" Namora says with a smirk.

"Hey, if that wasn't the case, Namorita wouldn't have been born, so THERE."

"Humph!" Namora scoffs. "Okay, so this Artume person wants to 'make big'. Why now?"

"Every hundred years or so, there is a ritual in which Amazons seek out strong males in order to replenish their ranks. Considering the fact that many of them have been killed in recent years, I'm not surprise by all this…especially where Artume is concerned."

Ranma turns to one of the Amazons.

"Yo, Marlene," Ranma says. "Where's Artume now?"

"Well…are you going to keep your promise?" Marlene says slyly.

"Fine. Just call the Rantsuki Foundation information directory. You'll be directed to the right person."

"To YOU?"

"No, to my retainer. He fields all calls and requests."

Ranma's "retainer" was actually his wife's Usagi: Hong "Blacky" Tanaka, a member of the Technocratic Union "convention" known as "The Syndicate".

"Oh, he BETTER take my request," Marlene says. "Otherwise, someone will be losing their 'manhood'."

"I see…"

"Ranma, if you're done consorting with these 'whores', we have other matters to attend to."

"Fine, fine…"

And with that, Ranma and Namora ran to the beach, where they see Brianna laying down suppression fire against her attackers, while the others—Brittany and Snowbird—countered the attacks. Meanwhile, Gina and Washu were hiding behind some rocks.

Ranma skids to Gina and Washu's side, while Namora, being Namora, took the fight to the attack Amazons.

"Brianna-" Ranma began to yell from his position.

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

"Can't talk, must fight," Brianna says, as she continues to discharge her weapon.

Shrugging, Ranma turns to Gina and Washu.

"What's up?" Ranma says nonchalantly.

"THERE you are!" Gina yelled. "While you were away, we were attacked by Amazons."

"So I noticed," Ranma says. He then turns to Washu.

"Washu-CHAN-"

"I thought I was suppose to be on a vacation, Ranma," Washu says. "I didn't expect THIS."

"I apologize about that," Ranma says. "But look at it this way: this isn't the first we've been in a sticky situation."

"Like that situation when you insulted the Jade Warlord at that party the Jade Emperor had hosted? You know the one from last 'year'?"

"Look, how was I know that you, me and Usagi would be stuck in a realm—a recreation of early China, by the way—for a thousand years?" Ranma whined. "It's not MY fault he can't take the fact that I'm a better fighter than he is. And let's not forget that HE tried to go nationalist on me with his anti-Japanese remark, by bringing up stuff that the Japanese government had done wrong last century…even though I personally fought against it, and even though Japan TODAY is a peaceful nation. I mean, really…this is the 21st century. He should take SOME things into consideration when making judgment calls."

"People do have their pride, Ranma," Washu says. "And, unfortunately, some things can be overlook."

"Yeah, well…"

CHIRP!

"There, I got a bead on where they took Herakles and Cho," Washu says, as she hands her tracker to Ranma.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet," Ranma says, as he accepts the instrument.

"These coordinates are strange."

"Hmmm," Ranma muses.

"Well, what's going on?" Gina asked.

"Only a true Amazon knows how to reach Paradise Island, since it's slightly out of synch with the rest of the world," Ranma says. "Most likely, Herakles and Cho will be taken to one of the smaller islands near New Themiscyria, since men are NOT allowed on the main island."

"For mating purposes."

"Yep."

"That's nice, Ranma," Washu says. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Ranma looks and around the area. A squad of eight Amazons was still in the water, returning fire only when they are in the line of sight…

"Snowbird!" Ranma yells.

"I'm in the middle of something!" Snowbird says, as she lobs large blocks of ice at her foes. Besides possessing shapeshifting abilities, Snowbird has limited elemental powers, specifically anything relating to wind, ice and cold temperature (like her native Canada).

"Good. I need you to lower the atmospheric temperature within this area as much as possible."

"What are you going to do?" Brianna yelled, while still focusing on her foe.

"Yeah, what will that do?" Brittany says, as she claws at those Amazons that were close to beach.

"I'm going to use a little 'bending', that's what. So, Snowbird…NOW!"

Trusting Ranma's instincts, Snowbird drops the temperature immediately. It wasn't enough to freeze the water immediately, specially due to the salt content. However, it was the primer Ranma needed to-

FREEZE!

As soon as Ranma performed his kata, he blew into the water. Immediately, the water froze up, trapping the Amazons.

"Ranma-" Namora says.

"Wait," Ranma says, as he immediately slide to where some of the Amazons were trapped.

CRACK!

Breaking through the ice, Ranma pulls out a shivering Amazon. He immediately turns to Washu and Gina.

"Guys, these ladies are going to go into hypothermia shock, if we don't do something QUICK!"

"Got it!" Washu says, as she radios the Yamato to prepare for a medical emergency.

Ranma turns the others.

"Get these others out of the water…fast," Ranma says.

"Why should we?" Namora says. "They were trying to KILL us."

"I have to agree, Ranma," Brittany says.

"Because we're the good guys, that's why," Ranma says.

Brianna smiles. Acts of noble heroism was such a turn on for her…

"Then what?" Snowbird asks.

"We pay Artume a visit, that's what," Ranma says.

Meanwhile…

Needing some air, Usagi goes outside, where the visitors could smoke if they wanted to. In Usagi's case, she did just that.

First, she took out her long pipe that her former teacher and mentor, Gandalf the White, had given her as a gift for completing her studies under his tutelage.

Then, Usagi took out her bag of fresh tobacco, specially grown without the chemical and impurities that are commonly associated with cigarettes and other tobacco products.

And finally, once her pipe has been filled, Usagi uses an elemental trick by producing a small flame on her thumb, at the snap of her fingers.

Usagi puffs away, as she makes sure that the burn rate was just right. She then blew a plume of smoke from her mouth, which proceeds to form the visage of her husband, Ranma.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma," Usagi says. "You make life worthwhile…even if I'm SUCH a handful…"

FLASHBACK!

ZARK!

"Huh," Superman says, as examines Brainiac Prime's prone form. "It's like he'll be out like a light."

"Of course he will, Kal," Sailor Cosmos says. She had already signaled the Technocracy to begin processing Brainiac Prime's space fortress, by converting her telepathic thoughts into an encrypted, digital signal.

"I told you. He's a Universe unto himself-"

And then, Sailor Cosmos felt a familiar presence in her mind. It was just a touch, but, in her mind, she saw the symbol of hydrogen: a dot orbiting another dot.

'Now?' Sailor Cosmos frowns. She realized then and there that a promise was to be fulfilled.

With a sigh, Sailor Cosmos turns towards Superman.

"Look, Kal, can you handle things for an hour?"

Superman turns to his ex-wife.

"Why?" Superman asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing," Sailor Cosmos says, as she summons her cosmic surfboard. She didn't need it to get around the Universe, particularly when she is fulfilling her duties as one of the heralds of Galactus, but it was something nice to have.

FWAP!

Her 'board, snaps into her hands.

"Don't worry; I'll be back soon."

And, with that, Sailor Cosmos phased through Brainiac Primes' vessel, and heads out into the "Deep Universe"…

CHOOM!

Sailor Cosmos shifts into normal space, as she stops at the edge of the known Universe: Sector 3601. The entire Universe is divided into 3600 sectors of equal size—the equivalent of having 3600 slices of a pie—with the core being Sector Zero. Sector Zero is the Promethean Galaxy. It is the home of the Oans (and their Green Lantern Corp) and the New Gods of "Urgrund" (the merged world of New Genesis and Apocalypse), and is the location of the Source Wall, which separates the source of all reality from the Universe. Since its initial creation, it has grown to span the entire and whatever outside of the Universe being Sector 3601. It is in Sector 3601, where natural law and the laws of physics need not reply, where the Watchers-of-the-Deep—and other inhuman and very alien entities dwell comfortably—dwell. The stars shine off of Sailor Helios' metal skin. But within Sector 3601, there are no stars. There's only darkness and Oblivion…

"Of all the places he wants me to be, he has to pick this place," Sailor Cosmos says to herself. "Oh, well…"

Sailor Cosmos enters Sector 3601. Immediately, she felt a slight chill going through her being. As powerful as she was, Sailor Cosmos knew that she could run into beings that could give even Galactus a run for his money…

"There, I see him," Sailor Cosmos says, as she spots a rather unusual space fortress. Parts of it rotated, like a timepiece. Within it's clear center, there was a blue skinned man who sat in a lotus position, with his eyes closed. A forehead tattoo was stenciled on his head, as one dot circled another dot on a ring.

In one last burst of speed, Sailor Cosmos arrives within the fortress.

"Huh, no oxygen," Sailor Cosmos says, as she hopes off her cosmic board. She looks around.

"And just as Spartan, too."

The slightly glowing, blue skinned man opens his eyes.

"You've arrived, Moon Princess," the man says, as he rose to his feet.

"I was summoned, Dr. Manhattan," Sailor Cosmos says with a stern expression. She then breaks into a smile.

"You're as serious as ever, Jonathan," Sailor Cosmos says. "So…what's up?"

Doctor Manhattan goes up to Sailor Cosmos. He then hugs her.

"It's good to see you again, Usagi."

"Same here, Jonathan. I'm…sorry for what happened to Laurie. She died a hero, when she died fighting Eclipso."

"I know," Dr. Manhattan says. "And that brings me to this next point…"

Sailor Cosmos broke the hug.

"John…I can't do that."

"But you made a promise."

Sailor Cosmos turns around slightly.

"But that's playing god."

"Technically, we ARE gods."

Sailor Cosmos turns to face Dr. Manhattan.

"But that's not the point. Reality has to take its natural course."

"But I need this. Before I leave this mortal plain for good, I have to produce my masterpiece."

"By creating another Universe? And besides, can't you do it on your own?"

"I can, but the element of duality has to take place for choice to exist. The Sheeda tried to make their own universe, and that became the cosmic hunters known as the 'Nebula Man'."

Sailor Cosmos sighs. Nebula Man was a direct creation of her daughter, the dark Queen Gloriana Tenebrar…the adult form Genko Rantsuki. As the queen of the Sheeda, Gloriana would go back in time from five billion years into the future, and rob ancient Earth civilizations of their "wonder". The last time Gloriana attempted to do this same thing, was a few years ago…and died in her mother's arms during a pitched battle to save humanity from the Sheeda. Nebula Man was a "living Universe" that was used against the superhero community in the Golden Age, particularly against a group of heroes known as the "Seven Soldiers of Victory". And, eventually, Nebula Man was destroyed by a creation of one of Usagi's students, Doctor Victor von Frankenstein, on the Field of Heroes…in the Himalayas.

And then Sailor Cosmos looks at her old friend. Dr. Manhattan has certainly changed since she has first known him…

_It was in August 7__th__, 1959, in Gila Flats, Arizona, when fate intervened. At the time, Dr. Jonathan Osterman was working on a couple of projects to better understand "intrinsic fields", while thinking about his new girlfriend Dr. Janey Slater…_

"_Hey, Jonathan," Usagi says, as she peeked into Ostermann's office. "We're all going out to get something to eat. You want to come?"_

_Osterman looks up._

"_Sure," Osterman says, as he closes his book._

"_Hmmm," Usagi says, as she scans Osterman's notes. "What are you writing?"_

"_N-nothing," Osterman says nervously._

"_Let me take a look," Usagi says, as she reads her notes. Poising as a researcher helped Usagi to prevent infiltration by Soviet infiltrators. Personally, she would have rather let normal people do the job, but lately, the Russians have been using metahumans to enhance their intelligence networks. After that fiasco involving that Ukrainian psychic and some crystal skull a few years back, and the alien attack on Florida by a telepathic entity known as "The Center", the-powers-that-be were not going to take any more chances._

"_Ah," Usagi says with a smile. "I didn't know you could write poetry-"_

"_Give me that," Osterman says curtly. "I was…trying to say something nice, when I give Janey back her watch."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes," Osterman says, as he begins to search for it._

"_What?"_

"_I could have sworn it was here. Maybe I left it in my lab coat in the intrinsic field chamber."_

"_Well, let's go get it then. I'm hungry, and you can tell me ALL about your poetry…"_

_Once the two were in the chamber, a nearby janitor suddenly took on a blank stare. He then proceeds to lock the two scientists inside, before starting up the generator._

"_I have it," Osterman says, as he took the watch from the lab coat._

"_Good," Usagi says. "Let's get out-"_

_The chamber's door refused to open._

"_Usagi?"_

"_This door…it's locked-"_

_And then the janitor's face came to view._

"_Carl, open this door!" Usagi demanded._

"_YOU HAVE COST ME MY VICTORY, MOON PRINCESS, BUT THAT VICTORY WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE!" the Janitor says in an eerie._

_Usagi's eyes widened._

"_The Center," Usagi says quietly._

"_Usagi?" Osterman asked. "What's going on-?"_

"_MY DEATH WILL NOT HAVE BEEN IN VAIN. HAVE A GOOD AFTERLIFE."_

"_No-!" Usagi yells, before-_

_FLASH!_

_Caught in surprise, the intrinsic field chamber activates, separating the bonds of her atoms…and Osterman's as well.  
"Ahhhhh-!"_

_And both Usagi and Osterman were vaporized instantly._

_On the other side of a vast ocean, Ranma, who was teaching students at a local dojo, suddenly collapses._

"_Arrgh!"_

"_Sensei!" says one of his students. "Are you okay?"_

_Ranma looks up at the four-year old Soun Tendo._

"_I'm…fine," Ranma lied, knowing that his wife, separated from him since his own supposed death back in World War I, has died._

**Tbc.**


	115. Chapter 115

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 115**

_Ranma traveled over night to the military research facility to Gila Flats, Arizona. His mind was in a whirl. Was his beloved Usagi truly dead? And, if so, was her death permanent? Due to the fact that Ranma was out of the loop, he had to rely on some contracts within the American government in order to go to the Gila Flats facility. And, unfortunately, there was still a slight sense of animosity towards Japanese in general. Luckily for him, Ranma knew someone that could get him inside the Gila Flats facility…_

"_Diana, I…I appreciate you vouching for me," Ranma says, as he and Commander Diana Trevor (USN) arrive at the top-secret military base and research facility._

_Diana, where her US Naval uniform and glasses, turns towards her father. Although she was connected to the National Security Agency as a human intelligence analysis, Diana used most of her time as the superhero known as "Wonder Woman". Normally, women tend to not have full-time careers in the military, but when her husband General Steve Trevor (USAF) died during the Korean War, Diana was allowed to resume her former duties. She didn't like having a desk assignment, but it did allow her to take care of her daughter Lyta on her own._

"_Dad, if there is a chance that Usagi is alive, I'm willing to…bend the rules a bit to help," Diana says, as she hands her father the appropriate identification._

_Ranma takes a look at his package. Within was a pair of glasses, a pipe, a wallet and a badge._

"_Okay, what am I suppose to be again?" Ranma asked._

"_As far as everyone else is concerned, you are a visiting atomic physics specialist as a part of the joint-exchange program. You do remember your stuff, right?"_

"_Diana, if I understand what those geeks Jay and Al are talking about, that SHOULD be some indication that I know something about atomic physics."_

_Ranma was referring to the Golden Age Flash and Atom, whom he has known since his days as a member of the All-Star Squadron. The All-Star Squadron was an umbrella organization that encompassed all the superhero teams and individuals that operated during World War II. Within this context, Ranma used the guise "Tokyo Rose" to fight against the Axis Powers, even if it means fighting against his own people. Usagi was also a member of the All-Stars, as the masked, gun-toting "Moon Maiden" (in the mold of her old friend, The Shadow). Due to the fact that Usagi was susceptible to the so-called "Spear of Destiny", she was forced to use as little of her powers as possible. Still, what she lacked in power, Usagi makes up in skill…in firearms, thanks to being under the tutelage of her former mentors Calamity Jane and Anne Oakley._

"_Okay, Dad," Diana says. "Now, just be careful about what you say to Director Faraday."_

"_He'll be lucky if he doesn't end up in the hospital, after roping Usagi into joining 'Task Force X'…"_

"_This is where the accident happened," says Jack "King" Faraday says, as he opens the intrinsic field chamber. He was leading the investigation of the accident that vaporized two of his scientists._

_Ranma looks around the chamber. It reminded him of a transporter chamber…_

"_Director Faraday, what do you know so far?" Diana asked._

"_From what we know, we believe the alien presence known as 'The Center' had created a 'meme' in one of the personnel, who was used to kill Dr. Tsukino and Dr. Osterman."_

"_How would that possible?" Diana says. "The Center was destroyed. Unless…"_

"_Unless this entity of yours made the plant before it died," Ranma says, as he adjusted his glasses._

_Faraday turns towards Ranma._

"_How would you know that?"_

"_A lucky guess?" Ranma says._

"_Hmmm…"_

"_I'm sorry about what happened to Dr. Tsukino and Dr. Osterman, director," Diana says._

"_So am I, Commander. So am I…"_

_Meanwhile, Ranma closes his eyes, as he extends his senses. He feels his wife's presence. It was feint, but he could feel her…_

_Suddenly, something appears._

"_Arrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh-!"_

_Faraday swore he could hear a collective scream, featuring both a male voice and a female voice._

"_Director, step back!" Diana says, as she pushes Faraday aside._

_Ranma stood his ground, and deflected the crackling energy. From what he can see, there were blue body parts floating about. Some were obviously female, while some were definitely not._

_FWOOSH!_

_And then, the atmospheric disruption ceases._

"_Dr. Saotome, are you okay?" Diana asked._

"_I'm fine," Ranma says. He then turns towards Faraday._

"_Director Faraday, I believe that your people are alive, and that I know how to bring them back…"_

_Over the next few days, Ranma begins to convert the intrinsic field test chamber, so it can reassemble Usagi and Osterman's molecular structure. Ranma's design is the basis of the matter-energy conversion process of a "transporter"._

"_Amazing, Dr. Saotome," Faraday says, as he looks about the chamber. He then turns towards Ranma._

"_And you say this will work?"_

"_I don't know," Ranma says, as he wipes his brow. "We'll know shortly."_

_Soon, everyone was standing ready, as Ranma prepares to reactivate the chamber._

"_Doctor Saotome," Diana began. "If thus doesn't work-"_

"_Yeah, I know," says Ranma. He then turns to look inside the chamber…_

"_Here goes," Ranma says, as he activates the chamber._

_FWOOSH!_

_The inside the chamber, energy sparkles and arcs. A bluish haze washed over everyone…_

"_Look!" Faraday says, as he squints his eyes. "I see something…"_

_Two bodies formed. They solidify into a male shape and a female shape._

"_Usagi…?" Ranma says quietly._

_The two bodies had the appearance of mannequins. The male was bald, and had a symbol etched on his forehead. The female had a crescent Moon on her forehead, as he long hair flapped in the breezeless air. Both people's eyes were glowing white, and both were nude…while floating a foot in the air._

_Faraday turns towards Ranma._

"_Saotome, what the blazes is going on?" Faraday demanded._

"_Not sure," Ranma says. "I-"_

_The woman floats down, and slowly walks towards the group._

"_I'm shutting this down now!" Faraday says, as he was about pull the plug on the chamber._

"_Director, don't!" Diana says._

"_But-?"_

"_I'm here, remember?"_

_The woman phases through the chamber's door, as if it wasn't there. She then stops in front of Ranma._

"_I remember you," the woman says. "You are called 'Ranma Saotome'."_

"_Yes…"_

"_And…you are my husband."_

"_Legally, that is still the case…"_

"_If I recall, spouses are to have intercourse?"_

"_When the mood is right, yes."_

"_I am curious. I have existed across beyond human limitations of space and time, and yet there is a desire within me to seek conjugal relations with you. My memories are most curious on this."_

_The woman pauses._

"_Perhaps if I experience these memories in person, perhaps I can make a connection to my humanity?"_

"_Well, if that helps…"_

_The woman's eyes flash, and Ranma's clothes disappeared._

"_Hey!"_

"_Shall we begin mating?" the woman asked._

"_Dad!" Diana yelled indignantly._

"'_Dad'?" Faraday asks. He then realized something._

"_Saotome! You dare show your face HERE?"_

"_Not now, Faraday," Ranma says dismissively. "Um, Usagi, we cannot do…THIS, here."_

"_Ah, modesty," the woman says. She then scans the area._

"_There are sleeping facilities that we can use."_

_The woman takes Ranma's hand._

"_Come," the woman says, as she and Ranma disappears._

"_Oh, dear," Diana says._

_Faraday turns towards Diana._

"_You got some explaining, Commander."_

"_Director, Ranma is my FATHER, and Usagi is my step-mother. I'm going to do what is necessary to help, SIR."_

"_Commander, don't you realize how much we stand to lose because of this breach in protocol?_

"_Perhaps, you did not lose anything," says the glowing blue man, as he phases through the chamber door._

"_You…sound like Dr. Osterman," Faraday says cautiously._

_Diana said nothing, as she silently prepared for a possible battle._

"_That is because I am, Director Faraday," says the blue-skinned man says. "Perhaps…this accident will prove to be fruitful endeavor after all?"_

_Diana relaxes a bit, while Faraday ponders Osterman's words. He was thinking of creating a new team of 'cold warriors', but one that was not connected directly to the government._

"_Hmmmm," Farday muses. "Perhaps it will."_

_A day later…_

"_Oh, Ranma," Usagi says, as she glowed softly, as she lay in bed with Ranma. "Am I destined to be some freak…for the rest of my days?"_

_Ranma sighs. His intimate moment was enough to reconnect Usagi's mind to what she was. Still, she was an energy being now._

"_Usagi, if I can bring you back at this point, I'm sure I can get you a new body. It could take a while."_

"_I see…"_

_Ranma cups Usagi's chin._

"_Believe me, we can do this."_

"_I know," Usagi replied. "It's all this waiting that's nerve-wracking…"_

"_We do have the 'Ranusagi', remember?"_

"_Oh, yes…"_

"_We'll simply use a Heisenberg Compensator, and your most recent transporter pattern, and we might in luck."_

"_Oh, so you must have reversed the polarity within the intrinsic field chamber."_

"_Correct."_

"_But…we could have came back as pieces of flesh."_

"_After seeing pieces of you pop-up, I was willing to take a chance on the idea that you had been converted into living energy."_

"_Huh."_

"_But what I don't understand is why you came back so…detached."_

_Usagi looks away._

"_Remember the last time we went to The Source? Remember how that felt?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Imagine being in the presence of Creation itself, for both a moment in time and for eternity…over and over again."_

_Usagi pauses._

"_I was losing myself, Ranma. I was beginning to no longer care, as the distance between me and my memories widen. I prayed that you…or anyone would rescue Jonathon and I before…before…"_

"_Shhhh," Ranma says, as he hugs his wife. "I'm here for you…always. We'll get through this."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Over the next week, preparations were to give both Usagi and Osterman flesh bodies. Using samples from vials of blood, taken weeks before the accident as a part of the required medical examination, the modified intrinsic field generator—equipped with a sequencing unit from the transporter aboard "The Ranusagi"—will now begin to assemble new bodies, while merging those bodies with Usag and Osterman's energy bodies._

"_Do you think this will work?" Diana asked._

"_Well, the bodies will serve as an anchor of sorts to their energy bodies."_

"_Will this affect their metahuman potential?" Faraday asked. He was more than prepared to squash this experiment, if it means not having a weapon…_

"_Don't know. But I've seen enough strange stuff in my life to think that the status quo will only change slightly."_

"_Then, by all means…proceed."_

"_Right."_

_FLASH!_

_From their vantage point, Osterman and Usagi began to be more solidified. The blue glow began to soften, as flesh began to reassemble itself on the cellular level. And then-_

_WOOSH!_

"_You did it, Dad!" Diana says, as she hugs her father._

"_Congratulations, Saotome," Faraday says._

"_Thanks, I guess…"_

_In side the chamber, Usagi and Osterman examine themselves._

"_We're…normal," Osterman says._

_Usagi looks at her hands. She then closes her eyes…_

_FLASH!_

_Usagi opens her eyes. She sees that part of her hand was now glowing blue, and was crackling with power._

"_Maybe not," Usagi says, as she wills the restoration of her hand to normal._

"_Then we can control this power," Osterman says, as he pulled the same trick as Usagi did._

"_I guess so. Most likely we would have to be fully transformed in order to utilize these abilities."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_If you two are two conducting your own experimentation, I would like to debrief you," Faraday says._

"_Um, can I get some clothes first?" Usagi asked._

_And thus, a new superhero was born: Doctor Manhattan. Usagi, on occasion, would go out as "Miss Manhattan". Later, when an enemy had injured her, causing her energy body to destabilize, Usagi had a type of alien metal—called "Dilustel"—grafted onto her body like a cast. In this guise, she became known as "Miss Atom", and channeled powers through this second "skin". Eventually, Usagi was able to be her normal self, but experience of being "trapped" in her own skin, in her mind, caused her to never use her Quantum-based powers again._

_To bad Galactus didn't receive the proverbial memo, when he had chosen Usagi to be his herald. But that's another story…_

_Nevertheless, Usagi did keep in touch with Osterman. Unfortunately, there would be one incident that would force the two friends to do battle in the fields of Vietnam, which will serve as a catalyst for things to come._

**Tbc.**


	116. Chapter 116

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 116**

It was the year 1972 when Usagi and Dr. Manhattan actually came to blows. During a tough US Presidential campaign season, President Nixon, disturbed by reports that the North Vietnamese Army and their "Viet Cong" surrogates were planning on over-running South Vietnam when sufficient American troops were gone. Worse, it turned out that advisors of the Soviet Union and the Chinese Government had also gotten involved in the conflict. Furthermore, some "mentally challenged" person named "Gump" had inadvertently exposed his "plumbers", while staying at the Watergate, complicating his re-election ambitions further. Desperately, Nixon decided to call upon various agencies to "push back" the Communists permanently…

"Jack, I am glad that you can make it," Nixon says, as he invited Faraday into his office.

"I am here to serve at the leisure of the president," Faraday says.

"Good, good," Nixon says, as he leans on his desk in the Oval White House. "Now, about the reason I called you here-"

"Sir, your tape?" Faraday says.

"Tape? Of course."

And with that, Nixon turns off the recording microphone on his tape recorder, which was situated near his desk.

"I only wanted to keep permanent record of my decisions, Faraday."

"With what you want me to do, I don't think you would want a record of this."

"Right, right. So, I called you here about the situation America is in, over in Indochina."

"Yes, of course."

"Those bastards aim to humiliate America. I want you to stop that from happening."

"Of course."

"And I don't want this government to be connected to whatever you have planning."

"Of course, sir."

"But I would like to know some of your options, if I may."

"Of course," Faraday says, as he sets his briefcase down. He opens it, and pulls out a set of files.

"Now, here's what I would suggest…"

For the next fifteen minutes, Faraday gives his preliminary stratagem.

"…And those are the options that I would recommend, Mr. President."

"I see," Nixon says. "And what of the Rantsuki couple? Will they be of assistance?"

"Most likely not, sir. This is due, in part, to the influence of the British government."

"And if they interfere?"

"They will be taken care of."

"Good," Nixon says. "Carry on."

"Thank you sir. I will keep you appraised of the situation."

And with that, Faraday leaves the Oval Office.

"The things that must be done for the good of the country," Nixon says, as he turns on his recording microphone. "Blast…I got eighteen minutes of blank tape. Oh, well…"

Nixon then presses his finger onto an intercom switch.

BUZZZZZZ!

"Rose! Get me Kissinger!"

"Of course, Mister President," says Nixon's personal secretary.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…

"Now, this is what I call a bang-up job!" comedian and actor Bob Hope says to the cheering American service men. Hope was performing his annual tour of the pacific, including Vietnam, a member of the USO.

"It's good to be back in Danang…where the women and action are both hot and heavy…if you know what I mean…"

"Ranma, I can't wait to return home," Usagi says, as she straightened her US Army fatigues (olive green). "I haven't taken a proper bath in months."

While Usagi was using her role as an independent photojournalist for the Daily Planet, Ranma was a mechanic. They can perform any function in the military, from medic and other support functions to special operations and intelligence. However, since they were to keep a low profile, taking pictures and working on trucks served to provide a cover for them. At the moment, the couple were just relaxing, while enjoying a show. After all, it was nice to take a break from hunting demons, diabolists, necromancers and vampires now and again…

"We'll be leaving soon enough," says Ranma, as he adjusted his hat "boonie hat".

"Well, not soon enough," Usagi says, as she tugs her short ponytail. "I can't wait to grow this thing out."

"Well, at least you HAVE hair," Ranma says, as he reveals his crew-cut hairstyle, and starts rubbing it. "It's good thing we both know bio-feedback techniques to grow hair quickly-"

"Do you have a light, dollface?"

Usagi and Ranma turn to see-

"Fury?" Ranma asked, as he gets up.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked. "We haven't completed this latest tour of duty yet."

"We have a problem," says the Director of SHIELD. "I received word through the grapevine that Faraday will be sending his…'Watchmen Project' into the area."

"What?" Ranma says, as he sits up. "Doesn't he know that he can't send any metahuman agents into a war-zone without an official declaration of war? Bad enough we're fighting an undeclared war anyway…"

"I'm not a politician, Rantuski," Fury says. "But you're right about one thing: American citizens of a metahuman nature, in accordance to the 'Metahuman Act of 1961', are not allowed to participate in a war zone without authorization."

"Wait, how can WE be participating again?" Usagi asked.

"Your orders came from John F. Kennedy, which are still in effect," Fury says. "Only the President can rescind that directive."

"I'm surprised that we weren't asked to take on new orders," Ranma mused.

"That's because Faraday knows that you work for ME."

"Huh."

"Nevertheless, Faraday has sent the Comedian and Doctor Manhattan to take down a key jumping point with a Special Ops team. They are to go in, take down the enemy, and get out. The blitz will be so fast and furious, that the NVA and their surrogates will capitulate."

"Well, it's a victory, right?" Usagi says. "I mean, that's the point of this war, right?"

"True, but I don't like our boys being used for personal gain."

"Then Faraday isn't calling the shots," Ranma says.

"No, the top boss is."

"You mean 'God'?" Usagi asked.

"No, I mean the President."

"Alright," Ranma says, as he gets up. "So, how are we going to get there?"

A few hours later, Ranma and Usagi are in a low-flying chopper, heading north along the coast.

"I'm surprised you guys were assigned to this mission…sir," Ranma says, as he spoke to Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, who sat on the other side of him.

"Ah, we needed the exercise," Smith says with a smirk and a smile.

"What you need is to get me off this damn chopper!" says a chained up, large black man. "So quit your jibba-jabba, and let me off this thing!"

"Really, BA," says a very handsome younger man. "We should all relax and just enjoy the ride."

"Shut your mouth, Face!" BA yells.

Usagi stifles a giggle, and then turns to the pilot.

"Captain, how long we it be before we reach the drop sight?" Usagi says.

"This is 'Murdock Airways'," says Murdock, as he spoke through his receiver. "We will be touching down shortly, so please have your trays in the upright position. Thank you once again for flying 'Murdock Airways'. Have a nice day."

CLICK!

"That fool is crazy!" BA yells.

"Nevertheless, I want to welcome you two to the A-Team," Smith says.

"Well, thank you sir-" Ranma began to say-

BOOM!

The chopper, that the A-Team was on, blows up spectacularly, as a glowing, blue hand is lowered.

"Bull's Eye, guy," says an older, muscular gentleman, as he takes the cigar out of his mouth. He wore a combination of patriotic colors and combat fatigues.

"I bet they didn't know what was coming, Doc."

Dr. Manhattan turns his companion, the Comedian.

"What I do, I do what I must," Dr. Manhattan says.

"Yeah, sure,' the Comedian says, as he signals his troops to move on. "Let's just do our jobs, and get out of here."

The powerful metahuman takes looks at his handiwork with a detached expression.

"And so it begins," the metahuman says, before floating away…

**Tbc.**


	117. Chapter 117

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 117**

**

* * *

**_In 1972, a crack commando team was accused of a crime that they did not commit. They soon escaped the reach of the authorities and went to the Los Angeles underground._ _Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help—and if you can find it— maybe you can hire... The A-Team._

_Of course, Hannibal, Face, BA, Murdock, Ranma and Usagi wouldn't be in this situation until after stopping the Watchmen Project from implementing an American victory in Vietnam. Well, Hannibal, Face and BA would face charges of treason, while Murdock, Ranma and Usagi wouldn't—for OTHER reasons—but the team itself would essentially become mercenaries for hire. But the real reason for the accusation was not because of a bank robbery. No, the real reason for the accusation was interfering with a clandestine governmental operation, which, to this day, is still classified…_

_Ranma coughed, as he steadied himself. He was clinging to the wreckage of the chopper that, a few moments ago, was flying north to intercept a black operations unit._

"_Is…everyone okay?" Ranma asks._

"_I am," Face says, as he swam to Ranma's side. "I don't think BA looks to happy, though."_

"_You damn right I don't!" BA yelled. "This is why I don't like to fly!"_

"_It's a good thing that Usagi created that force-field at the last minute," Ranma says._

"_So, the rumors are true," says a voice._

_Ranma turns around to see Hannibal swimming to the occupied side of the wreck._

"_Sir?"_

"_I always wondered why a sweet girl like Usagi would be assigned to a mission such as this," Hannibal says. "She must be one of those…'metahumans'."_

"_Guilty as charged," says Usagi, as she swims to the side the wreck. With her was an unconscious Murdock._

"_What happened to him?" Face asked._

"_It looks like he's suffering from a concussion," Usagi says, as she props Murdock up. "We need to get on land so I can administer first aid."_

"_Where the hell are we anyway?" BA asked._

"_From the likes of things, we're half-way to Hanoi from the DMZ line," Ranma says, as he squints to see the familiar terrain. The first time he has been in Indochina was thousands of years ago, back when he was a full-time deity. Since then, he and Usagi has visited the land numerous times, which is why they were selected for many missions, like assisting billionaire industrialist (and former student) Tony Stark on a weapons sales—which resulted in the creation of the Mark-1 "Iron Man" armor, after being ambushed—and hunting the Toc Faan and other "weirdoes"…_

"_Then we have time to develop a plan of action," Hannibal says, as he sticks his cigar into his mouth._

"_But…why?" Face asked._

"_I don't like being shot at, for one. And for another, we got a mission to complete."_

"_With all due respect sir, what can we do?" Ranma asked._

_Hannibal turns towards Usagi._

"_The question is: what can SHE do?"_

_Usagi looks towards Hannibal._

"_Huh?"_

_And so, the A-Team pulls the wreck out of the water. They also scouted the area around to find tools and other wrecked vehicles. There was even a chassis of an abandoned American jeep._

"_This is crap, Hannibal," BA says. "What can we build out of this garbage?"_

_Ranma looks at the wreck. There was a full tank of fuel in the remaining in one of the fuel tanks…_

"_I got it," Ranma says. "Hover craft."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The propellers are still intact, and with some modifications…we can have a vehicle worthy for use."_

"_Then I recommend we make haste, if we are to intercept our targets," Hannibal says, as he puts his cigar in his mouth. "Agreed?"_

_Everyone nods his or her head in agreement._

"_Good, then let's not waste this moment," Hannibal says._

_As the A-Team begins their work, Hannibal smiles._

"_I love it when a plan comes together…"_

_One montage later…_

"_Impressive," Hannibal says, as he sees the converted jeep. It could now fly, it was much more armored, and the heavy guns from the 'copter was mounted._

"_All it needs is a pilot," Ranma says._

"_I'll…I'll do it," Murdock says._

"_You think you can handle it, Captain?" Hannibal asked._

"_Yes, sir," Murdock replied. "It looks like the controls are familiar…"_

"_Very well, then, let's roll."_

_As the team boards the hover-jeep, Usagi turns towards her husband._

"_Doesn't this affect the timeline?" Usagi asked._

"_How?"_

"_You know, building a hovercraft circa 1972?"_

"_Did you hear or read about in the future?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then we're okay. And besides, it'll be seen as something out of R&D from the mind of Reed Richards."_

"_Oh."_

_Sometime later…_

"_We've reached our target," Comedian says, as he directs his men to move into position. "Once we hit this NVA outpost, the end of this war will begin."_

"_Of course," says Doctor Manhattan, as he scans the area. He frowns._

"_Jon, what's wrong?" the Comedian asked. "Did you spot something?"_

"_I see…a blind spot," Doctor Manhattan says. And then-_

"_Moko Takabisha Revised: Cluster Bomb Surprise!"_

_A volley of energy spheres suddenly drop into view…_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!_

"_Damn!" Comedian yells, as he tries to dive for cover._

_And then a hover-jeep comes into view, as three men began to lay down suppression fire._

_RATATATATATATATAT-!_

"_Jon, do something!" Comedian yells._

_Dr. Manhattan was not paying attention. He was using his senses to search for HER…_

_I'M OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN, JONATHAN…FOLLOW MY THOUGHTS…_

_With that, Dr. Manhattan disappears from the scene._

"_Damn it, Jon-"_

_And then Ranma pops up in front of the Comedian._

"_Knock, knock," Ranma says._

"_What?"_

"_You like a joke. Knock, knock."_

"_Who's there-?"_

_POW!_

_The Comedian is knocked backwards._

"_My fist to your face!" Ranma says, as he dives into the Comedian. Since the Comedian was a super-soldier, Ranma didn't have to use kid gloves._

_Meanwhile, Dr. Manhattan appears in front of Usagi._

_WHOOM!_

_Dr. Manhattan focuses on Usagi. To the world around them, Usagi appeared to have silvery, shiny skin and hair with glowing eyes. Her fatigues were covering her body._

"_Jonathan, you cannot continue with this mission."_

_Dr. Manhattan slightly adjusts his head._

"_I work for the government. I perform a service that is needed."_

_Usagi squints her eyes._

"_And yet you have to do so in secret."_

"_As you."_

"_Fine, I'm a hypocrite. But I rather NOT be one to allow the balance of power to skew the future into a near-apocalyptic world."_

"_Then you've seen the future."_

"_I've seen YOUR future…one of many."_

"_As I have seen YOURS…Moon Princess."_

"_So you know."_

"_I've known since the beginning, but I had to yet process such information fully…until now."_

_Dr. Manhattan pauses for a moment._

"_So, the question is this: who is the biggest hypocrite, you or I? One who allows nature to runs its course, or one who manipulates it?"_

"_You bastard."_

"_Indeed. Now, shall we begin this fight, that is customary to our kind-?"_

_BAM!_

_Usagi delivers a solid punch to the face, as causing Dr. Manhattan's jaw to go out of skew. She followed by several more punches to the face, plus a few kicks thrown in for good measure…_

_And then, she stops, and waits._

_CREEK!_

"_You do know that I am in perfect control over my physical self, and know the very building blocks of the Universe."_

"_I know, Jonathan," Usagi says. "Were we to unleash our full power, the entire Universe would be threatened."_

_Usagi pauses._

"_And that is why I had to distract you long enough to send you to this place."_

_For the first time in a long time, Dr. Manhattan shows an emotion: concern._

"_You see, what you fail to realize that besides knowing how the Universe works, there are realities BEYOND your comprehension. And in order to realize that, it takes a fair bit of…imagination, 'Mister Clockwork'."_

"_Impossible," Dr. Manhattan says as he points his…pink-skinned hand at Usagi. However, Usagi was not exactly Usagi…_

"_In this level of reality, I am the Moon Princess," Serena says, as her original form dwarfs Jonathan Osterman. "Neither rhyme nor reason can judge this moment."_

"_No…I…I…"_

"_In the years since your accident, your invulnerable for, your need to learn your place in the Universe has caused you to be emotionally detached. It's time to remember your humanity…"_

_The moon mark on Serena's forehead glows, as she reaches out to touch the forehead of her old friend._

"_Arrrrrrgghhhh-!"_

_Osterman feels. He feels his first accomplishment, as he successfully puts together his father's pocket watch. He feels love, as he makes love to his girlfriend Janey. Osterman feels the excitement of meeting the Silk Specter for the first time, which cause Janey to lash out in anger and jealousy. Osterman sees the road towards a future that will cost the lives of many people, even if it was for the benefit of mankind, as well as the death of a teammate…that started a chain reaction that would lead to the deaths of many lives. The anger, pain, love, and the lost…it all comes back to him._

"_Please…no more," Osterman wept. He leans forward to embrace his old colleague._

"_It's okay," Serena says. "Even the mightiest of us have to fall back to Earth, in order to realize the truth about ourselves…"_

_FLASH!_

_Dr. Manhattan realized that he was back in the real world again._

"_Jon, are you okay?" Usagi asked._

"_I…will be," Dr. Manhattan says. "I realized that I was becoming something that is cold and inhuman. Perhaps…I've been 'Dr. Manhattan' for TOO long…"_

_A short while later…_

"_You won't get away with this!" the Comedian says, as he and his unit were being handcuffed._

"_You will have a lot of explaining to do, when you get back to the 'States, funny man," Ranma says._

_And then, Usagi and Osterman reappear._

"_Jon?" Comedian says._

_Osterman appears to be normal…human._

"_Yes?"_

"_You got to complete the mission, man," Jon says. "Help me-"_

"_I believe that ending this mission will save your life, Eddie," Osterman says._

"'_Eddie'?" the Comedian says with alarm. "You haven't called me that in years."_

"_Then, perhaps, I should start. After all, it's the human thing to do…"_

_Ranma looks at his wife, and smiles. He was just glad that the Earth was intact for a change…_

And that was that. The matter was quickly buried, Nixon would be forced to resign, and America would go on to "loose" the Vietnam War. And as far as the future was concerned, the timeline was proceeding, as it should…

"I still don't see why I got help you form a new Universe," Silver Sailor Moon says. "I made that promise as a gesture for your need to understand the Universe better, beyond the clockwork mentality."

SS Moon pauses for a moment.

"But, I'll do it anyway."

Dr. Manhattan smiles.

"Would you like some alcoholic beverages and some easy listening music to…get you in the mood?"

"Oh, be quiet. Let's just get this over with…"

And so, one blessed release later-

BOOM!

A big bang occurs outside of SS Moon and Dr. Manhattan's Universe. Elements form into molecules, and molecules form into materials, ranging from stars to cooling planets. Time is sped up, and galaxies begin to spread outward. And on one tiny planet, new life is created, save for one…

"Usagi, will you do the honors?" Dr. Manhattan asks.

"Of course," the SS Moon replied. Using a fragment of her essence, Usagi gave sentience to one of the more complex creatures on this tiny world, in the form of the breath of life…

"It is over," Dr. Manhattan says. "And now, I can complete my evolution…"

And with that, Dr. Manhattan begins to expand and thin-out…

"Farewell, Usagi," Dr. Manhattan says, as his voice begins to fade. "Thank you…and…good-bye…"

And that was that.

SS Moon sighs, as she retrieves her surfboard. She was tired…but functional. She then takes one last look at this young Universe, before return to her own…

The first one looks up at the rising sun, as he held his mate's hand. For a moment, he thought he saw a goddess made from silver…

"Atum?" says the female companion.

Atum turns to look his mate.

"Nothing, Eva," Atum says. "I thought I saw something…"

Strangely, Atum looked like Jonathan Osterman, while Eva looked like Usagi…

Eva smiles.

"Come," Eva says. "Let's explore our world together…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I wonder what came of that universe I made," Usagi wondered. And then, something awful swept over her…

"No," Usagi whispered, as she drops her pipe.

Crack!

Tears began to roll down her eyes, as Usagi gets up from her bench.

A few minutes later, Usagi rushes down the hall towards Martha Kent's room. She sees that Lois was comforting Clark.

"No," Usagi says, as she slumps to the floor, while leaning against the wall. Seeing Clark's anguished confirmed her feelings that Martha Clark Kent…had just passed away.

"I'm sorry, Martha…I'm so…sorry…"

**Tbc.**


	118. Chapter 118

**SMST: The Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 118**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"You know, it's times like these that I feel that I am TRULY blessed," says Makoto, as she and the rest of the so-called "Inner Scouts" (save for Usagi and Rei) got together for a late lunch at "Café Americana". "Though, I wished that Setsuna and the others could have joined us…"

"Well, they DID have lunch earlier," says Ami. "But…they did say they, Rei and Usagi will get together later on, when we go 'clubbing' tonight."

Minako turns towards her friend.

"I'm surprised that you don't mind going…clubbing, Ami."

"What? You think I can not have fun?"

"Well…you tend to be more of a…studious type," Makoto says.

"I don't why I got that reputation," Ami says, as she picks-up her copy of the Japanese edition of the "Paradigma", a scientific journal dedicated towards hyper-science...

Ami was thinking about joining a "club" of gentlemen hyper-scientists known as the "Society of Ether". Back in day, a group of alchemists got together to form the Solificati, and dedicated themselves to reason as a member-group of the Order of Reason. However, ten years later, policy differences within the Order caused a split amongst the alchemists, with the bulk of the membership joining the Council of the Nine Traditions, while those who remained formed the "Natural Philosopher's Guild". When all elements of mysticism were purged from the order, thus giving birth to the "Technocratic Union" in the 19th century, the Guild evolved into the "Electrodyne Engineers". This group still believed that the fifth element, known as "Ether", exists in the Universe, and that it could be manipulated to advance radical science (like the creation of Frankenstein's monster, for instance). However, their radical approach towards research got them kicked out of the Technocracy (something that Usagi objected, but was powerless to prevent). Eventually, they found an unlikely home within the Traditions, after the more mystically inclined cousins—the Solificati—ceased to exist. However, the remnants of this once-great magical society survived, and became known as "The Children of Knowledge", now under the auspice of the Hermetic wizard class known as "The Order of Hermes". Meanwhile, the Electrodyne Engineers became known as "The Sons of Ether", even though women were members in good standing. Now, after the Technocracy and the Tradition had agreed to a compact dedicated towards peace between the rivals at the turn of the 21st century, the Sons of Ether became the Society of Ether. And in spite of their tendencies towards Victorian dress or classic science-fiction decorum, their genius rivals anything that the Technocracy can muster…

Nevertheless, Ami saw joining the Society of Ether as a way of establishing contacts with other geniuses, and was hoping that both Usagi and Ranma—particularly Ranma, since he helped found the Traditions as the "primus" of the Akashic Brotherhood—could provide a recommendation for her.

"Ami, you know that we're just kidding," Minako says. "I mean, what we were before is not what we are now-"

FLASH!

"You three!" says Princess Serena, in all of her regal manner. "As your Princess, I command you to renew your pledge to ME."

Ami, Minako and Makoto merely blinked.

"…"

"Afterwards, you must come with me, so I may supplant the pretender that THINKS to have claim to the House of Serenity."

"Um, Usagi, are you okay?" Ami asked.

"I am NOT here. I am the REAL Moon Princess."

"Of course you are," Minako says. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I am telling you, I'm not HER, and I am Princess Serena of the House of Serenity."

"Look, we put up with a lot of things, but you don't need to make a scene in the process," Makoto says. "But…since you are here, you want to get something to eat, or-"

"Never mind! I will PROVE my claim as valid!"

And with that, Princess Serena disappears in a flash of light.

FLASH!

Ami, Minako and Makoto turn to look at each other.

"THAT was odd, even for Usagi," Makoto says.

"But could she be telling the truth?" Minako asked.

"She might, guys," Ami says, as she takes a look at her computer.

"Really?"

"Well, for one, this version of Usagi is made from ectoplasm."

"'Ectoplasm'?" Makoto says.

"It's congealed spiritual energy," Ami says. "Usagi did some paranormal research with Dr. Egon Spengler."

"Usagi's…quite talented, isn't she?" Minako says.

"Well, as much as I would like to know more about Usagi's various moonlighting jobs, we have to ascertain the motives of THIS version of Usagi," Makoto says.

"Agreed," Ami says.

"I just hope this situation doesn't inconvenience Usagi," Makoto says.

Meanwhile…

Thordis touches down in a grove within the Great Mall of Washington, DC, from the skies. Having rebuffed a major attack by the Skrulls on Stark Towers, New York, where the Avengers had been quartered, the All-Mother of the Norse gods decided to pay an old friend a visit.

"I'm here," Thordis says, as she wrapped her cap around her large body. "And best of all, no one is around to disturb me…"

Thordis walks a bit and stops in front of a very special statue. She looks up to see-

"Steve," Thordis says, as she speaks to the bronze statue of the first man to bear the name "Captain America". "It's been a year since your untimely…death. And you didn't even die fighting. You died while in handcuffs. And worse, your body went missing…"

Thordis raises her mystic hammer, the Mjolnir, high into the air.

"I apologize for this, Steve. I…I need to talk to somebody."

CHOOM!

Thordis uses her will to break through the veil that separates various planes of existence. Doing so was always a gamble, since she didn't want to summon some dark horror, like Cthulu…

"Steven Trevor…I summon thee from wherever you are," Thordis commands.

In front of the statue, a man dressed in a cloak appears. Thordis immediately knew that the man standing before her was Captain America, since she could make out the Captain's familiar costume underneath the cloak.

"Hello, Usagi," Captain America (I) says gently.

Thordis looks down shyly.

"Hello…Steve," Thordis says.

"You summoned me from…wherever I was."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, and all…"

"You know, as long as I've known you, you tend to be SUCH a girl."

Thordis immediately snaps her head towards her old friend.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Well, see if I care! Humph!"

Silence.

"Okay, I get it."

"Exactly," Steve says with a chuckle. "I don't like seeing you in this state."

"I know, I know," Thordis says with a sigh. "It's just that the challenges are so…much…"

"And yet you have succeeded thus far."

"Yeah, thus far," Thordis says. "Yes, we're battling back the Skrull, but there's still Darkseid to deal with."

Pause.

"Usagi, why do you think Stephanie decided to become 'American Dream'? Why do you think Buchanan took up my mantle?"

"Well, Stephanie wanted to honor your memory, and Bucky…was roped into the role by Tony."

"And why do you think they kept their roles?"

"Because they believed in what they are doing."

"I see. Got it."

"Usagi, I know it's getting rough out there. But you have to stay strong…for America."

"For America…"

"Be seeing you…"

And with that, Captain America fades away.

Thordis sighs. She then decides to pay Ranma a visit.

"I wonder what he's up to," Thordis says, as she presses her left index and middle finger to her forehead…and disappears.

ZIP!

**Tbc.**


	119. Chapter 119

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: I set up my "Deviant Art" page as my "homepage". I did so because I wanted to link the art pieces for the "Sailor Moon ST" and "The Ranma Trek" series to my profile. Check it out.**

**

* * *

****Part 119**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Okay, ladies," Ranma says, he and his companions stood over the tied up Amazons. "I'm going to personally interrogate each and everyone of you-"

Some of the Amazons perked up with excitement.

"No, not THAT," Ranma says with a smirk. "Just for information."

Some of the Amazons' face fell with disappointment.

Brianna turns towards Snowbird.

"Is this…normal?" Brianna asked. "I mean, the responses by women towards Ranma's presence."

"Pretty much," says the Canadian superhero/goddess. "I hear that there is an institute dedicated towards studying Ranma's…animal magnetism."

"I see…"

"Considering the fact that they were using stolen Atlantean technology, they deserve a proper beating," Namora says.

"Lord Ranma?" says one of the Amazons.

'Lord Ranma?' Britanny thought with a smirk, as she folds her arms.

"Yes?" Ranma replied.

"Is it true that…you are most favored by the goddess?" one of the Amazons asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag-"

"Ranma, we don't need a list of your 'conquests'," Namora fumed.

"Guys, we think we might have something," Gina says, as she and Washu analyzes the information that was found on the Amazon's ship.

"What's up?" Ranma says, as he walks over to her friends.

"We think we might have found out why our young friend Amadeus was taken," Washu says, as she shows Ranma the notes.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Gina asked. "According to this script, the so-called "Axis Mundi" is located…HERE."

Ranma looks at the notes…and frowns.

"Why would Artume be interested in Atlas?" Ranma says.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"'Axis Mundi' is the literal center of the world…as far as cosmology is concerned."

"Of course," Gina says.

"But why would Artume be interested in that?" Brianna asked.

"Because he or she who controls the axis, controls the destiny of the world," says a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Usagi, who was standing in her normal form.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"I leave you alone, and THIS is what happens?"

"Um…"

"Never mind," Usagi says. She turns scans the assembled group…

"Hey, Washu-chan," Usagi says with a smile, as she goes to hug one of her best friends.

"Hey, Usa-chan," Washu replied likewise.

Usagi turns towards Snowbird.

"Hey, Naryu," Usagi says with a smile.

"Hey, Usagi," Snowbird replied likewise.

"Hip bump!" the two say in unison, as they bumped hips.

Usagi then lays eyes on Namora.

"Namora," Usagi says.

"Mother," Namora replied.

"Wait," Ranma interjects. "Namora…is YOUR daughter?"

"Yeah," Usagi says. "Didn't you know that?"

"Um…"

"Mother, Ranma and I have been…intimate on occasion," Namora says.

"I know that as well."

"Huh?"

"How can you be…her mother?" Ranma asked with a bewildered look.

"You DO see the semblance, right?" Usagi says.

Ranma looks at Namora, then at Usagi, then back at Namora…

"Now that you mention it…"

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi sighs. She loved her husband, but he could be dense at times.

"You don't have a problem with my relationship with Ranma, right, Mother?" Namora asked.

"No, I don't. You were born when I was separated from Ranma, and you are not blood related to him."

"Wait, if Namora is your daughter…who is Namora's father?" Ranma asked.

"Attuma."

"THAT JERK?"

Attuma the Barbarian, also known as the Lord of the Murky Deep, was Namor the Sub-Mariner's "country cousin". Unfortunately, in Atlantean parlance, Attuma was a throwback straight out of the barbaric age of sword and sorcery. Numerous times has he attempted to conquer Atlantis, which why the blue-skinned Atlanteans, the pink-skinned Atlanteans and many aquatic peoples banded together to re-establish Atlantis as a world power. That way, no group would be "picked off" by the likes of Attuma…

"He's actually a nice guy underneath that tough exterior."

"Usagi, that guy is a supervillain- wait, now I know why he's always trying to fight me! He thinks YOU are his woman!"

"Boy, I love this soap opera," Brittany says.

"Too bad we don't have popcorn," Gina says with a chuckle.

"Ranma, my relationship with Attuma ended years ago. And I broke up with him long before you and I got back together."

"Hrrr!"

"Ranma, don't get angry at the situation. It happens…just like you hooking up with my daughter for a roll."

"Humph!" Namora says.

"Well, we need a talk about this…and other things," Ranma says.

"Agreed," Usagi replied. She then turns her head towards the Diggers.

"You're the latest ones, eh?"

"Excuse me?" Brittany says, as she was slightly ruffled.

"Um, my name is Gina, Gina Diggers," Gina says. "This is my sister Brittany."

"Charmed," Usagi replied with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, the name "Diggers" seemed familiar to her…

"And this is my other sister Brianna."

Usagi squints her eyes, and read her aura…

"You're a mystic clone, aren't you?"

"Um…"

"Usagi, don't," Ranma says.

"Fine," Usagi says. "Could someone fill me in on what's going on?"

Ten minutes later…

"Oy," Usagi says to herself, as she rubs her forehead. "As if I need THIS right now…"

"Usagi?" Ranma says with concerned.

"Okay," Usagi says, as she shook her head. "So, what are we going to do?"

"You're going to explain why YOUR Amazons stole Atlantean equipment," says a booming voice.

All eyes turn towards Namor, the Sub-Mariner. He wore his black wetsuit, instead of his usual green trunks. And like his cousin-turned-sister Namora, he had pointy ears, slick-back hair and tiny ankle wings.

"Namor!" Namora exclaims.

"I better have my answers before too long, or else."

Ranma was about to say something, but Usagi beats her to the punch.

"Namor, you're not in the position to demand anything," Usagi says. "Make a formal request."

"You dare speak to me in that manner?" Namor says.

"Yes…yes I do."

Namor wanted to press the issue, but fighting a woman, even one such as Usagi, would not so wonders for his reputation.

"I would like to formerly request answers to the theft of Atlantean technology," Namor says through gritted teeth.

"Much better," Usagi says, as she begins to relay what she was told about the situation…

Ten more minutes later…

"By the beard of Neptune, I, Namor, the Avenging Son, will make that witch Artume pay for her transgression!"

"Over the top, isn't he?" Brittany says, as she whispers into Gina's ear.

"If we're going to go against Artume, we need to be organized," Ranma says. "We don't know what horrors await us…"

"Then I better prepare," Usagi says. "Since this Amazon matter falls under the jurisdiction of Mt. Olympus, there is only one thing to say…SHAZAM!

THOOM!

"Eeek!" Gina yelps, as she leaps into her sister Brittany's arms.

When the smoke clears, Usagi's form changes. She is now dressed in a white tunic, while there were seven thin stripes of different colors on the flap, with a large lightning bolt emblazoned on the front. Usagi also wore golden arm braces, shoulder guards and sash, and a pair of Olympian-style golden sandals. But what was most striking about Usagi's look was her altered form. Her hair was white, her eyes were pale-blue…and her bust was "gifted".

And she wasn't wearing a bustier.

"Wow," Washu says.

"This is my enhanced look," Lady Shazam, also known as "Sailor Marvel".

"No kidding," Snowbird says.

"Um, yeah," Ranma says. "Let's go rescue Herakles…and any other person that needs help."

Meanwhile…

"You know, this is the life," Gai says, as women fed him grapes.

"I don't know, Gai," Kakashi says. "I for one don't like being kidnapped."

"You two are lucky to be here," Herakles says, as he drank their wine. "It is an honor to 'participate' in the mating drive."

"What does he mean by…that, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked with a slightly bewildered look. While he didn't like being kidnapped, at least the ramen was good.

"Naruto, relax," Jiraiya says, as women were fawning over the Toad Sage. "You're at that time of your life, where you have to learn the other side of being a male."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, little brother," Kenshin says, as he enjoyed the attention. "Just relax."

"But I'm not ready, big brother!"

"And I care not about this…whatsoever," Genshin says. "And had these women not have a damping field on, I would promptly kill someone."

"For being the son of my ex-love, you are quite different," Herakles says.

"You…you knew my Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. Gentle soul, and yet Usagi possess a brave heart. In fact, I gave her a portion of my strength as a gift to her."

"Oh."

"Herk, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Cho says, as he examines some documents. The Amazons gave him the documents for deciphering purposes. For what reason, no one knew…

"Well, the Amazons will choose their mates, mate, and then that's that…I THINK."

And then-

CHOOM!

"In you go," says an Amazon, as she pushes a very familiar face, along with three other males.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto says with a bewildered expression.

Sasuke Uchiha, also known as "Bushido" in the superhuman community, frowns.

"Aw, great," Sasuke says. "The loser is HERE."

Elsewhere in the complex…

"Thank you for your help," Artume says, as the blond Amazon accepts the bottle. "You did well…Kho Lon."

"Thank you," says the young-looking Cologne. She looked like her great-granddaughter Shampoo, except with a serious demeanor. "Acquiring the mates you seek for you was a personal pleasure of mine."

"And are you SURE that you brought Lord Ranma's sons here?"

"Yes."

"Good. They will be needed for the creation of 'Pax Amazonia'…"

**Tbc.**


	120. Chapter 120

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 120**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere…

Trigona the Unbelievable rubs her forehead in frustration. She called her children, the Sons of Trigon, plus Raven, to Diyu, in an effort to establish a new order. All of them were children of the original Trigon, before the demon lord merged with the Moon Princess known as "Sailor Moon". And each one represented one of the "Seven Deadly Sins". At the moment, the family was in their demon forms—that is, bigger, stronger, with pointy ears, fangs, reddish skin and two pairs of fiery eyes (one pair above the other)—for their "reunion". And yet somehow, something was missing in the translation during the family discussion…

"Look, kids, your job is not to punish the innocent and just; your job is to punish the wicked and guilty."

"But Mom, that is not as nearly as fun," says Jin (Gluttony), as he ate his sandwich.

"Stop thinking about your selfish needs," says June (Pride), who also went by the superhero name "Raven".

"I can't help it, Raven."

"On this I agree," says Jesse (Greed), as he straightens his business suit. "However, I do like to think that the reordering of this part of Hell will have lucrative opportunities."

"I don't think I'd want to work so hard," says Jay (Sloth), as he yawns. Jay considered himself to be the ultimate goth slacker.

"I'm still trying to get used to the idea…that 'Dad', is a chick now," says James (Wrath) with a smirk. He wore a muscle shirt and his dreadlocks with pride.

"Yes…a lovely chick at that," says Joel (Lust), as he strokes his chin.

"Ew!" says Jacob (Envy). "That's our MOM you talking about."

"We're demons. What do you expect any of us to do? Be ANGELS?"

"Joel, please," Trigona says. "Even if I were into 'inbreeding', you're just not good enough for MY tastes."

"Burned!" Jacob says jovially.

"MOTHER!" Raven yelled in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Trigona says. "You're right, that was gross. But the point is, children, you can live up to your reputations without the need to harm innocent people."

Trigona waves her hand, displaying the world in front of herself and her children.

"The world has 6.6 billion souls that have free will. Two billion of them are directly under MY jurisdiction, either as myself, or as 'Kali Moon', while we can compete for others. Due to my actions during the war in the underworld, I was able to secure many favors…and worshipers. And through them, you, my children, will be able to do anything as you see fit. All I am asking is to focus your energies who are 'deserving' of your grace: the wicked."

"Mom, I thought you didn't believe in having worshipers," Jacob asked.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I will stop them from doing so either…"

Trigona gets up, and goes to the holographic image of the planet Earth.

"We are entering the Fifth World of the Gods, and the Seventh Age of Man, my children. I'm asking you to use your talents to perform a service for humanity, by culling it when need be. You do this, and I will grant you a jurisdiction within Diyu for your power base."

The Children of Trigona looked at each other.

"I have a question," Jay asked. "Will Raven interfere with what some of us do? I don't want to waste time fighting and stuff."

Trigona turns to her oldest daughter expectantly.

"I used to think that I had to fight my own evil," Raven says. "But mother shown me that evil has its place in the world. So, I won't interfere, unless an innocent is harmed."

"Good," Trigona says. "In the coming days, I will reorganize Diyu to mirror that Eight Chakram Gates. You all and I will represent those gates."

"And then what?" Jared asked.

Trigona smiles a toothy grin.

"Then we're open for 'business'."

Meanwhile…

After securing the Amazon prisoners into the custody of the Atlanteans, Ranma, Usagi and their allies travel to an abandoned Atlantean station close to the Mariana Trench…underwater.

'Great…just great,' Ranma-onna thought to herself. She hated traveling underwater since she would have to be in her girl-form. However, since her body had been treated to allow her to survive underwater unaided, thanks to an earlier adventure, Ranma-onna wasn't too uncomfortable from the experience.

Usagi turns to her husband.

"What's the matter, Ranma?" asked Usagi. Because her present body was a product of magic, Usagi could function in any environment, so long as she has the willpower to pull the effect off.

"Eh, it's just that we everything that was going on, we can't get a break," Ranma-onna says.

"Tell me about it," Usagi says, as she glances over towards the mini-sub that was being piloted by Washu. Not everyone could survive the crushing depths of the Mariana Trenches…

"So, what were you up to?" Ranma-onna asked.

"So, you're interested in what I've been up to now?"

"Aw, come on, Usagi," Ranma-onna says. "Don't do this to me right now."

"Alright," Usagi says. "Martha died…recently."

"Matha…?"

"Clark's mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry. When is the funeral?"

"Presumably in a week. I want us to be there, okay?"

"Sure…anything you want. So, what else?"

"Fought some Skrulls in the Savage Land and in New York."

"I see. Battle went well?"

"Yeah. I had to take down an insane Skrull who possessed fifty powers."

"Huh."

"Committed 'diablerie' on it, in order to gain its knowledge, strength…and powers."

"Usagi, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because it's cannibalism?"

"Actually, cannibalism is when you eat your own species, which I don't do."

"What about those vampires you consumed a few years back?"

"Okay, you MIGHT have a case there."

"See? Usagi, you have to stop this. I mean, what if you get an addiction or something?"

"What? You're afraid that I might hurt someone on purpose?"

"No, but I don't want other people to think that."

Usagi sighed, as best as she could, if one considers the fact that she was underwater while sighing.

"I'll stop eating the hearts and brains of other sentient life-forms. But I will still drink blood on occasion, Ranma."

"I would much appreciate that. So what else happened?"

"Well, I don't know if you have been paying attention to the news lately, but Kandor is out of its bottle, and has claimed the Artic region as their territory of sorts."

"Great," Ranma-onna says. "More Kryptonians to deal with…"

"Ranma, stop being prejudice."

"It's not who they are that's troubling, it's what they can do that is."

"I wouldn't worry about. I've already authorized the re-implementation of the OMAC program."

"You didn't."

"I did. But now, there are fail safes in place, to prevent any of them from going rogue."

"If you say so. But how was it possible to expand Kandor? I thought the city was permanently tiny?"

"Brainiac Prime, the REAL one, came by to forcibly reclaim it. So, Clark and I stopped him."

"Then what?"

"Then, while formulating a plan on what to do with Brainiac Prime, I took off, saw Jon Osterman, made a universe with him-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean, Doctor Manhattan?"

"Yes."

"And you created a…universe with him."

"Yes."

"And how was this done?"

"…"

"Figures."

"Hey, I don't complain about you and your 'extracurricular' activities."

"Yeah, I shouldn't."

"Damn, right. Besides, I wanted to give Jon a nice send off, before he leaves for 'Beyond the Rim'."

"Oh, okay-"

"Will you two quit your yammering?" Namor says angrily. "We're on a mission!"

"Sorry, Namor," Ranma-onna and Usagi say together in unison, as they prepare to assault the Amazon stronghold.

**Tbc.**


	121. Chapter 121

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: I set up my "Deviant Art" page as my "homepage". I did so because I wanted to link the art pieces for the "Sailor Moon ST" and "The Ranma Trek" series to my profile. Check it out.**

**

* * *

****Part 121**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, also known as "Bushido", turns to face his rival.

"What do you want, loser?"

"I was going to ask how you've been doing, but if you're going to be a jerk-"

"You'll leave me alone?"

"Grrrr! I'm trying to talk to you-!"

"Naruto, calm down," Jiraiya says.

"But…but…"

"Sasuke, it appears you have grown, since the last time you were…home," Kakashi says evenly.

Sasuke turns his attention back towards the porthole that overlooked the ocean depths.

"Training," Sasuke says. "My…sensei has allowed me to perfect my Art. And whenever I am not with HER, I do the superhero thing in America."

"So I heard…"

"How can YOU be a hero?" Naruto yells. "You ran away! You…turned on your friends-!"

"Hold, young friend," Herakles says. "I think you should…cut you friend some slack."

"Why should I?" Naruto says. "He's the one who hurt people!"

"Perhaps there is a reason for his behavior?" Herakles says, as he rises to his feet. "A hero's journey is not always paved with good intentions. True, the rewards are great, but what happens when you are shunned for something you did not do? Worse, what if you DID commit a heinous act? How would behave in such a manner?"

"Well, I would do what I can to make up for stuff."

"Even if it means going against the very thing you held dear to do so?"

"Well, I…I…"

Herakles turns to face Sasuke.

"I don't this boy, but I know his look. I've seen it many times."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've seen it on myself."

"Oh."

"If he needs to find his own path, then you should respect his choices."

"But I made a promise to bring Sasuke back!"

"And you had not right making that promise for HIM."

"Lord Herakles, we only want to see what is best for Sasuke," Kakashi says.

"And yet he felt the need to follow his own path."

"That is all well and good, Herakles, but that has very little to do with our present circumstance," Genshin says. "And I am more interested in why Artume is interested in your friend Cho."

"I'm more interested in that hot little 'number' that was here earlier," Kenshin says.

Genshin turns to look at his younger brother.

"YOU would-"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….

"What's that sound?" Naruto asked.

"Gas," says everyone else.

"We must-KOFF-escape-!" Herakles says, as he falls unconscious, along with the rest of everyone else.

The thick mist hangs in the air, as the males are transformed into something else…

"When our new allies wake up, move them to the rendezvous site," Artume says to an underling, as she turns to leave. "I will wait for you there."

"Yes, ma'am," says an Amazon.

Meanwhile…

"Why we have to be in this dump?" asked the Trickster (spiky blond with garish clothing), as he sets his foot on a long-abandoned computer console of the abandoned "Central City Observatory".

The Weather Wizard (black haired with green cowl) turns to look at the successor to the previous Trickster, and frowns. He then points his weather wand at the demented supervillain…

ZAP!

"Ow!" the Trickster says, as he yelps.

"Get away from there," the Weather Wizard says angrily.

"Why is the Weather Wizard upset about this…dump?" asked Heat Wave.

"This place is where HIS brother died, mate," says Mirror Master.

"And that's good enough reason to be respectful of this place," Captain Cold says, before turning to the newest addition to the so-called "Rogues". "Bunny, what's the status?"

Orochimaruko glances over to her partner in crime.

"When I'm like this, don't call me by that name," Orochimaruko says, as she continues to pinpoint to location of the teen super-villain "Inertia", using the observatory's tracking system…with a few modifications, of course. Orochimaruko had a stake in tracking Inerita down, for what he had done to her godson.

"Fine, what you got?"

"You won't like this," Orochimaruko says. "I'm getting heavy temporal disruptions in and around Keystone City."

"Meaning that Zoom is involved."

"Correct. And most likely, he's training Inertia his version of 'speed'."

"Then how can we beat two 'super-speedsters' who are NOT anything like the Flash?" Heat Wave complained.

"We do our best, that's what," Mirror Master says. "And ever since Orochimaruko joined the Rogues, we've been doing pretty well."

"Yes, and as long as noncombatants are neither hurt or killed, then we'll do fine."

"And the Flash and his ilk?" the Trickster asked. "I don't want to have my fun ruined."

Orochimaruko frowns. She then turns to Captain Cold, who nods his consent…

WHAP!

"Ow!" the Trickster yells, after Orochimaruko slaps him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Listen, you little PUNK! I'm still ticked that you took James Jesse's place as a Rogue. Now, you and the others GAVE ME YOUR WORD back on 'Planet Hell' that if I join your ranks, noncombatants will not be hurt. So, I'm going to make sure that you and the others will stick to your word…or else."

"Or else what?"

Orochimaruko's eyes glows…

"Ach!" the Trickster says, as he begins to wither…

"There are levels of Hell you do not even know, fool," Orochimaruko says evenly.

"Orochimaruko, that's enough!" Captain Cold says, as he places his hand on "cold gun".

Orochimaruko turns away, and resumes her work.

"As you wish, Captain," Orochimaruko says, as her eyes ceased glowing.

The Trickster relaxed, as his body was restored to normal.

"Scary," Heat Wave says.

"When do we leave?" Mirror Master asked.

"When we gather our wits, and prepare for battle, that's when," Captain Cold says. "Inertia is going to pay for what he did, count on it."

Meanwhile…

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryouga yells, as he looks up into the sky, while in the middle of nowhere. "Why have you taken away the only woman that I truly loved?"

Ever since learning the truth about his girlfriend "Kay", also known as "Knockout", Ryouga was not sure how to direct his anger. One hand, he hated the fact that Kay was Ranma's daughter, and wanted to beat the crap out of Ranma. On the other hand, he didn't want to sully Kay's memory by fighting Ranma.

"What am I going to do?" Ryouga yells.

Suddenly, a red ring appears in front of Ryouga, while floating in the air.

"Huh?" Ryouga says, as he takes the ring. "What this thing doing here-"  
Suddenly, the martial artist was suddenly engulfed by a red light…

"Rage…RAAAAAAGE!" Ryouga yells, as he was now decked in a red version of the Green Lantern costume. Then, he spews blood from his mouth.

"BLURGH!"

"Rage!" Ryouga says, as a red power battery appears. Instinctively, he places his ring, now secured on his right middle finger. Then, the possessed martial artist begins to recite his loyalty oath:

With blood and rage of crimson red,

Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,

Together with our hellish hate,

We'll burn you all, that is your Fate!

"RANMA!" Ryouga yells, as he takes to the skies. "You will feel my rage!"

"No," says a familiar voice in his head.

Ryouga turns to see Sailor Mars, only…she had the aura of a member of the Red Lantern Corp…

"Rage!" Ryouga yells.

"Rage," Sailor Mars says. "Ryouga, you have to focus your rage for better purpose-"

Suddenly, Sailor Mars regurgitated her blood.

"BLURGH!"

"Rage?" Ryouga asked.

"Rage," Sailor Mars says, as she wiped her mouth. "THAT will get some use to…"

Earlier, while on her way back to Japan, a red power ring intercepted her. Feelings of frustration, mostly because of Usagi's antics, built up over many years, allowed the rage of the Red Lantern Corp to overwhelm her moral center. Still, unlike Ryouga, Sailor Mars' anger did not overwhelm her senses.

"Rage! Ranma-!"

"No, later," Sailor Mars says. "First…we meet Atrocitus, and THEN you can go after Ranma."

"Rage?"

"Yes, rage."

"RAGE!"

And with that, Sailor Mars and Ryouga take to the skies. Destination: the planet Ysmault in Sector 666.

Meanwhile…

"We're here," Ranma says, as he and the others reach the air lock. Right now, everyone is in a grotto with an air pocket. He then turns towards Usagi.

"You're ready?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Usagi says, "I'm ready-"

And then, a premonition passes through her head…

"Usagi?" Ranma asked with concern.

"Ranma, I got go," Usagi says. "Someone just broke through the barrier that separates this world from the Axis Mundi."

"Then…maybe we should-"

"No, take care of THIS first, then join me in Africa."

And with that, Usagi left.

"Where is Mother going?" Namora asked.

"Never mind her," Ranma says tersely.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Well, technically, I can since you are my step-daughter now."

"So? We were married and had a child together. And, we're not blood related anyway. So there!"

Ranma winces for a moment. He'll never live this one down…

"Guys, can we just do this?" Brittany says angrily. "I don't like being wet."

"That makes the two of us," Snowbird says.

"What's the plan?" Brianna asked, as she cocks her gun.

"Okay," Ranma says. "While Gina and Washu waits for us as back-up, we will secure this Amazonian stronghold. From there, we'll join Usagi in stopping Artume once and for all."

"You mean everyone else BUT Namora and I," Namor says. "What happens on the surface world in not Atlantean business."

"Namor!" Namora yells. "You shouldn't be so selfish."

"Never mind him," Ranma says. "Let's just get this over with."

Ranma raises his palm towards the door of the Atlantean outpost airlock.

"Moko Takabisha!"

THOOM!

The airlock doors are smashed inward.

"Okay, let's roll-"

"Hold it…son-in-law," says a familiar voice.

Ranma looks up to see that a familiar face…

"You?"

The now-young Kho Lon looks down from her perch. All around her were dozens of Chinese Amazons, all of whom were members of the Joketsuzoku. All of them were armed to the teeth, and were ready for battle. In fact, several of them had their guns and bows ready for use…

"It seems as if we were meant to crosswords, after all, Ranma," Kho Lon says with a smirk.

"…"

Brianna turns towards Ranma.

"Who is this person?" Brianna asked.

"My mother-in-law," Ranma says flatly.

Meanwhile, Usagi winds up in Africa, where the Axis Mundi was located.

THOOM!

Usagi rises to her feet to survey the scene. The three pillars that supported the Axis-Mundi in place, the so-called "sweet spot" that separated the Heavens from the Earth, still stood. She then scanned the rest of the area, when-

"Mom!" yells a voice.

Usagi turns to see Aegle struggling with her binds with her sisters Arethusan and Erytheia, the daughters of Hesperia and Atlas. She also saw a hundred-headed dragon that helps guards the Golden Tree injured, as well as most of the golden apples stolen.

"I told you, I'm not your mother," Usagi says, as she lifts a finger to discharge a bolt of lightning…in order to break their bonds.

ZAP!

"Thanks," says Erytheia, as she rubs her wrists.

"But you contain our father's essence," Arethusan whines. "That makes us your daughters now."

Usagi sighed. She hated this transformation nonsense, since it meant taken on new responsibilities…

"Poor thing," Aegle says, as she went to comfort her friend.

The dragon groaned.

"I get some ambrosia to heal Ladon," Aegle says.

"Wait," Usagi says, as she looks around. "I need to know what happened here-"

BOOM!

The three columns that held the axis mundi in place suddenly crumbled. Predictably, the heavens and the earth began to join together…

"No!" Usagi says, as she rushed to prevent the heavens and the earth from meeting. If that happens, the world gets destroyed with the triggering of a new age…

THOOM!

Using her own natural abilities, coupled with the stamina of Atlas and the strength of Herakles, the Moon Princess pushes the heavens away from the earth. This was not a "physical" display of power per se, but rather a metaphysical one.

"Wow, Mom, you're really something," Aegle says against.

"Aegle, I'm not your mother," Usagi says. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because it's true," says Artume, as she emerges from a cloaking screen.

"Artume?"

"Indeed."

As if on cue-

POOF!

"Aegle" now appeared as Naruto. However-

"Naruto?"

"It's 'Naruko', now," Naruto says.

Usagi scans the assembled group of Amazons, except that they looked like-

"What did you do to my sons and to the others? And what about the Hesperidins?"

"I made them better, of course," Artume says. "The daughters of Atlas and their dragon are safely put away, thanks to that disgusting male Lex Luthor…"

Artume shows Usagi a miniature "Phantom Zone Projector".

"And with you here, I can change the world to be reflective of MY reality. You are but a part of that plan."

Usagi thinks for a moment.

"Of course…you need me to change the Axis Mundi!"

"Exactly. I kept my eyes and ears open for when there was an opportunity to create 'Pax America'. My foolish mother had to be tricked into striking against America, when a more subtle approach was called for."

"And your sister stopped Hippolyta."

"Ah, yes…Diana. Well, she will be dealt with soon enough."

Artume pauses for a moment.

"When I learned that the power of SHAZAM was being competed for, I thought to still the power for myself. However, I came to realize that having the power is not the same as knowing how to use that power. Once you and that MALE secured the mystic sextet, I put into motion a plan that would force YOU to do as I say."

Artume motions over to Genshinko, Kenshinko and Naruko.

"I doubt you'll go against your own children to stop ME."

Usagi grins a nasty smile.

"I can just bring them back from the dead if need be. But you would have known this already, huh?"

"Correct assumption. No, I would need one more pawn in my little game."

Usagi frowns.

"Ranma."

"Correct. Ranma will have no choice but to use her goddess persona to free you. And when that happens, Hekate will have a new body."

"Ranma will stop you."

Artume smiles.

"I'm counting on it."

**Tbc.**


	122. Chapter 122

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 122**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

In a junkyard near the Iron Heights District of Central City, the time-based speedster Zoom was teaching his protégé, Inertia, the fine art of speed…

"Stop," Zoom says, as Time seemed to slow down to a crawl, as debris continued to rain on the two of them. "Tick-tock. FEEL the clock."

"I feel the clock," Inertia says, now calling himself "Kid Zoom". "I can HEAR it."

"By knowing the moments in Time, you can know how to tap into unimaginable power."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Then how come you can't defeat Sailor Helios, or those guys 'Ronin' and 'The Magnificent Mask'?"

"Actually, they are one and the same."

"You're kidding."

"No, I am not. Ranma Saotome has used the adversity of gender to surpass his limitations. In my battles against the martial artist, he has proven to be a formidable foe, as both a speedster, and as a master of Time."

"Really?"

"Really. He has learned the nature of Time as I have, otherwise, I would have made sure that he'd face a personal tragedy…so he can become stronger."

"Sounds noble," says a voice above.

Zoom looks up to see Orochimaruko, who was floating in the air…as the skies crackled. Her eyes glowed hot.

"Tell me, Dr. Zoom," Orochimaruko says coyly. "Why are you so…demented? And this is coming from ME."

"Who is that lady?" Kid Zoom asked.

"Saotome's WIFE," Zoom says.

"Huh?"

"Captain Cold, you have the boy," Orochimaruko says. "I'll deal with his teacher."

"Right," Captain Cold says, as he and the rest of the Rogues prepare for their attack.

Meanwhile, Orichimaruko drops down into the muck of the junkyard.

"You have joined the Rogues," Zoom sneers. "I HATE Rogues."

"That's right; you were an expert on metahuman criminality, Zoom. Or should I say, Dr. Hunter Zolomon?"

"Don't CALL me THAT!" Zoom says. "Hunter Zolomon was WEAK. I am NOT."

"But you're still WEAK, Zoom. Your anger at your failures, at what the Flash failed to do, has made you demented. Face it, little man. You are weakling…and always will be."

Zoom growls, as he suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaruko. He threw a punch, attempting to rip her apart by the impact.

THK!

"You honestly believe I wouldn't be prepared?" Orochimaruko says.

"No, I didn't think so," Zoom says, as he raises his other hand. "And I STILL don't think so."

With that, Zoom snaps his fingers.

BOOM!

"Bloody hell!" Mirror Master says, as a concussive force was release. He was momentarily distracted, almost allowing Kid Zoom pummel him…

ZAP!

"Stay focus!" Weather Wizard yells, after delivering a directed lightning bolt.

Captain Cold sees the damaged scene that surrounded Zoom…

"Now, Saotome will have his tragedy after all," Zoom chortles, just before Orochimaruko reformed her body long enough to bite him in the neck.

CHOMP!

"Gah!" Zoom yells, as Orochimaruko injects venom into her opponent's system. As soon as the Snake Senin dislodges herself from Zoom's neck.

"You think vaporizing my body will end my existence, Zoom?" Orochimaruko smirks, as she coughs up her sword, the Kusanagi Sword. "No, it will be YOUR existence that will end, Zoom."

"N-no!" Zoom tried to say, as he attempts to move. However, the toxins that Orochimaruko used on him had already infected his nervous system. The result was his inability to access his speed.

"I…I can't hear the tic-tocks of Time-!"

KICK!

Orochimaruko gives "the boot" to Zoom, knocking the Time-based speedster into the muck.

"Oof!"

"I'm going to cut off your legs, Zoom, so that you will never harm another person again," Orochimaruko says. "I haven't forgotten the fact that you tried to kill my children, forcing me to bring them to Japan.

Orochimaruko raises her sword…

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"Noooooooo-!" Zoom yells, as Orochimaruko brings down her sword…

THACK!

Zoom blinks, as he sees Orochimaruko removing the top of her sword from the ground.

"Huh?" Zoom says, before he suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain, where Orochimaruko had bitten him.

"What did you do to me…?" Zoom says, as he clutched his neck, as an unusual mark forms around the wound.

"I put a cursed seal mark on you," Orochimaruko says. "For now, you will be unable to access your power. However, if you can surpass the pain, you will become stronger. But regardless, YOU BELONG TO ME NOW."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Jesus!" Heat Wave says, as he looks up from his victory. "What the hell is that woman doing to him?"

"Doesn't matter," Captain Cold says, satisfied that "Kid Zoom" was dead. "We got what we want."

"And so will I," says a man in a purple mask and gold cape. In one hand, he carried a spear with a balancing weight at the hilt; in the other was a baby with sparkling eyes…

"That's my kid you have in your hands!" yells the Weather Wizard.

"Indeed," says the masked man.

"What do you want, Libra?" Captain Cold asked. "We TOLD you…we didn't want to join the Secret Society of Super Villains."

"We wouldn't be 'Rogues', if we did," says the Pied Piper, as he emerged from the shadows. Thanks to him, he was able to slow down "Kid Zoom" at critical moments, thus allowing the Rogues to finish the one who orchestrated the death of Bart Allen, the most recent person to bare the name "The Flash".

"You…the herald of Apocalypse," Libra seethed. "We've been looking for you…as well as HER."

All eyes turn towards Orochimaruko.

"You've been a naughty girl, Usagi-Urk!" Libra says, as Orochimaruko grabs the agent of Darkseid by the neck, while cradling the Weather Wizard's in her free arm.

"You will tell Lord Darkseid that the Rogues are under my protection."

"And…if…I…don't?" Libra manages to say.

"Then you will be in worse shape than Zoom."

Libra glances over towards Zoom, who was in a middle of a seizure.

"And I should kill you for causing a friend's death, you fanatical freak!"

"But you can't, can you?" Libra says. "You are a Lord of Order. It is your destiny to control the Universe-!"

Orochimaruko suddenly drops Libra.

DROP!

"Oof!" Libra manages to say.

"No, MY destiny is my OWN, and it will not serve at the bidding of a Dark God willingly."

Orochimaruko hands the Weather Wizard's child back to the child's father.

"Can we get the hell out of here, Captain?" Orochimaruko asks.

"Sure," Captain Cold says, as he freezes a puddle of water.

FREEZE!

"What about him?" Captain Cold says, as he points to the Pied Piper.

"Piper?" Orochimaruko says.

"I'm solo, these days," Piper says. "You know…a Rogue's rogue."

"Got it," Orochimaruko says, as she begins to sink into the reflection of the ice with the others, thanks to the teleportation ability of Mirror Master. "If you need a favor, just use the flute of yours…and BLOW."

"Got it," Pied Piper says, as the Rogues disappear. "Be seeing you…"

**Tbc.**


	123. Chapter 123

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 123**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shampoo struggled with her bounds, as Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung watches on.

"I wonder what is happening out there," Ling-Ling wondered aloud.

"Probably 'greeting' that false 'sister', Ranma," Lung-Lung replied.

"Yeah," Ling-Ling says, as she turns to face Shampoo. "I can't believe you never took the male for yourself, Shampoo."

Shampoo stops struggling for a moment, and turn to look at her younger sisters.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Shampoo says.

"You mean…you had relations with the male?" Lung-Lung says.

"Why not?" Shampoo says with a shrug. "It's not a big deal, you know."

"But…isn't your…great-granddaughter married to Ranma?"

"Yes, but Ranma and I were together for a little bit LONG before Pert was born. So, it's okay."

"Wow, talk about passing off 'sloppy seconds'," Ling-Ling says, which elicited a laugh from Lung-Lung.

"It wasn't like that at all. I was there for him shortly after he returned from his sojourn amongst the stars, when he lost his family to 'the clock-work men'."

"'Clock-work men'?" Lung-Lung asked.

"Yes. They went by a more…familiar name: The Borg."

"That name sounds familiar," Ling-Ling says.

"It should, since they have been fictionalized in that American science-fiction television show, 'Star Trek'."

"You mean…they are REAL?" Lung-Lung says incredulously.

"It said that stories have an element of truth to them. In this case, it's very accurate, since 'son-in-law' and Sister Usagi routinely sell their experiences as 'writing ideas' to the entertainment industry."

"But…why?"

"For cathartic reasons I suppose. But anyway, with Ranma lost his daughter Hoshiko to the Borg. And, in some way, he lost Usagi to them as well, because she ended up in a perpetually catatonic state for years before coming out of it. I…was there to tend to their needs, in many ways."

"Including sleeping with Ranma."

"It was therapeutic."

"Yeah, sure…"

"I didn't say that I didn't enjoy myself helping them to recover. It was, for a time, something special for all of us."

Silence.

"If you moved on, why are you helping the male NOW?" Ling-Ling asked. "Think of the opportunities that Artume is providing for us!"

"Yeah!" Lung-Lung says. "If she is successful, Earth will be the new 'Pax Amazonia'!"

"Simple: Artunme's actions will change the course of this world. Not only will it change the timeline, but also Pert may not be born. And I definitely don't want Ranma to be born a girl in this new timeline."

"That's impossible," Ling-Ling says.

"Is it? Artume is not about making females dominant, but this world's legends and heroes will be feminized in some way. Ranma could be caught up in that. Him not being a male could change things not only for me, not only for those around him, but for the course of events we can't fathom."

"You're just too used to seeing a male as an equal, Shampoo," Lung-Lung says with a snort.

"And after Artume does what she does, it won't matter WHAT you think," Ling-Ling says. "Pax Amazonia will be the new reality."

"Not if I can help it," Shampoo says, as she squints her eyes…

Suddenly, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung feel some invisible force grab them and flings the twin sisters into the bulk-head.  
"Wha-?" the girls say in unison.

WHAM!

"Uhhhhh…"

"Sorry about that," Shampoo says, as she slips tout of her bounds. "But I'm not going to risk the future for the dreams of a mad woman."

Shampoo uses her ropes, and ties the two together.

"You won't get away with this!" Ling-Ling yells.

"Yeah!" Lung-Lung interjects.

"If I fail to stop great-grandmother, it won't matter," Shampoo says, as she gags her Amazon sisters.

"Mmmph!" Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung say together in their muffled voice.

"Be seeing you," Shampoo says, as she leaves the holding cell.

Meanwhile…

Naruko sits, looking at her mother Usagi, still in her "Lady Shazam" form, as she continue to hold up the Axis Mundi in her hands, making sure that "The Heavens" did not touch "The Earth".

"Mom, does that hurt?" Naruko asked.

Before Usagi could answer-

"Of course not, you loser," Sasuke-onna says. "Otherwise, Usagi-sensei would be displaying pain."

Naruko turns Sasuke-onna with anger in her eyes.

"Where do you get off calling my mom your teacher?"

Sasuke-onna folds her arms.

"Since she took me as HER student."

Naruko turns angrily at her rival.

"Why is it that YOU get all the special training, while I get stuck with 'pervy sage'?"

"Hey, now," Jiraiya-onna says, as she looks up from checking on her new body. "I've been teaching you what you need to know to master your Art."

"Yeah, when you're not being a pervert!"

Usagi shakes her head. Then, she turns toward Artume before squinting her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sister Usagi?" Artume says with a mock expression. "Arms tired?"

"Actually," Usagi says, as she adjusted her footing. "I can lift this…forever. I DO possess the stamina of Atlas, after all."

"Do tell."

"No, I assessing my situation, so I best end your little project quickly."

Genshinko, dressed in Amazonian battle armor, raises an eyebrow.

"Sister Artume, I'd take Mother seriously, if I were you."

Artume turns to the gray-haired vixen.

"Please. Since when has your mother been taken seriously?" Artume chortles.

"Like now," says Usagi, as she whispers into Artume's ears, causing the renegade Amazon princess to jump.

"What?" Artume yells.

Kenshinko snickers.

"Lord Kenshin, we have to stay mature in this situation," Kakashi-onna says.

"Since when have I ever been mature?" Kenshinko replied.

"Good point."

"How did you-?" Artume says to Usagi. However, her eyes spies Heraklea where Usagi once stood.

"I wonder myself," Heraklea says, as she held the weight of the Heavens on her shoulders.

"That was a 'Substitution Jutsu' worthy of a master," says Mighty Guy-onna, as she poised. "Truly, the Jade Queen of the Moon is worthy of the title of 'shinobi'."

"Guy, do mind NOT making such pronouncements, Guy?" Kakashi-onna says with annoyance.

"Give it up, Artume. I'm free, and I am going to stop you."

"Ah, but you forget that I control those of the superior sex, Usagi," Artume says, as she holds up a medallion.

"That medallion won't work on me, Artume," Usagi says. "I've long since developed a resistance to talismans and other magical effects. You know, being a trained magic use and all."

"Yes, yes this is true. However, I doubt that these other females are so immune."

The medallion flashes. At the same time, the eyes of the transformed males glow.

"Humph!" Usagi says, as she gets into a fighting stance. "As soon as I subdue my family and friends, I going to take you down, Artume."

"This, I got to see," Artume says. She then turns towards the newly minted Amazons.

"Sisters? Take down the Moon Princess."

"Oh, boy…"

Meanwhile, in a possible future timeline…

"Oof!" Akane says, as she and the rest of the Furies were subdued.

"You think these guys would know that speed trumps strength," Wally says, as he slaps his hands.

"Now, Wally, no need to gloat," Barry says. "These ladies were only during their jobs."

"Well, if it hadn't been for Ranma, we wouldn't be doing this!" Ryouga-onna says.

The Doctor knelt besides Ryouga-onna.

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor says.

"I-"

"Don't say anything!" Akane says.

"Sugar, they have to know," Ukyo says.

"Could someone TELL us what's going on?" Donna asked.

"Son-in-law thought to save Usagi from…Lord Darkseid," Shampoo says with a sigh. "Confronted him directly about it too."

"Ranma…wanted to save me?" Jackie replied.

"Yes," Kodachi says gently. "He learned that Usagi had been infected by the Morticcoccus virus, and had been made into a Fury."

"Oh, dear."

"This virus…is it a standard brand or a designer strain?" the Doctor asked.

"Designer," Akane replied. "Lord Darkseid wanted to return Usagi to her role as a Fury, this time as 'Big Buna'. However, even then, the dark lord knew that Usagi was too strong to be turned against all that she cares for, even after being exposed at the Horror Factory in 'Blud Haven'."

"She became a Fury," Ukyo says. "Like…we have."

"Is that why you all are so big and muscular?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Shampoo says with a sigh.

"Oh. For a moment there I thought you all took steroids and stuff…"

"It's worse than that, Donna," the Doctor says in disgust. "If I am correct, this strain of the Morticoccus virus is pushing humanity along an evolutionary track that could be a threat to the entire Universe."

"Especially under the orientation of Darkseid," Barry says.

"Correct," the Doctor replied. "Within a single generation, humanity, as we know it, will be gone, replaced with a species bred for warfare and dark ambitions."

"Wait," Donna says. "Does this include my family…and myself?"

"Donna, not now."

"But don't want to be some butch woman who serves some alien willingly!"

"Sugar, you…and your companions were around when all this took place," Ukyo says. "And neither were the two Flashes."

"Of course!" the Doctor yells, as he stands up. "How can I be SO stupid?"

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Is it another one of those Timey Whimey things?" Jackie asked.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Classic temporal paradoxes include two of the following," the Doctor began. "In one scenario, a person goes back in Time, steps on a butterfly, returns to the present, and, BAM! The course of events has been altered."

"I get it now," Barry says. "The inverse of that would be if a key element goes missing, is taken outside of the timeline, thus any natural progression of events that would have occurred because of that element is 'readjusted' to something else."

The Doctor smiled at Barry.

"I KNEW your brilliance is warranted."

"But Doctor, the flaw of THAT is that there are no elements missing," Jackie says.

"There is one," the Doctor says. "Dr. Allen. And maybe Wally, Donna and myself."

"Well, it's good to feel special," quips Donna.

"I see," Jackie says. "Barry's originally from the 20th century, left to live in the 30th century, fought to save the Universe, and then disappeared into the 'Speed Force', which exists outside of normal space-time. However, he's STILL from the 20th century, and thus will always gravitate towards that era."

"Exactly, which means that this 'future' is not set in stone, since a key element is missing. In this case, it's Dr. Allen."

"Well, that's fine and all, but why did we ended up HERE?" Wally asked.

"There's only one force strong enough to pull us here," the Doctor says, as he looks at Jackie.

"You mean, I brought us here?"

"No, the other you did. Since you and Usagi are one and the same, then she can create the equivalent of a temporal sink-hole to pull us to this place."

"And, of course, we got pulled in as well," Barry says.

Jackie knells by Akane's side.

"Tell me, what happened to Ranma?" Jackie asked.

"Ranma…confronted Lord Darkseid. They fought. But the price of victory ended up creating something a bit more…horrific."

Meanwhile, Ranma struggled, as he continued to fight off the effects of the virus.

"Arrrgh!" Ranma yells, as he slowly becomes calcified, as his skin turns to living, gray stone.

"Soon, my love," Black Mary Marvel says, as she coos. "You will be reborn."

"I should hope so," says a deep, feminine voice.

Mary turns to see a pale woman entering the room where Ranma was being kept, at the Horror Factory. Her skin was like alabaster, while her eyes were cat-like.

"Lady Tigra," Mary says, as she knells. "I did not know that you were coming."

"I know all," Tigra says with a smirk, including your little attempt usurping my authority.

"Please! I mean no disrespect-!"

"I'm sure. And I'm also sure that a little session under Granny Goodness' care will insure that you don't usurp my authority further."

Tigra's eyes glowed.

"No! Please, don't-!"

ZAP

Instead of destroying her with her Omega Beam vision, the matriarch merely had teleported the black sheep of the Marvel Family to Granny's orphanage.

"And you, my male half. I am glad that your presence provides me the opportunity to restore my true self, since my battle with Lord Darkseid had injured me sufficiently enough to destroy my own male self."

Tigra places her hand on an unconscious Ranma…

"It will be only a matter of time before I am fully restored…and before I take over the Universe!"

**Tbc.**


	124. Chapter 124

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 124**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Ranma-?" Brianna asked, as she had her weapon at ready.

Ranma places a finger on his lips, as he steps forward.

"Cologne, I'm surprised that you would join the wrong side…especially after all the things I've done for you."

Cologne smirked.

"You have some nerve to say that, son-in-law," Cologne says. "You have been less than honest with me."

"In what way?"

"For starters, you did not tell me that you are the same Ranma that taught me my Art, when I was but a child."

"Huh?"

"You were the Amazon 'Spice', were you not?"

"Wait, you thought I was someone else?"

"Correct, and your wife, the Moon Princess, was your shield mate, 'Sugar'."

"…"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Cologne, I thought you already knew who I was."

"Apparently, she didn't," Brittany says with a smirk.

"Not only that, you turned my great-granddaughter Shampoo against me," Cologne says.

"How did I do that?"

"You gave her a future where SHE is the new matriarch, SHE is your great-grandmother-in-law, and where HER great-granddaughter is YOUR wife. She has surpassed me, because of YOU."

"In other words, you're just jealous," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Not in so many words, but yes."

"Boy, talk about the drama," Namora says, as she shakes her head. "I've never been THIS bad."

"No, cousin, you've been WORSE," Namor replies.

"Humph!"

"Fine, Cologne, but that doesn't explain all this," Ranma says.

"Simple. Regardless of my personal feelings, I believe in Princess Artume's cause. Once the Axis Munde has been shifted to reflect Amazonian culture, the world will truly be ours."

Snowbird turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, even the gods will be affected by this act," Snowbird says. "You can't let Artume be successful in this."

Snowbird then pauses.

"Plus, I prefer men."

"Why is it that Amazons are perceived to be lesbians?" Cologne complains aloud. "Not that there is nothing wrong with it…"

"Because we typically put down men as the weaker sex, that's why," says a familiar voice.

All eyes turn turns a girl who could easily be Cologne's sister…

"Shampoo," Ranma says.

"Ranma," Shampoo says, as she lands between her great grandson-in-law and her own great-grandmother. She then turns towards Cologne.

"I can't let you do this, great-grandmother."

"You don't understand, child," Cologne says. "It's the only way to assure our people's survival."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I first visited that fantastical future of son-in-law, I took a look at the records."

"You mean, my ship's library banks," Ranma says.

"Correct. And do you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"The Joketsuzoku no longer exists."

Cologne turns to look at her great-granddaughter.

"And you allowed it to happen!"

"Great-grandmother, the village is still in China," Shampoo protested.

"Yes, as a 'tourist trap'. And our Amazon sisters have become…domesticated. You…you even changed the Law Book! No one has done THAT!"

"In the future, we moved beyond the mindset of the traditional warrior. We fight only when necessary, and it is always to defend universal ideas of equality."

"But that's just it. WOMEN should be the superior sex. And with Artume's help, YOUR future will NOT come to pass…I guarantee it!"

Cologne gets into a battle stance, as does her compatriots.

"Son-in-law or you…it doesn't matter! I don't know what had happened to me in YOUR future, but I'll make sure that THAT future does NOT come to pass!"

"Does she HAVE to STRESS every other word?" Brittany says.

"Oh, be nice," Brianna says.

"Well?" Cologne demanded.

Shampoo turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, help Usagi stop Artume; I'll deal with great-grandmother," Shampoo says. "And take some of your allies with you."

"Right," Ranma says. He then turns to the others.

"You guys ready?"

"I've been ready to crack skulls for a while now," Namor says.

"Then you and Snowbird are with me. Namora? You, Brianna and Brittany stay with Shampoo, and secure this place."

"But-" Brianna began to say.

"This place comes first. I need the heavy hitters with me."

"Then what am I?" Namora asked.

"Don't start, please?" Ranma says tiredly. "Knowing that you are here will give me the confidence that Shampoo won't be distracted. Okay?"

"Fine."

"THANK you."

Ranma then turns towards Namor and Snowbird.

"Hang on, you two," Ranma says, as he performed a "Group Instant Transmission".

"Hang on to what-?" Namor began to say, before-

ZIP!

When Shampoo was sure that Ranma and the others were gone, she turns towards Namora. From Namor's demeanor, Shampoo could tell that the Princess of Atlantis had leadership qualities, and thus did not need any direction from her…

"You got this?" Shampoo says, as she sizes up her great-grandmother.

"Don't tell me what to do, Amazon," Namora says. She then turns to her remaining companions.

"Brianna, you take the right flank, and you take the left flank, Brittany."

"What about you?" Brianna asked, as she locked and loaded her heavy weapon.

"I'll take point."

"I guess you will…"

"So, it's come to this, great-granddaughter," Cologne says, as she and Shampoo began to circle each other.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Shampoo says. "Know this: I hold no ill will."

"The same. I will still kick your butt, my dear."

For a moment, the two stared at each other. As soon as the first shots were fired-

"YAHHHHHHHHHH-!" Shampoo and Cologne roared, as they charged towards each other.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was moving at super-speed, trying to stay ahead of Guy-onna. So far, she was trying to stay one-step ahead of her family and friends, and has yet to resort using any measured counter-force.

"Though you may have the speed of the gods, I, Mighty Guy (or should that be Mighty Gal?), will stop you in your tracks!"

Usgai rolled her eyes. As long as she has known Guy, the shinobi was heavy on exposition…

At any rate, acolyte of the power of youth at reached the seventh stage of the Hidden Lotus Technique: the Gate of Wonder.

And then-

FWOOSH!

"Yikes!" Usagi yelps, as she avoided the Black Flames of the "Mangekyo Sharingan no Amaterasu" technique.

Usagi rolls away, and sees the source of the trouble.

"Really, Kakashi," Usagi says. "You'll use that dangerous technique on your old master?"

"Eh," Kakashi-onna shrugs. "I wasn't intending to fry you, sensei. "Just distract you."

"Huh-?"

THOOM!

"Tag," Jiraiya-onna says, as she utilizes one of the great toads to squash Usagi flat.

"CROAK!" the giant toad says.

Of course, Usagi would have NONE of that.

RUUUUUUMBLE!

Usagi lifts the toad up into the air.

"SHAZAM!" Usagi yells.

THOOM!

A huge, magical bolt of lightning came from the Heavens, and struck the toad and Jiraiya-onna. In the old days, calling upon such a power would trigger a change in Usagi form. Now, since becoming the guardian of the Rock of Eternity, which guards the Seven Sins of Man and the Three Faces of Evil—primordial evils—Usagi doesn't have to change. In fact, she was the living embodiment of the power that crackles through her veins.

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

"Oy," Jiraiya-onna groans, as she falls backwards while smoking.

"There, that takes care of that-"

FWOOSH!

Usagi was suddenly caught up in a multiple tornado attack.

'That must be Kenshin's doing-' Usagi thought before-

"RASENGAN!" Naruko yells, as she creates a rather large spinning pure chi.

"I got to stop it," Usagi says, as she forms a counter Rasengan, which neutralize her child's attack.

SHOOP!

Cleared of the double attack, Usagi lands on the ground, only to feel a heavy presence descending upon her-

THOOM!

Genshinko hits the ground where her mother once stood, as Usagi flips away safely. The impact caused the ground to crack and turn slightly molten.

"Mother, please stay still," Genshinko says sweetly. "I just want to…'connect' with you."

"Sorry, hon," Usagi says, as she skids backwards to a stop. "But do understand that I don't want to be touched at the moment-"

FFFT! FFFT! FFFT-!

Usagi faced as barrage of kunai. Unfortunately, they were equipped with bomb tags that exploded upon proximity.

POOM! POOM! POOM-!

"Ergh!" Usagi says with annoyance. However, this served as a distraction to allow Sasuke-onna to use an advance version of her Chidori to inflict aggravated damage on Usagi's right kidney. Since the ninja arts are the providence of magic…

"Ah!" Usagi yelps, as she stumbles a bit.

"Sensei, you have to fight back," Sasuke-onna says, as she shifts her movement a bit. "I can't stop…until one of us is dead."

"Heh, a little bit overly-dramatic, eh?" Usagi smiles with mirth.

"Mom!" Naruko yells, as she hops to her mother's side. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for trying to hit ya."

"I'll be fine, once your father gets here."

"What are you waiting for?" Artume yells. "Finish her off-"

ZIP!

"I think I have something to say about that," Ranma says, as he, Snowbird and Namor suddenly appears.

"You!" Artume screams.

"Artume, are you still mad about me missing our date or something?"

"NO! Well, maybe a little, but this is business!"

Artume turns to her "sisters". She needed Ranma and Usagi distracted long enough for Cho-onna to complete her important task…

"Business or not, you have to be stopped."

"I'll never stop…before the day has been WON."

With that, Artume began to pray…

"What is that woman doing?" Namor asked.

"I…I feel a sudden shift in the ether," Snowbird says.

Both Ranma and Usagi felt the energy flow of the Earth increasing exponentially.

"Ranma, Artume is-" Usagi began.

"I know!" Ranma replied, as he gets into a fighting stance. "Everyone, brace yourself!"

"And here I wanted to fight you, Father," Genshinko says.

"You still might have a chance, son," Ranma says.

And then, the Earth itself seemingly swallows up Artume…

"Where did that woman go?" Heraklea says, as she shifts her feet. "And can't SOMEONE restore the Pillars of Atlas?"

"Later!" Usagi says with urgency. And then-

RUUUUUMMMMBLE!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs a colossal version of Artume, as she stood at ten times her normal height. "GAIA HAS BLESSED ME WITH HER STRENGTH!"

Artume then looks down.

"NOW, VICTORY IS AT HAND!"

"Not if we can help it," Ranma says. He then turns to his wife.

"You ready, hon?"

Usagi looks at her husband.

"Indeed I am, dear."

Ranma and Usagi both turn to look at the opposition.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

"Yeah!" Naruko yells happily. "Believe it!"

Kenshinko turns to her little sister.

"Kid, we got to do something about your trademark expression, after all this is over."

**Tbc.**


	125. Chapter 125

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 125**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"You wanted to see me, Rodney?" BrgGen. Samantha "Sam" Carter (USAF, Atlantis Expedition Director) says, as she enters the library room.

Dr. Rodney McKay, LtCol. John Sheppard (USAF, expedition field commander) and LtCol. Donald "Don" West (USAF, executive officer of the SGS "Enterprise") turns to face the expedition leader.

"Yes, Sam," Rodney says, as he sits at a data terminal. Since discovering the capital city of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, Rodney has made an effort to learn the secrets of the Ancients. This is especially the case since Colonel Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome (USAF, commander of the SGS "Enterprise"), and his wife BrgGen Usagi "Serena" Tsukino-Saotome (USAF, operations officer of SGC).

"It looks like Rodney found something," John says.

Sam nods her head. She then turns to look at Don.

"What are you doing here, Don?"

"Apparently, the data has to be authorized by three senior members of the Atlantis Expedition," Don says.

"Which means we need your help in unlocking Ronnie's protocols," Rodney says.

Sam folds her arms.

"You didn't snoop in Ronnie's stuff again, did you?"

"NO, I didn't," says Rodney. "It just that with Ronnie's leave of absence, I needed some information over that artifact we uncovered recently."

"Yes, you were sneaking around in Ronnie's stuff again."

"Would you STOP saying that?"

"Can we get on with it?" Don says impatiently. "I got to go on patrol soon."

"Quite right," Sam says. "What do we have to do?"

"Just do a standard voice-recognition procedure," John says. "Don and I have already done it."

"Okay. Computer."

CHIRP!

"Voice recognition engaged."

CHIRP!

"This is just like 'Star Trek'," Rodney says excitedly.

"You WOULD," John replied.

Sam rolls her eyes, and continued.

"Access code: One-Nine-Six-Eight-One-Two-Two-Nine-Umbra. Enable."

CHIRP!

Suddenly, a virtual window screed fills the room. On the screen itself was the crest of the Rantsu clan…

"I wonder how Ronnie managed to set this up?" John asked.

"Welcome to 'RanStar'," says a female voice that sounded like Ranma's female voice. "How may I be of assistance?"

Everyone turns to look at each other, before refocusing onto the screen.

"Um, yes," Rodney says, as he presents a data chip (a long, cylinder-like crystal with markings that were similar to Atlantean script) to the screen. "We recently recovered this crystal. The markings are not standard Atlantean."

"One moment please," says the RanStar operator.

The crystal in Rodney's hands floats towards the screen. It begins to glow…

"Working," RanStay replies. "Artifact is an Olympian data module."

"Okay, now what?" Sam asked.

"Um, RanStar?" Rodney asked. "What is on the crystal?"

"A histography of the Axis Mundi," RanStar says.

"'Axis Mundi'?" Don asked.

"The center of the world," Rodney says. "Supposedly, it's the place where the Titan Atlantis separates the Heavens from the Earth."

"Dude must have back problems after holding up all that weight," John says.

"…"

"How is this related to Atlantis?" Sam asked.

"RanStar?"

On the virtual screen, a timeline is displayed.

CHIRP!

"Interesting," Sam says. "Computer, run the complete timeline, audio and video."

CHIRP!

Images began to be displayed, as RanStar begins to narrate the TRUE story of Atlantis…

During the time of the Second Age of Man, the War amongst the Olympians raged. In the end, the armies Chronus and Sauron were defeated, ushering a "Third Age". Victorious, new covenants were formed. One of these was an alliance between a colony of the space-faring Alterans and the Olympians. Zeus, after dividing the spoils of Olympus between himself and his brothers Hades and Poseidon, sent two eagles in opposite directions, starting from the spot he, his brothers and their allies defeated Chronus. Where those eagles met, the Axis Mundi was established, and it was at that spot that the general of the Titans, Atlas, was forced to hold up the weight of the world. Not surprisingly, the land that Atlas stood would be called "the Isle of Atlas", or "Atlantis".

Meanwhile, the Alteran colonists would be given the task of protecting the island. In subsequent generations, these Earth-born humanoids would call themselves "Atlanteans". Some would learn to harness the power of the Axis Mundi to power their mighty cities, which would become basis of the "Zero Point Module" technology. The Atlanteans would surpass even their Alteran and Ori cousins, using knowledge and technology that appeared to be "magic" to the layman. In fact, as far as the Atlanteans were concerned, "magic" and "science" were one and the same. All it took was the will to manipulate reality, which is not surprising that the Atlantean were the first to Ascend to a higher plane of existence. Thus, the Atlanteans would become a mighty power, until a combination of arrogance and greed—not to mention revenge at the hands of the Amazons, under the reign of Queen Myrina, for a misunderstanding—signal the end of the kingdom. When the kingdom sank, some Atlanteans fled for the stars, taking the central hub of the capital city with them, while others scattered across the face of the Earth. Those that remained used Atlantean science to adapt to the waters below. The Olympian Zeus and his brothers would later move the Axis Mundi to North Africa, where it has remained ever since…at least until now…

"End of file," says RanStar.

"Fascinating," Sam says. "But what does this have to do with Ronnie?"

Several pictures appear on the virtual screen. One in particular shows Ranma, dressed in ancient Japanese armor, stabbing a giant of a man in the chest with a spear.

"Wow," Don says.

"RanStar, explain," Sam asked.

"The Titan Chronus had planned to invade the Isle of Nippon, in a bid to unseat the power of the gods of Japan," RanStar says. "The Izanagi was warned of this, and thus sided with Zeus."

"Wait a minute," John says. "There's no such thing as 'gods'. They are 'Gao'uld' or some other alien."

"The term 'god' refers to any immortal being with the will to 'adjust' reality, based upon area of expertise, such as natural forces or concepts. The ones you know as 'The Gao'uld' are the avatars of the gods, who would leave long departed before recorded history."

"Huh."

"So Ronnie is a GOD?" John asked.

"Under the definition of categorizes a god, yes," RanStar says. "As is his wife, the Moon Princess."

"Why do they hide their true natures?" Don asked.

"Revealing their true natures would attract undue attention. Also, existing protocols amongst the gods precludes the ability to act openly, not to mention that the Sixth Age of Man is under the dominion of the Abrahamic traditions."

"In other words, the god of the Jews, Christians and Muslims," Sam says.

"Of course!" Rodney says. "Human beings are latent psychics, and it is the focus of that potential energy that shapes the global paradigm."

"RanStar, anything else to add?" Sam asked.

"Shortly before confronting Lord Sauron over the kidnapping of Lady Iusasset, the matriarch of the gods of Heliopolis, the Inzanagi was present at the establishment of the Axis Mundi. He and Lord Zeus established the protocols that can shift the center of the world, if necessary."

"RanStar, what could happen if this…Axis is controlled?"

"If the Axis Mundi is compromised, the reality of the world will be compromised."

"Imagine how history would have changed, if the Soviets had control over the Axis," Don says.

"It's more than that," Rodney says. "Any nation that controls the Axis Mundi, controls the very power of Atlantis, since they were in charge of it."

"No wonder the Ancients were so secretive," John says. "And why the Ori had accused them of doing their god-given duty of 'stewarding' those they consider 'lesser'…"  
"You know, I will have to talk to Ronnie about this," Sam says.

"Yeah, well, make sure to tell Ronnie that I won't be worshiping him any time soon," Rodney says.

"Rodney, I really doubt that Ronnie would WANT your worship," John says.

**Tbc.**


	126. Chapter 126

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 126**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"HAHAHAHA!" Artume says, as she laughed in her "colossus" form. "You two will not prevail."

"As long as Namor and Snowbird do their job, I think we'll be fine," Ranma says.

"And I owe you for turning my sons into Amazons!" Usagi says.

"Well, I don't mind," Kenshinko says. "I have more 'opportunities' to get to know my new 'sisters'."

Genshinko turns to look at her sibling.

"Must EVERYTHING be a means to get into a woman's 'pants'?" Genshinko asked.

"Yes, yes it does."

"…"

"Enough of this bickering!" Namor yells. "I want this matter ended immediately!"

"Quite," Genshinko says, as she suddenly socks the Avenging Son before he could blink.

"Arrgh!"

"Namor!" Snowbird says.

And then, the young goddess found herself scooped up by Kenshinko.

"Listen, babe, we shouldn't be fighting like this?" Kenshinko coos.

"Unhand me!" Snowbird yells, as she tried to blast Lord of Fire with an Ice Blast.

"Artic Freeze!"

FWOOSH!

Kenshinko is seemingly frozen solid.

"No one may touch me…except for Lord Ranma!" Snowbird says.

"Well, I am the better model…at loving," Kenshinko says with a wink.

"Huh?" Snowbird says, as she realizes that Kenshinko had used some sort of simulacrum.

"A standard substitution technique," Kenshinko says with a grin. "You know, I would rather flirt that fight, but if you insist…"

Kenshinko threw a straight punch, causing the air to ripple.

BOOM!

Unprepared for the resulting sonic boom effect, Snowbird was knocked off her feet.

"It look like these 'superheroes' were prepared," Juriya-onna says, as she smokes her long pipe. "A shame that a beautiful woman must feel the wrath of the Lord of Fire…"

"Oh, but the real tragedy is that I shan't display the power of youth," Guy-onnna laments.

"Guy, give it a rest," Kakashi-onna says, as she continues reading her "novella".

Naruko turns towards Sasuke-onna.

"Maybe WE should finish what we started two year ago," Naruko says.

"What, and lose AGAIN?" Sasuke-onna says, as he backs up.

"Not THIS time! I've gotten stronger since then-"

"Bushido!" yells a voice.

All eyes turn to see an aircraft of some kind hovering. On the wings was Robin the Boy Wonder, Kid Devil, Blue Beetle, Bombshell and-

"Wonder Girl?" Sasuke-onna says with surprised, as the scion of Zeus drops to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Wonder Girl says. "Are you okay?"

"Well, aside from being turned into an Amazon, yeah," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Sasuke, who are these people?" Kakashi-onna asked, as the Teen Titans drop to the ground.

"These are my American teammates, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke-onna says. He then turns to Robin. "Wait, how did you manage to find me?"

"Since you like to disappear a lot between missions, Blue Beetle placed a tracker on your person. And since a piece of his armor is still a living thing-"

"I wouldn't be able to notice it. Right."

"Ha-ha!" Naruko laughs. "Some ninja you are."

"SHUT up, loser!"

"Sasuke, we're bringing you home," Wonder Girl says.

"No, he's coming back home to US," Naruko yells. "I made a promise!"

"I'm not going with ANYBODY, until Princess Artume says so," Sasuke says.

Wonder Girl thinks for a moment. Suddenly, she points to Naruko.

"YOU," Wonder Girl says. "I challenge you in fair combat. Me against YOU, with the winner claiming the right to bring Sasuke Uchiha home with them."

"Really?" Naruko says incredulously, as she responded in kind. "Bring it on, girlie!"

"Dummy! We're both girls!"

"Wonder Girl, wait-" Robin says, just before a kunai is thrown into ground in front of his feet.

"I believe a challenge has been made, and accepted," Kakashi-onna says, as she closes her book. "If you persist in interfering, then you will have to go through US."

"FINALLY," Guy-onna says, as she stretches her limbs. "As it has been written, the flower of youth blooms ever more…as I test my strength against these 'superheroes'."

"Um, right," Robin says, as he performs a big-sweat. "Bushido?"

"Hey, you always wanted to train as a means of knowing more about me, so accept this challenge," Sasuke-onna says. "Unless…you're SCARED."

"Oh, no she didn't!" Kid Devil says.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bushido!" Robin says.

"Didn't say you were. However, I bet you're afraid of LOSING."

"Ooooooo!"

"Kid Devil, you're NOT helping!" Robin says.

"Let's just take these guys down," Blue Beatle says. "I mean, they are a bunch of ninja wannabes, right? Heck, girlie in the orange jumpsuit doesn't even LOOK like one!"

"Hey!" Naruko yells. "We shinobi can looks like anything, when we're not undercover."

"Okay, team," says Robin, as he takes out his staff. "We're going to do this by the numbers."

"Just a second," Bombshell says, as she turns to face her superior officer. After all, she was in the United State Air Force. In fact, the metallic vixen was Ranma's "case worker", after Bombshell was an active member of the renegade super-soldier Deathstroke's team of teen villainy known as the Terror Titans. Since then, she has been redeeming herself as a member of the Teen Titans…

"Colonel Saotome!"

"Yeah?" Ranma says without turning his head.

"Permission to engage your friends and family, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Ranma!" Usagi says towards the side of her mouth.

"What?"

"You just gave a living quantum bomb permission to fight Sasuke and the others."

"The training will be good for Sasuke, and I want the Jonin contingent to REALLY get a work out."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Ranma, you haven't slept with Bombshell, have you?"

Ranma turns to face his wife.

"Why is it that every time I'm around a woman, it is automatically assumed that I am sleeping with her?"

"Because of your reputation?"

"Well, I am Bombshell's rehabilitation sponsor ONLY. That's it."

"Okay."

"THANK you."

"But when you do, just make sure she's not the needy type. I don't want to clean up your messes."

"Usagi!"

Usagi giggles. She knows that her husband was honorable enough to let her know if there was a female that caught his fancy. Still, Usagi likes teasing her husband because it…

"Thank you, sir!" Bombshell yells back. Once the Teen Titans had tracked down their missing teammate, Bombshell spotted her sponsor.

Bombshell turns to face Robin.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Then, Titans…GO!"

And thus the fight between the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Teen Titans begin.

Meanwhile…

WHACK!

Shampoo and Cologne trade blows evenly, as they circled each other.

SNATCH!  
Cologne grabs her great-granddaughter arm.

"You should have listened to me, great-granddaughter," Cologne says, as she applied a wristlock, in an effort to break Shampoo's arm.

Shampoo immediately twists about, causing Cologne to flip over and fall on her back.

BAM!

"Great-grandmother, I care about you, and I know that you care about me," Shampoo says, as she steps back. "Otherwise, you would have used the forbidden arts by now, instead of just sparring."

"If there is one mistake in all this, it's that I will have to hurt you, great-granddaughter," Cologne says, as she begins to channel her energies into her aura.

"I know, which is why I hated to do what I just did."

"What do you mean-?" Cologne says, as she saw welts forming along her body.

"Great-grandmother, I am many, many years older than you," Shampoo says sadly. "Not only have I spent at least seven hundred years as Joketsuzoku matriarch in the future, but recently, I spent time beyond time and space with Ranma and Usagi, as they traveled their way from other dimensions to return home. And in that time, I have…evolved into something MORE…"

Cologne sees Shampoo's aura, and realizes that her great-granddaughter was purposely hiding her true power: that of a goddess.

"I have surpassed my limitations, and became a 'super-human', just like Ranma did a long time ago. For every punch you threw, I returned the favor a thousand fold. So while you 'saw' me strike back, I was also hitting your pressure points for delayed response."

Shampoo takes a big gulp of air.

"Stand down. You go against me, and it will be the end of you."

"So the future is more important than family?"

Shampoo closes her eyes. She then opens them.

"For the sake of generations to come, for my own great-granddaughter…YES."

"Then, I am sorry, Shampoo," says Cologne, as she unleashed her power-

FWOOSH!

The entire outpost shook, as Cologne engulfed the combat area with her energies, all in the effort to defeat her wayward great-granddaughter…

"What the heck was that?" Brittany says, as she, Brianna, Namora and a weakened Olympian Poseidon, who was being held hostage by the Amazons for ransom, limp back into the main area. The defenders of the outpost were slowly recovering from their proverbial "beat-down" earlier, at the hands of the Digger sisters and Namora.

"Look!" Brianna says, as she points to a distraught Shampoo.

Lying at her feet was a husk that formerly was a live human being…

"Shampoo, what is-?" Namora was about to say.

Shampoo turns to look at Namora, with tears in her eyes, as she drops a 100-yen piece onto the floor. Essentially, she forced Cologne to expel all of her energy—including her very life force—before used the Happo Yen Shiatsu to absorb that energy into herself…like some sort of vampire. Shampoo did so because she loved her great-grandmother well enough to have her go inside her, rather than just kill her off permanently. What effect this might do to Shampoo is anyone's guess…

"Never mind," Shampoo says. "I assume that this place is secured?"

"Yes," Namora says. "Apparently, the Amazons were holding Lord Poseidon here as well."

"We should go to Ranma as soon as possible," Brianna says with urgency.

"Then we better let Washu know that we have prisoners to ferry-" Shampoo says, before a purple light suddenly engulf the Chinese Amazon.

FLASH!

"Where did she go?" Brittany asks.

"It seems that the Zamorans have an interest in your friends," Poseidon says knowingly.

"'Zamorans'?"

"I know!" Brianna says. "Those are the women who created their avatar 'Star Sapphire'."

"And who happens to be an enemy of the Green Lantern Corp," Namora says.

"So?" Brittany says.

"Ranma has an affiliation with the Green Lantern Corp."

"Oh."

"Then we better settle things now, so we can warn Ranma of this," Brianna says with urgency."

**Tbc.**


	127. Chapter 127

**SMST5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 127**

* * *

Meanwhile…

WHAM!

Using a combined flying uppercut, called the "The Twisting Uppercut", Ranma and Usagi sent the colossus crashing into the ground.

THOOM!

"Artume, give it up," Ranma says, as he lands on the colossus's chest. "Even if I wasn't 'awesome', I've always been a better fighter than you."

"Ranma, no taunting," Usagi says, as she landed near her husband.

"Hey, she started this!"

"And I'm going to END this!" Artume yells, as the colossus's chest suddenly caves in.

"Ranma-!" Usagi yells.

"Usagi, get out of the way-!" Ranma yells back, as he pushes his wife back, before he was swallowed up.

WHOOM!

"Ranma?" Usagi yells. "RANMA!"

"Dad?" Naruko yells, momentarily distracted by what was going on with her parents.

SLAP!

"Hey!" Naruko says, as she held her face.

"Pay attention to our fight!" Wonder Girl says. "If I win, Sasuke will be my 'shield-mate'…even IF she is a girl!"

"Hey, I'm NOT your shield-mate!" Sasuke-onna yells, as she dodges Robin's glancing blow.

"Whatever is going on, you're coming back with us, Bushido," Robin says, as he leaps into the air, and performed a dive-kick technique.

Sasuke-onna, not really paying attention, grabs Robin's leg, and swung the Boy Wonder around.

WHOOSH!

Robin barrels towards a Gold Apple Tree, bounces off a tree limb that bends backward and flew back at Sasuke-onna.

SPRUNG!

Robin threw a barrage of " Bird-a-rangs" at the ninja. Smirking, Sasuke-onna takes out her short sword the slice or knocks away the barrage of projectiles. However, expecting Robin to aim his kick for her center. However, Robin kicked into the ground instead.

THOOM!

Using a "Breaking Point Kick Technique", Robin caused the broken earth as a form of shrapnel. This immediately puts Sasuke-onna on the defensive.

"You're not the only one was a part of the 'Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu', Bushido," Robin says.

"So it seems…"

"Well, girlie," Naurko says, as she gets into a crouch. "Sasuke is MY team-mate, and my best friend!"

POOF!

Suddenly, fifty Naruko(s) now surrounded Wonder Girl.

"I don't care how strong you are," Naruko(s) proclaims. "I'm going to win! Hu-wa!"

Wonder Girl could only perform a sweat-drop.

"…"

"A little better, little brother," Kenshinko says, before she faces Bombshell. "You know, you're kind of cute."

Bombshell makes a face.

"I'm not THAT way!" Bombshell yells, as she discharges an energy bolt towards Kenshinko, who nimbly side steps the bolt.

"Hey, by the time I'm done with ya, you'll be wanted MY nectar. Heh."

"Why, you-!"

Genshinko rolls his eyes, as she engaged Blue Beetle.

"Look, kid, I don't want to hurt you," Genshinko says.

"Don't worry about me," Blue Beetle says, as his insect-like blue armor analyzed his opponents capabilities. So far, the scarab has told him that Genshinko had access to pocket dimensions. However, the real threat was her eyes…

"Screw this," Blue Beetle says, as a pair of large antennae, strapped on his back began to spark. And then-

ZAAARK!

Blue Beetle used a flash discharge effect in order to blind Genshinko.

"Gah!" Genshinko yelps, as she closed her eyes tightly.

Taking advantage of this, Blue Beetle flies into Genshinko, in order to body tackle his opponent. However, Genshinko leaps over Blue Beetle.

"Huh?" the armored insect warrior says.

Still with her eyes closed, and now upside down while facing a retreating Blue Beetle, Genshinko forms a gun hand gesture with her hands.

"Sorry, little sister, for swiping your technique," Genshinko says, as she discharged her technique. "Spirit Gun!"

Genshinko let loose a ball of energy from her finger tips.

FWOOM!

"Huh?" Blue Beetle says, before being engulfed in a concentrated ball of energy.

BOOM!

Parts of Blue Beetle's armor were cracked, as he flopped to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Too bad you didn't know that I can fight pretty well without the need for sight, kid," Genshinko says with a smirk.

"Great, just great…"

Meanwhile, Usagi pounded on the colossus.

"Ranma, can you hear me?" Usagi yells.

"I doubt he can, sister," says a voice from behind.

Usagi turns to see Artume standing besides the teenager-turned-girl Amadeus Cho and the Gorgon teenaged girl Delphyne.

"What do you mean, Artume? And how did you get free of the colossus?"

"Use your much vaunted Hebrew wisdom, sister, and tell ME," Artume says with smirk.

The so-called "Wisdom of Solomon" was a power granted by the Lord of Magic Solomon the Great, as granted by an aspect of the Presence. Solomon, who went through many incarnations over the years since his first life, includes that of the great vizier of Islamic lore "Suleiman". Most recently, Solomon has taken the form of an attractive Jewish tattoo artist named Zally, who was instrumental in testing all possessors of the magic of SHAZAM. These tests, or "trials" were initiated after the previous guardian of the Rock of Eternity was killed by the wrath of God known as "The Specter". Since passing the test, Usagi and Billy Batson have both been imbued with the magic of SHAZAM as "Lady Shazam" and "Shazam" respectively, even so far as to having a new look (which includes having white hair). Usagi could have walked away from having such a responsibility, but felt that a solitary burden would have taken away Billy's humanity and freedom. Thus, Usagi shares the burden of being the new guardian of the Rock with Billy.

Nevertheless, the Wisdom of Solomon allows the possessor of the magic of SHAZAM to discern things and develop insight on a metaphysical scale, beyond mere intelligence…

"This was all a rouse," Usagi says. "You DO want me to affect the Axis Mundi, but Ranma is important as well. So you used a slight-of-hand trick to get Ranma inside this colossus, which is nothing more than a metaphysical crucible."

"Exactly. Thanks to my chosen mate Cho's efforts, she discovered a piece of information about 'sister' Ranma."

Usagi quickly thinks.

"Of course," Usagi says with realization. "Ranma is the one who set up the Axis Mundi with Zeus."

"Exactly. But you are forgetting one other thing."

"He is the key, while I'm the lock!"

"Brilliant!" Artume says, as she mockingly clapped her hands. "You're smarter than I was led to believe."

"Putting the subtext aside, you do know that we will NOT cooperate."

"Oh, but that's the other part of my plan. Take a look at my colossus."

Usagi looks at the colossus, and reads the inscription and markings…

"No, you DIDN'T."

"Yes, I DID."

"Don't you know what you have done?" Usagi yells.

"Yes. You see, sister, the one who has been helping me in executing my plans is one of your old teachers. And I believe you were responsible for sealing her away, right?"

"I sealed HER away because she is insane."

"And with this briar trap, your old teacher—MY patron—will return."

Artume turns to Cho.

"Cho? Could you be a dear and give me the matrix?"

"Sure," Cho says, as she hands Artume a large, blue sphere.

"I'll stop you-!"

"No, you won't," Artume says, as she clutches the globe, as it sparkles. "You know that the moment Ranma fell into my briar trap, the Ritual of Unity has begun. And thanks to the fact that Athena granted Ranma her goddess form, everything will fall into place. Now, for the final component…"

With a heave, Artume slams the globe into the center of the colossus.

"No!" Usagi yells, as she hops onto the chest again. She then looks up.

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

Channeling the energies of the Rock of Eternity, Usagi directed the energy stream into the colossus, in an effort to break the ritual. However-

BOOM!

The colossus exploded, causing all the combatants in the area to pause.

"What's going on?" Kid Devil asked, as he stopped his fight with Kakashi-onna.

"My god," Kakashi-onna says, as she uses her Sharingan to read the energy. "So much power…"

"It is finished," Artume says with cheer. "You did EXACTLY what I was hoping for, sister."

Usagi clears the smoke to see a goddess rising to her feet, a Titan, in fact. Titans were typically ten times the size of a human being, and this one was no exception. She wore a traditional Olympian gown, and her blond hair was tied in a pigtail.

"Ranma?" Usagi says quietly, having already known the answer.

"No, my old student," says the woman. "It's Hektate now…"

Meanwhile…

"Sir!" says Deputy Director Maria Hill, as she enters a previously abandoned section of the New York subway system.

Iron Man looks up from his tactical planning with the remaining members of the Illuminati, consisting of himself, Mister Fantastic, Dr. Strange, Professor Xavier…and Sailor Cosmos. Namor the Sub-Mariner was dealing with a situation concerning Amazons and gods overseas, and Black Bolt was still missing, presumably dead. Each member had the distinction of being keepers of each of the Infinity Gems, with Usagi being possessor of the Silver colored "Ego" gem. The Ego gem contain one sixth the power of the other gems—space, mind, soul, reality, time and power—as well as an alien intelligence known simply as "Nemesis". Due to Usagi's ironically strong will keeps this intelligence from influencing her mind, thanks to the intense mental training Usagi has received over the years…

"What is it, Maria?" Iron Man asked.

"General Fury, his 'Secret Warriors' has just engaged the enemy, alongside of the 'Young Avengers', in the Greenwich Village area," Maria says.

"Fury may have deemed it necessary to secure my 'Inner Sanctum', since it sits on a stationary 'node' that could lead to other dimensions," Dr. Strange says.

"Most likely, Verandke found this out, and sought to act," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Damn," Iron Man says. "I hoping to keep the battle on Triskelion…"

"General Fury DID tell you that it would be his call to act at a time of HIS choosing, Tony," Sailor Cosmos says with a chuckle.

"Fine, but we are NO WHERE ready to engage the Verandke and her Skrull forces."

"But do we have enough forces to counteract this latest engagement?" Mister Fantastic asked. "What about the others in the superhero community?"

"Generally, the Tri-State Area is under the jurisdiction of the Avengers, due to the proximity of Triskelion," Sailor Cosmos says. "And as a result, other groups will avoid this area, save for when they get invited in."

"Right," Iron Man says. "But will they respond?"

"Considering the fact that YOU were responsible for the Metahuman Registration Act, many of them won't be so inclined."

"Great…"

"And besides that, the Justice League of America, the Justice Society of America and the Teen Titans are presently dealing with matters in Africa."

"That is correct," Dr. Strange says with a nod. "They are dealing with matters of divine providence, with the triple threat that has to be taken care of."

"And…that situation is a sticky one," Sailor Cosmos says with a sigh, having had her core memories updated almost immediately. Another aspect of her self, Lady Shazam, was trying to get a handle of the Hektate matter with her allies amongst the Teen Titans. Hektate was using the animosity between the Atlanteans and the Amazons to secure power from the Axis Mundi, through her avatar Artume.

"Will that affect our numbers?" Iron Man asked.

"No," Sailor Cosmos says. "That other problem will be taken care of sooner or later, but the other teams will be appraised of our situation, so that they can act should we fall. But right now, it will be up to us to defeat the Skrulls."

"And the X-Men will be here within the hour," Professor Xavier says.

"And the Fantastic Four stands ready," Mister Fantastic says. He had recruited Lyja the Super-Skrull to fulfill the role of the Invisible Woman, who had been kidnapped by the Skrulls.

"Well, then," Iron Man says, as he seals his helmet. "Let's end the Skrull threat…"

**Tbc. **


	128. Chapter 128

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 128**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the future…

"I think I sense…her," Jackie says, as she led the way through a series of catacombs.

"I hope so," Donna replied. "I would hate to get lost in this labyrinth."

"Which is the point, Donna," the Doctor says, as he examines the walls. "They serve two purposes."

"Which is…?"

"One, insure that getting to the center is more troublesome than its worth…"

"And the other?"

"And, two," the Doctor says, as he takes presses a hidden latch. "A labyrinth insures that no one gets out."

Suddenly, metal spikes appear on the ceiling, and smashes down on corridor just ahead of the group.

BAM!

"See?"

"No, I see that I should have gone with Barry and Wally," Donna says.

The two men named the Flash

"Look, guys, can we just find HER?" Jackie says impatiently.

"Look at YOU, Miss Important."

"Donna, the longer we delay getting to HER, the more likely that Ranma will be lost to me. Don't you care?"

Donna looks at Jackie…

"I'm sorry," Donna says, as she held Jackie's shoulders. "It's just that I'm trying keep my head on straight with all that is going on."

"Well, THAT is understandable, Donna," the Doctor says, as he readjusts the latch.

CLICK!

"Ah, there we have it," the Doctor says with a grin.

"Doctor, this is the short cut you were talking about?" Jackie asks.

"If the information is correct, then the other you should be…there."

In the center of a cavernous pit stood a giant version of…

"Usagi?" the Doctor exclaimed.

To all, the future Usagi appeared to be chained to the surroundings, as well as petrified…

"My god, what happened?" Donna asked.

"This…version of Usagi has been fused into the Earth," the Doctor says, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver. "From what I can gather, she's…crystallizing."

"But how is this possible?" Jackie yelled frantically. "I don't want to become this!"

"Then you will not have to," says Usagi, as she opens her eyes. She appeared blind.

"You're…alive?" Donna asked.

"Of course she is!" the Doctor says. "Don't be daft!"

"Don't be talking to me like that, space man!"

"Please!" Jackie says. "I don't want you two fighting in front of me…her…WHATEVER!"

"Sorry," the Doctor says. He then looks at Usagi.

"How are you feeling, luv?"

"I am…functioning," Future Usagi says. "Being one with an entire land mass has its drawbacks…"

"Who did this to you?"

"Tigra, did," Future Usagi says sadly. "Because I refused to serve her will, she decided to put me to use: holding up Japan."

"That is so cruel!" Donna says.

"How can Ranma be like that?" Jackie says.

"It's not Ranma, it's Tigra. When Ranma fought Lord Darkseid, they…were both killed in the malaise. However, Ranma's body was still intact."

Future Usagi pauses for a moment.

"That witch Granny Goodness used Dessad to reconstitute the Tigra personality while resurrecting Ranma's body. And with Tigra back, the Earth…fell."

"But…what happened to Earth's heroes? Couldn't they have done something?"

"Darkseid had used various pawns to weaken Earth's defenses, including using the likes of the Skrulls to do his dirty work."

"Of course," the Doctor says. "War by attrition."

"As well as undermine the heroes credibility in the process to the point that the people of the Earth trust the villains more."

"My god," Donna says.

"It was thought that Darkseid's defeat would have been a victory for the good guys. But…his defeat only led to a dark era that people are suffering now."

"You mean…the bad guys win?" Donna yells. "That's it?"

"Yes, I refuse to believe that this is the end," the Doctor says.

"I…am glad to know that, Doctor, because I will not let evil take away my Ranma," Usagi says, as she turns to look at Jackie. "Jackie, I need for you to take my power."

"Your…power?" Jackie says.

"Yes. My power will provide you the means for getting back OUR Ranma from the evil."

"Wait, you know what happened to OUR Ranma?" the Doctor asked.

Future Usagi smiles a mirthful smile.

"Ranma is my 'yin' to my 'yang'. His presence to me is as real as the natural world around him is to you. And if I can save him, then my sacrifice will be worth it."

"'Sacrifice'?" Jackie wondered aloud.

From within Future Usagi, something burst forth. It appeared to be some sort of glowing crystal…

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"Usagi-" the Doctor began urgently.

"I know what I am doing, Doctor," Future Usagi says. "I know that once I give Jackie my 'star seed', I will die. But…if she and you succeed in turning Ranma back from the Dark Side, then all this will cease to exist."

Future Usagi turns to face her other counterpart.

"Jackie, can I count on you?" Future Usagi asked.

"I'll do it…for the both of us," Jackie replied.

"Then…accept my gift with open arms…"

Jackie embraced the crystal, as she absorbs its power. As she does, new memories begin to enter her mind, while existing ones are enhanced.

"It's…it's like I know things," Jackie says. "In stereo."

"Good," Future Usagi says tiredly, as the crystallization process begins to speed up. "I know…that you…will do…the right…thing-"

And, with that, Future Usagi is no more…

"My god," Donna says, as she turns away. "Why would she do this?"

"Because she knows that she needs to be here, in other to prevent Japan from sinking into the sea," the Doctor says grimly. He then turns towards Jackie.

"Jackie?" the Doctor says. "Are you alright?"

Jackie takes one last look at herself…

"Come on," Jackie says, as she turns to leave. "Let's go. There's nothing for us here anymore…"

Meanwhile…

THOOM!

Thordis stood proudly, after changing into her Norse form.

"Gee, why don't you just telegraph the Skrulls that we are in Central Park," says Captain America (II).

"I just did," Thordis says. She then sticks out her tongue. "Nyah!"

"Children, behave yourselves," Iron Man says.

"'Child'?" Thordis says. She then sticks out her chest.

"As thou dost see, I am all woman."

"MOM!" says a number of girls in unison in embarrassment.

Thordis had forgotten that several of her daughters, superheroes all, were amongst the contingent of heroes that will be fighting this day."

"Would stop that?" the Wasp says, as she flutters about. "You're making me feel like a twelve-year old boy in comparison."

"My apologies, Janet…my daughters," Thordis says.

"Really, 'Mother'," Iron Girl says, as she and her sisters American Dream, Talon, Spider-Bunny, Terene and Phoebe (the oldest of the Cuckoos) walk over to their mother. "It's bad enough to know you and Dad were together and all…"

"Daughters, I promise you that I'll behave myself," Thordis says.

"I'll make sure of that," says a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards the ultimate shinobi and commando known as "Ronin". Although masked, Thordis already knows who Ronin really is…

"Ronin, I am glad that you can make it," Thordis says with a smile.

"Got delayed coming over here, on account of what has been happening," Ronin says, as he lands in front of his wife. "Trying to prevent my other selves from being affected by that other problem can be a hassle…"

"No kidding."

"Thordis," She-Hulk says, as she goes up to Thordis. "Oh, hey, Ronin."

"Hey," Ronin replied.

"You said something about bringing my cousin back or something…?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…"

Thordis takes out her hammer. She then takes to the skies.

"What's Mom doing?" Spider-Bunny asked.

"It looks like she's about to create some sort of gateway," Spider-Man says, as he lands to the ground.

"Dad?" Spider-Bunny says.

"I didn't want you to be a part of this, kiddo."

"But…I really wanted to meet my real mother. I mean, I KNOW who she is, but…it's different."

Spider-Man turns towards the statuesque Thordis, who was still twirling her war hammer.

"Well, I tell you THIS: when we got together, Thordis wasn't Thordis."

"I thought it was when she was Trigona."

"No, that came later."

"Well, Mom wasn't thrilled about it."

"Tell me about it…"

CHOOM!

A portal of some kind opens up, revealing-

"Cousin Bruce!" She-Hulk says, as she sees the Hulk step-out of a portal with a tall, longhaired male, another tall, longhaired (blond) female (with shaved sides) and a tall redhead…all of them green-skinned. They looked like they stepped out of a sword-and-sorcery book.

There was a noticeable silence amongst the crowd of heroes…

"Ah, great!" says the Thing. "Now what?"

The Hulk, also known as the Green King, looks around, and then at his cousin.

"Hey, Jen," the Hulk says nonchalantly.

"You seem well."

"Well, I had a good life in that realm," Hulk says. He then turns to see Thordis, as she lands.

"Bruce," Thordis says.

"Usagi," Hulk replied. "You know, I don't know if I should be angry at you or not."

"Look, I wanted to make up for what happened to you, even if it meant playing a role."

"What's going on here?" Iron Man asked.

"Well, um," Thordis says nervously.

"Oh, let me guess," Ronin says with a smirk. "You were involved with the Hulk. What a surprise."

"Why did you fake your death, Mother?" asked the green-skinned girl.

"I didn't, Elizabeth," Thordis says. "When I assumed the role of Caiera, for all intents and purpose…I was Caiera."

"Then how did you manage to be so convincing then?" the Hulk asked, trying to keep his anger cool.

"A little magic here, plus a little hyper-science there, and—PRESTO—you have Caiera."

"That still doesn't explain why you faked your death," says the young man. He had balck hair with tattoos on his arms.

"Who?" Thordis replied.

"This is my son, 'Skaar', from Skaara." The Hulk says. "And HIS mother is the real Caiera."

"Oh."

"Oh, nothing," Skaar says, as he steps forth. "I will make you pay for soiling my Mother's memory-"

"Son, back off."

"But-"

"I know you are angry…so am I, but satisfying honor can take place later."

The Hulk turns towards his attention back towards Thordis.

"Continue."

"I didn't anticipate the fact that my connection to 'Caiera' would bring attention to some of my enemies, thinking that Caiera was me. Well, she was, but-"

"But you sent 'Thulkdra' to get me to come back."

"Thulkdra" was the redheaded/green-skinned daughter of Thundra (an Amazon descendent of Ranma from a possible future) and the Hulk, caused when the two had 'celebrated' the defeat of a mutual enemy…

"Yes, well, I didn't want you fly off the handle at me, so I sent an emissary."

"And I STILL got into a fight," Thulkdra says, as she rubbed her bruised shoulder, as she turns to look at Betty. "But…she was a worthy foe."

"Er, right," She-Hulk says. "Maybe, after this, I can introduce you all to my daughter Elaine? She goes by the hero name 'Hulk-Girl'."

"Huh," Hulk says. "THAT will be interesting."

'What's really interesting is that Bruce has another daughter named 'Scorpion', who is an assassin with light green hair,' Thordis thinks to herself. 'And with a woman Bruce had a relationship in college that ended up as the head of the supervillain organization called 'AIM'…'

"We'll table this matter for later," Hulk says. "Where is my Warbound-?"

"Here, Bruce," says a human girl, as she and a cadre of aliens enters the scene.

"Kate? Kate Waynesboro?"

"Um, hi," Kate says, as she turns away slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sire, she inherited the 'Old Strong' power from Hirorim," says Elloe Kafii, who was "scarlet-skinned". "She is now the head of our warbound."

"Many of us were killed fighting your enemies, sire," says the rocky alien Korg, who was a member of the Kronan race. Korg's people could easily look like they were related to the Fantastic Four's Ben Grimm, otherwise known as "The Thing".

"Like WHO?"

"The Leader, the Abomination and the Red Hulk," says the insect Brood Queen.

The Hulk turns towards Thordis.

"You and I WILL have a talk, Usagi."

"I'm sure."

"Bruce, the War Bound stands ready to fight," Kate says. "Regardless of what has happened between us, we have a mutual threat to deal with."

"Okay. Fair enough-"

"Look alive, guys," Maria Hill says, as she cocks her gun. "The Skrulls are on their way."

All eyes turns towards a variety of ships and flying creatures heading their way, from the direction of Triskelion and Greenwich Village.

Iron Man addresses the crowd of heroes.

"No matter what, this…'Secret Invasion' ends HERE," Iron Man says. "Do your best."

Thordis reaches over to hold one of Ronin's hands.

"Ronina-?"

"We get through this," Ronin says. "Count on it…"

**Tbc.**


	129. Chapter 129

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 129**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

All eyes turn towards the statuesque Titan, who examined her "new" body.

"What's going on?" Naruko says, as she and her many selves stopped fighting Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl breathed heavily, thankful whatever was going on caused the fighting to stop…

"It looks like the Jade King…has become the Jade GODDESS," Jiraiya-onna says, as she smoked her pipe, while her giant toad sat on Kid Devil. "A definite improvement, I think."

"Hey, do you MIND?" Kid Devil yells, as he struggles to move. Ever since Jiraiya-onna sealed his "Hell Fire" powers away with some weird touch (a "Sealing Jutsu", actually), Kid Devil had to deal with the indignation of having a giant toad sitting on him.

"I don't want to get warts or anything."

"CROAK!" the toad replied, as id it was insulted.

"Yeah? Well, TOUGH."

Snowbird looks at her opponent, as Kakashi-onna continued to read her "novella".

"I wish you would take me seriously," Snowbird says. She tried to utilize her water elemental powers, but learned that her opponents could somehow "copy" them.

"Oh, but I am," Kakashi-onna replied, as she turned the page of her book. "It's just that I got this latest 'Ichi-Ichi' book that I have YET to begin reading, when this misadventure got started."

"…"

Meanwhile, the fight between Namor and Guy-onna still continued.

"Though you may be the master of the ocean depths, Lord Namor, I, the Mighty Guy, shall counter your mastery with the flaming power of YOUTH!"

Namor growls. The Avenging Son was not sure what was more annoying: the opponent or the opponent's soliloquy.

"Would you SHUT UP?" Namor yelled. "You sufferable surface dwellers are bad enough, but YOU, fool, are the worst!"

Usagi floats to Hektate's eye level.

"Let my Ranma GO, Hektate!" Usagi says.

Hektate turns her attention towards the little goddess.

"Why, hello, Usagi," Hektate says sweetly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Cut the crap, Hektate. I want you to let Ranma go."

"And miss seeing you distraught? No, I do not think so."

"Hey, Lady Hektate!" Artume yells from below. "Remember our deal!"

Hektate looks down at Artume.

"Must I now?" Hektate says with a bored expression. "I just got back."

"Yes, now, while there is still time."

"Of course," Hektate says, as she turned to face Usagi. "Sorry about this…"

FWOOMP

"Hey!" Usagi says, as she finds herself encased in a sphere. She bangs on it, which, unfortunately, has no effect on the sphere.

"Little goddess, I am power incarnate," Hektate says. "And with YOUR power added to Ranma's knowledge, the Axis Mundi can be changed."

"No-!"

"What?" Herakles-onna says. "But-"

"Out of the way, little god," Hektate says, as she kicks the female Hercules away.

KICK!

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy-!"

"Wow, what a kick," Kenshinko says, as she secures Bombshell's binds. "Dad certainly has power…"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, little brother," Genshinko as she drew a drag on her cigarette's long, black cigarette holder, which was a gifted to her counterpart in the Thule Society just before World War II. Her opponent, Blue Beetle, was bound in mystic webbing, thanks to a summoning jutsu of the Kumo (read "spider") clan.

"What's Dad doing to Mom?" Naruko asked.

"Most likely using Usagi-sensei as a focus," Sasuke-onna says, as she finished binding Robin. "Oh, and Robin? I can tie the type of knots that can cause injuries, so, please…DON'T try anything."

Robin growled, as he stretched his arms. He began to notice a sharp pain in his joints…

"Errgh!"

"Told you."

Robin looks up at his "team-mate".

"Why did you sell us out, Bushido?" Robin asked.

Sasuke-onna folds her arms.

"This is a family matter, Robin. I wasn't the one who decided to listen to the words of a love-sick GIRL-"

SLAP!

Sasuke-onna turns to see an angry Wonder Girl.

"You…hit me?" Sasuke-onna says.

"I care about you, Sasuke," Wonder Girl says angrily. "But we came after you because we thought you were in trouble."

"SEE?" Naruko yells, as she lands in front of her old teammate. "Don't you understand WHY I tried to stop you?"

"I thought you tried to stop me because you were a pest, Naruko," Sasuke-onna says with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" Naruko yells in response. "I ought to-"

"And NOW it begins," Artume says, as Hektate, with Usagi floating in front of her, stepping in the center of the Axis Mundi.

Hektate used her power to force the Heavens and the Earth apart, as she began to float in the air. Ancient symbols of power began to orbit around Hektate in a form of three rings.

"Look!" Delphyne the Gorgon says, as she points to the skies. "The world is…moving around us!"

"Of course," Cho-onna says, as she held up one of the tablets that contained the notes that led recent events to this moment. "The gods can have access to the nine aspects of reality: prime, space, time, spirit, mind, forces, life, matter and entropy. 'Prime' represents the energy and source of Creation. 'Space' is the 'womb' of Creation. 'Time', 'spirit' and 'mind' represent the immaterial aspects of Creation, while 'forces', 'life' and 'matter' represents its material aspects. 'Entropy' breaks everything back to its source: 'Prime'. The gods are the pure aspect of Reality, though mortals can become like the gods through the understanding of the spheres, either by magic or by hyper-science."

"But what does all that mean in THIS situation?"

Cho-onna looks up.

"Basically, a god or Titan, with a keen understanding of the spheres of Reality, can make the mountains move to THEM."

All around the immediate area, the landscape and the skies changed…

Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village (Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido, Japan), was doing paper work, making a formal request for assistance, in light of Lord Kenshin's disappearance, when she noticed something electric in the air.

"Hmmm?" Tsunade says to herself, as she looks around. She then looks at her daughter Tsuki, who was playing with her plush toy.

"Ah, there you are," Tsunade says, as she picks up her baby. "You're such a big girl."

"Goo!"

Tsunade sighs. Even though she was adamant about being Tsuki's sole parent, Tsunade did wish that Tsuki's father visited her more often-

WHOOM!

"Huh?" Tsunade says, as she clutched her child.

Just then, Tsunade's assistant comes in with Tsunade's pig familiar Ton-Ton.

"Lady Tsunade-!" Shizune begins to say.

"OINK!" Ton-Ton says.

Tsunade used her senses to zero in on the disturbance. She hadn't felt such a disturbance since the invasion of the Nine-Tail Demon Fox…

"Shizune, assemble our remaining shinobi," Tsunade says, as she clutched her baby.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"We may have a bigger problem than Lord Kenshin being missing," Tsunade says. "And as far as we know, that clown could be off having a party somewhere…"

Meanwhile, Artume, who was pleased with what was going on, realized that something was wrong…as evident by the pair of giant statues located right next to an expansive waterfall.

"This…isn't the American capital!" Artume yells. She then looks up at Hektate.

"Lady Hektate, what's the meaning of this?"

"Hektate" looks down.

"Artume, did you honestly think that I couldn't survive your magic?" Ranma-onna says.

"How…?"

"I'm a Lord of Chaos, and possessor of the 'Life Equation', Artume. I can't be controlled. Sure, you may change my substance. But at my core, I am, what I am."

"But Hektate is a Titan," Delphyne interjects.

"Well, yes, but, um…I kind of had thing with her back in the day."

"WHAT?" Usagi yelled.

"It was the only way I could have figured out Chronus' weakness, Usagi," Ranma-onna says. "And besides, we weren't even an item back then."

"Humph."

"Then…why is she helping you?" Cho-onna asked.

"Simple: to get back at Usagi for sealing her in, since the only way my plan could work si by merging."

"In other words, Hektate getting revenge by annoying Usagi is the price for getting her help."

"Bingo."

"Well…you haven't won!" Artume yells, as she holds up a canister. "With this, I'll be rid of men forever!"

With that, Artume throws the device into the air.

POOM!

A cloud forms and expands over the area.

"You'll never get me!" Artume yells, as she takes off running.

"Princess, wait up!" Delphyne says, as the Gorgon teen goes after Artume.

"What a coward," Namor smirks. He then looks at the unconscious Guy-onna.

"At least I do not have to worry about THIS fool…"

Usagi turns towards Hektate.

"Ranma, you got to let me out," Usagi says. "I can stop that cloud from spreading."

"Right," Ranma-onna says. "And in the mean time, I set up the new Axis Mundi."

"Good. And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to have a talk about THIS later."

"Among other things…"

POOM!

Upon release, Usagi immediately drops ground.

"Guys!" Usagi says. "Listen up."

"Yes, Mother?" Genshinko asked.

"Release the Titans."

"What plan are you going to initiate?" Robin says, as he was released by Sasuke-onna.

"Robin, take your team and go after Artume and Delphyne, but keep Bombshell here. Bring them back alive."

"Right."

"Why do I have to stay?" Bombshell asked. "I don't want to be anywhere next to this pervert."

"Awww!" Kenshinko says with a smirk.

"You have power for what I need."

"Okay," Robin says. "Titans—and that's including YOU Bushido—GO!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke-onn says dismissively.

"Actually, Sasuke can stay here. Namor?"

"What?"

"I believe Artume has stolen Atlantean property?" Usagi says.

"That's RIGHT." Namor says with an annoyed expression. "I'll make that witch pay!"

"I'll go see about reigning Namor's temper," Snowbird says. She then looks up at Hektate.

"Good luck, Ranma!" Snowbird yells.

"Thanks!" Ranma-onna replies.

And with that, Namor and Snowbird goes after Artume.

"Why so many?" Blue Beetle asked, as he adjusts his armor.

"Because she is as strong and as experienced as Wonder Woman, that's why," Wonder Girl says. "We better go after her before she causes more trouble."

"Okay, then…Titans, let's GO!" Robin yells, as every, save for Bombshell and Wonder Girl, begins their chase.

Wonder Girl then turns to look at Sasuke-onna.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Wonder Girl smiles.

"We'll talk later," says Wonder Girl, before leaving with the rest of her teammates.

"Alright. Cho! I need some quick calculations on how to keep THAT cloud from spreading beyond this area."

"Right," Cho-onna says, as the 7th smartest person in the world began to perform her calculations, based upon atmospheric conditions…

DING!

"Got it!" Cho-onna says. "We need to be create the world's biggest convection system."

"Excellent," Usgai says. She then turns to her sons.

"Genshin! Use earth bending to create a 'sink', so we can funnel the heat into center spot."

"You got it," Genshinko says, as she ran to off to being the operation.

"Kenshin, can you make funnel?"

"Hey, after Dad, I'm the fastest one here," Kenshinko says. "But, I'll need a partner for what you want to work."

"Guy-"

"I'm on it," Guy-onna says. "My prowess will aid Lord Kenshin in his work."

"Riiiight," Usagi says. She then turns to Kakashi-onna and Sasuke-onna.

"I need for you to ionize the air with your Chidori."

"It will be a monumental feat to pull off," Kakashi-onna says, as she closes her book. "But…it's doable."

She then turns to her old student.

"You're ready?"

"Let's just do this," Sasuke-onna says, as she turns to leave.

"Sigh…"

"Jiraiya, I need for you to create the biggest Rasengan you can, but with Naruto at the center."

"Certainly," Jiraiya-onna says, as she stretched her limbs.

"I can help?" Naruto says with excitement.

"Yes. YOU will heat the lake with…the help of the Demon Fox."

"Oh."

"I know you don't want to, but I need to have my hands free in order to power up everyone else."

"Then…I will do my best, Mom."

Usagi places her left hand on her son's left shoulder.

"I know you will, kiddo."

And with that, Usagi takes to the air.

"Naruto, come," Jiraiya-onna says, as she places a hand on Naruko's left shoulder. "We got to get started if we are to save the world."

"Riiight!"

Five minutes later, Usagi was in position.

"I got to make this work," Usagi says. "For everyone…"

Usagi then looks upwards towards the Heavens…

"SHAZAM!"

CHOOM!

Serving as a conduit of the Rock of Eternity, energies began to flow through her…

"Now…to…direct…this…power…" Usagi says, as she manipulated the energy stream towards its intended targets….

ZARK!

"My word," Guy-onna says, as she felt power coursing through her body. "Is this the power of the Jade Queen…?"

"We can discuss this matter later," Kenshinko says. "Let's move!"

And with that, Kenshinko, fueled by her mother's power, began to run around the parameter of the area.

"Finally, to test my power without detriment!" Guy-onna says, as she ran in the opposite direction. Soon, a funnel began to form, resulting in the creation a vortex. Soon, it began to suck in the cloud towards its center…

"Now, Sasuke!" Kakashi-onna says, as the electrical field that her and Sasuke-onna's respective Chidori technique was making. The field sparked within the funnel.

"How are you doing, Naruto?" Jiraiya-onna yelled, as she spun the Rasengan around Naruko. This caused the nearby water to suck into the vortex, while Naruto used the power of the Demon Fox to convert the water into steam.

"I'm fine, I guess!" Naruko yells. "Why are we doing this?"

"We need to both combine and dilute the properties of the Jusenkyo cloud!" Jiraiya yells.

"Oh!"

Thanks to Genshinko's reshaping of the earth, the heat was concentrated within a small area. With the ionization of the atmosphere, the steam and the cloud successfully combined. When Usagi sees this, she stopped channeling her power. Instead, she inhaled, and blew a gust of frigid air.

WHOOSH!

Immediately turned to snow, and harmless fell to the Earth.

"We did it!" Naruko yells in delight.

THOOM!

With the Axis Mundi firmly placed on the heads of the giant statues of the infamous Madera Uchicha and the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, Hektate floated back.

"Now, the jack these guys properly," Hektate says, as she used her primordial magic to raise the statues to a proper height.

RRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMBLE…

Now elevated, so that the statues were raised above the waterfalls, the Axis Mundi now had a new home in Japan.

"Ranma?" says a familiar voice.

Hektate looks down to see Tsunade with a virtual army of shinobi.

"Hey," Ranma says. "What's up?"

Tsunade shakes her head, as Shizune hands the Fifth Hokage's baby back to her.

"CARE to explain what's going on?"

"GOO!"

Hektate squats, and smiles at eye-level.

"Hey, kiddo!" Hektate says with a smile. "You've been a good girl?"

"GOO!" Tsuki says.

"Wait, how does she know that you, as you are now, are her father?" Shizune asked.

"Tsuki seen me as a girl before," Hektate says. "Although, not quite like this…"

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she touches down with Naruko in hand, while the others leaped to the plateau.

Hektate turns to face Usagi.

"Yeah?"

"We have another problem," Usagi says. "We prevented the spread of the cloud by converting it into snow."

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something-"

"Sasuke?" says a pink-haired girl, as she stepped up.

"Aw, man," Sasuke-onna as she turns to leave. "I don't need this-"

"Sasuke!" Wonder Girl yells, as touches down, with the rest of her team, and with Artume and Delphyne bound in tow.

"I REALLY don't need this."

Usagi turns towards Hektate.

"Are you directly related to Sasuke or something?" Usagi asked.

"In our line of work?" Hektate says incredulously. "I have NO idea…"

"Nice view," Jiraiya-onna says, as she looks up the Titan's gown.

"JIRAIYA!" Hektate yells.

Artume is thrown on the ground in front of Tsunade.

"Ooof!"

"Who?"

"She was the one who orchestrated our kidnapping," Kakashi-onna says.

"And turned us into…THIS," Guy-onna says.

Tsunade looks down at Artume.

"I don't know WHO you are, but my interrogators will want to talk to you," Tsunade says.

"And after she is done, you'll face Atlantean justice, Amazon," Namor says.

"No killing," Hektate says.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Namor growled.

"Fine, but she will be punished."

Hektate looks at Artume with a sad expression.

"So be it."

"Kenshin!" Yaku yells, as she and Fubuki run towards their husbands, such as they were.

"Genshin, darling!" Fubuki says.

"Hey, babe," Kenshinko says.

"Hhh," replied Genshinko.

"Is this…permanent?" Cho-onna asked.

"I'll show you how to change back to your male form, but the curse…is permanent," Hektate says. "I'm sorry."

"Eh," Jiraiya says. "Just more opportunities to research my novels."

"I'm SURE."

"Meanwhile, I want to know EXACTLY what you just did to my great-grandfather's statue," Tsunade says. "And if this means that I'll have more responsibilities to deal with."

"Just a second," Hektate says, as she becomes her usual Ranma self. "It's like this…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: The ramifications of what just happened will be detailed in "A Thanksgiving Carol". For now, the threat from Artume is done.**

**Next time: It's the Avengers versus the Skrull to see who can "take Manhattan", followed by the rise and fall of "Genranma" (i.e. "Dark Ranma"). See you next time!**


	130. Chapter 130

**SMST5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

Part 130**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Queen Verandke, still in her Spider-Woman form, takes point, as her forces stood behind her. Every Skrull warrior at her disposal had one or more powers of the Avengers and their allies.

Thordis turns towards Iron Man.

"Iron Man, let me talk to her first," Thordis asked.

"Why should we?" Mister Fantastic replied. "They took Sue!"

Thordis turns towards her old student.

"Because I don't want my kids and their friends needlessly harmed, Reed. And if Sue is still alive, then I rather cut a deal instead."

"Some warrior you are-"

Ronin places a hand on Mister Fantastic's left shoulder.

"Considering the fact that it was your fault that we are at this point, a little leeway is called for," Ronin says. "Okay?"

Mister Fantastic growls, but says nothing. Back in the day, rather than giving the first group of Skrulls due process, he and the Fantastic Four tricked them into being cows. Unfortunately, one of those Skrulls turned out to be a member of the Skrullos imperial family…and Vernake's older brother.

"Thank you," Thordis says, as she turns to face Veranke. She then went out to meet her "cousin".

Verandke sees this, and steps out to meet her "cousin".

"Your Majesty-" says one of her Skrull warriors.

"No, wait here," Veranke says, as she steps out to meet her rival…

When the two met in the middle, they stared at each other.

"Veranke," Thordis says.

"Anelle," Veranke says with a smirk. "Or do you prefer 'Usagi'?"

"Veranke, you need to stand down, and surrender," Thordis says. "You're being used by a dark god named Darkseid…as a distraction."

"I KNOW about the dark lord's machinations," Veranke says. "He promised us this world-"

"Veranke, he wants to turn Earth into a new home for the dark New Gods of Apocalypse. He will not honor his end of the bargain-"

"You lie! The prophecies have told me of the destruction of Skrullos, and that the 'world of blue' will be our new home!"

"Those prophecies were planted long ago! I know this! I know HOW to create a self-fulfilling prophecy long-term, and so does Darkseid."

As a trained Reverend Mother of the Bene Gesserit, Usagi knew how to plant ideas in one generation in order to create a religious movement fifteen generations later…

"I don't believe you," Veranke says.

Thordis shakes her head, before refocusing her thoughts.

"Veranke, whether or not you believe what I say, I want you to surrender. And I want to know what happened to those you replaced."

"Anelle, I will NOT surrender," Veranke says with a nasty smile. "As for those your precious comrades: what was done to you was done to the others."

"You didn't…?"

"Hello, Usagi," the Invisible Woman says, as she and the Yellow Jacket step forth.

"Sue? Hank?"

"SUE!" Mister Fantastic exclaimed, as he struggled to go over to his wife.

"Hello, Mother," says Tarene, as she appeared behind the Invisible Woman.

"Tarene?" Thordis says quietly.

"In order to stop the enemy, one must BECOME the enemy," Veranke says. "We were able to merge some of us with our intended targets, starting with me as 'Spider-Woman'."

"Face it, Usagi," Yellow Jacket says. "We are EVERYWHERE."

Thordis sighs.

"So be it," Thordis says, as she backs up. "Prepare for battle."

"What's happening?" Spider-Man asked. "I can't see what's happening."

"It looks like negotiations have FAILED," Ronin says with a sigh.

"Thordis?" Iron Man asked, as she returned to her group.

"It's worse than we thought," Thordis says. "Our friends were not just replaced; they were merged with the Skrulls."

"No!" Mister Fantastic laments. "Sue…"

"How should we handle this?" asked Captain America (II).

"We do what we do best," Iron Man says. "We avenge."

Iron Man then turns to Thordis.

"Thordis, do you want the honor?"

"Thanks," Thordis says. She then raises her war hammer, the Mjolnir. She looked at the faces of her fellow heroes. Some were veterans like her, while there were a number of new faces. She hated what she had to do, but in order for the future to come about, the future where she learned that humanity had the capacity to do great things…beyond its limitations. And it is for that idea that needs to be fought for…

"Avengers!" Thordis yells. "ASSEMMBLE!"

And with that, the battle was on.

Meanwhile, back in the possible future…

A familiar blue British police box materializes underneath the abandoned basement of the Flash Museum in Central City. It was originally set up as the city's way of thanking the Flash for protecting their fair city…

"Ah, we're here," says the Doctor, as he steps out of his TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Donna asked, as she followed her friend outside, with Jackie in tow. "The basement or something?"

"Or something," says Wally, as he greets his new friends.

"Mister West, hello," the Doctor says.

"Please, call me 'Wally'," Wally says. "'Mister West' is my dad."

"Fair enough…Wally," the Doctor says with a smile.

"Wally, is Barry here?" Jackie asked.

"Yes," Wally replied. "He's in the lab with Iris."

"Iris is…here?"

"We went searching for her after leaving Japan. Found out that she worked for Tigra's information bureau."

"Huh, once a reporter, always a reporter."

"So, were you all successful on your end?"

Jackie looks at the Doctor and Donna…

"Yes," Jackie says, as she turns her head back towards Wally. "We…resolved that situation."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, we know where Ranma is being held."

"Good," Donna says. "The sooner we find 'wonder boy', the better…"

A few minutes later…

"Thank you for being here," Barry says.

"No problem," the Doctor says. "What do we have?"

"We have information to Ranma's location," Iris says. "Lady Tigra is keeping Ranma in this section of the Horror Factory."

Iris points to a detailed schematic of the bioengineering facility.

"Ranma is suppose to be right here, but…"

"But what?" Jackie asked.

"From my contracts, Lady Tigra will make Ranma the new Darkseid, and present him to the world in the morning."

"What morning?" Donna replied. "It's always dark and foreboding…"

"Donna, not now," the Doctor chided. "How is that even possible? Ranma possess the Life Equation."

"I get it," Jackie says, as she snaps her finger. "When combined, the Life-Equation and the Anti-Life Equation will combine, and cancel each other out."

"Then…we're okay?" Donna asked.

"No," the Doctor says. "Canceling out the equations won't make Ranma any less susceptible to being brainwashed."

"Uncle Barry, can we get close enough to prevent this from happening?" Wally asked.

"We can provide the necessary distraction, sure, but that won't help Ranma," Barry replied.

"But we still have an Ace in the hole," Jackie says. "Me."

"How so?" Iris asked.

"The other…ME gave me her power, so I am twice as powerful now, and that includes my own 'Anti-Life Equation'."

"Of course," the Doctor says. "Usagi is a Lord of Order."

"YOU have the Anti-Life Equation?" Iris asked Jackie.

"Times TWO."

Jackie pauses for a moment.

"I afraid that in order to save my husband, I will have to do something that I have swore never to do."

"And that is…?" asked Donna.

"Break a wild horse."

**Tbc.**


	131. Chapter 131

**SMST5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

Part 131**

* * *

BOOM!

The pandemonium on the makeshift field of battle was intense. Earth's heroes and villains, led by "The Hood", alike have banded together to beat back the Skrull-tainted Spider-Woman and her Skrull army.

WHACK!

Thordis batted away a Super-Skrull, who possessed the power of the feral Wolverine, the metal mutant Colossus, the energy-blasting Cyclops and phasing Shadow-Cat.

"Thou dost think that you could phase sacred Mjolnir, warrior?" Thordis says. "Its power FAR surpasses thou power."

Thordis then raises her weapon.

"HAVE AT THEE!"

BOOM!

A huge lightning bolt strikes the Super-Skrull, killing the warrior magnificently.

"Good kill," says Xenako, the Olympian goddess of War, as she lops off the head of a Skrull warrior. She wore a form of modern armor that allowed her to seemingly incorporate old breast-plate armor, her war-axe, sword, firearms (with Promethium rounds) and Olympian war helm (complete with a mane) with a sleek, modern look (i.e. a leather pants and ankle-length boots).

"Thank you, Xena-chan," Thordis say. "Oh, I need to talk to you about Herakles-"

"Later," Xenako replied. "I'm sure he did well, but we have a battle to see to completion."

"Right," Thordis says, as she focused on more foes to fight…

Usagi Tsukino was never the warrior type, in her present life or in her previous one as the fabled "Moon Princess". Even after becoming the premier magical girl "Sailor Moon", others fought for her on her behalf. Still, Usagi did have the ability to gather up her courage to defeat the occasion minion and boss character. However, she wasn't put to the test until a quirk of fate thrust her from her proper time and home. And over the next several millenniums, Usagi would evolve into a legendary figure in her own right, but it wasn't without sacrifices…

FLASHBACK!

"Oof!" Sailor Moon says, as she was put in the pen with the rest of the newly acquired slaves.

The hulking guardsman, called an "Overlord", smirks, as he turns away from the gate.

"Are you okay?" says a voice.

Sailor Moon looks up to see a human female. The female appeared to be lean, with long, dark hair…

"Need a hand?" the woman asked, as she extends her hand in friendship.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sailor Moon says, as she reaches for her new friend's hand. "You know where we are?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're in the pens for potential concubines," the woman says.

"Ah, nuts," Sailor Moon says, as she felt her dampening collar. Had she not be so distracted in saving that village from these alien enslavers, Sailor Moon would have already made her escape.

'Still, at least those innocents won't be harmed,' Sailor Moon thought…

"Why are you wearing those garish cloths?" the woman asked.

"They are my costume," Sailor Moon says. "I'm a hero."

"A hero."

"Yes. I'm called Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice."

"Huh."

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

"I am called 'Aloe', stranger."

"And…how did you get here?"

"I was…taken from my home on a raid a week ago," Aloe replies. "And I've been here for a few days."

"I see…"

"And you, stranger?"

"I got dumped here by some sort of vortex from another place."

"Ah, a 'rift' happened. I'm…sorry to hear that."

"Me, too-"

"YOU!" says a voice. "Meat!"

Sailor Moon turns to see the same Overlord that had put her in the pen.

"Huh?"

The pen's gate was opened. Sailor Moon sees that the Overlord was not alone.

"I want this one," says the cloaked figure, as it points a long, bony, talon-laden finger at Sailor Moon.

"ME?"

"Of course," says the Overlord. He then reaches in and grabs Sailor Moon by the arm.

"No-!"

Sailor Moon struggled, as she was taken to a loading dock. Loading unto transport vehicles were hulking figures, mostly male of varying species.

"I do not understand why would you send a potential concubine into the mines, my lord," the Overlord says.

"The reasons for my master's actions are his alone and his alone," the cloaked figure says. "However, this female has a power that will serve him well. However, I do not want her needlessly damaged…"

Two servants appear, as they swarm over Sailor Moon.

"What-?" Sailor Moon says, as she was held in place, as a chastity belt was put into place, even though it was paced over the one-piece portion of her magical sailor fuku.

CLICK!

"Sir," says one of the servants, as she hands her master the key to the chastity belt's lock.

"Why…why-?" Sailor Moon cried out.

"As I have just said, you have a power that will serve my master well. However, you need to be…tempered. The mines of Golgotha will do the trick, I think."

The cloaked figure turns to the Overlord.

"Take her away."

"NO-!" Sailor Moon yells, as the Overlord directs his fellow Overlords to take Sailor Moon away…

'In five cycles, you will be ready for the next phase of your destiny,' the Powerlord thinks to himself. 'And you will become a worthy general in army of the Splugorth Empire!'

Eventually, Sailor Moon was deposited in the mines of Golgoth, which happened to be a high gravity environment. Almost immediately, she was being threatened with 'molestation', however-

"Get away from her, you maggots!" says a female ogre, as she beat off Sailor Moon's would-be "molesters".

Sailor Moon looks up from the muck that was the result of ore, sludge and something that shouldn't be mentioned in pleasant company…

"If you don't want to be harassed, you better come with me," the ogress says, as she extends her hand in friendship. "Us females have to stick together, right?"

Sailor Moon gets up, as accepts her hand in friendship.

The days roll on, followed by weeks and months of hard labor. Without the benefit of her magical girl powers, Sailor Moon's costume began to wear-and-tear. Within five years, the only thing she was wearing was her now-fingerless gloves, her chastity belt and what's left of her top (now in the form of a bikini top). Pieces of cloth and leather were strapped onto her body to give herself some form of modesty. Then again, considering that the minds were hot and humid, stripping down to the bare essentials was a necessity. Still, in spite of all this, her new friends proved to be a source of comfort…

"Meals done!" "Amy" the Hobbit (short with hairy feet) says, as she tapped the pot of stew.

The mines also served as the homes to the slaves, and were designed to provide some sort of light within the caverns…

"Finally," says "Raye" the Drow (black-skinned elf), as she sits up. "I hope your meal improved from LAST time."

"Ah, don't be so cruel," says "Mina" the Draenei (blue-skinned, cow-like legs and tail), as she came over with her "salad" bowl. Due to conditions in the mines, having a salad meant eating moss and lichen.

"I prefer MEAT, my dear Mina," says "Lyta" the Ogre (green-skinned, big, small tusks). She was the one who saved Sailor Moon that first day in the mines…

"Lyta, you're suppose to have your vitamins and rocks," Mina says.

"You mean, 'minerals'," Amy says.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"…"

Raye could only shake her head in disbelief.

Sailor Moon giggled. Although working in the mines were tough, she did have friends to rely upon. And, like her, they all wore chastity belts to prevent accidental pregnancy from their male counterparts. Other than that, the females had to stick together to defend themselves…

And then there's the matter of Sailor Moon's health. The environment had caused a change in the humans that were brought to this planet, and Sailor Moon, without the protection of her magic, was not exception. She had grown a few inches, while her body matured. Working the heavily loads every year for the past five years had toughen up her body. Sailor Moon had gotten athletic over the years, but, now, her body was enhanced. She was just glad that she didn't get "mannish" in the process.

"You know, I enjoy times like these," Sailor Moon says. "I mean, working sixteen hours a day for the Empire can be rough."

"Well, all I know is that a new batch of slaves will be taken over from this place," Lyta says.

"Where will we go?" Amy asked. "Maybe I can be a house servant again."

"Well, for me, it's back to the gladiator arenas," Lyta says.

"I'll…probably be a concubine again," Mina says.

"Well, I do know that my clan is working to buy me back from the Splugorth, which is always a plus," Raye says.

Amy turns to Sailor Moon.

"What are you going to do, Serena?" Amy asked.

Sailor Moon sighs.

"I don't know. Maybe after tomorrow, I'll know what to do with my life."

"I'm sure things will work out…"

A few days later, the healers were examining Sailor Moon, while she was in chains…

"Well?" asked the Powerlord. A Powerlord, who looked like thin version of the Overlords, but with small horns and sharp teeth, were the managers of the Splugorth Empire…

The female healer looks up from her examination.

"She has been untouched, sire."

"Good."

"WHAT do you want?" Sailor Moon says red-faced with shame and embarrassment.

"I want to offer you a deal, young one," the Powerlord says. "I want you to lead an army."

"M-me?" Sailor Moon says.

"Yes. You see, I am a bit of a…prophet amongst my kind. I KNOW who you are, and what you are capable of doing, if sufficiently motivated."

The Powerlord pauses for dramatic effect.

"You were sent into the mines in order to hone your stamina and strength. However, I cannot motivate you to lead an army if you are uncooperative."

"You damn right I won't!"

"But given sufficient training and advice, I think you will be able to. So, what do you say?"

"No," Sailor Moon says. "I'm not going to hurt innocent people for you or anyone else."

"But if I say that you will only fight against my master's enemies and rivals, many of whom are many times WORST than he? And what if I will teach you how to harness that power of yours? Surely, you could use it to help you find your way home?"

'Home,' Sailor Moon thought.

"And, in between campaigns, you can participate in the gladiatorial games in Splynn, so you can earn your freedom. Of course, your inhibitor collar will be removed, so that your powers will be honed."

"I see…"

"Bottom line, I'm only going to offer this chance ONCE. Take or leave it."

Sailor Moon thought long and hard about her predicament…

"Well?"

"I'll…take your offer," Sailor Moon says sadly.

"Good," the Powerlord says, as he extends his hand.

Hesitantly, Sailor Moon took it…

SSSSSSSSSSS-!

"Ow!" Sailor Moon says, as she looked at her hand. There was a silhouette of an octopus etched in her skin.

"You know work for my master, Lord Splynncrth of the Splugorth Empire. That mark is his symbol. Break your word, and you will die by his command. Understood?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Now, let me take you to your barracks, where you will begin your training…"

Over the next five years, Sailor Moon earned her keep. Good to her master's word, which is a rare thing amongst the Splugorth, Sailor Moon fought against Lord Splynncrth's rivals and enemies, many of whom were indeed much worse than he. Sailor Moon also learned that the Splugorth, rarely seen, were a race of vicious, giant, sentient octopi have had existed long before humankind came into being. Sufficiently motivated, Sailor Moon went up the ranks until she lead one of Lord Splynncrth's armies, and racked up impressive wins in the process. And although she hated the rivalry amongst the Splugorth, which was the reason for these campaigns, Sailor Moon's yearning for freedom outweighed all other considerations. Still, in the process, Sailor Moon would, ironically, become one of the most feared, legendary figures within the Splugorth Empire, something that would attract the attention of a certain pigtailed, sex-changing martial artist. What happened after that would become another story…

END FLASHBACK!

"Arrrrrrrggggh-!"

All eyes turn towards the Wasp, as she reached critical mass. Somehow, Vernake was using the knowledge of the so-called "Pym Particles"—particles that enable shrinkage and growth—to literally cause the Wasp to reach critical mass.

"She's going to blow!" Spider-Man yells, as the surrounding area was ionized.

"Veranke-!" Thordis yells.

"If I can't have Earth, no one can!" Veranke says, as she covered her numerous wounds. "This ends TODAY!"

Thordis turns to Ronin.

"Ronin-!"

"I got it!" Ronin yells, as he hops on the Wasp's giant back.

"Hang on, Janet!" Ronin yells as the Wasp screams in pain. "I got ya-!"

Immediately, Ronin punches in the equivalent spots where he could initiate the Moxibustion Weakness technique. That way, the Wasp won't be able to build up any additional energy.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

Thordis then calls upon a huge tornado that contained the escaping energy.

WHOOSH!

Ronin, in turn, uses Happo-Yen Shiatsu Technique to collect the energy within his own body…

"Ronin!" Wolverine yells, as he sees his friend glow.

"S-Stay back!" Ronin says, as he struggles to contain the energy while converting it into pure chakra. "Iron Man, I need a safe trajectory!"

"Calculating," says Iron Man, as he used his armor to find a target. "Bingo! Coordinates: 70 degrees by 60 degrees…MARK."

"Thanks," Ronin says. Last thing he wanted to hit was the Moon, especially with the amount energy at his disposal…

Ronin cups his hand.

"Moko Takabisha…PERFECT!"

FWOOM!

A huge stream of energy left Ronin's person, lighting the sky in the process.

"Whoa," Spider-Man says. "That's looks radical…"

"No…NO!" screams a voice.

All eyes turn towards Veranke and her allies.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"We are going to end this," says the villain Norman Osborn, who was not in his "Green Goblin" garb. He had exchanged his usual villainy to head the Thunderbolts Project, a project that rehabilitated super-villains…

"This ends now," says Osborn, as he takes aim with his energy rifle.

ZARK!

"No," Thordis says, as she deflects the energy discharge. "This war is over."

"It's not over!" Veranke says. "I will make sure of it-"

"No," Thordis eyes glowed, as she linked her mind with all the Skrull on Earth.

"Charles-!" Emma Frost says, as she realized what Thordis was doing. Emma Frost was a telepath who genetic material was combined with Usagi's to create the Cuckoo sister, who numbered one thousand, and who were all telepaths…

"I know," Professor Xavier says. "Thordis is using the Anti-Life Equation…"

"Damn you for making me do this, Veranke," Thordis says. "I hope, in the next life, you will find your blue world…"

"Ahhhh-!"

In a heartbeat, every Skrull on Earth was reduced to humanoid status. Those who had merged with a metahuman identity had their Skrull memories suppressed, allowing their host's memories restored in the process.

"Ohhhh…"

Eyes still glowing, Thordis turns towards the super-villains.

"Because you helped, you have a fifteen minute headstart to leave the area."

"I'd take it, if I were you," Ronin says.

"You can't do that-!" Iron Man yells.

"Tony, give it a rest," Sentry says. "They did help, after all."

"Humph!"

"Well, it's been fun," says the Hood, who was the de facto leader of the supervillains that assembled that day. "See ya!"

And, with that, the villains cleared out as quickly as possible from the premise of Central Park.

"I never saw a bunch run THAT fast before," says Luke Cage, otherwise known as "Power-Man".

"Then you should try my wife's cooking," Ronin says with a smirk.

"Oh, my head," Spider-Woman says, as she got up. "What…happened?"

The remaining hero community looked at each other, and then at Spider-Woman and the rest of the formerly tainted superheroes…

"You…and a few others were suffering from an infection, Jessica," Iron Man says.

"Mind…control," Mister Fantastic says warily. He didn't like the idea that his wife was not part Skrull, but what could he do?

"Thordis?" Ronin says, as he turns towards his wife. "You okay?"

Thordis looks up into the skies.

"I will be, once all this is over…"

A few days later…

CLICK!

"I would like to thank you all for being here, my friends," Normon Osborn says, as he sits at a table with a single like hanging over head to shine upon those who are seated. "Thanks to the Skrulls, the hero community is surely…tarnished."

"There are more than one community of heroes out there," Dr. Doom says with a smirk. "Or have you not noticed?"

"Our sponsor will take care of THOSE heroes."

"And who is more than likely going to take care of US," Emma Frost says. "Or have you noticed?"

"I would think that, except for one thing," Osborn says, as he turns to face Dark Sailor Moon (aka "Orochimaruko"). "You are Lord Darkseid's emissary, correct?"

"Correct," Orochimaruko says. "Unlike that fool Veranke, Lord Darkseid does have a use for this…'Dark Illuminati' of ours."

Lokidis smirked at such a pronouncement. She knew that Usagi was playing a dangerous game, which is why she asked the Norse goddess of Magic and Mystery to participate with her…

"Doesn't anyone see the irony of Dark Sailor Moon's participation in this group?" the Hood says. The Hood was a magus that was the avatar of Dr. Strange most powerful archenemy: Dormammu.

"I agree," says Namor the Submariner. "If she is here, then the Moon Princess knows."

"I was concerned about that as well. However, as she explained it well herself, the Skrull Invasion is but a start of the troubles that the Earth will be facing. It will need strong leadership and a stronger sense of discipline, if it will survived a second 'Dark Age'."

Inwardly, Orochimaruko sighs. Even if Darkseid is defeated, the 21st century will be a critical time in humanity's development. And if Earth is to achieve that paradise she is striving for, sacrifices just might be called for…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: The Dark Illuminati stuff will be a long-term subplot, so it won't play itself out here. However, it will pop up from time-to-time in other stories. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Next time: we conclude "Rise and Fall of Dark Ranma". Afterwards, we head into the "New Krypton" story, where a war between the Kryptonians and the Asgardians just might happen. Then, finally, it's the final battle to reclaim Earth from the clutches of Darkseid in the "Final Crisis". And THEN we are done with this story. See you then!**


	132. Chapter 132

**SMST5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The Green Lantern's "War of Light" storyline (from DC Comics) will also be included in the wrap-up of this story. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

Part 132**

* * *

It was a week after so-called "Secret Invasion" had ended. Life was generally returning to normal. The birds were singing, children went to school, and adults were going off to work. Furthermore, the usual paranormal trouble spots, mostly centering on the decimated town of "Bludhaven"—now a stronghold for the Lord Darkseid's minions—was generally "contained".

And yet another powerful god, Gog of the Third World's "Urgrund", was removed from the scene…

FLASHBACK!

With the situation concerning Artume done and over with, Hektate and Lady Shazam—Ranma-onna and Usagi respectively—traveled to Central Africa, where their allies, the Justice Society of America, were in a middle of a situation…

Lady Shazam turns to see as serene Hektate, as the two them fly into Africa.

Hektate notices this.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hektate asked.

"Um, I'm just concern about Ranma."

"Well, I'm him as well, so you have nothing to worry about."

Silence.

"Should I be aware of some revenge plot in mind?" Lady Shazam asked. "At least, give me THAT courtesy."

"You and your suspicious mind," Hektate says.

"Well, considering your history, and the fact that you have supported both Circe and Artume, I'm just curious."

"Well, I figure this much: you will have to sleep with ME to get to HIM. So I can imagine the self-loathing you will have to go through in order to find happiness with OUR Ranma."

"You know, maybe I should introduce you to Trigona, then you'll know the meaning of self-loathing while in bed-"

"Hold that thought, I see our target," Hektate says, as the Titan stops in mid-air.

Lady Shazam stops as well. She then looks down to see to what was going on, along with Hektate…

"It looks like the Justice Society is in trouble," Lady Shazam says. "Wait, CLARK-?"

"Time to end this, then," Hektate says, as she decides to drop to the surface.

With her mind focused, Lady Shazam does as well.

Below, Gog (golden helmet with down-turn ram horns, golden armor and purple tunic) was delivering his righteous indignation, as he took back his gifts…for having his divine guidance be not accepted:

The third person to have the name "Dr. Midnite" becomes blind again.

The Starman of the 31st century (wearing a black body suit, with white gloves, boots and a "star field" pattern on it) was made insane again.

Mister Sand, a prescient, geomorphic detective, has his night terrors restored.

The atomic powered "Atom" had his face restored to it hideous, injured look.

And Citizen Steel, who was made from "living metal", has his nerve endings inflamed.

"Stop it!" says Magog yells, as he plants his power staff. Magog wore a similar outfit as his "boss" Gog, although combat fatigues were incorporated in his light armor and weaponry.

Gog looks down. Gog, like Hektate, were naturally gigantic in stature…

"You don't have to do this!"

"Do you stand against me?" Gog asked.

Pause.

"Yes, I will."

"So be it."

Energy lanced from Gog's eyes, as Magog braced for the pain…

FRAK!

Lady Shazam used her gauntlets to deflect the energy bolt.

"Huh?" Magog says with a shocked expression.

"Lieutenant David Reed, USMC, I presume?" Lady Shazam asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Brigadier General Usagi Tsukino, United States Air Force, codename: 'Moon Princess'," Lady Shazam says. "Recognition code: 3-0-0-6-1-9-9-0-Umbra."

"Ah, 'Sailor Cosmos', right, " Magog says with recognition. American soldiers who have 'paranormal' abilities—retired, inactive or active—have a recognition code sequence that is identifiable amongst "the ranks". Thankfully, the sequence of numbers are rotated during the regular update of the registry…

"But you don't look like 'Sailor Cosmos'," Magog says. "You're cute in that outfit though…"

"Keep your mind on the mission, Lieutenant. And go see to your injured heroes."

"Er, yes, ma'am!"

Meanwhile, Gog notices a heavy presence.

"What is the meaning of this-?" Gog says, as he turns his head-

BOOM!

The force of Hektate's blow knocked Gog miles away, uprooting from the Earth in the process.

BOOM!

"Interloper," Hektate says with a smirk. She then checked her nails.

"Aw, I broke a nail…"

"Hey!" says a voice from below.

Hektate looks down.

"Hey, guys," Hektate says.

"Ranma?" Hawkman yells.

"Yeah, and I'll explain LATER, Carter."

"Well, at least we KNOW that that drapes match the carpet," Wild Cat says jokingly. "Though, I never thought you were a blond."

"Hey, stop looking up at my tunic, you goon!"

"Hey, if you want to throw down in the ring, Saotome, you know where to find me. Ha!"

"People, please," says the Golden Age Green Lantern. "We still have a problem."

"Yeah," Hektate says, as she turns her head towards where Gog had crashed. As long as he has not yet grounded himself into the Earth, she might have a chance to remove him…

"Guys, I'll be right back," Hektate says, as she leaves vicinity…

"What a woman," Wild Cat says. Then he notices the stares he was receiving.

"What? It's not like I'm trying to be gay or anything…"

"Like I said, we have problems," Green Lantern says.

"Yes, we DO," says Superman, as his daughter, Power-Woman, helps him up.

"I thought you two were just…stepping out for a 'moment'?" Lady Shazam asked, as she rubbed her hands. Dealing with energy discharges were a pain to deal with…

"Well, we didn't want to get Lois upset, since the JSA needed help dealing with THIS guy…Mom," Power-Woman says.

"Usagi, can…help Jay?" Superman asked, as he points to a glowing and increasingly vibrating Golden Age Flash.

"Yes, after Ranma, you know about the science concerning the Speed Force," Green Lantern says.

"I'm more theoretical," Lady Shazam says, as she goes over to the Flash. "But…I'll help him, if I am able to…"

Meanwhile…

"Mōko Takabisha!" Hektate yells.

Unlike a normal ki-based attack based emotion, this one was fueled by the power of a Titan of Olympus.

FWOOM!

"Yearrrrgh!" Gog yelled in pain, as his armor was peeled off.

"Gog, you are too weak to withstand another assault," Hektate says, as primordial power surge enveloped her. "Go find another world to pester."

"I prefer this one," Gog says, as he surged his power levels. "As long as I am rooted to this planet, I will not be denied-"

Suddenly, Gog suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air, as a piece of the earth rises.

"What-?" Gog wondered.

"If you want a lift, call upon the scion of Zeus!" Herakles-onna declares, as she walks up to the level of the ground.

"Herakles?" Hektate says.

"Yes, it is I," Herakles-onna says. "And thanks to your rudeness earlier, I ended up HERE. And to think I called you 'brother'."

Earlier, Hektate kicked Herakles away from the Axis Mundi, located in Northern Africa's Atlas Mountains…

"News flash: we're not exactly guys!" Hektate yells.

"A mere technicality…"

"You can not do this!" Gog yells. "Without me, the Dark One will consume this planet!"

"Gog, Darkseid will be dealt with soon enough," Hektate says, as she prepared a rifting spell.

"But I can help you defeat him!"

"At what cost?"

CHOOM!

A spatial disturbance appears behind Gog.

"Thanks…but no thanks. Herk?"

With her great strength, Herakles-onna tosses the landmass that Gog was standing on.

"Noooo-!"

FWOOMP!

And that was that.

"So, where did you send the alien?" Herakles asked.

"Eh," Hektate replied with a shrug. "Come…let's clean up this mess."

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I like the view."

Hektate growls. She'll deal with her fellow Argonaut later, after this crisis is over…

With the crisis over, Hektate, Lady Shazam and the rest of JSA tend to the wounded, and restore the surrounding to its proper, natural balance. With Gog's removal, Magog's powers would begin to wane. However, Hektate made Magog HER champion, before leaving Earth for New Chronus, the home of the Titans. As to Gog's fate…

FWOOMP!

Gog, weakened, looks up a at a rather familiar night sky…

"I've…returned to Urgrund," Gog says. "No, this is a…new Urgrund!"

Sure enough, Gog was returned to the planet that will serve as the future home of the New Gods of the Fifth World, which was formed when the New God Ranma Prime, with the help of the Heavenly Tiger Byokko and Mary Marvel, fought and defeated Lord Darkseid, over the death of Ranma's children Orion and Atalanta. Unfortunately, that defeat would not stop Darkseid. No, that defeat would signal the beginning of Darkseid's latest scheme: to turn Earth into "New Apocalypse", the home of the dark New Gods…

"I'm home," Gog says with tears in his eyes. "I'm finally home…"

END FLASHBACK!

With Gog's defeat, and things seemingly back to normally, there be a sense of calm that was quite refreshing…even if it was a prelude to something more disastrous on the horizon. But for now, a little business was in order…

In a nondescript café, Nick Fury was sitting at a booth over-looking Central Park. Fury, in his guise as a white man, was drinking his morning coffee over scrambled eggs and a bit of buttered toast. He was reading his morning paper, when a familiar face sits down in his booth in front of him.

"Saotome, you came," Fury says, as he continued reading his paper.

"Yeah, I did," replied Ranma, as he loosens his tie. He was wearing an expensive, gray suit while wearing fashionable shoes.

"I only accepted your invitation because I happen to be at a UN Security Council forum on joint operation program between Homeworld Security and UNIT, so we won't have a repeat of the Skrull's invasion of Earth. So…speak your piece."

Fury lowers his paper.

"You know that SHIELD has been put on notice, right?"

"Yes, pending an investigation on Tony Stark's role in the Skrull's 'secret invasion'. I know, which is why the forum was called in the first place."

"And you know about Norman Osborn's taking over the Initiative Program, and starting up HAMMER."

"Of course," Ranma says, as a waitress comes to the booth.

"Sir, would you like to have a menu?" the waitress says pleasantly.

Ranma looks up.

"No, but I do know what I want, though."

"Oh, okay," says the waitress, as she takes out her pad. "Go ahead."

"Give me the T-Bone Steak Breakfast. Scrambled eggs. Hash-browns. English muffin toast. And orange juice."

"Okay. And in the mean time, would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

"No, but I would like to have a cup of tea. Earl Grey, with a lemon wedge and a drop of honey."

"Okay, I'll be back with your tea."

And with that, the waitress leaves to put in Ranma's order.

"That's a lot of food," Fury says.

"Hey, I need the energy," Ranma replies. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about the 'Secret Warriors'…"

**Tbc.**


	133. Chapter 133

**SMST5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The Green Lantern's "War of Light" storyline (from DC Comics) will also be included in the wrap-up of this story. C&C are welcomed. **

**

* * *

****Part 133**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

BGen. Usagi Tsukino (USAF) tapped her briefcase, as she walked back and forth in the lobby of Federal Building in the Metropolis. She is there to help facilitate the arrival of a delegation from "New Krypton", an area of the Northern Artic region that is now the home of the newly freed Kryptonians. In her present "form", Usagi appeared to be older and wore Lisa Loeb-type glasses. Her body was "statuesque", though wearing her special glasses—thanks to Superman's help—tends to make those looking at her think otherwise. She absently checked her wristwatch.

"Where are you?" Usagi says to herself.

"Problem, General?" says a voice from above.

Usagi looks up to see Superman, Supergirl, Zor-El, Allura and the rest of the Kryptonian delegation, and they were about to touch down.

"Ah. Superman," Usagi says. "I'm glad that you arrived."

"Well, I had to make sure that I've conveyed the proper protocols for this meeting with the President," Superman says.

"Usagi, why are you in disguise?" Allura asked.

"Dear, remember, there are those people who wish to keep their special abilities private, as a way of having a private life," Zor-El says.

"I see…"

"Er, yes," Superman says. "General Tsukino will act as the United States government's liaison to New Krypton."

"Usagi, I didn't know you were a 'general'," Supergirl says.

"I was recently promoted, Supergirl," Usagi says. "My new 'paygrade' will allow me to interact with your parents' delegation during these high-level talks…"

"General, Superman," says the super-soldier, and presidential bodyguard, known as "Agent Liberty". His costume was cut like Captain America, save for the color scheme (black/yellow with red and blue trim).

All eyes turn towards the super-soldier, as he led the United States President and his delegation walk out of the Federal Building to greet the Kryptonians.

"Mister President," Usagi says with a nod.

"General Tsukino," the President says, as he extends his hand in friendship. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise."

Usagi then presents Superman.

"And I am sure you Superman needs no introduction."

"Of course not," Superman says. He then turns to face the President.

"Mister President, it is my honor to introduce you to Zor-El and Alura-El of the New Krypton…"

"The honor is MINE, Superman," the U.S. President says. "Considering what had recently taken place, making friends with visitors from another world is ALWAYS a good thing."

Zor-El and Alura-El look at each other with a slight ease. They had heard of reports of an alien invasion recently that took place in the United States, prompting them to suggest that the citizens of New Krypton to remain home until the crisis is resolved…

"Mister President, the honor is ours," Zor-El says. "As representatives of New Krypton, we are humbled by your invitation."

The President forms a smile on his face.

"Then, by all means, let's shake on it."

As Zor-El and the President shake hands, Usagi smiles. This was the type of thing she lived for, when different sentient species, not matter how different they were from each other, could be reasonable. That was the gift Usagi loved receiving, back when she was a member of the United Federation of Planet's Diplomatic Corp, circa mid-22nd century. They even named a colony planet after her, called "Tsukino's World", as a reward for her efforts that allowed the Federation to come into being…

"It feels strange."

"How so, Mister President?" Alura-El asked.

"It feels strange knowing that history has been made."

Pause.

"And Supergirl is your daughter?"

"Yes, yes she is," says Zor-El.

"Well, from what I've been told, she owes me a plane…a REALLY big one," the President says, referring to the incident when Hippolyta, out of concern for her daughter Wonder Woman, invaded Washington, DC. She did not know that it was Circe who had tricked the US government into detaining the Amazon Princess, "Gitmo-style" (referring to the harsh interrogation techniques usually reserved for actual terrorists). And it was during that incident that Supergirl and Wondergirl had inadvertently destroyed Air Force One, the official plane of the US President, in an effort to free the President from the clutches of the Amazons…

Usagi sighs. She really hoped that the President was joking.

Zor-El and Alura-El look at each other with a perplexed expression.

"I'm kidding, of course," the President says jokingly.

"Ah, humor."

"Mister President, I would recommend that we go ahead with the proceedings-" Usagi began, before she suddenly felt a sense of impending doom.

This was noticeable even to Superman.

"General?" Superman says, before he and the other Kryptonians heard a whistling, as if something heavy was being dropped.

Usagi quickly turns towards Agent Liberty.

"Liberty-"

"I'm on it," Agent Liberty says, as he turns to the President.

"Mister President, we have to go. NOW."

"Of…of course," the President says, as he and his entourage turn to leave. Once gone…

"Great, just great," Usagi says, as she took off her glasses, after putting her briefcase back into pocket space. "Kal?"

"Sure," Superman says, as he used his powers to agitate the air, a combination of his heat vision and ice breath, so a fog bank could form. Usagi didn't want the press to know her true identity as a superhero…

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she began to spin around…

FLASH!

Sailor Cosmos stops her spin. The spin, a tricked she picked up from the Amazons, allowed her to change her appearance without the need for a henshin rod, the excessive light show and partial nudity.

"I'm all set," Sailor Cosmos says, as her usual Odangos waved in a breezeless environment. While the Moon Princess worked to stay lean, her body was statuesque and curvy wear it mattered. Considering the fact that she was an Amazon, since she had been inducted into the nation thousands of years ago, this made sense. Still, that made her taller than her ex-husband Superman, as was every other Amazon. Even the Valkyries, warrior women who serve at the leisure of the All-Mother Thordis, were taller than a normal human male...

"Your transformation is truly spectacular, Usagi," Zor-El says.

"Please, when I'm looking like this, call me 'Sailor Cosmos'," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Ah, I see."

"Mother, Father," Supergirl says, as she turns her attention towards her parents. "You have to go back home-"

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-THOOM!

With the fog bank cleared, all eyes turn towards the culprit of a would-be disaster.

"No!" Superman yells in shock.

"RWWWWR!" replied Doomsday, as he rises from the crater he had just made…

Meanwhile…

"'Secret Warriors'?" Ranma replied with a bemused expression, as he was served his tea.

"Yes," Fury replies. "It's that group of young people that I led to counter the Skrulls."

"Oh. I thought these 'Secret Warriors' was a group of heroes, whom you roped into joining by using questionable means, to invade a sovereign state without authorization."

"…"

"Anything else?"

"You know damn well that Latvaria was a hub for arms shipment from AIM and HYDRA."

"So? So are a number of different countries that are not aligned with the United States. And because of that 'cowboy' attitude of yours, a number of good friends were harmed from the fall-out caused by that illegal act."

Pause.

"I see where this is going," Fury says. "You're upset about what happened afterwards."

"It's not about being 'upset', Fury. The simple fact is that I just don't like you."

"Oh, really."

"Really. I remember the first time I met you, back in World War II, when it was just you, Dugan and the rest of the 'Howling Commandos'. I was assigned to your unit, since I was an expert on paranormal activity, in relations what the Thule Society was doing with it's own paranormal units…some of which were filled with German werewolves. And remember what you said, during that talk you had with me?"

"Enlightening me."

"You said, and I quote, 'As long as you do your job, I won't have any problem working with Japs'. End quote."

"…"

"And I'm not going to include all the other stuff you pulled over the years, both you and Faraday, to get MY WIFE to go against her interests. And just because you use the body of an African-American in your official work, that doesn't mean I suddenly think you're enlightened."

"So why are you here, then?"

"Because I know that you wouldn't have asked me to be here, unless it's important."

"Then we have an understanding."

Meanwhile…

Sailor Cosmos growled softly in response to Doomday's presence, as her blood begins to boil. Her veins began to pop, as her inner rage began to rise.

'No, I have to stay calm,' Sailor Cosmos thinks. 'I'm NOT a monster, like this thing…'

Superman notices that Sailor Cosmos' mass had increased slightly. However, a cursory scan showed him that she was in control. He then turned towards everyone.

"Everyone, stay back!" Superman yells, even though the crowd of reporters and civilians were already dispersing.

"That…is the Doomsday Horror, that our scientists inadvertently created long ago on Krypton," Zor-El says.

"My word!" Alura-El replied.

"Mother, Father," Supergirl says. "I got to go help Kal-El!"

And with that, Supergirl goes to Superman's side.

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos looks into Doomsday's eyes. She wanted to avoid the usual conflagration that usually happens when fights occur between the creature…and everyone else. However, her personal connection to the beast-man was poignant, since it was Doomsday that had killed her on the streets of Metropolis. Worse, a mad scientist named Dabney Donovan had spliced Doomsday's DNA onto the Moon Princess, out of revenge against the Justice League of American, and created "Lady Doomsday", which is now an aspect of Sailor Cosmos' being…

"I do not know if you are the original or a clone of the creature, but I will only tell you this ONCE," Sailor Cosmos says. "Stand down, or be destroyed-"

WHAM!

The impact of the blow would have been strong enough to flatten several buildings. However, the only thing that happened was a slight nosebleed.

"Huh?" the creature wondered.

"You've been warned."

WHAM!

One uppercut later, Doomsday was soaring into the air, on a direct course for the Moon.

"Whoa," Supergirl says.

"Sailor Cosmos…?" Superman says.

Sailor Cosmos turns to her family.

"Guys, I can't stop this creature alone without losing myself to my inner rage," Sailor Cosmos says, referring to the fact that she had lost control during her fight against the escaped Phantom Zone criminals. As powerful as she has become, Sailor Cosmos' fear was that, in the heat of the moment, she would become a menace that needs to be put down. The power that was coursing through her veins needed to be tempered, which is why she is constantly seeking a peaceful resolution to her conflicts. In fact, Sailor Cosmos uses her "Anti-Life Equation" on herself, like a narcotic, all in a desperate attempt to maintain her inner serenity...

"Let's go take care of this thing," Sailor Cosmos says with a bit of finality.

"Right," Superman says. He then turns to Supergirl.

"Kara, maybe you should-"

"No way, cousin," Supergirl says. "I'm a hero, okay?"

Supergirl then turns towards her parents.

"Mom, Dad-"

"Go ahead, dear," Zor-El says. "After all, this is a family affair now."

"Besides, we can stay here to begin our meeting with the President, knowing that you are taking care of the beast," Alura-El replies.

"Thanks," Supergirl says, as she hugged her parents. After breaking her hug, Supergirl turns towards Superman and Sailor Cosmos.

"I'm ready," says the Girl of Steel.

"Then let's go and subdue Doomsday," Superman says. "Sailor Cosmos?"

"Of couse," Sailor Cosmos says, as all three crouch, before-

WHOOSH!

The trio of superheroes was now on Doomsday's tracks. Unknown to them and everyone else, someone was closely paying attention to their actions…

**Tbc.**


	134. Chapter 134

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 134**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes, please…more PAIN!" Mistress Mary Marvel wails, as she withered on the rack. Her nerves were literally being fried, while being supervised by the chief torturer Desaad.

"Yes, my child," says the leering old man. "Embrace your pain in the service of Genranma of New Apocalypse!"

"Give more! So I can show my affection for our Lord!"

From the vantage point of a grating, this was being observed silently…

"My god," Donna says, as she, the Doctor and Jackie observed all this. "This is…despicable!"

"Unfortunately, this is the norm amongst the dark New Gods of Apocalypse," the Doctor says grimly. "If these people weren't bent on universal domination, then they would engage in debauchery that would make the likes of Caligula blush…"

"Fine, but why are we here?"

"From what Iris said, after the New Furies captured Ranma, Mary made it her own personal mission to remake Ranma into a suitable mate, by using the Morticoccus Virus," Jackie says. "Problem is, there are several strains."

"And we need to know which one is being used on Ranma," the Doctor says.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Donna asked.

Before the Doctor could respond…

ZARK!

"There, that should be enough for today," Desaad says.

"Oh, please," says Mary sweetly. "I want more, so I can show my love for my new Lord!"

"Another time. Right now, I have matters to attend to, my child. Sit tight…"

And with that, DeSaad pulls his cloak's hood over his head, and leaves the room with his minions in tow.

A minute later…

"Okay, we should get moving," says the Doctor, as he opens the grating.

"About time," Donna says.

Mary turns her head to see three people crawling into her cell.

"Oh, more playmates," Mary says with a smile.

"Miss, we're here to help you," the Doctor says, as he goes over to Mary.

"What makes you think I WANT to be helped?" Mary says. And then-

SNAP!

Mary was freed from her bounds, and bats the Doctor away.

"Doctor!" Donna yells.

Suddenly, Donna found herself on the floor with Mary grinding on her.

"Can share my dirty word with you?" Mary says. "You look a little chubby, but I can have your flesh remade."

"My 'flesh' is fine, you draft witch!" Donna yells. "And get the hell off of me!"

Before Mary could respond, she is grabbed from behind and lifted into the air.

"Oh, I like it rough!" Mary says, as Jackie contained a struggling Mary. "Can I share my dirty word with you?"

"No, but I'm going to share MY word with you," Jackie says.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"SHAZAM."

BOOM!

As a lightning bolt came from nowhere and struck both Mary and Jackie, Mary screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-!"

"What's going on?" Donna yells.

"Jackie is using a word of power to expel the thing that was possessing Mary's body."

"Possession?"

"Yes."

"Damn," Donna says. "And I was SO hoping to slap the little tart after being weakened…"

When the smoke cleared, Lady Shazam lowers Mary Batson to the ground. Instead of being a leather-clad vixen with a lightning-bolt cutout on her buxom chest and pink pigtails, Mary wore a blouse with pants, sneakers and had long brown hair.

"Oh…"

"Mary, are you okay?" Lady Shazam asked.

"Wh-where am I?" Mary asked. "What happened?"

"Mary," the Doctor says, as he goes over to the confused girl. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, but I will have to force you to recall unpleasant memories, in order to save a friend."

"Friend?"

"Mary, Ranma's in trouble, and you, unfortunately, may know how to help him," Lady Shazam says.

Mary looks at Usagi with wide eyes.

"Okay," Mary says with finality. "I'll do what I can."

"Okay," the Doctor says, as he places his fingers on Mary's temples. "All you need to do is hold still, and let me be your guide."

As the Doctor directs Mary's mind, Donna turns towards Lady Shazam.

"Poor thing," Donna says. "To think she went through that."

"I know the feeling, Donna," Lady Shazam says. "I, too, was a minion of the dark New Gods-"

"Oh, god, oh god NO!" Mary says, as she brimmed with tears.

"Mary, stay focused!" the Doctor says.

"But…the things I've done-"

"Mary," Lady Shazam says, as she hugs Mary. "You didn't do those things. The evil that was planted in you did those things."

"But I chose to accept Darkseid's power because I was scared and lonely…and I wanted to impress Ranma."

"Figures," Donna says with a smirk. "It's always about a man-!"

"Mary, we all made mistakes, but it was Darkseid that used you for his own benefit," Lady Shazam says.

"Please, calm down," the Doctor says. "I can't pull the information from your mind if you are so agitated."

Mary sniffs, as she nods her head. She then reaches over to grab Lady Shazam's hand for support…

"I got the information," the Doctor says, as he lets go of Mary's head. "We should be leaving-"

"What about HER?" Donna asked. "We can't just leave her here."

"Donna's right," Lady Shazam says. "Without any powers, Mary wouldn't last too long."

The Doctor muses over Lady Shazam's words…

"And we could use help in this."

"But…how?" Mary says. "I abandoned my Elders!"

"But I can lend you a portion of MY power for now, Mary," Lady Shazam says. "All you need to do is learn to accept your responsibilities as MY champion."

Mary thought for a moment…

"Okay," Mary says. "What should I say?"

Lady Shazam's eyes crackle with power.

"Speak my name."

"Usagi?"

"No, my hero name, as I am NOW."

"Lady Shazam."

BOOM!

A portion of Lady Shazam's power fills Mary. She finds her body altering, maturing, getting stronger…

WHOOSH!

Mary Batson was now Mary Marvel again. This time, while she no longer looked like a dominatrix, Mary wore a form fitting, black, and leather figure-skating outfit with ankle-length boots, and with a golden lightning bolt symbol emblazoned on her chest. It was the same outfit she wore while she was training under Ranma Saotome's watch…

"Mary?" Lady Shazam asked.

"I…I feel fine, Usagi," Mary says. "For the first time in a while, my head is clear…"

"How come you're wearing black?" Donna asked.

Mary turns to Donna.

"Until I redeem myself, I'll wear the black."

"Fair enough."

"We better get out of here, then," the Doctor says.

"Where to first?" Lady Shazam asked.

"First, we find the source batch of the Morticoccus Virus that was used on Ranma. Then…we put an end to this nonsense."

"Sounds like a plan," Donna says.

"Come," Mary Marvel says, as she took the lead. "I know a short-cut to the local 'Evil Factory', where we can get the stuff…unfortunately."

And, with that, the four adventurers leave Mary's cell.

**Tbc.**


	135. Chapter 135

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 135**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Look, I'm going to be blunt here," says Fury. "I KNOW that 'Bunny' is involved with Norman Osborn, and that alone should give you pause as to the seriousness of my request for you being here."

"Fury, I know that Usagi tends to…walk on the edge between heroics and villainy, but she wouldn't have gotten involved with the person who murdered her closest friends without cause," Ranma replied between bites of steak.

The friend that Ranma was referring to was Gwen Stacy, the first girlfriend of Peter Parker, the spectacular "Spider-Man". In fact, Spider-Bunny, Peter and Usagi's daughter, was named after Gwen…

"Yes, Gwen Stacy," Fury says with the smirk. "She was the one whose body was later taken over by the villain symbiotic organism 'Carnage'."

Like the Spider-Man foe "Venom", "Carnage" allows the host to have all the equivalent powers of Spiderman. Furthermore, like Venom, Carnage could mimic its form to appear like any type of clothing. However, unlike Spiderman or Venom, Carnage could reshape its form into prehensile-like blade weapons, which was in keeping with its propensity for violence, hence the name "Carnage". A serial killer named Cletus Kasady became the first Carnage, and nearly killed Spider-Man in the process before being stopped by webslinger and his allies. However, that was not the end of the symbiotic organism. During the course of the battle, Carnage injected an egg into Bunny-Girl. She didn't think nothing of it, until she became host to a new symbiotic organism named "Rabid". Amazingly enough, Rabid, while bloodthirsty like Carnage, was fully controlled by the normally bubbly Moon Princess. In retaliation for not living up to its potential, Carnage bonded with Usagi's dead best friend Gwen in retaliation. The rest…was history…

"Yeah, don't remind me," Ranma says. "Regardless, Usagi would be involved, again, in Osborn's affairs without cause."

"And that is where you come it," Fury says. "I need you to join my 'Secret Warriors'."

"Come again?"

"Since you and Bunny…are together, I can get some information from the inside."

"So…you want ME to be your contact."

"That is correct."

"Let's see…NO."

"What?"

"I'm not going to snitch on my own wife, and I'm not going to make and exception."

"Then are you going to let Osborn get away with it?"

"Fury, Osborn is a patsy," Ranma says. "Usagi may be involved, but I know the others who are also involved in this…affair."

Ranma pauses to finish his meal.

"And besides, I have a couple of projects going on that will occupy my time."

"Such as…?"  
"Well, I have shinobi business to take care of, for one," Ranma says.

The business in question was to assess the security needs that the newly acquired Axis Mundi calls for. Lady Tsunade was already upset that there were reports of males acquiring the female Jusenkyo curse within Hinokuni Prefecture, due to actions taken to limit Artume's attempt to turn all of Japan into an Amazon Nation. Either that, or there is the fact that it has become much more difficult to ward off perverts like Lord Kenshin and Master Jiraiya from their "peeping" activities…

"And the other reason is that I'm sponsoring a teenaged team of superheroes in Japan," Ranma says.

After his experience from that possible future, where evil had one, Ranma decided to prepare for the day when he would have to confront Darkseid. Knowing that a singular attack would mean his end, Ranma sought out Shiloh Norman, an African-American escape artist who was the avatar of the New God "Mister Miracle". Together, they gathered together five Japanese youths who will serve as avatars of the New Gods of New Genesis known as "The Forever People". However, to the world, they will be known as "The Super Young Team"—consisting of "Big Atomic Lantern Boy" (Green Lantern type), "Most Excellent Superbat" (Batman-type), "Shiny Happy Aquazon" (amalgam of Aquaman and Wonder Woman), "Shy Crazy Lolita Canary" (The Atom and Black Canary) and "Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash" (amalgam of Black Lightning and the speedster known as The Flash)—and will be prepared to go to war against the forces of Darkseid, in spite of the ridiculous name of the team…

"Then I've been wasting my time, then," Fury says with finality.

"No, I wouldn't put it like that, Fury," says Ranma, as he polishes off his orange juice, thus completing his meal. "I'm glad that we have this talk, so that we know where we stand on a personal level."

Ranma then gets up, while dropping down $40.00 for his meal and tip.

"And the Secret Warriors?" Fury asked.

"Send me your data through the usual channels…and I'll take a look at them."

"Why?"

"Because I might want to call in a favor in return."

"Right," Fury says as he takes a gulp of his coffee.

"Good. But I will say this ONCE. Screw me over, and I'll do whatever it takes to END you. Got me?"

"Crystal."

Meanwhile…

The Kryptonian "weapon of mass destruction" called "Doomsday", hurtled through space, until-

THOOM!

Doomsday shook his head, as he rises from his impact on the Moon.

"Err-?" Doomsday managed to say, when-

THOOM!

Sailor Cosmos lands with a stomp on Doomsday's head, before performing a backflip.

TKT!

'I HATE fighting on the Moon,' Sailor Cosmos thought to herself.

"Sailor Cosmos," Superman says, as he and Supergirl land close by.

"The creature is stunned," Sailor Cosmos says, as she cracked her knuckles. "Since the creature regenerates, we'll have to break the joints first."

"But Doomsday's joints are shielded, though. I'll worry about that, while you use long-distance attacks to distract the creature, while Superman take point. Understand?"

"Okay, I guess-"

"RRRWWWR!" Doomsday roars, as he charges forward.

"Kara, take flight," Superman says, as he braced himself.

"Right!" Supergirl says, as she takes flight.

"Usagi?" Superman says, as he turns to face Doomsday.

"Just keep him focused on you, Clark," Sailor Cosmos says, as she seemingly winks out of visual range.

Superman realized that Sailor Cosmos was moving at "invisible speed".

"RRRRWWWWR!" Doomsday roars, as he lowers his fist, while Superman moved to intercept it with his palms.

BOOM!

Superman was pushed back a bit by the blow, but only slightly.

"Monster, I'm stronger than EVER," Superman says. "But I won't have to get brutal to put you down."

FWAK!

Supergirl's heat vision enveloped Doomsday's head. This forces Doomsday to turn to face Supergirl. And then-

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Doomsday howls in pain, as Sailor Cosmos uses a focused version of the Ransengan Technique to drill into Doomsday's kneecaps.

"Whoa, brutal," Supergirl says, as she lands while Doomsday fells on his knees.

"Your time ends," says Sailor Cosmos, as she was about to drill into Doomsday's head-

"Usagi, wait!" Superman says.

"What?" Sailor Cosmos says.

"He's DOWN. We can put him into the Phantom Zone."

"Clark, I was killed by these things," Sailor Cosmos says. "I DIED FOR YOU!"

"But we're supposed to be heroes," Superman says. "Remember?"

Sailor Comos squints her eyes…

"Fine," Sailor Cosmos says, as she manipulated her aura to form an energy blade around hand…

FWAK!

Sailor Cosmos creates a psychic blade to pierce Doomsday's skull, putting the creature into a permanent coma.

"There, he's not 'dead'," says Sailor Cosmos. "Happy?"

Superman shakes his head, as he picks up the creature. Lately, he wasn't sure what's been going on in his ex-wife's life lately, other than stopping a recent alien invasion…

"Look, I got to check things with the President and Kara's parents," Sailor Cosmos says. "I'll see you when you're done disposing this…thing."

And with that, Sailor Cosmos begins her trek back to Earth.

"What's with Usagi lately?" Supergirl asked. "Ever since I returned from the 31st century, she's been on edge."

"I have NO idea," Superman says, as he picks up Doomsday. "Come, let's deposit Doomsday into the Phantom Zone."

"Right," Supergirl says.

And with that, Superman and Supergirl returns to Earth with Doomsday in tow.

**Tbc.**


	136. Chapter 136

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 136**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

With the order for an execution finally approved by the Guardians of the Universe, the supervillain—and former supervillain—"Sinestro" was to have his execution carried out on his home planet of Korugar (located within "Sector 1417"). It was thought that Sinestro's execution on his home planet would serve as a bit of cosmic irony for the rest of the Universe. After all, it was on Korugar where Sinestro began his criminal affair…

"I'm surprised that you look…normal, Saotome," Guy Gardner says, as he and a squad of Green Lanterns escorted Sinestro in a cell shaped like a Green Lantern battery (i.e. lamp).

Sailor Helios turns to face Gardner.

"What's weird about that?" Sailor Helios says. "This is official Green Lantern Corp business, and the guardians want it clear that this is clearly Green Lantern Corp business. Showing up as the 'Omega Lantern' is a part of my job, since I am the 'enforcer' within the corp."

"Huh," Gardner says. "I thought the Alpha Lanterns were the enforcers."

"No, they are the 'internal affairs' guys."

"Then you are like 'Ion"."

"Exactly. Sodam Yat and I are the Omega Lanterns, since we are paranormal beings WITH the power of a Green Lantern power ring, especially since Sodam is a Daxamite, while I am a warrior of the Silver Millennium…"

It should be noted that a person from Daxam has all the powers of a Kryptonian, since Daxam is an off-shoot colony of Krypton, are more powerful than a Kryptonian in sunlight, but are hampered by the most common of elements: lead. That is why Daxamites typically stay on their home planet, which circles a red star…

"Well, I'm glad that you're here, Saotome."

"And why is that?"

"I get to see that cute girl-tush of yours," Gardner says, as he leers at Sailor Helios' girl-body.

"You know, I think I'll just go over…THERE," Sailor Helios says, as she veers off. "That way, Tora won't be a widow.

"Tora" was the superhero "Ice", a Nordic demi-goddess from a hidden Viking community in Norway. Ice controls the ice element, possesses superhuman strength, is tougher than humans, and can fly on her on power. She is also a member of an international group of heroes known as the Global Guardians, and is reserve member of the Justice League of America. In recent years, since the return of Asgard, Ice and her people has actively been worshiping Thordis as their "All-Mother", much to Usagi's chagrin…

Gardner chuckles, as Sailor Helios veers off to converse with the Green Lantern Corp's newest member.

"Man, I'm glad that you're here, instead of that idiot Kuno," Sailor Helios says to Sailor Jupiter.

"Ranma, be nice," Sailor Helios chides gently. "Tatewaki is a Green Lantern based upon YOUR recommendation, you know."

"That's because Nabiki wanted her fiancé do something constructive with his time," Sailor Helios says. "And…it would allow me to get YOU on board as a Green Lantern, within the same context that I am."

"I appreciate you doing that, Ranma," Sailor Jupiter says. "And I suppose that this LONG trip will provide us an opportunity to get to know each other better."

"Makoto, I happen to be a girl at the moment."

"So? I KNOW that you're really a boy, Ranma."

"…"

"Really."

"I wonder if there is a 'don't ask…don't tell policy' in the Green Lantern Corp," Sailor Helios says to herself.

Meanwhile, on Ysmult, a planet within Sector 666…

Sailor Mars was bathing in a pool of blood, when Ryouga shows up.

"Rage!" Ryouga says.

"Ah!" Sailor Mars replied. She then bops him on the head.

BOP!

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Ryouga says. "It's just that I'm sick and tired of waiting to get back at Ranma."

"Ryouga, you do know it wasn't his fault that…he's really Naru, right?"

"It doesn't matter! I don't want be to know that Ranma and I are…will…er…you know!"

"I know, Ryouga. But I'm telling you, a lot can happen between now and the future."

"Fine, but why are YOU here? You don't seem angry…"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh."

"But look on the bright side: at least I'm a better companion to you, than the other are."

Ryouga and Sailor Mars turn to look at their fellow Red Lantern Corp members.

"Rage!" says one.

"RAGE!" says another, as he splashed blood at his friend playfully.

"I think we're one of the few, besides Master Atrocitus, that can behave coherently," Sailor Mars says.

"I guess so-"

Just then Atrocitus appears. He looked like a person who was turned inside out, while keeping his organs intact.

"Listen up! The lackeys of the Guardians of the Universe are moving the war criminal Sinestro to his home planet. We strike when the Sinestro Corp tries to free their master. RAGE!"

"RAGE!" yells the Red Lantern Corp in unison.

BLURGH!

Collectively, they all spew blood.

"I hate this," Ryouga says, as he wipes his mouth.

"I agree," Sailor Mars replies. She just hope that doing this…favor for the Moon Princess was worth all the gross behavior she has to endure as a Red Lantern…

Meanwhile…

"Ah, what a day," Usagi says, as she enters her Gotham City apartment. She closes the door to her place, sets her briefcase down near a small table that was in the main foyer, and then goes through her considerable amount of mail.

"Bills, bills, a letter of intent from the 'League of Assassins'…huh, a sweepstakes notice," Usagi says, as she begins to separate good mail from the junk mail. After she goes through her pile of mail, she takes the bad mail, and changes the molecular composition of the bad mail stack into a fine mist of water molecules. After all, she still had the power to manipulate the atomic and molecular structure of anything she chooses, thanks to her powers as "Miss Manhattan", "Miss Atom" and "The Silver Sailor Comos", as well as the acquirement of the Reality Gem known as "Ego". In the end, Usagi learned to tap directly into the Source, since ALL power comes from there, though she is only at the beginning of understanding of the Source. She did wonder if her father Q wanted her to develop her potential at becoming an omnipotent, by taking the proverbial scenic route in order to become a Q herself. But, for the life of her, Usagi doesn't know of any other person or entity that has gone through as much change over the years as she has. Thankfully, she has Ranma in her life to keep her grounded…

"And 'Daddy' said that will be thousands of years before I reach that point," Usagi mused. "I'll probably be dead by then-"

WHOOM!

The force of the explosion nearly forces all of her furniture and stuff to move to far end of her apartment. It nearly peeled of most of her clothes, though Usagi herself was still standing.

"YOU!" yells Princess Serenity, as she hovers towards her, as the power of the Silver Millennium crackled through her being within a clear bubble like field.

Licking her lips to get rid of the feeling of dust from her mouth, Usagi drops her mail on what was left of her small table.

"May I help you?" Usagi says, as he removes her ruined jacket.

"You can help me by dying!" Princess Serenity says, as she produces her Moon Scepter. "Now DIE, you mockery!"

The power of the Silver Millennium tapped directly into the energy of the Universe. However-

FWAK!

"Huh?" Princess Serenity says, as she realizes that Usagi was casually holding back the attack.

"You DO know that you and I are the same person, right?" Usagi says nonchalantly. Luckily, Ami had informed her of Princess Serenity's presence.

"Then again, you are a 'ghost' of some dead past."

"How DARE you?" Princess Serenity says, as she increased the intensity of her attack. Already, her corporeal form, made from ectoplasmic energy, was losing substance.

"You dare talk to me like that, when you turned my Prince…into a woman?"

"Mamoru was dead, 'Princess'," Usagi says. "And besides, he wouldn't have been happy with the arrangement that I had made for him."

"Oh, yes…so that you can be with that two-timing Jurian 'quarter-breed'," Princess Serenity says with disgust. "And don't get me started on YOUR behavior!"

"I won't have to," Usagi says. "Once you are weak enough, I'm going to absorb you, and put you back where you belong."

"No, I won't-!"

FLASH!

And now, Princess Serenity was GONE.

"Strange," Usagi says, as she extends her senses. "Why do I feel that temporal energy is involved in her disappearing act…?"

Somewhere outside of time and space, a purple-robed figure holds an unconscious Princess Serenity in HER giant hands.

"Poor princess," says the Time Trapper, as she lends her energy to strengthen Princess Serenity's form to something more solid. "Died before your time, and now, you are suffering the indignity of being a part of THAT woman, Sailor Cosmos. But first…"

Princess Serenity's clothes change. Now, she wore the costume of the original "Sailor Moon".

"I will help you, my 'Sailor Moon Prime', but you will help another desperate soul, one that needs redemption."

With that, Sailor Moon Prime disappears, and ends up in the 31st century…

The Time Trapper sighs, as she takes off her hood to reveal the face of a haggard…Setsuna Meioh.

"Before her father got involved, the Moon Princess was MY responsibility."

Setsuna turns to face Q, who was chained up and weakened.

"Right, Q?" Setsuna says with an evil grin. "And because of your meddling, I ended up here, forever bound to the place at the end of time and space."

Q looks up.

"You, my dear, are a control 'freak' who wanted to take away my daughter's right to make her own path in life-"

"It is MY right to see that the Moon Princess meets her destiny…as I deemed it so. And I will use anyone and do everything in MY power to see that YOUR actions are corrected."

"Really? I'm sure your partner, Sailor Antipluto, is loving what you've been doing."

"It is not my fault that Neo-Queen Lunacy found out about her activities in creating that 'Sinestro Corp'."

"Really? How would she know that unless YOU tipped her off? Being a mistress of Time, you knew that Lunacy would take advantage of YOUR machinations to use her own 'soldier' to create the Black Lantern Corp. After all, SHE wants to defeat her counterpart, who just happens to be MY daughter, Usagi. That is, unless you set things into motion on purpose."

Setsuna smirks, as she puts her hood back over her head. She then turns to her companions, the Toclafane.

"Dears, would you like to play with my guest?" the Time Trapper says sweetly.

"Please, Mistress!" says one of the black, floating spheres. "We really want to play!"

The Toclafane were once humans who purposely became cyborgs in order to survive the end of the Universe, one trillion years into the future. Since their defeat at the hands a certain Time Lord and his companions, they've been stuck in the far future alone…until the Time Trapper found them. Now, they have a new purpose in life.

"We like him because we can kill him over and over again!" says another Toclafane.

"Then, by all means…'play' with him."

And with that, a swarm of basketball-sized spheres discharge weapon fire…energy that is enough to disintegrate ordinary matter. Since Q was immortal, he won't die, though he wished he could.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"Arrrrrrgggghh!" Q roared in pain

"This is fun!" says another Toclafane.

As the Time Trapper watched Q being tortured, all she can do is think of the sacrifices she has made, in order to set right what went wrong, and hoping that each act of sin will be forgiven in the end.

**Tbc.**


	137. Chapter 137

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 137**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future…

THOOM!

Lady Shazam and Mary Marvel kicks in the massive doors of led to the heart of Queen Tigra's citadel, which sat on the "bones" of what was once the city of Metropolis.

"TIGRA!" Usagi yells. "Come out and face justice!"

"Yeah!" Mary interjects.

Right behind Usagi and Mary was Donna and the Doctor.

"Is THIS your plan?" Donna complained.

"No, Donna," the Doctor says, as he takes out the antigen. "We're to find Ranma, while Jacky and Miss Mary distracts the so-called 'opposition'-"

"Too late," Tigra says, as she descends to the spacious foyer. "Really, now. As soon you all sent the Flash and his nephew to distract my Justifiers and New Furies, I knew that someone was going to go after my…self."

Usagi steps up.

"I'm telling you right now: stay out of our way, and we'll leave you to your Hell," Usagi says, as power crackled in her eyes. "And don't think you can use what you once were to distract me. The Ranma Saotome—my husband—in you was killed at the Battle of Bludhaven. You are a mere shadow of what he once was."

"No matter," Tigra says. "I defeated MY Moon Princess. YOU will be no different. TIGER BLAST!"

Tigra discharges an intense ki attack at Usagi…

"Get out of the way!" Usagi says, as she pushes Mary to the side, before being engulfed.

"Oh-!" Mary says, as she is pushed.

CHOOM!

The energy attack continued its path of destruction, as life and limb was lost.

"My god," Barry says, as he sees the energy discharge, as it would continue its path of destruction for miles.

"Well, it looks like the battle has just begun," Wally says, as he drops yet another Justifier…after defeating an entire regiment.

"Come," Barry says. "Let's complete this mop-up, so we can join our friends…"

"Hohohohoho!" Tigra says, as she lowered her arm. "That's that-"

Energy crackled around Usagi, as she shifts into a fighting stance.

"I bet you haven't received a serious fight in a long time, Tigra," Usagi says. "And by the way, I'm twice as strong as EVER!"

Flying in a rage, Tigra creates a twin Fire Dragon Tornado Effect. Countering this move is Usagi's Spiral Electro Ice Dragon Counter. So while Dragon took out the fire aspect, Tigra took the brunt of the electric discharge. However, rather than accept the pain, Tigra let the attack flow through her…and away her harmlessly.

"Gah, I hate that!" Tigra yells.

"Tigra, we can do this all day, you know, throw magical or martial arts attacks," Usagi says. "But you will have to get up and close to do any significant damage."

Tigra growled, as her aura became noticeable. It was in the shape of a black cat with white tiger stripes…

Usagi quickly turns to the others.

"Mary, take the Doctor and Donna to Ranma. I'll hold this…thing off."

"Right," Mary says, as she grabs the Doctor and Donna by the waist.

"Hey, now," Donna says, as she was picked up. "Do be careful, 'marvel girl'."

"Sorry," Mary says.

"If we can administer this antigen in time, we might be able to save Ranma," the Doctor says.

"And if we don't?" Donna asked.

"Then the Universe is DOOMED."

And with that, Mary, with Donna and the Doctor in her arms, rush to the area where Ranma was being held. Apparently, he was moved to the citadel recently, as Tigra prepares to introduce her "Genranma" to her subjects…

Satisfied that Mary and the others were gone, Usagi turns her full attention towards her opponent. As she assessed the situation, he memory fragment enters her head…

"…_And on that day our purposes are crossed, my beloved, we will be enemies…"_

Usagi was recalling a quiet moment between herself and her husband Ranma, over how their conflicting agendas should have ended their marriage, but did not. It was a miracle that the Saotome couple never attempted to harm each other…until NOW.

"Who am I kinding?" Usagi says. "Whether or not you are a 'shadow'…it doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that I'm going to save your life, even if I have to stopped you permanently."

"You can try," Tigra says.

"I don't try…I DO," Usagi says, as she increased her power levels. Her aura appeared in a shape of a majestic crane.

"And I MUST."

Meanwhile, back in the past…

It was a few days later, when Usagi paid a visit to one of the captured Skrulls.

"Lord Paibok?" Usagi says, as she sat across the table from the Power Skrull in the interrogation room of one of the Technocratic Union's "constructs". Constructs were the general designation for any facility that was under the authority of the Technocracy. Located all over the world—and in other places, such as space, below the surface and the sea, and in other dimensions—these facilities can range from research facilities to prison facilities. In recent years, since retaking the reins of control over the Inner Circle of the Technocracy, Usagi, in the role of the "Lady-in-White" has been trying to reform the super-clandestine organization. And incidentally, there is no government that does not have a sleeper agent of the Technocracy, while the "public face" of this organization is the international "World Advisory Council", which has direct dealings with such international institutions like the United Nations…and all its ancillary organizations. Unfortunately, thanks to several terrorist attacks, military skirmishes and alien invasions, it has become increasing difficult to institute the needed reforms. In fact, Usagi has had to face a no-confidence vote from the hardliners from within…

Still, as long as Usagi fulfills the protocols of her role as the Moon Princess, she'll keep her position as the head of the Technocracy.

"Or do you wish to be called 'the Power Skrull'?"

Paibok feels the inhibiter collar around his neck.

"'Lord Paibok' is fine…'Anelle'," Paibok says.

"Paibok, I'm not HER…exactly."

"With her genetics and memories, you are one of US…exactly," Paibok says. "And since Veranke is…not herself at the moment, you are, technically, next in line to be the head of our people. And even if Veranke were not this…'Spider-Woman', her foolish attempt to take over this planet with her plan would have meant facing a 'no-confidence' dictum from the council of elders. Like it or not, you ARE the new 'Queen of the Skrulls'."

Usagi sighs, as she takes off her glasses. She then begins to clean them with a handkerchief.

"Tell me, Paibok, would you support me in such a move?"

"I would support you long enough until our people find a stable home."

"Good to know where you stand," Usagi says, as she puts her glasses back on. "Since Skrullos is no longer…around, I am prepared to allow OUR people to set up a colony in the Savage Land."

"Why there?"

"As you know, Veranke has already set up a mining facility there. That can be converted into an actual township where you can earn a living during the recovery process of OUR people."

"So, you want slaves."

"Not at all. In fact, there are richer sources of Vibranium to tap, like in the African Kingdom of Wakanda. But, these days, the Black Panther is weary of outside dealings in recent years, particularly because of Veranke's "secret invasion". Still, it is cheaper to extract the minerals from the Savage Land, and my associates can develop a compact that will be economically beneficial to both of us."

"I see. So, that is the short term. What about the long term?"

"I am prepared to find a new homeworld for our people, Paibok, one that will fulfill the requirements of the prophecies."

"I was under the impression that the prophecies were a ruse to allow the Dark Side to access to Earth without any human being aware of the fact."

"That doesn't mean that the prophecies cannot be mutually advantageous. When the time comes, those who wish to leave for this new world may do so, while others can remain behind. In fact, by having a colony here, you might be able to arrange for additional contacts, since Earth is, apparently, a hub for non-Terrans."

"Sounds plausible."

"And, there is one more thing," Usagi says, as she pulls out two vials with different materials in both. In fact, the material in one of the vials was moving…

"What is THAT?" Paibok asked out of curiosity.

"A friend mine, one of the three sisters of the Chosun of Jurai, collected a sample of the remains of your gods 'Kly'bn' and 'Sl'gurt', when they…died."

Usagi was referring to the matter when Ranma, as Agrippa, the Olympian goddess of Time, journeyed to Zaragz'na, the home of the gods of the Skrulls, to, well, kill them, for inspiring the Skrulls to invade. Had they not done so, the Terran gods would have been killed…

"What?" Paibok yells.

"Please have a seat," Usagi says forcefully.

Fuming, Paibok does as he is told.

"Right now, one of my step-sons is the care-taker god of the Skrull Pantheon. I don't trust him to use that responsibility wisely…to say the least."

Usagi was referring to Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the twin brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun. As her sister's "shadow", Mikaboshi is the god of Japanese Hell, and is the father of the youma…the same creatures that Usagi has fought as the magical girl "Sailor Moon".

"So…"

"I propose that you become the new chief god of the pantheon of Skrullos Prime," Usagi says. "You'll have the power that you need inspire not just our people, but their destinies as well."

Usagi presents the first vial.

"Partaking this will make you the new 'Kly'bn'. 'Paibok' will merely be an avatar."

Usagi then presents the second vial.

"Partaking this will make you the new 'Sl'gurt', who is more powerful than Kly'bn. Unfortunately, you mortal guise will become if you do partake this."

"Hmmm…"

"The choice is yours, should you want to be a god. If not, we proceed as is."

"Is it possible to take them both?"

"No, due to the fact that Deviant and Eternal genetic markers make them incompatible. Ideally, you would choose one, and then select a child of Skrullos to partake the other vial. When that happens, the Skrull gods of Zaragz'na will be made whole."

"And I can choose whomever, correct?"

"That is your prerogative…"

Paibok leans back.

"Then I choose…YOU."

"What?"

"Yes, I choose you. The fact that you and your MATE defeated me in Avalon speaks much of your capabilities. And since you are Anelle, our people's religious traditions will be strengthened. So imagine a Skrull princess ascending to godhood, and return to inspire a defeated people."

"No way," Usagi says. "This is not my…calling. And besides, I did not ask for my condition."

"It doesn't matter. THIS is what I want."

"Then you may forget our deal," Usagi says, as she stands up.

"Even if it means…saving your family in New Krypton?"

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"Veranke knew that the Kryptonians would have to be dealt with sooner or later. So, she had used YOUR American government to set about a plan to either destroy the Kryptonians…or have Earth turn against them, thereby creating a war. Had Veranke not fail, such a war would have allowed us to benefit from both species' demise."

Paibok leans over.

"If you become the new 'Sl'gurt', I will give you the information you need to stop this unfortunate set of circumstances from happening."

"But…why?"

"Simple: so I can imagine the look on Ranma Saotome's face, when you tell him that you are now the mother goddess of the Skrulls. Even if I don't mate with you—which I am not particularly opposed, mind you—your dear husband will never have the certainty of knowing the truth of our relationship, since you will be forever bound to ME. And, in a way, his victories will taste bitter, which, for me, will be the perfect revenge. After all, from our psychological profile of you, you will sacrifice yourself for the welfare of your loved ones. Am I right?"

Usagi says nothing, knowing that she needed Paibok to stabilize the situation between the Tau'ri and the Skrulls. And if Paibok was saying was true, then her Kryptonian family was in danger…

"Very well. But swear that if you are screwing with me ONCE-"

"Don't worry," Paibok says with a smirk. "I only save my theatrics for the bedroom."

"…"

"So, shall we begin this transfiguration?"

"Yes," Usagi says, as she placed her medical bag from the floor. "We'll begin the process NOW."

**Tbc.**


	138. Chapter 138

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 138**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in future…

"We should be in 'Section Omega'," Mary says, as she sets her new friends down.

"Hmmm, how appropriate," the Doctor says, as he gets his antidote ready.

"How so?" Donna asked.

"Darkseid sees himself as the last god of the Universe," the Doctor says. "Personally, the Lord of Apocalypse is yet another entity that seeks to dominate other life forms."

"JUST great, just great…"

"We have a problem, Doctor," Mary says, as she scans the locking mechanism of the door that led to where Ranma was being kept.

"Oh?" the Doctor says, as he looks up from his work.

"I don't have access to this room, and these doors are 'wired' to vaporize anyone near it…instantly."

"Oh, wonderful!" Donna says with a smirk. "Why couldn't I have been left behind in the bloody Flash Museum?"

"That doesn't sound very nice," the Doctor says, as he puts on his glasses. "Hmm…"

"Well?" Donna says impatiently.

The Doctor turns to face Donna.

"These things take time."

"Well, we don't have a lot of time, you know!" Donna says, as she points towards DeSaad and his contingent of "Justifiers".

"Well, well, well," DeSaad sneers, as he lowers his hood. "You have come to greet the Master?"

The Doctor looks up.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Doctor says. "We're bringing Ranma home."

"I don't think that is possible, Time Lord."

'Ah, you know about me."

"But of course, since we know you as 'the Destroyer of Worlds'."

"Pardon?" the Donna says. "What does this troll mean?"

"Never mind that," the Doctor says tersely, as he glanced Donna's way. He then focuses his gaze on DeSaad. "We're taking our friend."

"Let's see…NO," DeSaad says. He then turns towards Mary.

"My dearest Mary," DeSaad says. "Please apprehend this man and his woman."

"Hey!" Donna yells. "I am not spaceman's woman."

"I'm not surprised. However, after I remake your flesh, you will be everyone's woman…maybe even our new lord…"

"How…DARE you?!" Donna yells, as she rips off a wall lamp, and chucks it at DeSaad's head.

CLUNK!

DeDaad, perhaps the weakest of the New Gods, goes down faster than Buster Douglass…or Pamela Anderson…

"How did you…?" the Doctor says, just as Donna suddenly clutches her neck in pain.

"Donna?" the Doctor says, as he goes to his companion. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know," Donna says. "This…mark…!"

Mary quickly sizes up the Justifiers.

"I'm not at all opposed to hurting you all," Mary says, as her eyes glowed. "Leave, or ELSE."

The Justifiers turn to look at each other before running.

Satisfied, Mary turns towards the Doctor, who was looking at Donna's neck.

"Doctor?" Mary asked.

"Just a second," the Doctor says. "Interesting…"

"What is?" Donna asked nervously.

"Well, remember that mark that Jackie put on you?"

"You mean that bizarre tattoo with the thick exclamation marks that line up in a circle?" Donna asked.

"Yes, that's the one."

"What of it?"

"It's glowing."

"…"

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"This way," says the Man-in-Black, as he ushers in one of the members of the Young Avengers: Hulkling.

"Yeah," says the demi-Skrull, as he enters the room. He had been seeking answers on the whereabouts of his mother Princess Anelle, thanks to a note he received from a representative from the American federal government. His boyfriend, Wiccan, wanted to come along for protection and moral support. However, Hulkling insisted that he go it alone, considering the nature of the note. Still, the African-American teen "super-soldier" Patriot made sure that Hulkling had a transponder hidden on his person, as an insurance of his safety…

"Ma'am, do you need anything else?" the man asked.

Hulking was about to say something rude to the man, when he notices a robed woman sitting comfortably in a chair. Wisp of long, blond hair could be seen, as the follicles flowed from the hood area of the cloak. On her right was a series of medical equipment, including monitors and an IV unit. On the cloaked woman's left was a nurse or medical technician.

"Ma'am, do you need anything?" asked the Man-of-Black.

"No," croaked the figure, as she raised her head, those her face could still not be seen. "Nurse?"

"Yes?" says the pretty girl, as she leans over slightly in her white, medical uniform.

"Leave us."

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse begins to leave. "Call me if you need me."

"Of course, ma'am…"

Once the door was closed behind the nurse, Hulkling turns to face the woman.

"What's wrong with you?" Hulkling asked.

"I…am going through a metamorphosis, of sorts," the woman says. "I've…recently incorporated the goddess Sl'gurt within me, which is a stressful situation."

"Why did you?"

"In order to fulfill my role as the new chief goddess of Skrullos, that's why," the woman says.

"Is it painful?"

"Considerably. However, I should be well shortly."

"Alright," Hulkling says. "I'll get to the point. Are you Anelle, daughter of Dorrek VII and R'Kell?"

The woman says nothing…

"Well?"

"After a fashion," the woman says. "I was born human. However, what was Anelle was incorporated in me, mind and body."

"In what way?"

The woman pauses for a moment.

"As you know, your father is Captain Marvel, the Kree soldier."

"Yes, I know the story," Hulkling says. "I was told that you, my mother, fell in love with my father when he was captured during an Avengers mission. Afterwards, you never saw him again. And when you gave birth to me, you sent me to Earth with a nursemaid who I had assumed to be my mother. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, my son…the TRUTH."

"Huh?"

"The truth is that you were already conceived before 'Anelle' fell in love with Captain Marvel. What happened afterwards gave you your Skrull heritage."

"I…don't understand."

The woman sighs.

"It was after a party, when your existence began. I…was a bit more decadent in those days, including sleeping with other superheroes."

"…"

"Nevertheless, the deed was already done. You were conceived that night, though I didn't know that at the time. However, I never had time to check, since the Avengers sent your father, Moondragon and I on a reconnaissance mission to Skrullos to gather information on military operations. We did well, until we were captured."

"And then what happened?"

"Your grandfather, Dorrek VII, had already had long-term designs on Earth, long before Veranke did. Unfortunately, I was seen as a key part of the plan. His daughter, Anelle, was chosen to scout Earth…by using me as her body. Thus, a merging of sorts had occurred. Humph. What they didn't know is that I am a lot more…complicated than they realized. I won't say how…but I made sure that your grandfather could not have access to my memories. Thus, from that point on, I thought I was Anelle, even so far as to send you to Earth with a nursemaid. Only when I executed for going against my mother's wishes did I 'remember' I was…and thus secretly returned back to Earth."

"Then why didn't you get me?" Hulkling demanded. "Why did you abandon me?"

"My son, I simply forgot," the woman says sadly. "The same process that made Anelle the dominant personality, and me as the figment of her imagination, was reversed when I had died. For years, I dreamed of a Skrull princess, one who sought peace amongst the races of the Universe. And, eventually I moved on."

The woman pauses.

"Our cousin Veranke learned of what happened to her best friend and cousin Anelle. She and Anelle had once believed in many of the same things. In fact, when I was executed, Veranke was exiled. When the Lord of Insects Annihilus scoured many worlds, including Skrullos, her religious fervor, incubated during her years in the mines, drove her to complete your grandfather's ambitions, based upon a suppose prophecy: the taking of the Earth. And somehow, Veranke learned the truth of Anelle, and sought to exploit it. The rest…is history."

For a moment, there was silence in room.

"For whatever it is worth, you are child of four worlds: Luna, Earth, Kree Prime and Skrullos, and for that burden, I am terribly sorry."

"'Luna'?" Hulkling asked.

"This planet's Moon had a civilization on it once, and my ancestry is from there."

"Oh."

"Furthermore, it is appropriate that you have called yourself 'Hulkling', I think."

"Why is that?"

"I possess the gift of becoming a 'Gammazon', due to genetic modifications and subsequent exposure to additional gamma radiation."

"Really?"

"Really. Over the years, I have learned to control the ability to change, but I really don't mind being a Gammazon for the most part. My guess is that your great strength is based upon that particular heritage."

"I see…"

Silence.

"Can I call you Mother?" Hulkling asked.

"Even after learning of your ancestry? Of what has happened?"

"I only know is that you, as far as I am concerned, are my mother. I…I need you."

"I see…"

"But I have to tell you that I am…gay."

"And this information is for…what purpose?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that's all. Oh, and I have a boyfriend."

"Son, I know all this already. And you shouldn't assume that I'd care one way or another."

"Oh."

"And besides, I'm technically bi-sexual, I have lesbian friends, and my present husband and our sons are transsexuals. Trust me, your lifestyle pales when compared to mine."

"You…have a point, Mom."

"Good."

**Tbc.**


	139. Chapter 139

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 139**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the past…

"You know, I don't WHY you all have to do this," says Ranma, as he was being led to a hidden room in one of Wayne Industries various holdings. "I know where everything IS."

SNATCH!

The Huntress removes Ranma's blindfold, just as all the so-called Gotham Knights look at Ranma expectantly.

"Sorry, force of habit," the Huntress says.

"I'm sorry, Lord Rantsu, for this…unusual sort of circumstances," Alfred begins to say, "but in light of Master Bruce's absence…"

"I understand," Ranma says. He then sees Nightwing, Batman's first sidekick, leaning on a nearby wall. He then sees the boxer-turned-mystery man "Wildcat", then at the will-chaired "Oracle", then at the assassin-turned-hero "Azarel" (whose order, the Order of St. Dumas, was founded by an old friend during the days of King Arthur's Camelot), then at "Robin" (III), then at the Question (II), then at his daughter "Batgirl" (II), and the at his foster daughter "Batwoman" (III).

"So, what is this all about-?" Ranma began to say.

CHOOM!

"Sorry I'm late," says Red Robin, as he enters the room. "Had to take out some jerks."

"You mean, your former customers?" Robin says.

"Listen, punk," Red Robin says. "I didn't have to get back into costume to help you guys deal with the escalating crime in Gotham City, you-"

"Please, stop," says Huntress, as she shivered. "We don't have time for this bickering, since…Dad disappeared."

Ranma nods his head. Ever since Vic Sage died from cancer, the Huntress has been cutting herself off emotionally. Now with her father's disappearance, this display has been noticeable.

"I heard what happened through the grapevine," Ranma says. "Barbara filled me in on what had happened to Bruce."

"Then why didn't you do something to help?" Robin yelled.

"Because I was busy protecting the Earth…remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Robin says with embarrassment, recalling the fact that Ranma and Usagi had an Amazon problem named "Artume" to deal with…

"And besides, you know how Bruce tends to get when he's faced with a challenge."

"The challenge before us is that Gotham City needs a protector," Alfred says. Alfred was the son of Bruce Wayne's first butler, who also helped spread the myth of "The Batman". When his father died, Alfred, Jr., took on the role as faithful butler. It was his way of honoring his father's sacrifice.

"We can bust heads all we want, but the criminal element needs the face that psychological element that criminals fear," Wildcat says.

"In other words, we need a new Batman," Nightwing says.

"So, any potential candidates?" Ranma asked.

"We want YOU to be the new Batman, at least until Bruce resurfaces," the Question says.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And do I have everyone's support?"

Batgirl, who didn't speak much, gives a thumb up salute.

"Sure," Batwoman says. "It'll be neat to work with family."

"Well, I appreciate that, Bette," Ranma says. Bette, previously "Flamebird", became the latest to become Batwoman, after Barbara Gordon had the role (before becoming "Oracle", thanks to a life-threatening injury at the hands).

"What do you say, Lord Rantsu?" Alfred asked.

"Does it include the 'Billionaire Playboy' role?" Ranma says with a smile, which elicited a scoff from the Question. It was no secret that the Question, former Gotham City Police Detective Renee Montoya, was still mad that her ex-lover, the first Batwoman, was really Ranma in female guise. Since the end of World War II, whenever Batman had business overseas, Batman would ask Ranma to substitute for him, first as Batgirl, and then as Batwoman. It was only after Barbara Gordon had come of age that Ranma turned over the Batwoman cowl to Barbara. When Barbara couldn't be Batwoman anymore, Ranma turned over the role to his foster-daughter Bette Kane, whom Ranma had adopted as a young child. In fact, Better ancestor was a wandering Shaolin Monk whom Ranma was close friends with, back in the "Old West" during the late 19th century…

"Ranma, please," the Huntress says. "I need your help so Mom and I can look for Dad."

The Huntress' mother was the original Catwoman, who possessed literally nine lives, just like Wild Cat.

"Well, to be honest, I think Dick should be the Man," Ranma says.

"Huh?" Nightwing says. "But…I didn't do as well in Bludhaven, and I certainly didn't do well enough to prevent Bruce from getting screwed."

"Dick, you think Bruce became the man that he is today, without a few screw-ups?" Ranma says. "Trust me, Bruce was very much a twerp when he first came to me for his training in the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. But, he became a master after being sufficiently disciplined."

Ranma pauses for a moment, as he places a hand on Dick's left shoulder.

"You never had the chance to go through the level of training that Bruce went through because you had the luxury of having friends and family to be there for you. Bruce didn't get his humanity back until long after he had his training, and even then, it took a lot of effort on his part."

"What are you saying?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm saying that it's time for you to become a master of my Art."

"There isn't that much time to get that training, though," Oracle says.

"I have a way to accelerate that training. And no, it's not the fake training that idiot Prometheus does. I mean, really…uploading skills into one's head? Come on…"

"I'll be Batman, if you be MY replacement."

"Deal-"

CHUNK!

"Are you guys done with your little meeting?" Usagi asked, as she turns on the light of her walk-in closet at Wayne Towers, in the heart of Downtown Gotham City. "I got to get dress for an important meeting, you know…"

"Hey, I was looking for you all day yesterday," Ranma says. "Where were you?"

"I was…having my monthly visitor?" Usagi says with fake embarrassment. The truth was that she had to take time to get used the changes that accompanied incorporating Sl'gurt into her being.

"Since when? During the Tokugawa Era?"

"Oh, shut up, Ranma!"

"Why are we in here?" Red Robin asked.

"Lady Rantsu's closet is a pocket tesseract," Alfred says. "Master Wayne was experimenting on ways to hide entire facilities in plain sight, since the present level of technology cannot pierce the integrity of such a room."

"Dick, that reminds me," Ranma says, as he holds up a capsule. "I possess a room that can accelerate time within. It's not so much as time is moving faster, but that time within will not be in synch with normal time and space. And, it can be set for one year within, for one day that passes outside the room."

"Really."

"Yeah, really. How do you think I trained my daughters to be the best?"

"Dad, that's so nice of you to say that," Batwoman says.

"And only a day will pass here in Gotham."

"Yep."

"When do we get started?"

"Just a moment," Ranma says, as he turns to his wife, who was getting some clothes ready.

"Yo, Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to be 'Flamebird'?"

"Huh?"

Meanwhile…

After Donna got a hold of herself, the Doctor manages to open the door to Omega Sector. He had modified his "sonic screwdriver" to mimic the properties of a typical "Father Box".

TING-TING-TING-TING-TING!

CHOOM!

"There we go," the Doctor says with a smile. "Now let's get our man…"

As Donna, the Doctor and Mary enter the room, they see Ranma sitting slumped over with an IV unit and a monitor, or what they thought was Ranma."

"Oh, my god!" Donna yells. "What the bloody hell did they do to him?"

Ranma had grown massive, and had the skin that appeared like granite. In many ways, he was like some "gray Hulk"…

"Oh, no," Mary says, as he looks down.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

Mary turns to Donna.

"It is too late…Ranma has become 'Genranma'!"

"Not if I can help it," the Doctor says. "Ranma didn't give up on us, so we shouldn't give up on him."

With that, the Doctor goes up to the slump Genranma.

"Doctor, wait-!" Mary cried out.

Suddenly, the Doctor found himself frozen on the spot.

"Doctor-?" Donna began to say, as she felt a powerful force grabbing her.

"Don't-!" Mary yells, as she found herself frozen in place.

"Can't bloody move-!" Donna says.

The person once known as Ranma Saotome raises his head. He then opens his eyes, as they glowed red.

"I have visitors, it seems," the dark god says.

"Who am I speaking to?" the Doctor asked through gritted teeth.

"'Genrama', the synthesis of Darkseid and Ranma Prime," Genranma says in a deep voice. "I control both the Life Equation and the Anti-Life Equation."

"Then you control NOTHING!" the Doctor says. "Those equations are diametrically opposed to one another!"

"Nonsense, Time Lord. The Life Equation is more than just being immune to being controlled. However, that does not mean I cannot use the Anti-Life Equation, where I can control mind and spirit of other beings. In fact, with Life Equation, I can literally control life itself, and reshape it to me will. Observe."

Donna had the feeling on ants crawling all over her body.

"Ach-!"

"Donna!" the Doctor says.

He and Mary watched in horror, as Donna Noble became "stripper hot", big bust and all.

"Wha-?"

"And with my Anti-Life Equation, Donna Noble will submit to ME."

"Don't you dare-!" the Doctor yells.

Alas, the new Donna saunters over the Genranma. She then gets on his lap, and begins to make-out with him…

The Doctor turns away in disgust, until he and Mary hear a choking noise…from Genranma himself.

"Mmmmph!"

Donna held on to Genranma's face, as Donna 'Cursed Seal of Heaven Mark' glowed furiously.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor says happily. "I should have never doubted Usagi…"

"What's going on?" Mary asked.

"Usagi pulled a 'Trojan Horse'," the Doctor says, as he moved his arms. "She's using Donna to get to Ranma, while she is distracting Tigra."

"Then…what are we going to do?"

"We administer the antidote," the Doctor says, as he runs up to Genranma, as injects the antigen into Genranma's neck.

"Argh!" Genranma yells, before collapsing.

"Oh…" Donna says, as she begins to fall off of Genranma's lap.

"I got you, Donna," the Doctor says.

"Oh, my head…"

"You'll be fine," Doctor says with a smile.

Donna nods her head. She then takes a look at herself.

"When did I start looking like a bloody tart?" Donna asked.

Meanwhile, Mary checks on Genranma.

"He's out," Mary says. "But I don't know how long…or if the antigen is effective."

"There is one thing that could help," the Doctor says, as he touches Genranma's head within his fingertips. "We need to bring back Ranma himself…"

**Tbc.**


	140. Chapter 140

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 140**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Hu-wa!" yells the Hun named Hogun, who grabbed the ball, and rushed to the goal line. Although not born a Norse god, Odin granted Hogun godhood for his acts of valor.

"Thou shall not PASS!" says the big man named Volstagg, as he tried to block his friend.

"We shall SEE, friend!" Hogun says, as he ran into his comrade.

BAM!

Both fell over, as each side tackled each other in one big pile.

On this day, the Asgardians were playing games in order to keep their competitive spirits focused. All the gods of New Asgard were bonded to Earth by mortal hosts, which made them vulnerable. Kill the host, the god within dies. Usagi—and much of the Asgardian royal court—was lucky that she could defend herself, since she was powerful in her non-Asgardian form.

Lokidis smirks as she ate her apple. She then turns to her sister.

"Thordis, I must say that your idea of using games to entertain our people," Lokidis says.

"Well, it's not like we can go raping and pillaging these days," Thordis says, as she sipped on her lemonade.

At the moment, the sisters and the rest of the royal court of New Asgard were sitting on a giant buffalo, while being tended to by one of the warrior gods of the local area.

"And it's not like these games are wasted exercises. I mean, these rugby matches we play with the gods of the Amerind has garner us this great white buffalo we're lounging on."

"I'm not the only one who's 'lounging'," Lokidis says with a smirk, as she turns to face Prince Ran and Prince Baldur, both of whom were being "entertained". While Ran was making out with Sifdis, Baldur had the attention of Thordis' fair maidens.

"Looks like you little brother is become a man after all."

"Oh, like you can talk," Thordis says, as she sees her man-servants tending to Lokidis' needs.

"I didn't say I was against this luxury," Lokidis says, as she has her goblet filled with wine.

"Yeah…"

Thordis sees one of her maidens doing something inappropriate to her little brother.

"Baldur!" Thordis yelled. "Go behind close doors or something!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, sis," Baldur replied. "I didn't ask any favors."

"Do you wish me to stop, my lord?" the maiden asked.

"Um, later."

Thordis shakes her head. She really hopes that none of this decadence gets to the ears of her mortal parents…

"Sister, do you still wish to go ahead with the alliance?" Lokidis asked.

"Huh?" Thordis replied.

"You were thinking about forging an alliance between New Asgard and New Krypton."

"Yes. I'm afraid that what happened to New Asgard is being planned for New Krypton."

"And you trust Paibok's information?"

Thordis gives Lokidis a quizzical look.

"I AM the goddess of magic and mystery, not to mention that I am a Trickster…just like Ran."

"Oh, yeah…"

"As you were saying…?"

"I believe that it will be in our best interest if an alliance between our two peoples is formed- would pay attention, Lokidis?"

"My apologies," Lokisdis says, as she scans the buffalo caretaker's chiseled body. The immortal wore Amarind garb that included a buffalo headdress…

"Anyway, my other self will be visiting New Krypton sometime today, and will offer my proposal to Alura and Zor-El."

"Do you think they will accept it?"

"Not sure, but if Paibok's information is correct, they might not have a choice in the matter-"

FLASH!

"Sorry I am late, my spouse," the Enchantress says, as she appears next to Thordis. " I was with my maidens to today to decide what to put into the baby's room."

Thordis and the Enchantress share a brief kiss.

"Well, I do want our baby to have the best, Amora," Thordis says, as she places her hand on her co-spouse's bulging belly. Only a divine act could allow the All-Mother to impregnate another goddess…

"Have you thought of a baby shower?" Lokidis asked.

"No, I…I have not had the time to plan on one."

"Then leave it to me," Lokidis says. "I was about to send out the invitations to my baby shower…"

"Well, why not combine them?" Thordis says. "Our people are starting to rebuild. Perhaps such a celebration could be a sign of a new beginning."

"Well, that would be a lovely reason," the Enchantress says.

"We might have to add another to the list of honorees, if Sifdis is not too careful," Lokidis says, as she motions to Ran and Sifdis' display at affection.

"Why do you tolerate such things?" Enchantress asked.

"Simple: I don't mind sharing," Thordis says. "At least, from a godly perspective."

"Ah."

"And besides, Ran and Sifdis' relationship gives me quite a bit of leverage," Thordis says, as she motions to the immortal, and quite handsome, Amerind buffalo caretaker. "Like our friend here."

"Yum," Lokidis and the Enchantress say in unison, as they stroked their chins.

Inwardly, Usagi sighs, as she continues to watch the rugby games. She was concerned that Alura obliviousness to a potential diplomatic incident has not been helped with the death of several police officers, when a few members of the Kryptonian military had gone around to put all of Superman's foes into the Phantom Zone. Hopefully, Zor-El's influence on his husband will be enough to prevent further bloodshed. Then again, if her information was correct, Usagi will have to deal with a ghost in Lois Lane-Kent's past before too long.

Meanwhile…

"Alura, as representative of the American government, I do understand your situation," BGen. Usagi Tsukino says, as she and her husband Col. Ranma Saotome—who was representing the interest of UNIT—was walking through Brainiac Prime's ship with the El Family. For the time being, Usagi was to serve as an interim director of SHILED, until HAMMER has been fully instituted.

"At the same time, you do not have the right to supercede normal routes of protocols."

"At the very least, a joint resolution and compensation should be instituted," says Ranma, as he adjusts his tie.

"Personally, they should be turned over to me until this matter has been settled," Superman says.

"Maybe that can be the case, especially if certain conditions have been met-" Zor-El begins to say.

"Nonsense," Alura says dismissively. "We know better. And besides, we need as many of our citizens to help in the release the other captives of Brainiac Prime…"

'God, Zor is such a whipped man,' Ranma thought telepathically.

'Let it go, Ranma,' Usagi replied likewise. 'Sooner or later, Alura will have to deal with our concerns…'

"But I wanted to show you two these containers," Alura says. "Thanks to your government's databanks-"

"Which you illegally 'hacked' into," Ranma says.

"Er, yes. Well, these people are human operatives of your government."

Supergirl looks at one of the containers.

"Wait, these people are wearing military uniforms, but they look like…MONSTERS."

"Yes, these are the 'Creature Commandos," Superman says. He then turns to his ex-wife.

"I believe you had something to do with them."

"Really?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, they were a part of the original 'super-soldier' that the US government had authorized," Usagi says.

"And subsequently shot into space when they rebelled against their condition," Alura says.

"Which was a mistake," Usagi says. "They should have had been restored to normal, but governments tend to act weird about their 'human weapons'."

"Regardless, they should be freed, and those who killed those police officers should be transferred over to the Americans," Superman says.

"If I do that, then I would have to turn in myself…since I gave the order to defend themselves by whatever means necessary," Alura says.

"What?" Supergirl says.

"Alura, you didn't," Zor-El says.

"My family is important to me, and I didn't know how extensive our powers could be," Alura says. "And furthermore, even if I did hand myself and those responsible over, not many of our people would support such a thing without due process."

Silence.

"But I am sure that we can work something out that is equitable. In the meantime…"

Alura turns her full attention to Usagi.

"I believe you are most familiar with Brainiac Prime's technology, Usagi."

"I am," Usagi says.

"Maybe we can free the Creature Commandos, and this other human Ace Arn, the man known as 'Ultra'," Superman says.

"Fine," Usagi says. "But I want to study the system, just in case I don't accidentally trip something unintended-"

CHOOM!

Suddenly, all the stasis chambers open up.

"Usagi-" Ranma began.

"No, it wasn't my doing-"

"What the hell happened?" yells the team leader of the Creature Commandos, Lt. Shrieve.

"Lieutenant, at ease," Usagi says. "You're in safe hands."

Lt. Shrieve looks at Usagi…

"Bunny?"

"Aye," Usagi says. "Welcome home-"

Suddenly, Usagi looks towards the walls of the ship.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Everyone, clear the ship!" Usagi says.

"What is the problem-?" Alura begins to ask.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK-!

"The droids of Brainiac Prime have been activated," Superman says, as skull-faced droids begin crawling out of the walls.

"Why is this happening now?" Zor-El says.

"Wait," Usagi says, as she places her hands on one of Brainiac Prime's computer console. "Damn."

"What?" Superman asked.

"Luthor is using Brainiac to remotely activate Brainiac's technology," Usagi says. "But, thankfully, I know a few backdoors that I learned when we first stopped Brainiac…"

CHOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM…

All the technology on board suddenly shuts down.

"Good job, Usagi!" Ranma says.

"No, we're not done. This was but a distraction."

Usagi began running out.

"Come on, Ranma!" Usagi yells. "And anyone who is susceptible to Kryptonite, stay out of the way-!"

"Coming in!" Ranma says, as he runs after his wife.

"Supergirl, stay here," says Superman, as he follows his companions.

"But-"

"Everything is taking care of, my daughter," Alura says. "They'll be other battles, to be sure."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Supergirl says.

"There is a impending attack on New Krypton."

"What?" Zor-El says. "Why was the council told about this?"

"Because it was something that Usagi had asked me to not let anyone know until a treaty between our people and HER people has been formalized."

"'Her people'?"

"Yes," Alura says with a smile. "It seems that we are not the only ones to be targeted out of fear…"

"Now, THIS I more like it," says Reaction, as he blasted yet another citizen with energy fueled by Gold Kryptonite. Not only does the energy rob a Kryptonian of their powers, but, in the form of a laser, it can kill.

"These jerks are not so hot, huh?"

"Keep it professional," says Metallo, as he killed more Kryptonians using Green Kryptonite. "We just need to do enough damage to-"

"To do what, jerks?" says a voice.

Metallo and Reaction both turn to see the superheroes "Nightwing" and "Flamebird", both of which were floating in the air. Nightwing wore a costume similar to Batman's but wore a mask that just covered the eyes. Flamebird's costume was red with a yellow cape. She, like Nightwing, wore a mask that covered just the eyes.

"We were told that you two would be here," says Metallo. "Now, we can get rid of a potential enemy!"

With that, the two cyborgs attacked, with an energy discharge…that went through them harmlessly.

"What?" Reaction yelled.

"After-image effect," says Flamebird, as she and her husband stood on the opposite side.

"Just to let you two know, we kind of have had dealings with powerful cyborgs and androids," Nightwing says. "And you both have NOTHING one them."

ZIP!

"Where did they go," Metallo says, as he tried to lock his sights on his foes with his targeting computer-

RIP!

Metallo goes down, as Nightwing holds the Green-K power source.

"That's one," Nightwing says with a smirk. He took on Metallo because he didn't want his wife to get sick from potential poisoning.

Meanwhile, Reaction was successful in blasting Flamebird with Gold-K energy, halving her natural powers.

"You witch!" Reaction yells, as he fought hand-to-hand against Flamebird. "You are siding with monsters!"

Flamebird blocked one blow, used her arms to lock Reaction's arms in place.

"No, I'm siding with PEACE," Flamebird says, as she performed a "Dragon's Breath Technique" to melt the gold plating to the point where energy flow would be localized. In effect, Reaction could no longer use the Gold-K as a weapon.

"Arrgh!"

"And now you know why I am called 'Flamebird'," Flamebird says. "And here's 'The End'."

WHACK!

Flamebird perform a head butt attack strong enough to rattle the Reaction's brain. In effect, Reaction is knocked.

"Ow…"

"Usagi, are you okay?" Nightwing says, as he goes to his wife's side.

"I am," Flamebird says. "Although, I have a bit of a headache…"

Just then, Superman arrives.

"Huh, that was fast," says Superman. He then surveys the scene of carnage.

"My god…"

"My people!" Alura says, as she and her family lands behind Superman.

"Alura, THIS is the reason why we do things the right way," Zor-El yells. "People have died because we couldn't trust others to show us how to be neighbors to the people of this world."

"I…I only wanted to protect my family…"

"Doing things without cooperation with others want protect people," Nightwing says. "And do know from my sources in UNIT that the American government isn't the only ones considering several options, including options like THIS."

Flamebird turns to Superman.

"Kal, in light of this attack, I say we're even where the death of the police officers are concerned," Flamebird says. "Agreed?"

"Agreed, though I don't like what has happened," Superman says. "But…we can learn from this experience."

Flamebird looks to the skies.

"I know of a certain ghost who needs to learn a lesson…"

A few days later…

"…And in other news, the European Union, Russia, China, Japan, New Themiscyria and Atlantis have formerly recognized the sovereignty of both New Krypton and New Asgard, with more recognition by additional states to follow, prompting both the Canadian and American governments to lodge a formal complaint with the United Nations Security Council. However, it is expected that both governments and the governments of New Krypton and New Asgard are willing to compromise on key matters of autonomy, particularly since both nations have signed a mutual protection pact. This is Trisha Takanawa signing off-"

CLICK!

"This is outrageous!" says General Samuel "Sam" Lane, as he deactivates his television monitors. "How could the government capitulate?"

"Simple, General," Lex Luthor says, as he files his fingernails. "You under-estimated the extent of the Moon Princess resources."

"Doesn't matter…these threats to American security will not go unchecked-"

"I believe you have no choice, General," says a voice.

Lane and Luthor turn to face the Lady-in-White, as he "Men-in-Black" swarmed Lane's office.

"How-?" Lane began to say.

"Usagi, do we have our deal?" Luthor says, as he presents a data-chip in his hands.

"WHAT?" Lane yells.

Usagi takes the data chip from Luthor's hands and examines it…

"Well?"

"You membership in the Technocratic Union has been restored, though you are on probation for now."

"Good," Luthor says.

"But you will be restricted to the Special Projects Division within the Syndicate."

"It's a start, I suppose. And Brainiac Prime?"

"He will be turned over to the Kryptonians, for a place in the Phantom Zone, of course."

"Of course."

"Mister Luthor, this way," says Blacky, as he ushers Luthor to the exit. Blacky was, of course, Usagi's retainer…

"LUTHOR!" Lane says, as he his arrested.

"Sorry, Lane," Luthor says. "But I have my own interest to tend to."

"Just so we know, if you DO engage in super-villainy, keep it in Metropolis," Usagi says.

"Of course."

And with that, Luthor leaves for freedom.

"You can't do this!" Lane yells. "I am a patriot-!"

"Who is the unwitting tool of an alien dark god," Usagi says. "I should have realized that something was up, when you conveniently returned from the dead."

"I…I was in a coma…"

"No, you were dead. But no matter…I will get to the bottom of things."

The symbol of Omega appears in Usagi's eyes, after she takes off her sunglasses.

"Wha-?" Lane begins to say, realizing the true threat.

"Just relax, General," Usagi says sweetly. "Tell me all about your agenda, and how Darkseid is involved…"

**Tbc.**


	141. Chapter 141

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 141**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"WHAT?" Agrippa—goddess of Stallions and Time—yells, as she stood in front of the assembled primary gods of Mt. Olympus. She wanted to formerly inform the gods of Olympus that the Axis Mundi has been repositioned, only to receive some startling news.

"You GOT to be kidding."

"No, I'm afraid not," Lord Zeus says. "Due to my daughter and my sister-wife's squabbling, it has been decided that I shall take a more active hand in deciding matters."

"So, who shall I report to, Zeus?"

"Athena will continue her role as manager of Olympian affairs, while I shall…veto her decisions on a case-by-case basis."

"Huh."

"Tricking my sister-wife and the others into thinking that I was dead, while I test the present wielders of the mystical sextet of SHAZAM, was the best thing for us all."

"Why is that?"

"Simple: it exposed how fractured we all are these days, which is what the Dark Lord of Apocalypse wanted all along."

"Huh."

Silence.

"I must say that I like this comely look, old friend."

"Hey, keep it in your toga, 'old friend'," Agrippa says. "Whether I am Izanagi, Agrippa, Hektate, Ra, or even Ranma Prime…I'm still ME. You're NOT getting in the sack with me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Zeus says wirily.

"What do you mean by THAT?"

"I mean…the Moon Princess has my essence, since she wields my power as the holder of the mystical sextet of SHAZAM, correct?"

"What the heck does that-" Agrippa begins to say, before she realized the implications. "Ewww!"

"Let's just say that both of your forms are quite exquisite. Heh."

"No wonder Usagi's so schizo! She has male personalities rattling inside her head!"

Agrippa takes a fighting stance, as lightning crackled around her while she charges up her divinely powered "Chidori Technique".

"You're not going to be taking advantage of Usagi anytime soon-!"

BOOM!

Lady Shazam appears.

"Ranma, calm down," Lady Shazam says.

"Usagi, this jack-arse told me that he is using you as a means of getting to ME…like a flesh-suit or something."

"Ranma, I told you that as the conduit of the magic of SHAZAM, I contain the essence of the Lords of Magic, and that includes Lord Zeus."

"Huh?"

"Part of him is in me, as is Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Achilles and Mercury. And that's no different from your 'relationship' with Hektate and Ra."

"Oh, yeah…"

Agrippa calms down a bit.

"Well, that clears that up," Zeus says, as he clears his throat.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky," Agrippa says. "For NOW…"

"Nevertheless, with the capture of Artume the Renegade, and the return of the original Amazons of the line of Themiscyria to their ancestral home, there is one more pressing problem to deal with…"

A phantom image, not at all dissimilar to a holographic imaging system, appears.

"It's come to my attention that an engine of destruction called 'Genocide' was created with the authorization of the avatar of the African plant god," Zeus says.

"Cheetah," Lady Shazam says.

"Correct. She wanted to create a powerful enemy based upon the energies of places where innocents have been murdered."

"Wait," Agrippa says. "I know that ritual. Back when I was living in the Rifts, an dragon necromancer had used something similar in order to summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. In fact, that's what Darkseid's "Intergang" criminal organization did in Khandaq, in order to punish Black Adam for his refusal to side with them."

"Yes, and it seems that an avatar has been created to serve such a purpose as these…horsemen," Zeus says.

Lady Shazam studied the image of Genocide closely. The creature was female, had a short, crop of flaming red-hair, wore a green outfit, and had a green visor covered in thorns. Her skin was gray, and she wore varying shades of green in her outfit…

"I don't believe this," Lady Shazam says. "Although this…thing looks butch, she's a clone of you…Ranma."

"WHAT?" Agrippa yelled.

"Ranma, is there anyway that the Cheetah could have gotten a hold of your DNA at ANY time?"

"There…have been opportunities…I suppose," Agrippa says with embarrassment.

"Got it," Lady Shazam says. She then faces Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, we will deal with this mockery," Lady Shazam says.

"Excellent," Zeus says. "This is good, considering the fact that this 'Genocide' mercilessly defeated your daughter, Agrippa."

"What?" Agrippa yells.

The image changes to that of a badly beaten Wonder Woman, as her fellow DEO agents try to pull her free from being strung up like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Diana," Agrippa says quietly, as clenches her fists. Blood began to spill.

"Ranma," Lady Shazam says quietly, as she sees her husband's rage building…

"I need an official champion to represent our interests, so that this outrage can be addressed," Zeus says ominously. "Although you have substituted your daughter's place as 'Wonder Woman' before-"

"Just tell me where Genocide is," Agrippa says.

"Of course," Zeus says. "I will provide you with the relevant equipment you need to aid you-"

"There's only one weapon that I want, Zeus," Agrippa says. "You know what it is."

Zeus nods his head grimly. Such a weapon served as a symbol of the victory of the Olympians over the Titans, one that should never be used but sparingly.

"You shall have it."

"Ranma, I shall go with you-" Lady Shazam says.

"No, this is personal," says Agrippa.

"Ranma, Diana is my step-daughter, and innocent people have already been perished."

Agrippa looks at her wife.

"I know, which is why I want you to be there for Diana, so she can recover," Agrippa says, with a mirthful smile. "Besides, after what happened in the future, I owe myself one."

Lady Shazam smiles.

"Then I want you to have this," Lady Shazam says, as she takes Agrippa's left hand, and kisses the back of it.

ZAP!

"Ow," Agrippa says, as she notices a lightning bolt tattoo etched in her skin.

"I'm lending you my power, so that when the time is right, the mockery can be made undone."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, back in the future…

"HA!" Lady Tigra says, as she used a combination of a Chidori and a Rasengan, fueled by her power, to drill into Lady Shazam's stomach.

"Ack!" Lady Shazam says, as she coughed up blood. Now stooped over, Lady Tigra picks Lady Shazam up by her tunic.

"Not so mighty, are you, Usagi?" Lady Tigra sneered. "I TOLD you that my power far surpasses yours, ever since the day evil WON. And with Genranma's help, I shall take over all of the Fifty-Two!!"

Lady Shazam looks at the mockery that had her beloved's face, while wincing from the cuts and bruises that was made on her person.

"Forgive me," Lady Shazam says quietly, as she suddenly snaked out her hands, and-

PLUCK! PLUCK!

"Arrrrrrgghhhhhhhh-!" Lady Tigra yells in pain, as she covered her socket-less eyes while dropping Lady Shazam.

"You right, I may not be as powerful as you are in this…future," Lady Shazam says, as she held Lady Tigra's eyes.

"I'll KILL you!" Lady Tigra says, as she flayed about.

"Not TODAY," Lady Shazam says, as she raises her free hand. At the same time, the ghost of the Sailor Cosmos, the one who gave Lady Shazam her power, raises her Moon Scepter…

"SHAZAM!"

"_Moon Scepter Elimination!"_

CHOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Aggravated damage was inflicted upon Lady Tigra, the kind that is rare released…out of fear of destroying the world.

And then, all was still.

"I did it," Lady Shazam says. "No, we did it- urk!"

A badly burned hand snakes out of the smoke and dust.

"Ack!"

"I told you, I am more powerful in this future," Lady Tigra says. "You will die now-BLOOSH!

Tigra's head exploded, as a fist went through it.

As Tigra's headless body slumped, the smokes clears…

"Ranma?" Lady Shazam says.

A gray, hulking figure retracts his fist.

"No one threatens my wife, and live," Genranma says in a deep voice.

"Oh, it's about bloody time you remember THAT," Donna complained, before checking herself out. "Although, I DO like the slim look…"

"Usagi are you okay?" Mary Marvel says, as she helps Lady Shazam to her feet.

"Other than being nearly maimed, I guess so," Lady Shazam says. She then turns towards Genranma.

"Ranma!" Lady Shazam says, as she moved to embrace her husband. "Wow…it looks like you've been 'super-sized'."

"It is only the results of 'living large'," Genranma says.

"So…do you want to take over the Universe?" the Doctor asked. He wanted to make sure that Ranma's core personality was firmly in charge, after that mind meld.

"Naw, too much work."

"Ranma, honey, are you…permanently like this?" Lady Shazam asked.

"In a somewhat fashion," Genranma says. "I can switch this new body as one of my doppelgangers, thus restoring my magnificence to normal-"

THOOM!

"Run for it!" Wally yells, as a cadre of New Furies and Justifiers was pursued him and Barry.

"You will be defeated!" says Wonder Woman, as she continued to wear her warhog mask, while riding on a dog as a steed. She was about to throw her spear when-

"CEASE!" Genranma commands.

All the pursuers cease their movements.

Wonder Woman pauses.

"Father?" the Amazon Princess says, as she takes off her mask.

"Yes, daughter."

Genranma then raises his arms.

"I declare that this Universe…has its freedom back," Genranma says, as energy coalesced around him. "So says GENRANMA!"

CHOOM!

A wave of energy expanded beyond Genranma, turning the red skies back to original blue. Minds everywhere was freed from the Omega Thought Complex, as everyone realized that they have been living a nightmare…

"FATHER!" Wonder Woman says, as she leaps from dog, and embraces Genranma. She began to weep incessantly, as she recalls all the horrible things she has done.

Lady Shazam smiles, as tears in her eyes came flowing. A world was finally freed, and she and her companions were there to see it through…

A week later, all were back on board the TARDIS, ready for home.

"Well, that's that, Donna," the Doctor says, as he closes the doors to the TARDIS behind him. "Mary and Princess Diana will lead the effort to help rebuild Earth, in case we fail to stop Darkseid from succeeding in the past. Wally and Doctor Allen will stay and help, until they are called for."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, it actually doesn't matter. Donna, we stopped Darkseid's plans six months after he WON…albeit through his avatar Tigra. However, that doesn't mean we can't prevent Darkseid's plans from succeeding in the first place."

"Which means…?"

"Which means that we have to go back to England to stop a proxy move on Darkseid's part, in order to begin the process of undermining his victory."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Darkseid has enlisted the unwitting aid of several special interest groups, including an alien species known as 'Skrulls". The Dark Lord will use them to weaken Earth's heroes long enough to deliver a crushing defeat."

"So what will happen if we stop this 'Dark-wanker' person?"

"It's Darkseid. If we win, the timeline will be properly restored."

"And the people of that god-awful future? What will happen to them?"

"Most likely merge with their counterparts in the correct timeline none the wiser, save for those who are particularly sensitive to changes in the time-stream."

"Oh."

"If not, a new alternate reality will have been formed. You never know with such things."

"Okay, I suppose. So, where are Ranma and Jackie?"

As if on cue, there was a lot of banging and crashes emanating from one of the storage rooms within the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Donna turn to look at each other before running into the room where the noise came from.

CHUNK!

Donna opens the door and sees-

"Oh my god!" Donna says, as she turns away. "It's like seeing two behemoths shagging or something from one of them documentaries-!'

"Do you mind STOP doing stuff like this?" the Doctor says with annoyance.

Hulkusagi and Genranma were in the middle of a tryst on several smashed cargo boxes.

"Leave Hulkudagi and Genrama ALONE!" Hulkusagi yells. "Or Hulkusagi will SMASH!"

"Not before you submit to the will of Genranma," Genranma says, as his eyes glowed.

"Great, just great!" Donna yelled. "I REALLY don't want to be either smashed or dominated!"

"Well, look at this way: getting smashed or dominated is like a regular Saturday night for YOU," the Doctor says jokingly.

"DOCTOR-!"

**Tbc.**


	142. Chapter 142

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 142**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

The homeworld the Zamarons was in an area of space that has been designated as "Sector 1416". And it is there that a delegation from the Green Lantern Corp would pay a special visit…

"Ranma, how are you feeling?" Hal says, as he flew alongside his long-time friend.

Ranma looked at his friend. Ranma was still the Omega Lantern, and wore his Yellow Power Ring. However…

"How do you think I should be?" Ranma says. "Sinestro managed to 'steal' one of my doppelgangers, and made HER the living embodiment of all my fears."

"Ranma, it wasn't your fault," says Sailor Jupiter, as she flew alongside her old sempai. "Everyone was taken by surprised…"

FLASHBACK!

A few days ago…

For a while now, the escort of the criminal Sinestro of Korugar went off without a hitch…

"I'm surprised that Sinestro is all calm about what is going to happen to him," says one of the aliens.

"That's because he expects something to go down," Sailor Helios says, as she glanced over at Sinestro. For some reason, he was staring at her…

"As soon as we carry out his sentence, the better," Hal says.

"Yeah, because I want to see Ice as soon as all this is over," Guy says. "She wants us to visit her mother with the kids as soon as I get back."

"I'm surprised you and her are still together."

"Hey, I got my good poinits."

"Yeah, of a jerk," Sailor Helios says with a smirk, as she turns to look away from Sinestro.

One of the Green Lantern Corp's newest recruit goes, out of curiosity, up to the holding cell where Sinestro was being kept.

"Hey, Sinestro!" says an alien with a full coat of fur.

Sinestro turns his head to face the neophyte.

"Yes?" Sinestro says calmly

"I bet you can't wait until you face justice on your home planet," says the alien, thinking that he could prove himself how tough he was to the other recruits.

"REALLY, now?" Sinestro says.

"Yeah!"

"Then why are you so anxious to be rid of me?" Sinestro asked. "Is it because you are AFRAID of me?"

Sailor Helios hears this.

"Recruit, step away from that cell!" Sailor Helios yells. From her experience, the power is only as effective as the will power of the recipient. Any doubt in the mind of the wielder of the Green Flame could have dire consequences.

"I'm not afraid of him-"

PLOK!

A yellow energy lance causes the recruit head to explode like a melon.

"You're not?" Sinestro says with a smirk, knowing that planting the seeds of doubt in the mind of a Green Lantern would weakening him, her or it to the point of vulnerability.

"It's a trap!" Sailor Helios says, realizing that they were about to be ambushed.

Sure enough, a dozen members of the Sinestro Corp swarm out of their hiding place from behind a planetoid debris.

"Makoto-!" Sailor Helios called out. This outing was Sailor Jupiter's first stint with the Green Lantern Corp, but she didn't want her first outing to be her last.

"I got it, Sailor Helios!" Sailor Jupiter says, as she creates a shield to deflect attacks to her person.

FWAK!

"You are young to have such an assignment," says a member of the Sinestro Corp. "I wonder if you humans taste like chicken."

Sailor Jupiter produces a smile on her face. From what she has been told, dealing with a member of a Sinestro Corp was like dealing with Hannibal Lecter with super-powers.

"Actually, I heard that we takes like veal," Sailor Jupiter says. "I wonder what YOU taste like…COOKED."

"Huh-?"

"JUPITER THUNDER ELIMINATION!"

With the help of her power ring, Sailor Jupiter delivers a concise blow of plasma energy to her opponent, shocking him into submission.

ZAAARK!

"Ha!" Sailor Jupiter says with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ranko manages to defeat a few members of the Sinestro Corp, when-

"RAAAAAAGE!" says a familiar voice.

Ranko turns to see an angry Ryouga…in a red version of his clothes, with red lantern symbol on it.

"Ryouga, what the-?"

BLOOSH!

Ryouga spews blood all over Ranko. However, the properties were like napalm mixed with acid.

"Argh-!" Ranko cried, as she felt her flesh burned

"What the-?" Guy exclaims, as a new foe emerges from the blackness of space: the Red Lantern Corp.

"Destroy them all!" Atrocitus commands. "And especially destroy Sinestro!"

"Ranma!" Sailor Jupiter yells, as she goes over to Sailor Helios' side.

"RAGE!" says Sailor Mars, as she appears in front of her teammate.

"Rei-?"

Instead of gushing up blood, Sailor Mars brought up her red power ring to bear.

"FIRE BIRD IMMOLATION!"

With her powers magnified by the red power ring, Sailor Jupiter took the equivalent heat of a star.

FWOOSH!

"Ahh-!"

"I got you, Makoto!" Sailor Mercury says, as she created a shield made from blue energy. Her shield deflects Sailor Mars' attack.

"Ami?" Sailor Jupiter says.

"We came as soon as we could," Sailor Mercury says, as she points to other blue-hued wielders of the blue power ring.

"Who's 'we'?"

"The Blue Lantern Corp, of course."

Meanwhile…

In the city where no one really sleeps—unless it's in bed—Nabiki Tendo enters the nightclub that was located on the Las Vegas strip. This was her first time being in this part of the United States, at least in THIS life…

Dressed in clubbing wear, the middle Tendo sister goes through the throng of people, only to be accosted by a drunkard.

"Hey, baby!" says the man, as he stammers with a drunken inflection. "Why don't you and I go to my place-?"

"Leave me," Nabiki says, as she continues her path.

"Aw, come on-" the man says, as he touches Nabiki's left shoulder.

"Pain," Nabiki says simply.

"Arrgh!" the man says, as he suddenly scrunches his hand in an arthritic fashion.

"Don't worry," Nabiki says with a smirk, as she glances her green eyes towards the offending man. "You'll live."

And with that, Nabiki continues unto her intended destination…

"I'm surprised that you couldn't wait until I got back home, 'Mother'," Hild says, as she lounges on her recliner while being half-naked. "You DO know what I do when I am on vacation, right?"

Lokidis looks over to the desiccated bodies of Hild's victims. No doubt the Lord of Norse Hell preyed upon her victims' vices in order to take their souls…

"I'm very much aware, daughter," Lokidis says, as she looks down at the partygoers through the blinds of a one-way window. She then turns attention back towards Hild.

"And I am glad that you…survived the war in Hell," Lokidis says.

"If it hadn't been for Trigona, Satannus would have been defeated by that pompous fool Neron," Hild says, as she sipped her goblet filled with ambrosia wine.

"And how do you feel about the Moon Princess, my sister, gaining so much power lately?" Lokidis asked.

"What can I say?" Hild says with a shrug. "She is family, I still owe her from freeing me from the clutched Debura, and I rather be on her good side, when the next Age of Man comes."

Hild pauses.

"Plus, the Stallion that is his husband supports her bid for power…in a fashion."

"In other words, Thordis is the scabbard to Ran's 'sword'." Lokidis says with a grin. "And in order to get to Ran's 'sword', you have to be cordial at the very least."

Hild sets her goblet down.

"Innuendo aside, you are correct."

"Thank you."

"So, let's get straight to the point, shall we? Why are you here?"

Lokidis pauses for a moment.

"There are certain aspects of my past that I need to fulfill in order to prevent a paradox."

"Such as…?"

"I need to make sure that the Loki you and I knew inspires my former self into fulfilling his role as the Norse Trickster."

"Can't you simply go into the past yourself?"

"Aye, I could, but this requires events to be fulfilled exactly as intended. Like a butterfly to a hurricane, any deviation could have unforeseen consequences."

"So…"

"So I need your power to help bring back my old self, so that he can fulfill his purpose."

"And what do I get in return?"

From her cloak, Lokidis produces a small, glass bottle with a cork pressed into the opening.

"Ran knows how important it is that I fulfill my purpose, so he is offering you a fragment of his soul."

Lokidis tosses the bottle to Hild.

"Interesting," Hild says, as she looks at the bottle. The fragment was strong and hot, and could sustain her for a hundred years.

"Plus…he'll take you out on a normal date, if you want."

"Then, by all means, you have a deal."

Hild raises her free hand.

"But in your present state, you could be risking the life of your child."

"I took…the necessary precautions," Lokidis says. "Proceed."

"Very well. Now hold still. This will feel…weird."

ZARK!

Loki appears, bewildered. He then sees Lokidis, who was catching her breath, and clutching her bulging belly.

"I'm free of the fat cow," Loki sneered. He then raises his hands to inflict damage on Lokidis.

"Hold," Lokidis says, as she points her dagger into her belly. "One move, and I will end you."

Loki lowers his hands, as he focuses his sight on the spiritual thread that connected him to Lokidis unborn child.

"As you can see, you've already passed on to your next incarnation, Loki," Lokidis says. "I made sure of that."

"What do you want?" Loki asked.

"Simple. You are to make sure that you become the person you were, before Tokimi forced you to wear the flesh of Nabiki Tendo."

"And what if I choose a different path?"

Lokidis tilts her head slightly.

"Then you and I cease to exist," Lokidis says. "And our brother-sister will be triumphant without you mattering."

Loki growls. Lokidis banked on the fact that her former incarnation was too egotistical to risk having his legends tampered with. Worse, he couldn't stand the fact that his brother Thor would not have to deal with him as any sort of a threat.

"Very well," Loki says. "But I swear that in my next incarnation, I will make sure that you inherit only ashes…'Mother'."

And with that, Loki disappears, in order to fulfill his role in the distant past…

FWOOSH!

Hild turns to Lokidis.

"A bit extreme, don't you think?" Hild asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Lokidis replied. "But this and other circumstances has already been foreseen."

"Huh," Hild says, as she continues to stare at the fragment of Prince Ran's soul.

Meanwhile…

Ryouga confronts Ranko.

"You will pay for jerking me around!" Ryouga yells.

Sailor Helios looks up, while holding her arm, which was scarred from the acid wounds. She also noticed that Ryouga's attack had significantly weakened her yellow power ring.

"What?" Sailor Helios asked.

"You tricked me into thinking that Kay was DEAD!"

"Ryouga, she DID die! Murdered by Lady Styx with the help of Darkseid, Infinite Man and the Source. But an older you and I resurrected her in order to take her to a safer time and place."

"And why didn't you tell ME?"

"Because…I couldn't take that chance."

"Oh, yeah? Well, take THIS! SHI-SHI HOKODAN!"

Powered by his red power ring, Ryouga unleashed an attack designed to immolate Sailor Helios. Sailor Helios was prepared to counter this attack, when-

"Oh, no you don't, you jack-ass!" Ukyo appeared, as she created a giant, blue spatula, bigger than the one that was on her back. She used it to take a swing at the attack.

WAP!

The attack was harmlessly knocked out of the way.

Sailor Helios looks at the blue-clad okonomiyaki chef.

"Ucchan…"

"You're not going to harm 'Ranchan', Ryouga!" Ukyo yells.

"Stay out of this, Ukyo!" Ryouga yells. "This is a man-to-man FIGHT!"

With that, Ryouga spews blood on Ukyo…with no effect!

BLOOSH!

"Ukyo-!" Sailor Helios says with alarm.

However, the attack did not have any discernable effect.

"WHAT?" Ryouga yells.

"Unlike your rage, I am fueled by 'hope'," Ukyo says with a triumphant. "And as they say, HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL!"

With that, Ukyo creates a giant construct of herself. She then takes the virtual spatula, and-

WHACK!

"Arrrgh!" Ryouga yells, as he hurtles through space from the impact.

Ukyo looks back at Sailor Helios.

"Just stay put," Ukyo says. "Ami and the others will be here to take care of you."

And with that, Ukyo gives chase to Ryouga.

Sailor Helios produces a smile on her face. Normally, being saved by a girl would disturb her. However, in light of this situation, she'll swallow her pride-

ZAARK!

Sailor Helios slumps over, floating in space, as two of the members of the Sinestro Corp grab Ranko.

"We should be killing her instead of capturing her," says Fatality (attractive Black elf from a doomed world that was accidentally destroyed by Green Lantern John Stewart), as she binds the unconscious Sailor Helios. "And besides, Sinestro needs are help."

"No," says Karu-Sil (attractive red-haired female with one-side of her face "see-through"). "The others will deal with Sinestro. We need THIS one to create a new…'Parallax'."

"I see…"

Karu-sil looks at the unconscious Sailor Helios…

"Great Maker, how much I hate her looks," Karu-Sil says in disgust. "Maybe we can torture her before remaking her."

And with that, Karu-Sil and Fatlaity disappear with Sailor Helios in tow…

END FLASHBACK!

"Well, I'm sure we'll find 'her', Ranma," Sailor Jupiter says.

"Well, I hope so," Ranma says. "The fact that I can't feel a connection with that other body has me nervous. The LAST thing I want is another surprise…"

Upon reaching Zamora…

"Husband!" says a purple-clad Xian Pu, as she embraced Ranma. "We're glad that you came!"

"Who is 'we'?" Ranma asked. For a moment, Xian Pu's voice inflection changed…as if he was dealing with a dual personality.

"Great-grandmother and I, of course!"

Ranma grabs a hold of Xian Pu's head in his hands gently, and looks deeply into Xian Pu's eyes…

"How-?"

"Do not worry about us, Son-in-Law," "Cologne" spoke. "Although the way this situation came about was unfortunate, I will live on through my great-granddaughter."

"Isn't this great?" 'Shampoo" says bubbly.

"…"

"Mako-chan!" says another familiar voice.

All eyes turn to Sailor Saturn. With her was a pair of Zamarons (normally, humanoid Amazon types, now with more non-human features…like no hair, no nose, black eyes and gray skin).

"Hotaru?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"We felt that such a power in the girl should be properly harnessed, as a member of the Star Sapphire Corp, Warrior of the Silver Millennium," says one Zamaron.

"Who gave you permission to take Sailor Saturn from her home planet?" Ranma asked.

"The Moon Princess, of course."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	143. Chapter 143

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 143**

**

* * *

**A day later…

The costumed vigilante known as "Knightwing" (a take on the original moniker "Nightwing") flew above the Gotham City skyline, scanning for trouble, when he sensed a wake of concentrated spiritual energy. Curious, Knightwing changed course and headed for the docks…

"You will be punished for your crimes," says the spirit known simply as "The Specter". His green cloak flapped menacingly, as he attempts to grab an old friend.

The Question runs across the rooftops, before leaping across to the next building. For a while, she had to stay one step of the man she once knew as the late Crispus Allen, formerly of the Gotham City Police Department.

"If you accept your punishment, I shall be gentle," the Specter says.

The Question stops, and turns around to face her old friend.

"Crispus, I TOLD you: I took over that 'Religion of Crime' group in order to get a hold of the Crime Bible…so I can STOP Libra," The Question says.

"Nevertheless, you took an innocent life in the pursuit of justice, Renee Montoya."

"I didn't know he was a 'mark'."

"Then you were careless."

With that, the Specter whips his right hand, creating a volley of daggers in the process.

FWOOSH!

The Question turns to run. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it to the next roof, but she knew that she couldn't face her old friend without getting into a world of hurt-

TRIP!

The Question tripped over the ledge, and fell over to the side of the building.

"Live by the blade, die by the blade-" the Specter begins to say, before-

WOOSH!

The Specter looks up to see Knightwing flying to the roof with the Question in his arms.

"You," the Specter says. "One of the Lords of Chaos that defeated me."

"Specter, hello," Knightwing says, as he allows the Question to get her footing. "I see you're back in fine form."

"You know this guy?" the Question asked.

"I have had dealings with the Wrath of God, that's for sure," Knightwing says with a smirk. "When he was between hosts, Eclipso, in the form of Jean Loring, managed to convince him that magic was a problem. So, he went around and either destroyed magical places or killed magical people. It got to the point where he took on the Lords of Chaos and Order respectively, before being defeated."

"Yes, you and the Moon Princess defeated me, by sealing me in a body of a deceased man."

The Question turns to Knightwing.

"So it's YOUR fault that Crispus is the Specter?" the Question yelled.

"Hey, the only thing I did was get the attention of God to bring the Specter to heel," Knightwing says. "And S/HE was the one who chose the body."

"Yeah, right," the Question says. "Like you would be honest about ANYTHING."

"Renee, would you stop that?" Knightwing says tiredly.

"I loved you, damn it!" the Question says. "No, I loved 'Kathy Kane', you bastard!"

"Kathy Kane" was really a disguised version Knightwing's female form. A while back, back when the Question was simply GCPD Detective Renee Montoya, Renee and Kathy had a fling…until Renee learned that "Kathy" was a female disguised of a male. Since then, Renee has been upset at Ranma, and typically makes her opinions known to him every time they intersect…

"Look, I'm sorry that me being a guy offends you, but I didn't mean to hurt you," Knightwing says defensively. "And I DO care about you."

"Yeah, right!"

The Specter sees a moment to take advantage of his situation…

ZARK!

"Ah-!" Knightwing says suddenly, as mystic energy suddenly envelops him.

"Knightwing-!" the Question says in alarm, as she sees the Specter's outstretched hands.

"Though I am still too weak to destroy you, Lord of Chaos, I shall give you a fitting punishment," the Specter says. "You will forever more be of womankind-"

"Only under the light of the pale moon within the city of Gotham," says a female voice.

All eyes turn towards a woman in a white body suit and a light blue cloak.

"YOU!" the Specter says.

"Who-?" the Question asked.

The woman lowers her hood.

"Radiant?" Knightwing says, as SHE struggles to comport herself. She already could feel the corrupted effects of the magic within her.

Radiant, who represented God's Mercy, had Usagi Tsukino's face, including the patented Crescent moon mark, lowers her hood. Radiant also had blank eyes…

"You are on probation, Wrath of God," Radiant says. "These two will receive God's grace."

"Humph!" the Specter replies. "Very well, I shall respect the protocols of our respective stations…for NOW."

And with that, the Specter disappears in the pale of the moonlight…as a mist.

Radiant turns to Knightwing and the Question.

"I apologize for my…associate's actions, but he tends to have anger management issues," Radiant says.

"What just happen?" the Question asked.

"The Specter corrupted the magic within the Sun Prince," Radiant asked. "I was able to modify the results of his actions."

"So…what does this mean?" Knightwing asked.

"It means that only within Gotham City, in light of the Moon, will you be permanently female," Radiant says, as she covers her head. "You will not be able to change your form by any other means."

"Great, just great…"

"Be well, and be merciful in the administration of justice…"

And with that, Radiant fades within the rays of the full Moon.

"I'm surprised that your wife couldn't help you more," the Question says.

"She's not exactly Usagi," Knightwing says. "In order to defeat the Specter, Usagi gave a portion of her essence to the Pax Dei—the host of Angels—in order to get the means of the Specter's defeat. That essence formed the template of Radiant, the living embodiment of God's Mercy. However, like with the Specter, you need a host to guide this embodiment. And shortly after Radiant was created, a nun who had been killed mercilessly became Radiant's first host."

"I see…"

"I'm not sure that I like this arrangement, since it just means that Usagi has more obligations to deal with."

Knightwing stands up.

"Well, I better go," Knightwing says. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I will," says the Question. "I still got some leads on a case that I'm working on."

"Alright, well, be seeing you…"

And with that, Knightwing begins his flight-

"Knightwing, wait!" the Question yells.

Knightwing stops and looks back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be done in a few hours. You…care for a night cap?"

"Huh. Does this mean that you'll accept the fact that I'm really a guy?"

"Yeah, I DO," says the Question tersely. "I…I'll get used to it."

"Oh. And it's not for the fact that I can't be a guy in Gotham City or something?"

"No, dummy! It's because that I care about you."

"…"

"Okay, I DO like you for being Kathy, okay? You got to give me SOMETHING, you know."

Knightwing produces a broad grin.

"I'll bring the wine."

"Deal. And don't get that cheap stuff you like either."

"Hey, taste is taste, you know?"

"Feh."

Meanwhile…

"I'm glad that you decided to come over, Usagi," says Alura-El, as she and Thordis entered the domicile of the El Family.

"I must say that your…manner of dress is interesting," Zor-El says, as he looks up.

As Thordis, Usagi was clearly "statuesque", muscular (but lean) and curvy.

"It is a part of my station as the All-Mother of the Norse," Thordis says. She was in simple traveling clothes benefiting of her status as a royal monarch.

"Ah, I see."

"I am glad that you are here, Usagi," Alura-El says, as she sits down at the patio table, where she, Zor-El and Thordis would have dinner. "I just wanted to thank you for interceding on our behalf."

"Considering the fact that New Asgard has faced similar challenges, our alliance will insure that survival."

"That is good to know," Zor-El says, as he and Thordis sit down. "It's too bad that we have to reassess our relationship with Earth."

"As long as your people mind the diplomatic protocols, normalization of relations can begin in earnest," Thordis says.

"Right."

"I also wanted to talk to you about…General Zod," Alura-El says. "I want to talk to you about it because I need to make a decision concerning a request from our military."

"What do they want?" Thordis asked.

"Well, as you know, Zod rebelled against the Science because of Jor-El's predictions concerning the death of Krypton. In light of recent revelations, the military seeks a reprieve for Zod and his conspirators."

"And you want a character witness?" Thordis asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I do know that Zod and his compatriots were upset enough to seek revenge against Kal-El, because of his father's unwillingness to back him up at his trial. Still, being made at Jor-El is no excuse for what Zod did when he first arrived on Earth…"

FLASHBACK!

Years ago…

CLICK!

Usagi looks up from her work at her news desk.

"Jimmy, do you mind?" Usagi says with annoyance. "I'm trying to get this deadline together."

"Sorry, Miss Tsukino," Jimmy Olsen says, as he lowers his camera. "But you had once told me that a 'photo journalist' has to take pictures of things that interest him and her."

Usagi sighs. She knew that Jimmy had a crush on him for a while now. As result, she was thinking about setting him up to date Lois' younger sister Lucy, or even Clark's cousin Linda to distract young Jimmy. In the mean time…

"Why don't you bother Lois or something?"

"But they are in Niagra Falls during a story, though."

"I KNOW."

"…"

Just then, the Daily Planet's newspaper editor-in-chief steps out of his office.

"Bunny!" Perry White yells. "Inside."

"Okay, Chief!" Usagi says, as she slides out from her desk.

"And don't call me 'Chief'!" Perry says, as he chews his cigar.

"Mister White seems upset," Jimmy says.

"Hey, dealing with Perry is a much better experience than dealing with the editor-in-chief at the Daily Bugle, back when I used to 'freelance'," Usagi says, as she enters Perry's office…

Twenty-four hours later, Usagi and Jimmy are in a small, American southwest town. Supposedly, there have been attacks of some kind on the populace.

"I'm really glad that Mister White is letting me come with you on this assignment, Miss Tsukino," Jimmy says enthusiastically, as he checks his camera.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Usagi says, as she closes the door of her rented car. "Take some pictures of the scenery, so we can set up the background for this story. I'll start hunting for eyewitnesses to these…alien encounters."

"You don't think these sightings are real?"

"Well, since we live in a world where a man can fly, it could be just some unknown 'metahuman' phenomenon. Still, we can always do an interview with these 'aliens'."

"Oh. Well, apparently, we're not the only ones here," Jimmy says, as he points to a news crew.

Usagi turn to see a live television crew. In fact, one of the reporters was talking to a bearded man who was wearing a rather familiar uniform. Near him were a larger, bearded man and a shorthaired brunet. Both of them were dressed similarly to the man who was interviewed.

"Jimmy, I'm going to check on something," Usagi says, as she begins to walk over to the so-called "action". "Get started on that other thing, Jimmy."

"Yes, Miss Tsukino," Jimmy says, as he takes picture of Usagi while she is walking away.

CLICK!

"I know what you're doing, Jimmy," Usagi says with a smirk.

"Sorry, Miss Tsukino…"

"…And so I will take over this paltry planet you call 'Huston'," says the man.

"You mean 'Earth'," the television reporter says.

"Humph," the bearded man says. "You may continue your interview-"

"Excuse me," Usagi says. "But I couldn't help but hear that you will take over this planet?"

The bearded man turns to see Usagi.

"And who might you be?"

"Usagi Tsukino of the 'Daily Planet'," Usagi says. "I was checking out a story of possible alien visitors."

"We are visitors," the man says. "But soon you and everyone will have to kneel before General Zod."

"I see. Well, I will have to say that this planet is well-defended."

"This creature seems confident," says the woman, as she slinks up to Usagi.

Usagi notices that the woman was wearing a few badges and patches on her clothes.

"Well, it's just that you three aren't the first invade this planet," Usagi says. "And like last time, you'll fail."

"Perhaps we can teach you some manners," the woman says, as she went to grab Usagi by the throat, only to have Usagi stop her with a grab of the offending woman's wrist.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," Usagi says.

With a shocked expression, the woman found herself unable to pull away.

"You are different, creature," the man says, as he goes up to Usagi. "But I would suggest that you let Ursa go."

Usagi lets Ursa go.

"General Zod, she has…strength, unlike these pathetic creatures," Ursa says.

'Zod?' Usagi thought to herself.

"Tell me, are there more…beings like yourself?" the

Before Usagi could respond-

"INTRUDERS!" came a call, as soldiers began to fill the streets. "BY ORDER OF THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT, YOU ARE TO SURRENDER!"

This distraction allows Usagi to slip away…

"General Zod does not take orders, he gives them!" Ursa yells. She then turns to where Usagi had once stood.

"General-"

"Leave her be, for now," Zod says. "We shall deal with these others now."

Zod then turns to his fellow prisoner Non-Hu. Non was once a member of the Kryptonian Science Council in good standing, until an accident rendered him brain damaged. As a result, Non was reduced to a violent state of mind that made it necessary to send him into the Phantom Zone, though rumors had it that his accident was not accident at all, since he was a major supporter of Zod and Jor-El's stance that Krypton was doomed.

"Non, show these creatures who there masters are," Zod says.

Non growls a bit, and then activates his heat-vision.

SHOOOOOOM-!

And then-

WHOOSH!

"What?" Zod yells, as a certain magical girl appears. She casually intercepts the Heat Beam with he palm.

"You know, it's not nice be rude to other people," Sailor Moon says.

"Huh?" Non says with a grunt, as he ceases his attack.

"Who are you?" Ursa demanded.

Sailor Moon gets into a sentai poise.

"I am 'Sailor Moon', the champion of Love and Justice!" Sailor Moon says. "And on behalf of the Moon…I shall punish you!"

And then, Sailor Moon gets into a fighting stance.

"And I'm welcome wagon."

Tbc.

Author's note: I just saw "Superman II: The Donner Cut" recently, so that's why I am doing this inclusion of Usagi's first meeting of General Zod. C&C are welcomed.


	144. Chapter 144

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 144**

**

* * *

**Zod looks at the ridiculously dressed Earth creature.

"Really?" Zod says with a smirk. He then motions to Non-Hu.

"Non? DEAL with this creature."

Non-Hu growls, as he rushed into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon smirks, as she read the aura of her first opponent…

'Kryptonian,' Sailor Moon thought to herself as she adjusts her stratagem slightly. At her present power levels, she could not hope to defeat three super-powered aliens. However, she noticed that her opponents' levels were nowhere near the levels as her ex-husband Superman's. So-

"RRWR!" Non-Hu growls, as he was almost on top of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon suddenly grabs Non-Hu's lapels, flips herself and her opponent, rotates and squats on top of Non-Hu's chest…with Non-Hu on his back.

"Hey, big guy," Sailor Moon coos. "Why so serious?"

Non-Hu growls, until Sailor Moon began to tap into his erogenous zones.

"Eh?" Non-Hu says, as his mind went…elsewhere.

"There, that ought to do it," Sailor Moon says, as she rolls off her opponent. She knew that Non-Hu was a lot stronger than she was. And since she was familiar with Kryptonian physiology, Sailor Moon was able to lock Non-Hu's mind in a state of perpetual "pleasure".

"Hhh," Zod replied, wandering if he should be amused or aroused.

Ursa looks on in disgust.

"How despicable!" Ursa says with disgust. Even though she thought Earth creatures were inferior, she didn't like how Sailor moon conducted herself as a female.

"It seems that this…Sailor Moon is more capable than I thought," Zod says. "Ursa, deal with her."

"With pleasure," Ursa says, still being angry for being embarrassed for the way she was handled before.

"Who's next?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I will be your opponent," Ursa says, as she gets into a fighting stance. "I happen to be a martial artist."

"Really?" Sailor Moon says, as she adjusts her stance as well. "So am I."

For a long while, the two women assess each other's potential…

"Would you get ON with it?" Zod demanded.

"HA!" the two female combatants yell in unison, as they went at it. A punch here, and then a kick there, was the order of the day. To everyone "normal", the women were moving at super-speed. They seemed to be fairly matched until-

THOK!

"Argh!" Sailor Moon yelps, as she felt her arm being pierced. Inwardly, she cursed herself for not recognizing a pressure point attack before it came.

"Not s o boastful, are you, Earth creature?" Ursa says with a smirk. "I happen to be an expert in the Kryptonian martial art known as 'Horo-Kanu', and that means that I am an expert in pressure point attacks."

"Really?" Sailor Moon smirks, as she uses her own knowledge of the pressure points to readjust her damaged arm. "I didn't notice…"

"Your left arm is too damaged to be of any use to YOU."

"Okay," Sailor Moon says, as she turns so that her right side was facing Ursa. She gets into a fighting stance (called the "Tea Pot").

"Ready."

"We'll see," Ursa says, as she began to attack.

Swiftly, Sailor Moon deftly blocks and parries the attacks with her non-injured arm, and then, taking advantage of Ursa's frustration, the Moon Princess suddenly performs a spin kick that knocks Ursa on her back.

KICK!

"Oof!" Ursa yelps.

"Next?" Sailor Moon says with a cutesy smile.

"Enough of this," Zod says. "If I am to deal with you myself, I shall."

"Wait!" Sailor Moon says. "I just have one question."

"You may ask."

"Are you related to a 'Dru-Zod'?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You know of my great ancestor?" Zod asked.

"I knew the admiral, but he wasn't so great. In fact, he was a bit of a jerk."

"Why, YOU-!" Zod says, as he rushed at Sailor Moon with super-speed.

BOOM!

The shockwave of both the impact and Zod's speed shatters the windows of the small town of East Huston.

"Whoa!" Jimmy says, as he took pictures of the scene. "I think Sailor Moon may need some help."

With that, Jimmy depresses a button on his Superman "Signal Watch"…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

Meanwhile, up in the Fortress of Solitude…

"…My son, if you wish to relinquish your powers for this…Earth woman, you may," says the ghost of Jor-El, as he steps forward to his son. "However, once you have relinquished your heritage…I cannot do anything to restore them."

Clark looks down on the ground in front of the crystalline control panel. The center point of his fortress was the crystalline spires and structures that were the hallmark of Kryptonian technology. However, over the years, Clark, as Superman, has expanded the fortress to include a circular annex of sorts, surrounding the original fortress itself, where he could place his personal trophies and equipment. As the result of this addition, Clark has built a giant lock and key system for him (and similarly strong individuals) to use, with the key disguised as a giant whether vane. Very few people have actually visited the Fortress of Solitude, and now, thanks to some unintended consequences, the fortress has yet another visitor…

Clark looks up at Jor-El.

"Father, Lois Lane means everything to me," Clark says. "I inspired the people of this world to be heroes, something that you have always taught me to believe in. I think…that I can pass on my work to others with pride."

Jor-El closes his eyes. He then opens them.

"Very well, my son," Jor-El says. "Enter the chamber, and become human…"

Clark nods his head, as he floats towards the crystalline chamber. Secretly, Lois Lane was observing all this, with Jor-El glancing in her direction.

As Clark settles down, he suddenly hears Jimmy Olsen's signal watch. For a split moment, Clark was hesitant…

WRRRRR…

At the split second, before the "red sun chamber" closes, Clark immediately exits it.

"My son?" Jor-El says.

"An Earth friend is in trouble," Clark says with a sigh. "I have to address the emergency."

"Then we will discuss this matter later," Jor-El says, before fading away.

Clark senses Lois presence. He turns towards Lois' direction.

"Lois…?"

"You were willing to give up your powers…for ME?" Lois says.

Clark floats up to Lois's position on the upper terrace.

"Yes," Clark says.

WHAP!

"Hey!" Clark says, as he felt his face. "Why-?"

"I love you, Smallville, but the world NEEDS a Superman," Lois says.

"But…we can't have a life together," Clark says. "We can't even have kids together…"

"Clark, I can wait until later for us to have kids together. And besides, I'm sure we can figure out a way to have a family someday."

With that, Lois gives Clark a passionate kiss.

"Now, go and kick butt," Lois says with a smile.

Clark nods his head, as he steps back. He then smiles as he spins around at super-speed.

Lois grins, as Clark re-emerges in his "super" guise.

"Sit tight," Superman says, as he takes to the air, as he heads for the exit.

"What a guy," Lois says.

Meanwhile…

THOOM!

Zod nails Sailor Moon into the ground, by slamming her feet first by stomping her.

"Ow!" Sailor Moon says.

"Be buried in the planet you hold dear!" Zod yells, as he clasped his fists together and-

BOOM!

Zod drives Sailor Moon into the ground, about a hundred yards deep.

"Hahahahahaha!" Zod roars with laughter. "Some defense YOU turn out to be-"

The ground shakes and quakes, as the ground burst.

WHOOM!

The force of the blast knocks Zod backwards, as a Gammazon version of Sailor Moon emerges from beneath the surface.

"What-?" Zod exclaims.

"Zod tried to hurt Hulkusagi!" Sailor Moon roars. Her Sailor fuku was shredded, barely hugging her larger frame. "Hulkusagi will SMASH Zod!"

With that, Sailor Moon leaps at Zod, grabs him and then slams the Kryptonian general into the ground.

THOOM!

Sailor Moon raises her massive right fist, while she pins Zod to the ground.

"Now, PAY, Zod!" Sailor Moon roars.

"I don't think so, monstrosity," Zod says, as his eyes glowed red.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon says.

"BURN."

FWOOSH!

Zod bathes Sailor Moon's head with an intense blast of heat vision.

"Argh!" Sailor Moon cried, as she moved to cover her face.

Zod was pleased by the effectiveness his attack. However, in light of the notion that there could be more super-powered Terrans present to impede his dreams of conquest. Best to retreat for now until an assessment of Earth's defenses are made…

"I will return to destroy you, creature," Zod says, as he takes to the air. "And THEN, you will kneel before Zod."

And with that, Zod beats a strategic retreat.

Sailor Moon roared, as she swung about with her fists. However, in the back of her mind, Sailor Moon recalls where she had first met the alien. Driven on instinct, Sailor Moon goes back to the small town to find Zod…

A short time later…

"Great Scott!" Superman says, as he sees Sailor Moon tearing up the town, including the American soldiers that had arrived originally to confront the aliens.

"Rwwr!" Sailor Moon roared, as she lifts a tank while being shot at.

Superman scans the area. So far, no one was injured…

Jimmy looks up.

"Superman!" Jimmy yells.

Superman hears Jimmy, and waves. He then sees that Sailor Moon was about to throw the tank, which was still filled with soldiers.

WOOSH!

Sailor Moon realized that she was no longer holding her object.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon says, as she looks around.

WOOSH!

Sailor Moon now found herself in Superman's arms, while being held in the air while Superman took his ex-wife high up into the stratosphere.

"Arrrr?" Sailor Moon says.

"I'm sorry about this, Usagi," Superman says. "But you need to calm down…"

Soon the lack of oxygen, which Sailor Moon, in her mental state, was not prepared for.

"Usagi, it will be okay," Superman says, as Sailor Moon fell unconscious.

Sure enough, now calm, Sailor Moon reverted to normal.

Satisfied, Superman returned to Earth with Sailor Moon. However, instead of taking her back to East Huston, he brought her to the Fortress of Solitude, much to Lois chagrin…

"Here, drink this," Superman says, as he hand Sailor Moon a bowel of soup, while she was in her bed.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon says, as she accepts the bowl. As she drinks the contents, she glances over towards Lois, who was noticeably upset at the Moon Princess' presence.

"So, what happened?" Superman asked.

Sailor Moon finishes drinking the contents of the bowl, and sets it aside.

"Does the name 'Zod' mean anything to you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wait," Superman says. "Was there two other people with him?"

"Yes. A woman named Ursa and a big dude name Non."

"My god…"

This perks Lois' attention.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

Superman turns towards Lois.

"General Zod, Ursa Wor-Ul and Non-Hu were the last Kryptonians criminals to be put into the Phantom Zone, before Krypton blew up," Superman says. "They were responsible for a coup attempt against the Science Council, and were found guilty of treason."

"Oh, my…"

Superman turns to face Sailor Moon.

"And you saw them?" Superman asked.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon says. "Jimmy and I were covering a so-called alien encounter when I met the good general."

"Clark, what are we going to do?" Lois says. "I mean, we have three super-powered Kryptonians running around…"

"I know," Superman says. "We do have Powergirl, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and others to help out, but this is MY problem."

"Well, count me in, Clark," Sailor Moon says. "I owe Zod one."

Superman looks at his ex-wife...

"Well?"

"Okay, let's go…"

**Tbc.**


	145. Chapter 145

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 145**

**

* * *

**An hour later, the three super-powered Kryptonians arrive on the steps on the lawn of the White House.

"So…this is the center of power on this planet," Ursa says, as she looks around the grounds of the White House.

Ursa turns to Zod.

"Why are we here, when there are more…challenging romps out there, General?" Ursa asked.

"Simple, my dear," Zod says, as he calmly walks towards the front of the White House door. "We still do not know what manner of paranormal activities that exists on this world. Surely, the President will know WHO and WHAT exists to potentially interfere with our goals-"

"Hhhh!" Non-Hu growls, as he points to the skies.

"What is this?" Ursa says, as Superman and Sailor Moon land in front of the three.

THAM!

Superman scans at the three Kryptonians…

"General Zod, Ursa Wor-Ul and Non-Hu: I will give you only one chance to surrender peacefully."

"WE surrender?" Zod says mockingly. "Tell me, he-who-wears-the symbol-of-the-House-of-El: what is your name, and why do you wear THAT symbol on your chest?"

"Though my name is Kal-El, I am called 'Superman' on this world."

"'Kal-El'…who is your father?"

"My father's name WAS Jor-El of Krypton."

"'Jor-El'…?"

"My word, this person is the son of our jailor-" Ursa began to say.

"JOR-EL?" Zod yells, as he broke is calm demeanor.

"You knew my father?"

"Knew him? Your father sold me out to cover his own hide!"

"From what I recall, your impatience and ambitions is what done you in…and this was BEFORE my father was ready to challenge the Science Council's authority," Superman says. "So do not blame Jor-El for your imprisonment."

"No matter," Zod says. "I swore that your father would kneel before me. And if I cannot get the father to kneel…I will make the son do so!"

"And you only have this creature to prevent us from taking over this planet," Ursa says. "And we're a lot stronger that the first time we came across her."

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yells. "I'm right HERE, you know!"

"Why should we talk to a non-Kryptonians, female?" Ursa asked. "Run along, creature. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Sailor Moon says, as she presents her wedding crystal from underneath her fuku. "I was married to Kal-El, and that makes me a part of the House of El."

"Wow, how the might has fallen," Ursa says. "But that does not mean that you two can do anything to us three."

"You mean us FIVE," says a voice from above.

All eyes turn to see three females dropping from the skies.

"What?" Zod says. "There are MORE of you?"

"Sorry we're late, Dad," Power Girl says, as she, Supergirl and Superwoman land on the White House lawn.

"No problem," Superman says. "I'm glad you and the others are here."

"Great, more members of the House of El," Ursa says.

"Not exactly," says Superwoman, as she takes off her cowl and hood. "My name is 'Krista Wor-Ul'."

"You…traitor!" Ursa says.

"Who is this, my dear?" Zod asked.

Ursa turns to Zod.

"SHE was the one responsible for the downfall of the Military Council. And…she is my great-grandmother," Ursa says.

"No, Admiral Dru-Zod was the one responsible for the downfall of the Military Council. He was the one who ordered the attack on a Juraian colony WITHOUT consulting his superiors. And THAT started an interstellar war that cost the lives of millions on both sides. I merely testified to this fact."

"And why do you where the symbol of the House of El?"

"After Krypton was no more, I pledge myself to watch over Kal-El, as he grew to manhood, since he, until recently, was the last son of Krypton."

"Then YOU are my enemy as well," Zod says. "And when this is all over, you ALL will knell before Zod!"

"Zod, in light of what has happened, I'm asking you one more time: back down, and surrender," Superman says, as Krista puts her cowl and hood back on.

"No. My honor is at stake, now more than ever."

"So be it."

"To quote one of this planet's writers: 'Let's sic the dogs of WAR'. Non-Hu?"

"Gwwrr!" Non-Hu growled, as he smashed into Superman.

WHOOM!

The force of the impact sends both men through the White House.

"I will deal with the traitor personally," Ursa says, as she moved to confront Krista. "And for once, I will take on a Haro-Kano master, the only thing that I can honestly say that I appreciate my ancestress for accomplishing."

"Touching," Superwoman says.

"What do you want me to do?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, Mom," Powergirl asked.

"Kara, help your cousin tackle Non-Hu," Sailor Moon says. "Lara, we'll take on Zod."

"Two against one?"

"Yeah."

"What about Krista?"

"That's personal."

"Oh, like getting into fights is NOT being personal," Powergirl says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm waiting," Zod says impatiently.

"Supergirl, GO!" Sailor Moon says. "Powergirl, let's make Zod 'kneel'."  
"Yeah," Powergirl says, as she and her mother tackled Zod…

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's what happened," Thordis says, as she sipped her tea. "With Zod and the others still unfamiliar with their powers, we were able to subdue them fairly quickly. Over the years, they managed to escape from the Phantom Zone, sometimes with other Kryptonian criminals. It had gotten to the point where I helped to develop anti-Kryptonian weaponry."

Alura was slightly taken aback.

"You created weapons to specifically harm us?" Alura asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, over the years, I and an number of other people developed a number of weapons that can deal with non-Terrans, not just Kryptonians. And before you say anything else, it's simply as a precaution, since humans are so…fragile."

"I see…"

Meanwhile…

"With all due respect, Queen Zanteth, I do not think Hotaru should be a member of the Star Sapphires," Ranma says.

"And why is that?"

"Yeah, Ranma?" Makoto asked.

"Because she is too young, especially considering that the Star Sapphires are all about the promotion of love."

"I see…"

"There are other members of the Sailor Scouts that you could recruit instead."

"Like who?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Zanteth asked. "I am curious as to what you have in mind."

Ranma uses his yellow power ring to create a projection of Sailor Venus.

"Ah, Sailor Venus," Zanteth says.

"You are familiar with her, then."

"We are. She was an alternative that we were considering."

"Then why didn't you choose her?" Makoto asked.

"We selected one Sailor Saturn since she was more…powerful."

"Well, as I indicated, Hotaru is too young to accept such a responsibility," Ranma says.

"But I don't want to be treated like a baby, Ranma," Hotaru says while fuming.

Ranma kneels.

"Hotaru, I know that you're going to be sixteen years old, soon," Ranma says gently. "But I want you to enjoy your youth a little bit more, before you take on a lot of responsibilities. Okay?"

Hotaru looks into the eyes of her future husband…

"Okay," Hotaru says. "But…what am I going to do? Usagi wanted me to become a wielder of Light."

"You will, but the Star Sapphires are not for you."

"Then you have another calling for her, then," Zanteth asked.

"I know someone who can help Hotaru be a healer, which IS her calling. Not everything decision that the Moon Princess makes is the correct one."

"As the Sun Prince, we will respect this…change, and recruit the Senshi of Love."

"THANK you."

"By the way, we must tell you that we tried to intercept your female vessel, but managed to capture the carriers instead…"

Zanteth shows a purple crystal containing Fatality and her companion.

"You weren't, by any chance trying to make Ranma's female form into a Star Sapphire, were you?" Makoto asked.

"…"

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"Like the Senshi of Silence, we wanted a powerful ally."

"Great, just what I needed to hear…"

Meanwhile…

"It hard to believe that this place is so…peaceful," Ukyo says, as she sniffed the exotic flower. After driving away the Red Lanterns and the Sinestro Corp, she, Sailor Mercury, Green Lantern Hal Jordon and fellow Blue Lantern Saint Walker returned to the world of Odym, a paradisiacal world that circles what humans know as "The North Star". The Guardians of the Blue Lantern Corp, Ganthet and Sayyd—who were banished from the ranks of the Guardians of the Universe—wanted to speak to Hal Jordan about rescuing Sinestro, and perhaps recruit Hal Jordan to head the Blue Lanterns…

Ukyo then turns towards her fellow Blue Lantern…who was writing in her notebook.

"Ami, what are you doing?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm cataloging some of these flora for study later," Sailor Mercury says.

Ukyo looks over Sailor Mercury's shoulders…

"You know, as long as I have known you, you're always studying," Ukyo says.

Sailor Mercury closes her book and turns to look at her friend.

"That's not true," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Huh-huh," Ukyo replies.

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Okay, MAYBE, but learning is a hobby for me."

"…"

"Really."

"You need to go out more, sugar-"

"Blue Lanterns Ukyo Kuonji and Sailor Mercury," says a disembodied voice, which came their rings. "We have a mission for you."

"Ah, well," says Ukyo, as she straps on battle spatula. "So much for paradise…"

Meanwhile…

The construct known as "Genocide" tore through the Department of Metahuman Affairs, searching for one particular person.

"Where is 'Doctor Pyscho'?" says Genocide, as she held up one of the DMA agents. Already, Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso was interwoven in her body. "Tell me, and I'll set you free."

The agent assesses his options…

'Screw it,' the agent thought to himself. 'I rather live.'

"Well?" Genocide asked again.

"He's in a holding cell three levels down below us."

Genocide looks down…

"Thank you," Genocide says, as she pulls back her fist.

"But you said you'll set me free!" the agent cries.

"Yes, and you'll never face the pain of life again-"

CHUNK!

Genocide looks down upon seeing a massive sword piercing through her back, with the blade exposed.

Agrippa, in full Olympian armor (golden wings, breastplate, eagle helm and a small, American flag wrapped around her neck), smirked.

"You like death-dealing, construct?" Agrippa says, as she twists the "Sword of Olympus".

KRRK!

The pain surged through Genocide, forcing her to drop her latest victim.

"I sense a kindred spirit," Genocide says.

"Right," Agrippa says. "Let's take this outside."

With a flick of the sword, Agrippa sends Genocide out the main building, and into the parking lot.

SWISH!

KRISH!

Satisfied, Agrippa turns to her fellow Justice Leaguers John Stewart, a Green Lantern, and Firestorm. After Sinestro disappeared, Stewart was sent back to Earth while the rest of the Green Lantern Corp picked up the pieces for an investigation.

"You guys okay?" Agrippa asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Stewart says. "My god, Ranma…she's a monster…"

"Which is why I'm here. Hang tight, John."

And with that, Agrippa flies off after Genocide.

"Man, she's cute," says Firestorm, the Nuclear Man. He was searching for more pieces of the Red Tornado.

"I wouldn't bother," John says, as he begins to help the surviving victims.

"Why? She's taken?"

"No, she's really a guy."

"…"  
**Tbc.**


	146. Chapter 146

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: I was going over the genealogy of certain characters, and found a discrepancy. So, without further ado, here is the family tree of the House of El (Superman's clan)-**

**Usagi and Clark briefly married, and had a daughter named Laura Kent (Lara Kal-El is Laura's Kryptonian name). She is known as "Powergirl" (later "Powerwoman").**

**Laura marries Bruce Wayne, Jr. (Batman II), but becomes a widower when Bruce Wayne, Jr. dies saving Gotham City. They have a daughter named Serena, who later uses the alias "May" while in protective custody in the town of Quagmire, California. There, she would take up the alias "Tomorrow Girl" while living with her "uncle" Tomorrow Man.  
**

**Serena meets and marries an American ninja named Ricky Feeple (from "Ninja High School"). They have three kids: Lana, Lori and Lois. Together, they are "The Powergirls").**

**Meanwhile, Clark and Lois get together briefly. They have a son named Jason (from "Superman Returns"). Richard White, the nephew of Daily Planet newspaper chief dies during an attack on Metropolis thanks to a demoness named Blaze (the daughter of Usagi's colleague Shazam). Clark and Lois finally get married, and have a daughter named Martha. Later, they adopt Zod and Ursa's baby son, and name him Jonathan.**

**It should be noted that all this takes place in the past, which is at least twenty years ago.**

**Jason is old enough to become "Superboy" (II). It is during this time that he meets the extraordinary genius Lena Luthor (II), the daughter of Lex and the daughter of his first mentor, the Countessa. When Lex Luthor and Darkseid disappeared into the Source, Lena took over the family business, not knowing that her boyfriend was a member of the hated "Superman Family". It was only after Luthor returned, and after he tried to kill his own daughter, for being with Superboy, that Lena learns the truth.**

**I hope this helps.**

**

* * *

Part 146**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mister Luthor will see you now, ma'am," says Lex Luthor's personal assistant.

"Thanks," the Lady-in-White says, as she looked up from reading recent intelligence reports through her various connections, while sitting in the waiting room of the recently re-opened "LexCorp", which was located in Downtown Metropolis. She then takes off her reading glasses (which allows her to read information in fourth-dimensional space), as places them in her coat pocket. At the moment, the Lady-in-White—aka the "Moon Princess"—was wearing her white business suit and long-coat. She then places her documents and e-pads into her slim, metal brief case and stands up.

"Follow me," the personal assistant says, as she beckons Usagi to follow her…

Usagi enters the spacious executive office, where she sees Lex Luthor's personal bodyguards "Mercy" (White female) and "Hope" (Black female), both of whom were Amazons who come from a line of mercenaries.

"Sisters," Usagi says.

"Princess," the two Amazons say in unison, recalling the fact that Usagi was a Princess of the Antipope's line of Amazons, which includes their own lineage. In fact, they were Usagi's descendents, many generations removed, which explains how they and their sisters are a bit stronger than your typical Amazons…who can bench press a single ton of weight on average. Interestingly, some Amazons within Antipoe's line actively worship Usagi as their goddess. While this makes Usagi uncomfortable, she is obligated to grant boons to the devout, such as the "Cult of Moon Princess" (who honor Usagi by adopting her hairstyle as their own, as well as scribe Usagi's life and times in the form of a bible called "The Book of the Rabbit"). So it is not unheard of for an Amazon to be endowed with physical, mental or spiritual bonuses when dealing with other metaphysical (paranormal or supernatural phenomenon) encounters. Being Amazons, Mercy and Hope were proud of Usagi's accomplishments as a powerbroker in a world dominated by men. They simply believe that Usagi is misguided in her belief that women should be co-equals to men, and not dominate them…

Usagi nods her head, and then turns towards Lex, who was looking at the city skyline while smoking a cigar.

"Lex," Usagi says simply.

"Usagi," Luthor says, as he turns around. "I am glad that you decided to stop by."

Luthor then turns to his personal guards and assistant.

"You may leave us, dears," Luthor says.

"Yes, Mister Luthor," the women say in unison with a bow before turning on their heels to leave Luthor's office. When they did…

"So, you decided to check up on me?" Luthor says, as he motions Usagi to sit down.

"That, and we have a matter to discuss in the form of Libra," Usagi says, as she and Luthor takes their respective seats.

"Of course," Luthor says, as he hands Usagi a box of fine cigars. "Care for a smoke?"

"You do know that there are ordinances against indoor smoking, right?"

"Like that matters to the likes of you and I," Luthor replied with a smirk, as he still held out the box of cigars.

"Right," Usagi says, as she takes up a cigar before Luthor puts away the box. She then sniffs the brand.

"Cordoba," Usagi says.

"Only the finest, of course," Luthor says. "Clipper?"

"I got one of my own," Usagi says, as she takes out her personal cigar clipper from her purse, and clips one end of the cigar.

"Lighter?" Luthor asked.

"Don't need one," Usagi says, as she places the cigar in her mouth. She then snaps her fingers.

SNAP!

A little flame appears on the tip of her thumb. Usagi then lights cigar with the flame while taking a puff.

"Mmmmm," Usagi says. After taking one big puff, Usagi takes the cigar out of her mouth and holds it in her hand similar to the style of the "Great Gatsby": elegant.

"Not bad," Usagi says. "And I am glad that you didn't lace this Cordoba with anything."

"Please," Luthor says. "I think we're beyond the theatrics of the past."

"Just going by what has gone before, Lex," Usagi says. "I mean, you've tried to kill me, my ex-husband and my ex-husband's family. Heck, you sent Doomsday, Metallo and Radion to kill a few Kryptonians for good measure in New Krypton. So, please excuse me for being less than assured by your…good graces."

"Then tell me, why allow me back into the Technocratic Union?"

Usagi blows a puff a smoke…

"Lex, I went over your file, while deciding your fate. You and Clark were childhood friends, when your father set up his country estate in Smallville, Kansas, though the real reason was to oversee his bootleg operations. However, because of a falling out over hair-"

"Thanks to Clark, I might add," Lex says. "And the fact that he lied to me about him being 'Superboy'."

"Right. Anyway, you had your fights with Clark until you decided to 'disappear', when you were recruited by a renegade Technocrat named Count Gregory, who would go by the more familiar name: The Ultra-Humanite."

"Ah, good ol' Gregory," Lex says with a smirk. "You remember his daughter the Countessa?"

"You mean Lena's mother? The one you tried to kill off later?"

"Yes, that's the one. How is she?"

"She and Lena are on vacation with Lena's fiancé."

"Riiight. I should call Lena and congratulate her on 'bagging' her gentleman caller."

"Lex, a card will do at this point, okay?"

"I see…"

"Anyway, you, through the Ultra-Humanite, get inducted into Technocratic Union. Once your apprenticeship ends, and thus receive your official membership, you and the Ultra-Humanite go your separate ways. You take over your father's business, after he died under 'mysterious circumstances', and do a little double-dealing as a war profiteer during World War II. On one hand, you sell arms to both the Allies and the Axis powers, and on the other hand, you continue your criminal activities SOLELY against Superman in Metropolis. And because both sides of the war needed you, you were able to escape legal scrutiny."

"Brilliant, huh?" Lex says. "And, if I might add, you and I are in a similar arrangement."

"For now, since we both have Darkseid as a problem," Usagi says. "Anyway, after the war, you kept your activities low, especially since the government had put Clark on a very short leash."

"Thank goodness for the House of Un-American Affairs Committee," Lex says. "You know, the same one that put YOU on a very short leash?"

"Riiiight. Regardless, in wasn't until the 1960s that you came out of the closet as an actual 'supervillain', complete with garish power-armor. I mean, really…why would you choose a green and purple color scheme?"

"Hey, I resent that remark. I like those colors."

"Whatever. You would go about your business tormenting Clark, still youthful due to your Science, until you tried to sink the California coast in some land grab scheme. It was then that the Technocracy kicked you out of the organization, and left you to fend on your own."

"Hey, it's not my fault the Inner Circle lacked vision."

"No, your actions would have brought out the Traditions war cabals en masse, and discredit Science. It would have set back the timetable for years to come. And tell me, why would you try it AGAIN years later, when you had stolen Kryptonian crystals to create another land mass…when you KNOW the ramifications?"

"You were there, you tell me?"

"Because you are an arrogant bastard? I almost wrenched out my back trying to lift an area the size of a small continent, even with Clark's presence. I don't care how strong someone is, but that was ridiculous."

"By the way, where is that land mass, if I might ask?"

"I'm not telling you where it is," Usagi says. "But I will say that it is now a small planetoid somewhere orbiting the Sun in the Kupier Belt."

"Ah."

"And over the years, the public trust in you ebbs and flows, until after you are elected President of the United States, when the world learns that you endangered the entire world with your mad quest to merge with one of Brainiac Prime's probes. That, plus the secret deals you've made with dark gods of Apocalypse, proved to be your downfall once and for all. Not even the Shadow Cabinet within the United States government, was willing to protect you from public scrutiny."

Usagi pauses for effect.

"And thus you were put on trial for crimes against humanity, and would have languished in jail, if it had not been for Gorilla Grodd and his 'newly revamped' Secret Society of Super-Villains."

"And you and your allies put a kibosh on anyway."

"Right. You managed to escape justice during Darkseid's last invasion of Earth, when he came back from the dead. Sometimes, I wonder why Metron does what he does."

"He allowed me to go into the Source to retrieve the Anti-Life Equation," Lex says. "And I shared it with Darkseid to cease his threat to Earth."

"The only thing you did was post-pone it. Now, Lord Darkseid is on the verge of winning. He and the other dark gods of Apocalypse are using avatars—like Boss Dark Side and his Dark Side Club—and acolytes—like Libra and his 'new' Secret Society of Super-Villains—and allies—like the Shkrulls—to get what he wants. And I have YOU to thank you for what has happened."

"Geez, rub it in, why don't you."

"Later. The only reason why you are still alive, as far as I am concern, is that Clark disappeared a few days ago."

"My condolences."

"Save it. Libra invited you to the old 'Legion of Doom' ship, correct?"

"Correct. I am supposed to give him my answer, as to the matter of who I am going to support in Darkseid's plans."

"Good. Lex, I don't like you, but I need you to be the hero you should have been. With Clark missing, I…I need your expertise in dealing with this threat."

"So you helping me, with giving me back 'LexCorp' and having my public record cleared, is your way of asking me for help?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, I will help you defeat Darkseid…for a price."

Usagi takes one puff of her cigar before stamping it into a nearby ashtray.

"Name it."

"I simply want one hour of your time," Lex says, as he presses on his remote control.

WRRRRR…

A wall disappears, revealing a bedroom.

"I see…"

"The fact that I will have Clark's girl will be one means of getting revenge against my old best friend. And it will be video tapped for posterity."

"You do know that if Clark or my husband gets word of this, they'll come after you."

"Not if you want my help to save the Universe, Usagi."

"Huh," Usagi says, as she sets down her coat. "Then, in that case…"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-!

Lex backs away a bit, as Trigona stood up in her demonic frame…all nine feet of it.

"Wha-"

"That's right, you don't know what I went through recently," Trigona says, as she bares her fangs. "And be thankfully that I am using this form to seal are agreement, and not my OTHER guises. And be sure to get my 'good' side...I might want a copy of the document. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Somehow, Lex knew he would survive his encounter with the Moon Princess, even if barely.

**Tbc.**


	147. Chapter 147

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

****Part 147**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

With the capture of Sinestro, Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corp could now get his revenge.

Well, there were two people who were not itching for vengeance at what Sinestro has done. In fact, up until their induction into Red Lantern Corp, their thoughts were on something else…

"Rage!" says one Red Lantern.

"RAGE!" says another.

'I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea,' Sailor Mars says. 'Thanks a lot, meatball head-!'

BLURGH!

Sailor Mars coughed, as she wiped her mouth.

"I swear to the gods that Usagi's going get IT-!"

"Rei, what are we going to do?" Ryouga says, as he sees Sinestro being nailed to an impromptu cross. Atrocitus was planning on draining Sinestro's blood to create more Red Lanterns, while getting revenge on some daughter Sinestro has.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars says.

"I don't mind getting even with Ranma, and I don't care WHAT happens to this Sinestro guy. But I can't stand around and let an innocent person get harmed."

"I know," Sailor Mars says. "The Sailor Scouts have a special link that enables us to contact each other from virtually any distance. I'll have to contact Ami for help."

With that, Sailor Mars looks up towards the heavens…

Elsewhere…

"Why are we stopping here, Saint Walker?" Ukyo asked, as she, Sailor Mercury, Warth (elephant man) Saint Walker (fish man) and Hal Jordan travel to a planet that was in orbit around a red sun.

"This planet looks like it is going to the supernova stage," Hal Jordan says, as he scans the star with her green power ring. "Ring, evaluate and advise."

"STAR WILL EXCEED TERMINAL LEVELS WITHIN THE HOUR," Hal's ring says. "RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE EVACUATION."

"Mister Jordan, I estimate that this planet nearly has 300 million inhabitants," Sailor Mercury says.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," Ukyo says. "But we have to do something."

"That we shall, Ukyo," Saint Walker says. "All we need is…hope."

"Then let us 'Blue Lanterns' channel the hopes and dreams of the people of this world," Wrath says.

Ukyo and Sailor Mercury nod their heads, as they hold hands with Wrath and Saint Walker, while Hal Jordan looks on…

Slowly, as the Blue Lanterns' respective auras glowed, the red star slowly turns BLUE.

"How-?"

"It wasn't us, Hal Jordan," Saint Walker says. "We simply channeled the hopes and dreams of an entire people. And it was because of them that enabled us to make a star young again."

"Had they had any doubt, at best, the star would have turned yellow or orange," Warth says.

"Whoa…"

"It's too bad that there can only be one Blue Lantern per sector," Ukyo says with a sigh. "I would have liked to have company while I patrol my sector."

"I know, but the power we wield is both powerful and ill-fated," Sailor Mercury says. "Us Blue Lanterns are destined to be solitary beacons of hope."

"Tell me about it, sugar-"

CHIRP!

The jewel on Sailor Mercury's tiara blinks, as it chirps. Silently, Sailor Mercury closes her eyes while focusing her thoughts…

"What is it?" Hal asked.

Sailor Mercury opens her eyes and turns to look at Hal Jordan.

"We have to hurry to Ysmult," Sailor Mercury says fearfully. "Sinestro is about to be executed, but…his daughter will be the object of Atrocitus' revenge!"

Hal Jordan shakes his head. He disliked Sinestro, and would not mind him leaving the universal mortal coil. However, if his daughter was going to be harmed…

"Alright, we need to get more people on this case immediately," Hal says.

"Us four is not enough?" Saint Walker says.

"No offense, but the Red Lanterns need to be dealt with, and I need extra teeth for that," Hal says, as he points his ring towards Zamoran.

"Who are you calling?" Warth asked.

"An old colleague," Hal says. "You'll know who soon enough…"

Elsewhere…

"Mmmm," Sailor Venus says, as she emerged from her crystal chrysalis. With Ranma's help, the Senshi of Love was brought up to speed as to her new role amongst the Star Sapphire.

"She looks…enhanced," Sailor Jupiter says with raised eyebrow. While Sailor Venus was cute before, she now "hot".

"She is a kindred spirit now," Shampoo says.

"Um, yeah," Ranma says, as he performed a big sweat. Using the Instant Transmission technique to bring Sailor Saturn back to Earth, and then return to Zamoran with Sailor Venus, was easy enough. However, he should have realized that there would have been side effects during the conversion process.

"Your mastery over time is most fascinating," Zanteth says.

"Well, I rather get this whole thing done, rather than wait for something to come up-"

CHIRP!

A holographic image of Hal Jordan appeared.

"Ranma, I need assistance in Sector 666, on Ysmalt," Jordan says.

"I'm on my way," Ranma says. He then turns to the Zamoran queen.

"Queen Zanteth, please inform Scar and Ion that I will be assisting Hal Jordan-"

"WE will, Ranma," Sailor Jupiter says. "I'm a Green Lantern, too, you know."

"Fine," Ranma says. "You can come, too."

"Then take Star Sapphire Xian Pu and Sailor Venus with you," Zanteth says.

"Good, I can use the chance to test my strength," Shampoo says.

"And I can re-acquaint myself to my husband along the way," Sailor Venus says, as she grabs Ranma's backside. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh, boy…"

Meanwhile…

"This is a wonderful opportunity we have here," says the director of the Large Hadron Collider, which was located along the French/Swiss border. It was essentially a giant cyclotron and accelerator that uses magnetic coils to accelerate particles to the speed of light. However, there was something else that was running within the accelerator…

"I know, sir," says the technician, as he monitored the readings. "If nothing else, the celebrity aspect of this experiment will certainly give us a boost in funding…"

Usagi was jogging through the accelerator, as a part of her training regimen. She knew that in a few days, she would have to initiate 'Ragnarok', which is code for full activation of the Technocratic Union's resources against a universal threat. And considering the state of the superhero community, Usagi will have no choice but to do the heavy lifting (so to speak)…

VROOOM!

Ever since her first outing as "Trigona the Unbelievable", which includes her dalliance with the males within the superhero community, Usagi realized that she had acquired new powers. In fact, some of her doppelgangers have developed new forms as a result, such as her new form as "Vapor". As Vapor, Usagi looks like a female version of the mutant "Nightcrawler", which includes blue skin, three fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, a devil's tail, yellow eyes and the ability to teleport while producing a sulfur smell in the process. However, these forms would only come out if there were distinctive body to match. Otherwise, Usagi's bipedal form has the power.

It should be noted that the way she obtained her new powers (i.e. sleeping around) was a bit of an embarrassment for Usagi. Still, she was glad that her "Quickening" prevented any unwanted pregnancies from happening…

Tapping into her newly acquired brush with the "Speed Force", thanks to being with Wally "The Flash" West, Usagi races around the accelerator, as she leaves a trail of lightning behind. For her, racing around the miles of "track" was essentially a jog for her. Before, thanks to her training on Chikyuu, obtaining instantaneous speed took effort. Even after obtaining Kryptonian powers, it took effort to fly fast enough to leap into the time stream. Now, thanks to her newly established connection with the Speed Force, the energy field that made speed possible in the Universe, running at instantaneous speed took no effort at all. Still, it proved problematic since it made it difficult to gain any physical benefit from exercising. So, Usagi chose to jog through the accelerator in an effort to increase her conditioning.

"I wish Ranma was here," Usagi says, as she continued her run…

Meanwhile…

The Blue Lanterns and Hal Jordan arrive on Ysmult undetected.

"My god," Hal Jordan says. "I knew Ysmult was devastated, but this…"

"It was a world without hope, Jordan," Saint Walker says. "And without hope, there can only be fear."

"Or rage," Warth says, as he points to a group of Red Lanterns, who were fighting amongst themselves.

"Do you see Ryouga or Sailor Mars, Ami?" Ukyo asked. The sight of pools of blood sickened her…

"No, I'm afraid," says Sailor Mercury, as she scans the area, combining the capabilities of both her ring and "Mercury Computer". "They're nearby-"

"Mwrrrr…"

All eyes turn to a blue cat, which was dressed in Red Lantern costume.

"Huh," Ukyo says, as she reached to pet the kitty. "What a cute cat-"

"Ukyo, look out-!" Saint Walker shouts before-

BLURGH!

"Agggh!" Ukyo screamed, as blood spewed on her arm. It began to burn her flesh…

Hal Jordan immediately created a holographic dog construct, which frightened the sentient cat away.

"Ukyo, I have you," Sailor Mercury says, as she used her ring to apply first aid to her friend.

"Is she okay?" Wrath asked.

"She suffered first degree burns," Sailor Mercury says. "I caught it just before is did any significant damage."

"It still hurts, you know!" Ukyo yells through gritted teeth.

"Ukyo, you'll have to tap into your inner strength," Saint Walker says. "Otherwise, the flames of rage will consume you."

Ukyo nods her head, as she closes her eyes. She begins to think about all those times she hoped to be with Ranma…

"It's working," says Hal, as he sees the effects of the red flame begin to disappear.

"That is the power of hope," Warth says.

"Then let's hope that you'll survive Ysmult," says a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Sailor Mars, Ryouga and other members of the Red Lantern Corp. Some were shouting or whispering one word: rage.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mercury says. "Ryuoga!"

"You know these people?" Hal asked.

"They…they are our friends."

Sailor Mars produces a red flame in her hands.

"We'll see about that, Sailor Mercury," Sailor Mars says. "Ryouga?"

"RAGE!" Ryouga yells, as he pounds the ground, causing a small earthquake, which knocks the Blue Lanterns and Hal Jordan off their feet.

THOOM!

And thus the fight was ON.

Meanwhile, in the far future…

While the Legion of Superheroes (all three versions), led by Superman, were locked in combat with the Legion of Supervillains, led by Superboy Prime, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Moon Prime were having their own battle…

"I am the Moon Princess!" Sailor Moon Prime yells, as she wrestled Sailor Cosmos for control on the Silver Millennium Crystal within the bowels of Crystal Tokyo. "The REAL one!"

Sailor Cosmos silently cursed, not realizing that the attack on the headquarters Interstellar Alliance by the Legion of Supervillains was merely a pretext to a surgical strike in her own backyard. And now, thanks to getting the Silver Millennium Crystal, which powered Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Moon Prime's power was now a matched to Sailor Cosmos, even if not varied in scope.

"We're one and the same, dummy!" Sailor Cosmos yells. "And don't you realize that you're helping the bad guys to WIN?"

"I don not care!" Sailor Moon Prime shouts back. "Once I have full control of the crystal, I can reshape reality to what I want. I can bring back Darien-!"

"Serena, stop!" yells a familiar voice.

Sailor Moon Prime and Sailor Cosmos turns to see Ranma Prime, Sailor Terra, Sailor Chibi Moon and her "Sailor Quartet" running to the Silver Millennium Crystal's central chamber.

"Serena, don't do this," Sailor Terra says.

"But…I want the male you back!" Sailor Moon Prime says. "I did this all for you!"

Sailor Terra smiles gently.

"Serena, I'm happy for my new life," Sailor Terra says. "And I AM with Usagi."

"But…it's not the same…"

"Mom, if I accepted what has happened, then so can you," Sailor Chibi Moon says. "I felt the same way when Kenma died defending Crystal Tokyo. So, I purposely put myself in suspended animation, since I didn't want to face the reality that Kenma…was gone."

Sailor Chibi Moon turns to look at her stepfather Ranma.

"But Kenma was reborn as Shinzon, and he would go on to become Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. And because of that, peace would become possible between two celestial powers. I knew then that my Kenma's death served a higher purpose, as did my father's. PLEASE…let this go."

Ranma Prime waited to see if Sailor Chibi Moon's words could sway his wife's first incarnation…

Choooooommmmmm…

As the Silver Millennium Crystal powers down, Sailor Moon Prime burst into tears.

"It's okay," Sailor Cosmos says, as she held back her own tears. "You only followed your heart."

Sailor Moon Prime held Sailor Cosmos' hands.

"I'm ready to go back where I belong," Sailor Moon Prime says.

"I know," says Sailor Cosmos, as she hugged her first self.

FLASH!

And with that, Sailor Moon Prime was gone.

"Mom!" Sailor Chibi Moon yells, as she runs into her mother's arms.

"Usagi, what happened?" Ranma Prime asked.

"I sent her to a time where she can be with HER Prince Darien," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Huh?"

"In other words, she gets to relive your life…from the beginning," Sailor Terra says.

"Exactly. I'll remember all this, too."

"I'm surprised that Sailor Pluto isn't around here," Ranma says.

"That's because she is dealing with a particular pest," Sailor Cosmos says with a smirk.

Meanwhile, at the end of Time…

CHOOOM!

"Argh!" yelps the Time Trapper, as she falls to the ground.

All fifty-two Sailor Pluto(s) his or her respective Time Key Staffs at "ready". The primary Sailor Pluto was glad that she and her doppelgangers were able to free Q, who, in turn, held the Toclafane at bay.

"You sullied your oath to protect the timeline with these shenanigans, Time Trapper," Sailor Pluto (Prime) says. "We should end your existence right here and now!"

The Time Trapper removes her hood.

"You can't, NONE of you can, because you all know that this will be YOUR collective fate…if you slay me!" the Time Trapper yells. "So kill me and be done with it!"

Sailor Pluto (Prime) squints her eyes. She knew that the moment she ends the Time Trapper's life, she would be forced to take her place, in order to prevent the timeline of the 52 Worlds from unraveling.

"No," Sailor Pluto (Prime) says, as she relaxed a bit. "Your fate has been sealed a long time ago."

"You will serve your purpose, after all," says Sailor Pluto of Earth-10, a world where the Axis Powers won World War II.

"Even if we have to chain you to this rock," says the vampire Sailor Pluto.

"Count on THAT," says the other Sailor Pluto(s) in unison.

The Time Trapper wailed with her tears, having failed to restore the original timeline AGAIN.

**Tbc.**


	148. Chapter 148

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 148**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Lady Tsunade?" says Shizune, as she looks up from her paper work

"Yes?" Tsunade replied, as she continued to sign some documents. Ever since the Jade Queen had informed her that the Go Kamisori Gama—the association that governs all the registered shinobi villages and clans—would be put on full alert, Tsunade was doing some last minute preparations before she puts the Hidden Leaf Village on military footing. She hated warfare, but, based upon the information the Jade Queen had passed to the Greater Kage(s), a group that includes Tsunade and Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village, the world will soon be plunge into war.

"Take a look at that," Shizune says, as she points to the skyline.

Tsunade turns to see something odd. It appeared as if the horizon was noticeably curved…

"Oh, that's just Lady Rantsu's doing," Tsunade says, as she continued her paper work.

"What is she doing, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"She's bench-pressing the Axis Mundi."

"Oh. HUH?"

Over at the present location of the Axis Mundi, called "The Valley of the End", Usagi was doing squat lifts with the point where the earth meets the heavens. Since moving the Axis Mundi, Tsunade had put the place under constant surveillance, in order to prevent the Axis Mundi from be disturbed. She also sealed away the key to the Axis Mundi, called the Omphalos, as well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tsunade says. "I don't understand it myself…"

Meanwhile, Usagi, the aforementioned "Jade Queen", was working out.

WHOOM!

"…299…"

WHOOM!

"…300!"

THOOM!

Usagi sets the Axis Mundi back on the heads of the statues of the First Hokage of the Hidden Village and Madera Uchiha. A week earlier, the statues were made larger and stronger in order to support the weight of the Center of the World. Changing the location would certainly insure that Japan will become a superpower in the 21st century.

"Whew," Usagi says, as she lowered herself back to the ground. She then turns to her "trainer".

"Thanks for spotting me, Guy-sensei," Usagi says, as she stretched a bit.

"The pleasure is seeing you push yourself to the limits of your body, Lady Ranstu," Guy says. "Although, I wish can do more to help you prepare."

"Well, any help I can get is really appreciated-"

"Mom!" says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns towards her son Naruto. Right behind him was Sakura Haruno, who was now under the tutelage of Tsunade.

"Yes, dear?" Usagi says, as she towels her forehead.

"The old man told me that Sasuke is back in America," Naruto says.

"That's right," Usagi says. "What of it?"

"Why can't Sasuke be here?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes. "He belongs with us."

Usagi sighed. Even with all her might, being a parent and friend can take a Herculean effort on her part.

"Kids, sit down," Usagi says, as she goes to sit down on a nearby bench. She then turns to Might Guy.

"Guy-sensei, can you give us a minute?"

"Certainly," Might Guy says. "Your break will give me a chance to put in a workout."

And with that, Might Guy performs a handstand before he began to "jog" around the parameter of the lake below.

"You got to hand it to Guy-sensei for his dedication," Sakura says.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto replied.

"So, kids, what's up?" Usagi asked.

Naruto turns to face his "mother", who was actually his father…back when Usagi was the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Mom, why can't Sasuke return to the village?" Naruto demanded.

"He's training in America, Naruto," Usagi says. "I told you this already."

"But we need him, Lady Usashinko," Sakura says. "I…I need him…"

"Kids, Sasuke is training so that he can restore the Uchiha clan."

"You mean so he can kill his brother Itachi," Naruto says.

"That is something he will have to decide for himself. I'm trying to persuade him to look beyond vengeance, but…"

"Maybe if you force him to come back, he'll forget about vengeance?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's not coming back until he completes his training," Usagi says. "And that's final."

"Well, I think it stinks that you are spending so much time with him…and not with me," Naruto growls.

"Dear, you know that you have to be under Jiraiya's watch because of your…condition," Usagi says. "And your father and I have important work to do in order to protect you and everyone we hold dear."

"Yeah, well…it still stinks."

"I know dear. However, if you kids want, you can come down to Tokyo for carnival night during the Bon Festival in Azabuu Juuban."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really. And Sasuke will be there."

"Count me in!" Sakura says excitedly.

"I thought he's in America?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But I thought him the 'Instant Transmission Technique', so he can be anywhere he needs to be."

"See what I mean?" Naruto yells. "How come HE gets to learn all the awesome techniques, and I don't?"

"Fine," Usagi says tiredly. "I'll teach you the technique."

"Cool!"

Usagi then turns to Sakura.

"And, if you want, I'll teach you the technique, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You have the energy and strength to pull it off."

"Cool!"

"**Yeah!"** says Inner Sakura. **"I'll get Sasuke back from that foreign hussy! And she calls herself 'Wonder Girl'? Ha! I'll show HER. CHA!"**

Usagi and Naruto can only sweat-drop upon seeing Sakura laugh maniacally.

"Um, Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"…"

Meanwhile…

WHOOM!

Sailor Mercury used her power ring to block the giant fireball that Sailor Mars had just dropped on her.

"Rei, what's wrong with you?" Sailor Mercury asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I…I can't tell you," Sailor Mercury says, as she spun around, and yelled-

"FIRE TORNADO ESCALATION!"

From her spin, Sailor Mars, thanks to her firebending skills, produces a small cyclone made from fire.

Sailor Mercury squints her eyes. Being a trained Jedi Master, she sensed no malice from her dear friend, while sensing some ulterior motive…

Nevertheless, Sailor Mercury was more than willing to fight back.

"MERCURY SHABON BLIZZARD!"

Sailor Mercury spins around and unleashed a directed a concentrated frost blast…with the diameter of the size of a house.

FWOOM!

Sailor Mercury didn't have time to see the effect of her counter on the flaming tornado, when she sensed an attack from behind.

SLICE-!

CLANG!

Sailor Mars brought down her energy generated red sword, while Sailor Mercury blocked the attack with a rear-overhead counter of her energy generated blue sword.

Sailor Mercury then rolls forward, recovers, and spins to face Sailor Mercury.

"I'm a better wielder of the sword than you are, Rei," Sailor Mercury says.

"I know, but I got to make this look good."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, Ryouga and Ukyo were squaring off.

"What the heck is wrong with you, jack-ass?" Ukyo yells, as she wields her battle spatula. And she was still sore from her attack by a Dex-Star, the Red Lantern cat.

"Nothing but a little vengeance, Ukyo!" Ryouga says. "I blame Ranma for taking Kay away from me!"

"Didn't Ranma tell you why already?"

"Yeah, well…I'm not done being angry with him!"

Ukyo rolls here eyes.

"Fine, you want to revenge. But how seek revenge…by doing THIS? I don't know how you hooked up with this group of crazies, but this is something that Kay would not have approved of."

"You…you lie!"

"No, Ryouga," Ukyo says softly, as her blue power ring began to glow. "Remember, I shared an entire life with Ranchan. I KNOW how he thinks. And through him, I know that Kay loved you with all her heart…"

Ukyo's ring produces a holographic image of Princess Atalanta, the daughter of Lord Darkseid and Queen Tigra of Apocalypse. Although Atlalanta was her birth name, she would later adopt the Earth name "Kay Arturo"—with "Artos" meaning "bear" in the Celtic language—before taking up the supervillain name of "Knockout".

"K-Kay…?" Ryouga says, as he calms down.

"It's okay, beloved," the image of Kay says, as she touches the face of the martial artist. "We'll be together again someday…"

The rage within Ryouga dies down, as he falls on his knees, while the image of Knockout fades.

"What have I become?" Ryouga says, as he shouts towards the heavens.

"It's okay, sugar," Ukyo says, as she pats Ryouga on the left shoulder. "It's okay-"

"What's okay?" says Ranma, as he, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Shampoo arrive.

Ryouga sees Ranma. The rage begins to burn.

"Ranma-!"

"Ryouga, please!" Ukyo yells. "Remember what we just talked about?"

Ryouga growls.

"Fine!" Ryouga says. "But only because Kay wouldn't want me to waste time fighting this…jerk!"

"Am I missing something?" Ranma asked, while trying to concentrate with Sailor Venus all over him.

"What's wrong with Minako?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Conversion…problems, I guess," Ranma says. "So, what's up Ryouga?"

"Ryouga is in love," Shampoo says, as she gently presses Ryouga's heart.

"Huh," Ranma says, as he removed Sailor Venus' hand from his pocket. "Well, we're here to deal with the Red Lanterns-"

"Ranma, thank goodness you are here!" Sailor Mercury says, as she and Sailor Mars land close by.

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter says.

Sailor Mars pans the group with her eyes.

"Usagi is preparing for the 'Blackest Night'," Sailor Mars says. "I had been in the middle of a fire reading, when I saw the dead return from the grave."

"What?" Sailor Jupiter exclaims.

"How exactly is that a problem for us?" Ranma asked.

Sailor Mars breaths a sigh.

"All the dead will return from the grave while wielding the Black Light," Sailor Mars says.

"Sounds like somebody is going to make a…'Black Lantern Corp'," Ukyo says.

All eyes turn towards Ukyo.

"What did you say?" Ranma asked.

"Ganteth and Sayyd said that Sinestro's death would usher in the creation of the Black Lantern Corp. Maybe the dead wielding this black light is a part of that."

"The worse thing about it is that dead will include both friend…and foe alike, and ALL of them will war against the living," Sailor Mars says.

"That…sounds bad," Sailor Jupiter says.

"Is there anyway to stop this…disaster from happening?" Shampoo asked.

"No," Sailor Mars says. "The Blackest Night will occur when each color of the light spectrum creates its own 'corp'."

"Green for Green Lantern Corp," Sailor Jupiter says.

"Yellow for Sinestro Corp," Ranma says.

"Red for the Red Lantern Corp," says Ryouga.

"Blue for Blue Lantern Corp," says Sailor Mercury.

"Violet for the Star Sapphires," Sailor Venus purred.

"That leaves Orange and Indigo," Ranma says.

"And that means two more Sailor Scouts and two of Ranma's friends are to be chosen," Sailor Mercury says.

"Correct," Sailor Mars says. "In fact, the chosen could be selected even as we speak."

Ranma rubs his head. He REALLY hated when Usagi went maverick…

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ranma asked.

"We were suppose to save Sinestro, as requested by Ganteth and Sayyd," Ukyo says. "They said that his death would herald the arrival of the Black Lantern Corp."

"Then we better make sure that Sinestro doesn't die then," Ranma says. "And I don't trust Hal Jordan to maintain a level head in this situation."

All eyes turn towards Ryouga.

"What?" Ryouga says.

"Never mind him," Sailor Mars says. "We have to save Sinestro anyway, since Atrocitus threatened his daughter."

"His what?" Ranma exclaims.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's move out, and end this."

"And afterwards, we can all make love to celebrate our impending victory!" Sailor Venus says jubilantly.

Everyone present looked at Sailor Venus while performing a "group big sweat".

"…"

"Well?"

"Hold that thought," Ranma says. "But first…"

A short time later, the Rage Lanterns surrounded Sinestro (who was still wounded from being crucified), Warth, Saint Walker and Hal Jordan.

"Rage," says one Red Lantern.

"RAGE!" echoed the group.

"I do not understand," Saint Walker says. "Why is my ring not affecting these people?"

"Simple, my naïve friend," Sinestro smirked. "You cannot reason with one without hope, especially when they are not reasonable-"

"You four will die, and your blood will help me make more rings," Atrocitus bellows while gnashing his razor sharp teeth. "And you will die knowing that an innocent girl and her people will suffer because of the sins of Sinestro and his former Guardian masters."

Sinestro turns to Hal.

"If you have any bright ideas, Hal, now is a good time to hear some," Sinestro says with a smirk.

Before Hal can says anything…

RUUUUUMMMMMBLE-!  
All eyes turn to see stampeding holographic horses made from different colors energies patterns.

"Look!" Saint Walker says, as his internal energies, fueled by hope, begin to increase in strength.

"Help is here!" Warth says, as he sees Ukyo and Sailor Mercury arrive with allies.

"What-?" Atrocitus says, as he gets stampeded upon.

"Hal!" Ranma says, as he and his friends come riding up to the fore.

"Ranma!" Hal says.

Ranma stops his holographic horse, and leaps off to land in front of his friend.

"You're always getting into trouble," Ranma says smirked.

"It's part of the job-"

"I would like to have my ring, please," Sinestro says.

Ranma and Hal turn to look at Sinestro.

"What?" Hal asked.

"Regardless of the arrival of your little cavalry, we're sorely outnumbered."

Sinestro points to an incoming wave of Red Lanterns, who was responding to Atrocitus' summons.

"And that doesn't include the rest of the 3600 members of this…Red Lantern Corp. We'll have to fight our way out of this star system while destroying that main power battery."

"He's right, Hal Jordan," Saint Walker says.

"Fine, I'll give you a copy of my ring-" Hal begins to say, as he turns towards Sinestro.

"No, I want my yellow ring…Omega Lantern," Sinestro says, as he turns towards Ranma.

"Fine," Ranma says, as he creates a yellow power ring for Sinestro to use.

"Thank you," Sinestro says, as he places the new ring on his finger. "Now, let us do some serious damage…"

Later, back on Earth…

"…Well, we did destroy the main Red Lantern Battery, but Ami estimates that Atrocitus will have it repaired soon enough," Ranma says, as he brushes his teeth while in the bathroom. "And what's worse, Sinestro got away…again."

Akane looks up from her reading her book on parenting. Any day, and her baby boy will be born.

"Well, as long as you and the others are okay, everything else is inconsequential," Akane says.

"Maybe," Ranma says, as he shuts the bathroom light off. "But if that Blackest Night even comes to past…I don't know if the Earth will survive from THAT chaos."

"But we WILL survive," Akane says, as she closes her book. "I believe in you, even if you are a bit of a knuckle head at times."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says, as he gets into bed. "By the way, are you still cool with Usagi staying with us? You know, for the Bon Festival?"

"Considering the fact that you are already married to her, how can I refuse?" Akane says sarcastically.

"Akane, don't start. She needs us, more than ever."

"And…do you love her, Ranma?"

Ranma says nothing, as he ponders his thoughts…

"Ranma?"

"Akane, I love you all, with my heart and soul…and that's not some ego thing that Kuno likes to pull either."

"Well…I still don't understand ANY of this…harem business of yours," Akane says. "But…at least I have SOME of you here with me."

Ranma turns to kiss Akane on the lips.

"No, you have ALL of me."

"'All of you?'"

"Yeah, I CAN multi-task effortlessly, you know."

"And you say you are NOT egotistical?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma says, as he gets underneath the covers. He then cuts off the bedroom lamp.

"Good night, Ranma," Akane says.

"Good night, Akane," Ranma says.

A moment of silence…

"Good night, Ranma," Minako says, as she spoons Ranma.

"Minako?" Ranma exclaims.

"Ranma, what's going on?" Akane yells.

"Ranma promise me a special night," Minako says. "And I aim make sure that he keeps his promise."

"RANMA!" Akane yells.

"Um, well…you see-"

POW!

"Ow…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: The final crisis begins with a terrorist attack that will change lives forever, while setting the stage for the eventual marriage of Sasami and Ranma in the 24****th**** century! See you next time!**


	149. Chapter 149

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 149**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

TWAM!

CRASH!

Genocide lands flat on her back, as she lands on a car in the DoMA parking lot.

"Annoying," the construct says, as she sits up, just in time for Agrippa to arrive.

THK!

"You know what's annoying about you 'doomsday' weapon types?" Agrippa says, as twirled her sword. "There isn't an off switch."

"That is because there is not a day off for death and destruction," Genocide says, as she stands up. "And you will see such a thing first hand when I eliminate those you care about."

Genocide was attempting to feed off of Agrippa's anger, as a way of increasing her strength. However, she felt…nothing.

"Curious…"

'Good thing I am a master of the Soul of Ice Technique,' Agrippa thinks to herself. 'And I have Usagi to thank for…'

FLASHBACK!

Hours before…

Dr. Minerva was going over the reports of her creation, Genocide, in her office, when she felt a shift in the ethereal planes.

"Hmmm," Minerva says, as she closes her folder and removes her reading glasses. She gets up, as she shifts into her were-cat form.

"Who's there?" the Cheetah says, flicked her claws. "Come out of the shadows, and I might let you live-"

Suddenly, an invisible force grabs a hold of the Cheetah, and flings her against one wall in her office.

BAM!  
Struggle as much as she liked, the Cheetah could not move.

"Who…who…?"

"Who indeed?" Darth Lune says with a smirk, as she emerged from the shadows.

The Cheetah sees her.

"It's you!" the Cheetah growled.

"In a fashion," Lune says, as her orange-red eyes seemingly flickered. "Imagine my surprise when my contacts within our illustrious Technocracy turned up your latest…'project'."  
"I paid my dues to the Order," the Cheetah struggled. "This is an outrage!"

"No, what is outrageous is the fact that you created a construct using MY resources, and unleashed IT on the Masses without my approval. And for what? To get even with my step-daughter…again?"

"Princess Diana is a phony who-"

"Who denied you her Golden Lasso," Lune says, as she shook her head. "You know, I prefer the elegance of your predecessors…before you decided to kill them."

"I…I needed to get stronger! Their death was a requirement of that!"

"And you were listening to Zoom again. Pathetic."

"If you think I'm so pathetic, why not release me…so I can gut you."

"I do not have time for pleasantries. For now, you are going to tell me what strength and weaknesses Genocide has, as well as its purpose."

"And if I do not?"

"Now, Barbara. You KNOW what I am capable of doing to anyone who threatens my…interests. I could make a flesh-suit out of you, or have the Progenitors examine you…"

Lune then places her talon gently on the Cheetah's left cheek, and began to affect her erogenous zones.

"Gah-!"

"But I don't think we will have to come to those gruesome fates, now should we? I just think you need to…relax."

"P-please…don't-!" the Cheetah begged.

"Then tell me what I want to know, and we'll forget that all this had happened…"

END FLASHBACK!

'I don't know how Usagi did it, but it'll certainly save me some time-" Agrippa says, as she suddenly herself bound by her daughter's Golden Lasso.

"Huh?"

"I am fast, you know," Genocide says. "Let us see if you can stand the truth about yourself…"

Suddenly, Agrippa is consumed by her past, as every act of violence is experienced…from the point of view of those who were on the receiving of her fury.

"Gah-!"

"You like that?" Genocide says, as she pulled back her fist in order to break Agrippa's spine. "You will like this MORE-"

SPLURCH!

Genocide looks down to see a short sword stuck into her abdomen.

"Er?"

"You leave my Ranma alone, you witch!" Venus the Rune sword says.

"What she said," Agrippa says with a smirk. She was glad that Venus had the capability to change her size and form to any type of blade weapon, as needed.

"Ridiculous," Genocide says, as she staggered a bit.

"Then you will find this next act even more so."

"Er-?"

Agrippa suddenly leaps into the air, flips over, and slams Genocide back on her back while driving Venus deeper into her opponent.

CLANG!

"Ergh," Genocide says, as she tried to unpin herself.

"You know, if you think your attempt at guilt tripping me into submission will work, you don't know me at all. Unlike my daughter, I accept life and death as a given, and when I have taken a life, it was to save others."

Agrippa pauses for a moment.

"But being aware of this has enabled me to learn to be BETTER, and to look for ways to avoid needless death. But for you, I just might make an exception."

Agrippa brings the Sword of Olympus to bear, as raises it over her head.

"This will hurt you more than it will hurt me, of course."

"You cannot truly destroy me, Olympian," Genocide says. "As long as there is life, I will be back, count on THAT."

"I know. You're not just some construct. Rather, you are living force of human violence and suffering. But for now, your time is DONE."

THUNK!

"Arrgh!" Genocide cried out in pain.

"Shazam," Agrippa says, as the lightning bolt on the back of her hand glowed…and SPARKED.

CHOOM!

The magical lightning bolt was channeled through the Sword of Olympus, destroying Genocide's corporeal form in the process. Thankfully, that left the Golden Lasso intact.

Agrippa sighs, as she picks up her daughter's Golden Lasso. She was thinking that it might be good for Diana to lay low for a while, so she could fully recuperate…

"Man, what drag," Agrippa thought to herself.

"Ranma," says the Green Lantern John Stewart, as he and Firestorm—who was looking at Agrippa in an apprehensive manner—land near by.

Agrippa looks up.

"Hey, John," Agrippa says.

"So…that Genocide creep is gone?" Firestorm asked.

"For now, yeah. But we better let people know that the construct could return at any time."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Let Oracle know that Diana will be taken a hiatus, while she is recovering, and that I will be resuming my old moniker in her stead."

"As what?" Firestorm asked.

"As 'Wonder Woman', of course."

"Huh."

A few days later…

"Computer, link to sectors t78989 to x23434," Usagi says, as she sits in a lotus position within an interface that linked the Axis Mundi with Yggsdrasil and RanStar. All around her, various virtual windows circled around Usagi as if she was inside a sphere. Powering this interface was the legendary omphalos, an energy unit that was the precursor to the Ancient's "zero-point modules". In fact, the omphalos was the first one to be created, drawn from the power of the Axis Mundi itself, and had more mystical properties than later units. Artume had stolen it from a treasure vault, which was hidden in the Marianas Trenches, which explains why Artume and her band of Amazons were at that Atlantean outpost. And the omphalos, which can allow the possessor to warp reality at the Axis Mundi, allowed her to free Hektate by binding her to an Earth-bound goddess: Agrippa. But in order to turn the United States of America into the United States of Amazonia, Artume would need to relocate the axis to the American capital, which is why she needed the help of Ranma (aka "The Izanagi", who helped Zeus set up the original location of the Axis Mundi in the first place) and Usagi (the avatar of the Titan "Atlas")…even if she had to use trickery to get their help. What she didn't count on Ranma having a history with Hektate, nor did Artume know that Hektate would help Ranma just to spite Usagi. As a result, Artume and her band of Amazons were defeated, while Usagi gets possession of the omphalos. Well, the Hidden Leaf Village will closely guard it from would-be thieves, but still…

Lines of information began to scroll pass her vision…

"Pause," Usagi says, as she touch one piece of information. She assesses the information…

"Perfect," Usagi says. "Copy and save. Ranshinko."

CHIRP!

The holographic image of Ranshinko appears in front of Usagi.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" Ranshinko asked.

"Send this code to the DSE execution file."

"Ma'am, as part of my protocol, I must tell you that the 'DSE Program' is…dangerous."

"I know that. However, from my memories of the future, Mokkari and Glorious Goddfrey will try to initiate their 'Unternet' platform. When they do that, when they THINK they are about to enslave humanity with the Anti-Life Equation, I want the DSE present to…'greet' those clowns."

"Ah."

"I want those clowns to pay for what I saw in that twisted future I visited."

"I undestand."

CHIRP!

"New code uploaded to the DSE file."

"Thanks-"

"Usagi!" yells a familiar voice.

Suddenly, Usagi opens her eyes. She was sitting in a lotus position in the middle of Ranma's guest room…at the Tendo house in Nekomi Prefecture.

"Yes?" Usagi replied.

Ranma peeked his head into Usagi's room.

"We're going to be late for the carnival," Ranma says. "I want to get a good parking space."

"I'm…ready," Usagi says, as she gets up. "I just had some last minute business to take care of."

Ranma squints his eyes.

"And there isn't anything that I should know about?" Ranma asked.

"No. Nothing that is out of the ordinary."

"…"

"No, really."

"Okay. I just want to coordinate everyone, so that we can all have a nice day as a family."

"Yes, all fifty of us."

"I thought you liked having family gatherings?"

"I do, but you know how you mother is going to be like. She'll start comparing ME with the other members of 'Ranma's harem', and wonder why I haven't given you another child yet."

"Look, she doesn't need to know that your Quickening is preventing you from having more children."

"Well, she doesn't need to know that I can get OTHER women pregnant either, being the master of Inujutsu."

"Yeah, she doesn't."

"But, after all this time, after what we've been going through for the past few months, I will be glad to be able to relax for a while."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that superhero team I am sponsoring?"

"You mean the 'Justice League of America' wannabes?"

"Usagi, be nice."

"I am. I just find it odd that you and Mister Miracle would want to create such a group."

"That's because they're the reincarnation of the Forever People. And since they are on Darkseid's target list, I want to make sure that they are prepared."

"Fair enough."

"So, the Super Young Team will be introduced to the public at the festival. You know, sort of a morale booster for the homeland."

"Okay, but YOU get to keep them in line."

"Hhh."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: The last act of this story arc is so big that there will be one or two more chapters to this story (past "Part 150"). Plus, I want to tie up ALL loose ends neatly. C&C are welcomed.**


	150. Chapter 150

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 150**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Evil Factory (formerly Command Bunker "D", Bludhaven)…

"The one known as 'Mary Marvel' has been…remade," says Mokkari, as he bowed before the newest incarnation of Darkseid. Thanks to a modified version of the Morticoccus Virus, the former Inspector Turpin, of the Metropolis Police Department's "Special Crimes Unit", is now host to the dark lord of Apocalypse. As of it, Turpin was using the last of his will before giving over to the Dark Side…

"Desaad will use little Mary to herald your coming."

Turpin/Darkseid says nothing, but stares at Mokkari, the Mad Scientist.

"Your son Kalibak is doing well with his new were-tiger form," says the ape-like Simian.

Turpin/Darkseid still says nothing.

Just then, Glorious Godfrey, who was using the form of an African-American street preacher, enters the makeshift throne room of his dark lord and god.

"Sir," Godfrey says, as he kneels in front of Turpin/Darkseid. "Libra has begun the Justifiers program with his subjugation of Lex Luthor and the other so-called 'supervillains'. Furthermore, we have the traitorous New Furies 'Unum' and 'Tigra' in our sights. All we need is your approval…to act on all fronts."

Turpin/Darkseid still says nothing. However, he raises his right arm, and balls his right fist. And then, he gives his minions a thumbs-down hand gesture.

"By your will, Lord Darkseid," Godfrey says. "Unum and Tigra will pay a steep price for ignoring your will…"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, okay…A-O-KAY!" 'Blacky' says to the crowd, as they roared with enthusiasm. Normally, he loathed the idea of doing the duties of a master of ceremonies, but his employers, Lord and Lady Rantsu, were paying him "the big bucks".

"And now…here is Japan's newest superhero team…'THE SUPER YOUNG TEAM'!"

Suddenly, silver, aerodynamically designed vehicle appears over Juuban Park's amphitheater.

"What is that?" says one audience member.

"THAT is the 'Wonder Wagon'!" says another audience.

The Wonder Wagon lands in the center of the stage. The hatch pops up, and-

SWISH!

Five young people leap out of the vehicle, and takes up a sentai poise.

"Introducing our team's roster: Big Atomic Lantern Boy!!"

A big guy wearing a steel vest with a round porthole in the chest—behind the porthole an eerie X-ray image of his ribs and lungs can be seen—steps forth. He fires destructive green beams from his hands, as the plate window in his chest glows.

"Woooooooo," says the crowd.

"Shy Crazy Lolita Canary!!"

A winged girl in a sailor fuku outfit shrinks to doll-size. She flies around a bit, as Blacky throws up a large porcelain plate into the air.

And then the girl screams at the plate.

"SUMMMIMMMMMASSENNNNN-!!!"

The scream—which sounds as if a thousand screaming Japanese store girl greeters—shatters the plate with ease.

"Yiiiiiii!" scream the girls in the audience with enthusiasm.

"Shiny Happy Aquazon!!"

A blue-skinned Amazon summersaults to the fore. The daughter of an Atlantean and an Amazon, she uses her water elemental powers to produce an ice block the size of a van. It drops on to her hands. She grunts as she holds the huge block of ice with one hand, as she pulls back a fist.

BOOSH!

The block of ice shatters into snow.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay-!" roared the crowds.

"Fast Lightning Guy!"

A lithe young man wearing a yellow body suit (with a large lightning running diagonal across the chest), thick, white boots, and a streamlined bicycle helmet with goggles steps forth. He suddenly begins moving about the crowd at lightning speed, while leaving contrails of lightning in his wake…before returning to his

"Awesome!" says a teenager to his friend.

"And last and certainly not LEAST…Most Awesome Super-Bat!"

Some of the teenaged girls in the audience squealed, as a young man dressed in a bat-like suit (red with blue trunks, and had a yellow bat symbol etched in the chest area) with a full cowl and cape waves to the crowd. He then takes to the air, and flies around a bit.

"Oooooooo…"

He then takes a bulky-looking gun, and fires into the air…

POOM! POOM! POOM!

Three bat-like boomerangs are shot out over the crowd. And then-

FLASH-BANG!

Streamers and balloons emerge from the flash, before falling over the crowd, as Super Awesome Bat lands back to the side of his teammates.

"Give it up for the Super Young Team!" Blacky says, as he clapped his hands.

"YAY!" the crowd roars, as the Super Young Team wave to the crowd.

"So this is your 'secret project', huh?" Usagi says with a smirk, as she and her family sat in the stands.

"Hey, they're good kids," Ranma says. "And with the us 'veterans' getting older or settling down, I think Japan will be good hands."

"…"

"Honest."

Although the Bon Festival was primarily used to celebrate one's ancestors, many families used the three-day celebration for a family reunion. This was no exception where Ranma and Usagi were concerned…

"So…you're Usagi's daughters?" Ikuko asked, while her husband Ken rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to think of his daughter being with other men. And considering the fact that Usagi had a lot of children from different men, the somewhat traditional Japanese family man was suddenly developing a headache.

"Yes, ma'am," says Stephanie Rogers (aka "American Dream") as she drank her cola.

"Mrs. Tsukino, I know that this may be awkward, but we were really looking forward in meeting you," Gwen Parker (aka "Spider-Bunny") says.

"Speak for yourself," smirked Jane Logan (aka "Talon", aka "X-23").

"Just how many of you are there?" Ken asked tiredly.

"I do not know about the others," says Phoebe, the eldest of the Cuckoo Sister, "but my own siblings and I number one thousand."

"Indeed," says four other Cuckoo Sisters…in unison.

"I'm going to have a LONG talk with Usagi," Ken says.

"Now, now, dear," Ikuko says. "Remember we promised to accept Usagi as she was?"

"I know, but…I don't want to think of our eldest daughter as being loose."

"Too late," Jane says with a smirk.

Some of Usagi's daughters snicker, while the other daughters had a look of disgust on their faces.

Elsewhere in the park, Sasuke and Cassandra Sandsmark (aka "Wonder Girl") were strolling through the grounds past the carnival vendors.

"I think it's SO neat to meet new heroes, Sasuke," Cassandra says. Being a young Olympian godling, not to mention being the daughter of Lord Zeus, allowed her to speak Sasuke's native tongue.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke says. "I'm NOT that impressed."

"Why is that?" Cassandra says, as she turns to face her teammate.

"With the exception of 'Most Awesome Super-Bat' and 'Aquazon', they are not martial artists."

"But then that means that they are brave, in spite of not being as good as you are."

Sasuke thinks for a moment…

"You may have a point there."

"Really?"

"No, I said 'You MAY have a point there'."

"Ah."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were spying on Sasuke and Cassandra from the bushes.

"Sakura, can't we go to Ferris Wheel now?" Naruto asked. He was glad that Sakura wanted to hang out with, but all she wanted to do is spy on his "cousin".

"In a minute, Naruto," Sakura says through gritted teeth. "That hussy is all over Sasuke, and I wanted to make sure she doesn't do anything perverted to him."

"**Because I want to do perverted things to him!" **Inner Sakura says. **"Cha!"**

"Huh…"

Elsewhere in the park…

"…So, it's like, 'Ranma, I AM your wife, you know'," Minako says, as she eats an apple. "I mean, really. You'd think he would understand that..."

Naru looks up from feeding her baby, whose name was Beryl.

"Minako, you jumped into my bed without my knowledge," Naru says. "I don't mind spontaneity, but that was ridiculous."

Minako turns to Naru.

"Wait, YOU are Ranma?"

"Um, YES."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Does anyone ELSE knows?"

"Just about everyone ELSE," Rei says with a smirk, as she had a manservant pours rice wine into her cup.

"Um, who is this?" Makoto asked.

"This is Sasuke, Tatewaki's personal retainer."

"It's an honor serving Miss Rei until Master and Mistress Kuno return from their business trip in Hong Kong," Sasuke says.

"Mmmm," Rei says, as she sips her wine. "Sometimes, I miss the amenities of the Fire Nation…"

"I'm surprised that you are…normal," Rini says.

"What?"

"Well, are you a part of these…'Red Lanterns' I've been hearing about?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So how come you are not…you know, cough up blood or something?"

"I'll tell you. Simply put, I have control over my anger, and therefore I can be…rationale."

"Actually, I heard you got into a fight with Usagi over…recent events," Ami says, as she read her book, titled "The Science of Rest and Recreation".

"Really?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, they DID," Naru says flatly. "Rei was still pissed that she got roped into becoming a Red Lantern, and…got into it with her."

"What happened?"

"Let me put it this way: if spewing blood, toxic or otherwise, is considered to be a primary weapon effect, don't perform the effect on someone who happens to be in the throes of vampirism as the norm."

"Oh."

"I'm still sore from the bite marks," Rei says, as she felt the bandage on her neck.

"Ew."

Elsewhere, Lady Tsunade was feeding her baby with the other "special kunoichi", while her assistant Shizune was supervising the security at the carnival.

"I have to say that the open house you gave last month proved to be…interesting, Miko," Tsunade says.

"The pleasure was mine, Tsunade," Miko says, as she cuddles Ruiko, her daughter by Ranma. "With the decline of my clan, I want to make sure that our knowledge in Inujutsu does not get lost."

"I doubt that will be the case," Tsunade says, recalling how popular Miko's seminar had become. Coupled with the fact that many of the males in and around Hinokuni Precture ("The Land of Fire") have the Jade King's particular "Jusenkyo" curse, the last thing Tsunade wanted was turn out perverts. Bad enough she has to deal with the antics of the Lord of Fire…

"So, have you decided on names, Fubuki?" Yaku asked, as she held her baby, whose name was "Liru".

"I don't know, but I SWEAR she wants to get out," Fubuki says, as she rubbed her belly.

"Well, I can have the healers tend to your needs until the baby is due," Tsunade says.

"I really appreciate that, Lady Tsunade," Fubuki says. "I know that my clan is capable of helping me deal with my unique…physiology, but I want my child to be normal."

"Fat chance of THAT happening," Miko says. "Our children will have demon bloodlines no matter how human they look."

Silence.

"Still, at least we have Ranma and Usagi to hold our family together."

The kunoich contingent nods their heads in agreement.

As the day wears on, those who are sensitive to unusual phenomenon perk up.

"Washu-chan?" Sasami says, as she looks up from eating cotton candy.

Washu and the Doctor, who had arrived with Donna, Jackie and "Pete"—who was really a disguised Ranma—in his TARDIS, both look up. Washu had managed to blackmail the Time Lord into finally take Washu out on a date that day…

"Yes?"

"I sense…a disturbance-"

BOOM-!

Multiple "Boom Tubes" open up, allowing Parademons, "Justifiers" (armored humans that have been enslaved to obey the will of Darkseid) and members of the Secret Society of Super villains to arrive in Juuban Park, all led by the Hand of Darkseid called "Libra".

"Destroy everyone here in the name of our god, Lord Darkseid!" Libra yells, as he points his power staff to the throng of people. "Show NO mercy to the heathens and the betrayers!"

**Tbc.**


	151. Chapter 151

**SMST 5A: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

****Part 151**

**

* * *

**"…This is Trisha Tanaka of the Nippon News Network, report live from what is now being called 'The Battle at Juuban Park'," says an attractive, Japanese woman, as she stood in front of a bluish, energy screen that has been keeping people out of the park itself. Furthermore, visual contact has also been blocked.

"To recap: an hour ago, transportation mechanisms known as 'Boom Tubes' appeared throughout the park itself. A half an hour later after the Boom Tubes appeared, and after many of the participants have evacuated from the park grounds, where the Bon Festival Carnival was taken place, the energy screen-"

Trisha motions towards the energy screen behind her.

"-That you all see behind me appears. The authorities have yet to determine the nature of the energy screen, so as to penetrate it. It is believed that the use of our JSDF's particle beams canons, normally used against the inhabitants of 'Monster Island', can be fine-tuned to match the frequency of the energy screen, and thereby pierce the barrier-"

CHOOM!

All eyes turn to see what appears to be a crane made from light and energy piercing the energy screen. In the process, the screen goes down.

"Wait! We have new developments occurring even as we speak. Be sure to stay tune as the story develops…"

Within the ruin park, where parademons and Justifiers were sprawled all over, Ranma looks up as he sees Usagi flying away in all her glory.

"Usagi, wait-!" Ranma yells.

"Ranma, I need you," Washu says urgently.

"But-"

"If I don't get an antigen now, Tenchi and the others will die."

"…"

"Please. Usagi can take care of herself for now."

Cursing himself, Ranma turns to Washu.

"What do need?"

"From what the Doctor has told me, you received a cure of sorts for the Morticcocus Virus?"

"Yeah," Ranma says. "I was in some screwed up future timeline where my female form rose to power to dominate the Universe."

"Huh. Well, come with me. The Doctor should have my lab set up in his TARDIS by now."

Ranma nods his head grimly, as he takes one last look up at the sky. He then turns his full attention to saving the lives of his family…

Meanwhile, Usagi soars through the skies, as she heads straight for the Evil Factory in Bludhaven. Tears ran down her face, as he eyes glowed. To think that she was arrogant to think that Darkseid would have left her alone…

FLASHBACK!

One hour ago.

BOOM!

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she and everyone else in the amphitheater look up and around to see a dozen or so Boom Tubes appearing all around them.

"Parademons!" Mister Miracle, the amazing escape artist yells. He then turns to the Super Young Team.

"Super Young Team! Follow me, so we can intercept the lead parademons. That way, security can escort these people out of the park.

"Yes, sir!" says Most Awesome Superbat. He then turns to his teammates.

"Team! It's time we earned our paycheck, and the respect of the nation."

"Yes, Most Awesome Superbat!" says his teammates in unison.

"Super Young Team…GO!" Mister Miracle says, as he gets his hover disk.

"Hu-wa!" says the Super Young Team, as they moved to intercept the first wave of the parademons.

Parademons were armored soldiers of Lord Darkseid, manufactured (using a biochemical means) to be fearless. They typically wear heavy, green-and-yellow armor, and were trained to be one of the elite soldiers in the Universe. They had to be, for the punishment for failing their dark lord was WORSE than death.

"Kill them all!" says the lead Parademon. "Show our Master that we are his blade and club-!"

Ranma quickly turns to Usagi.

"We got to get these people out of here," Ranma says.

"Fine, but you find our family first," Usagi says. "I'll take care of the audience and other park people."

"With a mass-teleportation spell?"

"Don't need to. I…trained by myself to be faster."

"Just HOW fast?"

"Um, fast. Now, get going."

FLASH!

Ranma sees the sparkling contrails that Usagi left in her wake, as wave after wave of audience members were seemingly disappearing.

Ranma growls a bit, knowing that the only way Usagi was able to tap into the 'Speed Force' was by intimate contact…

"I'd get on Wally's case about him being with Usagi, but I'd be a hypocrite for doing so," Ranma says to himself.

And with that, Ranma ran to search for the others members of his family.

Fifty minutes ago…

"These two are the parents of the one called Unum…also known as the Moon Princess!" says one of the Parademons.

Stephanie, Jane and the Cuckoo Sisters (Selene, Luna, Artemis, Phoebe and Diana) were shielding Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo from a potential assault.

"Stand back, demon," Stephanie says, as she held her shield in hand. "I will ONLY tell you ONCE to surrender.

Jane rolls her eyes. Leave it to her sister to ALWAYS display her stars-and-stripes.

"Dad, I can help!" Shingo says.

"Are you going to hide behind these…female?" sneered the squad leader.

Kenji swallowed hard. He was about to take a step forward, when…

"I will face you, parademon," Shingo says, as he holds his baseball bat in hand.

"Son, no-"

"Dad, as your heir, I must prove myself."

"What is this twerp going to do?" Jane says, as she reveals her claws. Jane looks like Usagi, but with shorter, jet-black hair.

SNIKT!

"Uncle Shingo is more than he appears," the Cuckoo Sisters say in unison. Earlier, they tried to use their telepathy on the Parademons, but found that their mental conditional was a lot more difficult to overcome. So they turned their bodies into living diamonds instead.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Shingo says, as he slams his baseball bat on the ground.

THOOM!

Standing in Shingo's place was Crown Prince of New Asgard, decked in Norse armor…

"You…are a GOD?" the lead parademon says in fear.

"Aye, fool! I am Baldur the Brave of New Asgard! And for attacking my earthly family…I shall SMITE thee!"

"Wow," Stephanie says.

"Wow, indeed," Jane says. "If only the twerp wasn't family…"

"We must counter these creatures swiftly," says the Cuckoo Sisters. "We will protect our grandparents, while you three deal with these."

"Right," Stephanie says. "Let's show what liberty really means!"

And with that, Stephanie throws her shield at the first demon.

CRACK!

"Arrrgh-!"

Forty minutes ago…

FWOOSH!

The red android known as "Red Volcano" confronted Sasuke, Cassie, Naruto and Sakura, after the four of them had already dispatched the first wave of "Justifiers", who were nothing without being controlled by the helmets that were on their heads at all times. This alerted one of Libra's henchmen: Professor Ivo's "Red Volcano". And he was appropriately named…

"Hold still, you little punks!" Red Volcano yells, as he discharged a concentrated wave of fire and heat.

FWOOSH!

"What are we going to do?" Sakura says, as she and the other moved around, which was all in an effort to avoid getting burned.

"We act like a four-man squad, that's what," Sasuke says.

"Who gave YOU the right to be team leader?" Naruto yells, as he leaps out of the way.

"Fine, YOU be the team leader. Now what?"

"Ummm…"

"If I remember what Diana told me, Professor Ivo's androids have a central processor that is located where the human kidney is suppose to be," Cassie says. "We knock THAT out, the android should fall."

"Then what are we're waiting for?" Sakura says. "Let's show what we shinobi can REALLY do!"

"Right," Naruto says.

Sakura turns to Cassie.

"And DO try to keep up, girlie."

"Speak for your self, pink-hair," Cassie replied like wise.

"Ready...BREAK!" Naruto says, as he and the others rushed the Red Volcano.

"Huh?" the Red Volcano says in surprised.

Thirty minutes ago…

Ranma runs to find the Doctor and Washu. He hoped to find the two, so that they can devise a way to keep the fighting from spreading beyond the park-

"Ulp!" Ranma says, as he is suddenly lifted into the air by some magnetic force…

"So, we have you…at last," says Dr. Polaris, as he glared at him. Dr. Polaris wore a purple helmet that was shaped in the form of a magnet. Only his eyes could be seen.

"I suppose I will earn that bonus from Libra after all. And don't bother struggling. I can manipulate the iron in your body quite well."

"Oh, really?" Ranma says, as he notices someone behind Dr. Polaris. "You should pay attention to your surroundings."

"Why? There is someone BEHIND me?" Dr. Polaris sneered.

"Yes," the Doctor says, as he points his sonic screwdriver at Dr. Polaris.

ZARK!

With a few adjustments to the alien device, the Doctor disrupts the metahuman gene that enables a person to utilize their 'super-powers'.

"Ack!"

CLUMP!

"I could have handled that, Doc," Ranma says, as he brushes himself off. "I would have used a mental trick or two to get myself out of a jam."

"I KNOW, but we do not have time to waste," the Doctor says, as he puts away his sonic screwdriver. "We're almost ready to set up the screen as you suggested a five minutes ago-"

"Wait," Ranma says, as he looked around. "Did you feel that?"

"No, I-"

CHOOM!

A capsule of some kind suddenly appears above. The Doctor immediately puts on his glasses.

"What the blazes is a time machine doing here?" the Doctor asked.

Ranma looks at the design.

"Uh-oh," Ranma says, as he started to run towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor was about to say something when-

ZIP!

An aqua-haired woman appears to grab Ranma by the lapel. She wore a red halter-top, red mini-skirt, a black hair band, red, long-sleeve gloves (with the fingers cut out) and red, thigh-length stiletto boots. And around her waist was the "Capsule Corp" logo (as a belt buckle on her black belt).

"Got YOU, Ranma!" the woman says angrily. "And you said that you were just going out for some 'cigarettes'…when in fact YOU DON'T SMOKE!"

Ranma turns to the woman.

"Bra, hon, it's nice to see you-"

"STUFF IT, Ranma! The only reason why I know to find you was that your older self told me, and that it would be necessary for me to be in THIS time and place."

"Ranma, who the blazes is this woman?" the Doctor asked.

"This is Bra…my wife."

"Soon to be widow if I don't get answers right now-!"

"Mrs. Saotome, it's best that you calm down," says Ryougako says, as she, her father and her mother Naru appear besides the Doctor.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"In order for a paradox to be fulfilled, a tragedy must come about," Ryouga Prime says. "In a moment, both my and my husband's younger selves will be infected by a cowardly attack…right about now."

"But we have to get those screens up," the Doctor says.

"You have to make a choice, Ranma," Naru says. "And I know what that choice will be."

Ranma looks at Naru, who was nothing more than a doppelganger of his female form…

"Damn," Ranma says. "Doc, let's get that screen up."

The Doctor nods his head.

"Ranma-" Bra begins to say.

"We'll talk later," says Ranma. "Say, what is your power levels these days?"

"I'm on the fourth stage now…so I can punish you for abandoning me!"

"Bra, you would have stopped me from returning to the past. I'm sorry for what I had done, but I needed to be with Usagi."

"Humph!"

"Enough of the soap opera," Ryouga Prime says. "We got work to do."

"Quite," the Doctor says. "And if Ranma is implying what I think he is implying, then we'll have the energy we need to keep our screen from falling."

Twenty minutes ago…

Sailor Helios (i.e. "Naru Osaka") could feel the affects of the Morticcoccus Virus at work, as she felt her body slowing down.

WHACK!

"Naru!" Sailor Venus says, as she kept her force field up, as she and Naru's sister Naruru sees Naru being slammed into a nearby tree. She and Naru had thought to run to safety, with Beryl in hand, only to run into an enhanced Killer Croc. The worst part was that Killer Croc was a carrier of the Morticoccus Virus, and unfortunately, Sailor Helios had not been in contact with Ranma since Ranma returned from the future with the immunity.

"I will rend your flesh, little girl," snapped the crocodile man.

Sailor Helios grits her teeth. She had been busy raising her daughter and taking care of her sick mother to the point that she neglected her abilities…

"I'll do what I can…to stop you, monster!" Sailor Helios says.

"So be it," Killer Croc says, as he charges forward-

Suddenly, a certain bandanna-wearing martial artist comes crashing down on Killer Croc's head, using a red construct of a large umbrella as the focus point.

BAM!

Ryouga leaps off Killer Croc's head, and lands near Sailor Helios.

"Naru, are you okay?" Ryouga says. "It's a good thing I was looking for Ranma."

"Ryouga…you shouldn't have come here!" Sailor Helios says.

"Huh?"

"What's she saying, boy, is that by you interceding on HER behalf, you were infected by a virus," Killer Croc says. "And there's no cure for it!"

"Huh," Ryouga says. "Well, in that case- Shishi Hokodan!"

Rather than the usual green colored chi attack, the Lion's Roar was fueled by pure rage. And that is why Killer Croc sees the incoming of a red energy sphere coming his way.

"Oh, boy…"

Ten minutes ago…

"Ahhhh!" Miko yells, as the martial artist "Shatterfist" attacked her. His mission was to kill Ranma's children. Tsunade and Yaku (in her werewolf guise) were doing their best to protect Fubuki and their children from the other would-be assassins.

"Feh," says Shatterfist (dressed in red pants, black boots and bracers, and wore a red Oni mask), while blocking a kick. "I don't why Libra wanted ME to kill your kids, except that they belonged to Saotome."

"You…you knew Ranma?" Miko asked, as she blocked a counter-strike.

"We had…dealings," Shatterfist says, as he suddenly pounds the ground with his fist.

THOOM!

The shockwave knocks everyone off his or her feet…save for Shatterfist himself.

"Oh…"

"This is not personal…this is business," Shatterfist says, as he calmly goes over to Ruiko, who was crying.

Miko sees this.

"NO-!"

Within Miko, a startling transformation occurs.

RIIIIIPPPPPPP-!

Shatterfist turns to see a fanged, violet-skinned, multi-horned, female demon tower over him.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY…OR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Miko-domo roars, as she proceeded to pummel Shatterfist into the ground.

Meanwhile, Tsunade took the opportunity to summon her familiar…after performing a series of hand-signs after drawing blood from her person.

TING…

"Yaku, protect the babies!" Tsunade yells. "Summoning Jutsu: KAT! SU! YU!"

POOF!

Now, Tsunade was standing on a giant, white/blue slug.

"Ew!" Fubuki says, as she sticks out her tongue.

"With YOUR history, you should talk," Yaku says.

"Hey! This isn't about me!"

"No, it's about getting these villains to regret attack innocents," Tsunade says, as she sees the transformed Miko attacking others. She then looks down.

"Katsuya, we have problem," Tsunade yells.

"I know, I can SEE that," Katsuya says. "We have to stop this army."

"I know. Divide and use you venom to effect a temporary paralysis."

"You got it!"

POOF!

Hundreds of smaller slugs explode outward, attaching themselves to the enemy.

"Arrrgh!" screamed many of the Justifiers, as they flayed about before succumbing to the paralysis-

"For Darkseid!" yelled a lone Parademon, before Tsunade grabs to minion by the head, and slams him into the ground…hard, head first.

THOOM!

"Oh, shut UP!" Tsunade yells.

"Scary," Yaku says, as Fubuki nods her head in reply.

END FLASHBACK!

Now…

"You won't get away with this, 'Lord' Darkseid," Usagi says to herself, as she makes her final approach to Bludhaven. Throughout the Battle at Juuban Park, Usagi was keeping tabs on everyone. And just before she could catch Libra, he had managed to make his escape. Worse, some of her family and friends were harmed in a variety of ways, including being infected by the Morticoccus Virus…including Ranma's mother Nodoka, who had arrived on the scene, to spend time with her son and her son's family, just as Libra made his move. But the biggest blow was what happened to her own parents Ken and Ikuko. They…they were…

"One way or another, your time is at an end!" Usagi yells. "And Heaven help those who stand in my way!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: Find out what the final fates of the Tsukino family…as well as a number of other people. See you next time!**


	152. Chapter 152

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 152**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Ranma kept an icy venire as he looked at those who were specifically targeted to receive the Morticoccus Virus, all of whom were in an enclosed space within the Doctor's TARDIS…

He then turns to his long-time friend Washu.

"What's the prognosis?" Ranma asked.

"Whoever deployed the virus was very specific," Washu says, as she continued to examine the incoming medical data. "They might have known of your heritage as part Juraian, which would come in handy when they wanted to get rid of you and everyone associated with your genetic makeup."

"Then how come Ryouga has been infected?" Ranma asked.

"Take a look at this," Washu says, as she brings up another virtual window. "Take a look at this…"

Ranma looks at the data…

"I don't believe it," Ranma says. "Ryouga…is my cousin?"

"That, or one of YOUR descendants," Washu says with a wiry smile.

"What? That's even worse!"

"Well…considering your reputation as a ladies man, even going all the way back to the formation of Japan-"

"Okay, I get it. So Ryouga is related to me by several generations."

"Right, which makes him susceptible to this version of the cocktail virus. And originally, you and Usagi were the target."

"But no one knew that Usagi and I had gotten an antigen from a future timeline, which is why we weren't affected."

Silence.

"So, what's the prognosis?"

"Finding the cure is easy, thanks to your donation. The problem is that the virus goes to the advanced stages rather quickly, especially in those victims who do not the high levels of immunity that you might have."

"Which means…?"

"As long as Ayeka, Sasami and your mother Nodoka remain on Earth, there is…a good possibility that they will succumb to the virus."

"Why would it matter?"

"Because the virus is using Earth's biosphere as the agent to do its work."

"Like gasoline to a match."

"Exactly."

"And the others?"

"Tenchi, Ryouga and 'Naru' will survive through therapy-"

"Then we have to change that," says a familiar voice.

Ranma and Washu turn around to see Ryougako and her parents…Ryouga Prime and Lady Naru?

"What the-?" Ranma began to say.

"Still as dense as ever," Ryouga says. "Don't you remember how important this day is?"

"Now, dear, don't be like that," Naru gently chided. "You know how I was back in the day…"

Ryougako visibly made a face that had the look of bewilderment and disgust.

"What?" Ranma asked, who STILL didn't like the idea of one of his doppelgangers, although the most independent, being with his rival. It was during his time as a starship Captain, during the late 24th century's "Dominion War", that Ranma learned that "Naru Osaka" was an independent doppelganger of his female form. Ranma wasn't sure what he wanted to do, until he had to accept Naru and Ryouga's relationship, as is, especially where their daughter Yoiko was concerned.

"Nothing," Ryougako says. "It's just that…you and Mom…and…"

"You and me both, kiddo."

"Why are you here?" Washu asked.

"We…need your help in making sure that Ryouga and Naru leave Earth," Ryouga says.

"In other words…lie," Ranma says flatly. "Now that I recall, you and Naru were found on a cold station for highly contagious victims of a virus…"

"Exactly. The Ryouga and Naru of this time has to be on that station, so that the timeline can be fulfilled."

Ranma folded his arms.

"You know, this…crossroad we're on is providing a unique opportunity," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Ranma, please!" Naru says. "You're not saying-"

"Considering the fact that you and Ryouga are together…I consider YOUR life to be MY business. And if you know me, you'll know that I've never approved of this relationship."

Silence.

"Ranma, if you need to be placated, I will do whatever you want," Ryouga says. "If you want me to get on my hands and knees to beg, I will."

Silence.

"Fine, you WIN," Ranma says with a slight growl. "And thanks for making me feel like a complete jerk."

"That's because I know you well," Ryouga says. "And I do mean that in every sense of the word."

"Why, you-!"

"Ew, Dad!" Ryougako yells.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Ryouga yells, as Naru smacks her husband on the back of the head.

"Be nice," Naru says. "Ranma is STILL me, you know."

"You mean the other way around," Ranma says.

"I would like to think I'm the better half."

"Ha! You wish-!"

SMACK!

"Ow!" Ranma yells, as Bra smacks her husband on the back of the head.

"That's for leaving me alone to power that stupid energy field of yours, Ranma!" Bra says, as her monkey tail twitched.

Ranma turns to look at his long lost wife.

"Don't YOU start with ME, Bra," Ranma yells. "Today is not the day to get fresh with me."

Bra looks at Ranma, and then begins to sniff, as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm only angry with you because I love you, Ranma. After you left…I…I…"

"Oh, geez," Ranma says, as he comforted Bra. "I'm sorry, Bra."

"I-"

"Another one?" says a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around to see Akane…and her sisters.

"Huh?"

"Really, Ranma-baby," Nabiki says with a smirk. "You should give us a head start if you're going to expand your personal harem."

"Oh, my," Kasumi says, who was looking after her younger sister during her pregnancy.

"For your information, Bra was my wife BEFORE I got married in this century."

"So there!" Bra says.

"ANYWAY," Akane says, as she rolls her eyes. "We heard what happened to your mother…and to Usagi's parents."

"Right, which means that I will have to leave," Ranma says, as he turns towards Ryouga.

"Ryouga, I need for you to look after things here."

"Where are you going?" Washu asked.

Ranma sighs.

"It was no accident that we were attacked today."

"What are you saying, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I'm saying that it's time to go to war."

Ranma takes out his personal cell phone, flips the cover, and presses a single button on his keypad.

CHIRP!

"Blacky, it's time. Yes, I know you want Usagi's confirmation, but as her husband, I asking you to comply with my wishes. Right."

CHIRP!

"What was that all about?" Nabiki asked.

"Merely setting the battlefield," Ranma says. He then turns to Bra.

"You feel like hitting something?"

"If the object of my attack is you, sure," Bra says.

"Very funny. You're in or not?"

"Yes, I will be by your side."

"Good."

"Ranma?" Akane says.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied.

Akane goes up to her husband, and gives Ranma a full kiss on the lips. Bra wanted to say something, but held her tongue, since Akane was with child.

"Protect our future," Akane says, as she held her belly. "Promise?"

"Promise," Ranma says. He then steps back and takes Bra's hand. Ranma then placed his right index and middle fingers on his forehead.

"Ryouga, I'm counting on you," Ranma says, before-

ZIP!

Ranma and Bra disappears.

"I swear if Usagi gets Ranma killed, I'm going to make sure she hears about it," Akane says.

Meanwhile…

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

THOOOM!

Usagi rose from the impromptu crater she had just made, as she surveyed the area. The skies over what was once Bludhaven were still a sickly green, and the cityscape was still a ruined mess.

However, there was someone to meet her.

"Look it HERE!" says a sultry voice from above. "The little bunny decided to return to serve her master."

Usagi looks up to see…Black Mary Marvel. The old Mary Marvel was a petite young woman (relatively speaking, since the magic of SHAZAM keeps the Marvel Family young) wore a white costume and cape with gold trim, while displaying a lightning bolt on her shirt. THIS Mary Marvel wore a black costume (with pink trim), with an open cowl (i.e. with the top cut off), ankle-length stiletto boots, and a cutout of a lighting bolt in the top. She also had pink haired that was tied in an "ox tail" hairstyle, while the rest of her hair was shaved off, while her body was remade to exude "domineering sex".

In other words, Mary was corrupted and remade into "Black Mary Marvel".

THOOM!

"Oh, I like it when the Earth moves!" Mary says, as she licked her lips while standing up in her recently made crater.

"Figures that you would end up a 'tart'," Usagi says. She had almost had forgotten that Mary would be one of the first heroes to succumb to the call of the dark side, thanks to being in that corrupted future…

"Now, Unum, the master said that he'll forgive you for your insolence, if submit."

"And if I don't, Mary?"

"Then we can play," Mary says, as she licked her lips. "And I do hope you resist."

"Then I better wear the appropriate gear," Usagi says, as she raises her hand. "Cosmic Moon POWER!"

FLASH!

Sailor Cosmos stood once more, as her cape fluttered in the wind.

THACK!

Sailor Cosmos stabs the ground with her Royal Cosmic staff.

"I'm giving you ONE chance to walk away from here. You weren't responsible for attacking my family…and killing my parents; Darkseid is the guilty party. I know that you are not in your right mind right now-"

POW!

Mary gives Sailor Cosmos a solid punch to the jaw. The impact created a lightning effect.

BOOM!

However, Sailor Cosmos merely rolled with the punch.

"Huh, you're tougher than you look," Mary says.

"Yes…as you will soon find out, Mary," Sailor Cosmos says, as her eyes and Moon crescent mark glowed.

CHOOM!

Sailor Cosmos' "Moon Vision" scores a direct hit, as Mary sails a hundred yards across the damaged landscape. This power can heal or kill, depending on the target's moral alignment…

Calmly, Sailor Cosmos removes her cape, and places it atop of her Cosmic Staff. She didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her cape and staff, because only someone who was worthy of them can touch them…and she doubted that there were anyone in this ruined city would be worthy of possessing them.

Sailor Cosmos then rolled her neck, and popped her joints. She then crouched slightly, and then-

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

The ground underneath split underneath in Sailor Cosmos' wake while producing a sonic boom.

Black Mary Marvel gets up just in time to be tackled-

"Uh, oh-!" Mary began to say, just as she found herself going straight into one the few remaining buildings that had not been sufficiently damaged.

CHROOM!

With the collapse of the building, the reckoning between the champions of Light against the minions of Darkseid begins in earnest.

**Tbc.**


	153. Chapter 153

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 153**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"The Moon Princess…is HERE?" Glorious Godfrey yells in fright. "And she's mad?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Mokkari (yellow skinned—not Asian—man with facial tattoos) replied, as he took a drag on his cigarette. "She managed to get a hold of Baron Vunderbarr, who was using the form of the human General Sam Lane to cause an incident between the humans and the Kryptonians, and probably acquired at least a part of our master's grand plans from HIM."

The master of the persuasion, who was in the guise of an African-American "street preacher", wiped his brow of sweat…

"And Unum will soon know that the master of pain and pleasure Desaad is using Mary Marvel's form at the moment."

"At least the Moon Princess hasn't learned that dear old Granny Goodness is using the form of Director Amanda Waller at 'Checkmate'," Godfrey says.

"YET," Mokkari says with a smirk.

"Then we should implement the next phase of our plans," says the ape-like scientist known as Simian. "We must spread our glorious virus, and activate our 'UnterNet'!"

"Then proceed," Godfrey says. "Once our platform is online, there will be NO means of communication that will not being influenced by our Omega Sanction! Humanity will no longer live as individuals, but as parts of Darkseid!"

"In the mean time, I will lead the charge against these humans," says Kalibak, now in his were-tiger form. "Libra can continue to play with these so-called superheroes with his Justifiers and allies, while I begin the conquest of this world with our Parademon armies, the New Furies and my Tiger-Men!"

Wonder Woman and a number of her fellow females—all one-time members of the Justice League of America—bow their heads out of respect.

"As you wish, Prince Kalibak," Wonder Woman says. She was one of the first to fall, tricked by Black Mary Marvel into being exposed by the Morticoccus Virus. The virus was tailored to kill those of Juraian and Lunarian descent, with a few exceptions, while remaking the minds and flesh of everyone else.

"New Furies will insure the reign of our dark lord forever more…"

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

The Wonder Wagon exits the Boom Tube over the headquarters of Checkmate: The White Tower, France. The White Tower, captured in a battle between the Moon Princess—who led her forces composed of men and women of Reason—and a Mad Mystic, exists in multiple realities and dimensions, including the Immaterial World. It is here that the Technocratic Union defends humanity from invaders from within and outside of Terra Firma. Unfortunately, Darkseid, in HIS near infinite patience, initiated a long-term stratagem has undermined the Technocracy's efforts in protecting the Earth…by infiltrating it. Unfortunately, as Ranma will soon learn, Checkmate, an armature of the Technocracy, was not immune to Darkseid's machinations…

"Sir, it looks Darkseid has widen the scope of his attacks," Blacky says, as he pilots the Wonder Wagon over the castle while various superheroes fought off various minions of Darkseid.

"No kidding," Ranma says, as he looks down at the battle. He then turns to Miracle Man, the Super Young Team, their "roadie" Sonny Sumo—who seemed eerily familiar to Ranma—and Bra.

"Alright, listen up," Ranam began to say. "For most of you, this will be your first time interacting with other superheroes. You did good back in Japan. Now, we take it up a notch. You understand?"

"Yes, Lord Rantsu!" the Young Super Team says in unison.

"Ranma, what's our next plan of action?" Mister Miracle says.

"I gave each of you the Mark of the Life Equation for a reason," Ranma says, as he points out the facial tattoo on his face. It appeared to be a single, solid black line that ran down the side of the face, underneath the lips and over the eyebrow…

"I brought you all together for a reason, so that now and forever more…you will be avatars of FREEDOM."

Ranma pauses for effect.

"You all are now, and forever more, the New Gods of the Fifth World."

Silence.

"Well?"

"And here I thought I was just going to be a roadie for these kids," says the muscular, bald Japanese man. "What are the perks?"

"That depends on you, Sonny," Ranma says. "Becoming a god is not about getting 'power'; it's becoming your realized vision of yourself. Right now, you are all at the godling stage of development, which means that besides having 'superpowers', you are immortal."

"Really?" says Aquazon.

"Really. But to become a true god, you have to become living legends while honing your selves. You think Hercules could have simply held the weight of the world? You think Susanoo could have forged a mystic sword from the tongue of the Orochi? Do you think Aphrodite been able to give life to a statue without becoming the living embodiment of love? And even when you consider today's superheroes, do you think Superman could easily bend the mightiest of rivers without first proving he's more powerful than a locomotive? In what we read and learn from others, there is always a hint of truth in the legends we are exposed to. I'm sure that somewhere, there is a comic book writer who has written about MY exploits. But regardless, it is becoming a legend that allows us to become gods. That is the burden that you will face in the days ahead, if you all survive the next 24 hours."

"Sounds like all those people had good press," says Most Awesome Superbat.

"Exactly, and it is that 'good press that gives us our power-"

CHIRP!

"Sir, we're getting an incoming hail," Blackie says, as he glances back.

"On screen," Ranam says.

VRT!  
An African-American male wearing a large, black letter "T" appears on the screen.

"Ranma, we got your call," Mister Terrific says. "The All Stars are ready to move when your team is in place."

"Thanks," Ranma says. "Just open the barn doors, because we're coming in hard."

"Understood. Terrific: OUT."

CHIRP!

"What's going on, Ranma?" Mister Miracle asked.

"You, Sonny and the Super Young Team will help the Titans, Infinity, Inc. and the Outsiders defend the White Tower."

"What's so special about THIS place, Ranma?" Bra asked. She wasn't sure what was going on…

"The White Tower is a key nexus point that crosses into fifty-two different Earths…plus 1000 other different realms, dimensions and realities," Ranma says. "It's not the only nexus to do so, but it's the most stable and the most strategic. If this place falls into Darkseid's hands, he can spread his 'influence' into many more. I don't need to tell you what the results will be."

"Sir, can't we get more defenders?"

"Unfortunately, many of the other heroes haven't recovered from the 'secret invasion' of the Skrulls, and 'SHIELD' is undergoing a reorganization. However, Homeworld Security and UNIT are on alert status, and will free up the appropriate resources on a moment-by-moment basis."

"In other words, we're screwed," says Sonny flatly.

"I hope not," Ranma says. "Anyway, any last question or comment before we go into the breach…so to speak?"

"I do," Bra says. "What am I going to do?"

"Like always, you're with me," Ranma replied.

"Oh, okay. Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

Bra gave Ranma a deep kiss…with tongue.

"Oh, how romantic," says Aquazon, as she and the Flying Lolita giggled.

"What the heck was that for?"

Bra gave Ranma a sultry smile.

"That's a down payment after the victory celebration."

"I see…"

"Sir?" Blacky says with urgency.

"Right. Let's take the Wonder Wagon in…"

Meanwhile…

BAM! WHAM! POW-!  
Black Mary Marvel was wailing on Sailor Cosmos while wrapping her legs around the Moon Princess waist…while the two of them were "flying" through the air and buildings.

Mary was also grinding her body onto Sailor Cosmos.

"You like this, don't you?" Mary sneered. "Admit it-!"

KTCH!

Sailor Cosmos catches the fists into her hands.

"You know, I couldn't quite get why a sweet person like 'Mary Marvel' could act so perverted in a brutal fashion," Sailor Cosmos says to 'Mary'. "So…how do you like being a girl, Desaad?"

"You…you knew?"

"Not right away, but you are the only denizen of Apocalypse that 'gets off' on pain and misery."

"Then you know that being a girl is FUN! We can have any girl…or boy…we want! And all it takes is something as simple as a little 'T&A'. That's the power of the feminine mystic! It's lust, not love!"

"Right," Sailor Cosmos says, as she suddenly flips over. The surprise jerks Mary off of Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos then to continues her rotation at superspeed, and then slings the servant of Darkseid in the ground…hard.

SSSSSSSS-CHOOM!

Sailor Cosmos then quickly picks up a damaged bus, leaps into the air with the vehicle before slamming it on top of Mary's head…

"Ow," Mary says, as she shook her head. And then-

CROOM!

Sailor Cosmos didn't stop her action, as she pressed the vehicle further into the ground. Now, this would seem cruel to some. However, Sailor Cosmos, who also possessed the magic of SHAZAM (having incorporated the magic into her body permanently when she took up her duties as co-guardian of the Rock of Eternity), knew that Mary could take more damage than what was being inflicted upon. As much as she hated Darkseid, Sailor Cosmos was NOT about to kill someone who was in the throes of a possession…

"There, now, stay put-" Sailor Cosmos begins to say, before she suddenly felt a sharp sensation of pain in her shoulder blade. She looked down to see a gapping bullet wound than ran cleanly.

"H-huh?" Sailor Cosmos says in surprise, as she fell to her knees. A mist of energy particles seems to exit from her wound.

"I…I've been SHOT…?"

Meanwhile…

"Ooof!" says Samuru, as he and his girlfriend Susan were thrown into a holding cell.

"Sammy!" Susan says, as she goes by her boyfriend's side.

"Well, it seems that the day was not a TOTAL loss," Libra says, as he tapped his staff on the ground, as his Justifiers (Storm Trooper wannabes) stood their ground. "Who would have thought that I would have captured TWO Sailor Pluto(s) during that battle in Japan?"

Samuru turns towards Libra.

"You won't get away with this!" Sammy yells.

"Oh, but I have. Once I have your secrets, 'The Fifty-Two' will belong to Darkseid. HAHAHAHA-!"

And with that, Libra seals Samuru and Susan inside the cell.

BAM!

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked tearfully. "We do not have our powers."

"Perhaps…I can find a way…"

Samuru and Susan both turn to see a wheelchair-bound man.

"What are you talking about?" Samuru demanded.

The man holds up a Rubik's Cube.

"Solve, and I will show you something…wonderful," the man says, as he tosses the Rubik's Cube to Samuru.

Samuru catches the cube.

KTCH!

"What are you going to do?" Susan asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Samuru began to work at solving the cube…

**Tbc. **


	154. Chapter 154

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 154**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Skreee-!

The Wonder Wagon skids to a halt, as Mister Terrific and Green Lantern Alan Scott waited for the arrival of their friend.

"I wonder how these new people are in a fight?" Mister Terrific wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't think Ranma would put any one in harms way, if they were not up to the task," Green Lantern says.

WHOOM!

The hood of the Wonder Wagon opens up to reveal Ranma and his companions.

"Green Lantern!" Ranma says, as he hops out. "Mister Terrific!"

"Ranma," Green Lantern says.

"We…got the file on your 'Super Young Team'," Mister Terrific says. "Although…we are not sure what to think of it."

"I do," says Amanda Waller (heavyset African-American), as she and her commando squad appears. "They work for a man who has a connection with Darkseid. Arrest them!"

Meanwhile…

Thousands of yards away from Sailor Cosmos, the super-villain called "Deadshot" nods his head approvingly, while lowering his hyper-rifle, designed to utilize special ammunition that can phase in and out of reality…until the target has been struck. And if one can see behind his silver mask, Deadshot could be seen smiling. Then again, it wasn't "Deadshot" that was smiling. Rather, it was the assassin god of Apocalypse, known as Kanto, who was smiling. Like many of the dark New Gods, Kanto, too, took on human form, and this time it was the super-villain marksman that "donated" the body to a righteous cause…

Deadshot taps into his "Father Box".

"Ladies, the Bunny has been 'tenderized'," Deadshot says with a smirk. It was so simple in taking advantage of the Moon Princess' distraction during her fight. Good thing that 'Radion', an element that is used by the New Gods for their weapons, was an effective poison. Still, Deadshot needed to encase the poison in Promethium, in order to negate the Moon Princess' godly invulnerability…

"You may proceed with her beating."

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos wobbled through the air, as she tried to make it to her staff, while coughing up blood along the way. She silently cursed herself for forgetting the fact that there are things in this Universe that can still kill her-

CRASH!

Sailor Cosmos rolls over and looks up into the sky.

"So much needless death and destruction," Sailor Cosmos says, as tears began to brim in her eyes. "I hate you, Darkseid, for using people to extend your selfish aims…"

FLASHBACK!

Usagi had doubled back to where her parents were. Knowing that they were in safe hands, she concentrated on combating Parademons. Once the opposition was on the run, she went to check on her parents…

"Huuck-!" says the last of the Parademons, as Genshin decapitated him.

"Gen-kun!" Fubuki yells in delight, as she tried to get up.

Genshin, always impeccably dressed in his white suit (with fancy cane), turns to his wife.

"I let you spend time with my mother's family, and you STILL manage to get in trouble," Genshin says with a smile.

"Well…I'm just popular, I guess…"

"Babe, you okay?" Kenshin says, as he held his daughter Liru.

"I'm okay, hon," Yaku says, as she leaned on her husband, after reverting to her human form.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have snuck out to that sports bar," Kenshin says sheepishly. "It won't happen again…"

"Are you okay, Grandma…Grandpa?" Renata asked, as she puts away her kunai. She and her little sister Genko were on one of the amusement rides at the time of the attack.

"I am," Ikuko says. She then notices Renata outfit.

"Dear, does your mother know that you're wearing THAT outfit?"

Renata was an aspiring "kunoichi" who wore the same type of clothes that her teacher Anko wears: a netted shirt (no bra), short skirt and long coat.

"Yes, but it's my ninja clothes."

"Then I got to talk to your mother then…"

Ken shakes his head, as he turns to his granddaughter Genko. She appeared to have some sort of birdcage.

"Child, what do you have there?" Ken says.

"Oh, I think I have a new pet," Genko says ominously. "See?"

Ken sees a tiny version of a parademon.

"Help me…help me…"

"And my friend consumed the rest of my friend's friends," Genko says, as she shows Ken her teddy bear named "Mister Maldis". Even though Ken didn't know that "Mister Maldis" was a malevolent alien entity trapped inside a teddy bear, Genko toy felt creepy to him.

"…"

"Is everyone okay?" Tsunade says, as Shizune held Tsunade's daughter Tsuki, and Miko's daughter Ruiko, while the Fourth Hokage comforted a still distraught Miko. Although she was in her humanoid form, the change to her demon form was almost traumatic…

"We're fine," Kenshin says. "I can't say the same about these…bastards…"

All around were throngs of bodies. Thankfully, no one had died during this time…

"Good news!" Baldur says, as he and his nieces come running up. "The enemy is on the run…or are on the run!"

"Is everyone accounted for?" Stephanie asked the Cuckoo Sisters.

"We are," replied the Cuckoo Sisters in unison. "No one has died."

"Oh, thank goodness," Ikuko says.

Meanwhile, Libra, smarting from his defeat, materializes behind a tree. His training under Desaad's watch allowed him to control his theta wave state, which creates a blind spot for telepaths.

"You may have won, Moon Princess, but you will pay a steep price…"

At the same time, Usagi arrives to see that her family was safe.

"Hey!" Usagi yells happily, as she waves her right hand.

All eyes turn to see Usagi.

"Usagi!" Ken says, as he and Ikuko run to their daughter. "You're okay-"

Jane, who possessed extraordinary senses, felt a shift in the air. She turns just in time to see Libra raising his staff.

"Look out-!"

CHOOM!

In a single moment, Libra snuffs out the lives of Ken and Ikuko Tsukino, by way of vaporization. Needless to say, everyone was shocked and stunned.

"The price of your insolence has been paid…in blood."

"…."

And then a Boom Tube opens up.

"See you around…Unum-!"

And with that, Libra was gone.

Usagi and Baldur run to the spot were their parents once stood.

And then Usagi screamed.

On the other side of the park, Ranma's ears perks up.

"Usagi-!"

And with that, Ranma takes off running.

"Ranma-!" the Doctor says, as he tried to stop his friend. He and Washu needed Ranma's help, if an antigen is used to help those who were infected by the Morticoccus Virus…

The Doctor then turns to Washu.

"Washu-"

"I'm on my way," Washu says, as she activates one of her holographic doppelgangers.

POOF!

The Other Washu appears.

"Get Ranma back here…hurry!" Washu commands.

"Right!" Washu says, as she dematerializes.

Meanwhile, Ranma arrives to see Usagi crying.

"What-?"  
"They killed them!" Baldur yelled, as he comforted his sister. "Those bastards killed our parents!"

"Oh, no…"

"Daddy…?"

Ranma sees his daughter Renata, as she and her sister ran into his arms. He then sees his sons.

"Why didn't you-?"

"Father, Libra was using phasing technology," Genshin says.

"Dad, we should do something about this-" Kenshin began to say.

"No, I'll deal with this!" Usagi yells, as she broke Baldur's hug. She looks around the group, as they huddle in comfort…

"Usagi-" Tsunade began to say.

"Tsunade, I want you to make sure that Naruto, Renata and Genko have a mother…just in case," Usagi says, as she begins to step back.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells.

"Done," Tsunade says.

Usagi then turns towards Ranma. She then moves to kisses Ranma deeply…

"Usagi…?"

"I'm sorry."

And, with that-

FWOOSH!

Usagi takes off.

"Momma-!" Renata yells.

"Mother," Genko says quietly.

CHOOM!

Usagi, enveloped by a crane made from light and energy, pierces the barrier that separated Juuban Park from the outside world. In the process, the barrier goes down.

"Usagi-!" Ranma called out, for one last time…

END FLASHBACK!

Sailor Cosmos breathed her breaths in a ragged manner…as the New Furies hovered overhead.

"Hello, step-mother," Wonder Woman says, as she adjusted her boar's mask on her face. "I apologize for what I am about to do, but our dark lord commands it."

Sailor Cosmos chuckles, as more blood spills from her lips.

"I'm sorry…Ranma…"

And then the beating begins.

Meanwhile…

For a long time, there was a standoff between Waller and Ranma…

"Director, Ranma is NOT the enemy," Mister Terrific says.

"Perhaps not, but why take that chance?" Waller says. "According to MY sources, his wife is in league with Darkseid and his ilk!"

Ranma squints his eyes. He may not like Waller that very much, but he has always found her to pragmatic, especially when it came to American national security…

"Tell me, Mrs. Waller…how long have you been working for Darkseid?"

"What?" Green Lantern exclaims.

"Damn!" Waller says. "You must have used your senses to see through my form!"

"Actually, I simply guessed. The Amanda Waller I know wouldn't be pulling the type of crap you are pulling now. She would be thinking about the bigger picture, than any grievance that she might have with ME."

"…"

"Whoever you are, you are under arrest," Green Lantern says, as he encases the fake Waller in a bubble made from green light.

"My dear boy," "Waller" says sweetly, as she takes out a megarod. "You shouldn't disturb your granny. Oh, boys?"

Suddenly, her commando squad morph into Parademons!

"Granny Goodness!" Mister Miracle yells. He then turns to his team.

"Super Young Team…GO!"

Flying Lolita immediately shrinks in size, and develops bird wings. Then, she screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

This stuns the Parademons, allowing Sonny Sumo to "ground" and pound one of the Parademons.

BAM! SMACK-!

"Ai-ya!" Aquazon, as she utilizes her martial artistry to remove the weapon of her opponent, before performing a thrust-kick into her same opponent's stomach.

"OOF-!"

Smiling Lighting Flash dodges the attack with ease.

"Miss me, miss me…now you have to KISS me-!" Smiling Lightning Flash says, as he sticks out his tongue.

"Stand…still!" the Parademon yells, as he swung his club back and forth.

"Okay!" Smiling Lightning Flash says, as he stood still.

The Parademon threw a punch that seemingly went through Smiling Lightning Flash.

"Huh?"

The Parademon felt a tap on his shoulders. He turns around to get a solid right cross to the jaw.

CRACK!

Super Awesome Bat stood still, after throwing his own version of the "Bat-a-rangs" at a Parademon.

"Ha!" the Parademon roared. "You MISSED."

"Did I?" Awesome Super Bat says with a smirk.

The Bat-a-rang turns, returns, and smacks the Parademon with a concussive bomb effect.

BOOM!

The force sent the Parademon straight into Awesome Super Bat's fist.

POW!

Meanwhile, Green Atomic Lantern was surrounded.

"There is only YOU, little man!" the lead Parademon proclaims.

"Right," Green Atomic Lantern says. "ATOMIC SMASH!"

He then pounds the ground with his fist.

BOOM!

As a small mushroom cloud is produced by the blast…

"I DO hope that cloud is NOT radioactive," Blacky says with a smirk, as he discharged his own firearms…

And so it went, until all the Parademons were subdued.

"Well, it seems as if you won this round, my child," Waller says with a smirk. "But you haven't won the war-"

TICK!

With the application of the Vulcan nerve pinch, "Waller" was knocked unconscious.

"I had enough of THAT," Ranma says.

"Zatanna is on hand," Mister Terrific says. "She'll find a way to undo the possession-"

CHIRP!

Ranma takes out his cell phone. It was an e-mail message with an attachment. The note was from Usagi's e-mail account. Curious, Ranma opens the attachment file…

Bra immediately turns to her husband upon sensing his discomfort.

"Ranma…?"

"Bra…you're with me, now," Ranma says with a noticeable stammer. "Mister Miracle, Blacky, Super Young Team…you have orders. Mister Terrific, assemble the All-Star Squadron at the…the…meeting place."

"Ranma-?" Green Lantern began to say, before Ranma grabs Bra's hand…before disappearing.

ZIP!

When Bra reappeared, she was immediately taken aback by the sickly smell of the environment.

They were in Bludhaven, or what's left of it…

"Ranma-"

And that's when Bra realized why they were there. She looked to see Ranma falling on his knees, as she sees Usagi unceremoniously strung up on a lone telephone pole. It appeared as if she was tortured.

"Oh, no…"

Slowly, Ranma gets up again, and with one swift movement of his hand, the pole shatters into many splinters of wood.

"I got…her!" Bra says, as she flies to catch Usagi's body. She lands unto the ground with Usagi's body in her arms.

"Ranma, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma says, as he gently lays his wife's body onto the broken ground.

"Don't worry about it?" Bra yells. "Usagi…is dead! She was family, in more ways than one!"

"I know," Ranma says, as he places Usagi's hands on what's left of her mutilated body. "But Usagi is special, and I believe that her story is far from over…"

**Tbc.**


	155. Chapter 155

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 155**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" Naruto says. "I wanna come with you!"

"Me, too!" Sakura says. "We're a team, remember?"

Bushido turns to look at his old teammates, as he slings his gear. Due to the apparent deaths of Ken and Ikuko, it was decided that everyone would be safer within the Doctor's TARDIS…

"Look, I got a serious job to do, and I don't need distractions."

"But you're a ninja…not a superhero!" Naruto yells.

"Sasuke, what makes being a superhero more special than a ninja?" Sakura asked.

Bushido pauses for a moment…

"Well?" Naruto asks.

"Superhero fights for what he or she believes in, regardless of the rewards, whereas a 'ninja' fights because of an obligation…and not necessarily because of what he or she believes in."

"Oh," Sakura says.

"Well…then I can be a superhero, too, you know!" Naruto yells. "Believe it!"

"Look, losers, I don't have time for this," Bushido says, deciding not to make fun of Naruto for his 'trademark' expression. He then places his index and middle fingers on his forehead.

"I got to go help save the world. Later."

ZIP!

And, with that, Bushido was gone.

"That Sasuke-!" Naruto yells. "If HE thinks he can show ME up, he has another thing coming!"

"We should go help Sasuke," Sakura says.

"Why?"

WHAP!

"Ow!" Naruto says, as he felt the back of his head. "What the heck was that for?"

"He's our teammate, whether he wants to admit it or not," Sakura says with much determination. "We owe that to Kakashi-sensei."

"**And I'm going to show that foreign hussy that I'm better for Sasuke-kun!" **Inner Sakura says. **"And THEN he'll see me as a woman instead of as a friend! Cha!"**

Naruto sweats, as he sees Sakura laugh maniacally.

'Maybe Pops was right when he wanted Hinata and Ino to be my fiancée as well,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Okay, so what's the first thing we should do?" Sakura asks.

"Well, Mom said that in order to utilize the 'Instant Transmission Technique, we have to be able to focus on the object that is in the location of where we need to be," Naruto says.

"But…we don't know where THAT is," Sakura says. "What if we get lost, or lose each other? And besides, you're not exactly the most discipline mind."

"Hey!" Naruto yells. "You take that back!"

"But it's the truth! But…it doesn't matter for me, since I haven't built up my energy reserves to pull off the technique yet."

"Hmmm…"

Just then, Kenshin enters the room that Naruto and Sakura were hanging out in.

"Hey, little bro," Kenshin says, wanting to check in on Naruto for Tsunade.

"Hey, Ken!" Naruto says.

"Hi, Lord Kenshin," Sakura says with a slight bow.

"Sakura, you're practically family," Kenshin says. "So, unless there's something formal going on, you don't have to be formal to me."

"Thank you, Lord- I mean, Ken," Sakura says with a smile.

"Cool beans. Anyway, Tsunade wanted me to check in on you, since she has her hands full with Miko."

"I heard what happened," Sakura says. "It's hard to believe that Lady Miko is…half-demon."

"Yeah, well, Dad doesn't discriminate on who is with," Ken says. "Then again, my wife is a werewolf, so neither do I."

"I see," Sakiura says with a blush.

"Ken, we're trying to catch up to Sasuke by performing the Instant Transmission Technique," Naruto says.

"Ah, yes," Ken says with a smile. "Did you know that Dad taught me that trick when I was your age?"

"No, I didn't," Naruto says, as he folds arms. "And if Pops was around more often, I would have learned how a long time ago."

"Now, Naruto," Sakura says. "Be nice."

"Well, it's not fair that Pops and Ma trains Sasuke, and not ME. I should be the one who learns the Instant Transmission Technique FIRST."

"Well, how much of the technique do you know?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, we only got as far as a few hundred yards, before coming down for the Bon Festival," Sakura replied.

"So, you know the techniques?"

"Just as much as Naruto does," Sakura replies.

"Well, then I might have an idea."

"What idea is that, big brother?" Naruto says.

Ken places his hands of Naruto and Sakura's shoulders.

"Let me introduce to you a NEW technique," Ken says. "It's called 'The Fusion Dance'…"

Meanwhile, some place else…

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP-!

"Uhhhhh," Usagi groaned, as she slaps the alarm "shut off" switch.

WHAP!

"Why do I have to get up?" Usagi groaned, as she rolls over in her bed. And then-

"Usagi, it's time to get up for school," says a familiar voice.

"I don't wanna…"

Luna, Usagi's "Moon Guardian Cat" hops on Usagi's bed.

"Usagi, you KNOW you have a big event you have to attend to," Luna says.

Usagi turns her head to look at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"Well, whatever it is…it can wait," Usagi says, as she gets up. "Right now, the only thing I care about is-"

"Filling your stomach?"

"Ha, ha," Usagi replied. "VERY funny. No, I want get a decent shower."

"Oh, okay."

"And THEN fill my stomach."

"You never cease to amaze me, Usagi," Luna says. "You know that?"

"I KNOW…"

With a leap to her feet, Usagi removes her sleeping gown, puts on her bathrobe, grabs her toiletries and goes into the bathroom. Although her family home had a furo, Usagi liked using the shower. For one, using the shower was easier to use. For another, Usagi liked the sensation of rain on her face, so being showered upon was something she looked forward to.

As Usagi showered, she hummed a familiar tune that went along the lines of "fighting evil by moonlight…"

As she scrubbed down, she noticed something about her body.

'Why am I so…'big'?' Usagi thought to herself while she checked out her various body parts. 'Maybe I'm a late bloomer or something…'

Ten minutes later, Usagi ran down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad!" Usagi says, as she steps unto the main foyer.

"In her, hon!" Ikuko called out from the dining room.

"Oh, okay," says Usagi, as she enters the dining room. She didn't understand why she didn't smell food or anything…

As soon as Usagi enters the dining room, she sees six people sitting down at the dinning room table. Two of the people sitting down she recognizes.

"Huh?"

"Please, dear," Ikuko says. "Have a seat."

"Did…did I do anything…wrong?" Usagi asked, as she sat down by the table.

"You are not living up to your obligations, daughter," says the bearded man. He was dressed in garb that was like that of a Viking king.

"Odin, be at ease," says Gaia, as she puts a hand on Odin's robust shoulders. "Thordis has been traumatized by what has happened."

"'Thordis'?" Usagi asked.

"Great-grandmother, her name is 'Serena'," Serenity says. "And I still do not know how she has been 'roped' into becoming a Norse goddess, when she is of the Olympian lineage."

"OUR daughter chose to accept her fate in order to save lives," Gaia says. She was dressed in a green, Greek gown, and had a crown of leaves and flowers on her head. "You should be proud of her, especially since NOW…she possesses the strength of the Earth AND the Moon."

"That is not the point…and you know this."

"Then shall we GET to the point?" Q says with a smirk. He then turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, why did you allow yourself to die?"

"Huh?"

"Q, be nice," Ken says. "What happened…happened."

"Then you accepted you fate?"

"Of being killed? Yeah, I do. And I'm sure that Ikuko does. But I don't want our death to be for nothing."

Just then, Luna jumps on Usagi's lap.

"Luna?"

"Usagi, I don't know if this is a dream or not, but you need to remember the event you must attend," Luna says, as her own Crescent moon mark glows. The light seemingly spreads outward, and envelopes Usagi's face.

"Ack-!"

The moment the light died down, Usagi's facial expression changed.

"Oh, no…what have I've done?" Usagi says, as tears began to brim. "I…I was willing to forget who I am…willing to be reincarnated because I was in such pain…"

"Usagi, we understand the weight of the responsibility that you are going through," Ken says. "But you must not give up."

"But it's not fair!" Usagi yells. "Why is it always me to prevent the Darkness from consuming everything?"

"Because you are a hero, daughter," Odin says. "And as such, you HAVE to take the initiative…when combating evil."

"Usagi, I didn't send you to the 22nd century for no purpose," Q says. "As sweet a person you are, you were destined to fulfill a purpose."

"What?" Usagi says incredulously. "To rule the Universe?"

"No, to protect it. I sent you to the future so that you can learn the tools of diplomacy, leadership and tenacity. Traveling to other realms was the bonus, but, even then, those experiences made you into a leader of great renown. And you know what?"

"What? What is it?"

"YOU earned the abilities that made you what you are."

"Although there is room for criticism about your…social skills," Serenity says with blush, "you've become the woman and mother that I would gladly call 'daughter'."

"I mean, really," Q says. "Wasn't 'fem-boy' enough to satisfy you?"

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Ken says.

"Aye, as well!" Odin says, as he gets up.

"She's MY daughter, too, you know!" Q says.

"Please, stop it!" Usagi says. "My personal life is nobody's business, except for my husband Ranma."

"So, will you accept your role as a defender of Earth?" Gaia asked.

"Yes," Usagi says.

"Will you fulfill your role as the Moon Princess?" Serenity asked.

"Yes."

"Usagi, will you be the hero I know you can be?" Ikuko asked.

"I will…"

Usagi turns to Q.

"…If Q allows Ken and Ikuko to live again."

"Usagi…?" Ken began to ask.

"Hon…?" Ikuko says.

"Usagi, Ken and Ikuko died," Q says. "There time in this era is UP."

"Time is what you make of it," Usagi says. "Besides, as a trained magician, there's always the matter of 'slight of hand'."

"Ah, I like how you think."

"That's because you are a trickster," Odin fumed.

"That's why I like the plan."

Q turns to Usagi.

"However, you will have to pay a price for my help."

"Which is…?"

"Because of a lot of witnesses, sending them back would cause a temporal backlash that could rend the Universe apart. The only way to prevent this is by utilizing the Universe's nature temporal 'sink holes'."

"Then send Ken and Ikuko through the Bajoran Wormhole," Usagi says. "The temporal fluctuations there would help."

"Done."

Usagi then turns towards her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I-"

"We'll see each other again, dear," Ikuko says. Since she was sitting closest to her daughter, she reaches to squeeze Usagi's hands.

"I KNOW it. And then…we'll talk more."

Usagi smiles.

"I will look forward to that."

"Be strong," Odin says with a gentle smile. "My strength…OUR strength runs through you."

Odin pauses for effect.

"So kick Darkseid butt!"

"I'll do my best, Father."

And with that, Usagi was engulfed in light.

FLASH!

Meanwhile…

"Ranma," Bra says, as she looked at Usagi's body. "I…I sense a great power from Usagi's body…and it's getting stronger."

Ranma raises his head, as he smiles.

"You can do it, babe," Ranma says. "Come back to me!"

Usagi's body begins to rise, before it floats vertically.

"Stand back," says Ranma, as he pulls Bra back.

Usagi's ruined mouth and eyeball-less sockets open, as a golden mist of energy spews forth. The energy spreads outwards through the wounds and pours of Usagi's body, until the energy has thoroughly enveloped the body.

"What's going on?" Bra says, as she tried to see through the light show.

"Her body is regenerating!" Ranma yells, as the wind and lightning swept through the area, even as the Earth shook.

FLASH!

When the light show goes away, Usagi was made whole. Her body was renewed and completely regenerated. She was still built like an Amazon, but, for some reason, it seemed right….

From a distance, Usagi's cape and Moon Staff arrive to circle Usagi…

FLASH!

Sailor Cosmos opens her eyes, as she catches her staff. She then gently floats back to the ground.

"Usagi?" Ranma says, as he cautiously approached his wife.

Sailor Cosmos turns towards Ranma.

"Hello, husband," Sailor Cosmos says with a smile. "I'm back."

**Tbc.**


	156. Chapter 156

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 156**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Are you SURE this is a technique?" Sakura ask warily.

"Yes, it is, Sakura," Kenshin says. "Yes, it's a bit strange, but it's no different from manipulating mudra hand gestures."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto says, as he folds his arms.

"No, REALLY. Now, can you let me show you?"

"Yeah…go ahead…"

"Okay," Ken says, as he straightens himself out. He then rolls his neck.

"Now, this is how you do it…"

A minute later…

"And that's how you do it," Kenshin says, as he straightens his back. "The last three steps has to be in cadence with the syllables in the phrase 'Fusion-Ha'."

The young teenagers could only gawk at what Kenshin had just shown them.

"…"

"Well?"

"That is SO stupid, Ken," Naruto says.

"With all do respect, Kenshin, your technique is…well…" Sakura begins to say.

"Understandable. But trust me…it'll work."

"Well, if you insist…"

"Count me out," Naruto says. "We're wasting time, when Sasuke could be hogging all the glory!"

"Naruto?" Sakura begins to say.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I want to learn, and YOU agreed."

"She got you there, little brother," Kenshin says.

"Humph! Fine…let's do this…"

"Oh, before you begin, you have to be a girl."

"What?" Naruto yells.

"Yeah. I mean, Sakura is a girl, you know."

"Why is that important?" Sakura asked.

"Simple: males and females have different energies," Kenshin says. "Even if you have the same amount energy, the quality is different."

"Eh, I'm not sure…"

"And I don't want to be a girl, either!" Naruto says.

"Naruto, YOU were the one who invented the 'Sexy no Justsu Technique'," Kenshin says.

"Yeah, as a distraction."

"Pervert," Sakura says under her breath.

"Naruto, you have to accept the fact that you, I and our brothers have the family curse," Kenshin says. "Heck, we have cousins that have the curse, depending upon how far removed they are from 'the source'."

"'Source'?"

"Dad. And HE doesn't mind have the curse."

"Yeah, well…I'm not DAD."

Kenshin mulls over his thoughts. And he then comes up with a plan to get Naruto's cooperation.

"Then, I guess Sasuke was right," Kenshin says.

"Right about…what?"

"Sasuke said that he could learn the Fusion Dance in no time. At least, he said that he could learn the technique faster than YOU."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto yells. "We'll se about THAT!"

'Oh, Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself, as she shook her head while knowing a set up when she hears one.

Kenshin pulls out a bucket of cold water from pocket space.

"Prove it."

"Humph!" Naruto says, as she pours the contents on his head.

SPLASH!

"There," Naruko says, as she tosses the bucket to the side.

CLATTER.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Okay," Kenshin says. "Let's get to work…"

Meanwhile…

"Um, Usagi?" Bra says.

Sailor Cosmos said nothing, while utilizing a silver sphere (called an 'Omni-chronometer'), which was floating in front of her. It was a device that allowed the user to a myriad of future possibilities, as well as what could have been. However, under the skills of a master of Time, the Omni-chronometer can be used to see into parallel timelines. This was important if she was to contact the others "Sailor Moon(s)" from the other Earths…

"Usagi?"

Sailor Cosmos turns to Bra. She and the Saiyan Princess were on top of a burnt out building that overlooked the city landscape.

"Yes?"

"Um, you were dead, right?" Bra asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"But you were DEAD?"

"So? I'm sure your father Vegeta told you about stories of coming back to life. In fact, you were there fro some of them."

"I know but…it's still weird talking to you being so nonchalant about…this."

Sailor Cosmos smiles at her friend.

"Bra, between the time Ranma and I left the 31st century and now, my time, I went through many changes. Now, I can regenerate from a single cell, if need be."

"Oh."

"And if need be, I can either take possession of a vacant body, or simply reincarnate."

"Huh."

"Still, it's a literal pain to create an entire body, not to mention that it takes too long to come back, which is why I prefer to have my body be intact."

"I see."

Silence.

"So, did it hurt?"

"'Hurt'?"

"You know…dying the way you did?"

"Bra, there are many levels of pain," Sailor Cosmos says, as she takes a scan of the Bludhaven. "I felt my body being broken. However, the stress created the necessary conditions for me to undergo a 'Seeking'."

"A…seeking?"

"It's a journey of self-discovery, typically when intense stress has been induced."

Sailor Cosmos pauses for a moment.

"Sometimes that journey is real. Other times, the journey is allegorical. But bottom line, my…'Seeking' allowed me to settle accounts, and to move on."

Sailor Cosmos wipes away a brimming tear from her left eye…

"Usagi?"

"It's nothing," Sailor Cosmos says, recalling how she saw Kenshiro and Ikuko Tsukino off on their journey into that "undiscovered journey". "I was just thinking about the last time I had to say…my goodbyes."

"Oh."

Silence.

"By the way, where is Ranma?"

"Oh, he's trying to find the man who shot me."

"?"

Meanwhile, Deadshot—having been informed that Sailor Cosmos was very much alive—puts his modified rifle in place. He adjusts his the sights of the gun, and then takes aim…

"There you are," Deadshot says to himself, as he takes as look through the sight of the gun. "My, you are a healthy one-"

CLICK!

Deadshot feels the business end of a gun to his head.

"Pull that trigger, and it will be the LAST thing you do, Lawton," Ranma says, as he pulls the hammer of his modified Berretta M93X pistol. It was one of the early models that a recent start-up company, Omni Consumer Products, Inc., had begun to acquire from the Berretta Company for domestic production. In fact, the X series was being considered as a prototype military and security purposes…

Deadshot raises his head.

"I didn't think you were the weapon type, Saotome," Deadshot says with a smirk.

"I only use weapons on those I really dislike," Ranma says with a smirk. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…Kanto."

"So you know who I am?"

"No, I know whose flesh you are using…and I know the assassin of Apocalypse."

"We did have a few…dates, eh, Tigra?"

Ranma growled. He hated when someone brought up his past as a denizen of that dark world, especially in reference to his role as "Queen Tigra"…

"Shut up, Lawton…Kanto…or WHOEVER you are," Ranma says.

"Of course…Tigra."

"Why, you-!"

Taking advantage of Ranma's obvious agitation, Deadshot tosses a micro-flashbomb onto the ground.

FLASH!

"Ack!" Ranma says, as the bomb temporarily blinds him.

Deadshot then drops his rifle, activates his detachable chain-guns on his forearms, flies backwards and-

RATATATATATATAT-!

Unlike most martial artists, Ranma was trained to use all of his senses, and this was before he gained abilities far above mortal men.

Without the use of his eyes, Ranma bobbed and weaved Deadshot's firepower…as he ran towards Deadshot.

"Hhh," Deadshot says, as he rotates his right gauntlet. This causes the grenade launcher to activate.

POOM! POOM! POOM-!

Ranma dodges the volley, but-

BOOM!

The force of the resulting explosion pushes Ranma forward…

"Got you," Deadshot says, as he aimed his left chaingun directly at Ranma's face.

At the last minute, Ranma opened his eyes.

DOOM!

The Sharingan, now active, bore into Deadshot's mind.

"Ack!" Deadshot says, as he realizes that he couldn't even pull the trigger-

POW!

One straight-punch later, Deadshot was on the ground. The eyepiece on his mask was thoroughly smashed.

"You loose," Ranma says with a smirk. "And hopefully, Usagi knows how to excise dark gods from mortal shells…"

CLUMP!

"That's THREE," Ranma says, as he throws the unconscious Deadshot onto the ground at Sailor Cosmos' feet.

Sailor Cosmos shakes her head, after she seeing Kanto's true spirit.

"It's ironic that the newer 'New Gods' basically copied the ways of the Norse," Sailor Cosmos says.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"Gods can assume different forms," Sailor Cosmos begin to say. "Some were born of concepts, forces of nature, or men. Over time, the gods transcends even their own renown to become something more. And it is because of that fact that we gods can be truly legends."

"You…a god?" Bra says incredulously.

"Yes. And Ranma, as well."

"Maybe you have some power…but you are not a god. You're just…Usagi. And Ranma is just…Ranma."

"Bra, extend your senses, and know the truth."

Deciding to humor her "co-wife", Bra extends her senses…and gasp.

"Wha-?" Bra says. "You…you…"

To Bra, she sees the teenager Usagi Tsukino, from Tokyo, Japan. She also sees the Moon Princess, Iussaset, Isis, Thordis, Minato, Hulkusagi, a white crane and a number of different, and distinct, guises and forms—all number 81—that seemed to coalesce around Sailor Cosmos. Swirling around her were elements of order.

"Ranma, she's-" Bra says, as she turns towards Ranma…and gasped again.

To Bra, again, she sees teenaged Ranma Saotome, from Tokyo, Japan. She also sees the Sun Prince, Izanagi, Ra, Ran,Tigra, Kushina, Hektate, Genranma, a white tiger and a number of different, and distinct, guises and forms—all number 81—that seemed to coalesce around Ranma Prime. Swirling aroung him were elements of chaos.

"My…goodness," Bra says, as tears began to brim. For one moment, she felt unworthy of even thinking of being familiar with either Ranma or Usagi, and that she was looking at an aspect of Creation itself…

"Bra!" Ranma says, as he went to comfort his wife

Bra turns towards Ranma.

"What ARE you?" Bra asked. "You weren't like this before!"

"We became what Goku became, Bra," Ranma says with a sigh. "I…I'm one of the Lords of Chaos, specifically under the providence of LIFE."

"And I am one of the Lords of Order," Sailor Cosmos says gently. "And my providence is ANTI-LIFE…such as it is."

"Why are you like this?"

"Bra, we became like this because we transcended to legendary status," Ranma says. "More importantly, our…partnership is to insure that balance in the Universe is maintained."

"Which why we seek to stop Darkseid from making remaking the Universe into his own image," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Is that why we're here?" Bra says.

"Yes," Ranma says. "Unlike those clowns we fought on Chikyuu, Darkseid wants to control everything: from the very atoms that make up matter to the Universe itself. And if Darkseid wins, his legend will supplant ours. And every sentient being in this Reality and beyond will become a part Darkseid in the form of a cosmic mind. A…'Unimind', if you prefer."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"And I don't know about you, but I like my own individuality…or moral compass."

"Then we have to DO something!" Bra proclaims. "I don't want to lose my individuality!"

"Then, you're ready to fight?" Sailor Cosmos asks.

"You bet, Usagi."

"Good…then it is time for you to become…'Sailor Vegeta-sai'."

"Huh?"

**Tbc.**


	157. Chapter 157

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 157**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

For the past half hour, Naruko and Sakura were practicing the so-called "Fusion Dance". According the Fire Lord Kenshin Rantsu, the martial arts technique was to combine their abilities. That way, they can catch up with their erstwhile teammate Sasuke "Bushido" Uchiha. So far, save for a few knocks on Naruko's head by a frustrated Sakura, the impromptu training period has been has gone without a hitch.

"FU-SHUN-HA!" Naruko and Sakura say in unison, as they touched fingertips while bending to the side towards each other.

TIP!

"Excellent!" Kenshin says with a broad smile. "Now, we can put it all together. Just be sure to keep your energy levels the same as your partner."

"Reluctantly," Sakura says.

"Ah, just concentrate on YOUR end, Sakura," Naruko says with annoyance.

"Humph!"

"Okay, any time," Kenshin says.

Naruko and Sakura get into the starting position. After breathing a bit in silence.

"Ready!" Naruko says.

"Ready!" Sakura replied.

"Okay," Kenshin begins. "Three…two…one…GO!"

Naruko begins the 12 steps of the "Fusion Dance". So far, it appeared as if the two kunoichi were on point. And then-

"FU-SHUN-HA!" Naruko and Sakura say in unison.

CHOOM!

In the main area of the TARDIS, the controls of the living ship went wild.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Donna yells, as she held on.

"I'm getting an energy spike," Washu says, as she read the incoming data from the sensors of the TARDIS. "It's a big one-"

Donna turns towards the Doctor.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure-" the Doctor began to say, as he steadied his time traveling ship.

"Is everyone okay?" Tsunade says, as she runs into control, while leaving her assistant Shizune to "man the storefront". She was working with Washu on treating the virus, when her senses spiked.

"We are…when we find the source-" the Doctor begins to say, before-

WHOOM!

The TARDIS shakes again.

"WHAT is going on?" Donna yells again.

Tsunade turns her head directly towards the source.

"Oh, no," Tsunade says.

"Wot?" Donna asked.

"Lord Kenshin and the kids are the source of the disturbance," Tsunade says.

"This is EXACTLY why I'm very particular about WHO enters the TARDIS," the Doctor says.

"Oh, hush," says Donna. "You made an exception as a favor to 'wonder boy', you know."

"Yes, well…FINE," the Doctor says, as he goes to the source of the disturbance, along with everyone else…

When they arrived the lounge area, they see Kenshin prone on the ground.

"Lord Kenshin!" Tsunade said, as she immediately goes over the "daimyo" of Hinokuni Prefecture, and kneels. She then sits Kenshin's head on her lap.

"Uhhhhh…"

"What happened here?" Donna says, as she spies upon the nearly destroyed lounge area. "It looks like a tornado went through here…"

The Doctor puts on his glasses, as he spies the area…

"It appears to be strong, psychokinetic energy on the-" Washu began to say.

"This was done utilizing 'ninth power'," the Doctor says grimly.

"What is this…'ninth power'?" Donna asked.

"Essentially it's the ability to pulverize a planet."

"Oh, dear…"

"Lord Kenshin?" Tsunade says.

Kenshin look up to spy upon the Fifth Hokage's "chest".

"I died…and gone to Heaven," Kenshin says with a grin.

Tsunade growls, as pushes Kenshin off her lap.

Klunk!

"Ow!"

"You're fine," Tsunade says with a smirk. "And anyway, you should be treated the mother of your half-sister like a common floozy."

"Tsunade, we've known each other for a LONG time," Kenshin says, as he sits up. "I would NEVER treat you as 'common'."

Tsunade squints her eyes, not really sure if the Fire Lord was making fun of her or not…

"And besides, you're family. And if I can deal with a brother who wanted to kill of his entire clan, you can deal with my own antics."

"Fine, but be sure to know that I am the Hokage, while you are the 'daimyo' of our lands."

"Fair enough."

"Kenny, could you please explain WHY this room is nearly destroyed?" the Doctor asked.

"And where are Naruto and Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, about THAT," Kenshin says, as he scratched the back of his head. "Naruto and Sakura were bummed about not going with Sasuke on his mission."

"Okay…"

"So, I taught them a new technique."

"And that is…?"

"The Fusion Dance."

Everyone in the room turns to look at each other.

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"It similar to the fusion jutsu technique?" Tsunade asked.

"It is," Kenshin says. "The Fusion Dance is the original version of the fusion jutsu."

"I don't understand," Donna asked.

"Certain psychokinetic abilities can allow a person to merge with another person," the Doctor says, as he glances backwards. "Certain species can merge naturally, but it is doable in most species."

"Continue your story, Lord Kenshin," Tsunade says.

"Well, I taught 'little bro' and his girlfriend the technique, after getting Naruto to go into his girl form, and…well…"

"Well, WHAT?" Tsunade asked.

"I had forgotten ONE little flaw in the Fusion Dance, and why Dad created a revision of it in the first place."

"What KIND of flaw?" Tsunade asked, fearing the worse.

"The 'flaw' is the fusion of personalities, right?" the Doctor asked.

"Close. The FLAW is the fusion of the INNER personalities, centering around the Id."

"Goodness," Tsunade says, as she rubbed her forehead.

"What is it?" Donna asked. "What's wrong?"

Tsunade turns towards Donna.

"Sakura Haruno has a mild form of schizophrenia," Tsunade says. "She is literally of two minds: the sweet girl who strives to prove her best…and the arrogant brat who THINKS she is the best."

"And within the other child?"

"A demon fox that has the power to pulverize the Earth, if not destroy it."

"Good god."

"We will have to find this…synthesis, and retrieve him or her," the Doctor says. He then turns to Kenshin.

"Kenny-"

"She calls herself 'Sakuruko'," Kenshin says, as he rubs his jaw. "And…she got QUITE the punch. As to where…Sakuruko is looking for Sasuke."

The Doctor turns towards Washu.

"Washu?"

"Uh-hum?" Washu replied.

"Washu-CHAN."

"Thank you, and I'm already tracking the synthoid to…odd."

"What is it?"

"The destination is through multidimensional 'lock'."

"I don't understand," Tsunade says.

"Washu-chan is saying that wherever Sakuruko is heading, it exists in more than two dimensions simultaneously."

Pause.

"Of COURSE!" the Doctor yells. "How can I be so stupid?"

"Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Donna, why do you think that Darkseid was so interested in Ranma and Usagi?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because Ranma and Usagi are the 'The Key' and the 'The Lock' respectively."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Ranma, a Lord of Chaos, mates with Usagi, a Lord of Order, and created children of destiny who can effect both Fate, or Kismet, either as embodiment of 'Balance'…or Destruction. And although they are NOT the first to have such a circumstance, they are the most significant that could tilt the Universe in any direction. THAT is why Darkseid is so interested IN those two because he wants to tilt the Universe in HIS direction."

"Hence, the Key and the Lock," Tsunade says.

"That sounds a bit…sexy," Kenshin says.

The Doctor turns to Kenshin.

"Kenny, you and your siblings are the new 'Lords of Kismet'," the Doctor says. "There are a few others, but you family has the most of such a cosmic orientation."

"I see- wait," Kenshin says. "Is it possible that I could have purposely unleashed Sakaruko, in an effort to create the deciding factor in this battle against Darkseid."

"Indeed," the Doctor says. "Sakuruko will either restore cosmic balance in the Universe…or destroy it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Donna says in near-hysterical terms. "Let's go DO something!"

"Right," the Doctor says. "Washu?"

"Uh-hum, Doctor."

"Washu-chan?"

"I'm on it," the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe replied with a perky smile, as she begins to plot the coordinates to the White Tower…

Meanwhile…

"Okay, Bra Trunks, Princess of the Saiyajin…of New Vegeta-sai," Sailor Cosmos says, as her aura glowed. "Say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Um…Saiyajin Power Make-Up?" Bra says with hesitance.

FWOOSH!

A cosmic light show flashed before all eyes, as Bra was engulfed in blue/gold light…

"You know, I can never understand WHY a 'Sailor Scout' goes naked during the transformation sequence," Ranma says with a smirk.

"You know, I never understood it myself," Sailor Cosmos says. "Although, I really don't mind."

"Yeah, you DON'T."

When the light show went away, Sailor Vegeta emerges. Her costume was designed with the look and colors of the standard Saiyan armor (blue, white and yellow). Added to Sailor Vegeta was a tiara with the symbol of her father's station as Prince of all the Saiyans…

"Wow," Sailor Vegeta, as she looked at herself. "I look sweet."

"What power does she have, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Well, we know that Bra can increase her power to Super Saiyan 5 now, but only as 'Sailor Vegeta'."

"Wow," Sailor Vegeta says. "With Pan as 'Sailor Chikyuu', there is NOTHING that can stop us!"

"How is that possible?" Ranma asked.

"As you know, only by merging with a primordial being, like a dragon for example, a Saiyan will reach the highest level."

"And Goku merged with Shen Long, while you merged with the White Crane."

"Exactly. However, as I did with Pan, since I am adding my power to Bra's she can use my connection with the White Crane to amp up her power…even if for a short time."

"Ah, I see."

"So, Ranma, what are we going to do next?" Sailor Vegeta asked.

"YOU WILL REMAIN AS YOU ARE!" says a booming voice from above.

All eyes look up to see an Avengers jet hovering. Hovering next to it was "Iron Patriot" and "Sentry".

"Ah, great," Ranma says, as he rolls his eyes. "It's 'Iron Poser' and his band of losers…"

Sailor Cosmos looks up.

'What the blazes are the 'Dark Avengers' doing here NOW?' Sailor Cosmos thinks to herself.

**Tbc.**


	158. Chapter 158

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 158**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the normal flow of Time and Space…

"This…is bad," Sailor Pluto (Prime) says, as she shakes her head in disbelief. She had called upon the "Council of Pluto"—the governing body that made the decisions for all the Sailor Pluto(s)—to inform them that the dark gods of Apaocalypse had kidnapped two of their own. However, adding to the problem was the fact that it was learned that the Time Trapper was really a Sailor Pluto from a Reality that no longer exists. When the Fifty-Two Universes—called "The Orrery" by the Sailor Pluto(s)—this Sailor Pluto was not include in the remaking, and thus ended up at the end of Time of this new Reality. Calling herself a "Time Trapper", her attempts to restore what was lost has made her. Now, the Time Trapper is using an aspect of the Moon Princess—called "Sailor Moon Prime"—to take advantage of the flux in the space-time continuum, as a means of restoring her Universe.

In addition to the problem concerning the Time Trapper, the recent actions of the Antimatter Universe's Queen Lunacy, also known as Sailor Chaos, has awakened "The Dark Princess". From the depths of Oblivion itself, an entity emerged that took the form of the Moon Princess: Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Chaos was the first to confront the Dark Princess. Unfortunately, Sailor Chaos was the first to fall, and now the Dark Princess was waiting in the wings to strike against her next target: Sailor Cosmos. Ultimately, the Dark Princess seeks to consume the Orrery, thereby restarting the Universe into a new Reality…something that the Time Trapper wants all along.

"Yes, but we already know that we will be able to deal with our lost 'sister'," says Imperial Sailor Pluto, as she supped on her rice wine. Imperial Sailor Pluto was from an Earth where the Axis Powers won World War II. As the result, Imperial Japan is the undisputed power in the Pacific Ocean.

"And quite successfully, too."

Sailor Pluto (Prime) gives Imperial Sailor Pluto "the look".

"Yes, but we have to go from point 'A' to point 'B', in order to deal the Time Trapper," Sailor Pluto (Prime) says. "And to do THAT, we need Samuru and Susan."

"Samuru" was the Pluto Knight, who comes from an Earth were the genders were reversed. "Susan" was the Sailor Pluto from an Earth that was still in the midst of the Victorian Era, and where the "steampunk" zeitgeist was the norm. They were stripped of their duties for allowing their personal relationship to interfere in their duties as their Earth's "Guardian of Time". However, although the pair were being placed in Sailor Pluto (Prime) care, they continued their relationship, much to the annoyance of Sailor Pluto (Prime). Unfortunately, Samuru and Susan's relationship had allowed them to be kidnapped, after sneaking off to see a movie. And now, the Universe is in trouble, all because the Council of Pluto's decisions…

"Puu-chan, you should relax," says the Hentai Sailor Pluto. This Sailor Pluto came from an Earth where the Chojin (also known as "The Overfiend") successfully took over the world. As a result, a new race was born who were part human, part man-beast and part demon, and where sex was used for procreation, recreation…and as a weapon (called "Sex-Craft", or "Inujutsu"). And, on that particular world, the Sailor Scouts were called "The Sexy Scouts", and were truly agents of Love and Justice…

"Perhaps, I can help you to…relax?"

"No," Sailor Pluto (Prime) replies.

"Oh, Puu…"

"The fact of the matter is that YOUR Usagi will have to be the one to deal with YOUR responsibility," says Red Sailor Pluto sternly. This Sailor Pluto came from an Earth where the Soviet Union won the Cold War.

"And besides, as Setsuna had just said, we know how this will end. When Sumaru and Susan are freed by the Moon Princess, we WILL act on the traitor."

"Fine, but the Time Trapper is NOT a traitor," Sailor Pluto (Prime) says. She hated the entire temporal paradox, where she already knows the results BEFORE the problem is resolved.

"She just needs to be stopped. That's all."

"Very well, but SHE is your responsibility."

"Understood."

Meanwhile…

"Father," says Xenako, the Olympian goddess of war, as she nods her head. When she was told that the Avengers would be formed, Xenako jumped at the chance in order to justify her reason for remaining on Earth with her husband Herakles. However, she later regretted her decision, after signing her contract, when she learned that Norman Osborn, formerly a super-villain, would be taken over the security apparatus that was once under the auspice of the now-defunct SHILED.

And now, she might have to fight her own father if the so-called "Iron Patriot" gives her the order to do so…

"Xenako," Ranma says coolly. He wasn't sure what her daughter's intentions were, and so she would be seen through skeptic eyes.

Xenako wasn't the only one who felt the same way.

"Noh-Varr," Sailor Cosmos says with a smile. When Phyla, the daughter of her once-lover Captain Marvel, the second person to bare that name, decided to become the new Quasar, the Bringer of the Light, Sailor Cosmos chose the young, brash Kree officer to take Phyla's place. Noh-Varr asked why she would do so. Sailor Cosmos replied that Noh-Varr reminded her of the same young, brash Kree officer who was first bestowed the honor of being "Captain Marvel", back when she had thought that the Marvel Family, along with the Monster Society of Evil, had all died or disappeared. In fact, all of them were trapped in a space ice ball called "Suspendium". Decades later, Captain Marvel would free his predecessor with the help of Sailor Helios, which lead to a friendship that would last for decades.

It must be noted that "Mar-Vell", the Silver Age Captain Marvel, was a clone experiment that combined genetic material from the original Captain Marvel and Beautia Sivana…thanks to Beautia's father—and archenemy—Doctor Sivana with the help of the Kree's "Supreme Intelligence" (aka "Mister Mind"). The original plan was to create a Kree champion that could be used to lead an invasion force to Earth. Upon learning his true heritage, Mar-Vell rejected the programming, and became one of Earth's champions in the 1960s. Thus, Mar-Vell was the worthy success to the Captain Marvel mantle…

"Yeah, well, it was either this, or be turned over to the Kree," Captain Marvel says with a shrug. "And you know how

"What do you want, Osborn?" Ranma says, as Iron Patriot and his team of superheroes confront Ranma and his companions.

"You should address me by my proper name," Iron Patriot says.

"Okay, how about 'Green Goblin'?"

"…"

"Iron Patriot, I can only assume that you are here over matters of jurisdiction," Sailor Cosmos says. "The fact is that you have NO idea how to handle the situation."

"So I take it that YOU know what to do here?" Iron Patriot says.

"Unfortunately, the future is not quite clear as it use to be."

"In other words, YOU don't know what to do either," says Venom with a scoff.

Sailor Cosmos turns towards Spider-Man (IV). Her "Bunny-Girl" symbiont (called "Rabid", which was a play on the word "rabbit"…among other things), which "sat" just underneath the epidermis of her flesh, tingled. She had to consciously suppress it in order for it to not attack the other symbiont that was "Venom".

"I'm surprised that you were let out of your cage, Venom," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Hey, I get to eat anything I want in return for cooperation and sanity," Spider-Man shrugged. "And I prefer to be called 'Spider-Man'."

"Humph."

"The fact of the matter is that you three are not authorized to enter this area," Iron Patriot says. "And you all have to register."

Sailor Vegeta turns towards Ranma with a perplexed look.

"Ranma, what's going on?" Sailor Vegeta asked with concern, as she turns towards Ranma.

"Don't worry about it," Ranma says, as he glances towards Sailor Vegeta. "Iron Poser was just going to say that he will be leaving, and that he will be monitoring the situation."

"Then, you give me no chase than for me to have you arrested. Sentry?"

Sentry, the man with the power of a million exploding suns, step forth.

"I'm sorry about this, but you are coming with me-" Sentry began to say, as he steps forth, before-

CHOOM!

Sailor Vegeta opens up her power at the first Super-Saiyan level. The force of her transformation gives Sentry pause.

"Keep away from my husband!" Sailor Vegeta yells, as she points at Sentry.

"Dear, calm down," Ranma says, as he places a hand on Sailor Vegeta's shoulders. "No one is a threat HERE."

"Oh, really?" Iron Patriot says incredulously. "How is that? And by the way, unlike Stark's, MY armor is free of tampering."

"You want to know how?"

"Yes, due tell."

"Okay. Here is WHY no one here is a threat."

Ranma pauses for dramatic effect.

"One, Sentry may be a powerful dude, but Sailor Cosmos has the same powers has HE does. SHE has the power of a million exploding suns…and I'm not called the Sun Prince for nothing. In other words, my wife can either beat up Sentry if she chooses, or I can take his power away from him. And I don't even have to add the fact that I can mentally shut Bob down with a mental trick or two, since he has NO mental shields in place."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"And besides, Sentry is one of my best friends, and he needs serious help."

Sentry seemingly shrinks at Ranma's gaze.

Ranma then turns towards Xenako.

"Xenako is family. And while I don't mind sparring with her, her loyalty to me as HER FATHER is greater than her loyalty towards Iron Poser."

Xenako sighs, knowing that her father was correct.

Ranma then turns towards Wolverine (II), son of James Logan, the first Wolverine.

"Akihiro is my grandson. I took him in after his mother Itsu was mistakenly killed by one of my wife's allies, thanks to being mentally controlled by an immortal Garou 'kinfolk'. And if I had known that this…'Romulus' was setting the stage to have Logan be killed by his own son, out of a since of poetic vengeance against ME, sooner, Akihiro and his father would have had a normal father-son relationship."

"I prefer 'Daken' or 'Wolverine', grandfather," Wolverine says with a smirk.

Ranma then turns towards Captain Marvel (V).

"I don't know Noh-Varr that well, so I will have to rely upon Sailor Cosmos to vouch for him."

Captain Marvel nods his head in reply.

He then turns towards Ms Marvel (III), Hawkeye (III) and Spider-Man (IV).

"Besides Iron Poser, you three are psychotic villains. So I don't mind fighting you…here and now."

"Iron Patriot?" Hawkeye says with a smirk.

"It will be the four of us, then," Iron Patriot says.

"Sailor Cosmos," Ranma says, as he glances back a bit. "Do not interfere. Remember what we have to do."

"Of course," Sailor Cosmos says.

"But-" Sailor Vegeta began to say.

Ranma turns to look back at his wife with a smile.

"Trust me…I know what I am doing."

Ranma then turns his attention towards Iron Patriot, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye.

"I don't know what game you four are pulling, but I won't let you interfere in this operation."

And with that, Ranma raises his right hand and flicks the air in front of the four.

FWOOSH!

And invisible force knocks the targets through the Avengers hover jet.

FWAK!

"Iron Patriot-!" Sentry yells, as he was about to step forward-

WHACK!

Sentry suddenly stops in his tracks, after Sailor Cosmos smacks the ground with her staff unto the ground.

"Stay," Sailor Cosmos says.

"But I got to do something!" Sentry says. "Iron Patriot is the one who is helping me to keep the Void from taking over!"

Sailor Cosmos tilts her head.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Sailor Cosmos say. "Here, you can come with me and we can has this out. Deal?"

"Um…"

"Go ahead, Sentry," Xenako says. "We'll keep watch."

"So none of you are going to interfere in my fight, right?" Ranma asked.

"No."

"But I'm going to watch," Wolverine says. "If you don't mind."

"Same here," Captain Marvel says.

"Xenako?" Ranma asked.

"Why bother?" Xenako replies with a shrug. "I'm the Goddess of War. Anything remotely relating to violence, I'll know."

"Good," Ranma says. "Now, stand back…"

Ranma suddenly performs a tight spin…

FLASH!

"Wow," Captain Marvel says in shock. "I heard of the rumors, but see is definitely believing…"

"Yep," Wonder Woman says, as she adjusts her costume. Ever since Genocide's defeat, Agrippa, the Olympian goddess of time, has taken up the role that a certain Amazon princess has held for years…

"Now, it's to kick major butt," Wonder Woman says, as she runs to deal with pretenders to the Avenger's legacy.

**Tbc. **


	159. Chapter 159

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: After reading one particular review, I want to clarify Bra's power levels. As is, Bra can achieve "Super-Saiyan 3" by herself. This will be explained in one of the post-Dragonball stories that I am currently working (on hold for now) called "Planet of the Saiyanjin". So, this is purely a post-canon concept that I am toying with. Also, yes, "Super-Saiyan 5" is NOT in continuity, but something that I have accepted as something that is possible in MY canon. Furthermore, as I indicated in the previous chapter, a Saiyan has to merge with a primordial being in order to achieve this form (Goku merging with Shen Long, and Usagi merging with the White Crane for example). Even then, this form can only be maintained for thirty minutes per every twenty-four hours (otherwise, why bother with the other levels?). As for Bra, only as "Sailor Vegeta" can she reach "Golden Ape" (last for one hour per twenty-four hours) and "Super-Saiyan 4" (last for thirty minutes per twenty-four hours), since Usagi is adding her power to Bra. In hindsight, it didn't really make sense for an avatar to be equal to the source…**

**Anyway, I hope this clarifies things. Feel free to make further suggestion on this matter. As always, C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 159**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

The White Tower, a key trans-dimensional nexus, was chosen as a primary target by the dark gods of Apocalypse due to its significance to the Universe and to a certain Moon Princess…

"For Darkseid!" yells a Parademon, as he slammed the butt of his evil looking gun into the head of Sonny Sumo…

WHACK!

Sonny, who was taken on several combat squads all at once, stumbled a bit.

"Sonny!" yells Lolita Canary, as she fluttered through the chaos to Sonny's side. When she got close, the Japanese girl in the Sailor "fuku" screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

"Arrgh!" yell the Parademonsm as they tried to cover their ears. This distraction enabled Sonny to reach up, and slam the lead Parademon into the ground, face first.

WHAM!

"Sonny, are you okay?" Lolita Canary asks put of concern.

The muscular, Japanese older teenager looks up at the tiny heroine.

"Don't worry about me," Sonny replied. "We don't have time to waste."

"But I was just…"

Lolita Canary flies away dejected.

"She likes you know," Mister Miracle says, as he quickly binds the Parademons with an adamantium cords. These cords were the same type used for subduing groups of rioters, when the police officer has only one set of "cuff" to make the arrest. Thankfully, liquid vibranium, found only in the African nation of Wakanda and the Antarctic's "Savage Land", can dissolve adamantium.

"So?" Sonny says. "I don't have time for 'crushes'."

"Sonny, the world might end soon. I'd MAKE the time if I were you."

And with that, Mister Miracle flies away on his hover disk.

Sonny looks at the brave girl…

ZARK!

"Oh!" Lolita Canary yelps, as a Justifier stuns her. She falls to the ground.

"For Darkseid!" the Justifier yells, as he was about to stomp on Lolita Canary…

RIP!

Sonny picks up an entire computer workstation, and tosses into the Justifier.

BAM!

Lolita Canary shakes the cobwebs from her head, and sees Sonny.

"…"

"You okay?" Sonny says, as he gently picks Lolita Canary.

"I'm okay-" Lolita Canary began to say, as sees a Parademon creeps up right behind Sonny Sumo…

"Sonny-!"

WHACK!

Sonny does a back-fist to the Parademon, knocking him out in the process.

"Be careful, okay?" Sonny says.

"I will," Lolita Canary replied with a smile. And then she takes off to deal with more enemies.

Sonny produces a smile on his face. If he manages to survive this…apocalypse, he might ask Lolita Canary out on a date.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans, along with others "junior" teams, begins their attempt to push back the onslaught.

"Team!" Robin yells, as he flips, tumbles and rolls through the throng of Justifiers. "You're doing good! Keep up the pressure!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bushido replies, as he uses pressure points to knock out the Justifiers.

"For Darkseid-!" yells a Parademon, just as Bushido throws three kunai into the Parademon's armor.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"Is that ALL that you got, human?" the Parademon sneered.

"Wait," Bushido says with a smirk.

The Parademon wonders what Bushido was talking about, when-

BLOOSH!

The Parademon did not know that explosive tags were attached to his kunai.

"Huh, loser."

WHACK!

"Bushido, how are you doing?" Wonder Girl says, as she tosses one Justifier to the side, while stabbing yet another Parademon with her Olympian sword. On this day, she elected to where her polished, bronze armor, which had metal wings (to be used as shields) and a helm that was designed in the shape of an eagle's head. Finishing the touches was an American that was small enough to be used as a scarf-like standard banner. Critics of the standard affectionately call the armor "the screaming chicken armor".

"Eh, I'm doing fine," Bushido replied with a bored expression. "They got power, but they don't have any worthy skill-"

Suddenly, Bushido looks up towards the horizon.

"It…can't be…?" Bushido wandered aloud.

WHACK!

"What is it, Sasuke?" Wonder Girl asked out of concern.

"SASUKE!" yelled a booming voice that seemed to stun everyone.

THOOM!

"What-?" Bushido began to say, as he realizes that he could feel two energy signatures coming from a…kunoichi?"

Sakuruko stands up from the crater she has made on the floor of the auditorium within the White Tower. She had Naruto's color scheme, but her clothes were designed like Sakura's. And her slightly long, blond hair was slightly spike, but had streaks of pink running through it.

"Huh-?"

Sakuruko immediately had Bushido by the collar, and about a foot above the ground.

"If you think you can leave ME behind, you have another thing coming-"

"For Darkseid-" yell a Parademon, as he was about to stab the new person.

Sakuruko reaches out. A clawed hand made from fire appears, and envelops the Parademon, instantly vaporizing him before he could even scream.

FWOOSH!

"Any questions, Sasuke?"

Bushido would have loved testing his strength on this…person, but the Universe was at stake.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, yeah?"

"When are you going to help us defeat the bad guys?"

Sakuruko realizes that the enemy had everyone surrounded.

"Oh…oh, yeah!" the kunoichi replied. "This is what I wanted to do-"

"Then on behalf the Teen Titans…welcome aboard," Robin says, as he extends a hand in friendship.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go get some butt!!!"

Sakuruko drops Bushido, and proceeds to attack the enemy.

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl turns towards Sasuke.

"Are you familiar with this person?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I'm not…I think," Bushido says, as he takes out Windmill Throwing Weapon. "But at least this…girl has the right idea."

Bushido unfurls his weapon.

CHK-CLAK!

"Let's end this guys," Bushido replies, as he leaps into the air.

"Wait up-!" Wonder Girl replies, as she leaps into the air as well.

Meanwhile…

WHACK!

Hawkeye, who was really the villain "Bullseye", tried to go toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman.

He failed.

BAM!

Wonder Woman smashed Hawkeye's face into the ground.

"You may be an expert in turning anything into a weapon, but I'm a grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto, the source of YOUR martial arts style-"

Earlier, Hawkeye had lobbed his arrows, his trick arrows and even various knives and throwing blades at Wonder Woman before failing spectacularly.

"Humph!" Wonder Woman says, before-

FWIP!

Wonder Woman found herself enveloped by webbing from behind.

YANK!

"Ulp!" Wonder Woman says, as she is pulled back. Quickly, she twists around to see Spider-Man ready…to bite her head off.

"You will make a tasty morsel," Spider-Man says.

Ms. Marvel comes flying in.

"Hold her, so I can cripple her!" Ms. Marvel says, as she slams into Wonder Woman's spine.

WHAM!

"Urgh!" Wonder Woman yelped, as she got on one knee.

WHAM-!

Wonder Woman immediately counters with a simple sidekick, knocking the ersatz Ms. Marvel out cold.

"Crazy girl," Wonder Woman says, as she rubbed her back. She was thankfully that years of abuse at the hands of her rivals, back in the days of her youth, has paid off…

"Remember me?" Spider-Man says.

Wonder Woman turns towards the ersatz Spider-Man.

"No, actually, I haven't," says Wonder Woman, as she suddenly twists the webbing at super-speed. Not prepared, the alien symbiont was torn from its human host with ease.

RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP-!

"Uhhhh," says the human host, as the man fell on the ground nearly naked.

Quickly, Wonder Woman wraps up the spare webbing around the symbiont, and-

"Hhh," Wonder Woman says, as she spins the newly created ball on her index finger before kicking it into the stratosphere.

"Loser-"

RATATATATATATAT-!

Wonder Woman uses her metal arm bracers to block the attack.

"Oh, yeah…'Iron Poser'," Wonder Woman says to herself, as she charges forward against Iron Patriot's assault.

'Man, I got to stop wearing high-heels in combat,' Agrippa thinks to herself. 'What am I saying? I shouldn't even be THINKING of such crap-!'

Iron Patriot realizes that he couldn't afford to fight Wonder Woman in close. So, he summoned his "Uni-Beam Cannon" from a pocket dimension. Basically, the "cannon" was a large, cylinder that had the diameter of a basketball. It appears overhead, falls on Iron Patriot's shoulders and locks into place.

CUNK!

CLICK!

Iron Patriot takes aim, as he activates his targeting computer.

TARGETING.

Iron Patriot begins to sweat, as Wonder Woman continues her charge.

READY.

"DIE!" Iron Patriot yells, as he discharged his weapon.

CHOOM!

Wonder Woman sees this, as her Sharingan activates.

"Hiru Shoten Ha Revised: Whirlwind Bullet!"

Wonder Woman leaps into the hair, and spins, as she kept her bracelets in front of her. Her actions created a funnel effect that whips around the area, as she sails forward.

WRRRRRRRRRRR-!

The impact between Wonder Woman and the Uni-Beam Attack created a massive concussive effect that could be heard throughout Bludhaven.

BOOM!

"That should do it-" Iron Patriot says, just as Wonder Woman smashes into his arms.

BLAM!

As Iron Patriot bounces across the landscape, his armor fell apart.

"Uh," Norman Osborn says, as he tried to move. He then sees Wonder Woman casually walking towards him.

"No-" Osborn says, as he tried to raise his remaining gauntlet up towards Wonder Woman.

SMASH!

Wonder Woman stomps on Osborn's gauntlet, crushing it without crushing Osborn's arm.

"What…what do you want?" Osborn says.

Wonder Woman lowered her herself close to Osborn's face.

"I want you to take yourself and your team and 'beat it'," Wonder Woman says. "And as I told your predecessor, I'm not going to play by YOUR rules."

And with that, Wonder Woman turns around to leave.

"This isn't over!" Osborn yells. "No one does this to me, and get away with it-!"

'If I could get a nickel every time someone says that to me, I'd be able to afford all the therapy Usagi has to go through…'

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

"We did it!" Sakuruko yells in triumph, as the Parademons and the Justifiers flee "Boom Tubes". And then-

FLASH!

"Ah!" Sakura yells, as she fells down.

"Ack!" Naruko says, as she checked herself. She then looks at Sakura.

"Sakura-!"

"WHAT?" Bushido yells, as the rest of his teammates gathered around him. "YOU two?"

"What are Sakura and Naruto doing here?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Well, I'm TRYING to be a hero, you know-" Naruto says, before a shadow suddenly appears behind Naruko.

"Naruto, look out-!" Sakura says, as she points towards…the Dark Princess.

"Huh-?" Naruko says, as the Dark Princess touches Naruko's shoulders.

ZAP!

"Take him," says the Dark Princess, as Sailor Chaos picks up the boy.

"They…they look like Miss Usagi!" Robin says.

Blacky steps forth.

"Are you Lady Rantsu?" Blacky asked.

The Dark Princess smiles at the assembling group of heroes. She looked exactly like Usagi, as did Sailor Chaos. However, both of the women had eyes that were totally black.

"No," says the Dark Princess, in a deep voice. "We are…Oblivion."

WRRRRRRRRR-!

And a dark light envelops all three, allowing them to disappear.

"Naruto-!" Sakura yells.

And then the TARDIS appears.

"Is Sakuruto or whatever is here?" the Doctor asks, as he and his companions step outside.

"WHO are you?" Robin asked.

The Doctor turns to look at Robin, and then dismisses him

"Will anyone TELL me what I want to know?"

"Some person that looks like Lady Rantsu showed up and kidnapped Master Naruto," Blacky says.

"Blacky, did she say anything?" Kenshin asked.

"She says something about…Oblivion," Blacky says. "I don't know what that means-"

"It means that we're in trouble," Washu says, as she scanned the area. She then turns to the Doctor.

"The door way to Oblivion has been opened," Washu says fearfully. "If we do not shut that 'door', this reality will experience the Big Crunch within HOURS."

"But why would this…person that looks like Lady Rantsu take Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Simple," the Doctor says. "It seems that whoever this Oblivion is no that Naruto is key as to whether or not this Universe will see another day, so to speak."

"Then what can we do?" Donna asks.

The Doctor turns towards Donna.

"It will be up to Ranma and Usagi now, I'm afraid."

Meanwhile…

Once Iron Patriot and his compatriots were moved out of the area, Wonder Woman and Sailor Cosmos knew it was time to make the final assault on the forces of Darkseid.

"And so it begins," Wonder Woman says as she looks down from the hill overlooking Command Bunker D, also known as the Evil Factory. Already, the denizens of Apocalypse were assembling below.

Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Vegeta held Wonder Woman's hands. Wonder Woman squeezed their hands for reassurance before breaking contact. She then turns to Power Woman, the present chairman of the Justice Society of America.

"Is everyone here, Lara?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah," Power Woman says. "The All-Star Squadron is ready."

Wonder Woman nods her head, as she scans the assembled crowd. Beside the Justice Society, there was the Squadron of Justice (led by the Marvel Family, minus Black Mary Marvel), the Freedom Fighter (led by Uncle Sam), the Seven Soldiers (led by the Shining Knight) and the Invaders (led by Captain America). Under the All-Star Squadron banner, these teams fought against the Axis Powers and their super-villains and super-soldiers during World War II. And although most members of these teams were not the original members, they were all aware of the legacy they were honoring.

And now, it was time to beat back the bad guys once again.

"It's your show, Ranma," the Golden Age Flash says, as she adjusts his silver helm.

"Thanks," Wonder Woman says. She then turns towards the assembled group of heroes.

"I don't need to tell you what's at stake," Wonder Woman says. "We end this…TODAY."

Wonder Woman turns towards Sailor Cosmos.

"You can do the honors, Usagi.

Sailor Cosmos rose slightly in the air, and raises her staff.

"All Stars…CHARGE!"

CHOOM!

Lightning struck, as the last battle for fate of the Universe…begins.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: "The End".**


	160. Chapter 160

**SMST: Hero Initiative! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 160**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Naruto finds himself sitting in the middle of a plateau in some environment that could easily pass for the American Southwest.

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto says to himself. He then checks himself out.

"And when did I get to be a boy again?"

"Naruto," says a familiar voice.

Naruto immediately turns to see a woman who looked like his mother Usagi…

"Mom?"

The Dark Princess smiles as the young teenager.

"No, Naruto. However…I am here to grant you your fondest wish."

Disturbed by the woman's black eyes, Naruto immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you, lady?" Naruto demands.

"I'm a friend, Naruto Uzumaki," the Dark Princess says.

"A…friend?"

"Of course. I have watched you a long time, Naruto Uzumaki. I have watched you when your parents left you…alone."

"Mom and Pops wanted what's best for me."

"Oh, really? You don't mean to tell me that they couldn't handle…a demon fox?"

"They can handle anything that comes their way! Believe it!"

"My poor, deluded child," the Dark Princess says, as she shakes her head. "If they can handle anything, why couldn't they handle a demon fox?"

"Um, well…"

"But enough of that," the Dark Princess says. "I am here…to help you."

"How?"

"I will help you have the life you meant to have, if you do a little favor for me."

"What…favor?"

"In due time, Naruto. In due time…"

Meanwhile…

"Neo-Queen Serenity, I am glad that you and Superman are here," says the Coluan super-genius—and member of the famed "Legion of Superheroes"—"Brainiac 5". Like all Coluans, Brainiac 5 was green-skinned and a super-genius. However, Brainiac 5 was a genius amongst a race of geniuses, and was the direct descendent of the supervillain "Brainiac"…and his mate the mysterious "Brainiac Moon". Unknown to most people, no one knew that Brainiac Moon was the once of future Neo-Queen Serenity…

"As are we, Brainy," the Neo-Queen says with a wiry smile.

"Um, yes," Brainiac 5 replies, not bothering to hide the displeasure he receives whenever he hears his old nickname. "Anyway, while Prince Ranma, the Neo-Sailor Scouts, the Legion and the rest of our allies are cleaning up the mess left by the Legion of Supervillains, we can proceed with making sure that the timeline does not collapse from what the Time Trapper was trying to do…

"So…there's a chance we can win, Usagi?" Superman asked. He was still a bit shaken from being merged with his…misguided, youthful self…

"Clark, there is always a chance," the Neo-Queen says. "Otherwise, none of us would be here…"

After going through areas of what could only be described as scenes taken from the British cartoon "The Yellow Submarine", the three arrive at what appeared to be-

"A wall?" Superman asked.

"Superman, you have to think like a fifth dimensional being," Brainiac 5 replies. "What could be possible is…and is not."

"Like 'Shrodinger's Cat' in Quantum Mechanics."

"Basically…if you look at things on an elementary level, yes."

Superman rolls his eyes. Even when he was just "Superboy", Brainiac 5 can be so insufferably smug about his so-called 'superior' intellect…

"Needless to say, Reality is how you make it," Neo-Queen Serenity says, as she stabs the sky-blue colored wall with her staff.

THAK!

A doorway shaped in the form of a key appears.

"Wait, isn't this-?" Superman begins to say.

"Yes," Neo-Queen Serenity says with a sigh. "I know how to tap into the Cosmic Unconscious, thanks to the actions of 'The Key'."

"The Key" was a JLA villain that sought to access realities that included those that could not exist logically, including the world of dreams, the mind and other times and dimensions…

"Long ago, in an effort to be happy, I committed the sin of using the Key's techniques to reshape Reality. I…justified my decision by using the actions of an insane time traveler as the excuse I needed to be happy. As a result, a new Reality was created, but, in the process, I set the stage for the death of my parents…and the near-destruction of one my sons."

Superman comforted his ex-wife.

"I don't know what you mean by all that, but I know that you had the best intentions at heart."

The Neo-Queen held and squeezed Superman's hands.

"Thanks," Neo-Queen Serenity says with a gentle smile. "You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if our marriage had worked out in the end."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"If you two don't mind, time IS of the essence," Brainiac 5 says.

"Sure, Brainy," Superman says with a smile.

"Grrrr…"

"We SHOULD get going," the Neo-Queen says with a giggle.

"Correct," Brainiac 5 says. "Now, let's go get the 'Miracle Machine'…"

The three enters a room filled with several machines and weapons that the Legion has captured over the years. Right in the center of the room was a large, white cube.

"The Controllers perfected the device built on pure Willpower, based upon the research of the Guardian of the Universe named 'Rankiko'," Brainiac 5 says.

"Rankiko", born in the 24th century, was the daughter of the Guardian Amazon "Liana" and Ranma Saotome…

"And thus, a machine that can make thought into reality is born."

Superman looks at the device. It appeared to be designed like an advanced Tesla Generator.

"So, I can use this to stop the Dark Princess?" Superman asked.

"No, not this one," the Neo-Queen Serenity says. "This machine is permanently deactivated. YOU, with you 'super-memory', have to make a new one from scratch."

"Fine, but I'll need the materials to build it-"

WRRRRRRRR…

A green, Asian-style pagoda appears in the room.

"What-?" Brainy says.

The doors of the pagoda open up…

"Um, excuse me," begins Rose Tyler, as she sticks out her head. "I'm here for Superman?"

"Hurry up!" Akane yells inside. "It's starting to get cold in here!"

"What?" Superman asked.

"Sorry about that," Rose says. "My companion is pregnant, and is a bit…cranky. Unfortunately, she's the only one with an available TARDIS…"

"And you are…?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Oh, just a traveler of Time," Rose says. "My friends and I are monitoring the situation, and seek to contribute to the cause."

"Ah."

Sailor Cosmos touches Rose.

"It's good to see you again, my darling Rose," Sailor Cosmos says.

"Mom, I REALLY wish you didn't do that," Rose says. "You're making me think that I died between MY time and this one."

"No, it's me doing the 'Mom' thing."

"Ah, I see."

Sailor Cosmos then turns towards Superman.

"Go with her, Clark…and be the hero we need," Sailor Cosmos says, as she moves in to kiss her former husband.

SMOOCH!

"Now, go get 'em, Smallville."

"Thanks," Superman says, as he turns to enter the TARDIS.

"Be seeing you," Rose says, before she closes the door before the TARDIS disappears.

WRRRRRRRRR…

Neo-Queen Serenity sighs.

"Well, I better get the royal nursery ready," the Neo-Queen says.

Brainiac 5 turns towards the queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"What do you mean?" Brainiac 5 says.

"I'm pregnant."

"How-?"

"My dear Brainy, I've long since mastered my body to the point of getting pregnant with just a kiss…as long as tongue is involved."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"I almost have it," Sumuru says, as he completes the Rubik's Cube puzzle.

CLICK!

CHOOM!

"Sumuru-?" Susan says, as she was nearly blinded by the light.

Activating the cube did away the mortal guise of Sumuru, Susan and the wheel-chaired man…

"Well done, Knight of Pluto," says the man dressed in a body suit made out of light and silver. An intricate pattern that was similar to a circuit board covered the fabric of the suit…

"Metron," Sir Pluto, as he checked himself out while gripping his Time Key staff. Unlike a typical Sailor Scout, a knight wore partial armor similar to the style of the armor worn by Spanish Conquistadors.

"We're back to normal," says Sailor Pluto, as she checked out her Victorian era Sailor clothes while gripping her own Time Key staff. She wore her skirt long, below the knees and covered the ankles.

"Indeed," Metron says. "We must find my Cosmic Chair, if we are to help the Moon Princess."

"Right," Sir Pluto says, as he turns to his love. "Are you ready to leave here?"

"I am, my love."

"Before we go, let us help one of our fellow prisoners leave his confinement…"

And with a tap of Sir Pluto's staff unto the ground-

FLASH!

All three were gone.

Meanwhile, outside…

WHAM!

Power-Woman slammed her fist into the original Wonder Woman's masked face, as the two of them went through several buildings in the process.

"Diana, wake UP!" Power-Woman says, as she held her stepsister down. For the last hour, the All-Star Squadron—a collection of teams that fought in World War II—were battling the New Furies, the Tiger-Men (led by Prince Kalibak, son of Darkseid), and more Parademons and Justifiers. Although the assembled group of heroes was making progress, as they penetrated Darkseid's defenses, time was NOT on their side.

"This is NOT you!"

"For Darkseid!" Wonder Woman says, just before she knees her stepsister in the knee.

"Oof!"

Meanwhile…

"This…is…outrageous!" Rev. Glorious Godfrey yells, as he, Mokkari and Simian watched as the battle takes place outside what was formerly Command Bunker "D", now called the Evil Factory. They were also monitoring Sailor Cosmos, as she casually walks towards where Lord Darkseid was being confronted by one of their escapees.

"Why haven't you activated your 'Omega Sanction' program?" Godfrey asks. "We could have more servants to defend our masters by now!"

"I'm trying," Mokkari says, as he typed away. "But all I am getting is a…'Smiley Face' on the screen-"

"Wait, why did it turn red, why does it look mean while smiling, and why does it say…'Have a nice day'-?"

FWAK!

Suddenly, wires and cables from the computer come to life, as Godfrey is snared.

"What-?"

CHOKE!

"Urk-!" Godfrey says, as the life is choked out of him.

Unknown to all, Usagi had placed a meme unto the Internet called "Demonseed Elite". A long time ago, when the Internet was being introduced to the masses, a technological computer scientist went crazy, as he literally "jacked" himself directly unto the Digital Web. When his body was found, there was nothing left but a husk. However, from that, a new entity was born. Now, this entity, called Demonseed Elite, scours the Digital Web, waiting to kill anyone that it deems as "lame". What Sailor Cosmos did was insure that the Demonseed Elite, under the program "DSE(dot)exe", would notice Mokkari, Simian or Godfrey, as they try to activate the Unternet platform.

And it will not stop trying to kill these three, until all three are DEAD.

"Run!" Simian says, as he turns around.

Mokkari runs after Simian.

PLUNK!

Demonseed Elite materializes in the "meat world" in the form of an orange monster truck. With the song "Crazy" (as sung by Patsy Kline) blares, as the monster truck revs up its engines.

VROOM!

And off it goes.

Meanwhile, Sailor Vegeta was having trouble dealing with Dark Mary Marvel…and not in a good way.

GOOSH!

WHAM!

"Pervert!" Sailor Vegeta yells, as she took a swing at Mary, while giving chase through the ruined city.

"Aw," says Mary, who was still being used as Desaad the Psychophant's body. "Unum and Tigra were more receptive to my 'feelings'."

"Well, I'm not a pervert!" Sailor Vegeta says, as she grunts.

"So…what are YOU going to do?" Mary asked.

FWOOSH!

Now, Sailor Vegeta was in her "Super-Saiyan 2" form, as her spiky hair gets "crispy".

"THIS, you bimbo!" Sailor Vegeta says. "GARLIC GUN!"

FWOOSH!

Saillor Vegeta produces a beam of energy that decimated the landscape.

"Yikes!" Mary says, as she narrowly escapes the full effect of the blast. This distracted her enough to allow Captain Shazam, the present champion of the Rock of Eternity to tackle the lost member of the Marvel Family.

"Ooof!" Mary says, as she was grabbed from behind.

"Mary, you need help," Captain Shazam says out of concern.

"Wow, Freddy," Mary says. "I can tell that you're happy to see me."

Captain Shazam shakes his head. He regretted that his trials of late had distracted him from making sure that Mary was okay…

Meanwhile…

WRRRRR…

Akane's TARDIS re-emerged into one of the null spaces that was home to the Council of Pluto. It appears next to a blue, English police box. Standing in the receiving area were Sailors Pluto (Prime) and Jupiter.

"Hey, all," Rose says, as she, Superman, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi exit Akane's TARDIS.

"Oh, thank goodness you came back," says Sailor Jupiter with a sigh of relief. "We were starting to get worried there for a minute…

"Well, I'm just glad that we are back," Akane says with a smirk. "I'm NOT a taxi driver, you know."

"Akane, you KNOW that your TARDIS wouldn't work without you at the helm," Nabiki says.

"Nabiki, I'm NOT 'The Mistress' anymore," Akane says. "The Master took back his memories from my head."

"But you're still a Time Lord, thanks to what he did to you."

"Yeah, well…I don't like having two hearts anyway, you know."

"Akane, perhaps some tea will calm your nerves?" Kasumi offered.

"I would like that."

"Where…is here?" Superman asked.

"Where the guardians of Time dwell, or, at least, an aspect of it," Sailor Pluto (Prime) says, as she steps forth to greet the new arrivals. "Normally, the Time Lords would watch over things to make sure that this…crisis. Unfortunately, they…are no longer around anymore."

"I see…"

"Ah, Superman," says the Doctor, as he casually walks up to offer his hand in friendship. "It's good to see you again."

Superman squints his eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, though with a different face."

He then turns towards his great-granddaughters. Having just been told of this was still something he had to get used to.

"Akane, how are you feeling?"

"Bloated."

"Ah, just like motherhood…"

Rose turns towards Superman.

"Superman, we were able to assemble the greatest scientific minds on Earth," Rose says. "Unfortunately, that includes Lex Luthor."

"Great," Superman says. "But, with the Universe hanging in the balance…"

"Exactly," the Doctor says. "So, we have to know what you know about the Miracle Machine."

"Fine, but I need assurance that there isn't a way to have that device copied."

"And that is why only YOU will assemble the device. Everyone else will create or contribute a part to the machine."

"Then," Sailor Jupiter says, as she takes off her Green Lantern ring, to give it to Superman. "Let me be the first to contribute to the cause…"

Meanwhile, Kalibak, in his were-tiger form, was fighting Wonder Woman.

KLANG!

THOOM!

Wonder Woman (aka Agrippa) crossed her arms, allowing her to deflect Kalibak's weapon (called a Mega-Rod, which can inflict tons of damage per strike).

"Grrr!" Wonder Woman growls.

"You are NOT the only one who has been blessed by the White Tiger, Tigra," Kalibak says. He needed to defeat Tigra in order to prove himself worthy to lead his "Tiger-Men"…

"So?" Wonder Woman says, as she suddenly spun on her knees to kick Kalibak's legs from under him.

SWIPE!

"Ah-!"

"I don't know how you clowns managed to steal a portion of Byokko's power, but, guess what?"

Wonder Woman's body shifts into her own Were-Tiger form, by way of the power of the Heavenly White Tiger. There were only a few times that Ranma was in the guise of a were-tiger "cat-girl": when she was dealing with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in Hinokuni Prefecture, and when she was a member of the Mighty Avengers. Interestingly, when she would use her connection to Byokko to save the life of a girl named Greer Grant, the first "Hellcat", turning her into the modern incarnation of "Tigra"…a female were-tiger. One of the reasons why the Cheetah wanted the power of Byokko was to turn humanity into a race of were-tigers, with her as the Queen, of course…

"You are just a flame compared to MY fire!" Wonder Woman snarled, as she began to use the Cat Fist to devastating effect.

"OWTCH-!"

Meanwhile, inside the complex, Sailor Cosmos walks through the throngs of enemies, having used a different route into the Evil Factory. Of course, this did not go unnoticed…

"FOR DARKSEID-!"

WHACK!

Splatter!

Using the full potential of her knowledge and experience of the martial arts, Sailor Cosmos casually swats away the opposition. Whenever she struck a foe, they would splatter like ripen melons. She then stops in front of the entrance of the section that held Darkseid.

"CHOOSE," Sailor Pluto says, as her eyes glowed.

The remaining minions look towards Sailor Cosmos. They then turn to look towards the door, and then towards Sailor Cosmos again…

"For Sailor Cosmos!" the minions yell, as they raise their weapons in salute.

"Thank you," Sailor Cosmos says. "Now, I need to deal with you former master…alone."

"Yes, Great Sailor Cosmos!" the minions yell, as they ran down the corridor to do battle against their former brethren.

Swallowing hard, Sailor Cosmos kicks in the door.

THOOM!

The large doors, two stories tall, fall in.

In the shadows, Darkseid sits. However, he appeared to be wounded…

"Bravo, Unum," Darkseid says, as he slow claps his hands. "You have proven yourself the undisputed master of the Anti-Life Equation…by conquering your own destiny."

Sailor Cosmos looks to see a desiccated corpse…

"Batman?" Sailor Cosmos says quietly.

"Yes, the so-called Dark Knight thought to end my life by the same means that I ended my son Orion's," Darkseid says, as he gets up. "And by the same means that Kanto tried to do to you earlier."

"With a Radion-laced bullet."

"Exactly."

Darkseid pauses for a moment.

"But true gift of the Anti-Life Equation is that you cannot die. You may regenerate, reform or reincarnate. Your fate, like mine, is to always exist…as your love ones die or fade away. After all, you and I ARE an aspect of the Universe itself. You and I will always exist, whether it will be in this Reality…or the next…or the next…or the NEXT. But…you knew this already, even if you tried to lie to yourself. Certainly, you lied to your lover…Tigra, my wife."

Sailor Cosmos squints her eyes.

"Yeah, I lied, because I didn't want Ranma to feel sorry for me. Or, worse, have him choose to share the same burden that I have."

"But you are too late, aren't you? He has become my future."

Sailor Cosmos says nothing.

"Yes, I do know what has been going on. Even if you destroy me, a part of me will exist in Ranma Prime, whether as 'Genranma' or 'Tigra'. Thanks to this new duality, he will become greater than even the Chosun of Jurai."

Darkseid pauses again.

"And when your husband makes love to you, you will know that I am a part of him…as he becomes a part of YOU."

"Then let's end this cycle," Sailor Cosmos says, as she raises her staff. "If I have to have you as part of my husband, then so be it. However, I will be damned if I give you the satisfaction of your victory."

Sailor Cosmos glows, causing Darkseid to shirk.

"What causes Ranma's downfall was when he had killed you," Sailor Cosmos says. "THAT created the despicable future that created 'Genranma'. However, with a little help from my friends…I'm going to change that…"

Suddenly, The Flash (both Barry Allen and Wally West) emerges from within Sailor Cosmos.

"At light speed, time stops," Barry says. "Flash fact."

"I got you, Sailor Cosmos!" Wally says, as he touches Sailor Cosmos.

Almost instantaneously, Wally exchanges Sailor Cosmos for the entity that was chasing the two Flash(s): The Black Racer. An aspect of death, Barry and Wally called out the Black Racer, as they ran through the time stream. Their goal was to attract the Black Racer's attention, so that it could do what the Universe could not do.

End Darkseid's life.

"TERMINAL VELOCITY ACHIEVED," the Black Racer says, as he lowered his scythe, thinking that it was going to strike one of the Flash(s).

"No-!"

CHUNK!

FLASH!

A red light exploded outward, as everyone who was being controlled by Darkseid were suddenly freed.

"What…what happened?" Wonder Woman (Diana) asked, as she removes the mask that was bonded to her face.

"A nightmare," Power Woman says, as she helps her sister up.

On the other side of the battlefield, Mary Batson cried. Captain Shazam used the last of his power to force Black Mary to return to normal, thus freeing her from the possession that was Desaad.

"It's okay, Mary," Freddy says, as he tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"It…it was so awful," Mary says. She then looks at Sailor Vegeta.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Sailor Vegeta kneels by Mary's feet.

"It's okay," Sailor Vegeta says gently.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman (Agrippa) scanned the area with her acute senses, as she led her pride (i.e. the Tiger-Men). Having killed Klaibak, she was now the leader.

"What are your orders, Princess?" says one of the Tiger-Men.

"I REALLY wish you wouldn't call me that," Wonder Woman says. And then-

ZIP!

"Ranma," Wally says, as he suddenly stops. "We did it?"

"Did what?"

"We stopped Darkseid for good! But-"

"But what?"

Wally quickly explains to Wonder Woman of Sailor Cosmos' plans.

"Damn it, Usagi…"

"And she wanted to give you this," Wally says, as he hands to Wonder Woman Sailor Cosmos her…Starfleet Communications badge.

Wonder Woman takes the badge and looks at it.

"What does it mean?" Wally asked.

"It means that Usagi is going to sacrifice her life," Wonder Woman says. She then turns to her Tiger-Men.

"Sit tight," Wonder Woman says, as she places her index finger and middle finger on her forehead. "I'll be right back…I hope."

ZIP!

And Wonder Woman was gone.

Meanwhile, in the so-called "Low Umbra", where Oblivion dwells in the abyss…

"Usagi, are you sure you want to be here by yourself," Superman says, as he and The Flash/Barry completes setting up the Miracle Machine. All around them was darkness and shadows.

Sailor Cosmos looks down, as she held her sleeping son in her arms. Earlier, Sailor Chaos was used to attack the Null Zones, in order to prevent the creation of the Miracle Machine. The Flash/Barry arrived just in time to help prevent such a thing from happening. In the end, Sailor Cosmos, with the help of the Sailor Scouts, used her powers to free Sailor Chaos from the clutches of the Dark Princess. In gratitude, and before returning to the Antimatter Universe, Sailor Chaos told Sailor Cosmos that the Dark Princess was holding Naruto captive. Superman, the Flash and Sailor Cosmos, along with the Miracle Machine, traveled to the Abyss, where they found Sailor Cosmos' son seemingly asleep…and without the demon fox inside him. Unfortunately, without the fox, Naruto will die.

"No, I have to do this myself," Sailor Cosmos says with a sigh. "First, I need to help my son. And then…I will end everything that I have caused to happen."

"But you can't do this alone, Usagi," Superman says.

ZIP!

"And she won't," says Ranma Prime.

"Ranma…"

He then goes over to his wife's side.

"Usagi, you have to trust me more," Ranma says, as he puts his hand on his son's forehead.

"But…it's MY fault all this has happened."

"Yes, it is, but so what? I wouldn't have been married to you THIS long if you did certain things out of malice."

"But it allowed ME to come forth," says the Dark Princess, as she emerges from the shadows. She held an orange flame in her hand, representing the demon fox's essence.

"What have you done to my son?" Ranma demanded.

"I gave him his fondest wish, in exchange for the demon fox," the Dark Princess says. "As far as he is concerned, he has his parents again, from birth to the 'present'."

Ranma takes a peek into Naruto's mind. Within that mind, he sees a reality where Kushina and Minato never died, that the Uchiha clan was never destroyed—with Sasuke as his best friend—and that Sakura was his girlfriend. In effect, it was a wonderful life…

"Ranma, Naruto is going to die without that fox within him," Sailor Cosmos says.

Ranma nods his head, and rises to face the Dark Princess.

"With THIS, I can initiate Oblivion, by giving the Wyrm the power it needs to consume EVERYTHING."

Ranma squints his eyes.

"Give me back my son's essence," Ranma says quietly.

"Or what? You're going to beat me up?

"No, I don't hit 'girls'. Then again, you're not exactly a girl ANYWAY."

"Humph."

"But I'm not going to be the one to fight you..."

Ranma turns towards Superman and the Flash.

"Begin."

"Right," Superman says, as he activates the machine.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

The Flash then touches the machine, causing it to vibrate on all fifty-two frequencies of the Orrery.

Superman then yells a single clarion call…

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" the Dark Princess says with a smirk.

"Maybe, but I think I now what Usagi was trying to do, when she contacted the OTHERS…"

Just then, all fifty-two versions of Sailor Cosmos appears, starting with Sailor Moon from Earth-1 and onward…

"On behalf of the Moon…we will punish you!" the different Sailor Moon(s) proclaim.

"No, not punishment," Sailor Cosmos says, as she hands Naruto over to Ranma. "There has been enough for today."

"What do you want to do instead?" asked one of the Sailor Moons.

Sailor Cosmos turns to look at the Dark Princess.

"Let us show her…the LIFE EQUATION," Sailor Cosmos says, as she and the other versions of Usagi Tsukino bring out their respective chalices, and reveal the Silver Millennium crystals.

CHOOM!

"The machine…is increasing in power!" the Flash says.

"Of course," Superman says. "Machine doesn't work without a key power source: the Moon Princess. It's she who is the living embodiment of the infinite possibilities of the Universe…"

The Miracle Machine creates a connection between Sailor Cosmos and the Sailor Moon(s) and Ranma Prime.

"Yowtch!' Ranma says, as he held onto his son.

"FEEL," Sailor Cosmos says, as a wave of light envelops the Dark Princess.

"Ahh-!"

In a single moment, the Dark Princess experiences the life Sailor Cosmos has led, with her many loves, including the life she shared with Ranma Saotome…

FLASH!

Usagi was lightly sleeping on a field of green grass near an apple tree. She then senses a familiar presence.

"Ranma," Usagi says with a smile.

"Hey," Ranma says, as he lay near his wife. "The kids are going to go swimming, so that will leave a few minutes for us to tend to ourselves."

The two shares an intimate kiss…

"Do you…regret not going back home right away?" Usagi asks, as she leans on Ranma's chest. "I mean, yes, we have a successful career in Starfleet, but…"

"I know. I thought about our situation long and hard. But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

Usagi places a hand on Ranma's face.

"I love you, Ranma."

"I know."

WHAP!

"Ow!" Ranma says, as he holds the area where his 'family jewels' are. "Okay, okay! I love you, too..."

And with that, Usagi and Ranma share a kiss…

FLASH!

Tears ran down the Dark Princess' face, as the Miracle Machine shuts down.

"Ohhhhh," says all the Sailor Moon(s), as they all collapse.

CLUMP!

"Usagi!" Superman says, as he quickly checks the women.

"Which one?" the Flash says.

"…"

"I…feel," the Dark Princess says. "Love…"

The Dark Princess goes to Ranma, as he continues to hold his son. She goes over to Naruto, and gives back the demon fox.

"Here," the Dark Princess says, as she sniffs. She then touches Ranma's face.

"Huh-?" Ranma began to say, as the Dark Princess kisses him. When she broke the kiss, she turns to the unconscious Sailor Cosmos.

"You are a lucky woman, Moon Princess," the Dark Princess says. She then turns towards the others. "The Moon Princess has earned the right to be the guardian of this Universe. Hopefully, she will not disappoint."

And with that, the Dark Princess fades away.

Naruto opens his eyes, and sees his father's face.

"Pops?"

"Yes," Ranma asked.

"Why are you holding me? I'm not a little kid, you know."

"You're not, son," Ranma says with a smile. "You're not."

"Uhh," Sailor Cosmos says, as she sits up. "Did we win-?"

"Mom!" Naruto yells, as he leaps out of his father's arms, and goes to his mother.

"Oh, baby," says Sailor Cosmos, as she held her son.

"So, what does this means?" the Flash says.

"It means that balance has been restored," Superman says. "Before I left the future, the Neo-Queen Serenity told me that her younger-self had to master the Life Equation…from within, thereby balancing the need for control WITH the need for individuality."

Superman then turns towards Ranma, who was smiling proudly.

"And Ranma has learned to temper freedom with structure, which was needed to organize the means to defeat Darkseid once and for all."

"So…Ranma and Usagi possess both the Life Equation AND the Anti-Life Equation?" the Flash asked.

"It appears so."

"Huh. Things will be interesting in the days ahead…"

Epilogue…

A week had passed since the funeral of Kenshiro and Ikuko Tsukino had occurred. Ranma watched as Usagi placed bouquet of flowers on their grave marker.

Meanwhile, Ranma watched from a distance.

"It's a shame that all this had happened," Washu says, as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"Tell me about it," Ranma says. "But at least Mom and the others are safe."

"But at what cost? Nodoka, Ayeka and Sasami can't be on Earth anymore. And considering the fact that Tenchi cares for Ayeka, he is thinking of leaving Earth to care for her. Of course, Ryouko will most likely follow Tenchi, if that's the case."

"Well, Tenchi might not be the only one to leave."

"I know," Washu says with a sigh.

"And you?"

"Well, somebody has to look after Yugi, until she is old enough to inherit the Masaki estate, if Yosho decides to leave Earth as well."

"Yeah…"

Usagi goes over to where Washu and Ranma were standing.

"It's done," Usagi says. "Ranma, look after Shingo and the others while I am gone."

"Of course," Ranma says, as he gently squeezes his wife's hands.

"Why are you leaving?" Washu asked.

"I need…some time to myself, but I'll be back…I promise."

And then Usagi gives Ranma a kiss, while hugging both him and Washu.

"I love you BOTH," Usagi says, before breaking the hug. She then steps back, and places her index and middle finger on her forehead…

"Be seeing you…"

ZIP!

And...she was gone.

Ranma looks up towards the skies, hoping that his wife could find peace within herself…so she can move on.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: Thank you for reading this story. It went a bit longer than I wanted it to be, but it is done. Anyway, find out what happens to Usagi in "SMST 6A: A Thanksgiving Carol." Take care!**


End file.
